Le Sang Chaud
by Davis Family Fan
Summary: A/U: Life has thrown this seemingly perfect family for a loop. In one tragic event, their pasts quickly become their enemy. Primary: SEXIS, LUSAM, Stefan, Nik, & Kristina Cassadine, the Bauers. Later: Jax, Jason & Scrubs. Written in parts. Read & Review.
1. 1:1 Lay With Me

**Things to note**: Sonny is NOT in the mob; he is a bona fide coffee importer. Kristina, Sr. is alive and well; she will be referenced to as Aunt Tina, Tina, or simply T. Michael is dead, but Morgan does not exist. Finally, Alexis raised Sam from birth, married Sonny when Sam was 15. The girls are 30, 20, and 14, respectively.

****The continued posting to this site is contingent upon interest****

UNEDITED.

**Chapter One**

**Lay With Me**

Samantha Davis pulled into her mother's driveway at the lake house. She turned off the engine, unlocked her seatbelt, and began gathering her things in the passenger seat before stepping out of the car.

- "Thanks for staying up to talk to me, Aunt Tina. I'm here."

The red-headed woman smiled on the other line.

- "No problem Bam-Bam; I wasn't sleeping anyway."

Sam sighed in irritation; she absolutely despised the nickname her aunt insisted on calling her for as long as she could remember.

- "MUST you call me that?"

She could hear the woman laughing.

- "Aunt Tina, it's not funny! You know how much I hate that nickname!"

- "Mommy?"

Sam turned to face her young daughter seated in her car-seat in the back.

- "One second, baby. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, T?"

- "Bright and early!"

The woman shook her head.

- "Definitely not. I'm thinking around noon."

- "We'll see about that, Sunshine. Good night."

- "Night."

She hung up the phone, took her bluetooth from her ear, and placed them both into her purse before stepping out of the car to get her daughter.

- "We here?"

She lifted the petite child from her car seat.

- "Yup."

- "I'm tired."

She grabbed their bags from the trunk.

- "Hey, you don't get to complain about being tired, silly goose; you slept the whole drive while Mommy had to drive all by herself. Now, go back to sleep."

She made her way up the driveway and to the house. She dug in her pockets for her keys as she juggled her four-year-old and the two duffle bags. She would have rung the bell, but it was the middle of the night and she did not want to wake her mother and sisters up from their sleep.

- "Mommy?"

After much finagling, she stepped into the house and quietly closed the door behind her.

- "Shh… shh… my love. We don't want to wake up your aunties, nana, or grandpa."

Dani let out a yawn before placing her head back onto her mother's shoulder.

- "My tummy still hurts."

- "I know baby, we're almost there."

Sam, as quietly as she could with her load, tiptoed to her bedroom. She dropped her bags onto the couch and gently placed her daughter onto the bed. She let out a yawn of her own before going through her drawers for a pair of pajamas for herself and the girl.

- "Mommy, I want you to lie down with me."

- "Baby, let's get you changed first, okay? Mommy just wants to put you in your pjs and then she'll lie down with you."

Dani shook her head as she began to cry.

- "No! I don't feel good! Please!"

Sam groaned in frustration. While she did not condone tantrums or what appeared to be the beginning of one, she knew that when her daughter was tired and sick, she could be quite stubborn and therefore relentless. She threw the clothes onto the bed, kicked off her shoes, and pulled her daughter to her.

- "Alright my little pumpkin head, you're going to sleep for Mommy, and then in the morning, when we wake up—"

- "Early?"

Sam rolled her eyes; the child, much to her annoyance, inherited her aunt's early rising habits.

- "No baby; we're going to sleep until…"

She looked at the beside clock; it was just past midnight.

- "—ten or eleven."

Dani lifted her head and stared at her mother in disbelief.

- "That's a long time!"

Sam looked into her daughter's doe-shaped brown eyes and smiled.

- "What do you know? You can't even tell time!"

The little girl, smiling back at her mother showing her deep dimples (inherited from her grandmother) shrugged her shoulders.

- "I know how to count! You always tell me that seven zero-zero is too early. Ten is three more than seven, Mommy!"

Her daughter's intelligence never ceased to amaze her. The child, while only in pre-kindergarten, was full of more knowledge than Sam knew what to do! The school director, principal, and teachers recently suggested having the child pushed ahead a year; Sam decided that she would wait until the girl was more mature and perhaps going into the first or second grade rather than kindergarten, to make such a decision.

- "And you are definitely right about that pumpkin. Now, you said you wanted me to lie with you, right?"

Dani nodded her head.

- "Okay, so that's what I'm doing, right?"

She nodded her head again.

- "Well, now you have to let Mommy change you out of your clothes and into your pjs."

Dani yawned before nodding her head once more.

- "Good girl."

Sam yawned as she reached for her daughter's pajamas. She quickly undressed the petite child and put the Dora t-shirt and shorts on her.

- "Okie dokie, you're all dressed. Do you have to go potty?"

- "No."

- "Fine, now crawl under the covers."

- "Lay with me?"

Sam knew that the moment she sat or lied in the bed with her daughter, she would have fallen asleep. What should have been a four-hour drive from St. Lawrence, New York, had managed, due to traffic and a suddenly motion-sick child, to take twice as long. She wanted nothing more than to jump into the shower and change into her fresh pajamas before going to bed. She was exhausted.

- "Sweetheart, I already did, so now you have to go to sleep."

Dani's eyes filled with tears.

- "Please? Until I fall asleep?"

She sighed and retook her place beside her daughter, holding her little hand as she passed her fingers over her knuckles.

- "Now, close your eyes Dani-Natty."

Sam rubbed her daughter's back as she listened to the sound of the child sleep.

- "That's my beautiful girl."

She stared into the child's round face; she was a wonderful combination of her family. The girl, named Danielle Natasha Davis, had creamy fair skin, beautiful red hair which was always full of ringlets, big brown eyes, a buttoned nose, and deep dimples on either cheek. She was playful and sweet, yet liable to throw tantrums when she did not get her way; nevertheless, she was the best thing that could have ever happened to the woman who had never thought she would ever be a mother.

As she lay there watching the child sleep, Sam felt her eyes growing heavy. When she attempted to move from the bed, Dani held onto her.

- "Mommy, lay with me!"

Sam, not having anymore energy left in her to fight the incorrigible child, simply nodded her head and stayed in her place. Within moments, she, along with Dani, was fast asleep.

* * *

Alexis had been lying in bed looking at the clock awaiting her daughter's return. It had been two months since she had last seen Sam and Dani, as they lived a four-hour drive away; she missed them.

- "Ugh, I hate traffic! It's never anything really that causes it but people's stupidity and inability to move their cars. I swear, don't you ever realize how one second you're stuck in stand still traffic, and out of nowhere you're moving again? It's ridiculous! Someone needs to do something about the requirements to getting a license in this country."

Sonny put his book down and smiled at his wife. He always found it to be amusing how much she rambled in her impatience.

- "Lex, calm down; I'm sure Sam, at this point, hates traffic more than you do. Don't worry, she'll be here shortly."

Lying back onto her pillow, Alexis crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance.

- "That's what you said an hour ago! Goodness, how much traffic could there possibly be on the damn thruway? If you ask me, I think it should be more than two lanes; it's not enough for any standard highway, you know."

He took her hand into his own.

- "It's Easter—"

- "AND?"

Sonny chuckled to himself. He knew that attempting to get through to Alexis when she was at such a level of impatience was futile, but he always enjoyed testing how long it took him to get her in the mood to allow him to distract her.

- "And, kids are coming or going home for the holiday!"

She scoffed.

- "PLEASE Sonny, most kids are FLYING to Cabo, Cancun, or Miami for Spring Break. They're drunk and disorderly causing grief to their poor parents waiting by the telephone for news that they're dumb child has gone and landed herself in the hospital with alcohol poisoning. Goodness, I doubt they even realize that Easter is on Sunday—"

He softly kissed her neck.

- "It's next Sunday, sweetheart; Palm Sunday is this weekend."

She pushed him away from her.

- "Whatever! I'm Greek Orthodox… barely… and as far as I know our Easter is—"

She could not remember, but knew that it tended to land on a different day than the Christian holiday. He moved back into her, kissing along her jaw-line, down to her neck.

- "It's the same day this year."

Once again, she pushed him away from her.

- "Will you quit it! And what do you know about Greek Easter? You're supposed to be a devout Catholic."

He nibbled at her ear.

- "I looked it up. I wanted to know when we could have an Easter egg hunt of our own."

She smiled at him knowing that he was trying everything and anything to distract her…

- "I know what you're doing, Mr. Corinthos."

She could not say that she objected to his tactics.

He found her mouth and kissed her passionately as he allowed his hands to move underneath her shirt.

- "Well, I never claimed to be subtle, Mrs. Corinthos. I know what I want and I go for it… You should note my love, I always get what I want."

She pushed him off of her.

- "Is that right?"

He smiled his million-dollar smile of perfect teeth, which shone in the sunlight, and dimples; they made her weak at the knees.

- "Noooo, Sonny! Don't do that!"

She tried to move away from him, but he pulled her closer.

- "Oh, come on Lex, little drummer boy wants to come out and play with you."

She gave him a peck on the lips.

- "Nope. Tell him that the shop his closed; his drumstick got too big for him too handle."

He pouted like a little boy. He laid his head onto her chest as he allowed his hands to once again wander; this time in the opposite direction.

- "Lex, come on! The longer the drumstick, the louder the sound—"

She smacked him on the arm.

- "You want me to wake this entire house?"

He smiled wider than he did previously.

- "The neighborhood."

She grabbed his hand as he attempted to allow his fingers their grand entrance.

- "Roll over."

He raised his eyebrows in shock. He nonetheless did as he was told.

- "Oh, normally I'd be upset because it sounds as though you've commanded me like some dog doing a trick, but I'm wagging my tail, Lex."

She ran her hands through his silky hair that never seemed to be out of place.

- "I guess because you listened to your master—"

- "Mistress—"

She rolled her eyes. He knew she hated that term as it was denigrating towards women.

- "Sonny!"

He toyed with the bottom of her shirt.

- "Oh come on, Lex! You have to admit that in CERTAIN contexts, there are words that are… sexy."

- "Still—"

He played with her belly button.

- "Don't you want to give this dog a treat?"

She moved on top of him and began to kiss him.

- "I'll give you a pass… this time."

As he removed her top, they heard the front door open.

- "Sam's home."

She reached for her top and tried to get off of him, but he held her hips in place.

- "And where do you think you're going?"

- "To greet our daughter."

- "What about my treat?"

She bent forward and kissed him once again.

- "I'll be right back, I promise!"

He shook his head.

- "You haven't seen our daughter or granddaughter in months, I seriously doubt that. Come on Lex! You can't leave me like this! Didn't you take an oath? 'First do no harm?'"

- "That's the Hippocratic Oath, Sonny; and doctors take that, not attorneys."

He flipped her over onto her back so that he was positioned on top of her.

- "Well, let's pretend that you're a doctor, and I'll let you play with my instrument, okay?"

She knew… and could feel… that there was no talking him down, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her.

- "You've got fifteen minutes."

He gave her a squeeze.

- "That's all I'll need."

* * *

An hour later, Alexis walked into her daughter's room to find her granddaughter sprawled wildly on top of her. She smirked at the sight.

- "Baby girl, you are just as bad as your aunties."

Fully aware that her granddaughter, much like her daughters, was a hard sleeper, Alexis easily lifted the child from her mother and tucked her in underneath the sheets on her side of the bed. She placed a kiss onto her forehead before moving to her daughter.

- "Sam, honey—"

The younger woman grumbled in her sleep.

- "Dani, Mommy's sleeping; give her until ten three zero, okay?"

Alexis laughed as she realized that there was no waking the girl from her sleep. She noticed the pajamas on the bed and decided to change her daughter out of the clothes in which she had spent the past eight… rather nine… hours.

- "Come on baby, sit up for Mommy."

She pulled Sam to a seated position causing her to awaken to a semi-conscious state.

- "Mom?"

Alexis lifted her shirt over her head.

- "Hi Samantha."

- "Dani's sleeping."

The sleepy woman turned to reach for her tiny daughter, but Alexis grabbed her arm.

She put the t-shirt onto her daughter.

- "Yes she is, honey; from what I can tell, you're pretty out of it as well. Give me a hug."

Sam instinctively moved in to give Alexis a hug, which allowed the older woman to lift her slightly so she could pull down her sweats.

- "Good girl!"

- "Mom, I'm not a baby; why are you dressing me?"

Alexis pulled the pants off and tossed them onto the floor beside the shirt she had just removed.

- "Because you were sleeping in your street clothes and it's gross. Plus, I'm your mother, so I want you to be comfortable."

- "I missed you, Mom."

Alexis smiled at her daughter as she slipped each leg into the shorts.

- "And I, you, kiddo. Now, hug Mommy again; she missed you terribly."

- "You're so sweet! I've only been gone two months."

Sam threw her arms around her mother's neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Once again, she lifted the younger woman and pulled up her shorts.

- "Okay, you're dressed, honey. Now, do you have to pee?"

Sam rolled her eyes.

- "Mom, you do know that I'm thirty? I've been potty trained for a very long time."

Alexis rolled her eyes as she covered her eldest daughter.

- "Even in your sleep you manage to be sassy!"

She leaned in and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek.

- "Good night, honey. I love you."

- "I love you too."

She smiled when Dani, sensing that her mother was now beside her, scooted over and quickly once again found her way on top of the woman.

- "It astounds me how similar you are to each other."

Picking up the clothes from the floor and tossing them into the hamper, she quietly left the room.

Seeing as she was already up, she decided to check on her other daughters before going back to her snoring husband. She opened Molly's door to find the normal disaster of her bed; the child was the worst sleeper in the family. She laughed as she found her youngest daughter lying spread eagle on her stomach, with her pillows thrown on the floor; her sheets barely sitting on the bed. She picked up the pillows and placed one on the desk chair while taking the other, lifted Molly's head, and placed it on top of the recovered pillow. She adjusted the sheets and gave the girl a kiss on the top of the head.

- "Good night, Molly-girl."

She walked through the girls' connecting bathroom and into Kristina's room. Much to her shock, her middle daughter was still awake and reading.

- "Hi, sweetheart; what are you doing still awake?"

The girl put her book down, almost shocked to see her mother standing there.

- "Hey, Mom. I was up waiting for Sam and the little red jelly bean, but when they got delayed, I couldn't sleep so I'm reading for philosophy exam next week."

Alexis laughed as she began picking up clothes from the floor and moving books to the desk.

- "What's to study? Is this an exam, or is this [i]the[/i] exam. It's all relative." - "I guess you're right about that."

After putting the clothes into the hamper, she sat on her daughter's bed.

- "Well they're here now, albeit fast asleep, but they arrived about an hour ago."

- "I know; I heard the door. I think Sam thinks she can make a quiet entrance, but she fails miserably every time—"

Alexis nodded in agreement.

- "Yes, well when you're duffle bags and a four year old, quiet entrances are impossible. Sam is out like a light; she was barely conscious when I changed her into her pajamas. And goodness, you should have seen Dani on top of your sister when I walked into that room—"

- "Let me guess? On top of Sam like a leech?"

- "You could say that. Why didn't you go out to see them?"

Kristina let out a yawn before repositioning herself in her bed; philosophy could make even the worst insomniac fatigued.

- "I figured they were tired, you know, after such a long drive. I just wanted to make sure I was up to hear them arrive; I'll see them in the morning."

Alexis took the girl's face into her hands.

- "You missed them didn't you?"

- "Yea. I mean, two months is a long time to not see your sister and niece."

She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

- "Yes it is! I wish they could move back to Port Charles; St. Lawrence is much too far away. I can't stand not seeing my babies everyday anymore."

Kristina shook her head in disagreement.

- "No, I think both Sam and Lucky like their jobs. She's working with Border Patrol for private investigations on drug trafficking through Canada, which, if you ask me is far more interesting than anything she'd get here. And Lucky is pulling his ranks and probably going to end up being the Commissioner sometime soon. I'm sure that's fun. I think they're happy there."

Alexis kicked her slippers off and lied down beside the girl.

- "I guess you're right about that, but can't a mother be selfish?"

Kristina laid her head onto her mother's shoulder.

- "Yea, I guess."

They sat that way for a few moments listening to the soft music Kristina had in the background until Alexis heard her daughter's soft breathing; she had fallen asleep. Alexis slowly attempted to slip off of the bed, but her daughter held onto her.

- "Mom, stay."

She let out a sigh before placing a kiss on the young woman's forehead.

- "Ok, sweetheart, but when Daddy says, 'I told you so' tomorrow, you had better vouch that he was wrong; I'm with my middle baby."

Kristina let out another yawn before wrapping her arm around her mother and resting her head on the same pillow.

- "Whatever you want, Mommy."

Alexis smiled before reaching for the lamp.

- "If only it were always this easy to get you to listen to me."

She turned off the light and fell right asleep happy to have her girls all under one roof.


	2. 1:2 Holding Back the Years

UNEDITED.

**Chapter Two**

**Holding Back The Years**

Sometime around five in the morning, Alexis woke up in her middle daughter's bed. She held onto her girl for a few minutes longer as she thought about the many times in which she could have lost her. She recalled how as a toddler, the child almost died from a rare blood disease, then sometime after that she was kidnapped by a woman looking to ruffle with her father's feathers, and then came her abuse. While her heart ached every single day at the abuse her child had survived as a teen, her mind continued to relive instead her kidnapping.

He saved her daughter. Michael, at the young age of seven, sacrificed his own life for that of his sister. And now, fifteen years later, Alexis found herself lying in her twenty year old daughter's bed holding her, while Carly was undoubtedly reliving the worst moment in her life. While Alexis felt nothing but sympathy for the woman, in no way would she have ever exchanged places with her.

_**Flashback**_

_- "Sonny, where the hell is my kid!"_

_For years, she kept him from seeing her young daughter because of the life that he had chosen to live; in fact, she had taken her children and sister to Greece to keep them safe and away from the danger. Yes, she had had a lapse in judgment by, despite knowing as his attorney, the dangers of his 'career' path, to sleep with him, but a beautiful gift was given to her because of it; she would never regret that day... until this exact moment._

_- "They were taken, Alexis."_

_She smacked him hard across the face._

_- "THEY were taken? Are you telling me that BOTH of your children are in God knows where with God knows who because you decided to kill people for a living? Are you telling me that two innocent children are out there somewhere with their lives on the line because of you? You son of a bitch!"_

_His eyes filled with tears. He was not crying from the sting of her slap, but from the realization that she was right; he was the sole reason his children's lives were in danger. _

_- "I'm sorry—"_

_She shook her head in disgust. _

_- "You told me… no, you PROMISED me that you were done with this. You said you were starting your coffee business—"_

_- "I did, Alexis!"_

_In fact, he had been making moves to get out of the mob; he signed over all of his territory to his second in command, Jason Morgan. He had begun learning the coffee importing trade, as he had told her he would, and purchased, with clean money, a warehouse quite a ways from Pier 52, his former territory. He wanted to build a life with her and THEIR children, but the wife of a slain mob boss thought differently._

_- "I promise you, I never meant for this to happen—"_

_She pointed a threatening finger at the man. Her face was filled with rage as she looked at him. For the first time in five years, she regretted the day that she had met him, the day that she had chosen to sleep with him knowing of what he and his enemies were capable, and most distressing, for the first time, she regretted having his child… this was the blow to her heart from which she thought she would never recover. Her children were her life; they meant the world to her, but she would have preferred her younger daughter to have not been born at all than to have become embroiled into a life for which she was not involved._

_- "You SHUT up! I believed you, Sonny! I allowed my daughter to consider you to be her father… thank GOD she decided to spend the weekend with Tina; I don't think I could handle both of my girls being gone—"_

_Seeing that she was on the verge of a breakdown, he slowly advanced towards her. He looked her directly in the eyes as he lovingly caressed her arms._

_- "We're going to find them and bring them home; I won't let anything bad happen to them. I promise you Alexis, I will kill the person who took them."_

_She pushed him away from her._

_- "I swear on my life Sonny, that if anything happens to Kristina, I will kill you myself."_

_With that, she stormed out of the house._

_Sonny paced back and forth as he waited for news. He wanted nothing more than to lead the search and point his gun at Faith Roscoe, the woman whom they discovered to have been behind the kidnapping, but he knew that if he did, he would be sucked back into the life from which he was attempting to break free. A week had gone by and his former men were narrowing in on the children's location in Lousiana; it was only a matter of time until they would be found and brought home to their terrified mothers._

_As he moved about the room willing himself not to retrieve his last remaining, yet legally licensed, gun to track down anyone with information, threatening his life if he failed to help him, his phone rang._

_- "Hello?"_

_A small voice was heard on the other line._

_- "Dad?"_

_- MICHAEL? Where are you?"_

_The young boy looked about the room terrified that the woman might enter at any time. It was really a luck of fate that one of her men had carelessly forgotten his cell on the table; he decided, like his father, he would be brave and do what he could to save his sister._

_- "I don't know—"_

_Sonny knew he had to keep the boy talking as the Port Charles Police Department was tracing all calls to his phone._

_- "You gotta listen to me, bud, think. Is there any language that you might have heard spoken that you don't recognize? What's around the room that you're in? Do you remember any street signs?"_

_Michael thought long and hard about the questions he was asked. He had not been out of the house _

_- "It's hot here and they speak different—"_

_Sonny's brain was moving a mile a minute._

_- "What were they speaking, buddy? Did you recognize the language?"_

_- "English, but it's really weird, Dad—"_

_Suddenly the phone was taken from his small hand and he was thrown onto the floor._

_- "BIG MISTAKE! Say goodbye to your precious boy, Sonny!"_

_A gunshot, followed by a scream of pain, and the collapsing of a small body was heard echoing through the phone. Being a person who had spent many years of his life taking people's lives, he had become all too familiar with the sound of murder. His heart felt as though it had been torn from his chest. _

_- "HELLO? MICHAEL!"_

_The line went dead._

_He screamed tore through his house breaking everything and anything he could. His son was dead. _

_Alas, Michael's death was not for naught; the police and Sonny's former men were able to procure a location to Faith's whereabouts. Just as she attempted to run with the remaining child in tow, she was captured. _

_Michael's decomposing lifeless body was found several weeks later in a shallow grave._

_**End of Flashback**_

Alexis kissed the top of her daughter's sleeping head grateful that she had been spared that day. She crawled out of the bed and out of the room toward her own. While her husband had always hidden his feelings about his son's death quite well, she knew him too well. Behind the smiles, the laughs, the incessant desire to make love to her, she, especially around this time of year when the anniversary was near and her girls were all home, knew his heart was breaking.

She slipped into the bed beside him, wrapping her arms around him.

- "Hey gorgeous."

When one spends years in the line of business in which he had found himself, one always sleeps light enough to know what was occurring around him.

She kissed his shoulder.

- "Hi there. I figured I'd come back to you—"

He turned around to face her.

- "Why, so I couldn't say 'I told you so?'"

She caressed his scruffy cheek; he needed a shave.

- "You wouldn't have been able to tell me that anyway seeing as I was just with Kristina—"

- "Not Sam?"

She shook her head as she stared him in the eyes.

- "Not Sam."

- "Oh."

She noticed his eyes glisten in the moonlight.

- "And then I woke up and realized that I wanted to be with you."

He pulled her into him grateful that she had not given up on him all of those years prior. He thanked the Lord each day that she stood by him in his grief, anger, guilt, and acceptance of his son's death. He did not know what he would have done without her and the family they had raised together.

- "Well, I'm glad I married a smart woman."

Behind his smile, she could see the lingering pain of that day, but she never forced him to release it. While some would call it unhealthy, she allowed him the last piece of his son; nothing would wash away completely the pain of such magnitude. All she could do was fill the rest with love and hope that it was enough.

* * *

Dani carefully crawled off of her mother so as to not wake her up from her sleep. She looked at the clock; it was nine o'clock. She figured that two more hours as opposed to three was a sufficient compromise for her mother to sleep. She shook the sleeping woman.

- "Mommy?"

Sam covered her head in annoyance… she was NOT a morning person.

- "Dani, baby, I'm sure that it's too early. Go back to sleep for mommy."

The little girl shook her head as she climbed back on top of the woman.

- "Mommy, the clock says nine zero zero!"

Sam opened one eye to look at the child who had begun tracing the letters on her t-shirt.

- "But what time did we discuss last night?"

She shrugged her shoulders but smiled when she saw her mother had opened her eyes. She threw her arms around her mother's neck.

- "Good morning, Mommy!"

- "Morning, baby!"

In retaliation for awaking her an hour earlier than requested, Sam sat up and began tickling the child.

- "You don't remember what time Mommy likes to wake up?"

- "NO! I forgot!"

Dani squealed in delight as she attempted to get away from her mother's tickle monster.

- "I have to get my tickle shield!"

Sam grabbed the child by the leg to pull her back to her.

- "You can't escape, my dear! When the tickle monster has chosen her victim, there is no escape! There is no surrender! She will devour you!"

- "Those are some big words for my big dofus sister."

Sam and Dani stopped their tickle fight to notice the petite young woman with similar features to her older sister standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. She was perhaps half an inch shorter than Sam, brunette, with the same doe-eyes common to the Davis women.

- "My, my, don't we look… nice, Krissy! The morning was always your best time of day."

Sam smiled at her sister's appearance. She wore oversized college sweatpants and a sleeveless t-shirt, and her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail with glasses on her face; it was evident that although it was nine in the morning, the girl had been up for some time studying for spring finals.

- "Well, I can't say you actually have a best time in day, Samantha; I actually think that you look equally horrible at all hours."

Sam whispered into her daughter's ear. Whatever she said caused the little redhead to giggle.

- "Go get her, Dani! Get Auntie Krissy!"

Danielle jumped from the bed and ran into Kristina's awaiting arms. The young woman scooped her up and covered her with kisses before Dani began tickling her as she had previously done to her mother. Kristina laughed.

- "How's my favorite girl?"

She moved to the bed with Dani still in her arms still tickling and throwing her into fits of laughter.

- "I'm fine, honey; thanks for asking."

Kristina turned to her older sister who had, instead of Dani, responded.

- "I wasn't talking to you, Samantha."

Sam watched as her sister put Dani down before tackling the girl in a bear hug. She and Kristina had always shared a close relationship; she missed not living close enough to see her or their family everyday. While they spoke, through Skype, phone, text, email, and a variety of technology, several times a day, nothing compared to being in each other's actual presence.

- "You know you were, squirt! Stop lying to yourself!"

Dani jumped on top of the two sisters so that she could also be apart of the hug.

- "I'm fine too, Auntie Krissy!"

Kristina laughed in amusement at her sister's silliness and Dani's emulation of it.

- "Sam, will you get off of me! Your breath is as hot as fire! Ew, go brush it before you get close to another human being again!"

Sam grabbed her sister's face and breathed in it before giving her a sloppy kiss.

- "I missed you too, my love!"

Dani hopped off of her mother's back and placed a kiss on her aunt's forehead.

- "Did you miss me?"

Kristina pushed her sister off of her so she could once again hold her niece. Sam stuck her tongue at her before walking into her bathroom.

- "Go brush your teeth, nasty! – Dani, my love, of course I missed you! Who's my red jelly bean?"

Dani pointed to herself.

- "ME!"

- "That's right!"

Kristina lifted and tackled the girl onto the bed and tickled her until she screamed, "auntie." She lied back onto the bed with a smile on her face happy that her two favorite people had returned. Dani crawled on top of her.

- "Are you sleeping, Auntie Krissy?"

- "Nope! I'm just lying here with my favorite and most special niece in the whole wide world!"

Dani tapped her on the nose with a smile.

- "I'm your only niece, silly!"

Alexis stood at the door laughing at the girls' interactions.

- "Ah, I see someone woke her mommy up too early! Who did that?"

Dani smiled at her grandmother revealing her inherited dimples before pointing to Kristina.

- "She did?"

Alexis shook her head and lifted the girl into her arms after bending to kiss her middle daughter on the forehead.

- "No, I think it was you! Now, give Nana a hug and kiss."

Dani wrapped her arms around her grandmother's neck and gave her a kiss.

- "Hi Nana! I missed you."

- "You did?"

She nodded her head before resting her head on the woman's shoulder and letting out a yawn. Alexis rubbed her back.

- "I think someone woke up too early; she's already yawning. Is it naptime already?"

She popped her head back up to look at Alexis.

- "NO! It's breakfast time!"

- "It is? Well, I think you better run into the kitchen and see what grandpa is cooking!"

She put the girl down and watched as she ran down the hall nearly knocking Molly down as she made her way to the kitchen.

- "Watch it munchkin!"

- "SORRY, Auntie Moooolly!"

She gave Molly a hug before continuing on to the kitchen.

Molly shook her head as she walked into her sister's room.

- "Hey, buttface, your little spitfire nearly ran me down in the hall!"

Alexis swatted her youngest daughter on the bottom; she hated name-calling in the house, especially when Dani was liable to repeat something that she had heard.

- "Will you quit it with the names?"

- "Geez Mom! Sorry!"

Sam stepped out of the bathroom and pulled her youngest sister into a hug.

- "Takes one to know one, warthead."

- "SAM! Will you set an example for your sisters? Dani is here and when she starts calling you all names like buttmunch and donkeylips, you're going to get mad. I don't want to see that child in time-out for something she learned for you three."

Sam rolled her eyes as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

- "Sorry, Mommy! I take it you are the reason I'm in my pajamas?"

- "Who else would do it if not me?"

- "Definitely not one of these derelicts."

The comment earned the woman a smack from both girls.

- "You're working on a world record of wearing out your welcome, Sam!"

She released her youngest sister and walked toward the still packed duffle bags on the couch.

- "I suppose I should simply take my pumpkin head and go on home then—"

Kristina and Molly, in an exaggerated show of love, nearly tackled Sam to stop her from leaving.

- "You don't want to leave us, do you Sam? Your favorite sisters?"

Kristina smirked.

- "Well Mol, you know, if Sam wanted to leave, I'd be fine with it as long as Dani stayed."

Sam poked her sister in the side.

- "Negative! I would be damned if I left her here with you two delinquents—"

Alexis shook her head as she squeezed the bridge of her nose.

- "Samantha, again—"

Sam put her hand up in innocence.

- "Excuse me, mother, but that wasn't exactly a name that my daughter could repeat; it was one which she could learn and hopefully not one day become!"

Right on cue, they heard the front door slam shut.

- "CARNIVORES! Where are you?"

Alexis rolled her eyes.

- "And that right there is where you three inherited your poor behavior."

Like a child on Christmas, Sam scurried out of the room toward the front door.

- "T!"

Sam nearly knocked the woman over as she made her way towards the kitchen where Sonny was cooking the family a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

- "Bam-Bam! I see I got here right on time seeing as you're wide awake at a decent hour! I'm proud of you."

Sam rolled her eyes at the woman.

- "Seriously, I'm going to need you to stop with the nickname."

Tina took her niece's face into her hands and gave her an Eskimo kiss, rubbing her nose against the slightly shorter woman. Being that they were only ten years apart, the two women were more like sisters rather than aunt and niece; they told each other everything.

- "I'm sorry, toots, but I've quit a lot of things in my life; I'm not going to quit that. You've broken… and WRECKED, too many of my things to not deserve such a name. It stays. Now, where's Pebbles?"

- "In the kitchen having breakfast."

Kristina eyed her niece for a moment.

- "Did you tell your mother—"

The younger woman looked behind her to see if Alexis or anyone else was in earshot. The joy that had previous filled her face was replaced with sorrow.

- "No—"

She cocked her head to the side to get a better read of the younger woman. She had always been able to tell how she was feeling, what she was up to, and whether or not she was holding anything back; she saw her pain.

- "Sam, you need to tell her."

- "I will."

- "When?"

Sam let out a frustrated sigh.

- "Kristina—"

Seeing her niece was becoming upset, Kristina swatted her bottom.

- "Hey! You, mind your manners!"

Sam smiled as she stuck her arm around her aunt's leading them toward the kitchen.

- "Aunt T, I'll tell Mom later—"

- "You'll tell Mom what later?"

Alexis stood behind the two women with her hands on her hips. She knew that the two had a tendency to have tête-à-tête's with one another; they usually resulted in trouble.

- "Come on, spit it out; you know I'll find out about it sooner or later."

Sam looked at her aunt before turning to her mother.

- "I guess you'll have to wait until later."

She unhooked her arm and walked the remaining way towards the kitchen praying that her mother did not get her aunt to spill the beans.

* * *

Sam walked into the kitchen to find her daughter kneeling on a stool handing her grandfather pieces of bacon to put on the griddle. She kissed the top of her daughter's head before giving Sonny a kiss on the cheek.

- "Hey Sonny."

He smiled at his stepdaughter happy to see her home again.

- "Hey stranger! I see you and this little one got in rather late; tough drive, huh?"

She stole a piece of cooked bacon from the plate. Dani pointed a threatening finger at her mother.

- "You have to wait until everyone come down for breakfast!"

Sam broke a piece of the bacon and handed it to her daughter.

- "Here pain!"

Dani happily took the bacon and smile at her mother.

- "Thank you, Mommy!"

Sonny shook his head as he watched his granddaughter.

- "Didn't you just tell your Mommy she had to wait?"

- "But she shared! That makes it okay!"

He squeezed the little girls cheek.

- "Yea, I'm sure that's the way you see it. Okay, go wash your hands and let everyone know that if they don't come eat now, they won't get any bacon!"

Dani laughed and hopped off the stool.

- "Okay!"

She ran out of the room leaving Sonny and Sam to talk. Sam began to set the table.

- "Yea, the drive took much longer than anticipated; between the traffic and Dani getting sick—"

- "Since when did she get car sick?"

Sam shook her head.

- "She doesn't! I was pretty happy when I pulled over in time for her to throw up on the side of the road as opposed to inside of the car. I think it was probably because Lucky allowed her to have a heavy lunch—"

- "And speaking of Lucky, where is your husband? Why isn't he down here with you?"

Before she had a chance to respond Tina, holding Dani in her arms, Kristina, Molly, and Alexis walked into the kitchen. Sam shrugged at her stepfather before grabbing the plates of egg and bacon to place on the table.

- "I hope there's something for me to eat here?"

Everyone looked at Tina never forgetting that she was a strict vegan. As a yoga instructor and the owner of a health spa, the woman steered clear of anything she was sure would clog her arteries and kill her. She believed only natural and organic foods should enter her body. Sonny always found her way of life amusing… to say the very least.

- "Well, I believe if you check the fridge, you'll find the mold from a piece of bread appetizing. Care to make a shake from that?"

She put her great-niece down as she reached for a grapefruit she knew was organic, as she had purchased it just the other day.

- "Very funny! You're lucky I buy my own groceries for when I come here."

- "I'm lucky you don't live here, Tina!"

Dani put her hands on her hips.

- "That's not nice, grandpa!"

Sam scooped her daughter up and placed her into her chair while Alexis pulled Sonny to the table.

- "Ignore your crazy Grandpa and Auntie T, Dani-bear. They're just joking."

Kristina and Sonny, however, merely nodded in agreement taking their seats at the opposite sides of the table. Theirs was a cordial relationship.

* * *

After breakfast was served, eaten, the dishes put away, and the family scattered about doing their own things, Alexis followed her eldest daughter back to her bedroom. She would not allow Sam to avoid telling her what was clearly on her mind.

- "Sam."

Sam, on the other hand, was not in the mood to talk about what had been troubling her… at least not with her mother. The two women were rather close, but there were still things that she did not feel entirely comfortable talking to the woman about; she did not want to be lectured… or smothered, two things for which her mother was well known.

- "Mom, I need to take a shower, I'm not talking to you about this; let it drop."

Alexis shook her head as she grabbed her daughter's duffle bag from the couch and began to, as was her custom whenever Sam returned home, unpack it.

- "Samantha, you're hiding something big and I'd like to know what."

- "What did Tina tell you?"

- "Nothing."

Sam knew she could count on her aunt to remain firm against her mother's intensive interrogations.

- "Mom! Drop it! I don't want to talk to you about this. Please, just let it go!"

She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her leaving her mother to finish unpacking her bags. However, as she turned the shower on, she heard a commotion outside and a pounding at her door. Alexis, frantic with tears running down her face, burst in throwing a robe at the woman.

- "Samantha! You need to come out here now!"

All she heard from that point on was a ringing in her ears.


	3. 1:3 Their Hearts In Their Hands

Anissa, thank you SO much for that kind review. You're on the mark. ;o)

Again, I think you for your reviews, please keep them coming as they are quite inspiring. My few days of break have come to an end and I'll be in the library for the remainder of the week preparing for finals. While I'll write at night, there's no guarantee you'll have another update right away. As usual, I ask you to bear with me.

Thank you for your continued support.

**Chapter Three**

**Their Hearts In Their Hands**

Sam threw the robe on and ran out of the bathroom.

--- "MOM! What's going on?!"

--- "Honey, just come on! It's Dani!"

Her heart filled with panic at what could have possibly happened to her daughter. Not caring that she was undressed but for her robe, Sam ran as quickly as she could behind her mother.

--- "What happened to Dani?! What happened to my baby?"

--- "I don't know!"

Her question was soon answered when the two women reached the front of the house. An ambulance had backed up into the driveway, while the paramedics worked on what appeared to be an unidentifiable person on the ground. However, when the women more closely approached the scene, their hearts plunged lower than ever before.

Alexis was the first to realize at what and at whom she was looking.

--- "Oh my God, what the hell happened to her!?

Dani was lying unconscious on the concrete in the driveway, partially underneath her grandfather's SUV.

At the sight of the child lying in her own blood, Alexis let out a blood-curdling scream. She ran down the steps and collapsed in front of the child as the paramedics worked on her.

--- "Dani, baby, it'll be alright… Nana is here. You have to stay strong for Nana, okay?"

--- "Ma'am, please—"

One of the men attempted to move her away, but she was reluctant to leave the child. She fought them off of her.

--- "You need to let me be with her! That's my granddaughter! Oh my God!"

--- "Ma'am, I know you're scared, but you need to let my partners work. You're not doing her any good if you get in the way."

Alexis, blinded by her tears, nodded. She was an attorney, not a doctor; she could not save her granddaughter's life even if she wanted to.

--- "I'm sorry… just… just please… please save her life."

The man sympathetically gave her hand a squeeze.

--- "Ma'am, we'll do everything we can. We're going to move her soon."

--- "Thank you."

She took a step backwards and turned to give a comforting hand to her equally distraught daughter, but she was not beside her. Taking in the scene and knowing exactly what had happened to Dani, Alexis' heart raced as she searched for her daughter.

--- "Samantha?! Samantha!"

Molly, seeing the impending disintegration of her family, attempted to remain strong. While she wanted to curl up into a tiny ball and cry her heart out for her niece, her mother, sisters, father and perhaps aunt, would undoubtedly be doing the same; they could not all crumble at once. She grabbed her mother's arm.

--- "Mom, she's over there."

Alexis followed the direction her youngest daughter's finger was pointing. The young woman was in shock at what she was witnessing. She looked as though she might crumple to the ground at any moment.

--- "Sam!"

Seeing as she received no response from her daughter, she began to run towards her until someone caught her arm.

--- "Lex, I've got her; I think you might be more needed over there."

While she wanted nothing more than to comfort her daughter, she walked toward her obviously distressed husband who sat on the recently sprouted grass. His elbows rested on his knees as he sat watching the scene with silent tears covering his mouth as though he were afraid he would scream.

--- "Sonny?"

He passed his hands through his normally perfect, but now messy, hair. He looked up at her apologetically with tears filling his eyes.

--- "I'm sorry, Lex—"

She knelt down beside him knowing that seeing Dani in such a way took him back to the day his son's body was discovered. She moved his hands so that she could bring him into her. She attempted to cover his eyes so that he would not have to look at the pain he had accidentally caused.

--- "I know you are, honey. It's not your fault."

He stopped her from shielding him from what he had done. He needed to see how he once again caused the death of a child.

--- "I didn't see her, Lex! I was reversing out of the driveway; she must have run to stop me—"

She could hear his voice begin to crack. She began to rock her proud husband like a baby on their lawn as the neighbors watched; she did not care… and he did not seem to notice.

--- "Shhh… it was an accident, Sonny."

For the first time, he averted his eyes.

--- "I told her that I'd bring her back some ice cream."

With tears streaming down her face, Alexis rested her wet cheek on the top of her husband's head.

--- "Dani loves ice cream: vanilla with rainbow sprinkles."

He pulled away from her. He could not sit there with his wife, listening to her talk about their granddaughter's favorite ice cream when they did not know if by the end of the day she would live or die because of something he did.

--- "I just need to be alone, Lex. Just let the girls know that I didn't mean to do it.'

He stood up and made his way toward the house before he broke entirely before what felt to him as the world.

* * *

Sam remained frozen in her spot on the porch step. She was as still as stone as her heart had stopped beating in her chest for fear that its continual palpitations might cause her daughter's to cease; she would have gladly given her life for her daughter if it meant that she might live. She knew that she could not live without Dani; she had saved her life. Her daughter was the greatest gift that she had ever received.

She blinked her eyes numerous times praying that they had been deceiving her; this had to have been a cruel joke. Alas, it was not. Open. Close. The sight was still the same. Despite the amount of times she blinked, her daughter remained, with blood all around her, lying on the cold March concrete as the paramedics poked and prodded at her tiny body. She could not believe something like this could have happened.

Feeling someone pulling at her, she immediately awoke from her trance. Her eyes fixed on a head filled with beautiful red hair. She smiled widely.

--- "Danielle Natasha, you scared Mommy! Don't ever—"

--- "Sammy—"

The woman took her niece's face into her hands forcing her to focus on who was standing before her.

--- "Sweetheart, it's Aunt Tina."

The look of disappointment on the woman's face upon the realization that her daughter's life still remained in limbo was heartbreaking. Sam crumbled into the woman's arms praying that she was right. She could not lose Dani.

Tina wiped the tears from her niece's face.

--- "Honey, it'll be okay—"

--- "What if she dies, T?! What will I do?! She's it—"

Tina held her niece tightly in her arms knowing that if she did not the younger woman would shatter to pieces at her feet. She tightened the robe around Sam's tiny waist.

--- "Samantha, do NOT think or speak that way; do you hear me?!"

She spoke more sternly with her niece than she had ever done in her entire life.

--- "You will fight for your child and think positively. I swear to you, if you begin to doubt, you will do nothing but send negative vibes to the universe and she WON'T make it."

She looked over to her daughter as the paramedics placed her onto the stretcher ready to transport her to the hospital. She looked back into her aunt's hazel eyes searching for some reassurance aside from her cosmic beliefs.

--- "I hope you're right."

Kristina smiled sincerely at the girl. She passed her hands through her niece's hair.

--- "I am, Bam-Bam."

Sam frowned at the nickname, but although the tears continued to fall from her eyes, she smiled when her aunt tapped her on the nose.

--- "Thanks, T. Can you—"

She stopped speaking when she noticed her mother approaching them. She moved from her aunt's arms into her mother's.

--- "Mo-oom."

Alexis gladly consoled her daughter as she mouthed a thank you to her sister.

--- "Sweetheart, we need to get going to the hospital—"

The young woman nodded her head in agreement, but realized that in her grief she had neglected to account for one person.

--- "Where's Kristina?"

Alexis looked at the scene around her: Molly was now seated with Tina at the porch waiting for instruction on how to proceed to the hospital, Sonny was inside probably drowning his grief or breaking things around him, but Kristina was not in the vicinity. She took a deep breath lest she forget to breathe again for some time.

--- "She's probably inside her room."

She pushed her daughter towards the house.

--- "Go get dressed, you and I will drive to the hospital—"

Sam stopped to watch as the men quickly loaded her daughter into the ambulance; she could not allow them to take her without having a familiar face to look at once she awoke.

--- "Mom, what about Dani? She's all alone! I need to go to her. I need to hold her hand. I need to let her know that she'll be alright, but I don't want her to see my like this… she doesn't like to see me cry."

She quietly whispered the final statement as though she were ashamed to have allowed her young daughter to see her cry. Despite how much she wanted to run to her girl and reassure that her Mommy was with her, rooting for her, and willing to fight for her when she tired, her feet remained glued in their spot. She could not do it, not like this… not in her current state. She did not want to frighten her.

--- "It's okay, honey; I'll take care of it."

Alexis pointed to the house for her daughter to do as was requested of her.

--- "Go get dressed, and we'll be right behind the ambulance to the hospital."

--- "Thanks Mom."

Seeing her daughter slowly make her way into the house, she ran over to the ambulance to speak with the men.

--- "My sister and daughter are riding with my granddaughter."

She made the statement imperatively without giving the men a chance to deny her. She would be damned if she upset her daughter any further by having allowed Dani, if she awoke along the way, to become frightened at the prospect of riding to the hospital without someone she knew and loved beside her. She stared at the men daring them to deny her request. When no denial was uttered, she nodded and ran towards her sister.

--- "Tina! Mol! Get into the ambulance, Sam, Kristina, and I will meet you at the hospital!"

Tina grabbed Molly as she made her way towards the ambulance.

--- "Kristina's in the house, Lex."

--- "Thanks Tina."

Molly wiped a tear from her cheek. She stopped when she reached her mother.

--- "What about Dad?"

Alexis gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

--- "Don't worry about Daddy, okay? Now, we'll be right behind you. I love you."

Molly quickly gave her a hug.

--- "I love you too, Mom."

Alexis watched as they got into the ambulance and drove away. She ran into the house into Kristina's bedroom; she was not there. She then ran to her eldest daughter's room knowing that both women were there.

--- "Samantha, Kristina, the ambulance is gone, we have to go now!"

She opened the door to find Kristina crying on her sister's shoulder as she grasped Dani's favorite stuffed toy: a Pebbles Flintstone doll, given to her by her fellow redhead, Auntie T. Alexis moved to the bed. She pulled her daughter away from her still sobbing older sister and into her arms. She gave Sam's hand a squeeze.

--- "Honey, dress quickly so we can leave."

Sam wiped the tears from her face, nodded, and ran into her closet to retrieve a sweat suit.

Alexis passed her hand through her middle daughter's hair. Kristina had always been the type to hide her feelings from all except those with whom she was closest; it was no wonder she ran into her old sister's room as opposed to remaining outside with the rest of the family, the paramedics, and neighbors. She could never allow herself to become vulnerable in front of strangers. She knew her family would eventually find her.

--- "Sweetheart, look at me."

Kristina looked at her mother noticing the redness of her nose, the puffiness of her eyes, and the strain in her voice. She found it difficult to hold it together if her mother clearly could not. Her eyes once again filled with tears.

--- "She's so small! The car—"

Alexis shook her head.

--- "Kristina, you need to breathe and listen to me; Dani will be fine—"

The young woman felt as though someone were taking a knife and stabbing her in stomach. With every deep breath she took in, the pain intensified. She took easy and steady breaths hoping the pain might subside, but it did not. It was as though she were being torn in two and no amount of medication would be able to help her. She did not know how to make the pain go away.

--- "I was supposed to be watching her, Mom! Daddy said he was running to the store to get things for dinner. Dani asked if she could go with him, but he told her that she couldn't because he hadn't yet put a car seat for her in his car and the trip would be too quick to merit taking it out of Sam, yours, or my cars. Dani looked sad, but she said okay especially since I told her that I'd take her out later."

Sam finished dressing but remained in her spot listening to her sister recount how Dani was injured.

--- "So, when I ran to the bathroom, Dad went out and Dani must have followed him some time afterwards without anyone noticing because the next thing we all know is we heard a thud and Daddy screaming. That's when everything went nuts! What if she's—"

Sam closed her eyes at the vision of her petite daughter being knocked backwards by Sonny's large SUV. She could almost sense the pain that rippled through her little body. She envisioned the blood that pooled onto the driveway. How much blood could someone so small have inside of her? What if she lost too much? Sam's heart felt as though it would shoot from her mouth and onto the floor. She felt as though she might be sick.

--- "Oh—"

Alexis finally noticing that her eldest was dressed and ready to go, but as pale as a sheet, stopped the girl from continuing her statement.

--- "She'll be fine, Kristina. She WILL be fine, Samantha. Aunt Tina tells you girls to always be positive and the universe will reward you with positivity, right? Please, take her at her words; she's never failed you before."

Sam was incensed at the thought that her stepfather hit her daughter, but knew that he was already beating himself up; his heart was already heavy. There was no point in chewing him out for something that was clearly an accident… a very careless accident… not that day, the fifteenth anniversary of the day his own son's body was finally found thrown into the woods like a pile of trash barely covered by any dirt. She loved Sonny and knew that his world was falling apart around him. As angry as she was for what had happened, she would not be responsible for any additional burden to his already loaded shoulders.

--- "Is he okay?"

Alexis, taking Kristina's hand into her own, stood up; she approached her daughter.

--- "I don't think so, but he will be… just like Dani."

She wrapped her arm around her daughter, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and led them to the car.

* * *

The car ride to the hospital was quiet as neither Kristina nor Sam had anything but tears to express. Alexis, for fear of crashing her vehicle with her two daughters in it, kept her emotions at bay. With every turn of the wheel, acceleration, and brake, a sob deriving from the tips of her toes, up her legs, through her birth canal, abdomen, uterus, hearts, aand finally throat threatened to blare from her lips, but she closed her mouth, grateful that neither daughter had any desire to speak. The one thing that kept her sane throughout this entire ordeal was that assumption that because her sister had not called to inform her of any developments, everything was fine; Dani was fighting as a child from the Davis-Spencer-Corinthos-Cassadine clan should.

When they arrived, Kristina sat beside her older sister, placing her head into her lap as she continued to cry quietly, while Sam kept her eyes closed as she squeezed the bridge of her nose muttering prayers, or pleas to God, for her daughter's life. Alexis sat between her eldest daughter and sister wringing her hands together, while Molly, who, once separated from the family, finally allowed herself the chance to break, cried hysterically in her aunt's arms. The women all waited in silence for what felt like an eternity.

After some time, Alexis took Sam's hand into her own.

--- "Baby, did you call Lucky?"

Sam shook her head.

--- "No, I didn't. – Krissy, I need to use the bathroom."

Kristina sat up to allow her sister to leave. Alexis was going to follow her, but Tina pulled her by the shirt to sit back down.

--- "Lex, let her go."

Alexis took a deep breath in annoyance. It bothered her that her sister knew what was going on with her daughter, but she did not. It irritated her that her daughter felt she could confide more in her aunt than her own mother in what seemed to be a very large issue in her life. And worse, it infuriated her that while her tiny granddaughter was fighting for her life after being struck by her grandfather's ridiculously large SUV which caused him to be unable to see her walking behind his car, her sister was telling her that she should not go comfort her clearly upset daughter. She was at her wit's end.

--- "KRISTINA!"

She screamed so loud both her sister and daughter jumped from shock.

--- "Not you Krissy, you Tina. Molly, sit with your sister."

Alexis stood and pulled her sister from the waiting room and into the hall.

--- "What the hell is going on with my daughter, Tina?"

Tina shook her head. She had not earned becoming her nieces' confidante by telling their mother their personal secrets whenever she became upset with her for knowing more than she.

--- "Alexis, you know very well that I'm not going to tell you that."

The older woman was outraged.

--- "Are you kidding me? Danielle is behind one of these doors fighting for her life and her mother will not call her husband to let her know what's going on with their kid. You don't have a problem with that?"

--- "My opinion doesn't matter here, Lex… and neither does yours for that matter—"

Alexis rolled her eyes.

--- "It does where my kid is involved."

--- "Well, your kid is an adult who's dealing with something that she'd prefer you not know about right now. She has a right to her privacy, Alexis. This isn't like when she wrecked your car when she was fourteen and I had to tell you what happened! This time it's HER business, about HER life, and she has to deal with how it affects HER and _HER_ kid. I'm sorry, honey, but I'm not going to go against her wishes and tell you."

--- "Don't you think Lucky deserves to know what's going on right now? How do you think he's going to feel if God forbid something were to happen to that child?!"

Tina closed her eyes for a moment. She thought positive thoughts for her little niece. If her entire family insisted on assuming the worst about her prognosis, she would be the one person to hope for the best.

--- "Alexis—"

Before Tina could finish her statement, a voice interrupted her.

--- "It's okay, T; I'll tell her. Lucky and I are getting a divorce, Mom."

Sam made the comment quite matter-of-factly as she walked past her mother. Unfortunately however, as she took a step toward the waiting room, a cramp rippled through her abdomen that caused her to scream in agony.

Alexis and Tina ran to her side.

--- "Sam, are you alright?!"

The woman shook her head before passing out. Alexis grabbed her daughter before she smacked her head onto the floor.

--- "SOMEBODY HELP!"

Orderlies ran to her side and quickly lifted the woman onto a stretcher. Before following her daughter into an examination room, Alexis grabbed her sister by the arm; the woman for the first time since the day's ordeal began, had tears running down her cheeks. Her iron curtain had fallen.

--- "Is there something I should know about my kid now, Tina?"

She shook her head; she was genuinely at a loss at what she had just witnessed.

--- "I don't know."


	4. 1:4 Stones, Rocks, and Boulders

Once again, I thank you for your support in the writing of this story. Betty and Annie have taken their leave in re LAEE and UMR, respectively. Fear not, they will return after finals period is over May 11th.

Please continue to review and ask questions as they keep my muse motivated and inspired. You all rock.

Unedited.

**Chapter Four**

**Stones, Rocks, and Boulders**

Alexis rushed to her daughter's side grateful that the woman had awoken from her fainting spell.

- "Samantha, you scared the crap out of me! Are you alright?"

Sam dressed in a hospital gown smiled at her mother in the hopes that she might ease her obvious concern.

- "I've gotta tell you, Mom, it was no picnic for me either. The pain is gone, but the doctor should be in here soon."

The older woman took her daughter's hand into her own. Each time she though she might not ever such terror for her children again, life threw her a curveball. She did not know how many more of days like this she could take.

- "Honey, what's going on with you?"

- "Nothing—"

Alexis took a deep breath. She and her daughter, minus the few times she acted out as a teenager, had always been close; it hurt her that she was keeping a major part of her life secret from her. She would have been lying to herself if she claimed that she did not have the tiniest twinge of jealousy against her sister for being 'in the know;' she felt as though she were being cast to the side. It hurt her feelings.

She sat on the edge of the examination looking deep into her daughter's eyes knowing full well that the woman was hurting.

- "You're lying—"

Sam leaned back onto the table and covered her face. She hated that her mother could read her like a book. She had wanted to tell her about the divorce and the reason behind it, but she knew that with such a revelation would come coddling and an overprotectiveness that she did not want. She loved her mother and appreciated her need to fix things, but this was not something that could be fixed.

- "Can you just let this drop… please?"

Alexis caressed her hand over her daughter's cheek.

- "And speaking of dropping, do you want to explain to me why you just passed out, or do you want me to hear it from the doctor—"

- "Mom—"

She put her hand up.

- "Samantha, before you dare tell me that I'm not staying in here to find out what's wrong with you, I'm giving you two options: 1) you tell me right now or 2) you don't have a choice in the matter and I'm going to sit here while the doctor examines you and listen to what she has to say. You're not keeping me in the dark anymore. I'm not going to sit in that waiting room wondering about Danielle and you at the same time… I can't handle it—"

Feeling an impending breakdown, she prayed her daughter would simply tell her what was wrong with her so she could excuse herself from the room; she dared not allow her flood of tears to drown her daughter.

Sam, knowing that she had no other choice in the matter, sat up and wrapped her arms around her mother. She whispered into her ear.

- "I think… I think… I may be pregnant."

Alexis closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She took her daughter's face into her hands.

- "You didn't know?"

The younger woman, with tears streaming down her eyes, shook her head. Had she known, given her history, she would have taken better precautions: she would not have carried her daughter as much, or allowed her to sleep on top of her the way she habitually did when they shared a bed (which was often those days), or rough-housed with her sisters earlier that day. She could not bear to have another miscarriage; she had barely healed from the last.

- "No."

Alexis smiled sadly at her daughter.

- "Well, we'll see what the doctor says."

- "Mom, what if—"

She put her finger to her daughter's lips.

- "Baby, no what ifs, okay? I think we could all take a page from Tina's book of positivity, alright? I don't want you to think about what may or may not happen. Let's just hope for the best; believe that the best will happen. Do you understand me?"

Sam wiped her cheeks of her fallen tears.

- "Yea."

Although her stomach was filled with nerves and worries, Alexis nevertheless put a smile on her face for her daughter's sake. Sam's last miscarriage, eight months prior, had nearly broken her; she was five months along with a little boy, Steven Michael Davis-Spencer. She had defeated the doctors' expectations of surpassing her first trimester and on her way to completing the second, but at some point in the middle of the night of that fifth month, her water broke.

That night, Alexis drove the four hours to St. Lawrence in two and a half hours. When she arrived, however, it was only to learn that her grandson had died shortly before her arrival. She took a deep breath before walking into her daughter's room. She was not prepared for what she would see: Sam was curled into a ball sobbing harder than she had in some time. Lucky lied beside her attempting to ease her pain, but the woman was inconsolable. As Alexis silently stood there watching the couple share their grief, the look on her daughter's face cut into her as though she were herself in the process of giving birth; she felt her daughter's pain and loss. She never wanted to see such a look of anguish on her daughter's face again.

She moved up on the examination table so that she could hold Sam in her arms. She brushed the hair from her face.

- "Lucky doesn't want to try anymore, does he?"

Sam shook her head as the tears once again began to roll down her cheeks.

- "He said he's tired of the disappointment; he's done getting our hopes up only to have one miscarriage after the other."

Alexis frowned. She pulled her daughter's face up to look at her.

- "And that's why he's divorcing you?"

Sam once again shook her head before resting it onto her mother's shoulder.

- "I'm divorcing him."

She did not even need to question her daughter any further; she knew the rest of the story. She should have realized earlier that Sam was leaving her husband considering the bags filled with clothes she had brought with her. Usually, one duffle was sufficient, as she, Dani, and even Lucky, had clothes at the house. She closed her eyes for a moment as she thought about her little granddaughter. She prayed the child would make it through this; her daughter could not take another blow to her scarcely mended heart.

- "I'll support you in whatever you choose to do honey; you know that right?"

Sam continued to wipe away her tears.

- "Yea."

Alexis kissed the top of her daughter's head as the younger woman began to sob in her arms.

- "Oh, baby. It's okay, let it out."

* * *

Having heard the ambulance depart with his granddaughter and the front door shut as his wife and daughters followed behind it, after breaking several glasses, pictures, throwing chairs about the room, Sonny poured himself a glass of scotch. He carried the glass to his desk, set it down, and stared at it for some time before drinking it in a single gulp. It felt as though it was burning a hole into his chest; he welcomed the heat that seemed to radiate from his body. Anything was better than the despair and anger he felt towards himself over what he had done and perhaps once again caused.

He looked at the pictures he kept at his desk. He had one of he and his wife the day they married, another of their three girls in Greece months before Dani was born, along with a very old picture of his little boy. He took the picture into his hands so that he could more closely look at it. The child, like Dani, had beautiful red hair, his face was full of freckles, and his smile contagious; he was a happy kid. Sonny missed his smile, his laugh, the sound of his voice whenever he called him 'Dad;' he missed everything about him. His little boy was his heart. When he died, Sonny did not think he could ever move on with such a loss; but, she saved him.

_**Flashback**_

_They had just walked in from Michael's funeral. There were no more tears that could be shed for the boy; they were left at the gravesite hydrating the grass in the hopes that new life might blossom from it. The family had to pick up the pieces the happy boy left behind; they needed to learn to live without him. _

_The family, while their appetites had failed them, nonetheless sat down to dinner as Kristina, being only four years old, was not fully aware of what they had lost and whom they had buried. _

_- "I miss Michael. When is he coming home?"_

_Sonny cleared his throat before squeezing his thumbs into the corners of his eyes to stop the tears from forming; the mere mention of the boy's name set off his emotions. He was… or had been… a man of power, he could not sob like an infant in front of his young daughter and the teenaged daughter of his… girlfriend… fiancée; since the kidnapping, he did not even know what to call Alexis anymore._

_- "Baby, remember what your Mommy and I told you the other day?"_

_Kristina nodded her head._

_- "Michael went to play with the angels."_

_He felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. He had wanted to see his son's body one final time before burying him under pounds of soil, but after weeks of decomposition in the woods, the sight would have been horrific. Perhaps it was for the better; he preferred to remember the boy the way he had been the last time he had seen him: peacefully asleep in his bed with the moonlight hitting his little face. That was how he envisioned him in his tiny coffin._

_He stood up at his place; he could no longer remain at the table picking at his food._

_- "Um, I'm sorry, but I need to… I just… just enjoy the rest of your dinner, okay?"_

_Alexis watched him leave with sorrow in her own heart. She had always treated the boy as her own; she felt his loss as a mother who had lost her own child. When he came by her home to visit with his sister, she treated him no differently than her Sam and Kristina; because he was Sonny's, she treated him as though he were hers. She had shed tears for what was lost, what could have been, and what would never be. _

_She decided to answer her daughter's question, but she noticed the child's attention had gone elsewhere. She was grateful that Kristina was too young to understand the ordeal she had been through. Her other daughter however, understood too well._

_- "Sam, it's alright to cry."_

_The fourteen year old girl moved the mashed potato about her plate; she, much like Sonny, had not taken a single bite from her food. Alexis could not scold her as she did not touch her food either._

_- "Can I… can I, just go to bed, Mom?"_

_It had been a long day… a long week… a long month; sleep had not come easily for anyone during that time._

_- "Sure, honey. Can you take your sister with you?"_

_The young teen had been for the past month, when she did not snuggle in with her mother, sleeping with her sister; she was terrified the child might be once again taken from her. She nodded her head and helped her sister from her seat. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and departed._

_Alexis watched as her girls walked up the stairs toward the room Sam called hers at Sonny's home. She then walked into the man's office where he was undoubtedly drowning his grief in a glass… or a few glasses… of scotch._

_- "Sonny?"_

_He put his glass down and looked at the woman before breaking down into tears. She rushed to him and held him in her arms._

_- "We're going to get through this."_

_He looked at her in shock; he had been sure that she would leave him after this. He was poison; his life was poison. He brought death and destruction to everything he touched. Did the young child they had just buried not prove this?_

_- "I think you and the girls would be better served if you just left; I won't even fight you for custody of Kristina. You can have her."_

_Alexis released him. She felt such an anger boil within her that holding him was no longer prudent._

_- "You have some nerve Sonny!"_

_He thought she would have been happy by his decision to allow her full custody of their daughter. He was taken aback by her anger. _

_- "What is it, Lex? You're free to get out of town and away from me. Isn't that what you want?"_

_She should have wanted that after everything that had happened, and she knew her sister and brother would think her crazy for questioning it; but that was not what she wanted. She wanted him. She wanted to have that family that they had been talking about since he decided to leave the mob. She loved Port Charles; her family was there, her law office, her friends. Most of all, he was there. She could not leave him._

_- "No, it's not."_

_- "Why not? You've told me for years how dangerous my life was; why would you risk your life and the lives of your children by staying here with me? Why don't you and I go back to the cemetery and ask Michael how he feels about his new surroundings?"_

_His last statement sent chills down her spine. She took his face into her hands._

_- "Sonny, if you told me this a year ago, I would have been gone in an instant. I would have taken my girls and run as far as I could away from the danger that surrounded you—"_

_- "It still does."_

_She shook her head._

_- "No, it doesn't. You told me yourself that everyone had accepted that you were out of the business. The five families have, especially in light of what happened to Michael, agreed that neither you nor anyone you love will be a target. Faith Roscoe was an angry, bitter, and evil woman for taking our kids from their beds and doing what she did to Michael—"_

_She could not bring herself to say the word: murder. While it had become so banal a word to her as a defense attorney, she could not say it when discussing that sweet boy; it hurt too much to think that he had become a victim of such violence._

_- "But she's dead now."_

_He looked into the woman's eyes. He had never loved someone more than he did her. She was his rock, his other half, his soul-mate; there was no one who knew him better than she. He never understood with all the bad he had done in his life, how he had managed to find someone filled with so much good; he did not deserve her._

_- "Alexis—"_

_She interrupted him. She had to get the words out of her mouth before they failed her. She had rehearsed them in her mind numerous times over before walking into the dark office; now she had to deliver. She stared him directly in his eyes and spoke in a voice that she had never before heard leave her lips. It was a strange voice filled with love, a stern tone, and a bit of desperation to be understood; she wanted him to listen, hear, and accept everything she was stating. There would be no misunderstanding; she meant business. _

_- "Sonny, I love you more than I ever thought possible. I love you for having given me Kristina. I love you for loving Samantha as though she were your own. And I love you for loving me in a way that I thought was only possible in the movies." _

_She stopped to control her desire to have him in that moment, in the very spot, consoling each other's grief. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing._

_- "Despite how I feel about you, Sonny, I love my children more and I will not put them in harm's way. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I do… but, I will be damned if I'll bury one of my children because of you or the life the way Carly did today. I won't do it."_

_She noticed the look of hope leave his eyes. She leaned and gave him a tender kiss on the lips._

_- "I'll stand by you and we'll raise those two girls in a normal household, but I swear to you the moment I see you slipping back into your old ways, I will take those girls and we will be out of your life forever."_

_When he was certain that she was done speaking, he nodded his head in agreement._

_- "I swear on my life, Alexis, that I would sooner die before any harm comes to you or our children. I promise you."_

_She wrapped her arms around him praying that everything would turn out well for them._

_**End of Flashback**_

And it had. Sonny left the mob without a second look's glance; he and Alexis married several months after that day. They raised their three girls and were, aside from certain strife, relatively happy.

He wiped a tear from his cheek as he stared at the family picture they had taken when Sam married Lucky: she and Lucky in the center with Kristina, her maid of honor, standing beside her, Dani between them, Alexis holding his hand, and Molly between them. He felt blessed to have such a family. He prayed he did not, in an act of carelessness, ruin it.

He put the picture back in it's place, grabbed his jacket, and walked out of the house. He needed to be with his family the way he had not been with Michael. Despite what he had done, he needed to be with his wife and his daughters begging them for forgiveness, and praying that Dani would live.

* * *

Having received the confirmation of pregnancy from the doctor, yet knowing her daughter's history of miscarriage, Alexis walked out of the examination room feeling as though she were run down. The doctor's had not yet come to speak with them about Dani's condition, which left her feeling worried, yet relieved; surely if something were gravely wrong, someone would have come to inform them. She hoped that this were true.

She took her cell phone out and it speed dial. The phone rang through to the voicemail.

- "Hi this is Lucky Spencer, I'm sorry I missed your call. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you. Thanks."

She waited for the automation to finish reciting the mundane directions with which most people in the modern world were familiar when leaving voicemails.

- "Lucky, it's Alexis. You need to get down to General Hospital; there's been an accident. Call me back."

She knew that Sam might not approve of her decision to call her soon-to-be ex-husband, but he had a right to know what was going on in her life; she may have been looking to divorce him, but they were not divorced yet. She leaned against the wall not wanting to enter the waiting room and face her sister and her daughters; she did not want to tell them Sam's news. Like everyone else in the family, hearing of the young woman's pregnancies was always difficult; they wanted to wish their happy thoughts to her, but in the back of their minds, they knew it was a matter of time before they would extend their condolences to her. No one knew what to say.

Being lost in thought, she did not notice the dapper gentleman approach her. He extended his hand and pulled her into his arms. Her first reaction was to scream, but less than a second later, she realized that it was her brother holding her tightly.

- "Stefan."

He gave her a warm hug. He knew Alexis like the back of his hand; he knew that she was trying her best to keep it together. He was aware of the accident and how it had occurred. Tina told him of their sister's reaction to the child on the ground, and of her need to care for everyone while no one dared care for her; he knew how the woman operated. She may not have wanted to break in front of them, but she would break for him. He had seen his sister through the best and worst occurrences in her life; there was nothing she could hide from her older brother. Whispering softly in Greek into her ear, he held her tightly.

- "Oh, my little rock, it's just you and I. You can stop this hard front you have up; you know I'm not buying it."

Alexis pressed her face into the man's chest attempting to hold in her sobs, but she could not continue the brave-front- not in front of him. She finally needed to let out the tears she had been holding in since she realized her family needed her.

- "God, I don't know how everything could have turned out so badly! My girls were all home, my little angel was running around the house laughing, Sonny was making it through these past few weeks without issue… and in one quick moment, it all shot to hell. I feel as though our lives are being flipped upside down! I don't know what I'll do if Dani doesn't make it. I know Tina doesn't want to hear things like this, but it's a very real possibility. You should have seen her, Stefan! She's tiny compared to Sonny's damned truck! She was bleeding and unconscious. Sam was in so much shock she couldn't go up to her; Kristina hid in the house; and Molly—"

He passed his hand along her back.

- "That child is just like you, Alexis."

She nodded in agreement. She let out the tears she had suppressed when she noticed her younger daughter attempting to emulate her strong behavior and tendency to keep the family together; she held her tears in knowing that she could not put such a burden onto the young girl's shoulders.

- "Too much. She feels as though she has to be strong for everyone instead of being a fourteen year old and just let everyone comfort her. She's too brave for her own good, but I know she's hurting."

- "Like her mother."

She looked up at him.

- "But, that's the difference: I'm the mother. I have to keep the girls' hopes up. I need to be the wife and reassure my husband that if that child doesn't make it, he won't lose our love. I have to let him know that this isn't like Michael's death because he'll be beating himself up for this. I have to be the one to help Sam through everything, even though she insists on keeping secrets from me… I can't let my family fall apart, Stefan."

He brought her back into him and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

- "And it won't, Alexis. I won't let it. You lean on me when you feel you might fall. I'll hold you up."

As they stood in the hospital hallway, she cried for her granddaughter, for her daughters, for her husband, and most of all for the memories that flooded the man's mind. Having Stefan beside her, she knew that she did not have to be so strong; any weakness she may have displayed, he would display a strength large enough to carry them through. While he called her his little rock, he was to her, a large boulder.

- "I hate that you can do this to me, Stefan."

After giving her a kiss on the forehead, he handed her his handkerchief instead of allowing her to use an old tissue.

- "Well, it's a dirty job, but someone had to do it, Alexis."

He wiped his jacket of her tears as he smiled at the woman. He was six years older than she, but one would never have been able to tell; he was as handsome as a man in his early forties, rather than one in his fifties as he was. He wore a black tailor made suit, with a dark charcoal shirt underneath, and a black silk tie. He had a sandy brown goatee and slightly more hair than the standard man would leave, but he carried quite well. His green eyes sparkled when he smiled. He was, in one word, extraordinary.

- "I love you."

He connected his forehead to hers.

- "And I you… always."

He allowed her a few moments to compose herself; once she broke, she needed sometime to mend.

- "I'm sorry about everything that is going on; how are Danielle and Samantha?"

She shook her head.

- "I don't know. No one has come out to tell us anything about Dani, and as for Sam, she's being examined right now; I'm just out here because I wanted to give her some privacy—"

- "That's new."

She smacked him in the arm before falling into his embrace once more.

- "Be quiet. Who called you?"

- "Who do you think called me?"

Alexis rolled her eyes.

- "Tina, of course."

- "Of course."

His mind went to the family's little ball of fire. It made him sick to his stomach hear that she had been hurt in such a common way. The child was a Cassadine; ordinary was, if she needed to be hurt, not their style. Nevertheless, he prayed she would live as he was quite taken with her.

- "Alexis, have you seen Danielle?"

She wiped her running nose.

- "No, not since… [ahem] not since the accident first happened."

He could see the fear in her eyes. He pulled her back into his arms so that she could release another tide of tears.

- "You do know she'll be fine, right? Have you seen that child? She is much too hyper to allow something as miniscule as that goon's car to knock her out of commission. You mark my words, Alexis; that child will wonder why everyone is out here crying for her when all she had is a scrape on the cheek."

Alexis looked back at her brother with tears rolling down her cheeks. If only everything he said were right. If only this were a minor injury. But, she had seen her; Dani would not escape with a mere scrape on the cheek.

- "I don't know, Stefan—"

He wiped a tear from her cheek.

- "And that Samantha; I have to have a chat with her after I'm done with you. Are you aware she has Kristina, of all people, crying like a blubbering baby?"

His comment made her smile simply because their sister was not one to cry; she was much too optimistic for tears of sadness. The woman found something positive to say about everything that occurred in their lives: their mother's death, their father's death, and even the fact that their step-mother continued to breathe fire and walk the earth. There was nothing that seemed to make their younger sister cry… except this.

Tina, not having any children of her own, was attached to her nieces and nephews; she loved them deeply. However, of Alexis' three daughters and one granddaughter, along with Nikolas and Spencer, the woman had an unbreakable bound with both Nikolas and Sam; perhaps it was their closeness in age. They meant the world to her.

- "Yea well, we all know outside of that cosmic exterior, she's a softie at heart. Alas, the universe allows for tears sometimes. But, I could smack her for keeping my daughter's problems from me; I really could, Stefan. Sam is right behind this door scared to death that she'll miscarry—"

Stefan was shocked.

- "Samantha is pregnant again? I thought—"

Alexis' eyes began to once again fill with tears.

- "Yea well, she is. You should have seen her face; she was hopeful, but terrified at the same time. She wants so badly to have a baby with Lucky, but he can't handle seeing her like this every time."

Stefan scowled at the mention of Lucky's name. He never approved of his niece's marriage to a Spencer; it was unfathomable and disgraceful. The Spencers were the Cassadine family's enemies. He and the young woman had nearly had a falling out as a result of it, but his love for her was too great to allow the Spencers the satisfaction of causing a rift between any member of his family. He therefore gave the woman a kiss on the cheek, lowered her princess veil, and walked her halfway down the aisle where her stepfather awaited to take her the remaining way to her unsuitable and unworthy husband.

- "And the idiot is breaking her heart because of it? He should be so lucky as to have the opportunity to spend his life with a woman such as Samantha, and the opportunity to raise her beautiful little girl with her. I don't know why she would want to raise that child as a Spencer—"

Alexis placed her hands on the man's shoulders to stop him from going into his Spencer diatribe. The man never understood his eldest niece and nephew and their acceptance of the unfortunate group. Even worse, he could not understand why his own sister called the patriarch of the family one of her dearest friends. If he were not still walking the earth, he would certainly have been rolling in his grave.

- "Stefan, stop. Sam loves Lucky, and he her. However, you'll be happy to know that she's divorcing him."

He smiled joyfully.

- "That's my girl."

She rolled her eyes.

- "Well, don't go making cartwheels when you see her. She's not handling this well."

He held his sister's hands and smiled.

- "From what I can tell, you're not doing too well yourself. Don't worry, my dear, I can handle all of you teary-eyed women."

She smacked him on the chest before hugging him once more. He was a sense of comfort in an uncertain time.

* * *

The doctors, with Sam's approval had taken Dani into surgery to repair the internal damage she suffered due to the car's impact from the heavy vehicle. They informed her that the child was lucky her grandfather had been moving as slowly as he was at the time of impact as she, being as tiny as she was, would certainly not have survived. While the prognosis was grave, they had hope that the little girl, surrounded by her loved ones, would pull through this ordeal.

Kristina, tired of waiting around in the waiting room and being coddled by their mother, excused herself from the group claiming a need to use the facilities. She waited outside of her sister's room until the doctor left. Considering Sam's history of miscarriages and the uncertainty as to the length of her daughter's surgery, they had decided to admit her for the night as her blood pressure had risen to dangerous heights. Seeing her sister's continued upset, Sam opened her arms to her; the younger woman immediately crawled into the tiny bed with her older sister.

- "So you're pregnant?"

Sam's tears rolled down the side of her face knowing the likelihood that she'd be able to carry the pregnancy to term.

- "So I'm told."

Kristina sighed as she lay her head on the older woman's shoulder.

- "Well, I'm here for you."

She kissed her little sister on the top of the head.

- "Aren't you always? Where's Molly?"

- "She's with Aunt T, Mom, and Uncle Stefan; she's still upset and didn't want to come in here and make you cry anymore."

Sam rolled her eyes. She expected their mother to enter the room in only a matter of time; she wanted to have some alone time with her sisters.

- "Give me your phone; Mom has mine."

Kristina took the phone from her pocket and handed it to her sister who hit her assigned speed dial number. The youngest Davis sister picked up after several rings.

- "Krissy?"

Sam could hear the despair in her voice.

- "No fathead, it's Sam."

The young teen sat up from her aunt's lap; she smiled at her sister's voice. Tina brushed the girl's hair behind her ear.

- "Sam!"

- "Why aren't you in here with me? You've left me alone with Kristina! You know how much she annoys me."

Kristina pinched her sister's arm.

- "Idiot."

Sam, wiping the tears she continued to shed for her daughter, stuck her tongue at her.

Molly shrugged her shoulders before whispering into the phone.

- "I didn't want to upset you by having you see me cry anymore; you don't need that right now, Sam."

The girl was in fact her mother's child.

- "Actually, I want nothing more than to have you here with me Mol. So, can you do me a favor and bring your ass in here before I come out there and kick it?"

Mol, despite her tears, laughed at her sister's continued sense of humor.

- "Okay, I'm coming."

- "Good. And do me a favor—"

- "Anything."

- "Tell Mom to sit tight and just give us a five minute head start before she comes in here. Tell her she and the cavalry are more than welcome in here, but not before I have a chance to be with my favorite sisters."

Molly looked over at her mother who had already begun to gather her things so that she could move to Sam's room. She put her hand up to stop her.

- "Mommy, Sam says to chill for a moment; she wants to spend time with her favorite sisters before you go in there and go all crazy neurotic on her."

Sam covered her face.

- "I didn't SAY that Molly!"

- "You implied it."

Alexis, on the other hand, walked over to her daughter and took the phone from her hands.

- "Samantha?"

The woman smiled on the line.

- "Yes, Mother?"

Alexis heard the sense of calm and peace on her daughter's voice.

- "I love you. Take all the time you three need. Call me when you're ready to have me hover."

Sam passed her hand through Kristina's hair.

- "I love you too, Mom. Thanks."

Alexis closed the phone and handed it back to her youngest daughter. She took the child's face into her hands; of her three girls, Molly most resembled her, while Kristina and Sam resembled each other.

- "You are my little pebble—"

Tina swatted her sister's bottom.

- "Come up with a new name for your kid, Lex, Pebbles is taken and given to a very special little redhead."

Alexis looked at her younger sister before sticking her tongue out at her.

- "You hush."

She pulled Molly into her.

- "Fine… you are my skipping stone. I want you to skip more than to allow yourself to sink in your own grief. Sweetheart, your job is not to support us, okay? I know that right now we're just puddles of tears, but I want you to realize that even through our heartache, you have everyone of us who'll support you like a stone skipping along the river; we won't let you fall. Do you understand me?"

Molly allowed a few more tears to roll down her cheeks.

- "Yea."

Alexis wiped them away.

- "That's my good girl. I love you."

- "I love you too, Mommy."

She placed a gentle kiss on her youngest baby's nose and pushed her out of the room before noticing that her husband was standing at the entrance of the room. She watched as Molly gave him a quick hug before making her way toward her sister's room. She smiled reassuringly at him.

- "Hi."

He looked run down, but he was there; that was a good sign.

- "[ahem] Hi back."

Stefan stood and took his youngest sister by the hand.

- "I believe these two would like some privacy, Kristina."

Despite the fact that the rest of the family called the woman Tina so as to not confuse her with her namesake, he was not one for nicknames.

- "Fine. I guess you can help me find this lot some organic lunch as we wait for news."

They each gave Alexis a peck on the cheek, before moving to Sonny. While Tina gave his arm a squeeze, Stefan extended his hand to the man.

- "We may have our differences, Sonny, but I know how much you love my family—"

Stefan always stressed to the man that Alexis, her daughters and granddaughter, were his family; Sonny was a mere guest in their exclusive fold. He stressed the importance of keeping his family safe; if need be, he would do so against Sonny. Luckily for the former mob boss, the occasion never arose in which protection was ever needed. Sonny had kept his word, and Stefan was grateful.

- "Nobody blames you."

Sonny appreciatively nodded his head to the man as he shook his hand.

- "Thank you, Stefan."

After her siblings left, Alexis took her husband into her arms grateful that he knew where he belonged and where he was wanted.

* * *

As Sam hung up the phone and handed it to her sister, it began to once again ring. She looked at the screen; it read 'unavailable.'

- "Krissy, here; I don't know who it is."

Kristina took the phone.

- "Hello?"

- "Hi, K."

The voice on the line filled her with a sense of fear she had not felt since the day he had beat her to a pulp and left her to die.

- "Kiefer."


	5. 1:5 The Ends of the Earth

Many thanks for your continued support! Here is the next chapter.

UNEDITED.

**Chapter Five**

**The Ends of the Earth**

Alexis took Sonny by the hand and led him to the chairs she and her family had previously occupied. She looked at him, disheveled and his hair out of place; he appeared more like a stranger than as her husband. It had only been a few hours since the accident, but his face already appeared to have formed a five o'clock shadow and his eyes were puffy; she knew he had been crying for quite some time. His appearance was, to say the very least, disheartening.

- "How are you?"

He sat uncomfortably in the chair almost wishing that she would not touch him in an attempt to make him feel better for what he had done. He did not need nor want her kind words to him about the situation; he did not go to the hospital for that. Instead, he went as a father who needed to support his three daughters, as a husband who wanted to be with his worried wife, and a grandfather who needed to apologize to his beautiful and vibrant granddaughter for the pain that he had caused her. He did not drive his vehicle, _his weapon_, all the way to the hospital to be coddled by a woman who should have hated him.

- "How is she?"

She noticed that he had diverted her question; she was not going to force him to speak about his feelings. He was a proud and strong man. He believed in taking care of his family, providing for them in ways that he was not provided for as a child. He loved hard and wore his heart on his sleeve for the world to see. But, while he could not hide his pain, she knew him well enough to know that he would not willingly share it. It took time for him to, aside from the rage that he displayed by throwing things throughout his office, convey his thoughts into words. While all she wanted to do was hold onto him and cry her own heart out and have him do the same, at a time such as this, he was selfish; he silenced himself from the world. She hated it, but it was true.

- "She's in surgery."

At least she was still alive.

- "How bad is it?"

- "The doctors said that she has some internal damage that they're going to repair. She also has a few broken ribs, a punctured lung—"

She watched as he took a deep breath in shock of the damage he had caused the little girl. She wanted to stop speaking, but she knew that she could not; he would want to know the rest.

- "Her arm is broken and she has a concussion from having hit her head on the concrete."

He continuously nodded; he was at a loss for words. With every breath he took he imagined the amount of pain Dani would be in if she survived the surgery. With every move he made he thought of the child and the time it would take for her to recuperate. With every beat of his heart, he realized that she could be taking her last. It made him sick to his stomach.

- "God—"

Alexis grabbed his hand as he went to rub his eyes.

- "Sonny, I know that you don't want to hear this, but this isn't your fault—"

She was right; he did not want to hear anything that she had to say.

- "Alexis—"

She interrupted him.

- "No, before you trap yourself into your ball of grief, you're going to listen to me Sonny. Nobody is blaming you for this. It was an accident. The girls are, of course, distraught and scared, but they aren't angry with you; they're worried about you. I know that you haven't forgiven yourself about what happened to Michael, but you have to understand something vital: Dani isn't Michael. I can't stop your guilt over what happened to that poor boy, but I will not have you wallow in grief over a child that isn't even dead and for an act that you could not have prevented—"

He pulled his hand from hers. He slammed it on the armrest.

- "I HIT HER, ALEXIS!"

She could have screamed back at the man, but there was no point; he would only scream more loudly and they would only end up fighting. Instead, she put her hands on either side of his neck as she used her thumbs to trace his jawline feeling the muscles tense as he clenched his teeth together.

- "You didn't see her! You had no idea that she was coming after you, Sonny!"

Her voice was calm and pleading; she wanted him to understand and believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She needed him to see that this was not a repeat of his son's death.

- "Dani loves you; that's why she was running after you. She wanted to be with you. Can't you see that? She wanted her grandpa to take her to the store with him. That child adores you. And I know how much you love her; I can see it in your eyes. She's got you wrapped around her little finger just like our daughters—"

He smiled because he knew that she was right. He adored his children, all three of them; while Sam was not biologically his, he loved her more than words could express. There was no difference for him between his wife's daughter and his other two remaining children; he loved his daughters equally.

- "They probably taught her that."

She was happy to see a smile on his face even if for a short moment; it was better than nothing at all.

- "You know they did. Our sneaky little girls."

He brushed a piece of hair from her face. She was incredibly beautiful even when she was scared, worried, or sad. There was nothing about her that he could say he did not love or was in love; she was, in his eyes, perfection. He appreciated what others called her faults and instead viewed them as an increase in what made her, her. He loved her neuroticism and overprotectiveness that annoyed her children; it only exemplified how deeply she loved them. He adored her ramblings whenever she was nervous, angry, or upset; it meant her brilliant mind was always at work. And most of all, he was enraptured by what had been mischaracterized as self-righteousness; she was a woman of regal strength who stood on the side of right every time, and expected no less from others. His wife knew who she was and was not afraid to let one know it; even more appealing, she knew her family and ensured to remind them of it daily, lest they forget. He fell further in love with her everyday.

- "And how are you?"

She rolled her eyes. While she had shed enough tears to replenish a dried up well, her feelings of anxiety had no end. Until she received some news concerning their granddaughter, she would not be alright.

- "Honestly?"

- "Always."

She cleared her throat.

- "Honestly, I'm more terrified than I've been in a long time. When I think we've surpassed one hurdle, life throws us another. We had Kristina's illness, the kidnappings, the train accident, the shootings, the —"

She could not bring herself to finish her sentence; he knew what she was saying. It was true; their family had surpassed more of life's obstacles than the standard human being, but, they were still standing. That had to mean something.

- "I just want, for once, for us to not have something thrown in our way. I want the girls to be happy. I want Dani to be okay. I want Sam to have a healthy baby—"

His mouth hung open.

- "Sam's pregnant?"

- "What?"

Sonny and Alexis both turned at the sound of the interloping voice. Standing at the entrance of the waiting room was Lucky, out of breath and clearly astounded by what he had just heard.

* * *

She shook beside her sister, terrified of the man who had called her out of nowhere. Never before had she felt more of a sense of terror than at the sound of his voice.

- "Kiefer?"

Hearing her sister utter his name, Sam felt her stomach turn inside out. Much like everyone else in their family, she hated him with every fiber of her being. She remembered the damage he had done to their home, the knocked over chairs, the broken table lamps, and the family pictures and knick-knacks cast about the floor. She then thought about her then teenaged sister, left unrecognizable and unconscious by the fireplace. Her face was disfigured, her arm was clearly broken, and her entire body riddled with bruises. He shamefully and disgracefully left her on the floor as though she were a piece of dirt too small to notice. But they did notice her.

- "Kristina, give me the phone."

The young woman did not even realize her sister had spoken to her. She was herself taken back to that horrible day she had been certain would be her last on the earth. She could still hear his angry voice resonating in her ears. _[i]'You slut! This whole time, you wanted Ethan? You had me buy you a f*cking dress to meet my friends and you bailed on me for ETHAN! I'll show you!' [/i] _She flinched when she felt a hand on her cheek; that had been the location of the first blow. Alas it was only Sam.

- "Krissy, hang up—"

The girl recoiled slightly to her sister's touch as she imagined Kiefer's increased rage. She wanted nothing more than to hang up the phone, but she could not. She had always imagined what she would say to him if she had ever seen him again, or as today, spoken to him; but now that the moment had arrived, she was at a loss for words.

- "How are you, K?"

She was in shock. How did he get her number? She had changed it after everything had transpired between them. Who allowed him access to a phone in order to call him? When he was sent to prison for attempted murder [as that was in fact what, if anyone had seen the state in which he had left her, her had intended to do], her mother had arranged for him to have no contact with her whatsoever. He was not to send her letters, emails, or call her. When he was released… She grabbed her sister's hand; he must have been released.

- "What… how… you can't—"

Sam could no longer handle the power this animal had over her sister. She grabbed the phone from her hands.

- "How DARE you call my sister, you sick son of a bitch!"

- "Sam—"

She felt her heart racing in her chest so fast it was bound to explode.

- "I swear if you come anywhere near her, I will kill you myself—"

He smirked on the line; it amused him how women so tiny could have such Napoleon complexes. He figured it was from this woman Kristina had inherited her personality; he knew he never liked her.

- "I just want to apologize to her—"

She cut him off. If he thought for one moment that he, after crawling out from under whatever rock he had been living under for the past several years, was coming anywhere near her family, he had another thing coming to him. Her sister may have been, in his eyes, meek and mild, but she was not; she would protect her and everyone she loved to the ends of the earth.

- "For what; for not being successful in killing her? I swear if you come near her, you'll be sorry."

He took a deep breath to calm the rage that was fueling inside of him. He was learning how to control it, but there were times when he felt it boiling within him and sure to overflow. He hated women such as Sam, Alexis, and of course, Kristina; they were arrogant and disrespectful. It was because of such disregard for his feelings and the person he was that he became so angry with Kristina that night. He had not meant to harm her the way he had. If she had only been more mature, more considerate, and perhaps less slutty like her bitch sister who was now on the phone shooting at the mouth, none of this would have happened.

- "It wasn't like that! I didn't mean—"

She could feel her blood pressure rising; she knew she needed to calm down, but she couldn't. The images of Kristina on that day haunted her. She could not believe he had the audacity to contact the young woman.

- "You didn't mean to what? You didn't mean to have her live? You didn't mean to punch her so hard in the head she's partially deaf in one ear, huh? Is that what you're telling me?"

Kristina did not know anything about medicine, but she knew her sister and the fact that she was in a high-risk pregnancy. She could not allow scum such as Kiefer cause her to lose her baby; he had nearly been successful once before, she would be damned if he were this time.

- "Sam, just hang up on him!"

She sat up and attempted to take the phone from her sister's hand, but the woman proved too strong.

- "Sam, you have to stop—"

Kiefer smiled as he heard Kristina on the line.

- "Sam, listen to K."

Sam put a finger up to her sister as she fumed into the phone.

- "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HER NUMBER? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE SOMEBODY'S BITCH IN PRISON?"

Molly stood in the doorway in shock at what she was witnessing.

- "Kristina, stop her!"

- "Mol, I'm trying!"

Kristina grabbed Sam's arm as she once again attempted to take the phone from her hand; the woman resisted.

- "DO YOU HEAR ME, TOUGH GUY? I DARE YOU—"

- "SAM! STOP!"

Molly ran over as she saw Kristina struggling to calm Sam.

- "SAM, THE BABY! JUST HANG UP THE PHONE!"

It was as though someone had said the magic words to extinguish the raging fires within her; she had forgotten, with all the commotion of the day, that she was once again pregnant… even if it were for only a little while. She dropped the phone onto the bed as though it were kryptonite. She took a moment to calm her nerves; she knew if she continued to become excited the doctors, followed by her mother, aunt, and uncle would be in the room coddling her.

- "I'm sorry girls; I didn't mean to scare you."

Molly leaned in and gave her sister a hug before squeezing Kristina's hand.

- "Are you two okay?"

Kristina could see her hands shaking; she hated that she was still afraid of him. However, when her little sister took them into her own, she felt herself calming. Having her sisters beside her, she knew that she was safe.

- "Look at you, Mol; if I didn't know better, I'd say that you were the big sister here."

Sam nodded in agreement. She took her youngest sister's face in her hands; she could see the fear looming behind her deep concern.

- "We're fine, baby."

Molly sighed. She had liked Kiefer when he and Kristina dated; he was the epitome of the perfect gentleman. He had been the top of his class, a football player, editor in chief of his paper, and on his way to Harvard; he was every mother's (and sister's) dream. She felt betrayed by the discovery that he had lied to them and most importantly, had terribly harmed her sister. If she was not fine several years later, there is no way her sisters could be.

- "I just don't want him to hurt Krissy again."

Sam looked over to Kristina whose eyes were welling with tears.

- "I'll be damned—"

Kristina shook her head.

- "You're pregnant Sam."

Molly hesitantly reached for her sister's belly. She did not want to get too attached to the unborn child as she had her stillborn nephew, Steven; but, how could she not? While she had long ago given up any real notion of romance as seen in books, she was still a romantic at heart.

- "Yea, you can't kick his ass right now."

Sam squeezed her sister's cheek. She appreciated the teen's ability to calm her nerves; they would handle this situation as a family.

- "Okay, so there's always Mom—"

Kristina leaned into her.

- "Or Daddy."

Molly laughed aloud.

- "Or Aunt T and Uncle Stefan!"

At the mention of their uncle's name, the girls shivered playfully. Sam pointed at both sisters.

- "If anyone could kick anyone's ass, it would certainly be Uncle Stefan."

Molly grabbed a tissue from the box beside her sister's bed. She carefully placed it into her breast pocket as a handkerchief would be placed in a suit jacket. She stood as straight as an arrow with her head held high. She stared at her sisters as she began her imitation of their beloved uncle.

- "Do you know who I am, sir? I am your worst nightmare. Do not be fooled by my tailor made suits and cufflinks; I am a Cassadine man and I swear before God that if you come one step near any of my nieces, I will—"

- "You'll what, MOLLY Cassadine?"

Stefan stood at the doorway with Tina laughing to the point of tears behind him. He smacked her on the arm to have her stop. Tina pushed her brother out of the way so she could pull her slightly embarrassed niece to her; she gave the girl a kiss on the cheek.

- "That was really great, Little Miss Molly Muffet."

Stefan pointed at his older two nieces who continued to laugh at their sheepish little sister's expense. He was grateful that rather than be terrified and tearful as they awaited news on Dani's condition, the girls had found someway to pass the time. His three nieces embodied the Cassadine strength of their mother rather than the cowardice of their disgraceful fathers; he welled with pride.

- "Yes, continue to cackle, ladies; we shall see who will have the last laugh. I would like you to remember that this dapper gentleman does not take too kindly to shamefully mediocre impersonation. You have disappointed your dear uncle."

* * *

Lucky stood at the entrance of the waiting room in absolute shock. While he had wanted nothing more than to have another child with his wife and to give their daughter a baby brother or sister, the odds remained stacked up against the couple. Despite how happy he wanted to be at what he had just overheard, the impending and inevitable heartache that was to follow trumped it all.

- "Sam's pregnant?"

Alexis walked up to her son-in-law and gave him a hug and kiss. He was always good to her daughter; she prayed that the couple could work through their pain and hold onto their marriage.

- "She is. The doctor's admitted her for observation. She didn't know, Lucky; she was walking towards us, but she cramped and passed out."

He covered his face praying that his wife would be fine.

- "Wait, is that the accident you left me the message about? That doesn't sound right."

Alexis closed her eyes at the realization that he did not know what happened. She looked over to Sonny who stood in his place with his head bowed low in shame; he scratched his chin nervously. She turned back to Lucky who appeared to have noticed her husband's guilty demeanor.

- "It's Dani—"

Lucky's eyes filled with panic. Dani was his little princess; he loved his daughter more than he could have ever imagined.

- "What happened to her?"

Although he had been a fearless mob boss, he was a fearful father and grandfather. Standing before a man who was to find out that his daughter was plowed down by the car of his tolerated father-in-law, Sonny nervously waited for the man's rage as he admitted his guilt.

- "[ahem]… I… I hit her—"

Lucky frowned; he must have misunderstood the man.

- "I'm sorry, what did you JUST say?"

- "I hit her—"

Lucky felt his hands form into fists.

- "YOU DID WHAT? YOU SON OF A BITCH—"

Alexis noticed that her son-in-law had begun to advance toward her distraught husband. She grabbed his arm; the last thing the family needed was for the two men to have a fistfight in the middle of General Hospital's waiting room.

- "Lucky, it was an accident; he didn't see her—"

The man was fuming, but he had always respected Alexis as not only the mother of his wife, but the aunt of his brother. She had always treated him with the same respect and love as Nikolas. In essence, for many years, she was somewhat of an aunt to him as well.

- "What kind of accident was it Alexis? What did he do to my daughter?"

She kept a firm grip on the man.

- "A car accident. Dani ran out of the house after Sonny, without anyone knowing. He hit her as he reversed out of the driveway."

Lucky yanked his arm from Alexis' grip; he felt as though the room were closing in on him. He began to pace.

- "He ran over my daughter?"

Sonny stood silently as he watched his wife attempt to calm his daughter's husband.

- "I'm sorry, Lucky. I swear to you that I didn't see her."

- "YOU SHUT UP! I don't even want to hear anything you have to tell me right now. I swear to God, if my daughter dies, I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

Without responding to the man's tirades, Sonny simply walked out of the room. There was nothing he could tell the man in rebuttal; no angry word could be worse than what he was screaming to himself.

Alexis shook her head.

- "She's not going to die, Lucky. She's in surgery right now."

He threw his hands up in the air.

- "GREAT! My kid is under the knife. I'm not in the least bit worried or angry that your husband ran over her like roadkill."

She felt sick to her stomach at the man's description of the little girl. Images of Dani lying on the ground flooded her memory; she took a deep breath to stop herself from crying.

- "Look, I'm not going to lie to you, but the doctors say her injuries are grave, but they have no doubt she'll pull through."

Lucky thought about the first time his daughter called him 'Daddy;' it melted his heart more than anything ever could. It was true that he had two sons with his ex-wife, but there was nothing like the bond between a father and daughter. His little girl had him wrapped around her finger. Now, she was…

- "With all do respect to you, Alexis, for your husband's sake, my daughter had better pull through."

Alexis sighed.

- "If only you really understood how true that statement is. Lucky, he didn't see her; he had no idea she was coming after him. You KNOW how much he loves Dani; that child means the world to him! He would never do something to intentionally harm her."

Lucky knew what she said was true, but he was still angry. He could imagine neither his nor Sam's lives without her.

- "I guess you're right."

She gave his arm a squeeze.

- "No, I am right. He's having a VERY tough time right now. And as much as I know how much you want to punch him in the face, arrest him, or even run him over with your own car, I guarantee you that he's feeling the exact same way. Just… for Sam's sake, as Sonny is for all intents and purposes her father, just try to keep your anger at bay."

Lucky covered his face as he took in what the woman had just told him. As much as he would have liked to do to Sonny everything that she had just suggested, there was no point; Dani would still be hurt and in surgery.

- "Fine, I'll try my best; that's all I can promise you—"

- "That's all I ask."

He paced the room for a moment worried about his daughter's condition.

- "How long has she been in there?"

- "About an hour."

His wife had been sitting around for an hour somewhere in the hospital worried as doctors cut into their daughter. He wanted to put his arms around the woman and hold her close to him. He wanted to let her know that while she may have wanted to divorce him, he was not willing to give her up so easily; he loved her and their daughter too much to let them go so easily. He wanted to hold his wife and reassure her that their little girl was a fighter. It was not enough that he wanted to do all of these things for his wife; he needed to.

- "Where's Sam? You said she's been admitted?"

- "Yea, she's in room 608—"

- "Thanks Alexis."

He began to walk out, but she stopped him.

- "Wait. May I speak with you for a moment please, Lucky?"

He nodded his head and walked back over to her. He had a feeling he knew about what she wanted to speak to him.

- "You know Sam's divorcing me."

She bit the side of her lip and sat in the chair.

- "She told me. Lucky, I want you to know that I have always loved you. You are my nephew's brother, my daughter's husband, and my granddaughter's father. You have been the best thing a mother could ask for her daughter; I appreciate everything you've done for Sam."

While he grew apprehensive in regard to the direction the conversation was taking, he took a seat beside her.

- "Why do I sense a 'but' coming along?"

She smiled sadly at the man. She knew he loved her daughter, and undoubtedly her daughter loved him; but, both were in such fragile states concerning Dani, that they might, if only for a moment, forget that Sam was once again pregnant. Alexis had no interest in interfering with the couple's marriage, but she had a complete interest in ensuring that her daughter's pregnancy did not once again end in tragedy.

- "Look, I don't know how your marriage ended, be it amicably or hostile—"

He interrupted her.

- "I didn't even know she took Dani and left to come to Port Charles until last night when I returned home from a long day at work to find her not there. I mean, it's not like we were sharing a room anymore, but when Sam wasn't in our bedroom and Dani wasn't in her bed, I knew something was up. I called her, but she of course, didn't pick up the line. I figured that she had decided to come home to you. This morning, I packed a bag and decided to come for her. When you called me, I was on the road over here."

Alexis shook her head.

- "Why am I not surprised that my daughter played a disappearing act on you? I'm really sorry about that.

- "You have nothing to be sorry about. I know that she's still hurting over Steven. I just don't think that she realizes that I am too."

_**Flashback**_

_Lucky walked into their bedroom to find Sam… waiting for him. It had been four months since they had lost their baby, and while they had been intimate, it was more out of grief than real lovemaking. It was filled with tears and sobs, rather than tender kisses. It was rougher and emotion filled than gentle. And when it was over, they rolled over to their side of the bed without a word to each other._

_That night, however, he walked into a candlelit bedroom with a wife dressed in a revealing negligee. He knew what she was after; she wanted to try again for a baby._

_- "Sam."_

_Without a word, she moved off the bed and slowly walked over to him. She undid his tie and went to unbutton his shirt, but he stopped her._

_- "Sam, I can't do this… not again."_

_She shook her head._

_- "You can, Lucky; you've never turned me down before. You're just not in the mood… yet."_

_She attempted to unbutton his shirt again, but he held her hands in place._

_- "No, I mean I can't do THIS again. I can't make love to you with the hopes that you'll get pregnant again. I can't watch the glow in you return only to have it go away when—"_

_- "No, Lucky—"_

_He took her face into his hands and finished his sentence._

_- "When we lose our baby again."_

_She pushed him away from her; he had just ruined whatever mood she had been in to make love to him. She had spent the past four months mourning their son, but trying to be a good mother to their daughter and supportive wife to her husband. She tried to forget about her son and the numerous other miscarriages she had had in the past, but she could not. She did not want to replace him, but she wanted another baby to fill her useless empty womb. Now, she felt ready and back to normal, but he turned her down. His rejection filled her with anger._

_- "Why do you just assume that the baby will die?"_

_- "Because that's what always happens, Sam. I don't mean to hurt you, but this is too hard. I can't watch you walk around like a zombie anymore. We lost our baby—"_

_She pointed a finger in his face._

_- "WE didn't lose our baby, Lucky; I DID."_

_- "He was our son, Sam."_

_She moved about the room blowing out every single candle she had lit thinking about each potential child she had carried for one or two months until their lives were gone as quickly as the candle's flame._

_- "Yea, he was OUR son, but you didn't carry him; I DID."_

_He watched as she took the negligee off and replaced it with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. _

_- "I know that—"_

_She wiped the red rose petals from the bed dropping them onto the floor as she remembered the blood the dripped down her legs as she lost yet another child._

_- "Do you, Lucky? Because the way you walk around here, I would think that you were the one who continuously felt our baby grow and move about inside of you. The way you mope, I'd think that were the one who had to push a dead baby out of you. I would think that it was you, NOT I, who had to live with the feeling everyday that you were worthless and unable to—"_

_A knock was heard at the door. Lucky sighed in irritation._

_- "Great, we've woken up Dani."_

_She rolled her eyes._

_- "Yea, WE did."_

_She wiped the tears from her cheeks before opening it._

_- "Hi baby, what's the matter?"_

_Dani allowed her mother to pick her up. _

_- "I heard you fighting." _

_- "I'm sorry, pumpkin; we didn't mean to wake you."_

_She wiped her mother's cheek of the single escaping tear before she rested her head onto Sam's shoulder._

_- "Daddy, did you make Mommy cry?"_

_Lucky looked over to Sam who responded for him._

_- "No baby, Daddy didn't make Mommy cry. You know how Mommy can be; she's a little bit emotional right now. It's not Daddy's fault. Okay?"_

_Dani nodded her head._

_- "Can Daddy read me a story?"_

_Lucky kissed the top of his daughter's head._

_- "Of course I can, Monster."_

_He took her from Sam's arms. As he carried her out of the room, Sam tapped his arm._

_- "Good night Lucky."_

_He sighed. He knew he was not welcomed back into their room for the night._

_**End of Flashback**_

- "Alexis, I don't want a divorce; I love Sam, I love Dani, and I love our family with or without more children—"

Alexis knew her daughter was in pain, but the girl always shut her out whenever she questioned her as to how she was doing and feeling. She lived four hours away, so the younger woman was always able to divert her calls whenever needed. She would have driven to St. Lawrence more often, but she knew it would have been pointless; once Sam shut down, there was no getting her to open up again until she was ready.

- "She's hurting more than she wants either of us to know. I think she believes that having a baby will stop the pain—"

- "It's only going to get worse. You and I both know that she probably won't be able to have this baby either. When she miscarries, what are we supposed to do then?"

She hated to think of her daughter's risk of miscarriage as a 'when,' rather than an 'if;' but, the reality of the situation prompted the use of the former rather than the latter.

- "We're supposed to support her."

Tears rolled down his eyes. He hated crying in public, but given everything that was going on in their family at the moment, he could not help himself.

- "She won't let me! She won't let me in; she thinks I'm against her, but I'm not. I just don't think that we need to have any more children because I can't handle seeing her broken. For something that is supposed to be so joyful, it has done nothing but bring us pain, Alexis. I don't want to see my wife in any more pain. I want to be happy that she's pregnant, but with Dani in surgery and hurt the way she is, I can't think past that because that's the type of stress that she doesn't need. Honestly, I don't know what to do or what to say or how to approach her. I just want to hold my wife and daughter."

She handed him her packet of tissues.

- "I know you do. I just want you to, if she pushes you away, leave. I'm not saying leave Port Charles, I'm just saying to give her space. If you don't want her to break, let my daughter let you in on her own terms."

- "What if she doesn't?"

She shook her head; she knew her daughter too well.

- "She will. You just need to give her time."

Stefan walked over to his eldest niece. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. As was his custom with his family, he spoke to her in Greek; their culture was of utmost important to him. They all felt the same.

* * *

- "So, I see you missed me?"

She frowned at the man.

- "Why do you say that?"

- "Look at you laid up in this bed like some form of invalid; you knew I would rush to your side, Samantha. However, I must say, it appears that being with that Spencer boy has made you weak."

Sam rolled her eyes at her uncle as her sisters laughed at the man's candor; everyone knew how much he hated the woman's husband.

- "He hasn't made me weak, Uncle Stefan; it isn't his fault that I've got a shotty uterus."

He shook his head furiously. He passed his hand along her cheek; much like her younger sister, she looked very much like her grandfather. Her eyes were big and dark, her nose slightly pointy, and her cheeks were full. She had the man's tough personality, but to those who knew her well, she was an emotional, sweet, and caring woman. She was his first niece, and while he loved his sister's other two daughters, he and Sam shared a bond that existed long before Kristina and Molly ever came to be.

- "There is nothing weak about you. You are a Cassadine; we don't create substandard human beings. We leave that to the likes of your husband—"

Tina, who sat in the chair at the foot of Sam's bed, threw her straw at her older brother.

- "Will you quit it, Stefan! If you took the time to get to know Lucky, you'd actually see that he isn't all that bad—"

The man turned to glare at his sister.

- "Very well, Kristina, forty years old and acting as a mere infant throwing straws."

She shrugged her shoulders.

- "I'm sorry, but who is the one throwing out names such as substandard, unworthy, weak, and whatever else you like to call that family. I don't know why you and Luke hate each other so much; and to be quite honest, outside of his alcoholic and reckless personality, Luke isn't all that bad either. The point of the matter is that Sam is still married to Lucky regardless of how you feel about it, and she is still pregnant with his baby."

Molly, sitting on the arm of Tina's chair, took a bite from the woman's veggie burger. Having allowed her brother to place the food order for the family, he failed to realize that the teen was following in her aunt's vegan lifestyle. Instead, knowing Alexis and her daughters' unhealthy and poor taste in food, he had ordered several sirloin burgers and fries, a salad for Sam (considering her condition), and one veggie burger for his youngest sister. Poor Molly was left without a meal.

- "I like the Spencers. They're nice people."

Stefan made a face at his youngest niece. Not only did the child resemble her mother, she inherited the woman's same tolerance for scum.

- "I would like to remind you Molly, that a lady does not talk with her mouth full. And no one asked you; you're still in time-out."

He turned back to his eldest niece, but not before realizing that Kristina had not said more than five words since he and her aunt entered the room.

- "Kristina, what's wrong?"

The girl shook her head.

- "Nothing, Uncle Stefan."

She was either a horrible liar, or the man knew his family all too well.

- "Kristina—"

She rolled her eyes.

- "Can you please just drop it? I'm fine."

He went to press her, but Tina cleared her throat.

- "Um, Krissy, why don't you go find out what's keeping your mother; it's been far too long; she should've been in here hovering over Sam and you girls a long time ago."

Kristina quickly hopped off of her sister's bed. She gave her aunt a kiss on the cheek; she was grateful for her interference.

- "Thanks T."

- "No problem, baby."

Stefan watched as the girl walked out of the room. He turned to his sister.

- "There's something bothering that girl."

- "Yes, it appears that there is."

He looked from Sam to Molly.

- "What is wrong with your sister? What happened?"

Molly went to answer her uncle, but Tina put her arm around the girl's waist.

- "If Krissy wanted us to know, Stefan, she would have told us. For now, leave her alone. Stop prying."

- "I'm not prying, Kristina; I was merely inquiring."

- "Sure, that's what we'll call it."

Sam laughed as she put her fork into her plate.

- "I see why you and Mom get along so well. I think before any of us says anything, we need to speak to our Mom first. We love you, Uncle Stefan, but knowing you, things could take a turn no one is willing to deal with just yet."

The man eyed his niece; she too had the same, albeit subdued, look of fear Kristina had. He did not appreciate being kept in the dark over such matters.

- "Fine, I will allow you this reprieve… for now. However, I can tell it is something quite big that is troubling you three. I will reiterate this point, Samantha, I will not sit idly by and allow anyone to hurt you girls."

Just then, Sonny walked into the room.

- "I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I speak with my daughter please?"

Stefan gave his niece a kiss on the top of the head.

- "With no exception to him."

Kiefer handed his father the phone.

- "Thanks for getting me out of there, Dad."

- "You shouldn't have been in there in the first place, son."


	6. 1:6 Blood Ties

Many thanks for the wonderful comments! Please keep them coming; they help keep my mused enthused at such a stressful time for me. Writing is my late night distraction from my legal world. Your reviews are inspiring. Thank you.

It's 4:15a, I'm exhausted, I hope this is good.

I am not a doctor. The end. LOL

UNEDITED.

**Chapter Six**

**Blood Ties**

- "She's bleeding too much."

While they had expected severe injuries from the accident, the doctors had not anticipated the extent of her damages. The child had massive internal injuries; most alarming, her spleen was torn and her lung, due to the broken ribs, had been punctured. The injuries were causing massive blood loss for the little girl for which the blood bank was unsure they could accommodate. If they did not get enough for the child, she would certainly die.

- "Contact the family, immediately!"

* * *

As Tina, Stefan and Molly walked out of Sam's room in order to give Sonny and her some privacy, the youngest Davis pulled her aunt aside.

- "Aunt Tina, may I speak with you for a second, please?"

Tina looked at her brother who had a feeling that the child would break.

- "Stefan, why don't you go find Alexis? I'm sure she could use some of your macho brotherly love."

The man could tell that the events of the day were continuing to have an effect on his youngest sister, but he decided to allow her time to continue to protect the girls and their emotions; after all, he was always better with his nieces' mother. He would tackle Tina's resumed emotional block later.

- "Very well; I'll leave you two ladies to your biddings. However, I will ask that you remember that we are a family; we handle our problems together. I will not be kept in the dark."

He gave Molly and Kristina each a kiss on either cheek before departing to find Alexis.

Tina took her niece by the hand and led her down the hall away from any eavesdropping ears. Having known her nieces from the time they were been born, she knew everything about them: when they were lying, upset, or hiding some form of news, be it good or bad. She knew from the moment she entered her oldest niece's hospital room that something big had happened and the girls were either too afraid and stunned to mention it, or too preoccupied with Sam's pregnancy and Dani's surgery to worry. Either way, she knew one of the girls would break and let her know what they were hiding; she did not, however, expect it to be Molly.

- "How's my youngest baby doing?"

Molly shrugged her shoulders.

- "I wouldn't know; she's still in surgery."

The older woman put her arms around the young teen. Like her eldest sister and her mother, the teen attempted to put on a brave front in the face of… _anything._ She broke at the onset, but quickly found her composure; she would one day take on the reins as the family's support structure.

- "You know you're my baby, Miss Molly Muffet! Don't you?"

Molly took a deep sigh. Her aunt had nicknames for all of her nieces: Sam was her BamBam, as she was liable to break things as a child, and occasionally as an adult; Kristina was her Twin-Peak as they shared a name; and Dani was her redheaded Pebbles Flintstone belonging to BamBam. Molly was her Little Miss Molly Muffet for reasons no one, even Tina, ever knew; it was simply a name that the woman thought suitable as she read the colicky child the nursery rhyme, 'Little Miss Muffet.'

- "Yea, I guess."

Tina smiled sadly at the girl. She could tell in how much pain Molly was; she was hiding it from her family. Being the youngest with the least amount of troubles in their family's precarious situation, the child easily slid under the radar; although her mother was preoccupied with her father, sisters, and niece, she was not slipping under Tina's. Molly would be to her aunt, what Alexis was to her uncle: an overflowing river in need of a supportive and protective levy.

- "Talk to me, Mol, baby sister to baby sister; how are you doing?"

Molly bit the inside of her cheek as she attempted to stop herself from once again crying.

- "I'm fine."

Shaking her head, Tina pulled the girl into her.

- "Molly Corinthos you are fourteen years old—"

- "I know how old I am, Aunt T."

The older woman raised her eyebrow.

- "Really? Because the way I see it, you're acting as though you're, at the _very_ least, twice it."

She rolled her eyes.

- "Like you guys always say, I'm mature for my age."

Tina smiled at the girl's quips; she was always a sharp-witted child.

- "Yea, you're right. But, being mature doesn't mean that you have to hold the weight of the world on your shoulders. Remember, Lex told you that you didn't have to be strong for everyone; we _will_ hold you up, you know. That's what we're here for. Baby, it's okay to break sometimes."

Molly moved out of her aunt's embrace; she wanted to look at the woman. Rarely in her life had she ever seen Tina cry; rather than shed any tears for the lemons life had thrown their way, the woman spoke to them about the universe and stars. She always implored them to remain optimistic and to cast their feelings of doubt aside so that only positive outcomes would come their way. Surely this was a woman who held every emotion inside of her. Molly decided to flip the tables.

- "Well, how are you doing then, Aunt T? I mean, I've cried… and in _your_ arms, I might add. Sam, Krissy, and Mom have cried, and even Daddy, who never cries, has cried; but, I haven't seen you break once. You've been drying everyone's tears telling us how we have to be positive that everything will be okay. So how are you telling me that it's fine to and that I should? I don't mean to be rude or anything, but isn't this a bit hypocritical?"

But that was not true; she had cried. Much like Kristina, Tina was not publicly emotional; even worse, the public tended to include even her close-knit family. She believed too much in the laws of attraction and the power of contagious emotions to allow them to witness any emotional breaks on her part; some might take her tears for negativity and she could not have that. If she, the one whom everyone knew believed in the powers of positive thinking, were to crack and break down into the ball of tears she felt, the family might do the same. Such a reaction would do no good for anyone. So instead, she would excuse herself, release her emotions privately, wash her face, reapply her make-up, and then finally return to her family no worse for the wear. While Alexis, being in tune with her younger sister's emotions, always suspiciously eyed her mysterious returns, she never let on her knowledge of the truth; the woman would simply place a kiss on her cheek, and accept whatever comfort she was willing to give.

- "Honey believe me, I've broken today… more times than I care to discuss."

The girl was shocked.

- "I was with you this whole time, T; I never saw you—"

Tina tapped the girl on the nose.

- "I did have to go to the bathroom a few times, remember? And someone had to call Stefan!"

Molly smirked at the mention of her Uncle's name.

- "That man has a gift for making women cry; I don't get it."

It was true; Stefan certainly had such a talent. It was his calm demeanor that did it; he was always as cool as a cucumber in times of angst. He was able to tap into his families' emotions. Luckily for the girls, he used his powers predominantly against Alexis, and occasionally towards the redheaded Kristina; he allowed the two women to handle his emotional nieces.

- "That's true, Mol, but that's because he loves us and doesn't like to see us hold everything in until we have nervous breakdowns. That's what'll happen if you don't let whatever is bothering you out."

Molly stood up from the window seat; she put her hands on her waist as she looked at the woman. She was not convinced.

- "Aunt Tina, you said you cried in the bathroom alone; well, that's how I am too. I don't need everyone to see my cry; I think I did enough of that today. I'm fine now. Can we move on… _please_."

She wanted to get her niece to open up to her, but she thought better of it. Instead, she decided to focus on the reason the girl had asked to speak with her in the first place; while Molly was shutting down her emotions concerning the day's events, Tina did not want her to do the same with whatever it was she had wanted to discuss.

- "Okay, I'll allow you that… _for now_."

Molly let out a sigh of relief. Although she felt as though she were breaking inside, she was grateful her aunt decided to let her alone; she was sure her mother would, when she found the time, come to her.

- 'Thank you."

Tina pulled the teen back to her. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she rested her chin onto Molly's shoulder.

- "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

She took a deep breath before revealing her sisters and her biggest fear.

- "Aunt T, Kiefer's back."

At the sound of the man's name, Tina felt as though her stomach, heart, along with every other vital organ, had fallen down a bottomless pit; this was the last thing she had ever thought she would hear.

- "Um… we need to find your mother, NOW."

* * *

Sam watched as her stepfather slowly, and to some extent apprehensively, approached her. She knew that he was there to apologize for Dani's accident. Seeing him as he was, unkempt and downtrodden, she did not want an apology from him; she simply wanted to give her father a hug.

- "Dad—"

He looked at the young woman in the bed; her eyes were puffy and her nose red from the tears she had shed that day because of him. She occasionally called him 'Dad,' but tended to, despite the years he had been in her life as her father, refer to him by his first name; he never forced her into doing something with which she was not entirely comfortable. Hearing her refer to him in such a way on that day, however, was like a shot in the heart; he never felt less worthy.

- "Sam, I don't even know why you would call me that."

She frowned at him. Before he entered her mother's life, the only man she ever looked upon as a father-figure was her Uncle Stefan; her father was, to her assumption, either dead or uninterested in getting to know her. Sonny was the first and only _real_ father she had ever known. Out of respect for her uncle who clearly hated him (or strongly disliked him), she had always teetered between referring to her stepfather by name and as Dad. Now, it seemed to her that he might need to be reminded of how much she loved him and still nevertheless viewed him as her father in spite of everything that had transpired.

- "Because you're my father and I guess on some level I don't want you to forget that."

He dragged the seat Tina had previously occupied closer to the woman.

- "I could never forget my first little girl—"

Sam rolled her eyes.

- "Krissy was your first little girl."

He smiled at the thought of his daughter.

- "No, she was my first baby girl; you [ahem], you were my first little girl. I remember the first time that I saw you, maybe five or six, a little bit bigger than Dani—"

He began to choke up as the little girl's name left his lips. Sam leaned over and took her father's hand into hers.

- "I know you didn't mean it, Dad; it was an accident. I'm not angry with you."

He squeezed his eyes shut in the hopes that the tears would not escape from his eyes; he could not bear having his daughter, who was being strong for him, see him cry. He would do that on his own time.

- "I just… I just remember you sitting at your mama's office desk coloring while she worked on a motion to suppress some piece of evidence for a crime I did. You were drawing a picture of her in her power suit, holding your hand… I think in the picture you wore a matching suit."

She rolled her eyes.

- "Clearly I wasn't aware then of my hatred for the things."

He scratched his chin as he smiled.

- "I don't think you were. Anyway, you finished drawing the picture, and I stood aside unnoticed, smiling at the most beautiful woman I had ever seen with the most beautiful little girl I had ever laid eyes on. I think I knew in that moment that I was in love with your mother, and that I wanted to be your father."

Her eyes filled with tears.

- "Really?"

He nodded.

- "Really. You two looked so happy to be with each other that I almost felt as though I was intruding on a private moment – well, I did; your mother actually kicked me out once she realized I was there. I just… I'd never seen another child more happy to be at their parent's office."

Sam smiled at the memory.

- "Yea well, Mom was always working and instead of leaving me with the nanny Stefan had provided, she liked to have me at the office with her until Tina could pick me up; I can't say I minded much."

- "That's because you were a mama's girl."

She laughed.

- "I was—"

He corrected her.

- "You still are. You and Alexis have such a wonderful bond that no one can take away from you. She shares it with all three of you girls; she's a wonderful mother."

- "She is. She's the best."

He cleared his throat.

- "And just like you were a mama's girl, your little girl is too. That child loves you so much, Sam."

She nodded in agreement as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her daughter meant the world to her; she was her everything. She cherished every single moment she spent with the girl. She was her gift.

- "And I love her more than words can express."

He wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek. He held his hand in place for a moment before moving away from her. He loved her as his own daughter, and yet he hurt her as his enemy. He damaged something that meant more to her than her own life; it was cruel.

- "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Sam. If I could have that car roll over me instead of her, I would in a heartbeat—"

She watched as he paced the room. She wondered if she should call her mother, but she figured he wanted to get the pain off of his chest. If this would make him move past this and begin to forgive himself, she would be there with him every step of the way.

- "But you can't, Sonny."

Seeing as he was already pained, she called him by his first name.

He shook his head.

- "I want to rip my heart out and give it to her if she needs it—"

- "I know."

He furiously wiped his tears.

- "I'd cut my lung out and take her damaged one if that would make her heal faster—"

- "I know you would."

He stopped pacing.

- "You know, it's a cruel thing when you've chosen to live your life in violence, but the people around you are the ones who pay the price."

She frowned at him. He had left the mob fifteen years prior; his life of crime was long gone. She thought about the birthday parties, the graduations, and the births; all were joyous moments untainted by his past life. Why could he not see this? For the most part, they were a happy and close-knit family.

- "But that's not the life you lead anymore; you've turned everything around. You and Mom have given us a regular life without guards, guns, or violence; Dad, we never feared for our lives around you. We were safe!"

He was now crying. It was as though he were talking to a ghost. He looked at Sam, but saw his dead ex-wife Lily, pregnant with their baby, sitting in the bed, and Michael seated in the chair beside her; it did not matter what he did or how he changed his life, he still had the blood of the innocent on his hands.

- "I still sold my soul to the devil for a life of luxury. But even worse, I did without a care as to who might be affected by my selfishness. Do you realize that I've never been life-threateningly harmed? Bullets could pass by me as though I were invisible, but strike those who I love instead. That's my life. And that's the life that I gave and took from you. I'm sorry."

Sam watched as the man walked to the corner of the room and collapsed into tears. She wanted to comfort her father, but she could not; it was clear to her that he was apologizing to someone else.

* * *

Stefan was shocked to see his niece's husband walking with his sister undoubtedly toward the young woman's hospital room. He could tell that Sam was miserable without him; while he knew she could do better than him, he was sad to see this. Although it was not his place to interfere in the girl's marriage life… it was instead his place to ensure her happiness.

- "My, my, look at what the cat dragged in."

Alexis shook her head.

- "Stefan, please don't start."

He pulled his sister to him, giving her a warm embrace.

- "I'm merely lightening the somber mood for the boy, little sister. As unworthy as I find him for our girl, I am very well aware of his love for her and that beautiful daughter of hers—"

Lucky scoffed at the man's obviously loaded comment.

- "She's my daughter too, Stefan."

Alexis moved from her brother's embrace.

- "And you know what? Speaking of daughters, I'm going to check on mine. I suppose it's a good thing we're in a hospital; if you two decide to kill each other, at least we'll have a place for the bodies."

Stefan smiled at his sister.

- "That was rather macabre; don't you think, Alexis? I mean, it seems a bit inappropriate to make such a joke at such a time."

She could not help but smile at the man's odd sense of humor. It was clear to her that he was only attempting to do what her sister did when she spoke about the universe and the cosmos; he wanted her to think of something other than a fear of the loss of a loved one. She was grateful to have him, overbearing and all, in her and her children's lives.

- "I apologize to you both; I suppose you're right. Now Lucky, I'll be in with Sam; do you want me to tell her that you're here, or would you prefer to surprise her?"

He thought for a moment. Although he would have loved to surprise his wife with his presence at this uncertain time, he did not want his sudden presence to cause her unnecessary stress; he did not want to risk having her lose their child.

- "Um, I think you should probably let her know that I'm here and I'll be in shortly."

She was not certain about leaving the man with her brother, but Lucky, like Luke, had always been able to hold his own against Stefan.

- "Sure, that's not a problem. Stefan?"

- "Yes, my dear?"

She suspiciously eyed the man.

- "Please, play nice."

He winked at her.

- "I always do."

The two men watched as she turned down the hallway. They stood in silence for a mere ten seconds before Stefan turned his attention back to the Spencer spawn.

- "You know, Lucky, I never liked you—"

The younger man smirked.

- "I can definitely tell you, Stefan, that the feeling is quite mutual. You're not my cup of tea."

Stefan patted the man on the back.

- "I appreciate your honesty; if there is one thing I cannot tolerate it is a fake human being. I suppose that is why I have always hated your family, more specifically, your father—"

- "Are we going to spend this time discussing the ridiculous Cassadine and Spencer feud? If that's your reasoning for stopping me from seeing my wife and holding her in my arms I have to tell you, I don't care. I love—"

Stefan put his hand up to stop the man from speaking.

- "My niece loves you more than I think she should; and it's evident to me that you feel the same about her. Lucky, I may not like the Spencers, and I may not even like you, but I will tell you this: I respect you."

Lucky grimaced at the man's words.

- "I'm sorry?"

Stefan looked at the man in annoyance; he did not appreciate having to repeat what he had just stated a second time.

- "Are you deaf?"

The younger man shook his head.

- "No, I'm shocked."

- "Well don't be. But for the blood that runs through your veins, I could like you. Unlike the even worse, Jason Morgan, who has earned his salary on the continued bloodshed of others, you protect others; you've protected my nieces. I will always be appreciative to you for that. You have loved Samantha through good times and bad times, you have loved her daughter—"

Lucky interrupted him once more.

- "Our daughter."

Stefan took a deep breath to calm his nerves; he despised being in the man's presence longer than necessary, but he needed to say his peace.

- "Sure. For some unfathomable reason, you make Samantha and Danielle happy."

- "They do the same for me."

The older man patted the younger on the back.

- "Well, they are Cassadines."

- "Right."

Stefan continued.

- "I would simply like for you to know that your pain over this tragedy does not go unnoticed."

The dapper gentleman nodded his head and walked away leaving the man stunned. He had, in his own way, extended a Spencer an olive branch. Although it was not his style, assuring the continued happiness of the women he loved was; he would not allow them one ounce more of pain.

* * *

Sonny walked out of the room just as Alexis approached. He looked at her, but made no effort to stop.

- "Sonny?"

He shook his head and continued to walk; he needed space. She smiled sadly as she watched him walk away.

- "I love you, too."

She spoke under her breath, but she was certain that he had heard her. With every rejection, she felt something chip away at her. It hurt her to realize that the life they had built was beginning to crumble; she felt as though her world was coming apart. She did not know what do.

Nevertheless, she put a smile on her face and walked into her daughter's room.

- "Hi honey."

Sam could sense the sorrow that filled her mother's heart enter the room dragging the woman behind it.

- "Hey."

Alexis took a seat on the bed.

- "I just saw your dad leave here."

The younger woman brought her knees to her chest as she nervously played with her hands.

- "He's in bad shape, Mom; I mean REALLY bad. I understand that he feels guilty, and believe me, I'm angry at what happened; but it was an accident. He's not handling this well at all."

Alexis nodded as she let out a sigh.

- "Yea, I know."

Sam continued.

- "He thinks this is some kind of retribution for selling his soul to the Devil. He was talking about how everyone around him gets hurt—"

Alexis interrupted her daughter; she did not want to hear anymore. She already knew what was going on in her husband's head; it was a dark and scary place from where she was not sure she would be able to retrieve him.

- "I'm afraid for him."

The younger woman whispered as though someone might overhear their conversation.

- "Are you afraid of him?"

Alexis gasped. She rubbed her daughter's leg.

- "God, no! He would never hurt me or you girls intentionally; I think that's rather clear from everything."

- "Yea."

- "Sam, I'm afraid of how he'll self-destruct. I'm afraid that he's going to spin so far down and away from me that I won't be able to help him. I'm afraid that I'll…. that I'll lose him."

She felt her emotions rising, but she kept them at bay; this was neither the time nor the place. Sam noticed mother's actions; she rubbed the older woman's arm.

- "Mom, you can't control everything, you know. You have to let go sometime."

She took her daughter's hand into her own.

- "Baby, believe me, I wish I could, then everything would be okay. Your father wouldn't be on the way to a nervous breakdown, Dani wouldn't be… [ahem]; you know what—"

The young woman eyed her mother; she was clearly tired. She was tired of crying for her, for Dani, for her sisters, and for her father; the woman was exhausted. Looking at her mother as she sat there attempting to fix everything so that perhaps there would be some semblance of normalcy in their quickly disintegrating family, Sam could not bear to place yet another burden on the poor woman's shoulders.

Before her mother could stop her, Sam crawled out from under the covers and off the bed. Placing her hands on the woman's shoulders, she stood in front of her.

- "You're doing it again. Why don't you just let it out?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. She had already done this; her brother had forced every tear out of her. She would not go through this again, and certainly not in front of her daughter. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her daughter, leading her back to the bed where she could sit. She continued her original thought.

- "If… if I could control everything and make things the way they [ahem] should be, the first thing I would do is fix Dani up to one hundred and fifty percent. Then I would help you—"

Sam shook her head.

- "Please, the moment you fixed Dani, that would be all I'd need."

- "And what about Lucky?"

There she went again, attempting to fix something over which she had no control.

- "Mom, can you just stop? Why don't you just admit that you're scared?"

Alexis rolled her eyes.

- "Samantha, I'm fine; you don't have to worry about me. Let me take care of you."

- "That's all you ever do."

Alexis leaned forward and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

- "That's my job; I'm your mother."

- "Yea, that's true, but that doesn't mean that you have to carry this weight all alone! You won't let anyone in!"

- "I'm not doing that, Sam."

Sam nodded her head.

- "Yes you are! You have been running around here making sure that everyone is alright and crying on your shoulder; I'm sure you haven't had a chance to breathe and take in everything. Mom, my kid, your grandkid, is on an operating table being cut into like dinner meat, your husband is literally losing his mind, and I'm ONCE AGAIN pregnant with an ill-fated kid, and you're sitting here attempting to remain dry-eyed; you're turning into a robot!"

That was the point; she did not want to have a chance to absorb the gravity of the situation. She did not want to feel the any more of the pain of her heart being torn into piece as her granddaughter lay on an operating table, her daughter remained temporarily pregnant, and her husband shut her out; it was too much for one person to handle. So she left it locked away; she would deal with it all later.

-"Samantha, calm down and let it go."

She shook her head. She could not let it go, not until she told her mother what had happened.

- "Mom—"

Alexis stood up and arranged the sheets.

- "Samantha, I said let it go. Now, get back into bed and calm down; I will be damned if you lose this child on my watch."

She did as she was told.

- "Mom, I need to tell you—"

The door opened up; it was Tina. She looked from her niece to her sister unsure as to whether or not they had discussed what had previously occurred.

- "I'm really sorry Samantha, but Lex, I need to speak with you—"

Both Alexis and Sam noticed that Tina referred to Sam by her full name; something big had happened. Their hearts began to race.

- "Is it… is it—"

Sam felt tears welling in her eyes.

- "Aunt T, please… tell me it isn't—"

Tina rushed to the women.

- "No! No, I'm so sorry! No! I haven't heard anything about Dani yet."

She took Sam's face into her hands and stared into her dark brown eyes.

- "Honey, I'm so sorry for scaring you like that. I've just spoken with Molly—"

Alexis cut her off; panic filling her voice.

- "What's wrong with her? Is she alright?"

Tina nodded.

- "No worse than you, Alexis."

Alexis knew to what her sister was insinuating; she would hold her daughter later.

- "Well then, what's wrong?"

The woman, taking Sam's hand into her own, looked to her older sister.

- "Honey, Kiefer's called Kristina; he's back."

Just as the words left the woman's mouth, and as a completely shocked Alexis attempted to form the thoughts that filled her already cramped mind, the door opened; Stefan, Molly, and Lucky followed by Dr. Webber entered.

Sam was shocked to see her husband.

- "Lucky!"

Before the man could react, the doctor spoke.

- "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have some news about your daughter."

While Tina held onto her sister and Stefan to Molly, Lucky rushed to his wife.

- "Is our daughter alive?"

Dr. Webber nodded.

- "She is, but she's lost quite a bit of blood."

Sam frowned.

- "So give her more! That's what the blood bank is for isn't it?"

- "Yes, but there's only so much of her blood type—"

Lucky sighed.

- "She's O-"

Alexis nodded.

- "Well, let me donate! I'm O- as well—"

Sam sat up in her bed.

- "So am I!"

He shook his head; he could not allow them to donate their blood.

- "I'm sorry, but I can't—"

Stefan grew frustrated at the man's less than stellar attempts at giving his family prompt information.

- "Excuse me, but are you aware of the fact that our family holds a seat on this hospital board? Don't answer that; I'm sure you are. Now, will you please inform us and quickly as to why neither my sister nor niece may donate blood to my great-niece?"

Dr. Webber sighed.

- "Your sister is in remission for cancer—"

Alexis was in shock.

- "It's been 13 years!"

- "We still can't do it; it's against protocol. And Sam has a high risk pregnancy; there is no way we can risk the life of her unborn baby by having her donate."

Everything in the woman wanted her to scream that it was pointless to worry about her child as in a few weeks or months, if she were so unlucky, she would have lost it; what was the point in prolonging the inevitable when it meant saving her little girl's life. Her heart, however, would not allow her such a thought. Instead, she came to a realization.

- "What about Kristina? She's O- as well."

Alexis nodded.

- "Yea, I mean she had aplastic anemia as a toddler, but she's fine now. She's donated blood before."

Dr. Webber quickly marked his chart.

- "Okay, that's fine. Where is she?"

The family looked at each other as they attempted to recall the last time they had seen her. In the back of the ladies' heads, their thoughts went straight to him; they prayed it was not true.


	7. 1:7 Giving Up and Breaking Down

UNEDITED

**Chapter Seven**

**Giving Up and Breaking Down**

He walked toward the chapel wanting to do as he had done numerous times before: pray for his loved one to be safe and alive. He did the same when Kristina was sick as a toddler, when she and Michael were kidnapped, when his wife nearly died after giving birth to Molly, when Sam was shot, when she was run-down by a drunk driver, and finally when that punk Kiefer beat up Kristina. Too many times he had begged and pleaded God for his children's lives, telling him that he would do this or he would do that as repayment for a second and third chance; he wondered if he had run out of bargains.

When he opened the door to the modest hospital place of worship, he was not shocked to find that it was already occupied. He slowly walked down the aisle until he saw the tears running down the young woman's cheeks.

- "Hey, baby girl."

Kristina, eyes bloodshot from the tears she had shed, looked up in shock to find her father standing in front of her; she had not heard him enter. He looked exactly how she felt: run-down.

- "Hi Daddy."

He scratched the side of his scruffy face. He hated to see his children in pain, especially when there was nothing he could do to make it better. Seeing his girls crying and hurt left him feeling worthless; he felt his guilt intensify.

- "[ahem] Is… is… that seat taken?"

She shook her head.

- "Nope."

He apprehensively sat down beside the girl. He went to reach for her hand, but hesitated, unsure if she would want him touching her.

- "Krissy—"

She saw how nervous he had become around her, so she took his hand into her own and rested her head onto his shoulder. She gave his hand a squeeze.

- "It's okay Daddy. I don't even want to talk about this because I'm sure I'm only going to tell you the same thing Mommy and Sam already did. I also know that it'll be pointless because you're going to believe what you want anyway, so I'll save myself the trouble and you the burden of hearing it."

He looked at her in shock; she had never spoken to him in such a way.

- "Kristina, what's… Are you…"

She interrupted him. She had not spent the past hour sitting in the chapel worrying about Dani as she felt in her heart that the child would be fine. Instead, she cried over the fear that filled her heart over Kiefer's reemergence into her life and the implications that it might mean for her family. Now that her father was sitting beside her, she wanted to be selfish. She did not want to comfort his guilty conscience; she wanted him to comfort her and tell her that everything would be fine despite the heavy feeling in her heart that told her otherwise. She wanted to his little girl again; she wanted him to protect her.

- "Kiefer's back, Daddy—"

He felt as though he were about to explode, but he kept his temper in check in front of the girl. He took a deep breath.

- "How—"

- "He called me. I don't know how he got my number! What if he—"

He needed to speak to his wife; they needed to figure out how they would deal with the situation. If it were up to him, he would certainly have pummeled the boy to death just as he had done to his daughter, but Alexis would think differently.

- "He won't sweetheart. I swear to you, he won't come near you."

She sobbed as hard as her heart would allow and shed as many tears as her already depleted body could create.

- "I don't want him to hu…hurt me again. I don't want… Oh my God, if he called me, he must be free! Daddy, he's going to want—"

He pulled his hand away from her so that he could wrap his arms around her. She cried in his embrace. The girl's cries tore him in two. He hated that Kiefer had such power over Kristina that she could be so frightened of him; it was sick.

- "Shh… Krissy, I will kill him before he touches you again, do you hear me? I will _kill _him. Nobody will lay a finger on my children. He'll be dead before he could even harm a hair on your head—"

She was shocked by the sound of his voice; she had never before heard such coldness from her jovial and good-humored father. He had a temper, it was true, but this voice was something different; it scared her.

- "Daddy—"

He released her and stood away from the girl. He remembered the cuts and bruises, the swollen eye, busted lip, and chipped teeth. He would be damned if such a thing were to happen again.

- "No! He's LUCKY I didn't pop his little head off when he was caught! If it hadn't been for your mother, I would have killed him! But, I swear to you Kristina, NOBODY harms my family or THREATENS them and lives to see another day."

_**Flashback**_

_- "WHERE IS HE?"_

_He roared in the PCPD. He had just been to the hospital and seen the state in which the teenaged boy had left his daughter. He would not be happy until the boy was in a body bag._

_- "I want that son of a bitch, DEAD!"_

_Alexis ran in behind him knowing that her husband would get himself arrested if she did not intervene. She grabbed his arm before he moved a single step further._

_- "Sonny, stop it!"_

_His dark face was red and his eyes crazy. He was on a mission. He was unconcerned with the consequences in which his actions might result._

_- "Alexis, let go of me. That little punk put his hand on my daughter; I'm going to show him what a real fight is like. He had no idea who he messing with when he decided Kristina was a punching bag!"_

_- "Yes, let him go, Ms. Davis. I'd like to see for myself how he proves he's a big man when his butt lands in prison for years for having touched my boy."_

_Sonny made to respond to the arrogant Mr. Bauer, but Alexis pulled him behind her. She would be damned if this man not only raised a boy who would beat her daughter, but now stood before her and provoked her husband into beating him into a bloodied corpse. She was not going to split her time her daughter's bedside and her husband's prison cell for anyone._

_- "You shut the hell up, right now! Your son is an animal—"_

_Mr. Bauer scoffed at the accusation._

_- "He didn't touch that girl!"_

_Sonny rubbed his chin as he glared at the man._

_- "He did a lot more than touch her—"_

_Alexis put her hand on her husband's chest; she did not want to remember the state in which she had found the girl. _

_- "Stop—"_

_She looked at Mrs. Bauer who had, since they had arrived, failed to look in their direction. Alexis stared at the woman. They had at one point been casual acquaintances. Kristina and Kiefer had attended Madison Prep together for years. Although Kiefer was a year older than her daughter, Alexis nevertheless served on the Parent/Teacher Association with his mother. It dawned on her: the long sleeved shirts in ninety degree weather, the fancy scarves around her neck, and the heavy make-up; she too was an abused woman._

_- "Melinda—"_

_The woman kept her head bent low, concealing her slightly swollen left eye. She took a slight step behind her husband. _

_- "Alexis, please… don't—"_

_Alexis took a step forward daring Warren Bauer to make a threatening move towards her._

_- "Melinda, you and I both know of what your son is capable. How could he be any different when the apple doesn't fall far from the truth—"_

_Warren glared at his son's accuser._

_- "I suppose that's true, your daughter is a little slut."_

_Sonny nearly leapt over his wife to attack the man, but Alexis kept him at bay. She pushed him several steps backwards out of the Bauers' earshot._

_- "Sonny, I swear to God, you'd better not do anything to cause this ass to have any reason to press charges against you."_

_The man however had excellent hearing. He smirked at the couple._

_- "Yes, you listen to your wife, Mr. Corinthos; I'd hate for you to end up in prison; I'm sure you've more than enough enemies just waiting to make you their bitch."_

_Alexis could see her husband's rage tipping the scales. She held his hand tightly with hers. She leaned into him._

_- "Do not let this son of a bitch rile you up! The girls need you, Sonny; I need you! His son is going to prison and he knows it. He's trying to get you there as well. Please don't give him the satisfaction."_

_Sonny bowed his head low in the way he did whenever he was in deep thought. He scratched the side of his face as he looked back up into his wife's eyes. _

_- "Okay—"_

_He turned to the smug man wanting nothing more than to punch him in the jaw._

_- "You'd better wish your son ends up in prison, because I can guarantee you that if he doesn't, the moment he steps out of this precinct or that courthouse, he's a dead man."_

_Warren took a step towards Sonny._

_- "Was that a threat?"_

_Sonny shook his head and smiled at the man; his dimples were well pronounced._

_- "No, that was a promise."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Kristina attempted to reach for his arm to make him sit down. She wanted him to calm down.

- "Daddy—"

She had been too young to remember his life as the mob boss, but his voice was reminiscent of that time in his life. He noticed the look of terror in her eyes, but something had come over him that would not allow warmth to fill within him. He needed to protect his family from the monster that nearly destroyed it.

- "Kristi—"

Her phone rang.

- "Pick it up; it might be important."

She took the phone from her pocket.

- "It's Mommy. —Hello?"

* * *

Alexis let out a sigh of relief at the sound of her daughter's voice. She looked around the room at her family as she held her sister's hand; a wave of calm could be felt among them all at the realization that Kristina was safe.

- "Sweetheart, thank God you're alright!"

The teen could hear the urgency in her mother's voice. She looked at her father.

- "Mom, is everything alright? Is it Dani?"

Alexis wanted to continue to speak, but her voice failed her. With any mention of her sweet granddaughter, she thought of her husband who refused to speak to her. She could feel him slipping away from her. And now, with Kiefer's return, she could only imagine the further turmoil her family would face. She was not sure if she could face it all alone.

- "Um—"

Kristina's heart beat quickly in her chest as her mother's voice faltered.

- "MOM! Please, tell me she didn't—"

- "Uh—"

Tina stood several inches shorter than the woman, but she nevertheless matched her eyes to hers. She reached up and wiped the tears that had begun to roll down Alexis' cheeks.

- "Lex, it's okay, I'll talk to her."

She took the phone from her sister.

- "Hey Twin-Peak, Dani is in surgery right now, but she needs a blood transfusion—"

Kristina's heart calmed.

- "You need me to donate?"

Tina nodded her head as she continued to wipe her older sister's tears.

- "Yea, sweetheart. Can you run and do that right now?"

The teen quickly ran out of the chapel leaving her father standing alone.

Tina hung up the phone and slipped it into her sister's front pocket.

- "Honey, it'll be alright. Kristina is going to the blood bank right now—"

Dr. Webber having heard this nodded toward Stefan and left the room; he needed to inform the surgeon.

Alexis gave her sister a kiss on the forehead.

- "I don't know what I would do without you."

The redhead gave her sister a much-needed hug. The three of them, she, Alexis, and Stefan, stuck together throughout everything life threw their way: the death of their mother, the abuse at the hands of their step-mother, the death of their father, the births of children, the death of their brother, everything. There was nowhere else either she or Stefan would be but beside Alexis.

- "Luckily you won't ever have to find out, Lex."

Alexis noticed her youngest daughter watching her every move. She released her sister and walked over to the girl.

- "How about you and I take a walk?"

Molly left her Uncle Stefan's arms to go into her mother's.

- "If you want to stay with Sam—"

Sam, still sitting on her bed gripping Lucky hand, cleared her throat. She could see with her own two eyes how pained her little sister was at the thought that they might lose Dani. To Molly, Dani was more like a little sister rather than a niece as she found it unimaginable that someone her age would be an aunt. The relationship Molly shared with Dani was quite replicate of the one Sam shared with her Aunt T.

- "Mol, I'm fine! Look at all of these pains in my ass—"

Alexis turned to glare at her daughter.

- "Samantha—"

Sam smirked.

- "—butts. Sorry Mom! Anyway, you would be doing me the BIGGEST favor ever by taking Mom out of here."

Molly looked up at her mother who glared at her older sister.

- "I would?"

Sam nodded.

- "Goodness yes! I mean, you know how Mom can get when one of us is sick? She hovers, she fixes the sheets on the bed as we lie in it, she wipes the snot from out noses, she tries to poison us with her soup—"

Alexis smiled at her daughter's obvious attempts at easing the tension in the room; it was working.

- "At least we're in a hospital, honey. Now, Molly care to take that walk with me?"

The girl nodded as she held her mother's hand.

- "Sam?"

- "Yea, toots?"

For the sake of discretion, the teen spoke to her eldest sister in Greek.

- "Will you at least speak to your husband? I know you're going through a difficult time, but I think there's no better time than crises for you to hold onto your loved ones. He wants only to love you, Sam; don't push him away."

The Greek speakers of the room, otherwise known as everyone but Lucky, smiled at the fourteen year old girl's sage advice for her older sister. Alexis kissed her on top of the head.

- "From the mouth of babes."

Sam blew her sister a kiss. She spoke in English for Lucky's sake.

- "I can't promise you anything, but I'll try."

- "Good. That's all I ask."

Alexis walked over and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek and Lucky a knowing smile.

- "Ok, so I'll leave you two to chat. Take good care of my baby, Lucky."

He nodded his head; he would not push his wife into reconciliation unless she wanted it.

- "I certainly will, Alexis. Thanks."

Once out of the room, Tina immediately grabbed her niece's face and gave her a kiss on either cheek. She continued on in the language as she loved on the teen.

- "You, Miss Molly Muffet, are love. I am so proud of you sweet pea."

Stefan tapped his sister's shoulder.

- "Tina, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to the girl."

The woman scowled at her brother.

- "If you are going to make some snide comment concerning the Spencers—"

He sighed at her assumption.

- "Tina, Molly is well aware of my feeling concerning that family; there is no point in reminding her how despicable they are. Now, if you'll kindly step out of the way so that I may speak with her."

Alexis rolled her eyes at her brother's constant disapproval of all things Cassadine. She and he consistently battled over her friendship with Luke, his sworn enemy. He never could understand her attachment to such a ragamuffin derelict. Over the years, they simply learned to agree to disagree especially when her daughter decided to marry the man's son.

- "Tina, you know he's relentless. You might as well let him at Molly."

Tina protectively held the girl to her as she smiled at her sister.

- "Let him at her, Lex? She's a mere child!"

Alexis laughed out loud as she pulled Molly from her little sister's grasp. Molly was unusually quiet during her family's exchange.

- "My baby can fend him off."

- "Fine."

She gave her niece's chin a squeeze before moving to stand beside her sister.

- "But if Stefan says something ridiculous, baby girl, I give you permission to smack him with his own handkerchief."

Molly simply nodded as Stefan made a face at his sister.

- "Remind me, how old are you again, Kristina?"

He ignored her as he put his hands onto Molly's shoulders.

- "Little woman, I'm am incredibly proud of you today—"

The girl frowned; she had not done anything praiseworthy.

- "Why?"

He loved her humbleness; she inherited it from her mother. Her father was far too cocky and arrogant to question a compliment directed towards him.

- "You have displayed such courage and fortitude today in the face of such anguish. You stepped aside in spite of your own feelings and allowed your mother, aunt and I to care for your sisters and your father. You've provided a listening ear to your sisters and a shoulder on which they could cry. You, my sweet Molly, are as strong as the brave Unsinkable Molly Brown after whom you are named. You are a wonderful example of the Cassadine name we hold dear, and I simply wanted you to know that it has not gone unnoticed."

Molly looked at the man for a moment before throwing her arms around him. She was none of the things he had mentioned. Behind the laughter and the jokes she had shared with her sisters, she was terrified. Her father was broken, her sisters shattered, her niece cut open, and finally her mother. Her mother was something, but she could not exactly figure out what. It seemed that the woman very well could have been just like her: terrified beyond her wits and beyond words. And among any of the feelings or conditions of her father, sisters and niece, Molly found herself most worried ad fearful for the woman she looked up to more than anyone else in the world.

- "It's not true—"

Stefan held her tightly as he looked over to Alexis who had tears rolling down her cheeks. She could feel her daughter's pain.

- "You have been wonderful, sweetheart."

Molly turned to look at her mother; it was as though she could see the cracks forming within the woman. If her mother cracked into a million pieces, where would that leave her? She could not bear to lose her. So she swallowed all of her thoughts of what might happen to her parents' marriage if God forbid, Dani died, or what might result from yet another miscarriage for Sam, or what it would mean for Kristina's life if Kiefer returned; she refused to be the final crack that shattered her mother's fragile state.

- "No, I haven't—"

They all, seeing the teen finally begin to break, gathered around her.

- "Mol, you have been. We're so proud of you."

Alexis ran her hand through her daughter's hair. Her voice cracked when she spoke, but she held firm to it; her daughter needed her to be strong.

- "Baby, you could not have made me more proud to be your mother than you have today.

She could not bear to watch such a strong woman crumble to pieces. What would become of her? _Her…_ not her mother. Who would love and protect her as her mother always had? Who would take care of her when she was sick? Who would stay up with her? Sure, she had her Aunt T and Uncle Stefan, but they were not her; they were not and could never be her mother. She was the person Molly wanted and needed.

So in the end, she was none of the things Stefan, her Aunt T, or even her mother, claimed her to be. No, she was selfish and that in and of itself was far from the person she had always strived to emulate.

- "Will you all stop? PLEASE!"

The tears filled her eyes as she looked at the three people who loved her more than their own lives.

- "Non of that is true at all!"

She pulled away from Stefan's embrace and ran as quickly as she could down the hall before she stopped midway. She covered her mouth as she leaned against the wall and collapsed in tears.

Seeing her daughter's pain beginning to implode within her, Alexis' heart felt as though it had been ripped from her chest.

- "Oh my—"

Stefan pushed her forward.

- "I've thrown your skipping stone across the lake, my dear; I believe it is time to support her before she falls."

She gave the man a kiss on the cheek. He always knew the right words to say to break even the most impenetrable wall.

- "Thank you."

He and Tina watch as Alexis walked down the hall to the distraught girl. The red head smiled at the sight. She leaned into her older brother.

- "You are so the Cassadine Whisperer, you know that?"

He snickered slightly before giving her a kiss on the side of the head.

- "And onto my next victim."

She shook her head.

- "No, there's more than enough time to worry about me, Stefan. You do so if Bam Bam's Pebble doesn't make it through. For now, we'll worry about that one over there."

She pointed to their sister. They watched her as she sat on the hospital floor and held the girl in her arms allowing her to cry all the tears that had been welling up within her; she was a natural with her children.

- "She's shouldering her entire family's pain. There'll come a time when she'll break and I honestly don't think you're going to be able to handle it alone."

She passed her hand on his lapel before continuing to speak.

- "I'd hate for your tailor-made suit to get filled with her snot."

He groaned at the mention of the deplorable slang term.

- "I do not understand why such educated women insist on speaking like commoners. It's shameful."

She took his hand into her own and led him to the waiting room; they did not need to babysit their sister and niece.

- "I knew I saw a look of disgust on your face when Bam Bam mentioned it."

He shook his head in dismay.

- "Could she not have found something more appropriate to say instead of that?"

Tina smiled at her brother as they sat in the seats they had previously occupied.

- "Boogers."

Stefan glared at his sister.

- "You are just as bad as the children."

He allowed her to rest her head onto his shoulder. They would wait for the news about their great-niece together.

* * *

Lucky would have like to hold his wife in his arms, but he did not want to be presumptuous so he pulled the chair close to the bed and sat there instead. He kissed Sam's hand.

- "How are you doing?"

She loved her husband more than life itself. He was her best friend, the man she told her deepest secrets and fears, the man with whom was raising a gorgeous red-head who lit up their lives more and more each day, and the man with whom she hoped to raise more children. The problem was that he did not feel the same.

- "I'm pregnant."

He nodded. He had hoped she might actually let him in about her heartache concerning Dani's situation. Alas, he knew her well enough to know she had built a wall around her emotions when it came to him. It was her protective mechanism. He did not like it, but what choice did he have but to deal with it.

- "I know—"

She sensed his disappointment. Her voice turned cold towards him.

- "So, would you like to just schedule the abortion right here and right now?"

He stared at her in disbelief.

- "NO! Why would you such something like that?"

She glared at him, unable to turn off the angry feelings she had harbored within her. In actuality, she was not angry with him, per se; she was angry at everything and everyone else, but him. He was the easiest target. She was furious with Sonny for hitting her daughter, but unable to express it to a man already beaten to the ground with his own guilt. She felt as though God was using her as the pun of his jokes by allowing her to get pregnant with children she would never meet. And most importantly, she was angry with herself for continuously allowing herself to fall for these cruel jokes.

Every time the stick turned blue, she imagined the child growing up with Dani, playing in the snow, and learning to tie his or her shoe. She thought about the child's first day of school and compared it to that of Dani's, remembering how the child clung to her afraid to let go; she wondered if her next baby would do the same. But all of that was pointless; her children never survived. She felt like a fool for thinking that they could.

- "I mean, you know I'm damaged goods so seeing as you're willing to give up on us—"

He interrupted her.

- "No, Sam; I'm not giving up on us at all! I'm tired of seeing the pain in your eyes whenever another one of our children dies. I love you and I love Dani, you're all I need. I'm not giving up on us; I'm giving up on the idea that we might be able to have a child together."

She yanked her hand from his.

- "So like I said, would you like me to schedule the abortion right now, or would you prefer I wait until we find out if this baby is a boy or girl? We'll name him or her and then we'll have another funeral for yet _another _one of my children, and then we can bury him or her beside Steven. What do you think about that? I think white roses would be beautiful to lay upon the tiny coffin since we already did yellow."

Tears sprang to his eyes at the mention of their son, Steven Michael. He would have been a beautiful boy. In the short time in which he saw him, Lucky noted the child's light brown hair and doe shaped eyes; he always wondered if the baby's eyes were blue like his or deep brown as his wife's. His heart was heavy at the thought of what could have been and how differently things would have been in his marriage had the boy lived. He hoped that his and Sam's love for each other was enough to get them through this rough patch.

- "You're not the only one who's hurting you know. I know you like to pretent that you're the only one who lost him Sam, but newsflash, I love him too! And in some ways, I think I lost my wife that day too. And I'm sorry if that upsets you, but I love you too much to sit back and keep doing this… to… to… lose a bigger piece of you each time we lose another child."

She attempted to cut him off, but he put his hand up and continued to speak.

- "Please don't get me wrong, I want that baby growing inside of you more than you know, but I wand you more. I want Dani. And I want out family, Sam. That's what I want, and honestly, that's good enough for me!"

She wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

- "What if that's not enough for me. I can accept that Dani may end up being my only kid, I can; but what I can't accept is you giving up on _me_.

He was growing frustrated with her.

- "That's not what I'm doing Sam."

She furiously wiped her face as the tears escaped more quickly.

- "Yes it is, Lucky. You married me knowing the risks, what I wanted, and to what extent I was willing to go to have a baby and give my daughter the baby brother or sister she wanted. You knew I was not going to take the doctors' doubts as the be all and end all. And you accepted that… or at least I thought you did—"

- "I did, Sam! I still do—"

She shook her head.

- "You took a vow to stand with me in good and bad times, but now you're running away like a coward but saying it's for the love of me that you're doing it. By saying that you don't want to do this anymore, you're saying that _I_ can't do it, that _I'm _incapable of carrying this baby to term. You're knocking me out of the race before I'm willing to get out of it. If you want to stop trying to have a baby, that's fine Lucky; but be a man and admit the real reason behind it because I'm not giving up."

She put her hand onto her belly.

- "And you know what? I damn sure as hell am going to stop giving up on this little one inside of me. Just as I'm willing out baby girl to fight in the operating room, I'm going to fight for this one until he or she can do so on his or her own."

Lucky had never thought of the situation the way she described. Had he made her feel inadequate by saying he was done trying? Had he given up on her? Was it really he who could not handle the loss of another life? But then again, when was the point where, as a husband, he jumped in to save his brave yet sinking wife?

He let out a sigh as he stared at her; despite her tears, he had never seen her look more beautiful. Perhaps it was the glow of her pregnancy.

- "Look, I never meant for you to feel that way, honey. If there is anyone who can pull off the incredible, it's you. You have proven this time and time again. You're amazing and that's what made me fall in love with you. But honey, I know how much pain you're in from losing Steven. You haven't healed from it; I can't help but feel as though you were pushing to have another child so quickly after we lost him because we came so close to having him."

He was not wrong. She did take Steven's death as a sign that the tides were turning and her body was healing. She believed that he was finally proving the doctor's wrong and she was coming back from a place she was told she would never recover. As long as there was a chance, she wanted to take it.

- "Well, here we are again, except not only do we run the change of losing this baby, we run the very real possibility of losing the one we already have."

He covered his face as his mind went to their little girl. He loved his fiery red-head more than any words could convey; she was a ray of light to all those with whom she came in contact. He could not imagine such a light being dimmed.

- "Don't say that, Sam."

She felt a sob in her throat, but she held it in.

- "Why? It's the truth. And let me tell you something Lucky Spencer: losing that child would be far more debilitating for me than the loss of these temporary lives I was not blessed to meet."

* * *

Kristina sat in the chair shielding her eyes from the sight of the blood being taken from her arm. She hated the sight of blood. There had been too many occasions in her memory where such bloodshed meant a drastic change in the lives of her loved ones.

Her family did not think she remembered anything about the time when she was kidnapped as a child, but this was far from the truth. She remembered little things such as the weird way in which the people spoke, or the color of the room she spent her time. She also remembered the color of the doll's hair she had been given to occupy her time; it was red. She knew it because it blended with the pool of blood her brother had been lying in she walked into the room.

_**Flashback**_

_She wanted to run to the boy's side, but the guard held her back._

_- "Michael? Are you sleeping? You're in red goo; your clothes are getting messed up!"_

_But the boy could not hear her; he was long gone and presumably playing with the angels. Seeing her brother being unresponsive to her calls to him, Kristina did what a four year old did best, she continued to call out to him._

_- "Michael, you're messing up your clothes! Daddy is gonna be mad about that! Come on, you have to get up."_

_Growing annoyed with the girl's useless cries to a dead child, Faith signaled for her guard to release the child. What better way to learn the hard truth of life than through show and tell?_

_Kristina, upon release, immediately ran to her brother. She shook him the way she did each morning when they were home._

_- "Michael? What's the matter with you? Why aren't you waking up?"_

_Faith laughed as the child had begun to cry. She was astounded by her ignorance._

_- "Honey, your brother is dead. He's not going to wake up again. You're wasting your time."_

_Kristina looked down at her hands and legs; they were covered in blood. She shook Michael further hoping the woman had been lying to her. If he did not awake, she would be all alone with these strangers. He made the experience far more tolerable as being with him made her miss her mother and their father less._

_- "Please! Michael, you have to wake up! You can't leave me alone… PLEASE! I have no one to play with here."_

_And that was the most a four year old child could understand of the predicament she faced, and the loss her family was to suffer._

_**End of Flashback**_

But she certainly learned what it meant over time and with experience. Blood always signified pain, hurt, and anguish; she hoped that perhaps that day, it would mean life.

* * *

Alexis took Molly to the cafeteria. Having eaten half of her aunt's sandwich and shared some of the woman's fries and dairy-free shake earlier, the teen was hungry. Alexis, on the other hand, wanted a cup of coffee although she knew she probably should have something to eat as well considering her only meal that day had been that morning's breakfast. Knowing her daughter had been watching her, she therefore grabbed a turkey sandwich for herself and watched as Molly picked out an item with hummus. While she would never say this to the girl, she found the selection to look like something she had cleaned out of her soiled baby diaper on more than one occasion.

After paying for their meals, Alexis and Molly sat at an empty table in the corner of the large room apart from the other hospital visitors. They, neither truly wanting to discuss their feelings, sat in silence until Alexis decided she could no longer watch her daughter drown in her emotions.

- "You know Mol, Uncle Stefan was right; I'm incredibly proud of you."

The teen already began to feel the tears well in her eyes. She did not want to hear this again.

- "Mom—"

Alexis moved to sit beside her daughter.

- "Honey, you listen to me and you listen well: just as much as your sisters and your dad need me right now, you need me too. Do not think for one moment hat I can't manage to hold you up too because believe it or not baby, I'm tougher than people give me credit."

Molly shook her head as she mashed her fork in the hummus.

- "Mom, I know you are… but… this is just too much. Sam's got Dani to worry about, Krissy is scared about Kiefer, and Daddy has his guilt over all of this; they need you more than I do. You don't need another person to worry about when you have all of that to think about. It's okay Mommy, really it is."

Alexis put her hand over Molly's to stop her from playing with her meal.

- "Baby, are you worried about your sisters?"

The girl nodded. Alexis continued.

- "And Daddy?"

She nodded once again. Alexis took the girl's face into her hands.

- "And Danielle?"

The tears escaped from Molly's eyes as she nodded.

- "Yes."

Alexis used the thumbs to wipe away her daughter's tears.

- "So, what makes you think, my love, that your feelings would in any way be less important than everyone else's? We're a family, Molly-girl. Every last one of us depends and leans on the other."

The girl began to sob as she finally allowed her mother to comfort her. She held her youngest daughter to her.

- "Baby, I told you that you don't always need to be so strong; you need to let us in—"

- "But Mommy, you're always so strong for everyone; I didn't want you to deal with this alone or to have to worry about me because— forget it… it's stupid… well, I'm stupid."

Alexis pulled the girl away from her.

- "No, honey; you are far from stupid. What is it?"

Molly looked away from the woman not wanting to look her in the eyes when she insinuated that she believed her weak.

- "I didn't want you to… to break—"

The woman frowned as she followed her daughter's eyes.

- "Break?"

Molly regretted what she had said, but knew she had to continue; her mother would not stop.

- "Like when you first saw Dani… I didn't want to tell you… to tell you that I was supposed to lock the door behind Daddy—"

She pulled the girl to her once again.

- "Oh baby—"

The teen continued to speak.

- "I got distracted by a text Mom!"

Alexis' heart sunk at having missed her daughter's sense of guilt.

- "Please don't blame yourself."

She attempted to wiggle out of her mother's hold, but Alexis held firm. She looked at the woman.

- "How can I not? Spencer messaged me about something, I can't even remember now Mom, and I didn't lock the door after Daddy told me to when he couldn't find his keys."

- "It's not your fault sweetheart."

Molly continued to speak.

- "And you know what? I didn't want to tell you what I had done because I was worried that you hearing something like that would mean that you'd fall apart, and I'd lose you. I wasn't being strong because I was worried about Sam, Daddy, and Kristina; I didn't want you to know that I helped kill Dani—"

- "She isn't dead, Molly; don't say that."

She scooted away from her mother, ignoring her reassurance as to her niece's fate.

- "I wasn't being brave like you all think; I was being selfish."

Alexis took a moment to compose her thoughts. She had no idea of the pain her child was in because she had allowed her to fade into the background while she dealt with everything else. She broke in front of the girl which allowed her to believe that she was weak and could not handle anything more than what had already been thrown her way. She let the girl carry her own burdens, afraid to let them go at her feet so she could carry them for her. She could not believe how she had failed her child.

She would not do this again. In spite of the sinking feeling she had with her, she spoke clearly and sternly at the teen.

- "Let me make this point quite clear for you, baby: while I am not made of steel, I'm not made of glass. There'll be times when I break, but there'll never be a time when I can't be put back together again, especially when it comes to my children's welfare. You were not being selfish. Regardless of the fact that you wanted me and me alone, you still put your feelings aside to ensure that I was whole enough to worry about everyone else. That is for from selfish."

- "But I was thinking only of myself."

Alexis shook her head.

- "Somehow I seriously doubt that. I think you were worried about whether or not your sister could deal without having me to smother them. But you know, come to think of it, I don't think there's really any such thing as a self-less deed; in some way, we always get or want something out of it."

She wiped her tears as she stared at her mother.

- "Really?"

Alexis nodded.

- "Take me, for instance. I take care of you girls and do everything in my power to make sure you are well taken care of. Do you want to know why?"

That seemed like a fairly obvious question.

- "Because you love us?"

She smiled as she tucked a piece of hair behind the girl's ear.

- "That too, but also because if anything ever happened to you girls, my heart would be shattered into pieces and honestly, I'm not so sure how I'd recover. So, I make sure to hover and nag just to make sure that doesn't happen. Mol, it's okay to be a little selfish sometime. The key is to know when you're being so selfish, you're hurting others in the process."

Molly went back into her mother's arms and poured her heart out over the fears the day had created within her. She allowed her mother to comfort her until she realized the woman remained as whole as she had been when they had begun their conversation; she did not break. Her mother remained the rock she always knew her to be.

* * *

After another hour-long wait with the family congregating in Sam's room, Dr. Webber walked into the room.

- "I'm sorry about the delay."

Sam held her sister's hands while allowing her husband to place his hand on her knee.

- "How is she? How is Dani?"

Alexis, because Sonny had disappeared, sat between her siblings. He should have been there, if not for himself, but for her. Why would he leave her there without his hand to hold, or his arms to wrap around herself? How could he leave his girls, leave her, to hear this news without him. She closed her eyes as the man spoke, breaking a little more inside.

* * *

**Please review…**


	8. 1:8 The Hearts of Purgatory

Many, MANY thanks to Demon for talking the muse (she's been named CASSIE) from her barstool.

I, on the other hand, am in a very foul mood right now… those on twitter already experienced my wrath… France is all but out of the World Cup games (God help us all if USA doesn't do well tomorrow; my muses might commit suicide… no joke). SMFH. Please make me feel better by reviewing the hell out of this chapter so Cassie and Annie have inspiration to get me out of this funk.

UNEDITED. Enjoy.

**Chapter Eight**

**The Hearts of Purgatory**

He left the hospital unsure of where he was going; the only thing he had known was that he had to leave. The scent of the place, the white walls, the sight of the sick and dying people, it all made his stomach turn; he could not handle it.

He hated hospitals as they often left the patients and their families in a sense of limbo; as one sat in the waiting room or under the knife, one questioned whether there would be 'Welcome Home'balloons or a flowed adorned coffin to purchase. He had found himself in the waiting room, waiting to learn of which shopping trip he would be forced to take on one to many occasions. He was tired of it… tired of the waiting… tired of the uncertainty. So he left.

And so, he got behind the wheel of his car and just drove until, before he knew it he had arrived at his destination. He sat there, staring at the house, unsure of what to do. They had lived together in the same town for over two decades, but seeing her never became any easier for him. Her mere presence at the functions that he and his family attended, restaurants whether they frequented, and on occasion, church where they prayed for the souls of loved ones who had passed, made his heart hurt as thought about the little boy they had once shared… and lost.

He was not sure it wise to get out of his car and ring her bell, but although his feet were hesitant, his heart compelled him to do so. He slowly lifted his finger and pressed the solemn doorbell. He waited for her to answer. The wait was not long.

She opened the door, surprised to see him standing there looking as though it had been days since he had slept.

- "Sonny? What… what are you doing here?"

He groaned in the way he always had whenever he felt uncomfortable.

- "Hey Carly, I just… I just wanted to see how you were doing… today."

She sighed as she gestured for him to enter the house. She had done well for herself over the years. She had married Jasper Jax, Alexis' long time best friend; the two shared a five year old daughter, Josslyn. Carly Jacks, after years of self-destructive behavior, was finally a happy woman.

- "I'm not going to lie to you Sonny, this time of year is always incredibly hard for me, and some years, this day can be unbearable; but honestly, I'm fine. How… how are you doing?"

She could tell that he was not alright; Sonny Corinthos had not be alright since their son was taken. He carried his guilt over Michael's death on his sleeve for the world to see. His pain was evident.

He walked about the room looking at photographs of the little blonde girl, feeling sorry that she would grow up never knowing how wonderful her brother was… because of him. He turned to look at Carly.

- "I'm sorry, Carly; I really and truly am. I took something so precious and beautiful from you and I don't even know how I could ever make that up to you—"

She stopped him.

- "Sonny, there's nothing to repay or replace. There's nothing you could ever say or do to bring Michael back to me."

He bowed his head in shame.

- "I know and I'm…"

He collapsed into tears onto the woman's couch. She rushed to his side.

- "Sonny, I forgave you a long time ago.

He rubbed his blood shot eyes as he stared at her incredulously.

- "Why? How? How could you? After all—"

- "Because if I never forgave you Sonny, I would never have been able to move on with my life without Michael. I couldn't marry Jax or be a good mom to Josslyn. Listen to me; I forgive you Sonny, but I'll never forget the mistakes I made by being with you. I took Michael away from a loving family to bring him to you—"

He looked at her.

- "I loved Michael, Carly; you know that."

She took his hand into hers.

- "I know you did Sonny, but that doesn't make what I did, right. I was wrong and Michael paid for my mistakes with his life. That's something I'll never be able to forgive myself for. I forgive you Sonny, it's myself that I'm struggling to forgive, especially on days like this. But, I'm getting there."

She stared at him knowing something more than their son's death was weighing on his mind. She gently rubbed his arm.

- "Sonny? What's going on with you?"

He stared at her before crumbling into pieces.

- "I did it again! I killed my granddaughter—"

She knew of Danielle Natasha, not personally seeing as the little girl, Sam and Lucky lived so far away, but technically, the girl was her cousin.

- "What?"

He covered his face.

- "I, uh… I ran her over… with my car… this morning."

Her heart stopped in her chest. She never cared much for Samantha Davis Spencer, but as a mother, she could not fathom the pain rippling through the young woman.

- "Oh Sonny, I'm so sorry! How's Sam? Alexis? Kristina—"

He did not even want to hear their names; it hurt to much to think about the pain he put them through. He cut her off.

- "They're all keeping strong. I just don't know how—"

He stopped speaking as the tears stormed through him. She pulled his hands from his face.

- "And they forgave you, right? They don't blame you for this because it was an accident—"

- "Yes, it's always an accident when it comes to what I do to the people in my life."

She pitied the man; he truly was a tortured soul.

- "You know Sonny, people are a lot more forgiving than you give them credit. Your family, I'm sure doesn't blame you for what happened to that poor child; Michael, Lily, and your baby with her, they all forgive you too."

He stared at her; what did she know about the people whose lives he cut short? Her son never lived to see his thirteenth, sixteenth, or twenty-first birthdays; his first wife never became the mother she had always wanted to be; and their baby was a mere speck in life, never able to see the world as he had dreamt for him or her. And then there was Dani, his precious little red head… what did Carly know?

- "You don't—"

She cut him off.

- "I do know, Sonny. Our son, Lily and your baby, and even Dani could never rest in peace if they didn't forgive you. Dani and Michael are children who loved you and did not know anything about holding a grudge. And Lily, like me, she knew what she risked by being with you. The only person who hasn't forgiven you, Sonny… is you."

Having nothing to say in response, he cleared his throat. How could he ever forgive himself for all that he had done in his life and the loss he caused so many? Although others claimed to forgive him, he could never truly move on from his acts… and omissions. In the end, he simply failed to protect his family from others and himself.

- "Yea."

They sat in silence for several moments until Carly received a call concerning work. When she returned into the living room, he had already departed.

* * *

Alexis wiped her tears as she fled from the room; she needed to call her husband. She needed to speak with him. She needed to tell him…

- "Alexis! Wait!"

Tina was fast on her sister's heels, but Alexis was not slowing down; she needed to find him.

- "Tina, go back to the girls; I'm fine!"

- "So why are you running away?"

Alexis slowed her pace.

- "I'm not running away, I just need to find my husband. You don't have to babysit me or anything; I'm fine."

Tina finally caught up to the woman; she grabbed Alexis' arm to force her to stop.

- "Honey, will you stop! Just… stop. God, you can't go looking for him the way you are right now!"

Alexis wiped her face.

- "Why not? He needs to know Tina!"

Tina held her sister's hands.

- "Yea, he does need to know, but with you looking like this he'll think Dani died! Honey, if you want him to know that child is alive and will pull through this, you need to look the part. Right now, you look like you're about to plan Pebbles' funeral."

Alexis smiled at her younger sister. They had just received news that the child, despite her injuries, would pull through. According to the doctors, Dani suffered a ruptured spleen, a few broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a broken arm. The surgery had been rough considering these injuries, but thanks to the blood Kristina provided, and the little girl's resilience, they had high hopes for a full recovery. Now, she needed to let her husband know that he was not the murdering man he continued to think of himself. Their granddaughter would live.

- "I suppose you're right. Um, maybe I should just call him and find out where he's hiding; this hospital is a bit too big to run around.

Tina, leading her sister to a private area, wrapped her arm around her sister's waist.

- "Good idea. Do you want some privacy? I can go get you a cup of coffee or something."

Alexis pulled her sister down into the seat beside her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

- "You're asking me if I want privacy, Tina? Really?"

Tina rolled her eyes at her sister.

- "Whatever, if I don't give you any privacy, it's probably because it's something I've learned from you. Your manners when it comes to knocking are seriously lacking."

Alexis rested her head onto the woman's shoulder as she hit Sonny's assigned speed dial number.

- "Look, we don't keep secrets from one another! You're my best friend… besides, what's privacy between sisters?"

Tina nudged her.

- "Yea, that's what I thought."

Alexis had begun to laugh, but quickly stopped once she heard the sound of her husband's voicemail. Kristina sensed the change.

- "Honey, what's wrong?"

Sonny was not only refusing to look in her direction, but he would not even speak to her; he had completely shut her out, and now… he was not even taking her calls. Her heart felt as though it had been run over by his truck.

She hung up the phone and slipped it into her pocket.

- "He's ignoring me. My husband has completely shut me out; he won't even pick up the phone to find out whether or not the kid he ran over—"

She was growing frustrated. Tina took her hand in hers.

- "Ok Lex, calm down—"

But she could not. She felt a rage building within her that could not be quelled by her perpetually composed sister's positivity. She had just learned her granddaughter would live, and now all of her emotions over the day's events had begun to knock over the wall she had built in order to care for her child and… her husband who now refused to speak with her. Calming down was not an option she was willing to take.

- "NO! Tina, my granddaughter, as tiny as she is, has just spent hours in the operating room being cut into like a dinner steak and my husband, the man who put her there won't even talk to me!"

- "He's hurting, Lex."

She ignored her sister's defense of a man the woman barely tolerated.

- "Well, he isn't the only one! My eldest daughter is pregnant, Tina!"

The redhead's heart hurt for her niece.

- "I know."

- "She doesn't even know if this poor baby will even ever take a living breath, and that fear alone is enough to make her lose the baby. God, do you remember what she was like just… eight months ago? No, even better, SIX months ago? Do you remember what Samantha looked like?"

Tina thought about the shell of a woman she and Alexis had visited after Steven's death; Sam was not the same vibrant niece she had always known. Instead, she lied in her bed crying all day, holding the last sonogram picture she had had of the premature stillborn baby. She would not speak to anyone, she hardly ate, and she hid alone inside of her room, away from all who mattered to her. It broke Tina's heart to recall her niece in such a state.

_**Flashback**_

_Tina, cradling a crying Dani in her arms, sat in the rocker Sam had purchased for the arrival of the new baby. She wondered if it was to Sam's best interest to keep the chair, but considering the mental state of the woman and those around her, the existence of the rocker in her room seemed inconsequential. _

_- "And how are you Pebbles?"_

_Since her mother had spent the two weeks since her little brother's death in bed, the three year old had regressed to thumb-sucking and bedwetting. The girl missed her mother's smiles, hugs, and kisses at night, and therefore took comfort in her aunt's embrace. While she had had her father's attention, nothing compared to her mother._

_- "Mommy doesn't hold me anymore."_

_Tina kissed the top of her niece's head; she loved that she could see a part of herself in the child's red hair._

_- "You know Pebbles, your Mommy is very sad right now, but she still loves you very much; you know that, right?"_

_Dani shrugged as she put her thumb back into her mouth and laid her head onto her aunt's shoulder. Rocking back and forth in the chair, Tina rubbed the child's tiny back._

_- "How about you try to go to sleep, baby; it's naptime."_

_The girl nodded her head._

_- "Mommy has naptime all the time. She doesn't play with me anymore."_

_- "I know, Pebbles, but listen to me, once Bam-Bam feels better—"_

_Holding a zombie-like Sam's hand, Alexis walked out of the bathroom looking as though she too, had been crying. She turned to her sister as she led her daughter to the bed._

_- "How's the little red jellybean?"_

_Tina shook her head; there were no words needed for Alexis to understand her sister's gesture; Dani was as much of a mess as her daughter. _

_- "Dani, sweetheart, how about you take your nap with your mommy? Huh?"_

_Before the child could respond, Sam grabbed her mother's arm; she was not yet ready to hold her little girl._

_- "Mom, no—"_

_But the usually calm Tina, still holding the fragile toddler, interrupted her. She spoke to the woman in Russian so that the bilingual-speaking child was incapable of comprehending the angry woman's scolding of her mother. _

_- "Samantha, I understand that you're mourning Steven's death, but—"_

_Sam shook her head; feeling to drained to string a sentence in a language she had long allowed to become rusty, she responded in English._

_- "You don't understand anything Tina! You don't have kids and you've never lost a baby! You don't know how I feel!"_

_Alexis covered her mouth; she was shocked by her daughter's level of disrespect towards a woman she had viewed as her best friend._

_- "Samantha—"_

_Tina put her hand out to stop her sister from intervening on her behalf. Her niece's words stung, but she understood that they came from a dark place from where she needed help crawling free. She sat on the bed beside where the distraught woman lied in a puddle of her freshly washed wet hair and tears. She reached to caress her cheek, but Sam turned away._

_- "Honey, you're right; I don't know what you're feeling, but I also never presumed to. I can't even begin to imagine your pain."_

_Keeping her head turned away from her aunt, Sam sniffled. _

_- "I wouldn't want you to."_

_Tina looked to her older sister who, holding Sam's hand in one of her own, and gently rubbing the mourning woman's side with the other, looked as though she had also lost her child; she knew she would never understand what it meant to lose a baby… or a grandchild, but she knew another pain. Holding her three year old great-niece in her arms, she felt a deep sense of loss within her tiny body that she had felt three decades prior. An old wound that had been so long closed, was opening for her._

_- "Honey, I might not have lost a child before, but I have lost a mother. I see the love you share with Alexis and the love she has for you, and I had that once. My mother, like Alexis to you, meant the world to me… but I lost her."_

_Sam finally turned to look at her aunt._

_- "That's not the same thing, T! I'm sorry about Grandma Kristin, but my mom is still here—"_

_She nodded in agreement, but smiled sadly at her niece._

_- "But you're not here for Dani. Sweetheart, look at her! She misses you so much. She wants you to hold her, to kiss her, to cuddle with her, but you won't touch her. Sam, you might not be gone like my mother, but you damn sure aren't here."_

_Sam, truly seeing her baby girl for the first time in the two weeks since she had lost Steven, noticed how she clung to her aunt almost grateful for the connection of human touch. She, with her eyes closed, rested her head onto Tina's shoulder, gripping tightly to her shirt, while her thumb remained in her mouth. Sam could see the starvation for attention in her daughter's demeanor and it broke her heart._

_She released her mother's hand and reached out to her little girl. She loved Dani more than anything else in the world, and the thought that she was being neglectful to her, hurt her more than the pain she felt for the baby that would have been her beautiful baby boy. Dani, aside from her husband, was her life and allowing her to feel second best or unwanted was not an option._

_- "Baby, come to Mommy."_

_The child, opening her eyes at the sound of her mother's hoarse voice, hesitantly looked up at her aunt with her big brown eyes questioning whether she should move from her comfort. Tina softly whispered into her tiny ear in Greek._

_- "Go ahead, my love. Mommy just wants to hold you."_

_Dani, keeping her thumb firmly in her mouth, allowed her aunt to pass her to her mother where she comfortably nestled into her arms._

_- "Mommy's not mad at Dani anymore?"_

_Sam covered the girl's face in kisses._

_- "Oh my Dani Natty, I was never mad at you. I could never be mad at you. I'm just really sad."_

_- "Because my baby isn't in your tummy anymore?"_

_The three women's eyes filled with tears at the child's innocence. Sam nodded._

_- "Yea… um…"_

_Seeing Sam's emotions winning the battle, Alexis interrupted her. _

_- "I think you both should take a nap, okay? Tina and I will…um… order dinner. Samantha, I think it's time we get some food into you; I won't force you to eat much, but baby, you need to eat something. Okay?"_

_Sam, still feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked into her daughter's sad eyes, simply nodded._

_- "Thanks Mom."_

_She gave her daughter and granddaughter each a kiss on the tops of their heads._

_- "You're welcome, sweetheart."_

_Tina leaned forward and gave her sleeping great-niece a kiss on the cheek before softly whispering into Sam's ear._

_- "And for the record, Bam-Bam, if ever I lost you, your sisters, or this little one, it would be the equivalent of losing my own child if I had ever had one. I love you girls that much."_

_She gave her niece a quick kiss before quickly walking out of the room and into the guest bathroom. She quietly cried her heart out until her sister opened the door and pulled her into her arms to comfort her._

_**End of Flashback **_

Thinking about her niece in such a state in which she could not care for herself or her daughter, Tina's eyes welled with tears.

- "I remember."

Alexis, feeling an impending breakdown, began to pace the room.

- "I can't bear to see my daughter like that again, Tina. I can't. You saw her today! She was paralyzed with fear for Dani! I swear; that girl can't catch a break!"

Kristina stood to meet her sister across the room.

- "She did today, honey! Dani's going to be fine."

Alexis wiped her tears as she nodded in agreement.

- "But her marriage is falling apart. I guess that's the phrase of the day."

- "Don't say that!"

She pulled away from the petite woman.

- "Why not? It's true! Do you see Sonny anywhere around here? No! Kristina's terrified for her life because Kiefer is back, and my husband has taken his leave. Krissy needs her father!"

Tina, to keep Alexis from pacing, held her sister still.

- "What about you, Alexis?"

She blinked almost confused as to what she was being asked. She was her children; whenever they were in pain, so was she. She was happy when they were happy, and sad when they were sad. This time, however, she could not feel anything as there were too many emotions to contend with; she felt as though she was on overload, but she still needed to be their rock.

- "What about me? I'm here for Krissy, but—"

Tina stared into the eyes of her sister who at 14, took on the role of caring for her seven year old self after their mother had succumbed to cancer. Alexis was always being somebody's rock, and very rarely allowed that person to see her stumble against the tide of their emotions. Only Stefan was ever able to break her; Tina was however determined to do the same

- "Alexis please; I know you like the back of my hand. I know that you'll always be there for Krissy, and for Sam and Dani, and Molly, and Stefan, Sonny, and me, but can't you see we're here for you as well? You're hurting and not just because of your girls or because Sonny is in pain. You're in pain and you won't let anyone help you. Honey, talk to me."

The woman looked at her sister. She could no longer hold in her pain; she felt the hot tears uncontrollably roll down her face.

- "I can feel my marriage crumbling beneath my feet, Tina. I'm looking at my girls and I'm like, 'I can't do this; I can't deal with all of this fear and pain by myself. I can't tell Sam her baby will live because we all know there's a chance it won't; I can't tell her that she needs to fight for her marriage, when I don't have enough energy to fight for my own right now; I can't keep an eye on Molly and make sure she's not feeling neglected, while watching out for Krissy to ensure Kiefer won't kill her this time. Tina, I can't do it all by myself! I can't watch my family crumble to pieces, but I feel as though it is!"

Tina took her sister's face into her hands.

- "Honey, it won't! We won't let it! Lex, you're not alone! Sweetheart, you've got us! Stefan and me, we're here for you. You've got so much love and support around you right now that we'll hold you up when you feel like you're stumbling. And as for Sonny, come on; he's just blowing off some steam! You know how he is! When he's broken a few more wine glasses and barware, he'll come back."

Alexis shook her head. She knew her husband well enough to sense the change in him. This was a different Sonny… and a different, yet very much the same day.

- "It's not going to be that simple Tina. I know my husband, and unfortunately, this has been a time bomb waiting to explode for fifteen years… I just don't know if, when it finally detonates, my marriage will be able to survive the blow."

Tina held her sister in her arms feeling the wall once again rebuild itself inside of her. She wished there was more she could tell her, but Alexis was Alexis; she had already accepted what was to be her disintegrating marriage.

- "Honey—"

Alexis gave her sister a kiss on the forehead.

- "I'm fine, sweetheart. I just need to go check on my favorite red head."

- "Hey!"

Alexis, wiping her tears, smiled at the woman.

- "Excuse me, my favorite pint-sized red head!"

Tina smacked her sister's arm.

- "I'm gonna remember that, Lex! You too can be replaced!"

Alexis pulled her sister back into her embrace; she did not know what she would have ever done without her.

- "I love you, Garfield."

- "Yea, yea… I suppose I love you too, Jiminy Cricket."

Having been released from her hold, Tina watched as her older sister walked toward the little red jellybean's room. Watching her, the younger woman knew that the way Alexis had built was only made of the weakest sticks; she would soon fall.

* * *

He had loved her. She was beautiful, intelligent, and complacent; she was the perfect woman. She did as he had asked, usually without question; but, when there was doubt, the situation was quickly rectified. Some would say he loved with a tough fist, but he knew better; he loved her the only way he knew how. He loved hard and tough, just as a man should.

It worked for he was her first love. He was the first man with whom she had had a real relationship, to whom she expressed her love, and with whom she first made love. For the year they dated, he was everything to her. He was her world. He mattered to her.

But somewhere along the line, she changed. She stopped caring for him. She stopped taking his calls. And she stopped wanting to see him. Somewhere along the line, he stopped mattering to her and he did not understand why.

He went crazy.

He walked up to the lake house where she still lived with her family, at least part-time as he had learned that she went away to school in New York City. She was home for the holiday break, but she would return at the end of the week; he would follow her there. He would make her take him back… after she apologized to him for all that she had done… and all that she had cost him.

He walked into the unlocked home where memories of the last night he had spent with her flooded his brain. He looked about the redecorated living room, recalling the places where he had struck her, and the parts of the room where he had beat her until he was bloodied and bruised as though she had meant nothing to him; he wondered how they could still live there. He felt a sense of remorse for what he had done to her, but knowing she, with the people in her family, particularly the women, she would never forgive him.

He found his way to her bedroom, the place he had spent many alone hours coaxing her to make love to him. He stared at the photographs, certificates, and trophies she had accumulated throughout the years since she had gotten him imprisoned. She looked happy. He wanted to rip them from the walls and break the mirror on her dresser. While he had spent five long years in prison, she had enjoyed her life and experienced college; she had cost him so much. With each view of the pictures, he could feel the hate within him fill the portions of his heart where his love for her survived.

He would repay her.

Until then, he left her the tiniest of gifts on her bookshelf that she would never notice.

* * *

While hospital procedure only allowed two family members in the room at one time, the Cassadines, whose leading men, Stefan and Nikolas, sat on the hospital board, were always given exception. As a result, they all, with the exception of the family patriarch, gathered in Dani's private room waiting for the girl to awake from her surgery; her parents sat on either side of the bed holding her tiny hands.

- "Okay jellybean, now you have to wake up for Mommy. The sooner you start getting better, the sooner you can come home."

Lucky looked at his wife wondering which home she meant: the one she shared with him in St. Lawrence or the one she had with her parents and sisters in Port Charles.

- "Yea monster, Mommy and Daddy love so, so much. We're waiting for you."

He chose the former; he was not giving up on his marriage. But Sam ignored his obvious attempt at fighting for her; she did not have the strength to deal with him while her daughter remained in the hospital. Despite the optimistic prognosis, she could not help but worry about her baby girl.

She looked over to her mother who stood beside her passing her hand through her hair.

- "Mom, can you take me back to my room, please?"

She wanted to spend more time with her daughter, but the longer she stayed in the same room with her husband, the more she felt that she might suffocate. She did not want her daughter witnessing, even in her unconscious state, the pain that existed in her parents' marriage.

Before Alexis could respond however, Nikolas moved from his brother's side to his cousin's.

- "Aunt Alexis, please let me. I haven't been here for Sam; we've a lot to catch up on."

She could see the disappointment on Lucky's face; his pain was written all over his face. She wished she could help the man she looked upon as her nephew, but it was up to her daughter to know how much she could handle. If he was not in that life, Alexis would not be the one to push the pregnant woman into his arms.

- "Is that okay with you, honey?"

Sam nodded. She had missed Nikolas; he was the closest thing she had to a brother in a family of women.

- "Yea, it's fine. Nik… can we… can we go now, please?"

Nikolas wheeled Sam from the room but was stopped by Stefan. He gave his nephew a handshake and a kiss on the cheek.

- "Hello Uncle."

Stefan had raised Nikolas from infancy after Luke Spencer in on of their many battles for Laura Spencer's heart killed Stavros. Stefan secretly found himself grateful to his enemy for killing someone as worthless to society as Stavros. In truth, he thought, who better to have done such a task but someone Stavros' own despicable level? No one other than a fellow rapist fighting for the love of their victim. Stefan often found himself shuddering at the twisted affair of the two men he deeply hated with a woman he secretly loved.

So, Stefan gladly took Nikolas under his wing and away from the vulture known as his mother, Helena. As he saw it, he gave the boy a chance at sanity amid a gene pool polluted by his grandmother and father's insanity.

- "Nikolas, have you just arrived?"

- "Just fifteen minutes ago. I had to handle a meeting with the Zurich affiliates; I made my way to the airport as soon as I received Aunt Tina's message."

Alexis stood at the doorway watching the interaction, but saw the urgency in Sam's desire to leave. She cleared her throat so that the men knew her presence.

- "Nik, can you take Sam, please?"

The young woman looked at her mother with tears filling her eyes. She mouthed a word of thanks, to which Alexis blew her a subtle kiss.

Nikolas nodded.

- "Uncle, I'll see you shortly."

Stefan bent to give his niece a kiss on the forehead.

- "Your daughter is a Cassadine my dear, she is a fighter. You and that baby growing inside of you are Cassadines; you fight like it, Samantha. Don't you dare give up on yourself or allow _anyone_ to allow you to give up on that child. Am I understood?"

The tears fell to her cheeks. She nodded her head at the man.

- "Yes Uncle. I'll fight."

- "That's my girl. Now, get out of here, but don't get too comfortable in that inadequate room; I've just arranged for you to spend the night with Danielle."

Sam attempted to stand to give her uncle a hug, but Nikolas eyeing his aunt's disapproval, held his hands on his cousin's shoulders. Sam resigned herself to giver her uncle's hand a squeeze.

- "Thank you."

Stefan lifted her hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

- "Anything for my family."

Alexis walked over and gave her brother the hug and kiss Sam had been unable to give him.

- "God, I love you."

He wrapped his arm around her.

- "You aren't the first… well, I take that back considering our dearly departed father and my wretched mother. But, you certainly won't be the last."

She rolled her eyes.

- "So modest, my brother is."

Nikolas shook his head as he wheeled Sam toward her room on the hospital's lower level.

- "Do I even need to ask you how you're doing?"

Sam looked up at the elevator waiting for the doors to finally open.

- "I think it's a bit obvious, don't you think? But, I'll tell you that I'm much better than I was; at least I know Dani'll be fine."

- "That little girl of yours is a ball of fire, she's too stubborn to go down so easily. She reminds me of someone I know well."

She sighed as the doors finally opened up.

- "Let's up that somewhere in the genes Dani remembers that and passes that on to this little one because right now, along with my marriage, it's up in the air."

He wheeled her into the elevator, hitting the third floor button.

- "What's going on with you two? I know things haven't been easy since…"

He did not want to say the boy's name, but Sam said it for him.

- "It's okay Nik; no, we haven't been the same since Steven. I guess a part of that is on me because I completely shut down, but when I finally started to feel again, he gave up… he just gave up… on me."

He wheeled her out of the elevator and towards her room contemplating the best way to broach the heavy subject. It was always strange for Nikolas to have his cousin whom he viewed as a sister, to be married to his brother; he often found himself caught in the middle of Cassadine allegiance and loyalty for his brother. Typically he thought it best to simply stay away from such disputes, but this was a different story; in light of everything that had occurred that day, his cousin seemed to need him more.

- "If there's anyone I know who could beat the odds, it's you. If you feel that you aren't ready to give up, then I, as well as the rest of the family, support you. I just don't want you to sacrifice too much in doing this. I mean, are you still in love with Lucky?"

She crawled into her bed staring at Nikolas as though he had two heads.

- "What kind of question is that? Of course I love him, Nik! I love him more than I ever thought possible, but sometimes love isn't always enough. I can't be with someone who doesn't believe in me anymore. I can't be with someone who looks at me as a lost cause—"

- "I don't think that, Sam!"

Nikolas and Sam turned around to find Lucky standing in the room's entrance. He hesitantly approached her bed unsure of whether he had made the right choice of following her there; in the end, he had decided that he had to at least try again.

- "I love you and Dani; if we're blessed to have more kids then I'll be happy, but I'm not going to force it especially if this one doesn't pan out."

She coldly stared at the man she loved more than life itself.

- "Get out, Lucky."

He felt as though he was speaking to a brick wall; his wife was not receptive to anything he had to say.

- "Sam… please."

She turned her back to him and focused only on Nikolas almost pleading for him to intervene. Unfortunately, seeing both his cousin and brother in the room, he knew he could not comment on the matter; he could see they were both in pain.

- "Sam… Lucky… why don't you both just… calm down—"

Lucky threw his hands up in defeat.

- "I'm going to leave now Sam, but I'm not staying gone for long. I'm going to be here for you, Dani, AND our baby."

She shut her eyes in the hopes of drowning him out; she wished he would just leave her alone.

- "You can be here for Dani, Lucky; I won't ever keep you from her because she's your daughter too. But, you don't need to worry about me; I've got my family."

- "I'm your family, Sam."

She rolled her eyes.

- "I don't want your negativity poisoning this baby's will to live. Perhaps after I've had him or her we can talk, but for now, I don't care where you go, just leave me alone."

He imagined the life they had shared together; he wondered if they would ever get it back.

- "Fine. But I'm not giving up on us. I'm going to support you through this."

She felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. Lucky had been her first true love, the man to whom she had not only given her heart fully, but also received one in return. He loved her entirely and without question; she was always first in his life and she knew it. He was not like Jason. She competed for his heart against _the business_ and his grief over Michael. They had shared… so much, but it was not enough; he could never giver his heart entirely to her, not like Lucky.

And now, she had to return it to him as she could not juggle what remained of hers with that of her children's. As painful as it was to acknowledge, they needed her more than he did.

- "I just want to be alone. Nik, I don't mean to be rude, but do you mind leaving as well?"

Nikolas immediately stood and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

- "I'll be back later with Spencer, okay? We'll talk then."

- "Yea."

He put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

- "Come on; just give her some space."

He allowed Nikolas to lead him out, but stopped at the entrance.

- "I love you Sam."

Sam finally turned to face him.

- "I love you too."

He tearfully nodded before turning to leave passing Alexis who pulled him into her embrace.

- "She'll come back to you. She will."

- "I hope."

He walked with his brother back to his daughter's room leaving Alexis to stand watching her daughter crying into her pillow for her marriage. She empathized with her daughter, fearing that it would only be a matter of time until she was in the same position. It had been well over an hour since she had attempted to call him, but he had not returned her call. She understood his need to have space, but she needed him… she needed her husband, if not to comfort him, but because _she_ needed _him_ to comfort her. She needed him to put his arms around her and tell her that everything would be fine. She needed him to hold their children and to reassure them all that things would return to normal. But he could not… or would not… do that for her. She was alone.

- "Sweetheart."

Sam, hearing her mother at the door, continued to stare out the window.

- "I just want to be alone… I'm not in the mood for visitors."

Knowing her daughter better than that, Alexis kicked off her shoes and crawled into the bed and took Sam into her arms.

- "My baby, come here."

Sam, never able to fight her mother or uncle, turned into her and cried for what seemed like the hundredth time that day unaware that her own mother's heart broke along with hers.

* * *

When he finally checked his phone, he noticed that he had had a missed call from his wife. He did not bother to call her back as he was certain of what she had to tell him. There was nothing he could do for Dani anymore; she was already gone because of him. Now, sitting outside of the place he had previously called home, dialed the number that he had not called in years, but nevertheless remembered by heart; there was a threat looming and he would do whatever necessary to handle it.

- "Morgan."

He hesitated before speaking. He knew what he was doing would jeopardize his marriage, but it was a chance he was willing to take. Kiefer was back and his daughter's life was at stake because of it. When the boy first attacked Kristina, it shocked their family to its core. Sonny was determined to catch him before he had the chance strike first. Of course, his wife would have certainly told him to let the law handle the situation, but how could he? The law has just set the culprit free. No, it was time to take matters into his own hands.

- "Jason, I need a favor."

* * *

**This chapter was supposed to be about ten pages longer, but I'm still pissed... disappointed... and saddened by the match loss. So, please review and stay tuned.**


	9. 1:9 Chance and Sacrifice

It's hard to sleep when you're hacking out a lung, blowing my nose, and sneezing… so here's your update.

Many thanks to those who take the time to review; it is GREATLY appreciated. I ask others to join this reviewing boat as this chapter, for whatever reason took forever to gel for me. What are your thoughts on the progression of the story? Too fast, too slow? How are you liking the characters? The more comments the more Cassie is inspired.

Good morning! I need to be up in four hours for the World Cup game.

**Chapter Nine**

**Chance and Sacrifice**

Click.

- "You know Kristina, I have decided that we will fight for that girl as a family."

Click.

Deciding to give Alexis some space after the conversation she had had with her earlier that day, Tina dragged Stefan away from their sister and her daughters with the promise that they would return with dinner. She knew that it was only an amount of time before Sonny's continued absence would finally break their sister, so she allowed the woman her time to coddle her girls as they all watched over Dani. In the meantime, they sat in the open boardroom waiting for the MetroCourt delivery of the family's dinner; she and Stefan would wait on the sidelines until Alexis was ready.

Click. Click.

- "Haven't we been rallying as a family? I mean, people can say a lot about our family, but if there's one thing about us, we stick together."

Click.

- "Not enough! That child—"

Click. Click. Click.

Tina looked at her brother.

- Sam's an adult, Stefan."

Finally growing irritated, he took the pen with which Tina had been fidgeting with since they sat down; her clicking, tapping, and swirling of it was giving him a headache.

- "Age is nothing but a number, dear; look at the way you act at times.

She grabbed the pen back from him, clicking it in mock fashion, happy at the obvious annoyance displayed on his face.

- "I'm young at heart, Steffy."

He had to admit that Tina looked unremarkably young for her age; she could easily have passed for a woman of thirty rather than forty. He credited her ageless beauty to her positive worry-free outlook on life. Regardless of anything life threw her way, it seemed that she managed to make it into something for which to feel grateful. She had once told him that although she was only seven when her mother died, she still felt her loss, and saw the pain on Alexis' face. However, when they moved into the Cassadine home, she knew from then that everything happened for a reason as their tears dried and the sadness in their hearts was replaced with his loving embrace and support. She knew that she would never have had such a relationship with the man but for having to lose her mother. And so, from such a young age, the woman learned to see the positive in life's lemons.

He always admired her for such strength; it was a rare, yet powerful, gift.

- "Yes fine, you are young at heart. Nevertheless, Samantha has not had the full support of her family since she and that soon to be unworthy ex-husband of hers—"

She interrupted him. Unlike Stefan, she had taken the time to, over the years, get to know Lucky. From before he and her niece were even an idea of a couple, she always saw a genuineness in his character not seen in the other boys and men Sam had been involved with over the years. Regardless of anything he may have said that inadvertently hurt her, there was no question of his love and adoration for the woman. That alone made him worthy of her niece.

- "As pained as I'm sure you are to hear this, but those two love each other; I think they'll make it through this hurdle and will find their way back to each other. Sam is just stressed over everything that is going on right now. She just needs her space to sort everything out. Please don't use their separation as a way to bad mouth him to her; she doesn't need that right now."

He could not deny this fact either; there was no doubt that Samantha and Lucky were still in love. Anyone with eyes could see how they felt about each other, but that was not the issue: it was a question of the strength of that love in the middle of the young woman's inner battle with herself. When Sam set her mind to do something, nothing would stop her from realizing that goal. Unfortunately for Lucky, Sam's mission was, according to her doctors, nearly impossible. It seems that Lucky's love for Sam was not enough to see what his rejection, rather than the failed pregnancies was doing to her. For that reason, it was not that he truly wanted to see his niece's marriage fail, Stefan simply never could see Lucky being able to support her… alone; his love was not enough when he did not understand its target.

- "I am aware of their love Kristina; however, that child has been left disappointed with each pregnancy. And why do you think that is?"

She crossed her arms over her chest waiting for him to give her the answer. Having a near two decade difference in age to her brother, he always took on a fatherly role for her, especially since their father died a mere three years after she and Alexis arrived at the Cassadine mansion in Greece. As a result, Stefan, from the time she was ten years old, became a man of authority in her life, providing for her education, well-being, and issuing discipline when needed. As Helena could not have possibly cared less about her, Alexis, or Sam when she arrived, Stefan, alongside her sister, filled in as the parent to a ten year old from the time he was twenty-seven. Despite any disagreement she may have had with him, if he had something to say, she gave him the respect of a listening ear.

He therefore continued.

- "That's because Samantha has not only been away from her family each time, but she could see her husband's belief in her chip away until her belief in herself and her child diminished to nothing. She has been in St. Lawrence raising Dani, working for the border patrol, and being a wife. She has not had us beside her to build her up and let her know _we _believe in her and will never give up on her. And it's not to say that she's weak, but even the strongest Cassadine needs help. That's what she needs to heal from the poison her husband has planted in her brain."

Tina nodded in agreement. She hated how far Sam lived from their family, and hated even more that aside from Steven's death, her other miscarriages had been faced alone without her mother, sisters, uncle, or herself, her aunt and best friend, beside her for support. There was no doubt that Lucky was a wonderful husband, but one person for a woman who came from a large family network of such love and support, to no fault of his own, could never be sufficient.

- "Well, she's staying home for now; she'll have all the support she'll need now. And speaking of love and support, I think there's someone else who needs it… Alexis. I mean, Stefan, have you been watching her? She's been running around like the energizer bunny, but now… now she's—"

- "On the verge of collapse? Yes, I can see that. It's that coward Sonny's fault—"

She covered her face. Her brother was, when it came to their family, quite predictable and judgmental of _outsiders_. There was never an acceptable excuse for ever hurting the Cassadines.

- "He's hurting, Stefan—"

He hated that his sister was defending a man she barely tolerated. Just as he felt, Tina was never able to entirely forgive Sonny for all that had happened to their family due to his previous lifestyle and the way it somehow still found a way to spill into their new lives after he had left the mob. She never agreed with Alexis' decision to marry him, but supported her because she was her sister. But after all that had recently happened, Stefan felt Tina should have stood beside him in his anger against a man who was causing their sister such pain at a time when she needed him the most.

- "As are his wife, children, and grandchild, Kristina! That man, regardless of his pain, should have put all of that aside for those women and children. That is what a man does! He should have held his wife and cried _with_ her, rather than have her to cry on someone else's shoulder. He, not you or I, should have told her everything would be fine. He took a vow to stand beside her in good times and bad, but where is he now? He's broken those vows to our sister and our nieces."

- "Stefan—"

He put his hand up to stop her from speaking.

- "Don't you dare excuse him, Kristina; he should be ashamed of himself. He's being selfish."

While she may have shared the same mutual feelings as her brother, she also recognized the additional factor of the day's significance for her sister's husband; seeing Dani, redheaded like little Michael, on the ground clearly pushed him over the edge. She had spent fifteen years attempting to convince Alexis to get him into therapy, but the man continuously refused; he dealt with his pain in silence. So it was not shocking that Dani's possible fate that day caused such a reaction in him. She could not entirely fault him; after all, he was human before being a husband and father. However, despite all this, she would never tell Stefan this; as her brother's mind was already made up, her defense of the man would only fall on deaf ears.

- "Yea, I hear ya."

Knowing every member of his family better than they liked, he sensed Tina's unwilling concession.

- "You disagree?"

She ran her hands through her hair.

- "You know what, it doesn't even matter whether or not Sonny's acts were justified; the person I care about is our sister and she's floundering right now! She feels like her marriage is falling apart, like she can't handle everything going on with her girls on her own."

- "That's just ridiculous—"

- "Well, that's how she feels, Stefan. I don't know; she's just so lost that she's holding onto their problems and focusing on all of that instead of her own issues or letting anyone help her. She's overexerting herself and she's not allowing herself to really feel. I'm worried about her."

He pounded his fist on the conference table with an air of utmost _certainty_. Before Alexis and Tina had arrived at the Cassadine estate, Stefan had spent twenty four years in his brother's shadow, his father's indifference, and his mother's blatant dissatisfaction; in other words, the man spent twenty four years in lonesome solitude.

Upon their arrival, Alexis and Tina transformed from the sisters he had barely known, into the only family he ever needed or wanted. However, to his excitement, his family continued to increase with the arrivals of Samantha, Nikolas, Kristina, Molly, Spencer, and finally Danielle. These eight people were his only concern; their husbands, boyfriends, and girlfriends were secondary and had all proved to be major inconveniences to the support and protection he had created in his family. Nevertheless, Stefan and the rest of _his_ family always picked up the pieces and fixed their broken loved one; that was what the Cassadines did for one another. Considering their current state of emergency, men like Corinthos and Spencer proved they would never understand such loyalty. Stefan could never accept them.

- "She isn't alone! She has us, Kristina! Before Sonny was ever in the picture, on whom did she lean for help with Samantha? To whom was that child's first word? US! That fool was not in the picture when Kristina was born; he was too busy with his separated, then reunited, then separated, then reunited ex-wife! I truly do not understand what compelled her to get back with that man _especially_ after that boy was killed. In any case, we will take care of her and the girls. I will speak with her again if I must, but I believe it is now time for her children to try their hand at breaking her. She needs to understand that she is not alone and never will be. These men are testing my patience."

She stood from her seat and walked over to the man, placing a kiss on his cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

- "Watch out world! Here's my big brother Stefan, always the protector, but never needing any protection. While ya gotta love this man, ya still gotta commend the men who dared penetrate the Cassadine fold. Many have tried, but only two have succeeded; I think time will tell whether or not they'll be cast off the island."

He held his sister's hands, giving each a kiss; it was because of her he knew how to be a parent to Nikolas. Some would call him overprotective and overly critical of those he considered to be outsiders, but he took his role as the head of the family seriously.

- "As far as I'm concerned, they are as good as gone; they were never worthy of those women. As for that Kiefer, if I see him approach Kristina, I will kill him myself. But for Alexis and Samantha's pleased, his life was spared when he first touched that girl. He has used up his lifelines."

While she hated violence, Tina would gladly stand aside to allow justice be served on that abusive freak. From the moment she had met him, she had had an uneasy feeling about him noting a temper in him she had seen in their rarely spoken about brother Stavos. He was charismatic and kind, but had eyes that pieced his habitual victims. She was still young when he died, but she remembered quite a bit about him and the company he kept. Looking back at Kristina's relationship with Kiefer, Tina wished that she had followed her instincts and stopped her.

- "Why are you single big brother? Someone's gotta love ya!"

Stefan shook his head.

- "And despise your abominable and criminal abuse of the English language."

She shrugged in amusement.

- "Hey, it wasn't my first language… I'm still learning."

He smirked at the woman who looked every ounce like her mother. He had met her on a few occasions; she was beautiful on the inside and out.. Stefan could see why his father had strayed from a cold bitch like Helena who loved but two things in the world, herself and Stavros. A woman such as she could never appreciate the gentleness and beauty that existed in his beloved sisters.

- "I always knew you were not as bright as Alexis has claimed you to be; it seems you've taken forty years to master a language you were all but brought up speaking—"

- "Aside from the countless others! A girl gets confused with all this knowledge swirling in her head, Steffy!"

Just as he turned to glare at her, Tina quickly made her way to the door. He had allowed her the first slip of his hated nickname; there was no way he would allow her a second reprieve.

- "Um, I'm gonna go get the drinks for dinner. I'll see you in a few!"

- "You're lucky I love you, Kristina."

He laughed to himself as he watched her run out of the room. His family truly meant the world to him.

* * *

Over an hour after the surgery and finally moved into her daughter's hospital room, Sam and her family sat together awaiting Dani's return to consciousness. While Alexis, with a sleeping Molly who rested her head on her mother's lap, sat on the sofa staring into space, Kristina snuggled in close with her sister on her hospital bed.

- "Look at her. She's practically comatose."

Sam stared at their mother noticing the dazed look in her eyes. She sighed knowing Sonny's continued avoidance was taking its toll.

- "Hm, well if Dad knows what's good for him, he'll call her… this is ridiculous. Shit, does he eve know Dani's alive?"

Kristin shook her head as she rested it onto her sister's shoulder.

- "Probably not. I don't like this Sam. She looks exhausted."

She kissed the top of her sister's head.

- "Yea, me neither."

- "This is supposed to be a VIP room, but you're all snuggled in here like sardines!"

Walking into the room carrying a cup of coffee for her sister, and a bag of bottled water for her nieces, Tina smiled at her family.

- "And before you ask, Stefan will be here in a few minutes; he's picking up dinner."

She placed the cup of coffee onto the end table beside where Alexis sat; the woman did not seem to notice. Tina then crossed the room to hand Sam and Kristina their bottles of water. Kristina sat up to take the drink.

- "Thanks."

- "No problem, Twin Peak."

- "Hey T, did you remember to remind Uncle Stefan that Molly's given up meat and all things worth eating?"

She smacked Kristina on top of the head before placing a kiss on her forehead.

- "Clearly, only my Little Miss Molly Muffett has inherited my good sense. You two monsters have not only your mother's horrific eating habits, but your father's love of meat."

At the mention of their father, the two older girls stared at their aunt before looking over at their mother who did not seem to hear her mention of Sonny.

Tina looked over her shoulder at her sister before turning back to her nieces.

- "She's quiet."

Sam bit the inside of her cheek.

- "You have no idea! She hasn't said much since we got in here."

- "I actually think I do."

- "You tried—"

She cut her niece off knowing what she was already asking.

- "She won't listen to me, but Stefan thinks she might listen to you girls."

Sam made a face. Her uncle never suggested anyone speak to Alexis; he was usually the one to turn her into a puddle of tears. He must have been truly worried.

- "You think that'll work?"

She gave the woman's leg a squeeze.

- "Yea, I do. Try and talk to her, okay?"

Sam nodded her head.

- "Hey Mom?"

Kristina poked her sister in the side.

- "She didn't mean now, Samantha."

She glared at her younger sister; she hated when the young woman called her by her full name. Actually, she hated when anyone, outside of her uncle, referred to her as Samantha because it usually meant they were about to tell her something serious or in her mother's case, she was about to be lectured about something she had done or failed to do. Being ten years older than her younger sister, she found it irritating.

- "I wasn't going to! Give me some credit here, Krissy; I know Mom a lot better than you think!"

Noticing Alexis' non-response, Tina hissed at them.

- "Will you two monkeys quit fighting? Let me try to poke the lion."

Tina moved to the sofa and lifted Molly's legs from the seat and placed them onto her lap as she sat. The girl was now fast sleep on both her mother and aunt; knowing how wild the child slept, they each (Alexis by force of habit and Tina consciously for her own safety as she held the girl's legs) held her tightly to avoid any sudden movements that might harm them or cause her to fall to the floor.

- "Hey big sister."

Alexis' mind was somewhere else. It had been close to three hours and Sonny still had not returned any of her calls. She had no idea what he was doing; the man was unpredictable in situations such as these. He could have been drinking himself into a stupor, breaking everything in his path, or doing something self destructive… or… well, she did not even want to think of what he could have been doing to Kiefer; there was a possibility the boy would end up dead.

In any case, she could not think about that; she needed to focus on how she would care for her girls despite the crushed feeling she felt in her heart. Staring at her granddaughter lying in her hospital bed, she wondered if her heart could possibly be in as much pain as Dani had been after Sonny struck her with his car. If it did, she would gladly hurt more if she could spare her baby from further pain.

- "Mom?"

Sam called out to her once again.

- "Lex—"

Tina slightly nudged the woman causing Alexis to finally realize that her family had been speaking to her. She looked over slightly shocked that she had not realized her sister had entered the room.

- "When did you get here?"

- "Um, a few minutes ago; you looked like you were deep in thought so I didn't want to disturb you."

Alexis sighed slightly.

- "I'm sorry; I guess I was. Now, what did you, or whoever was speaking to me, say?"

Kristina, looking at Sam before she spoke, sat up in the bed.

- "Mom, are you okay? You were a bit out of it just now."

Alexis knew that her daughters could see the sadness in her eyes; she had never been one who was able to hide how she had been feeling, at least not with those who knew her well. Her family was always able to read her like a book. Regardless of this well known fact, she still attempted to wear her mask in the hopes that they would allow her some reprieve.

- "Yea, yea, sweetheart, I'm fine! I'm just thinking about the house and making a few changes to accommodate Sam and Dani. I'm turning my office into Dani's room—"

Sam shook her head. She did not want her family rearranging their lives because of her marital issues; it was not fair to them. She actually considered renting an apartment for the time being She refused to be anyone's burden; she could take care of her daughter on her own while still carrying the pregnancy to term… she was sure of it.

- "Mom, you're not giving up your space for Dani; she'll sleep with me like she has been for the past month. I actually would prefer that after everything that's happened."

It was no longer a secret that she and Lucky were having marital problems; there was no point in hiding it from her family. Alexis, on the other hand, was not having it; she was getting her daughter through her pregnancy.

- "No she's not. Have you forgotten the way you woke up this morning?"

They all took a moment to realize how drastically their lives had changed in a matter of a day… seconds really. That morning, everything had been normal; they were all home together for the first time in two months, enjoying breakfast and preparing for the Easter holiday. But only an hour or two later, before anyone realized it, their lives seemed to have taken a spiral out of control. It was an outstanding turn of events.

Sam wiped the single tear that rolled down her cheek as she turned to look at her daughter lying in the next hospital bed.

- "No, I didn't… but I can't let you turn your life upside down for us. You need someplace to work—"

Alexis interrupted her daughter; she would not take no for an answer.

- "Honey, I have an office at work."

- "Mom—"

Tina, who normally stayed out of her sister and daughters' arguments, decided to step into the conversation. She knew her eldest niece was relentless, but this was not a topic of conversation she should attempt to control. She was in a high-risk pregnancy with an attention needing four year old who would be recovering from her injuries; Sam needed to be realistic.

- "Look Bam-Bam—"

Sam rolled her eyes.

- "Aunt Tina… that name—"

She smiled at her niece; since the girl could talk she hated her nickname, but the woman never heeded. One would have thought that at some point, Sam would have stopped making the request of her aunt.

- "You need help, honey. You're pregnant—"

- "I know that I am, but that doesn't mean Mom needs to give up her office space for my daughter. I have a perfectly sized room that could fit another bed if you're all afraid Dani'll crush this baby."

Alexis pinched the bridge of her nose.

- "You and I both know Danielle will find her way into your bed anyway; believe me, I know someone who did the same thing. Samantha, I'm done arguing; she's taking my office."

It was Kristina's turn to intercede; she had just thought of a compromise for the women.

- "Why don't you just put Dani in my room?"

Alexis frowned at her middle daughter.

- "And where would you sleep? Are you willing to move in with one of your sister? Or are you volunteering to deal with Dani sleeping on top of you."

Kristina looked at her mother unsure of how to respond. She was finishing her third year at New York University in a few weeks; her room at the lake house was empty more than it was actually used. She was more than happy to allow Dani her room while she was away and would likely bunk with either of her sisters when she returned. It was a minor inconvenience for a child she would certainly give her life. Her mother's reaction, however, startled her.

- "Mom, you do remember that I'm leaving to go back to school—"

She did not even allow her daughter to complete her sentence; the idea that she would leave for New York while Kiefer was out of prison, was out of the question.

- "No, you're not—"

She stared at her mother as though she had several heads. There was no way she could stay.

- "What do you mean _no_? I have finals coming up! I have to go!"

Alexis looked over to Dani, so small and lying unconscious in a hospital bed; she thought immediately to the way Kristina had looked on the night Kiefer had attacked her. She refused to relive such a horror. Allowing her to leave for NYU, even if for just a few weeks, was not a chance she was willing to take.

- "Kristina, Kiefer is out of prison. He contacted you; God only knows what he wants! I'm not sending you to New York for that freak to come after you again. I'm sorry, but no; it's not happening."

The young woman felt tears burning in her eyes; she had to return and complete her year. This was not right. She crossed her arms against her chest.

- "So what? Mom, he can get me here if he wanted to! He did before! So what difference does it make? I have to finish my semester otherwise I'll be behind!"

Sam seeing that her sister was beginning to get riled up, took her hand into her own. She could see both sides, but she also knew that what was most important to her was her sister's life. It would not matter whether or not Kristina was behind a semester if she were dead. Sam had to agree with her mother.

- "Krissy, if you explain everything to your professors, I'm sure you can finish the semester here. They'll have to understand. But honey, even if they don't, I think there are other things that are much more important that a semester. You have to know that."

The hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Kiefer had attempted to ruin, if not take, her life once before, she could not allow him the satisfaction of doing it again. She had lost so much because of him: some of her hearing, her teen years, and her ability to trust. She could not become his victim… not a second time… not when she was finally beginning to feel like a person again.

- "What about finals, Sam? I can't take them here!"

Tina cleared her throat. She knew how much her niece's education meant to not only her, but to her mother and especially the entire family; it was an integral factor of life in the Cassadine family. As a result, she would do anything to ensure that Kristina received it in spite of the current obstacle standing in her way. That was, after all, what the Cassadines did.

- "Lex, if you don't mind, I would gladly take Krissy to New York for her finals. I mean, like Sam said, I'm sure her professors would be cooperative concerning her work for the next two or three weeks, but she has to be there for finals. I'll go down there with her and stick to her like glue just to make sure she's safe. We'll come home right afterwards."

While Alexis was not sure of the entire idea, she owed it to her daughter to consider it. Actually a part… a large part… of heart wondered if perhaps she could speak to her husband about it.

- "Let me think about it, okay?"

- "Mommy—"

Kristina made to argue, but Sam gave her hand a squeeze.

- "Krissy, she said she'd think about it. Let it go."

She nodded at her sister before turning to her mother and aunt.

- "Fine. Thanks T, I appreciate your help."

Tina smiled at the girl she had helped deliver on that cold November day twenty years prior. When everyone assumed that because she had been so premature she could not possibly survive, she showed them that she was tougher than she had been given credit. Kristina had come out on top at birth, in illness, kidnapping, and abuse. She was a fighter. Tina had no doubt that her niece would continue to prove everyone wrong. As her brother always said, they were Cassadines; it was time they were _all_ reminded of that fact.

- "Oh, no thanks is necessary Twin Peak—"

She smirked in her sister's direction.

- "It was purely for selfish reasons that I volunteered. I would get a free trip to New York on your mother's dime, time with my favorite namesake, and I'd obviously be able to shop. You just can't go wrong with all that."

Alexis rolled her eyes at her sister.

- "Thank you Tina; I'm thinking I'll probably take the trip myself seeing as you'll be too busy shopping rather than watching my kid."

The younger woman smacked her sister's arm.

- "You're no fun!"

Stefan walked into the room holding the bags of food.

- "Usually you say that about me! What has Alexis done to deserve such a charge against her name, Kristina?"

- "She was conjuring you."

He gave Alexis a kiss on the top of the head.

- "Smart woman."

Tina rolled her eyes at the man.

- "Anyway! What in the world took you so long to bring the food? These people, myself included, are starving!"

He looked about the room at his family and the way they were situated.

- "Don't blame me, dear; I certainly was not the one cooking this dinner. You were there when I made the call and quite unceremoniously left me alone to await its arrival. Now, how are we all expected to eat properly in this room?"

- "Easily."

Alexis shook Molly awake.

- "Baby, Uncle Stefan's back with dinner."

The teen, deep in her slumber, buried her face into her mother's lap as she did to her pillow every morning as she was woken up for school.

- "Five more minutes Mommy."

Alexis leaned forward to give the girl a kiss on the cheek.

- "Baby, come on get up. I know you're hungry… and besides, my pants could do without anymore of your drool."

Wiping her mouth, the girl then stretched to the best of her ability. She then looked up at her mother who pointed to Tina was sitting beside her; Molly was shocked she had been so deep in sleep to not have realized she was resting on bother of their laps.

- "Hey T; sorry about that. I hope I didn't kick you."

Tina patted her leg.

- "Hey Miss Molly. Nope, you were well restrained. I've experienced your killer kicks to know to hold you down."

She carefully sat up in her mother's lap and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

- "I'm hungry."

Stefan chuckled at the girl's slow movement; each one of the people in the room were the same way when first awakening.

- "Molly, I've brought dinner up for us. I doubt your mother can eat with you on her lap."

The groggy girl nodded as she looked for a place to sit. Finding no other empty seat, she immediately sat on the floor in front of Alexis resting her head against her mother's knee.

Alexis played with her daughter's hair as she smiled at the man.

- "Well, that's one _seat_ freed up, Stefan. Perhaps the other baby sister would care to follow suit so her much too formal brother could take her seat rather than ruin his suit on this hospital room floor?"

Tina shook her head as she immediately rose from her seat. She turned to Molly before seating herself under the window.

- "This goes to show you that no matter how old you get, Muffett Baby, you're always going to be pushed around by your older sibs. Let's hope Bam-Bam and Twin Peak are kinder to you than these two are to me."

Stefan chuckled.

- "Are you not the one who is always tell us to be one with the earth, Kristina? I think it only right that you be one with the linoleum tiles. Now, here is your organic vegetable burger, the same for Molly. Here is a steamed fish, vegetables and brown rice for—"

Alexis and her daughter's all made faces; the meal sounded exceptionally unappetizing. It was not anything any one of them would particularly enjoy… or eat.

- "For you, I assume?"

He crossed the room to hand his eldest niece her meal.

- "No Alexis, this would be for Samantha."

Sam grimaced. Her uncle had spent years attempting to have her eat every vegetable known to man; she hated them all… unless they were deep fried or covered in cheese or saturated in dressing. The meal, knowing him, did not fit the criteria. There was no way she could entertain the possibility of eating the food.

- "Uncle Stefan, you know I'm not eating this, don't you? Maybe the fish, but the vegetables?"

- "Samantha—"

She ignored him as she turned her attention to her mother.

- "Mom, please tell your brother I'd rather starve than have this."

- "Alexis, please remind your daughter that she is with child—"

Before she could speak on her daughter's behalf, the woman intervened.

- "You knew I was _with child_ earlier today, but you still got me a burger and fries! What's different now? And Tina—"

Stefan placed her food on the bedside tray table as the redhead pointed to her brother.

- "Bam—"

Removing the plastic lid, he interrupted his sister.

- "Your aunt had nothing to do with this; I placed the orders despite her commendable defense of your tastebuds. As to earlier and now, the difference is that you've decided to fight for your child. As a result, I, along with the rest of this family, am going to fight with you ensuring that you're surrounded by love and support, good nutrition, along with anything else that might have been lacking or insufficient in your other pregnancies. If, God forbid, we are unsuccessful, it will not be for lack of trying on any of our parts, but that of an insolent child who was not yet ready to come into the world. You, my dear, are not defective. After all, it takes two to tango and look at the partner you've chosen."

Sam could not argue with anything that he said. She knew that her uncle did everything for his family; he wanted nothing but the best for them. However, she also knew it was not Lucky's fault they could not have a child together; he had Jake with Elizabeth. But, there was no point in arguing with her uncle.

- "Than's Uncle, but I'm not even going to dignify your last remark with a response.

She opened the container and grimaced at the sight of the bland food.

- "Jesus, Mom, what did he order for you?"

Stefan handed Kristina her meal before taking his seat beside Alexis.

- "Here you are darling."

She took the plate from him.

- "Thanks… I think."

She opened the container and immediately frowned upon seeing what he had chosen for her: chicken primavera.

- "Stefan, I specifically asked you for a sirloin."

Kristina, having been too afraid to open her container, looked over at her mother and uncle.

- "Yea, and I said I'd take whatever Mom got."

Stefan nonchalantly began eating his own chicken primavera meal.

- "And you did, Kristina."

Alexis shook her head in frustration.

- "Stefan, why didn't you get my steak?"

He carefully wiped the corner of his mouth before speaking.

- "Well, now if either of you are provoked to switch meals with Samantha, she'll at least have something nutritious."

The pregnant woman groaned in annoyance prompting Alexis to smack her brother in the head.

- "Goodness, Stefan! You might as well let the girl starve because you know she hates vegetables… especially soggy looking ones. – Molly baby, scoot up a little bit so I can pass."

Tina called out to the young teen.

- "Come sit with me in stepchild lane, Miss Molly."

The girl moved to sit beside her aunt while Alexis walked over to Sam's place and began picking out the vegetables in her meal for her daughter's.

- "You might as well eat these because you know your uncle it a bit relentless… you got that part of your personality from him."

Sam rolled her eyes.

- "Yea, that's the word to describe him."

She reached with her fingers for a piece of chicken, but Alexis smacked her hand away.

- "How about you use a fork, Samantha? You weren't raise in a barn."

Sam shook her stinging hand.

- "Sorry, but I'm hungry and someone is trying to starve me."

Looking at the carefree man enjoying his meal, Alexis let out a breath; if her brother continued this way, the next nine months would have been quite long and argument filled. She hoped with everything going on, she would have the energy to deal with the reemergence of the Sam versus Stefan battles of the wills. She had hoped those days had been long over since her daughter had since passed her teen years, but it appeared that she would be once again dragged in to referee.

- "Honey, I'm giving you my _delicious_ vegetables for your soggy ones; be grateful for that much."

Sam stuck her fork into her mother's plate, eating some of her pasta.

- "Why don't we just switch dinners?"

- "Because I don't like steamed fish or brown rice, you know that. You—"

Before she could finish her sentence, a cry was heard from the opposite bed; it was Dani finally awakening from the anesthesia.

- "Danielle?"

The girl looked about the room; her eyes fixed on each member of her family until her blurry vision allowed her to make out her mother and grandmother.

- "Mommy! Nana!"

The mere calling of their names sent pain radiating through her tiny body; she began to cry further. She did not know where she was or what had happened to result in such pain. Her four year old brain was unable to process all that had happened to her; all she knew was that she wanted to be held.

At her daughter's call to her, Sam nearly jumped from the bed, but Alexis held her in place.

- "Samantha—"

Sam attempted to wiggle from her mother's grasp, but Alexis held firm to the petite woman.

- "Mom, she needs me!"

She did not want Sam to become too excited as that would lead to a spike her blood pressure; the young woman's doctors had informed her that such a reaction could lead to another miscarriage. As a result, she had to remain calm and stay away from anything that could be deemed stressful; seeing her child in pain would certainly fit the bill.

- "Honey, you have to calm down first."

Upon the child's continued cried, Tina, Kristina, and Molly were at her bedside attempting to calm her. Kristina sat on the bed, careful not to move her. She wiped the girl's tears.

- "Hey Jelly Bean, it's okay."

Unfortunately, Dani was inconsolable.

- "I want my Mommy!"

Tina squeezed her niece's shoulder before turning to her sister.

- "Lex—"

Stefan put his hand up to his sister.

- "One moment Krisitna."

He approached his eldest niece.

- "Samantha, I will help you over to your daughter, but you must first calm down. I've already told you that we will work as a family to ensure that you have this child—"

- "But—"

He caressed her moistened cheek.

- "This is us working as a family. Alexis, go tend to Danielle while Samantha composes herself and the little one growing inside of her."

Alexis gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before moving to Dani who had her uninjured arm outstretched to her. She took the child's hand into her own before placing a gentle kiss on it.

- "You have no idea how happy we all are to see you awake, jelly bean. —Tina, can you get the doctor and let him know that this little one is awake, please?"

Tina, whose arm was wrapped around an emotional Kristina, nodded and left the room with her niece. Molly moved to stand beside her mother.

- "Hey Dan-Dan, how are you feeling?"

Ignoring her aunt, the girl continued to cry and reach for her grandmother.

- "Nana!"

Alexis knew she could not lift her from her bed, so she leaned forward and rested her head onto her granddaughter's pillow wiping the quickly streaming tears from her cheeks.

- "You have an owie, jelly, I know. That's why you're in the hospital: to make you all better."

She hiccupped as she spoke through her hysterical cries.

- "Everything hurts. I wanna go home, Nana. Take me!"

Sam's eyes filled with tears as her uncle finally allowed her to move toward her daughter. After sitting in the chair Molly had placed beside the tiny girl's beside, Sam covered the girls slightly cut face with kisses grateful that she was still with her.

- "Oh, look at my beautiful baby girl. Mommy is so sorry that you feel icky, but you know what? She's going to stay here with you. Okay? She's not leaving you."

Alexis moved aside give her daughter some time with her own daughter. Taking her own baby girl in her arms, she stood at the foot of Danielle Natasha's bed with tears of joy and sorrow streaming down her cheeks: joy for the child's return to life, but sorrow at what she felt was the beginning of the death of her marriage. Standing at the foot of her granddaughter's hospital bed, Alexis realized that she had married a slowly dying man, only she never realized it, or never wanted to… not until they nearly lost Danielle. Now he was gone and his trapped soul wanted to reunite with the redheaded boy. The question was whether her, the man she loved, could ever return to her.

* * *

Sonny stood in front of the door across the hall from the apartment he had not only once called home, but also lived with Carly and raised their son together for three short years. Aside from one time ten years prior when he and his wife dragged their then nineteen year old daughter from the apartment he now stood in front of, since he completely severed ties with his former life as a mob boss, Sonny had not been back to the building. There were too many memories. But there he stood, awaiting entry into a world to which he had sworn he would never return. He wanted to run from it, but what other choice did he have? He needed to do whatever it took to keep his family safe. He looked at his phone; there were two new messages from his wife. He had listened to the first earlier and was relieved to learn that Dani had lived, but he could not go back to the hospital… not until he spoke with him.

Finally, after what felt like a century, the door opened; there stood before him his former best friend.

- "Jason."

- "Hey."

The tall and muscular man stood aside to allow Sonny to enter.

- "Come in."

The two had not had much of a conversation over the years since Sam, against her parents' wishes continued to see Jason, was shot in the back due to a bullet meant for him. There was not much to be said between the men after such an incident.

- "Thanks."

Jason felt uncomfortable in front of the man whose last words to him had been, _'Come near my daughter again, and I will kill you myself.'_ Despite any relationship he had maintained with Sam throughout the years, that night was the end of any friendship the two men had had together. And now, Sonny was standing in the middle of his living room with a favor to ask. Looking at the man, Jason felt his muscles tense at the thoughts of what he could possibly need from him.

- "What is it Sonny?"

He took a deep breath knowing that what he was about to ask would have a significant impact on his family and most importantly, his marriage; but he had to do it. He had promised his wife that he would never return to the mob for anything, but she had to understand what he was doing. She had to know he would not ever go back. After nearly fifteen years of marriage, she had to trust him and trust in what he believed… what he knew… was right.

- "I need your protection."

Jason stared blankly at the bona fide coffee importer.

- "Is someone in the Five Families after you because I haven't heard anything. Everyone knows you're out… you've been out."

- "It's not them… it's for Kristina… Kiefer… they let him out of jail."

Jason recalled when Sam had come by his place in tears later that night with her clothes covered in her sister's blood; it had been one of their last nights together as she later realized that given what she had grown up to fear, the loss of a child, she could not raise a baby as her mother had fought to not raise her sisters and her. She would not be with him as long as he continued to be in the business.

Hearing about Dani's accident from Carly, he called Sam earlier that day to find out how she and her daughter were doing; he was relieved to hear the little girl would be fine. Speaking to Sam on the phone for the first time in years, it was good to hear her voice, if only for a moment.

- "Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. But, what does that have to do with needing my protection?"

Sonny began pacing the room, until he stopped at the pictures Jason had placed on his mantle: Alan, Emily, and finally Michael. It was the picture his son had taken his last Christmas. He held the photo in his hand as he spoke to the man he had once considered to be his brother wishing he could go back and change everything. Unfortunately he could not.. Time changed everything between them.

- "Kiefer called Kristina. I don't know how he got her new number, but he did. I don't know what he's after, but I'll be damned if he touches her again. And I don't know where he is, so I need her to be protected. I need him to be taken out if he gets near _any_ of my girls or my wife. Jason, I want that son of a bitch dead."

Jason knew the man would not have come to see him unless he was desperate. Unfortunately, he was not sure if he could help him. There was too much at risk that he was not sure an impulsive Sonny took into consideration. Sonny was walking a fine line Jason was sure he would either soon trip or be pushed over. Either way, it was not safe.

- "You know how this how this will look don't you? My men under instruction to protect your family?"

Sonny had thought of every reason to not go to Jason, but nothing seemed right. He could have gone with the law, but they were the ones who Kiefer free. In addition, he knew enough, having been on its wrong side, to know that neither he nor his wife would have been able to procure a restraining order as Kiefer had not yet threatened Kristina's safety. Given what had previously been done to her, Sonny, regardless of his wife's contentions, would have been damned if he were to take that chance with their little girl's life.

And then there was the obvious plan of action, one he would have long ago taken if only this situation had arisen a decade and a half earlier: he would have gone to the Bauer residence and simply killed the boy. He would have unpacked the gun he legally stored and locked in his office at his home, and shot him in his heart the way he had done to Kristina the night her tore hers out; it was never the same again. Unfortunately, the ramifications of such an act would have led to his imprisonment; he could not do such a thing to his family. They needed him… they needed him. However, if the situation presented itself, he would gladly sacrifice his own life for that of any member of his family; they needed him, but he needed them to live more. There was too much blood on his hands; he would not allow more, being that of another of his children, to find its place on him. He would kill him.

But that was a last option. He knew he could not always be around his daughter watching her every move; so she needed protection. As a result, standing in front of a man who mirrored his own painful and tragic past, had shared more with his daughter than her own husband seemingly could, Sonny knew he was his last and _only_ option.

- "I will do anything to protect my family."

Jason took a step closer; he was not sure if Sonny truly understood what he was asking and to what it could lead.

- "Even if that means putting their lives in danger?"

Sonny looked back down at Michael's picture. There had been so many mistakes… so many mistakes… all in the name of the business… all resulting in the loss of so many lives. But this was different. This was to protect a life.

- "They're already in danger. If I don't do anything, I risk my daughter's life—"

Jason stood silent for a moment allowing Sonny some time to continue to look into the immortalized face of a long ago dead boy. He hoped the man who took him under his wing when he was Kiefer's age and later handed him his empire, would fully understand to what life he was risking a return and remember all that it had taken from him. When Jason thought about the man's daughter, his first and only true love, and the life that she now lived with Lucky and Dani, he wondered how different his own life would have been had he not taken the business from Sonny's hands. He could have been a father, a husband… an uncle, had his sister not been the victim of his lifestyle. He wanted his former best friend, his brother, to understand this.

- "If you go down this path, Sonny you risk your entire family's life. Think about it."

He spoke lowly, but pleadingly, pointing to the photograph.

- "Think about Michael before you make a decision like this. You might not be able to turn back from this."

He locked eyes with Sonny hoping his single, childless, and lonely life would be an example to him. This was his sacrifice.

* * *

Alexis, still feeling downtrodden by Sonny's disconnect from her life, continued her attempts of shielding her pain from her daughters; unfortunately they saw through her acts. They all noticed their father's absence and felt their mother's disappointment because of it; they were disappointed as well because they needed him too. But at least they had each other. The problem was that their mother acted as though he was what she needed; only he could make her feel the pain she had been suppressing. Nevertheless, she was not alone; she had them to not only care got, but to lean on. The girls had plans to tear down her seemingly impenetrable wall.

- "Mom—"

Sam, being the eldest and less likely to fear their mother's predictable backlash or anger, knew she needed to finally speak up for herself and her sisters.

- "Why don't you just admit that you're upset?"

Since Tina and Stefan stepped out to allow the girls the time to speak with her, Molly retook her place on the couch and rested her head on her mother's lap. As the youngest of the three, she enjoyed having her mother to herself as both her sisters lived outside of the home. While she was happy, despite the poor circumstances that brought them there, that they were returning home, she savored what little mother-daughter time she would have with the woman.

Noticing her lack of response to Sam's opening attack at her wall, the teen nudged her.

- "Mommy?"

As was the theme of the day, having been lost in thought about her husband and her marriage, Alexis had not heard a word Sam had previously spoken.

She looked down at her youngest daughter and brushed her soft brown hair behind her ear. She loved how close she was with her girls; that they loved being with her, and that at least one of them still called her Mommy. She hated how quickly time had flown from when they were all little, living at home, happy and problem-free; if she could have gone back to those days she would have. Aside from teen hormones, things were easier then. There were no high-risk pregnancies, abusive ex-boyfriends, or marriages in shambles. It was the moments such as these, sitting with her baby in her arms, that made her miss those days.

- "What's up, baby?"

The girl spoke timidly as she knew she was in the eyes of the storm that would be her mother's wrath the most once Sam confronted her.

- "Sam was talking to you."

Alexis looked from Molly to Sam and Kristina, who was now sitting upright staring from her to her sister. She immediately grew suspicious.

- "What did you say, Samantha"

The full name… Sam could already see her mother's defenses rising.

- "Mom, we all know Da-"

She could not call a man who was causing her mother such pain Dad. He was, at the moment, her enemy; her allegiance lied with the woman who gave her life and raised her without his help for nearly half her life.

- "Sonny isn't here—"

- "Saman—"

Kristina interrupted the woman; they would not allow her to further shut them out of her problems.

- "Mom, let her finish. You're always saying, 'we're family' and 'we need to discuss things as a family,' but you're never discussing anything with us. You want us to cry on your shoulder, but you cry alone in your room, in the bathroom, in the living room, anywhere but on our shoulders! Mom, you need us just as much as we need you!"

Alexis shut her eyes to control her emotions; she was not sure if she could handle this three on one confrontation. She was too tired.

- "I'm the mom here, Kristina—"

It was Sam's turn to intervene; she could see her mother caving.

- "So that means you have to deal with everything alone, especially when your husband isn't here for you?"

Alexis attempted to pull Molly from her, but the girl quickly wrapped her arms around her waist.

- "Mommy, please—"

It was apparent that this was a coup, but Alexis was having no part of it. She needed an espcape.

- "Molly, I need you to move, right now."

While Molly normally was the most calm and obedient of the girls, relying on her sisters' approval and encouragement, the teen garnered the strength to remain in her spot as a means to subdue the woman. Sam smiled approvingly at her sister.

- "Mom, she's not moving until you talk to us."

Alexis glared at her eldest daughter.

- "What part of 'I'm the mother,' don't you three understand?"

The young woman returned a matching glare to her mother. Of the three, she was the one who had provided Alexis with the most premature gray hair.

- "What part of 'we're a family' don't _you_ understand, _Mom_? We're not children anymore. I mean, Molly is fourteen, but you and I both know she's wise beyond her years. You keep telling her that she needs to let out her tears and lean on us, but you've been sitting here running around for hours without practicing what you preach. You're being a hypocrite!"

Alexis once again attempted to pry Molly's arms from around her waist, but the child was proving to be stronger than she had thought… or was she actually weaker than she had even realized? The day was taking its toll on her. Everything her daughter said was true, but she was fine… or at least she would be once Sonny returned her calls, or even better, returned to her. When she heard from or saw her husband again, only then would she be fine.

- "You needed me, Samantha; as did Dani, and Kristina… and Molly even if she doesn't like to admit it. You all needed me, your mother… and I—"

She stopped speaking before the floodgates opened up; she would not put such a burden on her petite daughters' already burdened shoulders.

Sam, seeing how close they were to breaking her, crawled out of bed and approached the couch. She sat on the arm of the couch and wrapped her arm around her mother's shoulder, resting her cheek on top of the woman's head.

- "Mom, I'm fine! I'm sad because like you, I want my husband, but I'm fighting for my baby the only way I know how. And Dani, Mom, you saw her; she's fine! She's going to live! She can't wait to go home to Nana's house. And Krissy—"

Sam looked over to her sister.

- "I'm fine, Mom. I know Kiefer won't come after me with you guys all around; the difference now than then is that you all now know what he was doing to me… I kept it secret then. Look, I'm not going to lie to you, I'm scared; but I'll be fine too! I've got all of you."

Molly finally sat up and moved into Alexis' lap in order for Kristina to sit. She leaned back into her. She leaned back into her mother.

- "Me too, Mommy. I'm not worried about Krissy, Sam, and Dani anymore… I'm worried about you. I don't want you to feel like you don't have anyone to lean on because Daddy is… well, you know how he can be. You told me to be like a skipping stone and let you all support me; you need to do that too. Mommy, we're all here for you and we want you to know that we are because we love you."

Alexis sighed as she leaned back into the sofa, wrapping one arm around Sam's waist, and the other around Kristina's shoulders while her younger daughter laid her head onto her shoulder. These girls were the best things that she had ever created in her life; they meant the world to her. But, what could she tell them? She wanted to punch their father in the face? Scream and curse at him for leaving her to deal with everything alone? That all day with everyone's burdens on her shoulders, she felt as though she were sinking in quicksand, and he was nowhere in sight to save her? That he was selfish? No, she could not tell them any of that. Despite the fact that they were adults and a wise teenager, she could never say such things about their father to them. Her problems were related to her marriage, not anything that concerned anyone outside of that union. She wanted to talk to him about the pain _he _had caused her.

But that was not really all, was it? There was so much more in her brain that wanted to be told, but she could not put it into words that would not frighten her girls… her beautiful babies… away from her. How could she tell them that her heart skipped a beat with every second Dani was in surgery, or how every time Sam sneezed or coughed, or raised her voice to a slightly higher level than normal, her heart stopped at the thought that she might once again lose her baby? How could she look at Kristina and tell her that every night for the past fifteen years she woke up to double check that all the doors and windows were locked, and she stood at her doorway watching her sleep recalling the numerous times she had almost lost her? And how could she tell the girl that she could not _not_ look at her because her absence from her that entire day, even for a bathroom break, led to thoughts of what might have been or might be if Kiefer were to get his hands on her. She could never admit any of those things because if she did, she would be telling her baby girl, who tried to be so much like her, that was a coward and that she was afraid everyday that the day, God forbid, she outlived any of them, she would herself wither up and die.

In the end, they would only tell her they were fine. And then, they would never speak to her about their problems. They would do go elsewhere, to her brother, to her sister, to each other… and where would that leave her? Where would that leave her now that her husband left her alone? How could she be their mother? Who would she be once her family was gone?

She did not want to say any of those things to her girls because the person she wanted to speak to the most, the person who had promised her he would be with her as they journeyed together to the ends of the earth, had left her somewhere along the way. She could not say anything to the most precious things life had given her because it was not their job to understand her fears of losing them. That was on him and he was not there.

- "Girls, I appreciate what you're trying to do, and God know how much I love you for it, but—"

There was a knock on the door before it slowly opened.

- "Um, can I… can I come in?"

And standing there was him.

* * *

**Too Long? I think so...**


	10. 1:10 Save You, Part One

Ok, as I was writing some of this chapter, Pandora decided to play Save You by Kelly Clarkson. I implore you all to check it out on YouTube… if ever there was a more perfect song for our two couples and the angst for the entire family, it is this one.

This was going to be a RIDICULOUSLY long chapter, but I decided, for my sanity and yours, to make it a two-part chapter.

You've been fabulous on the reviewing, so PLEASE keep them coming! Your honest thought provoking reviews make for a more inspired muse. As usual, I'd like to hear thoughts from my regulars, whom I so adore, but also others I have not or often yet heard from. Be like me, be long-winded with your thoughts! The more reviews, the longer the chapters!

**Chapter Ten**

**Save You**

**Part ONE**

He stood outside his daughter's… her daughter's… their daughter's hospital room listening as their girls, their beautiful girls, implored his wife, the love of his life, to admit how horribly he, in both his presence and absence, had hurt her. They willed their mother, perhaps the strongest woman they knew, to finally break, to stop hiding her feelings. Because he was not there fore her, they wanted her to lean on them and allow them to tell her that everything would be alright. They took up his slack. He failed her. He failed them.

_**Flashback**_

_After chasing down her hyper and excited five year old, grabbing her fifteen year old's handheld game from the girl's hands, and finally getting both of them into their dresses, she was finally able to sit down and get herself prepared for one of the most important days of her life._

_- "Are you ready, Ms. Davis?"_

_She smiled at her stylist through the mirror. She was finally marrying her soul mate._

_- "As ready as I'm going to be."_

_And it was true. She and Sonny had been through quite a bit in their time together, but it seemed the tides had turned since mob-wars, sick children, kidnappings and dead children; they were finally having a chance at… perfection. Her family, understandably, did not approve of the marriage, but regardless of anything they said, he made her happy. He had given up a criminal life, for her. He had risked his life getting out of an organization whose members died for their freedom. But he did it; he did it for her. He did it because he knew there was no other way. He did it because he loved her enough to realize what his way of life was doing to them and what it had caused. He did it… he did it because he loved her. So yes, she was ready._

_- "Oh Mommy, you look gorgeous!"_

_She had not even realized that Vanessa had already finished her hair and make-up; her mind was on the new family she would have in less than an hour. She pulled her eldest daughter into her arms and onto her lap. She squeezed her tightly._

_- "Thank you, mushroom."_

_While she would never, even at a rather petite fifteen, allow her mother to hold her on her lap in public, she often crawled onto it whenever they were alone or amongst family. Sitting in the bridal suite she shared with her mother, sister, and aunt, Sam welcomed the embrace._

_- "Now that I'm dressed, can I have my game back, please?"_

_She pinched her daughter's cheek. For so long it had been just the two of them, but then came along Sonny and his irresistible smile. In spite of all the bad that had occurred, she liked to think he changed everything in their lives for the better. He gave her another beautiful little girl, he became a father for her first baby girl, and gave her a family apart from the sheltered one she had had with Stefan and Kristina. Aside from her first born, Sonny was her first true love._

_She fixed the girl's loose curl, using a bobby pin to pin it back in place._

_- "Don't you want to help me get dressed?"_

_Sam shrugged. Sam, taking Alexis' hand into her own, twirled her mother's engagement ring. She was happy that her mother was finally marrying Sonny; she could see how happy the man made the woman. After everything that had happened in the past two years, her mother deserved to feel and be treated like a princess… queen._

_- "Isn't that Tina's job? I mean, Mom, she IS your maid of honor."_

_- "That's AUNT Tina to you, Bam-Bam." _

_With Kristina, in her flower girl attire, skipping behind her, Tina entered the room carrying her sister's dress. _

_- "Krissy, can you put this bag on the table, please?"_

_Tina handed the girl her make-up bag before kissing both Alexis and Sam on the top of their heads._

_- "Now, what exactly is my job aside from being your mother's servant and Krissy's babysitter?"_

_- "Helping Mom get dressed; that's your job, isn't it, T?"_

_Tina squeezed Alexis' shoulders. On occasions such as these, she would have loved to have their mother there with them, seeing her oldest daughter marry the love of her life. She knew that the woman, whose face she would have long forgotten but for the picture-filled photo albums of their short life together, would have been proud; she could see her mother in her niece._

_- "Well, I'm more than willing to share the responsibility of helping your Mom, especially if she wants her baby girl's help." _

_Alexis kissed her sister's hand before connecting her forehead to her daughter's, staring into her matching brown eyes._

_- "And I'd love your help, mushroom."_

_Kristina ran over to her mother and sister. She tugged the woman's robe._

_- "What about me Mommy?"_

_She smiled at her five year old._

_- "Of course! I want all of my favorite girls to help me on my special day!"_

_She gave her a peck on her tiny lips then laughing at the smudge it left behind._

_- "You have lipstick like Mommy, peanut."_

_- "I do?"_

_She held out a mirror for the child to see. Kristina immediately giggled at the sight. _

_- "I look pretty!"_

_- "Yes you do, sweetheart; but let's put something clear on for you. Sam baby, get me your gloss, please."_

_- "Fine."_

_Sam moved from her mother's lap to the table where Kristina had just placed the make-up bag. She handed her mother her gloss while poking her sister in the belly._

_- "Don't make this a habit, buttface."_

_Alexis swatted her daughter on the bottom._

_- "No name-calling Samantha."_

_Kristina stuck her tongue out at her sister._

_- "Yea, SAMANTHA!"_

_Sam rolled her eyes._

_- "Mommy, it's a pet-name… like mushroom and peanut. It's a sign of love."_

_She raised an eyebrow to her clever teen. _

_- "I'm sure."_

_She carefully wiped the lipstick from Kristina's lips, replacing it with the gloss. _

_- "Alright, now that that's done, how about we get me dressed so I can get married?"_

_Although she was not too pleased about her sister's choice of husband, Tina nevertheless had a large grin on her face for the obvious sense of happiness that filled Alexis. She unzipped the garment bag holding the custom made wedding dress._

_- "I say that's a great plan, Jiminy."_

_With Kristina passing whatever was asked of her, Sam attaching her mother's necklace, earrings, and bracelet, and Tina helping her into the dress, Alexis was finally ready to walk down the aisle. She stood in front of the full-length mirror looking at herself, amazed that she was finally going to marry this man she had on more than one occasion threatened to leave. _

_- "How do I look?"_

_They meant to respond, but they quickly realized that her gaze was not on them. Turning around, they saw the target; it was him._

_- "Daddy!"_

_- "Sonny!"_

_They all attempted to shield her from his view, but she gently pushed them aside to approach and give him a kiss._

_- "Hello sir."_

_Sam took her mother by the hand and attempted to pull her away from her father… stepfather._

_- "Mom, this is bad luck! He's not supposed to see you before the wedding!"_

_Alexis squeezed Sam's chin as she stared from her to Sonny. Considering all that she and he had gone through in their life together, the breaking of a pre-wedding tradition could never tear them apart; their love was stronger than that._

_- "Honey, I think we'll be fine. Don't worry."_

_Sam made a face before walking towards the back room where her aunt was getting ready for the ceremony._

_- "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."_

_Alexis laughed as she passed her hand along his smooth, freshly shaven cheek._

_- "So, you never did answer me; how do I look?"_

_Sonny had not said a single word since he entered the room. It was not that he did not want_ _to; it was because he could not. To him, she was simply breathtaking._

_She wore her hair in a French twist with a beautiful diamond-encrusted tiara carefully placed on the top of her head. Her dress was a simple, yet long, strapless white gown with the finest crystals delicately hand sewn along the bust and waist lines. The dress fell at her feet in an A-lined fashion with a short round embroidered train following her as she walked. Her make-up… well, he did not know anything about cosmetics, but he certainly knew it had enhanced her beauty more so than he had ever thought possible. From the moment he had first laid eyes on her, he had decided s__he was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; but as he marveled at her on that day, their wedding day, she was almost angelic. As he stared at her, he knew there could be no word that would truly do her beauty justice. His fianc__é__e, the mother of his child… children, as Sam was just as much his as hers… his soon to be wife, she was divine._

_- "You are absolutely stunning."_

_With tears in his eyes, he traced her jawline with his fingers until he reached her chin. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. He kissed her knowing he had made the right decision in his life by leaving all that he had known since he was a teenager. He wanted her as his wife, and those girls, as his children. When she had presented him with the ultimatum of a life in the mob or a life with her and their children, there was no question; he chose her... them. He had already lost so much in Michael's death; the thought of also losing the woman who had stumbled into his life as his attorney, was inconceivable. She was worth the sacrifice._

_- "You are everything I could have ever dreamed of and more. And I am so happy that today, I get to finally call you my wife."_

_She smiled widely at him, showing her deeply pronounced dimples._

_- "Was that part of your vows, Mr. Corinthos?"_

_He matched her smile with his equally attractive dimples._

_- "I guess you're going to have to wait and see, soon-to-be Mrs. Corinthos."_

_**End of Flasback **_

So he took a deep breath before knocking on the door and entering.

- "Can I… Can I come in?"

Without waiting for a response, he walked inside to find his family just as he had imagined they would be: huddled together. If there was one thing he admired about his wife and the way she had raised their children, it was that they were close. Her family was close. His daughters to each other and with their mother were all close. His wife and her siblings were close. He loved that because he had never had such a relationship with his family.

His mother died when she was a teen, his father was an alcoholic, and he was on his own. He had never dreamt he would become a part of such a loving family. It filled him with joy to see them… until he remembered why they were there in the first place.

- "I'm, uh… I'm sorry to interrupt."

Alexis stared at her husband with tears streaming down her face as she held their youngest daughter, who happened to be conceived on their wedding night, on her lap.

- "Sonny."

Overcome with emotion at finally having him there, yet unable to say a word of her heart's pain, she tapped Molly with such an urgency to indicate a need that she move from her lap.

- "Molly, please."

The girl turned looked at her. Seeing the hurt in her mother's face, she immediately moved.

- "Mommy?"

Without a word to her concerned teen, Alexis ran into the bathroom in tears.

- "Mom! Wait!"

Sam attempted to run after her, but Kristina stopped her.

- "Sam, lemme go; she'll only yell at you for being on your feet too much. Sit down."

She nodded as she returned to the couch, but she did not take her seat.

- "Fine."

She watched as Kristina walked into the bathroom before glaring in her stepfather's direction. She could see the pain in his eyes as he stared at her sleeping daughter. She normally would have let him be, but he had hurt her mother; his browbeaten state meant nothing to her.

- "I'm not sure if you listened to any of the _numerous_ messages Mom left you, _Sonny; _but, Dani's going to be fine. I mean, you can stop licking your wounds now."

He looked over to his eldest daughter. He knew she would be the one to be most defensive and protective of his wife. It seemed she was ready to do battle with him; unfortunately for her, he would not be fighting. He deserved everything she, his two other daughters, and his wife threw at him. He knew he was wrong and he was prepared to hear all his family had to say to him.

- "I'm sorry, Sam—"

She crossed her arms against her chest.

- "You damn sure are Sonny! How could you leave Mom like that? She needed you and you up and abandoned her like you were the only one who was hurting. Well newsflash, you aren't! There are a lot of people in pain, and a few, far more than you! I guess you were too selfish to notice."

He leaned against the wall listening as she tore him to shreds. He looked over to Molly who stared at the floor tile rather than at him; she was ashamed of him and he knew it. How could she not be? He was ashamed of himself.

- "I know, Sam-"

She rolled her eyes. She would not let him off the hook that easily. Her mother spent hours agonizing over his rejection, then of his complete abandonment; he needed to feel, if only a mere morsel, the pain his selfishness caused the woman.

- "You know Dani woke up a little while ago? She was crying so much from the pain she had to be sedated. Her little body couldn't take it. But you know what's funny _Dad_? My mom has been in pain from the moment she saw my little girl bleeding on the ground of our driveway, but despite how much we've tried to console or reach out to her, we weren't enough to ease it. She wanted you, and you weren't there for her! You left her to deal with EVERYTHING YOU CAUSED, alone! You COWARD!"

Sonny walked closer to his granddaughter so that he could give her a kiss and perhaps apologize to her, but Sam stopped him.

- "Don't you dare touch her!"

He recoiled at the coldness in her voice.

- "Sam, please-"

She shook her head.

- "Don't touch her!"

Molly grabbed her sister's arm.

- "Sam, stop it! Calm down!"

For the second time that day, the woman felt compelled to defend her family from those who had hurt them. As much as she hated the comparison, she was very much like her uncle in this way. Then again, it was to be expected as he had been her sole male role model for a good portion of her life until Sonny swept her mother off her feet.

- "Don't do this, Sam! Please!"

Standing in front of the man who had become her father, she pulled her arm free from her sister's grasp. She continued.

- "You didn't give a damn about her earlier today to stay with us and to hold your wife, so don't come here now after all we've done as a _family_, and try to wiggle yourself in here. Get away from my daughter! Go to the cemetery—"

- "SAMANTHA!"

The sound of Alexis' angry, yet clearly upset, voice caused the young woman's castigation of her father to stop. Sam slowly turned around to face her mother; she knew she had crossed the line.

- "Mom, I'm sorry—"

Seeing as Sam immediately spoke to her in Greek as though to save face in front of her unaware father, Alexis obliged the woman.

- "First of all, you need to calm down, right now. If you want to keep that child inside of you, you had better stop this tirade you have going."

- "Mom-"

Alexis shook her head.

- "_Secondly_, you have _NO_ right to speak to your father—"

Sam glared in Sonny's direction.

- "He's not my father."

Alexis took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking to her daughter. Regardless of how angry she may have been at her husband, she did not need Sam to disrespect and kick him while he was already down to prove the point for her; it was wrong. No man, aside from Stefan, had ever been there for Sam as Sonny had been since the moment he stepped into their lives; he was, for all intents and purposes, her father. Rejecting him because of his horrible lapse in judgment was unreasonable.

- "Yes he is, Samantha, and don't you dare think differently. He treats you no differently than your sisters; blood means nothing."

- "Mom—"

Alexis put her hand up.

- "No. Even though you're angry with him—"

Sam clenched her teeth together.

- "So are you."

- "And if I am? If still does NOT give you the right to speak to him that way. He is your father!"

The young woman could not believe her mother could stand there with reddened eyes and a heavy heart and defend the man who caused her such unhappiness. _That_ was wrong. She would not be made to feel regret over what she had said to him, but only that her words might have caused her more grief than she needed.

- "Not when he disrespects you Mom! I don't care who he is, I don't respect anyone who makes my mom feel like sh!t."

There was no point in continuing such an argument with her eldest daughter; when Sam was angry, she needed time cool down. Considering her pregnant state and all that had occurred that day, however, Alexis knew Sam's forgiveness of Sonny would not come quickly.

- "Fine. Then for my sake Samantha, I'm asking you to just… just be civil. Don't—"

Alexis stopped speaking as she looked over to her youngest daughter who sobbed quietly as she held her sister's hand. Molly was, for a girl of only fourteen quite wise, but she was nevertheless still, a girl of fourteen. Her face showed a sense of fear of further family devastation, of pain of the conflict of being angry with her father for leaving them, but compassion for the pain she could see in his own eyes at the verbal lashing he had just received from Sam. The teen was becoming an emotional wreck over the day's events.

- "Baby, come here."

Molly released her sister's hand and moved to her mother. Alexis pulled her into her arms, kissing the top her head. She continued to speak in Greek despite her husband's obvious discomfort. Then again, it was entirely possible his malaise was the result of something other than the knowledge he was being spoken about, but the lack of comprehension of what was said; he was, after all, for the first time in the same room with Dani since the accident.

- "Everything will be fine, baby."

Molly buried her face into her mother's chest as she continued to cry.

- "I just want us to stop fighting, Mommy! Dani's sleeping and all we're doing is fighting!"

From the corner of her eyes, Alexis could see that her husband had shut his eyes; she knew he was attempting to shield his tears from view. He did not understand, even after nearly fifteen years of marriage, a word of Greek, but he understood the emotions that filled the air; they had clearly moved him. She would have loved to take him into her arms and console him, but she was tired of it; she had begged him to allow her to do such a thing, but he ran away. Now, she had to focus on her girls… and herself.

- "Baby, I know. But, we're going to be fine. Okay? We stick together, you know that."

Molly looked up at her mother, staring deep into her matching brown eyes.

- "But Daddy—"

Kristina sat on her sister's bed watching the scene before her. Her father now stood by the doorway unsure of whether he should stay or once again leave. Her older sister stood with her arms crossed against her chest, every so often wiping a tear that rolled down her cheek. And their mother continued to whisper softly to her hysterical younger sister. It was all a mess.

- "You know what—"

She stopped. She had begun to speak in Greek, but decided she would not further alienate their father. They were a family. Despite how wrong Sonny had been, they were taught from birth, albeit by Stefan, that you never turn your back on family. While Sonny was not technically a Cassadine, he was their father, and she would not turn her back, or allow anyone else she loved in that room to turn theirs, on him.

- "You know what? Nobody's perfect. We all deal with pain our own way. I know Daddy was wrong for leaving the way he did, but at least he's back. He's come back and he's sorry. That's got to count for something, right? Mom?"

Despite how furious she was with her husband, she loved him. Nobody had said when they married things would suddenly be perfect; things had been far from perfect, after all. But, it was the way they handled the imperfections that counted. That was all that mattered.

She looked at him while answering her daughter.

- "It counts for everything."

Sonny, noticing the temperature of the room die down, cleared his throat before speaking. He knew most of what needed to be said was for his wife's ears only, or at the very least for her ears first, but before any of that was done, he owed his family an apology; that was most important.

- "Look, I know I was wrong. I should have been here for you girls—"

Sam rolled her eyes.

- "We have each other; you should have been here for your wife."

Alexis, still holding Molly to her, pointed a threateningly close finger at Sam.

- "Samantha, you stop right now! I know you're upset and I thank you for defending me, but you need to sit down and let your father speak."

- "Mom—"

She released her youngest daughter and took a closer step to her eldest. She pointed to the seat; in the coldest voice, reverted to Greek.

- "Sit down, Samantha."

Proving that she was an adult and not a child to be scolded, Sam turned and moved to the bed where Kristina held her arms out to her. She crawled in and laid her head onto her younger sister's shoulder. She let out a breath.

- "I'm sorry."

Kristina nodded as she ran her hand through Sam's hair.

- "I know you are; but so is Daddy."

Sonny squeezed his eyes shut before looking at his wife.

- "Lex, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for not being here with you. I know I can get in my head and I forget that there are others around me. I'm sorry."

He looked about the room at his three girls, his granddaughter, and his wife; they all looked as though they had had the weight of the world and all the planets of the universe on their shoulders. Feeling his eyes burning from his unreleased tears, he continued to hope that he would not break in front of them… any of them; after hours away, it was his turn to support them, not they him.

- "I was wrong and I promise you I will be here for you. I might not have in the past, but I will from now on. I will protect and support you… all."

Listening to what he just had said, she stared at him knowing something was wrong. She could sense it, her husband had done something wrong.

After Stefan took an emotionally drained Molly and a reluctant Kristina to Wyndemere for the night, Sam sat at Dani's bedside watching her sleep. Over the past month, and even more so after Steven died, she sat in the child's room or simply on the bed they recently shared, watching as her tiny chest moved up and down, her eyes fluttered, and as she sucked her thumb while curled into a ball. She found herself so enraptured by her sleeping daughter she often failed to realize that the sun had begun to rise, and she had yet to sleep. She would then crawl into bed with her baby, wrap her arms around her, and sleep until the child decided to awake. Sam had never thought she would be a mother, but there she was, her beautiful baby girl whom she had almost lost.

- "Mommy loves you so much, mushroom. You know that? I remember the day you were born; you were early, but you came out like a little fireball of red hair screaming at the top of your lungs. It was like you were announcing your presence into the world. Nana laughed and said that there was no doubt that you were meant to be mine; you were already showing signs of being just like me. And now, when I think about it, the way you came out ready for anything that day really isn't any different than what you normally do, huh?"

She ran her hands through the girls unusually dry hair. She could not wait for the moment when she would be able to wash it for her. Although it had been less than twenty-four hours since the accident, she missed seeing her baby girl's beautiful red ringlets.

- "Well, when Auntie Krissy put you in my arms, I knew you would be special. You took every wonderful thing about me, your aunties, and your nana: your hair, your creamy skin, your eyes, nose, and dimples, but most of all your strength; you are every bit a Cassadine baby… which, you know, makes Uncle Stefan so happy. You fought so hard today to stay with Mommy and Daddy and everyone else who loves you; I'm so proud of you. I want you to keep getting better baby so that you can teach this little one to hold on as tight as he or she can inside Mommy. You think you can help Mommy with that?"

She leaned forward and rested her head onto the Dani's pillow, kissing her chubby cheek numerous times. As she watched her beautiful little girl, she realized that there was no one she could have possibly loved more than her.

- "I know you can, Dani-Natty. We're going to help this little pumpkin grow big and strong, you and me."

- "Knock, knock."

Well, except him.

_**Flashback**_

_Leaving her parents to their privacy, Sam walked into the back room of the suite where Tina was getting ready for the wedding. _

_- "T, I swear Mom is jinxing her and Sonny's wedding before it even starts. He shouldn't have come in here like that. He didn't even knock to warn us; we could've hid her or something."_

_Tina rolled her eyes._

_- "And I see you've clearly inherited both of your parents' knocking ability."_

_The teen shrugged._

_- "It's only you, T. Besides, it's not like your boyfriend… what's his name again?"_

_She slipped on her purple maid of honor dress._

_- "You know very well his name is Ned."_

_Sam ran behind the woman to zip her up._

_- "Yea, Ned; I hate that name; it's sooo geeky. Anyway, if he were here, then I'd be a bit disturbed… ESPECIALLY since Krissy's in here."_

_Tina poked her niece in the belly._

_- "You're sick; does your mother know you think like that?"_

_She put her hands on her hips. _

_- "I'm fifteen, T; I know about 'The BIRDS and the BEES!' It's a perfectly natural part of life. Besides, I wouldn't be here but for Mommy's thoughts… and the like."_

_While the two were close, being that Tina was twenty-five to Sam's fifteen, the older woman had no intention of continuing such a discussion with the girl. She would leave that for her sister and soon-to-be brother-in-law. _

_- "Um… sure. Just make sure it's only a thought… and NOT the like. Girls who still call their mother's 'Mommy' don't need to know what 'the like' is… like."_

_Sam grabbed her video game from her sister's hands._

_- "Don't worry, Aunt Tina. –Thanks twirp."_

_Kristina reached for the game, but Sam held it in the air._

_- "Hey! Gimme that Sam!"_

_She held her sister back._

_- "Go color, Krissy! I wanna play with this!"_

_Tina, being taller than her niece, easily grabbed the game from her hand. She handed it to the child._

_- "Here you go Twinny. – Stop teasing your sister, Bam-Bam; we're to keep her still until it's time to go."_

_Sam groaned in frustration. She had just reached a critical stage in her game when her mother took it from her, forcing her to get ready for the ceremony; she wanted to try again._

_- "Tina, come on! She doesn't know what she's doing anyway! Give her a coloring book and she'll be fine!"_

_The young woman handed the teen a necklace._

_- "With crayon marks all over her dress? Definitely not. Let her play with your game. Now, I bet you won't guess who's here."_

_Sam put the necklace onto her aunt before reaching for her bracelet._

_- "Gimme your wrist. – Who?"_

_With a grin, Tina cupped her niece's face into her hands._

_- "Nikky's brother, Lucky."_

_Sam rolled her eyes at her aunt as she grabbed her wrist and attached the bracelet. Lucky Spencer was a year younger than she, but because she was so small for her age, she could easily pass for twelve while he, a tall boy of fourteen… almost a man, if you asked her… with spikey brown hair, dimples, and the lightest blue eyes, appeared to be at least sixteen. From the moment she laid eyes on him, she was enamored. Although it weirded her out that he was her cousin's brother, she nevertheless found him to be dreamy._

_- "First of all, Nikolas HATES when you call him Nikky; he says he's not some girl with teenage angst. Second, did you SEE Lucky? Or did you HEAR he was coming here?"_

_Tina smirked at the girl. Sam had declared her adoration for the boy from the time first day she met him a year prior when Stefan, bringing Nikolas along, had finally decided, after Kristina was kidnapped, to move to the States to keep a vigilant eye on his family. While he had never taken issue with Nikolas knowing Laura, a woman the older man not-so-secretly loved, he did however hate that with such a relationship, came that of a brotherly bonding of sorts between a Spencer and Cassadine. Unbeknownst to the family patriarch, however, on an outing with Nikolas one day, Sam's eye had found an attraction to a Spencer… spawn._

_- "I SAW him, Bam-Bam. And might I add that he's looking EXTRA cute in his tux."_

_The teen nearly melted in her spot. Lucky Spencer, son of Luke Spencer, sworn enemy of her beloved Uncle Stefan, was her first real crush. Unfortunately for her, she was not sure he really ever noticed her; it was not as though they really roamed in the same circles. Despite the fact that Alexis and Luke were good friends, it was not as though he was visiting their home and bringing his son along with him. Sam and Nikolas, being Cassadines, attended an exclusive private school, while Lucky went to the local public school. In addition, Nikolas did not even see his brother as often as he would have liked since Stefan seemed to always have a convenient excuse to avoid any interaction between the two families with blood related children. Therefore, having Lucky at the wedding was a pleasant surprise._

_- "OOOOOH! I bet he is, T! Geez, what time is this wedding supposed to be?"_

_Alexis smiled as she stood in the doorway watching her daughter's excitement over Lucky's attendance. The girl's love for the boy was the best-kept non-secret since Stefan's love of the boy's mother._

_- "In about 15 minutes. I suggest you let Vanessa fix your make-up so you look extra cute for Lucky, mushroom."_

_Sam ran to her mother._

_- "Mommy, you didn't tell me that Lucky was here! You didn't even tell me you invited him! Oh, and your lipstick is smudged." _

_Alexis looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly realized her make-out session with her fiancé was not the smartest idea she had had that day. _

_- "Oh, well I'll have Vanessa fix me up. And I told you I invited Luke; I didn't realize he was also bringing Lucky. I guess you lucked out."_

_Tina winked at Sam._

_- "Just don't get lucky… actually… get Lucky, the person, but not—"_

_Alexis covered her daughter's ears as she glared at her sister._

_- "Um, fifteen year old… and five year old in room, Tina!"_

_The girl, still in her bare feet, was miniature to her mother's tall, yet heeled stature; she strained her neck to look up at her._

_- "I've had Sex Ed., Mom."_

_- "I'm sure they haven't taught you about getting lucky, Samantha."_

_Sam smiled as she got onto her tiptoes to give her mother a kiss on the cheek._

_- "No Mommy, they taught us how to NOT be unlucky."_

_**End of Flashback**_

He walked into the hospital room carrying an overnight bag he thought Sam might like to have. With Alexis' permission, he had stopped by the Lake House to pack it for his wife; he wanted her to be comfortable in her hospital stay with their daughter.

- "I know you said you didn't want me around; but when you called me to tell me that Dani had woken up, I really just wanted to see her. I hope… I hope you don't mind."

He wanted to see her as well, but she probably did not want to hear that from him.

- "They gave her another sedative… I thought I told you that?"

She wanted to see him as well. In fact, she had not actually told him their daughter had been sedated because she knew he would come back to the hospital to see the child. As he could not admit that he wanted to see her, she could not admit the same for fear of the mixed messages she was not prepared to answer.

- "No… no, you didn't… but you've got a lot on your mind."

He nodded as he placed the little girl's Pebbles doll onto the bedside table. He gave her tiny hand a kiss.

- "Hi Monster. Daddy is so sorry he wasn't here when you woke up. But you know what? I'll definitely see you in the morning. We can have breakfast together, just like we do every morning: Fruit Loops and—"

Aside from watching the child sleep, she enjoyed watching her interaction with her father. Despite the fights of the past month, the separate bedrooms, the days of silence… the tears, Lucky and Sam attempted to ensure that their problems did not affect Dani. They maintained their daily routine with the girl, providing her with the love and support she needed from them both. It was not her fault that their marriage was falling apart.

- "Strawberries."

He nodded before wiping a tear.

- "In season or not, she loves her strawberries."

Aside from his son, Dani was the best thing that had ever come into his life. Everyday with her was filled with joy: the sound of her laugh, the excitement in her voice when she screamed to him when he returned home from work, and the sense of love she filled within him when he held her in her arms; she was his little girl. She was one of the three most important people in his life; she meant everything to him.

He turned to the most important person, the woman without whom he would never have such a daughter.

- "Thank you for calling me."

She stared at him for a moment, marveling at the features he maintained from his youth. While he had grown his hair out slightly and to a length she did not personally like, his light eyes, scruffy chin and cheeks, and overall face, was as alluring to her as the day she realized that she wanted to be his girlfriend… and again, the day she knew she wanted to be his wife. Her heart sped up whenever she was with him… whenever he spoke to her, or to anyone else… and whenever he touched her. Mostly everything in her told her their separation was wrong, but the flutter in her belly where her baby lived amidst the butterflies he sent through her, told her otherwise.

- "She's your daughter. When she woke up she was in so much pain, they had to sedate her. I'm really sorry I had you leave before you could actually see her; it wasn't fair to you or to her. Actually, it was selfish of me because I'm sure she would've loved to see her Daddy."

He took a seat opposite her on their daughter's bed. He leaned toward her hoping that she would not reject him. When she did not, he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips; he missed the way they felt against his own. He missed making love to her. He missed holding her as they slept. Most of all, he missed her.

- "It's not your fault, Sam. You have to do what's best for Dani… for both of our babies. I told you; I'll support you one hundred percent in whatever you want to do. I'm going to have to go back to St. Lawrence for a few weeks so I can close out a few cases, but I'm going to ask for a temporary transfer here so I can be with you and Dani. I want to be with you, Sam; just… just… just don't give up on us…"

He looked into her eyes searching for some reassurance that their love _could_ be enough even if… he tried not to think about the _if_, but it always stayed in the back of his mind… with Steven, the biggest _'if' _of them all.

- "_Please_."

She, however, could see his doubt. She could hear it in his voice and see it in his face. Most of all she could feel it when he kissed her, touched her, and made love to her. She could not take it anymore… not like that… not while she had hope _in their baby's life_.

- "I… I… I'm sorry, Lucky."

As much as she would have loved, for her sake as well as for his, to give him the tiny bit of hope _in their marriage_ he was imploring of her, she could not. She would not do that to him… she could not do that to herself.

- "It's okay."

The tears rolled down both their faces. It felt like the end…

- "It's okay, Sam—"

He repeated himself because he could see, sitting on either side of their daughter, her heart breaking alongside his own. He held her face with one hand while holding Dani's hand with the other. They were all he needed; why was that not enough for her?

- "If I have to, I'll fight for us both. You fight for our baby. We'll fight for this little one. But no matter what happens, I'm not losing you… either of you."

And there it was, the reason she could not give him what he wanted. Either. Either. Either. It was not a choice between Dani and her; he left out their baby. Why could he not see that? He discounted a growing life… a life made up of the best of him and the best of her, but he could not see how wrong that was. It did not matter to him.

She kissed the palm of his hand. There was nothing more to be said.

- "You don't know that."

She moved away from him so that he could have his time with their daughter.

- "Sam—"

She shook her head.

- "Lucky, just… just focus on Dani. Focus on… our daughter."

And that was it; his wife continued to build a wall between them. Despite anything he said, or did, he realized that the only person who could break through it was their child… the one growing inside of her. It was not fair. It was wrong that their entire marriage, the life they had built together rested on the shoulders of a child who could not take a breath on its own, could not stand or walk… a child whose complete existence was dependent on… them. How could she expect for their baby to survive, when their marriage was dying because of it? Their love should have been enough. Their daughter lying asleep in the bed should have been enough for her. But it was not.

- "Fine Sam. Whatever you want."

She walked over to the couch where he had placed the duffle bag of clothing. She pulled out the pajamas he had packed noticing that they were actually his t-shirt and boxers in which she often slept. She put them to her face hoping his scent might someone be on them. It was not.

- "Thanks."

As she walked into the bathroom to change, she hoped he had not noticed the crack in her voice.

- "You're welcome."

He turned just as the door shut. He had heard it.

They stood in the locked hospital conference room staring at one another, neither sure of who should speak first… but neither truly wanting to start for fear of opening Pandora's box. Unfortunately, it had to be done.

Alexis, feeling as though her chest might cave in at any moment, took a deep breath before speaking. While she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs at the man, she also knew it would be counterproductive; he had come back because he wanted them… and because he had to. They were his family and she knew he could never abandon his girls in their time of need… perhaps, just her.

- "Where were you?"

He heard the ice in her word; they made goosebumps raise on his arms.

- "I needed to clear my head—"

He was stalling, so she repeated her question.

- "Where _were _you, Sonny?"

He stared at her swollen eyes and heard the hoarseness in her voice; he had caused it. He had caused this woman he cherished more than his own life to cry rivers. That was not what he had promised her.

- "Alexis—"

She was growing impatient. She had waited an entire day, an entire month, year, decade; she could wait no longer. She needed him… all of him.

- "Damn it, Sonny! WHERE WERE YOU? Where the HELL have you been all day when I needed you? Why weren't you here where I needed you to be?"

He covered his face for a moment as he gathered his thoughts of how he would go about explaining all he had done that day. He knew the risks he had taken, but he was not certain she would understand them. So he started small.

- "To Carly's! I went to Carly's, Alexis."

She felt as though she had been punched in the gut at the sound of the woman's name. With any mention of Carly in connection to her husband or the child they had lost, Alexis felt a sense of guilt at the relief she felt that her daughter's life was spared. She felt a wave of shame for the prayers she sent up to God each year on the anniversary of the boy's death and the anniversary of the day when he was finally found, that it was not she who mourned the loss of a child. Even with the loss of a grandson, Alexis knew she would never know the pain that rippled through the other woman's heart.

- "How is she doing… today?"

He scratched his cheek.

- "She's good. She's really good, Lex. I mean, she's sad, of course, but she's okay."

She slowly approached her husband, not truly wanting to comfort him merely out of spite for his absence when she needed him to hold her, but nevertheless wanting to all the same because he was her husband. Regardless of how angry he might have made her, her heart was still drawn to him; it still beat to the rhythm his own.

- "How are you doing?"

He gave her hand a squeeze.

- "I'm fine. How are you, Lex? I'm so sor—"

This was the problem. He had spent fifteen years avoiding the question until his grief finally began to implode within him that day. She had to put a stop to it before she lost the love of her life… for good.

- "No Sonny, how _are _you? Today is the fifteen anniversary since Michael's _dead_ body was found, don't you tell me you're fine with that. Look at you! You _can't_ be fine."

He rubbed his eyebrows together. He was not fine. While he had put on an air of happiness over the past several weeks, smiling as his wife excitedly prepared their two older children's rooms for their returns home for the Easter holiday, he had not truly slept in weeks. He could not. With each close of his eyes, he saw his son; he saw Michael in his dreams, in his nightmares, at night as he stared out the window waiting for the sun to rise again. He was not fine, but he did not need her to know that because he could see that she was not fine either.

- "Alexis, I'm okay! I'm a little sad, but I'm okay. I'm just worried about you and the girls."

She could not believe he was shutting her out after all he had put her through that day. She shook her head.

- "If you were worried about the girls and me, Sonny, you would've been here with us. You would've held their hands, wiped their tears, wrapped them into your arms… held me. No, you're lying to me like you ALWAYS do! I'm your _wife_! Talk to me! Tell me how you're really doing!"

She smacked him in the chest as she stood in face willing him to open up to her. She whispered loudly enough for only him, in that empty conference room, to hear.

- "You tell me that when you saw Dani lying unconscious and still in her own blood on our driveway that your mind did not go to the image of little Michael lying—"

He felt his stomach drop; he did not need the image returning to him. He needed her to stop speaking.

- "Alexis—"

She took his face into her hands speaking louder than she had before.

- "No Sonny. You tell me that the image of that poor boy decaying in that hot Louisiana forest does not haunt you in your dreams at night, and that the amount of times I've awoken to you mumbling and crying apologies in your sleep to that boy—"

He attempted to pull away from her, but she was insistent. She held his face firmly in her hands, forcing him to look into her tear-filled eyes. She would break him. She would break him the way their children attempted to break her. She would break him the way Stefan managed to break her with the mere calling of her name. She would break him because it was time he dealt with the scar Michael's death left on him. She would break him because it was the only way she could save him… and their marriage.

She raised her voice further.

- "Sonny! You tell me these things and I swear to you… I swear on our _children's_ lives… on _my _life, that I'll believe you. You tell me that you don't see that little redheaded boy every time you look at Danielle, especially _today_, and I'll leave you alone. I won't ask you another question about this."

They were both crying. His heart was breaking into piece as his wife continued to attack the wall he had built around the section reserved for his son. He fought with everything in him to keep it protected, but it was weaken by that morning's blow.

- "Alexis, I can't—"

She pressed her face against his chest listening to his heart's beat quicken it's pace as it worked to protect itself from her. She spoke into his chest, rather than to him pleading with his heart to finally let her in.

- "Please. _Please_. I have been sleeping with a dead man for so long… for too long! He's been gone since he heard that child's last breath! I just… I just want my husband."

She wrapped her arms around him.

- "I just want you, Sonny. I want _all_ of you because… because the part of you that I have… the part that the girls have… Sonny, it's failing. You can't tell me you don't feel that! You can't tell me that you don't feel yourself pulling away. I've let you hold onto the guilt of Michael's death for _fifteen _years! I haven't asked you anything about how you were coping, why you won't talk about him, why you won't go to the cemetery, why you won't keep pictures of him in our home… I can't indulge this anymore. Sonny—"

He pulled her away from his chest, and grabbed her face.

- "Alexis, please!"

He slammed his face into hers, kissing her passionately. He needed her to stop reminding him of what he had lost that day fifteen years ago, and what he could have loss because of it. He needed her to let his son rest in peace… that's what he did, didn't he?

He kissed her until neither felt as though they could breathe until they came up for air.

- "Sonny, _please…"_

And when that point came, he moved to her neck, and then her chest, unbuttoning her shirt.

- "Just… stop…"

He kissed her body until he felt she might forget of what she was speaking. He kissed her until she wanted nothing but _him_. He kissed her until…

_**Flashback**_

_He watched as Kristina, in her gold and cream long sleeveless dress, carefully dropped her pink, white, and purple rose petals down the aisle. The little girl smiled at the small group attendees along her way, quickly waving to those with whom she was most familiar. When she finally reached the altar where he stood, she ran into his arms._

_- "Hi Daddy. Did I do a good job?"_

_Scooping her into his arms, he smiled at his little girl._

_- "You did a great job, sweetheart."_

_She smiled widely at her accomplishment. This was the first time she had served as a flower girl; she wanted to make sure she had done well as the people for whom she was serving her duty were very important to her._

_- "Good! You look VERY handsome."_

_- "Thank you sweetheart; you look very beautiful. Now, can you go take a seat right over there? Sam is coming down right now."_

_She gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_- "Okay, Daddy!"_

_He put her down, watching as she skipped to her seat just as Sam, dressed in a strapless gold and cream dress and holding a bouquet of purple, pink, and white calla lilies, made her way down the aisle accompanied by her cousin Nikolas. Having known her from the time she was an adorable five year old, Sonny could honestly say that she was developing into a beautiful young woman; the more he watched her grow, the more he saw Alexis in her. He was proud to call himself her father._

_- "You look beautiful, honey."_

_Allowing him to kiss her on the cheek, she smiled._

_- "Thanks… Dad."_

_His heart skipped a beat to the sound of the girl calling him 'Dad.' She was not his, and yet she was. She was his fiancee's daughter, but in so many ways, she was as much his child as his own biological daughter. In the time he and Alexis dated... when he finally broke her down to give him a chance... and when she returned to him, he had slowly begun to forge a relationship with her eldest daughter who, aside from Stefan, was without a father; looking after Kristina, he could not ostracize her sister. However, after Michael's death, he found himself pulling away from the teen for fear that he would cause the death of yet another child he had claimed as his own; he loved her too much to allow something as horrible as his son's death occur to her. Fortunately, she loved him too much to let him go._

_- "You're welcome, sweetheart."_

_Sam took her spot opposite Nikolas, who stood beside Sonny. The boy, raised by his Uncle Stefan, leaned over to his soon-to-be uncle-in-law._

_- "Despite my Uncle's apprehensions, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, Mr. Corinthos; please do not make me regret it."_

_Sonny gave the fourteen year old boy's shoulder a squeeze._

_- "I assure you, Nikolas, that I will take good care of your aunt and cousins. I would give up my life for them."_

_Nikolas raised his eyebrow before smiling widely as Tina, carrying her bouquet of white, gold, and pink calla lilies, had just made it to the altar._

_- "Well, I'll expect you to keep that promise sir, because here she comes."_

_Sonny turned and saw a vision. While he had already seen the woman in her dress, watching her make her way down the aisle with Stefan by her side, it was as though he was seeing her for the very first time. She was… beautiful… gorgeous… magnificent… ethereal… none of these words summed up at what he was staring wide-eyed. She was everything he had ever dreamt of and so much more. She was the beat in his heart, the blood in his veins, his… everything. _

_- "He weeps."_

_Before Sonny had realized it, Stefan and Alexis had approached him. _

_- "Stefan."_

_He held his hand out to the man. _

_- "Thank you."_

_Stefan stared at him for a moment before extending his own hand to a man he found utterly unworthy for a woman of his sister's caliber._

_- "Do not thank me, Sonny; thank Alexis. Take excellent care of her. You are not the only person to whom she and her children mean the world."_

_Without waiting for Sonny's response, the debonair gentleman gave his sister a kiss on either cheek._

_- "I love you, my dear."_

_She passed her hand along her brother's smooth cheek._

_- "You have no idea how much I love you, brother."_

_He smiled at his sister while still eying the man over to whom he had just reluctantly handed her. _

_- "I have an idea."_

_As Stefan moved to stand beside Kristina, Alexis turned to face her soon-to-be husband. _

_- "No tears, Mr. Corinthos."_

_He touched his face feeling his wet cheeks; he had been crying. He was happier than he had ever been. On that day, he was finally getting the woman of his dreams, and their two beautiful children. They were his. They were his beautiful family. _

_- "God Lex, you bring tears to my eyes; I can't help it. You're… perfect."_

_Alexis shook her head._

_- "No, we're perfect, Sonny."_

_**End of Flashback**_

**PLEASE review as I continue to work on the second part of this chapter. We don't want Cassie to run away…**


	11. 1:11 Save You, Part Two

This is Part TWO of THREE.

**TEN** _actual reviews, _considering the amount of you who read this,would make Cassie VERY happy… and work faster... and actually post the next chapter. Just sayin. ;o) Please keep in mind with any story you read on any site the amount of time and energy the writer puts into it; Please take a few minutes to write a review.

ENJOY! Edited... but not really due to unannounced visitors and conference calls, etc.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Save You: Part Two**

Sitting on the conference room table, she let out a final breath of exhilaration at the pleasure he had just given her amidst the pain he had caused her. This was the man she loved with every fiber of her being, with whom she had created a beautiful family, and to whom she had given herself entirely. But she could not give anymore of herself… not when she still had her family to care for… not when her granddaughter was lying in a hospital bed… not when she had herself to worry about. She could not give anymore of herself when he refused to do the same for her.

- "Sonny."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and stared into his tear-filled eyes. She could see the ghost of the past fifteen years fighting to remain within him; despite how much attempted to fight it, it was winning. She could not continue this battle, not if he was not willing to fight it with her.

- "I… I… need to get dressed."

He shook his head.

- "No, come on, Lex! Please!"

She felt her hot tears rolling down her face.

- "This wasn't… right. We still need to… talk."

He held her face in his hands, brushing away her tears. He was still inside of her, connected to her, afraid to pull away… afraid to disconnect. He loved her too much to let go.

- "What do you mean this isn't right, Lex? I love you—"

She attempted to move back onto the table, but he quickly moved his hands from her face onto her hips and held her in place.

- "I know you do, and I love you too, but we need to talk. I shouldn't have let you—"

Regardless of all that had occurred, he hoped she did not forget that they were one; they were meant to be. He stared into her eyes wondering how far she would go to pushing him away… or, how far she would allow him to do the same to her. He would not allow her to go far; he needed her just as much as she needed him.

- "Shouldn't have let me what? Make love to you? You're my wife!"

He attempted to kiss her, but she pushed him backwards… away from her… they were disconnected.

- "I told you we need to _talk_ Sonny! God, you can't make it all go away with sex! I need to TALK to you. I want to HEAR what's wrong with you! I want to HELP you… US! Can't you see that this is just all… wrong? Don't tell me you can't see it!"

He watched as she hopped off the table and quickly dressed. He sighed when she finished and stood watching him, waiting for him to do the same.

- "What do you want me to say, Alexis? Yesterday we were fine, our family was fine, our children were happy, Dani was healthy, you were in my arms, and we were making love. We were normal! We were our NORMAL selves, Lex! Today, it all went to hell and you're telling me that I'm pulling away—"

She spoke over him.

- "—It's not just today—"

But, not truly hearing her, he continued.

- "—from you because what? I won't talk about it? What do you want me to say? Tell me!"

When she saw that he did not move, she slowly approached him. She bent down and pulled his pants and boxers up from his ankles and held them around his waist. She stared at him

- "I want you to talk to me, Sonny. I want you to tell me how you're feeling. I want you to stand with me and figure out how we're going to deal with everything that's going on, not only with our girls and the sh!t that's been thrown at them in a matter of hours, but with us."

She fastened his belt before leaning her head against his chest.

- "I'd never admit this to the girls, but I'm scared, Sonny. I'm scared for them, I'm scared for us… I'm scared for you. You're—"

He wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her heart beating hard against his chest; she had laid it before him, open for him to see. Why could he not do the same for her? Holding her in his arms, it was only her heart he could feel; his had long ago stopped beating.

- "Alexis, I'm fine! I told you that already. I'm not falling apart… we aren't either! I'm fine… we're fine. Michael's gone… I accept that… I accepted that a long time ago."

She wiped her eyes as she pulled away from him; nothing was getting to him. He was not understanding, or he did not WANT to understand, anything that she said. He continued to brush everything under the carpet like he always did; unfortunately, they were stumbling over the lumps of issues from which he insisted on hiding.

- "No, no he's not Sonny. He's still here, and you know it. You've never let that boy go. You've never let him rest in peace because you've insisted on carrying your guilt around for years. And even though you might like to think that everything has been _peachy _with us, it hasn't been for a long time. You've been increasingly more distant—"

He shook his head.

- "That's not true—"

She nodded. She felt his distance growing from the moment he walked into Sam's hospital room over a decade earlier, to learn that she had been shot in the back by a former enemy of his who had targeted not only Jason, but her because he knew she was his daughter. And then again five years after that, in Kristina's hospital room when he saw what that monster had done to her. The sense of retaliation at harming those who harmed his family beginning first and foremost with Michael's death was squelched… by her. He resented her because she would not allow him to protect and avenge her family the way he knew how; that resentment grew more and more every day. His resentment had just exploded.

- "Yes it is. You have and you just won't admit it! You HATE me—"

Feeling as though he had been kicked in the gut, he gasped. He could never hate her, not while he still breathed, and certainly not in death; Alexis was his everything. She was… everything. Hating her would be the equivalent of hating their children and the lives that they had built together; it was impossible.

- "I don't—"

She put her finger to his lips; she knew he would only deny it. Instead, she pressed her cheek against his, whispering… pleading… into his ear.

- "Sonny, please… just… just… let him go! Talk to me; I don't want to lose our family… or you."

_**Flashback**_

_- "Well, Mrs. Corinthos, I don't think this day could have begun any better."_

_Laying her head onto his shoulder, she gave him a gentle kiss on the neck, taking in the bliss that was her day thus far. Apart from the births of her children, she could not imagine a happier time in her life. Sitting beside her husband, the love of her life, she finally felt complete._

_- "I have to agree with you, Mr. Corinthos. I believe this has been the most perfect day… afternoon, really… of our lives. I can't wait to spend the rest—"_

_- "When can we eat cake?"_

_Alexis looked down at her interrupting youngest daughter, whose head rested in her father's lap; the cake was all the child had spoken about the entire afternoon as they prepared for the ceremony. They sat in the old-style Rolls Royce headed toward the hotel where their family and friends awaited their arrival for the reception. While typically newlyweds would take such a short trip alone to enjoy the bliss of their new union, this particular couple decided that such enjoyment would be best served with the best part of them seated along for the ride. Their ride would not have been complete without their daughters beside them._

_- "Soon, baby. Remember Mommy told you that we'd get to eat some at the party?"_

_She nodded._

_- "Well, that's where we're going now!"_

_Kristina, with her two front teeth missing, immediately sat up and smiled at her mother._

_- "Really?"_

_Alexis squeezed the girl's chin._

_- "Yeeees really! But, we have to make sure to eat our dinner first, okay? You can't eat cake unless you have dinner. Understand?"_

_- "Yea! I'm gonna eat it all so I can have a big piece!"_

_Sonny kissed the top of his daughter's head._

_- "Good girl. Did I tell you how much of a good job you did as a flower girl today? You were EXCELLENT, Krissy."_

_- "Thank you, Daddy. I did it just like Aunt Tina told me to. She said to make sure not to drop too many so I can have some when I got to you."_

_She held up the basket she had resting in her lap._

_- "See Daddy? I still have a lot left! I'm gonna play wedding with my Barbie and Ken when we get home. And you know what?"_

_- "What, baby?"_

_- "You're invited!"_

_He wrapped his arm around his daughter grateful that she had survived the kidnapping ordeal. While his heart continued to ache from Michael's death, he could not have imagined if both of his children had died that day. He cherished his young daughter more than he had ever done so before._

_- "I am? Well, I'll have to make sure to get my tuxedo dry-cleaned just for this special affair!"_

_- "Yay! It's gonna be beautiful!"_

_Noticing that Sam was rather quiet as she looked out the window, Alexis leaned over and blew a raspberry into her cheek._

_- "MOM!"_

_Sam wiped her face in annoyance._

_- "You're ruining my make-up!"_

_Alexis, sensing a change in the girl's attitude from before the wedding to now, pulled the teen to her._

_- "What's the matter, mushroom?"_

_Before Sam could respond, Kristina, tapping her mother's lap, interrupted._

_- "She wants to look pretty for Lucky, Mommy!"_

_Sam scowled at her younger sister._

_- "Shut up, Kristina! You don't know what you're talking about!"_

_Just as Alexis was about to scold her eldest daughter, Sonny gave her hand a squeeze; he did not want to damper the moment. They could always deal with their daughter's teenaged angst another day. It was their day; something so small was trivial and unimportant._

_- "Lucky, eh? I believe I had heard something about my daughter having quite the crush on a Spencer boy; do I need to have a conversation with him?"_

_Sam covered her face as she leaned into her mother. She already had her Uncle Stefan to worry about when it came to her 'love' life, but now, she had a father; this was not good._

_- "Mom, can you talk to your husband… PLEASE."_

_Alexis wrapped her arm around the girl; with a smile on her face, she turned to Sonny._

_- "Apparently OUR daughter will be horrified if you say anything to Lucky. I dunno, personally, I think it sounds like a good idea! Let him know how our little girl is supposed to be treated… how she is not. And um… the consequences of mistreating our baby. What do you think?"_

_Seeing the look of horror on her sister's face, Kristina nodded enthusiastically._

_- "And Daddy, you should tell him that if he kisses Sammy, you'll smack him with your handkerchief!"_

_Sam rolled her eyes at her younger sister; such an act was not her stepfather's style._

_- "That's what Uncle Stefan would do, Krissy; Sonny would probably… forget it. Let's just get off this… please."_

_Knowing exactly what Sam was about to say, Alexis softly whispered in Greek in her daughter's ear. _

_- "You know that he doesn't do that anymore, right? He's left the business. You don't have to worry; nothing is going to happen to you, your sister, or me. Okay?"_

_Sam nodded. While she loved Sonny and was looking forward to their new life together, the thought that she, Kristina, or her mother could be taken and killed the way Michael had been only a year prior, scared her. But, she trusted her mother's judgment. If she said they would be fine, she knew it to be true._

_- "Ok. Now, can we PLEASE stop talking about Lucky?"_

_Hearing the final word, Sonny smiled at his wife and daughter._

_- "Wow, I was able to pick out 'Lucky' in that conversation; does that mean I'm beginning to understand Greek, or is this going to be a keep Dad and husband out of the conversation relationship?"_

_Alexis leaned in and gave her husband a kiss on the lips._

_- "Sorry! We'll keep our 'Greekage' to a minimum… in your presence—"_

_Sam poked her in the side. Alexis continued._

_- "—unless we're talking about boys and anything else that might embarrass my—"_

_Sonny cleared his throat. Alexis looked from Sam to Kristina and then to Sonny; she pressed her head against his forehead causing their noses to touch. She stared into his eyes as she spoke._

_- "OUR babies."_

_She and Sonny, once again, shared a tender kiss._

_- "I love you, Lex."_

_- "More than you know, Sonny."_

_Interrupting yet another moment between her parents, Kristina tapped her father on the cheek. _

_- "Don't worry Daddy, I understand and talk Greek; I'll tell you what they're saying!"_

_Sam groaned at her little sister's enthusiastic cooperation, but Alexis smiled at her as she once again switched languages._

_- "Yes, but she doesn't really know Russian, does she?"_

_Crossing her arms, Kristina glared at her mother and sister._

_- "HEEEEEY!"_

_Sonny looked at his youngest daughter._

_- "What did they say?"_

_With a pout on her face, she shrugged her tiny shoulders. _

_- "I dunno; they're talking Russian… but I know they said something about me!"_

_He laughingly poked his wife in the side._

_- "Are you telling me that I have to also learn Russian to keep up with you two? What am I going to do?"_

_Alexis turned back into her husband._

_- "Sorry Daddy."_

_Speaking in Spanish, he leaned into her._

_- "It's okay; Daddy'll teach Mommy a lesson later."_

_He pulled her into a passionate kiss that caused the two girls to squirm, but he did not care; Alexis was finally his wife, and they were his children._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sonny continued to hold her in his arms, rubbing her back to soothe her soft cries. He hated how he had broken her. He hated that he knew he would only continue to do so because of the choice he had made for her… and for their children. He only wanted to protect them.

- "I don't hate you, Alexis. I don't. I love you more than any words can express. I just—"

She scrunched his shirt in her hands, holding tightly to him, needing him close.

- "I know how much you want to protect us, Sonny. I don't want—"

He brought her face to his own; he gently kissed the top of her head.

- "You're not going to lose your family, Lex."

Hearing him… hearing his words, she pulled away from him. He did not include himself into what was supposed to be _their _family.

- "What… what do you mean?"

This was it. This was the part he feared the most; he prayed that her heart would not break.

- "I went to Jason."

* * *

Hearing the door open, he turned around to see his wife standing in the doorway dressed in his t-shirt and boxers with her hair dripping down her back. He always loved seeing her in her natural beauty; this was the woman he had loved for years.

- "I'm sorry, Sam; I wasn't sticking around to bother you. I just wanted to—"

Moving to her bed, she put her hand up to stop him from speaking. He was still sitting by their daughter's bedside and while she wished that he had left by the time she returned, she was grateful that he thought better than so leave Dani alone. The love he had for his children was one of the reasons she continuously fell in love with him; he was an excellent father… and husband.

- "It's okay; I know. I'm glad you stayed with her… thank you."

He gave their sleeping daughter a kiss on the cheek before moving to Sam. He sat beside her, fingering her oversized short bottoms for a moment before looking up at her. Her eyes were red and swollen from the tears that she had shed while showering, but she was still beautiful. She was still his wife despite the current stumbling block in their marriage. She was still his… and he was hers.

- "I love you so much. I know you know that, Sam; but I just don't want you to ever forget that. I _love _you. I don't like this, but I'm going to support you; I'm not going anywhere."

She took his face into her hands, gazing into his blue eyes. Much like hers, they were a bit swollen and red, but he was always better at hiding his tears than she; he, being a man, shed them when he thought no other was watching. But, she knew him… and he knew her.

- "I have _always_ loved you."

She kissed him passionately as though it would be the last time they're lips would ever touch. She kissed him as though it were the very first time. She kissed him as though it were the only way in which their baby, babies, could be saved… their marriage.

After what felt like an eternity, she released him.

- "I really do, Lucky."

He nodded as he slowly moved away from her.

- "I wish… I wish _I_ could save you, Sam. I wish I were enough."

Having no words to say in response, she merely watched him walk out of the room. Passing her hand against her stomach, she rolled herself into a ball as she stared at her sleeping daughter. She wondered if she was prepared to live a happier life with her _children_, but without him, than with him and simply their child if, God forbid, this pregnancy were to also fail. Staring at her beautiful little girl, she was not sure; she just knew that either way, her heart could not take the loss of the person she had waited and struggled so long to have.

_**Flashback**_

_Seated at her table with coworkers, Alexis caught her eldest daughter's arm as she attempted to sneak passed her with a second slice of cake; the woman had watched the girl take it from her Uncle Stefan's place at the table they shared._

_- "Whoa, whoa. Come over here, mushroom."_

_Sam hated when her mother called her by her nickname in front of people outside of their family._

_- "Momm… [ahem]… Mom!"_

_Chuckling at her daughter's near slip of the tongue in calling her 'Mommy' in the presence of strangers, Alexis wrapped her arm around her daughter's waist._

_- "Baby, I'd like you to meet my coworkers… well, more like adversaries… Claire Walsh, and this is Mitchell Auerbach and his wife, Elaine. Everyone, this is my daughter Samantha."_

_Sam rolled her eyes._

_- "It's Sam—"_

_Alexis smiled up to Sam as she spoke to her guests._

_- "Sooorry, yes; it's Sam. Only her Uncle Stefan calls her Samantha… well, and I do… when she's in trouble."_

_They each nodded at the young teen who turned a slight shade of red at her mother's comments. _

_- "Hi."_

_- "Hello."_

_- "Hi Sam."_

_She held the plate of cake in one hand as she bashfully leaned into Alexis._

_- "Hey, it's nice to meet you all. Um, Mom… may I go now?"_

_- "Honey, wait, I want to talk to you! We haven't really had a chance to talk since the reception started. I'd like to see how my first baby girl is doing and why she hasn't spoken with a certain somebody yet."_

_Much to the teen's horror, Alexis pulled her into her lap prompting Sam to hiss at her in Greek. She knew her family disapproved of speaking in another language in the company of those who neither spoke nor understood it, but she did not care; her mother had clearly lost her mind._

_- "Moooom! WHAT are you doing?"_

_Although she knew how much her daughter hated being held in her lap in public, Alexis could not help herself; her baby girl was growing up faster than she would have liked. And while she still had a five year old Kristina who was always ready and willing to be enveloped in her arms and covered in cases regardless of where and in front of whomever she liked, she wanted to cuddle her for as long as possible. _

_She whispered into Sam's ear._

_- "Sweetheart, don't be rude."_

_Sam smiled shyly at the guests before turning back to Alexis; she continued in Greek._

_- "You're embarrassing me!"_

_- "I'm sorry; I can't help myself! Now, be nice or I'll get worse. –Excuse the Greek, everyone; my daughter happens to hate when I 'baby' her—"_

_Sam rolled her eyes as she relented and remained in her mother's lap._

_- "But she does it anyway. My mom seems to forget I'm 15, instead of 10 or 12. I think she gets a sick pleasure from seeing me turn bright shades of red."_

_- "Well, all mother's seem to go to the same School of Embarrass Thou Child. We've been there."_

_- "Well, I think this one must have been the founder of that school, because she's ridiculous."_

_Alexis brushed Sam's hair back before giving her a kiss on the cheek._

_- "I'm not that bad, mush-"_

_Before she could finish her statement, Sam turned to once again glare at her. Alexis tapped her on the nose._

_- "Fine!"_

_Noting that the bride would like to have some alone time with her daughter, Claire turned to the others at the table._

_- "Well, I think we'll all leave you and Samantha—"_

_The teen groaned in annoyance as she leaned her head back against her mother. _

_- "Sam—"_

_She nodded at the teen._

_- "I apologize, Sam. Yes, I think we'll you to enjoy some private time with your mother. Alexis, you look beautiful, and you have a beautiful family to complement you."_

_Alexis smiled as she gave her daughter a squeeze._

_- "Thank you so much for coming! Be sure to dance and request any music you'd like to hear! Don't be shy, and ignore my brother if he makes any comments about rowdy selections."_

_- "We will! Thanks again."_

_Watching her coworkers depart, Alexis pressed her forehead against Sam's face, giving her a kiss on the cheek, before whispering into her ear._

_- "I think you scared them off."_

_Deciding there was no point in moving from where she sat, Sam stuck her fork into her cake; she laughed at her mother's comment._

_- "You should be grateful; it didn't look like you were interested in what they had to say! I mean, I saved you, Mom. They looked boring and stale." _

_Just as the teen was ready to take a bit of her cake, Alexis directed the fork toward her own mouth._

_- "Thanks baby."_

_Sam glared at her mother. She loved cake and her mother knew it; such acts of thievery were unacceptable._

_- "Do you mind? I'm trying to eat here!"_

_- "Nope, not at all, but I'm sure your Uncle would!"_

_The teen nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders._

_- "Hey, you snooze, you lose! Besides, Aunt T said he wouldn't notice because he's too busy making sure the Spencers don't steal the silverware."_

_Alexis laughed as she rested her chin on Sam's shoulder, watching as she enjoyed the rest of Stefan's cake. She had never been happier than on that day._

_- "Yea, of course he was."_

_Just then, one of her favorite songs began to play; she tickled her daughter's belly causing her to squirm._

_- "Dance with me, mushroom."_

_It was one thing to sit on her mother's lap; it was quite another to be seen dancing with her. The teen was mortified by the suggestion. _

_- "No. Here—"_

_Sam held a strawberry from the cake to her mother's mouth; Alexis gladly accepted the offering._

_- "Thanks honey. Now, come on; dance with me. I love this song!"_

_- "Mommy no; I don't want to dance."_

_It was Celine Dion's 'Because You Loved Me;' if ever there was a song to describe her love for her family as a whole, it was that one. _

_- "You won't dance with your mother, the woman who feeds you—"_

_- "Barely."_

_Alexis poked the girl's stomach causing her to laugh._

_- "You've never starved. Come on! It's my wedding day, baby; you can't turn me down. Please?"_

_Sam moved from her mother's lap so that she could look at her. Much as the woman did with her and Kristina, the teen took her face into her hands._

_- "You're not gonna get all mushy are you? You're not gonna cry for like the billionth time today over this song, right? 'Cause, I can't take all that, Mom; that's Uncle Stefan and Sonny's territory. I'm just a kid."_

_- "Hey!"_

_Alexis swatted her daughter's bottom. _

_- "Just dance with me, sweetheart."_

_Sam embarrassingly looked around the room as her mother stood and wrapped her arms around her._

_- "Mommy! You're batting a thousand right now. Can you save all the mushiness for the privacy of our home, please? HE could've seen you! I don't want him thinking you spank me or that I'm some baby who sits on her mother's lap. That wouldn't be good!"_

_Alexis amusingly looked at her love-struck teenaged daughter. It amazed her how mature she was getting with each passing day. She wondered when all of this had occurred. Where had the time gone? Her daughter was growing into this beautiful young woman she was privileged to know so well._

_- "Well, you are my baby! I don't care if the whole world knows it!"_

_Sam groaned as her mother began swaying back and forth with her enveloped in her arms. She was a teen… with an image to uphold; the public display being caught on video was incredibly uncomfortable for the teenaged girl._

_- "I'm fine being your baby… but, at home. I'm already small, I don't need people thinking that I'm also younger than I am because you keep doing this in public! I'm like waiting for you to tell HIM every embarrassing thing about me… like… like I can't eat strawberries because—"_

_Alexis finished her daughter's sentence in Greek._

_- "They'll run right through you."_

_Sam blushed._

_- "Mom! You HAVE to stop! What do you wanna do next? Spit-shine my face?"_

_- "No, I think I'll show HIIIIIM your naked baby pics! You had such an adorable little tushy."_

_She leaned into her mother to hide her reddened face._

_- "I'm almost sure that would be the equivalent of the distribution of child pornography, Mom! I'll report you AND I know Uncle Stefan would support me because you're showing such filth about your Cassadine daughter to a Spencer spawn!"_

_- "You wouldn't really report your Mother to the cops, would you?"_

_Sam laughed._

_- "Is that a chance you're willing to take?"_

_Alexis brushed a piece of hair from Sam's face; she wished all moments such as those could be caught on video._

_- "You like him a lot, don't you? Lucky?"_

_Sam's face once again turned another bright shade of red at the mention of the boy's name. She immediately put her hand over her mother's mouth as she scolded her in their family's language._

_- "Ugh! Mommy, be quiet! He could be around anywhere and you're talking so loudly! You know how Mr. Spencer is, he... he… skulks! He's probably listening right now, and he's gonna tell HIM what he's heard—"_

_Alexis gave Sam's hand a kiss before removing it from her mouth._

_- "He's not around us, sweetheart. Stop worrying. Besides, would it be soo bad if he found out that you liked him? You're beautiful; he more than likely likes you too!" _

_Sam pressed her forehead against her mother's chest in frustration before looking up at her._

_- "Yeeees! It would be horrible!"_

_Alexis held the girl's face in her hands._

_- "Why?"_

_Looking across the room to where Stefan stood smiling at them as they danced, Sam responded._

_- "Because... he's a Spencer, Mom! Uncle Stefan won't like that." _

_Alexis understood exactly from where her daughter had come up w such a notion; a Spencer and a Cassadine, in Stefan's eyes, could never be friends, let alone romantically involved, even as innocent teens. However, given Stefan's less than accepting nature of anyone outside of his family, her daughter had nothing to lose; he would probably hate her potential boyfriend regardless of who he was._

_- "Well, Mushroom, take it from the woman in the wedding dress, holding her beautiful daughter in her arms, marrying a man whom your uncle absolutely hates: don't ever let fear of what others will think, or of the unknown, stop you from going after what you want. You have to follow your heart." _

_Sam reached for her mother's necklace; she fiddled with it for a moment before looking back at her._

_- "But you're an adult; as Uncle Stefan puts it, I'm a mere child who doesn't know what's good for her. I can't talk to him, Mom."_

_Alexis rolled her eyes at her brother's well intentioned, but old-fashioned way of thinking._

_- "You're my kid, mushroom, and I give you permission to follow your heart. If you think Lucky is the boy for you, by all means, go get to know him." _

_Sam smiled widely._

_- "Really?"_

_- "Yea, really!" _

_She held her daughter's chin._

_- "But, remember, this isn't full license to go crazy... Let's just call this a permit. Get to know him as a friend, and then perhaps a boyfriend, but remember that you're far too young for—"_

_The girl's face reddened as she cut her mother off before she actually said the word aloud._

_- "Mom! I already told Aunt Tina she doesn't have to worry! I don't want to have… that. At least not right now. I think it'd be too weird to have a boy see me without clothes on… it's creepy and super weird. I don't know how you do it."_

_Alexis cringed._

_- "Um, we're not going to discuss my… sex life—"_

_The teen made a face; she would have been mortified if her mother had attempted anything of the sort._

_- "Ew… I don't want to! That's disgusting and would probably turn me off it for the rest of my life. Like, I would just have to go to the Coventry or something. YUCK!"_

_The woman rolled her eyes at her daughter's exaggerated gestures of disgust; it was not the most comfortable conversation she had had either._

_- "I get the point sweetheart; your father and I are disgusting. As for you, I just want to make sure that you—"_

_Sam immediately put her two fingers up as though she were a Scout._

_- "You don't have to worry… I promise. Not for a looooong time. Now, can we get off of this topic? Please?"_

_As much as she loved her daughter, Alexis did not want her to make the same mistakes she had as a teen; she wanted Sam to enjoy her teenage years as a typical teen. She did not want her to have to worry about raising a child, as she had. She wanted better for the girl._

_- "Fine, but I'm going to take your word for it, mushroom, because I think if you're old enough to date, you're old enough to also know when you're TRULY ready for… certain things. And remember, you can talk and come to me about ANYTHING, okay?"_

_- "Okay."_

_- "Now, go chat with him! If Stefan bugs you, I'll play interference."_

_Sam jumped up in excitement, hugging her mother tightly._

_- "Thanks Mommy; you're the best!"_

_Alexis pursed her lips. Sam gave her a quick peck._

_- "So are you… buttface."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Finally feeling as though the silence of the room would drive her insane, Sam reached for her cell phone. She knew she had asked her husband to leave, but now… now, she was not so certain. She was not sure if she wanted to fight for her baby alone… rather, without him. She did not know what she should do, but she knew she needed to make a decision.

Putting the phone to her ear, she let out a sigh of relief to the quick response.

- "Hi… um… I know you just left a little while ago, but can you… can you please… come back? I need you."

Getting the response she wanted, she smiled into the phone before disconnecting the line. She just needed a listening ear.

* * *

"_Don't forget my burger… medium rare, mushrooms, and onions… monkeybutt."_

Although she had told Kristina and Molly that she would be waiting for them directly outside of Kelly's, the young woman, needing to take a walk after the day's stress, decided to move to the docks. She knew it unwise, but it was mere steps from her grandfather's diner, and Nikolas was to arrive by launch at the exact spot where she sat. So, while her aunt and sister's backs were turned, she quickly walked the short distance to the water.

"_Very mature, SAMANTHA! No, I won't forget your food. Strawberry milkshake, right?"_

Despite Stefan's efforts in getting Sam and her to eat more healthily, the fact that neither of them ate what he had brought to them, defeated the purpose; it seemed more logical that they ate something, be it unhealthy to their uncle's standards, than nothing at all. Surely the man would agree… begrudgingly.

"_Very funny! Chocolate will be fine! Thanks babe."_

She looked across the lake at her family's home. She had spent countless nights in the castle-like house, enveloped in its long halls and protective confines. While to the average person it might seem dark and intimidating, Wyndemere was her second home; she loved it there… she loved being anywhere her family was.

"_No problem! Anything for my Sammybear / Is Mommy still with Daddy?"_

Her parents were soulmates. Despite all the bad that had occurred in their lives, their marriage erased it all. She could not bear the thought that they would ever be separated.

"_Yeeeeea… It's okay, Krissy. It'll be fine."_

As she began to type her response, a shadow casted over her as though it would soon begin to rain; she rolled her eyes at her stupidity in neglecting to carry an umbrella.

- "Hi K."

But it was not a cloud. Standing before her was her worst nightmare. She quickly stood from her seat hoping to get away from him, but her feet failed her; staring at him, she could not move.

- "Kiefer."

At first glance, he did not look as he did five years prior: his hair was longer, he had grown a beard, and his face had lost the innocence it once had in spite of the savage way he used to beat her. He could have easily walked alongside any of the townspeople unnoticed, but not to her; regardless of how hardened he had become, she could never forget his face.

- "What—"

He reached to caress her cheek, but she jumped back, afraid that he might harm her. He quickly attempted to ease her fear.

- "It's okay… I'm sorry! I'm not… I'm not… going to hurt you."

Despite his promises to the contrary, Kristina took a step backwards. She looked around hoping that Nikolas might come across the harbor to her rescue; she did not think she could face Kiefer alone. Staring at the boy... man... again, after so many years, and despite the counseling she had had to build her back up to the teen and then young woman she was supposed to be, she felt as though she were once again that terrified and abused teenager. She feared him, just as she had the night he nearly killed her.

- "Why… why are you here? If you try to come after me… my… my family… they'll… kill you. They're not far away… they're nearby."

Even through her unshed tears, he could tell that the years had been kind to her; she was still as beautiful as the last time he had seen her... truly seen her... the night she had ditched him to be with Ethan.

_Slut_..

Looking at the girl… young woman… he suddenly felt the need to drag her across the diner by the hair and…

NO!

He was a changed man. He could never hurt her again. He just wanted a second chance. He wanted to show her that he had changed.

- "I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted a burger and Kelly's… well, you know… they have the best burgers in town. I haven't had one in _years_."

Feeling the walls closing in on her, she quickly nodded as she continued to look about the docks wondering what was taking her aunt and sister so long to come out from diner. She looked at her watch. It was minutes to seven; Nikolas would be by in a few minutes to meet them all as they had planned. She just needed the time to move more quickly... she needed somebody… to… to save her.

- "Yea, they're… um… they're great. Um, I'm gonna go see what's taking my—"

As she turned to leave, he grabbed her arm.

- 'K, please—"

She attempted to pull away from him, but he tightened his grip.

- "Kiefer, please! Let go of me!"

He stared at her with pleading eyes. He could feel the disgust he had in his heart for her, but the tears that rolled down her cheeks washed it away; he could never hurt her… not again. Or so he hoped.

- "Look… I love you, K. I know that a lot of years have passed, but I love you! I… remember… you and I… we were meant to be! You wanted me, K—"

_**Flashback**_

_Standing across the room speaking with Jax, his wife's best friend, Sonny could not keep his eyes off of his wife. She sat at their table with their youngest daughter seated on her lap eating what very well could have been her third slice of cake. He knew that they should have probably stopped the child's overindulgence, especially since she was clearly falling asleep, but considering the occasion, it was seemed appropriate; it was not everyday her parents married._

_- "Jax, I'm sorry; I'm not even going to lie to you right now, I did not hear a word you said in the last five minutes—"_

_The Australian did not bother following Sonny's gaze; he knew where he was looking._

_- "You were staring at your beautiful wife."_

_Sonny smiled widely at the man._

_- "Was I that obvious?"_

_Jax, who had known Alexis for years, even before Sonny came into her purview, viewed the woman as a sister. She had seen him through the most difficult times in his life, including the death of his first wife, Miranda, holding his hand and standing with him as the coffin was lowered, burying his heart and soul. She was his rock. And he, at least he believed in spite of Stefan's strong hold on her, was hers. He would protect her as fiercely as any member of her family._

_- "I should say so! I spent the last TEN minutes telling you that I would murder you myself if ever you hurt my best friend; you didn't flinch once!'_

_Rather than respond to the latest threat to his life of the day, the former mob boss merely patted the man's back as he walked away. He was not offended by the warning, he simply wanted to be with the woman for whom he would have gladly TAKEN his life if ever he hurt a single hair on her or their daughters' heads. No act against him by any of his wife's protectors would have compared to the damage for which he could inflict upon himself._

_- "Ah, two of my three favorite ladies."_

_Alexis looked up at the man with a smile on her face. There he was, her handsome husband. At his mere sight, she felt her heart beat in sync to his own; he complete her._

_- "Stranger!"_

_Sonny feigned hurt as she had promptly rejected him when he leaned forward to kiss his wife._

_- "Stranger? ME?"_

_The bride winked at her young daughter who turned to look at her._

_- "Krissy, do you know this man?"_

_Unfortunately for Alexis, the child did not understand such subtle acts of humor. Instead of complying with the continuation of the joke, she nodded emphatically as she reached for her father's hand._

_- "Mommy, it's Daddy! Did you have too much soda?"_

_Lifting his daughter from his wife's lap, Sonny frowned._

_- "Soda?"_

_Letting out a yawn, Kristina looked at each of her parents as she recounted what her sister had previously told her._

_- "Yea! Sam said that when people have too much soda, they start acting crazy and forgetting stuff; that's why Mommy made her dance with her before. She said that Mommy was em… em… barrassing!"_

_Alexis rolled her eyes at the knowledge that her first-born was a smart aleck. _

_- "Well, Sammy has no idea how crazy Mommy is about to get next to she sees her; she's going to wish that she only drank water tonight instead of all that soda. Now, Daddy, you've been so far from me; I'm feeling a bit abandoned."_

_Still holding Kristina in his arms, he, knowing he would not be once again rejected, bent forward to kiss his wife._

_- "Well, I think I can change that—"_

_She glared at him._

_- "SONNY!"_

_Shaking his head as he pointed to the air at nothing in particular, he laughed at her._

_- "Maybe later, Lex, but I'm actually talking about the music; how about you and I take a whirl around this dance-floor. Care to dance?"_

_Before she could respond, however, Kristina lightly tapped her father's cheek. _

_- "Daddy! You promised me that you were gonna dance with me!"_

_- "Well sweetheart, I really wanted to dance with Mommy—"_

_Seeing Luke approach them, Alexis quickly stood knowing that the loud, garrulous, and slightly intoxicated man would ask her to do just as Sonny had intended. While she would have loved to dance with her husband in that moment, they had their entire lives together. She gave her husband a kiss on the lips._

_- "It's okay, honey—"_

_She blew a raspberry onto Kristina's cheek causing the girl to giggle._

_- "You may dance with this little peanut, because from what I can see, she's going to sleep VERY soon."_

_Kristina shook her head._

_- "I'm not sleepy!"_

_Alexis knew that the child was known to fight sleep, but she would not argue with her; it was only a matter of moments before her pretty little eyes, despite the day's excitement, closed for the night._

_- "Okay baby, but Daddy will you promise me that you'll save a dance for me later?"_

_He pulled her close to him so that he could give her yet another kiss._

_- "You got it."_

_Nodding his approval to Luke who pointed at Alexis as he passed him, Sonny carried Kristina to the dance-floor. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before he began to dance with her._

_- "So, are you having fun, baby-girl?"_

_She laughed as he spun her around, dancing with her as though they were the only two in the room. She was, without a doubt, a 'Daddy's girl,' unaware of the true danger the man's life had previously brought to her family. To her, a five year old enamored by the man who tucked her in at night, brought her toys, and told funny stories, her father was her hero; little Kristina was in love with the man who brought her such joy._

_- "Yes Daddy! Are you?"_

_- "Dancing with my little girl?"_

_He bent forward as though to dip her._

_- "I'm having the time of my life. I've got my wife and my two beautiful girls, of course I'm happy. I'm gonna dip you again, sweetpea!"_

_He did just as he had indicated, dipping Kristina, and spinning her around the room, smiling widely as he clearly saw the enjoyment in her eyes. The sound of her laughter filled him with the deepest joy and appreciation for its continued existence in his life. He was grateful for everyday he spent with his little girl; he was in love with her._

_- "Today is the best day of my life."_

_Kristina wrapped her arms around her father's neck returning her father's gaze. _

_- "When I grow up, I'm gonna marry you, Daddy."_

_He gave her a kiss._

_- "Hmm, I don't know how Mommy will feel about that; I can't be married to you both—"_

_Letting out a yawn, she rested her head onto his shoulder smelling his cologne; it was the one that she and Sam had purchased him for Father's Day the weekend prior._

_- "I don't want you and Mommy to be… not together… ever!"_

_Sonny rubbed her back knowing that it would only be a short amount of time before she might fall asleep for the night; while the family would undoubtedly party well into the night, it was past Kristina's bedtime. He would hold her safely in his arms._

_- "I tell you what, sweetpea, how about I promise you that when you grow up, you'll find someone just like Daddy. He'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated: like the beautiful princess that you are to me. He'll make you feel like you're the only person in the world, because to him you mean the world. He'll love you, Krissy, more than Daddy ever could; that's when you know that you've found the right man, and he'll be the one for you."_

_She released a final yawn before looking back up at the man she held in such high regard. She did not completely understand all that he had said, but he was her world…_

_- "I love you, Daddy."_

_She knew that all that he had said was true because he had never lied to her. One day, she would find and marry her Prince Charming, just as her mother had._

_**End of Flashback**_

The grip he had on her was intense; she knew her arm would be bruised.

- "Kiefer, let me go!"

Despite the pained expression on her face, he refused to release her. He pulled her closer to him. He did not mean to hurt her by the gesture; he simply did not want her to leave. He loved her. He missed her.

- "I love you, Kristina! I spent five years… FIVE… in prison thinking ONLY of you!"

He dared not tell her that most of the time the feelings that he had of her were of hate, rather than love. He could not tell her that each night he'd write her love letters and letters of apology for all that he had done, but would later, after his face met the end of a fellow inmate's fist, destroy them. He would never allow this girl… woman… know that the letters he had written to her were replaced by others filled with rage deeper and more profound than the last… and the last… and the last. He hated her… _hated _her. And then he saw her again, standing outside of Kelly's, and he knew that he could never let her go.

- "I'm SORRY, Kristina! I'm sorry… please… please, K—"

- "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER! NIKOLAS!"

He felt a hand roughly grab him on the arm and he saw the man from the corner of his eye quickly approaching him, but he refused to relinquish the tight grip he had on Kristina; the sight of her had him crazed. He needed her to understand; he wanted her to know that he did not hate her anymore... even if there was a chance she hated him.

- "Look, just give me a chance! I promise you that I'm not the same guy I used to be!"

She struggled to wrestle her arm free of the painful grip, but he remained relentless. Luckily, both Nikolas and Tina together were able to quickly subdue the abusive and troubled young man. She quickly moved to the bench, rubbing her pained arm where Molly ran to her side.

- "Are you okay, Krissy?"

But she could not respond as she stared at her Aunt and Cousin standing in Kiefer's face, threatening various forms of injury if ever he approached her again. Watching the scene and realizing how helpless he had rendered her, she felt paralyzed; she could hardly breathe. She needed to leave. She needed to get as far away from the man as possible. She needed to get to the hospital.

- "Let him go, Nikolas."

Nikolas had him pinned against the wall with his arm pressed firmly against his neck; one false move and he would have certainly crushed Kiefer's windpipe. Like his Uncle, he protected his family from harm. Kiefer had already nearly killed Kristina; he would not be given another try.

- "Kristina—"

Tina, knowing that Kristina might make such an unwise request, had already phoned the police; she, like her nephew, would not allow this abuser to roam free.

- "Krissy, we're not letting him go! He nearly killed you! There's no way in hell!"

With tears rolling down her eyes, she looked at her family. She wanted to believe that Kiefer would not hurt her, but she could not exactly be sure. She had looked into his eyes and seen the sorrow within them, but this was not the first time she had seen such a look. In fact, it was the same look that she had seen each time he had hit her. It was the same look of regret… apology… disgust, not with her, but with himself for becoming such a monster that he could do such a thing to her… that he could not control himself or his temper. She could not…

Wait…

She… she… she was falling back into it… she was falling back into being his victim. In one encounter with him, she was excusing his actions and her bruised and throbbing arm. How had she allowed herself to once again become so enraptured in him and under his control? When did she regress back to that pathetic teen who accepted a man to beat her as though she were some piece of cattle? She was weak.

- "Can we just go? Please? I just… I just need to get outta here. Let's just go to Mom and Dad; I know it's babyish, but I just want to go."

Nikolas shook his head.

- "I'm sorry Kris, but he's not going free. Aunt Tina, if you would like to take Krissy and Molly back to the hospital, that's fine, but I'm waiting for the police—"

He heard the sirens approaching. He glared at Kiefer who refused to meet his threatening gaze.

- "Perfect. You think you're a tough guy, huh? I guess you're going back to prison, you son of a bitch."

Kiefer felt his anger rising at the way he was being treated, but he refrained from speaking as he instead stared in Kristina's direction; he was certain she would not allow them to imprison him again.

- "Krissy—"

Tina wiped her niece's face; she could see the pain and the imminent nervous breakdown within the emotionally damaged young woman. Holding it close to her known so as to keep her from looking in her batterer's direction, the red head softly whispered to her in Greek.

- "Sweetheart, it's going to be okay. Alright? The cops are already here, so let's just speak with them right now, and then we'll get to the hospital. Okay? I have Sammy and your dinner right here."

Remaining in her spot and therefore blocking Kiefer from view, she released Kristina's face so that she could see the bag sitting beside her feet.

- "Can you do that?"

The young woman shook her head.

- "I can't… not… not… again."

Molly wrapped her arm around her sister; she felt the girl shivering in her arms. She had been only nine years old when Kiefer brutally attacked Kristina, but she could clearly remember the bruised face, and the girl's inability to move about without their mother, aunt, or sister's help. Kiefer had rendered her completely helpless… and broken. Try as she might to put the image out of her head, the littlest Corinthos, or Cassadine, as Stefan preferred, it remained burned into her memory… in all of their memories.

- "Krissy, if you don't… he'll just come back again."

Before she could respond to her sister, however, the police arrived onto the docks. Tina turned to her niece.

- "So, what are you going to do?"

* * *

_**End of PART TWO OF THREE of the end of PART ONE of LSC**_


	12. 1:12 Save you, Part Three

Here is the end of PART ONE of our tale.

Need I say REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW? Thank you! **10 minimum.**

Enjoy.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Save You: Part Three**

He walked into the hospital room holding a fruit salad and a sandwich for his niece knowing that she would be hungry from his earlier failed attempt at coercing her to eat a healthy dinner.

- "Kapelia mou."

He found her lying on her bed in the fetal position as she stared across the room at her sleeping daughter. In looking at her, he could tell that her tears had continued to find their home in her deep brown eyes, leaving her to wallow in her heart's sorrow. He placed her meal onto the side table before sitting down at the edge of her bed.

He calmly crossed his legs before patting her side.

- "You beckoned and I answered, darling."

She smiled at her uncle's dry sense of humor most people outside of her family did not seem to understand. Anyone who truly knew her Uncle Stefan knew that his formality and air of superiority were mere fronts for his softhearted and good-humored nature. Those lucky enough to be welcomed into his exceptionally exclusive inner circle, knew that Stefan would give the shirt off his back to ensure that not even a chill passed through their body. He would sooner go hungry just to see his loved ones fed. He would die if it meant they would live. That was the kind of man he was; Sam felt fortunate to always have him in her corner.

- "Hi Uncle."

She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

- "I hope I didn't pull you away from anything. I don't want to disturb—"

He gave her hand a kiss as he gently, as was his custom with his family, spoke to her in Greek.

- "Nonsense, Samantha. You already know that from the moment you were born, I was at your beck and call. And considering the day that has troubled our family, I am even more at your aid. I'm never too far from my girls."

He gave her a wink.

- "Now, I see those beautiful eyes of yours continue to be flooded. How might I be able to rebuild the troubled levy?"

She let out a sigh before sitting up in the bed so that she might be able to face him.

- "I need you to tell me what to do."

He frowned. His niece had never been one to request to be told what to do. In fact, even when given a direct order from either her parents or him, it was no shock to find that she had been disobedient. She had inherited the Cassadine stubbornness that drove every member of the family mad. Her request, therefore, seemed a bit out of character.

- "I realize that it has been a bit of an extreme day, but after such a request I believe if I look out the window right now, I will be sure to find the Spencer clan flying."

She rolled her eyes at his inability to keep from making an insulting remark about the people who were technically Dani and her family. Regardless of whether or not she found the family tolerable, her uncle could never find a kind word for them. This was precisely why she called him, of all people, to advise her of her situation; she could trust that he would be brutally honest.

- "Look, I know that you don't like them—"

He scoffed as he readjusted himself on her tiny bed.

- "Dislike? That seems quite mediocre of a word, Samantha. I believe you should attempt something a bit more… vibrant."

While laughing at his uncanny ability to be difficult in her time of need, she smacked him on the arm.

- "Uncle! Come on! I need you to give me an honest opinion of what I should do. I know you _hate_ them, but I also know as strong as your hate might be for them, your love for me is stronger—"

He passed his hand on her cheek.

- "Tenfold."

She nodded.

- "Exactly, and I love you equally for that. And for that reason, I want you to tell me if I should…"

Unsure of how to continue her statement, she hesitated. She valued her uncle's opinion far more than any other person because she knew that in spite of anything, he would always put his family first. She knew that regardless of how he might have felt about a situation, even if it went contrary to what he believed to be right for him, if it were to the best interest of his loved one, he would answer truthfully.

_**Flashback**_

_- "How long do you think it'll take Uncle Stefan to run over to Mom and pull her away from Mr. Spencer?"_

_Sam and Tina sat at their table watching as Luke overtly spun Alexis around the dance floor. It was evident from his exaggerated movements that he was attempting to antagonize Stefan, his sworn enemy, by parading his sister about. Stefan had always hated that Alexis and he were friends. He never understood the bond they seemed to have formed one evening apparently on the docks overlooking what would later be their family home._

_- "T, he just dipped her! Geez, he must really have a death wish."_

_It was by some miracle that the dapper and overprotective gentleman had not yet kicked the functioning alcoholic from the festivities. Then again, despite his hatred for the man, Stefan would never intentionally do anything that would ruin his sister's day. He would seek his vengeance at some other point in time._

_- "Well, Stefan does look rather annoyed; I figure it's only a matter of time until he goes over there himself, ooooor… oh… wait… BINGO. Look at him!"_

_Sam followed Tina's finger toward the table across the ballroom where Stefan seemed to be engaged in a one-sided argument with Sonny. It was evident that the man was angered with his new brother-in-law for failing to intercede in what was clearly Luke's shameful parade of Alexis. Unfortunately, the former mob boss' nonchalance further irritated the man. He pointed a threatening finger at the unfazed Sonny causing the teen to laugh aloud._

_- "Oh my God! His face is soooo red right now! He's totally telling my dad, 'I knew I shouldn't have allowed you into MY family you piece of—"_

_The woman interrupted the teen before she made a profane comment that would undoubtedly be captured on film._

_- "He is SO not saying that."_

_- "Yea he is, T! I'm reading his lips… look! '…you worthless hooligan.'"_

_Although she continued to laugh, Tina smacked her niece's arm knowing the girl was grossly exaggerating. Sam was known for her sensationalist recounts of the exciting events of her life._

_- "You're such a liar. He's obviously pissed at Sonny, but he'd never call him a worthless hooligan"_

_Sam scowled at her aunt._

_- "You're joking, right? Uncle Stefan? Your brother?"_

_The red head rolled her eyes._

_- "Fine, perhaps he would say that to us in the privacy of our home. He's definitely said it to your mother in an attempt to get her to think rationally about marrying Sonny, but Bam-Bam, he would NEVER say that to your father; it wouldn't be respectful... or tactful. He'd surely be subtler. Remember, a Cassadine is never rude; we're much to cultured and educated for that. You know that!"_

_The young teen shrugged her shoulders as she continued to stare in her uncle's direction. His reaction to her mother's mere dancing was the exact reason she could not bring herself to go over and speak with Lucky, who sat some tables away, chatting with Nikolas; she would never hear the end of it._

_- "Well, he might as well have said that—" _

_She threw her hands up in the air at the sight of her sister approaching the two men; Stefan would never continue such an exchange in the girl's presence._

_- "Ugh! Krissy interrupted them, now he's walking this way! Someone's gotta teach that girl to stop doing that! Geez… isn't it past her bedtime?"_

_Tina smiled in her brother's direction before quickly turning her attention back to her niece. She knew the man would do nothing, but continue his diatribe against the Spencers. It was evident to the redhead that he needed to be distracted; she however, had no interest in doing it. Looking at Sam, Tina could tell that the feeling was mutual._

_- "Rock, Paper, Scissors? Loser… entertains him."_

_Sam quickly nodded her head and discretely positioned her hand under the table._

_- "Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!"_

_Unfortunately for her, while she pulled scissors, her aunt chose rock, which, as everyone knew, crushed scissors; she lost._

_- "Best two out of three?"_

_Tina raised an eyebrow._

_- "I love you, Bam-Bam, but definitely not."_

_He approached them._

_- "Hello ladies."_

_Before he could begin recounting his encounter with Sonny however, Tina spoke._

_- "Hi Steffy! I'd love to stay and chat, but—"_

_She stood and pulled an ever reluctant Sam to a matching position beside her._

_- "It seems our Samantha was just telling me how she would just LOVE to dance with her favorite uncle."_

_He looked over to Sam, whose arms were crossed against her chest. _

_- "Yes, I can see how excited she is."_

_Tina turned the teen toward her, giving her a pinch on the side._

_- "That's just her excited face. Right Sammy?"_

_She moved as though she were giving the girl a kiss on the cheek, but quickly whispered into her._

_- "Screw this up, and I'll tell Lucky that during thunderstorms you won't go to bed unless you have your Mommy hold you until you fall asleep."_

_Sam glared at her aunt before quickly nodding. _

_- "Good girl! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to request an appropriate musical selection for you two. Stefan, make sure this little one has her dance shoes on!"_

_Seeing as Tina, instead of moving toward the DJ Alexis had hired for Sam and Sonny's more contemporary tastes, approached the string quartet he had booked for the event, Stefan knew she was up to no good. Hearing the teen groan as she too witnessed her aunt's mischief, he nevertheless held out his arm for her to hold; they were sentenced to the Russian Waltz._

_- "I suppose we should make our way to the dance floor?"_

_Hating the Waltz, but aware that her aunt did not make idle threats, Sam sighed as she took her uncle's arm._

_- "I guess."_

_Hearing her tone, he looked down at her._

_- "Your excitement is thrilling, Samantha."_

_But, she did not hear him. From the corner of her eye she noticed Lucky staring in her direction. She wanted to smile back at him, but she knew a lecture about the intermingling of a Cassadine and Spencer would be had; she could not be bothered. She loved her family, but found this 'war' to be the most ridiculous things she had ever heard of; in fact, she had not a single clue of what the dispute was about or how it had arisen. She just knew that she had not a thing to do with it, but found herself more affected by it than she cared. All she wanted to do was talk to the boy, and despite her mother's assurances, she felt as though she could not; at least not with her intimidating Uncle creeping about the room and now holding her for a dance._

_- "Um, I'm sorry. Let's dance."_

_Stefan looked about the room until he noticed what had caused his niece such discomfort. Spotting Lucky, whose eye was still on the girl, he knew he had found the culprit. Speaking in his family's language so as to keep their privacy, he turned his attention back to her. _

_- "Hmm, I see that Spencer boy has found interest in you."_

_Noticing that the teen had turned a slight shade of red to his observation, Stefan nodded; he understood. He had seen her circling around him, almost waiting for the right moment to swoop in and engage in conversation with him; but, when the moment arose when Nikolas had left the table to dance with Alexis who conveniently appeared by his side, the teen practically ran away from the little Spencer vagabond. Sensing her current discomfort, he knew why._

_- "And you, I take it, have found interest in him as well?"_

_Sam did not want to admit such a thing to her Uncle, but she could never lie to a man who knew her so well; he could read her like a book. Looking away from him, she slowly nodded._

_- "Yes Uncle."_

_He thought about it for a moment; he could have warned her about the inferiority that was the Spencer family, but she already knew that. In fact, he could not think of a single other family, apart from the Quartermaines, that he found to be worthy of the Cassadines. And even they would never do. Ned, the sorry excuse for a businessman, already finagled his way into his sister's heart. Stefan, however, was certain that such an unusual pairing would never last; Kristina was far too free-spirited for a pretentious jerk such as Ned. _

_And then there were the two teenaged boys, AJ and Jason, both of whom the Cassadine family patriarch eyed quite closely. AJ, a boy clearly suffering from an inferiority complex in relation to his brother Jason, was clearly not suitable for Samantha. His jealous glares at the golden haired boy when girls flocked to him or upon his numerous awards was disconcerting; any man, or child, who felt less than another could never be good enough for a Cassadine who was naturally of a higher breed and class than most. It would never work. _

_Jason, the source of AJ's complex, was the 'golden child' of handsome looks, excellent grades, and an all-around 'American' boy. Although most adored him, Stefan found little trust in a boy who seemed to be so 'perfect.' There was something strange about him that Stefan wanted nowhere near his niece. Neither boy would be worthy._

_But neither Quartermaine boy was of his present concern; it was the Spencer boy who would prove to be a thorn in his side. He did not like Lucky. He found him arrogant, ill-mannered, and far more outspoken than a person of his class should ever have been. Lucky Spencer was his father's son, and that was cause alone to disqualify him as a proper suitor for his Samantha. However, as his niece was stubborn as a mule, liable to do as she pleased regardless, he realized that he could either forbid her affiliation with the thirteen year old Spencer spawn and risk being disobeyed, or he could watch her... him... like a hawk. Watching her attempt to nor make eye contact with the worthless gutter rat, Stefan made his decision._

_- "Well, my dear, do not, on my account, fail to speak to the unworthy boy. As intelligent as you are, I believe you will learn for yourself to what greatness you are destined. I will not stand in your way, Samantha as I am certain Alexis has already given you her blessing; but I will protect you from relative harm in anyway necessary."_

_To a person unfamiliar with her Uncle's personality and way of speaking, one would find him to be condescending or simply an expert in reverse psychology (which he thought he was), but Sam knew better; this was his stamp of 'approval' or permission to something he knew his sister would, if not already had, given. Not wanting to seem too excited, she smiled at her uncle._

_- "Thank you, Uncle; I really appreciate that."_

_He returned her smile._

_- "Anything for my family. Now, Samantha, I believe it is time you proved, despite your heart's current desire, that you were a true Cassadine child and danced appropriately; Kristina, the younger, is certainly showing you up! I'm quite embarrassed by this poor show of training on your part."_

_Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she then spoke to him from Greek to Russian as she repositioned herself into the appropriate stance ready to proudly dance with him._

_- "Those are fighting words, Uncle! As much as I hate the Waltz, you're forcing me to defend my honor._

_Watching as she held her head high prepared to begin, he nodded approvingly._

_- "Let's show these uncultured peasants how it's done."_

_He caught the attention of the musicians to begin another piece, one particularly close to his heart that lulled her to sleep in his arms as an infant._

_**End of Flashback**_

- "I want you to tell me if I should leave Lucky."

He took a moment to think about the situation. It was no secret to any member of his family, or even those outside of his loved ones, that the Spencers, in his opinion, were among the lowest class of people he had ever encountered. They were, in his view, worthless fieldworkers who did not deserve to breathe the same air as his family, let alone to marry into it. Alas, despite his years of influence and attempts of dissuasion, his niece, much like her mother had, made one of his worst nightmares come to life. There was nothing he could say or do about the matter, but to accept it. And he had… to the best of his ability.

- "I can't do that."

She looked at him with shock in her eyes. He had never before hesitated to give her his opinion on matters that did not concern him, and yet when she needed his opinion the most, he refused to give it to her. She shook her head.

- "Why NOT?"

He looked over to his sleeping great-niece, down at Sam's belly that held what he hoped would be another great-niece or great-nephew, and then finally at her. He took her hands into his own.

- "I can't tell you what to do, Samantha, because you are a grown woman with a husband, a child, and a baby on the way. I can't tell you to leave your husband when you have a daughter lying in the bed next to you who loves both of her parents and perhaps more so when they're together. And I can't tell you to stay with him when you are sitting in front of me with more pain in your eyes than I have ever recalled seeing. As much as I would love to do nothing less than banish any Spencer from ever coming within a ten mile radius of you so that never will one make you feel inadequate, I cannot. Darling, only you know in your heart what's best for you and for your _children_. It is not up to me to sign or tear up your marriage certificate; that, my dear, is for you to decide."

Feeling him wipe the tears that rolled down her cheeks she nodded. She knew that he was right.

- "I just don't know what to do! I feel like I'm being torn in two. I just… I just need… your advice. SOMETHING… _please._"

His heart hurt to see her in such pain, but there was nothing he could do for her except to do as he had always done for her… simply be there for her.

- "A wise woman once told me, quite abruptly and with an air of arrogance, I might add, to butt out of her business—she was going to follow her heart regardless of if I agreed with her or not."

She laughed aloud for what felt like the first time since she had arrived at the hospital.

- "Ok, I know that wasn't me!"

Removing his suit jacket and placing it at the foot of the bed, he smirked.

- "Someone worse; it was your mother."

She should have known.

- "And what did you do?"

Making himself comfortable, he moved to the head of the bed. He kicked his shoes off and pulled his eldest niece into his loving arms kissing her on top of her head. He let out a sigh as he thought about that day in particular. The memory made him smile.

- "I did what I was supposed to do, I walked her down the aisle… with my condolences… of course."

* * *

She looked at him in shock by what he had just informed her there has to have been a mistake; she was certain she had misheard him. That had to be it. There was no way what she thought she had heard was true. It could not have been. If it were, it meant that he had done the one thing he had promised her he would not do when she had agreed to not only marry him, but stay and raise their children with him. Knowing how much he valued his family, she knew he could not have said what she thought she had heard.

- "What… what… what did you just say?"

He could hear the fear in her voice that what he had said might have been true. He had not meant to inform her of what he had done that way; he wanted it to be different, but he felt as though she had backed him into a corner. She had been crying, holding onto him, pleading with him to tell her what she wanted to hear. He had to tell her… something; even if it meant shattering her heart.

- "I went to Jason."

And there it was; exactly as she had heard it.

- "I… I… can't believe—"

She released the hold that she had on him, backing away slowly as though he were some bomb rigged to explode at any moment. She had not heard him incorrectly. She wanted it to be a dream.

- "No—"

She shook her head wanting him to tell her that it was some type of cruel joke he was playing on her. There was no way he did what he said he had done. There had to have been a mistake somewhere along the line. Perhaps it was a different Jason; a man apart from the one whom she had known for years, who dated her eldest daughter, and in whose arms the young woman had been shot. But, even if it were him, surely her husband had contacted him for something completely different and unrelated to the day's events. Her husband would never contact the man to whom he had handed his business for anything. There was no way… there was no way… he would do such a thing, especially if it meant she would leave him.

_**Flashback**_

_He held her in his arms and danced her across the dance floor to yet another waltz. This particular one was reminiscent of their childhood. More specifically, it was the very first the woman had learned and danced after moving onto the Cassadine estate; it was with him she had danced it._

_- "I want you to know that you and the girls will always have a home with me, Alexis."_

_She rolled her eyes at her brother knowing that he had never kept it secret that he did not approve of her decision to marry Sonny. While she knew it was from love and concern that he spoke, she did not care. Sonny was the first man she had ever met who had loved her for her, and not the family with which she was associated. He allowed her to be herself without expecting some grand sense of formality that presumably should have been innate given her upbringing and royal blood that run through her veins. Wooing her with spaghetti and pizza for her then young daughter, Sonny made her feel, unlike the men her brother had though suitable for her, normal._

_- "Thank you Stefan; I appreciate that, but I don't think we'll be leaving our new home anytime soon."_

_He nodded before continuing. He had come to the states in order to protect his sister and her children from the man who claimed to love her. He had arrived in Port Charles with the specific purpose of taking both of his sisters, along with his nieces, back to Greece where they belonged. He wanted them away from the violence against women and children that existed in the small city they had chosen to live. Unfortunately, neither woman acquiesced, finding that they loved their lives in the states as they were. And so he resigned himself to remaining with them, keeping a watchful eye on any fool who dared do them any arm. Alas, he never envisioned that one certain fool, the catalyst to his arrival, might make his way into the Cassadine fold._

_- "I simply want you to know that my only desire is to protect and keep you and the girls safe."_

_She genuinely understood and appreciated her brother's concern, but she had to follow her heart; it was leading her to Sonny. She knew what she was doing. Sonny had never lied to her about who he was and what he did for a living. She knew who he was and the complications and implications that it could have for her. She knew it all because she was his attorney. And because of that, she understood the life he had led; she had steered clear of it… until the one night, six years prior, on which neither he nor she were able to continue to fight the passion that filled their hears for one another._

_She looked about the room until her eyes fell onto her five year old fast asleep on her namesake's lap. She would never regret that night._

_- "I know; but like I told you, everything will be fine. Sonny's changed. He's not in the business anymore."_

_And he was not. Long before Michael's young life had been taken and after she had encouraged him to return to his estranged wife, with whom she knew he was in love, she discovered the life that grew within her. After being attacked, but thankfully saved by her now dear friend, Luke Spencer, from a mugging on the docks with her then nine year old daughter, for whom her heart beat, she decided that in spite of anything, she could never involve her or the baby she would soon have, in a life such as his son was raised. She told him, the only man who had ever been able to cause her heart to slow and quick in pace just by the mere sight of his dimples, that she could neither represent him nor contemplate raising her children in a world of violence; she dared not, for fear that a mob-war would arise, tell him, or even her brother, of the attack. _

_- "He knows what will happen if he ever returns to the business."_

_Having no other choice in the matter, and loving her enough to believe that she was right, he let her go. _

_- "He knows what he'd be risking."_

_And so, she packed her daughter and sister up and returned to Greece to have the baby she and he had created. She left the man she had loved so deeply because she loved her children more. She left him because she knew that if ever something were to happen to them, her heart would never allow her to forgive him…. she would hate him… forever. _

_- "Trust me."_

_But, she returned three years later after he had called her to him, telling her that he was ready to leave the business. He had handed over to Jason all of his property purchased by bloodshed, informed the bosses of the highest families of his decision, and opened a coffee shop dealing with… coffee. He had done all that she had asked of him; she decided to honor that by doing as her heart had compelled of her. She returned, and her heart became, even after the kidnapping of their children and death of his son, chained to his… but it was easily broken. And he knew it._

_- "Our love is enough, Stefan."_

_The man was skeptical._

_- "Darling, that doesn't mean anything. The business always follows men like him be it intentionally or unintentionally. It's the power."_

_She let out a breath; she did not want the well-intentioned dapper gentleman to ruin her day with his overprotective nature._

_- "He's not like that."_

_Stefan shook his head. His family meant more to him than his own life. When Kristina had been kidnapped barely a year prior, only to result in the death of her poor brother, he knew his sister had made a horrible mistake in allowing the likes of Sonny to have a hold of her heart. While he had never doubted the woman's love and willingness to protect her children, he could not help but find her decision to marry a man, whom death and destruction seemed to follow, ill-advised._

_- "Listen to me; a man such as Sonny Corinthos, who has spent years in power, with followers willing to do as he demanded of them, and afraid to cross him in anyway, will not be able to suddenly become some form of suburban father… regardless of how much he wants to be. Alexis, mark my words, there will come a time when he will feel as though such a life is not for him. Life will throw hurdles your way that you will be unable to control, that he will want to rule, and then he'll realize that he has a choice to make. Are you certain his love for you will be strong enough to combat his love of power and, if God forbid necessary, revenge?_

_She angrily pulled away from her brother. Looking around to ensure that no camera capturing the day's sentimental moments was on them, she hissed._

_- "If you're waiting for the day to come when he slips back into the mob, and for me to come running home to you like some lost puppy, then you'll be waiting a long time, Stefan. I trust Sonny. I believe in him. I know that we're enough for him. He loves me—"_

_- "I do not doubt that."_

_- "And he loves our children—"_

_Stefan nodded._

_- "Nor do I doubt that, but you are still raising these children and creating your new life in a town he once owned, on whose bodies he stepped upon to become… successful, and where his enemies continue to live and associate. Are you certain darling?"_

_Ignoring his comments, she continued._

_- "And I think that because of that, he'll keep his hands clean… otherwise… otherwise we're gone. He knows that, Stefan. He's not going to risk that."_

_The man pulled his sister back to him giving her a hug; he hated making her upset. In the end, regardless of how controlling he might have appeared to be, he only wanted what was best for her and for the children he loved so deeply._

_- "For your sake, little sister, I hope you're right."_

_**End of Flashback**_

- "What do you mean you went to Jason?"

He closed his eyes for a moment hoping that she might in some way understand all he had done. He knew it futile, but he nevertheless hoped that something in their dark day would have gone right. The day could not have entirely destroyed his family.

- "Alexis, I had to do something… I had to. Kiefer's back; did you know that?"

She released an exasperated sigh.

- "Of course I knew that, Sonny! The girls have been with me all day; they told me what happened. What does that have to do with Jason? What, is he going to _protect_ us?"

He could already tell that she was turning from him. He could hear it in the sarcastic tone she spoke.

- "What else would you have liked for me to do? I had to do something."

Frustrated at the fact that all that her heart had told her was true, she slammed her hand onto the table.

- "You could've gone to the police! Did you think about that? I would've liked for you to go to the friggin' cops, Sonny!"

He shook his head.

- "They're the ones who let Kiefer free in the first place, Alexis! What the hell do you think they'll do this time? Throw him in jail? For what?"

She wiped the tears that once again rolled down her cheeks.

- "HE CALLED HER!"

He scratched the side of his scruffy face. Hoping that she could see things the way he did, rather than screaming back, he moved closer to her. He spoke as calmly as he could given the circumstance before him.

- "Come on, Alexis; you're a lawyer! You know that doesn't mean anything! He's free to call whoever he wants. From what I know, he didn't threaten her, he didn't curse at her, he called to say _'Hi.'_ As much as we hate that, you know they're not going to throw him in jail for that!"

She reached into her pocket for the handkerchief her brother had given her; she wiped her endless tears away.

- "It was something, Sonny. It would have put them on notice that he was reaching out to her—"

He balled his fist as he punched the air.

- "Until he reaches out to her to the point where HE KILLS HER, OR—"

She put her hands up as though shielding herself from a strike. The thought that her child would be harmed again turned her stomach. She would sooner take the blows herself than to allow her to feel one ounce of pain.

- "He's not going to touch her, Sonny!"

He took a step toward his wife speaking in the most chilling of voices he had not released in years.

- "Yea, you're right, because I'll _kill_ him before he does."

His chilly temperament ran through her. Feeling as though she might collapse at any time, she pulled a chair from the conference table and had a seat. She should have known this would happen, but she had hoped for the best. Her brother had warned her, but she took him for a fool. The day had proven her wrong; she was the real fool.

- "Wow, you know what's funny?"

He shook his head in confusion.

- "I don't think any of this is funny."

To his amazement, however, she began to laugh. She did not exactly know why she had begun to laugh considering the fact that her marriage was disintegrating right before her eyes, but she could not help herself; laughter was all she could accomplish without crumbling alongside with it.

- "I do, Sonny—"

He watched as she rested her head onto the table, continuing to laugh until it appeared as though she had begun to sob. He placed his hand onto her shoulder, but she recoiled to his touch.

- "Alexis, please—"

She moved away from him, not wanting to allow herself too close… not wanting to be sucked into _that_ world alongside with him.

- "No. What's funny to me is that as I'm standing here, looking at you and listening to you talk about going to Jason, wanting to protect our family, protect Krissy from Kiefer, willing to _kill_ him if he lays his hand on her, and all I see is the man I had vowed NEVER to be involved with, the man I refused to raise our daughters with—"

He interrupted her.

- "I'm not him."

She nodded.

- "Yes, you are… yes you are. You haven't been in the mob an hour and—"

He reached for her hand hoping she would understand.

- "I'm not in the mob—"

But she pulled it from his pleading grip.

- "And you're already sounding like you used to… cold… evil… like a murderer—"

Standing in the room with her and watching as a wall built between them, he felt lost. Nothing he did that day was right.

- "So you would prefer I let him abuse our daughter again?"

She looked at him as though he had slapped her in the face. Never in her life would she have ever wished such a fate on any of her daughters, and certainly not on the one who suffered such damage at the hands of a man who had claimed to love her. It took weeks and months for Kristina to heal from the physical damage of her attack, but years to overcome the emotional trauma she had suffered because of it. Alexis could not believe her husband could suggest such a thing to her.

- "NO! I would prefer that you let the POLICE handle this, let us hire actual guards, file for a restraining order, SOMETHING other than what you did. I would prefer, _SONNY_, that you didn't resort to putting our ENTIRE family in harm's way by going to the man to whom you handed over your bloodshedding business! I WOULD HAVE PREFERRED THAT YOU KEPT YOUR PROMISE TO ME!"

And then she did something to him that she had not done in fifteen years… not since the day their daughter and his son were kidnapped from his home by one of his enemies; she smacked him in the face.

- "You PROMISED me, Sonny. You promised our girls. And here you are BREAKING it!"

He rubbed his stinging face while he attempted to hold in the tears that welled in his eyes. It was not for the shock and pain from his wife's strike that he was compelled to cry, but from the realization that with one wrong turn, he had destroyed his marriage.

- "I know."

She angrily paced about the room thinking about the scars from bullet wounds that covered various parts of his body, a similar one on their eldest daughter's back, and finally the fatal wound that ended the life of an innocent five year old boy. He, her husband, the love of her life, had promised her… he had promised her that such a chapter in his life… their life… was over; he had given it up for her and their family. And there he stood, staring at her, expecting her to accept his decision to all but return to the world that had created their torment. How could she?

- "WHY? Why couldn't you just… just… talk to me?"

She came to a stop in front of him. She stared into his red eyes, watching as the tears rolled down his cheeks. She loved this man enough to be with him in spite of the life he had led. She had gone against everything she believed in, her family's wishes, and to some extent risked her daughters and her safety just to be with him…. because… because he had promised her it was over. She was not sure she could do it again.

- "Why'd you have to shut me out? Why couldn't you… why couldn't _WE_ have figured out how to help our daughter… _together_? I'm your wife… your family, Sonny. Why—"

Unable to utter another word she crumpled into his arms knowing that it could very well be the last time knowing that she could not allow what he intended to do or have done. And he held her, feeling his shirt become soaked with her tears, while his own moistened her soft apple-scented hair. He held her close to him begging for forgiveness, but hoping for acceptance.

- "I'm sorry."

Although having her with him, he had never felt more alone.

* * *

Wanting nothing more than to be in both of her parents' arms, Kristina, the moment Nikolas put the car in park outside of the hospital, jumped out of the car.

- "Krissy—"

Molly called after her sister, but the distraught young woman ignored her; she continued to walk toward the building.

- "WAIT!"

Standing behind her, Tina wrapped her arms around the young teen.

- "Baby, it's okay. Just give her some space."

She gave the teen a kiss on the top of her head before leading her into the hospital as Nikolas carried the dinner bags from Kelly's.

- "She'll be fine, Molly Muffett; we'll all be."

But Kristina did not feel fine. The one person, who was able to put the fear of God in her, and yet at the same time have her feel nothing but compassion for him as he beat her, had come back into her life. He had reached out to her; he wanted her forgiveness. She did not know what to do with all that… but perhaps they did.

Walking down the long and usually quiet corridor leading to the conference room, however, she knew she could not go to her parents. She could hear, feet before even reaching the door, her mother's screams of anger and her father's retorts and pleas for forgiveness. They were divorcing. She knew it. Standing in the hospital, a place she had heard her father refer to as the building of death, her parents' marriage, the one thing on which she could always depend, seemed to be ending.

She could not handle anymore of the day's destruction.

_**Flashback**_

_Tina with Kristina fast asleep in her arms, approached her sister and brother-in-law. While she could not claim happiness that Alexis had married Sonny, she smiled at the joy evident on the woman's face as she sat on her husband's lap. If there was anything for the redhead to rejoice that day, it was for the love that filled the room directed at her sister, her best friend._

_- "Hey Jiminy, I think Bam-Bam, this little one and I are calling it a night."_

_Alexis attempted to stand and properly tell her family goodbye, but Sonny held her in place._

_- "Not until you pay the toll, Alexis."_

_She, along with her sister, rolled her eyes at his silliness._

_- "And what exactly is this toll?"_

_He smiled so that his dimples were visible on his face._

_- "Seeing as we're in the presence of children… and other adults, I suppose a kiss will suffice."_

_She apologetically looked at her sister, who was forced to witness her public display of affection with a man her family merely tolerated for her sake. She attempted to simply give him a quick peck on the lips, but Sonny ensured to slip his tongue into her mouth. She nearly forgot where she was until her daughter impatiently cleared her throat._

_- "Mommy!"_

_The teen, seeing as the room consisted only of her family and some staff with whom her uncle was speaking, more comfortably spoke with her mother._

_- "It would be great if you and Sonny would come up for air."_

_Tina nodded in agreement._

_- "Yea Lex, what she said. Like I said, honey, we're going up. Please make sure you come by in the morning to say goodbye before you two leave for your honeymoon."_

_The newlywed bride smacked her husband's hands so that she could finally stand._

_- "Of course we'll be by in the morning, Garfield."_

_She gave her sister a kiss on the cheek before gently caressing her sleeping daughter's cheek._

_- "Goodnight peanut. Mommy loves you."_

_The girl opened her eyes and smiled._

_- "Goodnight Mommy."_

_She looked over to her father._

_- "Goodnight Daddy."_

_Sonny stood and gave his daughter a kiss on her cheek._

_- "Goodnight princess, sleep well. – Thanks for keeping the girls, Tina."_

_The redhead wanted to remind the man it was with her family the girls had been raised, and on their estate in Greece, by her own hand, Kristina had been born, but she merely smiled._

_- "Sure."_

_Alexis nodded gratefully at her sister before turning to her teenaged daughter. She could see a look of disappointment in the girl's eyes. Knowing it probably had to do with their earlier conversation, for the girl's sense of privacy, she softly spoke to her in Greek._

_- "Don't worry, Mushroom; you'll talk to him when you're ready. I think the cameras and family, especially Uncle Stefan, around made you nervous, right?"_

_While Sam viewed Sonny to be her father, there were certain parts of her life she was not ready for him to be involved. She already had her uncle with whom she was concerned, she could not envision allowing another in to dictate the beginnings of her love life._

_- "I came thisclose, but I couldn't do it. I dunno, I was scared."_

_Alexis held the girl's face so that she could give her an Eskimo kiss. The act made the teen smile._

_- "When you're ready to talk to him, you will; I have no doubts. Okay? Don't worry about it, you'll obviously see him again."_

_Returning to English, she brushed the hair from her daughter's face._

_- "Now, go to bed and, if I don't get a chance to see you in the morning, please don't cause any mischief while your father and I are on our honeymoon."_

_Sam rolled her eyes as she went into her mother's embrace._

_- "I'm ALWAYS good, Mommy."_

_Alexis gave her a squeeze._

_- "You know, others might be fooled by this innocent act of your, but I know you better than you know yourself, Samantha. Be good."_

_- "I WILL! I promise… Scout's honor!"_

_The woman rolled her eyes as she gave Sam a kiss on the forehead._

_- "Shame you were never a scout. Now, say goodnight to your father and help Tina with Krissy."_

_Remaining in her mother's arms, hating the fact that she would not see her for a week, Sam turned to Sonny._

_- "Goodnight Daddy."_

_He blew a raspberry into her cheek._

_- "Goodnight Trouble."_

_She swatted her daughter on the bottom while gently pushing her toward her sister._

_- "Bye baby."_

_She then unintentionally turned into her brother who suddenly appeared behind her, startling her. She was still slightly upset with him for their earlier conversation, but remaining angry with someone as caring as Stefan was impossible. She knew his heart was always in the right place. She gave him a hug._

_- "Thank you so much for everything, Stefan. This was beautiful."_

_He gave her a kiss on either cheek._

_- "Anything for you. Now, I know that I will not see you before you depart, so please have a glorious honeymoon. If this thug hurts you in any way, do not hesitate to call me; I will have my poisonous dart—"_

_She stopped him before he could continue his comment. She was grateful he spoke to her in their family's language rather than English; she did not want Sonny to understand how insane her brother seemed and think it remotely hereditary._

_- "Will you be quiet? Goodness!"_

_Kristina, who had not fallen back asleep, but instead rested comfortably in her aunt's arms tapped her father on the shoulder._

_- "Daddy—"_

_Sonny smiled at his little girl._

_- "Yea, baby?"_

_She looked from her uncle back to her father. She smiled at the man._

_- "Don't worry, Uncle Stefan doesn't REALLY have poison darts. He's just being silly."_

_The child's comment earned her several pokes in the side and tickles from her family._

_- "Twinsy!"_

_- "Krissy!"_

_- "Geez, Buttface!"_

_- "Traitor!"_

_Sonny, knowing that the girl's words related to something Stefan had just said, joined in the laughter while reminding himself to schedule Greek lessons once he and his wife returned from their honeymoon._

_- "I know, Princess. But Uncle Stefan knows I have a shield to protect me!"_

_The gentleman leaned into his sister. Rather than speak Greek or English, he spoke in Russian._

_- "Also known as a bullet-proof vest."_

_Before Alexis could smack him for his comment however, Nikolas walked into the ballroom with Lucky behin him. Stefan's face immediately filled with disdain. Luckily for the boy, unless one truly knew the man, such a look was not readily apparent; his family, on the other hand, immediately noticed his agitation._

_- "I thought he and his parental unit had left?"_

_Alexis smacked her brother in the chest. It was bad enough they had carried on a joke in Greek in front of Sonny, she would not do the same to a child._

_- "Lucky, what are you doing here? Where's Luke?"_

_He stared at Sam. He had eyed her the entire night hoping they might share a word or two, or even a dance, but he had been too shy to approach her._

_- "Um… well…-"_

_Nikolas smacked him in the arm. It was a difficult position his cousin and brother had placed him. He knew they liked each other, but they each swore him to secrecy over the matter. He was left to watch as they sidestepped around one another. This was no exception. Seeing that his brother was preoccupied staring at the girl, he answered his aunt's question for him._

_- "Aunt Alexis, Mr. Spencer is too inebriated to drive home; the valet will not return his car to him. So, he's sitting on the curb. Uncle, perhaps our driver—"_

_Stefan was appalled._

_- "Certainly—"_

_However Tina, much to his absolutely dissatisfaction, quickly covered her brother's mouth._

_- "Yes, yes he may, Nikky. Tell the driver to come around; he'll drop Luke and Lucky home before taking you and Stefan back to Wyndemere."_

_Nikolas nodded._

_- "Thank you, Aunt Tina."_

_He quickly gave Alexis a kiss on the cheek and held his hand out to Sonny._

_- "Welcome to the family… Sonny. Enjoy your honeymoon. –Lucky, let's go."_

_Lucky, not caring that Stefan had begun glaring at him, smiled at the teen who, although two years older than he, appeared quite younger._

_- "Goodnight Sam."_

_Although she felt as though her heart was caught in her throat as her stomach filled with butterflies, she nevertheless found her voice._

_- "Goodnight, Lucky."_

_Stefan groaned in disgust as he quickly gave his sisters and nieces farewell kisses. He looked at Sam and Alexis for moment._

_- "Remember what I told you."_

_He then extended his hand to Sonny._

_- "I am entrusting precious cargo to your possession. I expect that if they are to be returned, they are done so in the same condition in which I have handed them to you."_

_Sonny stared his brother-in-law in the eyes as he firmly shook his hand._

_- "They won't be returned."_

_Without another word, Stefan released the man's hand and walked out of the ballroom with the two young teens trailing behind him. _

_Alexis shook her head._

_- "That poor boy."_

_Tina, noticing Kristina's eyes begin to once again droop, pulled the clearly reenergized Sam to her._

_- "Alright! How about we three hit the sack? Goodnight Big Sister! I love you. Bye Sonny."_

_Alexis wrapped her arms around her husband._

_- "I love you, too. Don't you and Sam stay up too long, please. I don't want a cranky goodbye in the morning."_

_Tina waved as she made her way to the door._

_- "We won't! Come on, Bam-Bam!"_

_Sam gave her parents a quick hug before skipping out of the room behind her aunt leaving the newlywed couple alone. Alexis patted her husband's chest._

_- "So, I think it's safe to say that this has been one of the best days of my life."_

_Sonny pulled her chin up so that he could kiss her._

_- "And it's only just beginning."_

_**End of Flashback**_

As she made it to her sister's room, she noticed her aunt, cousin, and younger sister just approaching from the opposite direction. With tears in her eyes, she quickly ran toward the redhead and fell into her arms.

- "Everything is falling apart, T!"

Leading her into Sam's hospital room, she was shocked to find the young woman, soundly asleep with a tear-stained face, in Stefan's arms. Locking eyes with her brother, who had at their entrance placed a finger to his lips, she tightly held onto her niece.

- "We're going to be fine, sweetheart. If we all stick together, we'll be fine. We will protect you, heal Dani, help Sam, and support your mother. We're Cassadines, that's what we do."

* * *

And support she needed as she stumbled down the hospital corridor feeling as though she were drunk on sorrow.

_- "Tell me again, Sonny." _

She, with tears rolling down her swollen face, felt the eyes of the hospital staff on her as she hit the elevator button.

_- "Tell you what? How much I love you? I intend to do that everyday of our lives." _

She had spent the past thirty minutes crying her heart out. Crying for the broken promises, the terror of the thought that one day she would receive a call that he had died in a mob war, or that one of her children were yet again kidnapped… or killed. She sobbed until she felt sick to her stomach.

_- "No! I want you to tell me your vows again." _

- "ALEXIS!"

Praying that her feet would not fail her, she stepped into the elevator away from the man who called after her. She hit her floor hoping the doors would close before he caught up to them. She could not deal with him… not then… not on that particular day.

_- "You want to hear them again? Seriously?" _

And the doors closed, leaving him behind.

_- "Yes, seriously… please!" _

She leaned against the elevator wall, holding herself up by the railing. She felt like quite the fool. She should have known better than to believe in him.

_- "Okay, but I don't think they'll be as good as the first time." _

The light flashed three.

_- "I knew the moment I laid my eyes on you that I had met my soul mate." _

Four.

_- "You made me want to be a better person… a better father… a better man." _

Five.

_- "You pulled me from darkness into light." _

Six.

_- "From sorrow into happiness." _

Seven_._

_- "From despair into hope." _

Eight.

_- "You pulled me through." _

And the elevator doors opened to a bright hall of painted walls of smiling children and their families… happiness in a place of utter grief… and sorrow. Hope in a place where many did not beat the odds… despair. It was wrong… all wrong.

_- "And I will spend the rest of my life repaying you for that."_

Fighting everything in her to kick and punch the walls of this building where lives were supposedly saved, she walked down the hall toward her granddaughter's room.

_- "You are my light." _

She scoffed at the lie that had been her life for the past fifteen years of marriage.

_- "My happiness." _

She stood at the door not yet ready to enter the room. She did not want to add any more stress to her already overwhelmed daughter, whose own marriage was faltering.

_- "You are my hope for a life filled with nothing but joy." _

But as she opened the door, it was not just her eldest daughter and granddaughter.

_- "You are my everything." _

There they were… all of them… the reason she breathed each and everyday.

_- "I love you with every fiber of my being." _

They all turned to stare at her as she entered the room.

_- "I love you more than I feel I even have the right." _

Without a word, she pulled her youngest daughter, the child conceived on her wedding night, to her. She caressed her cheek taking in the many features the teen had acquired from her, searching for a glimmer of the man she had loved with everything that was in her.

_- "I am NOTHING without you." _

She could not see him. It was as though only she had created the beautiful young teen standing before her.

_- "You, Alexis, made me who I am today." _

Suddenly, staring at the girl, she felt a shudder run through her body until the tears completely escaped. She was broken.

- "Mommy?"

The teen gently led the sobbing woman to the couch, forcing her to sit. She took her mother's face into her hands, wiping away her tears with her thumbs.

- "It's okay; we're here for you."

And while Stefan attempted to move from his spot on the bed to his sister's side, Tina, sitting at Dani's bedside shook her head; it was time the girl's alone supported their mother.

_- "Alexis, you SAVED me." _

And they did. Huddling around the woman, Sam, Kristina, and Molly, wrapped their arms around her, the woman who had wiped their every tear, provided a listening ear, and simply loved them.

_- "I love you." _

In that moment, they saved her.

* * *

**END OF PART ONE**

_**The continued posting of this fic, as well as UMR, to this site is contingent upon reviews.**_

**_In your reviews, can you please tell me if you liked having the end of the chapters section broken up like the Save You chapters were done? Like a story within a story? If so, it might need to be done of the end of Part Two when we get to it._**


	13. 2:1 Apart

Welcome to the second part of this story… are you still interested?

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Apart**

Like clockwork, her phone began to ring. She would have ignored it, but it would only ring again an hour later… and then again, an hour after that, and an hour after that. He would continue to call her until she answered, as he always did. She took a final glance at the photo from their wedding day before putting it back onto the table console from where she had taken it. Clearing her thriat and wiping her nose, without a word she put the phone to her ear.

- "Alexis."

He could hear her breathing on the line, but like every _conversation_ they had had over the past month, she would not greet him. She would not open the door to her heart to let him in. She would keep him standing on the outside despite his pleas for entrance.

- "Honey, please—"

Sitting in the living room of the home they once shared together, Alexis covered her face; for the thirtieth, fortieth, or fiftieth time (she had lost count), she had to tell the man she loved that she wanted nothing to do with him. He had betrayed her. She would not allow him to excuse what he had done with claims of the greater good; the ends, when it involved a larger risk than Kiefer's danger to Kristina, did not justify the means.

- "Sonny, I told you to stop calling me."

He felt the chill of her voice emanate through the phone. He hated the reminder that the cold blood of the Cassadines ran through her veins; they were not a forgiving people.

- "What can I do to—"

She stopped him before he could finish; it was the same question everyday, just put in different ways. She could not stand it any longer.

- "There's _nothing _you can do to fix this, Sonny. Unless you can go back a month and erase the part where you went back into the—"

Rolling her eyes in disgust, she made air quotes as though he were in the room and able to see her.

- "—_'business'—"_

And this was the continuous battle they continued to fight. She would not allow him the chance to explain what he had done. She would not listen to him.

- "I didn't go back—"

Again she stopped him.

- "Cut the bull! Seriously! I'm not stupid, Sonny—"

Sitting in the mansion he once occupied, he rubbed his tired eyes. He had not been able to enjoy a decent night's sleep since he lost her… since he had lost his family. After living in Greystone for the past month, he felt haunted by the sounds of his children… _all_ of them… laughing and playing. He felt the gloom and darkness of the structure from the day he had learned his children had been kidnapped all the way to the moment he closed the door to his past and the life of his young son. But for his medication, he would have certainly drowned in his sorrow and despair.

- "I know you aren't, Lex."

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as the wounds around her heart continued to be torn open as each day and night rolled past without him in her life, in their home, and in her arms. She was attempting to move on with her new life, but his daily badgering for forgiveness was not helping.

- "Just by going to Jason for protection, you went back in. God, you've already begun having meetings with his people at the coffee shop… _our_ coffee shop—"

Another misunderstanding.

- "They're trailing Kiefer, Lex! It isn't anything related to the business. They're just giving me information about him. That's _it_! I'm making sure our girls are safe! I thought that was what you wanted—"

He was not hearing himself. He was not hearing her… well, he might have heard her, but he certainly was not listening.

- "No, Sonny; _I_'_m _keeping the girls safe. I got a restraining order, a new alarm system, and locks on the doors seeing as Kristina found that mysterious frog in her room last month. While I'm making sure this family is safe, you're putting a target on our backs."

He released an exasperated sigh.

- "That's not true."

Running her hands through her hair in irritation with her husband, she heard her granddaughter's little feet making their way from her upstairs bedroom down to the living room; Alexis lowered her voice so that the approaching girl would not hear her.

- "Now, I'm serious, don't call me anymore, Sonny."

He passed his hand along his scruffy cheeks. He knew the conversation was over.

- "Lex, I love—"

And before he could utter the world that would only break her heart, she slammed the phone shut.

- "God, Sonny. Why do you keep doing this to me?"

She quickly wiped her tears before the child could notice that she had been crying. With every slamming of the phone, she missed her husband a little more each day. She missed the scent of his morning coffee; the sound of the morning news on the television in the kitchen as he prepared their breakfast; and simply the sight of him standing over the stove expertly making his famous scrambled eggs and bacon. And most of all, she missed the life they had built together. It had been a month since she had separated from him, and yet, she missed him as though it had only been yesterday.

- "Nana!"

She turned toward the sound of her granddaughter's voice.

- "Hey baby-girl."

Still sporting her sticker-filled purple cast on her arm, the four-year-old redhead bounded down the single step of the sunken living room toward her grandmother.

- "Can I have some juice, please?"

Disguising her pain, Alexis put a smile on her face as she held her arms open for the little girl.

- "You want juice, huh?"

Dani launched herself into them. Only two weeks prior, she had finally been able to return home to her family after spending two long and excruciatingly painful weeks in the hospital. Her energy had seemed to return just as quickly as it had been taken from her.

- "Yup! Apple juice!"

Careful to mind the girl's still tender ribs, Alexis easily lifted the petite child.

- "Okay, jelly bean; but you know, it's lunch time, so I think we should order something for us to eat, instead. You can have your apple juice with your meal."

Dani nodded in agreement.

- "Ok."

She covered the girl's face with kisses before speaking to her in Greek.

- "Ooookay. Well, if you don't tell Nana what you want for lunch, I think she'll have to eat your yummy face, jellybean! And you know the red ones are Nana's favorite!"

With a smile and a laugh, the redhead held her grandmother's face in her tiny hands. While she enjoyed her home in St. Lawrence with her parents, she was pleased to hear that they would be living in Port Charles, if only for a little while. She loved spending time with the woman, her aunts, cousins, and her uncle.

- "Mommy said she really wants pizza! Me too, that's what I want! Pleeease…. _Yaya._"

Alexis pursed her lips.

- "Hey! We don't call Nana Yaya; it makes her feel _ooooold_."

She knew that.

- "Can we have pizza, Nana? Mommy said if I ask really nice, you might say yes."

Alexis shook her head. When it came to food, snacks, and drinks, it was just like her daughter to use the little girl to get what she wanted.

- "Ah, of course she did! Well, let's go check with Mommy, then; we can let her know if she wants pizza, she has to have it covered in lettuce and other vegetables that are good for her."

Dani rested her head onto her grandmother's shoulder as they headed up the stairs. Since she had been home, she had noticed that they were no longer eating all of her favorite foods, such as pizza, pop-tarts, and the like; instead, they ate vegetables, brown rice, and fish. Much like her mother, the child was not pleased with the change in menu.

- "Mommy doesn't like that stuff, Nana. Especially if it's green! She says it's yucky. She said nobody likes it… except Uncle Stefan."

Walking down the hall towards her eldest daughter's room, Alexis felt a sense of gratitude. While things were not as she would have liked them to be (with Kiefer on the loose, Sonny doing God only knew what, Sam in an extremely high risk pregnancy, and Molly taking her parents' separation quite hard), she was at least fortunate to have all of her girls, including the one in her arms, under one roof. It made up for all the pain she felt missing her husband.

- "I like vegetables, and so does your Aunts Tina and Molly. Your Mommy is being sill because after putting cheese and sauce all over her food, she can't tell what color it is; so she doesn't know that she actually _does_ like greeeeen stuff too."

- "I guess, but I still want pizza, Nana."

As was her habit, Alexis knocked twice on Sam's door before entering.

- "We'll see, baby—Honey?"

Noticing the room was empty, but hearing the shower running, she put Dani onto the bed before knocking on the bathroom door.

- "Samantha?"

Sam shut the shower off so that she could hear her mother.

- "Yea, Mom?"

Alexis poked her head inside of the bathroom.

- "What do you want for lunch, honey?"

Before the woman could answer, Dani hopped off the bed and pushed her way through the door.

- "Tell Nana pizza, Mommy! That's what you told me! She wants to make you eat yucky salad… _again_."

Sticking her head out, Sam smiled at her daughter before looking at her mother.

- "Mom, please?"

Dani was right; she wanted pizza. She was tired of the bland meals her mother and uncle forced down her throat each day, and of the strange smoothie concoctions her aunt attempted to have her taste. She wanted a break.

- "You're killing me here! If I have to eat another broccoli, I swear this house is going to blow up… that and you know who is giving me… _gas_. Give me a break here."

She discreetly mentioned the child growing inside of her as they all thought it best, given her last pregnancy, to wait until absolutely necessary before telling Dani about the baby. If God forbid, she once again miscarried, she did not want to once again, confuse the girl.

- "Even DanDan doesn't want to stay in a room with me for too long!"

Alexis rolled her eyes as she leaned against the doorframe watching as Dani sat herself onto the floor playing with the bath-toys she could not truly enjoy until her cast was removed.

- "It's for your own good, honey."

She switched to Russian.

- "You know what the doctor said: stress-free rest and a healthy diet will help raise the chances of you carrying this pregnancy to term. I don't want to take any chances, honey."

Sam groaned in agitation; that was all she had heard for the past month. She would give anything to finally meet her baby, but she could not help but feel disgusted by eating the same types of meal each day; as she progressed to her third month, it seemed as though the meals got worse. Along with the morning sickness, this diet was torture.

- "What if… what if I get a salad with it? Would that make you reconsider, warden?"

Alexis let out a breath. She knew Sam was tired of the healthy diet; in fact, she was as well. As a sign of support and solidarity, she too had changed the way she ate (certainly not to the extent that they had forced the younger woman to change); she too had not had a slice in some time.

- "Fine, but you'll only get one slice—"

She interrupted.

- "Pineapples and ham."

Nodding, Alexis continued.

- "— and a large salad that you have to eat first."

Ecstatic over the deal they had struck, Sam squealed and blew her mother a kiss.

- "Deal! Thanks, Mom."

- "You're welcome, honey. And please do not tell your uncle this when he comes over for dinner tonight; I do not need to hear his mouth."

Sam had no intention of doing such a thing; she too would have been lectured.

- "Promise."

- "Great, I'll go order it now. Dani—"

She held her hand out to her granddaughter.

- "Let's let your mommy finish up. I'll let you dial the pizza number."

Dani quickly put the toys back into the bucket before running to her for a kiss.

- "Don't take forever, Mommy!"

Sam tapped her four-year-old on the nose.

- "I won't, jellybean. Now let me finish and then you, me, and Nana can do a puzzle while we wait for lunch and Aunt Molly—"

Alexis interrupted her.

- "Aunt Molly is at equestrian practice with Spencer; Nikolas is bringing her home later."

It was not as though the teen would have participated in any family activities anyway. Since their parents had separated, Molly had become rather introverted with most of her family members. In fact, she spent most of her free time with her cousin or in her bedroom, unless coaxed out by either Sam or Dani; most days, she barely spoke a word to Alexis or Kristina.

Not wanting to comment further with her daughter in the room, Sam simply nodded.

- "Ah, that's right. Well, I guess it's just us three, for now? Huh, DanDan? Aunt Krissy and Aunt Tina are coming back today; I bet they're going to want a picture or something from you… you know, to show how much you missed them. You wanna do that after you help Nana order lunch? And then when I'm done, I'll come help you?"

- "K. But, don't take too long!"

Sam playfully swatted Dani's bottom as the girl turned to run back toward Alexis.

- "I'll be out in fifteen, Mom."

Lifting Dani into her arms, Alexis nonchalantly waved her hand.

- "Take your time, honey."

- "Thanks."

She stuck her head back into the shower. As she turned the water back on, however, she realized that she had forgotten a very important request.

- "Oh! Mom!"

She looked back out at her mother who had just walked out of the bathroom, but stopped once she heard her calling out to her.

- "Don't forget to add—"

Alexis, however, already knew the request.

- "Mushrooms, for my mushroom! It's kinda hard to forget, sweetheart."

- "You're the best!"

She smiled at her daughter.

- "But seeing as you've decided to add pineapples and ham, I'm going to have them put mushrooms only on your slice—"

She once again reverted to Russian as she continued.

- "This baby is giving you the nastiest appetite, honey. I think that that would probably be to blame for your gassy problem, _not_ what we're feeding you. I'll see you downstairs, Mushroom."

* * *

- "Twinny?"

Tina poked her niece in the side hoping to elicit some form of response from the girl. Over the past month, Kristina had not only seen her parents' marriage fall apart because of the guy she had allowed to beat her into a pulp, but that same man now roamed free about Port Charles. Despite the charges she had pressed against Kiefer for their encounter on the docks, the DA, Mr. Auerbach, did not find his "confrontation" with her enough to violate his probation; Alexis, and the rest of her family, believed him to be in the Bauer pocket. Considering that he had, at one time, been a good enough friend of her mother's to have attended her wedding, it seemed strange that he would, knowing what Kiefer had done, set him free. The stress of the unknown caused the young woman to regress into a sullen, almost antisocial (to those outside of her family), young woman. All who loved her, worried about her.

- "Aunt T, stop! Can we just go?"

They had just landed from their trip to New York. Because Kiefer roamed free about Port Charles and wherever else he wanted to go, Tina kept her promise to her niece and remained with her while she traveled to New York for her week's worth of final exams. Aside from visiting Dani in the hospital or spending nights at Wyndemere or her apartment when Alexis worked late, Tina, along with the rest of the family took note of the fact that the young woman had become quite the hermit; she did not go out. In fact, she seemed prone to anxiety attacks if kept from her comfort zone too long. The week in New York had proved troublesome.

- "I'm sorry honey."

She leaned over and gave her niece a kiss on the cheek; she hated seeing her so worried. Until Kiefer was out of the Kristina's life, it seemed that there would be no resolving of the issue; he was a constant danger to her.

- "I just miss seeing you smile and hearing you laugh… we all do. You're not you, right now; I miss my Twin Peak."

Buckling her seat belt, Kristina turned to look at the woman.

- "Me too. I just… want… _need_… everything to be back the way it was: Mom and Daddy together, Keifer in jail, Sam and Dani home where they belong…"

She wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

- "Can we just go home… please?"

Tina gave the girl's hand a squeeze before putting the car in gear.

- "Of course we can. I'm sorry I made you cry; I think your Uncle Stefan's powers are getting to me. Don't tell him about this; we wouldn't want him to feel threatened by my newfound _gift_."

The comment finally brought a smile and a quiet laugh to the young woman's lips.

- "Between you and me, T, I think his powers are pretty safe. I don't think it would've taken much to get me to cry, right now. I mean, you saw me this week—"

The redhead turned out of the airport exit.

- "Sweetie, you were stressed."

Kristina shook her head in disagreement.

- "No, _I_ was a mess; those finals were nothing! I was more than prepared for them. Geez, how couldn't I have been? Besides coloring with Dani, and hanging out with Sam—"

The redhead could hear the sadness in her voice. She put her hand over her niece's.

- "Baby, Molly will come around. It's just hard for her right now. She's not taking your parents' separation easily."

Kristina sighed. Their parents' separation, the stress from having Kiefer around town, and Sam's pregnancy weighed heavily on her younger sister. While she preferred to be with her family, the young teen isolated herself from them all… well, mostly from her and their mother. She was not the same girl she had been prior to their world spinning out of control. Kristina missed her little sister.

- "But she acts as though it's Mom and my faults, T! I didn't release Kiefer from prison, Mommy didn't tell Daddy to go back into the mob, we didn't have anything to do with this… it's… I don't know. I just want this all to be over… maybe then Mom can _perhaps _consider forgiving Daddy. And then Molly can stop being so upset with us. I just want this all to be over, you know?"

While Tina did not think her sister would be so inclined to forgive Sonny once Kiefer proved to no longer be a threat to her niece, she knew her youngest niece well enough to know that she would come around. Being much like Alexis, Molly valued family too much to continue to ostracize the woman she adored and the sister she idolized. Right now, the girl was just angry and in pain over the loss of the only family she had ever known.

- "Just give her some time. She needs a little bit of space."

Kristina nodded as she leaned her head against the window. She read the signs along the highway leading her home. Although she had been gone for only a week, she felt as though it had been longer; she hated the constant sense of fear that filled her. When she was home she felt safe and normal; outside, however, she simply wanted to find a place in which she could hide. Unfortunately, her sister's distance seemed to pierce the comfort she felt in her home.

- "Yea, I guess. I think we should all just go back to Greece until we get this figured out."

That had been a solution the family had discussed. It had been five years since they had lived in their family home for such a long period of time. Perhaps it would be a welcomed change.

- "Oh, my Twinny."

Tina interlocked her fingers with Kristina's and squeezed tightly.

- "We're a strong family. I know it seems hard right to believe that now, but there's nothing we can't handle. You, Molly, Sam, your Mom… you'll be fine. I promise you that."

* * *

Molly, trying her best to avoid her uncle's knowing glance, tiptoed past his office as she attempted to make it to her bedroom in the palatial castle without being caught. When she had decided to take that specific route as opposed to the other three options available to her, she had done so under the notion that the man had not yet returned home from the Board meeting at General Hospital; it was the quickest way from the stables. Unfortunately, she had lost track of the time she had spent out riding; he had already returned. Hearing the typing on the laptop stop, she knew she had been caught; it was too late for her to turn back around.

- "Molly Cassadine."

Irritated by the use of her _name_, she stopped at the sound of the man's voice.

- "Corinthos."

Ignoring her correction, he took off his reading glasses. Over the past month, he had watched his lovely and pleasant niece, who had taken so much after her mother, turn into an insolent and introverted teen. Her behavior, attributable to the family's turmoil, was unacceptable.

- "Have a seat."

The girl was not in the mood for a lecture. She did not want to hear that her behavior was unbecoming of a Cassadine. Regardless of how much her mother, sisters, aunt and uncle, attempted to forget, she was a Corinthos; Sonny was her father. While they may have all kicked him from their lives, she would not, in the name of the holy Cassadines, ostracize the man who only wanted to do right by them.

- "I need to change out of my riding clothes, Uncle Stefan. Can this wait?"

He pointed to the empty chair in front of his desk.

- "No, this cannot wait; I would like to speak with you. Now, please take a seat."

Rolling her eyes, Molly placed her helmet and gear onto the floor by the door before taking a seat in the indicated chair.

- "Yes, Uncle?"

Unsure of how to proceed with the conversation, he stared at her for a moment. There had been no real way to speak with the girl; she had completely shut herself down from her family. She had become almost like a stranger to the man who knew his family so well. He worried about her.

- "What is going on with you?"

Once again, she rolled her eyes.

- "What do you mean?"

- "Do not play me the fool, Molly; you know very well about what I am speaking."

She defiantly crossed her arms against her chest.

- "Enlighten me. I mean, you already act as though you know everything else, Uncle; so, I guess you might as well continue and tell me."

His patience was growing thin with the girl.

- "Stop this nonsense! You have been spending a month virtually ignoring most members of this family, aside for Alexei—"

She interrupted him.

- "His name is Spencer."

Stefan was astounded by Molly's level of disrespect. He immediately continued in Greek, a language in which, despite his impeccable fluency in English, he would more easily get his point across to the teen.

- "You are skating on thin ice, young lady. I understand that you feel angry with your mother and sister for your parents' marital problems, but that gives you no cause to be disrespectful to any member of this family. Am I understood?"

- "Whatever."

He shook his head. He knew it would not be so simple getting through to her.

- "Any problems in your parents' marriage at the moment is no one's fault but your father's—"

She felt her blood run cold through her veins. She was angry with her mother and her sister, but most of all, she was infuriated with the man sitting before her. He had spent years continuously telling her mother how unworthy her father was, and how undeserving he was to be a part of their family; he had isolated Sonny until his lack of acceptance finally broke her mother who was weak enough to not allow the strength of her love get through whatever her father had done wrong. She was tired of these people acting as though they were perfect and had never made a mistake in their lives. She was fed up with her Uncle continuing to take the reigns in her family that should have been held by her father.

- "Don't talk about my father! He's doing what he can for us, but none of you can see that!"

He interrupted her outrage; he would not accept her to disrespect him in his home, her home, or any other place she saw fit.

- "Molly, I suggest you lower your voice, this instant—"

Standing up, she leaned forward to wear he sat at his desk. While she had tears rolling down her cheeks for the pain that filled her, rage continued to run through her. She wanted her family back.

- "No! This is what you wanted all along, wasn't it? You thought Daddy was a threat to your leadership of this family, so you basically just pushed him out by having my mother turn on him—"

As she had done, he stood from his seat, but remained in his place.

- "I did no such thing. Your father made a decision—"

- "To protect Krissy from Kiefer—"

In spite of her behavior, he remained calm. He continued as though she had not attempted, in her petite stature, to speak over him.

- "To betray your mother's trust and to break a promise that he had made to her before you were born. Now, I will not continue—"

She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

- "To interfere in _my_ family's business? If only."

Walking around the desk to stand in front of her, Stefan gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

- "_Mollitsa—"_

As she did not shun his touch, he knew she did not mean any of what she had told him; she was in pain, and she needed someone on whom she could lash out. While he did not appreciate her level of uncharacteristic disrespect, if it would allow her to open up, he would make an exception.

- "My goal has always been to protect _our_ family. I have not told your mother what to do with respect to your father; she is a grown woman who has always made her own decisions. I may give her my advice, but I assure you, the choice was and has always been her own."

She stared at her uncle as she wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

- "You must be happy that Mommy kicked him out."

Taking his handkerchief from his breast pocket, he gently held her face in his hand, and wiped away her tears.

- "Kapelia mou, I am not happy to see your mother, Samantha, Kristina, and certainly not you upset or crying. I do not revel in your upset, only in your happiness. If I could change this situation, I would; but I cannot. Your father made his decision; your mother has decided, all on her own, not to accept it."

Unfortunately, any connection he felt with the teen quickly disappeared as she pulled away from him.

- "He has _no one_, because of you! Mommy won't talk to him, Krissy won't visit him, and I'm not allowed near him by myself!"

She quickly made her way to the door to retrieve her gear before he could say another word. She was done listening to him.

- "He's… he just… he wants us back… and you're… you're messing that up!"

And as she stormed from the room, she nearly ran over her older cousin. Without bothering to apologize, she simply continued along her way hoping that he would soon take her back to the place that no longer felt like her home.

* * *

Ring.

- "Mom, aren't you going to get that?"

It was her cell phone. He was calling her again.

RING.

- "No."

While Sam in no way supported her father's decision to virtually return to the mob, she also recognized that his heart had been in the right place. She knew that but for his need to protect Kristina from Kiefer's harm, he would never have made such a difficult decision.

RING.

- "Mom, come on! Dad loves you."

Alexis rolled her eyes as she placed the last dish into the dishwasher. She knew her husband loved her, and she felt the same as he did. Love had never been the issue; trust was. And it was gone.

- "Sam—"

RING.

The woman held her hand up in interruption.

- "I know it's none of my business, but goodness, look at you! You're miserable, and always crying and staring at your wedding picture. Before I put her down for her nap, Dani told me that she thinks you miss Dad—"

Growing agitated by the phone's persistent ringing, Alexis slammed the dishwasher door more forcefully than she had intended. She could hear the dishes rustling from the act.

- "Oh, he's Dad now?"

And while the phone finally stopped ringing, her irritation continued. She did not need her daughter to tell her how she felt or how miserable she looked. She already knew it. She felt it. She saw it every time she looked at herself in a mirror. She looked exactly how she felt: like crap.

- "I mean, weren't you the one who screamed at him for not being there for your sisters and me when Dani and you were in the hospital? Didn't you claim that he wasn't your father because he disrespected me, Samantha? He was Sonny then, but now, after he went back into the life that got Michael killed, Krissy kidnapped, and you shot, he's Dad?"

Unfortunately, Sam was slightly taken aback by her mother's retort. For over fifteen years she had been told that her sisters' father was as much hers as theirs; needless to say, her mother's comments caught her off guard. And being pregnant and hormonal, she was more emotional than normal; tears immediately sprung to her eyes.

- "Mom, he's been my father since we moved back to the States. What—"

Alexis put her hand over her mouth.

- "Oh—"

Realizing her error in choice of words, she immediately went to the kitchen table where Sam had been seated; she took her daughter's face into her hands.

- "I'm sorry."

She saw the confusion in the woman's face. Sonny was her daughter's father when her own father, some teenaged crush in boarding school, would not bother to fit the role. Her husband, even before they had even become intimately involved, had taken an interest in protecting Sam from harm. He had become her father without question or hesitation. Looking at the hurt in her daughter's eyes, Alexis regretted her off-hand comment; she never meant, even in her anger, to take from the younger woman a connection she had with the only father she had ever known.

- "Baby, I didn't mean it like that."

Sam shrugged off the hurt. She was thirty years old; she did not need a father. And if she did, she always had Stefan, the Superman of Fatherhood, to care for her; he always had.

- "It's fine—"

Alexis however knew her daughter too well to accept her concession. She was hurt. Deeply.

- "No, it's not. Honey, I didn't mean it the way it came out. Sonny is every bit your father as he is Kristina and Molly's. I know you're thirty and _clearly_ don't need a father—"

The younger woman rolled her eyes; her mother had read her mind, albeit facetiously. She hated that she could do that.

- "Mom, it's okay. I forgive you. Just drop it."

But she could not. Their family was falling apart; she could see that. What was once a strong close-knit family was quickly imploding upon itself. And she could help but feel as though it was her fault. She did not know what to do anymore.

- "Mushroom, I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm just… I'm just here. I'm trying the best I can to make sense of a pretty crappy situation. I know Molly hates me right now—"

- "She doesn't hate you."

Alexis took a seat beside her.

- "Well, she certainly doesn't like me very much right now. Krissy is terrified of everything; she can't go outside without having a panic attack. You—"

Sam reached for her mother's hand. She was too old to be her mother's concern.

- "Don't worry about me."

- "I will always worry about you, sweetheart. I worry about all of my children. And I need to keep it together… figure out how to _fix_ this. But I… I just can't… I can't do that with… with… _him._ Okay? I just can't."

She gave her mother's hand a squeeze.

- "You're doing a great job, Mom. Molly is… a teenager. You remember what I was like when I was her age, right?"

Alexis smiled.

- "You weren't that bad; a bit of a fresh mouth on you, but at least I knew you loved me."

- "I told you, she does love you. She just misses Dad… we all do."

Alexis brought her daughter's hand to her lips. She was grateful for the vote of confidence.

- "Honey, I miss him, I do. I miss having him beside me at night, when I wake up in the morning, when I come home from work. I _miss_ him more than I even want to because I know that I shouldn't—"

The young woman, with experience missing a husband she loved more than life itself, rolled her eyes. She did not want any person she loved, to experience such heartache.

- "You should miss him, Mom; he's your husband, the father of your children. You love him."

She could not deny that.

- "I do."

Sam continued.

- "You're _in_ love with him."

Feeling a tear roll down her cheek, Alexis nodded.

- "I am."

And wiping that tear away, Sam stared at her mother, whose epic love for her husband, she had attempted to emulate in her own marriage.

- "So, what's the problem?"

Alexis, as she had done when the woman was a child, gave Sam a gentle kiss on the nose before standing.

- "Sometimes, mushroom, as you well know, love isn't enough."

The sound of defeat in her mother's saddened her.

- "Mom—"

She attempted to grab Alexis' hand, but the woman was quicker than she was and made her way to the kitchen's exit. She wanted space.

- "Now, please don't stay on your feet. Take advantage of Dani's naptime and take one yourself."

She walked out of the room and toward her bedroom, the one she had once shared with the man. While the memories that filled the space suffocated her at every entrance, it lulled her to sleep just the same.


	14. 2:2 Apologetic Sacrifices

Thanks to those who took the time to reply. Please do the same here; I love to hear your thoughts on Sonny and his actions... Alexis' opinion on them... the family, etc.

I can't remember if this is edited or not.

**Chapter Fourteen**

** Apologetic Sacrifices **

They pulled into the driveway to find both Sam and Alexis' car sitting there; unless Stefan had arrived and taken them out, they were certainly home. Kristina let out a sigh of relief; she could not have imagined another minute without her mother or sister. Considering how she had fought her mother to allow her to return to school for the remainder of the semester, after her encounter with Kiefer on the docks, her parents' separation, and the obvious intrusion of her bedroom by the troubled young man, she was grateful that her mother had refused her request. The one week she spent away felt like an eternity.

- "T, can you… not…"

The redhead already knew her niece's request. Truly there was no point in making it as she was always the girls' confidant, but it was not as though one look at the young woman neither Sam nor Alexis would not be able to see that she had been crying. They already knew that the week was difficult on the young woman; it would not be a far leap to figure out that the tears had yet to cease. They had not stopped all month.

- "Twinny, don't worry; I won't tell them anything you don't want me to tell them. Ok? But you do know that your Mom is going to break you, right?"

Kristina stepped out of the trunk.

- "Can you open the trunk please, T? I know Mom is going to be on me like crazy person, but I have no intention of saying, 'Hey Mommy, I cried at the drop of a bucket over everything. Aaaand I had a mini-breakdown during my psychology final; ironic, isn't it?' I don't want her to know that—"

Tina helped lift their bags from the car; she planned on either doing her laundry at the house, spending the night, or both. Over the past month, she was a frequent visitor. She predominantly stayed with her sister who, after a day tending to her daughters, granddaughter, and their needs, needed someone to lean on.

- "Why not?"

The younger woman walked toward the house knowing her aunt was right behind her.

- "Because, T! Mom has enough things to worry about then to be concerned with my drama—"

Catching up, Tina grabbed a hold of Krissy's hand; she wanted her to stop for a moment.

- "Babe, it isn't drama. It's your life and Alexis is going to want to know about what's been going on in it all week. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I just want you to think about it, okay?"

- "And you won't say anything?"

Tina shook her head.

- "No, I won't. But, if your Mom asks my honest opinion, honey, I'm not going to lie to her."

Knowing she did not have much of a choice in the manner, Kristina simply nodded; her aunt had never betrayed her trust.

- "Okay. Thanks, Aunt Tina."

Pulling out her key, Tina gave her niece a kiss on the head before unlocking the door.

- "Anything for my Twin Peak— Hey, hey! Anybody home?"

Almost immediately, Sam walked into the living room from the kitchen to find her sister and aunt just entering the house. While she smiled at their entrance, she placed her finger over her lips.

- "Hey loudmouths, lower your voices; Dani's down for her nap."

Smacking her niece on the bottom before sitting down on the couch, Tina smiled.

- "Sorry, call me excited to see my family. How are you, Bam-Bam?"

Sam, wrapping her sister in a warm hug, turned to look at her aunt while still holding onto the young woman.

- "I'm good, T. Actually, if Uncle were here, I'd say I'm _well_, of course."

Tina nonchalantly waved her hand in the air. She was not into the formalities required of a Cassadine.

- "I'm glad to hear that. Now, where's my sister?"

- "In her room."

At that, Tina quickly stood, gave both her nieces kisses, and grabbed her bag.

- "Okie dokie. I'll leave you two sisters to chat, while I head the way of my big sister."

She made her way toward her sister's room where she would undoubtedly be spending the night.

- "Soo?"

Sam led her sister to the couch; she knew her mother hated for her to be on her feet for too long. Looking at her, she could immediately tell that the young woman had been crying. It was an everyday battle that she knew she attempted to conceal, but she knew her too well.

- "Honey, are you okay? Why were you crying?"

Letting out a breath, Kristina curled up onto the couch so that her head rested on her sister's lap. While she spoke with the woman throughout the week, she nevertheless missed moments such as those where she could simply sit with her and… chat.

- "I mean, when aren't I crying Sam? Everything makes me cry now. And I don't know what to do to stop. You know?"

Resting her feet on the coffee table, Sam ran her hands through her sister's hair.

- "I do. Believe me, I do."

Kristina looked up at her sister.

- "Have you spoken to Lucky?"

At the mention of her husband's name, Sam smiled slightly. She had decided to give him another chance, albeit from a distance; she wanted… needed some space and a change. She needed to give their baby a chance at life surrounded by family, a strong support system, and even horribly bland food. She loved her husband, but their life in St. Lawrence was not what she was, even in the two years that they had lived there, accustomed; she missed her family. And the problems that she had with Lucky, his viewpoints on her pregnancy, and everything… she needed… she just needed a break.

- "Yea… yea, he and I spoke this morning. He's driving down tonight after he gets off of work. He wants to spend a couple of days with Dani and me; she misses her daddy."

- "And you?"

Sam nodded.

- "I miss him, too. I've loved him for so long, you know? And we waited just as long to be together. And to think that after all that time that I can't even—"

Kristina sat up from her place. Reaching over, she put her hand over Sam's stomach; her sister deserved to have her baby with the man with whom she was head over heels in love.

- "This little bugger is going to happen, Sam; I know it. And he or she will be absolutely stunning… just like his or her parents."

_**Flashback**_

_- "This sucks, you know?"_

_Fresh from their return from their summer vacation in Greece, they sat in Kelly's sharing a plate of fries while they enjoyed milkshakes. Speaking in a low voice and in Greek so that no other person in the diner could hear their conversation, Sam lamented her loss: Nikolas had come to learn that during the time they were away, Lucky had taken quite the liking of Elizabeth Webber. Sam, given the connection she was certain Lucky and she had shared at her parents' wedding, had hoped that upon her return from Greece, they could perhaps begin to date. She was certain he would wait for her. To learn that he had "moved on," the love struck teen did not take the news well._

_- "I mean, Webber? Isn't that your mother's last name? What are they? Like… cousins?"_

_Nikolas would have liked to entertain his cousin's upset, but Lucky was his brother; he could not have Sam believing him to be the incestuous type… regardless of what their uncle might have thought. For San's sake, in that she would have to be around Lucky for their rest of her life, he thought it best to clarify._

_- "No! My mother's stepfather is apparently Elizabeth's uncle. There is no blood shared."_

_She rolled her eyes._

_- "It's still gross. There's something very wrong about that. She's new in town?_

_- "Yes."_

_He could not have known much about this Elizabeth character. Sam felt lucky; she had a gainful advantage over the girl given that she had somewhat known… of… Lucky, for a year. That had to put her in the lead of whatever race she was in against the girl._

_- "Does he… love… her?"_

_He wanted to tell her no, but honestly, he had not a clue. He had only found out about his brother's relationship only a day prior. Over the course of the summer, he was not really in contact with the boy._

_- "I wish I could tell you that he did not, but haven't the slightest idea. He only told me that she and he had begun to see one another during the break shortly after she moved to town. And honestly, Sam, everything he told me concerning this, I told you. I assure you I haven't kept a thing from you._

_Popping a fry into his mouth, Nikolas shook his head at his cousin. He could tell that she was disappointed; she had truly thought that upon her return from Greece, Lucky would have waited for her. He hated that he had to break the news to her._

_- "Well, it is his loss, after all. You are a great girl, if I do say so myself."_

_Before she could make a snarky remark, Lucky walked into the diner with the girl Sam was certain had stolen him from her. _

_- "Hey! I didn't think you guys would be here! Welcome back!"_

_- "Thanks."_

_- "Thank you."_

_Lucky looked at the plate of half eaten fries in amusement. He always found their family patriarch to be quite the snob; clearly his eating habits had not passed onto his niece and nephew._

_- "Stefan allows you two to eat from Kelly's? Not too common?"_

_Putting on her Cassadine look of indifference to those outside of her caliber, she smiled pleasantly from Lucky to Elizabeth._

_- "Not particularly, but, I mean, my grandfather works here."_

_Remembering that his aunt had recently hired Mike, Sonny's father, to run their family's restaurant, Lucky nodded._

_- "Yea, that's right. Hey, Nikolas."_

_The formal teen immediately stood and shook his younger brother's hand before nodding toward Elizabeth._

_- "Nikolas Cassadine; pleasure to meet you—"_

_Lucky, who had prematurely turned his attention to Sam, immediately snapped back to reality long enough to introduce the young lady beside him to his brother._

_- "Sorry. Elizabeth Webber, this is my brother Nikolas. Nikolas, this is Elizabeth."_

_Nikolas shook the girl's hand._

_- "Pleasure."_

_Smiling, she took his hand._

_- "Same."_

_As it was the first time he was seeing her since the wedding, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Unfortunately, as soon as he finished the act, he blushed; Elizabeth was not only beside him, but he had never before kissed Sam. There was no reason for his sudden show of emotion._

_- "Um… you… you got darker."_

_She also blushed as Nikolas smiled at her prompting her to "accidentally" step on her foot as she had finally decided to stand before returning her attention to the embarrassed Lucky and his uncomfortable… girlfriend._

_- "That'll happen when you spend two months in Greece. I spent most of my time on the beach in front of our house… swimming in the Mediterranean. It was… fun."_

_She had to stop herself before she continued to ramble on; neither he nor Elizabeth needed to know that much about her vacation._

_- "It was fun. Um… I'm Samantha Davis, Nik's cousin… no relation to Lucky, at all."_

_Elizabeth hesitantly shook the verbose teen's hand._

_- "Elizabeth… Webber."_

_Smiling politely, as she had always been taught, Sam released the girl's hand and gathered her belongings; she could not stand to be in their presence any longer. She could not see what Lucky saw in the girl, who seemed nice enough, when it was clear that he still liked her. She needed to leave._

_- "Okay, well… it was nice meeting you. Um… Nikolas—"_

_She reverted to Greek as she gave her cousin a kiss on either cheek._

_- "I'm going home before I tell your brother he's an idiot. I'll see you at dinner."_

_**End of Flashback **_

Making herself comfortable on the couch, Sam connected her head with her sister's.

- "From your lips to God's ears, buttmunch."

Kristina played with her sister's wedding ring for a moment; she thought about their parents' disintegrating marriage. She hoped that they too, would be able to work it out as Sam and Lucky had. It was worth saving.

- "I hope He's listening, cabbageface."

And a knock was heard at the door; it startled the young woman for a moment until she realized who stood on the other side of it.

- "Daddy."

* * *

Molly silently looked out of the window of the car as Nikolas drove her back to the lake house. She would have stayed at Wyndemere until dinner when they would all make their way to the house, but she would have preferred sitting alone in her room at her mother's, than run the risk of another encounter with her uncle Wyndemere.

- "Are you going to not speak to anyone all day, Mol?"

She wiped the tears that had run down her face as they passed the large gated mansion where she knew her father had been staying. It was the house he had previously occupied before he and her mother had married. It was a different life in which in spite of the separate lives they had lived, the two had manage to overcome their differences and find true love.

- "I'm sorry, Spencer. I guess I've been a bit of a downer for a while."

And now, their love was broken. Her father was alone, her mother was miserable, her sister was terrified of her own shadow because the man she had loved in her own past life, turned out to be a bit of a creep. At least, she had her eldest sister to whom she could always look as an example of love withstanding all challenges. In spite of her fears, Sam was willing to give her husband another chance.

- "I'm—"

The thirteen year old bumped his cousin with his shoulder.

- "Hey, I get it… I guess. Aunt Alexis and Uncle Sonny were your epic love story, but now—"

She rested her head against her hand.

- "She won't even give him a chance. She won't talk to him, she won't listen to him, she hardly takes his phonecalls, and worse, she acts as though I'm not safe around him! He would never hurt me or anybody he loves! She should know that!"

Although Nikolas did not want to interrupt the conversation, he hated how misguided his cousin was when it came to her father. He understood that she felt sympathy for Sonny in being alone, but like everyone else in the family who lived through the hell his previous life had put Alexis through, they knew that no one was truly safe near Sonny at the moment. Despite what he claimed, he was affiliated with the mob. Alexis would not risk any of her children suffering the same fate young Michael had. Sadly, Sonny had made his own bed; now, Alexis was merely making him lie in it… alone.

- "Molly, I understand that things are confusing for you right now—"

She resented his tone.

- "Nikolas, don't you dare treat me like a child—"

Spencer covered his mouth at the way in which the teen spoke to his father; much like Stefan, Nikolas did not appreciate being disrespected.

- "Once again, Molly, while I understand that you are upset, as I'm certain Uncle has told you, it does not excuse you from treating every member of this family with respect. We love you, and honestly, being much older than you are, we know more than you can ever understand."

She knew about her father's criminal past, the death of her brother after Kristina and he had been kidnapped, but he was a changed man. He was a family man only hoping to protect his family the best way he knew how: without her uncle taking control, as he always had.

- "I'm not stupid Nikolas—"

- "I'm well aware of that. However, I simply do not think that you understand as much as you think you do. You may want to speak with your mother about it. In my opinion, you have shut her out much too long."

Spencer nodded in agreement.

- "Aunt Alexis loves you, Mol. I think you're hurting her by not speaking to her."

She could not believe her cousin, her best friend, had turned on her; he was supposed to be on her side. Having confided in him over everything, he knew, more than anyone, how much pain she was in.

- "Well, then I guess she knows how my Dad feels."

* * *

- "You are so stupid!"

Slap.

_- "You're such a whore, you know that?"_

He sat in his bedroom covering his ears as though he were some frightened child listening to his parents' daily bickering. His father was, as usual, upset with his mother for something or another; it did not take much to make him angry. Kiefer was convinced that with each breath his mother took, the man became more infuriated.

Another slap.

- "I swear to God, Melinda—"

The words slurred as his father undoubtedly took another drink from his glass of scotch. He was drunk.

- "Warren—"

_- "Kiefer—"_

Rather than a slap, his… their… hands formed into fists that quickly came into contact with her… their… faces. The screams and the cries they released were deafening.

- "Please"

_- "Stop"_

He hated that he had become his father. He hated that he had resorted to beating the girl he was supposed to have loved the way that he had. He hated himself for it, and actually welcomed being in prison where he could no longer hurt her.

- "I'm sorry, Melina."

Seeing her crouched in the corner like a wounded animal, he ran his fingers through her hair as he attempted to wipe the blood he had caused her to shed from her face. He was disgusted with what he had done.

_- "I… I didn't… I didn't mean it, Kristina."_

Yet, despite how sorry he was for everything that he had done, he could not get past what she had done to him… what she had done to _cause_ him to beat her so terribly. If only… if only she had not… if only she had listened to him.

- "Why… why do you make me so _angry_? Don't you know how much I love you?"

He apologized from the profound depths of his heart, but she still turned him away; she still shunned him. Could she not see how upset he was? Could she not tell how much he loved her and wanted to change? He did not want to continue to hurt her the way that he had. He only wanted to be with her.

_- "I love you, so much. Please forgive me!"_

He only…

He had only…

Wanted her to be his family.

- "Okay. I'm… I'm sorry for upsetting you, Warren. It… it won't… it won't ever happen again."

Kiefer stared at the old picture of Kristina and he from high school. He thought that they would be a couple; that they would marry and raise their children together. He thought that it could be different.

_- "No. I… I… would like… to press… charges. Kiefer Bauer… he… he used to beat me as a teen… and now… he grabbed me. He's… he's supposed to be in prison… where he belongs."_

But she did not want him. She did not forgive him. She did not love him… anymore.

- "BITCH!"

He threw the picture against the wall causing the frame to break into numerous irreparable pieces.

* * *

Seeing their father standing right outside of the door, Kristina immediately jumped from her seat on the couch and immediately ran to the door; she had not seen the man in nearly two weeks.

- "Daddy!"

She threw her arms around Sonny. While she knew her mother would not appreciate his presence in the home, she could not help but feel happy to see him.

- "I've missed you so much!"

Holding her tightly, he pressed his lips against the top of her head. He had never felt so grateful to see his daughter than he did in that moment; it had been too long since he was able to hold her in his arms.

- "Oh, you have no idea, Krissy. How… how are you doing? How were your exams?"

She did not want to let him go.

- "They were… fine."

But she knew she had to so that he could greet her sister who had not moved from her place on the couch. Plus, she did not want him to focus too much on her exams for fear that they would get it out of her that she had had one of many breakdowns while in New York. She released him.

- "Um, do you want something to drink?"

Walking over to his eldest daughter who seemed unsure of how to feel about his appearance in their family home, Sonny shook his head; he was sure the visit would not last very long. He simply wanted to speak to his wife, whom he had not truly seen in a month; she had ensured to avoid him at all costs and had left the security guard at her office with strict instruction not to allow him entrance. She had built an impenetrable wall around herself to which he did not have access.

- "Hi, honey. How are you?"

Sam smiled politely, but nevertheless felt anxious; her mother, knowing that Kristina had returned him, would surely come downstairs in any moment; she did not want Sonny's presence to upset the woman any further.

- "I'm ok. Um… do you think this is the smartest idea? Coming here?"

He knew it was not.

- "Probably not."

She had also missed him, but unlike her sister, she would not allow that concern to turn her from his acts; this was the type of thoughtless behavior that had gotten him into this mess with her mother. He was too impulsive for his own good.

- "Well, Sonny, do you really think this is going to get you into Mom's good graces? She's going to be pissed, and she'll kick you out… again. Dad, Molly's probably on her way home right now; how do you think she's going to feel if she has to see that?"

Kristina knew everything her sister said to be true, but she shrugged off her worries; she was just grateful to see the man.

- "Molly will be fine—"

Sam shook her head.

- "Krissy, she doesn't even speak to you! On a good day, she'll say something more than hello and goodbye to you. She blames your situation for this entire mess. Once Mom sees Sonny sitting here, kicks him out, and Molly witnesses it, she won't ever forgive _either_ of you."

Before Kristina could respond in defense of his actions, Sonny spoke up.

- "Look, I hate the position that I've put you girls in. I love you all and I especially love your mama. I hope you know that everything that I've done—"

Sam, biting her nails, spoke under her breath.

- "Sacrificed."

He heard her.

- "Yea, I definitely sacrificed a lot… my family… to protect you all, especially you, Kristina. Would I have gone about it differently? I don't know—"

She stared at him in shock.

- "You don't know? You wouldn't have changed… _anything_?"

He was a prideful man. He wanted to be the one to protect his family. His way.

- "Sam, I said that I don't know. I can't tell you what I would and wouldn't do! Besides, I can't change it anyway."

She pressed on; she wanted to know if there was something redeemable about her father. She wanted to know if she could take even the smallest step from her mother's side of the court toward his.

- "But if you could, Sonny. If you could change _anything_ about going to Jason without Mom's knowledge, and asking him for help knowing that she would disapprove, would you have? Would you have, knowing what it's done to this family, gone about it differently?"

He thought for a moment. Despite how angry his wife was, he knew that she loved him and could not very well remain angry with him in the long run; she would forgive him. Yes, he could admit that he had made a grave error in judgment in not first confiding in her, but her answer would not have changed. And given how the things had turned out with Kristina pressing charges against Kiefer for a second time, yet he was left to continue to roam the streets, he could see how he could have possibly changed his decision… regardless of what his wife thought. The law clearly was not on their side.

- "Maybe I would have spoken to her first."

She could tell that it did not matter.

- "And if she had said no?"

Kristina moved to the arm of the chair closest to where her sister sat; she smacked the woman's arm. She did not want her to scare their father away as quickly as he arrived. Of the three girls, Kristina was and had always been a Daddy's girl.

- "Sam, come on; there's nothing that he can do to change anything. Stop."

Sonny reached over Sam to give Kristina's leg a squeeze. He appreciated her need to defend him.

- "It's okay, Krissy. Your sister isn't the enemy here—"

- "Neither are you, Daddy."

He shook his head.

- "No, but I think I am. Sam, if your mama had told me no, I would probably have still done it. I'm just being honest, here. If I hadn't, Kiefer would have probably gotten to your sister already—"

Knowing that she had to remain calm for her baby's sake, Sam decided it best to walk away from the situation entirely; if she had truly told her father her opinion on all he had done, her blood pressure would have shot through the roof. He would never see how wrong her had been. There was no point in arguing.

- "Ok, you know what?"

She needed to warn her mother that Sonny had arrived, and hopefully, with the help of her aunt, get the woman to remain calm enough to visit with Molly and Kristina, before having him leave.

- "I'm going to go upstairs and check on Dani."

She leaned over and gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

- "It was nice seeing you, Dad. Please, just… just think about what you're doing."

As she stood to leave, Kristina quickly grabbed her arm. She hated speaking to her sister in Greek in front of her father, but she did not want him to know what she was saying; he perhaps would not have appreciated it.

- "Don't tell Mom he's here… at least not right away. Please, Sam? I just want a few minutes with him."

Sam gave her sister a kiss on the cheek.

- "Honey, I'm not going to lie to her. She needs to know."

But seeing her Kristina's face fall, Sam tapped her on the nose.

- "I'll give you five minutes before I say anything."

- "Thanks."

She watched as her sister made her way upstairs before snuggling into her father.

- "I miss this. I miss you living here, Daddy."

He held her close to him knowing that this was exactly what she had needed. With her fears that Kiefer could, at any time, come after her again, she needed to have him hold her in his arms. She needed him to tell her that everything would be all right… even if not entirely.

- "Oh princess, I miss it too. But, I know that what I did was wrong. I can't blame your mama and your sister for being upset over it."

- "Dad!"

Molly, with Nikolas and Spencer trailing behind her, had just opened the door to find the man sitting in their living room holding her sister. Forgetting her upset with the young woman, the teen ran onto the couch directly for his lap.

- "Oh my gosh; are you back to stay? Did Mommy finally see that you're only trying to protect Krissy?"

And while he gave his youngest daughter a kiss on the top of her head as she snuggled into him with Kristina, Sonny could not help but to look at Nikolas disapprovingly staring at him with his arms crossed against his chest. He felt like a stranger… an unwanted guest… in his own home.

* * *

Tina walked into her sister's room to find her lying on her bed clutching a photograph of her family: Sonny and her with Sam, Kristina, and Molly. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as she seemed to nap. Tina, however, knew better.

- "Hey Jiminy."

She dropped her bag on the chair in the corner of the room before kicking off her shoes and crawling into bed with her. She laid her in side facing her sister who had kept her eyes closed as she sniffled. She was close to breaking.

- "You know, I just told Twinny that Stefan had better watch out; I'm going to steal his job as the Cassadine women whisperer. I'm catching all of your _gypsy_ tears, big sister."

Despite the sob that escaped from her lips, Alexis managed to laugh as she scooted closer to her sister. She rested her head onto her shoulder while wrapping her arm around her waist; Tina was, like Stefan, her best friend.

- "We're not gypsies, Garfield. You're more a gypsy than anyone of us."

- "Yea, you're probably right about that."

Tina gave her a kiss on the top of the head before taking the picture from her hands.

- "Babe, you have to stop doing this to yourself. You shouldn't feel guilty for trying to protect your family."

Alexis rolled over and sat up in the bed. Grabbing a tissue, she wiped her runny nose before once again sobbing. Who knew that the end of a relationship would be so difficult? It was not as though her husband had died; he still lived twenty minutes from her home. It was their family that had ceased to exist.

- "Yea, well if you ask Molly and oh yea, Sonny, they'll say that that's exactly what he's doing. Mob be damned, if Kiefer comes near Kristina, they'll blow his brains out with one of their assortments of rifles and snipers. And _then_, THEN guess what? Sonny will probably either one, owe the mob a favor, or two be seen as permanently back in, because _why_ would Jason's men be doing protecting the family of a man who has supposedly been out for fifteen years? But NO, he can't see that! And Molly—"

Tina rubbed her sister's back.

- "Babe, she may be incredibly smart for her age, but there's no way, unless she lived through the hell that was Sonny's life before he became the father that she knows now, she'll understand. She just wants her Daddy back. She doesn't get it."

Alexis knew this to be true, but it certainly did not make the situation any easier. For as much as she would have liked things to return to normal, she knew that she could not fall back into her husband's arms as though nothing had happened. She could not trust him or put her faith into him again. It was all lost. But, in turning away from Sonny, she never thought that she would also lose her sweet baby girl. She wanted her back.

- "Every time I think I'm doing okay with this… being alone… he calls. And every time he closes his ears to my constant pleas to him about leaving me alone to move on with my life, he just… he just calls back. And with every call, I feel like maybe I should give him another chance. Maybe he's sorry for what he did. But then, when I answer and he tells me that he's not in the mob and that he did what he did to protect Krissy, I have to turn my back on him again. He just… he doesn't _get_ it. And if I can't make him understand what he did wrong, how can I get my baby to? How can I keep her away from him when she thinks I'm just being a _bitch_—"

Tina frowned; she did not know her niece to curse. Then again, in the past month, her sweet little niece had all but disappeared. She never thought that she would be causing Alexis such heartache.

- "She called you that?"

She shook her head.

- "No… not yet. I'm sure it's coming though. She doesn't understand that people _die_ around her father when he's immersed himself into this life. She doesn't see that our business, with every member of Jason's men who walk into it, is becoming mob territory… whether or not Jason or Sonny intend it to be. She was too young to remember when Sam got shot and nearly died; I don't think she ever really understood that that's the life her father lived, _everyday_. She can't see that I want to spare her from the type of life Michael had lived… for such a short time."

Tina grabbed a tissue from the box and wiped her sister's face. There was not much else she could do for the woman.

- "Have you tried to talk to her, like both you _and _Sonny? Maybe if she—"

Alexis shook her head.

- "There's no getting through to her. All sense of logic has left her, I think. I can't make her understand that it's more than a broken promise. She cannot and will never understand that it's a broken life."

_**Flashback**_

_Throwing his bags onto the floor of their newly built home by the lake, he fell back onto the bed. After the twelve-hour flight, he was exhausted. While his family slept, he could not bring himself to close his eyes for even a second. He never could sleep on flights; there was something that disturbed him about leaving his fate in the hands of another person, even if it was a known pilot who had worked for his wife's family for years. So he stayed awake._

_- "It's good to be back home. A place where I can understand the language and not fear that when I get my dinner order it'll be something strange like a goat head with intestine as garnish."_

_Alexis smacked her husband on the arm as she gently kissed his lips. They had been married for two and a half months, and had been on a honeymoon ever since they had exchanged their vows. They had taken their two week honeymoon alone to Italy before joining her, now their, family on their yearly summer trip back to Greece. She was excited to share his culture with the man she loved._

_- "Oh come on! We don't eat strange things like that! Besides, I would never have allowed them to serve you anything like that, honey. I love you too much to do that to you."_

_To his amusement, she began to unbutton his shirt. Unfortunately, he was too tired._

_- "Lex—"_

_Hearing the groan in his voice, she rolled her eyes._

_- "Unlike you, Sonny, not everything is about sex to me—"_

_He laughed as he lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach. While normally flat, it had the tiniest bump on which he gently passed his hand._

_- "I, and this little one, beg to differ. Someone has had only sex on her mind since we said 'I do.'"_

_She forced him into a sitting position, so that she could remove his shirt._

_- "Well, that's not what I'm trying to do now, honey. I want to get you undressed—"_

_He stole a kiss._

_- "Of course."_

_But she playfully bit his lip before pushing him away._

_- "Soooo that I can get you into a bath and then into your pajamas before you go to bed. How's that sound?"_

_Lifting her shirt until it was over her head, he kissed her from her neck down to the center of her breasts. If he were not so exhausted from their trip, he would have taken her right then and there._

_- "Only if you join me."_

_Unbuckling his pants, she nodded._

_- "Of course."_

_Standing from the bed and pulling her to him so that their bare chests met, he held her for a moment. If someone would have told him a year ago that he would have had her as his wife, and their children living with him under one roof, he would have told the person they were lying. He never thought that he could such a life… that he deserved it. The power and money of a mob-filled life was worth sacrificing if it meant holding her in his arms for the rest of his life. He never wanted to lose that touch and connection._

_- "Are you happy?"_

_She wrapped her arms around his waist as she passionately kissed him. She was happier than she had ever been in her life. She finally had everything that she had ever wanted._

_- "Does that answer your question?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

She moved from the bed toward the bathroom. She needed some space.

- "With that one knock on Jason's door, Sonny broke away from the life he had promised me, a life that I had sacrificed for and put my full faith into having, and he chose the one where his seven year old son had to essentially give his life so his sister could live. He chose a life of violence and greed over—"

She stopped at the dresser and grabbed another picture of their family, this one taken six years prior. She smiled at how young her daughter's had looked… how innocent. It was taken before Kiefer had invaded their lives, soon to be the catalyst that would lead to the destruction of their family. She turned it toward her sister.

- "This. He chose everything he could not have over this."

A soft knock was heard before the door slowly opened.

- "Mom?"

Sam stepped into the room to find her aunt on her parents' bed while her mother continued to hold their family portrait in her hands. She did not know how to tell her that he had arrived. She had promised her sister five minutes, but given the state their mother was in because of him, she was not certain it was the best idea.

- "Are you okay?"

She put the picture back onto the dresser before pulling her daughter into her arms. She held her for a few moments whispering into her ear how much she loved and appreciated her. She needed her girls, regardless of how old they were, to always know that. Everything she had ever done in her life, once she had become a mother, was for them. Only them.

- "I'm okay, mushroom. How are you? Did you nap?"

Her mother had reverted to calling her by her childhood name; Sam figured that she might want to be close to a happier time. She would not deny her that.

- "Um—"

She allowed her mother to lead her to the bed where Tina immediately planted a kiss onto her cheek. She spoke up for the younger woman.

- "I'm afraid that Krissy and my arrival stopped her from any sort of nap. Am I right, BamBam?"

- "Yea, but it's okay; I really wasn't all that tired, Mom."

She reached for her mother's hand. Knowing that her father was downstairs, she spoke to her in Greek.

- "Can you sit down for a minute?"

Alexis immediately became apprehensive; her daughter typically spoke to her in the language when in trouble and she wanted to conceal her embarrassment, when she needed to be discreet, or when something was wrong. Of the three, she immediately knew that it was the third; something was wrong.

- "What's going on? What's the matter?"

She took a seat on the bed, facing Sam.

- "Honey, what's—"

Biting the inside of her cheek, Sam looked at her mother.

- "Dad… Sonny… he's here."


	15. 2:3 Promises Kept… and Broken

Many thanks to those who took the time to read and respond. Please keep them coming. I absolutely adore your viewpoints on the Sonny/Alexis situation… Fear not my lovely LuSammers, Lucky will soon be in the mix.

I'm snowed in, on vacation, and well, Cassie (the muse) won't STFU… she's locked Annie (UMRs muse, although I think she only works when I'm inundated with schoolwork) in a closet for the time being. She wants her say. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

**Not Entirely Edited**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Promises Kept... and Broken  
**

Alexis shook her head in agitation. She should have known that Sonny would come by the house; it was only a matter of time.

- "I want to say that I'm shocked, but really, I'm not. Actually, I'm shocked that it took him _this_ long to show up. Damn it."

She had been certain that within a week, if not a few days, he would have been at the house begging for her forgiveness without truly feeling apologetic for what he had done.

- "Is Molly home yet? Has she seen him?"

Sam shook her head.

- "When I left, it was just Krissy and Sonny. But before I came in here, I called Nik—"

She ran her hands through her hair. She had a bad feeling that her youngest daughter was mere seconds from arriving home to see her father sitting in the middle of their living room. The thought of the heartbreak that would hit the angry teen once she witnessed her father being made to leave, yet again, infuriated Alexis; she hated the position in which her husband had placed her. She was certain that upon making such an impulsive decision to come by the house, he did not think of the aftermath he would leave in his wake.

- "What did he say?"

Sam was certain that her sister had already arrived; she felt the aftermath of the impending disaster deep within her. Putting up her finger, she covered her mouth as she ran into her mother's bathroom; morning sickness, while thankfully mild, attacked her at random times in the day.

- "My baby! Sam, I'll be right in—"

Alexis looked at her sister for a moment before standing from the bed; she would have to put Sonny out of her mind for the moment so that she could focus on her eldest daughter. While she worried about her youngest, if Molly had already arrived, the damage would have already been done; she might as well allow her some time with the man. She would, however, have to tell him she would sooner have guards at the door than to allow him entrance again.

- "Tina—"

She looked at the clock.

- "Dani should be waking up in a few minutes. Can you—"

The redhead hopped off of the bed and moved to where Alexis stood. She gently pushed her toward the bathroom.

- "Of course! Don't worry about her, honey; Pebbles is in safe hands. Go take care of Bam-Bam."

Alexis gratefully smiled. She did not know how she would have dealt with all of her family's strife without the woman and their brother; they had truly been her rocks. Without question, whenever she would call, they dropped whatever they were doing to come to her aid. They provided her and the girls a listening ear. They stopped by the house every evening with dinner or lunch; and Tina spent at least three nights a week with her. She did not know what she had done to deserve such a support system, but she was grateful. Her family was truly a gift.

- "Thanks, honey."

Tina smiled at her sister before making her way down the hall toward the office that had since been converted into her niece's bedroom.

- "Anything for my big sister!"

Smiling at her good fortune, she watched as her sister disappeared down the hall; unfortunately, the sound of her daughter continuing to evacuate the contents of her stomach pulled her back to reality.

- "Oh—"

She quickly walked into the bathroom to find the woman pitifully hugging the toilet.

- "Look at my mush—"

Sam shook her head.

- "Don't call me that right now… please."

Despite the pathetic sight, Alexis could not help but smile; the baby clearly did not appreciate the lunch its mother had had. Perhaps there was hope yet for Tina to mold the child into her vegan protégé as she so desired.

- "I'm sorry, baby."

She grabbed a clean washcloth from the cabinet, wet it, and pressed it over her daughter's forehead and neck.

- "Do you think you're finished?"

She peaked into the bowl before flushing down its contents.

- "I think you pretty much covered breakfast and lunch. Perhaps a light dinner would be best?"

Sam wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

- "Maybe. I'm just going to—"

She heaved once again. Alexis held her hair back.

- "I guess you weren't. I think your Uncle is going to have to get you just a bowl of soup, baby."

Feeling as though she had completely emptied her stomach, Sam sat on the floor. She leaned into her mother's leg, willing the woman to join her; she wanted to finish their conversation, but she had not yet found the strength to stand.

- "Mama—"

Alexis smiled down at her daughter before slipping back into Greek. She bent down as she caressed Sam's cheek.

- "Sweetheart, you need to let go of my leg for a second so I can get you some water."

Doing as she was told, Sam released her.

- "Okay."

Alexis quickly filled a cup with water and handed it to the woman. Sitting beside her on the cold bathroom floor, she rubbed her daughters back as the woman quickly rinsed her mouth.

- "Better?"

Sam slowly nodded as she leaned into her mother and rested her head onto her shoulder. This had been the worst bout of nausea she had had since learning of her pregnancy.

- "Yea. Hopefully this doesn't happen while Lucky's here. I don't want him to start worrying about the baby—"

She wrapped her arm around her daughter waiting for her to regain her strength; she often became dizzy after such a spell.

- "Honey, he's been around you while you were… pregnant."

She hesitated. She did not want to stir up bad memories from Steven's death. Sam, however, merely sighed without any indication of hurt; her heart was mending. So, Alexis continued.

- "Plus, he knows better than to say too much about the baby about any doubts he might continue to have. Although, I don't think he feels the same way as he did originally. I believe he's changed since then. He wants this baby just as much as you do."

- "Um… can we… not talk about that, _please_?"

Kissing Sam on the top of her head, Alexis nodded; she knew what her daughter wanted to discuss.

- "Sure."

Sitting up slightly, Sam decided they needed to return to the subject at hand; the _intruder_ sitting in their living room.

- "What are you going to do about Sonny?"

As much as she loved her father, she did not agree with the decisions he continued to make. Especially when they caused her mother such heartache; the poor woman was left picking up the pieces.

- "Are you going to kick him out?"

Alexis covered her face for a moment; that was the question of the moment.

- "Oh… I don't know, honey. What were you saying about Nikolas? Where was he when you spoke to him?"

She had completely forgotten about him. Given his close proximity to the house when she had called him, he, Molly, and Spencer, had to have already arrived.

- "They were on Harborview—"

- "Sh!t. Okay."

She slammed her hand on the floor.

- "She's downstairs… she _has_ to be. And noooow, I get to earn the 'Worst Mother in the Universe' award by kicking him out a _SECOND _time."

She stood up from her place and began pacing the bathroom; she needed to think of a tactical way of getting him out of the house without having to listen to his apologies and without having her daughter's love for her completely fall into the depths of oblivion. She was not optimistic she could accomplish either task.

- "He doesn't think! What part of 'leave me alone,' does he not understand? He knows how Molly has been acting recently, but that doesn't stop him from acting completely impulsively without any type of thought whatsoever. It's this type of attitude that got him… _us_… into this mess to begin with! He thinks that he can just _do_ things, and then everything will work out in that moment. He doesn't concern himself with… with… the _big_ picture. It's shoot first, then ask questions later. I'm sick of it."

Feeling much better, Sam got back onto her feet; she quickly stopped her mother's repetitious movements before she once again became sick.

- "Mom, maybe you should just let him visit with Molly, then talk to him? He knows that he can't stay; and he knows that he was wrong, even if he doesn't regret what he's done. I'll keep Mol busy or something—"

- "She isn't five, Samantha. She's an angry teen whose going to find a way to blame me regardless of what I do."

She sighed.

- "She thinks I suck."

Sam led her mother out of the bathroom and into the large walk-in closet that had once been filled with both of her parents' wardrobe; now it felt empty as half of the clothing was missing.

- "So then both of you should talk to her."

Alexis eyed her petite daughter.

- "Have you and Tina been conspiring against me, honey?"

Grabbing a pair of jeans, Sam shook her head.

- "No, of course not! I just think that it's time for Mol to hear it straight from the donkey's mouth. She can't keep blaming you for only wanting to protect her. Honestly, I think you need to tell her every single gruesome detail of Sonny's life before you gave him an ultimatum. I think you need to make her understand what we lived through then, and what you sacrificed… how much faith you had in him in spite of everyone's opinions to the contrary—"

She rolled her eyes as she glanced down at her wedding ring; she could not yet bring herself to remove it from her finger. She could not completely sever their ties to one another.

- "Yea well, looks as though I was a complete fool in trusting him."

Sam shook her head as she unfolded a low plunging v-neck t-shirt.

- "I don't think you were a fool at all. Mom, remember, Dad didn't just randomly one day decide to go to Jason; he might have been impulsive, but it wasn't without cause. He had his heart in the right place; it was just an extremely foolish decision that he made thinking he was doing right by this family."

Alexis crossed her arms against her chest as she past her finger along her bottom lip. She spoke softly to the younger woman; she hoped that her eldest daughter did not turn on her as her youngest had.

- "So you think I should forgive him?"

She once again shook her head.

- "Come on, Mom! I'm not telling you what to do at all. I'm just telling you that you weren't a fool to trust in him and the love that you two shared. I'm saying that you shouldn't regret moving us back from Greece and giving us a wonderful life."

And that was what hurt the most; their life together had been beyond wonderful. It was near perfect. But in one day, he had managed to ruin it all.

- "Molly—"

Sam made a sad face. She pitied her youngest sister in many ways. It was why she could not entirely fault the girl for feeling the way she had about the entire situation; she did not know any better.

- "I know that Mol is still living that life and is perhaps cheated out of what Krissy and I had because she's younger. We're adults who had both of our parents throughout our adolescence; she's, if you and Dad don't reconcile, not going to have that."

- "And I _hate_ that, Sam. I hate that she's going to lose out on having both parents in the house when she's going through her dating years, when she wants to know about boys… and the _like_—"

Both women laughed at the memory from Alexis' wedding. As difficult as it could be at the age of liking boys, it was still a comfort knowing that your father would always be there to protect you from harm… or after the fact. Alexis hated that she was somewhat taking that from the teen. Sam, however, interrupted her mother; she had a point to make.

- "But you know what, Mom? In the end, she still had him… untainted. Krissy and I would've liked to be cheated out of the effects Sonny's life had on us. She's lucky that way. She doesn't have the memories and the nightmares of Krissy being kidnapped, of seeing her brother dead on the floor of a room far away from home, or of having to bury him weeks after the fact. She doesn't have to deal with that kind of baggage because of _you_, Mom. You, putting aside everything anyone had to say about it, especially Uncle, made Sonny make a _final_ choice."

Alexis grimaced as she looked about her empty closet; but despite their height difference, Sam took her mother's face into her hands. She forced her to look at her.

- "You're no fool for believing that your love… that we… our family… was enough to keep Sonny out of that life, Mom. _He's_ the fool for screwing that up."

With tears rolling down her cheeks, Alexis pulled her daughter into her arms. She may have come earlier in her life than anyone would have expected, but everyday they had together was a blessing.

- "You are an absolute treasure, you know that? You are so beautiful, talented, and intelligent beyond words. I love you so much, baby."

Looking up at the woman, Sam wiped the tears from her mother's face.

- "Ke ego s'agapo… I love you, too."

Knowing that she had given her sister far longer than the five minutes she had promised her, Sam moved from her mother's embrace. She playfully pulled at the woman's pants.

- "Now, change out of these sweatpants; you've been wearing them for days."

Alexis smacked her daughter's hand away.

- "Will you quit it? Why exactly do I need to change?"

Her mother's reluctance made Sam roll her eyes.

- "I know you're mad at Sonny, Mom; but that doesn't mean you have to let him know how miserable you've been."

She handed the outfit to her mother.

- "Wash your face, put that on, and make him regret what he's sacrificed."

- "Honey, he's seen me at my worst."

Sam continued to rummage through the drawers.

- "Mom, seriously! Stop being so difficult about this! He's seen you at your worst, but not when he's caused it! Please?"

Alexis threw up her hands in resignation; there was no point in arguing with her daughter once she got an idea into her head.

- "Fine. _Fine!_ Are you happy?"

The younger woman squealed in delight as she jumped up and down.

- "Yeeeees! I know it isn't going to change things, but I don't want you to give him all of your power, you know?"

- "Yea, yea."

Having snuck back into the room holding a quiet, still awaking, Dani in her arms, Tina poked her head into the closet.

- "And Bam-Bam?"

Slightly startled, Sam looked to the doorway where her aunt stood.

- "Goodness, way to be a stalker, T! And thanks for teaching my daughter your sneaky ways."

And ignoring her niece's comment, Tina winked and smiled at the two.

- "Make sure she puts on a push-up bra."

* * *

As though she were terrified that at any moment he would be torn away from her, Molly held onto Sonny for dear life; much like her older sister, she had not seen him in two weeks. However, unlike the college aged young woman, Molly had never experienced such a prolonged amount of time away from either of her parents. It had felt like an eternity.

- "Please tell me that you're staying."

He kissed the top of the girls head before locking eyes with his middle daughter; she, as well as he, knew very well that he was not. The problem was that the teen, full of romantic notions of love beating out all odds, had lost faith, but in many ways, continued to will its return. She wanted to believe that her family, always talking about loyalty and strength, could withstand any hurdle set before it. She needed to hear the truth; that her life had not been filled with lies. But he could not give her what she wanted.

- "Baby, you know how much I love you, right?"

She hated to be coddled and treated as though she were an unaware child. She immediately pulled away from him. He was not staying.

- "You know what? Don't bother. You're just like Mom. You're trying to make everything all better by sugarcoating it with love and goodness when you're just as miserable as I am—"

He stood up to grab a hold of her as she made her way toward the den, but she quickly shifted her body from his.

- "Mol, come on—"

She shook her head.

- "No! Why did you even come here, Daddy? You weren't coming here to stay, so were you going to _beg_ Mom to forgive you for trying to protect Krissy? You know she won't! So, what? I get to see you for like fifteen minutes with her watching us and then you get to leave again and I won't see you for weeks again? You should've just stayed away; it would hurt less."

Without waiting for his response, Molly turned and walked out of the room.

- "Damn it."

Sonny covered his face for a moment before pouring himself a drink at the refreshment table. He could feel the three pairs of eyes burning a hole into his back as he allowed the liquid to radiate through his body. He hated that while it was clear that the girl was angry with him, she nevertheless continued to blame her mother for the disintegration of their family; Alexis was not to blame.

- "I didn't think that she would be here. My men—"

Nikolas scoffed underneath his breath.

- "His men."

But Sonny did not hear him.

- "—told me that she was at Wyndemere. I just wanted to speak with Alexis before she got home. I didn't want Molly to see me."

And standing as the head of the family since Stefan had not yet arrived, Nikolas gave his son's shoulder a squeeze.

- "Spencer, please check on your cousin; I'm sure she would like some company."

Obedient as a Cassadine child should be, Spencer nodded and made his way toward the same direction in which Molly had departed. Nikolas then eyed Kristina, but he knew she would not depart; she was too invested in the conversation. Instead he almost apologetically nodded to her before placing his hands into his pockets as he walked closer to where Sonny stood.

- "You know, Sonny, I try to stay out of my aunt's business as it isn't my place to interfere. She is older than I am, and is therefore quite capable of making her own decisions with regard to her life and the lives of her children—"

Sonny placed his glass onto the table before crossing his arms against his chest. He was beginning to resent the colony of guards the Cassadines seemed to have placed around his wife; if it was not Stefan, it was Tina, and now it was Nikolas. He was tired of going through the family in order to speak to the woman with whom he had vowed to spend the rest of his life.

- "They're _our_ kids, Nikolas. And Alexis is _my_ wife. _We_ are a family: Me, Alexis, Sam, Kristina, and Molly. The moment we married, she no longer became your sole concern. So, while I appreciate that you love my wife and our children, with all do respect, I think you should continue to stay out of her business because she _is_ quite capable of making her own decisions—"

Nikolas shook his head as he interrupted the man.

- "Exactly, Sonny. My aunt has made her decision; and it was to cut you from her life. She has asked that you leave her alone, but here you are in _her_ home, disrupting _her _life, and the lives of your children. You continue to disregard what she's asked of you, yet you question why you are in the position that you are in—"

Kristina watched silently as the men went back and forth. She was tired of the fighting especially since it was mainly because of her, her parents separated, but she could not say a word. In the depths of her heart and soul where the wounds of the past were deeply buried, yet all the same fresh, as much as she loved her father, she hated his decision. The fears she had held all of her life of his former life returning had caused more harm than good for her. Now that the fear had become a reality, she did not know what to do… but hide. Unfortunately, it was in her home, her sanctuary; she was glued to her chair.

- "Whatever position I'm in, Nikolas, has nothing to do with you, Stefan, _or_ Kristina. It's between me and Alexis… and of course, our girls. _This—"_

He waved his hand around the room indicating the home in which he had lived with his wife and children.

- "THIS is _MY_ family. What happens in _THIS_ house has nothing to do with you three. I appreciate the concern that you have for my wife and our children, but that is my domain. If Alexis isn't happy with what I've done, that's for us to discuss and get past, not you. I don't care what your opinion is in the matter—"

Nikolas once again stopped him.

- "That is where you are mistaken. _My_ family- Stefan and Kristina- may have opinions on the matter, but please understand that your wife is a highly intelligent woman capable of formulating opinions on her own—"

Sonny was tired of the family, including Alexis, continuing to think he believed her to be stupid; he did not.

- "I KNOW THAT! And I know that she made this decision on her own like the big girl that she is—"

The younger man continued to remain calm; he had inherited his uncle's composed demeanor rather than his father's feral temper.

- "Well, then it should not surprise you that when after your children were kidnapped and one murdered—"

Kristina loudly inhaled; the thoughts of her brother haunted her with every mention and sight of blood. The glue that had caused her to be unable to leave her seat, quickly dissolved. She may have been a young child then, but a memory of such magnitude remained a stain on her life.

- "Um—"

Both men took steps toward her, but she held her hand out to stop them; she would be fine… with time.

- "I'm going to go to my room. Bye—"

She knew Nikolas to be staying for dinner, but she did not know when she would see her father once again.

- "Daddy."

She quickly gave him a kiss before grabbing her bag from the floor and heading upstairs. Sonny glared at Nikolas.

- "Wow, what a tactful and classy Cassadine man you are, Nikolas! Knowing everything about every member of this family, you should have known how hard it is for her to hear about Michael."

While he regretted the way in which he had brought up the subject, Nikolas was not sorry for having touched upon it; Kristina's reaction was exactly his point.

- "Yes, I do. However, that would be the precise reason my aunt has cast you from her life. It was because of the life that you had chosen to lead that a young child such as Michael lost his life!"

He pointed his finger at the man who had clearly been molded into another form of Stefan. It made him sick.

- "Don't talk about my son."

Continuing with his thoughts, Nikolas ignored him.

- "She could have taken Kristina _and _Sam away from Port Charles and back to our home in Greece to be far from you and the mobwars that exist in this town, but she did not. She stood beside you as you buried your son and asked only one thing of you: to sever ties _entirely_ with the mob and the violence. She told you that she would not bury her children as a result of your life as you had. She warned you that she would leave you."

Sonny felt his blood boiling as this young _boy_ spoke to him as though he were a child; he was old enough to be _his_ father. He knew what his wife had told him and the warnings she had given him. He had been there. He had held her hand. He had stared into her eyes. He had given her his word. He did not need his eldest daughter's playmate to recount the events of the most difficult time in his life for him.

- "AND I DID JUST AS SHE ASKED! I walked away with NOT EVEN an inch of any of the property I had after YEARS in the business! I started a business with clean money, was successful, and provided for MY family WITHOUT the almighty Cassadine dollar. I did EVERYTHING she asked of me—"

Nikolas shook his head.

- "Then why are you in the position that you're in right now, Sonny?"

He watched as his aunt's husband appeared ready to strike him at any moment; but he knew that he would not. As angry as Sonny was, Nikolas knew he would never lay a hand on a family member… even those who resented. So, he continued.

- "Do you even understand what it took for Aunt Alexis to go against Stefan's wishes when it came to marrying you? Hell, allowing you to become a father to Sam, a child he had helped to raise since birth?"

It was yet another low-blow to the man. It seemed as though everything he was allowed to have with regard to his wife and children was because the patriarch of the family he had long ago begun to hate had _allowed_ him to have it. He was fed up with having to go through a middleman to have any rights to _his_ family.

He took a threatening step toward Nikolas.

- "Let me explain something to you; Stefan is neither Alexis' nor Sam's father. He had no place to _allow_ anything when it comes to my wife and _her_ child—"

- "And that's—"

Sonny held up his hand; he would not be dismissed again.

- "I understand that he took it upon himself after Mikkos died to somewhat care for Alexis and entirely Kristina since she was just a little girl then, and later Sam when Alexis needed to finish school, but that doesn't give him some hold on them; they're not his property. I don't give a DAMN what Stefan has to say about it, but I'm Sam's father as much as I am Kristina and Molly's."

Nikolas raised an eyebrow. In all of his years knowing Sonny, he had never seen him express such animosity toward his uncle; this was a first. It seemed that his true colors were beginning to show. He knew his uncle could be overbearing, but the man had always respected the line when it came to Alexis' position as a wife and mother with that of her position in the family as a whole. His uncle, regardless of his respect for the woman's independence, would never sit idly by to allow her to risk either her or her children's lives. That authority remained with Stefan regardless of age, children, or marriage.

- "Sonny, no one has disputed that fact. It's clear that Sam loves you as much as you love her. However, what you've failed to realize is that in spite of whatever you might think about Uncle Stefan- which doesn't appear to be much, at the moment- he _is_ the head of this family; we _all_ recognize that."

Sonny spoke over him.

- "Not this one. I am the head of this family."

Nikolas nodded.

- "My aunt has always taken his thoughts and opinions in high regard because upon Grandfather's death, he rightfully took that position. He has never claimed to be my aunt's father, but he is deserving of respect as the eldest. He, with my aunt's help, raised Tina, as well as Sam and me when we came into the picture. So now, after all he had done for us, for Aunt Alexis to have gone against him to marry you and have her daughter call you father, showed incredible strength and faith in the love that she had for you and the promise that you made to her."

Seeing his aunt enter the room, Nikolas decided to allow her to fight her own battle with her husband.

- "I just ask that you take that into consideration when you claim that you've kept your promise to her."

He nodded toward Sonny before walking to greet Alexis. He gave the woman a kiss on either cheek before accepting her embrace. She slipped into Greek as she whispered softly into his ear.

- "You didn't have to defend me."

He remained in her embrace; much as Sam had viewed Stefan as a father figure before Sonny entered her life, the same was true for Nikolas and Alexis before he and Laura forged a closer relationship.

- "I know, but I wanted to. I love you, Aunt."

She once again kissed him on his cheek.

- "And I love you, my little prince."

He smiled; it was the way she had always bid him goodbye and goodnight as a child.

- "I'll leave you… to this."

He gave her another hug before leaving the room to give his aunt and her husband some privacy. In seeing the look in the woman's eyes, Nikolas knew that he did not want to be in the room when… it exploded.

* * *

- "Knock, knock."

Sam walked into the den followed by Tina continuing to hold Dani in her arms. She found her sister seated on the floor tearfully resting her head onto their cousin's shoulder. She paid no mind to her sister's entrance.

- "Hey Molly-girl. Come on, don't make me sick Dani onto you."

She slowly moved away from her cousin, stood, and went into her sister's arms.

- "I wish you still lived in St. Lawrence—"

Sam ran her fingers through Molly's long brown hair; of the three of them, she had taken the fewest features from the Cassadine gene pool, yet still looked very much like their mother.

- "Do you not like me living at home?"

She looked up at her sister.

- "This isn't a home anymore Sam. It's just you keeping some distance from your husband, Dani healing—"

The little girl, whose thumb had been in her mouth as she rested her head onto her aunt's shoulder promptly spoke up in her own defense.

- "I'm better, Auntie Molly! I'm not sick anymore!"

Tina moved covered the young child's face with kisses, causing her to squeal in delight.

- "You sure are better, Pebbles! Come, let's sit down and do a puzzle with Spence while your Mommy—"

Sam shook her head. Her sister did not need to anymore talks about her attitude toward their mother and Kristina from others; she would have their parents finally tackle on that role. For the moment, they would be a normal family without any worries.

- "Baby, even if I were still in St. Lawrence, you couldn't run away from your problems; I wouldn't let you. Now, for the moment, we're going to just put them behind us and, because Dani's been looking forward to working on a puzzle with her favorite Auntie Molly, we're going to oblige. Okay?"

The girl nodded.

- "Sure."

Sam smiled.

- "Good. Now, Dani-Natty?"

Staying on her aunt's lap, the little girl smiled brightly at her mother.

- "Yes, Mommy?"

Realizing that she had not yet greeted her cousin, Sam moved to where the boy sat snuggled… in a manly way, of course… near Tina. She leaned forward and kissed him on the top of his head before directing her attention back to her daughter.

- "How about you pick a puzzle? Mommy will be right back."

- "Where you going?"

She blew a raspberry into the girl's cheek.

- "To get Aunt Krissy and Uncle Nikolas."

- "Yay! Aaaaand can I have a cookie, too?"

Although Molly could have done without them, for her niece's sake, she kept her agitation to a minimum. Sam appreciated the teen's efforts.

- "No cookie, baby; we're having dinner soon… unless you want one of Aunt T's—"

The girl made a face.

- "Those are yucky!"

While the teens laughed at the child's retort, Tina cradled Dani into her arms. She tickled her underneath her chin.

- "How about I eat you, jelly bean! I'm sure you taste yummy!"

Laughingly, Dani shook her head.

- "You caaaaan't, Ant!"

Since she had learned to speak, the child had refused to call the woman anything, but Ant. No one thought to correct her.

- "Why not?"

Lifting her good hand to the woman's face, Dani laughed.

- "Because you only eat nasty vegetables!"

Sam covered her face as her aunt playfully swatted her leg.

- "Not my fault, T! She came up with that all on her own. Now, lemme go get the two. Dani, choose your puzzle before I come back."

She walked out of the room and climbed the steps to find her cousin just making his way from her bedroom toward her direction. She smiled at him.

- "Looking for me?"

He kissed her on either cheek as he had just done to her mother a few minutes prior.

- "Yes, but then I got a phone call from Uncle, so I stayed in your room for a bit to speak with him."

Sam eyed Nikolas for a moment.

- "Did you tell him that Sonny was here?"

He knew better than to do such a thing; it would only have made a bad situation worse.

- "No, I'd like to think I'm a bit smarter than that. He called about business, however he should be here shortly; I hope those two can wrap it up fairly quickly."

She nodded in agreement; she had heard, along with her mother, the tail-end of the argument.

- "Yea. I don't know what he thought he would accomplish by coming here; I really don't. I wish I could say that I'm sorry for him and understood his choices, but seriously Nik, I'm not. As angry as he seems to be about what you said about Uncle, it wasn't his fault Sonny decided to go to Jason. That was his decision alone and he, regardless of his reasons for going, has to take responsibility for that. And honestly, I just don't think he realizes how difficult it will be to have Mom forgive him _and_ take him back. He doesn't seem to understand how deeply he's betrayed her."

* * *

Even without a stitch of make-up on her face, she was beautiful. Her fitted jeans and low-cut t-shirt were simply worn, but looked extravagant on a woman for whom he believed the sun rose and set. Regardless of anything anyone thought of him, everything he had done was because he loved her and their children. He would never have made such a sacrifice if he had not; he would never have risked becoming public enemy number one in his own home if he did not think it necessary to protect his family.

- "Look, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I just wanted to see you. God, Lex, it's been a month since I've actually seen you; you've been avoiding me—"

Without a word, she crossed her arms against her chest. There had to be more than that.

- "Lex, I don't know what you want me to say."

He was starving for her touch, the feel of her lips against him, the taste of her. He wanted her more than anything else in the world, but he knew that while the feeling was mutual, she would not allow herself to ever again… at least in the near future… be vulnerable to him. Where there was no trust, there could not be such openness.

- "I'm sure Sam told you what I said… that I don't regret what I've done—"

He watched as she sighed and shut her eyes; it was clear that she was attempting to control her anger rather than her tears. As he stood in their home, he knew that she no longer had tears to shed for him.

- "She knows, as well as you do, the kind of threat Kiefer and Warren Bauer pose to this family. You know—"

She put her hand up; his attempts at rationalization infuriated her. She did not want to hear it.

- "Keeping aside the effect of your business on Molly _and_ the stabbing in my heart for the way you've betrayed me—"

- "I'm sorry—"

She wanted to scream at the sound of his unapologetic apology; she knew he did not mean it. Yet, he continued to say the words as though it would somehow make the situation better. It was insulting. But she refused to address it.

- "Every single person in this _family_ knows what kind of threat the Bauers can be… _IF _they get the ammunition against us. If you kill him, knowing that it's quite possible that they have judges, lawyers, and even that God _damned_ Mitchell Auerbach, in their back-pockets, how long do you think it'll be before you're put to death, Sonny? And then, how long after that, do you think it'll be before they start digging up dirt on every single member of this family until… _Ta-Da! _They've got us EXACTLY where they want us—"

He took a step forward, but she held her hand out to him; she did not want him near her.

- "No, I'm serious, Sonny. So now, not only will you be dead- and that's ONLY if your _men_ fail to protect you from the bullets coming from your _enemies_—"

He sighed.

- "I don't have any enemies, Lex."

She counted to three; she had to control her temper. She refused to allow him to get the best of her again.

- "The hell you don't, Sonny! My God, don't you think they've been keeping an eye on you since you left the business? Did you really think that they'd let you go that easy? The only reason they've left you alone and allowed us fifteen years of peace is because you haven't associated with Jason and anything pertaining to that life. Now, that you have your toe back in the business, how long do you think it'll be before it's your foot? Your leg? And then your entire body? I know how this works, Sonny. Isn't this how you got into it when you were a kid? A little at a time?"

But the situation was not the same.

- "I didn't have anyone then! I didn't have a reason _NOT_ to get sucked into that life! I do now."

No, it was worse.

- "Except, when you were a kid, you were a nobody. You were the MOB BOSS when you left Sonny! You have the blood of God only knows how many men on your hands, men whose sons are now in power, would love nothing more than to seek revenge on you the _moment_ you have even the tiniest morsel of power. Don't be naïve, especially not with me, Sonny; as impulsive as you are, I know you're not stupid enough to not have thought about the repercussions of your actions… at least in that respect."

He had.

- "So what would you have had me do? You already said that the Bauers have your legal community in their pockets, and that's obvious seeing as Keifer's free on the street; so now what?"

She sat down on the couch. Resting her elbows onto her knees, she covered her face with her hands. She could not have this conversation with him; it seemed never-ending.

- "If you kill him, Warren will seek revenge… and once he finds out… that family will not only have already destroyed one of our daughters, but they will now have ample ammunition to destroy _our_ entire family… whatever's left of it… by opening a Pandora's box of hell. Are you prepared to deal with all of that… oh… wait… _you_ won't have to… because you'll be dead."

Before he could say another word, she stood and walked to the door.

- "Now, I want you to leave."

And without noticing, upon opening it, there on their… her… doorstep stood her brother holding the evening's dinner.

- "Darling—"

He stepped into the house and gave his sister a kiss on either cheek before turning to his brother-in-law.

- "Sonny."

Regardless of how angry he was with him for the pain he had caused his sister, Stefan nevertheless remained a gentleman. Positioning himself beside Alexis, he placed a bag onto the floor so that he could extend his hand to her estranged husband.

- "It was nice seeing you; I hope you have a good evening."

Ignoring the man's hand, Sonny took a step forward and quickly gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. He was certain that had he attempted to kiss her lips, she would have turned away; he was grateful that there had been enough love remaining that she would allow him such a gesture.

- "Goodbye Alexis."

And he walked out of the house feeling as though a little more of himself had been taken.


	16. 2:4 A Thin Line

Once again, I thank you for reading and reviewing. I love your thoughts on the Sonny and Alexis problem… Our little big family has a lot going on. Your opinions certainly matter to me, and I laugh when you mention things that I've already begun to plan out, lol.

Please keep your thoughts coming. There are quite a few of you reading, I want to hear from others as well. Share your opinions.

Partially edited…

**Chapter Sixteen**

**A Thin Line**

He walked into his family's diner with one goal in mind: cookies. His wife did not expect him for another few hours, but he could not wait until he was off from work; he had news he needed to share with her. He could not wait to return.

- "Hey Mike!"

His wife and daughter's grandfather had been working at the diner since he was a teen; he had never thought that the man would become a member of his family.

- "Got my order?"

The man smiled as he held up a box containing the chocolate chip, double chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin, and sugar cookies Lucky had pre-ordered when he was about an hour away from the city.

- "Of course. Although, I don't know how comfortable I am giving them to you."

Lucky frowned; he had never before been turned down on a cookie request. In fact, when Sam and he had both lived in St. Lawrence and would return to visit their families, they had been perhaps Kelly's best customers with respect to Mike's famous baked goods. While the woman could have had her grandfather make the cookies for free at any time, she always preferred to put money into their family's business. The woman even paid for coffee at her father's café.

- "Why's that?"

Pouring his grandson a cup of coffee, Mike whispered softly.

- "That wife of yours has one tough mother and an uptight uncle who have made it their business to keep an eye on me and the things that I serve here. I'm under strict orders to ignore most of her requests and stick to the list they've given me.

- "They gave you a list?"

Mike pulled it out of his pocket to show the man.

- "They run a tight ship."

Lucky snorted as he took at sip. Each night, as he spoke with Sam either on the phone or through Skype, she complained about her diet. Although she knew it was for the best in the hopes that she would be able to carry their baby to term, she certainly did not care for her food restrictions; she was certain that her family paid her obstetrician extra to say that the healthier meal plan was essential. She was not convinced.

- "Wow. I never knew that they did this."

Mike knocked on the counter.

- "And don't go telling Sam about it either; she doesn't know about it herself."

The younger man put his hands up to indicate his agreement; he would never do anything to upset his wife or to risk their child's chance at success. It was for that reason that he agreed to their temporary separation.

- "Scout's honor. But damn, when they band together, they _seriously_ band together. I wouldn't say anything for fear of getting on their bad side. That's a place I would hate to be."

The overhead bell on the door sounded. Mike looked from Lucky to his entering customer.

- "Yea, you're telling me."

He sympathetically smiled at the approaching man who looked as though he had been run over by a truck… numerous times. Mike pitied Sonny and the loss of his family, but even in his loneliness, his son continued to keep him at arm's length.

- "Hey, son. How are you doing?"

For a man who sought his wife's forgiveness, Sonny was not good at the practice. Mike realized that he had made mistakes in the past, including his alcoholism and gambling addiction, but like his son, sometimes it proved more difficult to shake than one would expect. He realized that their situations were entirely different, but given Sonny's current predicament, they were more similar than they would have ever thought. They were both lonely.

- "You, uh… do you… do you want a cup of coffee… or anything?"

Without a word, Sonny nodded toward his father while he patted his son-in-law on the back. He took a seat on a stool beside him.

- "Lucky, nice to see you."

He was happy that his daughter had decided to give the man a chance; she deserved a chance at happiness with a man who loved and treated her with respect.

- "I didn't know you were coming to town."

He smirked as he took a sip of his drink. Well, he did not know anything about what was going on in his family.

- "Does Sam know you're here?"

Since the accident, Lucky found it difficult to have small talk with the man. It was not that he continued to blame Sonny for Dani's injuries; it was the nature of the conversations that troubled him.

- "Yea. I mean, she thinks I'm coming over a little later; but I figured I'd surprise her and the monster… bring cookies for… the family."

Knowing the situation, if they spoke about Sam or Dani, it turned into a conversation about a family from which Sonny had been banished. And if they continued down that path, Lucky would grow further uncomfortable given that he was a law-abiding citizen on his way to becoming the police commissioner in St. Lawrence, while Sonny had once again become involved with an organized crime group of which he had once been the boss. There was a thin line involving the law and self-incrimination that Lucky did not want to become involved when it came to his father-in-law… especially given the news he had to share with his wife.

- "I think she'll appreciate them… even if she can only eat one."

Sonny sighed loudly as he fiddled with the napkin on top of which his coffee cup sat. He had not even had a chance to see his granddaughter while he was at the house; he had not seen her since before her release from the hospital. Like his feelings for the rest of his family, he missed her.

- "Double chocolate chip?"

Lucky opened the box to reveal the assortment he had ordered. Although her favorite was oatmeal raisin, given his wife's pregnant state and affinity for out-of-character cravings, he knew that double chocolate chip would be a requested choice; it was a popular option during her pregnancy with Steven.

- "You remember that?"

Despite the dark cloud that currently followed him, he still smiled. His daughter's cravings were hard to forget, even from four hours away.

- "Yea. Her mother and I shipped many a box of cookies to you guys."

Lucky nodded.

- "You definitely did. I think Dani thought it was Christmas every week. So yea, I had to get them. And I know Molly also loves them, so I'm sure if they're not on Sam's list right now, Mol will enjoy them."

Seeing Sonny's face fall at the mention of his youngest daughter, Lucky exchanged a look of concern with Mike. They both knew of the girl's recent misbehavior with her mother, uncle, and sister, but as far as they knew, Sonny had remained on her pedestal. Unfortunately, it seemed that the tides might have turned. The older gentleman decided to broach the subject.

- "You alright, son? Everything… okay?"

It was a stupid question, but he did not know what else to say. He always felt as though he had to walk on eggshells when it involved his son.

- "Did something happen?"

Sonny passed his hands over his bag-filled eyes; he had not slept in days. He squeezed them tightly before looking at his father and son-in-law. Despite the errors they had made in their lives, they continued to have relationships with his family; yet, his attempt at keeping them safe was viewed as a betrayal. He shook his head. It was as though everyone was out to get him.

- "Nothing out of the usual. I'm still a parasite to my wife. Her brother still has this firm grip on my family. My middle daughter is terrified to be away from any of those people, my youngest pretty much hates her mother, uncle, and sister. The only one who seems kinda normal in the bunch right now is Sam; that's probably because I should be kissing Stefan's ass for _allowing_ me to _raise_ her after he molded her into the perfect Cassadine."

Lucky did not know what the man meant.

- "Excuse me?"

Sonny looked at his daughter's husband, the son of his wife's good friend, the brother of his wife's nephew. With such ties to the family, it was not much of a shock he would enter the fold… yet it was. Lucky was a Spencer, an enemy of the proud patriarch.

- "I know that you and I don't have the greatest relationship… I mean, we're not friends or anything. But, lemme ask you a question."

The young man curiously looked at Mike who simply shrugged his shoulders. He obliged his father-in-law.

- "Okay."

Sonny continued.

- "Who's the head of your family?"

He frowned at the question; it seemed to be more loaded than straightforward. He was not sure he would like the direction the conversation would take.

- "Um… I'd like to think both Sam and I are, but if you want to get technical or traditional, I guess I am."

He stared at his son-in-law; he pitied his utter stupidity and ignorance. He would tell him the truth.

- "Sorry to break it to you, Lucky, but you're no more the head of your family than I am… well, _was_… the head of mine. If you were, your wife and your child… oh, wait… she's not really yours because you don't have any biological connection to Dani, just like my relationship to Sam—"

Regardless of how upset Sonny was, Lucky resented the comment.

- "Now wait a minute—"

But Sonny continued to speak; he was tired of being interrupted or told that he was wrong when he knew different.

- "Sam and Dani, despite anything Stefan had to say about it, would be home with you… here or in St. Lawrence. You'd be dictating what's best for Sam, you'd see Dani everyday, rather than once every couple of weeks—"

Lucky stopped him from continuing. It was clear Sonny felt undermined by Stefan's leadership, but he could not say that he agreed. Perhaps it was the distance between St. Lawrence and Port Charles that kept Stefan at bay, but in his marriage, it had always been he and his wife making decisions. Despite how much the man openly hated him, Stefan never interfered in their marriage.

- "Look, I sympathize with you, I do; but whatever has gone on in my marriage, and what's going on now, is because Sam and I agreed for it to be that way. I mean, if Stefan - and I'm assuming that he's the reason you're pretty riled up, right now- if he had had any say in my relationship with Sam, I probably wouldn't even be married to her right now. And the same probably goes for you too. As for Dani, she's as much my daughter as Sam is yours. Stefan is a control freak, I get that, but I think you're seriously underestimating the strength of our wives, here."

Sonny shook his head as he threw his money on the counter. No one understood him or his motives. What he did for his daughter and his family was for their own good. He did the best he knew how, yet, he remained the cast-out. He could never win in their eyes.

- "Okay, you know what? I'm going to go. Please give my granddaughter a kiss for me, and tell her that her grandpa loves her. –Mike, thanks for the coffee."

And he walked out of the diner leaving both men to uncertainly stare at one another.

* * *

She reached to grab the bag from the floor, but he was quicker than she was. He easily carried their dinner into the kitchen as she followed behind him after ensuring that the front door was locked and the alarm was set. No one could enter or leave unless they knew the security code.

- "You're earlier than I expected; you told me that you'd be here by seven-thirty."

He put the bags on the island before removing his suit jacket and making himself comfortable. Unlike at Wyndemere where servants and butlers tended to the house as business associates came in and out, he felt as though he could relax in his sister's home and with her children; he loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves.

- "Yes, well thankfully after the board meeting at the hospital, I was able to quickly tend to Cassadine matters before coming over and seeing your _husband_. Care to tell me what brought about such a visit?"

While she confided in her sister about her marital woes, Stefan was too biased to see reason to give her sound advice; even if she had told the man that she had robbed a bank and placed the loot in her husband's drawer, he would find a way to make Sonny the culprit. So, to spare herself the time in having the man bash a man she loved with every fiber of her being, she simply shook her head.

- "Not so much, no."

He understood; her marriage, unless it resulted in harm to his loved ones, was not his domain.

- "May I make an observation?"

She raised an eyebrow as she helped him unpack the bags of food.

- "About Sonny?"

As Tina had showed him, he set the oven to keep the food warm; dinner would not be served for another hour.

- "Somewhat, but more so about his young ally—"

She grabbed two coffee mugs from the cabinet before setting them onto the kitchen table; she quickly turned on the coffeemaker.

- "Molly?"

He nodded.

- "The one and only. What are you planning to do with the girl? Her behavior is unacceptable, Alexis."

She knew that. Quite frankly, after speaking with Sonny, she was beginning to wonder whether or not she should take her daughter's advice and simply sit Molly down and explain to her all that she failed to understand about a life she was lucky enough not to have lived. Alexis did not want to turn the teen from her daughter, but she was tired of being made to feel as though she was the enemy in a situation neither she nor Kristina had created; nobody would have liked to relive the hell that had existed just five years prior.

- "I think I'm going to tell her about her father's former life. She knows that he had once worked with Jason Morgan, and had been at one point the leader of the organization, but seeing as Port Charles is nowhere near as dangerous as it had been when Sonny ran the organization—"

- "That says a lot about his leadership abilities."

She glared at her brother.

- "Stefan!"

He gave her hand a squeeze before kissing it.

- "It's clear that because of the change in time from then to now, she cannot possibly understand the gravity of the situation. I, for one, believe that after that poor boy's death, the five families, as they call themselves, realized that that deplorable woman, may she rot in hell, had taken their greed and violence a step too far. I believe that that is very well the reason you all have been spared—"

She nodded. She had always felt that way. The children were and should have always been considered innocent. They did not choose the _careers _of their parents; it should not have been their burdens to carry. In a world of civilized people, the children were left to be children; they were not bargaining chips for desires of greed and self-indulgence. Unfortunately, in the world of organized crime, the rules had proved different; Michael paid the price.

- "Exactly, however… I don't think that's going to help us now. They aren't children anymore, Stefan; I can't trust that they won't be targets. Molly does not understand that. She doesn't get that it isn't about Sonny wanting to protect Kristina. It's like she's blinded by the big picture of it all: what happens _after_ this Kiefer situation is resolved? She thinks Sonny will just go back to being her wonderful coffee bean importing daddy. I don't think so; I know better. They're watching him. They're waiting for him to slip back into his former self."

He treaded softly.

- "Do you believe that he's becoming that man again?"

The coffeemaker began to beep as silence filled the air. She thought for a moment as it continued to beep, neither of them moving. It was a question that she had been attempting to answer from the moment her husband had told her that he had gone to Jason for protection. It was one that she was not sure she was prepared to answer, but nevertheless knew she needed to; the clock on, what felt like her final exam, was ticking.

- "You know, I never would have thought he would have broken my heart the way he had, but he did. And despite that, I always felt that he wasn't the man he was then. But today… today… I almost feel as though I saw… and heard… a glimmer of that man… today. But—"

She hesitated. She could not pinpoint a precise word she wanted to use to describe him. It was…

- "He was… different."

Releasing an exasperated sigh, she ran her hands through her hair.

- "I don't know, Stefan."

He wanted to question how the man had been different, but if she had wanted him to know, she would have certainly told him. He would, however question the children about their observations; he needed to ensure the man did not pose a danger to his family. So, in the meantime, he remained quiet as he allowed her to continue.

- "And because of all that, I just can't have him here… or around her. I know I can't really control what Sam and Kristina do, although Krissy makes it easier on me since she won't leave this house unless she's with one of us. And Sam's main concern is ensuring Dani's safety; she and Lucky agreed it best to not bring her to Greystone, so that's good. But Molly, as mature as she is, she's still a kid; she's my responsibility. I have to make sure that she's okay and that she's safe. But, she doesn't understand that I can't trust that if I leave her alone with Sonny, that she'll be returned to me… as I sent her."

Her mind continued to return to thoughts of Michael.

- "I made a vow, Stefan… I vowed that I would _never_ have to bury my child the way Carly did… because of the 'business,' or anything… that I can prevent. I won't do it."

He nodded in agreement. He would not allow her to do such a thing.

- "And you won't, darling."

Luckily over the past month Kiefer had not made any moves at harming or approaching Kristina. In fact, she had not seen the young man since that day on the docks; it seemed that he was keeping quite the low profile. Unfortunately, it was unlikely that he would remain that way; a predator always attacked its prey when it was least suspecting.

- "Now that we have come to the subject of violence—"

Seeing her rise from her seat to serve the coffee, he gently pushed her back down. She had three and a half people living in her home on whom she was the sole caretaker; she needed a break.

- "Have you decided on whether or not you would send Kristina to Greece until—"

There lied the problem.

- "Until when, Stefan? I mean, Kiefer isn't going anywhere anytime soon—"

He poured the coffee into her mug.

- "Unless he harms her in _any_way."

She hated to think about that. She believed in the law and that right would always win; unfortunately, given Kiefer's freedom, she was beginning to lose faith. She would do anything to protect her children, but the death of another human being was to be the last resort. As far as she was concerned, death was too easy of a punishment; he should have been made to suffer as her daughter had in the months she had been with him.

- "Well, as much as I want to protect her, I can't ship her off to Greece alone for an indefinite period of time. I'd go with her, of course, but I can't pack up Molly, leave Sam and Dani, and go. There's a lot to think about. It was one thing the last time, but this is a completely different situation. Unless he actually poses a bigger threat to her, I think for now, she'll do well staying put."

- "Staying put where? – Hi Uncle!"

Dressed in her sweatpants, t-shirt, and glasses, Kristina walked into the kitchen happy to see her uncle had arrived. She had neither seen nor spoken with him in the week she had been away; she immediately gave him a hug and kiss.

- "Koreetsi mou."

He looked her over.

- "From your absence this week, I was under the impression that you had already finished your exams. Surely, you are not still studying? And certainly not while I am here."

He always teased her when she wore her glasses about the house. While she was normally well dressed when in public, she always remained informal around her family, be it at the lake house or at Wyndemere. He kissed her on top of the head as she remained in his warm embrace.

- "No, I was actually just doing a puzzle with the rest of the group. What are you doing here so early?"

Still seated, Alexis swatted her daughter's bottom; she had yet to see the girl since she had returned from New York. She would have liked a hug and kiss as well.

- "Hello to you too! How quickly we forget the woman who spawned you, Peanut."

The young woman immediately released her uncle to hug and kiss her mother. If there had been anyone she had missed most, it certainly was her.

- "Sorry about that, Mom."

Alexis stood to get a better look at the girl she had not seen in a week. Holding Kristina's face in her hands, she stared into her hollowed eyes enclosed around dark circles; the girl did not look as though she had slept in days.

- "Honey, are you okay?"

Kristina immediately pulled away from her mother's hold.

- "I'm fine. It's been a long day."

Alexis eyed her suspiciously as she, much to Kristina's displeasure given her uncle's presence in the room, poked and prodded the girl.

- "Mom, will you quit it? I told you; I'm fine."

She could tell that her daughter had not eaten in some time; she had clearly lost weight. She turned her around to get a better look at her. She hated what the stress was doing to her daughter.

- "When was the last time you ate?"

Kristina shrugged.

- "I didn't have much of an appetite in New York… and with the stuff she tried to feed me, T was doing a good job of making sure I never would."

Stefan shook his head. His youngest sister's consistent presence at Wyndemere left the chef on edge.

- "Yes well, someone must inform that one that most people do not care to eat grass and other meals derived from God only knows what. Regardless of whatever she says, those things are not normal… or appropriate. If her concern is for the animals' treatment, she should know that the meat we eat are natural, well cared for, and of the best quality. If she'd like to see filth, she should go to those disgusting places you, Samantha, and Danielle frequent."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

- "Frequen_ted_. As you very well know, we've been eating quite healthily for the past month."

Looking at the pizza box that sat on the counter, he took a sip from his coffee mug. He waited for her to justify such a lunch, but instead, she playfully smacked him in the arm before retaking her seat with Kristina beside her.

- "I'll have you know that we ate salads first."

He smirked at her defense of a clear weakness on her part to avoid all the foods he found deplorable… at least in the States.

- "And I'm sure they, including the little one's, weren't covered in dressing."

She ensured to kick his leg before turning her attention back to Kristina. Despite the long vacation she now had, Alexis could nevertheless see the weight of the world on her daughter's shoulders. Resting her chin on top of the petite woman's

- "So, how were your exams, baby? Not too stressful?"

And there was the question she had hoped her mother would not ask.

- "They were fine. I'm sure I was prepared for them. They weren't difficult or anything."

Behind the smile, the way she fiddled with her hands as she spoke, and the nervous biting of her inner cheek she had picked up from her older sister, a little bird with a broken wing hid… in plain sight. Alexis found her.

- "And were you okay being in New York alone?"

Her mind quickly responded 'no,' but her mouth hesitated. She had never been a good liar, but she had always attempted to be a formidable opponent against the truth to avoid her mother's overprotective concern. Sadly for her, she often lost the match.

- "Mommy, I wasn't alone; Aunt Tina was with me… the whole time. I was fine. We… we watched movies—"

Actually, the characters in the movie more watched her, rather than she watched them.

- "And, uh… we… we walked around the city—"

If walking about the city constituted leaving their hotel room to quickly enter the private car they had hired with Nikolas' help because she was terrified of taking the train or bus as she would have, under normal circumstances, done to take her to the school and back, then they had in fact done as she had stated.

- "I was fine."

Alexis looked at her brother. While he had listened to their conversation, he silently sipped his coffee; he too saw through the young woman. She was made of glass. She had always been the most sensitive of her three girls; easy to cry, to shut down, and to hide away from the world. Kiefer's first invasion into her life as a teen nearly broke her entirely, but they had _all_ been there to mend the shattered glass that seemed so close to a state of disrepair. This time, however, with all that had occurred, their ground was shaky; her daughter threatened to fall apart.

- "Hmm—"

But, she could not think that way. She had to be strong for the girl, even when she herself felt weak.

- "Okay, well even still, peanut, you look tired and worn out from the week of exams. I think you should probably try to sleep earlier tonight. And, because I haven't seen you all week, I want you to humor me in staying with me tonight. Okay?"

That was exactly what she needed, but she did not want it to seem too obvious.

- "What about T? She's already changed into her sweats and those ugly slipper socks… I wanted them to mysteriously get lost in housekeeping, but she guards those things like they're her kids—"

Stefan finally joined the conversation. He had often told the staff, if they encountered them around her room at Wyndemere, to dispose of them. Either they failed to take his demand seriously, or his sister had numerous pairs of her multicolored, toe-fitting, floor gripping eyesores. He could not stand them.

- "Your aunt is young at heart, too say the very least. I, for one, believe she has an assortment of those hideous socks—"

- "You talking about my babies, Steffy?"

Tina, followed by Sam, entered the kitchen still holding Dani in her arms; having missed her all week, the little girl held onto her like glue. The redhead immediately embraced the man.

- "I tell ya, Steffy, until you've tried on the pair I got you for Christmas, you shouldn't insult them! They're quite comfortable."

- "I will take your word for it, Kristina."

Taking his niece from her arms, he retook his seat with the girl on his lap.

- "Now Danielle, you've allowed your Aunt to put these things on your little feet? How unwise."

Kissing her uncle on the top of his head as she passed, Sam quickly sat beside him before he could tell her to stay off of her feet.

- "I'm sure Dani didn't have much of a choice in the matter, Uncle. Isn't that right, baby?"

Given that in their daily gatherings the family spoke only in Greek, the four year old responded appropriately. Despite living in St. Lawrence, Sam and the family ensured the girl would know her culture; Sam left the English speaking to her husband, while she spoke only Greek to her daughter, video conferences with the family were done in the language, and bedtime stories were alternated. Their collective efforts were successful.

- "Uh-hmm, Ant put them on me."

Removing the food from the oven, Tina shook her head.

- "Hey now! After changing, I put them on and Pebbles commented that she liked them. I told her that she has a pair just like them, but she didn't seem to know that. Color me surprised, Bam-Bam, to find them all the way in the back of her sock drawer.

Sam shrugged.

- "Hey, my vow when this little one came into my life was to protect her at every turn."

Tina narrowed her eyes at her niece.

- "Ha! Says the carnivore. So, what happened next, baby?"

The little girl playfully raised one of her short legs.

- "We put them on!"

Tina stuck her tongue out at her brother who had playfully attempted to reach for Dani's foot, but had missed as the child shifted in his lap to avoid his grasp. She sat on her feet while she played with his tie.

- "Exactly! Now, why were you ingrates discussing the gifts I never see you wearing?"

Alexis released her daughter so that she could grab the dishes and silverware for their dinner.

- "Because we were assuming you were spending the night—"

- "That's fine, right?"

She rolled her eyes.

- "Of course it's fine, honey. I'm just kicking you out of my room. Kristina will stay with me and you can take her room if you want… or bunk with one of your three other lovely nieces… well—"

Tina knew her sister's thoughts had gone back to her youngest daughter. Having spent the past hour with Molly, Tina could see the loneliness that filled her young niece. There was no doubt that she missed her mother. She simply needed a hard push into _reality_… perhaps with an unknown past as her guide.

- "Honey, I think there's no better time than now to talk to her. She's hiding her upset about Sonny's visit decently well, but she's still hiding out with Spence. Go talk to her."

Alexis bit her lip.

- "Now?"

Sam made to move so that she could help with the dishes, but Stefan grabbed her arm and directed her back to her seat.

- "Sit, Samantha."

Without comment to her uncle's demand, she leaned into the man.

- "Yea, now. Krissy'll set the table; won't you, butt—"

Alexis glared at her while her uncle pinched her leg; Dani would surely repeat what she had heard her mother say.

- "Ow. Sorry! — Krissy, can you set the table? Maybe if you ask nicely, Dani will help you."

Kristina smiled at her niece; the girl had already hopped off of her uncle's lap and climbed onto the chair her grandmother had previously occupied.

- "Come on, Auntie Krissy!"

The group smiled.

- "See, look at that; Dani-Natty is ready to help. Go on, babe. Mom?"

Alexis already knew what her daughter was going to tell her. She put the plates back onto the island for Kristina to take into the living room.

- "Fine, okay… I'm going."

She walked to the doorway before stopping to look back at them.

- "Wish me luck. Let's hope I can get my baby back."

As she walked out of the room, the phone began to ring. Knowing that one of her family members would answer, she left the room without a worry.

_

* * *

He stood unnoticed in the office for about a minute watching as the young woman he had accepted to help in his defense laughed and glowed over a drawing the young child beside her had undoubtedly colored for her. The office was decorated with framed artwork from an up and coming artist in her household; clearly the little girl seated in her lap was that artist._

_- "Ahem."_

_He cleared his throat to get their attention. He felt as though he had intruded upon a private and special moment between a…_

_- "Is this your sister?"_

_Alexis smiled at her client before lifting the child from her lap and placing her back onto the chair beside her. She softly whispered something to the girl in a language he did not speak before turning her attention to him._

_- "You're early, Mr. Corinthos."_

_She rose from her seat to extend a hand to the well-dressed gentleman._

_- "I wasn't expecting you for another half-hour."_

_Taking her hand in his, he shook it. Although she did not answer him concerning the child, looking at the concern she had for her and the way in which she lovingly spoke to the girl, he knew she must have been her daughter._

_- "Yea, well I like to be earlier than late. What's her name?"_

_She did not want him knowing anything about her personal life. Considering the life he led, it was best that he know as little about her as possible… beginning with her daughter._

_- "If you'll please step outside for a moment, I'll be right with you, Mr. Corinthos."_

_She walked to the door and held it open for him. She wanted to question her secretary as to why would allow the man to simply stroll into her office unannounced, but that was a problem that could have been resolved after he departed; for the moment, she needed to inform her teenaged sister that she needed her to arrive sooner than she had informed her earlier that morning._

_- "You may wait in the waiting room."_

_Taking the hint that he was not wanted in the room, Sonny smiled widely; the act revealed his perfect teeth and dimples. Alexis felt her knees buckle._

_- "Sure, no problem."_

_He had done his research on the youngest associate of the criminal defense firm he had retained for his extensive amount of business. Originally from Greece, she had graduated from high school at the age of sixteen, college at nineteen, and had just recently finished law school before this prestigious firm snatched her up before any other could. She was an excellent attorney with potential for greatness. For that reason, he had not hesitated when it was suggested that she be allowed to work on his case. Seeing that she had had a child through all that, his respect for her increased tenfold._

_- "Take your time, Ms. Davis; I have to make a few phone calls anyway—"_

_She crossed her arms as she removed her eyeglasses._

_- "Please make sure that they're legal."_

_Unlike the other attorneys in the office, she did not mince words with the man. She may have had to defend his crimes, but she certainly did not have to respect what he chose to do for a living. She would not be placed in a position of compromising her ethics by stumbling upon incriminating information not given to her in her legal capacity if he chose to conduct his business in the open. She would have appreciated his due care._

_- "It would be unwise to transact criminal business here."_

_While some called her, even at her young age, rigid, Sonny found her… riveting. The lines she drew between a personal and legal relationship were clear; she dared not cross them, nor allow anyone to do the same. He liked the challenge of perhaps making her his friend… if not something more._

_- "Don't worry! I'm just calling to check on my father—"_

_She stopped him from speaking. She knew he would attempt to engage her in conversation about their families; he had, with every encounter they had had, worked to gain information on her that he had not attained from his search she knew he had done on her life._

_- "Excellent! Then we'll have nothing to worry about, Mr. Corinthos. Now, if you'll excuse me."_

_He simply smiled at her before walking out of the office and toward the waiting area in which she had requested he wait. In a heart that he had never thought could love again, he had begun to fall for her._

* * *

He walked to the docks where he had last seen her. With every step he took reenacting the moments of that day she had once again betrayed him, he grew further infuriated.

_- "He… he grabbed me."_

Staring at the bench where she had been seated when he had approached her, he could see the tears rolling down her face. Her family surrounded her as though she were some child. They held her in her arms, comforting her… telling her that he was evil and needed to be stopped.

_- "He didn't mean it…"_

He sat on the bench staring at the water that separated him from the castle she often called home. He thought that she had forgiven him… that she would not allow them to once again turn her against him. But, he was wrong. She was not the woman he thought that she was.

_- "I want to press charges."_

The sound of her voice and the look on her face as she spoke to the police and watched as they dragged him away from her in cuffs continued to play in his mind like a movie scene. He could not make them stop. Despite how he tried to put her out of his head, she remained there… taunting him… betraying him… making him angry. _She_ would not stop.

- "Stupid slut."

Although he spoke under his breath so that no other could hear him, a hand roughly grabbed him by the collar, compelling him to stand.

- "You son of a bitch!"

Shoving him hard onto the ground, his foot stomped onto his chest before lowering his foot to his belly. Kiefer could not move… or breathe.

- "The only reason you're alive right now is because you haven't gone anywhere near my daughter—"

Sonny pulled back his suit jacket to reveal the gun he had well concealed. Seeing the man roaming free in the town in which he and his wife had raised their children, caused him to only see red. He put his hand onto the holster threatening to reveal the weapon if the defenseless man made a false move.

- "I will squish you like a bug, you know that? I don't take kindly to punks who raise their hand to women—"

Kiefer gasped for air as Sonny applied more pressure to his stomach.

- "I… I… didn't… I didn't touch… her…"

He nevertheless grabbed the revolver and aimed it toward the man's face.

- "Go near her, call her, touch her… or any member of _my_ family… I'll _kill_ you. Do you hear me?"

Kiefer nodded.

- "Yea… yea… I—"

- "Sonny!"

He took his eyes off the man to gaze at the woman who had stood frozen on the steps. She held her daughter's hand while she stared at the man in disbelief.

- "What… what are you… doing?"

Replacing the gun back into its holster, Sonny slowly lifted his foot from the man's chest. He did not bother watching him slither away almost afraid that he would be shot in the back. Instead, he stared at his ex-wife and the frightened girl who hid behind her.

- "Carly."

She had caught him red-handed… yet surprisingly, he did not seem to care. Kiefer was not someone to be trusted. Killing him would have been a favor to society.

- "I didn't see you there."

She would have moved closer to where he stood, but she could feel her five-year-old shaking like a leaf. She had heard that he had spoken to Jason about providing security for his daughter with regard to the boy who had nearly taken her life, but what she had witnessed seemed more than that. She felt as though she had been transported back in time… a time that she would have very much liked to have forgotten. The look on his face as he had looked at the abusive young man terrified her; he did not look like himself.

- "Would that have stopped you from killing him?"

- "Kill who?"

Carly turned to find her husband standing behind her. He immediately lifted the clearly frightened girl into his arms as he glared in Sonny's direction.

- "Joss, what's going on? Why were you hiding behind Mommy?"

Sonny watched with remorse as the girl clung to her father; she reminded him of Kristina upon her return to him… after…

- "I… I scared her… I'm sorry."

He walked away from the couple before anymore could be said; he was certain the news of what he had done would reach his wife. It did not matter. She did not want him anyway.

* * *

- "What the hell happened to you?"

He hobbled into his father's office and took a seat onto the couch. It had taken quite the effort for him to drive the short distance from the pier to their home on Harbor View Road. He was certain that his ribs were either broken or fractured. The second he encountered Sonny once again, he would do worse to him than a bruised ego.

- "Corinthos."

Warren walked around his desk to look at his son. He found the young man to be as weak as his mother, but he nevertheless loved his son. He could not allow some common _reformed_ street thug to harm his family.

- "Why?"

He lifted his son's shirt to view the bruising that had begun to form along his ribcage. This was the exact reason he had not wanted Kiefer to have become involved with Kristina Corinthos all of those years ago. It was bad enough that she came from a family that thought themselves better than every other family in Port Charles, but her father was a murderer regardless of how much he claimed to be out of the mob business. Actually, from what he had been observing of the man, it seemed that he might have returned to his former life.

- "Actually, you don't have to do much do you; he's an animal. Alright, let's go."

He put Kiefer's arm around his shoulder. The man hesitated before moving.

- "Where are we going?"

Warren did not have the time or the patience to indulge his son's concerns.

- "We're going to return the favor. Let's go."

**

* * *

This will likely be the last update of the New Year. Please leave your thoughts.**


	17. 2:5 Interests

I suppose unless you've actually taken the time to write an update to a story you love, you would not truly understand how frustrating and disappointing it is to hardly get any replies (good or bad) despite the amount of you reading it. Shrug. Absolute thanks to those who continue to leave their thoughts. You are sincerely appreciated.

Anyway, classes are beginning this coming week… its my last semester, I'll be travelling and searching for a job. So, that's a heads up for all of my fics. The goal is to finish all of them before graduation, otherwise the likelihood is slim to none that they'll get finished after the fact. Reviews = Motivation, despite my crazy schedule, to take the days and/or hours to write this.

That said, this is **UNEDITED**. Please take a few minutes to leave your thoughts.

**PART ONE of TWO**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Interests**

The phone and doorbell rang at once. While she was certain someone would answer the phone, Alexis figured she might as well get the door before finding her youngest daughter, who was clearly avoiding her.

- "Hey!"

Seeing who stood on the other side of the glass door, she waved to her son-in-law before deactivating the alarm.

- "What are you doing here already!"

She gave him a warm hug.

- "I figured I'd surprise my wife and our little monster. It's fine, right?"

She ushered him into the house so that she could lock the door and reactivate the alarm. She hated feeling as though they lived in a prison, but for Kristina's sanity, it needed to be done.

- "Of course it is; don't be silly… uh, _what_ is that?"

She pointed to the box he held in his hands. She could smell the scent of Mike's cookies emanating from it; her mouth began to water.

- "Are you bringing prohibited items into my home, Lucky?"

He smiled guiltily as he held up the box.

- "Guilty as charged."

- "Uh-hmm."

- "Don't be mad, Alexis; I just figured Sam and monster would—"

She frowned; the least he could have done, if he intended to bring contraband into her home, was think of his favorite mother-in-law's deprivation in the name of his wife. Before she could comment, however, he quickly corrected his statement.

- "I figured _you_ all… especially you, Alexis… would enjoy them. I even had Mike make oatmeal raisin—"

She softly clapped.

- "My favorite."

Nodding his head, he took a step toward her as he looked about the room; he wanted to ensure no one was in the room to hear their conversation.

- "I mean, I don't recall seeing them on the _list_—"

She eyed him suspiciously.

- "The list?"

- "Yea… _the _list. I saw every type of _contraband_ listed on it, EXCEPT what I know to be your favorite cookie. I think that's a bit suspicious, don't you think?"

Alexis crossed her arms against her chest.

- "That damn Mike has a big mouth. And you're even worse! Don't go telling your wife what we've done!"

- "I won't! Spencer honor."

The irony of a Spencer telling a Cassadine about his honor made her laugh; if she had been anything like her brother, she would certainly have made a rude retort. However, in spite of her love for the man, Luke Spencer was, in fact one of her oldest and dearest friends… and his son was her daughter's husband.

- "That means nothing to me, you know. You are mine enemy, after all… even with those cookies."

She snatched the box from his hands.

- "Sam's in the kitchen with Stefan; it's probably best that you not take these in there. I'll put these in safekeeping until he leaves."

He nodded in agreement. Stefan barely tolerated him as it was; Lucky did not need to give him ammunition, especially when it involved helping Sam carry their baby to term.

- "Good thinking. Just make sure the safekeeping isn't in your belly."

And to that comment, he felt a smack in the back of his head before watching her disappear out of the room. As he was about to follow, however, both Kristina and Dani entered with the dinner plates and silverware.

- "Daddy!"

He bent down with his arms opened.

- "Monster!"

Quickly forgetting about her role in setting the table, Dani threw onto the table the few forks she had been able to manage to hold in her uncasted and casted hands; instead, she ran into her father's arms.

- "I missed you!"

He covered her face with kisses; she was an absolute treasure in his life. He felt blessed everyday he heard her call him 'Daddy.' She had him wrapped around her little finger.

- "You did?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into him as he sat on the couch.

- "Yea! I don't like you so far away, Daddy! Did you miss me?"

There was no question.

- "Are you kidding me? How could I not miss my monster? Huh? I missed you so much I slept in your bed."

She giggled at the thought of him sleeping on her princess toddler bed. When they had lived together, and before she slept more with her mother than in her bed, each night when her parents read her a bedtime story, while her mother snuggled close to her in the bed, her father resigned himself to sitting on the floor. He was a big boy.

- "My bed is too little for you! Did you break it?"

He tickled her under her chin before turning his attention to Kristina who quietly set the table. It was clear that she did not want to interrupt their reunion; she knew what it was like to miss a parent.

- "Hey Kristina. How were finals?"

She looked up at him. She loved that her sister had given him a chance; he only wanted to love her.

- "They were okay; I'm just glad to be home. You staying for dinner?"

Dani immediately jumped on the couch.

- "Please Daddy? Staaaay!"

He grabbed her before she hurt herself. Because she was always so hyper, she seemed to consistently forget the she was still healing from a horrible accident. Like everyone else in the family, he did not want the girl to overexert herself.

- "Yea, if there's enough food—"

Before he could finish his statement, she hopped off the couch.

- "Wait, Daddy! I'm gonna check!"

She ran out of the room and into the kitchen; her mother, aunt and uncle spoke in hushed tones. She knew better than to interrupt, so she quietly made her way to where her mother was seated and crawled into her lap. Sam kissed the top of her head.

- "Hey baby, hold on a second, okay?"

- "K."

Despite her rustiness in the language, because Dani was fluent in Greek, Sam continued their conversation in Russian; the girl did not need to know the troubles in which her grandfather was finding himself.

- "Er… so… what… um… going to do…"

She made a face.

- "… we?"

Tina shook her head.

- "Your Russian is absolutely deplorable, Bam-Bam. I guess we can add that travesty to the list of reasons your nickname suits you; in seven words, you managed to destroy 29 years of cultural immersion."

Stefan nodded in agreement.

- "You bring shame to us, Samantha."

She rolled her eyes; of all times to joke, they chose that moment when her father was clearly becoming self-destructive.

- "Come on!"

Apart from the phrase she knew in every language she had been taught, she refused to say another word to elicit further comments. Knowing this, Tina chuckled as she rose from her seat.

- "Okay, I'm going to let Alexis know what happened. I can't imagine she'll be pleased—"

Stefan shook his head as he watched her leave.

- "If she's as intelligent as I know her to be, she will divorce him immediately."

Sam covered her face.

- "Uncle."

But he continued.

- "As I suspected and informed her when I unwillingly walked her down the aisle, there is no changing someone like that. She had fifteen wonderful years, I will admit that, but this was, I'm sorry to say, inevitable."

She let out a sigh as she played with her daughter's ponytail. She hated to admit that perhaps he was right. Her father was clearly going over the deep end, and for whatever reason, he did not seem to care.

- "You know not to tell Mom that, right?"

He stared at her; he was brutally honest, but he had tact… or so he thought.

- "Of course, Samantha. I'm insulted you find me so imprudent, especially with my loved ones."

He reverted to Greek.

- "Now, Danielle looks as though she is about to explode with information. My shirt is tailor-made and not made for such a mess. Isn't that right, darling?"

The little girl laughed as she nodded.

- "Uh-hmm."

Sam looked down at her.

- "Did you finish helping Auntie Krissy set the table?"

She shook her head.

- "Why not? You left her to do all that work by herself? Tsk tsk."

She attempted to stand on the woman's lap, but Sam shook her head.

- "What has you so giddy?"

- "Daddy's here!"

The mention of her husband made Sam's heart soar.

- "He is?"

- "Yea!"

While he had seen her at her worst, she hated that the first time he was seeing her in a week and a half, she was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. She would have preferred to at least have on some make-up.

- "That little sneak! He told me he wasn't coming over until later tonight."

She flung her arms around her mother's neck.

- "He says he'll stay for dinner if we have enough food!"

She leaned over and poked her uncle in the arm.

- "Did you bring enough, Uncle?"

Smiling at the ease in which she slipped in and out of languages when speaking to various members of their family, Stefan lifted her from Sam's lap. Her hyperness, when around her mother, needed to be monitored, especially since she was not aware of the woman's extremely high risk pregnant state.

- "Would you like him to stay?"

She nodded.

- "Well, if your daddy would like to have dinner with us, then there will be enough for him,_Danitsa_. Why don't you go tell him?"

- "Oooookay!"

She gave him a peck on the lips before running out of the room without minding her uncle and cousin who had just entered the room.

- "Hey, I thought you 'd do anything for me, Uncle."

Stefan looked at the man he had raised as his son.

- "Eh, you're not as good-looking as the little one, Nikolas. Alexei, why haven't I seen you all day?"

The boy shrugged as he gave the man a kiss on either cheek before taking a seat beside him. As his father viewed Stefan as a father, Spencer… or Alexei, as the man referred to him, viewed him as a grandfather.

- "When I returned from riding, you were first with Molly, then Dad. And when we left, I stopped by to see you, but you were on the phone with business; I didn't want to disturb you."

He playfully patted the boy's face. Unlike his father's viewpoint had been when he was a boy, Stefan had always made his family a priority; they were never a bother.

- "Nonsense, agoraki mou. You know better. – Nikolas—"

Minding Kristina's reentrance into the room, as well as Spencer, Molly's confidant, he slipped yet again into Russian. The backlash from Sonny's recent antics would soon fall upon them, but he did not yet want to worry the children until they had all figured out how they would go about it. Alas, Alexis, was the last of the adults to learn up to what her husband had been; it would be her decision as to how they would proceed.

- "Has Tina spoken with Alexis?"

He nodded.

- "Yes, I suppose. We actually left so that Aunt Alexis and Molly could have some privacy, but when we stepped out, Aunt Tina was pacing outside of the room—"

Stefan shook his head. His younger sister, being the positive free-spirit, tended to take her time before speaking to any of them; she needed to figure out an… optimistic way of delivering news she knew would crush their souls. This clearly was no exception.

- "Naturally."

Nikolas continued.

- "Well, she told me about _him_, and his recent disaster. Aunt Alexis isn't going to be happy… to say the least. And this certainly is not going to help with Molly—"

Noticing the _boy _enter the room, Stefan raised his chin slightly to indicate to his nephew his unfortunate brother's entrance. While it he might not have cared for the man, and it was not his fault Lucky was a simpleton, he would not continue a conversation in front of him in a language he did not understand; it was improper.

- "Samantha?"

The woman had moved to the decorative mirror that hung in the corner. Wishing that she had done more to it after she had washed it than pull it into a wet ponytail, she frantically worked to fix her hair. There had to be some way to make it look halfway decent.

- "Huh?"

She turned to look at the man, only to find that Dani had quietly dragged her husband into the room and straight to her side. She immediately pulled him into a kiss.

- "You're such a liar!"

He hated embracing her in front of the overprotective, Spencer-hating, Stefan, but in that moment, he did not care; he had not felt the touch of her lips against his own in over a week.

- "I had planned to come in later tonight, but I missed you and monster too much…"

She rested her head against his chest.

- "Well, the feeling is mutual. I'm glad you came early. Aaaaand you can suffer through dinner with me! I'll let you eat my veggies!"

Dani had told him of Sam's attempts to place some of her vegetables onto her plate when she was not looking. According to the girl, she watched her mother like a hawk.

- "Tempting."

* * *

She walked into the den to find her youngest daughter seated on the floor. It was obvious that given the time and the fact that her sister and daughter had gone into the kitchen to prepare for dinner that the teen was avoiding them; Molly did not want to socialize. Plus, considering the confrontation with not only Stefan, but now Sonny, Alexis could see, even from the distance of the doorway to where the girl sat, big fat tears reflected by the sun's setting light rolling down her youngest daughter's face. Her heart ached for her.

- "Baby."

Spencer and Nikolas, who had been keeping her company, knew that their presence was no longer necessary. While the teen patted his cousin's shoulder, Nikolas gave her a kiss on the top of her head before they both embraced the worried woman for the first time.

- "Aunt, we'll leave you two alone."

She gratefully nodded.

- "If we're a little late, don't wait for us to start eating, okay?"

Nikolas shook his head. Their family sat down to eat when they were all present at the table; not a moment sooner.

- "No, we will wait for you."

- "Okay, but don't complain that you're all hungry if this takes a while."

Winking, he led his son from the room leaving her to the angry teen.

- "Well, it's just the two of us, now."

Alexis turned to face Molly, but the girl bothered to neither look in her direction nor respond to her. She decided to try again.

- "So, um… Daddy was here."

She slowly walked to where her daughter was seated and had a seat beside her. She was nervous.

- "I know you're upset; I don't pretend that you aren't or that you shouldn't be."

Even with Molly's back now completely turned to her, Alexis could sense that heavier tears had begun to fall. She wished her baby would allow her to hold her; it had been too long. She knew Molly missed her embrace. She was being stubborn.

- "You have every right to be upset, sweetheart. And I get that you're mad at me… you've made that quite clear."

Finally, Molly turned. Despite the anger written across her face, the pain of the situation was not far beneath the surface.

- "You're ruining _everything_! You messed up our family because Daddy isn't trying to protect Krissy the way you want or even the way Uncle Stefan says!"

Alexis felt as though she was walking through a large forest attempting to find her daughter. The area was dense with trees obstructing her views, but she would do whatever it would take to find her. She would find her beautiful little girl again.

- "Molly, I—"

She stopped. Molly did not care what she thought.

- "I'm going to explain something to you that's very… _very_ difficult for me to discuss. I want you to listen to me and try your best to think about what I'm saying and how everyone involved felt—"

Leaving Alexis seated on the floor, Molly paced about the room. She did not want her mother to touch her so that she could attempt to push her toward her side. She would not easily be swayed.

- "Whatever."

It was better than a non-response or the girl simply walking out of the room as she had become infamous in doing. So, Alexis began.

- "You know that at one point in his life Daddy used to work with Jason Morgan, right?"

Silence.

- "Well, before you were born and he and I were married, Sonny—"

She could not refer to the man her husband had once been as a father. She barely considered him a person then; he was a criminal.

- "He was… he was the mob boss."

Her statement was met with an eye roll.

- "This is a small town, I already knew that."

Of course she did.

- "To know and to live through it are two very different things, Molly."

Once again, silence. So she continued.

- "Anyway, he had enemies—"

Rolling her eyes yet again, Molly stopped pacing to stare at her mother. She would not turn her against her father.

- "So does Uncle, but that doesn't stop you from letting him run our lives. I mean, look at Lucky and Mr. Spencer; they're his biggest enemies, but there they are."

Alexis could tell she was attempting to deflect the focus from Sonny and place it onto Stefan, but deep down she knew Molly knew what she was doing and that she was wrong. The teen knew of the impact the criminal life had had on her sisters. And, she knew that a large factor had been because of Sonny. Unfortunately, the idealistic way in which she viewed her father clouded her sense of reason; it buried all logic and desire to see truth.

- "Honey, the enemies Sonny had were… _are _dangerous. They, like Sonny, rose to become mob bosses or enforcers, as Jason was then, by killing and stealing. They did… _do_ not care what they have to do just as long as they set what they want be it money, property, or… revenge."

Crossing her arms against her chest, Molly glared at her mother.

- "Yet you married him! He was good enough to marry, but not enough to protect his family? You're being a hypocrite!"

Alexis finally decided to stand. She could not complete the conversation with Molly on one side of the room while she stayed on the other. It was too important for its purpose to somehow get lost in translation.

- "Molly—"

She grabbed the girl by the arm. Not without a struggle, she dragged her back to the couch.

- "Sit down."

Hearing the cold and strict intonation in her mother's voice, the teen immediately did as she had been told… although she ensured to roll her eyes in the process.

- "But you are."

Alexis pointed a threatening finger at her.

- "I am _not_ a hypocrite. I did not marry your father until he was out of the mob free and clear. I did not allow Kristina or even Sam near him until I was sure there was no threat of violence—"

- "But you still had Krissy while he was soooo _dangerous_."

She hated even subtly discussing the topic of sex with the girl, but she did not have much of a choice.

- "Yes and no. I had been… with Sonny one time… but, we were _not_ in a relationship and but-for having created your sister, I would've called it a mistake. However, if you look through any of our family albums, you'll clearly see that there were no pictures of your father with Kristina until she was three. After I found out that I was pregnant, I told Sonny, I packed up Sam and Tina, and we returned to Greece."

- "At least I'm not the only one you're keeping from Daddy. Luckily Krissy was too young to know the difference."

As she turned away from Alexis, she felt her face forcefully turned back.

- "I'm tired of this Molly! I've been very patient, but it's seriously wearing thin. We've _all_ tried to protect you from the past because thankfully you didn't have to live through it, but you need to understand that this—"

She waved her hand in the air.

- "—didn't happen overnight."

_**Flashback**_

_- "Did you have fun, mushroom?"_

_Walking along the piers to the docks, the nine year old skipped ahead toward the water. She wanted to see the castle in the distance; she loved it._

_- "Yea!"_

_Alexis quickly walked toward her daughter before the daring girl jumped into the water._

_- "Hey! Samantha, move away from the edge!"_

_- "Mommy! You saw me in the water today; I can swim!"_

_Nodding her head, Alexis nevertheless pulled her to safety. She ran her hands through Sam's damp hair._

_- "I know, my little seahorsey, but you would make Mommy feel better if you only do that in pools where she's not afraid to go in with you."_

_She made a face as she looked up at her mother._

_- "But you didn't go in all the way! You stayed in the kiddie section. I wanna swim farther than that!"_

_They had spent a day at the spa. Alexis had treated the girl to a manicure and pedicure that she quickly ruined when she had begged to swim. So, she purchased new swimsuits for them both, sucked up her fears, and sat in the pool with the girl. _

_- "Sooo—"_

_She pulled her own damp hair into a ponytail before minding the time; her sister was waiting at their apartment with five of Sam's friends. They were having a birthday party for the girl._

_- "You should be proud I went in anyway! You know Mommy doesn't like any water bigger than her bath water."_

_Sam poked her mother in the stomach before taking a seat on the bench._

_- "You never take baths!"_

_And tickling her, Alexis laughed._

_- "I guess that should tell you something, mushroom!"_

_- "It tells me that you're a chicken, Mommy!"_

_As she went to tickle her daughter once again, from the corner of her eye, she noticed a quick movement; something did not sit well with her._

_- "Well, I think we should home then? I want to wash my hair—"_

_- "You did that already!"_

_Taking her daughter by the hand, she attempted to hurriedly usher the girl from the bench, but out of nowhere a man appeared; she suspected that he might have been hiding._

_- "Um… excuse me."_

_He smiled sinisterly at her, almost daring her to maker her way past him._

_- "You're Corinthos' girl, aren't you?"_

_Seeing the gun barely concealed in the waist of the man's pants, Sam's hold on her mother's hand tightened._

_- "Mama?"_

_Alexis could sense her daughter's terror, but she could not take her eyes from him to look at her._

_- "I'm his attorney."_

_He shook his head._

_- "What kind of attorney travels with her client to exclusive islands? Dines with him? Dances? Sleeps—"_

_She stopped him from continuing. She did not know from where he had gotten his information, but it terrified her; she was being watched and followed… but she had not a clue as to how long it had been happening._

_- "Not that it's any of your business, sir, but it was far from a personal trip. It was an attorney-client—"_

_- "Rendezvous."_

_Sam took a step behind her. She did not know who the man was, or from where had come, but she took a chance in slipping into Russian; perhaps he would not understand her._

_- "He's got a gun. I'm scared."_

_Unfortunately, the man understood._

_- "Why yes I do, little one. And if your mama doesn't do as she's told—"_

_Alexis quickly lifted her petite daughter into her arms; she did not care about her recently discovered pregnant state._

_- "I'll… I'll do whatever you want. Just… what do you want from us?"_

_Taking a step closer to the mother and child, he caused her to be cornered._

_- "Your supposed client seems to have strong feelings for you—"_

_She repeated her statement as she tightly held a shivering Sam._

_- "What do you want? My daughter and I, we don't have anything—"_

_He smirked._

_- "Oh, I don't think so. See, you mean something to him—"_

_She shook her head._

_- "I swear to you, I don't; I'm just his lawyer. That's it."_

_He had been watching her long enough to know that was not true. She meant quite a bit to his boss' enemy._

_- "You're his latest love interest. And that means, you're our interest. Someone needs to send a message to your 'client.'"_

_- "HEY!"_

_He had been at his family's diner before deciding to take a walk to the pier. Luckily for the woman and child, he had come upon them. It was clear to him that they were in danger._

_- "Let them go!"_

_He did not know who the man was, but the mother and daughter, Luke knew quite well; she was the sister of the unfortunate and stuffy Stefan Cassadine. Grabbing the man, Luke punched him in the face._

_- "Natasha, run!"_

_Not waiting to learn the fate of either her savior or attacker, still holding Sam in her arms, Alexis ran to her car. In that moment, she knew she could not stay there… she could not, regardless of her heart's desire, be Sonny's love interest._

_After tucking her daughter into a bed on the floor of their living room and leaving nineteen year old Tina with strict instruction to lock the door and avoid all windows, Alexis made her way to Sonny's penthouse. Having been informed by Luke of the incident, Sonny had already been anticipating her arrival._

_- "Sonny."_

_While he had stood aside to allow her entrance into the home he had once shared with his wife and son, Alexis refused to enter. It would not be a long encounter._

_- "I'm leaving."_

_He had expected it._

_- "Where?"_

_She removed her glasses; she needed something to hold on to as she spoke with him… and while she wanted it to be him, it could never be._

_- "Back home… Greece. I've already packed our things and we're leaving first thing in the morning."_

_He silently nodded; he did not know what to say. He had never before felt the way he did about any other woman. It had taken him a year for her to sit down and have a decent conversation with him about something other than his impending case. It had taken another year before he was able to formally meet and be introduced to her daughter, and another year after that before…_

_- "I think it only fair to let you know that I'm pregnant."_

_He shook his head. His own father had abandoned him as a child, leaving his mother and him to the hands of an abuser; he would not do the same to his own child._

_- "No. You… you can't go. Not with my baby."_

_She had already made up her mind. Regardless of what he thought, she would not raise her baby in a life where at any given moment some criminal decided to send a message to his or her father._

_- "Sonny, I'm not doing this. I will not do to this baby what your enemies did to my daughter this afternoon."_

_She loved him beyond explanation and reason. She did not know when her heart had let him in, but when it came to her children and their safety, she had to shut him out._

_- "I know it isn't fair to you, but it wasn't fair to Sam… or to me… to go through what we did today… of all days. Her ninth birthday, even as fun as it was earlier, will always be remembered as the day where a man with a gun threatened our lives. I will not have this happen again."_

_He wanted her to come in from the hall, but she had taken a step backward for every step he had taken toward her. She looked at him as though he were a monster._

_- "I'm sorry about that! I will make sure it never happens again—"_

_She cut him off._

_- "You can't make a promise like that, and I can't have my children around someone who lives in constant fear that he'll be killed just like the people you've taken out for betraying you. I made a mistake in letting you in as much as I have, but I won't do that with my kids!"_

_- "That baby is mine, too! You can't just take it away from me!"_

_She shook her head._

_- "This baby didn't choose this… guards, bullet proof windows, hideaways from your enemies, even if they are on exclusive islands. You did! And it's selfish of you to drag the baby into something like this… to drag my daughter into it, through association… me… my family. God Sonny, my little sister lives with me! They could go after her, by association. Don't fight me here… don't."_

_He knew it to be true. How many times had Carly and Michael had to flee from town because of a threat from his enemies? How many times had he nearly been killed… or had someone killed? What about Lily… and their unborn baby?_

_- "How long will you be gone?"_

_She shrugged._

_- "I love Port Charles; it's become my home… but it isn't safe here… and…"_

_She pressed the elevator button._

_- "There's too much temptation… but not enough reasons to stay."_

_The doors opened._

_- "Goodbye Sonny."_

_He felt a tear roll down his cheek as a piece of his heart was leaving him, forever._

_- "Alexis—"_

_He held the doors open before they closed. Not caring that his apartment door was wide opened, he stepped in with her._

_- "I… I love you."_

_Not waiting for a response, he pulled her into his arms. He passionately kissed her as though it was the last time… it very well could have been. He held her in the embrace until the elevator descended from the 22__nd__ floor to the lobby. And when the doors reopened, he had to let her go._

_- "I really do… and… I'm sorry."_

_With tears rolling down her cheeks, she simply nodded. She could not say a word. She had to walk away._

_**End of Flashback**_

- "I fought for this! Even after everything that had happened — what happened with Sam and me that day, and Krissy's kidnapping when we returned from Greece — I loved your father and I fought for him. I had already had his heart, Molly, but even he knew that I could not win _him_ and he would have _us_ unless and until he left that life. It had cost him… _us_… too much."

The tears fell from both sets of eyes, one from the pain of the past and the other from that of the present and uncertain future. A breakthrough had been made.

- "But he gave it up! He's not in it anymore! That stuff won't happen again, Mom."

Alexis hesitantly reached for her daughter's face; the girl did not turn away. She was happy that she had been able to touch her.

- "Baby, it can and it might. Even though he says and thinks he's not in the mob, he is simply because he's affiliated with Jason and his men again. Our coffee house has become a place where members of that life have affiliated. Don't you think they're watching that… just like they watched me on that day I had decided to return to Greece?"

She inched closer to her mother.

- "So what? We leave him… so he can get hurt? Or _killed_?"

For the first time, Alexis realized the implication on his return to the organization; her husband was virtually alone and to some degree unprotected. The reality was there: he could be killed. She could lose him forever.

- "Oh Mol—"

She could not however, in that moment, think about him; he had made his choice. She had to, as she had always done, think of their… her… children.

- "I wish I knew how to answer that, but I don't. The only thing I can say is that I'll always protect you, your sisters, and Dani. Daddy is… he's… he has to protect himself for the time being."

- "Ahem."

The clearing of the throat was quiet, but unexpected; it startled the mother and daughter. They both turned to find the redhead standing at the doorway.

- "Tina, when did you get in here?"

She nervously looked from her sister to her niece, then back to her sister. She hated to ruin their moment, but she did not have a choice.

- "I didn't want to interrupt."

Alexis nodded.

- "So don't—"

But she had to.

- "It's about Sonny."

* * *

Warren, followed by a hobbling Kiefer, walked into the PCPD. He had a plan to put into motion; Sonny Corinthos would not get away with attacking his son.

- "Where is the Commissioner? We would like to press charges against Michael Sonny Corinthos, Jr."

He did not care what his son planned to do to the girl; as far as Warren was concerned, Sonny, and his family if need be, would pay for the damage done to the Bauer family. They would pay for the years they had cost his son, the pain they had caused his wife, and the embarrassment and stigma they had placed on his family name.


	18. 2:6 The Quiet Storm

Please take a few minutes to leave your thoughts.

UNEDITED.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Quiet Storm**

With her sister, uncle, and cousins looking in their direction, Sam felt as though she was in a fishbowl. She loved her family, but she did not need them to watch her every move with regard to her interaction with her husband and their daughter; they were in a far better place than they had been just a month prior. They did not need to worry.

- "Hey jellybean?"

Pulling Dani closer to her, she knelt to her daughter's level. She had a request to make of her.

- "Can you do Mommy and Daddy a favor?"

Of course she could. Dani was always ready to oblige anything her parents asked of her.

- "Uh-huh."

Sam noticed that Kristina had walked back out of the room; she knew that her sister could have used the company of the little girl.

- "How about you keep Auntie Krissy company while Daddy and I talk for a little bit? Can you do that?"

- "Don't take too long, Mommy; I wanna talk to Daddy, too."

She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek before grabbing Lucky by the arm and dragging him to her room.

- "So, why are you here so early?"

Closing the door behind them, Lucky gently led his wife to the couch. As she had not been cleared for any sexual encounters, they avoided her bed at all costs.

- "I had news that I couldn't wait to tell you; so, here I am."

She snuggled into him. Since they had reconciled, she found herself falling back in love with him. She regretted the months they had spent at odds fighting before Dani's accident. Having him hold her, loving her, and rooting _with _her for their baby, she learned to live in the present. She was content with the now, rather than think of the uncertainties of the future.

- "Well, what is it?"

He smiled widely.

- "Commissioner Jacques agreed to transfer me back here—"

The news shocked her. She quickly sat up to look at him. This was not something that they had previously discussed.

- "Wait, you want to leave St. Lawrence? Lucky, what about our house… our home?"

She loved St. Lawrence. Port Charles, apart from Greece, had always been where her family resided, but it was not her home. Their houses, yes- Wyndemere, the Lake House, Tina's apartment; but Port Charles, no. There was too much pain in the town. It was no longer her home.

- "You… you just threw it _away_? Without talking to me FIRST? Why… why would—"

Before she became too excited, Lucky took hold of her hands. She was becoming more excited than was healthy.

- "Sam, no! Listen to me—"

She let out a sigh.

- "So, you… you didn't sell our house?"

He shook his head.

- "No! I would never do that—"

He caressed her cheek. St. Lawrence was their _home_. It was the place where they lived as a family, raised their daughter together, and… where their son was… _buried_. He could never throw it away- not without Sam by his side.

- "Honey, I just took a leave from my department. I transferred back to the PCPD… so I could be with you and Dani. When you're ready, Sam, _we_… we'll go back… together."

Not knowing what else to do, Sam stared at Lucky for a moment before pulling him into a passionate kiss. It was times such as those she was grateful she had waited for him.

_**Flashback**_

_- "Ugh."_

_She walked into their living room to find her parents making out like teenagers. They never showed any shame in their "public" displays of affection._

_- "Geez, you just had a baby; you keep at it and there'll be another one here!"_

_Alexis rolled her eyes as she gave Sonny one last peck before turning her attention to her sixteen year old daughter._

_- "Hello to you too, mushroom."_

_Sam threw her bag onto the floor beside the chair before taking a seat across from her parents._

_- "Hi."_

_Sonny playfully kicked her leg. The act caused her to smile slightly before she once again moped._

_- "Oh, come on, Trouble! I saw that smile! You can't make it go away now!"_

_She made a face at her mother to indicate that her problem was related to boys (well… boy… a fourteen year old, to be exact… it was Lucky); she could never speak about such a subject in front of her overprotective stepfather._

_- "Sonny! You wouldn't… get it. Um… it's about… woman troubles!"_

_He eyed her suspiciously._

_- "Uh-huh."_

_Before another word could be said, however, the baby began to cry; Alexis had expected it._

_- "Okay, that's my cue. Someone's hungry. Mushroom, you wanted to talk to me? Now's your time."_

_While Sam wanted to speak with her mother, she had no interest in watching her feed Molly. The entire idea disgusted her._

_- "Mom, nooo… I think I'm going to pass for now until Molly is not… and you arent… you know… kinda gross. I'll wait til you're done."_

_Alexis rolled her eyes as she stood._

_- "Fine! Just remember, you were fed the exact same way!"_

_- "Gross."_

_Pulling her into the spot Alexis had just occupied, Sonny smiled._

_- "Go take care of the baby, Lex; I'll take care of this one and her boy troubles—"_

_- "DAD!"_

_He smirked at her exclamation._

_- "You couldn't have thought that this "woman's trouble" thing would've worked for long, Sam; I'm the only man in a house filled with women. Give me a little more credit."_

_Hearing her mother chuckle as she walked out of the living room, Sam immediately regretted not following the woman. _

_- "Mom!"_

_The woman called back after her._

_- "Too late! Talk to your father."_

_And turning back to look at Sonny, she found that he was staring intently at her; she hated when he did that. _

_- "WHAT?"_

_Not that his wife ever told him anything about Sam's boy troubles, but he was not blind. He could tell that she had been eying the boy since before the wedding. And unfortunately for her, since that time and the family's vacation in Greece, Lucky had been seeing Elizabeth Webber. Sam had been disappointed ever since._

_- "If ever there's anyone who knows what it means to wait for the one you love—"_

_She stopped him._

_- "I don't "love" him."_

_Nodding, he rephrased his statement._

_- "Okay, sorry. If ever there was anyone who knew what it meant to wait for the one you liked—"_

_She corrected him again._

_- "REALLY liked."_

_This was not as easy as he would have liked. Apparently there was a Richter scale or strength meter in speaking to a teen about the boys she liked, really liked, or loved. He needed to learn the differences._

_- "Ok, really liked… then it's me, Sam. I have loved your mother for far longer than she has loved me… or even noticed that I felt for her what I still feel to this day."_

_She bit her lip._

_- "Why did you wait so long? Why didn't you tell her?"_

_- "He thought about the years in which he had been with Lily, then lost her, found Carly, left her, returned, she left him, he found Alexis, he waited, caught her for just a moment before letting her go, returned to Carly, left her, found Alexis, lost Michael, left the mob entirely, and finally gained a family. It had been a long, grueling, pain-filled road, but given the end result, it was all, with the exception of his son's death, worth it._

_- "For two reason: one, it wasn't time, and two, the wait made me realize how much I loved her… and appreciated her. The wait is the toughest part, Sam. But, once you've got the one you love… or really like… you're going to hold on like glue because you already know what life is like without that person… and you don't ever want to go back to that."_

_He caressed her cheek._

_- "Love is a game. If you're playing with the wrong chips on the wrong board, you're going to lose every time. But, if you have the right pieces and the right board, luck is on your side, sweetheart."_

_She let what he said sit with her for a minute. It made sense, but her parents' road was painful. She could not imagine going through what they had for love. Then again, they were solid as could be._

_- "You'll stay together… forever?"_

_He shrugged. He would like to think so, but he could not lie to her._

_- "I'm not saying that, but you have a damned good fighting chance."_

_**End of Flashback**_

- "Mommy!"

Taking cues from her nana and aunties, Dani called out for her mother, knocked on the door once, then opened it.

- "I have to go potty, but Aunty Krissy is talking to Uncle!"

She held herself as stood by the couch.

- "I can't take off my overalls! And… um… you and Nana say I'm gonna get my cast dirty if—"

- "Okay, I get it!"

She patted Lucky's leg before taking Dani by the hand into the bathroom. She quickly unhooked the overalls and helped her sit.

- "Jellybean, remember what Mommy's told you? Don't hold it until you really have to go like this. You're going to either have an accident on yourself or a tummy ache. You don't want that, right?"

Dani shook her head.

- "I _forgot _I had to go, Mommy! Uncle Stefan was telling me a story!"

The man was known for recounting the stories of Greek mythology. He thought it important to surround them with their culture rather than nonsensical, unrealistic, and inapplicable fairytales. One could not learn anything from stories where everything had happy endings. Greek mythology did not coddle the child into insecurities of the cruel world.

- "Oh yea? Which one?"

- "Um., he said that the man who lived under the world took the very pretty lady. He said that he made her very sad because she didn't wanna be there. And then, um… she missed her family so he let her come back to the top of the world—"

Sam leaned against the sink as she listened to her four-year-old recount her version of the story of Persephone and Hades.

- "Top of the world?"

The little girl excitingly nodded her head.

- "Uh-huh! Uncle said their love was different than the kinds like yours and Daddy's, or Uncle Nikola and Emily."

Sam was intrigued by her uncle's explanation.

- "Really? What else did he say, jellybean?"

Dani sung her legs as they dangled from the toilet. He was thinking.

- "Um… he said the man under the world loved the lady, but um, no… he said she loved him too! And… sometimes people don't understand weird love like that."

That was an interesting spin on a relationship the man had never supported. She knew that Stefan did not mean any harm in his explanation, he simply did the best he could with a curious child asking him questions he did not know how to answer.

- "And what caused you to have such a story told to you?"

She shrugged as she hopped off the toilet.

- "I just asked about Grandpa and how come he doesn't live here anymore. I miss him."

Lucky poked his head inside the bathroom.

- "Sam?"

- "Yea?"

He smiled sympathetically at his wife as she knelt on the floor cleaning up their daughter. The girl held up her casted hand to him while holding onto her mother's shoulder with the other.

- "Mommy said we wanna keep it purple."

He chuckled at his four year old's humor; it helped ease the tension her felt at what he needed to tell Sam.

- "Yea, that's probably a good thing."

Looking up, Sam saw right through him.

- "Baby, what's up? Is everything okay?"

He stepped in and handed her a baby wipe.

- "Um… I just got a call from work—"

Her heart almost stopped; she could anticipate what he wanted to tell her. It terrified her. But… she spoke anyway.

- "From the PCPD?"

Dani shook her head.

- "Daddy works for the _SL_PD, Mommy!"

She looked at her father for confirmation as her mother pulled up her pants. Once fully dressed, Lucky lifted her into his arms.

- "Well, Daddy does work for the SLPD, Monster, but you know what?"

She shook her head.

- "Daddy's going to be staying in Port Charles—"

- "Here?"

He looked at Sam as she nervously bit the inside of her cheek waiting for him to tell her what he, a detective temporarily working for the PCPD, had heard.

- "Um, no Monster."

When her face fell, he covered it with kisses.

- "Hey, when Daddy's not working, he's going to be here so much you're going to think he's staying here, too! But, he's staying at Grandma's house. It's easier for Jake and Cam to spend the night that way."

Taking his words at face value, she shrugged.

- "Okay. I'm happy I can see you in real life now… not on the computer. I missed you lots, Daddy."

He moved closer to Sam who stood beside the sink watching them.

- "I missed you both."

And pulling her into his arms, in a whisper, he confirmed her fears.

- "There's a warrant out for your dad's arrest."

- "Yea… me too."

And while her mouth verbalized how deeply she had missed them, her heart though only of her father- the man he had once been, rather than the man he had become.

* * *

Alexis ran her hands through her hair. She felt as though she was finally getting through to her daughter, but her sister interrupted it. She was angry, but knowing the place Molly was in, she knew the woman would never do such a thing without cause or reason. And that scared her.

- "What about Sonny?"

Tina looked at the tearful girl before looking once again to her sister. Unsure if Molly should be told about her father's latest stunt, she hesitated.

- "Um… can we—"

However, holding onto the teen, Alexis interrupted.

- "Speak in English or in Greek, Tina. There'll be no more secrets in this house. I've protected Molly far too long when it comes to her father's past. Just tell me… us."

And while she noticed her niece slightly pull away from Alexis, Tina abided by her sister's request.

- "The call that came in when you left… it was Jax."

Alexis closed her eyes as she waited for the blow. If Jax was calling her home to discuss Sonny, it had to have been bad. Despite the friendship he shared with her, Jax never cared for her husband, but he respected her marriage; he never spoke ill of it to her on the rare occasions they now spoke.

- "What happened?"

Letting out a breath, Tina continued.

- "Sonny… he attacked Kiefer—"

Moving away from her mother, Molly scoffed.

- "Of course he did. Just like Krissy caused Kiefer to beat and—"

Noticing the fierce look from her mother, without another word, the teen moved back to the couch. She was skating on thin ice.

Alexis nodded to her sister to continue.

- "According to Carly… and Josslyn—"

She covered her mouth.

- "That poor little girl was there? Is she okay?"

- "Yea, she's fine. Jax said she was a bit shaken up, but after a trip to the ice cream shop, she quickly forgot about the incident."

If only it would have been so easy for her children to forget about the incidents in their lives. Kristina, even at twenty, still often slept with a nightlight and her door cracked open. She still awoke in the middle of the night with nightmares of her brother's blood soiling her clothes, or of the sound from another room of his scream before his death, or the sight of his body on the floor. Alexis wished she could have taken her daughter to the candy shop, the ice-cream shop, or the toy store to make it all better; sixteen years of therapy made a difference, but not enough to alleviate the lingering pain.

- "Hmm, I'll bet."

And then there was Sam who not only remained faithfully attached to Kristina, always knowing where the young woman was when out of her sight; she was hurt, as well. Since that day on the pier twenty-one years ago, she rarely spoke a word of Russian in public for fear that someone might come upon her and threaten her life. She did not even want to speak it at home, but only did so due to her studies and Stefan's watchful eye. Eventually, Alexis had allowed her to let an integral part of her culture fall by the wayside because the struggle was far too weak for the pain in her daughter's eyes. And she continued to allow the pain to fester to the point that neither Kristina nor Molly truly spoke the language. So much of their lives had been impacted.

- "I just wish this could end. I want a do-over."

The teen rolled her eyes.

- "Yea, me too."

Walking over to the couch, Alexis held Molly's hand. At least she was spared… although it certainly did not make it anymore easy.

- "Continue… please."

Tina's mind spun with ways in which she could soften the blow. Nothing seemed possible.

- "They were on the pier across from Wyndemere and he had a gun point to Kiefer whom he had knocked to the ground. He stomped his foot into his chest… and… he threatened to kill him if he went anywhere near the members of his family."

Alexis mumbled under her breath.

- "Damn it, Sonny."

Molly, on the other hand, spoke up. She would not believe such a thing; she could not. Sonny was not that man. He was calm, gentle, and humorous; that was what she knew.

- "She's lying."

But _that _was the lie. When he had been infuriated, especially after Kristina had been attacked, Alexis had managed to pull him aside, she had gone with him to the station, she had kept him away from the girls when he was ready to explode. She had done everything to remove any reminder or encounter from the girls of the man he had once been. The man Tina described _was_ Sonny.

- "Baby, you don't believe your aunt?"

She looked up at her mother.

-"Aunt T would _never_ lie to me; it's Carly and Jax I don't believe. Daddy would never do something like that unless Kiefer actually attacked him… or… or threatened him that he was coming after Krissy. I mean, he _was_ across from Wyndemere. He must know that we're often there. He was just… he was protecting us."

With one accusation, Alexis had lost her window into her daughter's heart. Not wanting to incite the girl's fury any further, she simply reflected Molly's comments; she hoped it would open more dialog… _something._

- "So you think Daddy was protecting us? He would never attack Kiefer unless provoked."

She nodded.

- "Mommy, he's been telling you that's all he wants to do! Kiefer's dangerous!"

- "I know, baby."

The teen continued.

- "He broke into our house! He… Krissy told Sam… she told her that that frog he left her was a message… that he would jump over any hurdle to be with her… that's what he always told her when they were together… that's why she stayed! He's… crazy; and—"

She walked to the door. She gave up.

- "I don't think it's fair that you all are making Daddy the monster in this. He's changed… that's why you married him! You wouldn't have if he hadn't."

- "But—"

She did not want to hear it.

- "Now, if you don't mind, I'm not up for dinner tonight; I don't have much of an appetite."

With that, Alexis threw her hands up in the air; her daughter had, yet again, shut her out.

- "Great. That's just great."

She wanted to throw everything about the room, but that was not her temper. She internalized it all until she did something she would live to regret. She had yet to come to that point in her life. In spite of everything that had occurred, she remained still. It was coming.

- "Everything in me wants me to turn around and go after. I want to shake her so hard until she realizes what Sonny was a month and a day ago, is not who he is today… especially in light of what you've just told me, Tina."

The redhead did not know what to say.

- "She needs time."

But she shook her head.

- "She's had time; she's had a month of me _pleading_ with her that this situation will only get worse… and it clearly _has_!"

Listening to her sister, Tina walked about the room staring at the various family pictures hung on the walls and placed on the various pieces of furniture; it was too much at once.

- "Lex, she's had _fourteen_ years of _this—"_

She waved her hand about the room as Alexis had done but a mere hour earlier to exhibit how difficult it had been to attain.

- "This is what she knows. Molly is not going to just accept that her father is anything but what she's seen in the fourteen years that she's had him just because you're telling her it is so—"

- "I know that… that's what makes this _so_ hard. I love him so much, but regardless of that, I will always love our kids more. He knows that... but… she… she doesn't… _get_ it."

She walked to where Alexis stood.

- "She does get it, honey. I think that's one of the biggest reasons she's upset. She just… maybe she just wishes that you could love her and her sisters a little less, and Sonny a little more so that he can come home."

* * *

Jason sat in his office waiting for confirmation that what he had heard was accurate: there was drug movement through Sonny's territory… his legal territory, agreed with the five families, fifteen years prior, to remain free from obstruction.

- "Greetings, Stone Cold!"

He was not in the mood for the man's jargon. If what he had heard was true, the five families had gone against their word; they were attempting to suck Sonny back into the organization. This was about what he had warned the man when he had sought his help.

- "What did you find out? Are they really moving in?"

Taking a seat before the desk, Spinelli began typing on his laptop at the speed of light. He had caught the strange movement less than an hour earlier; knowing Sonny's limited role in the business, he quickly warned his boss.

- "Well, it was quite odd. I continued to survey the Reformed Godfather's import schedule of Columbian coffee beans as I have every day since he returned—"

Jason interrupted him.

- "He's not back in."

Spinelli nodded slightly.

- "Yes well, there was one import scheduled this evening, but it belonged not to the creation of the brown juice of irritable morning toilers."

- "Who and what?"

He closed his computer.

- "While the what remains speculative, but the who is clear… it was one made by Mr. Corinthos, sir, to one of his former distributors… of weaponry."

* * *

Sam quickly walked out of the bathroom. She had to let her mother know that Sonny needed her… at least legally.

- "My God… what the hell—"

Still in her father's arms, Dani disapprovingly shook her head at the woman.

- "You're not supposed to curse, Mommy."

Opening her bedroom door, Sam stopped.

- "I'm sorry, jellybean. Mommy's just upset."

- "At Daddy?"

Leaning into Lucky, Sam shook her head.

- "No, not at Daddy. I just need to talk to Nana. And before you ask, I'm not mad at her either. Okay?"

- "K."

Lucky blew a raspberry in the little girl's cheek to divert her attention from what bothered Sam.

- "It's getting late, how about you start eating dinner with Auntie Krissy and Molly? Uncle Nikolas, and Spencer—"

Walked past the room and hearing her name associated with dinner, Molly replied without slowing her pace.

- "Count me out! I'm not having dinner!"

Before Sam could stop her, the girl stormed down the hall and slammed her bedroom door shut; she did not have time to convince her little sister that their father was on the road to self-destruction at the expense of his marriage. She needed to speak to her mother.

- "Well, that's that… um… Lucky, go have dinner with this little munchkin and the rest of the family; I'll talk to my mom."

He nodded in agreement.

- "Of course, I missed my little dinner date. Good luck with Lex, honey."

She missed that.

- "You really are the best, you know that?"

- "Right back atcha."

Smiling, she walked out of the room and made her way to the den. Knowing that her mother might not take too kindly to Sonny's latest trouble, Sam decided she would need back-up.

- "UNCLE!"

As she turned the corner, Stefan entered the hall. He hated being summoned, especially by his nieces screaming across the house for him; it was uncivilized.

- "You… bellowed?"

Grabbing him by the arm, she pulled him inside the den.

- "Yea, come on—"

She stopped speaking when she noticed Alexis pacing the room while Tina sat on the couch nervously watching her.

- "Mom?"

Simply by looking in the young woman's face, Alexis could tell she had more information… information she did not necessarily want, but needed to have.

- "What's wrong?"

Sam once again began to bit the inside of her cheek; her mother was going to blow a gasket.

- "Um—"

Before continuing, she turned to ensure that Stefan was still behind her.

- "Don't be mad—"

Alexis squeezed the bridge of her nose.

- "When you say that, Samantha—"

Taking his sister's hand into his own, Stefan stepped forward; they were shaking.

- "Calm down, Alexis. While her choice of words could have used finessing, let Samantha finish."

Getting the go-ahead from her uncle, Sam moved to sit beside her aunt.

- "Lucky just told me that there's a warrant out for Sonny's arrest."

Being speechless, Alexis did the only thing she could think to do: she pulled away from her brother, grabbed the first set of car keys she found, and quickly walked out of the house. No one dared stop or question her; she needed space. There was nothing more to be said.

_

* * *

He walked into the bedroom to find her napping. She had not been feeling well for quite some time. Knowing she would not have the time while Deek had been home, Adela napped while he was at work; he always expected her to be doing something whenever he was in the house. Unfortunately, any call that he had purported to make letting her know that he was returning home earlier, did not reach her. _

_- "I told you I would be home early, why the f-ck isn't the dinner cooked?_

It was not a cold day, but his world felt such a way. Nobody wanted him around. He terrified children. He scared his wife. To all who knew him, in their eyes, he was quickly becoming the man he had once been. But it was not true. He could never be him.

_- "Where is she? Where's Kristina?"_

_He ran into the emergency room screaming his daughter's name. He had to find her; she was hurt. _

_- "Krissy! Daddy's here! Where are you?"_

_When a security guard geared to stop him, she held up her hand; she could control him. He was her husband."_

Knowing that he would be unable to walk by the time he had begun drinking, Sonny brought the bottle of whiskey to the coffee table. Feeling as though the cold world was spinning around him, he concentrated long enough to pour himself another shot.

_- "Sonny!"_

_She grabbed him by the arm._

_- "Hey, we're right over there."_

_She pointed to the room. However, when he began to rush over, she once again grabbed him. He needed to be prepared for what he would see._

_- "Wait. You can't go in… yet. She… she doesn't look… good." _

The door to the house opened. He did not hear it. Unless it was Alexis coming in to let him know that she forgave him… that his marriage was not broken… that the wait was not for naught… it did not matter who had arrived.

_She jumped up from the bed when she heard him yelling at her. Although he stood in the doorway, the fear rippled through her body as though he had already struck the first blow. It was coming. The question was when._

_- "I… I didn't know. I'm sorry."_

_Hoping that he would forgive her transgression, she quickly scrambled to her feet._

_- "Um, I'll take care of it right now."_

Mike knocked onto the door so that Sonny would realize that he had entered. He did not want to risk the likelihood that the man held his gun in his hand waiting for someone to sneak up on him.

- "Sonny? Are you okay? I heard you were… that you just weren't yourself."

He was a ball of nerves around his son. Given the stench of alcohol that emanated throughout the room, it was clear the man had been drinking since he had left the diner- rather the pier; his temper after such binges, albeit rare, was unpredictable.

- "I heard what happened. I just… I just wanted to check up on you."

_He stormed toward her, grabbing her by the shirt._

_- "What the hell is wrong with you? I ask you to do ONE thing, and you can't even do it."_

_He dragged her out of the bedroom and into the hallway._

_- "I swear, you would think that you'd be grateful that you had a husband who busted his ass everyday so that you could sit on your ass and do NOTHING!"_

_His hand rose to smack her, but he was pushed off balance._

_- "STOP!" _

Hearing his father call out to him, Sonny put his glass onto the coffee table. He rubbed his eyes to hopefully clear his blurry vision; it was not working.

- "What do you want?"

_Her eyes were swollen from the tears that she had shed. Their daughter was in the hospital after being beaten like an animal… worse._

_- "What's wrong with her, Alexis? What… what did he do to her?"_

He stood to face his father. The man had stepped into the room, but nevertheless remained close to the doorway; he wanted an easy way out and away from the danger Sonny posed.

- "You wanna act like you care now, _Mike?_"

He took another step toward the man.

- "Well, it's too late to care. I don't need you here!"

_She attempted to be strong in her explanation to the man as to what was done to their daughter, but the image was burned into her brain. She could not wipe the memory of her daughter lying helplessly… vulnerably… cast aside like a piece of garbage… on the floor. It was the worse thing that she had ever seen, or could ever have imagined. She had been certain that the girl had died._

_- "It isn't good, Sonny… it isn't good."_

_She thought about how wonderfully her day had past; she had won a case in court, enjoyed a lunch with her brother and sister, then helped her eldest daughter redecorate her living room. They had both then arrived at the lakehouse to prepare for dinner… but…_

_- "She's… she's broken. He beat her._

_She wrapped her arms around him._

_- "He beat her."_

Mike put his hands up; he meant no harm.

- "Look, you've been drinking a lot, Sonny. Why don't you… why don't you have a seat. We can talk about what's going on. Um… I know you don't normally drink like this, so I know that everything that's been going on is—"

He took a step back as his son advanced toward him.

- "It's hard on you."

_Sonny pushed his stepfather away from his mother._

_- "Stop hitting her! What the hell is wrong with you? She's not feeling well!_

_His mother had been married to Deek for two years; from the moment the woman had said, 'I do,' the man had taken her to be his punching bag rather than his wife. Sonny, being fourteen years old at the time, had tried his best to protect her, but his pleas and attempts to getting her to safety fell on deaf ears. Adela would not leave the man; she loved him._

_- "Why don't you show her some respect?"_

_But he was sixteen; watching his mother get beaten day in and out had taken its toll on him. _

- "I'm doing what I can to protect my family."

He took another step.

- "You tell me, Mike; what exactly did you do to protect yours? Huh? What have you ever done to protect your family? Huh?"

Seeing Mike shiver and hold his hands up in front of him with every forward step he took toward him, Sonny put his hands into his pockets.

- "Have you ever defended _anyone_ in your life, Mike? Stepped in front of a punch that wasn't meant for you? Paid the hospital bills for a loved one who was beaten? Planned a funeral?"

_Deek angrily turned to face the tall sixteen year old. He had never liked his stepson. The boy was a troublemaker, always being brought into the station for one thing or another. At one point, he had even had the nerve and the audacity to tell another officer what had been going on in their home. It was time young Sonny learned a lesson._

_- "You think you're tough sh!t, don't you? You think you can fight me? Huh?"_

_In a swift movement of a professional fighter, he pushed Adela out of his way, while using his other fist to punch the teen in the face. _

_- "Huh? You wanna fight ME, Sonny? That's what you want? Let's go!"_

He quickly moved toward Mike; he pushed him against the wall.

- "You ever have to sit beside someone's bedside watching as she fades away because you didn't do enough to save her? Huh, Mike?"

He pressed his forearm against the man's neck.

- "Have you ever done _anything _apart from being a useless drunk feeding off of everyone else's hard labor?"

_She continued; he had to know what the boy they had allowed into their daughter's life had done to her._

_- "He broke a couple of her ribs."_

_She paused._

_- "Her arms are both broken."_

_She took in a deep breath._

_- "They… they think that her left eardrum is damaged. She… she needs surgery."_

_With every explanation of what the troubled boy had done to their little girl, she heard Sonny's breath quicken in pace. She could feel his heart on the verge of exploding within him. He was a timebomb waiting to happen. They needed to leave before he blew. She could not allow him to scare their youngest daughter who was already on shaky ground._

_- "I think we need to step out; you need some air… I need some air."_

Mike gasped for air.

- "Pl—ee—aa—se!"

_Despite the bitter cold and the thick snow was on the ground, he allowed her to lead him outside. Seeing her shiver, he removed his coa; he wrapped it around her shoulders. He did not need it; the fury that raged through him shielded him._

_- "What else did he do to her?_

But he pressed harder as he screamed at the man.

- "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE FOR YOUR FAMILY?"

_Barely recovering from the first blow to the jaw, he did not anticipate the next that would hit his gut. The wind was knocked out of him. _

- "Nothing. I've… d—ooo-ne no—thing!"

_And as he went to strike the boy again, she rushed to her feet. She could not allow her husband to beat her son as he did her; Sonny had not chosen such a life._

_- "Stop!" _

For the first time in his life, he punched the man against him he had harbored so much pent up rage.

-_ "He raped her, Sonny. Kiefer… he raped her."_

He punched the man again.

_Everything went black._

Another punch.

_As the man went to hit his mother once again, Sonny pushed her out of the way. She would never, as long as he could help it, be touched in such a way again._

_- "Get the hell away from her!"_

_But, he had pushed her too hard._

He hit him in the face with all of his might. He could hear the bones breaking. He had to protect his family.

_She stumbled down the stairs, one step at a time._

_- "Ma!"_

_Everything moved in slow motion._

- "You piece of sh!t! You did this! YOU did!"

_Hearing the words that his daughter had been violated in such a way, Sonny jumped into his car. He would kill the bastard. He would kill him for hurting her. _

He was blinded and rendered deaf by a rage that caused him not to realize that the officers had arrived. He did not feel his arms being restrained. He did not hear his rights read to him. He did not see the paramedics rush to the defenseless man's side. In that moment, he saw nothing.

_She was dead._

He did not see or hear anything until they carted him outside. There, he saw her. He saw her rushing to the house. She ran alongside the stretcher that carted Mike toward the ambulance. And then she turned. She saw him.

_He had killed her._

And she was horrified.

_He was a monster._

He was an animal.

_He was a murderer._


	19. 2:7 Guilt

Please take a few moments to leave your thoughts. Whose side are you on?

UNEDITED.

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Guilt**

After ensuring that Mike was stable and safely placed into the ambulance to be transported to the hospital, Alexis set her sights on the culprit: her husband. Feeling with each step an increased fury, she stormed toward him.

- "You son of a bitch!"

Without asking the officers, whom she recognized from the PCPD, to stop, she grabbed Sonny's arm; she pulled him to her.

- "Give me _ONE_ reason why I shouldn't allow your ass to rot in prison, Sonny. _ONE_!"

He did not have one. Looking down at his hands and seeing his father's blood on his knuckles, he knew he deserved whatever punishment was handed to him… by both the law _and _his wife.

- "I don't know—"

She was enraged.

- "_That's _your response? You don't _know?"_

The officer standing closest to them gently took her arm.

- "Ms. Davis, you're going to have to calm down."

But, fed up with her husband's recent antics, she ignored him. In fact, while consciously she failed to realize that he had held onto her, her subconscious did not; she pulled her arm from his grasp.

- "You nearly _killed_ him, Sonny! YOUR father! He could be dead because of you. What the hell is wrong with you, huh?"

Sonny shook his head.

- "I… I don't… I don't know."

She pointed a finger in his face.

- "You better figure it out because I'm DONE, Sonny. DONE."

The officer seeing Alexis on the verge of striking her husband, once again attempted to get her attention.

- "Ma'am."

She could feel the anger emanating through her body.

- "Seriously, Sonny. You're… I don't even know what you are anymore. You say that you only want to protect our family from the Bauers, who by the way, have pressed charges against you."

She turned to the officer.

- "I'm sure you can tell him that along with aggravated assault Michael Corinthos, Sr., Michael Corinthos, Jr. has a warrant out for his arrest for the aggravated assault of Kiefer Bauer! Am I right?"

He stared at her. She was a popular attorney in their town, well-versed in the law; she had to know the implications she might lead her husband if she continued to question in his presence.

- "Ms. Davis, I realize that you need to speak with Mr. Corinthos; however, he has been Mirandized."

She spoke over the man.

- "I'm beginning to wonder if it's also from you this family needs to be protected. I don't want to file an order of protection against _you_, Sonny."

The officer took a step closer to her as he continued to speak.

- "If he chooses to speak, he will have waived his right to silence—"

- "I don't want to keep Molly from you; but I swear to God, I will if I have to."

Needing her to hear her, he finally took Alexis by the shoulders; he turned her to face him, rather than Sonny.

- "_Anything_ he says can be used against him. Perhaps it would be best to continue this conversation at the station when he's invoked his right to counsel."

Alexis shook her head. Despite her anger with her husband, she would not give the authorities any ammunition to use against him. He had done it all on his own.

- "No, that's fine. Take him in. I'm… I'm done."

Nodding to his partner, the officer held the door to the car open. He turned back to Alexis.

- "I'm sure that given who you are, Ms. Davis, the detectives will wait until you arrive before questioning Mr. Corinthos."

And watching as Sonny was put into the car and how he stared down at his hands rather than at her, Alexis made a decision.

- "Wait—"

She stared at the officer for a moment as she reassured herself of her decision before walking to the backseat window where Sonny sat.

- "Do not say a SINGLE word until your attorney arrives; do you hear me? Not a word."

Walking toward her car, she called back to the officer over her shoulder; she could not be bothered with her husband. Not at that moment. She needed to tell her daughters that their grandfather was in the hospital because of their father.

- "His attorney will meet you at the station."

* * *

Jason paced the room as Spinelli looked through Sonny's phone, computer, and credit card records. Before taking the appropriate steps in procuring the former mob boss adequate protection if he was in fact returning to the business, he needed to ensure that the transactions the cyber genius had reported were legitimate and accurate. If so, Sonny was stepping into murky waters.

- "I need EVERYTHING, Spinelli. Do not leave anything unfound. Something has to be wrong; I can't believe that he would have done this."

It was one thing to allow a man who had had the power Sonny once held to leave the organization unscathed after his son was viciously murdered at the hands of a grieving mob widow, it was another to turn your back to his return. That was not part of their agreement. The Five Families had given their word _then_. It was an act of compassion; one that was not frequently given. _Now_, this would be viewed as spit in their faces.

- "I want to know from where this order was placed. Who did Sonny speak with? Is there a recording of the conversation? EVERYTHING, Spinelli."

Jason needed to be sure. Lives rested on the line… and not belonging to Sonny Corinthos, but to his family. A message would be sent.

- "I warned him that this would happen. I knew that he would not be able to step into this with only the need to protect his family; he would want more."

Spinelli continued to research through the files. He had broken into every security and encrypted code in Sonny's business files he encountered. He would not disappoint his boss.

- "With all due respect, Stone Cold, but one should not jump to conclusions about the Mr. Sir until one is certain that this is not a ruse brought upon by an evildoer looking to reek havoc on the Prodigal Coffee Importer and his family. The Jackal would like to remind you, Stone Cold, that their exists a warrant for Mr. Sir's arrest for injuries caused to the Cowardly Bauer Cub. I believe given what is known about the Battering Bauer, Sr., my next task, with your permission of course, will be to procure certain vital records and—"

Jason liked where Spinelli was headed; he had not thought about the depths of Pandora's Box. Sonny's attack on Kiefer would have certainly set Warren Bauer on a path of revenge.

- "Good, do that. Check Warren and Kiefer's phone records… oh, and the mother's as well; there's a chance that Bauer might be onto us. He wouldn't use his phone. Check everything you can about them. I'm pretty sure that that record was already taken care of when they left for Greece, but make sure that everything is perfect. I don't want there to be any loose ends that these people can hand onto; I will not have the Bauers getting their hands on—"

His phone began to ring.

- "Move as fast as you can, Spinelli. I'll warn Alexis and Sam, later… if we find anything. –Morgan."

She had just gotten into her car when she called him. The officers had already driven away with her husband sitting in the back seat of their vehicle for the first time in well over fifteen years. It broke her heart to be catapulted back to such a criminal time.

- "Sonny's been arrested—"

He had not spoken to her over the phone since Sam and he had _officially_ broken up five years earlier. But, he would recognize her voice anywhere; it was not easy to forget.

- "Alexis—"

She did not intend to have a conversation with the man. In fact, she did not have anything much to say to him except…

- "Sonny's been arrested. You accepted him back into your world, Jason; get him a lawyer. I'm done."

She was short and curt. And then she hung up without giving him a chance to respond. Then again, there was nothing to be said; he could not leave Sonny to the mercy of the authorities, and certainly not after the information of his weapon shipment. If news spread to the proper networks, if the man were sent to prison for the night, he would be dead by the next morning. As much as Alexis hated Sonny's choices at the moment, she would not be able to handle his death. He was the love of her life.

- "He's really batting a thousand right now."

He quickly dialed Diane Miller's number; after Alexis, she was the best. She would get Sonny out in less than an hour.

Or so he hoped.

* * *

- "Well, that was pleasant and intellectually stimulating."

Stefan walked to Dani's seat; he lifted the girl into his arms.

- "We thank you, my dear, for your recount of your day's events, especially the dances you've learned from Fafoo—"

Dani quickly corrected him.

- "Foofa!"

- "Oh, please excuse my ignorance. However, I believe it best that we reserve the dancing until after dinner. Don't you agree?"

She nodded. Considering how quiet their dinner had been, Dani figured it could use some livening. The adults in the room all put a stop to her singing and dancing show once she stood on her chair at the table; since Lucky had arrived, her energy level was in overdrive.

- "Now, let us figure out who will clean up? Shall we?"

He seated himself on the couch between Kristina and Spencer.

- "I am automatically excluded for two reasons: first—"

Nikolas spoke up.

- "He provided dinner. Predictable much, Uncle?"

Kristina shook her head.

- "He _always _uses that excuse!"

He gave her a kiss on the head.

- "Darling, that is because—"

Spencer finished his statement.

- "I _always_ bring the dinner. I don't think Uncle knows _how_ to load the dishwasher. That's why he's always using the excuse."

The room erupted in laughter. The likelihood that the statement was true was quite high; Stefan was not known for his domesticity.

- "I have not seen you rushing to load any dishes into the washer at Wyndemere, young man. I suppose I should question your knowledge of dishwashers."

Before he could respond, Dani cheerfully added her excusal.

- "I know how to use it! Buuuuut, I don't have to clean!"

Kristina shifted the girl from Stefan's lap onto her own. Despite the reasons behind Sam and Dani's extended stay in Port Charles, Krissy could not help but feel grateful that she was able to spend more time with them. Both Dani and Sam meant the world to her.

- "Why are you excused from clearing the table, jellybean?"

She held up her casted arm.

- "I can't get it wet or dirty! Mommy and Nana said we gotta keep it dry and purple."

Lucky snickered.

- "I think I'm going to need to borrow your cast, monster! It gets you out of _everything_! Will you let Daddy use it?"

She shook her head.

- "Noooo, Daddy! If you take it off before my arm is ready my hand will fall off! It's _broken_, remember?"

- "Oh, sorry! How could I forget?"

Hoping to keep the lightness of the moment in spite of the darkness of the family's current reality, Tina snatched the girl from her niece's lap. She covered her face in kisses.

- "Alright, I'm going to make an executive decision as the eldest who somewhat lives in this house. Lucky and Nikky, I elect you both to clean off the table."

Nikolas patted his brother on the back.

- "The youngest sibling doesn't often have much authority; I suppose we should oblige my aunt this one time. What do you say?"

Lucky nodded; it would give him time to chat with his older brother.

- "Even though I'm a _guest_—"

His phone rang.

- "Saved by the bell! I have to take that; could be work. Nik, you're on your own."

He made his last comment for the benefit of Stefan, Tina, and Nikolas who knew he was awaiting word concerning Sonny's arrest for his attack on Kiefer. They had all thought it best to leave Kristina and Molly in the dark until Alexis returned. It was not their place to inform the girls.

- "Oookay, well Pebbles and I, and whoever else would like to tag along, are going to get out of this house and go for some ice cream—"

Spencer cleared his throat.

- "Is this real ice cream or your vegan—"

He used air quotes.

- "'ice cream?' Because, I think I'll pass."

Walking around the couch, she smacked him in the back of the head.

- "Whatever. Krissy, Steffy? Care to join us?"

Kristina quickly shook her head. She remained afraid that her attacker could be walking free about the town waiting to come after her yet again. She instinctively leaned into her uncle.

- "No, I'm just going to stay here."

Stefan taking his cue from his niece wrapped her arm around her. With Alexis gone, Sonny perhaps in jail (or on his way there), and Tina stepping out, he needed to remain with the young woman.

- "And I will be keeping this one company."

Tina shrugged.

- "Your loss!"

* * *

Since Jax and Carly's home was a couple of blocks from Greystone, Alexis figured she would apologize in person rather than over the phone. She knew that it was not her place to apologize for her husband, but on some level, she felt as though she owed Carly a lifetime's worth of apologies: one for the child who lived at the expense of the one who had died; one for the years in which she and Sonny had built a life and family together that the woman never could have imagined with the man; and finally, one for… just because.

She rang the doorbell.

She had spent years living a fulfilled life with a family most people dared to dream in having, while Carly lost it all: her son, her husband, _her_ family. Although Alexis did not have anything to do with the destruction of her marriage to Sonny, guilt nevertheless filled her.

And as though he had been at the door awaiting her arrival, he immediately opened it.

- "Lex—"

Just as Carly had lost her son (which Alexis knew was an incomparable devastation), she lost her best friend. Because of the guilt she felt for the woman's losses, Alexis gave a piece of herself away to her. Like a treasured childhood toy, she gave him to her, _exclusively_.

- "Jax, I just wanted to—"

He pulled her into his arms. They did not speak often, but he knew her well… perhaps better than she knew herself.

- "You do not need to apologize for your husband, Lex. It's not your fault."

When she had arrived in Port Charles with her five year old daughter and fifteen year old sister, he had been one of her first friends. He had taken on the role Stefan could not occupy being so far away in Greece. He was her big brother.

- "Well, I wish I could tell myself that and _believe_ it. I feel as though there's so much I could've done to stop this from happening."

He would have invited her into his home, but he knew that she would not enter; she did not want to disrespect Carly's home with a reminder of what she had lost. So, he stepped outside to speak with her.

- "Listen, Sonny was a ticking bomb waiting to happen. You did your best to change him, but—"

She had changed him.

- "I know you don't believe that he changed, Jax, but—"

He let out a breath. What had happened earlier that day was the fear that he had expressed to her twenty-one, seventeen, sixteen, and fifteen years prior: Sonny could never change. There was never a doubt that the man had _wanted_ to change for Alexis, but the question was whether or not he _could_.

- "He _didn't_! My God Alexis, how many times did you have to hold him back before he killed someone? And how many times did you blow out the fuse of the ticking time bomb?"

She grew frustrated with the man. She did not stop by to see him to have her marriage thrown in her face. She was more than capable of doing such a thing on her own.

- "That's not fair. I can count on ONE hand the amount of times he nearly blew his fuse, Jax; every single time was justified given the situations that we were in. He had changed… for me. He had changed because he knew what I had risked to be with him. _This_ Sonny, the one who scared Josslyn… and brought Carly back to a time I wished she never had to relive… he's not that man."

He caressed her cheek. He could see the weight of the world resting on her shoulders. He hoped that she would release some of that weight by finally cutting ties entirely with Sonny.

- "Fine… _fine_. BUT, if he had changed, regardless of his desire to protect his family, he would not have been so reckless as he has recently. He wouldn't have gone to Jason, attacked Kiefer, and pulled a gun out on him in public. Goodness, WHY is he even walking around with a weapon? He might have changed up until last month, but since then, it wasn't for the better. The man you've called your husband for the past fifteen years… he's _gone_."

* * *

- "Mol?"

Sam knocked once on the teen's door before entering.

- "You wanna talk?"

She found Molly curled up on her bed with her back to the door. By the shaking of her shoulders, Sam could tell that her sister was crying.

- "Hey baby."

She crawled into the bed with her sister and pulled her into her arms. Despite the anger she felt toward her mother, and deep within her, her father, Molly could never turn away from her eldest sister. Sam, when all else failed, was _her_ rock; she snuggled into her.

- "Please don't call me that."

Sam playfully tickled her before once again wrapping her arms around her.

- "Why? You're my baby sister. Plus, I've called you that since the day you were born! You can't expect me to change my tune NOW, Molly-bear."

Molly sighed.

- "Because Sam… First, Dani is the baby; and two, with everything going on… the secrets… lies… it just… it gives Mommy—"

She stopped.

- "_Mom_… it gives her more of a reason to lie to me."

Given the reason Alexis had run out of the house, Sam needed to take her turn in speaking to her sister about the latest developments in their father's life.

- "Listen to me, babe. I've never lied to you, right?"

That was true.

- "Yea."

- "And, I'm always straight with you when you ask me anything, right?"

Again, true.

- "Yea."

Sam took a deep breath before continuing. She had to tread softly.

- "So, why… why haven't you come to me throughout this month? You come and lie with me so we can watch movies, you play with Dani, and you just talk about everything else, even your anger with Mom about her not letting you see Sonny… _except_ _ask_ me what's going on between Mom and Dad. You never asked me _why_ she was so angry… and _why_ Dad can't _live_ here anymore."

Molly looked away.

- "I didn't want to put you in the middle—"

But Sam gently directed her face back.

- "Hey, hey… look at me. You and I both know that that isn't true, baby. You and I both know that if you had come to me… if you had _asked_ me about Sonny… about Dad… that I would've told you exactly what Uncle, Krissy, T, and Mom have; sweetheart, he isn't safe. I know that I could've just told you about it, but that's not what you wanted; you just wanted someone to listen to you. So I did."

The tears immediately filled the teen's eyes. Her sister was right.

- "He's not a bad man, Sam—"

She shook her head.

- "No, he's not. But, that's not the issue, baby. The people… the life… it comes with the territory. Even if he says that he isn't back in the mob, he's still… he's still there… to them _because _of what he claims he's doing to protect Krissy. And you gotta understand… _that's_ a problem. I've been through it; Krissy, Mommy… we've lived through the pain and the fear of that life."

- "I know."

Sam put her fingers to her sister's lips.

- "No, I don't think you do. You can't know… not until you've been through it. Krissy was kidnapped when she was Dani's age; can you even imagine what that was like? You're as close to Dani as I was to Krissy, can you imagine being told that someone took her? From her home? In her bed? While she was asleep? And then… can you imagine being told that Jake was _murdered_ by those same people?"

Molly could not reply; she could not imagine what that experience must have been like. She did not want to think about it. But, she had to.

- "I… I can't."

Sam wiped her eyes. The memory was still painful.

- "And you don't want to, believe me. But you know what? Despite that, I still rebelled when I grew up… I guess much like you are right now, albeit you're much younger than I was… but I was definitely worse. And look at what happened to me! I know you were pretty young, but you've seen the scars from where I was shot, and where the surgeons had to cut me open to get the bullet out. All of that…"

Sam put her hand onto her stomach.

- "It _still_ haunts me to this day."

Molly laid her head on her sister's shoulder as she placed her hand over Sam's.

- "I know you went through a lot, especially when you got shot… and when you were with Jason; but… at least you have Dani."

Thinking of the little girl always made her smile.

- "She's my gift."

The teen continued.

- "Daddy, he doesn't have _anyone_ right now. I get that he's in trouble, but aren't we supposed to be there for him? We're a family. It's just… it's not right to abandon him when he's done nothing but try to protect us."

Letting out a breath, Sam thought about that dilemma. In banishing Sonny from the house, it seemed as though they were going against all that they had been taught concerning family loyalty; sadly, it seemed like a necessary evil.

- "Oh Mol, sometimes… you just have to let someone go through whatever he's going through… on his own. And that's what we're doing. We don't want you going through what we've all, _especially_ Mom, fought to avoid… and not relive."

Kristina apprehensively stepped into the room.

- "Sam? Here, your phone was in the den; Mommy's on the line."

* * *

- "Mom?"

She sat in the driveway of her house afraid to go inside to face her family- namely, her youngest daughter. She meant to go to the hospital, but after speaking to Jax, she could not have imagined going alone or without having told her daughters what had happened to their grandfather before they learned of the incident from the police. Thinking about it, she was sure that Lucky, having connections to the PCPD, would have already heard the news; she hoped he had kept it to himself.

- "Sam… um, can you—"

She could sense her mother's nerves.

- "What's going on? You sound weird. Did something happen?"

Alexis nervously gripped the steering wheel. Although grateful that it appeared Lucky had not said anything to the family, she was having difficulty finding the words.

- "Um… I'm outside… can you… can you come down… outside… without your sisters—"

She stopped herself.

- "No… Bring them. Um… and be dressed. Okay?"

Sam looked at her sisters who eyed her intently; they could all sense something was wrong.

- "Seriously, what's going on?"

- "Knock, knock."

Her sister's presence startled her for a moment. She quickly put up her finger.

- "Samantha, just get dressed… all three of you… and come outside."

She hung up the phone.

- "Tina. How'd you know I was out here?"

- "I didn't."

The redhead smiled as she lifted Dani into her arms. The little girl leaned forward to give her grandmother a kiss.

- "Hi Nana! Ant and me are—"

She stepped out of the car. She was happy to see that both her sister and granddaughter had changed and removed the ridiculous socks Tina loved so dearly.

- "'Ant and I,' baby."

Dani nodded before continuing.

- "Yea, Ant and _I_ are going to get veggie ice-cream—"

Tina blew a raspberry into her niece's cheek causing the girl to giggle before promptly returning the favor.

- "Pebbles, even I would never attempt to feed you veggie ice-cream; it's vegan. And we're going to bring some back for everyone to taste be_cause—"_

- "Sharing is caring!"

She brought her little finger to her grandmother's moist cheek. Being used to seeing the woman cry, Dani thought nothing of it.

- "You wanna come, Nana? It'll make you feel better."

But Tina did. She could tell that her sister was holding some news to herself. She put Dani down, but ensured to continue to hold her little hand.

- "Care to tell me what's going on?"

Alexis leaned against her car; she pulled Tina close to her. She responded in Russian.

- "So, not only do we have Kiefer to worry about and whether or not he'll go after Kristina, it seems that we have bigger problems."

- "What is it?"

She took her eyeglasses off from the top of her head.

- "It's Sonny. He's gone off the deep end. I think I might need to officially keep him away from Molly. Sam and Krissy, I can't control because they're adults; but Molly's only fourteen. I have to protect her."

It was one thing to keep Molly from her father because of a fear of the mob; it was something different to take legal steps to do so. This was getting more serious than she had imagined.

- "Honey, what happened? What did he do?"

- "Mom!"

Sam and the girls quickly rushed to her.

- "What's going on? You sounded horrible on the phone… and… you've been crying, _again_. Is it Sonny?"

From the corner of her eye, Alexis saw Lucky walking toward them. Turning her head to look at him, they locked eyes; he knew what had happened.

- "_Mommy!_"

Kristina touched her arm.

- "What's wrong with you? Is it Daddy? Did something happen to him?"

When Lucky held Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze, she knew he too knew what had happened; it was not good. She immediately wrapped her arm around her daughter who had released her aunt's hand to lean against her.

- "What did he do? What did Dad do?"

Molly glared at her eldest sister.

- "Why did he have to do _anything_, Sam?"

But Alexis finally found her voice. Bending to make eye contact with her youngest daughter, she ran her fingers through the girl's soft hair.

- "Baby… Peanut… Mushroom… your father's been arrested—"

Hearing Sam's words ringing in her ears, Molly nevertheless pulled away from her mother. There had to be more to the story. The police could not have arrested him for attacking an animal like Kiefer. It was Warren Bauer's doing again. He was attempting to make her father look like a criminal. But he was not. He was a good man.

- "So why aren't you with him? You're his lawyer, aren't you? Why are you here? You're supposed to be with _HIM_!"

And here was the part she had been most reluctant to tell them. Standing up straight, she spoke.

- "Your grandfather is in the hospital…"

She looked first at Sam.

- "Your father…"

Then Kristina.

- "He put him there."

And finally Molly. The girl had already begun to sob. Everything she had believed about the man had finally crumbled into nothingness.

- "Sonny beat him up."

* * *

He refused to leave the PCPD until Sonny was brought in; to his delight, however, he had learned that the reason for his arrest not only covered the man's attack on his son, but also an attack on his own father.

- "Pity."

He walked over to Sonny as he stood handcuffed waiting to be booked.

- "My, my, my. I knew that this goody two-shoes family man thing wouldn't last very long. My _God, _you beat the crap out of your _father_? Tsk-tsk."

Although he was still shaken up from his encounter with Mike and Alexis, the disgust Sonny had for Warren was nevertheless present; a man who raised his hand to another woman was not worth the dirt under his shoe.

- "You have a lot to say to me while I'm handcuffed; I bet you won't have much to say when these are off and I'm out of here. Huh? You want to wait a few minutes… until my wife has me released?"

- "Diane Miller. Here to represent and free my client, Sonny Corinthos."

Hearing his name, Sonny immediately turned.

- "Who the hell are you? You're not my lawyer. Somebody, call Alexis Davis; my wife, my attorney."

Warren chuckled to himself.

- "Your wife isn't representing you? Trouble in paradise, I see."

Diane pursed her lips as she sauntered toward her new client.

- "Don't speak. Do not say a single word, Mr. Corinthos. – Mr. Bauer, I suggest you take five large steps away from my client before I file charges against you for harassment."

Smirking at the woman, Warren exaggeratingly stepped back; he waved his hand in front of him giving Diane and Sonny room to pass.

- "By all means, Ms. Miller; work on your defense. I have a hard time believing that your _client_ will be able to get out of this one. From what I heard, the cops walked in on him beating the daylights out of poor Mike. And as for my son, the poor boy has a broken rib—"

- "You know DAMN well I didn't do that to him! You probably beat him yourself!"

Warren shook his head.

- "Well, from what I've heard, there are witnesses who will vouch for my son pinned to the ground by your knee with a gun in his face. You'll have a hell of a time proving I did anything to him. And given your latest coup, of sorts… I hope your father survives this attack."

Sonny made to move toward the man, but Diane pushed him toward the interrogation room. Warren was attempting to goad him into doing something drastic; under Jason's orders, Diane was to avoid such actions at all costs.

- "Alright, that is your last warning, Mr. Bauer."

He held his hands up innocently before walking out of the PCPD. He did not need to do much to Sonny; the man was sabotaging himself. As to the rest of the family… he would take them each down one at a time.

* * *

**Please leave your thoughts. On whose "team" are you?**


	20. 2:8 Home, Part One

Many thanks to those who took the time to read and review the last update. As usual, your sharing of your opinion concerning these characters means a lot. I love the passion that some of you have.

Alright, here we go… we're headed into Part Three of the story. But first, the three-part end of Part Two.

UNEDITED.

**Chapter Twenty**

**HOME: PART ONE**

They sat in the waiting room awaiting news on Mike's condition. From Alexis had seen, Sonny had done quite the number on the man; his face was bloodied and nearly unrecognizable, his arm very well could have been broken in his attempts to shield himself from the blows, and God only knew what kind of damage existed internally. As she sat with her two eldest daughters, Alexis was not optimistic.

- "Listen, I'm sure that after I tell you this, you're both going to tell me that you're not children, but I want you to brace yourself when you see your grandfather. It… it isn't good."

Sam nervously kicked her crossed legs and bit the inside of her cheek. She could not begin to comprehend what would have brought Sonny to such a level of anger that he would take it out on Mike, of all people. The two men may not have had the most perfect relationship, but even in anger, Sonny had never raised his hand to strike him. This act was… out of character.

- "What did Sonny say? I mean, why would he do this to Mike?"

Alexis put her hand on Sam's lap.

- "Mushroom, if you kick me one more time—"

She immediately stopped; she had not realized what she had been doing.

- "Sorry."

Alexis wrapped an arm around her daughter's.

- "No, I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm just… ugh… I don't know. I'm in a crap mood. Sonny, he's unstable right now… he's on this path of destruction. This is… _different _than anything I've ever seen from him. And—"

She stopped upon hearing a soft whimper.

- "Hey Peanut—"

She ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

- "You okay? Some welcome home, huh? This isn't what you wanted to deal with today, right?"

The ever-emotional Kristina who tended to shut down from her emotions curled herself into a tighter ball as she sobbed in her mother's lap. While her mind seethed with angry at her father for what he had done, her mouth would not permit her to vocalize it. She was, and had always been, a daddy's girl. To think that he would have betrayed them all so fiercely in harming their beloved grandfather and father-in-law, hurt too much for words. She simply could not speak. Luckily, she did not have to; Dr. Hunter entered the room.

Sam quickly stood, but immediately sat back down; she was light-headed.

- "Sam? Honey, are you okay?"

She gave her mother's hand a squeeze.

- "Mom, I'm fine. I just haven't eaten yet; I skipped dinner."

- "You three are here for Mr. Corbin, correct?"

Alexis nodded to the man, but put her hand up so that she could first speak with her daughter.

- "Okay, but the first thing we're doing when we leave here is finding you something to eat. Now—"

She turned her attention back to Matt.

- "How's my father-in-law?"

Sitting up, Kristina felt like a baby. She was twenty years old, yet she consistently had meltdowns. She needed to get a hold of herself.

- "Is he… alive?"

Matt smiled sympathetically at the young woman.

- "I won't lie to you; he's pretty banged up. His jaw, cheekbone, and four of his ribs are broken—"

Sam intently eyed the doctor. As a PI, she had learned to read people; from what she could tell, he was not giving them the entire story.

- "What else is wrong with him?"

He stepped forward with the clipboard he held in his hands.

- "He's bleeding internally. Considering the amount of blows he sustained to his abdomen, his left lung has been punctured. There's significant damage that we're unable to fully see without opening him up to explore and repair—"

She impatiently rubbed the side of her face.

- "So what are you waiting for?"

Knowing that Alexis was only Mike's daughter in law, Matt held the clipboard to Sam.

- "We can't move forward without consent."

Since Sonny had never legally adopted her, Sam shook her head; she could not sign the papers.

- "I'm not his next of kin… not by blood."

Alexis gave her hand a squeeze before turning to Kristina. As the culprit, Sonny was automatically disqualified from making life or death decisions concerning Mike's life. The emotional young woman, the eldest of Sonny's two blood children, was the injured man's only chance.

- "Peanut, you have to sign."

But she was terrified.

- "What if he dies?"

Matt attempted to speak up, but both Sam and Alexis shot him a glare; it was not his place. Sam leaned over her mother to reach her sister's hand.

- "Krissy, if he doesn't have the surgery, he'll die anyway."

Alexis continued.

- "And if he does, God forbid, die during the surgery… Kristina, it won't be your fault. Ok? None of this is your fault, and it will _not_ be your fault if the worst happens."

She caressed her daughter's cheek.

- "Do you understand me?"

Their family would not have been in the position they were in if not for her. Her father had sought Jason's help because of Kiefer, he attacked her former boyfriend to protect her, and somehow along those lines, he nearly killed her grandfather. It all stemmed from her. How could she not feel guilty?

- "I don't mean to rush you, but we do need to get him into surgery. So far, while we waited for your arrival, we've kept the bleeding under control, but there is no telling how long that will last or from where he may also be—"

Alexis felt herself growing irritated. They knew how important the decision was.

- "I need you to stop speaking right now. Actually, give us a few minutes; we'll be right with you. Go take a walk or something; I'll come and get you when we're done here."

The glare she gave him was enough to make Matt do as he was told. He had been told to tread lightly as he would be dealing with the Cassadine family, but he was not known for his patience or tact.

- "I'm sorry."

She shook her head at his exit.

- "What an idiot."

She let out a sigh as she pulled Kristina into her arms.

- "Alright, talk to me, honey. What's going on?"

Kristina shook her head.

- "Here—"

She grabbed the clipboard from her mother, signed it, and moved to the window sitting on the seat.

- "Um, I'm just tired… of all this. I want to go back to Greece, Mom… at least for now."

_**Flashback**_

_The trial had just ended and Kiefer was sentenced to twenty-five years to life. While he no longer posed a threat to her life, his father continued to lurk around town. He ensured to harass her any chance that he had gotten regardless of the threats her family had made against him. Nothing seemed to work. She could not stay there. Port Charles was becoming a nightmare._

_- "Hey Krissy."_

_Sam had just returned home from speaking with Jason. It, whatever they had, was over. She sat on the couch beside Kristina. She ran her finger along the fading cuts on the teen's face; she was healing nicely. There would not be any physical scars._

_- "Are you okay?"_

_She shook her head. She had not been 'okay' in a long time._

_- "I don't even know what that is anymore, Sam. You know? I'm still in casts, it hurts to laugh… not that I have much to laugh about… but yea, I can't even sneeze because it feels like I'm getting beat all over again… I can't hear entirely in one ear—'_

_- "Hey—"_

_She continued._

_- "And before, when things were getting better… or I thought they were… Kiefer was beating me, again. And now, he's in prison, but—"_

_Sam stopped her._

_- "Look, I know that this won't solve your problems, babe, but we leaving this place for a while… it'll make everything better. You… we… just need to get away from… everything."_

_Kristina snuggled into her sister._

_- "Did you speak to Jason? Or see Lucky?"_

_She smirked._

_- "A little of both."_

_She held her sister tightly as she thought about the two constants in her life._

_- "It doesn't matter. None of that matters. Just you, the baby, and this family. Lucky has his family… he and I… we… we weren't meant to be; he's Elizabeth's. I can… well, I have to accept that. And Jason—"_

_Alexis walked in from running errands. She flopped herself on the couch with her girls._

_- "Samantha, please tell me—"_

_Before she could continue any further, Sam stopped her._

_- "Mom, I did. I can't… I won't… do… live like that. Not with the… my… baby. She's—"_

_Kristina smiled at her sister._

_- "How do you know it's a girl?"_

_Sam shrugged. She could not know for sure, but whatever the baby was, she would always be grateful. She would cherish it. Love it. And simply adore it, for the baby would be the greatest gift she would ever receive._

_- "I don't know; I just have a feeling."_

_Alexis kissed each of her daughters on the cheek. They would leave in the evening, but while she would only remain for the summer with her youngest…_

_- "Mommy?"_

_Her babies would stay in Greece, the country in which they had both been born, for a year, if not longer._

_- "Gumball, come join us."_

_The nine year old skipped over to the women and teen. She sat on her mother's lap._

_- "How come I can't stay in Greece, too?"_

_Over the past two weeks since the decision to move had been made, this had been an ongoing conversation with the girl. She already felt outcast from the family in that she was the only one of her sisters, mother, aunt, uncle, and cousins who was born in the States; now, she would spend a year apart from her sisters and aunt, who had decided to join them._

_- "I'm sure Uncle Stefan can get me a private tutor! Please, Mommy?"_

_Alexis shook her head._

_- "What about Mommy, baby? You know I can't stay in Greece; I have to work. And I definitely don't want my baby away from me. I'd miss you too much."_

_While she too would miss her mother, Molly pouted. There was something else she would be missing._

_- "But the baby! I won't be there when Sam has her. That's no fair."_

_Alexis looked to her eldest daughter with a sympathetic smile; she mouthed an apology._

_- "How about if I make you a promise?"_

_- "Okay."_

_She brushed her daughter's hair from her little face that was so identical to her own. Like her, Molly was a nurturer; she wanted to be there for her sister._

_- "Just before the baby is born, we'll head to Greece, okay? She's supposed to arrive in December. So guess what?"_

_She already knew._

_- "Are we going for Christmas vacation?"_

_Alexis smiled widely._

_- "I couldn't think of anything better for the holidays."_

_She squealed in delight as she hugged her mother._

_- "That makes me feel a little better. And we can visit before that, right?"_

_Alexis hesitated. _

_- "Um… I wish I could tell you yes, baby, but since we'll have the two months, and your Thanksgiving is so short, I think we'll only go back again for Christmas. Okay? Buuuuut, you have another break in February, so we can go back to see Krissy, Sam, and the baby for that."_

_- "Good! I can't wait. Can we finish packing now?"_

_The girls smiled at their sister's excitement. They hated what they were doing to her. Sam poked the girl in the belly._

_- "Don't go packing so much stuff that there won't be any room for Krissy, Aunt T, and my stuff on the plane."_

_- "I won't!"_

_And she leaned forward and gave her sister a peck on the lips before dragging Alexis out of the room. In her wake, she left her sisters feeling guilty. They would miss her._

_**End of Flashback**_

Although she was not too keen on the idea, Alexis nevertheless nodded. She could see her daughter fading away; the stress was too much for the sensitive young woman. The time away from the madness had done wonders for her Kristina's emotional before; it would have to do the same once again.

- "I support you in everything you do, you know that."

Without looking to the woman, she nodded.

- "I do."

And walking to her, Alexis pulled her into her arms.

- "I'll figure everything out. I will fix this… _everything_."

* * *

- "Did you like it, Pebbles?"

Dani skipped alongside her aunt as they walked to the apartment where they would be spending the night. Given the stress of the evening, Tina had decided to return home, and keep the little girl with her.

- "It tasted like normal people ice cream! Can we have some more later?"

She hurried her pace to keep up with the active four-year-old.

- "It's already later, silly! When we get home, we have to get you into the bath—"

Dani stopped and ran into her aunt. She hugged her legs with a smile.

- "We can't wet my—"

Now that she had her in her reach, Tina lifted the girl into her arms.

- "I know, I know! You can't wet your cast. Don't worry, I have experience with giving a certain little one a bath. I've been gone only a week, and you think I don't know anything? Huh?"

- "Noooo!"

She giggled as she wiggled out of the woman's arms.

- "I forget."

She happily skipped a few feet ahead, but…

- "DANIELLE! Come here, right now!"

Tina had spotted the man approaching them. She ran towards her niece, snatching her back into her arms; she scared her.

- "I'm sorry—"

In Greek, she whispered into Dani's ear as she soothingly rubbed her little back.

- "You're not in trouble, okay?

Dani quietly nodded as she laid her head onto her aunt's shoulder. She hated to be scolded, especially by her easy going and calm _Ant_.

- "You just have to stay close to me."

Without a care in the world, he approached her.

- "I didn't know you had a kid. She's cute. Looks just like you."

She was one of them… the… the _bitches_… who kept him from having… everything.

- "What's her name?"

Kiefer attempted to touch the girl, but Tina turned her body away to shield Dani from his poison. She could smell the liquor on his breath. It angered her.

- "Look, if you thought that Sonny was insane, Kiefer, you clearly forgot about Stefan. I don't know how you got out of prison, but I assure you that if you touch one hair on any member of this family's heads, you'll wish you were back in there."

Seeing him smirk as though what she had said was not to be taken seriously, she put Dani down. Although she continued to hold her hand, Tina took a step forward.

- "You know, of every member of my family, I am the pacifist. However, with a piece of garbage like you, _Kiefer_, who gets his jollies from beating women, that all goes out the window. I don't take kindly to those who screw with my loved ones. Come near me, this little one, Kristina, Sam, Molly, or Alexis, again—"

Finally, he laughed aloud. Countering her step, he took his own close to her. He towered over her.

- "What are you going to do? Huh? You're weak. You always have been."

Being high from the medication he had been given to ease the pain of his broken ribs and intoxicated from the liquor he had consumed at a nearby bar, he laughed at her threats. He was not afraid of the family of petite dependent women and the handkerchief-tossing patriarch with his little puppets. They would soon be taken down several pegs.

- "Let's be serious here, Kristina. You can hide behind everyone all you like, but come on… who are you fooling? Huh? Not me."

He reached to touch her face, but she quickly smacked it away. His face contorted for a moment in a way that made her think he would strike her, but he frowned in confusion. He cleared his throat.

- "I'll be seeing you."

And then he staggered away leaving her… perplexed.

- "Um… okay… this is bad."

She had almost forgotten that she was still holding the tiny four-year-ol'd's hand, but the sniffling brought her back to reality. Leaning against the railing of her apartment building steps, she lifted Dani into her arms and covered her face with kisses.

- "Are you okay, jellybean?"

She tearfully nodded.

- "He was mean."

Tina wiped her niece's tears.

- "Yea. But you don't have to worry about him, okay? You just need to make sure to warn any of us if you see him again, okay? And… and don't run off like that. I know you're really hyper because your daddy is staying in town now, but you have to stay close. People like him aren't safe."

- "Sorry, Ant."

She smiled at the girl. She was their family's treasure.

- "It would kill me if something ever happened to you, Pebbles."

She made a mental note to text her sister and niece the moment she got Dani settled.

* * *

While his family had gone their separate ways for the evening, Stefan sat in his office searching through the files that had been awaiting his return. He had had his investigators look into Kiefer and Warren's dealings; he wanted to know every move the men made before they made them. He wanted to remain ten steps ahead of those who stood to once again harm his family. He would have been damned if they touched a single hair on the Cassadine head, be it blood or otherwise. Kiefer had been successful once before; he would not be allotted a second chance.

_**Flashback**_

_Prepared for take-off, he walked onto the family's plane ready to bid his sisters and nieces farewell. With their parents' permission, he had taken care of all of the arrangements and preparations for their arrival. The staff, local hospital, and anything else they might need was ready. In addition, itineraries and records for their 'time spent' at their infrequently visited Russian estate were also organized. It would be a smooth transition._

_- "Alright, Alexander has informed me that you will be taking off in approximately fifteen minutes. I have told him to await Sonny's arrival, but understand that a departure would cause—"_

_Alexis, who had just covered Molly with a blanket as she slept on the couch, approached her brother._

_- "He's just settling some last minute affairs with the warehouse and business managers. He's decided to stay a month, as opposed to the two weeks he had said before. They need to make sure all the shipments are well maintained and supervised. You know that he's incredibly meticulous about that."_

_Stefan appreciated his brother-in-law's concerns. Since the couple had decided to remain in Port Charles after Sonny left the criminal world and married Alexis, he had truly transformed in ways for which Stefan had not always been prepared to give him credit. While he would never trust Sonny entirely with regard to his family, he had given the man, when he gave his sister away, a large piece of his life. As he had seen over the past ten years, it was not for naught._

_- "I will see what I can do, but you know that time is of the essence."_

_Alexis gave him a kiss on either cheek._

_- "Thank you, Stefan—"_

_She went into his embrace._

_- "You're incredible, you know that?"_

_He playfully tapped her chin._

_- "So I've been told. Here—"_

_He handed her a bag containing a large yellow envelope, as well as Molly's book on Greek Mythology written in the language._

_- "She forgot that in the car. As for the envelope, it is very important that you connect its contents to your phones and computers the moment BEFORE you land. Keep your phones and computers turned off throughout the duration of the flight. Use the plane's laptops if you must access the Internet. Kristina—"_

_Unsure as to whom he was addressing, both the teen and the redhead looked up from what they were doing. Stefan smiled._

_- "The one reading on Zen Enlightenment. Please come here."_

_Tina closed her book and moved to where her brother stood._

_- "What can I do for you, Steffy?"_

_He kissed her._

_- "Aside from refraining from calling me that, darling, you need to sign these."_

_She grabbed the paperwork from him, turned him around, and did as she was told using his back as a surface._

_- "Here you go. I just hope we won't have to use them."_

_Alexis bit the inside of her cheek. After Kiefer was sentenced, Warren had been seen immediately making phone calls. He had been so preoccupied with whatever he was doing, he had ignored his son's pleas to free him. There was clearly something more pressing to the man than his son's incarceration. _

_- "One can never be too careful. Plus, I think we'd all rather be safe than sorry." _

_She played with her sister's hair._

_- "And I'm really grateful that you're doing this, Tina—"_

_Being barefoot as opposed to Alexis' heeled height, she felt like a young child._

_- "Anything for my big, Amazon sister. Now, take those shoes off, change into your sweats, and get comfortable. We've got movies to watch."_

_- "Which did you choose?"_

_Lounging on the chair adjacent to where Tina had just been seated, Sam held up the movie trilogy for her mother to see._

_- "The Godfather."_

_And seeing from the corner of his eye, his brother-in-law arrive, Stefan cleared his throat._

_- "How fitting."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Flipping through the files, Stefan shook his head. There was nothing there. Whatever the Bauer's were up to, they were being quite meticulous.

- "What are you up to, Warren?"

For the time being, he decided to change his focus: his brother-in-law.

- "You might be intelligent in some respects, Warren, however—"

He turned to the other sets of files that he had begun to compile over the past month. Flipping through it, he automatically stopped.

- "It appears Sonny is not. Phone calls to various cities where he has no dealings, yet most of which are known to be the headquarters for his fellow degenerates. Hmm, shipments of coffee beans… and weapons… nice combination."

He removed his reading glasses so that he could rub his eyes.

- "I sincerely hope you have not finally proved me correct, Sonny. Are you the worthless piece of garbage I pegged you? Oooor are you being framed? For your sake… and safety, it had better be the latter."

Staring at the file, he grabbed his phone and hit speed dial.

- "This is Stefan Cassadine. I am calling in the favor owed to me."

* * *

He stood beside his brother as he watched his cousin walk towards the interrogation room where her father was waiting. He did not think it was the best idea his aunt had ever had, but she was at a loss. Molly needed to see for herself the type of man her father had become.

- "This is not going to end well."

Lucky crossed his arms against his chest as he nodded in agreement.

- "No child should see her father in handcuffs no matter how much he messed up. God knows I'm speaking from a lot of experience here—"

Nikolas laughed at the various times his brother had discreetly, without Stefan's knowledge, asked him to post bail for Luke. While Luke might have suspected it was Cassadine money that had freed him, he never bothered to show gratitude. He would not debase himself in such a way.

- "Yes well, your father is quite the character. Now that he's married to Tracey, perhaps she'll do us the honor of freeing him."

- "Lucky Spencer, welcome back."

Mac approached the two men with his hand extended.

- "Thank you, sir. Good to be back."

He turned to the man's brother.

- "Nikolas."

- "Mac. Thank you for allowing Molly in to see her father; I know this isn't standard. My aunt appreciates your help in this."

The commissioner nodded. He had known and worked with Alexis for years; he would never have turned down a favor for the woman.

- "Look, she's a great mother. She's doing the best she can right now. Unfortunately, Sonny isn't making it very easy. I don't know what he was thinking. I'm sure with some finagling, I could have gotten him off for this Kiefer _attack_, but Mike… that's a different story. If that man dies, there'll be no saving him."

Nikolas shook his head. In the same way he was with Sam, Mike has always treated him as though he were his grandchild. It hurt his heart to think that he might die from a senseless act by a clearly unstable Sonny.

- "Yes well, let's hope that that is not the case. I do not believe my family could deal with such a thing. We're just now trying to figure out what the Bauer's are up to. While they've been lying low since Kiefer was suspiciously released from prison, we are certain something will become of Sonny's encounter with him. We… well, we'll be doing whatever necessary to protect Kristina and anyone else he sets his eyes on."

Lucky nodded in agreement. While he knew that he would not have much responsibility or access to the Bauer case file given his conflict of interest, he could not help but question the logic in releasing a troubled young man who had been incarcerated for attempted murder and sexual assault into the public after serving only five years. Something was clearly not right about the situation.

- "Has there been any explanation about Kiefer's release? Like why it happened? Or who was paid off to make it happen. Like Nikolas said, it's been a month since he's been free and he hasn't done anything, but we can't trust that he or even Warren won't go after Kristina. This is really stressful on my wife, her sisters—"

Nikolas moved to the interrogation room window.

- "We just want to make sure that any move he or even Warren makes against our family, that charges can be pressed and will actually stick."

And looking inside, he saw only his son's uncle staring with bloodshot eyes into space; his little cousin was nowhere to be found.

- "Where the hell is Molly?"

Lucky cursed under his breath as he and Mac burst into the room to question the man.

- "Where is she, Sonny?"

Neither man had noticed when the young teen tearfully slipped out of the room's back door. She hurriedly, once they realized that she had left and ran into the room to question her father, slipped out of the precinct; she needed time to think.

"_Is it true? Did you beat Grandpa up and put him in the hospital?"_

She walked down the dark streets knowing that once she was found, she would be in more trouble than she had ever been, but she did not care. She needed space… air… room to think without her family buzzing about.

"_Look baby, it's not what you think—"_

She walked past their family's café and restaurant, the place where they had shared numerous dinners. It was the place where her mother burned the penne when she had attempted to make an anniversary dinner. Where, because her father had taught her to cook, she had fixed the dinner her mother had ruined; with her sisters, she served their parents.

"_So, you did do it? You beat him up. You could've KILLED him! Don't you even care?"_

But it was ruined. It was a lie.

"_I do, Molly. I don't know… I don't know what happened. It just—"_

He was a liar.

"_I've been so mad at Mommy! I called her a liar… I DEFENDED you! And… I… I have to go."_

She aimless walked, blinded by her tears. She wanted to go home, but she did not know where that was. So she kept walking.

"_Molly, please—"_

And she continued to walk until she walked unintentionally into another lost and misunderstood soul.

* * *

Knowing that the surgery would take hours and afterward the man would be asleep for the night, Alexis decided it would be best to leave the hospital. As much as she loved the man, she could not focus her energy entirely on Mike when Sam was pregnant and needed to be comfortable for the baby's sake, Kristina was an emotional wreck, and Molly was finally receiving the reality check from which she had been shielded all of her life. Even if she wanted to, she did not have the energy to do so. She was tired. No. She was _exhausted_. It was all becoming too much.

And so, rather than returning to the lake house where every single memory of her life over the past fifteen years smacked her in the face with her every entrance, they went instead to another home.

- "Sam, honey, I don't care what she has in her fridge, you're eating it. After you emptied the contents of your stomach, I should've known that—"

Sam grabbed the apartment key from her mother.

- "Mom, seriously. Do you insist on making everything your fault? I shouldn't have skipped dinner, but I did. I wanted to talk to Molly… _especially _since Sonny had an arrest warrant for attacking Kiefer."

Alexis could not help it. She was the wife and mother; as liberated and feminist as she was, she could not shake the need to protect and nurture her family. Given the state they were in, she could not help but feel as though she had failed them all.

- "Okay. Let's just get inside, please."

While she hated her mother's resigned attitude, Sam nodded.

- "K… but this isn't your fault. I just want you to remember that."

_**Flashback**_

_It was barely eight o'clock in the evening and they were all tucked away in their respective bedrooms; jetlag had gotten the best of them. However, despite the long flight and the moving back in to her childhood home, Alexis was not tired. In fact, she rarely slept. Over the years she had grown accustomed to sleeping between three and five hours a night. Since Kristina's attack, the number diminished to three hours at the most. She spent the remainder of the night reading, talking to her equally insomniac suffering husband, or watching their daughters sleep. It was like that with every terrifying incident in their lives. She could not turn off the worry that gripped her at night when he children were alone._

_- "I really appreciate you not fighting me on this, Sonny. I know it isn't the easiest decision you've had to make, but—"_

_He stopped her. Lying in the large bed of the room reserved for them when they visited, he held her close to him. Greece had never been his home, but nowhere had either… not until he found her. He would have preferred their daughters resided somewhere closer while the heated and drama-filled air in Port Charles died down, but for as much the country was their mother's home, it was just as rooted within their identities. So much had already been taken, he could not imagine taking any more._

_- "I would do anything for those girls—"_

_She traced a scar along his chest where he had been shot… in another life._

_- "I know you would. It's just… everything is… I don't know. We raised them outside of violence. We showed them a good, solid relationship. Their family is loving, albeit sometimes dysfunctional. Yet…"_

_He finished her statement._

_- "She let him beat her… over and over…"_

_For months. Their daughter who had seen what it was to be loved, who had been loved, had accepted a façade of love… from a fist. That was the most difficult thing to accept… and understand._

_- "I keep asking myself, 'where did we go wrong?' I want to know what it is that I did to allow her to think that she could not come to me and tell me that this boy was beating her? Why didn't I see the signs?"_

_He wished that he could have shouldered the burden of her guilt for her. His guilt was already heavy, but hers seemed unjustifiably unbearable. He did not know how he could help her._

_- "You are the best mother any child could ever want, Alexis. Those girls adore you. They're comfortable with you, they talk to you—"_

_She shook her head._

_- "No, Sonny, they don't. At least not Kristina and Sam. They tell me what I want to hear, and that's it. If I were a good mother, I would have realized that Kristina had begun shielding herself from me so that I wouldn't see the bruises all over her body. I would've seen that her sudden wardrobe change was because she was hiding her injuries."_

_He ran his hands through her hair as he listened to her speak about a hindsight knowledge she could not change. He wanted to stop her, but she needed him to listen to the thoughts that ate her alive each night._

_- "And then there's Sam. Just like when she and Jason had first begun to date behind our backs, there she was back with him even after everything that had happened. And—"_

_She pulled away from him. She never felt comfortable speaking about Jason and his life while tied to her husband. But for her relationship with a man in the mob, her daughter would not have learned such behavior. Another one of her daughter's would not have become a target sign for the enemies of a man who claimed to love her. She had opened the door to everything._

_- "She tells me that now she's done with him. That she won't raise this baby in that world. That she won't do to the baby what I had fought to not have done to her and her sisters. That she would not wait vigil by the phone to hear if her kidnapped child was alive or dead. I want to believe her, Sonny, I do… but—"_

_He sat up as he watched her pace the room._

_- "She kept going back to him."_

_Tearfully, she nodded._

_- "I'm scared. I'm scared every single day that Kristina won't recover from the pain of this situation, that Sam will in one, two, three, or four years down the road, in the nightmare that I lived when she was shot or when Kristina was taken."_

_She looked at the charm bracelet on her wrist; it held the birthstones of each of her daughters. _

_- "And then I look at Molly; she's so innocent. She doesn't know anything about… then. She thinks this is it. This is our life. We sit down for dinner almost every night, we vacation on private jets to Greece each summer. And we just… we just smile and laugh. That's the world that she lives in. And… I want to capture that innocence, put it in a gift-wrapped box, and give it to the other two. I just… I want them to be okay. That's all I want."_

_He slowly crawled out of the bed to join her where she stood. Wrapping his arms around her, he gave her a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck._

_- "When I was Kristina's age, I had spent two years watching my mother get smacked around like a ragdoll. She had black eyes that she covered with make-up, arms bruised by Deke's handprint where he had gripped too hard, she covered those with long sleeves even in the hot summer days, and I'm sure other bruises and markings all over her body that I couldn't see."_

_While she had always known that her deceased mother-in-law was a victim of domestic violence, Sonny had never before spoken so candidly about it. He had always kept his family life from his childhood obscure; like her own, it was clearly painful. So she never pushed him._

_- "Oh—"_

_And he never told. Throughout the month since it had been discovered what Kiefer had done to their daughter for months of the year they had dated, she had seen a new side of him. Although working to quell the raging fires within him, he gently and tenderly tended to those modest wounds on their daughter's tiny body. Seeing the tears that filled his eyes at the sight of Kristina's wounded face and arms, Alexis could not have imagined the terror he would have displayed at the remainder of her body. At times, as she tended to her daughter's wounds, bathed her as though she were once again a baby, and helped her to the bathroom, she wished that she could have been spared the sight._

_- "I'm so sor—"_

_He could never accept an apology for his past… not after what he had done. Despite the dreams he had had of his mother accepting his profound apologies, his guilt would never allow him to be forgiven._

_- "Don't… please. My mother spent two years with a man who treated her worse than the weekly trash. She said he loved her, and that she loved him too, but—"_

_He stopped._

_- "Sometimes… you just… you never really know why they stay. She was a single mom with a kid who got into trouble all the time. And Deke… he was a cop… you know? I can say, she probably wanted me to have that male role model in my life who'd put me on the right track. So she stayed. But, I… I… don't know. And, I never had a chance to ask her…"_

_Because he killed her, and then spit on her memory by becoming one of the State's worst criminals. _

_- "You—"_

_He turned her to face him; he pulled her into a passionate kiss._

_- "I know I've hurt you… not physically, but emotionally… the mob, the things that came about because of it… and you… you stayed, Lex… because—"_

_She searched in his eyes for some understanding, but all there was were tears._

_- "You would never hurt me like that, Sonny. You're no Deke."_

_He sniffled as he caressed her cheek._

_- "And you're no Adela." _

_She shook her head._

_- "No, I'm not. I stayed with you because you're a good man despite the fact that you had lost your way, but you found it, to me… and the girls. But… I don't know… I feel like I've taught them that every relationship has a fairytale ending. That every man will—"_

_No matter how hard he tried, it seemed as though he could not stop her from blaming herself._

_- "You didn't teach Kristina it was okay to be abused. She hid it from us the same way Sam hid from us when she was seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, and the years afterward what she was doing… and even recently. I know I screwed them up—"_

_She spoke over him._

_- "No, we did."_

_He continued._

_- "Because of the things they saw earlier on, but YOU turned it around, Lex… and I followed. You didn't teach them that every story is a fairytale, you taught them that there are to love. You showed them, by leaving me, that you wouldn't accept whatever I was ready to give you. You showed them self-respect." _

_She began to cry._

_- "Then why did all this happen?"_

_He wiped her face._

_- "Because as incredible as our girls are, they had to learn it all on their own. Hopefully, they have and all this will be behind us."_

_**End of Flashback**_

They walked into the bright apartment, alit with energy efficient lamps, beautiful green walls, with a gold accent built-in bookshelf lined accent wall where a rarely watched large television sat in the center. There were four unique gold mirrors above a decorative table at the red foyer entrance, onto which Sam placed her keys.

- "Tina? You home?"

While Alexis walked directly into the kitchen to find something for her daughter to eat, Kristina kicked off her shoes and quietly lied on the couch.

- "Dani's shoes are over there, Sam. They're definitely home."

Moving to a chair, Sam looked at the clock; it was almost nine o'clock.

- "She's probably—"

Before she could finish her statement, the four year old with a plastic bag still on her arm, ran half-dressed into the living room.

- "We're here, Mommy! You staying for the sleepover, too?"

Sam lifted her daughter to her lap. She covered her with kisses.

- "Yea, we are. Did you have a good time with Aunt T?"

Dani nodded as she played with the plastic bag.

- "Uh-hmm. But, there was a bad man—"

- "Wait, what?"

Before Sam could question her, Tina entered the room holding the little girl's pajamas in her hands.

- "BamBam, catch."

She tossed the outfit to Sam before gently lifting Kristina's head onto her lap on the couch. She put her feet on the coffee table.

- "So, how are you doing, Twinny?"

Kristina was beginning to hate that question.

- "I don't know. I guess I'm tired, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep. I just want to go to bed."

Sam spoke up as she quickly dressed Dani. In her heart she knew that the bad man had to be Kiefer; that terrified her even further. She did not want him anywhere near her daughter.

- "T, what… what happened today?"

The redhead quickly shook her head; she did not want to speak about Kiefer in front of Kristina. The young woman had enough on her plate. Luckily for her, Alexis walked into the room with two slices of toast, a bottle of water, and a take-out menu.

- "Ah, you're home. Sorry we crashed your place, we—"

She noticed a look on both Sam and Tina's faces; she did not like it.

- "What's going on?"

Kristina could also sense something off with her family, but honestly, she did not want to deal with it unless she absolutely had to. Too much had already gone wrong that day.

- "DanDan, I can smell how yummy you smell all the way over here, but your hair is still wet; let's go dry it. And um… Mom, if you…"

She turned to her sister.

- "And Sam… if you guys don't mind, I'll bunk with this one tonight. I'm not in the mood to talk, and I think she's going to sleep pretty soon."

As Kristina passed her to take Dani from her sister, Alexis grabbed her cell from her back pocket.

- "Yea, that's not a problem, honey. I'm going to hold onto this because you can use the rest; I can tell that you haven't slept all week. I'll wake you if I hear anything about grandpa, ok?"

She nodded as she walked out of the room with the little girl.

- "Okay, what happened… _now_."

However, before she could get a response, Alexis' cell and doorbell rang.

- "What the hell is this? A déjà vu?"

* * *

**Don't expect an update for another two weeks. It's hell week.  
**

_**Now that you've finished reading, please take the time to leave comments. Thanks for reading!**_


	21. 2:9 Home, Part Two

Once again, thank you to those who took the time to read and leave your thoughts on the previous chapter. As usual, it's greatly appreciated.

Well, despite my hellishly long school week, I could not get this story off of my mind. Of all of them, this is my favorite to write. Soooo… each night, from 12a – 2a… and well, today bc I have ADD in regard to my schoolwork, I did just that.

Please take the time to leave your thoughts.

UNEDITED.

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Home: Part Two**

"_Molly, please—"_

_With his handcuffed wrists, he nevertheless managed to grab her arm before she could leave._

"_Listen to me."_

- "Oh, I'm sorry."

She immediately took a step away from the wayward soul; the impact of her encounter seemed to have startled her. Even by the dim glare of the streetlight she could see the swelling of the woman's make-up covered eye, and reddened swollen lips. It was obvious that she had been beaten.

- "Um… I know you. You're Kiefer's mom, Mrs. Bauer."

_She winced at his touch; he held her too hard._

"_What about Kiefer? Did you really attack him? You beat him up?"_

Melinda shuddered at the mention of her name. Over the years since Kiefer had been imprisoned, the abuse had escalated to insurmountable levels; oftentimes she prayed for death rather than be subjected to the daily beatings. She would have liked nothing more than to leave her husband, but she had long awaited the day when her son would be released. She knew that leaving Warren would have resulted in one of two ways: either her husband would have forbade to see Kiefer and continued to poison him by his influence, or he would have simply killed her. She could not allow either conclusion to come to fruition; she could not leave her son to Warren. He had caused enough pain.

"_Yea, I did. I was trying to scare him."_

_He loosened his grip on her, but refused to release her. He would not lose her too. They would not turn her against him._

"_You know I just want to protect the family. OUR family. I have to protect them."_

- "Yee…es, I am. And there's no need to apologize. It's… it's my fault. I should've seen—"

She had grown accustomed to apologizing.

- "Are you… alright?"

Molly nodded. She had never before formally met Mrs. Bauer, but she had seen her in the courtroom on the day in which she was called to testify against Kiefer. Mrs. Bauer had seated directly behind him, but beside her husband, staring forward. Molly would never have known it then, but looking at the woman now, and thinking back on the memory, she could see that Melinda was terrified.

- "I'm okay."

She was lying. The tears had not stopped streaming down her face. She felt betrayed and as a traitor all at once. She had sided with the perpetrator at the expense of her family's pleas. She had turned her back on her mother. She was not fine.

"_Are you back in the mob? Is that why you have a gun? Why you scared Carly and her daughter?"_

_He could not believe his wife had told her everything. She was poisoning his own child against him. No. She could not have. Alexis would never do such a thing._

"_WHO TOLD YOU THAT?"_

She quickly wiped her tears.

- "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Noticing the look the young teen was giving her, Melinda decided to deflect the attention from her poorly concealed injuries back onto the clearly upset Molly, whom she recognized, but had never met.

- "You're Kristina Corinthos' younger sister, yes?"

"_I heard Mommy talking to Uncle Stefan before we left. She didn't mean for me to hear—"_

_He finally released her arm so that he could walk about the room. If he had continued to hold her at the mention of that man's name, he might have hurt her. Not intentionally; but simply as a projection of his anger._

"_I am NOT in the mob! Don't let them make you believe that! Do you hear me? I lost too much… I'm not, Molly. Tell me you believe me. I would never do that. Not to you. You're the… you're the innocent one. You're my innocent baby."_

Since speaking to her father, the Corinthos name seemed tainted. Like Melinda with her Bauer name, Molly shuddered.

- "Yes. I'm Molly. Um… I probably shouldn't be talking to you—"

Melinda nervously looked around the area.

- "Well, I'm rather harmless. You probably shouldn't be in the street at this hour alone. It really isn't safe; not for a young girl such as you. How old are you, Molly?"

_She shook her head. She was not a baby. She was… _

"_Just STOP! STOP! I'm not a baby anymore! You're… you're trying to make me forget what you did. You… you beat him up. You beat Grandpa up and now… I don't even know if he's alive because I wanted to come here to see YOU. I wanted you to tell me that Mommy was lying to me… but…"_

_She once again inched toward the door._

"_She wasn't. You're the liar… and… and a monster."_

Had anyone else had questioned her age, Molly would have caught an attitude, especially given her recent demeanor and outlook on the world; Melinda, however, had a kind spirit. From the looks of it, she had had enough disrespect in her day to serve a lifetime. Having been brought up to respect her elders, Molly quietly responded.

- "I'm fourteen… and a half."

The woman smiled sympathetically.

- "Fourteen. It's a hard age. You're not quite a full-fledged teenager, but you're also no longer a little girl. It's hard to find the happy medium."

Never before had an older person, of her parents' age, been able to see her… understand her. She could not help but return the shy smile given to her.

- "Yea. It's… it's not the easiest time right now. It's not easy being my parents' _baby_ ; especially my mom's."

_He would have liked to stop her as she opened the door ready to leave, but he could not; her words had paralyzed him. Instead, he retook his seat at the interrogation table. They had done it. No. HE had done it. He had turned his sweet girl against him._

"_No matter what anyone says, Molly, I'M your father. No one else. ME."_

She thought of her son.

- "No matter how old you are, Molly, you'll always be your mother's baby."

_But he was not. The man before her was not her father. Her father, as her mother had told her, was gone._

"_No, you're not."_

_And she walked out of the room hoping that one day, her father would be returned to her._

- "Do you mind if I walk with you?"

Molly was grateful for the offer. It was nearly nine o'clock and she had disappeared from the precinct just thirty minutes prior; her mother would have no doubt learned of her disappearance. Regardless of how upset a part of her remained with the woman for having been lied to all her life about her father, a larger part did not want to worry her.

- "Okay."

Melinda continued to nervously look about. She had overheard her son and husband discussing her little companion's father and the beating her had supposedly given Kiefer. From what she had heard, she did not like the plan Warren had devised against the family. While she did not appreciate Sonny's attack on her son, it was undoubtedly a long-overdue repayment for the suffering Kiefer had caused Kristina. Since the swelling had gone somewhat subsided from her late morning beating, after applying some cover-up and doing her make-up as normal, soon after the two men had departed, she slipped out of the house for the first time in weeks; she needed to clear her head. She wondered whether she should warn the family. The encounter with Molly seemed to be a sign to the affirmative.

- "Alright. Where were you headed?"

Looking about the area, she realized that she was only a couple blocks from her aunt's apartment. Since, in her haste to see her father, she had forgotten her phone, but had a key to the apartment, she would call one of her family members for a ride home.

- "Um… this way. It's not very far. Just two short blocks. I don't want to keep you from wherever you were headed; I don't want you to feel obligated to walking with me or anything, I kinda put myself in this position. My mother is going to kill me."

Melinda furiously shook her head.

- "NO! No mother would ever, _ever_, harm her child—"

Molly stopped her.

- "Mrs. Bauer, it's okay; I wasn't being serious. My mom has never hit me more than a swat on the bottom to get my attention. She lived with a lunatic for a few years who smacked her and my aunt around just because she… breathed."

Without meaning to be, she found herself being insensitive toward a woman who was clearly in such a position. She immediately stopped speaking.

- "I'm… sorry."

Melinda unconsciously put her arm around the teen. She was grateful that she had never had a daughter; she could not imagine the abuse Warren would have inflicted upon her. Alas, instead she bore a son who had repeated the same cycle abuse onto the teen's sister.

- "No, it's okay. Actually, I should be apologizing to you—"

Molly frowned.

- "For what? You did nothing wrong."

But Melinda woefully disagreed with that statement. She had done everything wrong.

- "Actually, I did. I should have warned your mother about allowing your sister to date my son. I did not know the entire time that he had been hurting her… but… but when he would return home either angry or extremely apologetic, I suspected. I… I should've done something."

She did not know why she was laying down her guilt before this teen who had been but a little girl at the time, but she was. She felt compelled to apologize for her son. He never would; at least not sincerely.

- "I'm just sorry for the pain that your family has suffered because of it. I don't expect forgiveness from you—"

Molly attempted to do just that, but Melinda gave her shoulder a squeeze.

- "No honey. It isn't your place, or your burden. I just… I don't know… I just always wanted to say those words out loud, but I never had the courage to… not to your mother or your sister."

They walked in silence for the remainder of the distance to Tina's building; neither knew what more to say.

- "Um, this is it."

Melinda nodded as her feet allowed her to follow Molly up the steps and to the door. Out of a force of habit, she rang the doorbell before recalling the reason why she had gone to her aunt's apartment. Knowing the woman would be spending the night at the lake house, she then unlocked the door; she stepped inside just as her aunt was making her way to the door.

- "Oh, you're here."

Tina nodded as she pulled the girl into a hug.

- "Yea, I am. The question is: why are _you _here?"

Sam bit the inside of her cheek as she waited to hear her sister's response.

- "And where are Lucky and Nikolas, Mol?"

Before the girl could respond, however, an angry stream of Greek reprimands were heard from the kitchen; Alexis had taken her phone call before seeing who was at the door. From what the Grecophiles could tell, Molly's appearance was a result of her disappearance. Tina stared from Sam to the regretful teen.

- "I guess that answers our questions, now doesn't it?"

With that, she noticed Melinda had appeared at the doorway. While the woman was not viewed as a threat, her association being the wife of their family's current enemy, made her suspect.

- "Um, Alexis? Can you come out here, please? – Hello, Mrs. Bauer."

The woman stood as though her feet were cemented to the floor; she could not bring herself to pass the threshold of the apartment.

- "Hello, Ms. Cassadine, Samantha. I… uh… I found Molly—"

With the phone attached to her ear as she continued to furiously scream into the phone at her nephew, a clearly agitated Alexis stormed into the room. Her daughter had been missing an hour, and it was only then did her nephew and son-in-law had managed to call and tell her that they had lost her daughter.

- "… I really don't understand why the hell you two didn't call me the _second_ she went—"

She stopped once she noticed her daughter standing in the foyer, along with the mother of Kristina's abuser shyly observing the scene.

- "Nikolas, Molly's here; I'm going to have to call you back. Tell Lucky that he can stop searching."

Without entirely meaning to do so, she hung up the phone before the man could respond. She pulled the teen to her in a warm hug all the while staring at their unexpected visitor. In the light, it was apparent the type of day or morning that she had had.

- "Melinda? What are you doing here?"

Her heart raced at the thought that Warren might have gotten to her daughter.

- "Did… wait… Molly, where—"

Still remaining in her spot, Melinda spoke up; she knew the fear that ran through Alexis' body. It was the same fear that she had at every second of each day Kiefer was in Warren's vicinity. There was no telling what the man would do.

- "No. I happened to be walking down Port View when I accidentally walked into Molly. We spoke for a moment before I realized that it was quite late and perhaps you might be concerned about her—"

Molly continued.

- "Well, _I _actually walked into Mrs. Bauer; I wasn't really paying attention. She was really nice and told me that it wasn't safe to be in the street alone—"

Looking at her daughter who looked as though she had been to hell and back, Alexis nodded in agreement.

- "We'll be discussing that. Molly, please thank Mrs. Bauer for seeing you here safely."

Despite the fact that she knew the trouble she had found herself with her mother, the teen remained in her mother's arms as she turned to the kind woman. She wished that Melinda had also been blessed with a supportive family such as hers; she had been dealt a poor brutal hand.

- "Thank you, Mrs. Bauer."

She warmly smiled at the teen before turning to leave, but Alexis stopped her.

- "Melinda, let me walk you out."

She gave Molly a kiss on the top of her head as she unwrapped the teen's arms from around her waist and approached the woman, closing the door behind her. While she hated to be detached from the girl she had not hugged in a month, she needed to speak with the battered woman. Given that Melinda had helped her daughter, Alexis needed to know if there was anything that she could have done for her as well. She could not in full conscious allow her to return home to a monster.

- "Is there… is there anything I can do for you? My family, we can—"

She stopped her. She too had a family of great means; if she could have left Warren, she would have packed up her son and done so years ago. But, she was realistic.

- "I appreciate the offer, Alexis, but I'm fine."

Alexis shook her head.

- "No, you're not—"

Melinda gave her hand a squeeze. They had never been friends, but in that moment, she knew what great companion she would have had in Alexis' friendship. Sadly, she was not meant to have such a thing in her life. That was not how the cards had been laid out.

- "Listen to me; don't worry about me. Okay? Worry about your family in there. _All _of them. My husband thinks… well, it's clear what he thinks of me—"

She sighed.

- "I see and hear more than he thinks or wants to realize… especially tonight, when taking a walk around town."

Alexis frowned, but did not dare interrupt a woman whose voice had been consistently stolen from her. This must have been the first time in some time that someone had given her the time of day; she would not take that away from her.

And so Melinda continued.

- "For the first time, my suspicions were confirmed. And… I'm not upset. You did it with good reason—"

The lightbulb went off in the attorney's brain.

- "Oh—"

Melinda, however, quickly reassured her.

- "I will keep your secret, but… be careful; he's out for blood. He doesn't care whose is spilt in the process. I mean, look at me. I'm supposed to be the love of his life, after all."

Without waiting for a response, she bashfully smiled as she scurried from the building like a quiet church mouse.

* * *

- "No arraignment, no bail. Tell your lawyer that I'll pay her double her rate."

He followed Jason into the penthouse. He had avoided the apartment complex throughout the month so as to not give Alexis any more cause to accuse him of returning to the mob, but he was done. She had turned her back on him. She had turned their children against him. And worse, she had allowed another to interfere in their marriage. He was done trying to please her. He would prove her wrong in his own way.

- "She's excel—"

Jason stopped him from continuing.

- "Diane didn't do anything, Sonny. They were told to drop the charges against you for your attacks on both Kiefer and Mike."

He was shocked. While there might not have been any evidence to hold him for Kiefer's attack, unless Carly came forward, the arresting officers had witnessed him beating Mike. There was no way the charges could have been dropped unless…

- "That son of a bitch!"

He grabbed the first thing he could get his hands onto; it was a lamp. In a rage, he threw it across the room.

- "I'm NOT his concern!"

He went to reach for another object, but Jason quickly restrained him. He pinned him to the wall.

- "Whoa… you need to calm down! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sonny breathed heavily as he attempted to control his breath. He felt as though he was losing control of his body… his temper… his fists. But for the fact that Jason held him in such a firm hold from which he could not move, he would have made an attempt on his life… just as he had done his father. He needed to hit something. He needed to leave. He needed to protect his family… himself… from…

- "STEFAN."

_**Flashback**_

_Leaving his wife and daughters in Greece, Sonny returned to the States after spending a month and a half in their family's home and country. While he loved being with them, it was always difficult for him as he did not speak the language; aside from the servants on their estate, the Greeks in the area were not willing to converse in English. Being an independent man, he always felt awkward relying on his daughters and wife to speak for him. Despite the aching in his heart, he was grateful to be home._

_Unfortunately, returning to an empty house was always awkward. So, he decided to immerse himself into his work until his wife and youngest daughter returned home. And it was at his office in his café-restaurant that he saw his brother-in-law for the first time since he had left._

_- "Stefan, what are you doing here? Alexis and Molly won't—"_

_The gentleman put his hand up to interrupt; he was not there to speak to his sister or niece._

_- "If it were with them I would have liked to speak, Sonny, I certainly would not have come here. I would have simply called or flown to see them."_

_Sonny scratched the side of his face as he moved to the beverage cart he kept in his office. He never cared to have conversations with Stefan; there was not much they could say to one another. Stefan found him unworthy of Alexis, and Sonny found Stefan intrusive. Although, he would admit that his intrusion came mainly from his need to have Alexis and his beck and call in regard to Cassadine International affairs; she was the company's one of many attorneys. Stefan, however, relied solely on her._

_- "Drink?"_

_He nodded._

_- "Scotch, thank you."_

_He quickly poured the drink and handed it to the man before retaking his seat at his desk. _

_- "So, what can I do for you?"_

_Straightening his jacket, Stefan took a seat opposite Sonny, crossed his legs, and took a drink._

_- "Nice. Excellent bottle."_

_- "Thank you."_

_Ending formalities, Stefan smiled, in his way, at the man._

_- "I would like to thank you, Sonny, for making what had to be a very difficult decision in letting your sixteen year old daughter leave your home to—"_

_It was Sonny's turn to interrupt. While this was perhaps the very first time Stefan had ever thanked him for anything, he had to clarify his position to the man._

_- "There was no question about doing whatever it took to protect my daughter. If she needed to move to Timbuktu, I would've allowed and agreed for her to go there; I just want her to get better. I know it's not going to happen as fast as I'd like; Kristina has a lot of stuff to figure out."_

_Stefan agreed. The two might have been as different as light and day, but one thing was certain, they wanted nothing but the best for the traumatized teen. They had each done what they could over the month and trial period to support Kristina the best way they knew how; in allowing her to leave, Sonny had just proven to the territorial gentleman that they were on the exact same page._

_- "That she does. Given the situation, it is imperative that we continue to… work together. I can see how much you love Alexis and the girls—"_

_Sonny corrected him._

_- "My family, Stefan. Alexis and those girls, my daughters, are my family. I want you to stop avoiding the word. I know that you love them, I do… and I know how protective you are of them, but you also have seen in the past ten years that I'm here for them… one hundred percent."_

_- "Very well. I did not come here to argue with you; I came here to tell you that I have not turned a blind eye to all that you've done for our—"_

_He stopped._

_- "For your family. I am a patient man in most things, except those involving the members of my family. I will crush anyone who dares harm them…"_

_Sonny smirked, but he allowed Stefan to continue._

_- "And I have waited ten long years for the time to come for you to… screw up. For you to return to the mob… and even for you to do something impulsive and drastic to that piece of garbage Bauer boy that would have caused you to be put in jail where you would encounter your… enemies. But—"_

_Sonny leaned back in his chair._

_- "I didn't do any of those things."_

_Stefan nodded._

_- "No you did not. And that is why I respect you."_

_**End of Flashback**_

He held him firmly in his place. He could not trust that releasing Sonny would not result in any more destruction.

- "What about Stefan?"

Sonny struggled against Jason's hold. He was claustrophobic; he hated feeling stuck in place and unable to move. He was suffocating… not just in the man's grasp, but under the weight of his reality.

- "He's… he's turned everyone _against_ me. He's taken my family!"

The door slowly opened to reveal Max, Jason's bodyguard, ushering in the man in question.

- "I'm sorry I couldn't warn you, boss, but Mr. Cassadine, here, said it was an emergency… it's about…"

He noticed Jason's hold on his former boss.

- "Well, Mr. C."

And without waiting to be formally invited to enter, Stefan entered; he shook his head in disgust upon seeing his brother-in-law.

- "Color me surprised that you are here. I suppose you've made my life simpler; this will kill two birds with one stone."

* * *

Warren stood at his den's bar attempting to control his anger. Sonny had been on his way to prison for not only beating Kiefer, but also his own father, and he was therefore going to get his revenge on the man for putting his son in prison. At the blink of an eye, however, his plans were put to a screeching halt; the district attorney had decided not to pursue the charges against him. When Warren spoke to him, Auerbach claimed the _higher-ups_ had forced his hand. And so he had returned home angrier than he had been when he left.

- "Dad?"

Kiefer hobbled into the room; he brought the scent of alcohol in with him. Warren shook his head in disgust.

- "God, look at you, Kiefer. Do you think it smart to walk around town like some common drunkard? We're trying to portray you as an innocent that idiot just attacked."

He slammed his glass onto the table.

- "You're such an idiot."

He shook his head as he made his way to his seat in the corner overlooking the ground's garden. Regardless of anything he did for his son, the boy was an utter disappointment. Kiefer was a failure.

- "Where the hell have you been all this time? I came home and expected to see you here, where you were supposed to be… with broken ribs. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kiefer did not know what to say. On a normal day, he hated his father for everything he was, and everything he did, to both him and his mother; however, for once Warren appeared to care about him. It might not have been the standard father-son relationship, but it was what he knew; even in the harsh words, it was clear that Warren loved him. He immediately regretted leaving the house; he hated disappointing him.

- "I'm sorry. I've been staying in the house for weeks, laying low like you told me, but I figured that since Sonny attacked me today, if people saw me—"

Warren pounded his fist on the arm of his chair.

- "DRUNK? That's how you wanted people to see you?"

Kiefer slowly made his way to a chair close to where his father sat, but far enough that he could move away if the man unexpectedly moved to strike him. He could not take another attack. Not that day.

- "No! Dad, I didn't plan on getting drunk! It just happened. I was thinking about Kristina… about the life we could've had. You know?"

As Warren attempted to speak, Kiefer put his hand up to continue uninterrupted. He realized that everything he had done, five years ago and the recent past, to get and keep the love of his life had failed due to his own ignorance. He did not want to be like his father. He did not want to beat love into the woman he loved. He wanted to give her everything that wanted; she could be his queen, if she would give him a chance.

- "I just drank too much."

Warren raised an eyebrow.

- "So I smell."

Kiefer decided to switch subjects. There was no explaining to the man his affection for a girl he had never approved of in the first place. There was no point in telling him how he would have leapt across the world's oceans to be by her side. Considering how his father treated his mother, he could never understand the lengths he would take to have his love and the family he had always wanted.

- "I ran into Kristina—"

The older man closed his eyes in irritation. His son was ruining everything.

- "You what?"

He misunderstood.

- "Cassadine. It was her aunt. Did you know she had a kid? She looks just like her."

Warren moved to the bar to pour himself another drink. He would need it to deal with his son's fascination with the family. It made him sick.

- "That child, I've seen her a couple of times in the past, does not belong to that hippy treehugger. She's that other one's kid with Lucky Spencer, the detective who arrested you for beating that whiney bitch. I can only imagine, if that little girl is surrounded by all of those Cassadine women, how pathetic she'll turn out."

Kiefer frowned.

- "Oh… that's…"

He cleared his throat.

- "Well, she's pretty cute. That Kristina, on the other hand, she's got a lot of mouth on her. Everything in me want to—"

He stopped. He was becoming his father. He was regressing to that teenaged boy who lost everything because of his fist. He did not want to be that man anymore. He wanted to change.

- "She just… she thinks she's a wolf in a runt lamb costume."

Warren swallowed a large gulp of gin.

- "Like the rest of those women."

* * *

Jason knew he could not continue to hold onto Sonny while Stefan was in the room. Sonny already felt that the man was taking his power and control away from him, he could not in good conscience keep him in such a submissive and weak position. He released him.

- "Are you going to be okay?"

After giving the man a glare that could, if looks had such power, kill, Sonny loosened the collar of his shirt. He needed the feeling of suffocation to leave.

- "I'm fine."

Jason nodded before pulling Max aside. There was something incredibly wrong with Sonny. Before he spiraled completely out of control and did something he would regret, he needed to find his former friend some help; he was, after all, now his responsibility.

- "Call Robin. Tell her I need to speak to her right away."

- "Sure thing, boss."

He watched Max leave while Stefan stood by the door eying the scene. He never liked for people to stare at him as though he were in a fishbowl, but his discomfort was not, in that moment, important.

- "Stefan—"

Sonny cut Jason off; he was not in the mood for pleasantries. While Stefan watched and judged him, Sonny eyed him suspiciously; he would have liked to smack the smug look from his face. He was tired of him.

- "What the hell do you want? You gloating at your victory? Alexis left me for good—"

Stefan shook his head as he put his briefcase onto the desk.

- "Please do not blame me for such a thing, Sonny. If I had had any power in Alexis leaving you, don't you think I would have saved myself the money in paying for that lavish wedding of yours? If I had had any of the power you seem to think I have over Alexis, believe me, you would not have been in her realm of suitable men to date, let alone marry. I assure you that much."

Sonny squeezed his eyes shut; he counted to ten to unball his fists. He could not strike this man if he wanted any chance with Alexis. He could not lose her. He could not give this man such power.

- "She's your sister, Stefan—"

He calmly opened the briefcase.

- "I'm well aware of that."

Sonny inched forward.

- "You can't _have_ her. Is that what keeps you up at night? Hmm? You can try and control her in every way except—"

Grabbing the file he had previously viewed, Stefan slammed his briefcase closed. He shoved the file into the inappropriate man's chest.

- "You're truly far more disgusting than I had ever given you credit. You think so lowly of your wife and her family to think that we—"

Undeterred, Sonny threw the file onto the desk.

- "Not the family, Stefan; _YOU_. You act like Alexis is _your_ wife and _my_ daughters are YOUR kids. They're not! They're MINE. Do you hear me? You can act like they're father, have them call you…"

He wiped his brow; the racing of his heart made him sweat.

- "They can call you _uncle_… you… you… can turn them against me all you want, but I'm their father."

_**Flashback**_

_Seeing her seated alone at the shore, he walked from the house along the beach; it had been five months since he had seen her. He had wanted to visit more often, but realistically, he could not; there was too much to attend to and sort if everything was to, if necessary, work as planned. _

_- "Hello darling. May I join you?"_

_Kristina looked up at him with a wide smile. _

_- "Uncle!"_

_As she attempted to stand to appropriately greet him, he tenderly pushed her back down; he sat beside her on the bare sand and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek._

_- "How are you, kapelia mou?"_

_She shrugged. She had been sitting alone for at least an hour simply watching the waves crash into the rocks and wash onto the shore; she enjoyed the solitude._

_- "I'm okay, I guess. Homesick… tired…"_

_She rested her head onto his shoulder. She sighed._

_- "I don't know."_

_He wrapped his arm around her, and allowed the only the sound of the nature around them to fill the air. He did not know what to tell his niece. She had been abused and violated in the worst way, then made to appear as some troublemaking whore on the witness stand at her assailant's trial. Despite the time that had passed, it was clearly not yet enough to ease the girl's heart or mend her wounds._

_- "Of all the homes that we have around the world, you know, this has always been my favorite."_

_Without removing her head from his shoulder, she shifted her head to look at him._

_- "Why?"_

_He smiled as he watched the tide slowly creep in; they would soon need to make it into the house._

_- "Well, for two reasons. The first, this was the home your mother, aunt, and I took as our own after our father died. We left my mother's home where there was no love shared or lost, and came here. Helena never bothered us because this was the home where Mikkos and Kristin had spent their time together. He had purchased it for her and their daughters."_

_He saw that she wanted to learn more about her grandparents' affair, but he shook his head; it was not his tale to tell._

_- "That is a long and complicated story for another time, darling."_

_Kristina smiled at his ability to see right through her and read her mind. Stefan had that gift for every member of their family._

_- "I'll ask Mommy."_

_He gave her cheek a squeeze._

_- "Smart girl."_

_After a moment of silence and continued tide watching, she recalled that he had neglected to finish telling her why he loved the house as much as he did. The more she thought about it, however, she realized that it too was her favorite of their homes. It was bright, secluded with its private beach, and simply… a home. Unlike Wyndemere, their palatial home on the mainland of Greece, or the infrequently visited home in Russia, this beach house was large, but simple. _

_- "What's the second reason?"_

_Smiling once again at the waves, Stefan continued._

_- "Well, I love this house because it reminds me of the wonderful family that I have been blessed to have. When I awake in the morning to the sight of the waves and the tide creeping onto the shore, I think about our family. We are like the sea, providing you with a sense of calm and comfort. We take you into our arms and listen as you release your problems and innermost demons. Then, to the best of our ability, like the tide, we help you wash it away."_

_She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. If only her life's problems were so easily resolved._

_- "I don't think that's going to work for me, Uncle. I feel like everything…"_

_A sob caught her off guard._

_- "I… I just feel… like… I feel like I'll never be able to forget… like he's always going to be there to taunt me. He's in jail, Uncle, but not… entirely. You know?"_

_He ran his hand up and down her arm as he felt her shiver. Under normal circumstances, he would have claimed it was the weather, but he knew better; it came from within. Her constant fear lay in her body waiting to materialize into his image and likeness. Regardless of the distance they had put between her and Port Charles, only time and constant reassurance would help her through her pain. The distance only made it easier._

_- "I cannot tell you that you will always feel this way, or that you will not. What I can tell you, koritsi mou, is that it will get easier." _

_He picked up a sand-filled seashell. It was slightly cracked, but certainly not a lost cause; a child scrounging for such treasured shells would undoubtedly have put it into her bucket to take home as a gift to a loved one. He smiled._

_- "The tide washes the shore. In passing, it takes with it, debris, the remains of sand castles, and seashells, such as this. The debris is discarded and falls to the depths of the seabed. The sand castles are temporarily destroyed, but rebuilt. And the shell, once filthy and surrounded by the debris, is carried away by the sea until it soon finds itself on a nearby shore. It is made new, clean, and beautiful."_

_She wiped a tear that crossed the bridge of her nose before taking the shell from his hand. She brushed the wet sand from it._

_- "It really is beautiful."_

_He kissed the top of her head._

_- "Of course it is; it comes from an even more beautiful shore, darling."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Stefan clenched his jaw to stop his impulse in telling Sonny how he really felt about him in that moment; there was something wrong.

- "Listen—"

But he shook his head furiously. He began to pace the room.

- "Okay… I give you a small leeway when it comes to Sam. She was yours first, right? That's how you see it? You raised her… no, you _helped_ raise her, right? Like some kind of inces—"

Jason preemptively grabbed Sonny's arm from allowing the telephone to meet its end on the floor.

- "STOP!"

He and Stefan stole a glance at one another. They saw it. The man was erratic, delusional, and paranoid; he was on the verge of a severe mental breakdown. There did not seem to be anything to talk him from his ledge.

- "Sit down, Sonny!"

The man shook his head as he forcefully pushed Jason out of his way.

- "NO. I'm not some puppy you can control. I don't give a _damn_ if you don't like the way I go about protecting my family. Alright? That punk Kiefer and his son of a bitch father will NOT touch them—"

He moved to Stefan.

- "And you… once I get Alexis and my girls back, you're not coming anywhere near them. Do you hear me?"

But he did not wait for a response. He slammed the door opened and stormed out of the apartment. When Milo went to stop him, Jason grabbed his arm.

- "Listen to me, don't go near him. Just follow him. Any sign of trouble, call me and I'll handle it."

Watching as he closed the door behind the bodyguard, Stefan shook his head. His brother had gone off the deep end.

- "From what I can tell, Jason, the sign of trouble already exists…"

He retrieved the file Sonny had previous thrown back at him. He handed it to the man.

- "And it's only a matter of time before it makes its presence known. For your sake, I sincerely hope that it does not touch _any_ member of my family… including _that_ one."

* * *

There had been no other words necessary to say to her distraught teen that evening. Once Melinda had left and a heavy-hearted Alexis returned to the apartment, Molly immediately found herself in her mother's arms. Her world, as she knew it, had fallen apart. She cried until there were no tears left to cry. She apologized until her voice was sore. And she held onto her mother until her arms went limp and she finally fell asleep.

- "I'm so sorry, baby."

She wiped the tears that had fallen down her own cheeks before carefully moving from the bed.

- "I love you so much."

Alexis made to leave the room, but feeling her mother gone from her side, Molly opened her eyes.

- "Mommy?"

She returned.

- "Hmm?"

Even half asleep, the tears once again rolled down the teen's cheeks. Guilt filled her.

- "Do you think everything will ever go back to normal? Kristina… do you think she'll forgive me?"

Alexis sat down beside her. She ran her fingers through her hair. The ability of her girls to reconcile was the least of her concerns; she had never doubted that they ever would. Their bond was too strong.

- "One hundred percent I do. Krissy loves you, sweetheart. I won't lie to you and say that she wasn't hurt that you blamed her for the problems between your father and me; she was heartbroken—"

Hearing her daughter whimper, Alexis continued.

- "But, baby, Krissy understood that you were going through a hard time. There's so much that you don't understand… and so much that we've hidden from you because you are the baby. All we've ever wanted to do is to protect you… and give you the life that Sam and Kristina didn't have early on. We wanted to start new with you. We never wanted to hurt you."

She felt disgusted with herself knowing that there remained more that her daughter did not know… more that they hid from her. Alas, it was not her secret to tell.

- "Kristina loves you so much. You're her little sister. There is nothing that she would not do for you. And if giving you your space to sort everything out was what she had to do, she was willing to do it."

She paused.

- "We all were."

Molly wiped her tears as she sat up; she hugged her mother.

- "I'm sorry I was so horrible to you, Mommy. I feel bad for Daddy, but I shouldn't have yelled at you and called you a liar. I made everything worse for you."

She held her baby's face in her hands.

- "I told you that I forgive you, honey. I love you too much to ever stay mad at you."

She went into the dresser and found a t-shirt and shorts belonging to one of her other girls as the teen's own clothing no longer fit. Over the month, Molly had gone through a growth spurt that rendered her nearly as _tall_ as her sisters; if she continued to grow, she would break the streak of petite women in their family.

- "Now, get ready for bed. I'm going to go talk to Tina and Sam—"

Molly got up and immediately began to change.

- "Are you coming back?"

Alexis smiled. Her daughter had not allowed her anywhere near her in a month; she was happy to have her baby back.

- "If you want me to, I will."

There was no doubt.

- "I do."

With a nod, Alexis gave the girl a kiss on the cheek and a swat on the bottom.

- "Please make sure the sheets are still on the bed when I come in here."

Slipping out of the room, she stopped by the second guest room where Kristina and Dani had fallen asleep. She smiled at the sight of the tiny thumb-sucking child fast asleep on top of the young woman.

- "This is why you can't sleep with your mommy, jellybean. You think everyone is your mattress."

But seeing as they looked comfortable as they were, she left them alone. She placed a kiss on each girl's cheek before grabbing Kristina's cell to take a picture. As a caption, she typed: '_I will always protect you.' _She placed the phone back onto the dresser before making her way back to the living room where Tina and Sam waited for her.

- "Thanks for waiting for me."

Every member of her family had done their part, be it intentionally or not, to protect a large secret. They had a right to know when that secret was on the brink of being discovered; they had a say on how they would proceed.

She sat by Sam at the dining table.

- "I love you, you know that?"

Sam smiled at her mother.

- "Yea, I do. I love you, too, Mom."

_She jumped in her sleep._

"_MOMMY! He's gonna get me! He's gonna take me away!"_

_Alexis had been lost in thought as she sat in the corner of the room away from any windows. She stared at their suitcases sitting by the door. Upon hearing her daughter's cries, she immediately moved to her side._

"_I'm here, baby. Mommy's right here."_

She caressed her daughter's cheek.

"_Is the bad man going to come back again?"_

_Lying on the floor between her birthday girl and her eighteen year old sister, Alexis stared at the ceiling. In less than twelve hours, they would be 35,000 miles in the air returning to Greece. When she had left, she never thought she would return._

"_Oh Mushroom, if I can help it, that will never happen."_

_But she did not have a choice. She had to protect her daughter… her children._

- "I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to panic because I'm going to handle this. I'm going to fix it. We… we made provisions for this."

Sam made a face.

"_How are you going to do that, Mommy? The man today, he…"_

_She rested her head on her mother's chest._

"_He came out of nowhere. He scared me."_

_Alexis looked over to her sister who had stirred in her sleep; Sam's screams had awoken her._

- "If this is your idea of keeping me calm, it's not working. You're scaring me. Mom, what's wrong?"

She grabbed her mother's hand.

"_Is everything okay, Jiminy?"_

_Tina attempted to pinch her niece's cheek, but the little girl buried her face into her mother's chest._

"_She's shaking."_

She did not know how she was going to tell her daughter. But, she had to.

"_It's okay. It's okay… we're going home."_

- "Melinda… she knows."

Sam's eyes widened.

- "No... no… no! Mom, how—"

Alexis grabbed her face. She would do anything to not ever see such terror on her daughters' faces. It was appearing far too frequently.

- "Samantha, calm down. She suspected, but it doesn't matter how she knows. She's not going to say anything, but if she does… we're… we're leaving. We're going home."

But as much as she willed it to be, it was not that simple anymore. So much had changed in the past twenty, and even five, years.


	22. 2:10 Home, Part Three

Thank you all for taking the time to read and review. Someone DMd me about Sam's involvement in Part Two of this story and why it was so "minimal." She wasn't so highlighted in many of these chapters because this is an ensemble fic of the Cassadine/Corinthos family; right now, her problems are resolved (her marriage and Dani being healed). Part Two dealt with Alexis' marriage, Molly's reaction to its disintegration, and Sonny's issues. Part Three… is very different. Sam Fan Firsts, don't worry. That's all I'll say.

Nevertheless, many thanks for reading and taking the time to leave your thoughts on the story even if your favorite characters are not fully highlighted in some chapters. Your thoughts are all appreciated.

And as to Sonny fans, I HATE **GH **Sonny, but love **my** version of Sonny. So, please note that I write everything with purpose and cause. I remain neutral in my writing. Keep that in mind. ;)

UNEDITED.

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Home: Part Three**

Stefan shook his head in irritation and disgust as he entered the sitting room of his home. Although he could clearly see that Sonny had mentally taken a turn for the worst, the anger that boiled in his blood had yet to a simmer. The level of disrespect thrown at his face in spite of all that he had done for his family could not easily be quelled by his brother-in-law's mental instability. Sonny had meant every word he spit in his direction.

- "Oh, you're here."

He looked from his nephew to Lucky. Under normal circumstances he would have questioned the man's presence in his home, but he was Samantha's family. At present, every member of their lot, unworthy or otherwise, was essential. War had been waged against them.

- "You're both here. Good. We have quite a bit to discuss."

Nikolas nodded in agreement. He had heard that Sonny had been released from custody. It was no doubt his uncle's doing.

- "What happened with Sonny, Uncle? The charges have been dropped against him? How exactly did you manage that?"

Hearing the man's name spoken in his home, Stefan moved to the bar. He needed something to calm his rage.

- "Would either of you care for a drink?"

Noticing his temper, both men declined the offer. They waited for him to answer Nikolas' query.

- "Hmm—"

He took a shot of vodka. Despite the heat that filled his chest, he felt his upset diminishing. So he began.

- "I used my connections. In hindsight, I should have left that pompous ingrate to remain in custody and transferred to some filthy cell where God knows who would have his way with him. Alas, I could not do such a thing. As deplorable of a human being I find him to currently be, he is my sister's husband, and the father to their children. Given what I know about his latest actions, whether belonging intentionally to him or by fraud, he would not have been safe _anywhere_ in prison, jail, or wherever common criminals are sent."

He poured himself another shot.

- "However, from what I have just witnessed, it appears that the _world_ is not very safe with that brute walking about town."

Lucky and Nikolas looked at one another before questioning the clearly biased and hostile man. They knew that given the attacks on Kiefer and Mike that Sonny could not have been in his right mind. To their knowledge, he had never before had any mental issues; things had clearly changed. That was a problem… their problem.

Being concerned with the public welfare, along with that of his wife's father, Lucky was first to speak. He needed to ensure Sonny's safety.

- "Where is he now, Stefan?"

The formal gentleman would have liked to follow up on Sonny's latest antics, but he could not bothered; he had another task and mission to handle. His brother-in-law was, at the present moment, the least of his worries or concern. If he had taken the time to personally follow the man, there was no telling what he would have done… or where he would have sent him for the time being.

- "If I purported to know, Lucky, I would be lying."

Thinking better of being impulsive, he instead had one of his investigators (the one who had found Sonny's odd purchases, to be exact), to ensure that the man did not do anything… _stupid_.

- "I have yet to be informed of his whereabouts, so I am under the impression that he has not done anything regrettable. Whether the same can be said for the remainder of the night, that is debatable. I, for one, no longer have faith in the man."

Knowing his uncle like the back of his hand, Nikolas moved to the bar upon seeing Stefan attempt to take a third shot. The man was more than able to hold his liquor, but the anger that filled him was evident; liquor was not solution.

- "What did he do… _say_ to you that has you so upset, Uncle? And why were you happy to see us _both_ here?"

He looked at his brother.

- "No offense, Lucky… but Uncle, it is no secret that my brother's presence, especially in your home, is not something about which you would welcome. What's going on?"

Stefan neglected his third shot to retrieve his briefcase. He quickly found the original documents he had viewed on his desk less than two hours prior.

- "Well, I will preface this by stating that given his present state of mind, I am not entirely certain that this was _not_ done by Sonny; however, I will also say that it could very well have been manufactured by Warren Bauer… if not any other enemies that fool had lying in the woodworks."

He handed the file to his nephew before taking his vibrating phone from his breast pocket. Seeing the name in the display, he knew he had to answer.

- "If you'll excuse me for a moment. I must take this."

He quickly made his way to his connecting office.

- "Kristina—"

_**Flashback**_

_Because Kristina experienced vivid and traumatic nightmares each night, Sam decided it best to share a room with the teen. In keeping wake by her side, the young woman would retire to their bedroom once her sister showed signs of exhaustion. The stress of the restless nights was apparent on their faces. Despite their mother and uncle's arrivals, they had both fallen asleep at a relatively early hour._

_- "If I didn't know better, I would bring them home. This isn't good! My goodness, isn't the therapist supposed to help Krissy heal? She's gotten worse since I was here last. And Sam… she has heavy bags under her eyes."_

_They sat in the their private family room, restricted from the servants; it was the place in the house where business could be transacted, conversations privately held, or simply a moment's peace could be had. Most importantly, it was where they, Stefan most of all, could be themselves with their family. Neither master nor servant existed within the four corners of the room. _

_- "Well, bringing them home is not option. For the time being, both girls know that they would be better served here."_

_Letting out a sigh in response to her brother's comment, Alexis looked to her sister._

_- "I really wish you would have told me it had gotten this bad."_

_Tina knew that perhaps she should have told her sister of the girls' shape, but there was nothing that the worried mother could have done for them. Neither Sam nor Kristina were willing to leave, and Alexis could not have realistically left Port Charles to monitor her daughters; she had another, one who was lonely and nostalgic, who needed her attention. The woman's mere presence in the country a month earlier than originally anticipated was surprising._

_- "Lex, what exactly did you expect me to tell you that Kristina, Sam, and I haven't already? You know that Krissy is having a very, VERY, hard time right now—"_

_It was understandable._

_- "I know, honey… I don't mean to snap at you; I'm just worried about them. This isn't good for… them."_

_And the hesitancy was the cause of the increased trepidation and anxiety. The physical scars of her attack had yet to fully heal; it fed into her emotional and psychological trauma. It was a vicious circle that would hopefully soon begin to heal. They had to believe that. Tina did._

_- "She's going to get through this. We're here for her every single step of the way. She will be that wonderful, talented, and intelligent teen we all knew again. We just need to give it time. We all knew that this wouldn't be something that would heal overnight or in a few months."_

_Knowing that the conversation would take a turn, without explanation, Stefan reached into his pocket; he handed Alexis his handkerchief. The act caused the woman to frown._

_- "What are you doing?"_

_He gently kissed her cheek before chuckling lightly._

_- "Preemptive strike."_

_- "I'm FINE, Stefan! I'm just worried about them."_

_Alexis pinched him in the side. Since he was dressed in his pajamas, she easily grabbed and squeezed through his t-shirt enough of his skin to ensure a bruise would form within the hour._

_- "Now, can we please begin this 'meeting' so that I can go to bed? I would prefer not to be jetlagged because you wanted to feed your midnight cookie habit."_

_The act had caused him to yelp in pain. It was a habit from childhood that he hated she had retained._

_- "Alexis, you dug your nail into my skin! For someone of your age, I would expect better behavior; even Molly doesn't behave like this."_

_She chuckled as she lifted the side of his shirt. Sure enough, her nail marks were visible around the large red area where his bruise would form._

_- "No. Molly likes to flush the toilet when her sisters are in the shower. She's taken to doing that to me when she's bored or missing the girls. I mean, I can do the same to you in the morning, if you like?"_

_He gave her a dirty look before fixing his shirt and rubbing his wound._

_- "I see where she gets her poor manners."_

_Getting up to grab them drinks, she gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_- "I'm sooooorry, big brother. Maybe you should get that twit you used to date—"_

_Tina rolled her eyes in mock fashion._

_- "Please don't mention her name, Alexis. You know it's a sore subject for him. Orange was never his favorite color and jumpsuits aren't his personal style."_

_Ignoring his sisters' comments on the woman he had once thought he would marry, but instead had attempted to embezzle from his company, he shook his head. _

_- "Immature women. If I were a forgiving and vengeful man, I would seek her out in ten years after she is released simply to get under your skin."_

_He took a bite into one of the cookies that were sitting on the coffee table. Unfortunately, they were not his taste._

_- "What IS this!"_

_Alexis smiled as she held out a glass of milk to him._

_- "I would've given you this… preemptively, you know, to dull out the taste, but… well, I've had to suffer through Tina's lovely vegan dishes where you've been so rude in declining her invitations."_

_Without a word to the woman, Stefan narrowed his eyes at her._

_- "Kristina, would you care to explain to me exactly what it was you so proudly placed before me? That did not taste like Kourambiethes."_

_She grabbed the remainder of the cookie he held in his hand._

_- "Steffy, they were Vegan Kourambiethes. I had Nadya make them. I think they turned out well even though she cursed me under her breath."_

_Alexis laughed as she watched the redhead eat the remainder of the cookie only to have the classy gentleman wipe the powdered sugar from his thumb onto Kristina's nose. Her family was always able to lighten the mood to difficult situations. _

_- "Okay, as much as I'd love to sit here and debate cookies and the shameful way you had the cook disrespect a perfectly good treat, Kristina, but I think it's time we discuss what it is that had us come in for an impromptu visit."_

_Stefan nodded in agreement as he quickly transformed into the formal businessman who handled his family's affairs on a daily basis._

_- "From what we have gathered around town, Warren seems rather interested in Kristina's 'disappearance,' as he put it—"_

_Tina's heart skipped a beat._

_- "Was he looking into it? What's he doing?"_

_Alexis reached for her sister's hand. She gave it a squeeze._

_- "Honey, I reacted the same way; believe me. For now, it seems like he's just making comments because it's been seven months and he hasn't seen her."_

_Bitterness filled her mouth as she discussed the deplorable man._

_- "He probably wanted a chance to throw blame and cast aspersions on Krissy because his piece of garbage son is in prison for something he taught him how to do. He's just being his normal self, but we wanted to make sure that the girls and you were safe."_

_He placed a hand over his sister's hand to calm her. The redhead was typically even tempered, but given her current role in their niece's life, emotions ran wild. _

_- "I have checked the Russian estate, hospital, and rehabilitation center; no one has called to inquire upon Kristina's condition. From what I can gather, the man appears to simply have too much time on his hands. I do not believe that he is in actuality looking for her."_

_Alexis nodded in agreement. They could never take the chance of waiting until the man attacked. They needed to be prepared._

_- "Nevertheless, I think it important that we get these things taken of right now. The documents will need to be filed immediately. I don't know if he's bluffing, but—"_

_There was no question. Tina finished her sister's statement._

_- "We can't take the chance. If by doing this, there's any hope that we'll live a normal life after all of this dies down, I already told you that I'm doing it. I love your girls as though they were my own…"_

_She smiled before correcting herself._

_- "Actually, not Sam… I would've been ten when I had her. So, let's just say, and I think it's safe to say that she's like the little sister I've always wanted; Kristina and Mol, they're my babies. I would, just as you would, give my life for them."_

_Stefan beamed with pride as he placed a kiss on top of the redhead's head; at seventeen years her senior, he often viewed her as his daughter, rather than his sister. He may have disagreed with her in her free-spirit lifestyle, but one thing was certain: the love for their family would always be their bond._

_- "You, darling—"_

_Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he put his feet up onto the coffee table._

_- "—are forgiven for that deplorable and cruel joke you appear to call a… cookie."_

_Kristina rolled her eyes before resting her head against his chest while connecting Alexis' hand to her lips. _

_- "I love you two neurotic dorks."_

_Like the first night in which they had permanently moved into the home after their father died, the three siblings seated comfortably with one another, stared silently at the roaring fire in the fireplace._

_Everything would be fine. They had to believe that._

_**End of Flashback**_

Without needing to say more to get her brother's attention, Kristina spoke softly into the phone so as to not further upset her eldest niece.

- "It's time."

* * *

Knowing that she was walking into the lion's den, she braced herself as she attempted to make it to the bedroom they shared without being seen. She had not a single sense as to whether or not her absence was noticed; but considering that she also was not sure of when the man had returned and his current mood, her luck could have gone either way. Over the years since their son had been imprisoned, especially since he had been released, the Cassadine-Corinthos name was a point of contention. Given that the day had revolved around the family, every fiber of her being shook in fright; her husband's mood…

- "WHERE the HELL have you been?"

It was as though he had come out of nowhere. She had barely made it to the grand staircase, but there he was, appearing from thin air, beside it.

- "Warren—"

Or perhaps her thoughts were so focused on everything else that swarmed her mind, that she simply had not realized that he was not beside the staircase, but rather sitting on a step.

- "I've been waiting in this spot an hour, Melinda! Care to tell me who the hell told you to leave this house?"

Before she could respond, however, he was already at her throat. The smell of liquor emanating from not only his breath, but every pore of his body was evident. It made her sick.

- "Pleeeeease—"

That was all she could belt out from the grip he had on her. This was a fate worse than death in many ways. He would choke and beat her to the point she prayed for death, leave her be, allow her to heal or at the very least recover well enough that he might not feel like too much of a brute. Most times he would immediately apologize for what he had done, but on occasion, he would leave their _home _for several hours picking up her favorite flowers, chocolate, wine, and dinner. He would set the dining room table with the finest of china. Candlelight. Music. Romance.

He released her.

- "I'm sorry."

And that is what he would say when he kissed her swollen cheek when she entered the room in the dress he had asked that she wear. In their home where no one else could see the damage he had done, they would share a nice dinner of delicious food, nostalgic recounts of a better time, and even an exchange of an _'I love you.'_.

- "I just… with everything going on with Kiefer… I was scared where you might be."

Then as though part of a seven-course meal came the excuses for his actions. For why she was his punching bag. For why, in spite of the love he professed to have for her, the look of pain in her eyes at his every move – delicate or brutal – terrified the flutter of butterflies she once had in her stomach and around her heart for him, to… death. He would feed her his excuses until she could no more.

- "I know. I needed some air. I was tired of being cooped up in the house. I lost track of time. I'm…"

Like a romantic gesture of putting a strawberry dipped in chocolate to her lover's lips, she would pamper him.

- "Sorry."

And although she would get her hopes up that _this_ might actually be the day everything became better. That she would have once again the man with whom she had fallen in love. That she would no longer have to cower in fear at his entrance. It never was. The vicious circle of her life would restart either the next day… or the day after… or the day after that. Whenever it was, like a holiday marked on a calendar, it was inevitable and unavoidable.

- "Where were you?"

It would be a calm question void of emotion so as not to scare her.

- "I… I told—"

She had to rephrase. She could not make him appear faulted. He had heard her the first time. He had simply chosen to ignore it… as though to trap her like his prey.

- "Um… I went for a walk around town."

He gently moved her away from the open foyer where the glass doors and floor to ceiling windows left him open and exposed.

- "Let's go into the den… we'll have a drink."

That was the last thing he needed. One sip more could push him over the edge.

- "No, I would like to—"

Defiance. She undermined his authority. His mood shifted.

- "Melinda—"

He gave her a light shove into the room.

- "I'm trying here. You know? I'm trying and you're… you're pushing me away. What the hell—"

He cleared his throat.

- "Why do you always do that, huh? You've been gone all day. I got home two hours ago and you weren't here. I haven't seen you since earlier today. You can't bother to spend a few minutes with me? HUH?"

She could not respond. She did not know how to respond. What could she say? Nothing would be right. He had already decided.

- "Warren—"

He left her standing at the doorway while he poured himself another drink.

- "You expect me to believe that you've been walking around town all day? That's it? Who were you with?"

She could not tell him that she has run into Molly, or spoken to Tina and Alexis. She had to lie.

- "I wasn't with anyone. I sat in the diner for a while. And then I… I… went to… the library—"

Alas, in the same fashion in which she was able to hide what had been her life for the past twenty years, she was a horrible liar. Her fear of her husband jumbled her thoughts. She could never lie to him.

- "You're such a God damned liar!"

He put his glass down before slamming the door shut behind her. He grabbed her by the hair and shoved her across the room.

- "I'm going to ask you one more time, WHERE have you been and WHO were you with?"

And the viciousness of the circle would begin. Sometimes it would not take more than a few blows before she would belt out something, _anything _to quell his rage; but other times, he would tire and stop on his own. As the first blow struck her face, she prayed the latter would result. She would sooner die than reveal what she knew.

* * *

- "Samantha—"

Alexis watched as her daughter paced the room. Sam had been wearing a hole into her aunt's area rug from the moment that she had informed her of the reasons she believed Melinda had come to learn… their secret. She knew it unwise to have told her, but Sam had a right to know; she had a say in what was to be done next. Alexis could not keep her in the dark because everything that had been done, and what could now be _undone,_ had a significant impact on her daughter's life and _her_ family.

- "You need to sit down; you're not supposed to be on your feet."

Sam stopped pacing for a single moment to glare in her mother's direction. She could not think of sitting still and remaining calm, meek, and docile; she had to think. Of all people, her mother should have understood. She should have… Sam did not know. She could hardly think. All she knew for certain was that they had to _fix _this.

- "Mom—"

Seeing the look on her mother's face, Sam sighed as she immediately took a seat on the couch.

- "I know you want to go back to Greece, especially since Krissy wants to leave, but—"

Alexis finished her sentence; she already knew what her daughter was about to say. Having had time to allow the shock of the situation to settle, her desire to take her daughters and runaway to the place where they all felt most safe was… idealistic; it was not reality.

She moved to sit beside the woman on the couch.

- "You're not a little girl. I can't just sweep you out of the country anymore."

Sam wiped a tear from her cheek.

- "No… you can't. And as much as I want to say, 'yea, let's go…' Mom, I'm married. Lucky just transferred back here so that he can be with Dani and me until I have this baby. I can't just pick up and leave, you know? Not without talking to him. And… and even if he agreed, for how long can we just keep picking up and leaving?"

It was understandable; but it did not make the situation any less dire.

- "I know; I get it, honey. We need to figure out a better plan."

Her heart was confounded; she did not know what she should do. Should she stay, or should she go? Could she risk a long flight to Greece, Russia, or wherever else her family thought best and most inconspicuous where Warren could not find them? Could she handle another year or more without her family? She did not have an answer. She simply did not know. She did not feel prepared for this day.

- "But I feel like if I stay here… then it's like everything we did was for nothing."

_**Flashback**_

_- "Are you okay, Mushroom?"_

_The next morning, Alexis walked into the temporary nursery they had created for the baby. She found Sam staring aimlessly out the window._

_- "You look… lost. What's wrong?"_

_They had been in Greece seven months; it had been five months __since she had seen her youngest sister. The only communication that she had had with the girl had been through emails and phone calls. She could not hug the girl, see her smile, or play any of the games she enjoyed playing with her. She could do nothing with her baby sister because…_

_- "I'm a liar."_

_She wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek as she held up, without turning from the window, her cell for her mother to see._

_- "I just got off the phone with Molly. She's all gung ho and excited about the baby coming next month; she wants to be in the delivery room when she's born. She figures that she can write some kind of extra credit report on childbirth. You know what she told me, Mom?"_

_The time away had been difficult on everyone in their close-knit family, but there was nothing that they could have done except to pass the time. They had to remain tied to their respective parts of the world, at least for a little while. Otherwise, it was too much to risk, and their efforts would have been for naught._

_- "What, Mushroom?"_

_It astounded her. In spite of the turmoil, stress, pain, and sorrow that filled every member of the household, the sea was calm and still. In a country so engrained into her family's soul and history, for the first time, she felt disconnected. _

_- "She thinks that I should deliver the baby in the water. She figures that by doing that, my daughter will love the water as much as I do." _

_She moved to the window seat beside her daughter. She took a packet of tissues from her pocket, took one out, gently turned Sam's face to hers, and wiped her cheek. Looking into the woman's face, the pain and the stress was evident. _

_- "You know, the baby will like the water simply because you'll probably take her to it as much as you can."_

_But Sam shook her head._

_- "Aside from showering, I haven't set foot in the water in over a month, Mom! Swimming in the sea, sitting on the beach, that's something I used to do with Krissy AND Mol. Because we're lying to her, keeping her from coming here, telling her that—"_

_She was becoming more agitated by the second._

_- "I don't think I can do this anymore! We need to tell her what's really going on because I can't keep lying to her, Mom. I've never lied to her… I mean, this isn't like Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny and the tooth fairy. This is—"_

_Alexis finished her statement._

_- "Big. This is a big thing to keep from her."_

_Sam's stream of tears quickened._

_- "I hate this. And I know Krissy does too. But we don't think it's fair to put on her the burden of something like this. She shouldn't know at her age…"_

_She stopped._

_- "She just… she shouldn't have to know how cruel life could be. We don't want her to lose faith in… the coooosmos."_

_Alexis could not help but laugh. Tina's influence was present despite her daughter's tears._

_- "Well. I was thinking about this on the flight over. The baby isn't due until next month, so it seems that there's a chance that when she comes, the baby will not have been born. So… if this is what you want, then—"_

_Alas, before she could finish her statement, a scream was heard from the next room. Alexis was familiar with the scream and from whom it had escaped._

_- "Oh my God—"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Thinking of everything as it was, her stomach felt as though it would implode in her spot. The emotions of the day were taking its toll on her.

- "I'm going to be sick!"

She ran toward the guest bathroom leaving her mother to ponder the implications of their day's latest blow. Life seemed to take great pleasure in dropping its many pairs of shoes on the world they had worked to create.

- "Oh BamBam—"

Tina stepped aside to let her niece pass. She had just gotten off the phone with her brother; he would soon be on his way.

- "Are you going to go after her, honey?"

As much as her feet would have liked for her to do just that, Alexis knew her daughter; Sam wanted to be alone.

- "No. She needs her space. I'm going to make her take a bath and go to bed in a few. This is too much stress for her. She needs to relax."

Tina moved to sit beside her.

- "What about you, Jiminy? "

She brushed the hair from Alexis' face.

- "The hospital called when I went to call Stefan and check on the girls. Mike is going to be just fine; he's in recovery right now. They don't expect him to wake up until morning. So that's one less thing you can worry about. We're here for you. You're not alone."

She knew that, but nothing could stop her from worrying about her children. In spite of the support that she had from her siblings and nephew, she was alone; her husband, the one she knew and loved, was gone.

- "This is just a mess, Tina. I mean, we're good people, right?"

Alexis looked to her sister for some reassurance.

- "You're always talking about living positively, respecting others, and… I don't know. I feel like we've done that, you know? We're not negative people… at least, I don't think we are—"

Tina would have and _had_ done anything and everything to help her sister, brother, nieces and nephews. They meant the world to her. Every good thing in her was because of them. She did not lift them up; they lifted her spirits. She wished that in times such as this, they, especially Alexis, would realize it.

- "Of course we are, honey! We're just good people who were dealt bad cards in our lives. It happens—"

She gave her sister's hand a squeeze.

- "But honey, don't you think the good outweigh the bad? Can't you see that the reason we've survived Mama's death, Papa, Helena, Stavros… Sonny's life, Kristina's kidnapping, Michael's death… um… Sam's rebellion, her shooting, Krissy's abuse, rape… _THIS_… we made it through everything because we're good people from a good family."

While she nodded in agreement, she sobbed.

- "But—"

Tina placed her finger to her sister's lips.

- "You can be the most positive person in the universe and still be dealt a crap hand. I have prayed every night for the day when Sam would deliver her baby, Sonny would come back to his senses, and you would have the family you deserve, but it takes time. I want so badly for this family to return to normal… for us to go home because we _want_ to, not because we _have_ to. Just because right now it _feels_ as though it'll never happen, that doesn't mean it's true. Alexis, if we start letting setbacks dictate our lives, this will never end… and something worse than Melinda _knowing_ will happen—"

The abused woman telling…

- "Warren."

Alexis covered her face.

- "I get it, Kristina, I do… but this is just a mess. I seriously don't have any answers to any questions that'll arise. I don't know what Sam is going to tell Lucky, what I'm going to tell Molly… and God, Kristina. This is the _last_ thing she needs to hear right now. Sh!t. I just… I want my husband back."

And continuing to hear her daughter empty the contents of her stomach, she sighed and left the room.

* * *

Carrying a bottle of vodka in his hand, Sonny stumbled down Harbor View Road until he made it to his destination. Really it was not too far from the penthouse, but time did not make any sense. Every second felt like an eternity. Every step felt like a mile further away from his family… his wife. He had nothing else to lose. They did not want him anymore.

- "Kiefer! Come the hell out of here! I'm waiting for you, you punk!"

He rubbed his red eyes as he stumbled closer to the house. He would get his family back. He would protect his wife and children.

- "I always knew you were trouble, but my wife didn't listen. I know an abusive son of a bitch! You wanna hurt somebody? How about you come after someone your own size, huh?"

He took another swig from his bottle. He wondered what his family was doing in that exact moment. Were they thinking of him? Did they even care? Or had Stefan already run to them and whisked them to one of their private estates in Greece or Russia? Would they miss him as deeply as he missed them every single day of the past month?

- "They don't care about me. I'm a piece of garbage… that's what Stefan's telling them. _Uncle_. I murdered my own mother… my son… countless others."

He looked down at his hands; they were bloody. He continued to open and close his eyes until his hands returned to normal. He took another drink.

- "She probably thinks I'll kill the girls. Dani… I could've killed her. I…"

He looked up to notice that he could walk no further; he stood in front of a door.

- "KIEFER!"

He pounded on the door.

- "GET OUT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

As he went to once again raise his fist to it, it swung opened. The man on the other side stared at him in disbelief.

- "Sonny?"

Seeing men, one of which was Milo, approach Jax put his hand up to stop them from continuing. He did not need anyone to storm his property when his daughter was asleep upstairs.

- "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Well, it was evident; he was drunk.

- "Where's Kiefer, Jax? Where is he?"

He dropped his bottle on the ground hearing as it broke into pieces. He grabbed the man by the shirt. To the best of his ability, he pushed him against his own door.

- "You hiding him? Huh? Because you saw him on the pier? You think you need to protect him? Big bad Sonny is going to hurt him?"

Jax held onto to the drunken man's wrists. Although his heart beat quickly in his chest, he was not afraid of him; he simply needed to get him under control long enough for the people tailing him to get him help.

- "Sonny, I don't have Kiefer; he doesn't live here. How did you get here?"

Unable to free his hands from Jax's grip, Sonny looked about the area. It was not right. He was wrong.

- "Let go of me. I need to help my daughter! Kiefer… he's going to hurt her. He's going to kill her!"

The man, his wife's ex-husband and his best friend's current husband, was having a psychological meltdown right before him and on his doorstep. As much as he despised Sonny, he could not leave or release him; the people he loved, loved him.

- "You need to listen to me, Sonny; Kiefer isn't going to kill Kristina. Okay? He's not going to touch her."

But he did not hear a word the man said. Standing some feet away from the doorway; she looked as though she were frightened that he would hurt her. Again.

- "Carly—"

He had a way of hurting the people he had loved. His ex-wife was no exception; he had killed their son.

- "I… I didn't mean…"

His bloodshot eyes welled with tears. He never meant to do anything; it just always happened. The people around him paid the price.

His mother. His first victim. She died because he wanted to prove that he was a big enough to stop Deke.

Lily. She had only wanted his love when his enemies wanted his blood.

His son. His little boy was dead because of an enemy trying to send him a message.

Sam. She would not have had the problems she had if she had not been exposed to his corrupt life.

Kristina. It was the fear that he would do as he did in that very moment that must have caused her to stay with a boy who had nearly killed her.

The list grew with each passing second. He _was_ poison. No one was safe.

- "Alexis—"

With as much force as he could muster, he first kneed his captor before grabbing a piece of glass from his broken vodka bottle.

- "I'm sorry."

And before she or anyone could stop him, he jammed the broken bottlehead into his neck.

* * *

Stepping over her daughter, Alexis felt as though she were having a déjà vu.

- "I know that what I'm about to say will be easier said than done, but I need you to relax. Okay? Take a warm bath, change into a fresh pair of pajamas, and go to bed."

_It was too early and yet too late. The baby was a month premature, but they would never make it to the hospital in time. Preparing for the delivery, Alexis, Tina, and Sam looked at one another; it was a déjà vu. They had played this scene in the exact bedroom, and with the exact players, sixteen years prior. Their lives had come full circle. The only difference was that the roles had changed._

_- "Okay, on the count of three, you're going to have to push."_

Her mind was spinning faster than her stomach could handle. She vomited once again. She could not relax.

- "Mom, I can't—"

_But she could not. She would not. Not if it meant that the baby might not survive._

_- "I can't! She's not ready."_

But she had to.

- "This isn't a request, honey."

_Alexis quickly moved to the head of the bed. _

_- "I think it's safe to say that this baby is ready. And if she's a little weak, it's okay; the ambulance is already on its way. She's a Cassadine; she's strong. Believe me." _

Leaving her seated on the floor beside the toilet, Alexis began to fill the tub. If Sam had any intention of having a healthy baby, she would need to do whatever it took to remain calm even in the worst of situations.

_- "Are you sure?" _

_She had no doubts. _

- "I know that you're terrified… I am, too. But, you can't stop taking care of yourself and this baby because of this. Sweetheart, I will be _damned_ if Warren touches a hair on your sister's, daughter's, or your head… hell, ANY member of this family. He's out for blood; he'll get it any way he sees fit."

_She gave her hand a squeeze._

_- "I know of a special Cassadine baby who decided to make her entrance much earlier than this. And like that beautiful girl, this one has her loved ones around waiting for her."_

And that is what terrified the pregnant woman.

- "Don't you get it, Mom? If Mrs. Warren says _anything_ to him, that's it. He doesn't _care_ who he's hurt, just as long as he's hurt US! We put his son in prison, and now—"

Alexis moved back to where her daughter was seated.

- "Get up."

_As though the baby had heard her speaking, the younger woman was struck with a strong and painful contraction. She screamed in agony while Alexis returned to the foot of the bed._

_- "Sweetheart, you need to push!"_

_It was no longer a request. Fearful or not, she needed to do as she was told. _

She did not move to help her stand; she simply stood over the woman. The defeatist attitude would not get them through this hell. They would not lose.

- "Samantha, get up."

Despite her mother's forceful tone, she could not move. She felt paralyzed by the fear, the uncertainty, and… the _regret_.

_- "I caaaan't!"_

But, the Cassadines did not give up; there was nothing too insurmountable for them.

- "You can do this, honey. You're not alone."

_And holding their hands, she pushed._

She used her hands to push herself up from the floor.

_- "Come on, honey! I see a head full of red hair."_

Alexis wiped the tears from her face. Her daughter could do it; she would survive this turmoil. She… they had no other choice.

- "Mooo-oom. I'm scared. I hate to admit it, but I am."

_With one final push, the baby emerged to a room full of crying women. Even as small as she was, they could see each of their features in her. She was beautiful._

_- "It's a girl."_

Alexis held her daughter in her arms as she sobbed like a newborn baby. She might have thought she was not ready to face this day, but she was; she did not have a choice.

- "Mushroom, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told you the day your beautiful baby girl was born: everything you do from this moment forward will impact this child—"

She gently pushed Sam from her so that she could place her hand over the woman's stomach.

- "And the little one sleeping in the next room. Children are as strong as their mothers. Okay? You _cannot_ give up. You need to be as strong as I am trying to be for you. You need to be as strong as you want your children to be."

Sam knew everything that she said was true, but it was hard.

- "But Dani—"

Alexis took her face into her hands.

- "Do you love your daughter?"

_**Flashback**_

_Her sister her handed the tiny infant. Despite her slight prematurity, the baby appeared strong; she was a miniature fighter._

_- "Say hello to your daughter."_

_Sam covered her mouth as she smiled down at the baby. She would have never thought she could love someone as much as she did that little girl._

_- "Hi."_

_She looked at her mother, aunt, and sister who all beamed with pride as they watched her hold the infant. It felt like a dream._

_- "Is this real?"_

_Tina tearfully nodded._

_- "BamBam, it really is."_

_Alexis moved to see her granddaughter; she placed a gentle kiss onto her head._

_- "Hi baby; I'm your Nana. Now, you're going to need a name, aren't you?"_

_Sam ran her fingers over her daughter's tiny knuckles. In her concern for Molly, she had not thought of a first name to give the girl. She had thought of her middle name, but nothing seemed to suit a child she had never before met… until that very moment._

_- "Well, the middle name was easy; I chose Natasha… after you three."_

_The women all smiled. It seemed to be a pattern in their family to name the children after one another. Natasha Aleksandra Cassadine Davis, sister of Kristina Nastassia Cassadine Davis, was the mother of Samantha Aleksandra Stefania Cassadine-Davis, Kristina Natasha Cassadine Corinthos, and Molly Anastassia Aleksis Cassadine Corinthos. They were given Greek and Russian names so that they would never forget their heritage. They defined who they were._

_- "And, the first name… well, seeing her and how beautiful she is, a name that I saw a few weeks ago and dismissed kind of makes sense."_

_They waited for the revelation._

_- "I think about the pain of these last few months, and how we wondered if we could ever get past it all. I wondered if we could really accept her for her rather than—"_

_She stopped. She could not say the words aloud. Not while the child was in her arms. She looked at her sister._

_- "Well, I chose Danielle for her; it means God is my judge. I figured that it gives her a clean slate. She's not the pain and the suffering. She didn't choose this. She's not to be judged… especially for things she couldn't control. You know? She's to be loved."_

_**End of Flashback**_

She looked at her mother as though she had been slapped in the face. There could never be any question or doubt of her feelings for her daughter. She was the reason she smiled and laughed each day. Dani was the reason her heart beat every second. She loved her daughter beyond anything imaginable.

- "She is the greatest gift I have ever received."

Hearing those words, Tina walked into the bathroom holding the certificate Stefan had just handed her.

- "Yes, she is, BamBam."

Both women stared at the beautiful fair skinned redhead of whose image and likeness the pint-sized little girl had resembled. Alexis was first to see the paper in her sister's hands; she heard her second daughter's name called as her brother made the appropriate phone calls. Giving Sam's hand a squeeze, she nodded to her sister.

- "Never forget that, Mushroom."

Tina used the back of her hand to wipe Sam's face.

- "I'll protect my daughter in any way necessary."

The gentleness of her aunt's movements put Sam at ease. Giving her mother's hand a squeeze, she nodded. That they would.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Part Three…**


	23. 3:1 Home Again

**Welcome to Part Three!**

I have had 4 different versions written for this section! I was so lost on how to write what I already knew I would. It was absolutely ridiculous. But here it is.

This is of course an introductory chapter of what you'll expect… some of what to expect in this section of our tale. Between the paper the needs to be written, the exam that needs to be studied for, the mediations that need to be done, the Bar application, and my social life, I am busy, but working hard to continue to give you quality updates. I hope this does not disappoint.

_Please leave actual comments on what you like/dislike in the story or what you're missing. I love honesty! Say whatever you want._

Thank you very much to those readers who have reviewed the chapters. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated. Please continue to do.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Home Again**

- "Hmm, what a beautiful day."

He gently kissed her neck. He could never stay asleep once she had awoken; sleeping without her by his side seemed impossible.

- "You haven't even gotten out of the bed yet, Lex; how do you know it's a beautiful day?"

Giving him a peck on the lips before he could pull her into his embrace and once again have his way with her, Alexis quickly slipped out of the bed. She grabbed her robe from the corner of the room where he had thrown it the night prior when he ravaged her after she had come out of the shower.

- "I know it, because we're home… _all_ of us… finally."

Always taunting her, fully undressed, Sonny approached her. He wrapped his arm around her.

- "Remind me never to agree with your brother in allowing our girls to go away for as long as they did, please. Eighteen months is too long to be separated from them. God, I feel like I've missed out on so much—"

They did. Well, he did more than she. Because she had dealings with Cassadine Industries in Greece, it was far easier for her to visit their daughters, than for him. Aside from running their family's business, Greece had never been home to him; he was not comfortable spending an extensive period of time in the country. While his family remained two months in the country, Sonny usually remained a month; if coaxed enough, he would extend his trip to six weeks. Despite this, however, he had never discouraged his wife and children's heritage.

- "Yea, you have. Honey, I'm sorry about that. And it definitely didn't help that the baby came early."

That was a hidden blessing.

- "Well, I can't say I liked missing out on that special delivery, or the first month of Dani's life, but I guess I can survive that. It's not like it was a two and a half years or anything."

And to prove that he was joking, he opened her robe so that he could explore the territory that had been gone from him in the month she had been gone. She wanted nothing more than to check on their girls, but his touch was too much to resist. She hated the amount of time she had been separated from him throughout the eighteen months their daughters were abroad, but he always seemed to make up the distance between them upon her return.

- "You're killing me here, Sonny!"

He charmed her with his dimpled smile.

- "Oh come on, Lex. We—"

He looked down before once again flashing his pearly whites at her.

- "We missed you. Too many long lonely nights… cold showers… you can't do this to us."

He slipped the robe from her shoulders as he continued to kiss her.

- "Please."

She closed her eyes as he put her into a trance; she could never say no.

- "Fine, but we're going to have to multitask. Shower."

Smacking her backside as she moved to the bathroom, Sonny rubbed the side of his face before ensuring that their bedroom door remained locked. His home was back to as it should have been.

* * *

- "Knock knock."

Tina smiled as she walked into her niece's bedroom holding a baby bottle.

- "I come bearing gifts."

She would have returned to Wyndemere the previous evening after returning from their prolonged trip to Greece, but she could not bear to be separated from the beautiful redhead who had taken quite the many features belonging to her.

- "I figured someone would be hungry."

Sam smiled at her aunt as she handed her the freshly bathed and dressed ten month old smiling baby. Dani, having spent every day since birth with her fellow redhead, gladly went into her arms.

- "Thank you! Someone was being picky this morning; she wanted no part in the regular milk Sonny had stocked the fridge. I don't know why we didn't think to stock the fridge before we went to bed yesterday… _afternoon_."

Being vegan, Tina smiled at the beautiful baby girl. If her looks had anything to do with it, Dani was becoming more like the woman than Sam would know how to handle. A vegan baby belonging to a carnivorous mother would undoubtedly be… a disaster.

- "Don't worry about the milk, the fridge has been stocked with enough to last the day assuming this little one also eats solid food. We don't want to instill any bad habits into ther."

She turned Dani to face her. She would not feel complete unless and until she turned them all into seaweed eating health nuts.

- "Dairy is bad, very _very_ bad. And while we're at it, so is meat. Remember that, Pebbles. We like the pretty little animals. We want them alive. You wouldn't want anyone to eat _you_, would you?"

Sam rolled her eyes as she began to dress for the day. If she could help it, just to spite her beloved aunt, she would ensure that her daughter would be the biggest proponent of meat that ever emerged from the Cassadine gene pool.

- "Dani-Natty, my steak, chicken, and all meat loving little jellybean—"

So that her daughter would know their family's language, and as Stefan did with every member of their Grecophile family, Sam spoke to the child in Greek.

- "Make sure you remember to tell your Auntie T how you went poopoo in the bathtub. It was probably from the _chicken_ and rice meal you had for your sorta kinda middle of the night breakfast, huh?"

Given the smile on Dani's face, as she held her bottle while she watched her mother move about the room, the girl seemed aware of her act. Tina could not help but laugh at the bubbly personality they had begun to witness in the child. She placed a kiss on her cheek.

- "Poor thing's digestive system is all screwed up because of the time change. How long have you two been awake for you to have fed her such a horrible meal?"

Slipping a t-shirt over her head, Sam looked at her bedside clock. Although it read ten o'clock, in their jetlagged minds, it was four o'clock in the afternoon; they had been awake for hours.

- "Um… since three-thirty or four? Unlike the rest of you, sleeping on the plane wasn't an option when all someone wanted to do was play. Now we're going to have to get used to the time change the old-fashioned way."

It was true; throughout the flight, as the family dozed so that they could remain awake until the evening, Danielle crawled about the cabin, demanded Sam's attention, and did everything under the sun, but sleep. By the time they had landed, both mother and daughter were exhausted.

- "Well, I'm sure that that won't take very long for this one. Keep her awake until noon, have her nap, and then she'll be out like a lamp by eight or nine this evening. If you want to pass out at any time, you know that you've got a slew of people here to keep Pebbles company."

She was grateful for the gesture. She could feel the need for a nap quickly arising within her. If she could make it until the moment Dani also fell asleep, she would grateful to be able to sleep with her baby.

- "Thanks, T. How's Krissy?"

Tina had spent the night with the teen since the first night back in the home where she had been attacked proved difficult. Although Alexis had wanted to be with her daughter, since she had been separated from Sonny for so long, they figured she should enjoy her husband. In the end, a simple bedmate resolved any recurring nightmares the teen had had.

- "She's okay. I woke her up an hour and a half ago, but you know how pleasant she is in the morning; she went back to bed."

Before Sam could speak, her bedroom door opened; there were only three suspects who would do such a thing. However, having spent eighteen months with one of the suspects, sharing a room and bed with her, Sam knew the culprit before she fully entered.

- "And speak of the devil. I thought you went back to sleep?"

Kristina rolled her eyes as she hugged her sister.

- "That was the plan, but since _someone_ woke me up—"

Tina swatted her niece's leg.

- "I couldn't very well leave this one hungry, now could I? You haven't heard that your niece is quite picky? She wanted no part in the regular milk in the fridge. And seeing as she thinks it's four in the afternoon, it's lunchtime!"

The teen pulled her hair into a ponytail before taking her niece from her aunt's lap. She smiled down at the girl for whom she would have gladly given her life. Looking at the beautiful baby she held in her arms, she was astounded by the love she felt for a child that had emerged in the ugliest time of her life. Their time in Greece, prolonged by her trepidation in returning to the States and the home where she had been attacked, was one of healing, acceptance, and rediscovery of herself.

- "Well, next time let's plan better, please. I don't like having to wake up so early—"

Seeing as she had already been awake for six hours, Sam scoffed at her sister's comment while she threw on her sweatpants.

- "Three-thirty, babe."

- "What are you talking about?"

She gladly took her daughter back into her arms as Dani had dropped her bottle and reached for her.

- "That was the time this _morning_ this one decided she wanted to play. Sooo, please don't complain about having to wake up early. Now, where's everyone?"

At the mention that the family might still have been asleep, Tina promptly made her way to the door. If Sonny was not awake to poison their family with his swine and eggs, she would certainly take the initiative to fix them all a nice vegan breakfast.

- "Hmm, I'm going to say that two people are catching up—"

While both girls made faces at the thought of their parents together, Tina nevertheless continued.

- "And Molly was high on life up until well past midnight, soooo I'm going to guess that she's still knocked out in her bed which of course was the second reason the fridge is now stocked for Pebbles."

They all stared guiltily at one another before Tina decided to change the subject to keep the air light over a difficult subject.

- "Uuum, seeing as your father is… otherwise _indisposed_, looks like I'll be handling breakfast this morning! I'm thinking veggie smoothies for the family."

* * *

- "That was a wonderful dinner. Honey, your cooking was certainly missed when we were away."

Despite his sister-in-law and children's looks of disgust, Sonny nevertheless ensured to give his wife yet another kiss.

- "I'll be sure to make up for your absence, Lex."

While she heard the groan Sam and Tina released at her father's statement, Kristina failed to realize the cause; the damage Kiefer had inflicted on her diminished her hearing in one ear. Her father's statement, across the table from where she sat, was too low for her to catch.

- "What happened?"

Realizing for the first time the residual effects of the destructive boy's impact on the girl's life, the table became silent. The physical scars, and to some extent the emotional ones as well, had healed, but there would always be within her a _painful _reminder of what he had done.

- "_What?"_

But she did not need that reminder to be acknowledged; she was done being his victim.

- "Come on! Sam, Aunt T… you guys have been with me all this time! You just spoke a little louder when you were across a room. I'm not _deaf_, or anything!"

She looked at her parents; Alexis had tears in her eyes as she held Sonny's hand. Her father looked away from her. There was a sense of apparent guilt that filled him.

- "Mom… Daddy… Come _on_! We were having a good time; please don't start—"

Exhausted from the day, Dani let out a cry; Kristina gratefully, and with her own tears having begun to fall to her cheeks, turned to her niece.

- "Fine. I'm going to bed."

Alexis spoke up to stop her.

- "Kristina, you don't—"

But the girl ignored her; she feigned deaf. She would not allow her family to treat her as an invalid.

- "Um… Sam, do you mind if I put her down?"

Molly spoke up before Sam could respond.

- "I want to help! May I?"

Despite her breaking heart, Alexis smiled at her daughter's impeccable English. Molly may have been her baby, but despite her ignorance of what they had kept from her, she was far from an immature and clueless child; and that was, in essence, the reason behind their deception.

- "If Sam says it's okay; yes, you may."

Sam gave Kristina's knee a squeeze as she smiled at their little sister.

- "Yea, baby. Just make sure if Dani needs quiet so she can fall asleep, that you let Krissy put her down; okay?"

- "Okay!"

After the girls departed, Sam quickly moved to kitchen door to ensure that they (well, Molly) were out of earshot range. Ensuring that all was safe, she sat in the seat Molly had previously occupied beside their mother, while Tina remained beside Sonny.

- "Geez, that was… _awkward_. Dad, aside from your comments… and _please_, for our own sanity, keep them to a minimum… and like, in your bedroom… don't forget to speak louder around Krissy. I mean, this was a better reaction than when we first arrived in Greece—"

Tina nodded in agreement. Fresh from the trial that sent her first love to prison for the remainder of his adolescence and most of his adulthood, Kristina had been an emotional wreck. Knowing that he had permanently damaged her and the way that her family viewed and spoke to her, had only made her reaction worse. It was a tough time.

- "After you left Sonny, she shattered into a million pieces. Lex—"

Alexis felt incredibly guilty at not completely informing her husband on all he had missed in their daughter's life. Then again, she knew the guilt he had harbored over Kristina's situation; she did not want to burden him with every meltdown, restless night, or panic attack. She had to keep some things to a minimum.

- "I should have reminded you to speak louder… well, I guess not about that, but in general. I think because this didn't come up while you were with us in Greece, it was easily forgotten; but, I should've told you. Reactions from everyone else, to something she didn't because she couldn't hear… it's hard on her. Well, no… reactions like what we just did in making her feel stupid and silly… _that's _what's hard on her."

Sam gently passed her hand against her mother's arm.

- "Mom, come on; that's not fair. We were… I don't know. We just reacted wrong. She knows we don't think she's stupid and silly."

Noting his wife's avoidance of their daughter's comment, Sonny shook his head in irritation. Not at Alexis, but with himself. He had allowed his discomfort at being in Greece and to some extent his guilt at not picking up the signs that his little girl had been abused to distance himself to an extent from his family. The situation at bar was proof of this… but it was not about him.

- "How…"

He turned to his wife whose nose was, in spite of her tan, a slight shade of red. She was holding in her tears… for him. He took her face into his hands.

- "How are you, Lex? It seems like Krissy isn't the only person taking all of this hard."

She smiled sadly at him. He read her like a book.

- "I tell myself that she's fine… she's okay… that she's getting through this just fine, but when a moment like this catches me… _all_ of us off-guard, I realize that she's not okay."

She held Sam's hand all the while continuing to stare into her husband's loving eyes. Her family was her world; when one of them hurt, she too felt their pain. She felt like Atlas, the Greek God who held the weight of the world on his shoulders.

- "I gave birth to three beautiful and _perfect_ little girls who I held in my arms, breastfed, and cared for as though they were the most treasured pieces of priceless, unique, and irreplaceable works of art. When I think about the damage that's been done to them—"

She then looked at her eldest daughter who had knowing tears welling in her eyes.

- "I can't help but feel as though I had done _something_ wrong to have allowed someone to damage them in such horrible ways—"

As both Sam and Sonny had attempted to correct her statement, while her sister looked on knowing it was not her place to intervene, Alexis cleared her throat in a way those who knew her meant she had not finished speaking. She did not need to be coddled.

- "And before you both tell me that I'm wrong, or that I shouldn't feel like this, you can't. This is how I feel; whether or not its right, nothing you tell me is going to change that. I'm going to have to make peace with it. I'll talk to Krissy tomorrow morning because I know that right now she's probably asleep. I… I just don't like the idea that helped to embarrass her _as well as_ damaged her. I'm seriously getting the mother of the year award for this chapter in our lives."

And just as Sam once again attempted to convince her mother otherwise, Tina gently kicked her from underneath the table. She knew when her sister needed space to gather her thoughts; this was one of those moments. Looking at Sonny, it seemed that he either recognized this fact in his wife, or he was himself coming to terms with his own guilt. She would have questioned him about his feelings, but he was not a sharer; so she did not bother.

- "Um… how about we talk about Mol?"

At the mention of the girl's name, both Sam and Alexis covered their faces while Sonny groaned; it was one issue after the next.

- "It's up to you Sam."

Alexis nodded in agreement as she wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder. It was not anyone's intention to keep Dani's parentage a secret; it simply… happened. In holding back the nature of how she came to be from a barely nine year old child, the secret simply snowballed once they had discovered the baby existed. It became simpler to keep such a devastating event in her sister's life from her innocence.

- "Listen to me, honey—"

She saw the conflict in her daughter's eyes: continue to lie or taint her daughter's image. It was a difficult decision.

- "We'll support you in whatever you decide; you know that, right?"

Looking from her mother to her stepfather, then finally to her aunt, she nodded. There was never a doubt that her family would support her.

- "I just… I don't feel as though it's _my_ secret to tell. You know? Like, a part of it is, of course… and you too, Tina."

Her aunt, her best friend; she risked quite a bit for her… for all of them. She leaned across the table to take the woman's hand into her own.

- "T, I would understand if you wanted me to—"

Knowing how her niece's mind worked, Tina quickly stopped her.

- "Now Bam-Bam, you're not trying to have me make this decision for you, are you? Because you know I won't. As I told your Uncle, I'll do whatever I need to for this family. I mean, he can't always be the gallant one; I need my spot in the sun, too!"

Sonny smiled at the woman's comment. He was grateful for it; it came at the right time.

- "Be careful Tina; stand in the sun too long, you might get burned. You're pretty pale."

Even with the heavy topic that smacked them in the faces, the laughter felt appropriate.

- "Gee, thank you, Sonny! I'm going to let that comment slide… for now… because I'm a pacifist. Buuuut, remember that little one had my coloring; so next comment, I go for the jugular."

Alexis smiled as she rested her head onto her husband's shoulder; she gave him a gentle kiss along his jawline.

- "She's serious, honey. She might not _say_ anything, but she'll certainly do something you least expect. Ask Stefan about his favorite cookies that she turned vegan. I think he's scarred."

The memory sent both sisters laughing as Sonny merely smirked, while Sam remained conflicted as to her decision. She could not be brought into the past late-night laughter at their Greek Estate, when the present was waiting for direction as to her daughter and her future and its impact on her relationship with her little sister.

- "I don't know what to do, Mom. I've never lied to her, you know… until now. But, I feel like I don't have a choice. I don't knooow."

Then again, once the little girl… nearly eleven year old tween reentered the room with a smile on her face, Sam knew she could not tell her. She was the family's baby. She wanted to keep her that way for as long as possible.

- "Hey Mol—"

She pulled the girl into her arms.

- "Did my little pumpkin head finally fall asleep?"

With a wide smile on her face, Molly nodded. Her excitement at being an aunt was quite apparent. She adored Dani as much as Sam had adored Kristina, Tina had adored Sam, and Alexis, Tina.

- "Yea! She fell asleep on top of Krissy like she does to you!"


	24. 3:2 For The Best

**Silly mistake: Dani is ten, almost eleven, months old, NOT eight months.**

Many thanks to those who took the time to review the last chapter. Your thoughts and words are inspiring. One concern was as to the length of chapters. I agree; short chapters are easier. Although, endings of Parts will be the standard length. Another was w respect to Kristina's role in the last chapter. Remember, that was just an introductory chapter of what to expect. Fear not!

Please continue to leave reviews and thoughts. Good, bad, and ugly.

UNEDITED.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**For The Best**

Alexis walked into Sam's bedroom to find her two eldest daughters lying on the bed. They kept the television on low with closed captioning while they watched a movie as Dani slept in her crib several feet away. Every time she entered the room, the same sight greeted her.

- "Ok, I think it's time that you two get out of this house! It's been a week now; jetlag isn't going to be an adequate excuse to keep you here anymore."

She grabbed the remote from the bedside table and turned off the television.

- "Come on."

While Kristina stared at her mother in irritation, Sam secretly praised and thanked the woman; she too was tired of being cooped inside. She was an outside person. She loved the water. She wanted to get out and see the town she had left nearly two years earlier.

- "Thank you."

She mouthed the words to her mother when the woman had stolen a knowing glance at her. Since they had returned the previous week, she could sense the tension return to her sister. Kristina did not want to leave the lake house, and she was not willing to call the friends she had left behind to go to Greece. In fact, she did not even want to return; it was for her sake, Sam and Tina had remained longer than they had originally intended. Now that their mother had convinced her to return, the family they had left behind needed to help the teen re-heal.

- "Krissy, Mom's right; we can't stay inside forever. You have to get out of this house… _I_ have to get out—"

Kristina scowled at her sister.

- "Well then go, Sam! I never asked you to _babysit_ me here! I'm more than capable of staying home alone, you know. I'm seventeen, not seven; you don't have to worry about me."

Alexis spoke up before Sam could have the chance.

- "Honey, it's not a matter of you being babysat. We know that you're not a child and that you're more than capable of taking care of yourself. That's not the issue."

She already knew that; she simply did not want to be made to leave the place she felt most safe in spite of what had happened to her in the room below them. Then again, looking over at the crib, she had come to terms with far more difficult things than that.

- "Mom, I'm not _ready_ to go out yet. Why is that so hard to understand? Why can't I just stay home?"

Alexis shook her head. Remaining in the home any longer was no longer an option. She was putting her foot down.

- "Because it's been a week, Kristina. I know that you feel as though you aren't ready to go back outside and deal with the world, but I won't be doing you any favors keeping you here. Honey, if it's Kiefer you're afraid of—"

With welling tears, the teen rolled her eyes.

- "Its _not _Kiefer, Mommy! God! He's in prison now! I'm not afraid of him anymore."

Checking to ensure that Dani was not awakened by her sister's outburst, after grabbing the baby monitor, Sam gently ushered her sister and mother from the room.

- "Krissy, you know that I'd do whatever necessary to help you through this…"

She pointed to their mother.

- "God knows Mom and Sonny will too. Hell, they let you stay out of the country for almost two years because of this; but now, you need to move on—"

The teen looked as though Sam had smacked her in the face.

- "It's easier for you to say that, Sam; you weren't the one who was beaten and raped! If I go out, people in this town are going look at me like, 'There's Kristina, the girl Kiefer attacked,' or 'Oh, look who great her face healed from the damage he did to her; you can't even see the scars,' or—"

Alexis pulled Kristina to her; she wished she could have taken away all of her pain. Unfortunately, she could not. The only thing that she could do was do as she had done in Greece: talk to her, support her, and love her.

- "People are not going to look at you like that, honey! The people in this town who knew what happened to you, love you—"

Not everyone.

- "What about at school? You're making me go back to Madison. Do you know how many people there are Kiefer's friends? I don't need to walk around this place _and_ school with them staring at me as though I were some kind of slut who sent him to jail!"

It felt as though nothing they could have said would help her; Kristina would have to figure this out on her own. Sadly for her, it would not occur in the house.

- "Okay—"

And Sam could no longer enable her by staying in the house with her. She could not help her hide from her fears.

- "Look babe, if Kiefer's _"friends"_ try to antagonize you because of what he did to you, well then they're no better than he is!"

Alexis nodded in agreement.

- "Plus, most people won't see it that way anyway. They saw what he did to you; they were at the trial."

The memory of the trial brought a sob to her lips.

- "Please don't—"

She did not want to hear about the ways in which she was made to relive that horrible night and the months prior to it. The mere mention of the trial brought her back to the feeling of a room full of strangers judging her and wondering why she would say with a boy a beat her and called her name. They stared at her with sympathy in their eyes as they thought that they would never have been so stupid as to _put_ themselves into such a position. They might have convicted him for being a monster, but they looked at her as a stupid little girl.

_**Flashback**_

_- "You may step down, Ms. Corinthos."_

_The judge was clearly speaking figuratively as Kristina was seated in a wheelchair. As the bailiff wheeled her from the witness stand she felt the eyes of every member of the jury looking down upon her. She attempted to keep her eyes focused on her father who stood waiting for her, but all she saw were the spectators of the room, Kiefer, Warren, and even Melinda Bauer with her heavily made up face, staring at her and wondering how she could ask for such a fine young man with a promising future to be sent to prison. She felt guilty._

_- "Daddy—"_

_She felt as though she had been wheeled a thousand miles before she finally made it to her father._

_- "Can we leave… please?"_

_Giving her a kiss on the top of her head, Sonny nodded to his wife._

_- "Lex—"_

_He looked over to where Warren sat staring in their direction; the man had used his connections to rush the proceedings. Seeing him almost smirk at the fall of a tear from Kristina's cheek, Sonny's blood boiled; the sight of the man made him think of his stepfather, Deke._

_- "Let's get outta here; I don't want to spend one more second around this filth. We're taking Kristina home."_

_Alexis could not have agreed more. Between Warren's obvious sneers in their direction and Melinda's silent whimpers, she had had enough. It had been two weeks since the incident, but only a week since Kristina had been released from the hospital; she could think of many more places than a courtroom that her daughter could have been. _

_- "Gladly. Go ahead, we'll meet you." _

_Doing as was requested for him for their daughter's sake, Sonny quickly wheeled Kristina from the room. Upon exiting, he immediately knelt before her._

_- "Are you okay? Do you need anything, Princess?"_

_She actually felt as though she would vomit, but she did not want to tell him that. She did not want him to know how badly shaken the ordeal had left her. Unfortunately, given her broken ribs, the thought of vomiting left her cringing._

_- "Can we just go home, please? It's almost time for my meds; they make me sleepy."_

_She looked away; that was not her only reason. _

_- "I just want to get out of here."_

_Alexis, followed by Sam, handed Sonny his coat before turning to Kristina. She caressed her cheek._

_- "You were wonderful up there, Peanut; so brave. I'm proud of you."_

_Kristina leaned into her mother's hand. She did not feel brave; she felt like a defenseless, helpless, and pathetic child afraid of her own shadow._

_**End of Flashback**_

She still felt that way.

- "Please don't make me go out. I just… I just need one more day. _Please._"

Alexis took a step forward so that she could take her daughter's tear-filled face into her hands; she could feel the girl shaking in fright.

- "Kristina—"

She slowly shook her head. Even with the fear so evident in her, Alexis could not feed into it; she could not continue to allow Kristina to hide from the world.

- "I'm sorry, but I can't. I love you too much to let you stay here like this."

Unnoticed, Sonny appeared by her side; he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before taking her place in front of their daughter. He wiped the tears from Kristina's face.

- "I tell you what? How about you and I spend the day at the restaurant? And then later, we'll go to the diner, after closing, and have diner with Grandpa Mike?"

Standing beside Sam who had her own tears rolling down her cheek at the sight of her sister's obvious terror, Alexis wrapped her arms around the young woman.

- "Ok Kristina? Baby steps. We can't let hide away anymore. Go with your father. It's Sunday; the restaurant won't be too busy today."

Kristina looked from her parents to her sister; it was clear she did not have a choice in the matter. She simply nodded in reluctant acquiescence.

* * *

Walking hand in hand toward the harbor with his youngest niece and nephew as they enjoyed their ice cream cones, Stefan smiled. He enjoyed those quiet moments throughout the summer when he was able to enjoy the company of his family before having to begin working once again. He was European, after all; the summer was the time for such moments.

- "Insolent children, not a taste of your ice cream neither of you offer me."

Giggling at their uncle's silliness, the nine and ten year old held up their Mint Chocolate Chip and Peaches-N-Cream cones for him to have a taste. Not having a sweet tooth, unless for cookies, he never got dessert of his own; instead enjoyed a taste from his family's plates. It was a secret habit of the proper man no one but his family knew.

- "Thank you."

He smiled as he took a taste from each of their cones before placing a kiss on the tops of their heads.

- "Now—"

- "Isn't this a pretty picture?"

Walking with his wife, the man approached Stefan and the kids.

- "Here you are, Mr. Cassadine, fresh off your family vacation and with two of your _extended_ family members. Meanwhile, my son is in a prison cell—"

Stefan glared at the man.

- "Your son, Mr. Bauer, is currently imprisoned because like his father, he was unable to keep his hands—"

He stopped speaking. From the way the woman averted her eyes and shivered, it was clear to him that Warren had had his own personal _fun_ with her that day. Any man who could raise his hand to a woman was no man in Stefan Cassadine's book.

- "I suggest that you continue on your way, Mr. Bauer. Any problem you have with me or with my family has nothing to do with these children or with your wife. Show some class and self-respect by leaving."

But Warren was undeterred.

- "Unless those kids are deaf and blind mutes, I'm sure that they're quite aware of the lies—"

Usually, he would never have engaged someone like Warren in conversation, however any insult to his family enraged him. But for the fact that he continued to hold onto Molly and _Alexei_, he would have pummeled the arrogant man who had helped to create the sorry bastard who had nearly destroyed his niece.

- "These children—"

He spoke through his teeth as he continued to seethe.

- "are neither deaf nor blind. In fact, they were very much able to see what that—"

He looked once again at Melinda whose face was now streaked with tears.

- "With all due respect to you, Mrs. Bauer, your son is an _animal_, who deserves to spend his life behind bars where he can no longer raise his hand to another woman."

Warren smirked at Stefan.

- "Is that lying tramp finally back? Or is she still hiding out because she knows that my son wasn't the one who beat and—"

For the first time, Stefan released Molly and Spencer's hands; he did not want to hurt them as he balled his hands into fists. He would not allow such a deplorable man to get a rise out of him.

-"_IF_ I were you—"

Seeing Melinda wince in pain as Warren clearly tightened his grip on her arm, Stefan shook his head in disgust as he once again stopped speaking. He would have liked to help the woman, but there was nothing that he could do for someone who was not yet ready to help herself. Envisioning the tiny fraction of the evident terror in her eyes that he had seen in Kristina, his heart hurt; the teen, in twenty years, would have easily been another Melinda… assuming she would have lived until then.

- "If I were you, I would learn from your son's position and all that he had obviously learned from you, Mr. Bauer, and be grateful that your entire family had not been taken from you. Family is to be treasured, _not_ abused."

Stefan knew he had to leave; he would no longer subject the children to Warren's negativity.

- "I can only thank God that you do not have any other children to beat or corrupt."

Without giving Warren another chance to speak, Stefan pulled his niece and nephew toward the awaiting launch.

* * *

While Kristina prepared herself for the day, Sonny walked into his den; he needed a drink. Every day his daughters were away he felt a piece of himself chip away; he felt as though he had failed them… again. Kidnappings, gunshots, abuse, rape, and perhaps more that he did not know about; nevertheless from none of which he was able to protect his daughters.

- "This is a mess."

As he walked to the bar, he felt as though he had tunnel vision; all he saw was the bottle of scotch calling his name.

- "I figured you'd be in here."

He did not bother to turn around as he poured himself a drink.

- "Want one?"

She wiped her face as she made her way to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she shook her head. She did not need a drink; she simply needed him.

- "Tell me we didn't screw up our kid any further by letting her stay in Greece—"

He took a shot of his drink.

- "Lex, I didn't really let her _stay_ in Greece. I didn't exactly want her to go there in the first place."

She released him.

- "Are you saying that this is _my_ fault, _only_?"

He put his glass down before turning to her. He pulled her back into his embrace.

- "No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that I didn't want her to go to Greece—"

She cut him off.

- "You know that there was _no_ way she could stay here."

- "I know that."

If he knew that, then why was he suddenly pushing himself out of the equation that decided to put her there?

- "She was falling apart, she needed to heal away from the Bauers, and… the baby. Greece was the best option—"

That was the problem; Greece was not the best and certainly not the only option. It was the default option.

- "Being 4,000 miles away from home wasn't the best option. We could've had her in Canada or something—"

Alexis could not believe what she was hearing. She had had enough guilt over Kristina's situation to have her husband implicitly add more blame onto her shoulders.

- "_Eighteen _months, Sonny. EIGHTEEN. The girls and my sister were out of this country for eighteen months! NEVER did you say, 'Let's bring them home,' or 'Now that the baby is born, let's bring them _closer_.' I asked you when we first decided it was best—"

There was that word again.

- "Alexis, I didn't agree that Greece was the _best_ option!"

She put her hand up to interject.

- "WE FIRST _DECIDED_, Sonny- you and I did- that leaving Port Charles was for the best. We, Stefan and I, asked you if you'd be opposed to the girls going home. You agreed!"

As though forgetting that he and Kristina were supposed to go to the restaurant, he poured himself another drink.

- "I didn't have a choice; you know that. Before even asking me, you and Stefan had already made your decision to send her there; I know she had to leave Port Charles for a while, but I didn't necessarily want her that far way.. You only asked me out of courtesy."

But she did not forget; continuing their argument, she took the drink from his hands.

- "That's not—"

He spoke over her.

- "But it doesn't matter—"

- "… true and you know it."

He disregarded her statement; they would never agree on that point. In the end, it did not even matter; there kid was screwed up before she boarded their private jet. It did not matter where she went to recover.

- "Look, I don't want to fight, Lex. I don't. I'm not blaming you for any of this. Believe me. And I know you don't wanna hear this, but this isn't your fault… not even a little bit."

It was his. He did not protect his daughter from a punk he should have recognized was harming her. He should have seen the signs.

- "We're just letting our emotions over everything get to us."

She let out an exasperated breath; he was right.

- "I just don't want to feel like I'm in this alone, Sonny. I don't want you to look at me and resent me—"

He grabbed her face.

- "I would _never_ resent you. I love you."

Her eyes traveled to the glass of scotch she had taken from his hands and placed back onto the bar.

- "I don't want you turn to drinking because I left you feeling out of control because you can't just _fix _Kristina… or that you're only half of their father – the latent part."

He knew she meant his intimidation by the power Stefan held with regard to protecting the family. He had once had such respect, but certainly not in the way the Cassadine family's patriarch had; the respect given to him was more so out of fear that he would end one's life. With Stefan, on the other hand, one did not fear the ending of his life; it was its destruction.

He released her.

- "Lex—"

She gave his hand a squeeze.

- "Let me finish."

Seeing him nod, she continued her train of thought.

- "And I definitely don't want you agreeing to do something with respect to the girls, only because you feel as though you don't have a choice; you've _always_ had a choice. _You're_ their father… _all_ of theirs… _completely_."

Attempting to conceal the intimidation he clearly wore on his sleeve like the heart Alexis wore on hers, he pressed his lips against hers. Despite how angry and frustrated she might have been with him, she kissed him back. The stress of the week was reacting against them and their better judgment. They needed to fight it if they wanted to help their daughter through the toughest period in her life.

- "You are a wonderful mother. Our girls adore you, our granddaughter adores you, your nephews, you sister, and Stefan. You're the glue that holds this family together. I don't want you to forget that, Lex. You're the mother little kids all wish they had, but only three were blessed to get."

He wiped her wet cheek.

- "It doesn't matter where we sent Krissy; she wouldn't have been with us anyway. We still wouldn't have been with her the way we should've been during the past eighteen months—"

Another wave of guilt ate at her heart. Perhaps if they had, as her husband had said, sent their daughters somewhere closer, then they had been able to see her more often; they would have been able to help her more than they had while she was in Greece relying predominantly on Sam and Tina.

- "We screwed up—"

That was not what he had meant.

- "No, we didn't. I might not have liked that we sent her there, but she needed someplace familiar. I get that now, Lex. Greece is their home… your home. And I'm not going to say that I'm not angry that she's turned into a hermit, because I am. But, now we're going to bring back our beautiful little girl… together. You and me."

And standing at the doorway of the den, Kristina, holding Sam's hand, looked on as her parents consoled one another.

- "I'm ready, Daddy."

Alexis pressed her head against her husband's chest; her daughter sounded like their innocent little girl again.

* * *

Approaching him from behind, he laid a hand onto his shoulder before taking a seat across from him. He gratefully accepted a menu from the server before turning his attention back to the man.

- "I thought you'd like to know that she's back in town. Now's your chance."


	25. 3:3 Stronger Chances

So many thanks and support to my reviewers. I appreciate you taking the time to leave your thoughts; they're inspiring, especially in making me make my already long days longer to find the time to write. You rock. Others, please consider taking a minute to do the same.

UNEDITED.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Stronger Chances**

After watching her sister nervously leave the house with their father, Sam flopped herself down on the den's couch beside her mother. It was clear by the way the woman blankly stared at the door, that she questioned if she had made the right decision in forcing Kristina out; the answer was clear.

- "You're not wrong, you know."

Alexis turned to look at her daughter. Although it had been nearly eleven months since Dani's birth, the maternal glow had yet to leave the young woman. She hoped it always remained in her.

- "Hmm—"

She was sure with all she had done to screw up her two eldest children, her own glow was more like a flickering bulb. As a mother, she was failing miserably.

- "I'm pretty sure if you ask you sister, she'll beg to differ. She's not ready for this, and I basically went and dropped her into the deep end of the pool—"

Sam hated the defeatist attitude that had infiltrated her mother's body. It was not Alexis Davis-Corinthos; she had to make her see that.

- "Krissy's a damned good swimmer, Mom."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

- "Sam—"

But the younger woman countered before any further argument could be made.

- "You don't give that girl enough credit, you know. She came into this world fighting, Mom. She's been to hell and back, but she's still smiling. She's seen the devil himself and in spite of her fears, in front of a roomful of people she stood up and recounted all that he had done to her. She—"

Thinking of her daughter, Sam almost became unraveled; but the mere thoughts of her sister tightened the loosened seams of her emotions.

- "She can look at Dani, Mom. She can look at her with so much love, more so than she had thought she ever could. God, she provides for her even though she gave her to me. Krissy might be broken right now, but she's not destroyed. She's stronger than even she believes she is."

She gave her mother's hand a squeeze.

- "Believe that everything you've instilled in her, Mom, is enough to pull her through."

Sam never ceased to amaze her with her infinite wisdom. She pulled her into her embrace.

- "When did you get so smart, Mushroom?"

She shrugged.

- "I guess I picked it up from a pretty smart and might I add _gorgeous_… redhead."

The remark made Alexis smile for the first time since she had decided Kristina needed to get some fresh air and a glimpse of the town she had left. She tapped the tip of Sam's nose.

- "Such a Pinocchio. Anything you picked up from Tina was related to being a smart _ass_. The rest, I'll gladly take responsibility for."

She paused for a moment as her train of thought shifted.

- "So, I spoke to Luke this morning."

Sam already knew where her mother was going with her conversation. It was the same since she learned that Lucky and Elizabeth had finally divorced for 'good.'

- "Mom, please don't start."

_**Flashback**_

_She smiled when she noticed her mother already waiting for her at the busy restaurant. She was a few minutes late, but the woman did not seem to notice; she was speaking to one of her father's employees._

_- "Hi Mommy."_

_She gave Alexis a kiss on the cheek before slipping into the booth reserved for their family. _

_- "Sorry I'm late—" _

_Alexis was used to her daughter's tardiness. To save herself the trouble, she often told Sam to meet her thirty minutes before she actually needed her; in that way, she was either unconsciously on time or early._

_- "It's fine, honey. Your dad is joining us in a second; he's on the phone with a distributor right now. Molly's in there with him. Kristina called; she said she'd be about fifteen minutes late."_

_Sam let out a sigh of relief. She had wanted a few minutes to speak to her mother without her sister or overprotective father present. While she was usually an open book with respect to the things going on in her life, there were certain things she preferred not to disclose to anyone except her mother, Kristina, and aunt. This was one of those things._

_- "I saw Lucky."_

_Alexis smiled sympathetically at the woman. Her daughter had been pining for the man for years. When she had had her chance at having him, she turned him away; two years his senior, an eighteen year old young woman had no use for a sixteen year old boy. Her daughter had needed and wanted more; she had wanted adventure. She was leaving high school behind and heading for college; Lucky would have held her back._

_- "And what happened? He and Elizabeth—"_

_Unfortunately, she had turned to Jason. He was seven years her senior, living on his own, and making his own money; he was a far cry from Lucky's immaturity. It did not matter that Jason was part of the world from where her father had escaped; he was the man with whom she had fallen in love. She let out a sigh._

_- "They're getting back together, Mom."_

_Seeing the look of disappointment on her daughter's face, Alexis moved to sit beside her in the booth. _

_- "Oh, I'm sorry, Mushroom. I know how much you had wanted to really give it a try with him since they finally started their divorce. But you know, sometimes—"_

_In the same way that her mother had gotten her father to change; Sam had hoped the same would have happened for Jason. She had wanted the happy life her parents had built for her sisters and her. She had wanted the home on the lake with the three beautiful children and extended family. She had wanted it all, but it was all taken from her overnight: she had been shot._

_- "Please don't tell me that everything happens for a reason, and if it's meant to be, then it'll happen. Honestly, if I wanted to hear that, I would've gone to Tina. I don't want you to tell me that because I really don't think I believe in all that crap."_

_Alexis wrapped an arm around her._

_- "Well, what do you want me to tell you, honey? I know that you don't believe it, but I do. I mean, a girl doesn't pine after a boy for so many years to just overnight give up on the idea of eventually having him."_

_Sam shook her head. Her mother was missing the point. She did not understand the problem. _

_- "Don't you get it? He's going back to his family. After we spent MONTHS trying to figure out if we could work since he was SUPPOSEDLY on the road to divorce, he tells me that he's going back to the woman who gave him two beautiful little boys. He's got his home with them. That's something that I can't give him—"_

_She immediately stopped her daughter from speaking. As tough as Sam might have portrayed herself to be, those who knew her well knew how much her past mistakes of being with a dangerous man ate her alive. Regardless of the hope they attempted to instill in her, the young woman threw it by the wayside._

_- "Listen to me, Samantha. Whether or not you're able to have children one day does not make you any less worthy of having the man you love than any other woman. Do you hear me?"_

_Not truly convinced in her mother's words, Sam nevertheless obligatorily nodded her head. She allowed her to continue._

_- "Lucky is not returning to Elizabeth because YOU can't have children—"_

_But she had to stop her mother._

_- "Yes he is!"_

_Noticing the looks she received from the next table, she quickly lowered her voice and continued in Greek. _

_- "He's going back to her because, and I quote: 'he owes it to their children to give them a home with both their mother and father.'" _

_Alexis pinched the bridge of her nose. _

_- "Sam, that doesn't mean—"_

_Again, she cut her mother off; she did not need the woman to ease the harshness of her reality. She had accepted it; her family needed to follow suit._

_- "That's what he said, Mom! What in the world does he want with me if he already has a ready-made family? Come on. They've been separated for about SIX months, and NOW he decides to go back to her? Let's be serious."_

_She put her head down onto the table._

_- "I should've known better than to date a man who was still married. Separated or not, he was never mine to have in the first place."_

_There was nothing left to be said. Known only to Tina and Alexis, Sam had recently suffered a miscarriage; the pregnancy had been the result of a drunken one-night stand with the man. And so, her daughter was going to believe what she wanted to believe; nothing anyone could say would change that. Only time would tell._

_**End of Flashback**_

- "I'm not starting anything honey; I'm just letting you know that from what I know, the man you've been in love with for years, happens to be in love with you too."

Sam softened.

- "You think so? Really?"

Alexis nodded. There had never been a doubt.

- "Really."

* * *

Having just returned from Paris with his boys to see his mother, Lucky was pleasantly surprised that after such a long time away, Sam had finally returned.

- "Really?"

He stared incredulously at his brother. He had been waiting for her to return since the day she had left.

- "When?"

Nikolas saw the excitement in Lucky's eyes. He had watched his cousin and little brother tiptoe around one another for years… well, since they were young teens. Neither of them were willing to make the first move out of fear and intimidation, then the distraction of first loves- not necessarily _true_ loves, but certainly _first_ loves, rather than the _like _they had had for one another. But then came the unexpected pregnancy, the obligatory marriage requested by a conservative grandmother, another child, a long-standing relationship with someone no one deemed appropriate, a separation, a pregnancy, miscarriage, reconciliation, rape and abuse, another pregnancy, departure, divorce, and now present. Something had to give.

- "We came back with the entire family—"

Without interrupting his brother, Lucky smiled. He had seen the pictures of Sam's little girl. Like her mother, the child was beautiful.

- "Last week."

Nikolas smirked at the smile on Lucky's face. There was no doubt that the man was just as enamored with Sam as he had been the first day he had seen her.

- "Don't worry, Lucky—"

Having been lost in thought at the idea that Sam and her daughter were back in town, the younger man failed to hear his brother's mock concern. He only knew he had to see her… but like that twelve year old years ago, he was nervous.

- "Is she still with—"

But Nikolas answered his question before he could finish it.

- "No. When she—"

He hesitated before continuing; his lines of loyalty began to blend. He needed to choose a side. Quickly.

- "When she decided she wanted to have a baby, she realized she couldn't be with Jason. So, they're not… together… anymore."

The way Nikolas phrased Sam's situation perplexed Lucky. His brother had chosen an odd combination of words.

- "Wait, what do you mean 'she decided she wanted to have a baby?' Did she plan this? She and Jason?"

Not a single member of his family would have planned any of this; not even Sam.

- "Well—"

He had to do as he had been told.

- "Without divulging my cousin's privacy too much, she finally got the baby she always wanted—"

He cleared his throat before speaking. He was uncomfortable speaking about the cousin he viewed more like his sister to his brother.

- "Tina agreed to be her surrogate. And um, Jason… he well… you know he provided the… and Sam… she… you know."

Disregarding his brother's nervousness, Lucky thought once again of the baby's image.

- "I guess it's no wonder why she looks so much like your aunt."

Nikolas shrugged.

- "I think that's more like genes; Tina and Alexis' mother had red hair. And Dani looks quite a bit like all of them when you see her in person. Her personality is very much like Sam's. She might be ten months, but she's walking and finding trouble."

Lucky chuckled; he was not surprised.

- "She is her mother's child."

His thoughts went once again to Tina.

- "Tina really is incredible; it was really nice of her to do that for Sam. I know how much she's always wanted a baby."

So that he would not have to say much more about the topic, with a raise of his brow, Nikolas took a sip of his water. His throat suddenly felt dry.

- "Uh-hmm."

But Lucky did not notice a thing. He was simply concerned with when he would be able to see her again. He would not lose his chance for the umpteenth time.

* * *

Kristina remained fidgety even as she remained in her father's office at the restaurant. Even though there had only been a handful of patrons (none of whom knew her) when she had quickly entered, she nevertheless felt judged.

- "Princess—"

Sonny did not want to force her to do anything she was not yet ready to do. In the past, to earn extra spending money, the teen would play hostess or waitress, whatever needed. It was clear that out going girl was hiding in the shell before him.

- "Do you want anything to eat? I can have Angel make you some pasta or something."

He was not sure of the last time she had eaten. Since she had returned from Greece, she ate smaller and smaller portions of food. He worried about her.

- "Krissy?"

She shook her head.

- "I'm fine, Daddy. Um—"

She looked at the wall clock.

- "When can we leave? I need to—"

She blushed. She was not comfortable with her father knowing that she needed a few minutes of privacy.

- "Dani's waking up from her nap soon. Um… I don't think Sam has enough—"

He stopped her; Alexis had checked the fridge before telling her she needed to leave the house for the day.

- "She's fine, honey. I'm not going to force you to go outside to interact with the staff or the patrons; but we're not leaving. You can't stay—"

She rested her head against her fist.

- "I know—"

He gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

- "We're not going home until tonight. You can't stay in the house for the rest of your life."

The phone rang.

- "Hold on, Princess—"

He answered it knowing, without looking at the display, who it was.

- "Lex."

While Sam left to change Dani's diaper, Alexis stood at the kitchen island swirling the baby's bottle in a bowl of warm water.

- "Hi. I promise I'm not checking up—"

He smiled as he turned to look at their daughter. Despite her disappointment in her parents' decision in forcing her out of the house, her face brightened slightly at the knowledge her mother was on the line.

- "You do realize that you're breaking your promise just by saying that, right?"

He knew her too well.

- "How do you know I wasn't calling to speak to you, Sonny?"

It was partially true. He knew that.

- "We're fine."

He meant _them_, not Kristina and him. She knew that. She placed the bottle into the water.

- "I just want you to know that I'm sorry I ever made you feel like you don't matter, honey. Or that you mattered less than you do because of my brother."

There was a knock on his office door. He moved to answer it while continuing to listen to his wife apologize. For what felt like the seventy-fifth time since this ordeal had begun. It infuriated him how a woman who had always put her children first, could have so much guilt for something she had not caused while people like Kiefer and Warren remained unapologetic for their outright faults.

- "He means the world to me, Sonny; but I would never intentionally put his role in my life ahead of yours."

And on the other side of the door was that man.

- "Because I love you."

With a handshake, Sonny ushered his brother-in-law into his office. He watched as the man embraced Kristina, who had begun to fiddle with the items on his desk. Any annoyance he had with his wife and Stefan's connection dissipated as his middle daughter rested her head onto the man's shoulder. It was clear she needed them all.

- "Excuse me, Stefan, Krissy."

He stepped out to have some privacy.

- "I know that, Lex. I do. I don't blame you, and I'm not angry. I just want you to decide with _me _first, consult with _me_ first, before _we_ speak with your brother about what _we've_ decided… on anything. There are two people in this marriage, not three."

She nodded in agreement. She recognized her error. While the way the decision to send Kristina to Greece had arisen had not been planned, she should have given him a chance to work through his own guilt and grief that night.

_**Flashback**_

_- "I tell you what, Sonny; when you're not hammering back shots of scotch, we'll talk about this, okay? Screaming about how you're going to kill Kiefer and Warren is NOT going to help Krissy through this."_

_He squeezed his eyes shut as he slammed his glass onto the table. Because they had left shortly after her testimony two weeks prior, for the first time at the trial, he had seen the extent of the damage to his daughter's body. The prosecuting attorney had shown to the entire courtroom the images the officers had taken of her. It made him sick._

_- "Did you see those pictures, Alexis? Did you see what that animal did to our daughter? Did you see—"_

_She had seen it all. He did not need to remind her._

_- "Of COURSE I've seen it, Sonny! It's been a month, but her arm is broken, her ribs, her spirit… of course I've seen what he's done to her. I'm the one who's caring for her! I'm the one helping her in the bathroom everyday and dressing her. I've seen WORSE than those pictures could ever show. But killing people isn't going to change all that's happened!"_

_He screamed at the top of his voice. He felt out of control. He had kept his cool on their drive home from court on that second to last day of the trial, during dinner, and while he had tucked in his broken daughter, but the moment she had shut her eyes to go to sleep, he needed to escape. He had driven blindly until he found himself at his restaurant._

_- "IT WOULD MEAN THAT THAT SON OF A BITCH WON'T BE ABLE TO HURT HER AGAIN!"_

_She could not deal with him when he was out of control; there was no reasoning with him in that moment. He needed to cool down… they both did._

_- "You know what?"_

_When she had finished showering to wash off the despair of the day, she was not shocked to find that her husband had left. Leaving Sam in charge, she left to find him at the only place she knew he would be. Unfortunately, he had already begun drinking._

_- "Give me your keys."_

_He knew better than to argue with her. He stood up and grabbed them from his pocket._

_- "If he walks tomorrow, Alexis, he's dead."_

_She stared at him in disgust, but she knew it was the alcohol and his anger talking._

_- "Sober up. I'll send a car to get you in the morning before opening so you can get dressed and ready for court. If you're still drunk, I swear to God, Sonny, you had better just tell the driver to leave. You're not coming home or going to that courthouse like this."_

_She grabbed her purse from the coffee table; she threw his keys into it._

_- "And if you go to the Bauer home and threaten Warren, don't bother coming home, EVER."_

_With that, she slammed the door behind her as she headed the short distance to her sister's house. She needed to calm down before she went home to deal with the stress of… being a mother. She needed to go somewhere where she could just… cry… without guilt. _

_Upon arrival, not bothering to ring the bell, she used her key to let herself into the apartment._

_- "Kris—"_

_She smiled at the sight of her sister and brother sitting in the living room playing a game of Scrabble. The man had always enjoyed such a pastime with the sister he had raised as his daughter given the difference in their ages and the sudden death of their inattentive and disinterested father._

_- "Oh, hi Stefan. I'm sorry for just stopping by like this Kristina—"_

_Seeing the red and swollen eyes of her sister, Kristina immediately pulled Alexis into her arms. After separating at the courthouse earlier that day, both she and Stefan decided it best to allow Alexis and Sonny some time alone with the girls, especially Krissy. They knew she would reemerge when she needed them. _

_- "Honey, you don't ever need to worry about that. Unless you see a tie on my front door, you know that you're always welcome to barge in. That's why you have the key." _

_Stefan reached for his breast pocket's handkerchief, but he realized that his jacket was on the couch. _

_- "Darling—"_

_He moved to the couch to retrieve the handkerchief; he handed it to her._

_- "Has something else happened?"_

_She rested her elbows onto her knees as she covered her face. What had not happened?_

_- "My husband is on a warpath… a drunken one. A courtroom filled with strangers viewed images of my daughter's abused body. My kid just screamed like a dying animal because she threw up her dinner, but because of her broken ribs, she nearly passed out from the pain. Um, what else—"_

_Tina stopped her; with every word, Alexis sobbed harder._

_- "Lex—"_

_But she had to let them know the latest development. It had been suspected, but that evening they had received confirmation. _

_- "Sam is going to be a mother."_

_They understood what she meant. Tina gave her hand a squeeze._

_- "Alright, so this is good, right? Is she sure about this?"_

_She nodded. _

_- "As she says, 'I've never been more sure of anything in my life.' I hope she is. I don't want her to make such a big decision like this without understanding the emotional toll of it. God, this is just… a nightmare."_

_Stefan hated to see his sister in such pain. His niece was in pain. His brother-in-law. They needed a break from it all._

_- "Unfortunately darling, this is reality. I wish it were not, but it is. And I believe now we need to discuss how this reality does not spiral down into a worse version of itself at the moment."_

_**End of Flashback**_

She should have first allowed her husband to process everything, in his time, about their daughter. She might not have cared for his self-destructive methods, but he had a right to play a part in the life-altering decisions of their children's lives.

- "So we're good?"

He laughed. As long as they were together, they would always be good.

- "Yea, we are. I love you. I'll prove to you how much later."

Blushing, she handed the bottle to Sam as she entered the kitchen.

- "You have the worst timing you know, Mr. Corinthos."

Knowing how her parents could be, Sam made a face.

- "Gross."

Laughingly, Alexis swatted her daughter's bottom before placing a kiss onto Dani's smiling face. The little girl was always a ray of sunshine.

- "Anyway, Sam's gagging; I need to go. I love you. Tell Krissy the same please. Let her know we'll see her at dinner, okay?"

He re-entered the office to find Stefan and Kristina in the same position he had left them. It did not appear to him that a single word had been exchanged between them; the silence was enough.

- "I will. Bye, honey."

He placed the phone back into his pocket.

- "Princess, Mommy told me to tell you she loves you and will see you at dinner."

He then turned his attention to Stefan.

- "To what do I owe this pleasure? Where's Mol?"

Had he known Kristina would be with Sonny, he would not have stopped by to see his brother-in-law. Their conversation would need to wait.

- "Molly is at Wyndemere with Spencer. I was under the impression that you would be dining with us tonight."

It was Sunday, after all. It seemed that both he and Alexis had forgotten. Allowing Kristina to eat at yet another isolated place where she could hide from the world was not in their plans.

- "No, sorry about that. Lex and I decided we'd go to Kelly's. The girls haven't seen Mike since they—"

He paused.

- "Well, since he got back."

Nodding in both understanding and an inherent agreement that Kristina needed to re-enter society, Stefan placed a kiss on the girl's forehead.

- "Shall I bring Molly back, or—"

Sonny shook his head; he needed to first gage Mike's condition before allowing his youngest near him.

- "No. Why don't you keep her. Lex and I will come by for her in the morning."

He had noted Stefan's disregard for the reason of his arrival. Over the years, the two men had learned to read one another's unspoken cues. They would discuss it in the morning.

- "Excellent."

Preparing to leave, Stefan extended his hand to the man.

- "She has a riding lesson at eleven."

He looked over to his niece. While he usually spoke to her in English in the presence of her father, he decided to make an exception.

- "Anytime you are ready, darling, Sterling is waiting for you. If you aren't careful, Molly might take him right from under you."

And for the first time that day, she smiled at someone other than a ten month old child.

- "I don't think so Uncle."

Except at the mention of his daughter's horse, Sterling, Sonny did not understand most of what the man had said; it did not matter. The fact that the comment had elicited a smile from the girl was enough to know it was healing.

- "Wow—"

He patted his brother-in-law on the back.

- "Thank you."

They were a team. It they would get through this, they had to be.


	26. 3:4 Turning Corners

Many thanks to those who took the time to leave thoughts. Others, please consider taking a few moments of your time to do the same.

PARTIALLY EDITED.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Turning Corners  
**

Leaving their parents and Dani at the restaurant to discuss what they already knew was Kristina's current state of shambles, Sam and the teen walked the short distance to Kelly's. While Kristina was clearly uncomfortable being out in public, the grasp she held onto her sister's hand made the imaginary glances of passersby bearable.

- "I feel like some kind of freak."

Sam pried her sister's hands out of her own so that she could wrap her arm around her. The action's effect was obvious; the tenseness that existed in the teen immediately dissipated.

- "Come on Krissy; you're no freak—"

Unfortunately, the heavy negative emotions that pummeled her like a ton of bricks did not. Though not a freak, she certainly was not normal.

- "Well, then I guess I'm a baby—"

She laughed for a second.

- "Actually, I'm worse than a baby. Dani is getting smarter and more independent as each day passes. Meanwhile, I'm getting worse. Any day now Mommy or you will be changing my diapers—"

Sam shook her head in disagreement as she forced her sister to come to a stop.

- "You're adjusting right now. Greece was an escape from all of this."

For both of them; she had been running away as much as her sister was.

- "It took you away from your problems."

Kristina rolled her eyes. Sam would say anything to make her feel better; but the truth was the truth. Whether her family decided to sugarcoat it or not, there was no hiding from it.

- "Yea, and I was in such great shape there, too. I was a bed of roses. Normal. Laughing. Building castles in the sand."

Her sarcasm was well placed. The sister, daughter, niece, and cousin that had existed previous to this ordeal, the rape, and abuse, no longer existed; she had disappeared far before that fateful night. They simply had not noticed it for she had become, in that time, a great actress.

- "Look—"

But they knew that now, and yet they still believed; they had no doubts that that thriving and happy young girl, now young woman, would again return to them.

- "You had a lot to deal with honey; and as we speak, Mom and Sonny are watching the biggest proof of your pain."

She caught the tear that escaped from the teen's eye.

- "You weren't one hundred percent in Greece; fine, I'll give you that. But you damn sure weren't at zero, Krissy. After all the improvement you had made from when we first left here, you were, at your worst, seventy-five when we left last week."

Noting that her sister's eyes had begun to travel and nervously stare at whoever might have been around them, Sam placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before resuming their walk.

- "And now, I guess I'll say you're at sixty-five—"

Regression. Sam had clearly proven and admitted her earlier point.

- "I told you! I'm going backwards—"

But the older woman had not finished her point.

- "You might be going backwards, but you're not going to stay in that direction. Honey, you were probably at twenty five percent when we first got to Greece; now that we're home, we're going to get you to one hundred and _fifteen_ percent, honey. Mark my words. You're incredible; the sooner you believe that, the better. And you know what?"

She looked at her.

- "What?"

With a smile on her face, Sam ran her fingers through Kristina's hair.

- "If you don't believe it, I will. As will Mommy, Sonny, Aunt T, Stefan, and everyone else in this family. We're going to get you through this."

Kristina let out a sigh. She wanted to believe it; but at the moment, she was having a tough time getting to that point. It was a difficult process.

- "Thanks Sam… for everything."

She gave her sister a squeeze. No thanks were necessary from the girl who had provided her with the greatest gift she had ever received.

- "You don't have to thank me for anything, Krissy. I would do anything for you. _I_ owe _you_—"

Reaching the diner, the teen stopped; she was not yet ready to enter. She finally felt ready, for the first time in months, to speak.

- "No, you don't. I could never have—"

Not wanting anyone to understand her, she continued in Greek.

- "You know… _aborted _her_… _not when you've fought for this for so long."

She spoke almost to herself, but for her sister's benefit. She felt as though she was on autopilot.

- "I mean, I loved Kiefer… and… I hate what he did to me, but… I don't know; I just couldn't do it. He's not a _bad_ person… he just… he was in a bad situation at home. You know… like… like _Daddy_."

She began to think of the reasons she had stayed with him, and the reasons why she would not… could not leave him. It all felt confusing to her; but at the same time, it made sense… at the time.

- "I mean, Mommy… she _saved_ him, you know? She… she helped him become a better man. He… I don't know… maybe I shouldn't even know any of this, but I know that his mother… Grandma Adela… she was in an abusive relationship… and he… I've heard him mumbling in his sleep… and I've seen Mommy trying to like, help him deal with it… his guilt for not saving her… but Mom saved _him_, Sam."

Sam wanted to stop her, but she could not. Throughout the eighteen months they shared a room and bed in their family home, her sister had remained guarded about her feelings. She would cry, wake up from horrible nightmares, and shut down. She would not speak. She could not speak. But now she was; so Sam would listen to her.

- "I still think about Michael, you know. I remember bits and pieces… not a lot, but enough. Mom used to tell me that it would get better; and it has. But, do you remember Daddy then?"

She nodded slightly. Unlike Kristina who remembered only small, yet poignant parts to a four year old of the ordeal, Sam remembered everything… except their father; Alexis had forbade her any interaction with the man lest she too be kidnapped. Instead she recalled the nights she had awoken in her mother's arms, or the woman sobbing in her sister's bedroom, gripping her favorite teddy bear, or sweater. It was hard to forget the most terrifying time in her adolescence.

- "Not really, but I'm sure as bad as Mom was, he was ten times worse because of his guilt."

Kristina watched as Sam nervously bit the inside of her cheek; it was a difficult time for all of them.

- "Well, I don't think he was ever able to let go of that, you know? And Mommy… even though she was mad at him for what happened to me, and scared that what happened to Michael would happen to us, she still helped him. She helped him change his life. She helped him become a better man because…"

She knew what she wanted to say, but she was not sure if how she said it would make sense to her sister. She wanted Sam to understand why she stayed with Kiefer even while he beat her. She had to assure her best friend that she was not… dumb. She was not a stupid kid who had gotten what she deserved at Kiefer's fist.

- "… because he was better than what he was. He was a good man who… who just… he lost his way. And that's how I feel… _felt_ about Kiefer. He doesn't come from a family like ours, Sam. His father… he's an _animal_—"

She watched Sam's face react to the comment.

- "I guess Kiefer is too, right? I mean, only an animal would do what he did to me, right?"

She waited to see if Sam would respond, but she knew she would not. They would never agree on that subject; her sister did not know Kiefer the way that she had.

- "But… I just… I don't feel that way. I just… I wanted to help him… like Mom did with Daddy… but I couldn't. And—"

Finally, seeing her sister struggle to find the words that she so wanted to say, but felt as though she could not, Sam finished her sentence for her.

- "You could never hate him."

Kristina nodded.

- "Am I stupid for feeling like this?"

Sam shook her head.

- "No, you're not—"

But the teen continued.

- "I _should_ hate him, right? I should. He ruined my… life—"

She stopped. It was a lie.

- "No… he ruined _his_ life. He hurt me and ruined a part of me for what feels like forever in that my hearing won't ever be the same, and I guess to some extent the last few years, but he didn't ruin my life. He… he actually made it _better_. I have you, Mol, Daddy, Mommy—"

She paused.

- "I should talk to her… and Daddy, too. You saw them, they're falling apart because… well, because I'm… _me _right now."

Sam took her face into her hands.

- "Don't worry about those two, babe. If they were able to survive your kidnapping and the crap I put them through throughout the years, they'll survive this, too. I mean, look how far they've come anyway! They're just worried about you. When you're ready to speak to them, they'll be incredibly happy, honey. But, if you aren't ready now, you don't have to, you know. You know this conversation will stay between us. I love you."

Kristina already felt better. She was not yet completely comfortable being in public, but she, with her parents and sister's help, had overcome a small part of her fear. She was on the road to recovery.

- "As screwed up as I am, I think I got the better hand in all this."

As the woman had not yet released her, she held Sam's wrists.

- "I think you did, too."

There was no doubt about it. She would always be eternally grateful to her until the day she died… and even thereafter.

- "A beautiful sister, a gorgeous daughter, and an amazing family, there is no question. We're… we're pretty awesome, Krissy."

After placing a sloppy kiss onto her cheek, she finally released the teen's face so that they could finally enter the diner. And standing inside talking to their grandfather was an unexpected guest. A wide smile came to her lips.

- "Hi—"

* * *

Sonny closed his office door behind their daughters before returning his attention to his wife. He smiled as he watched her seated on the couch bouncing their granddaughter in her lap. The baby's laughter was a welcome presence in his darkened reality.

- "I thought you were meeting us at the diner?"

He smiled coyly as he walked over to her.

- "Couldn't resist seeing me? Huh?"

He leaned forward to give her a kiss on her lips, but Dani let out a disapproving scream as she pushed his face away from her beloved Nana. It was clear that she was quite territorial.

- "Um—"

Watching Alexis kiss Dani's hands and face, he shook his head.

- "Isn't it a little too early for her to call dibs on… _everything?_. She won't let me near any of you when she's got you in her grips."

She tickled her granddaughter's stomach.

- "This little jellybean is pretty smart, if you haven't noticed. She's an amazing little girl."

That she was. At ten months, she was already walking and attempting to speak.

- "If I could get close to her, I'd know that, honey. Unfortunately, a certain few…"

He eyed her.

- "… hog her."

He reached for Dani, but she clung to Alexis; she rested her head onto the woman's shoulder.

- "See."

Then again, he wondered if she sensed the ghost of his past watching his every glance in her direction. The red hair. The fair skin. Children were intuitive; she probably felt his fear.

- "Sonny—"

Alexis did. Taking advantage of Dani's desire to be put onto the floor, Alexis pulled him onto the couch beside her.

- "She's never going to relax around you if you keep seeing Michael. You have to let him rest."

It had been twelve years, but he was not ready. He could not let his son go; it would be as though he accepted what had happened. It would be as though he forgave _himself_ for his role in the boy's death. And he did not.

- "She's just not used to me yet. I was gone for a month; then, she had to get over her jetlag. It's fine. I'll wear her down; she'll learn to love me."

She smiled sadly at the man. She harbored her own residual pain at the thought that a child so young had died simply because of who he was and his innate desire to save her daughter, as well as himself. She had given up her dearest and closest friend to the boy's mother thinking at some level, she would have even a fraction of Carly's pain. Nothing worked. So, rather than wallow in her grief and guilt, she had to move on for her sanity, as well for her children's sake.

- "She already does."

She gave him a kiss.

- "Now, something Krissy said earlier stuck with me."

Everything the girl said remained with them. They clung to her every word waiting for some assurance that she was turning a corner. While she was certainly, but slowly, moving on from what had happened to her, the corner was still a long way off.

- "What is it?"

- "I don't think we should send her back to Madison—"

He had expected this. School was to begin again in another week; but, their daughter was already fragile. She was not ready for it.

- "Yea, it's a lot coming at her at once. What do you suggest? Continuing the private tutoring she was doing in Greece?"

She nodded.

- "She responded well to it. She already has college credits from her freshman and sophomore years. I think if we keep her with private tutoring for her last year… maybe even for this first semester… even though she won't be able to graduate with as many college credits as she would've liked, she's still in a better position than if we try to force her to go back to Madison now."

And yet if they did not allow her to at least try, she would never know if she could do it.

- "I don't know, Lex. I want to keep her from anything that'll hurt her in the slightest, but are we saying she's not ready because she really isn't or because we're just scared?"

Watching Dani sit on the floor playing with one of the many toys Sonny had purchased and placed in his office for moments such as this, Alexis let out a sigh. She did not know what they were doing anymore. They were going about everything blindly. They hoped that everything they had done for their daughter, to help her heal, was the right thing in the long run even though it felt that way at the time. They… _she_… just did not know.

- "I'm _not _scared, Sonny; I'm TERRIFIED. She's going through a lot right now."

She thought for a moment.

- "Then again, it _has_ been a year and a half. It's not like we're telling her to get over what happened to her, but—"

He finished her statement.

- "We're not letting her become that punk's victim."

She leaned into him, allowing him to hold her close.

- "She could have so easily been far worse than she is right now. I guess we can thank our blessings for that. She's a great kid."

He nodded.

- "Yea, she really is."

She rested her head onto his shoulder.

- "We'll talk to her at dinner and see what she wants to do. If she feels ready for it, then I'm ready… I mean… I'm _not_ ready… but I'll pretend… as much as I can."

While Dani toddled to the office corner to retrieve more toys that had caught her curiosity, he shifted slightly so that he could sneak a kiss.

- "You're an incredible mother, Lex. You'll do better than pretend. You'll be great because you believe in our kids and the amazing things they can do I feel like between worrying about the girls, me, and being a working girl—"

She made a face at him.

- "You make me sound like a prostitute."

Acting as though he had forgotten that the baby was in the room, he began playing with her shirt. He smiled at her while he traced the v-neck top with his finger.

- "Should we go to the costume shop? I mean, I'm sure the one you got my birthday gift from last year—"

And reddening from the memory of having dressed as a German beer server while serving him dinner and drinks that night, she smacked his hand away.

- "Will you stop? That little girl is exceptionally smart; I do not need her understanding all that you're saying to her grandmother right now."

Continuing to take advantage of Dani's distraction, he kissed her lips before continuing his original statement.

- "In all seriousness, Lex, your feelings and desires get lost in the mix of everything. I just want you to know that everything you do and have done haven't gone unnoticed. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She connected their foreheads; she allowed him to kiss her once more. She allowed his lips to linger until she heard Dani scream in protest. Mouthing an apology to her husband, she turned to the pouting girl.

- "Danielle Natasha!"

She smiled at her granddaughter while nonetheless gently, and in Greek, scolding her naughtiness.

- "You have to let Nana kiss Grandpa!"

In response, holding her hands up for her grandmother to take her, Dani frowned. Alexis sympathetically smiled at her husband as she gave his leg a squeeze higher than he appreciated given the distance their granddaughter expected them to keep.

- "Leeeex—"

She kissed her two fingers and placed them onto his lips.

- "Later."

She then moved to the whimpering and impatiently waiting child who slowly stood to meet her.

- "Dani-Natty, you're just like your Mommy, you know. If I didn't know better, I'd say you came right out of _her_ tummy."

Alexis scooped the girl up into her arms and covered her face with kisses. For her husband's sake, she returned to English.

- "You know who you get to meet today, jellybean?"

Dani smiled widely to display the six little teeth beyond her tiny pink lips and the identical dimples she shared with the woman. She playfully stuck her finger into her grandmother's cheek causing Alexis to laugh.

- "You get to meet your great-grandpa Mike!"

Sonny cleared his throat as he began picking up Dani's toys from the floor. The child had only been in his office twenty minutes and she had already made her presence known.

- "That's hoping he isn't drunk."

He never trusted his father. With every attempt to look past the ways he had failed him in his life, Mike found new ways to disappoint him. His last act was no exception.

- "Maybe we shouldn't have even let the girls go before I had a chance to check him out. It's almost that time of year again."

_**Flashback**_

_It was, or would have been, Courtney's twenty-fifth birthday. He had celebrated with her approximately five of those joyous years; three were with her, but two were at her grave. Her son, only six at her death, barely understood her disappearance. Her brother barely mourned her. And her mother did not seem to care. He was the only one._

_He took a swig from his bottle of vodka. He knew that he should not have, as he had been two years, or nearly two years, or something… he forgot… sober._

_- "You'd be so ashamed of me, honey—"_

_Then again, when was she, like the rest of his family, NOT ashamed of him? He caused nothing but stress on people he had never been there to support in the first place. He was a failure on every level and in most everything that he had done in his life. He did not deserve even the presence of her spirit which he sensed lingered by her grave._

_- "You know, Krissy and Sam are in Greece now. Well, so are Alexis, Tina, and Molly. They're on vacation… well, not really. Krissy was hurt pretty bad, and they're there dealing with that. I wonder if they remember it's your birthday."_

_He took another drink. Courtney had died after contracting a rare airborne virus that had become an epidemic throughout the country. She had self-diagnosed herself as having just a cold, then perhaps the flu. Just when she had thought she was getting better, she collapsed in Kelly's. She died shortly after reaching the hospital._

_- "I'm so sorry, honey. I'm so sorry that you had to die so young, that you didn't get a chance to know your son. He's beautiful, you know. He looks just like his father, but he has your heart. I guess that's not really shocking, huh? You were amazing."_

_He continued to talk to the woman's tombstone while downing his sorrows into the bottle of vodka. He failed to notice his son standing at the entryway of the cemetery holding a bouquet of flowers for his dead sister. Alexis and Molly were beside him._

_- "What's wrong with Grandpa?"_

_Sonny looked from his wife and young daughter to his inebriated father. He would not lie to her._

_- "He's… he's drunk. Stay away from him, baby."_

_Mike heard the crunch of the first leaves of September from behind him. He smiled at the sight of his son, daughter-in-law, and youngest granddaughter._

_- "You came! Molly, come say hi to your aunt! It's her birthday!"_

_Unable to distinguish his slurred speech from that of grief from losing a daughter he barely knew, the young girl attempted to move toward him; Alexis held her back._

_- "Sweetheart—"_

_She turned Molly into her so that she would not have to see her beloved grandfather drunk and in tears._

_- "Grandpa is… he's really upset right now."_

_She made to turn back, but Alexis held her firm._

_- "But we're his family, Mommy. He's alone right now. He misses Aunt Courtney."_

_Alexis kissed her cheek._

_- "He's not alone—"_

_She looked up at her husband; he was fuming._

_- "Sonny. Why don't you… take care of him?"_

_What other choice did he have? Despite the rage that fueled him and the hate he harbored toward his father for being in such a horrible way in front of his daughter, he could not leave the man there._

_- "Fine."_

_He gave Molly a kiss on the top of her head before pushing her closer to her mother._

_- "Stay with Mommy. I'll be right back."_

_But Alexis shook her head. They could not stay there. She would not allow her daughter to be exposed to her father-in-law at that moment._

_- "Mol and I are going to go back home. His car was outside the gate, so—"_

_He nodded. He could not blame her. After spending a part of his childhood in the presence of an alcoholic, he did not want the same for his children, especially not his youngest._

_- "Fine."_

_Once again, Molly attempted to turn back to see what was wrong with her grandfather, but Alexis pulled her along._

_- "Mommy!"_

_Once they had reached a safe distance, Alexis knelt in front of her. She wiped the tears that had begun to roll down Molly's cheeks; she was clearly terrified._

_- "Your grandpa is going through a tough time right now. Daddy's going to stay with him until he feels better. When he does, then you can see him, okay?"_

_- "Okay."_

_Sonny watched as his wife and daughter disappeared from the cemetery before forcefully pulling his father up from the grave with his free hand._

_- "GET UP, MIKE!"_

_He was tired of having to deal with Mike's crap; if he was not gambling, he was drinking. It was a never-ending cycle of self-destruction that he brought him into at every turn._

_- "I'm tired of this, Mike! You just got out of that rehab for your gambling, and now this crap? What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_There was much more he wanted to say to him, but he would not dare do so in front of not only Courtney's grave, but also Michael's; the boy was laid to ready a mere plot away._

_- "God, you're such a waste."_

_Ensuring that his father could keep his balance for a moment, Sonny placed the flowers onto Courtney's grave, paused to say a few words and prayer, then moved to his son's grave. His heart was heavy for the boy, but he could not unload his burden; Mike had begun to once again shed his own tears as he collapsed to the ground._

_- "I love you, Mikey. You were also taken too early! Senseless violence—""_

_Sonny forcefully grabbed and pushed the man away from his dead son. Any sense of composure that had existed within him had disappeared once Mike had addressed him._

_- "This is the LAST time I'm dealing with this. You'd better get yourself together, or I'm done. I'm DONE taking care of you!"_

_And wiping his tear-drenched face, the drunken man nodded._

_- "I'm sorry, son. I am." _

_If only Sonny could understand what it meant to be alone with only one's regrets and sorrow. Then again, Mike would never wish such a thing on his son. It was a lonely life he lived._

_- "I promise; I'm going to get better. I'll do it... for Courtney… and for you."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Grabbing the diaper bag from the stroller, Alexis looked at her husband while he placed a blanket onto the couch so that she could change Dani's diaper.

- "Give him some slack, Sonny. He's been doing well since he got out of rehab. Maybe this time he's really changed."

Sonny shook his head; unlike his optimistic wife, he would be waiting for the other shoe to drop. It always did.

* * *

- "Lucky? What are you doing here—"

She stopped. She was blushing.

- "Well, stupid question. It _is_ your family's restaurant. Of course you'd be here. Sorry… I'm just shocked because—"

Kristina pinched her sister's arm; the woman was known for rambling when nervous. The sight of the man everyone knew she loved sent Sam's brain into overdrive.

- "Stop talking."

To not embarrass her sister any further, Kristina hissed at her in Greek.

- "Just say 'hi.' I'm going to go talk to Grandpa. Don't screw this up."

She released Sam to hug her grandfather who stood to the side watching the scene unfold.

- "Hi Grandpa!"

It had been the first time he was seeing the girls since they had left for Greece. Given the opportunity, he would have visited them; alas, his inner demons had gotten the best of him. Gambling and alcohol abuse landed him, as they normally did, in and out of rehab.

- "Krissy! Goodness, look at you!"

Eighteen months had changed the girl. At seventeen, she was more like a woman than a teen. He was not sure how he felt about that; it was never right when a child was forced to grow up quicker than necessary. Thinking of his son, there was no better example.

- "I missed you. Are you here to stay?"

She wished the answer were 'no,' but her parents had clearly established that they were done allowing her to hide.

- "Yea, I am."

As the two moved to the kitchen to catch up on the time separated from one another, Lucky stepped forward to give Sam a hug. It was an awkward embrace as neither Sam nor he knew where they stood with one another; but it was necessary.

- "You look… great. I'm, uh… I'm glad you're back."

She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

- "Thanks."

She felt like a nervous teen again. Really she did not know why; she was a privileged, beautiful, and _older_ teen when they had met. As a Spencer in the presence of a Cassadine, it was he who should have yearned for her, and been unable to string a proper sentence together.

- "Um… how are you doing? The kids… your _wife_."

She could have kicked herself for that last comment, but she was bitter.

- "Sorry."

She had made him weak at the knees _because_ of who she was. He was a kid in comparison to her; two years was a big difference for a boy his age. But no longer. He wanted her more than ever.

- "No, no, no!"

He instinctively and subconsciously reached for her arm with his ringless left hand

- "It's fine, Sam! Elizabeth and I, we actually got divorced… like not too soon after I went back to her."

He corrected himself.

- "Well, actually our divorce was only finalized a few months ago, but we refiled shortly after I went back."

He did not know why he was explaining so much to her, but he could not help himself. It was as though he needed her to understand entirely that he and Liz were truly finished. And she did.

- "Oh—"

Lucky smiled as he recalled her question. He thought it best to steer the conversation away from his past relationship with Elizabeth; he was looking toward the future.

- "Um… yea… the kids are fine. Jake is three, almost four; Cam is six."

She recalled the last time she had seen the boys; they were having dinner at that very diner with both Lucky and Elizabeth. Her heart had been filled with envy for a family she would never have. However, two years later, her life was better than she could have ever imagined; she only wished the best for the woman she had at one time believed had stolen the life she should have had.

- "Wow! That's amazing! I'm sure they're a handful!"

Her voice had gone higher than she had intended; she immediately bit the inside of her cheek. He smiled. He loved her quirkiness.

- "No, they're alright. Typical boys. Running around, breaking things. The usual."

And noting the glow in her as he spoke about his sons, he immediately thought about her beautiful little girl.

- "So, Nik tells me that you have your own hands full with the gorgeous—."

He could not believe that he had forgotten the child's name. He apologetically stared at her; she returned the smile he had given her earlier for her faut-pas in mentioning his ex-wife.

- "Danielle… well, Dani. She's absolutely—"

Just as she began to gloat about her baby, the bell over the diner door sounded. She squealed in delight at seeing her mother pushing Dani's stroller inside.

- "There's my little jellybean!"

Before Alexis could even come to a complete stop, Dani returned her mother's squeal with one of her own. She babbled and reached for the woman.

- "Mama!"

Alexis obliged in stopping in front of Sam.

- "Here is your little troublemaker. Someone doesn't like to see her Grandpa kiss her Nana."

Sam smirked.

- "That's my smart little jellybean. _Nobody_ likes to see those two make out."

Taking advantage of her daughter's bent position as she detached Dani from her seat, Alexis swatted her behind.

- "You'll soon learn that how you treat your mother is exactly how your little one will treat you."

Without taking her eyes off of her baby, Sam laughed at her mother.

- "Sorry Mommy!"

Amusingly shaking her head, Alexis then approached her pseudo-nephew.

- "Hey Lucky."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before shaking Sonny's hand; the man had just apprehensively entered the diner he had dared not enter since his father had returned from rehab six months earlier.

- "Alexis, Sonny – hi."

- "Lucky, how are you doing?"

The man did not hear Sonny's question, however; he had begun watching Sam toss a giggling Dani in the air. While he loved his sons and would not have traded them for the world, he could not help but wonder what his life would have been like had he and Sam had gotten together.

- "The pictures don't do her any justice; she's gorgeous."

With a smile, Alexis hugged her husband's arm.

- "She really is. Sam… and the rest of us… spoil her. Are you staying for dinner?"

Having forgotten that Lucky was there, Sam nodded in agreement; she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

- "Yea, you should stay! By the way, I'd like to introduce you to _one_of the reasons my hear beats—"

Her eyes shifted to Kristina, who had returned from the kitchen and now stood beside their parents. The teen put her thumbs up before crossing her fingers. Sam smiled at her before turning her attention back to Lucky and Dani.

- "I'm blessed to have her."

She fixed the girl's sundress.

- "Danielle Natasha, this is Lucky Spencer. He's Cousin Nikolas' brother, and a very old… well, he's not _old_, but Mommy's known him since she was even younger than Aunty Krissy. Can you say 'hi,' jellybean?"

She repeated her statement in Greek.

- "Can you show him how you wave hello?"

Giggling loudly, the little girl waved to her mother, rather than the man. She then began playing with the woman's earrings thereby indicating that she was one with the introduction. Sam shrugged.

- "That's Dani; always onto the next thing."

He hesitatingly passed his hand over the baby's back. He had just met her, and seen her mother for the first time in nearly two years, but it felt right.

- "She's really beautiful."

Feeling her parents and sister's eyes on them, Sam blushed.

- "Thank you."

Knowing that she would only feel uncomfortable with his presence and her family's ogling, he decided it best to take his leave. He did not want the first real conversation he had with her to be in the presence of a cheering committee.

- "I'm going to go and let you have your family dinner—"

He leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, but Dani pushed him away with a threatening scream.

- "Wow… okay… I guess someone is very protective of not just her grandmother, but her mother too."

Alexis smacked Sonny in the stomach.

- "See, it's not just you."

Lucky shook his head in amusement; he had missed the family.

- "I hope we can… I don't know, have dinner or something. We have a lot to catch up on."

Unable to find the words to say yes, she simply nodded. It was not as though it was their first date together, and goodness knew that they had already been together, but something about this seemed different to her. It felt… right. And he knew it did as well.

- "Okay, so… I'll call you later, Sam."

Nodding again, she watched as he waved to her family before leaving. Once the door to the diner closed, she finally found her voice. It appeared that luck and time were finally on her side and working together.

- "Wow."

Alexis softly whispered into her ear.

- "I told you so."

She gave her a kiss on the cheek while she ran her hands through Dani's growing hair.

- "You, my love, are worthy of _his_ love with or without this little one. He wants you, Mushroom. He's always wanted you."

And with that, she led her shocked daughter to the table Mike had quickly set for them. For the first time, everything felt as though it was getting back to normal. Alexis secretly prayed this positive turn in their lives continued.

* * *

_**Now, please take a minute to review. Agreements, disagreements, good, bad, ugly. Are you beginning to get a sense of where this family has been emotionally? Anything you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters?**_


	27. 3:5 Deceiving Truths

Longer than planned, typed while sick… Enjoy.

Many thanks to those who continue to read and leave insightful reviews. I love your thoughts on this; they keep me inspired. Others, please take a few moments after spending the time reading this to do the same.

UNEDITED.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Deceiving Truths**

She knocked on the doorframe.

- "Hey! So I heard that my favorite youngest niece, Molly Muffet, is staying here for the night?"

Stefan smiled at his sister. She stood at his office doorway holding an unnecessary overnight bag; like the rest of the family, she had a room at the house stocked with her clothing and personal items.

- "And I take it that you are as well?"

She shrugged in a dramatic and exaggerated fashion.

- "Maybe. I mean, am I invited?"

He removed his glasses and crossed his arms against his chest.

- "Are you a Cassadine?"

She moved to the chair in front of his desk.

- "Are the groceries in the kitchen organic?"

He leaned back into his chair.

- "Do Cassadines eat inferior meals?"

With a smile on her face, she took a seat.

- "And finally, now you know this is the most important question; I hope you don't disappoint your poor little sister."

Holding in his laughter, he pointed to the clock. It was almost dinnertime.

- "Spit it out, Kristina."

She leaned forward as though what she needed to say was to remain of the strictest confidence. Her long bright red hair fell around her face.

- "Will you allow me to have the cook prepare a vegan—"

He stopped her before she could continue any further; he had already the unfortunate experience of her vegan masterminding with regard to his favorite cookies. Having not yet forgiven her for the trauma, he would not allow her taste bud's to influence his nephews and niece.

- "No, and before you state that if I love you I would allow you to inflict onto the right-minded members of this family such torture, I would like to inform you that I would sooner sacrifice the few – _you_, for the taste buds of the many – the rest of us."

She shook her head in amused disgust. Her brother, next to her eldest niece, was one of the biggest proponents of meat. It made her sick.

- "Well, then it's a good thing I'm used to your close-mindedness. I've already told the cook that I would be having a salad and the soup _someone_ had her prepare for me."

Stefan moved to where she sat; he placed a kiss onto the top of her head before moving to the refreshment cart.

- "Smart girl. I raised you well, darling."

He poured her a glass of water, while preparing for himself a drink.

- "As you might already know—"

He took a seat beside her.

- "It will only be us five for dinner this evening. Alexis and Sonny felt it best for Kristina to leave the house and dine in public rather than remain shut out from the world any longer."

Knowing her brother had an opinion about everything, Kristina poked him in the arm.

- "And what say you, Steffy?"

He stuck out his lip in an unsure gesture. It was not his place to say anything about what his sister and her husband chose to do with their daughter; however, he did, in fact, always have his opinion. While some were –when asked – expressed, most he kept to himself.

- "I believe they've done the right thing. I do not care for their choice of dining, but I do agree Kristina needs to be reintroduced to society."

His choice of words made her chuckle.

- "Stef, she's not some kind of prisoner coming out of the penitentiary—"

But she was.

- "I beg to differ, darling. That child's mind has imprisoned her; with our help, she has existed outside of reality for some time. What she came to know over these eighteen months was an augmented world suited for her fragile state. Now, her parents must ease her back into the cruel society that wronged her… terribly."

Tina let out a sigh. She missed the girl her niece had once been.

- "She's an amazing young woman. Truly. She's slowly coming into her own. I mean, she has her setbacks… especially at night—"

He spoke alongside her.

- "The night certainly is a time that can frighten even the bravest of men and women."

- "Exactly. But, it's gotten better. Sam stayed with her throughout the entire time we were in Greece, and I stayed with her when we first got back… until Alexis, of course made me go back to my place."

He knew his sister like the back of his hand.

- "Someone does not like spending time alone in her apartment."

She took a sip from her drink.

- "I don't know what you're talking about Steffy. I'm perfectly content at my place. I just think my time would be better served helping Krissy… and spending time with Molly, you know, since I was gone for so long."

With a hearty laugh, he pulled her close.

- "Oh darling, I know you far better than you care to admit. Molly has been with you for two months—"

She scoffed.

- "That child was with Pebbles, than me. _PLUS _two months does not compare to an eighteen month absence."

But he merely kissed her hand before continuing.

- "After all this time living with the girls, you have no desire to return to your tiny Feng Shui—"

He rolled his eyes.

- "_Haven_. That is why you are here right now with a bag carrying some of the possessions you will slowly, but surely, move back into this house."

She corrected him.

- "Castle."

He smiled at her lack of effort in bothering to deny his statement.

- "You're welcome here at any time, darling. This is your home as well."

Making his presence known, Nikolas knocked on the doorframe before stepping inside the office.

- "Uncle, Aunt Kris, I just wanted to inform you that I've seen Lucky."

In spite of Stefan's audible groan in disgust at the mention of a Spencer in his home, he continued.

- "He asked about Sam—"

Stefan moved back to the refreshment cart.

- "Of course he did; that man was a fool for choosing another over her. Would you care for a drink, Nikolas?"

Without commenting on his uncle's statement with regard to Lucky, Elizabeth, and Sam, Nikolas nodded.

- Vodka, thanks."

He took the seat his uncle vacated beside his aunt.

- "I've told him about you, Tina, and your role in Dani's birth."

Despite knowing her nephew's allegiance to his family, she knew the position he was in with regard to Lucky, his _other_ family. She was confused.

- "Wait, what exactly did you tell him?"

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

- "The _truth_: you were her surrogate—"

- "What's a surrogate?"

They all turned to find Molly staring at them. She had gone to Stefan's office to inform him that dinner was ready. She had not meant to overhead their conversation; she knew it to be a punishable offense in her family.

- "Sorry! I wasn't eavesdropping, I promise."

Handing Nikolas his drink Stefan waved the girl inside.

- "Come here, baby."

Tina pulled her into her lap as she passed, covering her face with kisses. She hated that they deceived her, along with Spencer, but they thought it best to leave adult matters to adults. Kristina's teenage years were nearly stolen; there was no sense in doing the same to the children's innocence.

- "You were too young to remember, but you know Sam was shot a long time ago, right?"

She nodded.

- "It was because she used to date Jason Morgan."

Not one member of their family understood why Sam had decided to see Jason; try, as they had to stop her, she had remained defiant. Rather than lose her entirely, they let her experience her adulthood.

- "Yea, you're right. Well because of that, Sam has a tough time having babies—"

Recalling her sister and mother telling her that Sam was going to have a baby, Molly interrupted her.

- "But she had Dani. She told me herself that the baby was inside her."

In reality, the woman had never said those words, but children – even those as smart as Molly – often misconstrued conversations and inserted their own version of facts to them.

- "I was supposed to be there for when Dani was born, but she came early."

Kristina looked to Stefan as to how she should proceed; she could not make a liar of her eldest niece. And seeing his sister's apprehension, Stefan nodded.

- "Well, Molitsa, your aunt was merely giving you an example. A surrogate is someone who carries a baby for another woman, one who would have difficulty, or simply cannot for herself, carry the child."

And having only heard Nikolas say 'surrogate' rather than the entire statement claiming her aunt to have been a surrogate, the young girl accepted what she had been told as true. There was no reason to doubt them.

- "Oh, ok! I get it. Dinner's ready! I'm going to go wash my hands."

She hopped off her aunt's lap and exited the room leaving her family further distressed.

- "Well—"

Nikolas covered his face.

- "That went well."

To Tina's sigh, Stefan took a sip from his drink.

- "I suppose this is yet another thing to add to the list of things about which I must speak to Alexis and Sonny. Do either of you have anything else you would like to add?"

* * *

Putting her fork onto the plate, Sam exaggeratingly rubbed her belly.

- "Dinner was great, Grandpa. Thanks for doing this for us."

They had just enjoyed a nice meal of lasagna and a Caesar salad the man had prepared for them. It was obvious that it was from Mike Sonny had inherited his cooking skills.

- "I think someone at this table might want to take a few tips from you on lasagna making before _he_ ends up losing dinner company. This was DEFINITELY far better than that _somebody's_."

As much as he hated to admit it, Sonny found dinner to not only be delightful, but his father's company was pleasurable. He could typically count on one hand the amount of times in a year that he could claim such a fact. While his daughters and wife might have had dinner with Mike on a somewhat regular basis, aside from holidays, he would not be found seated across from the man to eat and exchange pleasantries.

- "I'll let that comment slide, Trouble… because that _was_ good. Thank you Mike."

From under the table, Alexis patted her husband's leg. She appreciated his efforts in giving his father another chance, at least for their daughters' sakes.

- "Now that dinner's done, Mike, should I assume that you've baked something to sweeten our many teeth?"

There was never a question when it came to the man who provided her family with more baked goods than they could ever… or should ever… have consumed. It was his fault they had a cookie _addiction_.

- "No, sorry I didn't; I didn't have a chance."

As though she knew about what they were speaking, Dani fussed in her highchair as she reached for Alexis.

- "Uh-oh! Somebody's upset with her great-grandpa!"

Sam moved to the stroller they had left by the door.

- "Actually, given the whiff I'm getting, I'm going to assume that somebody first needs a diaper—"

And catching, from the corner of her eye, an unwelcomed sight, she stopped in her spot.

- "Krissy, can you… can you change her for me, please?"

Always willing to help with her niece, Kristina lifted the baby from their mother's lap.

- "Tell your Mommy that the whole world doesn't need to know you have a poopy diaper, Jellybean! We like to keep those things private, right?"

Sam quickly handed her sister the diaper bag and ushered her from the room before turning to her mother. She attempted to hide her agitation, but she knew the woman would be able to read her. A small part of her actually would not have minded if she did.

- "Um, I'm going to…"

Walking to the door, she grabbed her cell from her back pocket.

- "I'm gonna call Tina… um… see if she wants any cookies… or something."

Without waiting for her mother to question her, she walked out of the diner. She did not know in which direction the man had gone, but she knew she had to find him.

- "Look no further, little girl."

He stood just beyond the gate.

- "What the hell do you want from us, huh? Your son's in prison; why not visit him?"

He ignored her comment. He relished the anger he felt coming from her; it amused him. Once she reached the spot where he stood waiting for her arrival, he smirked; she stood well over a foot shorter than he.

- "Enjoy… _Russia_?"

She knew that he had been keeping tabs on the family from the moment they had left a year and a half earlier. It was for that reason Stefan had arranged for all of their electronic transmissions to appear to come from their rarely visit estate.

- "It was great, thanks. It was nice being away from the likes of you."

He eyed her for a moment.

- "That's funny. So, did you come to yell at the likes of me for… _breathing_, Napoleon?"

It astounded her how a man who got some thrill from beating women could be so arrogant and full of himself. She looked at him in utter disgust.

- "No, I'm not going to waste my breath yelling—"

He cut her off from speaking.

- "Let me ask you something, honey—"

She crossed her arms against her chest. It was apparent, through his condescension and interruptions, that he was attempting to prove that he was more powerful than she was. He was clearly mistaken.

- "Don't call me honey."

He smiled at her feistiness.

- "Fine, I apologize… _Samantha_. But, let me ask you; I noticed that Kristina was fairly comfortable with that beautiful baby—"

She felt her blood boiling. He noticed her agitation.

- "That wouldn't happen to be _her_ baby, now would it?"

She nearly gasped, but she quickly composed herself. Like a true Cassadine, she would not allow him to think for a single moment that he had intimidated her. In the scheme of things, he was a mere roach crawling about the earth attempting to find some worth; it was only a matter of time before her family crushed him.

- "Not that it's ANY of your business, but she's _my_ daughter."

He smiled widely.

- "Wow! Congratulations! I was under the impression that you couldn't have children."

Ignoring his comment, she lowered her voice as she took a step toward him.

- "My medical file—"

He laughed in her face; it was a small town, but not so small that her medical history would be at his disposal. He had alternate means of gaining information. And seeing her mother approaching, he made sure to inform the two women of his source.

- "Unlike Kristina, _my_ son actually shared information with me. We have a great relationship—"

Sam narrowed her eyes at the man.

- "Oh, from prison? That's so sweet."

Alexis gave her shoulder a squeeze.

- "Whatever your son told you, Warren, it probably was a lie. He's not exactly known for his credibility or integrity. He _did_ beat and rape my daughter, after all."

He shoved his hands into his pocket so that he might not strike the woman for her comment.

- "_THAT_ is a lie!"

Noticing his irritation with her mother, Sam decided to counter his attack.

- "And you know what? You claim that's a lie, but here you are asking if my baby is actually my sister's. Admitting something are we?"

He quickly regained his composure; he would never admit such a thing.

- Actually I'm not. It's no secret that teens have sex… and your sister, from what I hear, is quite the slut—"

She went to punch him, but Alexis grabbed her arm. Much like she had warned her husband the night Kiefer was brought into the PCPD for his attack on Kristina, she knew if her daughter touched the man, he would use everything in his power to have her arrested. She would have been damned if Warren filed assault charges against any member of her family.

- "Samantha, don't—"

Warren raised an eyebrow.

- "Funny. The family who claims my son is a violent animal has, on more than one occasion, attempted to strike _me_. God only knows what you've attempted to do to Kiefer."

Alexis' voice turned cold.

- "I don't know how many times I've told you to stay the hell away from my—"

But he cut her off.

- "Excuse me, but if you ask your little karate kid here, she can tell you that _she_ approached _me_."

Sam looked at her mother.

- "He was standing outside of Kelly's watching us—"

He scoffed at her overactive imagination.

- "You people are so quick to demonize me that of course you would find something to say about me walking down the street. Isn't that what you do? Huh?"

Alexis was tired of the game playing. She was tired of the man acting as though he and his son were the victims when it was clear that he was the culprit; his son was the victim of his influence.

- "Okay—"

Pulling up her sleeves and removing her eyeglasses, she took a step toward him.

- "Of all the members of my family since _your_ son _attacked _MY daughter, I have been fairly calm and reasonable. I've been respectful of you, where respect CERTAINLY was not merited, and I have been patient… Oh booooy have I been patient with you; but NO more!"

The sneer on his face did not go unnoticed to her. It only made her angrier.

- "You walk around this town acting as though your family is high and mighty—"

He interrupted her.

- "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

Not allowing him to patronize her, she spoke over him.

- "But you CLEARLY know nothing about _my_ family, _Warren_. We have more power than what you hold in that fist you use to beat your _wife_."

Sam stared at her mother in awe; it took quite a bit to get the woman to such a place. The coldness in her voice, her icy stare, her overly enunciated words, and the calmness of her speech were reserved for only those who threatened the safety of her children. The younger woman had only witnessed this side of her mother one other time in her life; it was against her stepfather the evening he had attempted to visit her soon after Kristina had been kidnapped. In such a state, Alexis _Cassadine _was not to be reckoned with.

- "My family has the ability to make you disappear so fast that not a single soul would realize that you were gone… or that you existed for that matter."

He stood only slightly taller than she, but taking another step closer to her, he attempted to tower over her.

- "Is that a threat?"

But she was undeterred. Stepping close enough to him that he would feel her breath hit his skin, she did not break their eye contact.

- "No, _that_ is a promise. And I assure you that _I _do not make idle threats _or _ false promises. I mean _every _word. _I_ will make you disappear, Warren. Not my brother, not my husband, but _me_. You come near my children, granddaughter, sister, nephews, brother, _anyone_ in my family, and I'll make your wife a happy widow."

With that and a raise of his eyebrow, he mockingly saluted her.

- "We'll see about that, sweetheart."

And he left the two women to seethe.

- "Son of a b!tch."

Alexis looked down at her eyeglasses to realize that she had held them so tightly that they had broken.

- "Are you okay, Mushroom?"

As amazed as she was by her mother's ability to make Warren cower to her threats, Sam could not help but remain concerned for what the man might do if he ever learned about her daughter's identity.

- "I'm okay."

But Alexis knew better. She spoke softly to her as they walked back to the diner.

- "I meant every word I said to him, honey. He's not going to touch a single hair on that child's hair."

_**Flashback**_

_It had been two weeks since Kiefer had been convicted for his rape and aggravated assault against Kristina; the judge had just sentenced him to fifteen years in prison. Rather than rejoice in his conviction, the teen found her head in the toilet of the courthouse handicap bathroom stall; Sam held her hair back as she lost the contents of her stomach._

_- "Oh Krissy—"_

_Kristina shook her head; she did not need her sister's pity._

_- "Sam, please don't start."_

_But she could not help herself. She hated to see her sister so miserable in order to carry a child that she would hand over to her; she felt guilty._

_- "I'm sorry, Kristina. I really wish that you… I don't know… that you didn't have to go through this."_

_Wiping her mouth, the teen stared at her older sister. _

_- "It was my choice."_

_There was a lot that she wished she did not have to go through, but there was nothing that she could do to change the situation. It was, what it was._

_- "Besides, it could be worse… actually, it WAS worse. At least my ribs finally healed. Throwing up isn't as painful and this only lasts a few months."_

_Sam did not know what else to do, so she pulled her sister into an embrace._

_- "I still hate to see you like this, buttface."_

_Kristina smiled sadly at her sister. While the situation was not ideal, the moment she had learned of her pregnancy, she knew she had to go through with it; her sister had wanted a baby too badly to not grant her her wish._

_- "Like I said, it's my choice. It would be like a double smack in the face if I… you know—"_

_But she did not know._

_- "What do you mean?"_

_Hearing a nearby flush of a toilet, Kristina recalled that they were in a public restroom where anyone could hear them; she continued in Greek._

_- "Mommy found out she was pregnant with you when she was sixteen, but she still kept you. And now you, you can't have kids… at least not easily. What kind of person would I be to get rid of this baby because of how I got pregnant?"_

_Sam did not want her sister to use her as a reason to go through what would undoubtedly be a highly difficult situation. Neither their mother's experience nor her inability to have children Kristina's own; she was her own person._

_- "Krissy, please don't use us as reasons to make your decision. You have to do what's best for YOU, not Mom or me."_

_And what neither girl realized as they stood in the corner handicap stall was that another who had experienced the teen's pain for more years than she cared to remember, quietly exited the bathroom. No one noticed her for she had learned to live unnoticed._

_**End of Flashback**_

- "Now, not that that bastard ruined our night or anything, but I'm ready to go home. And I think it's Dani's bedtime. Let's get back inside before they notice we're gone."

Sam could not have agreed more. With his provocation, his son's influence on Kristina, and the forced exile from Port Charles, Warren had attempted to usurp enough of their family's strength; they would not allow him anymore. The Cassadine-Corinthos-Davis family was quickly recovering.

- "What about Sonny?"

Alexis smiled at the sight of the man attempting with a cookie to coerce Dani from Mike's arms. Any mention of Warren would send her loving husband on a rampage she did not care to deal with in that moment.

- "I'll handle him."

* * *

Walking into the den, Warren slammed the door shut behind him.

- "MELINDA!"

He poured himself a drink while he waited for the woman to arrive.

- "MELINDA!"

He guzzled it down as though he were drinking a glass of iced tea rather than scotch. His hands shook as he waited for the liquor to make its way through his body.

- WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

She nervously rushed into the room. Given her earlier attack after they had encountered Stefan and the children, she moved slower than normal; her husband had taken his rage out on her.

- "I'm here. I'm sorry… I didn't hear you."

She was having a heard time hearing given the ringing in her ears.

- "Are you… are you alright?"

Watching him pour himself another drink, she prayed that he was.

- "Can I get you anything?"

He quickly drank his second glass before throwing it against the wall.

- "So not only did I have to see that pompous asshole earlier today, but just now I ran into the b!tches he guards."

Melinda closed her eyes as she waited for the moment when her husband would attack her once again.

- "They were all, minus that little one… what's her name?"

Knowing that he was not looking for her response, she merely whispered Molly's name to herself.

- "That tramp was there as well. She was holding a baby—"

She looked up at her husband in shock; he was taking his third or fourth double shot of scotch.

- "What?"

He ignored her surprise.

- "Oh, the eldest one, Samantha… the brat is apparently hers, by the way… she's got a mouth on her. Someone needs to smack it right off of her. I have some phone calls to make."

And to her shock, he walked out of the room without a second glance in her direction. Once he was completely out of the room, she poured herself a drink.

- "She's Sam's daughter."

She slowly took a sip.

- "She's Sam's daughter."

She looked at the broken glass he had thrown. She would have to clean it up before he returned and recalled what he had done…

- "Sam's."

And touching her swollen face… what he had failed to do.

* * *

- "Tonight wasn't so bad, honey. Even though your sister's birthday is coming up, your father was great. He looked healthy, and from what I can see, although I can't really say much since I haven't been around, but it looks like he's been sober for a while."

Having just enjoyed a shower with his wife, he watched her dry her freshly washed hair as he slipped on a pair of boxers. Even defending a man he found useless to the world, he found her insatiable. She had great faith in even the worst causes; she made him a better man. Because of her, he could not give up on Mike, a man who, like him, struggled with his own inner demons.

- "I'm just waiting for him to find some other excuse to reach for the bottle, or escape to Atlantic City or something, and just self-destruct again."

He followed her into their closet.

- "He's fine now because it _isn't_ Courtney's birthday, but whether he'll be when the actual day comes, is up for debate."

Walking toward him, Alexis ran her fingers through his wet hair. Using the towel that had just been wrapped around her body, she dried it for him.

- "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, honey. But, for now, he's fine. He's doing well, and he seems happy. Personally, I think not having seen the Sam and Kristina for so long because he was in rehab for most of that time—"

He held her in his arms, running his hands up and down her bare back.

- "All of which was his own fault."

She could not deny the allegation. Mike had proven, in the time that she was married to Sonny, to be a man on an emotional rollercoaster; his relapses to gambling and alcohol abuse were often unpredictable seemingly unprompted by anything in particular. They had asked that he see a psychiatrist for what appeared to be a deeper issue than some sense of guilt for the abuse Sonny suffered as a child, and the absence and lost time he had with Courtney; the man always refused. Unable to force him to do as they asked, during those times of seeming depression, closer to the man than Sonny was, she kept her distance.

- "There's no question about that, but I just think that now, having missed so much in the girls' lives, having Molly witness him the way he had been last year, and missing out onmeeting Dani when she was first born after… _Tina_ gave birth—"

They dared not tell the man the truth concerning Dani's parentage for they were unsure of what he might reveal if slipped off yet another wagon.

- "I think he knows that he's only hurting himself by missing so much of the girls' lives. Did you see how happy he looked with Dani in his arms?"

Sonny could not help but feel a bit jealous; in the presence of his wife or daughters, Dani would not allow him to touch her. And yet, she had not a single problem embracing a man she had never met, and whom she likely, if he had not truly cleaned up his act, would not often see. He finally released Alexis from his hold so that she could finally get dressed.

- "I did."

She noticed the envy in his eyes.

- "She _loves_ you, honey!"

Taking his face into her hands, she gave him a quick peck on the lips before moving to a drawer for her pajamas.

- "She probably saw how lonely Mike looked; she wanted to give him some of her sunshine."

He watched her cover the body he loved with a pair of long pajama pants and a sleeveless t-shirt.

- "Or she just wanted the double chocolate chip cookie he had in his hand."

Yawning, she ran her hand against his bare chest as she moved past him and back into their bedroom; after their two hour long shower, he had worn her out.

- "That definitely could have been the reason! That little girl can easily be bribed with sweets; maybe you should try again tomorrow? This time with something other than an oatmeal raisin cookie; I'm sure she'll change her tune."

He quickly snuck behind her to give her a kiss against her neck before slipping into his side of the bed; he read her well enough to know that she would not allow him to touch her much more than that.

- "That wasn't my first option of a cookie. Let's hope if I change it, Dani will change her tune. But, I'll admit this much, it _was_ a good day."

In spite of the slight issue toward the end of their evening, she could not doubt that minus their missing youngest daughter, she had enjoyed herself.

- "It really was. It started off a little rough, but I think we made the right decision by making Kristina—"

Someone knocked on their door. Knowing that the door was still locked, Alexis moved to answer it; she smiled at the sight of their middle daughter standing on the other side.

- "Speak of the devil!"

She ushered the teen inside before climbing into the bed beside her husband.

- "Are you okay?"

Kristina nodded before taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

- "I'm fine. I just… I guess I wanted to talk?"

Their daughter had not wanted to _talk_ in… what felt like forever. They did not want to force her, but they anxiously awaited this very moment. Smiling at their daughter, Alexis smacked Sonny's arm.

- "Go put some pants on, please."

Hearing her mother's request to her father, she looked from her mother to her shirtless father; she blushed and quickly stood.

- "Sorry—"

She made to leave, but with a smile Alexis pulled her down and into her arms.

- "Will you stop? Sweetheart, it's fine. If it weren't, I wouldn't have opened the door as quickly as I had."

Kristina's face reddened even further as she mumbled under her breath.

- "Gross."

But Alexis ignored her; she smacked her husband's chest.

- "Sonny—"

The teen covered her face in embarrassment, but her mother promptly pulled her hands away.

- "Oh my goodness, Kristina! As usual, your father is in his _boxers_. Now—"

She kissed her forehead while she ran her fingers through the teen's hair. Kristina had not crawled into bed with them since well before Kiefer's attack on her; until that moment, Alexis had not realized how much she missed small moments such as this. She had shared a bed with her daughter and snuggled with her since that time because she had actually crawled in with her, but it was not the same; Kristina was now making the first attempt. Her sweet and loving little girl was returning to her.

_**Flashback**_

_- "How are you doing, Peanut?"_

_Alexis slowly lowered Kristina into the bed. They had just arrived in Greece after a seven-hour flight on their family's private jet. It was a difficult flight for the teen as the slight turbulence set her stomach upside down; she had managed to fill numerous vomit bags Sam had had the foresight to purchase before they had left._

_- "Is your stomach okay?"_

_Kristina tearfully nodded. While her ribs were healing from the injuries she had sustained… that Kiefer had done to her… the constant nausea was more than she had expected._

_- "Is it always going to be this bad?"_

_Alexis crawled into the bed beside her._

_- "No, it won't be—"_

_While she answered the question as asked, something within her told her that her daughter had meant something more than the nausea and the discomfort of carrying the child of her rapist, but first love, within her. Sadly, but thankfully, she did not know how to answer such a question, so she simply did so the best way she could._

_- "But, if you feel as though you can't—"_

_She turned her head to look her mother in shock._

_- "Mom, I'm not going to change my mind about this. I can't—"_

_And that was what concerned her. She wondered whether or not Kristina's decision to go through with the pregnancy, at the age of sixteen, given all that she had already gone through, was made from a true desire to give the child life, or some sense of guilt for a decision she would have naturally made had her older sister not had fertility issues. Staring into her daughter's eyes, Alexis was not sure if she could truly answer that question._

_- "Okay. I just want you to know that whatever you decide, now or—"_

_She quickly stopped her from speaking._

_- "No—"_

_Kristina slowly moved from the bed so that she could pace the room._

_- "I already made my decision. I'm having this baby. Do you not want me to? You want me to…"_

_Knowing that her sister was only in the next room with their aunt and younger sister, she whispered._

_- "Abort it?"_

_Alexis shockingly shook her head. Having had a child of her own at the very same age, one whom she loved more than life itself, she would never suggest such a thing. However, the situations were different; in a state of rebellion at the freedom she had received, she willingly consented to whatever it was she had with the suave boy from across her boarding school campus. Kristina, on the other hand, was beaten and raped; it was a miracle, in and of itself, that the child within her had even come to be._

_- "That's not what I'm saying at all, honey—"_

_The already naturally emotional teen felt the increased effects of the added hormones in her system; she wiped a tear from her reddened face as she glared at her mother._

_- "Then WHAT are you saying?"_

_She let out a sigh before approaching the girl. Using her thumbs to wipe away the tears, she lowered her voice to a calm and soothing tone that she hoped would have the same effect on her daughter._

_- "I'm saying, sweetheart, that I support anything you want to do."_

_When Kristina attempted to interrupt her again, Alexis put her finger to her lips._

_- "I understand that you've made your decision and don't plan on changing it; but speaking as your mother, and someone older than you are—"_

_As well as a person who had considered her many options when she had discovered that she was pregnant at such a young age, she knew about what she was speaking._

_- "Someone who's experienced a tiny morsel of what you're going through—"_

_She would never attempt to claim to know what Kristina was experiencing; except for the teen pregnancy, their life stories, at the age of sixteen, were night and day._

_- "It's okay to be scared and to have doubts."_

_In fact, when she had discovered that she was pregnant with Sam, her first thought was to abort her; she did not want to face her father and stepmother. However, it was a fleeting thought as she fantasized about what her baby would look like; missing her mother, she hoped that she was carrying a little girl who would, much like her baby sister did, look just like her. And then, she wondered if she could even, if she decided to go ahead with the pregnancy, keep the child. She would not have wanted the child to live in a controlling home with a man who did not seem to care about them, along with a stepmother who took pleasure in smacking them around at her leisure. Then there was the issue of her age, her unfinished education, her lack of income; as much as she knew she could love her baby, she was not sure if it would be fair to keep her._

_- "And to think that as much as you want to have this baby and give it to your sister, you realize that you can't—"_

_She had made her decision. After their father had suddenly died from a heart attack soon after she had learned of her pregnancy, she had decided she would give her baby up for adoption. As much as she knew that her life would be better since she and Kristina were in Stefan's care and custody, she could not have expected him to take on the added responsibility of her baby. He was a young handsome and eligible man ready to take the helms of Cassadine Industries with suddenly a ten year old sister whom he would have to raise as though she were his daughter. She could not ask more of him than he was already doing._

_- "That having this baby would bring back too many memories. Or that in some way you'd still be attaching yourself to Kiefer. Or maybe you feel the complete opposite—"_

_She did… on some level. As long as her baby was shown love and affection, she did not think her baby was or would be anything like Kiefer; perhaps if his father had done the same with him, then he would not have become the person he had._

_- "I do! I don't think that if I have her then I'm holding onto him because my baby isn't him—"_

_Noting how Kristina referred to the child that would be given to her sister, Alexis continued._

_- "Okay… okay. But listen to me, Peanut; if you feel like you might want to keep this baby, and not be able to give the baby to Sam—"_

_And when the time had finally arrived when she had given birth to a beautiful feisty newborn of raven colored hair, she could not do it. Even with the adopted parents waiting to hear word about the little girl they would soon call their own, she simply shook her head to her brother who had rushed into the room the moment they had allowed him entrance. She could not do it. With his support and blessing, he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, caressed his newborn niece's cheek, then exited from the room to break the news to the couple. _

_- "Then I'll support you. One HUNDRED percent, okay?"_

_Kristina shook her head._

_- "I never once considered keeping this baby for myself, Mom. I know that you and Daddy would, like Stefan did with you and Sam, that you'll help me… but…"_

_She was almost ashamed to admit her statement, but she knew her mother would never judge her._

_- "I don't want that kind of responsibility. I CAN'T handle that responsibility… not right now. I feel BROKEN, Mom; I can't take care of someone else when I can't take care of myself. I just can't."_

_Seeing Kristina's face change from a confused glare into one of extreme sorrow, Alexis brought her into her arms._

_- "Ok, that's fair. That's fair. Well, this is your decision, and yours to make alone, honey. I just want you to be certain that the choice you make is something that you'll be able to live with."_

_She kissed the top of the girl's head._

_- "I love you so much, you know that? You and your sisters are the best things that have ever happened in my life. I would do anything for you. ANYTHING. I'm with you 115%."_

_And while her decision had never before wavered, simply knowing that her mother remained in her corner, did not find her foolish, and did not judge her, an ounce of weight lifted from Kristina's shoulders._

_**End of Flashback**_

- "What's going on, huh?"

She smiled at her husband as he slipped back into the bed. He threw on a t-shirt before wrapping his own arms around Kristina. They snuggled around the teen.

- "Happy?"

Kristina smiled at him. She could smell the scent of his shampoo mixed with that of her mother's. Resting her head onto the woman's chest, she nodded.

- "Yea. Can I sleep with you guys tonight?"

Sonny frowned slightly.

- "I thought you wanted to talk, Princess?

She had; but having them beside her in that moment, was sufficient. She could always address the many things that were wrong with her later. For now, she just wanted to sleep.

- "Um—"

Alexis kissed the top of her head.

- "As long as you kick Daddy and not me, Peanut."

They could always talk tomorrow.


	28. 3:6 Bridge Over Troubled Waters

As usual, many thanks to those who have taken the time to read and review. Your thoughts fuel the muse. I love your insight. Please keep them coming. _Others, please consider the same._

Here's the update. Please review.

**Partially Edited**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Bridge Over Troubled Water**

Careful not to wake her youngest daughter, on tiptoes, she quietly entered the large bedroom. Halfway through her entrance she heard a throat clear behind her; it was her husband. With a smile on his face, he stood watching her.

- "Lex, what are you doing?"

She pointed to the bed. Fast asleep on her stomach and in a diagonal position, Molly had managed to cause the duvet to find itself on the floor, the flat sheet barely covered her, and her pillow was at her feet rather than under her head; it looked as though it had been through a tornado. The scene before them was the reason the girl rarely shared a bed with them.

- "I'm waking Molly up; she has a riding lesson in thirty minutes."

Sonny laughed to himself at his wife's careful movements as she made her way to the bed. All three of their daughters were the soundest sleepers he had ever known; a musical band could play at their bedside and he was certain they would not stir. Alexis should have known better; yet she nevertheless continued her same careful routine whenever awaking any of the girls.

- "Oh, excuse my ignorance. Carry on then. I'll be careful not to drop a pin on the floor; I wouldn't want her to be shocked awake by the sound."

She ensured to stick her tongue at him before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Passing her hand against the nine-year-old's back, she leaned forward to kiss the top of her head.

- "Time to wake up, Bubblegum."

Molly buried her face into her pillow.

- "It's too early, Mommy."

She pulled the sheet back so that she could slowly take the petite child into her arms.

- "Good morning, baby. You have a riding lesson in thirty minutes. You don't want to be late for it, right?"

She smiled as she spied her husband mockingly tiptoe toward the other side of the bed. Without bothering to pick up the sheets from the floor that the maid would only throw into the wash, he simply lied down beside where she sat.

- "You know, I have an easier way of getting her up, you know."

Knowing her father's intention, Molly instinctively attempted to fold her legs out of reach of her father, but he was too quick for her. She clung to her mother as she giggled uncontrollably.

- "Daddy! Mommy, make him stop!"

Taking her turn in tickling her daughter's stomach and under her chin, Alexis held tightly to the girl.

- "Oh, I don't know, honey. We have to make sure you're fully awake first."

Seeing tears from laughter roll down Molly's cheeks, both Alexis and Sonny stopped.

- "Are you awake?"

Laughing at her parents' silliness, she nodded.

- "Yeeeees!"

After a pat on the bottom and a face full of kisses from both her parents, she was released; despite this, however, she returned to her mother's lap.

- "Uncle Stefan said you were coming to get me after my lesson. How come you're here so early?"

Alexis ran her fingers through Molly's messy hair; it astounded her how wildly she slept. On those occasions she was allowed in their bed for the entire night, Sonny and she kept her pinned between them; as Alexis kept her arms wrapped around her, she was unable to move. Lest she might kick him, Sonny ensured to keep his back to her.

- "We missed you. We wanted to see you before you went riding off into the sunset on Persephone."

Nodding in agreement, Sonny gave her foot a squeeze.

- "Exactly. Plus, we have some cookies waiting for you when you're done, baby."

Her eyes widened. Since it had been months since she had seen the man, she had not had his cookies in some time. Learning that the family would dine with her grandfather, Molly had been disappointed that she would not be there with them; her parents' promise to bring her a surprise to make up for her lack of invitation quickly put her back into a good mood.

- "Grandpa's?"

Alexis tapped her nose.

- "Yup. And you know what? He'd actually be happy to see you this afternoon for lunch. What do you think about that?"

She ecstatically shifted to hug her mother; she had missed her grandfather.

- "I think that's great! I can bring him the backgammon board I got for him in Greece! We can play that! Do you think he'd want to do that?"

Alexis smiled at Sonny. In spite of Mike's setbacks, it was for such excitement that she could never let him give up on his father; the man was too important to their daughters and to their family.

- "I'm sure he'd be happy to. Now, go brush your teeth—"

Interrupting her, Sonny smirked.

- "Yea, Stinky; morning breath kills."

On those days he woke Molly for school, he always made fun of her. When Alexis had gone in Greece with her sisters, it was he who had cared for her; they ate breakfast and dinner together, took weekend trips to the museum and parks, and played games when they were home. Throughout the eighteen months the girls had been away, they had formed a bond.

- "_Daddy! _My breath doesn't stink! I brushed it before I went to bed."

With a smile, Sonny leaned forward.

- "Let me see."

She breathed on him. He feigned near-illness.

- "Oh Mol… wow… that… that's pretty rough, baby."

Seeing a slight pout form across her lips, he blew a raspberry into her cheek.

- "I'm just kidding, Stinkbomb. Go get ready for your lesson; Mommy and I will be waiting for you when you're done."

And moving from her mother's lap, Molly recalled the conversation she had had with her aunt, cousin, and uncle the previous evening. She stopped at her bathroom door.

- "Mommy, you should tell Sam that next time if she wants to have another baby, but doesn't want to go to a specialist in Greece, she should just get a surrogate."

Alexis stared at the girl in shock.

- "_What_?"

But she nonchalantly continued.

- "I mean, next time, who knows if Krissy or Aunt Tina will want to spend such a long time away again? They missed out on a lot… and we missed them a lot. So did Grandpa… well, he missed everyone because he was gone a lot, too. Anyway, I think it'll be easier if she just does that."

Gathering her thoughts, Alexis squeezed the bridge of her nose.

- "Where did you hear about… _surrogacy_?"

Molly shrugged as she stepped into the bathroom.

- "Aunt T was telling me about it."

Watching her youngest daughter close the door behind her, Alexis turned to her equally stunned husband.

- "Damn it, what the _hell_ was that?"

Sonny had not a single comment to make. What _that_ was, their daughter's mistaken reality, was yet another decision he had never agreed to, but simply accepted; he had not endorsed the ball of lies they had created with respect to their youngest daughter. As far as he could tell, unless they undid what they had done, it would only get worse.

_Ahem_.

He did not want his wife to notice his frustration, but he wore it on his sleeve. And she saw it.

- "Sonny?"

Noticing that he attempted to move from the bed, she grabbed his arm.

- "What's wrong with you?"

But he gently pulled his arm free; she should have known what was wrong.

- "I don't know, Lex; you tell me."

Knowing that they would only end up fighting, Alexis moved to the door; she did not want their daughter to hear them.

- "You know what, Sonny? We're not going to do this here, okay? This decision—"

He groaned as he followed her out; if it was not one thing, it was another with them.

- "It was the girls'. It was neither mine nor Stefan's… goodness, Sonny! You were there when they told us, _you and me_, what they wanted. So before you attempt to argue—"

He put his hands out to stop her from continuing. He was tired of arguing with her.

- "Honey, I'm not. I don't want to argue with you; we're having a good day. Let's leave it at that, okay? We both have our opinions on this; and I never hid mine from you—"

Hers was the same as his, but she had to support their daughters… Kristina.

- "And neither did I. It wasn't our decision to make—"

_**Flashback**_

_- "Look who's here!"_

_Molly ran pat her mother and into the nursery where Sam sat feeding the baby her bottle. It was her Christmas break; after spending three weeks with her sisters, Alexis had returned to the States two weeks prior to spend some alone time with her. As promised, her parents brought her back to Greece for the holiday._

_- "Oh, she's so cute, Sam! Like much cuter than the pictures!"_

_Seeing her sister's excitement amid her earlier disappointment at missing her niece's birth, Sam smiled._

_- "I'm sure that if Dani could thank you herself, she would; but as her Mommy—"_

_She loved saying that._

_- "I guess I'll thank you for her, baby. Would you like to feed her?"_

_The recently turned ten year old excitedly nodded._

_- "Yea, please!"_

_Carefully standing from the rocker, she indicated with her chin that the girl should sit. When Molly appeared comfortable, much like her mother had done to her when Kristina was born, Sam gently placed the five week old baby into her youngest sister's arms._

_- "Now, you have to be very careful to support her head, okay?"_

_Too afraid to speak lest she break her concentration in holding and feeding the precious package, Molly simply nodded her head. Sam smiled at the girl's care._

_- "Good, you're doing great, baby."_

_Noticing a hint of sadness in her daughter's voice, without question, Alexis knew the cause. Grabbing the baby monitor, she ushered Sam to the door._

_- "Bubblegum, would you be okay in here by yourself for a few minutes while I speak to Sam?"_

_Despite her nerves, Molly once again nodded._

_- "That's my good girl."_

_Once in the hallway, Alexis directed Sam into what usually was Kristina's bedroom, although given the teen's inability to sleep alone, was no longer used._

_- "Okay, I can see it all over your face, honey; you want to tell her the truth."_

_Fixing her shirt as she emerged from the bathroom holding two bottles, the teen spoke up before Sam could respond._

_- "I don't. I don't think Molly needs to know… or anyone outside of this family for that matter."_

_Sam was not happy with the decision; she had never lied to Molly. However given all that Kristina had done for her, she could not help but feel as though it was the least she could do. She took the bottles for her._

_- "I'm not going against her, Mom."_

_Having heard a hesitant knock on the door, Alexis moved to open it; it was her husband._

_- "Hey, honey. Come in. We're discussing telling Molly—"_

_Kristina interrupted her mother._

_- "No, we're not; I already said, no—"_

_This was an ongoing argument between he and his wife. Now that the baby was born, he had hoped that perhaps the subject could be revisited._

_- "Princess—"_

_However the teen was, and had always been, stubborn. Once her mind had been made, there was no changing it._

_- "She's a kid. She doesn't need to know her teenaged sister had a kid with the guy who beat her up. She doesn't need to know that he raped her—"_

_Sonny stopped her from continuing. He hated what happened to his daughter, but he also hated the deception behind his granddaughter's existence. It made him uncomfortable._

_- "She doesn't need to know all of that Krissy."_

_But Sam intervened on her sister's behalf. It was a double-edged sword and they all knew that; the question was which side of the sword was less wounding._

_- "What are we supposed to say? It's not like Mom's situation where she just showed up pregnant—"_

_Noticing her mother's face, she clarified._

_- "Not like… you just… you know what I mean, right?"_

_She did._

_- "I do, honey… but this is a completely different situation—"_

_Sam nodded in agreement._

_- "No, I agree, Mom. That's what I'm saying. I mean, Molly knows that Keifer beat Krissy. She knows and has scene the damage all that has done. She's a smart kid. If we now go ahead and tell her, 'Mol, Dani isn't really Sam's, she's really Krissy's,' she's gonna put two and two together; she's gonna figure out that there was no love in Dani's conception."_

_And that was exactly what Kristina did not want; she spoke up. _

_- "I don't want that… for Dani OR for Molly. She doesn't need to know stuff like that… no one needs to know it. It's bad enough that Kiefer… that he raped me… and EVERYONE in town knows it… but… I just… I don't want Molly to know it too… not right now, at least."_

_While Alexis did not necessarily agree with her daughters, they had a point; her ten year old did not need to know that the niece she loved was conceived through a horrible act against her sister… or any woman. Plus, there was a greater issue to consider._

_- "Honey, taking all of that and putting it aside, we have to think about Warren. There's no way he can find out about that child; he would use every resource available to him to take her. I'm sorry; I hate lying to Mol, but I'll be damned if that man goes near Danielle. He's poison."_

_She saw the irritation in him at having her disagree with him, but she knew they did not have a choice; they had to protect their family… their innocent granddaughter._

_- "We can't put such a heavy secret on her, honey. It's too much. Perhaps when she's older; but right now, we… we just can't take the chance of letting her know what's going on… we can't trust that Warren… that he won't try to take Dani."_

_And seeing that they had already made up their minds on the matter, Sonny let out a sigh and walked out of the room._

_- "Fine."_

_**End of Flashback**_

But they could have, for the sake of their youngest daughter, fought harder. He resigned himself to knowing that they would never agree.

- "What's done is done, Alexis. Now we have to deal with the aftermath… that's it."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking away from her.

- "Go talk to your brother."

She let out a sigh in exasperation; she was tired of this… _everything_.

- "Where are you going?"

He felt as though he was suffocating in the house… her family's home.

- "I need some air. Tell Molly that I'll watch her riding lesson."

And without another word, she watched him disappear down the hall. Despite their happy moments, she could not help but feel as though since Kristina's attack, on some level and in spite of the smiles, laughter, and lovemaking, they had drifted apart. The Bauers had broken not only their daughter, but also their marital strength.

* * *

- "Okay DanDan, can u knock on the door?"

Sam enthusiastically showed the ten-month-old child the action while repeating the command in Greek.

- "Knock on the door, baby. Tell Cousin Nikolas to open up."

Smiling and garbling, Dani slammed her wet hand that had just been in her mouth onto the man's door. As though her act had been loud enough to hear through the thick wood, Nikolas answered with a smile of his own.

- "Did you know it's rude to arrive at someone's home unannounced Danielle?"

He took the smiling child from her mother's arms.

- "But I guess because you're so cute, I can make an exception."

First embracing his cousin, he then showed the infant the proper form of greeting members of their family; he kissed her on either cheek.

- "I miss having a baby around."

Sam snickered. It amused her that a man groomed to take on the helms of Cassadine Industries could be turned to mush by a drooling redheaded infant.

- "Be careful, Nik; your breasts are showing. How does Emily feel about that?"

He scowled at Sam's vulgarity.

- "You're sick, you know that? I'm just saying that since Spencer and Molly, this family hasn't had a baby—"

Not knowing about Sam's miscarriage three years prior, he frowned at the change in her facial expression.

- "What?"

But she nonchalantly waved her hand at him.

- "Nothing, I'm fine."

She weakly smiled at him as she continued.

- "Yea, you're right about the lack of kids in this family… um… I guess if maybe you wouldn't have, gee I don't know, had your son when you were _eighteen_, the difference in years wouldn't be so obvious."

Playfully patting his face, she moved toward the couches in his bedroom sitting room. Nikolas and Courtney had had a short _romance_ when the woman had first arrived into town. Given their closeness in age, Sonny had paid for her to attend the same school as Sam; it was there she and Nikolas met. At the coming of his age, the proper young gentleman had found himself attracted to the wild teen; she drank, gambled, and self-medicated. As the saying went… for a short time… _opposites_ attracted. Their _relationship _and engagement ended upon her overdose and addiction to pain killers shortly after the birth of their son. By that time, Nikolas had begun to realize that at his young age, he could not involve himself in such a life.

- "That's just an observation."

In hindsight he realized that given her fertility issues, his comment had struck a nerve; but she knew him well enough to know he had not meant any harm. Her joke was evidence of it.

- "Yea well, at least Molly has a playmate in Spencer. Now, speaking of teenage romance—"

Knowing that he would soon reprimand her action, she nevertheless kicked her feet up onto his coffee table.

- "Before you make some ridiculous comment about Lucky and me, I'll just tell you that I saw him yesterday."

He put Dani down to explore the room. After smacking Sam's legs from his furniture, he took a seat in the chair across from where she sat.

- "And?"

She could not help but smile at the memory of the encounter.

- "And it went well… I guess. I mean, we only spoke for a few minutes before Mom and Sonny arrived with Dani, who, _by the way_, has some territory and possessive issues. She would _NOT _even let him kiss me on the cheek."

They smiled as they watched the girl toddle toward them; she clearly found nothing of interest in her cousin's bedroom.

- "Well, being a Cassadine, she's naturally smart and protective. Given your history with my brother, Dani clearly feels as though Lucky has to earn a right to kiss you—"

Rolling her eyes, Sam lifted her daughter into her arms.

- "You _are_ aware he's done far more than that, right? Like… one night and two night stands… when he and _Elizabeth_ were…"

Ashamed at having virtually slept with a married man, she looked away from Nikolas.

- "Separated—"

Noticing her upset, he quickly corrected her statement; between Lucky and Sam, he received more information than he cared.

- "But the situations were different; he and Elizabeth had been separated for two and a half months before you and Lucky… you know. You didn't cause their divorce, Sam."

While true, it did not remove her guilt.

- "I guess not—"

He continued.

- "Now you're both free and available… for coffee or something."

She shockingly stared at the man; setting her up on dates was not his style.

- "_What?_"

But he ignored her surprise.

- "Emily and I are going to the café, supporting family business, of course. We've already invited Lucky—"

- "Nik—"

He moved into his bedroom to retrieve his clothing for the afternoon's outing.

- "Sam, I'm not going to take no for an answer. Lucky has been waiting for you to return; you've been waiting for him since you were fifteen. I think you should just… do this."

Her heart fluttered at the thought that she might once again see him.

- "Um, what about Dani?"

He once again approached his cousin. He needed to discuss a matter of great importance.

- "Speaking of Danielle, Lucky believes Tina was your surrogate. What you choose to tell him—"

She stopped him. As agreed, she had not intended on telling anyone anything about her daughter; the child's safety was of paramount interest to their family.

- "Um, I was talking about what I'll do with her in the meantime. I don't do nannies."

Due to her nerves, she was clearly looking for an excuse to remain home or with her daughter. Keeping up with the plan that had been devised, Nikolas led her from the room.

- "You have quite a bit of family here; you know Tina will take her without question."

While that was true, she did not want to take advantage of the woman. When she had agreed to become her niece's mother, she decided that she would take care of her daughter one hundred percent. Her family was supportive, but she did not want to rely on them entirely; she had to be independent.

- "I don't want to bug her. She might have plans—"

But he knew her too well.

- "Stop trying to come up with an excuse not to go. You're going. Drop Dani off with Tina, then meet me downstairs."

* * *

She was furious; nothing seemed to go their way. She was tired of the up and down of emotions that existed in her life. She had thought that once the girls had come home that everything would have been taken care of; their lives would have returned to normal. It should have… in spite of the lies.

- "Kristina?"

Alexis had entered her sister's room with intention on learning the woman's reasoning in speaking to Molly about something that they had already discussed should never be brought up in the child's presence. She had not expected her middle daughter to be there. She would never have had such a conversation in front of her; Kristina was still much too fragile at that very moment.

- "What are you doing here? It thought you went for a ride on Sterling?"

The teen had been lying on her aunt's bed waiting for the woman to get out of the shower; she needed to speak to _someone_… anyone who apparently was not her parents. Ever since opening the gates of her suppressed emotions over the past two years of _hell_, her brain would not stop flooding her with unexpressed thoughts now needing to find a listening ear. Unfortunately, her parents' ears were not those which she was ready to lay her burdens.

- "Yea—"

When she had wanted to speak with them, she had shut down; while she felt comfortable in their presence, she could not find the words to let them know how they had influenced her life. She could not hurt them that way.

- "Um…"

She guiltily rose from the bed.

- "I was… but I don't know… it's been so long. He probably doesn't know me anymore. I was just coming to see if Tina wanted to hang out or something."

Although she could tell the girl was lying, Alexis nevertheless nodded; she did not want to push her until she was ready. If speaking to everyone else, but her, was what her daughter needed, she would support her one hundred percent.

- "Oh okay. Well, I'm going to just talk to her for a second… and then you can have her all to yourself."

Seeing Kristina nod and resume her place on the bed, Alexis entered the bathroom. She smiled slightly at the sound of her sister's singing voice; it was from their mother the woman had inherited her talent. It was a comfort having a part of Kristin Nillsen Davis continue to exist, in not only her image and likeness, but also through her gift, in someone so dear to her.

- "Tina?"

Hearing her sister, Tina peeked her head out of the shower; she smiled as she wiped the soap from her face.

- "Hey Jiminy. Stefan told me you were coming by today; I actually didn't expect you this early. What's up?"

She had thought better of confronting Kristina at that very moment while she showered, but she knew that she would not have another moment of peace with the redhead for the remainder of the day; she could not allow her anger to fester for so long.

- "Can you explain to me why my ten year old is telling me to have her sister consider surrogacy next time she thinks she might want another baby?"

Noting the slight annoyance in her sister's voice, along with the rarely used Swedish they had learned from their mother, Tina quickly realized an impending argument. Putting her hand out, she shut off the water, grabbed her towel, and stepped out of the shower.

- "Okay, wait—"

Because she had been a mere seven year old at the time their mother had died, the redhead quietly responded instead in Russian. It was clear that discretion was requested.

- "I didn't just tell her that Sam has fertility issues and should probably consider surrogacy, I—"

Alexis interrupted her.

- "First, how in the _world_ did this conversation even arise, Kristina?"

Hearing a single knock on the door before it opened, she glared at her eldest daughter who smiled at them while holding Dani on her hip.

- "Oh, Sorry Mom; I didn't know you were in here."

She squeezed the bridge of her nose.

- "Honey, can you just—"

But knowing the conversation involved the woman, Tina waved her niece inside; it was, after all, about her they were speaking.

- "No, come in BamBam."

As the woman continued in Russian, Sam frowned.

- "Um… hold on… lemme—"

She pointed to Dani who had begun to attempt to put Sam's necklace into her mouth.

- "I'm gonna put her down… or whatever."

She stepped out of the bathroom; something was going on that neither her daughter nor sister needed to hear.

- "Krissy, can you hold onto or watch Dani for a few minutes, please?"

She thought before corrected her statement.

- "Actually, why don't you take her to Uncle Stefan; he told me that he picked up her family seal bracelet. Tell him I'll be by in a few minutes. I think it's about to be World War II in there and I—"

Kristina stopped her. She had noticed her mother's odd demeanor when she had entered the room; she would have never thought it involved her aunt.

- "Um, why? I mean, Mom looked a bit bothered when she came in here; did something happen?"

She shrugged; her guess was as good as her sister's.

- "I have no clue. Just take her outta here, please. If I can, I'll tell you about it later."

Taking her niece from Sam's arms, Kristina nodded; she knew the woman's statement to be true.

- "Okay then. – Come on, Jelly Bean. Let's go see Uncle Stefan."

Once her sister was out of the room, Sam quickly locked the bedroom door before walking back into the bathroom.

- "Why would you have that conversation with the door wide open for _anyone, especially_ Molly, to hear you?"

Dressed in her bathrobe, Tina sat on her counter with her head bent low. She looked almost like a child ashamed at being scolded.

- "Alexis, she did not hear anything—"

Only understanding half of the argument, Sam interrupted her aunt.

- "Wait a sec. I sent Krissy out, and I locked your door, T. Can one of you explain to me, and in a language I can understand, _Mom_, what's going on… please?"

Tina glared at her sister before hopping off the counter to return to her vacated bedroom; in case they might be overheard by the child in question, however, she continued the conversation in Russian.

- "Your mother is pissed at me because Molly walked in on Nik, Stefan, and I discussing his conversation with Lucky—"

Following her sister, Alexis chimed in.

- "This conversation was had with Stefan's door wide open… where your sister was able to hear that your aunt was your surrogate."

In shock at having to repeat herself, Tina irritatingly stopped in her place.

- "Are you just determined to ignore what I already told you _10,000_ times, Alexis? SHE ONLY HEARD THE WORD SURROGATE! Damn it."

She had never seen her aunt so upset, and certainly not with Alexis. Almost certain that her mother would scream back at the clear lack of respect Tina displayed, Sam stared at her waiting for the backlash. Rather than react in such a way, however, Alexis furiously paced the room. Wanting to know what in fact occurred, Sam therefore slowly responded in the language she had allowed to rust throughout the years.

- "Um, so what did she hear, T?"

The hurt and angry glare she had shot in her sister's direction softened toward her niece.

- "As I told your hard-headed mother, from what I could tell, she only heard _Nikolas_ say surrogate because all she asked was what that… _surrogacy_… was. That's it."

Alexis stopped pacing.

- "And what did you tell her Kristina?"

Matching her sister's glare, Tina continued.

- "I told her that since you—"

She once again turned her attention to her niece.

- "_Sam_, had been shot, you've had a tough time having kids."

Sam immediately covered her mouth; that was something neither she nor her parents had ever discussed with the girl. She understood her mother's upset.

- "Did she say anything about Dani?"

Knowing her niece's concern, Tina approached the younger woman.

- "BamBam, she still thinks you carried her; she said you told her so. So Stefan told her that you were just an example of someone who _might _use a surrogate. That's it."

She then turned to her sister.

- "Alexis, I assure you that I did _not_ lie to that child any more than _anyone_ else in this family."

_**Flashback**_

_Knowing that the time was soon coming for them… rather her daughters… to leave for Greece, Alexis knew that she needed to break the news to Molly. The problem was that she did not know how; she was not comfortable lying to the girl._

_- "Ok, I know that you're mad at me, Sonny—"_

_But he was not mad at her._

_- "Unless you suddenly were named Bauer, Lex, mad is not the word I would use to describe what we're going through right now."_

_She sat down beside him on the bed. They had just returned from yet another day at Kiefer's trial. While it was winding down and it was clear that the boy would spend quite a few years in prison, the experience did not become any easier for the members of their family who understood all that had occurred to Kristina. The stress was taking a toll on them all._

_- "I'm not in the mood for this right now—"_

_He moved away from her._

_- "Mood for WHAT, Alexis? To discuss how we're sending OUR kid six thousand miles away for God knows how long? Yea, I'm not in the mood either."_

_Putting her face into her hands, she groaned in irritation. She knew that Sonny was not happy with the decision, but neither was she. She hated the thought of being separated from her girls._

_- "You act as though you're the ONLY person here who's upset about this. You walk around like I'M the one who…"_

_She could not bring herself to say the words. Seeing the look on her husband's face, he clearly knew what she meant._

_- "I don't want this either. I HATE the thought of my babies gone… that I won't see them everyday, or every couple of days. I HATE that my teenaged daughter is PREGNANT—"_

_- "Sam's pregnant?"_

_Not realizing that her father was home, Molly had entered without knocking. While she did the same to her sisters, she knew better with regard to her parents' bedroom; it was a private area._

_- "MOLLY!" _

_Alexis flagged the girl to her._

_- "WHAT did Daddy and I tell you about knocking?"_

_She heard Sonny's audible and annoyed sigh from his seat in the corner. She was not certain if it was from Molly's act, the situation, or both. Either way, she had to answer her daughter._

_- "I'm waiting for an answer, Molly Anastassia Aleksis Cassadine Corinthos."_

_Standing in front of her mother, the girl instantly regretted her act; she had wanted her to take her to the bookstore._

_- "Sorry. I should've knocked."_

_As angry as she felt, Alexis did not want to take it out on her youngest. She let out a breath before continuing._

_- "Yes, you should've. This room is off limits, Molly. You cannot just barge in when you feel like it—"_

_Molly impatiently tapped her mother's lap. Although she was getting lectured, her curiosity had gotten the best of her; she had heard her mother say that her daughter was pregnant. It had to be Sam._

_- "Mommy, you said Sam was pregnant—"_

_Sonny shook his head as he walked out of the room; for as much as he could help it, he would not be a part of the lies. Feeling her eyes well with tears at the thought that she would yet again be left alone to deal with their daughters' issues, Alexis shut her eyes._

_- "I did not say—"_

_But the inquisitive child was relentless._

_- "Yes, you did! You said your daughter was—"_

_She knew what she said._

_- "Listen to me, I did—"_

_She had to say something._

_- "Um… yea… you're right… Sam is going to be a Mommy."_

_And seeing the look of excitement in the girl's eyes at the thought that she was going to be an aunt, Alexis covered her face. It was a mess._

_**End of Flashback**_

- "I didn't tell her _anything_ but explain what a word meant. Seriously, what else would you have had me do?"

Able to see the hurt on Tina's face at having been accused of _harming _Molly in any way, Alexis felt horribly. She knew she was, on many levels, reacting to the woman based off her high emotions from her argument with Sonny. It was not fair.

- "I'm—"

But Tina shook her head in annoyance. As calm as she normally was, she did not take kindly to being falsely accused; she needed her point of view to be heard.

- "Look, I did what I thought was right at the time. Fine, I'm sure I could've explained surrogacy without using Sam… as an example… but you know what? She's no worse for the wear right now. She doesn't know anymore or less than she did yesterday. And either way, Alexis, we're still lying anyway. Compared to _everything_, there's really no harm, no foul."

She disagreed.

- "I'm sorry I got upset with you Kristina, but come on! What if she starts asking questions? And I'm not talking about here, your place, or at home; I'm talking about in public where anyone… namely Warren… could overhear her. _God!_"

Tina rolled her eyes.

- "Then he starts researching like a man on a mission? Come _on_, Lex! It was out good fortune that child came out looking like me; Dani could _easily _be mistaken as mine. Who would dispute that she actually was? I mean, I very well could've used _my_ eggs. Everyone knows how close this family is. The Bauers included. And do you really think Molly would talk?"

That was true, but it did not make Alexis less weary.

- "Look, she's a kid. Things slip out accidentally. It happens. And because of that I have _no_ doubts that given a reason Warren will—"

Tina once again rolled her eyes.

- "What reason? The word of a little girl about something she knows _nothing _about? Right! That gives you great cause to be pissy with me when all I've done is bend over backward to make sure that this is smooth sailing. I mean, I don't have a _single _stake in any of this, Alexis."

Seeing the woman make her way back into the bathroom to finish her shower, Alexis grabbed her arm. There was so much riding on the identity of the little girl they all loved, but whose veins were filled with the blood of a vile human being. That child unknowingly carried the fate of their family; they would do whatever it took to protect her.

- "Kristina, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take everything out on you like this. I just… I don't know… I just don't want to _have_ to use the paperwork state that you were a surrogate. Right now, Stefan has the actual records buried so down deep with full Cassadine names that it'll take work to find them; but, you know what? If Warren does figure _something _is up, then we won't have a choice BUT to use them. Tina, we do _not_ want to _have_ to use the paperwork! Honey, you signed them!"

She knew what she had gotten herself into when she agreed to be a part of this scheme. She did not need to be protected.

- "I know I did—"

But as the older sister, Alexis felt the need to protect Tina as she would her own children. Even though she was a mere child when their mother died, she could not help but feel as though she too, along with their brother, had a hand in raising the gorgeous redhead. She could not let anything happen to her.

- "And it was supposed to be a last resort! If we can help it, I don't want you put on record with all of this… _mess_. I don't want to _lie _ anymore… not to any of the people I love. And God knows how much I love you, Garfield."

She held her sister's face in her hands.

- "I didn't mean to argue with you, or to accuse you of using less than stellar judgment when it comes to Molly. You're a wonderful aunt, sister, _everything. _I know you'd do anything to protect us all."

Tina smiled slightly at the woman. Knowing Alexis, she could see more the frustration lying underneath the surface, than the anger; unsurprisingly, it was not directed toward her. She could venture a guess that the target was her brother-in-law. _Again_.

- "Thank you…. You're forgiven. Now, maybe you should take this up with the person you're really upset at. Talk to him… this is hard on _all _of us."

The comment could have gone either way in that Tina was advising her to inform her husband that he was not the only one having difficulty with the looming cloud over their heads, or an observation on her part that Alexis realize that he too was exhausted. Either way, the redhead offered no more to say on the topic; and Alexis did not request any clarification. All that was certain was that if she wanted her marriage to survive, she… they, Sonny and she, would need to once again work as hard as they had when they first reconnected after the kidnapping to fight the cosmos that was pulling them apart.

- "I will."

Giving her sister a kiss on the cheek, Tina removed Alexis' hands from her face.

- "Now, I'm going to go finish showering. Next time, when you wanna talk can you like, I dunno, wait until I'm dressed or something?"

The older woman snickered.

- "Seeing as I've heard that you're moving in here, Stefan wouldn't approve of you parading around this house in your towel or robe. Talking to you while you're in the shower was the best way I could think of to keep you locked into one spot, honey."

For that comment, with a laugh of her own, Tina swatted Alexis' bottom before moving to the bathroom door.

- "Oh, BamBam?"

Sam, who had taken a seat on her aunt's bed with her face in her hands in her face as she quietly listened to her two allies argue, looked at the woman.

- "Yea?"

With a wink, the redhead smiled.

- "Seeing as you're going out with Nikky and Lucky—"

Sam disbelievingly shook her head at the woman; she should have known that she was behind this impromptu set-up.

- "I should kill you—"

Knowing her niece like the back of her hand, Tina knew that deep down… perhaps underneath the embarrassment and the nerves, Sam was actually grateful for her intervention. She nonchalantly waved at her.

- "Oh stop it! Anyway, I had a nice fun-filled day on the town set up with Pebbles; go have fun… Get your man!"

As she went to close the bathroom door, she recalled her sister's wedding.

- "Go get Lucky."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.  
**

**Do you think Alexis was too harsh on Tina? What say you about Sonny and his attitude? Alexis'?**


	29. 3:7 Boundaries

I continue to thank those who continue to leave their thoughtful responses.

Another long chapter… I know how much you hate those. This usually happens when I handwrite first, then type; I never realize just how much I've done until I put it to screen. Womp. Womp.

UNEDITED.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Boundaries**

- "So, we left Wyndemere, got on the launch before your parents, been sitting here for twenty minutes watching Dani play, and you've still not said anything. Call me nuts, but when someone says they wanna talk, Twinny, usually that means they… _talk_."

She heard the teen let out a sigh.

- "What's going on, sweetheart? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Looking over to where Dani sat in the sandbox with the other young children, Kristina nodded as she furiously blinked to stop her forming tears.

- "I—"

Tina handed her a tissue.

- "It's okay to cry, honey; no one will judge you for it."

But she could not; not in a park filled with infants and toddlers with their parents. She was a seventeen year old… woman… girl… teen. She did not know what she was. She was a seventeen year old something who had survived a brutal attack by her first love, given birth to a beautiful little girl to whom she instead chose to play aunt rather mother. She was not yet a woman, but she certainly was no teen… not a normal one. She had lived as the former, but wanted back the time she had lost as the latter. She simply did not know _how _she could accomplish that.

- "No. It's not. I'm… I'm done… crying. I need to get my life back on track… but… I—"

She did not know where to begin. It was one thing to tell her sister why she had spent so long allowing Kiefer to abuse her, it was another to admit to her aunt that she was afraid to tell her parents that they had somewhat misled her into believing in fairytales. Until she could come to the point where she could _confront_ two of the most important people in her life for what they had _done_ to her, she felt stagnant.

- "I don't want Sam to lie to her."

Tina frowned; there were two people about whom the girl could have spoken.

- "Lie to whom?"

- "Dani… I don't want Sam to lie to her; but at the same time I do. _God!_"

She hid her face into her hands. She was not making any sense.

- "I mean, I don't _ever_ want my sister to tell her who she is… rather, who she came from. I guess maybe when she's older we can sit down and tell her, but not _how_. It doesn't matter… not anymore."

She looked at her aunt.

- "But at the same time, T, I don't want her to pretend that life is this perfect thing… where if you love someone enough you can change them... that love is enough to make a man… even the worst kind… into this… I don't know… Prince _Charming_—"

Tina smiled sadly at the girl. It broke her heart to think of what Alexis and Sonny had inadvertently done.

- "You think your parents lied to you?"

It was not intentional, but a lie was a lie.

- "Yea. I mean, Mom went back to Dad after that man nearly attacked Sam and her, and then even after I was KIDNAPPED and Michael was murdered! God, she left Port Charles because of the danger his life posed to you, Sam, and her. She kept me away from him for three years of my life because she didn't want me to be raised as Michael was. But she came back to be with him anyway! Because… because he had changed… for her… because he _loved_ her. Why _wouldn't _I think I could change Kiefer? Why wouldn't I want to make him a better man like Daddy became?"

It was not the same.

- "Honey—"

She was not finished.

- "Kiefer beat and raped me, but that doesn't compare to anything that Daddy put Mom through, T. He was a _murderer_… I love him, I do, but that's what he was. He was a thief… and a _liar_… and everything that most normal women would run away from… and she did. She ran away… FAR away… for YEARS. But… she _still_ went back to him. If a man like that can change into the best father in the world, why wouldn't I think that some teenaged boy who came from an abusive home – just like Daddy – could change too? Why wouldn't I go back… just like Mommy did?"

She stared at her aunt.

- "I spent the night with them last night. The entire time I kept asking myself 'why.' I love my father, but I just… I want to know why it was okay for Mom to go back and everything be okay… _more_ than okay, but for me… it wasn't. Why'd she go back, T?"

_**Flashback**_

_With her twenty-three year old sister by her side, Alexis stepped off the plane carrying their three year old daughter in her arms while holding her thirteen year old's hand in her own. With each step she took, her smile widened at the sight of the man who had compelled her return to the States. _

_- "Sonny."_

_Standing beside his car without bodyguards or weapons on his person, he held his hands in his pockets as he attempted not to cry from joy at seeing the love of his life, the daughter they had created, and the beautiful teen he would hopefully be able to call his own walk toward him. If someone had asked him a year earlier if he had thought such a day would be possible, he would have laughed in that person's face. He never imagined that Alexis would return to him._

_- "God, you're beautiful."_

_But she had not returned to him; she had never met him… not the new him. The man she had left that rainy day four years earlier was not the man standing before her awaiting the touch of her lips to his own. He was a changed man. And that was why she returned._

_- "You're not so bad yourself. You remember my sister, Kristina, don't you?"_

_He nodded._

_- "It's nice seeing you again, Kristina."_

_The beautiful redhead extended her hand to the man. Although she was not happy to be back in the town, but she could not have imagined being separated from her sister. While she loved their brother, a man who had virtually raised her, Alexis and she were inseparable; she was her best friend. Naturally she followed along._

_- "Likewise, Sonny."_

_She did not bother to ask him his preference as to how he would have likes to be called. She had decided that if her family was to be displaced from their home for this man, she would need to be on a first name basis with him._

_- "And you may call me Tina."_

_Alexis smiled gratefully at her sister's polite attitude toward Sonny. The younger woman not only disagreed with returning to Port Charles, but much like their brother, she adamantly disagreed with the reason. Nevertheless, Tina supported her._

_- "Um… and I would like to introduce and I suppose reintroduce you to the two loves of my life—"_

_After much soul-searching since Alexis left, Sonny realized that he could not continue to put the business ahead of the love he felt for the people in his life: his son, Alexis, and the child he had learned they would have together. _

_Reeling from her loss, and the chance to raise their child with her, Sonny spent a year mourning her departure, another evaluating his life without her, and the third year making moves to purge himself of the blood of those he had killed, or arranged to be killed, that stained his hands. He handed off his property to his number two, Jason Morgan, a twenty year old ready and willing to take on his role as the mob boss. He then took all the clean money he had legally invested throughout the years, purchased a home in which he hoped Alexis would love if she chose to return and be with him, he began learning the coffee industry, purchased a run-down café, along with an equally run-down restaurant next door; he would start from scratch to be with her. _

_He was a changed man… because of her. And with her, his family, in front of him, he could no longer hold in the tears that had welled within his eyes; it was a dream come true. _

_- "Thank you—"_

_She released Sam's hand long enough to wipe his fallen tears._

_- "Now, you didn't really know her then… for good reason… but this is my beautiful Samantha."_

_From the moment seven years earlier when he had arrived at Alexis' office earlier than she had anticipated and saw the little girl seated on her the woman's lap coloring, he knew he had wanted to be her father. Now, her would get his chance; he would not blow it with her mother. He took a step toward her._

_- "It's very nice seeing you again, Sam. You've gotten so big."_

_Knowing her uncle's disapproval, regardless of her mother's assurances, Sam was reluctant to openly accept Sonny. She moved toward her aunt._

_- "It's been four years; I was bound to grow."_

_Alexis shot the teen a stern look, but did not require an apology; she knew that the situation was difficult. She had taken a big chance in uprooting her family – especially for someone like Sonny. She gambled with their lives; they had a right to be bitter._

_- "Sorry about that. Um, and this little one—"_

_She turned her body so that he could see the sleeping toddler's face._

_- "And this sleepy head is our little girl, Kristina."_

_Being a man used to great power, he let out a sob; he saw his mother in the girl. He hated feeling so vulnerable in front of the women and children, but he could not help himself. He was… grateful._

_- "Can I… can I hold her?"_

_And knowing that the little girl slept like a rock, Alexis nodded as she slowly shifted Kristina from her arms and into Sonny's._

_- "Krissy, say hello to your Daddy."_

_Unbeknownst to them, she had begun to awaken. Opening her eyes to see the face of the man she had known only in the single picture her mother had shown her every night before bed, the little girl smiled at the man._

_- "Yia sou Daddy."_

_**End of Flashback**_

She knew she should not impose, but she could not help herself; she understood better than anyone why a woman would go back to a man who presumably was not right for her. Of course, she also knew why she should not always.

- "Because your father was ready and willing to change."

The teen and the redhead looked up to notice Melinda staring at them; neither was sure as to when she had come upon them. She seemed to appear out of nowhere.

- "Uh—"

But the woman spoke up before Kristina had a chance to speak.

- "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, Kristina. I was just… I was going for a walk; I needed some air… some time to think, I guess."

She noticed the baby sitting in the sandbox curiously staring in their direction.

- "Is that—"

Noticing that her niece had become flustered as her eyes moved from Dani to the woman, Tina answered.

- "She's our niece… well, my great-niece. Um… I'm—"

To steer the conversation away from Dani, with her hand extended, Tina stood to greet Melinda.

- "Kristina Cassadine."

Staring at the woman with her caked-on makeup and pained expression on her face as she spoke, Tina did not understand why the woman had chosen to stay with a man who would beat her. Along with that, she resented Melinda in having raised a boy who would lay his hand on and rape her beloved and cherished niece. And still, in looking at her, and having seen her pass unnoticed throughout the trial, Tina could not hate her; instead, she pitied her.

- "Krissy is my niece."

Melinda smiled slightly. Her jaw still hurt from the painful blows Warren's fist had delivered to it the afternoon prior.

- "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Cassadine. Melinda Bauer… although I'm sure you already knew that. Again, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop… I just… I saw Kristina sitting here and I… I just thought I would come by and apologize… for everything—"

Taken from her surprise, Kristina stared at the woman. She did not want her apology; it was not her fault.

- "You don't have to apologize to me. You… you didn't do anything."

And that was the problem.

- "You're right; I didn't. I suppose that's the problem, isn't it? I should've… I should've done _something_… to stop him…"

Looking at the beautiful teen, Melinda realized that was speaking into a mirror. She was Kristina's age when Warren and she had begun to date. It was romantic; he was the perfect gentleman… until he was not. She did not know when the change had occurred; it just had. And by the time she had realized that this man was not the one with whom she had fallen in love, it was too late. She was already head over heels in love with the man she knew him to be, and capable of once again, with patience and love, becoming. She could not throw it all away because on occasion he was upset; Warren was her first love, lover, and then husband. She would do anything to keep him happy in the hopes that some day she would again see a glimmer of the man he had once been.

- "Kiefer. I should've paid more attention to him and what he was doing. I'm sorry that… I'm sorry that he did those horrible things to you, Kristina."

She did not know what to say. She had spent the two months since the incident had occurred being called a slut and a whore by this woman's husband. He had called her a liar, told her that she had deserved whatever had happened to her, but clearly not at his son's hand, and accused her parents of raising a tramp. He had made her feel as though perhaps he was right; she had caused this pain to everyone.

- "Um… it's… it's not your fault, Mrs. Bauer. Kiefer… he… he was just lost, I guess. He… I… I tried to help him—"

Melinda shook her head; she had learned from her mistakes.

- "Listen to me—"

And she took a step toward the girl.

- "You cannot change anyone who doesn't want to change on his own. You can love that person so much that it hurts… physically, emotionally, and sometimes mentally; but if he doesn't want to change, honey—"

She felt like a hypocrite.

- "You _have_ to let him go… before you get… before you've given every single piece of yourself to him. You have to let him go."

Watching the teen understandingly nod, she continued.

- "Now, I don't know your mother or your father, but I do know who your father was; it wasn't pretty, legal, or commendable—"

Tina eyed her niece's reaction. Seeing that Kristina had wanted to defend the man, she gently placed her hand on the girl's knee; the woman's comment was not meant to insult the man Sonny had since become.

- "But, your father… he must have seen something in your mother that made him want to give up the life he led. Something about her was enough for him to want to become a better man. That… _that_ isn't something that you see in every man, Kristina. And it isn't your job to make the boy you love _want_ to change. It's your job to figure out how much you're willing to accept him for how he is _now_, not what you think he _could_ be later. You can't change someone who doesn't want to change…"

She saw a look of confusion on the girl's face. Kiefer had wanted to change; every single day, he fought against his father's influence.

- "And sometimes, even when that person wants to change, you still have to let go. Sometimes _you're _the thing holding him back from making that change. If he still has you, forgiving him for every cut and bruise he places on your body, why would he change?"

Melinda did not know from where this solid piece of advice had come, but it was what she could offer the girl whom she had wronged. By remaining with Warren in the hopes that he would change and become the Prince Charming he had presented himself to be when they had first met, she had allowed his influence to fester in her home until it breathed life into her son. It was from that point she had helped to destroy the girl.

- "Just… just keep that in mind."

The teen nodded.

- "You too."

Although she saw Melinda somewhat gasp at her comment, at that very moment, Dani began to cry from her spot. She wanted to leave the sandbox, but her little feet were not sturdy enough to do so without help; so she held her tiny hands up for one of her aunts to help her. Instinctively, Kristina moved to her side.

- "Excuse me, please. It's okay, Jellybean. Come here, Auntie Krissy's got you."

Melinda smiled at the teen and the infant. The redheaded child giggled as Kristina covered her face with kisses. She was happy.

- "She's good with her."

Tina could not help but smile alongside the woman; Kristina was a natural with Dani.

- "Yes she is. She's a treasure… a little miracle."

She could see that.

- "What's her name?"

Tina was not sure if she should speak further to Melinda about Dani, but she could not very well ignore her question. From what she could tell, however, the woman was harmless.

- "Danielle."

Melinda stared at Kristina as she bounced Dani around the sandbox. Any previous timidity she had shown had quickly dissipated in the presence of the infant.

- "She's a beautiful little girl; she looks just like you. That must be… I don't know… _comforting_—"

The redhead frowned at the odd choice of words.

- "Comforting?"

She noticed. Consciously, she had not meant anything by it; but subconsciously, she was grateful that she could not see a morsel of Bauer blood in the child. Why would she? Danielle was Sam's little girl.

- "I mean, it's always nice when someone so precious takes after you. To see yourself in another person… I don't know, it's an amazing feeling. To know that when you've left the earth that you'll still be remembered through someone else; it's a wonderful thing."

Knowing that Dani needed a bottle, Kristina returned to Tina's side; the baby automatically reached for her fellow redhead.

- "WaWaWaWaWa!"

While suspiciously studying the woman, Tina obliged the child who attempted to call her Wilma. She had always been an excellent reader of people; but given her failure in realizing what Kiefer had been doing to her niece, she no longer trusted herself. However, looking at Melinda, she saw only a desire for human contact rather than that of a fist or a means to get information from them.

- "Um, I guess. I mean, with my fair skin and red hair I _am_ the oddball in my olive-skinned dark-haired family. I suppose it is a nice change to have this little one share those traits with me. I was pretty shocked when she came… out."

Feeling Kristina's nudge in her side, she hoped that she had not said too much; her sister would surely kill her. She did not see how such a comment could be construed to mean that her teenaged niece had had the child. If anything Melinda might have thought her to be in the room at the time of the delivery; that was the truth.

- "Now, if you'll excuse us… I don't mean to be rude… but we need to take this little one home. It's almost time for her bottle and nap. – Isn't that right Pebbles?"

Kristina gathered their belongings while Tina continued to hold the baby and speak with Melinda.

- "Look, I appreciate all the advice you gave my niece. I wish I could say I'm sorry your son is in prison, but I'm not. However, I do hope… and you'll have to excuse me for overstepping… but I hope you too learn your limits and boundaries, Mrs. Bauer."

She reached out to give the woman's hand a squeeze.

- "My niece survived this… barely. I hope, for your sake, that a time doesn't come where you… where something you do or say that upsets your husband… that you… that you'll also survive."

* * *

Stepping off the launch to feel her mother's hand disconnect from her own, Molly frowned.

- "Mommy, aren't you coming with us?"

Although she hated to disappoint her daughter, she could not pretend that everything was fine and dandy. Since Sonny had left her standing in the hall, he had refused to discuss the elephant in the room. Said elephant weighed a mere twenty pounds; she had her grandmother's dimples, aunt's fair skin and red locks, and her grandfather's curly locks. The elephant that had captured their hearts had inadvertently caused some those very hearts to ache. It was not her fault.

- "Um, you know what bubblegum? I'm going to let you and Daddy have a day with one another. Mommy—"

Feeling Sonny's stare, she shut her eyes for a moment; he was judging her. She did not want to look at him while she spoke… _lied_.

- "Mommy's not feeling too well right now."

While Molly was disappointed, she could not expect her mother to spend time with them while ill. She knew what it meant to feel sick and missing her bed.

- "Aw! Do you want to take care of you? I can—"

Smiling at her baby's thoughtfulness, Alexis put her finger to the girl's lips.

- "I'll be fine, baby. I'm going to go home, take a nap, and when I see you later, I'll be as good as new. We'll watch a movie… just the two of us."

She placed a kiss on Molly's cheeks, whispered an 'I love you' into her ear, then gently pushed her toward her father.

- "I'll see you both later."

And for the sake of their child, Sonny kissed Alexis on her lips; he did not want Molly to feel as though her perfect little family would disintegrate. He loved the woman beyond reason, but he could not accept what they were doing and the rode that they were taking. It wasn't right.

- "Bye Lex."

Holding back her tears, she simply mouthed her goodbyes. He could feel her pain.

- "I love you."

Watching them walk hand-in-hand from the pier toward the diner she sighed. Her life was becoming a fast paced Tetris game. There was not enough time to figure out how to fit together the pieces that fell in their laps before it all piled up until… they toppled over.

- "God, what a mess."

She contemplated going back to Wyndemere to speak with her brother, but she thought better of the idea. Stefan was as impartial as they came. She did not need him to tell her that she was right when she very well might have been wrong. She needed an honest opinion.

- "Hey stranger."

Hearing the Australian accent of one of her very first friends in Port Charles, she nearly leapt from joy.

- "Jax!"

Falling into his embrace, she allowed his arms to wrap around her; she had missed him. Since he had fallen for, then married the mother of the boy who virtually sacrificed his life for Kristina's, Alexis had taken a step back from their friendship; she could not expect to have her best friend and his wife enjoy dinner in her home surrounded by her children and husband. She could not expect Carly to sit across from a man who had never thought to change for the woman; perhaps then their son's life could have been spared. There was too much pain and hurt involved in such a friendship; she could not have asked that of them.

- "Hi."

Since Michael's death had somewhat _blessed_ her life, it was a small sacrifice to lose to Carly the man she had considered a brother so many years earlier.

- "How… how are you?"

He could not have been better. His marriage was happy, their daughter was beautiful, and their hotels were thriving. He felt blessed.

- "Not bad… no complaints. I've just returned from Fiji with Carly and Joss."

She smiled; she was happy that Carly had had another child. Joss could never have replaced Michael, but her existence certainly eased some of the pain of his loss.

- "How old is she now?"

Showing her a picture of the little girl he kept in his pocket, he beamed with pride.

- "Eighteen months."

- "She's a cutie."

Even through her smile, he saw an exhaustion, and on many levels, sadness. While they had not spoken in months, and their friendship was not what it used to be, he could still read like a book; she was, in spite of her supportive family, lonely.

- "What's going on with you? You're tanned… I'm assuming you've just come back from vacation?"

Leading him to the benches overlooking the water, she nodded.

- "Yea. The entire family—"

She stopped speaking; that was not exactly true.

- "Well, minus Sonny… he never stays longer than a month… we, the girls, Tina, Nikolas, Spencer, Stefan and I, just came back from Greece."

He gave her hand a squeeze. If she could have returned to the country, she certainly would have; everything was simpler sitting on a sandy beach watching her daughters and nephews swim in the sea. He saw the nostalgia in her eyes.

- "The _girls? _Does that mean Sam and Kristina are back?"

She adjusted his tie for him as she had always done when meeting him for a lunch or dinner date. It was easy to fall back into the same routine with an old friend.

- "Thankfully yes! With my little granddaughter. You should see her, Jax; she is absolutely stunning."

He did not doubt that; the Cassadine women were known for their brains and good looks.

- "Of course she is. And now that all of your girls are home, you must be beyond yourself. It certainly frees up your time."

That was true.

- "It was hard not being able to see them everyday… or being separated from Molly… and Sonny… when I'd go to Greece to spend time with Sam and Kristina—"

He noticed the pause in speaking about Sonny. He wanted to ask her what she meant, or what was wrong, but he knew it was only a matter of time before she would lay down her burdens. He gave her the gentlest kiss on the top of her head, which she had rested onto his shoulder, before resting his cheek against it.

- "I'm just happy I don't have to virtually split myself in two for my family's sake. I mean, I'm still doing it; I just don't have to do it across a large body of treacherous water and God only knows how many time zones. Now, I go across the hall, down the hall, or to the other side of the house to take care of my girls. Whether I'm doing the right thing by them is up for debate, but… I'm doing my best on this side of the Atlantic, you know?"

Her life had become a balancing act. She was standing on one-leg, at the edge of a cliff while juggling her marriage, her granddaughter, and her daughters. Without any help from her husband in relieving her of the fear that she might drop her marriage at the expense of her children and granddaughter who would always come first for her, Alexis was certain she too would fall while holding them all. And because of it, Dani would land squarely in the Bauer pit.

She sat up to look the man straight in the eyes.

- "I just don't think my best is enough… not anymore. I know that I can't make everyone happy, but given what this family has been through, I feel like I owe them the effort… I guess. I don't think it's really working… I don't think it ever did, actually."

He pulled her back into his arms. Despite their distance from one another – one he would have preferred not to have occurred – he still loved her dearly. Regardless of anything, she was his best friend.

- "I wish I could tell you that I _knew_ it was… wait… I _can_ tell you that, Lex… because I know you. You're an extraordinary mother. Even _without_ your family's support you are without a doubt, and _maybe_ with exception to Lady Jane, the best mother I know."

She could not help but smile.

- "Thank you."

But he was not finished. Giving her hand a squeeze, he continued.

- "I don't know what's going on with you and Sonny, but I can see in your face that _something _is—"

And before he could defend her over something he knew nothing about, she stopped him.

- "Let me ask you a question, Jax."

He obliged.

- "Sure."

Staring across the harbor at Spoon Island, she felt the tears once again fill her eyes.

- "If _God forbid_ something ever happened to Joss… where you'd _have_ to send her away for a long period of time… and perhaps—"

He stopped her. There was no need to complete her statement.

- "I would do _whatever_ I could to protect my daughter."

While she felt a sense of relief at his agreement, it did not ease the weight in her heart that perhaps she had gone about everything wrong… that her apologies to her husband were not enough.

- "I know that he never approved of my choices in dealing with Kristina… sending her to Greece… I mean, I could've sent her someplace closer… consulted him more, but… there wasn't any _time_! How could I do anything… make decisions _with _him when every night, or every _other _night he was holed up in his den or at the restaurant drinking the night away and talking about killing Warren and Kiefer? I don't mean to rationalize anything, but I feel like I'm _alone… _all the time."

She wanted to say more, but she knew that she could not.

- "It's not all his fault. I know that I've been wrong… a lot. I lean too much on my family… my brother, especially; God knows that it's causing this chaos in our relationship right now… but, it's the only way to protect them… _her._ If there were anyway than what I'm doing to do that… someway that wouldn't have my husband feeling as though I've completely disregarded his desires, I would. I'd do anything to not be in the position that we're in, but we're here… and there's nothing we can do about that. I can't focus on if Sonny's feelings are hurt or not because… because half the time when the decisions need to be made, I can't find him… not the rational him, at least. And because of that, I know that if the tables were flipped, he would do the _same_ exact thing… in _his_ way, of course."

Jax scoffed at the latter portion of her statement. It was for that reason he had disapproved of her marriage to the man; he was sure that Sonny would revert to the mob the moment suited him. For the love of his best friend, he nevertheless supported her, rather than her decision.

- "Well, he would be a fool. I don't know what you're not telling me, Alexis, but I know it's something that you've done for your girls that was well-thought out, and _legally_ executed. Whatever Sonny would have done… and I mean no disrespect to you in choosing to marry him, but the risk you took was that he would _some_ day once again do something illegal and regrettable. Given what happened to Kristina… and I might be biased in saying this… but I think it was probably for the best you made the decisions—"

She smirked.

- "It _is _biased… and I love you for it, but it doesn't make me feel any better because I'm still stuck wondering if… I don't know… I didn't try hard enough to get through to him. I can make all the excuses in the world, but did I _really _do enough to stop him from leaving at night… or did I _push_ him out?"

He did not have an answer for her. He simply did not know.

- "Well, I think that's something you're going to need to figure out with Sonny."

She rested her head onto his shoulder as she allowed the tears to fall. He was right.

- "And that's why I'm trying to… to _fix_ this… _everything_."

* * *

- "I feel like some kind of high schooler again doing this."

Sam covered her face as they sat in her father's café waiting for Nikolas and Lucky to return; leaving her with Emily, they had excused themselves to take a long distance call from their mother.

- "Oh you're not, Sam! Lucky has been waiting for this day for awhile you know."

Sam stared incredulously at the woman.

- "That doesn't really make me feel any less ridiculous that my cousin, his girlfriend, and my aunt decided to do this. Besides—"

Emily and Nikolas had been dating for a year, but friends for far longer. Despite Sam's familial relationship with Nikolas, and her long-term relationship with Jason, Emily's brother, the women had never forged a friendship; they were mere acquaintances. In fact, Emily's best friend was the very person Sam had disliked since the moment she took Lucky from under her. It was awkward.

- "Um, isn't this kinda… I don't know… strange for you?"

Seeing the frown on her face, Sam rephrased her statement.

- "I mean, you're basically helping to set me up with your best friend's ex-husband. Conflict of interest, much? The ink on their divorce is barely dry."

That was true, but Emily also knew Lucky quite well; for as long as she had known Elizabeth, she and Lucky had also been best friends. Her position was a conflict in any direction she moved.

- "Well, look at Nikolas. He's your cousin _and_ Lucky's brother—"

Sam interrupted.

- "Yea, but we both want the same thing… Lucky and I do—"

But Emily countered.

- "Well, what if this works, but one day you and Lucky get into a major fight? Whose side will Nik be on?"

Hers. They were Cassadines.

- "Um, he'd be on—"

Knowing somewhat how the Cassadine mindset worked, Emily stopped her from continuing.

- "He would support you _both_, Sam. And that's what I'm doing for Lucky. He wants to be with you; Elizabeth is done with him. I'm only helping in what'll inevitably happen… just more quickly seeing as you two, without our intervention, would move at snail's pace."

And seeing the door to the café open as Nikolas and Lucky returned, Sam could not help but smile.

- "I guess you're right."

Nikolas winked at his cousin before leaning toward his girlfriend.

- "Em, if you want to make the movie, we have to leave now."

At her nod, he smiled at his _family_.

- "Alright, Em and I need to get going—"

The prospective couple stared at the man; this was not what they had signed up for.

- "Wait, what the hell—"

- "Nik, I thought we were—"

Without allowing them to finish their statements, he shrugged.

- "Sorry! I'd prefer to spend some time with this one than you two. This is your… chance, I guess. As my aunt says, 'the stars are aligned!' Seize the day… I suppose."

He moved to where Sam sat; he gave her a kiss on the cheek before whispering in Greek into her ear.

- "Don't blow it… no pun intended… at least not on the first date."

For the comment, before he could move away from her, Sam had managed to punch him in the side. She leaned her head back against the booth as she watched Emily rub his side while they walked out of the café.

- "Jackass."

- "So… what do… um—"

Lucky had unintentionally spoken over her.

- "Sorry."

Staring at the man, she had to laugh at their nervousness; it was irrational.

- "What's wrong with us?"

With a smile on his face, he shrugged.

- "I have no idea. This is just… weird."

But she shook her head in amusement as she leaned forward and rested her elbows onto the table.

- "I mean, we're sitting here acting as though we haven't known each other for years! My God, Lucky; we've slept together! _TWICE!_"

Noticing the patrons and workers in her father's café staring at them, she blushed as she covered her face with her hands.

- "Sorry… TMI much? You'd think I would learn to shut my mouth in public. I'm convinced everyone in this town… or at least those who work for my father… know every personal thing about me because for _whatever_ reason, I get louder and louder whenever talking about it. God, am I loud right now, Lucky? Because I'm sure they're just all waiting to learn the latest gossip in my life… the goings-on in Casa Cassadine-Corinthos."

For as long as Lucky knew her, Sam was always a rambler. It was nice to see that even after nearly two years out of contact, she had not changed much.

- "You're fine… Um…"

He handed her a menu.

- "Did you… did you want to order anything? I mean… so this isn't as… awkward. And you aren't giving too much away to the patrons here."

But just as the menu at her family's restaurant, and at Kelly's, she knew every item listed.

- "Very funny, Mr. _Spencer_. Um… I'm going to just… I'll ask you straight out… without any embarrassment or anything—"

_**Flashback**_

_- "Nikolas, who is that?"_

_Watching the girl begrudgingly walk hand-in-hand toward them with a woman whom he assumed was her mother, the twelve year old nudged his older brother. The petite dark featured brunette was gorgeous._

_- "Sam… she's my cousin; my OLDER cousin."_

_Lucky's jaw fell. He would never have guessed._

_- "Are you kidding me? How much older is she, man? She can't be more than thirteen… and a half! Tops!"_

_Nikolas quickly responded before greeting his aunt and cousins._

_- "She's fourteen, Lucky. And you don't stand a chance."_

_Even though English was not the boy's primary language, his cousin's influence had given him the vernacular of a teen his age._

_- "Hi, Aunt Alexis, Sam, Krissy."_

_He gave his aunt and older cousin a kiss on either cheek while allowing Kristina to remain in her mother's arms; she was still healing from the trauma of her kidnapping._

_- "Lucky, this is my aunt, Alexis Davis; Aunt, this is my brother Lucky Spencer—"_

_She smiled. For his courage that night on the pier, the boy's father meant the world to her._

_- "It's so nice to finally meet you Lucky. Your father is a great guy; I hold him in high regard."_

_Lucky returned a smile to the woman; although he and his father often argued, he nevertheless admired the free-spirited man._

_- "Thank you, Ms. Davis; my father seems quite taken to you as well."_

_Luke was a flirt, after all._

_- "Well, first, you may call me Alexis; secondly, please tell him Natasha says hello."_

_Unsure as to whom Natasha was, the teen simply nodded._

_- "I will."_

_Feeling her daughter try to pull her hand from her own, Alexis tightened her grip._

_- "This—"_

_She attempted to hold up the hand with which she held Sam's, but the girl fiercely fought the action._

_- "Mom!"_

_Sam hissed at the woman who had barely given her a moment of solitude since before her sister's safe return a week earlier. The boy before her might have been younger than she, but he was… hot; she could not believe her mother continued to hold her hand as though she were some kind of child._

_- "Let go!"_

_But she refused; Alexis was terrified for her daughters' safety. Until Faith Roscoe was brought to justice, she kept them glued to her side._

_- "Lucky, this is my daughter, Sam. Please excuse her—"_

_Knowing her mother would say something embarrassing, Sam instead interrupted her and blurted out the first thing that came to mind._

_- "Um… nice to meet you Lucky. If you'll excuse us, I think my sister's diaper needs changing."_

_And having only a few words a day to say since her return, Kristina took the moment to pull her older sister's ponytail. _

_- "I don't wear a diaper, Sam! You do! I saw Mommy buying—"_

_Finally releasing Sam's hand, Alexis covered the girl's mouth._

_- "Ignore her, Lucky."_

_But the teen was already mortified. This boy, her cousin's brother, was someone whom she would probably see for the rest of her life; she did not need the first memory he had of her to consist of her sister informing him that her mother purchased pads for her._

_- "Wow… okay… Mom—"_

_She smiled politely at the teen before quietly whispering in Greek to the woman._

_- "I want to leave, NOW. Nikolas knows his way—"_

_The boy interrupted._

_- "Don't be rude, Sam! You just got here—"_

_- "Well, you aren't the one whose little sister just told some kid she's never met that I… that I have my… PERIOD." _

_Alexis allowed the teens to bicker back and forth while she eyed her savior's son. In many ways he resembled Luke, but in an innocent and unaffected way it was no secret that Luke was the town lush._

_- "I'm sorry about them Lucky. They both know better than to argue in front of others, let alone in another language; but they do it anyway… and like cats and dogs I might add."_

_But Lucky did not hear a word the woman had said; he stared instead at her feisty daughter as she let out a stream of what he assumed were expletives considering the way Alexis had dragged her out of the diner to point and scream at her just outside of the door. She was older, privileged, and beautiful. Although his brother was pessimistic about his chances with her, he knew in his heart that they would one day have something. He did not know anything about her, but he knew that much._

_**End of Flashback**_

- "Are you listening to me, Lucky?"

He snapped out of his daydream to once again stare at her.

- "Sorry… I was just thinking that—"

He almost willed himself to stop speaking, but he wanted her to know how he felt… how he had _always_ felt.

- "That I knew this day would always come."

He noticed the confusion on her face.

- "I mean that I've… I've always liked you Sam. I always wanted to talk to you outside of social gatherings where your mother convinced your uncle to allow my father and I to be invited. I wanted to be with you more than a one night stand."

She wanted to jump in exhilaration at his revelation, but she controlled herself.

- "Wow… so… um… why didn't you—"

He swallowed hard. It was hard to admit that he had been intimidated. As a Spencer, he could not admit that a Cassadine had weakened him; his father would kill him. So he stayed away as best as he could given their ties to Nikolas.

- "I guess I was a stupid teen. And when I had finally garnered the strength; you kinda blew me off—"

She rolled her eyes.

- "I did not."

But he continued.

- "For Jason. So I basically continued with my life—"

She spoke over him.

- "What did you want me to do, Lucky? You were with Elizabeth for _years_! I was _eighteen_, you were sixteen; I had to move on too—"

That was true.

- "I eventually got back together with Elizabeth… Cam was born… then we got married because it was the right thing to do—"

Mumbling under her breath, she rolled her eyes.

- "I've heard _that_ before."

Either he did not hear her, or he chose to simply ignore her.

- "And then there was Jake… then… _you_."

She was not sure if she should reveal her secret, but her mouth moved quicker than her brain in stopping it.

- "You know, I got pregnant from our… you know drunken encounter—"

His mouth fell open.

- "What happ—"

While it pained her to admit what had happened, she nonchalantly answered him.

- "Miscarriage."

He was in shock; he had not been expecting that. He was not sure if the knowledge that she had been pregnant would have changed anything between them. or between Elizabeth and him, but he thought she should have at least let him know. He had a right to know.

- "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. She did not want to admit her reasoning, but since she had already gotten that far in the conversation with him, she figured she might as well be honest. Full disclosure.

- "I guess I was _embarrassed_. I mean, had I been able to carry further along, I would have told you… _eventually_… but I knew my chances. Since I got shot, the doctors were never optimistic I'd ever have a baby."

He frowned.

- "That's no reason to—"

She stopped him from continuing.

- "Like I said, uI was embarrassed because I was pregnant by a virtually married man. It was… _improper_… and quite frankly inappropriate. Especially for a Cassadine. And I'm not saying that I was right to not tell you, Lucky, but I didn't want you to choose me _because_ of the baby—"

He reached out to touch her, but she pulled away from him.

- "I wanted you to choose me because it was _me_. It was _us_."

Looking in her eyes, he saw the pain that had come over her the day he had told her that he had chosen Elizabeth. He wished that he could take the pain away from her.

- "Sam—"

She stopped him.

- "I loved you, Lucky."

She smiled slightly at the man who had captured her heart when he was just a boy.

- "I… still do."

And feeling as though the planets and stars had aligned just for them… for that exact moment, he once again reached across the table to touch her.

- "Sam—"

This time she did not pull away.

- "Do you know how long I've wanted to hear you say that?"

Without a word, she shook her head.

- "I've loved you since the moment your beautiful face turned red when Kristina accused you of wearing diapers."

Not caring who saw them, he stood and took her into his arms.

- "I'm choosing _you_, Sam. Us."

* * *

**Please leave a comment. Good, bad, ugly... I don't care. Just say something about this broken family. You must have an opinion on their current state of f*ckery. Share it. **

**Team Alexis or Team Sonny? Team Other?**


	30. 3:8 The Bottom

UNEDITED.

**Chapter Thirty**

**The Bottom**

Opening her eyes from the nap she had not realized that she had needed, she found her daughter snuggled into her; given how lightly she normally slept, in not realizing Kristina had slipped into the bed with her, she clearly had been more exhausted than she had thought. Rather than take the chance in waking the teen, who appeared, for the first time in a while to be sleeping peacefully, Alexis quietly tiptoed out of the room. As she had skipped out on lunch with Mike, Molly, and Sonny, her stomach growled; she made her way to the kitchen.

- "Tina?"

Her sister was standing at the stove stirring the contents of something that smelled rather delicious, but all the while suspect given the cook.

- "I didn't know you were here."

Tina leaned across the island to give her sister a kiss.

- "Yea, Krissy and I got back about an hour and a half ago. How'd you sleep?"

She shrugged.

- "Okay, I guess? I have a lot on my mind. I guess it knocked me out; I didn't even realize it. When did Kristina come into my room?"

- "Maybe as soon as we got in. She was quiet on our way over here… I'll let her talk to you… and so she just went upstairs the second we got here."

Noticing her granddaughter seated in her high chair, Alexis slipped into the seat beside her before kissing her messy cheek as she ate.

- "Danielle Natasha, are you aware that a Cassadine child should eat more properly lest she herself be eaten?"

The little girl smiled at her grandmother.

- "Nana!"

She held out a piece of her half chewed bread to the woman.

- "Soooomiiii!"

She laughed as she thought about her second daughter; not only was she highly intelligent for her age, but Dani, albeit younger than Kristina had been when she was brought to the States, responded primarily in Greek. And having grown re-accustomed to babies' desires to share anything and everything, including chewed up food, Alexis smiled at her granddaughter as she took the tiniest bite on the driest corner of the bread.

- "That's right! Psomi – 'bread,' Danitsa. It's yummy! _Efharisto_… thank you!"

She turned her attention back to her sister.

- "What in the world are you feeding her, Kristina? I'm almost afraid to know seeing as mixed with her spit, the bread is orange… not to mention her face."

Setting a bowl in front of the woman before taking a seat across from her, Tina rolled her eyes as she took one of the bread pieces from Dani's plate.

- "It's this wonderful thing called vegetables, Alexis. I sliced pieces of—"

Dani let out an annoyed cry at having been interrupted from her meal for a game of show and tell with her food. She reached for the bread, but her little arms were not long enough.

- "Wawa!"

- "Hey, hey, hey! Who's making my baby girl cry?"

Sam walked into the kitchen with a glow in her face.

- "Yia sou, DanDan!"

She lifted her daughter from her chair after covering her face with kisses. Taking the seat her mother had exited so that she could be near Dani, Sam gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before smiling at her aunt.

- "Thanks so much for watching her for me T—"

She looked at the plate in front of her.

- "Um, what is that? Is that what you were feeding Dani? Is that why she was crying?"

Tina shook her head in mock agitation as she held out the piece of bread she had taken from the baby back to her.

- "Here you go, Pebbles. Tell your Mama and Nana how much you love toast and sweet potato spread. It's yummy!"

She gloated at the sight of the infant gladly licking the spread from the bread before raising her hand to share the treat with her mother. Like her mother, Sam could not resist the child's efforts of sharing.

- "Hmm… wow, toast, drool, and whatever the remainder of the spread was. Thank you, Dani."

Able to distinguish the contents of the chickpea soup her sister had prepared, Alexis had begun to eat; it was one of the few things her sister made that she did not mind.

- "So, how was your date—"

Sam stopped her.

- "It wasn't a date. It was a coffee… um…"

Smiling, Tina finished her niece's statement.

- "Date."

With a roll of her eyes, Sam relented. If she continued to fight the women, they would never give her a break.

- "Fine! It was a date, _okay_?"

She blushed slightly as she thought about the way he had just kissed her as she exited his car, and the way he had held her hand throughout the short drive home, and the way he had held her close while they sat at a corner booth at a restaurant across town where no one knew who they were. They were perfect.

- "It was… okay."

But she did not want to say it aloud so as to not jinx whatever it was that they had, or were beginning to have.

- "I had a nice time."

Looking from her daughter to her sister, Alexis grinned from ear to ear; it was obvious that the love they already knew was there between the stubborn couple, had begun to blossom.

- "You're _perfect_!"

Covering her face, Sam once again felt like a love-struck teen.

- "Mommy!"

Her exclamation caused both women to laugh aloud, which of course, caused Dani to follow suit. Sam shook her head in irritation at being mocked.

- "You even have this little one laughing at me! I hope you're proud!"

Alexis kissed her granddaughter's messy sweet potato stained cheek before turning her attention back to Sam.

- "I'm sorry, honey! Come on. We're just joking! We love you, and we want you to be happy. From what I can see, you are. Lucky does that for you."

Sam ran her hands through her daughter's hair. _She_ was as perfect as it could get; everything else, was secondary.

- "We're _not_ perfect… we're not even a couple. And honestly, I don't think you should be saying things like that, _Mom_."

Pushing her bowl to the side, Tina reached across the table to her.

- "Why not, BamBam? If you aren't going to claim it so the universe can hear it, someone has to! I swear, I feel as though when I speak, you all stop listening!"

That was not true. They listened, but it was hard to be positive when things went horribly wrong, or when they had all but given up on love with that one person who had captured them from their very introduction. Like Sam's blossoming relationship, it would take time.

- "Tina—"

Attempting to keep a straight face, the redhead corrected her niece's manners.

- "Hey, if she's—"

She pointed to her sister.

- "… Mommy, I need to be called Aunt Tina! It's only right."

With a scowl on her face, Sam continued.

- "I listen to you, _Aunt_ Tina!"

Finally releasing a laugh, Tina approvingly nodded.

- "That's better."

Sam ignored her.

- "I just… I don't know… can we talking about something else, please? If I question everything that went right, I'm going to sound like an ingrate and then the universe will _really_ turn on me. I just want to leave what's been an excellent afternoon to my thoughts… at least for now. Is that okay with you? _Aunt _Tina?"

She scooted a bit closer to her mother.

- "_Mommy?"_

Nodding, Alexis kissed her daughter's cheek.

- "Fine, Mushroom. Just know that regardless of if you want to admit it or not, we're pretty much in agreement about this."

- "_Fine._"

And feeling as though there would be no better time to question them on the matter that continued to bother her, she spoke up.

- "Now, I know neither of you will tell me what Krissy has said to you, but could you at least tell me if she's okay?"

As Dani had taken the opportunity to once again feed her mother her soggy drool-covered toast, Tina answered.

- "Honey, she's fine. She's…"

Sam finished her aunt's sentence.

- "Confused. She has a lot on her mind, and she's trying to sort it out."

Tina nodded in agreement. While she did not know what Kristina had said to Sam, she could tell it was not too far off the mark of their conversation. Glancing at her niece, it was evident they should tread softly around Alexis for it was not their place to lay the guilt that would fill her at learning to what detriment her past acts had unintentionally led her daughter. They could not do such a thing.

- "I know she wants to speak to you, honey; but she needs to find the words. For now, accept the closeness she wants to you. That's a sign that she's coming around."

With Dani still in her arms, Sam rose from the table; the infant needed to be changed.

- "I agree. You never know, this might be the best way for her to speak to you. Not in words, but just by letting you and Sonny back into her _life_. The one that she kinda shut you out from since Kiefer attacked her."

Alexis sighed. She had noticed the positive change in her daughter, but she still wanted more; she wanted to know the answer as to why this nightmare had happened in the first place. She needed to know why.

- "I guess I'll take what I can get."

But she needed to give it time.

* * *

- "Daddy, we should bring ice cream home!"

Walking passed an ice cream shop, Sonny tickled under his daughter's chin. She had just enjoyed more servings of cookies than he would have normally allowed, but given the look on her face as he begged her for more of her grandfather's treats, he could not resist. He knew that perhaps he should have drawn a line at the ice cream, but he could not. For as much as they were lying to her, it was the least that he could have done.

- "I dunno, honey. Do you think Mommy will like that idea?"

Molly shrugged. Her mother was not an ice cream eater in so much as she enjoyed…

- "I bet if we got her some popcorn, she'd be okay with the ice cream!"

Bending to give his youngest daughter a kiss on the top of her head as he led her into the shop, Sonny figured he would spoil the girl.

- "If Mommy gets mad about the ice cream, I'm going to say it's your fault."

Prior to their return, he had not seen her in a month; he missed giving her what she wanted at moments such as this. He had missed father-daughter time with all of his girls for too long.

_**Flashback**_

_- "Thanks for letting me stick around to tuck her in, Lex."_

_Walking into the living room of the large three bedroom apartment Alexis had leased for her return to the States with their daughter, Sonny smiled at the realization that he had a child with this woman he had never thought could ever want him. He had accomplished the impossible._

_- "Does she always fall asleep that quickly?"_

_Alexis smirked. If her three year old had always falled asleep as quickly as she had that evening, her life would have instantly been made easier._

_- "God no, Sonny! And don't go getting used to that either—"_

_Another smile. He would "get used to" seeing his daughter often. She would know him… the better version… the one she, her mother, and sister deserved. Sonny's heart doubled in size as he listened to Alexis speak about their daughter._

_- "I get her ready for bed an hour earlier than normal because she's a ball of energy. Believe me, what you've just witnessed – her falling asleep within ten minutes – is the result of jetlag."_

_She thought for a moment. She had returned to the States to be with him; she trusted that all he had told her was true – that he had changed. Having spent the day with him, without guards following them about, or a gun concealed underneath his clothing, the guilt she felt at displacing her daughters and sister somewhat dissipated. The chance she took in returning to him felt worth the sacrifice of leaving their home._

_- "Um… I just want you to know that if you give Kristina a few days, you'll see her lively personality… and in English."_

_He had to laugh. Aside from easing his transition into the three year old's life and nightly ritual, Alexis had played interpreter. Despite knowing English, once the introductions were over, Kristina retreated to her primary language of Greek, as she remained glued to her mother's side._

_- "Yea, I'll like that… although it is cute hearing someone so little speak another language, you know?"_

_Nodding, she led him to the couch._

_- "I do. And I just want to make a couple things clear before we continue any further."_

_Without intending to, she had transformed into her business-like demeanor with him; when it came to her children and their well-being, all joking was put aside. She thought first of their best interest before anything or anyone else. He understood that._

_- "Okay."_

_Running her hands through her hair, she removed the reading glasses she wore on the top of her head._

_- "I just want you to know that it's very important to me that Kristina knows you. I mean, I left Greece because I believe that the person you are now… that you're the person she has a right to know."_

_He appreciated that._

_- "I've changed, Alexis. For you… and for her. I couldn't imagine living another year… God, another DAY of my life knowing that there was someone out there I helped create, but I couldn't get to know because of the decisions I decided to make. I'm…"_

_He rested his hand onto her lap so that he could have some form of physical contact with her. Having not seen her in four years, he could not wait for the moment when he might once again have her. Despite the love they felt toward one another, however, it would not be for some time; her heart was guarded. She needed to protect it._

_- "I'm grateful to you… for taking this chance on me."_

_And placing her glasses onto the console table behind her, she covered his hand with her own. The electricity between them was astonishing; it took everything in her not to kiss him at that very moment._

_- "I made this move knowing that it would be the last time I displaced my girls and my sister, Sonny. I made it because I believe in you. I… I believe in… us. I believe that you're out… and intend to stay out. And… I believe that you would do anything to protect those you love—"_

_There was no doubt. He would go to hell and back to ensure that not a single hair on their heads was touched._

_- "Yea—"_

_She stopped him from continuing._

_- "I would as well, Sonny… but… not to the extent that you – at least the man I knew – would."_

_Her family was far more calculating than a man of the mob. They were clean and neat with their actions. They were thorough and tactful. _

_- "I don't want him. I don't love him. And I don't want my children to meet him… ever."_

_Neither did he._

_- "They won't."_

_She nodded._

_- "And our culture… that stays too. Kristina will always and comfortably speak Greek; just because she's here now, it… it won't change. Um… and we go home in the summers and on holidays… it's who we are."_

_That had been the compromise she had struck with Stefan in the years before she had escaped from the mob of Port Charles with her sister and eldest daughter. He had allowed her, a twenty year old, to take their thirteen year old sister, and three year old Samantha, from their country and home on the condition they returned frequently. Having once again returned to the States against his wishes, though older and far more independent than she had previously been, Alexis nevertheless thought it was only right to return to their original agreement, if not for herself, then for her children and sister's sake._

_- "Those are things I won't compromise on. My children—"_

_Having allowed her to continue claiming singular possession of the little lives in her life, he interrupted her._

_- "Our."_

_Seeing the shocked look on her face, he hoped he had not been too presumptuous._

_- "Sam… I hope… look, I know that your brother has probably been her everything because… well, she doesn't have… a father… I'd like to… if you'd let me… be something like her dad."_

_She had never before mentioned the teen who had helped create her beautiful daughter. As he had shown no interest in being tied down to a child at such a young age, Alexis had never asked him to; Luis was a non-issue. She could not make someone care about the baby with whom she had fallen in love the moment she had laid eyes on her; if he could not love her, it was his loss… and stupidity._

_- "No… and… I really… I appreciate that."_

_Of course the decision was her daughter's, but she a wide smile nevertheless appeared across her lips . Leaning forward to give him a kiss, she could not have been happier._

_- "Mommy?"_

_Standing in the hallway out of Sonny's sight, Sam flagged the woman over. Although she had been in bed in the room she decided to share with her aunt for the time being, having heard Sonny's voice, she decided that she should hear his intentions toward her mother._

_- "Mommy!"_

_Her daughter barely spoke over a whisper, but Alexis heard her as she also waved to get the woman's attention._

_- "Excuse me."_

_Noticing the guilty look on the young teen's face, she quickly made her way to Sam. She ensured to swat her bottom a few times as she led her to her bedroom._

_- "What did I tell you about eavesdropping, Samantha?"_

_Rubbing her backside, Sam leaned into mother. Although she was not entirely trusting of Sonny, she had never before had a real father; the fact that he wanted to be hers meant the world to her. A sore bottom was worth hearing that she was wanted._

_- "Tell him I said okay."_

_Alexis frowned._

_- "What?"_

_She hid her face into her mother's chest as she used the woman's tissue to dry her eyes. _

_- "I want a dad… just like Krissy."_

_Looking up at her mother as she wrapped her arms around her waist, the tears ran down Sam's cheeks._

_- "Tell him I said okay. Mommy, tell Sonny he can be my dad, too. Please?"_

_And taking Sam's face into hands, she covered it with kisses._

_- "You got it, Mushroom. If you want him to, Sonny can be your dad, too."_

_In holding her daughter in her arms, any doubt Alexis had that she might have made a hasty decision in uprooting her family immediately dissipated._

_**End of Flashback**_

- "Did we get everyone's favorite?"

With a smile on her face as she entered the car, Molly nodded.

- "Uh-hmm. We got me Peaches-N-Cream, Sam has mint-chocolate chip, Krissy has birthday cake remix, and Mommy has chocolate covered popcorn, and you have—"

She stopped.

- "Daddy, you didn't get anything for yourself. How come?"

Putting the car in drive as they made their way back home, he smiled at the girl who of his three daughters most resembled his wife.

- "The smile on your face is my favorite treat, Stinkbomb. That's all I need. You, your sisters, and you mama. I have all of you, and I'm happy."

As a romantic at heart, especially with regard to her parents' love story, she could not help but feel giddy at his sentimentality. Her parents were the definition of true love.

- "What if you didn't have us? What would you do then?"

As annoyed as he might have been with his wife, he could not imagine a life without her in it. She… completed him… as corny as he thought that sounded, it was true.

- "Um… let's just hope that doesn't ever happen. I love you girls and your mom too much to ever think of a time when I couldn't have you in my life."

Taking a bite from her cold ice cream, Molly thought of another subject which they had not discussed.

- "Daddy, may I ask you a question?"

He patted her leg.

- "Of course you can, Stinky."

While she giggled at his nickname for her, she was truly concerned. Her question was of a serious note.

- "Yesterday, when Uncle Stefan, Spencer and I were walking back to the launch, Kiefer's dad, Mr. Bauer came up to us—"

Sonny's blood began to boil at the thought that not only had Warren gotten close to another one of his children, but that Stefan had not bothered to inform him of this tidbit.

- "What did he say?

He attempted to mask his anger, but he was unsure as to whether or not he was successful.

- "Did he touch you?"

Molly shook her head. Ever the gentleman, her uncle made the encounter les scary than it could have been had it been only Spencer and she at the pier.

- "No. He was just saying really mean and nasty things. Why does he hate our family so much? I mean, Kiefer could've killed Krissy and Mr. Bauer doesn't even seem to care. He's making it seem like we're liars."

He pulled into the driveway of the lake house. He did not know how to explain to his eleven year old daughter that a man such as Warren could not ever admit his son was an abuser. Doing so would mean that he would have to admit his own culpabilities. A vicious brute who reserved not a single ounce of respect for those around him, could never do or admit such a thing.

- "Well…"

It was a difficult thing to explain to a young girl who held onto the innocence of her rose colored glasses. The attack on her sister might have left them smudged, but she nevertheless wore them. As life progressed, he was forced to slowly removed them from her face. Soon the naïveté would need to disappear from her world.

- "Mr. Bauer is an angry and bitter man who can't accept that his actions helped create a monster in his son. Sometimes parents do things… bad things… their kids see it and without understanding it's wrong, do the same thing."

Like her sisters, Molly was highly intelligent she was able to put two and two together.

- "Mr. Bauer hits his wife like Kiefer did to Krissy?"

He hated to admit it, but he would not lie to his daughter – certainly not about Warren Bauer and his many faults.

- "That's what we believe."

Knew.

- "So why doesn't she leave him?"

Why did Kristina stay? Why did his mother? These were the million dollar questions.

- "I don't know, baby."

Nodding in acceptance of his answer, she thought of something else. Something pertaining to the acts of parents and their impacts on their children.

- "So, if Kiefer abused Krissy because his father abused his mother, do you think…"

She did not know how to phrase her answer.

- "Um, do you think something you or Mommy did made Kristina think it was okay to stay with him?"

He felt as though she had smacked him in the face. Her insight at such a young age was commendable, if not a bit terrifying; he wanted his baby to remain as such for as long as he could manage.

- "Your mother and I have done everything we believed was right for you girls, baby. If there was anything we might have done 'wrong,' it's loving too much. Our love is not like everyone else's. It can't… I don't know… it can't be remade… duplicated."

Not fully understanding, but also not wanting the ice cream they had purchased to melt, Molly decided to accept what her father had said as true. He had never before lied to her.

* * *

- "Hey babe. I figured you'd be awake."

Carrying a freshly changed Dani into her mother's bedroom, Sam smiled at her younger sister outstretched on the bed. But for the baby in her arms, Sam would have thought she was nearly three years earlier where her sister had been her normal, bubbly self rather than the shell she had since become.

- "How come you didn't come downstairs to chat with us?"

She did not want to be coddled.

- "I just wanted to spend a few minutes alone—"

- "Oh, I'm sorry! Are Dani and I—"

Kristina stopped her from continuing; neither Sam nor Dani could ever be an imposition.

- "No, it's fine! I just… I didn't want Mom to like ask me about what I wanted to talk about last night."

Since Dani had found interest in the large stuffed bear in the corner of the room, Sam moved to the middle of the bed to sit with her sister.

- "Why didn't you speak to them? I thought you wanted to?"

There was a difference in wanting to do something and actually being able to. The latter was her problem.

- "I do, Sam! I still do… but—"

- "Hey! I've got ice cream!"

Molly skipped into the room as though it were Christmas morning. Rather than join her sisters on the bed, she instead moved to where Dani sat with the bear.

- "Daddy and I bought some for you guys! If you wanna have some, I'll watch Dani."

Knowing their conversation could not continue, Kristina moved from the bed to where her sister sat. She playfully tugged on her ponytail.

- "Did you get me Birthday Cake Remix from Cold Stones, dofus?"

The young girl smiled as she nodded. She knew what her sisters wanted.

- "Yup! And Mint Chocolate Chip for you, Sam."

Sam quickly moved to Molly's side; she pulled her into a hug.

- "Who's my favorite youngest sister? Huh?"

The young girl rolled her eyes as she resumed her place beside her niece. Dani threw herself into the bear so as to avoid her aunt's attempts at taking it from her.

- "I'll stay with her. Aunt Tina and Mommy said you should eat something Krissy. They're soup… Aunt T made it—"

Sam finished her sister's sentence knowing if she did not there would not be even a remote chance in Kristina having the meal their aunt had prepared.

- "Mom was eating it. It's safe."

Feeling her stomach growling. The teen was appreciative of her mother's courageous act.

- "Good. We'll be back Molly. Um, I don't think Dani's had her nap just yet, so—"

She stopped speaking; it was not her place to give her younger sister orders about her niece. However, Sam gave her hand a squeeze; it was a big deal.

- "Um… so just make sure if she gets tired you put her down in Sam's room."

She was still learning, or at least she told herself that she should learn, the lines between being the baby's biological mother and her aunt. Although Sam did not seem concerned, Kristina did not want to usurp any of her sister's authority over the little life they both loved more than their own lives. She was close enough. She loved her niece as a mother should love her child; she was not sure if those feelings should have been made evident to those who did not know their connection.

- "Okay, I'm gonna go eat."

She released Sam's hand.

- "I'll meet you downstairs, okay?"

And knowing without having to be told that the teen needed a bit of space, Sam decided instead to spend some time with her baby sister and little girl. She swatted Kristina on the bottom.

- "Yea, yea, that's fine buttface."

Walking down the hall toward the steps leading to the kitchen, she bumped into her aunt who hurriedly made her way past her.

- "Twinny, I'd actually not go down there at the moment."

Sonny had pulled Alexis aside to speak with her. Before the redhead realized it, she was listening to the couple screaming at one another as though they had forgotten that their daughters were in the house. Tina was certain that her sister would have appreciated it if she got them, Kristina and Molly, out of the house.

- "Do you want me to take you out for lunch?"

She had had enough of being out for the day. Her mother had done well at getting her to realize that the world was not out to get her; however, she could not run the risk of another encounter with Melinda, or even worse, one with Warren Bauer. Since being home, she had made a conscious effort in the avoiding him; as it stood, she had been successful. She did not want to press her luck.

- "No, it's okay. I'm just going to grab something to eat then come back up. Do you wanna watch a movie or something? Or are you going home?"

She could not take no for an answer.

- "You know what? I'm gonna take you and Molly… Sam can come if she wants to, but we need to leave, honey."

Shaking her head, Kristina walked away; eavesdropping was not acceptable in their family, but she needed to hear what was going on with her parents.

- "No, I'm not leaving."

Upon reaching the closed den door, she put her ear to it.

- "You agreed that the decision should be Kristina's and Sam's—"

Alexis stood at the refreshment table to stop Sonny from pouring himself a drink. He attempted to move past her, but she was relentless.

- "Oh, just like I was in agreement to send them to Greece for TWO YEARS, Alexis! – MOVE!"

Remaining in her spot, she shook her head.

- "You want to be mad at me in saying I put Stefan into our marriage throughout this, that I didn't make any decisions _with_ you, and that you only agreed with everything because you didn't have a choice… I wonder why?"

She grabbed the bottle of scotch on which his eyes had been focused.

- "I tell myself, _'hey, maybe you should've waited for him to calm down,'_ or '_maybe you should let him blow off steam,' _ or _'maybe you should apologize because that way he won't be so mad at you for doing whatever it takes to make this situation easier on your daughter!'_ But then I think to myself, Sonny; I can't work on _YOUR_ schedule! I can't tell Kristina, _'honey, wait! Daddy isn't ready to deal with this situation right now. He's too busy tearing apart the den, or his office, screaming, cursing, and threatening someone's life for hurting you. Can you just give him a day or two to calm down before we figure out what we're going to do about your pregnancy? Or how we'll tell Molly? Or if—"_

He reached for the bottle.

- "Is that what you meant to do in not telling me that Warren Bauer came near Molly yesterday?"

But, she pulled it away.

- "See, maybe if you stuck around to speak to Stefan, you would've found out about that! You want to be mad at me when I can't wait for you to come out of your mood, then you want to make love to me, and shower with me, and whatever else will keep your hands all over me—"

Shrugging, he attempted to grab the bottle once again.

- "That's what married couples do; they fight!"

Alexis was infuriated by his nonchalance. He did not understand _anything_.

- "Whenever I needed you to make the big decisions about Kristina, you get all pissed, Sonny!"

And throwing the bottle across the room, the sound caused Kristina to flinch. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to listen to the way in which she had managed to ruin her parents' relationship.

- "You run away and I find you at the bottom of that damn bottle!"

Unfazed by her act, Sonny went into his cabinet to grab a second bottle. Pouring himself a drink, he glared at her. He did not appreciate her insinuation.

- "Are you calling me a drunk? I'm just like my father to you? Is that what you're saying?"

She had considered it, but she knew he was not. He could go weeks without a drink, but in times of high stress, where his family was a target, he numbed his pain, anger, and instinct to murder the person or persons who had harmed them, with alcohol. He did all of that because in choosing to stay with him, and he choosing to change his life, she had weakened him. Like Samson and his long hair which gave him his power, she was his Delilah; she removed his power.

- "No, I'm not. I'm saying that you weren't _there_, Sonny. I'm saying that you want to blame everything on me and get mad at me when things go badly, when you weren't around to even suggest the solutions that you came up with after you woke from your stupor… or after all the paperwork and plans had been finalized. I'm saying that for as much as Molly's getting screwed up down the line by this false sense of reality we've built around her, _you_ are as much to blame as I am!"

He lowered the glass from his lips. He placed it onto his desk.

- "I didn't ask you to lie to her, and to not tell her that life sometimes life _sh!ts_ on you, Alexis. I actually wanted her to know the truth. I want her to be prepared for a time in her life where… I don't know… the person you trust most betrays you… or a boyfriend beats you… maybe, God forbid, rapes—"

She shut her eyes to the thought that her youngest child would relive the torture belonging to their middle daughter.

- "She won't."

He took a step toward her.

- "And how do you know that, Alexis? Because she knows the signs? Because she knows that some piece of garbage boy from the street can be turned into one of her fairytale and romance novel heroes? We're lying to her every single day, you know that?"

Of course she did.

- "Yes, I do know that."

Placing his hands into his pockets, he stared at her.

- "You know what she asked me today, Alexis? She asked if Kristina thought it was okay to stay with Kiefer because of something _we_ might have done."

He heard the gasp escape from her lips, and he saw the tears well in her eyes. Under normal circumstances he would have taken her into his arms, but he could not. This was not a normal circumstance. Not when their eleven year old pinpointed that perhaps they were the ones to blame for her sister's issues.

- "Are you happy about that? Are you okay knowing that she sees it? That we failed to protect our daughter by letting her know that life takes pleasure in kicking us when we're down."

Kristina gasped. How could Molly have known?

- "That we did something wrong in this? Or now, that every time we talk about Dani or Greece, we're lying to her? Can you sleep knowing that, Alexis? Because I can't."

Alexis had not had a decent night's sleep in some time, but it was not a result of their daughter; it was because at times such as these, when Greece or the baby had been brought up, her husband treated her as though she were the enemy. That was what caused her a restless night of sleep.

- "Sonny, I _hate _lying to her! I don't like that my eleven year old is asking questions that have answers I already know! YES, this is _all _of our faults! We didn't do _something_ right! I know that. But this lie, it wasn't my choice to make. And honestly, I feel sick to my stomach about it, but you know what? It isn't my secret to tell—"

He shook his head.

- "But she's our daughter. That's what you fail to realize. You let other people dictate what's best for _our_ kid. And I need time to… to digest this…"

Alexis rolled her eyes.

- "You ALWAYS need time, Sonny! Unlike the rest of us who deal with the things in the moment, you feel entitled enough to need and take _time_. How wonderful for you. If only we could all be so lucky! I mean, it's not as though you're the one who had to dry Kristina's tears, or help her through the humiliation of needing other people to care for her at private moments, or still having to smile for Molly because you don't want her to know how horribly her big sister had been hurt. Yea, take as _much_ time as you need, honey."

He threw the drink back as he drank it.

- "I know that you don't like it, Alexis… and I know that you don't agree with it, but I… for the sake of our marriage… I need some kind of space… to figure this out. I'm not going to tell Molly anything, but I can't… I can't deal with lying to her every second of the day."

She could not believe his attitude. After everything she had put up with because of him, he decided to make her the villain and the enemy. Her first priority had always been to protect her children… by any means necessary. This happened to be a means that was not in her hands.

- "That's fine. Just keep in mind the risk a child who knows _too_ much about the real world… and dangerous men who want nothing but to harm your family… remember that toll. And then, Sonny… then tell me that we're _completely _wrong from shielding Molly from that heartache."

She moved to the door.

- "And you know what? If you ask me, I'll take our daughter being upset at us for lying about her niece's parentage, than having Warren learn who Dani is. And you know what else? I'll take the lies rather than any of the things our two other daughters experienced when they were younger than Molly is now."

And before her mother could catch her, Kristina made her way back up the stairs. Talking to her parents was no longer an option.


	31. 3:9 Traveling Pasts: Part One

Here we go… I didn't mean for this to be this long… but here it is: the three-part chapter that'll propel us back to the future.

**UNEDITED.**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Traveling Pasts: Part One**

Having just finished cleaning the living room, Sam smiled at the sight of her little one; she had just awoken from her nap.

- "Happy birthday, DanDan!"

It had been six weeks since they had returned from Greece. Exactly five weeks since she and Lucky had begun dating, and one year since the love of her life – her little girl – had come into her life. It was a wonderful day. She had a wonderful life.

- "I know that there aren't going to be too many kids your age, Jellybean, but Lucky's going to bring his two little boys, and _that_ should be _fun_, right?"

Enjoying the sound of Dani squealing in delight at being lifted into the air, Sam made faces at her.

- "Somebody is happy to be officially a _big _girl today! Huh? My little Dani-Natty is _one!_"

She lowered Dani to her, giving her a peck on her tiny lips.

- "You're Mommy's gift, you know that? She prayed for you for so long—"

Dani covered her mother's nose with her hand.

- "Mama!"

Sam removed her hand and kissed it.

- "DanDan! Are you trying to steal my nose? Huh? I bet you're going to get better gifts than Mommy's nose!"

Carrying groceries purchased for the party, Tina, followed by Molly and Kristina, entered the house. She smiled at the sight of her eldest niece coddling the birthday girl.

- "Look at BamBam and Pebbles! _Kodak_ moment!"

While her aunts quickly moved into the kitchen with all of the items heavy in their hands, with her eight teeth on display, Dani smiled at her great-aunt.

- "Wawa!"

Unable to ignore the excited child, but still holding onto the grocery bags, Tina stopped. Blowing a raspberry into Sam's face, she then leaned toward the toddler.

- "Hi my beautiful Pebbles! Can you give Wawa a kiss-kiss?"

She puckered her lips and Dani happily obliged her a kiss.

- "Wawawawa!"

Too self-absorbed to realize that the woman held onto bags of groceries for her birthday party, along with those organic items she would need whenever she spent time at their home –which was often – she reached for Tina to take her into her arms.

_**Flash…forward: Present Day  
**_

_- "T, I don't want you to—"_

_The redhead shook her head. She had made a commitment and obligation to her family; she would honor it._

_- "Look at me BamBam—"_

_But for the sound of the water running in the tub, the three women were silent. Looking at her sister, Tina handed her the birth certificate and gave her a slight nod; they would protect Dani by any means necessary. She then took Sam's face into her hands._

_- "You are not only my niece, you are without a doubt my very best friend; I would do ANYTHING for you. You know that right?"_

_Her hormones, coupled with the fear that Melinda might tell Warren what she had discovered, caused the usually tough woman to feel like a blubbering idiot. In one hand, she held her mother's hand, while in the other, she took hold of her aunt's shirt. She nodded in agreement._

_- "I don't want anything happening to you, T! What happens if they figure out that you're not really the surrogate? What if they imprison you for fraud? What if—"_

_Tina smiled at her niece. Their family was one too strong and powerful to not have plugged every single hole that could possibly exist in their plans. They had been deliberate, calculating, and tactical. The Cassadines were a lot of things, but sloppy was not one of them._

_- "The stars were aligned a certain way for a reason, BamBam—"_

_She looked over to her sister who had given Sam a kiss on the cheek before releasing her to shut off the water in the tub before it overflowed. Seeing the defeated look that appeared on Alexis' face as she sat on the tub's edge, Tina spoke to both women._

_- "You know that I don't believe that anything in this life happens without a reason, right?"_

_Knowing this, Alexis looked over to the woman. She then stared at the birth certificate which stated that Kristina Nastassia Cassadine, born on January 19, 1970 had given birth to Danielle Natasha Cassadine on November 15, 2006. _

_- "Yea, but that doesn't mean that you have to do this… legally."_

_Continuing to stare at the certificate, she heard her daughter respond to the woman; she was right. The stars, as though knowing that her beautiful second little girl would go through the worst experience of her life, caused her to not only be born on November 19, 1990, but also to be named so similarly as her aunt as Kristina Natasha Cassadine. A mere transposing of numbers from 19.1.70 to 19.11.90 by a careless attendant searching under Cassadine at the hospital where both women had been born twenty years apart, was enough reasonable doubt to clear them of any fraud. There was no way a girl who had been beaten and raped could have had a child._

_- "Don't worry about the legalities. I have an awesome attorney who'll work for free—"_

_Half listening to the continued conversation, Alexis smiled; her sister had a gift of making light of any dire situation. Of course, the family kept the "correct" birth certificate – that would at any moment be retroactively filed with the Greek government – because they undoubtedly had requested the error be rectified the moment they realized that it had been made. Whatever had occurred at the hospital thereafter to cause the false dates and names to remain in the system – perhaps the changes had not been saved – was of no consequence to them. In spite of the computer error, Kristina Natasha Cassadine-Corinthos, having taken the morning-after pill, had not given birth that November day; by purposes of surrogacy for Samantha Aleksandra Stefania Cassadine-Davis and Jason Morgan né Quartermaine, Kristina Nastassia Cassadine had given birth at the Cassadine estate to a healthy, albeit premature, 5lb 1oz. girl. Witnesses could and would attest to the veracity of the story. The Cassadines had enough money, by way of donations to ensure of this._

_- "I would never charge you, Garfield."_

_And as to the reason phone records might have indicated that they had instead resided in Russia throughout the time, it was clearly for means of protection against Warren. Authorities in Greece and Russia had approved such deceit; they had provided the devices that would divert all tracking to the appropriate county. The Cassadines were, after all, descendants of Russian royalty; their protection was of utmost importance._

_- "Sam, if you… AND Lucky—"_

_Given the problems she had in her own marriage over the years, Alexis had learned that working together was of the utmost importance. Secrets and lies could not sustain a relationship._

_- "decide that this is NOT what you want, you need to let us know. You need to let us know so we can, as a family, tackle this. You also need to let your sister know that this decision is in your hands, rather than hers—" _

_But none of this made the situation any easier. No one would have wanted to submit paperwork that would allude to any fraud on their part with regard to the birth certificates. No one would have wanted to subject a four year old child to court proceedings and the knowledge that the mother she had known her entire life was not in fact the one who had given birth to her. No one would have wanted Kristina to be raped… and yet it happened. Now, they had to deal with it._

_- "If you feel that the lies… that they have to stop… then… then let us know, mushroom; we'll abide by whatever you and Lucky decide. You have a decision to make." _

_She stuck her hand into the water to ensure it was appropriate for the pregnant woman before moving to her side._

_- "You need to relax—"_

_- "Mom—"_

_Sam attempted to speak, but Alexis sadly smiled as she continued._

_- "Easier said than done, I know. But you—"_

_Tina pulled her sister into the hold that she had of Sam. Just as they had done twenty years earlier lying on the floor afraid to go near any windows in their apartment after the attack on the pier, both women huddled around the younger woman. She finished Alexis' statement._

_- "You need to relax, BamBam… for the little munchkin inside of you, and the one asleep a few doors down. Now, get undressed and into the tub before your mother and I force you into it."_

_Sam placed a kiss on both her aunt and mother's cheeks before nodding in agreement. She had to believe that everything would work out well for them. After all that the Bauers had done to them, they deserved a win._

_- "Fine. Um… can you tell Lucky… well, can you call him—"_

_Moving to the door, Tina spoke over her._

_- "He's already here. The whole family is. We'll send him in."_

_Alexis released a sigh as she followed her sister out. The entire family was not there. Her husband was… gone._

_**End of Flashforward**_

- "Bambam, you take these, and I'll take this little one. Where are your parental units?"

Although neither party wanted to acknowledge that they were in a bad way, Sam knew that things had been tense between them. Over the past few weeks, her father had spent an increasing amount of time between the restaurant and the café, while her mother was left to virtually care for both Kristina and Molly alone; he blamed his absence on the season change resulting in the new orders of wine, champagne, and even coffee beans. While Molly bought his excuse, Sam did not; the lies were had caused a rift in their parents' marriage.

- "Um, Sonny is at the restaurant… as usual… and Mom—"

Noticing their entrance and hearing the tail end of their conversation, Kristina spoke up; she had just spoken to the woman.

- "Mom's picking up Grandpa and the cake. She said she'd be here in fifteen minutes."

Sam placed the bags onto the kitchen island and gave her youngest sister a kiss on the top of the head before turning her attention back to Kristina. Stepping behind the young woman, Sam wrapped her arms around her; but for her sister, they would not have been celebrating the day.

- "Excellent. How long ago was that?"

She looked up at the clock.

- "Like five minutes? Why?"

Sam playfully, but sloppily, kissed Kristina's cheek causing the girl to reach behind her and pinch her side, before hitting the speed dial on her phone.

- "I want her to pick up some extra cookies. Lucky and the boys are coming—"

She responded on the first ring.

- "Hi honey."

Grabbing with one hand a snack of organic vegetables Tina had gotten Dani to like, Sam smiled as she placed the meal onto her daughter's high chair table.

- "Hey Mom. I hope you didn't leave the diner—"

With a laugh, Alexis shook her head; she had anticipated her daughter's phone call.

- "I didn't even get there yet; I just parked. You want cookies, don't you?"

Sam hated how well her mother knew her.

- "How in the world did you know that?"

She had actually run into Lucky and the boys after they had gone toy shopping for the one-year-old birthday girl. The young father had informed her that they would be in attendance at the small gathering.

- "Must you ask me that? I anticipate everything you girls do; as Dani gets older, you too will get '_the gift._'"

Staring at her little girl feeding herself a carrot then offering the uneaten portion to both Tina and Molly as they fawned over her, Sam leaned into Kristina who also watched the scene. They were in love with the little girl.

- "Well, I'll take your word for it. Thanks Mommy."

Alexis smiled as she entered the diner.

- "Yea, yea. Unless he doesn't have any cookies already made, I'll see you in a few minutes; I'm picking up Grandpa and the food right now."

Hanging up the phone, Sam smiled.

- "Okay, Mom is going to get Grandpa to make a batch of cookies."

She looked over to her sister.

- "Hey Krissy, I wanna show you something. Mol?"

The excitedly unpacked the many bags of groceries she, Kristina, and Tina had brought into the house. While the party was intimate with only Lucky and the boys being "outsiders" to the family, the child nevertheless felt giddy. After all, it was a party not only celebrating her niece's milestone, but her sister had invited the boy se had loved since childhood to join them. It felt like a momentous time… a foreshadowing of future events in their _growing_ family's life.

- "Yea?"

Sam saw the look in the girl's face, but she did not bother to bring attention to it; while far more discreet, in her Cassadine way, she too felt the love in the air.

- "Can you make sure to help Aunt Tina mind Dani?"

There was no doubt.

- "Yea! I'm going to also fix the hors d'oeuvres. Don't worry!"

Sam placed a kiss on her cheek before taking Kristina from the room. Knowing the day weighed heavily on her, she led the young woman to her bedroom. Sitting her down on the bed, Sam sat beside her.

- "Are you okay?"

Silly question.

- "I—"

She wanted to lie, but the knowing look on her sister's face made the effort seem futile.

- "Um… I'm trying. I mean, school isn't as bad as I thought it would be… the counseling is helping with the things I can't talk to Mom and Dad about… um…"

She let out a sigh. While counseling helped, she found herself unable to deal with the realization of how difficult certain feelings actually were. She coped the best way she knew how – by remaining quiet about them – but she wanted to let them out… except, she could not.

- "We should probably get back—"

But Sam knew her; they had spent their lives together. Since the moment Kristina had been returned from her kidnapping, Sam had made it her business to know nearly everything about her younger sister. In keeping count, she had been wrong only once.

- "I can see that whatever is bothering you is at the tip of your tongue, but you're biting it. Talk to me."

It was everything: the day, her parents, the pressures of college… among other things. She felt as though she were suffocating.

- "You have better things to do than deal with me right now, Sam. Dani's probably wondering where—"

Sam stopped her.

- "Are you… Is it Dani?"

She noticed the tears well in the teen's eyes. She immediately covered her face.

- "I feel like such an idiot! I'm sitting here feeling so happy and grateful… running around getting the house ready… and you—"

Sam's reaction was exactly why Kristina had kept her thoughts to herself. She did not want her slight upset over the day and what it meant to her to dampen the mood. She did not want to be a buzzkill.

- "It's fine. Okay? I'm fine. I just felt a little sad… that's all. I love Dani with all my heart… but… on a day like this… it just takes me back to what I had to go through… for her."

A small part of Sam wanted to ask her sister whether she would have taken any of it back, but the better part of her did not want to know. She was not thankful for the pain Kristina had endured, but given what came out of it, she was not entirely regretful. And for that reason, she felt incredibly selfish.

- "Sam—"

But like Sam could do to her, Kristina was able to read her as well.

- "Knowing what I know now, I probably wouldn't change anything. When I look at Dani, I don't see my past; I see this beautiful little girl I was able to carry for eight months and give to one of my favorite people. I don't regret that… it's just… hard."

Sam gratefully nodded. There was not much that could be said. The only thing she could do for her sister was to love her.

- "Well, I just want you to know that you mean the world to me, Krissy. We've been through a lot together, and I'm just… I'm thankful that I have you. I always have been. You're my best friend."

She felt the same way.

- "Yea, well you're mine. Just remember that in a few years when you're raising an overly emotional teenager. Dani might look like Aunt Tina, but I won't be surprised if she's an emotional mess like me."

She would not have taken it any other way.

* * *

Without bothering to stop at the counter and ring for him, Alexis walked directly into the kitchen.

- "Hey Mike—"

She was shocked to find that he was not alone; with a cup of coffee in his hands, her husband was seated on a stool watching the man pack the desserts for the party. Hearing her entrance, however, he turned to look at her.

- "Hi honey."

Because they did not tend to involve Mike into their personal problems lest he use it as a roundabout excuse to drink, they put on an air that their marriage was solid. In truth, aside from them, only Sam and Tina knew of their troubles; although he might have suspected it, Stefan had not even been involved. And so, he took her into his arms and placed a kiss onto her cheek.

- "I didn't know you were coming over here. I thought I'd give Mike a ride—"

She put on a smile as she moved to give her father-in-law a kiss on the cheek.

- "Yea… I… I thought I told you this morning—"

He had left for the restaurant… or the café… she was not sure which… before she had exited the shower. He had stuck his head in to let her know that he was leaving and to give her a kiss, but that was the extent of their communication. Rather than discussing their problems and perhaps working toward a solution, he ran away from her. When she attempted to broach the subject, he shut down; he wanted no part in it. And so he worked more hours than necessary, he slept beside her at night, discussing anything but the lies they had told, and he made love to her as though nothing were wrong. They lived their lives as though everything were normal when they both knew that eventually the time would come when they would need to fully address the elephant.

- "I wasn't sure what time you were leaving the restaurant; so I decided to swing by here on my way from the office to get Mike and the cake… well now, cake _and_ cookies."

Mike watched as Alexis moved to sit beside his son, but there was something off about the interaction. She dropped the bag holding what he assumed to be Dani's birthday gift beside the stool, folded her hands onto her lap, and leaned slightly away from Sonny who had made no effort to wrap his arm around her. It was uncharacteristic of a couple who often could not keep their hands off of one another.

- "I… uh… I was just telling Sonny, Alexis, that I didn't know what to get for Dani—"

She waved her hand at him.

- "That little one will accept a piece of paper as long as she could stick it into her mouth, Mike—"

Smiling at the description of the little girl he adored, he continued.

- "Well, I definitely got her something better than paper, Lex."

He wiped his hands onto his apron as he went to retrieve the gift-wrapped box from the shelf.

- "I figured that she—"

Finally wrapping his arm around his wife, Sonny interrupted him.

- "That she'd like a box as opposed to paper, Mike? She'll enjoy eating the wrapper _and_ the box. I think you'll officially reclaim your place as her favorite grandfather this way."

Since he had managed to remain clean for nearly a year, Mike and Sonny's relationship had improved. The man stopped by to see him more often, spent time speaking with him, and invited him to family dinners on Saturdays. Mike enjoyed feeling as though he were a part of his son's life. Given all that he had put the man through, he never once blamed Sonny for casting him aside.

- "No, son! I actually got her books of every redhead I could find: Pebbles Flintstone, Little Orphan Annie, Pippi Long Stockings… um… the Powerpuff Girls."

Without realizing it, Alexis found herself falling back into her habits of taking sips from her husband's cup, leaning into him, and resting her head onto his shoulder. She smiled at her father-in-law's excitement.

- "I'm sure she'll love that, Mike. Thank you."

A word of thanks was never necessary.

- "I'm happy to do it. It isn't everyday a man gets to celebrate his great-granddaughter turning one."

Remembering that Alexis had just requested cookies, he looked about the kitchen. It had been a slow day, so he had only made a small batch of cookies that had been taken to the counter; he would need to quickly make more.

- "Um… I have the cake here, but I just need about an hour to whip up about three dozen cookies for you. Do you mind?"

She was actually grateful for the delay; it would give her some time to attempt to break the wall between Sonny and her.

- "Not at all—"

But Sonny suspected her plan.

- "I'm going to head back to the restaurant and work on the inventory."

He raised Alexis' chin so that he could give her a kiss on the lips.

- "I'll see you later, honey."

However, she would not let him go that easily; they would not attend their granddaughter's birthday party somewhat resentful of one another and her natural existence. They would speak. She was done playing this game of cat and mouse with her husband.

- "How about I come with you?"

Grabbing hold of his hand, she did not leave him room to deny her request.

- "Mike, I'll be back to get you in an hour, okay?"

He waved to them before grabbing the various types of premade cookie dough he stored in the fridge for the week's batches.

- "I'll be here, honey."

_**Flash…forward: Present Day  
**_

_She walked into the living room to find her brother, nephew, and middle daughter seated as though they had been waiting for her to arrive. Taking a seat beside Kristina, while Tina moved to Nikolas' side, she gave the young woman a kiss on the cheek._

_- "Sam is speaking to Lucky right now… about… everything. Kristina—"_

_To avoid any having the man unintentionally reenter the room to overhear their conversation before speaking with his wife, Alexis slipped into Greek._

_- "I don't know what your sister is going to decide, but it has to be her decision; okay? If she decides that we'll leave the files as is with the Greek government, then that's how it has to be."_

_The teen shook her head in disagreement. Under no circumstances was it to appear as though she had given birth to Dani; it was not safe._

_- "No! Sam knows what I want—"_

_But Alexis interrupted her._

_- "I don't mean to be harsh, sweetheart, but it doesn't matter what you want."_

_The young woman looked as though she had been slapped in the face._

_- "Mom—"_

_She stopped her once again._

_- "What I mean is that Dani is Sam and Lucky's daughter; they have to decide what is best for her right now—"_

_Kristina pulled away from her mother. She felt as though she were speaking to a stranger._

_- "And what's best is Warren and Kiefer Bauer? What the hell, Mom?"_

_Just when she had begun getting along with Molly, Alexis felt as though her relationship with Kristina would now fail; she could not win._

_- "That's not what I'm saying, Kristina! We have a lot of power and clout here; just because Kiefer is biologically Dani's father—"_

_She began to pace the room._

_- "He RAPED me, Mom!"_

_Once she came close enough into her reach, Alexis pulled her back onto the sofa. _

_- "Exactly. No judge, paid off or not, would allow a person convicted of beating and raping the child's mother to have custody; that will NEVER happen—"_

_Stefan interrupted._

_- "And certainly not with respect to a Cassadine. However, we cannot trust in this belief alone given how the system has recently failed you. I understand your trepidation, darling."_

_She felt somewhat at ease knowing that the man did not side with her mother._

_- "So you'll convince Sam to… to let you file the birth certificate?"_

_But there was always a but. There were always two sides to a story._

_- "I cannot do that. I might agree with you, Kristina; but the decision must remain with Danielle's parents. We, my dear, are not them."_

_Before he could continue any further, however, his phone rang. Leaving the women and his nephew, he excused himself from the room so that he might answer; his people were tailing Sonny to ensure that the man did not get himself into trouble._

_- "Twinny—"_

_Tina figured that she would try her hand at getting the young woman to see reason. While her brother was gifted at conjuring tears, and her sister nurtured, she provided an ear to her family members. She was the family's safe deposit box._

_- "We're going to do, regardless of what Sam and Lucky decide, whatever necessary to keep Dani, AND you, safe. You know your mother, Twin Peak, she is too organized and meticulous to not have come up with a Plan B, C, and D to this situation. Every single one, I assure you, is just as covert and tactful as this one."_

_Kristina knew this to be true._

_- "I just… I don't want them to lose her… I don't want Sam to lose this baby because of the stress. I… I want her to protect herself, Dani, and the baby—"_

_They all did._

_- "Peanut, you know she and the rest of us will. We're going to figure all of this out."_

_There was nothing more that could be said on the topic. The decision was not in her hands._

_- "What about Molly? What are we going to tell her?"_

_Alexis sighed. That was yet another hurdle they needed to overcome._

_- "Honey, we're going to tell her the truth. We're going to—"_

_Noticing Stefan's reentrance into the room, she stopped speaking. The look on his face spoke a thousand words._

_- "What's wrong?"_

_**End of Flash…forward**_

- "I know today is a tough day, Sonny, but for the sake of the girls, can you attempt to keep your mood in check? Be mad at me later—"

He cleared his throat.

- "I'm not mad at you."

Expecting a retort, she continued without fully hearing his response.

- "I just don't feel like fighting. I know this day basically is a lie for Mol, but—"

He repeated his statement.

- "I'm not mad at you, Lex."

Walking along the pier toward his restaurant, she continued.

- "It's a good day for me. I got to deliver our granddaughter a year ago. I held her in my arms—"

Needing Alexis to stop speaking about a moment her had missed, he took her in his arms and passionately kissed her. They stood in the place where Sam and she had been attacked all those years ago… where he had first lost her. Having spent weeks tiptoeing around one another, and putting on airs for the sakes of Molly and Kristina, he was tired. Feeling a distance grow not only between them, but also between Kristina and them, he wanted his family back.

- "I love you—"

- "Isn't this sweet. Like two love-sick teens, you two are making out in the middle of the street."

The sense of calm that had filled him was immediately destroyed by his need to pummel the arrogant man before him.

- "I suggest you get away from us before—"

But Warren knew better than to be fooled by Sonny's idle threats. With Alexis beside him, he would not dare strike him.

- "Who do you think you're kidding here, Corinthos? You and I both know that your wife—"

However, when it came to his family, Sonny would not allow anyone to think he was weak in protecting them. With the mention of Alexis leaving Warren's lips, Sonny let go of her hand; he forcefully pushed the man against the wall. Pinning him in place with his arm pressed to his neck, he spoke through gritted teeth.

- "Somewhere along the line you and your son got this idea into your heads—"

The moment her husband attacked Warren, Alexis noticed Melinda's upset; she knew that the unfortunate woman would pay for her husband's humiliation.

- "Sonny!"

He ignored her.

- "You got into your heads that you could attack, brutalize, and say whatever you wanted to just about anyone, including women—"

She tried once again. The longer Sonny held Warren in place, the worse the situation would be for Melinda.

- "Let go of him."

But when he had pounced on Warren, he had not even noticed the battered woman next to her husband. When it came to Warren and Keifer, all Sonny saw was red.

- "Let me tell you something; you better keep my family's names out of your filthy mouth. If you see them in the street—"

Alexis pulled harder, but her husband had transformed into the man she had represented when she had first met him twenty years earlier. He was no longer her husband, but instead _the_ Sonny Corinthos.

- "Sonny."

Finally feeling the pulling on his arm, he felt an increased anger. He needed to teach this man a lesson.

- "STOP!"

Releasing Warren, he pushed his assailant from him. However, from the moment his hands shoved her from him, he realized his grave error. Seeing her fall to the ground, his mind instantly took him to the day, minute, and second his mother had tumbled to her death for that very same reason.

- "Alexis!"

He quickly scrambled to help her from the ground.

- "My, my, and you claim my son is abusive."

Because his attention remained solely on his wife and ensuring her safety, Sonny ignored the man.

- "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Aside from her bloody palms, throbbing wrist, and the embarrassment of what had just occurred, she was fine… and shocked.

- "Just help me up."

Noticing the contents of the bag Alexis had had in her hand had spilled out, Melinda went to pick them up; Warren, however, forcefully grabbed her arm.

- "Let me… honey."

To those who did not know him as she did, he spoke calmly; but feeling the tightness of his grip and the coldness of his speech, Melinda knew better. It would be a long night.

- "Sorry."

He shot her a dangerous glare for her public apology before retrieving the teddy bear wearing a t-shirt that read, "Happy 1st Birthday." In addition to that, he noticed a framed photograph of a plainly dressed Sam holding the newborn infant. The custom frame simple read, _"Love at first sight… Love is patient… Love is kind… Always." _He smiled.

- "How sweet. Is today the beautiful—"

Sonny snatched the bag from the man.

- "Thanks."

He wanted to do more to him, but given what had just occurred, he thought better of the situation.

- "Love at first sight, huh?"

The picture had peaked Warren's interest. He had not become a talented attorney without being observant.

- "From that picture, Napoleon looked like a visitor than a patient… that child—"

Sonny felt his hands ball into fists, but he had to control his temper.

- "Stay away from my family, Bauer! – Let's go."

Taking Alexis by the waist, he led her the short distance to the restaurant. They walked in silence until they reached their destination. Holding the door open for her, he watched as Alexis stepped inside the restaurant. She smiled at the hostess and the other servers inside as she made her way to the back office. Without hesitation, he also held that door for her, and ensured to lock it behind him.

- "I'm sorry."

She shot him a glare.

- "Save it."

He could not believe that he had struck her. His heart was filled with remorse. He had allowed a piece of garbage such as Warren Bauer to turn him into something he had vowed to never be.

- "Let me see your hands."

Watching her extend her palms to him, he grabbed the First Aid kit from his drawer.

- "Your right hand is more scratched than your left. Can you… can you move it?"

Without a word, she slowly made some movement, but winced at each turn; in her attempt to break her fall, she had somewhat sprained. Sonny felt horribly.

- "I can't believe—"

She did not want to hear it. Se wa too angry to deal with his apologies. They had bigger fish to fry.

- "_We_ need to figure out what we're going to do about Warren, _now_. Are you calm enough to help me figure this out, or do you need _time_, Sonny?"

He deserved her quip.

- "I'm fine… I just want to make sure you are."

He removed a splinter from her right hand. He gently placed antibiotic over both palms, placed band-aid's over her cuts, and wrapped her sprained hand in a bandage. When he was done, without a word of thanks, Alexis pulled her hands away.

- "I think it's clear that Warren was making a point in saying Sam looked like she was visiting, rather than a patient—"

She recalled their last encounter from weeks earlier.

- "He already knows that she can't exactly have kids."

Sonny wanted to ask how, but he remained silent. He did not want to upset her further. He let her continue to speak.

- "I'm beginning to think maybe Sam might need to expand her job search outside of Port Charles. I don't think she can stay here… not with Dani… and not with Warren lurking about."

He agreed.

- "Do you think she'll be willing to do that?"

Her daughter would do whatever she needed to keep her child safe.

- "She might not want to, especially for Kristina's sake, but she might not have much of a choice here. We have back-up plans, but those are really last resorts… if I can avoid it, on paper, I don't want my sister involved in this."

He nodded in agreement. He hated the thought of being separated from his eldest daughter and his first grandchild, but they did not seem to have much of a choice in the matter.

- "I get it. You're right."

She glared at him.

- "Is this, as far as we're concerned the _best_ option? I can call my brother and get him to use his connections to find her a great job far enough that she'll be safe, but close enough that we'll be able to see her for a short weekend or something. Do you agree?"

She was ensuring that two years down the line, he could not turn on her.

- "If not seeing Dani and Sam everyday will make Warren's suspicions die down, I have to say yes."

She looked at her watch. She still had a half hour before she needed to get Mike, but she was not in the mood to stay with her husband. This time, it was she who needed _time_.

- "Okay, great."

Because she could not hold anything in her hands, she decided to leave the gift bag with him.

- "I'm going back to the diner. Please don't forget that when you leave for the house."

Seeing her stand from her seat, he stopped her.

- "Alexis, please!"

She yanked her arm from his grasp.

- "This is all I'll say to you on this subject, Sonny. If you _EVER_ put your hands on me again, be it purposefully or in a fit of rage at someone else, I'll have your ass in jail so fast you'll regret the day you left the business. Am I clear?"

He nodded. He deserved her anger.

- "I really am sorry."

She moved to the door.

- "Not as sorry as you'll be if that _man_ you turned into ever comes back again. I know that Warren is a piece of _sh!t_, but I'll be damned if he gives you a reason to bring the nightmarish past into the present. I won't be a part of that… not again."

* * *

Holding Dani in her arms, Sam reentered the living room shocked to find him standing on the other side of the glass door. When she had heard the doorbell, but she assumed it was Lucky.

- "Jason."

In the time since she had returned, she had not encountered him once… but he had seen her. He simply had kept his distance.

- "HI. I just wanted to drop this off for Dani."

To those not knowing the truth, he was the girl's father.

- "I'm not staying."

She smiled at him. In spite of the years they had spent apart, a part of her still loved him. He had been her first; one never could forget that person… even if he might not have been the one.

- "Thanks. You didn't have to."

He handed her the gift he had Spinelli purchase for him.

- "She's beautiful; she looks a lot like—"

She finished his sentence.

- "Tina. I know. I think we're all pretty grateful about that one… probably the best scenario aside from coming out with blond hair blue eyes."

Of course that would have never happened, but luck had been on their side with respect to Dani's appearance.

- "Yea. And you… you look great, Sam. Happy. Motherhood… it suits you."

He gave her one last glance before turning to leace, bu she grabbed his arm to stop him.

- "Jason wait."

While he looked at her, he did not speak; she knew he would not. He was, and had always been, a man of few words. Holding up the wrapped gift, she smiled.

- "Thanks… for _everything_."

Nodding, he turned to leave, but immediately bumped into Lucky and his two boys. Repeating the gesture to the man, he continued on his way. Although he knew that Jason did not have a relationship with Dani, Lucky figured he had stopped by to her anyway; what father would not want to see his child for their birthday.

- "Hey Sam."

She had not noticed his arrival, but seeing him with his kids, she smiled.

- "Oh my God, hi!"

Still holding Dani in her arms, she gave him a quick and permitted peck on the lips, before ushering the kids inside.

- "They're so big! Oh my goodness! Hi guys!"

Cam and Jake, staring from Sam to Dani, shyly waved.

- "Those are for Dani."

Cam pointed to the two bags Lucky held in his hands.

- "We hope she likes them."

Since Dani had reached for Lucky, Sam handed the girl to him so that she could bed to the boys' level. She could not stop smiling. It all seemed serendipitous.

- "I bet she will! Why don't you—"

She noticed Molly enter the room.

- "Mol, can you show Jake and Cam to the kitchen? Give them a snack – wait."

She stopped. She looked to Lucky, who suddenly had a nervous look on his face.

- "Is that okay? Are _you_ okay?"

She took Dani from him; she brought her to Molly.

- "You look sick."

He nodded.

- "Yea… yea, I'm fine. Guys, go follow Molly."

Running behind the girl, the boys left the couple alone prompting Lucky to finally pull Sam into a passionate embrace. After releasing her, he stared at her for a moment.

- "Um… you're turning a little bit creepster on me, Lucky. Are you okay?"

He had never been better.

- "I… I need to ask you something."

_**Flash… forward: Present Day  
**_

_He sat on the tub's edge running his hands through his wife's hair. His mother-in-law had told him that Sam wanted to speak to him, but from the moment that he had entered the bathroom, the woman had been silent. Looking at her, he knew that she had quite a bit on her mind, but for whatever reason, she simply did not know how to put it to words._

_- "Sam, what's wrong?"_

_She looked up at him to see the worry in his eyes._

_- "Everything."_

_Rather than have to look down at her, he lowered himself onto the floor and knelt so that they were at the same level. He stuck his hands into her bathwater, then wiped her face of the tears that had rolled down her cheeks. He knew that she was inclined to more tears because of her pregnancy, but this was different._

_- "Okay, you're going to have to be more clear with me, honey. Is it the baby?"_

_She shook her head._

_- "Um… is it your grandfather?"_

_He was a part of the reason, but certainly not the cause. So she once again shook her head._

_- "Your father?"_

_No._

_- "Well then, honey, what is it? Is it Dani?"_

_Bingo. The mention of their daughter's name caused her to once again cry. Lucky was at a loss. While worry filled him for their four year old, anxiety weighed on his shoulder at the thought that his wife did not need any more stress on her tiny shoulders._

_- "What's wrong with her, Sam? What—"_

_Someone attempted to open the door, but once she realized that it had been locked, she furiously pounded on it._

_- "SAM! Open the door! PLEASE!"_

_Lucky's heart skipped a beat at the sudden interruption._

_- "Hold on, Krissy! We're coming."_

_Hearing the worried voices of not only the young woman, but also Alexis just beyond it, he grabbed a towel and helped his emotional wife from the tub._

_- "You okay?"_

_She almost felt a sense of relief at having been interrupted, but the fear of what had caused such noise on the other side of the door replaced it._

_- "NO! God, Lucky, I just…" _

_Not caring that she had not fully dried her body, she pressed her face into his chest._

_- "I almost don't even want you to open the door because I'm afraid what's going on right now… on the other side… maybe with my dad… that it's far worse than what I need to tell you."_

_Continuing to hear his sister-in-law pounding on the door, Lucky ignored it. _

_- "Forget all that for a second, Sam; just tell me. If it's about Dani, then I have a right to know."_

_But she could not. _

_- "I know you do… and I'll tell you… but this—"_

_She pointed to the door._

_- "It can't… it can't wait. Dani… she's not going anywhere."_

_Accepting what his wife had said, Lucky nodded. _

_- "Thank you… for understanding."_

_Holding the towel around herself, she unlocked and opened the door._

_- "Krissy?"_

_The younger woman tearfully threw her arms around her; she was inconsolable. Things in their lives had just gone from bad to worse._

_**End of Flash…forward**_

The ring he had purchased for her without any clue as to her ring size burned a hole into his pocket. He needed to give it to her.

- "You're going to think I'm crazy, but… I don't care."

Seeing him get down on his knee, she gasped.

- "_What_ are you doing, Lucky?"

He pulled out the ring he had purchased at the approval of his four and six year old sons.

- "Samantha… um… this is embarrassing because I don't remember your other names—"

She laughed at his silliness.

- "Aleksandra Stefania—"

She could not believe that she had not taken that opportunity to stop him. The reality that her dream was finally coming true had overcome her. But this was crazy… they had only been dating for five weeks. Could they have done this? Get married?

- "Damn it, Lucky!"

Taking her hand into his own, he could feel the sweat that had begun to cover them; she was as nervous as he was. He had never been as impulsive as he was that day upon passing the jewelry store, but something about the day felt _right_. Things had been going well between them, aside from the time they spent with their children, they spent every waking hour with one another. She was what he needed; he was certain she felt the same about him.

- "I know that we've only officially dated for a _really _short time, but honestly, when you've waited as long as we have, five weeks feels like a lifetime. I'm not sure that makes a lot of sense, but it doesn't matter because I love you, Samantha Aleksandra Stefania Cassadine-Davis. I love you… I love your family… I love that little girl of yours… and I… I… uh… I want you to do me the honor of marrying me."

And while everything in her wanted to scream that she was crazy, she could not. As her aunt always told her, everything happened for a reason. There was a reason they had to wait as long as they did before they could find happiness with one another. There was a reason she had to get her daughter the way she had. There was a reason she had spent years of her life with a man she had loved enough to betray her family's wishes and her mother's sacrifices. There was a reason for everything. And holding the hand of the man she had longed for from the time she was fourteen years old, she had to believe that he was it.

- "Yes."

He looked up at her as though almost expecting that she would have said no.

- "Yes?"

With the biggest smile on her face, she nodded.

- "Yes. I will marry you, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, Jr. There is _nothing_ I want more than to be your wife."

* * *

**Friendly Reminder****: **_please take a moment to leave actual __specific__ thoughts about the chapter. Good, Bad, Ugly. Thanks in advance__**.**_

_**Confusion? **_The Flash Forwards restart the story where PART TWO left off. Melinda confirming her knowledge about Dani_**, **_what they're going to do about that, and of course, what happened to Sonny. Is he dead? Is he alive?_**  
**_


	32. 3:10 Traveling Pasts: Part Two

As usual, thank you to those who read and leave a review of your thoughts.

After the next chapter, I'm done posting this for the summer. I have to focus my attention on studying for the Bar exam. Call the end of Part Three a season finale; the story will restart with Part Four in August.

Another long and **UNEDITED **chapter. Please comment.

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Traveling Pasts: Part Two**

She had thirty minutes to kill before she needed to pick up Mike for the party. While she could have gone directly to the diner, she thought better of the decision; she did not want to explain to the man what had happened to her. She did not want to come up with an excuse for her bandaged hands. She would need to figure that out on the ten minute drive back to the house. For now, she needed to speak with her brother about the solution her husband and she had decided for their eldest daughter.

- "Stefan."

Sitting in his office at Wyndemere, he smiled at the sound of his sister's voice. He had been away for a week on business; he had yet to see her since his return.

- "Alexis. How are you? If you are calling to ensure my presence at Danielle's party, I will be there; jetlag cannot stop me from celebrating that child's birthday."

Looking down at her hands, she had almost wished that he had declined to attend; he knew her well enough to know when she lied to him. Any story she would have thought of about a clumsy tumble on the pier would have been met with suspicion; she did not need an interrogation from the man.

- "No… no… I know how much you love Dani. I'm calling because I actually need a favor."

He nodded.

- "Go on."

She let out a sigh. After nearly two years away from her daughter, she would need to send her away once again; it did not seem fair. She did not want to watch her granddaughter grow up through photographs, but it did not seem as though she had a choice.

- "I need you to use your contacts and find Sam a tempting position somewhere out of town. She's not going to want to leave, but she… she needs to go. She can't stay here."

Uncrossing his legs, he leaned forward in his chair as though she were seated before him. The upset in her voice was evident.

- "What's happened?"

His mind reeled of the events that could have occurred in his absence to trigger this request. Of all his thoughts, he knew it had to be the fault of only one person… _culprit_.

- "Is it Warren Bauer? Has he—"

With a nod of her head, she finished his statement.

- "We ran into him on the pier. Stefan, he's going to start asking questions… he's suspicious."

He smacked his hand onto his desk in frustration. This was what he had unrealistically hoped would never happen.

- "What has he done? I want every single detail, Alexis!"

His frustration was felt by them all… especially her husband. She could hear it in his voice. The difference, of course, was their actions throughout that time. Where her brother remained clear-headed and calm, her husband was irrational, hot-tempered, and unpredictable. Given the circumstances, it was a natural response; but Sonny managed to remain in that mood for days. _That _was the frustrating difference between the two men.

- "Um… walking on the pier with Sonny, he spotted us, started antagonizing us… um… I tripped and—"

He shook his head on the line.

- "Did he touch you, Alexis? Did that man—"

She quickly spoke over him.

- "Stefan, no! No, he didn't. I tripped. Okay?"

He did not believe her, but he figured he would speak with her later that evening. She could never lie to his face.

- "Very well, darling."

She hated to lie to him, but there was nothing else she could do.

- "Um… so… my bag with Dani's gifts fell on the ground, some of the things inside fell out. One of them was a teddy bear with a birthday t-shirt… um… the other was a photo of Sam holding Dani soon after she was born and brought to the hospital; the frame says, _'Love at First Sight'. _When he saw those things, he commented about it being Dani's birthday, then about Sam looking more like a visitor rather than a patient in the picture with the baby. I don't know Stefan… this isn't good."

He cursed under his breath while he covered his face in irritation.

- "Alright. The good thing is that some people _know_ that Kristina was the surrogate; if he asks questions—"

She recalled the night he had run into Sam outside of the diner.

- "He already made the comment about Sam not being able to have kids, Stefan. He's going to get suspicious!"

He nodded. That was why they had allowed a certain few to learn of Dani's "true" birth.

- "And Jason continues to hold Danielle out as his child."

She did not care for that aspect of the plan as the fear of mob reprisal weighed heavily in the back of her mind; however, among the members of the various enemy organizations, it was understood that like Kristina and Molly, and unlike Michael, Dani was not to be touched.

- "If Bauer attempts anything more than an inquiry we will take more drastic steps in using the paperwork. For now—"

In his subtle way, he was letting her know she would have nothing to fear in allowing Sam to stay; but she knew better. She did not need him to protect her heart.

- "No. For now, we need to get them out of Port Charles, Stefan. The longer they're here and run into him, the more likely we're going to have problems. I'll be _damned_ if that man hurts another hair on my children's heads. _Please_. You know that if you don't help me—"

He interrupted her.

- "Darling, please. I'm sorry. You know that I will always help you. I simply wanted to hold off on this until it was absolutely necessary. However, I understand your concerns."

It was not only for her that he had attempted to stall Sam's departure; it was for his own reasons as well. He loved his niece; he wanted her close. They had spent too many years apart. When it came to his family, he was selfish at times.

- "Is Samantha to know about this?"

To avoid any argument with her daughter, Alexis would have liked to say no, but she was tired of the lies. Sam was an adult; the final decision would have to be hers.

- "Sonny and I will speak to her after the party. I just… I want her to be happy. I don't want that man to try anything that'll take the smile from her face as he and his son have done to Kristina for so long. He can't win… not again."

He looked at the family picture of his nieces, nephews, and sisters, on his desk. Running his finger along their images, he nodded.

- "That man has _never_ won, Alexis. While his son is imprisoned, your daughter is alive, and your granddaughter is where she should be. Warren Bauer is miserable, and we will not allow him this victory."

She covered her face.

- "The sooner you get Sam out of town and Warren out of our hair, the sooner I can believe that."

At that very moment, he wished he were beside her; he would have liked to envelope her in a much needed hug.

- "I will do what I can, darling."

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

- "Please don't send her away too far; I still want to be able to see her when I want. These past two years… it's just… it's been hard. I don't want to deal with that again."

For them all. And while he did not involve himself in her marriage, he knew it bore the heaviest toll of that distance.

- "I will let you know what I can do."

* * *

Holding Lucky's hand, Sam walked back into the kitchen. Her heart fluttered with each step, but she did not want to say anything to her sisters and aunt until she at least spoke with her mother, but the look on her face said it all.

- "Oh my God!"

The moment she saw her, Molly, who had kept Dani and the boys occupied, was on her feet.

- "He asked you to marry him, didn't he? Didn't you, Lucky?"

She broke the couple apart so that she could get a first glimpse of the ring.

- "Oh my God, it's perfect! Oh my God! When are you going to get married? Mommy and Daddy had a summer wedding; you guys should totally do a fall… like September wedding, before the cold. And you should—"

Moving to their side, Tina covered Molly's mouth.

- "Molly Muffet, breathe… or at least let the couple breathe."

She then gave the newly engaged couple a kiss on their cheeks.

- "I always knew this would happen for you two; it was written in the stars."

Kristina nodded in agreement as she pulled her sister into a hug.

- "You two were stubborn for so long. Buuuuut, you can't say the wait _wasn't_ entirely worth it; you've got three beautiful kids."

Smiling, Lucky wrapped his arm around Sam as he watched his two sons show Dani how to crash the racecar and motorcycle they brought with them into her blocks. While a normal infant would have cried at the constant demolition, Dani laughed as she carefully reconstructed the wall.

- "Well, from what I can tell, I know my son's are amazing, but your—"

She stopped him. Giving Kristina's hand a squeeze before releasing it so that she could turn and wrap her arms around him, Sam smiled.

- "Our daughter, Lucky."

He stared at her; he was shocked.

- "Really?"

Considering her past, she could not marry him unless he took her little girl as his own.

- "When I was thirteen and my mom brought us back to the States so that Sonny could know Krissy, I was kind of jealous of her—"

While Tina and Kristina went back to preparing for the party, Molly could not bear to tear herself from the couple. Completely enamored by the love they shared, she found herself interrupting her sister's not so private conversation.

- "You were? Why?"

But Sam did not mind. She quickly gave Lucky a peck on the lips before moving to help with the party preparations. She tossed a bag of balloons to the young girl.

- "Yea, I was. When Mom had me, she was a teenager. It's tough enough for a sixteen year old to be a mom, but I guess tougher for a boy. So, I didn't have a dad for a long time. I mean Uncle Stefan filled the roll—"

Eating a carrot, Tina leaned against the counter. From first hand knowledge, she knew her niece's statement to be true.

- "He does that a lot! Hell, he was more my father than my brother even before _Father_ died. BamBam, Nikolas and I were basically his kids."

And for that reason the three of them were as close as they were. It was more from respect and formality that Sam called the woman Aunt Tina. They had been brought up as siblings.

- "So, when Mom moved us back to the States, and I was away from Uncle, but Krissy now had a dad… a _real_ one, I realized that I never had that… a person to actually _call_ Dad."

Lucky smiled. He had never before heard the story. While he had over the years learned quite a bit about her, there was still so much he did not know; he was looking forward to unraveling the mystery.

_**Present Day**_

_- "Krissy, what happened?"_

_The young woman had gone into such hysterics; her words were unintelligible. Tightening the towel around herself, Sam took her by the hand and into the living room._

_- "Mom!"_

_Stefan approached his niece while Nikolas pulled his brother aside to explain the situation, as he knew it._

_- "Darling, your mother is with Molly. Go get dressed; you need to get to the hospital."_

_Given her uncle's calm, her sister's emotional state, and her mother's absence to tend to her youngest sister, Sam knew the situation involved her father. She released Kristina to quietly speak with him._

_- "Is he… is he dead?"_

_Stefan shook his head. His calm was not for lack of caring, but instead for want of clarity. While his sister and nieces dealt with their high emotions, he needed to remain composed as the head of their threatened family. He could not effectively care for them all, including the presently out of control Sonny, if he lost his own cool in worry._

_- "No. But I don't know his condition. All I know—"_

_For Kristina's sake, he slipped into Russian. If he had allowed her to know what her father had done without having information as to the results of his actions, she would only worry; he could not do that to her. His niece was emotional, gentle, and caring – she had always been – however, given her fragile state, he needed to protect her._

_- "He made an attempt on his life after drunkenly arriving at Jax's home. From what I have been told, he believed it to be the Bauer residence; once he realized his error, however, he accused Jax of protecting the boy. If you ask me, I believe he's having a psychotic break; for that reason, I had him followed and watched—"_

_Sam felt a tension headache hit her in both the head and neck; it was all too much at once, in a very short period of time._

_- "They did a fantastic job, Uncle."_

_He knew she spoke from stress._

_- "Samantha—"_

_She stepped into him. While he was not one to be in the presence of the women in his family undressed, she needed his hug and assurance that everything would be fine. When it rained it poured in their family; she was tired of it._

_- "I'm sorry."_

_Despite his discomfort, he wrapped his arms around her. He gently placed a kiss onto the top of her head._

_- "Kapelia mou, I know you're worried about your father. Get dressed, and I'll have the driver take us to the hospital."_

_Pressing her face into his chest for a moment, she nodded before releasing him._

_- "What about Dani?"_

_Sitting on the couth with Kristina in her arms, Tina looked over at her niece._

_- "BamBam, I'll stay and watch her. Let her sleep."_

_Smiling gratefully at her aunt, Sam once again hugged her uncle before making her way to one of the bedrooms of the apartment she, her mother, and sister had once shared with the woman._

_**End**_

- "So what happened?"

Smacking Sam's bottom as she passed her, Kristina snickered.

- "She eavesdropped on Mom's conversation, got caught, and was spanked—"

Sam rolled her eyes.

- "First of all, Mom doesn't spank, secondly, you were asleep… and _three_."

She moved back to where Lucky sat at the table; she sat on his lap while he put chips in a bowl.

- "What's with all this food? It's only us. I mean, it looks a bit excessive."

Tina spoke up from her seat on the counter.

- "You forgot to invite a certain school friend who has an adorable little girl Dani's age—"

Sam leaned back into her fiancé; she could not believe that she had forgotten about Robin. While she was away in Greece, her former friend had given birth to her own child soon after Dani had been born. Although they had never been close friends as teens, they had nevertheless known one another for some time; prior to their return to Greece when she was nine, Alexis had often worked, albeit in an adversarial setting, with Robin's uncle. For that reason, the two had always known one another and participated in one another's birthday parties.

- "I cannot believe I forgot to invite Robin!"

The redhead tossed her another package of chips.

- "And Jax, BamBam. I called him to see if maybe he'd want to bring Joss over… he thought it was a great idea. Now continue your story, please."

She had also neglected to invite the man who had taken the role of her uncle from the time she had been five; she did not think his wife would feel comfortable with the idea.

- "Thanks T. I basically told Mom that if Sonny wanted to be my dad, I would love to be his daughter. And _that_—"

She ran her fingers through his hair.

- "That's what I want for Dani. If you'll have her… I mean, no press—"

She did not need to finish her sentence. Not caring that six pairs of eyes had fixed themselves onto them, he kissed her as though they were alone. When he was done, he gently moved Sam from his lap and approached the three children playing on the floor.

- "Cam, Jake, what do you think about having a little sister?"

Although Jake shrugged as he continued to run his motorcycle into the blocks, Cam smiled widely.

- "I think it's awesome!"

And with that, Lucky gave him and a now excited Jake, a high five before lifting Dani into his arms. The little girl giggled as she playfully smacked her wet, drool-filled hands into his face.

- "You're gonna have to speak English to Daddy because he's not going to be able to keep up with your Greek and whatever else you're hiding in that cute head of yours."

Dani smiled at her father before looking to where her mother sat. She excitedly attempted to wiggle from Lucky's arms.

- "Eee-O… Eee-O… Eee-O!"

Lucky laughed in confusion at her excitement.

- "What are you doing, huh? Old McDonald?"

He looked over to Sam who smiled up at the man who had quietly entered the room.

- "No, she's saying, Theo – it means Uncle."

* * *

With Melinda hot on his heels knowing she had not a single choice but to follow him until he figured out what to do _to_ her, Warren stormed into his den. Pouring himself a drink, he paced the room.

- "That son of a bitch and his family of sluts and whores!"

At every pace near her, she flinched; the blow was coming – she knew it. The question was when; the apprehension was far worse than his fist.

- "First she threatens me as though I were supposed to be frightened by that arrogant c*nt and her mouthy b!tch…"

He took a gulp of his drink.

- "And now that worthless street thug who happened to marry into a _'powerful'_ family thinks he can put his hands on me without consequences! While my son is in prison, he's walking around free with the blood of countless people on his filthy hands. Oh, he has another thing coming!"

While she was afraid to speak, she almost felt compelled; if she did not, the _conversation_ would end. Rather than vent his frustration in words, Warren would instead do so on her. It was not a fool-proof method – keeping him engaged in conversation – however, it was worth a try; she had nothing to lose.

- "What are you going to do?"

Moving to his desk, he began flipping through certain files he kept on Corinthos.

- "He and his family expect me to target them right away, but that's something _he_ would do. That's something of a poor leader."

He looked over to her. He was certain that he could see her shaking, but it did not matter; that was the sign of a powerful man of whom respect was owed.

- "I'm a patient man, Melinda. I'll allow those self-righteous Cassadines and Corinthoses to live in comfort and security for now, but when they least expect it, they'll watch their lives fall apart. Somewhere along the line, they'll get sloppy with whatever they're hiding."

Watching him drink his scotch so cavalierly, she was disgusted. She was not sure how she had allowed herself to be fooled by him. Why did she not escape when she had had the chance? Now, it was too late.

- "Oh—"

He ignored her; whatever she may have said he did not hear. His mind went back to the child whose birthday would be celebrated that day. Something was not right

- "You know, when I saw that older one of theirs a few weeks ago, she made some smart ass comment about that baby perhaps being that slut's—"

Melinda held in her gasp. She needed to figure out something. She counted. While he spoke, she calculated the months.

- "And now, I see a picture that _clearly_ shows a newborn, but _Samantha _isn't dressed as a mother who had recently given birth."

She calculated the best time in which she could speak without arising suspicion.

- "From what Kiefer told me, that idiot can't have children of her own because she'd been shot when she dated Morgan. So, if that's the case, who the hell's kid is that?"

It was time. Melinda nervously spoke up.

- "She looks just like their aunt… the red hair and fair skin. Perhaps—"

He moved from his seat to pour himself another drink.

- "Why would a young woman like her—what's her name?"

Melinda feigned ignorance.

- "I… I don't know."

He rolled his eyes at his wife. She had never been useful to him.

- "Well, why would she have a kid only to give to _that_ bitch. Why not keep it for herself? She's got the money. From what I've seen, she's always with her sister's kids. I'm sure she'd want to be a mother."

He shook his head.

- "Hmm… there's something fishy there, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. I swear to you, if I find out that that child is really Kiefer's—"

Taking a leap of faith, she quickly spoke over him.

- "She's too young!"

She could not have another child in _her_ home. She could not allow another innocent baby corrupted by the evil within its walls. She had convinced herself that the beautiful little girl she had had the pleasure of seeing in the arms of her son's victim, was nothing to her. She was not her grandchild.

- "If… if… she's one, Warren, she… she would have been conceived after the trial. She… she _can't_ be Kiefer's—"

She could see him becoming angry, but she could not stop. She shut her eyes as she continued.

- "He… he didn't rape that girl… _remember_? He… he didn't touch her. Our son… he's… he's not a rapist, Warren."

And just as the lie left her lips, her mouth met with her husband's fist.

- "I _never_ accused my son of touching that slut, Melinda! Not _that_ way!"

He finished his drink in one gulp before throwing his glass across the room.

- "He's in prison right now because of that slut's lies! Don't you _ever _question me when it comes to my son!"

He smacked her hard across the face.

- "Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded her head knowing that what he wanted was a verbal response. Unfortunately, the blood in her mouth made such a task difficult.

- "MELINDA!"

Forcing her to look at him, he grabbed her by the hair as he sneered in her face.

- "_Do_ I make _myself_ CLEAR?"

And swallowing the blood in her mouth, she tearfully nodded.

- "Yes."

* * *

Pulling up to the house and into the garage, Sonny felt a sense of embarrassment at the thought that he would need to face his family after what he had done to his wife. It did not matter that it was an accident; the point was that he had allowed Warren to turn him into someone who would strike the woman he loved. That was unacceptable. It made him sick. Everything in him compelled him to take the cowardly route and run off for a few hours until his home was free of the guests coming to the party; however, he could not do that to his children or his granddaughter. He could not miss Dani's first birthday party.

Stepping out of the car, rather than entering his home through the front door where he would have had to exchange pleasantries with Stefan and Nikolas, whose car was parked in the driveway, but also with Lucky, he went through the back. Amid the laughter and chatter of his family, he climbed the back steps leading closest to his bedroom, and closed the door behind him.

_**Present Day**_

_- "Sonny, can you hear me?"_

_He struggled to keep his eyes open. He did not know if it was the result of the liquor he had consumed, or the … what did he do?_

_- "Alexis?"_

_He attempted to move from where he was pinned down, but his arms and legs felt as though they were nailed to his sides and onto whatever it was on which he was lying._

_- "Alexis!"_

_Although he felt himself screaming for his wife, all he heard was a whisper. Everything seemed off, but he did not understand why._

_- "What… going…"_

_The more he realized he could not move, the more incensed he became. He needed to be with his family. He needed to save his daughter's from the Bauers._

_- "Where… hell… I?"_

_He noticed Patrick Drake staring down at him as he flashed a light in his eyes. He was in the hospital. He had to be… and he could not speak. What had he done?_

_- "My… wife… where?"_

_Dr. Drake turned to look at the other doctors and nurses in the room._

_- "Ok, he's responsive. His eyes are equal and reactive. – Sonny, you're in General Hospital right now."_

_He was tied down, and his throat felt tight. He strained his brain as he attempted to remember what he had done. From what he could recall, nothing he had ever done – at least in the past month – was right. He was a screw up._

_- "Why… can't move?"_

_Given his extreme behavior that had led to his hospitalization for his safety, and that of others, it was deemed necessary. Patrick stood over him as he assessed the damage the man had inflicted._

_- "What's the last thing you remember, Sonny?"_

_He thought back. His wife left him to be charged for… he groaned… he had assaulted his father._

_- "Mike… okay?"_

_Patrick nodded. The news of Mike's attack had quickly traveled to those who, because of their patronage at Kelly's, knew him well._

_- "Yea. He's pretty banged up, but we believe he'll make a full recovery in a week or so. He's going to need to stay here for a few days, then perhaps be released into someone's care."_

_Sonny felt a sense of relief. He could not recall what had occurred to prompt the attack, but he was thankful his father had survived. Whether the man or his daughters would forgive him, however, was a completely different story._

_- "Good."_

_He thought of what else had happened that day… Molly. She had gone missing… and Kiefer…_

_- "Molly!"_

_He struggled to free himself of his restraints. He had to find her before Kiefer or Warren did._

_- "Let… go! Missing!"_

_As his blood pressure increased, as did his irritability. Given their need to evaluate him, Robin stepped around her husband to speak to the man._

_- "Sonny, it's Robin."_

_He calmed slightly at the sight of the woman who had been a classmate to his eldest daughter._

_- "Molly's fine. She's in the waiting room with Alexis."_

_At the mention of his wife, a level of resentment increased within him. She had turned their children, especially their youngest daughter, against him. She led Molly to believe that he was a monster. She made him appear weak and incapable of protecting his family. While Stefan, the patriarch of the Cassadines, a family that kept him at arm's length, dictated the ways in which they would function, anything he did for them was wrong. She had stripped him of his role as a husband and father in order to pledge allegiance to her brother. He was bitter. He wanted to protect his family his way._

_- "Kristina… Dani… Kiefer…"_

_Robin frowned at the grouping of the names. Although she knew Kristina's history with Kiefer, she did not know what to make of Sonny's statement; Sam and she were not close enough to allow her privy to such information._

_- "Um… Kristina is also in the waiting room, along with Sam. Dani—"_

_As heavy as his eyes felt, however, he widened them to the best of his ability; he had made an error._

_- "Lucky… Dani… father… he… he's… with… her?"_

_Seeing his reaction, Robin wondered if the grouping he had originally stated was intentional… that Kristina, Dani, and Kiefer were connected._

_- "Lucky's with Sam. Um… Tina's not here; I guess she's watching her."_

_His heavy eyes closed._

_- "Sonny?"_

_The drugs they had given him so that they could repair the damage of his near fatal injury had taken effect. They would need to stitch him up, but also perform a series of tests on him; there was clearly something far worse and dangerous in him than anyone had previously realized._

_**End**_

And sitting on Alexis' side of their bed, Sonny waited for her to return.

* * *

After looking at the ring that had been placed on her left hand, Stefan took his niece into his arms.

- "A proper gentleman would have gone to the girl's father for permission to have her hand in marriage."

Allowing him to place a kiss on either of her cheeks, Sam rolled her eyes at the man.

- "Well, it's a good thing Sonny seems to like him, Uncle. I don't think he'll mind Lucky's overstep. Do you?"

Stefan chuckled at the young woman's wit.

- "Touché. May I have a word with you in private, darling?"

Sam already knew the nature of their conversation; to those who knew him, her uncle was predictable. She looked about the room at her daughter toddling toward Kristina, Molly and Spencer chatting, and Tina, Lucky, and Nikolas watching the two boys, who would be her stepsons, play; she loved the sight before her. This was her new family.

- "I'm warning you, Uncle, the only way you're getting this ring off of my finger is by chopping it off. Sooo um, seeing as we're in the kitchen, and I'm sure you'd do anything to stop me from marrying a Spencer, we should probable go into the living room; I don't want you near anything sharp."

He shook his head at her lack of faith in his ability to remain calm at the reality of his worst nightmare come to life. Leading her from the kitchen, he sat her down on the couch in the decorated living room.

- "You know how much I love you, Samantha."

She nodded. There was never a question of his love for her; he would forever be her first father. She loved Sonny, but unlike her sisters, she tended to defer more to Stefan, than him. It seemed only natural given his care for her for the first thirteen years of her life.

- "Of course. And depending on what you say next, I would like to say that I love you as much."

She playfully poked him in the chest.

- "So be careful, Uncle."

He brought her hand to his lips.

- "I suppose I do not need to express my disapproval to a Cassadine marrying the likes of a Spencer creature—"

She shook her head.

- "Oh my God, we've been through this! Come on! I love him and he loves me; you know that! Stop being so difficult!"

He put his hands up; he was not done speaking.

- "I am simply concerned with what your intentions are with respect to Danielle. Have you considered whether he will know the circumstances of her birth, or will this remain knowledge for only few members of this family?"

She had not thought of it. Given how well Lucky got along with Dani, it was not much of an issue. Except for those moments such as earlier that day, or walked into the living room to recall the way in which her sister had been left like a piece of trash, Dani's parentage had overall become a non-issue; she was her daughter.

- "No, this kinda happened really fast, you know? I didn't have time to think about it."

He was relieved. He did not trust such information in the hands of a Spencer.

- "May I make a suggestion?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. It was a loaded question.

- "As long as you're not telling me _not_ to marry him, I guess you can."

He playfully patted her cheek.

- "Your insolence has never been appreciated, Samantha. My suggestion would be to keep Danielle's parentage to yourself. There is no need to allow more people access to this information _especially _not him."

She went to object, but he placed his hand onto her knee.

- "Darling, he already believes Kristina to be your surrogate; let it remain that way. I'm certain it is not a topic of discussion for the dinner table. Let it alone."

Before she could respond, however, her mother walked into the house. Stefan decided to leave the remainder of the conversation to the woman.

- "Think about it."

But upon seeing Alexis, all was forgotten; Sam ran to her side.

- "Mom! What the hell happened to your hands?"

Having already spoken to her, Stefan's eyes met with his sister's; he would allow the woman to speak to her daughter about her day's events.

- "Are you sure you're alright, Alexis?"

Nodding, she allowed him to kiss her cheeks before she turned her attention to her worried daughter.

- "Honey, I'm fine. Um… I need to… I just need a few minutes."

She stopped.

- "Stefan, can you… can you help Mike? He's getting the cookies and cake out of the car. I couldn't—"

He patted her shoulder as he moved to the door.

- "Of course, darling. Go freshen up before the guests arrive."

Alexis sadly smiled at him.

- "Thank you."

Sam could tell that her mother was holding back her tears. Knowing the façade her mother carried for whomever might enter the living room at any moment, she ushered her from the room.

- "Come on. My room or yours?"

Upon climbing the steps, Alexis let the tears fall; she could no longer hold them in.

- "Mine. At least there I know your sisters won't barge in unannounced. I don't want them to see me upset… plus, I need to get out of this suit."

She heard the doorbell ring; the guests were arriving.

- "Um… you don't have to stay with me, honey. Go celebrate Dani's birthday with her; I'll be there in a few minutes."

But wrapping her arm around her mother's waist, Sam shook her head. She could not leave the woman crying, upset, and clearly injured.

- "Mom, it's fine. I guarantee to you that Dani is going to be even more occupied playing with Josslyn and Emma that she won't remember who I am."

She opened the bedroom door.

- "So what happened to you? You didn't tell me—"

But as Alexis stepped into the room she shared with her husband, she was shocked to find him actually sitting there. She had not seen his car in the driveway.

- "Sonny? You're home—"

He rubbed his puffy eyes as he stood to greet his wife and daughter.

- "Yea… I, uh… I put my car in the garage."

He reached for her, but quickly pulled his hand back once he noticed that her eyes matched his own; they were both tear-filled.

- "Are you okay? Your wrist? Is it—"

Sam watched the awkward interaction between her parents. She did not want to get involved, and yet it seemed there was something more… the ice she felt in her mother as she nodded to the man was evident of the tension in the room.

- "Did something happen… between you two?"

While her father's face reddened, her mother moved toward the closet.

- "Everything's fine, Mushroom. We're fine."

But Sonny shook his head.

- "No, it's not."

Seeing the glare Alexis shot in his direction, he knew it best not to continue. Instead, he nervously cleared his throat.

- "We… we ran into Warren Bauer, Sam—"

Her blood began to boil at the thought of the encounter.

- "Did he do this to you, Mom? I swear to God!"

Using her good hand, Alexis fumbled with her shirt's buttons. She looked at her daughter.

- "Sam, calm down; he didn't hurt me. And I'm telling you right now that you had better not go after him, okay? Your father and I… we're going to handle this… and after the party, we'll talk more about this with you. _Damn it._"

Sam watched at the woman winced in pain as she attempted to change her top. Stepping into the closet, she turned to see if her father would move to help her mother, but he did not. Despite Alexis' denial that something was wrong between them, she could tell that she had lied to her; he would have long ago run to her aid. Knowing that it was not her place to question them about their relationship, Sam instead approached her.

- "Hold on. Let me."

She quickly unbuttoned top before reaching for the sweater Alexis had chosen.

- "Here. Can you get it on?"

Alexis nodded. She allowed her eyes to move from her daughter to Sonny for a nanosecond; she wanted to see… _something _in him. She could see profound remorse and embarrassment at what he had done, but her hurt made it difficult to… _forgive_ him. At least not in that moment. Turning her attention back to Sam as she slipped the sweater onto her head, she smiled gratefully.

- "Thank you, Mushroom."

Sam reached to fix her mother's hair.

- "So how'd this happen? You don't want me to go after him, but I swear—"

Alexis reassuringly placed her hand onto her daughter's cheek.

- "Honey, it _wasn't_. I fell while I was walking. I was so angry after our encounter with Warren, I tripped without paying any attention about what I was doing. Don't worry about that right now."

She pouted slightly.

- "_Mom_—"

But Alexis shook her head.

- "Go to the party, and—"

It was at that moment when Sam ran her hand through her hair that she noticed the glimmer of the ring on her hand. She threw her bandaged hands to her mouth.

- "Oh my God!"

Her excitement caused Sonny to forget their issues for a moment; he moved to her side.

- "What?"

But upon seeing the ring, he understood. Pulling Sam to him, he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

- "I told you that all you had to do was wait, Trouble."

Alexis cleared her throat. Behind her wide smile, she knew that she would have to drop their bombshell on the young woman.

- "Does Mom get a chance to say, 'I told you so,' as well?"

But they could do that later. For the time being, they would allow their daughter her happiness.

- "Congratulations, Mushroom."

With a nod, Sam moved into her arms.

- "Thanks, Mommy. I really feel like everything is just… perfect right now. I know we're all adjusting to everything, but… I don't know… I think we're turning a corner here."


	33. 3:11 Traveling Pasts: Part Three

As of last night, I am officially a law school graduate; now, it's time to study for the Bar Exam. I thank those of you who've supported me throughout this insane ordeal; your support has been amazing. Thank you.

Now, here is the final part of Part Three.

UNEDITED... not even reread. I'm way too exhausted to bother. This weekend was the best of my life, but quite tiring.

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Traveling Pasts: Part Three**

_She paced the waiting room waiting for the doctors to come out and give her some update on her husband's condition. She had spent a month angry with him over what he had done in going to Jason for their family's protection against the Bauers that she failed to realize that in isolating and ostracizing the man she had vowed to love, she had led him to a path of self-destruction. She felt guilty._

_- "How didn't I see this? How didn't I see this coming?"_

_Although the entire room filled with Nikolas, Stefan, Sam, Kristina, and Molly attempted to defend the upset woman's question, it was Jax who met her first. Having stepped out to call his wife to ensure that their daughter had fallen back to sleep after the commotion of the ambulance and paramedics arriving on their property, he reentered the room and took his best friend into his arms._

_- "Don't start blaming yourself for something that you could not have helped, Alexis—"_

_She shook her head._

_- "I saw him unraveling before my eyes and I did nothing about it, Jax. My God, the things that he was doing… saying… they weren't like him. They were… I don't know—"_

_Sam spoke up from her seat beside her husband._

_- "They were the reactions of a man who was worried with grief for his wife and kids, Mom. You couldn't have known that he would do what he did tonight because of the way he had been acting. God, you weren't even with him most of the time!"_

_That was the problem. She had kicked him out from her life._

_- "Yea, I wouldn't see him… take his calls… I kicked him out of my life at every angle. If I had taken the time to see—"_

_It was Molly's turn to intervene. She had placed the blame on her mother more times than she should have over the past few weeks that she could not bear to see the woman shoulder yet another burden. From what she had learned over the course of the long day, her mother had been for so long, stronger than the Titan, Atlas. Now, for the first time, she was witnessing from what her family had hidden from her for years: the woman was human and in need of their support… not blame._

_- "Mommy, Daddy knew what he was doing when he decided he wanted a family with you. You told me that he was a dangerous man before and that he left that world because he was tired of all the violence and the guilt at what he had done to Michael and Krissy. He wanted a family, and that's what you gave him. If he hurt himself because he couldn't accept that you didn't want someone who lived in violence… especially after what he did to Grandpa… then… that's on him. That's not your fault. You can't hold his hand for him and let him kill people at the same time—"_

_At her sister's comment, Kristina immediately released her sister._

_- "Wow… you're just a great kid, Mol. First you blame Mom for all things wrong with the world, and now you've all but called Daddy a murderer when he's somewhere in this hospital getting examined for nearly killing HIMSELF! Why don't you—"_

_Alexis rubbed her temples. She could not do this. She could not wrangle in her feuding daughters, bear the burden of the secret that was on the brink of catapulting their lives into dangerous territory, and worry about her husband, all at the same time. She could not; she refused. Hearing the bickering of her younger daughters while her eldest, her nephew, and her brother attempted to calm them, she walked out of the room._

_- "Damn you, Sonny."_

_And just as she had made her way to the emergency room exit for some fresh air, from the corner of her eye, she noticed a stretcher with an unidentifiable person – perhaps a woman – be taken from an ambulance._

_- "Wow—"_

_She smelled the scent of her best friend's cologne, and felt his jacket wrap around her shoulders._

_- "What is it, Alexis?"_

_She pointed to the stretcher several feet from where they stood. She did not recognize the person, but she certainly knew her._

_- "That… her…"_

_She was everything for which she had sacrificed, lied, and essentially lost her marriage. She was a battered woman who lived in constant fear that the day she awoke would be the last she would see. She was…_

_- "She's Kristina… or at least what she could've been. Beaten to a pulp, maybe raped, and definitely destroyed in so many ways by the person she thought loved her." _

_She tearfully looked at Jax._

_- "It's a vicious cycle, you know. The husband or boyfriend beats and abuses the wife or girlfriend because he saw his father do the same to his mother. Or, the wife or girlfriend takes the abuse because she saw her father do the same to her mother. It's a vicious cycle…"_

_She pressed her face against his chest._

_- "This – Sonny losing his mind, or whatever is wrong with him – is the price we paid in ensuring that she wouldn't live in a life like that. This is it."_

_He did not understand what she meant, but he nevertheless held her in his arms. He had allowed her to create a line between them for years due to something over which she had no control; he would erase it. She was, for all intents and purposes, his little sister; he would support her in anyway necessary._

* * *

- "Sam, go downstairs and greet your guests. I'm—"

She looked over to her husband.

- "We're fine."

Sam followed her mother's stare to Sonny, before turning her attention back to the woman. While her mother looked as though she had not begun to soak up the tears that had filled her eyes, her father was clearly fighting his body's desire to weep alongside his wife. While she wanted to say the tears were for the joy they felt for her impending marriage to the love of her life, she knew better. There was nothing but unresolved pain and hurt behind their eyes that matched the guilt she felt in her heart.

- "Mom—"

Sonny stepped forward. Although his wife remained furious with him, given the news Sam had just shared, Alexis and he needed to speak.

- "Honey, listen to you mama; everything's fine. Okay?"

A pang of hurt hit him in the heart; that was a blatant lie. Even the blind could see the cracks in the foundation of their relationship.

- "Just… we'll be down there as soon as we can."

Knowing she did not have a choice but to leave her parents to resolve their issues, Sam turned to leave. With her hand on the doorknob, she paused. She could not leave them like… _that_.

- "Look, I know you're gonna tell me that the problems you two have been having all month weren't because of Krissy and my decision to keep Mol in the dark—"

Sonny groaned. He could not deny what she had said; but it was only part of the problem.

- "Sam—"

But she stopped him.

- "Dad, come on. You're not talking to Krissy or Molly here; it's me. I'm not a kid or a fragile teen; I've seen and been through enough to harden me from some kind of naïveté."

When she noticed that Alexis was moving to her side, Sam put her hand up to stop her as well; she was not finished.

- "I'm not going to stay because I know you don't want me to, but if keeping you together means we need to find a way to tell Molly the truth… I'll… I'll do it. I don't want you two to give up your marriage because we couldn't come up with some kind of way to let her know who Dani really is. Just… just let me know."

Taking the young woman into her arms, Alexis placed a kiss on her forehead. While she was grateful to her selflessness, she remained realistic about the depth of her marital problems.

- "Oh Mushroom—"

She gently pushed her toward the door.

- "I love you so much. Thank you."

And knowing that nothing more would be said about the subject between them, at least not for the night, Sam nodded, and hugged both Alexis and her father, before she walked out of the room.

_**Present**_

_- "Sonny."_

_Alexis sat at his bedside. With tears streaming down her face, she took his hand into her own._

_- "Why is it that whenever we find some form of happiness, something – namely you or I – find a way to screw it up? We've been through hell and back for one another, fought like… I don't even know what… and yet, we've always found our way back to one another."_

_She brought his warm hand to her lips._

_- "I'm so angry at you. You know that? Like LIVID, Sonny! God… it was bad enough you all but went back into the business, but you then went on to beat your father damn near to death, and now THIS! Sh!t… why'd you do that? Why did you—"_

_She stopped as she used his hand to muffle her sob. Their daughters had wanted to see him, but she first needed to evaluate his appearance… and to unload her chest. He was the love of her life; yet a mere two hours earlier, she could barely stand the sight of him. She could barely look at him without seeing the man from whom she had run away because his life proved threatening to the safety of daughters – the one whose hand she held on the pier, and the other she safely harbored in her womb. And now… now she was staring at him as he lied unconscious in a hospital bed as they awaited the results of the CT Scan the doctors felt they needed to run on his brain. She did not know what to think._

_- "You know, I'm sitting here praying that they don't find anything wrong with you – your brain… but… at the same time… I almost hope they do… at least then some of this would make some kind of sense."_

_She let out a sigh as she waited for him to awaken from the sedative. Patrick and Robin had told her that he would probably sleep through the night, but she knew her husband; he would not sleep through this… not with her beside him. Then again… given all that he had done, she was not sure she really did know him. Not anymore._

_- "As angry as you make me, do you even realize what your death would do to me? Do you? It would break my heart, Sonny! I have loved you for far longer than I should've. I love you when I shouldn't have. I went to you… went BACK to you when all signs told me that I should run in the opposite direction."_

_She reached for his unshaven face, passing her hands along the stubble that had formed from days neglected. She traced the lines of the new wrinkles that had formed around his bag-filled raccoon eyes. She was certain she felt a moistness from a unseen tear. She shook her head at the toll their separation had taken on him._

_- "Why would you think your life ended would be… I don't know… I can't even figure out what you were thinking… IF you were even thinking at all."_

_Then looking at him, she suddenly began to laugh. She turned to make sure that no other person could overhear her and think her inappropriate. She would have hated their children to see her at that moment, but she could not help herself. In spite of her fallen tears, she could not stop the laughter._

_- "I'm sorry… I… I just want to strangle you right now, honey. I do. I hate and love you all at once. Do you realize what that feels like? My heart feels like porcelain… I can't take much more of this, you know. We've fought over and over in the past about how much I feel as though you've left me to deal with everything alone… how do you think I would feel if you up and died, Sonny? Huh? I can't deal with Round Two of this Bauer v Corinthos fight alone."_

_She stopped._

_- "I want you back, Sonny. Not the person you've become over the past month… I want the excellent father, friend, son, and husband I fell in love with when my family thought me wrong, and all signs pointed me directly to Shadybrook. I miss you… the girls miss you… Dani misses her grandpa. Just… come back… please."_

_Hearing a knock on the door, she quickly wiped her face before turning to face the person. It was Patrick._

_- "Did you get the results of the CT Scan? Is there… is there something wrong with him?"_

_**End**_

She stared at the closed door for a moment before turning to face her husband. Regret filled her.

- "How can we expect her to move after that, Sonny? She's engaged. Lucky has two little boys _here_… she can't expect him to leave them behind to go with her wherever she needs to go to keep Dani safe."

He gently took her by the wrist and guided her to the bed. He did not know how to deal with his daughter's relationship when his focus was on saving his own. He knew it was selfish, but he could not help another couple find and keep their happiness when his own was fraught with anger and pain.

- "Alexis, I need to… _we_ need to put that to the side right now—"

She attempted to move from the bed. Time was not their friend. She needed to figure everything out _now_. She could not deal with him.

- "Sonny, Dani is in trouble—"

He cut her off.

- "Alexis, _WE'RE _in trouble, damn it!"

Seeing her face harden at his explosion, he softened his tone.

- "I'm sorry."

She pulled her wrist from his grasp. She did not want him touching her.

- "Yea, I've heard that. Look, I can't put this to the side—"

He covered his face with his hands; he felt crippled by the broken wheels of his relationship with his wife.

- "But you can put our marriage to the side?"

She shook her head in protest, but he continued. They were stalled; they needed to first move past their problems before they picked up yet another problem. Yes, it was their granddaughter, but they could not do much for her _and_ her aunts and mother if their relationship was broken. They needed to fix them first. They were better as a couple.

- "Look, I know Dani and Sam are important. I don't want, and I'll be damned if Warren Bauer goes near them. But Alexis, that's not happening right _now!_ We're… _we're_ happening… BREAKING. And yea, I take responsibility for part of it because you're right, I _wasn't_ there… but I'm here now."

She felt her eyes once again well with tears. The distance across the harbor was far, and the weight on her shoulders was heavy; she was tired of carrying it on her own, but she did not trust he would take on the burden alongside her. With every ride on the launch to lay those burdens onto the doorstep of her brother, she could feel the boat sinking further into the water. It screamed to her that she needed her husband, not her brother. But, she accepted the help from the man in whom she trusted her life because the man to whom she had given it was not there for her.

- "For how long, Sonny?"

It was a fair question. At times, it seemed that he had vowed to be with her in only good times; he disappeared and blamed her in bad times.

- "For always."

But that was not true. He wanted to be there for her; he simply did not know how. He did not know how to suppress every instinct in him that made him want to seek revenge against the monsters that harmed his family. And by the time he finally figured it out, it was too late… days too late.

- "Look, you need to understand that I love you and our family more than anything in this world. When somebody hurts you—"

He looked at her hands.

- "Even me, Alexis. I… I just… I want to _explode_. I want to take a gun and shoot that person because my family is sacred territory. _You_… you're sacred, Alexis. The fact that I hurt you, it makes me sick. I feel like a piece of garbage _worse_ than Bauer because I witnessed for too long my mother—"

He could not continue. Despite the years… decades… that had passed since her death, the wounds were still fresh. He continued to have nightmares of her tumble down the steps of their… _home_… because he had attempted to _save_ her from her abused. He had killed the woman he had meant to protect. He could not wrap his mind around that.

- "I'm sorry, Alexis. I'm sorry for hurting you… and for not being there fore you when you needed me. I'm sorry. I can't change the past, but… I want you to know… I _need_ for you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I'm here."

And seeing him with his heart open to her, Alexis could not refuse him.

- "I'm sorry, too…"

There were no other words to be said on that matter. For as much as he had hurt her, she could not deny that she had done the same to him. She had turned from him in his times of need. She had put others ahead of his needs. She had ignored him when she knew he too was hurting. She was no innocent.

But their granddaughter was.

* * *

- _"Melinda?"_

_He looked from his unconscious and unrecognizable wife to his bloodied knuckles, and the destruction of the room. He did not know what had come over him, but he had taken it out on his wife. She made him so angry._

_- "Look at you!"_

_He knelt by her side. Hearing her grown in pain, he knew better than to touch her any further; he had done enough to her._

_- "Look at what you made me do to you, Melinda. God!"_

_And yet, he wanted to wipe at least some of the blood from her face; the sight of her made him sick… for more reasons than the damage he had inflicted upon her._

_- "Why didn't you just tell me who you were with tonight? Huh? Why'd you have to come home so late and not tell me where you were? You KNOW how angry that makes me… especially with that Cassadine–Corinthos clan running around causing trouble for our son."_

_He moved to hold her hand, but the injured woman let out a whimper; her hand, wrist, or arm was broken._

_- "Pl…eee…aaa…ss…eee."_

_He nodded in understanding. He was always understanding after he beat her; this time was no different. Except it was. It was worse. He had taken no mercy on her. He had treated her as though she were his enemy._

_- "Hee…eee…llll…pp."_

_Tearfully, he pulled his phone from his pocket._

_- "Okay… I will. I'm… I'm sorry, Melinda. You have to know that. You have to know that I would never hurt you… not without… not without provocation."_

_Nine._

_- "You mean the world to me."_

_One._

_- "I just… I don't know why you do things that make me! Don't you know how sick it makes me to know that I put my hands on you like this? Don't you understand that I don't want to hurt you? That I'd do anything for you?"_

_One._

_- "Would you do anything for me, Melinda?"_

_She could barely see him through her swollen eyes. She could barely hear him through the ringing in her ears. And yet, she understood what he had said; it was always the same. It was as though he read from the same script every time he hurt… beat… her._

_- "Ye…eee…ssss."_

_Without pressing send, he held the phone in his hand. The tears that welled in his eyes and ran down his cheeks blinded him. _

_- "I just… I need to know, Melinda… who were you with? I know that you weren't at the diner like you claim you were… I know that you were lying to me. I just… I want to know why. Who were you with?"_

_The ringing in her ears had subsided long enough to allow her to hear him. She would not answer. She would not tell him that she had run into Molly, or that she had walked her home, or that she had seen Tina, Sam, and Alexis, and that she had spoken to Alexis. She would not tell him that she had finally garnered the strength to tell the kind woman who had offered to help her from this very predicament, that she knew that the youngest child in the Cassadine—Corinthos family was also her granddaughter. As that family had done for Danielle, Melinda would protect her; she would protect her granddaughter better than she had her son._

_- "No… one."_

_He shook his head in frustration at her stubbornness. He knew her well enough to know that she was lying, but he could not figure out why. Why would she take such a risk in agreeing him in such a way…. Unless…_

_- "Are you protecting someone?"_

_He waited for her response, but he would not get it. Her body had given her reprieve from the pain; she was unconscious._

* * *

- "Lucky, have you seen my uncle?"

Before entering the living room to greet her guests, Sam instead decided that she should find her uncle. She would never ask her mother for information concerning her relationship with her father, but the distance between them, his unwillingness to touch her, and the injuries to her hands made Sam wonder. She would have never accused Sonny of touching the woman, but something was off about their interaction. If anyone would know the reason why, it would be the family's patriarch.

- "I need to talk to him."

He could see the concern on her face; he did not like it. Pulling her from the hall into the empty kitchen, he put his hand to her face.

- "What's going on?"

She did not know how to answer such a question. It was not her business to tell, but at the same time, she could not very well turn down her fiancé when he wanted to help her. In the depths of her soul, she could feel something broiling between her parents that would not only affect her, but also now Lucky. She did not know what it was, but she knew that she did not like it. The mysterious and heavy air in the large master suite left her feeling anxious.

- "I… I don't know. My father told me that he and my mom ran into Warren Bauer today—"

The man had proved to be a menace to the family.

- "What did he say to them?"

But as it stood, he had not done anything to threaten her daughter. While her family was relieved at that fact, they nevertheless remained realistic in the man's need for revenge. With every thought of her parents' interaction with one another, and the encounter with Mr. Bauer, Sam became increasingly worried.

- "I don't know! They wouldn't tell me, Lucky. They… well, my mom… said that we'll talk after the party—"

She thought more about her conversation with her parents. Well, in thinking about it, it was more a conversation with her mother; her father, with his puffy eyes, did not have much to say. His focus was on the woman's injured hands.

- "Um, they also said that they'd deal with it… or handle it… something like that. I don't know, Lucky; I… I don't like the sound of any of this. I need to find my Uncle. I… I think this has—"

She wanted to tell him her suspicions about Mr. Bauer's antics, but she could not. If she divulged her suspicions, she would then have to speak on her fears, which would then lead to the discussion she was not certain she should have with the man; she did not know if she should tell him about Dani's parentage. She needed time to think; although she was not certain if the man's encounter with her parents would afford her such a right. So she came up with the first thing that crossed her mind.

- "I think he's probably taunting them about Krissy… and… the time we spent away. I mean, he's made stupid comments to me before—"

Lucky made a mental note to do some investigation on the man. Sam and her family were to be his family; he would have been damned if this provoking behavior would continue.

- "Have you guys considered a restraining order or something?"

She shook her head.

- "I mean, he hasn't been violent or anything. My Dad and Uncle, and hell, my _Mom_ too… they won't let him get near Krissy again. It's just… I don't know… this is taking a toll on my parents, you know? It's stressful. There's… _so_ much…"

Noticing her pause, Lucky spoke up.

- "Do you want to talk about it?"

She once again shook her head. It was not her business to speak on with someone outside of the family. Although she was marrying him, he was not _yet_ a part of that circle. And thinking further on it, she was not sure if he would even be privy to that information after the fact. She was not sure of much.

- "Thank you, honey; but I really think I should probably talk to my Uncle—"

As if on cue, the man walked past the kitchen holding a fussy Dani.

- "Uncle!"

With Lucky at her side, Sam stopped him. She took her daughter from his arms.

- "I need to speak to you."

Stefan understandingly nodded; he had expected his niece to turn to him if her mother had failed to fully explain the cause of her injuries. He too was waiting for some logical answer aside from simply being clumsy; that was the response of an abused or battered woman. He wanted the truth.

- "Very well. However, Danielle is in need of a new diaper. I had volunteered, but I suppose that her _father_ should have such an honor."

Given that Stefan spoke English in his presence, Lucky smiled. He could see the disapproval written all over the man's face at his engagement to his niece, however he would not allow the overprotective patriarch to deter him from the love of his life.

- "I would _gladly _change my daughter's diaper, Stefan. Thank you."

He took Dani from Sam's arms. For the sake of rubbing his relationship further into Stefan's face, Lucky ensured to kiss his fiancée's lips.

- "I'll be back. This little girl needs her Daddy's help."

_**Present**_

_Lucky took her hand into his own. Aside from the fear she had for her father, the weight of whatever it was she had wanted to tell him clearly wore her down… actually, in looking at how they had all remained quiet in the waiting room without really looking at one another, it seemed as though it had worn their entire family down. He did not know what to make of it._

_- "Let's take a walk, okay? I think you could use some fresh air or something. You're not looking that great right now, honey."_

_She was not feeling well. But, there was nothing wrong with the baby; it was the weight of the secrets that made her ill. It was the fear of what their revelation might do to her relationship with her husband._

_- "Um…"_

_She knew that he would want to speak with her once they were alone; she shook her head. The conversation could not be had outside of their family's homes._

_- "I can't, Lucky. I think we should probably wait for my Mom to get back; I don't want to leave my sisters."_

_But Stefan and Jax sat beside the younger woman and the teen. Because Jax did not know the reason for her stalling, he quickly spoke up._

_- "Don't worry about the girls, Sam; Stefan and I—"_

_The glare she shot him, however, caused him to stop speaking. Alas, the damage had already been done; she needed to simply speak with her husband._

_- "Uncle?"_

_Without needing to say another word, he quickly stood and handed her husband the key to his office._

_- "Take all the time you need. We'll be right here."_

_Shaking Stefan's hand, Lucky mouthed a word of thanks before taking his wife to the man's private office. He watched as Sam paced the room for a few minutes, wringing her hands with each step. His heart skipped beats in trepidation of the news. _

_- "Honey, what's wrong with you? What's wrong with Dani? You told me that it's about her… that you had something you wanted to tell me. Please… just tell me."_

_She moved to her Uncle's seat at his desk; she wanted as much space as she could muster between Lucky and her._

_- "I don't know how to tell you this… and you're… you're gonna hate me."_

_He could never hate her._

_- "Sam—"_

_Seeing him reach to touch her, she leaned backward into the chair as she folded her hands together._

_- "I'm a liar, Lucky… and maybe a bit of a con. I've been… I've been lying to you."_

_He stared at her waiting for her to explain herself. Their daughter was her life, just as his sons were his. The life they had built together in St. Lawrence… the life she had allowed him to have with her and her daughter… it was theirs. He could not imagine it being a lie. The love they shared was too real and true to have been based on a lie. She must have been confused._

_- "What are you talking about, Sam?"_

_She covered her face with her hands. She felt lightheaded, but she could not allow her terror to cause her to keep the man in the dark for another day._

_- "I'm talking about Dani, Lucky. I'm talking about her… and everything… God… why didn't I… why didn't I tell you this before? Sh!t… I can't lose you, Lucky; not right now. I… I probably shouldn't even ask you for your forgiveness, but—"_

_He stopped her. While he had always found her nervous ramblings to be cute, at that moment, when dealing with the subject of their daughter, it was not what he needed. He could not figure out what she meant, and it left him feeling anxious._

_- "Sam! What in the world are you talking about? What about Dani? How are you a liar? What… what have you kept from me all this time?"_

_She stared at him. He had never before raised his voice to her, however she deserved his anger in that moment. She was stalling._

_- "I should just come right out and say it, but I feel like you won't be able to give me a chance to explain why we did what we did,… although I think once I tell you, you'll get . It's just that I know the next question you'll ask me is why I didn't say anything to you sooner… and honestly, Lucky, I don't really have an answer for that. At least not one that you'll understand right now."_

_He became increasingly frustrated with her. _

_- "Sam! I don't understand ANYTHING you're telling me right NOW! What's wrong with our daughter? What aren't you telling me!"_

_And as though the secret could no longer remain within her, she blurted it out… _

_- "Dani isn't my biological daughter, Lucky!"_

_She saw him sink his chair._

_- "She's… Kristina's… my sister Kristina… not my aunt. Dani is her daughter with that piece of garbage who raped her."_

_And unbeknownst to them, but a mere month earlier and with the help of a staffer in the hospital's housekeeping department, a tiny bug, awaiting a Bauer ear, had been planted into the man's office. Their secret would soon be out._

_**End**_

- "I know my Mom spoke to you, Uncle. What happened to her, and what isn't she telling me?"

He led her to the kitchen table. He could to her anxiety over what troubled her parents, but he could not alleviate it; he did not know what had happened to his sister. Much as he was certain she had lied to him, he knew that she had done the same to Samantha.

- "Darling, I know what you know—"

She crossed her arms against his chest.

- "You and I both know that isn't true! I know that you know _something_… maybe not everything, but you know more than you're telling me. Come on!"

Although it was true, he could not very well go against his sister's wishes and inform the young woman what he knew. While it concerned her life, and the status of it, he had made a promise to Alexis that she would be the one to tell her.

- "I do—"

She interrupted him.

- "So tell me."

But he shook his head.

- "I cannot. You mother—"

Her parents entered the kitchen. They did not hold hands, but from what Sam could tell, they had patched up some of the holes in the sinking ship on which their marriage appeared to have been taken captive.

- "Mom—"

With Sonny not to far behind, Alexis moved to Stefan's side.

- "Did you… did you do what I asked?"

Sam looked from her parents to her uncle; there was no doubt in her mind that whatever the man had been asked to do, it happened to involve her. The question was: what.

- "Wait, what's going on here?"

Without answering his niece, Stefan nodded to the couple.

- "Yes. I've spoken to the Canadian Embassy with respect to Border Patrol—"

Sam once again attempted to intervene.

- "Ok, seriously… _what_ the hell is going on?"

Sonny, however, placed a hand onto her shoulder. He looked over to his wife before speaking; they would tell their daughter together.

- "Like we told you upstairs, your Mom and I ran into Warren Bauer this afternoon. A lot of things were said – I wont go into every single word – but, he made comments that basically lead us to think that he might start trying to find out about Dani—"

Her heart began to race.

- "What was he saying?"

He pulled a chair beside her so that he could sit. Taking her hand into his, he attempted to calm her down.

- "Listen to me, Sam; it doesn't matter—"

But she pulled away.

- "Dad! What the hell do you mean it doesn't matter? A man who beats the _sh!t _out of his wife, and basically taught his son to do the same to Krissy—"

Stefan moved from his seat so that Alexis could sit. She gently tapped her daughter's knee.

- "Sam, he made a comment about a picture that he saw when my bag had fallen on the ground… he basically said that you didn't look like a person who had just had a baby in it… he said that you looked like a visitor."

Sam immediately covered her face as despair filled within her. The idea that Warren might learn of her daughter's identity made her feel sick to her stomach; she could not imagine what she would do if the truth came out. She could not allow the man to have any chance in raising her baby.

- "MOM! What—"

At that very moment, holding Dani in his arms, Lucky reentered the room. Seeing a number of arms in which she could rest, the birthday girl reached for her grandfather whom she had easily managed to wrap around her tiny finger.

- "Papa."

While his daughter was preoccupied with snuggling in Sonny's arms, Lucky noticed the tears that had sprung from his soon-to-be wife's eyes. He immediately moved to her side.

- "What's going on? Why are you crying?"

However, knowing that she had not yet decided whether or not to tell Spencer the truth about Dani's birth, Stefan stepped forward.

- "Samantha has just been offered a position with the Canadian and American border patrol, but she is unsure if she wants to take it. She does not want to leave her family."

Looking to his fiancée, Lucky nodded. His own heart began to break at the thought that he would have to be separated from her yet again. He would have followed her to the ends of the earth, however his children were part of a world he could not imagine leaving.

- "Where… where's the job?"

As Sam would have had no way of knowing, Stefan once again spoke up.

- "At the Quebec border. She would be working with investigations on illegal smuggling between Canada and the US. Because Samantha also speaks French, among other languages, they thought her perfect for the position; they wanted someone who was multilingual. We have found her a home in St. Lawrence, New York… approximately four hours from here."

His heart became more at ease; four hours was not very far. He could easily return to Port Charles every weekend or every other weekend to see his sons; he was sure that Elizabeth would allow him, as was already their schedule, to take them for a portion of the summer. They could make this work… assuming…

- "Are you… are you going to take it? Do you want the job? Well… of course you do… you applied for it, right?"

She did not know what to say. If she told him no, then he would have wondered how she had been offered the position; she had not thought about whether or not she would tell him about Dani. Everything was happening too quickly. She looked to her mother, but she did not offer much by way of an answer; the decision was hers to make.

- "I… uh… I—"

Hearing her daughter laugh at Sonny's silliness followed by Kristina's entrance into the kitchen, she made her decision. They had made the choice to have her raise Dani for a reason: her safety. If moving from Port Charles, albeit difficult in that she would have to once again be separated from her family, was essential to that goal, she would do it. She hated the idea that she would have to lie to Lucky, but for the time being she would. Her daughter came first… _always_.

- "Yea… I… uh… I applied for it. And…"

Kristina smiled as Dani reached for her.

- "Hi Jellybean!"

Sam continued.

- "I think I want to take it."

* * *

_Although it had been a restless night for Tina as she had awaited her sister's call concerning Sonny's prognosis, Dani awoke without a care in the world. _

_- "Aaaaant?"_

_She went into the woman's bedroom to find her asleep._

_- "It's seven, zero, zero!"_

_Dani climbed under the sheets of her aunt's bed, up the woman's legs, and sat comfortably on top of her. She traced the letters on Tina's t-shirt._

_- Where's Mommy, Nana, and Auntie Krissy? They're not here! Did they go get Auntie Molly?"_

_The doorbell rang. She attempted to lift Tina's eyelids._

_- "Aaaaant!"_

_Tina groaned._

_- "Peeeeeebbles!"_

_The four year old giggled at her aunt's grogginess; it was uncharacteristic of the woman._

_- "Somebody's at the door! Maybe it's Mommy!"_

_She thought for a moment._

_- "Or Daddy! I'll go get it!"_

_When Dani jumped from the bed to exit the room, Tina quickly found her energy to catch the petite little girl. Her family had keys to the apartment; given the emergency from the prior evening, they would not have first rung the bell._

_- "Stay right here, Pebbles." _

_She lifted her niece into her arms._

_- "You don't open the front door for anyone. You know the rules."_

_Dani pouted. _

_- "But Mommy's not here! Nobody's here!"_

_Placing the little girl onto the bed, Tina grabbed her robe just as the person once again rang the bell._

_- "I'm a bit offended by that. I'm here!"_

_Dani stood up and leaned against her._

_- "You gonna watch TV with me?"_

_Tina shut her eyes as the doorbell continued to ring._

_- "After I see who that is. Can you stay in here, please?"_

_While her heart wanted her to trust that Melinda would not have told her husband what she knew, she could not risk her niece's safety._

_- "Don't come out until I come for you."_

_Nodding, the four year old crawled under the sheets and threw herself onto the pillow._

_- "Don't take too long! I wanna watch The Flintstones!"_

_As nervous as she was, Tina covered the child's face with kisses before turning the television on for the girl._

_- "You got it."_

_The doorbell continued to ring; the person was relentless. _

_- "I'll be back."_

_Quickly dialing her brother, she left Dani in the room._

_- "Stefan, did you send anyone here this morning?"_

_Looking around at his sleeping nieces, including Sam who, with eyes swollen from the tears she had shed, rested her head on his lap as she slept, Stefan shook his head._

_- "No, I have not. Alexis remained with Sonny… the news, as you already know, was not good. The girls decided they would remain to support their parents, and Nikolas returned to Wyndemere. Perhaps that Spencer fool—"_

_She rolled her eyes._

_- "No, I'm serious! Someone's at the door… and they seem pretty anxious. I mean, they've been ringing the bell for a while."_

_Stefan quickly shook his niece awake; something was not right._

_- "I will be right over. Do not open the door. Remain with Danielle."_

_And looking through the peephole, she understood her brother's trepidation. There standing outside of the door was…_

_- "Warren."_

* * *

**I'll see you in August.**

**Please take a moment to leave your thoughts. Love it? Hate it? Team _?**


	34. 4:1 Living Nightmares

Twenty hour days most of which is buried in legal crap… seriously, my life sucks; the Bar exam is satan… that much I'm certain. I'm almost there (nine more days)… but here's an update (an EARLY one). After constant revisions (it's been written for weeks), I suppose this is where I want it to be. **PLEASE let me know what you think… my stressed out brain needs something other than the law to read. I happen to enjoy reviews… good, bad, ugly… most importantly, honest. Do you still love this poor family?**

**_Welcome to Part Four._  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Living Nightmares**

_- "Wait!"_

_Without waiting for Sam to explain anything further, Lucky stormed from the office. He needed air. The restrictive windowless room did not fit the bill._

_- "Lucky! Wait a second! Let me—"_

_But his anger would not allow him to continue without first confronting his wife; he stopped to turn and face her. Staring at her, barely pregnant with their second child, it all made sense. _

_- "I was such an IDIOT—"_

_He moved to where she stood just outside of the room._

_- "You know, I never asked why you wanted to have and carry our child yourself when you didn't have a problem using Tina as a surrogate—"_

_She attempted to interrupt, but he shook his head as he continued._

_- "No! You see, I figured that it was because you didn't want to use her again; but I guess not, Sam. You never thought to ask her because then you'd have to… I don't know… explain to me… or even to Molly, who I now know is the other person in this family whose been left out of this exclusive pact—"_

_She felt her eyes well with tears._

_- "Lucky, please—"_

_He ignored her upset._

_- "I mean, I guess I should be grateful that I wasn't the only fool here. Why tell your HUSBAND when you couldn't even tell your nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, and now fourteen year old sister! That poor kid has been lied to for YEARS! And SHE'S 'family'… at least part of that INNER Cassadine fold that no one else, EXCEPT blood is allowed to be a part of. Hell, she knows less than I do; she thinks you actually—"_

_He lowered his voice. _

_- "—carried our daughter… well, yours and Jason's." _

_Although he had not given her a chance to explain, he already understood the reason behind the lies; they had to protect his daughter from Warren Bauer. It could have been easy enough to file a restraining order against him in family court, but the likelihood of success would have been slim to none. It was Kiefer who had beaten and raped Kristina; Warren was an innocent who would simply, because his son was imprisoned for his crimes, have liked to know his granddaughter. In the court's eyes, ignorant of the man's abusive nature, it would have been in Dani's best interest to know her grandparents. But, they all knew better. Lucky could not deny that he would have done the same thing had he been involved in the scheme. However, having been kept in the dark, he was nevertheless hurt._

_- "God Sam! Why couldn't you trust me? Haven't I known and loved you long enough to… I love Dani too, you know. I would've understood!" _

_Seeing him attempt to leave, she grabbed his arm._

_- "Lucky—"_

_She was blinded by her tears._

_- "You have to let me explain! Please!"_

_But he pried her fingers from his arm. With his own tears rolling down his cheeks, he shook his head._

_- "Why couldn't you just trust me, Sam? Why wasn't my love enough to let you know that I'd protect her just as much as… as EVERYONE else in YOUR family?"_

_With that, he turned and left her tearful and alone._

- "Samantha?"

She heard her name called, and felt a shaking of her arm. Perhaps it really was a dream… a nightmare. Maybe he really had not left her. It could have been all in her mind.

- "Lucky?"

Stefan listened to his sister on the line while he gently caressed his niece's arm. He hated the pain in which her husband had left her; he always knew that one day the man would break her heart. Given the redness of the young woman's eyes, his hatred for that unworthy piece of filth intensified. No Spencer should ever cause a tear to fall from a Cassadine eye.

- "No darling—"

And looking about the room, feeling the familiar handkerchief in her hand, and smelling the cologne of the suit jacket over her shoulders, she knew her wishful thoughts to be false. What she had hoped was only nightmare, was actually her reality; her husband had left her.

- "Oh—"

Sitting up, she attempted to put the memories of the previous night out of her mind.

- "Sorry."

After a tearful night, she had managed to fall asleep with her head resting on her uncle's lap. Despite his overt hatred for the Spencer family, Stefan nevertheless consoled her in her time of pain. Although a piece of him should have rejoiced at the ending of a marriage he had never supported, he would never revel at her misery.

- "It's alright. I apologize for waking you; however, I need to leave."

Looking about the room, she attempted to register everything that had happened in the last eight hours. They were still in the hospital, and her sisters were fast asleep on the other couches in the private waiting room they had occupied since the previous evening.

- "I'm sorry? What did you say?"

So as to not alarm her of the trouble that lay a mere ten minutes from where they sat, he smiled at her.

- "I need to leave, Samantha."

Sam studied the man for a moment. While his face and voice were as gentle as they always have been when speaking with her, his posture concerned her; with his cell attached to his ear, there was something off about it on which she could not put her finger. Given her ability to read the man as well as he could the rest of their family, it worried her.

- "Is… is… everything okay? Is that Mom? Is Da—Sonny, okay? Did we get anymore—"

Tina could hear her niece in the background; she dared not request to speak with her. In her pregnant state, Sam did not need the added stress of knowing that their worst enemy had found his way on their step.

- "Do NOT tell her anything, Stefan! And don't give her the phone!"

Backing away from the door, she ensured to speak lowly into the phone; she did not want Warren to be alerted of her presence in the apartment.

- "Don't let her know what's going on. Just… just you _and_ Lucky… get over here."

His sister's panic was understandable. Warren Bauer, even in his pathetic means of showing his power by beating defenseless women, was currently their family's greatest threat; they could not allow him anywhere near Danielle.

- "Samantha—"

He placed a kiss onto her hand.

- "Everything is fine."

He hated lying to her.

- "Kristina—"

Watching him more intently, Sam interrupted him again.

- "What's going on?"

She had finally figured out what it was about her uncle that bothered her: the tone and authoritative posture he carried in that moment, in spite of the air of gentleness, was not the Stefan her family knew behind closed doors; this man was one on a mission. And given that he spoke with her aunt who had remained with Dani for the night, Sam grew terrified.

- "What's wrong with Tina? Is Dani—"

At such moments, he hated her insight and intuitiveness.

- "Darling, calm down—"

But she was not the only person needing a sense of calm. The continued ringing of the doorbell and seeing Warren on the other side of the door made the redheaded woman nervous. Because she believed a greater cosmic force existed waiting to hand out bad Karma to those deserving it, she was typically not one to fear others; however something came over her.

- "Stefan—"

The knowledge of the man Warren was, the impact of the revelation that the little girl waiting in her bedroom to watch the Flintstones was actually his granddaughter, and the trauma that would undoubtedly result because of it, paralyzed her with fear. Given the lies they had told about Dani's birth, Tina could not help but feel some maternal pull to her.

- "What do you want me to do about this? He's not stopping!"

He could hear the fear in his usually calm sister's voice; it broke his heart. Alas, from where he sat, he could only do so much. Until he could get Sam to calm down, he would not be able to hurry to his sister's side to protect her from whatever it was that Warren wanted at her door. He had to hope that the man would soon leave upon realizing that the she would not allow him entry.

- "Listen to me, Kristina—"

He turned to Sam.

- "You as well, Samantha. Everything is fine. Everything _will_ be fine. Kristina simply wanted to come here with Danielle in order to support your mother—"

To keep up his façade, he turned his attention back to the woman over the line.

- "Darling, you are to remain with Danielle. There is no sense in scaring the child by allowing her to see to what detriment her grandfather has landed himself. Do not leave. Simply get dressed and I will be over shortly. We will go to Wyndemere where Danielle will be able to be entertained by Alexei, and Aristea will be able to monitor her while you and I return to the hospital."

While the redheaded woman let out a sigh of relief as the ringing had finally stopped, Sam stood from her seat. Considering the way in which Lucky and she had left things the previous evening, she wanted nothing more than to hold her little girl for whom she ahd sacrificed everything.

- "I'm going with you. I'll drive back here after—"

Without allowing her to finish her sentence, Stefan pulled her back onto the couch.

- "No, you are not. I think it best for you to remain here with your sisters and your mother—"

- "Uncle!"

But he put his hand up to stop her protest. For the sake of discretion if in case her sisters had begun to awaken, he slipped into Russian from his usual Greek conversation he had with his family.

- "Your father will be soon awakening; your mother will need your support when speaking to not only your sisters, but also to him. I know that you would like to see Danielle, however, it would not be fair to leave your mother alone. This is a hard time for her."

Listening to her brother attempt to keep their niece at the hospital, Kristina walked back to the door to ensure Warren's departure before making her way to the kitchen where she could view the security camera. She watched in relief as he agitatedly exited the building.

- "Okay, he's gone. I don't know where he went, or if he's coming back, but at least for now, he's gone. God only knows what Kiefer told him last night… or Melinda._"_

He felt grateful for the reprieve; he would figure out what appropriate steps to take after speaking with his niece's unfortunate husband. Despite the deplorable way he had left the woman, Stefan knew that where he would not be able to consult Samantha without worrying her, he would need to speak to Lucky; the man was, after all, Danielle's father.

- "Very well. Please prepare a small bag for Alexis and the girls; I'm sure they will want to freshen up when we return. I will be there shortly."

Hanging up the phone, he once again pulled a defiant and stubborn standing Sam back onto the couch.

- "Samantha, much as your mother would do for you, you must also support her; you may not leave. She needs you—"

He paused.

- "And from what I can tell, you need her as well. If your fear is for Danielle's digestive system, I will ensure that your aunt has not fed her anything unappealing."

Although his last comment had managed to elicit a slight laugh, tears nevertheless sprung to her eyes.

- "Uncle, _please_."

Given the way things had transpired the prior evening with Lucky, he understood her desire to leave the hospital; it was, after all, the place from where he had left her. However, he still could not allow her the option.

- "Darling, I will make a deal with you. Once I return, you will be free to leave to be with Danielle; I will take you to her myself. However, for now I cannot and will not allow this. I need you to remain with your mother so that I can take care of a few things."

- "Unc—"

Shaking his head, he gently brushed away the hair from her face.

- "This is not up for further discussion."

Knowing that she would not win, she nodded; her uncle's word was always one she found difficult to ignore or defy. She leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder.

- "Give Dani a kiss for me, okay?"

Placing a kiss of his own onto the top of her head, he smiled. She did not allow herself to be vulnerable in front of most people; like him, she had a tough exterior. Few people were able to truly break through her and see the exceptionally extraordinary person she truly was. He was proud that he had had a hand in helping to cultivate the person she had become.

- "Of course I will, Kapelia mou."

* * *

_Her sister and brother-in-law had stepped out to have the discussion that would likely shatter their marriage, and her mother had disappeared for well over an hour as she held onto the hand of a man who did not seem to care enough about them to live… or perhaps he cared too much. Not knowing what else to do with herself as she attempted to make sense of everything, Kristina decided to excuse herself so that she could find a vending machine. They had all been in the hospital for hours; she was sure that her family was hungry._

_- "I'll be right back."_

_Although he had sent his nephew home for the evening, Stefan nevertheless had decided to stay with his nieces and sisters. He stood in Kristina's way. The last time she had wandered off, Kiefer had cornered her on the docks; since that time, she had not felt comfortable outside of their homes without a companion. Her sudden decision to leave, therefore was curious._

_- "Darling, are you alright?"_

_She did not know how to answer the question. Her feelings seemed rather obvious; she was not okay. Nothing was okay. So, she hesitatingly nodded._

_- "I just… I need something to do. I don't like all this sitting around waiting for news. I need to… feel useful."_

_Rather than guilty._

_- "I'm just going to run to the vending machine for some drinks and snacks."_

_Molly knew that her sister would have liked to have some company rather than to leave alone. She moved to the young woman's side._

_- "I'll help you."_

_In some ways, she did not want to have to remain alone with her uncle. She had yet to apologize for the way she had treated her earlier that day, and in some ways, she was not sure if she really wanted to. Although she knew that her father was entirely wrong for everything that he had done with regard to his return to the mob, or whatever it was, and the way he had beaten up her grandfather, it nevertheless did not change the fact that she knew her uncle had always hated the man. _

_- "Do you… do you want anything, Uncle?"_

_Stefan could feel his youngest niece's discomfort. Of the three girls, his bond with her had been the least. It was not for want of trying, but rather more so from lack of opportunity. Samantha had been born into his hands; he had had his hand in raising her until she was fifteen, and even still, she tended to defer to him rather than her stepfather. Kristina, another one of his sister's daughters, who had been born into his hands; she lived with him for the first three years of her life, before Alexis' return to the States. However, Molly had not a day in her life exclusively spent in his home. It was not with him she had taken her first step, or spoken her first word. He loved his nieces equally, but the bond was nowhere the same; and the teen knew it._

_- "No thank you, Mollitsa—"_

_He reached into his pocket for his wallet. With a wink, he handed the girls a large bill._

_- "Please purchase healthy sandwiches for your mother and sister. Snacks from the vending machine are not on Samantha's diet plan regardless of what she might say or believe."_

_And for the first time that evening, the girls both smiled; in spite of the tension within their family, their sister's dietary complaints throughout the month provided them with much laughter._

_- "Thanks. We'll be back."_

_Walking out of the room, Kristina took hold of Molly's hand. The news of their betrayal would soon be told to her; she was not sure how long her little sister would allow her so close._

_- "Thanks for coming with me. I guess I don't have much of a poker face, do I?"_

_The teen shrugged._

_- "I don't know about everyone else, like outside of this family, but I think we all know you well enough to know when you're upset and not really… yourself."_

_But for the lie that had been kept from the girl for so long, Kristina would have liked to agree wholeheartedly that Molly had known her well; instead, she simply sighed._

_- "I guess. Um… how are you doing? I know that you… well, Aunt Tina told me that you ran away from the police station after talking to Daddy."_

_Molly nodded; it was a memory that she would have liked to forget._

_- "I guess that's when I realized that he was—"_

_Recalling how she had yelled at her sister earlier that evening when they had first arrived, Kristina quickly spoke over her. _

_- "I'm really sorry—"_

_But Molly stopped her. Apologies were not necessary; they were all going through a lot with respect to their changing family._

_- "It's fine, Krissy. I just… I can't get over the fact that he put Grandpa in the hospital."_

_- "Have you seen him?"_

_She gave her a puzzled look._

_- "Who? Daddy or Grandpa?"_

_Kristina shook her head. It was quite the day where the question of a hospital visit needed to be clarified._

_- "Grandpa. Have you—"_

_Entering the empty cafeteria, Molly shook her head. _

_- "Mommy and Uncle won't let me; they said he's sedated and pretty banged up. I guess they don't want me to… I don't know, hate Daddy for what he's done."_

_Rather than move find a sandwich their older sister might actually like, Kristina pulled Molly toward a booth._

_- "Do you?"_

_The teen looked down at the table; she did not know how she felt about her father at that moment. She did not know how she felt about a lot of things. She felt lost; she was not sure if anyone would find her… or even bother to look. Considering how she had defended the man, she felt like an outsider._

_- "I mean, I don't want him to die or anything… but… I don't know. He's hurt Mommy so much, and he… he doesn't even seem to care, Krissy. He thinks that excuses about protecting you… us… from you know… that that makes everything okay, but it doesn't. I mean, what did Grandpa do to him to deserve to be beat up?"_

_As much as Kristina wanted to support the man, her father did not put himself in the best position in which to have his actions defended; they were inexcusable. She quietly responded._

_- "I don't know."_

_Molly rested her cheek against her fist. _

_- "And now, I guess I'm a little mad at him too because I sided with him all this time and…"_

_She grabbed her sister's hands._

_- "I'm REALLY sorry for everything I said to you… or didn't say to you all this time, Krissy. I was such a… a bitch. It's not your fault that he went back to the mob—"_

_Recalling bits and pieces of her kidnapping, Kristina shook her head in disagreement. While she had never agreed with the means her father had chosen to protect them, she had also never entirely agreed with her mother's belief that the man had reentered the mob. In her memory of seeing her older brother dead and bleeding on the floor of that Louisiana cabin, that life was far scarier than that of a fist aimed in her direction._

_- "He's not back in the mob, Mol. That's not true. But… I guess… I guess Mom is right about the… I don't know… the implications of what he's done."_

_- "She says that he's putting our lives in danger just by getting Jason's help. And he used a gun on Kiefer, Krissy. I didn't even know that Daddy HAD a gun! How do we know that things aren't going to go from bad to worse and these people, whoever they are…"_

_She leaned across the table._

_- "That they won't come after us?"_

_While the thought made her stomach feel uneasy, Kristina attempted to neutralize her sister's fears._

_- "Well, luckily it doesn't seem like anyone in that life believes Daddy's back in. I mean, I'm sure they would've… attacked, or something. And I mean, it's been a month, Mol. Come on, if he were really in the mob again, they would've definitely done something… you know?"_

_And that was precisely the reason why Molly hated what her belief in her father had done to her. She had ignorantly turned against her mother for a man who had taken a risk that could have caused his enemies to attack their family. His recklessness and selfishness upset her._

_- "I just feel like it's hard to really feel sorry for him if he doesn't seem to care about anyone else but himself. I know that you don't believe that, Krissy, but I do. Someone who loves his family like he claims he does, wouldn't… he wouldn't beat them up, or… or lie to them… or just… not care about what his actions might mean for them. I don't know… I feel like he's not the same person we grew up with. He's changed… and everyone was able to see that, but me."_

_She let out a sigh._

_- "I guess that's because I'm the baby. I'm too dumb to see or believe anything outside of what I want to see."_

_At her sister's comment, Kristina promptly moved to her side of the booth. She wrapped her arm around the teen's shoulders._

_- "That's not true. You might be the baby, but you're definitely not dumb. I think it's just—"_

_She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket._

_- "Hold on."_

_For the first time since they had arrived at the hospital, she looked at the display. It was a picture of Dani fast asleep on top of her; the caption below it read, 'I will always protect you.' Knowing it had been taken that evening, her eyes immediately filled with tears; she had done everything to protect the girl. Without bothering to look at the awaiting text message, she quickly put the phone back into her pocket before Molly might notice the picture and question her tears._

_- "Um—"_

_But the tears were enough to worry her._

_- "What's wrong?"_

_Her mind automatically thought of the worst scenario._

_- "Is it Daddy? Is he—"_

_Keeping her head bent low as she wiped an escaping tear, Kristina did not realize the impact of her act on her sister. She finished her statement as though the girl had not been speaking or questioning her._

_- "Mol, sometimes the baby… sometimes the baby needs to be protected."_

_She stared at her sister._

_- "And I… I know that that's what's happened to you… and you HATE it. And… I'm sorry, Mol. But sometimes… sometimes it's just for the best… no matter how hard it is. You just… you do what you have to do to protect the people you love."_

After their uncle had gone to be with her daughter, Sam had stepped out to find some breakfast. Upon her return, she moved to the couch where Kristina slept. She gently shook her awake.

- "Krissy—"

Forgetting that they had remained in the hospital the entire night, the younger woman stretched in her place. She was shocked to realize that her movement was limited by the sofa's arm.

- "God—"

But her senses were quickly regained when her eyes locked onto her sister whose own eyes were red.

- "Are you okay?"

Sam held a cup of coffee out to the young woman.

- "Here, I figured you'd need this."

Reaching into the bag she held on her wrist, she pulled out a muffin.

- "And this."

She noticed that her question had gone ignored. Knowing the fight Sam had had with Lucky over the decision she had made, Kristina let it alone.

- "Thanks. What about that one? You can't—"

Sam rolled her eyes as she put the other cup in her hand, along with the bag of remaining muffins, onto the end table.

- "It's for Mom. I know I can't have it… sadly. If there were any other morning where a large cup of coffee were needed, it would definitely be this one."

Taking a seat beside Kristina, she leaned forward as she buried her face into her hands. She hoped that at some point their lives would get easier; she was not sure how much more she could take.

- "How'd you sleep?"

Placing her cup onto the other table, Kristina lied back onto the couch; this time, she rested her head onto her sister's lap. She stared in the direction in which Molly slept as though she did not have a care in the world; she wished that her nights and days could have been so easy.

- "I'm not sure I've woken up yet."

She looked up at the woman.

- "I'm still waiting for the universe to tell me… _us_… that none of this is real. That's it's a really bad joke. But instead, this is just like… one big continuous nightmare."

Running her hands through her sister's hair, Sam smirked.

- "I've been waiting to wake up for a while, babe; sadly, this is reality."

* * *

_She had been so lost in thought at what her life would be like without the love of her life, that she did not hear the door open._

_- "Alexis?"_

_On any other day she would have been startled by the sudden intrusion, but not that day or night; too much had already happened that nothing surprised her anymore. _

_- "Patrick—"_

_She stood from her seat beside her husband's bed to face the doctor._

_- "What… what did you find?"_

_Before he could speak, however, a tearful Sam entered the room. While she knew her mother had enough on her plate with her father's situation, the fact that he husband had walked out on her left her vulnerable; she needed the woman, if only for a shoulder to cry on._

_- "Mom—"_

_But upon seeing the doctor, she stopped. The look on his face matched that of her mother's; more bad news was on its way. _

_- "Is everything okay?"_

_Alexis held her hand out to the woman. She needed to hold onto something; her daughter was the best option she could ask for at that moment._

_- "I don't know yet. Come here… please."_

_Casting aside her hurt at all that had just transpired with her crumbling marriage, Sam immediately moved to her mother's side. While her heart was broken, in that moment, she would never have traded places with her mother. It was one thing to lose a husband due to an intentionally perpetuated lie; it was something entirely different to face a doctor who would inform you instead that the man you loved was gravely ill or dying. Placing herself into her mother's shoes, Sam wiped her tears and bravely wrapped her arms around her waist._

_- "Okay, what's going on? What did the CT Scan reveal? Is my dad going to be okay?"_

_As a neurologist, Patrick loved the idea of being in an operating room. However, he hated this part of his job where he had to deliver devastating news to his patient's family. And because he had known this family for years, it did not make the situation any easier._

_- "Well, we ran the CT Scan of Sonny's brain because his behavior, from what you indicated and what we saw in the ER was and apparently has been erratic. I just want you to know—"_

_Alexis shook her head; she did not need him to sugarcoat his results. She knew what her husband's behavior had been like; it was one of the reasons she had banished him from not only her life, but also that of their youngest daughter. No one knew better what his behavior had been like. _

_- "I don't mean to be abrupt, Patrick, but just get to the point. What exactly did you find?"_

_He looked from Sam who valiantly kept her welling tears at bay, to Alexis who made no attempt; she let her tears falls. She already knew the news; she simply needed confirmation._

_- "Is my husband going to die?"_

_But he did not have an answer for her._

_- "I don't know, Alexis; but we're going to find out. He has a brain tumor."_

She had not a wink of sleep all night… or at least she did not believe she had. The thoughts that Melinda might divulge her secret, or that her daughter's marriage might fail, consumed her. She did not know what she would do if her husband…

- "Sonny?"

Since receiving the news, she had not released his hand the entire night; she did not want to miss the moment when he awoke. Even worse, she did not want him to awaken thinking that she had left him. She never would… not again.

- "Sonny?"

She had felt his hand tighten around her own. She needed some response from hi… at least so that she would not feel as though she had perhaps imagined it. She needed confirmation.

- "Squeeze my hand again if you're awake… or… or you can _talk _to me."

He would have liked to speak to her, but the tightness in his neck, and the dryness of his throat made the effort difficult. Instead, he did as she asked; he squeezed her hand. It was one squeeze for every word: _I love you. _He hoped she understood.

- "Oh—"

She did.

- "I love you, too."

Wiping a tear from her face, she repositioned herself so that she could look into his eyes. After hearing Patrick's news, she wondered if she would have ever had the chance to lose herself within them.

- "You gave us quite a scare last night, Sonny."

Realizing that he was in the hospital, he knew her statement to be true. He squeezed her hand twice – _I know_. He repeated the movement, but this time, it was one long squeeze, followed by two shorter ones: _I'm sorry_.

As though it was a language only they understood, she nodded.

- "Me too, honey. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have let you go the way I did. But we're… we're going to get through this. Okay? We are. The girls—"

As though they knew their mother spoke about them, they entered the room.

- "Mom?"

To not have them see her once again cry, Alexis immediately turned her back to the door; she quickly wiped her face before standing to greet them.

- "My beautiful girls. Did you sleep well? I'm sorry I didn't come out to check on you."

Half-heartedly nodding, they each gave her a hug, with Molly remaining in the woman's arms. After missing her embrace for a month, she longed for every moment in which she could hold onto the woman… especially with respect to their current situation.

- "Did you sleep, Mommy?"

Knowing that her mother had not slept, Sam handed her the cup of coffee and muffin she had purchased for her.

- "Here, we all know that the hospital's coffee isn't the greatest, but I guess it's something. I guess you can use the muffin to wash it down. It's better than granola bars, right?"

Alexis smiled gratefully at her eldest daughter. Looking at the woman, she could tell that her night had also not been easy. It was not a good time for the Cassadine women to be married.

- "Thank you Mushroom."

She placed her hand onto her daughter's stomach.

- "How are you doing? Any morning sickness? Did you have anything to eat?"

Sam covered her mother's hand with her own.

- "I got us all muffins. It wasn't exactly the smoothest thing going down my stomach, but so far, this little one gave me a bit of a break; she or he hasn't rejected it yet. I guess that's a good sign. How are you doing?"

Without answering her question, Alexis simply sighed as she gave Molly a kiss on the top of her head.

- "Um… we're all going to need to figure out what we're going to do about getting changed and refreshed, aren't we? I'm sure that you're not going to want to stay in these clothes all day; I think maybe you girls should go back to Tina's. I'll have Stefan or Tina bring me a change of clothes so I can shower here."

Knowing that her uncle had instead wanted them all to remain together, Sam shook her head.

- "Uncle Stefan—"

At his mention, Alexis finally noticed that he was missing.

- "Where is he anyway?"

- "Tina called him. He's taking Dani to Wyndemere, I guess. I—"

For the first time, she realized that she was not entirely sure why her uncle had left when her aunt very well could have brought Dani to Wyndemere herself before returning to the hospital. Then again, the man was overprotective. Since Melinda knew about Dani's identity, Sam figured that it was perhaps for the best that Tina not wander about alone with the girl; there was no telling if Warren or Kiefer might have learned the truth as well.

- "Um—"

The thought that that might be true sent a wave of nausea within her.

- "He said he'll have Tina pack us a change of clothes so we can shower and get refreshed when they both get here. For now, since I couldn't find any toothbrushes at the gift shop—"

She reached in her back pocket.

- "I have packs of gum."

While her mother and sister had attempted to make small talk, Kristina stepped away from the group; she needed to see the proverbial elephant in the room.

- "Daddy?"

Alexis turned to face her husband. She had been so immersed in thinking of how she could make the situation more palatable to her younger daughters, that she had almost forgotten that the man had awoken. Continuing to hold Molly, whose grip on her had slightly tightened, she sadly smiled at the man.

- "Girls, Daddy's awake. He's not really able to speak, but the doctors say—"

She stopped. She had not yet herself come to terms with the news she had received and only shared with her brother, best friend, and her eldest daughter; she could not spring it onto her husband and their daughters the moment he had awoken. Shaking her head, she ran her hand down her daughter's arm. She was not yet ready. For the first time, _she_ was the one who needed time.

- "They say that the stitches on his neck will make it a bit hard for him to speak for a bit."

Although Kristina nodded, Molly tensed at the reminder of the man's attempt on his own life.

- "Mommy—"

She watched as Sam moved to Kristina's side. They had both timidly moved toward the man.

- "I think—"

She released her mother.

- "Maybe I should go… I'm gonna go get him some ice chips."

Alexis could hear the upset and fear in her daughter's voice. She placed a kiss on the top of her head. She would not keep her there.

- "Don't go too far, baby."

Watching her quickly exit the room, Alexis moved back to her husband's side; she gently placed her hand onto his chest.

- "Molly's going to get you some ice chips."

He knew that their daughter had not left simply to get him ice chips; even through his haziness, he could see the fear she had of him. He hated that his actions, whatever they were, had had such a reaction on her. If only he could remember…

- "Le…eee…x."

She knew that she should not have allowed him back into her life so easily, but she did not know what else she could have done. He was her husband, and she loved him. The thought that she could have lost him was enough to make her realize that they could, as they always had, work through their differences. The one thing that was on their side, however, was the interloper that had found its way into his brain.

- "Don't try to speak, honey. Your throat is still pretty sore, right?"

He nodded before looking over to where Kristina and Sam remained. While they had moved further into the room than Molly had, they did not appear to know how to approach him… or if they should at all. To put them at ease, he reached his hand out to them.

- "Gi…rls."

Wrapping her arm around her younger sister, Sam directed her to one side of the bed, while she moved to her mother's side. They each gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

- "Hi Daddy."

- "Hi Son—_Dad_."

Sam did not know how to speak to a man whose actions had broken her mother's heart. Like her uncle, when it came to the woman, she was fiercely protective.

- "How are you feeling?"

Although she knew him to be sick and perhaps unable to account for his actions, she nevertheless stepped closer to her mother. Her tension eased as the woman wrapped her arm around her waist.

- "Is your throat… is it okay? Well… um… are you in pain?"

Shaking his head, he gave his eldest an awkward thumbs up before taking her hand; he gave it a reassuring squeeze. Sam smiled.

- "Um… I'm going to guess you're giving me the thumbs up that you're feeling okay… not that you're in pain. Right?"

Alexis smiled at her daughter's efforts to make the man smile. It worked.

- "I would hope so, Mushroom. Is she right, Sonny?"

He slowly nodded.

- "Yee… ee… ss."

While her mother and sister smiled at the man, Kristina sat on the edge of the bed at a loss. She was hurt, confused, and relieved all at once. She had admonished Molly for her words against their father, but looking at him as he lied in the bed, she was not sure she had been correct in defending him. Seeing the bandaged self-inflicted wound, her confusion increased.

- "We were… we were really scared, Daddy. Why—"

But she stopped. She could not ask him a question. She could not say anything that would prompt him to speak. However, that's all she wanted. She wanted a reason… or an explanation. She wanted _something_.

- "I know things are hard right now, but… you didn't have to do this. Did you—"

She thought about Molly's words as they sat in the cafeteria. She wondered if perhaps her younger sister was right; her father did not truly care for them the way he claimed.

- "Things are already hard, Daddy. You know that, right?"

He wished the fuzziness that clouded his memory would lift. However, given the way she had phrased her question, he knew he had only one answer to give.

- "Yee… ees."

Feeling him tug at her hand, she felt her eyes fill with tears as she struggled with her heart's desire to allow her father to hold her, but her body's need to get away from him.

- "_Why_—"

Not giving her a chance to run away from him, Sonny pulled her close to him; it was a fairly easy task.

- "Prin… cess."

For a mere second, she allowed herself to snuggle into him.

- "I don't want to lose you, Daddy. I _need_ you!"

But taking in her father's scent, he no longer smelled like him. Staring at him with the disheveled appearance of his hair and scruffiness of his face, he no longer looked like him. In trying to take his own life, he no longer acted like him. With her tears soaking his rough hospital gown, she could not allow this man to comfort her because he no longer was her father.

- "I… I need to go."

She gently pulled away from him.

- "I need some air."

Alexis grabbed the young woman's arm as she passed.

- "Sweet—"

But the look in her eyes was enough to release her. Knowing that in spite of her fears throughout the month that Kiefer might once again approach her, Alexis let her go; if her daughter felt strong enough to be alone, she would allow her that piece of strength.

- "Call me or Sam if… if you need us. Okay?"

With a nod, she walked out of the room.

* * *

- "Kiefer, where the hell are you?"

It had been the fifth or sixth message he had left for his son. Warren had returned from the hospital that evening to find that he had not yet returned home. When he had awoken, it appeared that his son's bed had not yet been slept in. He knew it was not a result of housekeeping, but the maid had yet to arrive.

- "You do _not_ want me to find you before you call me back! I've been looking for you all over town! I even went to that bitch's house and the redhead's apartment. Your mother was brutally attacked last night. She's in the hospital. I'll be headed there shortly—"

He walked into his den.

- "I expect to see you there."

Slamming the phone shut, he picked up an overturned chair. In examining the room, he realized that it had not been as badly impacted by the previous evening as he had thought. Perhaps his wife would pull through.

He walked over to his desk where the files he had on the family remained. Every bit of information he had collected over the past three years concerning their whereabouts, their business transactions, and anything that he was able to pick up from the communications Stefan had had over the past month, was there. Now, more than anything he was determined to seek revenge on them for ruining his son's life. His wife had awoken once throughout the night, but it was to utter only a single word.

_Kristina._


	35. 4:2 Family

I was told to calm the F down because I was freaking out for this exam. So, I decided to close the books, do a little editing and post this. Done on Wednesday!

This is _far_ longer than originally intended. Moving things around caused the change. Maybe I should've made this a two-parter… Hell, I write this story like a soap opera anyway. Consider this your hour fix. I should also let you all know that I'm 6 chapters ahead in this story… 20h days will do that. I write at dawn. Lots going to happen.

Thanks to my reviewers. Others please take some time and leave a comment… good, bad, ugly.

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Family**

In an attempt to calm himself, he had spent the night wandering about town unsure of what to do with himself. He had gone to their favorite hangout spot at the abandoned boathouse some ways from the country club for when they had wanted to be alone; it was there where she had first allowed him to kiss her. And then he had walked to the movie theater where they had paid to see countless films from every genre, but never watched; instead, in the darkness, their hands explored one another's bodies, rather than the tub of popcorn on the floor between them. Finally, he had found himself at the lakehouse… her home. While the memories were supposed to be of happiness, of a family who had welcomed him with open arms, there was nothing but pain that filled him as he looked upon… the scene of the crime.

Staring at the _home_ that was often filled with love, and so contrary to his own, he felt an overwhelming sense of remorse fill him. He could have had that with her; but he had ruined it. And yet, as he walked up the porch steps and passed the patio couch on which they had sat for hours at a time talking about their future, anger filled him. He could have had it all… _they_ could have had it all… but she stole it from him… _everything_.

* * *

_- "Okay—" _

_Sam placed her bag onto the living room floor._

_- "I think that's everything."_

_It had been three months since they had decided that it would be for the best that Sam and Dani should leave town. For fear of being too obvious in their plans to evade Warren's suspicions, they had carried on their everyday lives without any sign of concern that the man might discover their secret. Alas, the day had finally arrived; the close-knit family would once again be separated._

_- "Papa!"_

_Holding a lollipop in her hands, Dani stood at the door with her sticky face pressed against the glass as she awaited her grandfather's return._

_- "Papa!"_

_Sam kissed the top of the fifteen month old's pig-tailed head._

_- "Papa'll be right back, Jellybean. You and Mommy have more stuff than he thought!"_

_Leaving her daughter where she appeared quite content, she moved to the couch where her mother quietly sat cradling a cup of cold coffee and watching the little girl._

_- "It's okay, Mom!"_

_Wrapping her arms around the woman's waist, she rested her head onto her shoulder._

_- "It's only four hours away. I mean, you saw how quick that drive was last weekend."_

_Tearfully placing a kiss on the top of her head, Alexis unwrapped her daughter's arm from her so that she could place the mug onto the coffee table. She caressed her cheek._

_- "I know, Mushroom. It's just that four hours isn't one minute from your bedroom, or twenty minutes across town; it's FOUR hours. It's time that I'm going to miss with you and that little one." _

_Sam nodded in agreement._

_- "I know. I'm going to miss you too. And it's not like you're going to miss too much time with us, we're coming home almost every other week. And you can drive over the other weekends."_

_But Alexis began pacing the room._

_- "I'm so tired of Warren and the lengths we have to go to protect her. This isn't fair or right. That son of a… he needs to be sharing a cell with his son rather than breaking up families."_

_Sam let out a sigh. While she had spent nearly two years away from her family, she nevertheless had Kristina and Tina with her. This time, although the redhead had decided to spend the week with her, she would be alone for the first time in her life. She hated the thought of a life without her family, but she would do whatever it took to protect her daughter._

_- "Yea—"_

_So she attempted to look at the bright side… at least for her mother's sake._

_- "At least we know karma will probably give him a nice swift kick in the… you know where."_

_Alexis rolled her eyes. Because of Dani's ability to pick up more new words than they knew what to do with, they tended to be careful in her presence._

_- "I hope it's as painful as what he puts his poor wife through. God, to think that Kristina—"_

_She stopped. She did not want to think about what her daughter's life could have been like had she remained with Kiefer._

_- "You know, if I come visit every weekend, or every other weekend, you're going to get sick of me… especially once Lucky moves in… after the wedding."_

_Smacking the cushion on the seat Alexis had previously occupied, Sam smiled._

_- "Mommy, no! I won't! And even if I do, I'm sure DanDan would want to see you. You even have your own room at the house."_

_It was true. Having taken numerous trips to the new town, Stefan and Sonny had found a four bedroom, three bathroom home for Sam and Dani. In order for the woman to feel at home, they ensured to choose a home at the St. Lawrence River on Lake Ontario. It was just as beautiful, albeit smaller than, the lake house._

_- "And maybe you can bring Krissy—"_

_Knowing that they would be leaving that afternoon, the teen had made herself scarce. Although she knew it would be difficult for her sister to say goodbye to Dani, Sam was determined to wait until Kristina returned home from wherever she was hiding._

_- "Honey, don't worry about your sister, okay? She knows that this is for the best. It's just going to take some time for her to adjust to not seeing Dani and you everyday."_

_Before Sam could respond, Dani began to squeal with excitement at her grandfather's approach._

_- "PAPA!"_

_Sonny smiled as he entered and lifted the little girl into his arms._

_- "Here I am! You and your Mommy have a lot of stuff, little girl! I thought we brought everything to your new house last week! What happened?"_

_Dani shrugged. _

_- "Lolly?"_

_With a large smile on her face, she held the lollipop to her grandfather's lips._

_- "Good!"_

_Sonny was grateful that over the course of the five months since his daughters and granddaughter had returned from Greece, that the little girl had not only warmed up to him, but also began to communicate in English. At only fifteen months, her vocabulary was far more advanced than a normal child. However, the fact that she spoke and understood two languages, often interchanging words, had not always made the man's life easy._

_- "I tell you what, how about you keep that for yourself? Papa is too tired to have a lollipop."_

_In response, Dani nonchalantly dropped the lollipop on the floor. She turned to look at her mother._

_- "Nero?"_

_Having picked up some standard phrases over the years, however, Sonny understood that his granddaughter was done with the lollipop and wanted instead water. Picking up the sticky candy from the floor, he looked over to his daughter who had begun to move from the couch._

_- "Don't worry, Trouble; I've got her."_

_When she made to move back to the couch, however, he continued._

_- "Someone just pulled into the driveway. Should I let him know his bedroom is on the other side of the house? And when he comes to visit, that's where he's to stay?"_

_Ignoring his statement, with a squeal of her own, Sam quickly gave her mother a kiss on her cheek before smacking her father on the arm and running out to her fiancé. She jumped into his arms._

_- "Come to see me off?"_

_Lucky gave her a passionate kiss_

_- "Of course. Are you all packed?"_

_She leaned against him as she stared at the new SUV her parents had purchased for her. The entire trunk was filled with Dani and her bags, along with a few of Tina's belongings._

_- "Yea. My dad just needs to bring out the last bag I put at the door. I think he's taking a break; he's been running around doing errands for me all morning."_

_Knowing that the family had gone to St. Lawrence the weekend prior, like Sonny, Lucky did not understand how Sam and Dani still had so many items left to bring with them, or more errands to run._

_- "Like what?" _

_She shrugged._

_- "He took the for an oil change, checked the tires—"_

_Lucky laughed aloud._

_- "This is a brand new car!"_

_- "You can never be too careful, Lucky! Precious cargo will be riding in it, you know."_

_He quickly kissed her lips._

_- "You're very right. What else did you have that poor man do for you?"_

_Standing over a foot shorter than her fiancé, Sam rested her chin against his chest as she stared up at him._

_- "Um… he went to the grocery store to pick up what I'm pretty sure is a lifetime supply of popcorn to go with the other lifetime supply my mom loaded into kitchen last weekend. Aaaand I can't forget the animal crackers and cookies he got for Dani. Honestly, with everything we've already brought to the house, and are bringing today, I think once we move in, the only thing that'll be missing will be you."_

_He hated that she was leaving, but he understood her desire to slowly transition their daughter to her new quieter life. He also understood that she wanted to be a bit selfish in having the little girl to herself for the time being; she was an incredible mother who loved doting on Dani. With a large family that was soon to grow, she had to share her baby._

_- "I know. I'm going to miss you."_

_In the six months in which they dated, they had spent every single day with one another. Like the adjustment she would make with her family, she would need to grow accustomed to not seeing him each day. It was not going to be easy, but she knew it would have its rewards._

_- "I'll miss you too, Lucky; but think how great the sex will be when we do see each other."_

_Pushing his neck toward her, she pulled his face down so that she could playfully bite his lip._

_- "I think that's something to look forward to, don't you?" _

_He almost felt himself becoming aroused by her; her mere presence excited him. _

_- "Your parents are inside, don't tempt me to sneak you inside this truck, Sam."_

_Like a sneaky teen, she turned to see if the couple approached before she inappropriately grabbed him._

_- "I dare you, Detective."_

_Reddening at his fiancée's adventurous nature, he quickly removed her hand. _

_- "Sam!"_

_She innocently smiled at him._

_- "What?"_

_It was in such moments, when he stared at the mischievous woman's face, he wished time would speed up. In three short months, and to his father's chagrin, they would travel to Greece, and marry in a small ceremony comprising of only their two families. After their return from their honeymoon on which they would bring their three children along, he would move into their St. Lawrence home and begin his new placement as a detective for the St. Lawrence Police Department. Their life would be perfect. _

_- "What am I supposed to do without seeing you for three months?"_

_She playfully smacked his chest. She hated that she had not been entirely truthful with him with regard to the move, but in truth, she had fallen in love with her new job along with the city. Had she learned of the position on her own, she would have likely taken it regardless of any threat Warren had posed against her daughter's safety. As sad as she was to leave her family, she was excited for the chance of a new life. In the end, the lie was not truly a lie._

_- "Stop being dramatic, Lucas. I'm coming home every other weekend! But if you're missing me so terribly, my Mom and sisters are probably coming up next weekend; you can join them."_

_- "Daddy!"_

_Noticing Dani standing on the porch with her hand outstretched to him, he smiled at Sam. _

_- "I'll think about it! I'm not sure I'll be able to do what I want to you with your mom and sisters in the house." _

_Grabbing her bottom as he kissed her lips, he left her flushed before moving to their little girl._

_- "Hi Monster!"_

_He lifted her into the air._

_- "Daddy is going to miss you! You know that?"_

_- "Daddy!"_

_Lowering the giggling girl into his arms, he extended his hand to Sonny who had exited the house with the last of Sam's bags._

_- "Hey Sonny. How are you doing?"_

_The man firmly shook his future son-in-law's hand. He could not have imagined a better man for his little girl. Seeing how Lucky held and cared for Dani, he wished Kristina could have found a young love as her sister had._

_- "I'm good, Lucky. I might need a long nap after today; carrying someone's heavy bags around, wiping tears, and unwrapping myself from this one's little finger is hard work."_

_Knowing that her grandfather spoke of her, Dani smiled widely at the man before resting her head onto her father's shoulder. Sonny patted the man's back._

_- "She loves you, Lucky; she's lucky to have you."_

_Alexis approached the men and her daughter; she wrapped her arm around her husband's waist._

_- "This little one loves all the men in her life; she knows exactly who'll give her what she wants. Isn't that right, Jellybean? Papa, Daddy, Theo, and Cookie—"_

_Because she had already reserved the name "Papa" for Sonny, the precocious child appropriately named her great-grandfather Mike, Cookie._

_- "She's quite the flirt."_

_Feeling Sam's arm move around his waist, Lucky wrapped his free arm around her. _

_- "I guess that apple didn't fall too far from the tree."_

* * *

- "Why are you packing?"

As Tina had informed her that they were playing a game of 'Follow the Leader' while she moved about the apartments bedroom, Dani had done just as she was supposed to; her prize, after all, was an ice cream cone.

- "Your Nana, Mommy, and Aunties spent the night at the hospital visiting Grandpa Mike."

She did not want to tell the little girl that her beloved grandfather was also a patient.

- "So, Uncle Stefan asked me to pack them a bag with their toothbrushes and a change of clothes so they can freshen up while they're there."

With a smile as she looked up at her, Dani threw herself against the woman's leg.

- "Are we gonna go too? We should bring Grandpa Mike a cookie! He'd like that. Look!"

Dressed in a pair of short purple overalls, she lifted her matching casted arm for her aunt to see.

- "He put a sticker of a cookie on it! It's Chocolate Chip! See?"

Grabbing the last of the items, Tina lifted the bag to her shoulder while she took the hyper child's hand into her own as she led her into the living room.

- "I know! But you know what? I'm not sure if Grandpa Mike is going to be able to see you today—"

- "WHY!"

Noticing a pout cross her niece's face, she tapped her button nose.

- "Oh, because you're too little to go into the room, Pebbles. Buuuut, I'm sure that Grandpa Mike would _love_ if you made him a picture. Do you think you could do that?"

Before Dani could answer, the doorbell rang. Although her heart initially skipped a beat, Tina calmed long enough to realize that Lucky had perhaps arrived before Stefan, who would have undoubtedly used his key to gain entrance.

- "Can you go have a seat, baby?"

- "Okie dokie!"

Watching Dani skip to a seat by the window so that she could look out at the view of the harbor, Tina moved to the foyer to answer the door. She released a sigh as she stared through the peephole. She immediately opened the door for the man.

- "Lucky, come in."

Upon hearing her father's name, the little girl squealed in excitement.

- "Daddy!"

She hopped off the chair and launched herself into the man's arms.

- "How come you didn't bring Mommy with you? You wanna go to the park?"

Lucky smiled as widely as he could despite the aching in his heart from his wife's betrayal.

- "Hi Monster! Mommy is with Nana, Auntie Molly, and Auntie… Krissy."

The hesitation was not lost on Tina; having spoken with Sam the previous evening, she knew that things had not gone well between them. Sadly, she was not surprised.

- "Can I get you something to drink?"

He sat in a chair far from her. The entire family had lied to him about something involving a child they had allowed him to call his own. They had entrusted her life into his hands, but they nevertheless kept him on the outskirts of the most important part of his daughter's young life. He could not easily fall back into pleasantries. Not even with Tina.

- "No thanks. Stefan told me that he should be here shortly; he needed to first stop at the lake house to ensure… you know… well, of course you know."

She understood that her brother had gone to the house to ensure that Warren had not found his way there as well. However, she shook her head in disappointment and sadness; the hurt and tension in the room were evident.

- "I'm really sorry we had to—"

He did not want to hear her excuses and lies… at least not in front of his little girl. Giving Dani a kiss on the cheek, he lowered her from his lap.

- "Hey Monster, can you go color in your room, please? Daddy and Ant need to talk for a little bit."

Oblivious to any tension in the room, the little girl smiled.

- "But you didn't answer my question, Daddy!"

His heart swelled at the sight of his daughter's smiling dimpled face; she was truly the light in his life.

- "What was your question, baby?"

She playfully tapped his nose.

- "Do you wanna go to the park? I can push you on the swings if you want! We can bring Cam and Jake, too. _Pleeeeease_?"

Quickly glancing a Tina who shook her head, he turned his attention back to his little girl. He would have loved to take her anywhere she wanted to go, but he knew that it was impossible.

- "Not today, Monster. But, I tell you what? We're going to go to Wyndemere today; I'll let you push me on the swings there later, okay?"

Stefan had built a small playground for the little girl to play on whenever she was at her family's home; when the family, including Cameron and Spencer, was over for Sunday dinner, a tantrum usually ensued to call Dani back inside from her private swingset and slide.

- "Good! And I'm gonna race you, too. I'm gonna swing _HIGHER_ than you."

He tickled her tiny belly.

- "I'm sure you will! Now, go color a picture for Mommy, okay?"

- "Okay, Daddy! And I'm gonna make one for you, too. You want one?"

- "Yea, I do."

With a smile, she gave the man a peck on the lips before running out of the room. Once he was sure she was out of earshot, Lucky turned his attention back to the redhead he had for years been grateful to for the gift she had indirectly given him.

- "So, what's the plan? Are there any other things you guys kept from me?"

Tina moved to a drawer and pulled out the envelope Stefan had handed the prior evening. Knowing that he did not want her to approach him, she slid it across the coffee table before retaking her seat.

- "Sam was supposed to talk to you—"

He interrupted her.

- "Yea, well she did. We spoke plenty, Tina. You know, how you really didn't carry Dani, and how you all have been covering up the fact that—"

Using his key, Stefan entered the apartment. He heard the latter part of the man's retort.

- "We did what was necessary to protect that child, Lucky."

Lucky turned to look at him.

- "Really? From me?"

Stefan moved to Tina's side.

- "Good morning, darling."

Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he turned his attention back to the man.

- "If it were from you we felt we needed to keep Danielle, you would not have had the right to be her father—"

The younger man shook his head.

- "It wasn't your choice—"

Cutting Lucky off, Stefan took a seat on the couch.

- "While I appreciate your upset, now is not the time for it. Yes, we all lied to you, but now you know the truth; there is nothing we can do about the past."

Stefan's unapologetic demeanor further upset the betrayed man.

- "That's what you have to say about this? That's it? Call me crazy, Stefan, but I'd bet my life's savings that you're probably the reason Sam decided to keep this from me—"

But the formal gentleman did not have the time or the patience to coddle his niece's unfortunate husband. He yet again interrupted him.

- "Warren Bauer is a greater threat to your family than I could ever be, Lucky. He is an animal who takes great pleasure in beating women. If he suspects _anything_, we need to deflect it. Given that he was here this morning, _that_ is where our focus needs to be. If you insist on casting blame, I am sure that I can do as you accuse me of doing, and make these decisions myself."

He unbuttoned his suit jacket.

- "And might I add that given the deplorable way in which you treated my niece last night, I certainly did not have to extend you the respect in calling you here where you could disrespect my sister in her own home. Now—"

He cleared his throat.

- "Might we move this conversation along to something that can be changed and resolved so that we can _continue_ to do what we have striven to do from the moment Danielle was born? _Protect_ her."

While Lucky had a few choice words for the man, he decided to let it alone. There was no sense in arguing. Dani's status in his life, although she was not of the parentage he had been told, had not changed; she was still his little girl. He would ensure that she remained as such.

- "Fine. What do we do then?"

Stefan pointed his chin toward the envelope.

- "The paperwork in your hands state exactly what we have told you and a certain few in this community: for Samantha and Jason, Kristina agreed to be a surrogate. In there we have a birth certificate, letters of consent, and DNA results proving Danielle's relation to both Jason and Samantha."

Lucky let out a sigh.

- "Have they been filed?"

Tina hesitatingly shook her head.

- "Well, not quite."

He stared at her.

- "What does that mean?"

She handed him sets of Dani's medical and custodial records.

- "The good thing is that Dani isn't an American citizen, so we've sorta got the Greek government on our side in order to make sure that Sam, as the biological mother, is the one with all rights to Dani. She's the one who makes the final decisions, she can fill out all forms, she does everything—"

Lucky somewhat laughed to himself at the realization of everything. It was all making sense.

- "And no wonder Sam never had me adopt Dani. I mean, even when I offered, she'd either skirt the topic, or say that it doesn't matter especially since Sonny never adopted her. Why would she let me do it? It wouldn't exactly be legal would it?"

Stefan almost felt himself losing patience with the man. He felt grateful that both his niece and sister were smart enough to not legally tie their children to their unfortunate spouses. The men in their lives should have been so lucky to be allowed to even call their children their own. And given Danielle's special circumstance, Lucky should have been even more understanding.

- "Danielle's paperwork regarding Samantha is lawful and legitimate—"

Lucky interrupted him.

- "Because you have someone on the inside hiding documents that have yet to be filed. She's Sam's daughter on unfiled paper. That's not exactly what I'd call smart given how you've been trying to protect Dani. When exactly do you plan on doing it? When Warren shows up at your doors again to take her?"

When Stefan moved to speak up, Tina shook her head; she could see his patience growing thin. However, Lucky was entitled to his anger; a family who had purported to take him in deceived him.

- "That's up to you and Sam. All of the information on Dani, with the Greek government and the hospital, is very much concealed and cannot be accessed. They do say that Kristina had given birth to her, but if you give us the go ahead, it'll take only one phone call to get my name onto them as the surrogate. _That's_ the mistake we're planning on using to our advantage; that Krissy and my names are so similar a staff worker made an error."

She pointed to the envelope.

- "The copies you have there, name me as the surrogate, but Sam as the biological mother. They'll be the ones Warren sees if he goes looking. He'll easily find those and he won't think twice about it. The fact that Dani looks like me pretty much helped fool everyone—"

She stopped when she noticed the man's discomfort; it had fooled him as well.

- "Look, I'm sorry about all of this, Lucky. We thought that Warren believing that we had been in Russia throughout the time that we were gone, and the fact that Dani came early, would've been sufficient. But… Melinda Bauer… she somehow figured it out. And now—"

Placing the envelope back onto the table, Lucky covered his face. His head was spinning with the information.

- "Now you're afraid she's going to tell Bauer—"

Stefan interjected.

- "If she has not already."

Lucky felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He picked up the file.

- "These are just government papers. Why… why aren't you changing _everything_… the government _and _the hospital records?"

The older gentleman once again spoke; it was with Alexis he had concocted the plan.

- "We do not want it to appear as though our hands are in this. As my sister said, somewhere along the line, given the similarity in both Kristinas' names and dates of birth, an error was made. Although the government will protect us because of who we are, we are still playing this closely guarded."

Moving to the living room window overlooking the harbor, Lucky nodded. Their secret was so closely guarded he had not been privy to it.

- "I can see that."

* * *

_He walked into his house to find that it was eerily quiet. While it was true that the inhabitants of the home were not ones to casually speak with one another, however, there was usually some sign of life there. If he walked into the home, he could hear his father either speaking on the phone with one of his contacts in search of information concerning the Cassadine and Corinthos family; he could hear the servants scurrying about as they ensured that every piece of furniture was where it should have been in the hopes that once they had left for the evening, they would return to a job; and as quiet as she was to those who failed to notice her, he would hear his mother silently turn the page to a book that she was reading, or release a sigh in expression of her sorrow. But everything was different. Everything was still._

_- "Dad?"_

_He first stepped into the dining room, and then the living room; neither was occupied. Quickly searching the upstairs for his mother, he then moved to his father's den to see if perhaps the man had passed out on the couch from all that he had drunk that evening. Instead, he found a mess._

_- "God—"_

_He stood at the doorway staring at the destruction that was the room. Without even seeing her, he knew that his father had done a number on his mother. Staring at all that had been broken in the room, perhaps some objects used as weapons against the defenseless woman, Kiefer knew that the home was empty for one of two reasons: his mother was yet again in the hospital, or his father had finally killed her. Both thoughts made him sick to his stomach._

_- "BASTARD!"_

_In spite of the pain that shot through his bruised ribs (inflicted earlier that day by Sonny) as he cursed his father's name, he moved to grab something to throw, but there was not any point; his father had already broken everything. All that had been in the room was used against his mother._

_- "I'm not like you…"_

_But he was. The destruction of the room was in everyway the carbon copy of the destruction he had left behind in Kristina's home. It was all the same. The broken lamps. The chairs left turned over. The vases holding fresh flowers shattered to pieces with the water dripping down the table and the flowers strewn across the room. It was all the same. _

_- "I'm not…"_

_And yet, it was so different. He loved her… Kristina._

_- "Shit—"_

_He grabbed his cellphone from his back pocket so that he could call his mother; he needed to see if she was fine… alive. However, upon looking at it, he noticed five missed calls from his father; undoubtedly, they were all to inform him that his mother had been in some form of an accident. Distracted from the desire of calling the woman, he tossed his phone against the wall; like the other items in the room, it broke into pieces._

_- "I need to go—"_

_Realizing his error, he moved to the desk to dial her number. But, upon lifting the receiver, he noticed the voicemail light flashing._

_- "What? Is this some information about that family that you can pummel on Mom because you've hit another dead end?_

_Quickly dialing the passcode, he put the phone to his ear. Listening instead to a conversation that was not meant to be heard, every piece of his heart that held that love and hope for the girl he had terribly wronged shattered into millions of pieces._

_- "That bitch."_

_She was supposed to be his family. They were supposed to be one another's family. And she gave it away._

_- "BITCH!"_

_Blinded by his rage, he slammed his fist down on what he had thought was the desk; instead it was the keypad. _

"_Message Deleted."_

_But it did not matter. The truth was out._

* * *

- "Sam, are you okay?"

Noticing that her daughter had paled as she sat on the other side of her father's bed, Alexis quickly moved to her side.

- "Yea… yea. I'm fine—"

But Sonny tapped her leg. He too could see that she was not well.

- "Saa—"

Alexis stopped him from attempting to speak; with every attempt, he strained his voice further. Because she finally knew the cause of his uncharacteristic actions over the past month – and perhaps the rampant mood swings over the years – she could not abandon him; a tumor had slowly grown in his brain. The question for which she would have an answer in a few, yet long, hours was whether or not it was cancerous.

- "Honey, save your energy. I know it's hard for you not to speak, but you're going to have to make that effort… at least for a little while. Okay?"

He let out a sigh as he once again tapped his daughter's leg. From what he could see, she was not feeling well; she was also poorly attempting to hide it from both of them.

"_Eat."_

Looking at him, like her mother, she read his lips.

- "I know, I—"

Alexis grabbed the muffin Sam had purchased for her.

- "Eat this."

But Sam shook her head.

- "No, I got that for you. You have to—"

With both her father patting her leg, and Alexis glaring at her to take the muffin, Sam relented.

- "Fine. But I'm telling you everything is fine."

Alexis shook her head in disagreement. It was the second time in two days that her daughter had appeared faint; she was growing worried.

- "Have you forgotten that you're pregnant?"

She could never.

- "No, I haven't. I just haven't had much to eat since yesterday, and not to mention that I didn't sleep that well last night—"

Thinking of everything that would have caused her malaise, Sam did not want to think about herself having yet another miscarriage. It would have been the final nail in her family's coffin of never-ending strings of bad news.

- "When Uncle Stefan gets back, I'm going to go to Wyndemere and take a nice long bath, and then go to bed… of course, that's assuming Dani allows me to do either. Will that make you happy?"

While it would have put her heart at ease to know that her daughter was relaxing, it did not make her happy in the least bit.

- "No, it doesn't. You need to let Aristea mind Dani for a few hours."

Seeing Molly reenter the room, and feeling her husband squeeze her hand, Alexis decided to give the father and daughter some time; it would give her some time to take care of her eldest daughter.

- "Sam, let's go see get you something more to eat, and find your doctor. I don't want you passing out or having another faint spell."

Molly stared incredulously at her mother; she did not want to remain alone with the man who had attacked her beloved grandfather.

- "Mommy—"

But Alexis knew the man would never hurt their daughter. While he knew nothing of the growth on his brain clouding his every judgment, his heart nevertheless ached with remorse over all that he had done.

- "It's okay, Baby. Stay with Daddy."

Turning back to look at the man whose eyes remained locked onto her, Molly stepped into the woman. While she knew it inappropriate to speak Greek in front of and about him, she nevertheless did. The anger she had felt toward him the prior evening upon learning of what he had done to her grandfather had dissipated; the fear of what he might do _now_ was more nerve-wracking.

- "What if he attacks me? Or _himself_? I don't want to stay here with him… not alone."

Alexis pulled the teen into her arms. Before responding, she turned to mouth an apology to her husband; she did not want him to think that she was in anyway attempting to alienate him. From what she had been told, the tumor skewed the way he viewed the world; it had made him paranoid and suspicious of everyone- including his loved ones.

- "Listen, I know that you're mad at him – I was too – but Daddy loves you. He…"

She did not want to reveal more than she needed to the girl; she would first need to wait until she spoke to Patrick later that afternoon.

- "He wasn't himself yesterday. He's… "

She stopped herself from admitting that he was sick. It was not only for the reason that she had yet to inform the young teen of his diagnosis, but simply that they did not yet _know_. Patrick would soon perform a biopsy upon removing the operable tumor from his brain.

- "He needs help. I'm going to get it for him."

Molly was not convinced.

- "But—"

Unsure of how much time they would have with him if the news turned out to be for the worse rather than the better, she wanted her daughter to spend as much time with him as possible.

- "If you feel scared, you don't have to stay in here. Okay? Grandpa is in Room 602. If you want to go see him instead of staying here with Daddy, that's fine; whatever will make you comfortable. I don't want to push you into doing anything you don't want to do; I just need to take your sister to see Dr. Lee. Okay? I'll be back in a few."

Knowing how relentless the woman could be, Molly acquiesced. She trusted that her mother would never leave her with the man if she thought him remotely dangerous; she had in fact done just that throughout the month.

- "Okay."

Placing a kiss on her fourteen year old's forehead, Alexis gave her chin a squeeze.

- "That's my good girl. Call me if you leave this room. Sam and I will be right back."

At that, she wrapped her arm around the younger woman's waist as she led her from the room.

- "How are you doing, Mushroom?"

Anticipating her mother's question, Sam posed the same at the very same time.

- "How are you doing, Mom?"

Alexis, however, knew her daughter; she was stalling.

- "Sam—"

But the woman gave her a pleading look indicating that she was not yet ready to speak about her problems. So, Alexis obliged for the moment.

- "I'm… okay. I suppose. I don't know. Your father has basically thrown me for a loop over the past month… well, now that I know what's wrong with him, I guess we can say over the past few years."

She bit the inside of her cheek as she thought about the amount of times throughout the year she and her husband had fought. Their relationship went through periods of calm, periods of agitation, and of course, periods of war. While the periods of calm were plenty, she could not discount the numerous arguments that existed throughout their agitation with one another, and the times in which he would disappear for hours or give her the cold shoulder for days; taking such an attitude as merely a part of his personality and coping mechanism, she had never once considered the possibility that a time-bomb grew in his brain. Even during the past month, the period of war, she did not see it. She knew that he had ceased to be the person with whom she had fallen in love, but nothing would have prepared her for Patrick's diagnosis. It was a hard pill to swallow.

- "I'm just… I'm trying to come to terms with it all. I'm trying to stay positive that after the biopsy everything will go back to normal again. I'll get my husband back… you'll have your father again. I mean, I _have _to believe that… at least for you girls."

Sam gave her mother's hand a squeeze.

- "You know that you don't have to put on a front for me, right? And I'm not talking about the fact that I'm an adult who can handle horrible news about her father—"

As her voice threatened to crack, she cleared her throat.

- "I'm talking about the fact that you can count on me as someone you can lean on, Mom. You're always trying to be ridiculously strong for everyone, but you forget that you're human; you need someone."

When Alexis attempted to speak, Sam put her hand up to stop her.

- "And I'm _not _talking about Uncle Stefan. You and I both know that he's unable to be impartial when it comes to Sonny. I'm saying that if you need someone who'll just _listen_ to you, and _not_ tell you that you're wrong in feeling guilty – as hard as it'll be for me and everyone else in the family to not do – you can count on me."

Alexis smiled gratefully at her daughter. Of course the young woman was looking for any excuse to not focus on her own troubles, but the offer was genuine. Sam had a heart of gold; it belonged to every member of their large and exclusive family. With every day that passed, she saw more of her brother in the young woman than Sam would ever admit.

- "You, my love, are wonderful. And I'm not saying that because you're my daughter… I really do mean it. You're incredible, sweetheart. I love you."

Knowing her mother would segue into the territory that broke her heart until a million small pieces, Sam found herself on the verge of tears.

- "I love you, too."

And as they arrived at the elevator, Alexis slipped into Greek; the subject was clearly quite private.

- "Have you spoken to Lucky?"

Attempting to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, Sam shook her head.

- "I'm pretty sure my marriage is over. He's… _pissed_ at me. Actually, that's probably an understatement for what he is. And really, I can't blame him; I lied… for a _really_ long time… about something that he had a right to know."

Alexis ran her fingers through the distressed woman's hair.

- "I wish I could say something to defend what you did; but I can't."

She spoke lowly for only her mother to hear.

- "I don't want you to."

Leading her onto elevator, Alexis nodded.

- "We… _all _of us… well, except your father – he's been against this the entire time – but we supported your decision… and we went along with it. We treated your husband as though he were an outsider to the family. I'm sorry about that, Mushroom."

Sam quickly brushed a tear from her cheek.

- "It's not your fault, Mom. It has nothing to do with the family because you're right; it was _my_ decision. I happened to choose to keep up a lie that damn near broke up Dad and your marriage. You'd think I would've thought twice about it before I made my decision, but I didn't. That's on me. And if Lucky wants a divorce—"

Alexis stopped her from continuing. Placing her hands on either cheek, she stared into her daughter's watery eyes.

- "No. He's rightfully furious with you, Sam; but that man loves you more than life itself. He loves Dani—"

Sam rolled her eyes.

- "Assuming Warren doesn't find out about her, Lucky'll always have Dani in his life; he's her father. I'll never take that away from him."

Using her thumbs, Alexis wiped away more of the younger woman's tears.

- "I know you wouldn't. But listen to me; he fought and waited for you for far too long for him to allow this… this error in judgment… or whatever you want to call it—"

Sam knew the perfect word.

- "Lie. It was a lie, Mom. You can sugarcoat it all you want, but that's what it was."

She conceded.

- "Fine, sweetheart; it was a lie. Nevertheless, Lucky would never allow this to break you up; I think he'll come around and understand why you thought you had to keep it from him. In my opinion – and I'll openly admit that I am _not_ remotely impartial here – if he chooses to divorce you because you thought what you were doing was the _best_ way to protect your daughter, then he's a fool. And Mushroom, having known your husband since he was twelve years old, I have to tell you, I don't believe him to be a fool."

As much as she wanted to trust in her mother's words, Sam could not bring herself to hope for the best. Her heart would not allow her to do such a thing. Walking off the elevator and toward Dr. Lee's office, Sam held her mother's hand.

-"You didn't see him, Mom; I messed this up. He's not coming back… at least not for me he isn't."

Alexis sadly sighed. Her daughter was in the same position in which she had placed her husband: isolated and alone.

- "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Allowing her mother to comfort her just before entering the office, she nodded.

- "Me too."

* * *

_Knowing that her father had not yet returned from taking Molly to her riding lesson, Kristina entered her parents' bedroom with a single knock. _

_- "Mom?"_

_After saying a very difficult goodbye to her sister and… niece, the teen had secluded herself from the family. She sat alone in her bedroom and looked at pictures they had taken in Greece – some of them during the difficult moments of her pregnancy, others at the happiest moments (that of Dani's birth); she did not know how she was going to go on without seeing the little girl, or her sister, everyday of her life. _

_- "Mommy?"_

_Hearing the shower running, she poked her head into the bathroom._

_- "Can we talk?"_

_Alexis who had spent the past hour in the shower crying over Sam's departure, rinsed her face and grabbed her towel before stepping out to face her second daughter. Much like she hurt, she could see that Kristina had the same emptiness; in many ways, they both lost their daughters._

_- "Of course, sweetheart; are you okay?"_

_She quickly threw on her robe before approaching the girl._

_- "Did you have anything to eat yet?"_

_The mere touch of her mother's hand to her cheek caused her to yet again cry. With a shake of her head, Kristina moved into her arms._

_- "No. I… can't."_

_Kissing the top of her petite daughter's head, Alexis sadly smiled._

_- "Yea, I don't have much of an appetite myself."_

_She directed her to the bed._

_- "So, what did you want to talk about?"_

_She had spent the past four months debating whether or not she should speak to her parents; her last attempt had proven futile, as her parents had argued to the point of near destruction. Since then, she had somewhat avoided any real discussion with them._

_- "Um… it's just that… I don't know… it hasn't even been a day since Dani's gone, but—"_

_Alexis could see her struggling for her words; she finished her sentence for her._

_- "You miss her."_

_Kristina nodded._

_- "But it's more than that, Mom. I feel… empty. I feel like a part of me has been taken away."_

_She stared at her mother for a moment before continuing._

_- "And I know that it's because in some ways she's mine—"_

_While allowing the teen to speak, Alexis softly agreed._

_- "She is, baby."_

_But Kristina could not allow herself to feel that way. If she did, then it would be admitting that Dani was also Kiefer's; and it was for that very reason that they had sent Sam and her away. She could never be his. She could never be hers._

_- "She isn't; she's Sam's. And I get that… I do. And I'd NEVER take her from her, but—"_

_The bedroom door opened to reveal Sonny. He took in the scene unsure of whether or not he should interrupt._

_- "I'm sor—"_

_Kristina shook her head; she needed both of her parents._

_- "No Daddy, it's okay."_

_Seeing that both his wife and daughter had been crying, he immediately entered. Placing a kiss first on the teen's cheek before doing the same to his wife's lips, he sat on the other side of Kristina._

_- "I spoke to Sam; Tina and she are halfway to St. Lawrence."_

_Since they had all traveled to the city together two weekends prior only to have Kristina break down at the impending move, Sam thought it best to leave only with her aunt rather than her sister and mother; the latter would console the former._

_- "She said to tell you two that she'll give you a call when she arrives at the house."_

_Alexis smiled gratefully at the man. Their marriage had hit many speed bumps over the past few months, but they had finally hit cruise control; they had come to an understanding. While they disagreed over the means taken to protect Kristina and Dani, they agreed on one thing: they loved their daughter and granddaughter. It was this fact that saved them. In the meantime, they were relearning how to word together, rather than apart._

_- "Krissy wants to talk, honey. She's feeling a bit…"_

_She spoke up for herself._

_- "I… I feel like I shouldn't love Dani like this… or miss her because doing that means that I… I don't know… that I accept what Kiefer did to me."_

_The man's name mentioned in Sonny's presence sent his blood boiling. However, locking eyes with his wife, he calmed._

_- "I don't think that's what it is, Princess. You could never accept what he did."_

_She would have liked to believe that to be true, but she knew that it was not. She had accepted it… for months._

_- "Daddy, I let him beat me for months without doing anything about it. I stayed with him and accepted his apologies for smacking me. He left bruises all over me that I hid from you guys. I—"_

_She stopped. This was it._

_- "I tried to… or I thought I could… I wanted to change him. I wanted to help him… to help him realize that if he loved me like he said he did, that he'd want to be a better man… like—"_

_Alexis shifted her body so that she could look at both her daughter and husband. Without needing the girl to finish her statement, she knew what it was the girl had been wanting to say, but was afraid to disclose. And given the pain that shot in her heart, she understood why Kristina had avoided the topic._

_- "Daddy. You wanted to save him like I saved your father."_

_While Kristina nodded, Sonny covered his face; they had caused this._

_- "I'm sorry, Princess. We… we never—"_

_Shockingly, he let out a sob. _

_- "I'm sorry."_

_Watching him walk into the bathroom and close the door behind him, Alexis pulled their daughter into her arms. Unlike her proud husband, she openly wept with the teen. _

_- "Oh Peanut, I'm so… so… sorry. We… Daddy and I… we should've… we shouldn't have let you believe in our fairy tale. We should've prepared you."_

_Kristina nodded her head in agreement before sitting up to look at her mother._

_- "I just… I want to know why, Mom. Why'd it work out for you and Daddy… in spite of everything that he put you through, and… all that happened… why were you able to save him, but I… I couldn't save Kiefer?"_

_She wished she knew, but she did not have an answer to give the girl._

_- "I don't know, baby. I really… I really don't know. But, we're going to get through this. Okay? You, me, and Daddy."_

_She pulled her back into her arms. There was nothing more to be said. In spite of all that had happened, they would not have given back the little girl who had come of it; they would have simply taken away the pain._

* * *

It would not leave him. The words that had rung in his head from the moment he had heard them. _"I'm not Dani's biological mother." _ The level of betrayal and deceit blinded him for four long years. They had lied and kept Danielle… his daughter… from him. There were no more lies that could be said to cover this up. Sam had said it as clear as day: _'Dani is her daughter with that piece of garbage who raped her_.' The words were engrained into his memory as though the voicemail were attached to his ear at that very moment.

Kicking a trashcan that had been placed out for the morning pick up, he felt a sneer come to his face.

- "That bitch is the piece of garbage!"

Having awoken on the lakehouse patio couch early that morning, after continuing his walk about town, he was astounded to not only find himself at the hospital, but also to be staring at her.

- "Kristina."

His fists balled instinctively into fists as he stormed toward her. At that moment, all Kiefer saw was red.


	36. 4:3 In Vino Veritas

Thanks to my reviewers who've wished me well throughout my Bar exam torture; your thoughts and well wishes were appreciated. Exam is finally over. This story is now completely back into my world. ** While I have 5 additional chapters prewritten, let me know if you're still interested in this because I'm not going to keep writing this if you're not. This takes hours of my time that I could be spending elsewhere.**

Barely edited.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**In Vino Veritas  
**

- "Um… are you—"

Molly stood in the corner of the room unsure of how she should approach her father. The last time she had spent time with him alone, with his wrists in handcuffs he had roughly grabbed her arm in an attempt to get her to listen to his explanation on why he was not the monster she thought him to be. He had ferociously told her that he had not returned to the mob. He begged her to believe that her would never do anything to harm her. She was the _innocent_ one.

- "Are you… in pain?"

But he had harmed her. In his attack on her grandfather, his abandonment of his family by returning to a life he knew her mother did not approve, and by attempting to kill himself, he had hurt her worse than anyone ever had before. She did not know what to do with that knowledge. She may have been intelligent for her age, but it was a lot to take in and understand.

- "Do you… need anything? Like… ice… or something?"

She did not know how to be with the man who stared at her with so much pain in his eyes. He had always been someone with whom she could speak, laugh, and joke. Because of the time they had spent with one another while her sisters had gone to Greece, they shared a bond with one another that had seemed unbroken, but nevertheless failed. She was the baby of the family, and therefore the one most coddled and overprotected at times. But they could not shield her from this… regardless how hard they might have tried.

- "I can—"

Despite the tightness in his throat and the effort it took for him to speak, Sonny could not allow the teen to run away from him… not again. He needed her to… understand… even if to some extent he, himself, did not fully comprehend all that had occurred.

- "Mool… ly—"

To alleviate the tension in the room between them, with a smile on his face, he pointed to the cup in her hands.

- "Pleee… aaa… ssee."

And realizing that the cup of ice chips that she had just offered him was already in her hands from her first attempt at avoiding a conversation with him, she quickly brought it over to him.

- "Sorry, Da—"

Moving to the chair her mother had occupied the entire evening, she stopped speaking.

- "Um—"

He grabbed the notepad that sat on the nightstand beside him.

"_I'm sorry I hurt you. I love you."_

Tapping on the latter sentence numerous times in order to emphasize his point, he held the pad out to her to read.

- "Mol."

She read the note, but looked down rather than at him; she could not bear the sight of him hurt and fragile.

- "Grandpa Mike—"

He immediately began to write as she spoke.

- "He's going to be okay, you know. Um… I don't know if you… if you _care_—"

He flipped the page to quickly scribble his response. He once again tapped the pad.

"_I do care."_

Looking at what he had written, she continued to look away from him.

- "If you care, why… why would you beat him up the way you did? I mean, Mommy and Uncle Stefan—"

He gripped more tightly the pen in his hand. Stefan's name made him angry; the man made every attempt to usurp his authority in the family. Given how things had turned out during the month, it was clear that he had accomplished his goal; Stefan had turned every member of Sonny's family, including the child seated before him, against him. But despite his disgust and disdain for the man, he needed to learn to control his rage.

- "Didn't want me to see him when we got here last night. They said that he was sedated. You—"

He tapped the notepad.

"_I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse for what I did. I just want you to know I'm sorry. I love you."_

She nodded but refused to look at him. She noticed that he had yet again begun to write, but she nevertheless continued.

- "I mean, if you loved us, like you say… and… and you didn't want mean to hurt us—"

She stopped. That was not what he had said. He had actually said that he was sorry that he had hurt them; there was no indication as to whether or not he had _meant_ to hurt them.

- "Forget it."

She put the cup of ice she continued to hold in her hands onto the table. She could not have small talk with a man who attempted to take his own life in spite of knowing how deeply the act would further hurt their family.

- "I think… I think I'm going to go—"

Noticing that she was attempting to leave, he grabbed her arm.

- "Moo… ool."

He hated that he could not say what he wanted; a notepad would never do. But, he had to try. He had to try something.

- "Staaa… aaay."

She went tense to his touch.

- "Daddy, _please…_ don't—"

Noticing her response, he immediately released her.

- "Sor…ry."

A tear, matching the one that flowed from her eyes, trickled down his cheek. His memory was hazy of all that had occurred the previous evening, but her fear told him enough. It was not that she was angry with him for what he had done to Mike; she was afraid of him. He released her so that he could write.

"_Did I hurt you too?"_

For the first she stared directly at him.

- "You ruined _everything! _ You messed up our family and let me blame Mommy—"

He pointed to the notepad.

"_I'm sorry."_

She ignored it.

- "You tried to kill yourself! Mommy's already been upset and worried, and you did this—"

She furiously wiped her face.

- "Why'd you do it? Why'd you try to kill yourself?"

He did not have a response… or at least not one that would be appropriate. So, he wrote what first came to mind.

"_I don't know."_

But she needed more than that. A claim of ignorance over something so serious would not suffice her.

- "No!"

She grabbed the notepad from his hand and threw it across the room.

- "I'm _NOT_ a baby anymore! Stop _lying _to me! Just _TELL_ me! Why… why would you try to kill yourself? Why would you do something so _horrible_?"

Sonny stared at her. In the time that he had been forced from his family's life, she had become angry; she was not the little girl of a mere month ago.

- "I—"

She stood from the chair and quickly moved to the window before he could once again grab her.

- "Did you do this because you knew that Mommy would come back to you?"

He could not believe her accusation.

- "No…ooo…oo."

She continued.

- "Or… or did you do this because… because you wanted us all to feel _sorry_ for you? So that we'd all come here and sit by your bedside waiting for you to wake up? And then… then we'd _have_ to take you home with us because _clearly_ you can't be on your own."

He covered his face to conceal the tears that had begun to stream down his cheeks; he could not believe her words.

- "Mooo…ooo…l."

She finally turned from the window to stare at him. Her eyes were red from the tears that she had shed.

- "Were you drunk? Like Grandpa Mike? You don't like it when he drinks. Were _you_ drinking?"

He did not know how to respond. If he said no, he would be lying; but if he said yes, she would misunderstand. All he knew for certain was that he had been drinking; he simply did not know _why_ he did what he had done. Any of it.

- "Pleee… aaa… se."

And that was all she needed to hear from him. Walking out of the room, she left him the way he deserved to be: _alone_.

* * *

Since Sam had kicked her out of the room so that Dr. Lee could exam her without being hovered over, Alexis thought it best to give her sister a call; she wanted to check on her granddaughter. Since they had all run out of the house late the previous evening, the little girl must have wondered about the sudden emptiness of her aunt's apartment.

- "Hi Tina."

The redhead excused herself from the two men so that she could take her sister's call. There was not much left to be said between them as Lucky remained rightfully angry with them; Stefan had himself, at seeing her take the call, stepped away from the "Spencer spawn" stepped away to make a few calls.

- "Lex, how are you? How's Sonny?"

Alexis leaned against a wall in the long corridor. She hated to think about how her husband was doing because she really did not know… not yet.

- "He's awake. He's trying to talk… well, respond. And Kristina—"

She shook her head as she thought about her daughter's upset. Of her three girls, Kristina had always been a daddy's girl. The thought that Sonny would make an attempt on his life was a betrayal to the girl; in her eyes, he was supposed to live forever.

- "She's hurt. She's angry."

Tina nodded.

- "Well, that's understandable, honey. She's bound to be hurt at the thought that her father would do something so drastic. I take it that you haven't told her—"

Alexis cut her off; she did not need to hear the word. _Tumor_.

- "No. I don't want to say anything until after Patrick removes _it_, has the biopsy done, and lets me know what's going on. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it; until then, these girls have too much on their plates to worry about."

Tina could hear the worry in her sister's voice.

- "Has something else happened?"

But Alexis also heard the same from her sister; they knew each other too well.

- "I should ask you the same thing, Kristina. Is everything alright?"

She looked over to her brother who held the paperwork in his hands as he spoke into the phone; Lucky had given them the go ahead to move along with their plan to protect Dani.

- "Um… you first."

Alexis wanted to argue with the woman, but she did not have the strength. So she continued.

- "Sam's been a bit light-headed since yesterday. She was looking a bit pale while we were with Sonny, so he and I basically stuffed a corn muffin down her throat because she hasn't been eating the way she should be. Now I'm waiting for Kelly to finish examining her."

Tina covered her face; she prayed for the best. Her niece could not handle yet _another_ miscarriage as the loss of Steven was still quite fresh. And yet, it almost seemed fated given all that had occurred in such a short period of time. The stress was too much for even Tina.

- "God, Lex! Is she—"

- "She's fine, honey. She's actually in pretty high spirits; she's not showing any worry or concern about the pregnancy. If I didn't know better, I would have said that it was your positive cosmic influence that's caused this change of attitude, but I know her; she's terrified and just hiding it."

Noting an unusual pause in their conversation as Tina indicated to Stefan, who had appeared at her doorway, that she would return to them shortly, Alexis grew more suspicious of what her sister was hiding. She did not appreciate being kept in the dark under any circumstance.

- "What aren't you telling me, Kristina? What's going on over there? I know that Stefan is with you; is it—"

Not knowing how else to respond to her sister's line of questioning, Tina simply blurted it out.

- "Warren was by earlier this morning—"

Alexis gasped.

- "_What?"_

But Tina continued.

- "Everything's okay. Dani's fine. He was—"

She was becoming agitated; they did not need this. This could not have been happening. Melinda had promised she would not tell their secret. If she loved her granddaughter the way she should have, she could not have told him; she knew of what her husband was capable.

- "What did he want? Did he… does he… Tina, tell me _something_!"

She heard the panic in the older woman's voice.

- "I don't know. I didn't open the door, and he didn't exactly stay. So I called Stefan, and that's why he rushed over. Lucky's here as well. Stefan—"

Alexis squeezed the bridge of her nose. She was at her wit's end. The tides needed to turn in their direction.

- "I don't mean to cut you off, honey, but, may I speak with him, please? I need to… I need him to file the paperwork _regardless_ of what Lucky and Sam say. We can't afford to wait. I'll be _damned _if—"

But Tina stopped her from continuing. Alexis' sentiment was exactly that of the entire family.

- "It's already been done."

She let out a sigh of relief.

- "Good. Okay… um… get to Wyndemere; at least you guys will be safe there. When Sam gets the okay, I'll have a car bring her over. Um… I need to—"

She noticed Robin approaching her.

- "I need to go. Call me if anything happens, okay? Don't call Sam; she doesn't need any more stress."

- "Of course."

She quickly hung so that she could greet the young doctor.

- "Robin, hi!"

The woman had just been with her husband. While Patrick would remove the tumor from Sonny's brain, she would do the research regarding treatment if they find it to be cancerous. As far as the couple was concerned, because they had a relatively close relationship with the Corinthos family, they were invested in ensuring Sonny's survival.

- "Alexis, you're just the person I wanted to see; I was just headed over to see you and Sonny."

She let out a breath; the idea that her husband's head would be cut open was nerve-wracking.

- "Are you guys ready to take him in? Um… I just… I think before you do that the girls need to have a few more minutes with him—"

She was stalling.

- "I feel like—"

Robin touched the nervous woman's arms.

- "Alexis, it's fine. I just wanted to come by and see if you guys were okay… if you spoke to Sonny about what was going on—"

Alexis had told them that she wanted to break the news to him.

- "No… no I haven't. I got a little distracted. Molly was a bit apprehensive about talking to him, Sam wasn't feeling well—"

- "Is she okay?"

She wanted to say yes, but she could not honestly do so. While Sam remained calm about the situation, she knew that her daughter was terrified. Alexis could not say that she was not as well.

- "I… I don't know. She's in with Kelly right now. Um… I don't even want to think about—"

She did not need to say anything more, Robin understood.

- "And how about Kristina? How is she doing?"

Alexis ran her hands through her hair; Kristina was yet another one for whom she felt terrified. On a normal day, the young woman was an emotional rollercoaster; she could shed tears for a sad song one moment, then be angry at some form of injustice she had read about in the world, and then laugh along with the rest of her family. While such latter days seemed to no longer exist in their home, her daughter's emotional state was not as fragile _as_ it had once been… until the previous evening.

- "You know, that one… she'll always be my baby. She's so _sensitive_; she takes everything to heart. I just… I want for her to have a normal day for once; all of this—"

She waved her hands around her.

- "It's too much. She's been through a lot… more so than most people realize; but she's made it through it all. I just… I don't want her to relapse into that terrified girl she once was a few years ago, you know? She already hides out from the world, but at least now she's… I don't know… she's _stronger._ She's more confident in herself… although most who don't know her like we do wouldn't know that."

She stopped and stared at her eldest daughter's long-time acquaintance.

- "I'm rambling. Really, I don't even think that I'm making much sense right now."

Shaking her head, Robin smiled.

- "It's fine, Alexis… really. Actually, I did want to ask you about something that Sonny had said last night when we were examining him."

She was almost afraid to learn of what he could have possibly said.

- "What was it?"

Robin did not know if she should question the ramblings of a drunken suicidal man, but she figured it was better to question his wife rather than let it go; it might have meant something to her.

- "He was mumbling and really just not that coherent, so I don't want to make this a big deal because it probably doesn't mean anything—"

Alexis was getting nervous. As the phrase went, _'in vino veritas_;' with respect to her husband that previous evening, it seemed as though he had had more than his share of alcohol.

- "What did he say, Robin?"

The young doctor could tell that she had caught Alexis' attention. She continued.

- "He was just asking about you and the girls. But then… then when he came to Kristina, he started rambling… he said, _'Kristina, Dani, Kiefer'—"_

Alexis let out a gasp that allowed Robin to realize that the man's statement was not some incoherent rambling due to drunkenness.

- "Oh—"

Stepping out of the office, Sam frowned at her mother.

- "What's going on? Are you okay?"

_**Flashback**_

_Because the young woman had refused to release her, with one free hand Sam held onto her sister's unbroken one, while with her other hand, she held her mother._

_- "Krissy, we're not going anywhere. Okay? We're right here with you."_

_But the young teen had been silent from the moment that her sister and mother had found her cast aside their living room floor like an old ragdoll. She could not bring herself to speak; she wished only to wake up from the horrible nightmare in which she had found herself trapped. And so, Sam gently held her, careful not to hurt her any further._

_- "It's okay." _

_She looked up to Alexis who had also been quiet since their arrival at the hospital. _

_- "Mom?"_

_She sobbed when she saw the extent of the damage done to her beautiful little girl. She silently shed tears as she watched the doctors take pictures of every inch of her daughter's body. She wept as the rape kit was performed. This was not something she would have ever imagined occurring to one of her children, or loved ones._

_- "Hmm?"_

_She looked from Kristina's bruised and disfigured face to her eldest daughter's perfect face. The two sisters were the spitting image of one another… or at least they were. Would the beauty of her first-born ever return to her second-born? For the first time she released Sam's hand; she instead touched her face._

_- "Yes sweetheart?"_

_Sam fought to stop the tears that had begun to well in her eyes from escaping, but the look of despair on her mother's face broke her. If a woman of Herculean strength had come to the point of breaking into a million pieces for the pain of what had occurred to the beloved teen, Sam could not find the courage to remain strong for them both. Not on that day. Not in that moment. Not even for another minute._

_- "The… the doc—"_

_Kelly could see the difficulty the younger woman had in repeating what had just been asked; she decided to speak for herself._

_- "Alexis, in times of… when events like these happen… um… we usually… we ask the victim—"_

_She cleared her throat. It was typically against hospital protocol to allow persons outside of the medical in the room with a patient, let alone two; however, given the family with which she currently dealt, and the gravity of the injuries sustained, they had made concessions. Although the Cassadine-Corinthos family was well known at General Hospital, it did not make the situation any easier._

_- "We ask the patient if she would like to take the morning-after pill because—"_

_Alexis covered her mouth with a tissue as she let out a sob. She knew that she should have probably found some way to remain strong in the presence of her daughter, but even the most stalwart person in the world would not have been able to bear the sight of their child so injured. _

_- "You… you think she might… she might be pregnant?"_

_Kelly shook her head._

_- "Not yet… but she… she could be. From what we saw… he… he didn't use protection. We found… semen."_

_Sam gently turned to her sister. Given that they way that they had found her in their home, bleeding, bruised, and naked, they had suspected what had occurred – there was no doubt; however, hearing the words, and witnessing all that came along with the reality of what had happened to her sister, only made the pain worse._

_- "God… Krissy."_

_Alexis stepped closed to her daughters._

_- "Will she… can she… um… she's—"_

_She did not even know how to ask; she had never before been in such a situation as that._

_- "Her jaw… is it—"_

_Holding the x-rays they had taken, Robin shook her head._

_- "No. She doesn't have any broken facial bones, but we will be taking her into surgery shortly for her ear; there was some significant damage to the ear drum that we'll need to repair before—"_

_Sam ran her fingers through her sister's hair._

_- "She goes completely deaf."_

_Robin nodded._

_- "Yea. But the pill… we should give that to her as soon as possible."_

_Alexis looked from the doctors, to Sam, and finally Kristina; they locked eyes. The pools of tears that welled in her daughter's eyes shattered her heart. She did not understand how anyone could hurt someone so beautiful as her baby. She nodded._

_- "If she can swallow it… give it to her."_

_**End of Flashback**_

But her daughter had not taken the pill; unbeknownst to them, she had found a way to spit it out. They had come to realize that she harbored a precious gift within her a month later. And now, those from whom the secret had been kept were learning of it.

- "I'm fine, Mushroom. Robin was just telling me that we should probably go speak to your father about the surgery and the biopsy."

Alexis smiled at her daughter, the one who had been given the tiny diamond found in the rough; she would protect her, as well as the little one within her.

- "Is everything okay with you?"

Sam was not convinced in her mother's truthfulness, but she nevertheless nodded.

- "Yea, yea. Kelly said the baby's heartbeat is pretty strong; I just need to eat. She's given me strict orders to eat a sandwich right away. So, um… I guess while you and Robin—"

But lest the woman faint, Alexis would never let Sam roam alone in the hospital.

- "No, it's okay. I still have a granola bar in my purse. We'll speak to your father, then once Patrick and Robin take him to surgery, we'll go to the cafeteria or something while we wait. Is that okay with you?"

Sam knew that it was not truly a question; her mother had already made up her mind. She simply needed to not in agreement.

- "Yea, that's fine. Let's go."

* * *

With Stefan at her side, Tina put her phone onto the sideboard before returning to her seat beside her nephew.

- "I'm sorry that took so long, Lucky; it was Alexis."

The man had been staring blankly at all of the paperwork sitting on the coffee table. He was at a loss as to how the family could have kept such a large secret from him. No. He was at a loss as to how his _wife_ could have kept their daughter's identity from him for so long. He had uprooted his life for her. He had left his sons and moved four hours away so that he could be with her; he loved her that much. And yet, she never once bothered to tell him the truth.

- "What's the next step?"

Having just taken care of preliminary matters with a contact at the Greek government, Stefan spoke up.

- "Now, we wait."

Lucky stared at him.

- "Wait? Wait for what?"

Stefan cleared his throat before taking a seat.

- "We wait for confirmation that all has been taken care of. It should not be long; I had already spoken with my contact last night. He was simply waiting for me to speak with Samantha… and _you_."

Lucky stood up in agitation. It was an attitude such as the one Stefan continuously displayed to him that enabled his wife to lie to him for the nearly three years they were married. The patriarch of her family insisted on treating him as an outsider.

- "I'm not the enemy here, Stefan! I didn't ask for any of this—"

But Stefan countered.

- "You married into this family, did you not?"

Taking a step toward the man, Lucky shook his head in disgust.

- "Yea, I did. You seem to like to pretend that I didn't! Whether or not you like to admit it, Stefan, but Sam is still my wife, and Dani is still my daughter! You can hate me all you want, but I never _once_ shied away from my duties as a father—"

Not at all perturbed by the advancing man, Stefan crossed his legs as he calmly stared at him.

- "So much so that Samantha had to return to Port Charles because your negativity about her present pregnant state—"

Tina knew that the issue of her niece's pregnancy was a hot button for both men. Stefan, like his feelings for Nikolas, loved Sam as though she were his own; he would hang the moon for her. As a result, the anger that she had felt toward her husband easily became that of her uncle's who was already predisposed to hating a Spencer man. And Lucky, he simply loved his wife. There was nothing more that could be said about him. If possible, he would die for his wife so that she might never hurt again. And so, Tina quickly grabbed her nephew's arm before he could reach her brother.

- "This isn't going to solve _anything_! You two fighting is not what Sam needs, and it certainly isn't what Dani needs to hear. You remember her, right? The little girl who's just in the next room coloring a picture for her mother. She doesn't need to see her father and uncle arguing."

She glared at her brother who had made to make a comment. Under normal circumstances she would have never spoken another language in front of Lucky, but Stefan was testing her patience. She hissed at him in Russian.

- "Will you stop acting like a complete and utter jackass? This family has betrayed this man; he has a right to be pissed. Don't make this anymore difficult for him than necessary. Do you hear me?"

He gave her a disapproving look; she had never been so disrespectful toward him.

- "Kris—"

Returning to English, she cut him off; she needed to inform Lucky of what her sister had told him.

- "Listen to me, now is not the time for you guys to take out your differences on one another, okay? This family needs to come together."

She noticed a scowl appear on Lucky's face at the mention of family.

- "I can't apologize anymore for not telling you the truth, Lucky. Now is the time to move on from it; we can't change it. We didn't tell you, but now you know. If you love Dani as much as you say you do, you'll help us keep that beautiful little girl safe."

He moved back to his seat.

- "I do."

She smiled at him.

- "I know you do. Um… I do have something else to tell you."

He was not ready for yet another reveal from the family.

- "What is it?"

Tina did not know how to break the news without worrying him. She did not know if there even was a way to break the news in such a way; given Sam's condition, it did not seen as though there was any other way to feel, but to worry.

- "Sam's been feeling a bit lightheaded—"

The attention of both men was immediately on her.

- "Alexis took her to see Dr. Lee."

When she noticed Stefan and Lucky begin to speak, she put out her hand.

- "I don't know what's going on, but—"

He did not need to hear anymore. He needed to be with his wife.

- "Let's go! I need to see Sam."

At that moment, Dani poked her head around the corner.

- "Can I come out now?"

At the sound of the girl's little voice, the tension in the room immediately dissipated. Tina turned to see the petite child standing just beyond the hallway entrance.

- "Yea Pebbles."

At the little girl's entrance however, Stefan playfully pulled her into his lap as she passed him.

- "Excuse me _Danitsa_, but a Cassadine child must use proper grammar. The question is '_May I_ come out now?'"

Dani giggled as the man began to tickle her.

- "Uncle! You're gonna make me go potty on myself! Mommy said I gotta keep my cast _purple_! I need _help_!"

As Tina moved to take the girl, Lucky shook his head.

- "It's okay, Tina; I've got her. And then, we need to get going. – Come on, Monster."

He lifted his daughter into his arms before making his way out of the room leaving Stefan and Tina to discuss and make plans to protect the girl.

- "I don't like this, Stef. Alexis is juggling the best she can with everything. And Sam… she's stressed… _too_ stressed. She can't lose this baby and also have this threat of Bauer taking Dani looming over her… none of us can, really. We need to figure something out… we need to _fix_ this."

Standing from the chair, Stefan extended his hand to his sister.

- "We will."

She pressed her head against his chest.

- "And you… you need to stop being so difficult. This is hard on _everyone_. Lucky loves that little girl, and we… we were _wrong_ for keeping this from him. Please, for the sake of Alexis, Sam, and Kristina, put your hatred to the side."

He was a proud man, but the love his family often trumped his pride. While he would never had admitted it to Lucky, he was sorry for the role he had played in deceiving him. Like Sonny had done for fifteen years, Lucky had proved him wrong. Perhaps he _was_ worthy of his niece.

- "While I do not excuse your disrespect, darling, I will do as you ask. And we, as a family, will do whatever necessary to protect Danielle and Samantha. That child belongs with her mother, father, and her family."

* * *

When she turned to reenter the hospital, she felt someone grab a hold of her arm. The force by which she was held threw her back into a time she would have rather forgotten. And yet, each night since he was released, she found herself reliving her worst nightmare.

_**Flashback**_

_- "YOU BITCH!"_

_He had watched as she returned home from seeing Ethan, an older man who had caught her attention. He was new to town and foreign; she was intrigued. He treated her with the respect that she was not getting from the man who had taken to treating her like a punching bag._

_- "__You slut! This whole time, you wanted Ethan? You had me buy you a fucking dress to meet my friends and you bailed on me for ETHAN!"_

_Grabbing her, he held tightly to her arms. He shook her._

_- "HUH? What am I? Your personal shopper?"_

_He pushed her hard enough to knock her to the floor. He kicked her hard in the stomach._

_- "You fucking whore!"_

_Before she could crawl away, he was on top of her like a predator to its prey._

_- "I loved you, Kristina!"_

_He slammed her head against the floor._

_- "You were supposed to love me back! You were supposed to be the one!"_

_He slapped her across the face._

_- "You promised me that we'd be a family! You weren't supposed to do this to me!"_

_He grabbed her stinging and tearfilled face into his hands._

_- "Why? Why would you do something like that to me?"_

_She knew another blow was coming. She wondered if she could spare herself of the pain._

_- "Please, I'm sor—"_

_He slammed her head back down onto the floor. _

_- "No, you're not. I don't believe you. You… you do this shit all the time, Kristina. You make me believe that you love me and then you… you do THIS."_

_And his open hand quickly turned to a closed fist. As he went to connect it with her face, she turned her head; it struck her ear. She screamed in pain as the ringing resounded in her head. While she could see his mouth moving, she could no longer hear him._

_- "STOP! PLEASE! I'm sorry!"_

_Before she could get another word out of her mouth, he again struck her. He could not take the apologies… the lies. _

_- "If you were sorry, you would've NEVER done this!"_

_In spite of her cries and pleas for help, he continued to beat her. Whatever love he had felt for her was replaced by hate; she was supposed to be his family. She was supposed to help him. She was supposed to show him a better way._

_- "We were supposed to—"_

_He ripped off the dress he had purchased for her._

_- "You weren't supposed to do this to me! How could you?"_

_Knowing what he intended to do to her, she sobbed._

_- "Please, don't!"_

_But it was too late. Wrapping one hand around her neck, he roughly ripped off the remainder of her clothing with the other. _

_- "This is what you wanted, wasn't it? You just… you didn't want it from me, did you? You didn't want me!"_

_And unable to fight him any further, she let him have his way with her in the hopes that she would soon awaken from her nightmare._

_**End of Flashback**_

- "Let go of me!"

Her voice was weakened by the fear and power he had, in the months in which they had dated, conditioned within her.

- "Please."

He turned her so that she was looking at him. He wanted to see if she would dare lie to his face. He _needed _to know if she could truly, after all the plans that they had had together, keep their daughter from him.

- "I just have one question for you. Then… then I'll leave you alone. Ok?"

She shivered to his touch. In spite of all the healing that she had done over the years, the fact that he had had such dominance and control over her sickened her. She thought that she had become a stronger person in his absence; but over the past month, she realized that she had not.

- "Ooo…kay."

She was still his victim. Given all that he had done to her, she did not know how to _not _be.

- "Just… let me go… _please_."

Although he did not release her, he loosened his grip so as to not call attention to himself.

- "Like I told you, K, I don't want to hurt you. I _love _you. I just… I need to know. Did you have my baby? Is that little girl I saw last night… is she mine?"

She once again attempted to free her arm.

- "Keifer… _please._"

But seeing her avoidance of his question, he knew it was true. Tightening his grip, he simply wanted to hear the words come from her mouth.

- "ANSWER ME!"

His sudden exclamation caused her to flinch. She could not believe she had been so stupid as to go outside unaccompanied. How could she have forgotten that at any moment _this_ would occur?

- "I… I—"

And before she could confirm his suspicions, as though it were a déjà vu, the man was pulled from her.

- "Give me _one _reason I shouldn't take you out right now."

Although she was blinded by her tears, the man's voice was familiar. On only one day a year was his presence welcome for a few short minutes at their home: Dani's birthday.

- "Jason—"

Throwing Kiefer to the ground, he held his hand out to her; she was to remain in her spot.

- "First, I want you to call the cops. And then, I want you to get your mother, Kristina; bring her out here right now."

Noticing the young woman run into the hospital, Kiefer attempted to match Jason's grip.

- "Oh, now you're a man of the law, huh? Get the hell off of me! That bitch stole my kid."

Jason slammed him down to get his attention.

- "I can't do with you what I want right now, but if you come near her again—"

Kiefer sneered at the man.

- "You'll _kill _me?"

He attempted to get up from the ground, but Jason kicked him back down; the younger man screamed in pain at the agony of his bruised ribs. His father had asserted in his complaint against Sonny that his ribs had been broken, but it was not true; the way Jason attacked him, however, would quickly change that fact.

- "Son of a _bitch!_"

While there were cameras surrounding the hospital, he knew that the evidence would never be used against him; between the Quartermaines and the Cassadines who sat on the board, he was protected.

- "Stay away from her."

Kiefer gasped for air. He cursed Kristina under his breath.

- "She… she has… my kid!"

At hearing _his _daughter's life and stability threatened, Jason bent low to face the man.

- "Listen to me—"

He grabbed him by the shirt.

- "That _kid_ isn't yours; she's _mine_. And if you go anywhere near her _or_ her mother, you're _dead._ I will _not_ hesitate to take you out if you touch my daughter."

* * *

Ignoring the looks and questions of concern she received from those who knew her, Kristina ran to her father's room. It was starting again. Her nightmare.

- "Mommy!"

She saw the woman and her sister ready to enter the room.

- "Stop!"

Seeing the look on her daughter's face, Alexis immediately ran to meet her halfway; it was the same look of fear that she had displayed after discovering that the troubled young man had been in their home.

- "Kristina?"

She pulled her daughter into her arms.

- "What happened? Are you okay?"

But she shook her head. She was not okay. With tears streaming down her face, she sobbed in the woman's arms until she felt a second set of arms wrap around her. It was her sister.

- "Krissy—"

And noting that there was a small audience around them comprised of Robin and now Patrick, she slipped in Greek.

- "Kiefer… he knows, Sam."

She stared at her sister.

- "He heard you and Lucky. He knows about Dani. He's gonna take her!"

And standing several feet from behind them, Molly stared at her family.

- "_What?_"


	37. 4:4 Time Bombs

Many thanks to those who took the time to review. Reviewers, you keep me motivated to continue to not only give you updates, but quality updates. Keep showing your interest in the fic through comments (good, bad, ugly), and I'll keep updating you every week.

Semi-Edited

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Time-bombs**

- "_What?_"

Molly almost wanted to question the other witnesses, but she quickly realized that for purposes of discretion, Kristina had spoken in Greek. It was a statement about a man whom everyone knew had terribly beaten her sister. She stared at her mother and sister in confusion.

- "What… what do you mean that Kiefer is going to take Dani? What does she—"

The three women, upon hearing the teen behind them, quickly turned around; this was not how they had wanted her to learn of the truth. Short of Kiefer physically entering their home and ripping Dani from Sam's arms, this was the worst scenario Alexis could have imagined.

- "Sweetheart—"

She released Kristina to Sam's awaiting arms so that she could approach her baby.

- "This isn't—"

But the teen took a step backwards; she could tell that her mother and sisters were prepared to tell her something of which everyone knew, but kept from her… because she was the _baby_.

- "No—"

She could feel in her gut that it was something to do with linking Kiefer to her niece. Given the looks on her sisters' faces, she knew what it was, but she could not bring herself to accept it; surely, after four years, she would have known. She would have had some indication when they were in Greece together… she stopped.

- "You _lied_ to me, didn't you?"

She looked from her mother, to a sobbing Kristina, and finally to Sam who had tears streaming down her cheeks. She could not believe it. While she would have expected it from her mother, never in her life had she known her sister's to lie to her.

- "That's why you went to Greece, wasn't it? It was because she… she… _Kristina_… was pregnant."

Alexis attempted to take Molly's hand and bring her to her, but the teen quickly pulled it away; she did not want to be coddled… _babied_. She was tired of it.

- "No! _Stop it!_ You… you… _lied_ to me! For _YEARS_! How could you?"

Not understanding a word of the conversation, Robin and Patrick had watched instead the family's interaction. However, seeing as Molly was quickly becoming agitated and upset, Robin decided that she should perhaps step forward in order to evade the attention that they would undoubtedly call upon themselves.

- "Um, why don't you guys step into one of the conference rooms? I'm sure you don't want to have this conversation in the middle of the hall."

But her interruption had fallen on deaf ears; they continued their discussion. And so, the couple decided to step aside to give them their space.

- "Mol—"

Sam hated the predicament in which they had found themselves. Things were not as black and white as the teen had attempted to put them; there were shades of gray. And with respect to their decision about Kristina's attack, and keeping Dani and her safe from the Bauers, the gray areas were rather dense. There was much that went into their decision… too much. It was not a burden they wanted the young girl to ever shoulder.

- "We didn't mean for—"

Molly furiously wiped her face as she cut the woman off.

- "For me to ever find out? For me to know that while you guys spent almost two years in Greece, leaving me all alone here without you, you were _all_ lying to me?"

She looked at her mother, the woman who had most betrayed her.

- "And you went along with this! You _left_ me for weeks at a time because you had to check on Kristina to make sure that she was okay. And you… you promised me that we'd go to Greece for Dani's birth in _December!_ Were you just lying to me then, too?"

Alexis shook her head.

- "Baby—"

The nickname only infuriated her further. She angrily stomped her foot on the floor as she balled her hands into fists.

- "Don't _patronize_ me! I'm _NOT_ a baby! I might be the youngest, but I'm not _stupid—"_

While understanding that her daughter was upset, Alexis threateningly pointed her finger at the teen; the level of disrespect was not acceptable.

- "Molly, calm down, _right_ now."

The chill in her mother's voice quickly quelled the level of her anger.

- "I just… I'm tired of you guys lying to me _all _of the time! I would've understood! I'm _not_ stupid—"

She wanted terribly to pull the confused and hurt girl into her arms, but there was no point; she would be rejected.

- "Mol, I know you're not stupid. And that was _not_ what we meant to do in not telling you the truth! We _couldn't_—"

She cut her off.

- "Were you lying to me when you said we'd go for Dani's birth?"

Knowing that the teen would not believe Alexis if she spoke for herself, Sam responded.

- "Mom _never_ wanted us to keep this secret from you, Mol—"

Although the woman later went along with the plan, Sam figured it best to keep that from the teen. It was clear that within the next few minutes, the fourteen year long relationship of trust the family had with her would soon be irreparably shattered; it was for the best that at least their mother maintained a bit of redemption for the girl. They could not entirely isolate her.

- "She begged us to reconsider. She told us that we would need to figure out _some way_ to tell you before you guys arrived in December to see Krissy pregnant; she didn't want to lie to you. But—"

Molly turned her attention to the quietly sobbing Kristina. While the nurturing part of her – the part taken from her mother – wanted to comfort her, the unforgiving side – the part taken from her father, kept her firmly in her place. She crossed her arms against her chest.

- "How could you give her up, Kristina? How could you sit there and watch Sam raise her, and hear her calling Sam 'Mommy' and not feel anything about it? How could you—"

Kristina stopped her.

- "I _couldn't!_"

Having the combined temper of a Cassadine and Corinthos child, the teen continued.

- "But you did! Don't you care about what Dani's going to think when she gets older? Or how she's going to feel when she finds out that you didn't want her? Why didn't you—"

Covering her ears so that she could block out any more of her sister's accusatory questions, Kristina blurted out a truth that the young romantic had failed to realize.

- "I was _raped_, Molly!"

And even still, her sister's question were the questions that the young woman had asked herself for months after she had given the child to her sister. They were the questions that any person in her position would have asked herself. They were natural questions that did not have real answers. The only thing she knew for certain was that she had made the right decision for herself… at the time. She could not, not only because of her age, but also because her mental state, raise the _niece_ for whom she would have gladly given her life. She had done what she had believed was in her baby's best interest.

- "I couldn't raise her because I was _beaten_, and I was _raped_, and I was left to _die_ by her father! Okay? He was supposed to love me, and I was supposed to save him_,_ but instead he… he… _raped_ me. Do you get that, Mol? He _raped_ me!"

In her anger, Molly had allowed her sense of betrayal to overshadow what should have been rather clear. Hearing and seeing her sister emotionally propel her five years into the past from which her parents had somewhat shielded her, placed everything into perspective. Perhaps she _was_ a baby.

_**Flashback**_

_- "Mommy, Daddy, can I go home now?"_

_It had been a week since Molly had been allowed to return to the lakehouse. In fact, no one had stayed in the home in that time. Not wanting to be reminded of the horrific act that had been committed in the middle of their living room, while Kristina remained in the hospital, Sonny, Alexis, and Molly, had temporarily moved into the three-bedroom apartment Sam shared with Tina; it was the same apartment in which they had lived upon their return from Greece twelve years earlier. However, given the amount of time the couple had spent at the hospital, often sleeping in a chair beside their daughter's bed, it seemed that their youngest daughter had alone moved in with her sister and aunt._

_- "And when is Krissy coming home?"_

_They had not yet figured out a way to tell her what had occurred. There was no easy way to reveal to a nine year old little girl, despite her intelligence, the horror of her sister's situation._

_- "Baby—"_

_But they had to._

_- "Sit down for a second, okay?"_

_Placing his hand on the small of his wife's back, Sonny led Alexis to the couch. He sat her down on one side of their daughter before taking his place on her other side. Because the woman ate, slept, and breathed every morsel of Kristina's injuries, he could see the wall she had built against her emotions when speaking with their youngest, quickly becoming destroyed. He needed to preserve it._

_- "We have to talk to you about Krissy."_

_Feeling her mother's arms wrap around her, Molly leaned against the woman._

_- "I know she's hurt pretty bad because Sam is always crying, Aunt Tina is also kinda emotional, and you—"_

_She looked up at the woman. Running her finger along the woman's raccoon eyes, she disapprovingly shook her head._

_- "You're not sleeping, Mommy. You never sleep when one of us is sick, so I know that Krissy isn't feeling that great; I just… I wanna see her. And, I wanna go home."_

_Alexis caught Molly's hand and placed a kiss onto it._

_- "Listen, we have something to tell you. I want to first tell you that Krissy is getting better, and you'll see her as soon as she gets out of the hospital—"_

_Molly interrupted her._

_- "When's that?"_

_Feeling his tears begin to well, Sonny rubbed his eyes. He hated the thought of his little girl in the hospital; if he could have switched roles with her, he would have._

_- "Tomorrow. She's coming home tomorrow—"_

_She once again spoke up._

_- "Does that mean we're going home too? I mean, I like staying here, but I miss my room and my bed… and you."_

_She knew she sounded selfish as her sister clearly needed her parents more than she did, but she hated not having her parents around._

_- "Sorry."_

_But Alexis understood; she would have given anything to have things return to normal._

_- "You have nothing to apologize for, baby. We miss you too." _

_She covered the young girl's face with kisses._

_- "We're going home tomorrow. Now, we need you to first let Daddy and I tell you what we need to tell you. Okay? It's going to be hard to understand, but—"_

_Sonny finished her sentence._

_- "You're a smart girl. We wouldn't be telling you this if we didn't think you could handle it. It's just… it's very sad. And… we… we want you to know that none of this is Kristina's fault; it's only the—"_

_He could not finish his sentence. He could not sugarcoat what had been done. There was no easy way for a parent to tell his young daughter the cruelties of the world. But he had to._

_- "Keifer beat Kristina up—"_

_And seeing the tears immediately spring to Molly's eyes, he stopped._

_- "Molly—"_

_She used the back of her hand to wipe her face._

_- "I thought he loved her? He told me that he wanted to marry her when they were old enough! He was supposed to be her knight in shining armor, Daddy! Like you are to Mommy. Why would he do that?"_

_Alexis pulled the girl onto her lap. She cradled her as though she were once again their tiny infant brought home from the hospital._

_- "He's a very troubled young man, honey. He viciously attacked her, he hurt her very badly… um… he… he… he just…"_

_She could not continued or tell her baby what had happened; seeing Molly's reaction as it were, she could not further traumatize her. The sight of her sister the next morning would only make the situation worse; her baby did not need to know to what level of evil, the teen she had lauded as Prince Charming has gone against her sister._

_- "We just want you to understand that Kristina is safe now, she's going to be okay. Kiefer will not touch her again. Okay?"_

_And rocking Molly back and forth, there was nothing more that either Alexis or Sonny could have said to her daughter. All they could do was hold her and preserve what little bit of innocence remained. _

_**End of Flashback**_

- "I'm… I'm _sorry_—"

The tears which had previously burned her skin at her family's betrayal, cooled at the realization of what she had overheard and what it would mean. It sent chills down her body.

- "Is he going to—"

Noting the change in her daughter's demeanor, Alexis finally pulled her into her arms.

- "We're going to fight like hell to make sure that that doesn't happen. He's not touching her. Dani is Sam and Lucky's daughter; she's going to stay that way. We won't have it any other way."

But remembering that the man was currently being restrained by the man purported to be her niece's biological father, Kristina shook her head.

- "He's angry, Mom. He tried to attack me."

Alexis' heart skipped a beat at the thought that the man had once again come close to harming her daughter.

- "What?"

At the mention of the man's contact with her sister, Sam felt as though she might be sick. While she did not want to leave Kristina's side, she nevertheless found herself running into her father's room so that she could use his bathroom.

- "SAM!"

Sonny, who had spent his time alone hydrating his dried voice, finally began to feel its return.

- "Are… you… okay?"

As he slowly attempted to get out of the bed, Alexis rushed in; she wanted to inform him that she would be leaving for a short while in order to take care of a few things. She would not have told him what, for fear that he might yet again lose his temper, but she needed him to know that she was not leaving him.

- "Lex… Sam… bathroom."

Although she wanted to check on her daughter, she felt as though she could not; the most important thing in that moment was ensuring that Kiefer was temporarily out of the equation long enough for her to figure out their next move.

- "I know, honey. Listen, I'll be back in about an hour or so, okay? I need to—"

But he knew her better than that. He could see the worry and fear in her face; he was not going to let her leave in such a state.

- "What's wrong?"

And looking over to Kristina who stood at the door waiting for her, he knew about what his wife's nervousness was. He might have been fuzzy concerning periods of time, but he understood the underlying cause of his family's divide.

- "Kiefer?"

Without responding to him, Alexis grabbed her purse from the chair.

- "I'll be ba—"

However, Sonny grabbed her arm.

- "I'm going… with you."

* * *

Noting that Kristina had not yet returned, keeping his hand pinned on Kiefer's chest as the younger man lied on the ground, Jason pulled out his cell. He was not one to involve the authorities in most matters, but when it came to Sam, he would have done whatever necessary to ensure that her daughter remained where she belonged.

- "Mac. I need you, or your men, to get down to General Hospital right now; Kiefer Bauer just attempted to attack Kristina Corinthos."

That was all that needed to be said for the man on the other line. While the District Attorney was clearly in the Bauer pocket to have been schemed into releasing Kiefer from prison, Mac was not. Alexis was one of his oldest friends; he knew her family and her daughters well. He would not allow what happened to Kristina to reoccur… not on his watch.

- "We're on our way."

Rather than keep Kiefer on the ground, Jason pulled him to his feet.

- "You wanna be a man, but you terrorize defenseless—"

- "HEY!"

He felt a hand grip his shoulder.

- "What the hell do you think you're doing to my son?"

Pushing Kiefer back onto the ground, Jason quickly turned to face the young man's role model.

- "It seems like your son enjoys continuing to attack and intimidate Kristina Cor—"

Warren interrupted him before he had a moment to finish his statement; he did not need to hear the Corinthos or Cassadine name in his presence.

- "I'm sure my son wasn't doing anything to that pathetic little bitch. She'd do anything for attention. And from the looks of it, she's getting it at the expense of my son."

As he moved to help his son who had not moved from his spot on the ground, Jason threateningly stepped in front of him.

- "I'm warning you, _and_ I'm warning your son—"

He pulled out his gun in order to prove his point. He pointed it toward Kiefer.

- "Unless you want to be mourning your son rather than visiting him in prison, I suggest you get him to stay away from people he has _NO_ business near—"

- "Jason!"

Lucky was shocked by the sight before him.

- "What the hell are you doing?"

Ushering Tina and a reluctant Stefan into the hospital so that they could check on his sister-in-law and wife, Lucky slowly approached the man whom he had believed to be the father of his little girl.

- "You need to put the gun away."

Warren shook his head in disgust as he looked from Jason to Lucky.

- "That's what you have to say? He's holding my son at gunpoint! Why don't you make yourself useful and shoot this thug!"

Lucky ignored him.

- "Jason—"

Not needing to be told twice, he withdrew his gun as he turned his attention to the man who was raising _his daughter_.

- "Mac's already on his way. This piece of _garbage_—"

Warren grabbed Kiefer before Jason could do anything else to put him in harms way.

- "Get up! Let's go!"

But Lucky put his hand out to stop him. With Mac on the way, Kristina in the hospital, and Kiefer liable to once again attack her, he was not allowing him out of his sight. He already knew that the man must have learned the truth of Dani's paternity. He needed to speak with his wife.

- "No, I don't think so. You both need to stay right where you are. You—"

Warren, however, already knew the extent of Lucky's power on him and his son; as far as he was concerned the police officer lacked any jurisdiction to hold him.

- "Oh, I don't think so. From what I know, you're still a St. Lawrence detective. When an officer _officially_ within the Port Charles limits arrives, then and _only_ then will you have any access to my son… in my presence, of course. God only knows how you all will attempt to spin this."

He pushed his son into the hospital.

- "Let's go."

And standing in his spot watching as the two men disappearred into the building, Lucky turned his attention to Jason.

- "Well?"

Being a man of few words, Jason returned his gaze.

- "He had his hands on Kristina… _again_."

And until Sam told him otherwise, he would not say another word to her husband concerning the reason for the dispute, Lucky nodded in understanding.

- "Thank you."

He extended his hand to him.

- "I might not agree with all of this, but… _thank you_."

Jason accepted the gesture.

- "I will do _whatever _it takes to protect my… _our_… daughter."

* * *

Alexis shook her head as she attempted to lead her husband back to the bed. She could not allow him to risk his health anymore than he already had… even for their daughter.

- "No, you're—"

But he could not take no for an answer. He could not sit around helpless while some animal went after his little girl.

- "Alexis… I… can't…"

Figuring that the coast was clear, Patrick and Robin walked into the room.

- "Sonny, you can't be out of bed. We need to talk—"

Alexis put her hand up to stop Patrick from continuing. If her husband would not listen to her, he certainly would not listen to some doctor. Sonny was far too stubborn for that.

- "Krissy, Mol—"

She turned her attention to her girls.

- "Can you go check on your sister, please? Make sure that she's alright? And um… wash your faces or take a shower—"

Molly made a face at the woman.

- "But we don't have a change of clothes or anything. Plus, shouldn't we—"

Alexis couldn't think straight; she simply wanted her daughters out of the room while the doctors and she spoke to Sonny about the tumor in his brain. She did not want the first time Kristina and Molly learned about it to be when she attempted to convince their father to stay in bed. She needed to find some time in the day to speak to them.

- "Okay, um… just go check on your sister please. Patrick and Robin need to examine your father; just… um… just give him some privacy."

Watching her daughters nod and disappear into the bathroom, Alexis turned to Sonny, Patrick, and Robin.

- "Sonny, you can't leave. You have—"

Patrick finished her sentence.

- "You have a brain tumor. That's what's been causing your mood swings, the change in your temperament—"

Robin nodded in agreement.

- "Your erratic behavior was probably the result of the tumor pressing on your brain. And so—"

Sonny moved back onto the bed. It made sense. He had been walking around feeling as though he was losing his mind. When Alexis left him and banished him from her life, everything felt as though it was falling apart around him. He thought he might _die_ without her.

- "I'm… dying."

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she grabbed his hand.

- "No, you're not… well…"

She looked up to Patrick so that he could better explain the situation.

- "Can you—"

Nodding, he continued.

- "From the size and shape of the tumor, we believe that it has been growing for quite some time… perhaps years."

Sonny leaned back against his pillow. He covered his face in shock.

- "Years?"

Robin nodded.

- "Given what we've viewed from the CT Scan, we're optimistic that you have an astrocytoma—"

Alexis wiped a tear from her face.

- "And that's the non-cancerous one, right?"

Crossing his arms against his chest, Patrick continued.

- "That's the benign tumor. We're about sixty-five percent sure that because of it's location and shape that that's what it is. As we told you, Alexis, we won't know for sure until we take it out. Sonny, we've scheduled a biopsy and tumor resection for this afternoon—"

At that, the stubborn man shook his head. If he allowed these doctors to cut his skull open and removed the tumor, there was no telling how long he would be stuck in the hospital. He could not help his daughter from a hospital bed.

- "No… no… no… I'm not… Kristina… needs my… help. I'm not… leaving—"

Alexis placed her hand onto his chest. She could not say that she was shocked; tumor or not, this was her husband's true personality.

- "Sonny, you don't have a choice; you have to—"

He pushed her hand from his chest. He felt angry.

- "Yes, I do… Alexis! I'm not—"

And just then, Stefan and Tina entered the room in a bit of a rush. Upon seeing them… Stefan… Sonny felt his blood boil.

- "He… you… you want… him to—"

Accepting a kiss from Tina, Alexis pointed to the bathroom door before apologetically looking at her brother.

- "This… this isn't him—"

While Stefan clenched his jaw, he nodded toward his sister. Although he would have liked to take her into his arms and assure her that everything would be fine, he would not dare take another step into the room; Sonny was simply too unstable and paranoid.

- "Darling, Lucky is downstairs with Jason, Warren, and Kiefer—"

He slipped into Greek.

- "I believe the police are on their way, but we should perhaps leave. We must figure out what steps we'll be taking next as it is clear that he's learned the truth. I have no other explanation—"

Alexis nodded.

- "I know… he knows. Kristina told me… after he tried to attack her."

Noting that his wife and brother-in-law carried on a conversation as though he were not there, Sonny threw his cup of ice across the room.

- "Talk… to… _ME!_ My… daughter!_"_

She turned her attention back to her husband whose glare was on her brother.

- "Sonny, Stefan is _not_ the enemy here. Okay? He's only trying to help."

He allowed his eyes to travel back to his wife.

- "I'm… going with… you."

Alexis threw her hands up in the air in agitation. From what she had been told, Sonny had survived years with the tumor growing in his brain; given his recent behavior, there was no telling of what he was now capable.

- "You can die, Sonny. That tumor… it could kill you. Do you understand that?"

But he did not care. He would keep his daughter safe.

- "Not… before I… kill that… bastard."

He then turned his attention back onto Stefan.

- "_I'll_… protect… _my_… family."

* * *

He had managed to ignore his father's questions concerning the reasons behind his troubles with Jason. Under normal circumstances the older man would have attempted to bullied the information out of him, but it appeared that he had done enough of that for week; his mother was lying in a hospital bed due to his antics.

- "Mom—"

Her face was swollen, her ribs were broken, her lung was punctured, and… they did not know if she would survive this latest battle with his father's fist. He had done quite the number on her. A body could only take so much.

- "Um—"

He turned to look at his father who stood in the corner of the room watching them. He could not speak to the woman who had, in spite of all of his bad acts, loved him unconditionally in front of the man who had helped create the monster he had turned out to be.

- "Can you… Can you give me a few minutes with her… please?"

For a moment a scowl appeared on Warren's face, but in the presence of his unconscious wife, it quickly disappeared. Allowing his son some time with the woman was the least that he could have done.

- "I'll go find her doctors and give the DA—"

Kiefer shook his head.

- "Don't. It's fine. I'll handle it."

With a raise of his brow, Warren nodded and walked out of the room.

- "Mom, it's me…"

He gently took the woman's hand into his own. He hated the life that she led in their home; she was too good for his father. He did not deserve her.

- "It's Kiefer."

She was kind, loving, and gentle. She did what she could to please the brutish man, but nothing ever seemed to appease him.

- "I… I have news."

Melinda lived a life walking on eggshells in the presence of a man who had vowed to love her. When he was boy, whenever she attempted to shield him from his father's blows, she paid the price of the man's fist connected to her jaw. She had a medical file a mile long due to the injuries she had suffered from those attempts alone. And while it sickened Kiefer to think that this might have been her last battle, he could not help but feel a sense of relief. He could not bear to look at her in such a way.

- "You… you have a granddaughter."

His blood ran cold at the slip of the word from his lips. It was hard to believe that he was a father. It was hard to accept that he had created that beautiful little girl he had seen for the very first time the prior evening.

- "She's… four, Mom. And… I'm… I'm sure you know who she is… you've probably seen her around town."

He felt a bitterness fill his mouth. While his heart wanted him to rejoice in the idea that he had created a child with the girl… _woman_… he had loved for so long, a sense of hatred, disdain, anger, and betrayal overwhelmed him. Lest he unintentionally harm her, he released his mother's hand.

- "That… _bi—_"

He stopped himself. Melinda hated profanity, especially from his lips. She liked to believe that in spite of all the ways that she had failed him, she had done something good… right.

- "Kristina. ! She had my baby… _OUR_ baby… and she didn't even bother to tell me!"

He stood from his seat so that he could pace the room. He loved Kristina. But… he hated her. He hated her more than any other person in his life. She had claimed to love him, said that she wanted to build a life with him, and give him the type of family that he had never known in a household with a father like Warren. She was supposed to be the key to making him a better man, but she betrayed him.

- "And she kept her away from me!"

She stood him up to be with another man, one who could never appreciate her the way that he had. She sat on the witness stand and allowed the prosecution to ruin his life and any chance that he could ever make his father proud of him. She stole five years of his life.

- "Mom, I have a daughter and I don't even _know_ her!"

She stole his life and gave it to someone else.

- "She kept her from me this whole time, Mom. She… she gave our daughter away like some kind of used sweater she didn't want. She… she… she gave her to Sam… her sister!"

Slowly regaining his composure, he slowly returned to his seat. He once again took her hand into his own.

- "I want you to live. I want you to know her… I want you to meet your granddaughter."

He placed a kiss onto her hand.

- "I want her to know _you_."

And unnoticed by him, a tear trickled down the woman's cheek at the thought that her beautiful grandchild might be tainted by the Bauer blood.

* * *

- "Hey BamBam—"

Tina stepped into the bathroom to find her eldest niece sitting on the floor beside the toilet while Kristina and Molly sat adjacent to her. It seemed that the woman had emptied the contents of her stomach, but had not yet come to the point of strength to stand.

- "Honey, are you okay?"

Sam shook her head.

- "I won't be okay until I know my baby is safe."

Knowing what her sister had told her about Sam, Tina's worries traveled with her from her apartment, to the scene just outside of the hospital entrance, to where she presently stood. She could only hope that luck and the cosmic Gods were on her family's side.

- "We're working on that, BamBam. You have to know we're not letting Dani go… and certainly not to those people."

Sam covered her face as she flushed the toilet. Morning sickness, a difficult pregnancy, and the stress of the Bauers did not make for a stress free pregnancy. She began to wonder at what point she would lose the baby she for whom she had nearly lost her marriage. It appeared that in order to protect Dani, she would likely have to sacrifice her baby. And, in inverse, if she were to protect her unborn baby, she would have to sacrifice Dani. She was not sure she could have both.

- "I hope you're right."

Tina could see the loss of faith in her niece. For the first time, she could not blame the young woman; it was unrealistic to expect her, through the hell and torture in which life placed her, to believe that something good or positive could come from the pain and negativity.

- "I'll believe for you, sweetheart. I'd do anything for you."

She knew that.

- "Thanks T."

Looking at her other nieces, Tina pointed to the bag in her hand.

- "I brought you girls a change of clothes. I guess it probably doesn't even make sense for you all to change since we're probably going to be headed to Wyndemere in a few—"

Kristina let out a sigh of relief; they could not have decided to leave the hospital a moment sooner. However, aware of her father's precarious condition, Sam gave her aunt a knowing glance to which Tina quickly responded with a shrug. Sonny was unpredictable; no once knew what he would decide.

- "Your mother is talking to him right now. Um… are you okay now? Don't rush to get up."

Sam covered her face for a moment before slowly moving to her feet.

- "Yea… I'm fine. Kiefer… he _knows_ about Dani, T. That kinda made me… it made me sick to my stomach. We need to—"

She noticed her aunt quickly glance over to Molly; she was shocked by her candidness given the secrets they had kept from the girl.

- "It's okay—"

She held her hand out to the teen. Even though it appeared that she forgave and understood their decision, Sam could nevertheless see the continued hurt in her youngest sister's tear-filled eyes.

- "We told her. She's—"

Moving to Sam's side, Molly spoke up for herself.

- "I'm fine… I guess. I just… I don't _understand_ why I couldn't be told at _some_ point. I understand why you kept it from me when I was nine, but _God_, I'm _fourteen_ now! Why'd you guys all lie to _me_? I wouldn't have—"

Kristina remained in her spot on the floor.

- "I know you wouldn't have said anything, Mol."

She hugged her legs against herself as her mind continued to race back and forth about the reasons they had hid the truth from the girl. If she could have gone back in time, she was not sure if she would have made a different decision… about that. Other decisions, on the other hand, had begun to weigh heavily on her mind.

_**Flashback**_

_- "Remember what I told you, sweetheart; Kristina is… she's a bit banged up."_

_Standing outside of her daughter's bedroom in Wyndemere, Alexis held Molly's hand in her own._

_- "But, your sister is the same person she was before. Um… she's a little bit sad, but I think seeing you will make her feel better."_

_Molly did not know what to say. It had been a few days since her mother had told her about her sister's attack; she had not taken the news very well. Her nights were filled with nightmares of the man she had once believed to be her sister's Prince Charming beating the teen, sometimes Sam, and even her mother. On more than once occasion, she dreamt he killed her entire family in front of her. She could not take it. She woke up each night in a cold sweat and a soiled bed. For that reason, her parents had decided it best to delay the return to their home and to keep the child from her sister until she appeared ready to see her._

_- "Is—"_

_She leaned into her mother. She could not find the words to say or ask. She was scared._

_- "Forget it."_

_Alexis rubbed the young girl's back. She was not sure if she had made a mistake in bringing Molly there. Perhaps she was not yet ready._

_- "We can go back downstairs if you want, baby. Krissy will understand, you know."_

_But the petite nine-year-old shook her head. She had to be brave._

_- "No… I wanna see her. I wanna give her my gift."_

_She held the teddy bear tightly against herself before releasing her mother's hand so that they could finally enter._

_- "I'm okay, Mommy. I promise."_

_Before Alexis could attempt to dissuade her, Molly turned the doorknob and entered the bedroom. Upon seeing her sister, however, she froze in her spot; she could move no further._

_- "Krissy?"_

_Holding their father's hand in her own, while shifting her focus from her older sister who sat on the bed with her back to the door, the teen shyly smiled. The swelling and bruising had significantly decreased, but they still existed; she was not yet one hundred percent. _

_- "Hi Mol."_

_The look on her little sister's face, however, told her that in spite of her healing, she still had a ways to go._

_- "I've missed you."_

_But it was not just the sight of her sister's clearly bruised and temporarily disfigured face that shocked the young girl. It was the entire scene of seeing her sister lying in the bed with her broken arm, pained expression with every breath she took, and reddened eyes that upset her. She had never before seen someone she loved in such a weakened state. She did not like it._

_- "I… I… got you… a bear."_

_She wanted to approach her and to give her sister a hug, but she dared not move lest she hurt her any further. Instead, she placed it on the chair closest to where she stood; she then looked over to where her mother stood, and felt the emotions she had hoped she would have had the strength to keep at bay emerge. _

_- "I… I… hope you feel better, Krissy."_

_She immediately ran to her mother and allowed the woman to lift her into her arms. She whispered softly into the woman's ear._

_- "Can we go… please? I wanna… I wanna go."_

_Mouthing a word of apology to Kristina, Alexis nodded as she soothingly ran her hand up and down her baby's back._

_- "Of course."_

_**End of Flashback**_

She wiped her fallen tears before standing beside her little sister.

- "I…"

She stopped to look at Sam and Tina, the two people with whom she would forever be bonded. They had shared a closeness in the eighteen months in which they had lived together in Greece; they had kept her secret in ways that could only harm them if discovered. They had protected her and allowed her to make decisions that would impact their lives more than any other person in their close-knit family. Their meaning in her life was indescribable.

- "_We_… Mol, we didn't want you to have to deal with any or _all _of this."

Molly looked away from her.

- "Because I'm the baby."

But Kristina turned her toward her.

- "At the time, _yes_; that's why we didn't tell you. I mean, you were _nine_! It wasn't something that you needed to know about. But then—"

She thought about their return from Greece nearly two years later. They could have told her then; she was a mature eleven year old. But they did not.

- "And we kept lying to you because… we didn't want you to… I don't know… feel differently about life… and _love_… because of this. We wanted you to stay that romantic little girl you've always been. We couldn't take that away from you. _I _didn't want to ruin you, Mol. Not like—"

She let out a sigh. While she had had some boyfriends since Kiefer, she could never bring herself to the point of trusting them enough to see a deeper part of her. She could not bring herself to trust that they might not hurt her the way Kiefer had. She could not love them, or allow herself to be loved by them. He had shattered that part of her spirit for what she believed would be forever.

- "Me."


	38. 4:5 Forgotten Secrets

This is one of my favorite chapters (the other is upcoming Ch 40), so don't disappoint me! Let me know what you think!

Many thanks to my reviewers; you're very much appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Forgotten Secrets**

- "Ok girls, go take a shower. I'll have the cook make us lunch. Sam—"

Alexis looked at her eldest daughter.

- "If you want to take that bath you were talking about, I suggest you make it a short one so that we can get something other than a muffin in you."

None of her girls responded with anything more than nods of their heads; the day was barely over and they were all already mentally and emotionally exhausted. And noticing that Stefan had abruptly disappeared from the moment they had entered the castle, Alexis expected to have feel his wrath later that day. She felt sick to her stomach over it all; her family needed a win. There was only so much even the most loyal group could take.

- "Um—"

She turned to her husband who had taken a seat onto the couch; it was clear that he too was exhausted, albeit for different reasons.

- "I think we should get you upstairs, honey."

Against Patrick, his daughters, and even his wife's advice, Sonny had checked himself out of the hospital. In spite of the risks, there was no point in continuing to have him see reason; he would have done what he wanted anyway.

- "Yea."

Although he wanted to know their plans in dealing with the Bauers, at that moment, he did not have the energy to argue with her. He did not _want_ to argue with her. Despite the tumor growing in his brain, he wanted to prove to his wife that he was still the man she loved. If she would have him back for more than pity and a sense of obligation, he would prove to her that he was still… _him, _the love of her life.

- "Thanks."

Moving to his side, Alexis helped him stand.

- "We're going to take this nice and easy."

Cursing under her breath at the size of the castle, she took the shortest route she knew to get to the bedroom they shared on the rare occasions they spent the night in her family's home.

- "We're almost there, honey."

He was humiliated that he could not, on his own move, but Patrick had informed him that it was a side effect of the sedative that had yet to entirely wear off. By the end of the day, he hoped to return to normal… whatever that was; it had been so long since he felt… _normal_.

- "I'm sorry… Lex."

Just twenty-four hours earlier, she had begged him to stop apologizing to her; she did not want to hear it. But now, she did not know how to feel.

- "It's okay. It's… it's not your fault."

But in some ways, wasn't it? He had a tumor, this was true, however his drinking had played an integral role in what he had done throughout the previous evening. It was the reason he had attacked Kiefer; she had smelled it on his breath when he leaned in to kiss her cheek after she kicked him out of their home for a second time. He was drunk when he had attacked Mike. And even more so, despite having been released from police custody, when he nearly attacked Jax before turning the aggression onto himself. There had to be a point where he was held accountable for his decisions.

- "Here we are."

They entered the large bedroom that had been prepared for their arrival. She led him onto the bed where his pajamas were ironed and folded for him.

- "Do you want to change?"

He shook his head.

- "No… I'm fine. I just… want to lie… down."

She removed his shoes and lifted his legs onto the bed. He was grateful for her.

- "Thank you—"

She was not certain if her actions merited a word of thanks; she still was not sure of how she would handle his presence in the home.

- "Um… you're… you're welcome."

She grimaced slightly allowing her dimples to be shown. He was _not_ welcome… not where he currently rested.

- "Look, I don't agree with what you're doing right now."

He nodded.

- "I know."

She continued.

- "And I'm not one hundred percent about much right now, except for the fact that my priority lies in keeping Dani with this family. If having you here helps me accomplish that, then that's what I'll do. But you need to understand something."

He stared at her waiting for her to finish her statement. Not so long ago he would have been able to read her mind. That was no longer the case. He could not read a single member of his family; they had become strangers to him.

- "My brother is _not_ your enemy. He loves this family, Sonny; he puts it above all else. And—"

He stopped her from continuing.

- "I know how much… you love Stefan."

But that was not her point.

- "Listen to me, my love for my brother is unconditional. I love him in spite of his faults… and God _knows_ he has many. However, I will never take from him the fact that he loves us _all_. Honestly, I think in some ways you're included in that group."

He did not believe that. Even without a tumor in his brain, he would never have believed that. From the moment they had met, Stefan had made it quite clear where he stood in _his_ family.

- "He's trying to kick me… out of this… family. He wants my… _life_."

Knowing how he meant his statement, she furiously shook her head. The fact that he would use those words when speaking about her brother let her know to what level of jealousy and inferiority Sonny had found himself. Although she knew it was the tumor speaking, she nevertheless recoiled in disgust.

- "I know that you don't like him, but to suggest that he wants your life… meaning to be _you_… and in turn be _my _husband sickens and insults _me_!"

As he reached out to touch her, she moved from the bed.

- "My brother has been there for me my _entire_ life, Sonny. He took care of my sister and me when our parents died. He was there when Sam was born and supported my decision to keep and raise her. He was there when Kristina was born, when she was sick, and when she was kidnapped. He's _always_ been there for me, Sonny. As my _BROTHER._"

He attempted to interrupt her.

- "Lex—"

But she pointed a threatening finger in his direction.

- "I get that he's _very_ protective of me, and in turn of our daughters, but don't you _dare_ accuse him of harboring some incestuous feelings for me; we're civilized and well-bred people! _God_, I should've just left you in the hospital because _clearly_ you need to be there."

She knew her final statement was an obvious thought; the hospital _was_ where he belonged. However, she could not fight the man _and_ deal with everything going on in her life at the same time; she had to pick her battles. Taking him along with them was the easiest and safest option.

- "Please don't make this day any more difficult for me than it already is. I do _not _have the energy to fight you _and_ battle the Bauers."

He let out a sigh of regret; he had not meant in anyway to insult her. He simply could not control the words that seemed to have spilled out of his mouth.

- "I'm sorry… I'm… I really am, Lex. That's not what… I meant."

She crossed her arms against her chest.

- "So what did you mean?"

He slowly sat up in the bed.

- "He wants to… have all the control… he once had over you… and the girls before I… was in the picture. He's taking away _all_… of my say—"

She threw her hands up in the air. She could not believe that he was attempting to have the same argument they had had several years prior. Since that time, just as he had stopped running from her when times had become too difficult to bear, she had made a conscious effort to stop defaulting to her brother for his input; she had instead, learned to have more patience with her ticking time-bomb of a husband. As a result, four and a half years later, Stefan should no longer have been an issue.

- "No, he isn't, Sonny! You have a _brain_ tumor that is _clearly_ disrupting your ability to react logically and rationally!"

He attempted to interrupt her.

- "That was before—"

But she nevertheless continued over him.

- "And before you finish that statement, honey, you need to understand that _before_ we found _out_ about the tumor, you weren't yourself… _obviously _because it was and has been growing inside of you… according to Patrick, for _years_! The mere fact that after you accidentally ran down Dani, you left me in that hospital the _entire_ day to deal with everything that was going on, _proves_ that you were on your way to self-destruction."

She stared at him. She hoped that in some way she was getting through to him.

- "How the _hell_ did you expect Stefan, or _ME_, to allow you _ANY_ rights in making _ANY_ decisions when it came to the well-being of our kids? You're _sick, _Sonny… and you need help."

She moved back to the bed. She softened her tone.

- "Honey, I love you. You wouldn't be sitting here, in this home… my _brother's_ home… if I didn't. I wouldn't have married you in spite of everything that my family had to say about it, if I didn't. I wouldn't have even bothered to return to Port Charles after all that had happened here if _something _in me didn't draw me back into your orbit every time I saw you or heard your name. _BUT_, when it comes to our children, you know that I will _always_ put them first. And if defaulting to my brother right now for some help, while you've got this tumor in your brain, is what I have to do, then I will."

He felt a wave of pain run through his head that he attempted to shield from her; but she knew him. She knew every part of him. She could read him like a book.

- "I love you, too."

She ran her hand over his cheek before leaning in to kiss him.

- "Now, Patrick—"

He shook his head.

- "I don't want… to talk about him."

They had to; the tumor in Sonny's brain was equivalent to the elephant in the room.

- "I know you don't, but what good are you to our family if you're dead?"

He locked eyes with her.

- "I know that… you don't think… I can help… but I can, Alexis. And I would rather be dead… knowing that I helped… our daughter… than die… in a hospital bed… knowing I let her down."

She shook her head in disagreement, but there was nothing more that could be said to the man. His response was the main reason she had brought him home with her; if she had not, he would have found a way to do what he wanted on his own. She could not risk the dangers that would have posed.

- "Well—"

She opened and handed him a pain reliever that Patrick had given her for him.

- "I hope you realize that you just might be doing more harm than good to your daughter. She's already proved that she can survive abuse and rape, but I'm not sure how much she'll be able to handle the guilt of your death because you wanted to protect her."

And with that, she moved to the closet, picked out a change of clothing, and stepped into the bathroom so that she could get dressed for the day.

* * *

She knew that she should not have done what she did, but given how quickly the family had left, the way in which Alexis had accepted Sonny's need to _protect_ Kristina, and therefore allowed him to be discharged, she was curious. Having looked through the medical files to confirm what had already been implicitly told to her, she was certain that something big had occurred. She needed to find out for sure. And if it what she suspected were true, she she would help her friend in any way she could.

- "What are you doing?"

He snuck up behind her causing her to scream out in shock. She looked about to see if anyone had noticed.

- "Patrick, don't _do_ that!"

She quickly attempted to close the computer screen before he could notice what she was doing, but in her exclamation, he had already seen some of what she was viewing; his surgeon's eyes never failed him.

- "Why are you looking at Kristina Corinthos' file?"

- "Shh!"

Grabbing the pages from the printer below her, she pulled her husband from the nurse's station and into the conference room. Before he could say another word, she shut and locked the door behind them.

- "I know that I'm wrong in doing this, so don't lecture me—"

He already knew that whatever she had to say was not good; his wife had a curious nature of which he attributed to her superspy parentage.

- "Do I even want to know what you did?"

Without giving him much of a choice, she moved to the table and laid out each of the four pages of condensed medical records.

- "Last night when we were examining Sonny, he was saying a lot of weird things—"

Patrick crossed his arms against his chest.

- "He was drunk and he has a brain tumor; it's to be expected."

But she shook her head. She knew her husband was attempting to suppress her curious nature by causing her to focus instead on the medical symptoms the man displayed; he hated this part of her personality.

- "No, when I was trying to calm him, he started asking about his family. He asked about Molly; I told him that she was with Sam, Alexis, and Kristina. When I said Kristina, he said something like, 'Kristina, Dani, Kiefer…'"

- "So?"

She rolled her eyes at the man's impatience.

- "So? Patrick, don't you think that's a bit strange? The grouping?"

He shook his head.

- "No, I don't. I think it was the babbling of a sick man who now refuses to get treatment."

Robin could tell that her husband also thought the grouping curious, but would not, because of his _lack_ of curiosity attempt to learn more.

- "I think I must've given him a weird look or something because he suddenly started clarifying. He said 'Sam, Lucky, Dani's father.' I mean, if he were just babbling, why would he feel the need to do something like that?"

Patrick could see the wheels spinning in his wife's brain. He did not like that what she was implying.

- "Robin—"

She stopped him.

- "I told Alexis what Sonny said; she gave me the _same_ look that he did! And look, Dani has the same blood type as Kristina—"

He glanced at the pages. And even if her insinuations were true, it was not their business to intervene or pry.

- "As she does with Sam. Robin—"

She could not let her husband minimze her observations. The Cassadine-Corinthos family was harboring a massive secret that would implode in their faces if the information fell into the hands of Warren and Kiefer Bauer; everyone knew of the Bauers' hate for the family.

- "Did you know that Jason called Uncle Mac to let him know that Kiefer nearly attacked Kristina today?"

He shook his head.

- "That wouldn't be the first time."

She needed.

- "I know that… and that's my point. Patrick, Dani is the _exact_ age of a kid Kristina could have had after she was raped. She, Sam, and Tina left for Greece soon afterward and didn't come back for nearly two years. _And_ they came back with a baby!"

She noticed that Patrick was ready to rebut, but she put her hand up to stop him.

- "Look, I've known Jason for years. Do you _really_ think that he would've given a sample of his sperm so that Tina could be the surrogate to a kid he'd never have a relationship with? He's not the kind of guy to do something like that. I mean, Sam could've gone anywhere for that. And God knows that Stefan would've found a more worthy candidate than a man he hated with his niece. Everything fits."

Patrick could not allow his wife to continue any further. She was entering dangerous territory between two powerful families.

- "Robin, I get that you want to know what's going on with them, and you've got your own ideas about Dani, but let it go. This doesn't concern you."

She was a bit taken aback. His reaction was almost too defensive.

- "Sam is a friend of mine, Patrick—"

He stared at her. The two women were not close enough for this level of involvement.

- "You're more like acquaintances—"

But she rolled her eyes as she spoke over him.

- "If she and her family are hiding this big secret this big secret that's about to come out, I think it only fair to warn her."

He let out a breath.

- "How do you know that it's about to come out? All we know is that Kiefer nearly attacked Kristina, she came here hysterically crying, the family did what they do in talking back and forth with one another in Greek because they know none of us understand it, and then of course, Sonny decided he'd rather deal with a ticking time-bomb in his brain, than have it removed and put in a jar in the OR. That's _it_. That's _all_ we know. And honestly, I can't say that I want any more information; this isn't our fight or battle. Now—"

He grabbed the printouts from the desk, folded them, and stuck them into the back of his scrubs waistband; he would shred them the moment he retained access to one.

- "Can we get back to work now? Can I trust that you'll—"

As though a form of Providence, their beepers began to buzz; it was an emergency. Before his wife moved toward the door, he grabbed her arm.

- "Leave this alone, Robin."

She stared up at him.

- "Fine. Fine, okay? I'll drop it."

For now.

* * *

- "This is a bit like déjà vu, don't you think?"

Sam looked up at Lucky as he entered the bathroom.

- "How… are you?"

Standing by the tub for a moment he admired her changing body. She was his wife. She was his best friend. She was the mother of his unborn child whom he hoped to one day meet. And sadly, she was also the woman who lied to him every single day of their marriage. He loved her more than words could ever convey, but the pain in his heart at her betrayal was _there_. While it could never overpower the love he felt for her, it was nevertheless more than a dull ache; it was a jackhammer in quiet church.

- "Tina told me that you weren't feeling well. I was on my way to you when we ran into Jason—"

His avoidance of her question did not go unnoticed. She knew that if he told her how he was, his words would only hurt her. And in spite of the pain she had caused him, he would and could never do the same to her.

- "Yea, I know. Uncle Stefan told me you were probably waiting to speak with Mac about Kiefer. I… I don't—"

He sat on the edge of the clawfoot tub. He could not think of the troubled man… his daughter's biological father… at that moment.

- "Sam, is the baby okay? Are you okay? You saw Dr. Lee, right? What did she tell you?"

His concern melted her hurt.

- "Everything's fine. I was a little lightheaded; Dr. Lee said my blood sugar was low because I haven't been eating as I should be. So, my mom is having lunch prepared now. Right now, I'm okay."

He let out a sigh of relief. While he kept in the back of his mind the knowledge that the pregnancy might not end well, he prayed each day and night that it would. He had grown to love the idea that they might have yet another child… _together._

- "Good. I'm… uh… I'm glad to hear that. Kiefer, he—"

As tough as he was, his voice began to crack. Sam touched his arm.

- "Babe—"

She saw his inner struggle.

- "I'm _sorry_. I know that it's not an excuse and it's not going to change how you feel about me right now, but… I am… I'm _really_ sorry. I… I didn't know what else to do, Lucky. That little girl—"

Her own walls had begun to crumble. She wiped her face.

- "She's my _life_! I would gladly give my life for her—"

He felt the same way.

- "I know that, Sam."

But she put her hand out; she needed a chance to be heard. She needed a chance to explain to him all that she had been unable to the previous evening.

- "Dani is, _without_ a doubt, the most precious gift I have _ever _received in my life… and even more so because she came from one of the most important people in my life."

The tears had begun to stream down her face, but she did not care. She needed him to understand.

- "Kristina is the epitome of courage, Lucky. After what she went through, she could've very easily just said, 'forget it, I'm getting rid of this baby.' Or she could've eliminated this entire situation by taking that pill. She didn't have to keep her or have her… but she _did_."

She stopped speaking so that she could compose her thoughts and perhaps so that he could begin to digest all that she had said.

- "Those eight months… when she carried Dani… they were _the_ most difficult months of her life. She spent the first two virtually dependent on my mom and me. She was in _so_ much pain because of her injuries from the attack, she had morning sickness, and she was really trying to hide it all throughout the trial because any indication would've _definitely_ set off Warren's alarms. _ God_, Lucky! We didn't even know, until she started showing the signs, that she hadn't taken the morning-after pill. She'd hidden that from us, too. She _wanted_ this baby."

Lucky gently touched her cheek.

- "I _get _it, honey. I do—"

She shook her head. He could not have understood… not without knowing the full story.

- "You can't get it, Lucky… because if you did, you wouldn't be… there wouldn't be this _wall_ between us right now. I can feel it."

While it was true, he nevertheless continued to wipe her cheek.

- "Can you blame me?"

She held his hand in place. She wanted to feel its warmth against her skin.

- "No, I can't. And if I were in your position right now, I can't say that I would be this forgiving—"

- "Yes, you would be. Sam—"

He moved from the tub's edge onto the floor. He knelt so that he could be at her eye level.

- "You're the most loving and caring person I know. You put your kids—"

More tears escaped from her eyes. He caught them all.

- "You put them before everything and anything. Look at what you did for this baby!"

He placed his hand into the water and onto the tiny bump on her belly.

- "You were willing to give us up because I wasn't ready to believe in our baby's strength. And just like you don't blame me for being upset… _angry_… about all of this, I could never blame you for giving me that ultimatum; I _needed_ it. And I _love_ you for that, Sam."

At his last statement, a sob escaped from her lips; she did not think that she would ever hear such a thing from him again. She was sure that after all the lies, he was done with her.

- "I love you too, Lucky. And I'm _sorry_! I really am. I just… I couldn't betray my sister—"

He allowed her to wipe his own fallen tears.

- "How could you have _ever_ betrayed her, Sam? You're raising her daughter. You gave up nearly two years of your life—"

She placed her hand onto his lips. He was wrong. Being with Kristina in Greece and raising her little girl was no sacrifice.

- "No, I didn't. I gave nothing, and I was given _everything_, Lucky. Kristina gave up her innocence, she watched as the bruises all over her body disappeared while her stomach expanded each day to remind her of what had happened to her, and then she gave that beautiful and innocent little baby to me. And after going through all of that, the _only_ thing she ever asked of me throughout that time and when she placed Dani into my arms was to keep her secret… _Dani's _secret. Aside from not wanting Warren and Kiefer to ever find out about her, she also didn't want _this_ day to come… where our daughter would become—"

Having awoken from her nap, the four year old sleepily, yet hurriedly with her overalls already unbuckled, entered the bathroom that connected her parents' room with her own. In her dash to ensure that she did not have an accident, she failed to realize that her parents, wiping the tears from their eyes, smiled as they watched her hop onto the toilet seat.

- "Hi Jellybean."

Sam rested her head onto her folded arms, while Lucky ran his hand through her hair.

- "Monster!"

Dani wiped the sleep from her eyes. She smiled at her parents.

- "Mommy, you're back!"

She nodded to her daughter.

- "I am! I missed you. Do you need Daddy to help you?"

The little redhead nodded.

- "I was sleeping, but then I had a dream I had to use the bathroom! I went potty in my dream and almost had an accident for _real_, so I ran! I didn't have time to find Aristea or Uncle Nikolas to help me. Good thing you're here because I thought I only had to go number one, but—"

She whispered so that no other person outside of the room could hear her.

- "I'm going number _two_, Mommy."

Grabbing the wipes from the shelf, Lucky moved to their daughter.

- "Well, thank goodness for us being here, Monster! That cast has to stay purple for these last few days you have it on!"

Sam watched as her husband patiently waited until Dani was finished. She wondered if he would have been so receptive toward her if he had known the truth all along. Would he have wanted to raise a child conceived from the worst crime imaginable to a woman? She needed to put the thought out of her mind.

- "Yea DanDan! And then you can play in the tub all you want again. You missed that right?"

She held her father's shoulders as he cleaned her up.

- "Uh-hmm! It's no fun to take baths with a plastic bag on my hand; I gotta keep my hand up like this—"

As though Sam didn't know, Dani demonstrated how she liked to raise her arm while bathing.

- "Are you playing with any of my toys, Mommy?"

Sam laughingly shook her head as she pointed to the large overflowing bucket of toys at the foot of the tub.

- "No baby, I could never play with your toys if you can't. That wouldn't be fair."

- "Oh, you can, Mommy! I don't mind! I'll share with you."

After her father rebuckled her overalls, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

- "Thank you, Daddy!"

She then ran over to her mother giving the woman a peck on her lips before passing her tiny hands over the woman's tearstained face.

- "How come you're crying?"

Unsure of how to respond, Sam looked over to Lucky who had retaken his seat on the floor. His own tearstained face did not go unnoticed by the observant child.

- "You too, Daddy. Boys aren't supposed to cry."

He pulled her into his lap; he knew that that was a Cassadine belief put into her mind by her proud Uncle Stefan.

- "That's not true, Monster. Boys have the same emotions as girls; they just express them differently."

- "But you're _both _crying… that's the same. How come you're sad?"

Sam smiled from the child to her husband. She had named her daughter Danielle for the exact fears that her sister had had: she did not want her little girl to be judged. Now that he knew the truth, would Lucky view her differently? Would he judge her?

- "It doesn't matter, Dani-Natty. Sometimes adults cry for reasons little girls and boys wouldn't understand. Um—"

She reached over and ran her fingers along her baby's soft cheek.

- "Can you run and check on Auntie Krissy and Auntie Molly, please? Nana is having the cook make us lunch; so go see if they're dressed and ready. We don't want Nana to say that Mommy is the one who's always the last to arrive."

Blowing a raspberry into Dani's cheek, Lucky then tickled her belly.

- "That's because Mommy _is_ always late to dinner and lunch."

Giggling, Dani nodded.

- "She makes me late too, Daddy!"

Sam playfully splashed water onto her husband and daughter. It was in moments such as those where she realized how terribly she missed their life in St. Lawrence; they were a perfect family. She wanted it back. She wished she could go back in time to the night she had packed their bags and left her home without her husband knowing.

- "You two shouldn't gang up on the Mommy! That's not nice!"

Shielding herself from the water, Dani laughed into her father's chest.

- "Okay, I'll go, Mommy! I'll make Auntie Krissy and Auntie Molly play with me until you're finished! And then you can sneak downstairs before they get there! That way you'll be _first!_"

Sam laughed aloud at her little girl's sneakiness; it was one of the many reasons no one ever doubted that she truly belonged to her.

- "That sounds like a great plan, baby. Thank you!"

And watching as Dani skipped out of the room, Sam broke down into a sudden sob. She could not imagine such a sweetness being taken from her life.

- "Do you get why I… I _couldn't_… tell you, Lucky? She's so good. She's the most perfect little girl anyone could ever ask for. How can anyone think that she's—"

He knew what she was going to say. It was the same thing that she had intended to explain before the little girl had entered.

- "She'll never be a child of rape, Sam."

He grabbed her face.

- "I could never see her that way. Nothing's changed for me, Sam; she's our little girl. I love her just as much today as I did yesterday… maybe a little more. We're not losing her."

* * *

Not wanting to have the conversation in front of his mother of his encounter with Kristina just outside of the hospital, Kiefer placed a kiss onto the unconscious woman's hand before stepping outside to speak with his father.

- "What are we going to do?"

But for the fact that they were in public, Warren would have slammed his son's head against the wall. Kiefer's stupidity never ceased to amaze the man.

- "I swear to God, Kiefer—"

The younger man wanted terribly to tell his father the truth and reasoning for his act, but with the image of his mother lying in the hospital bed just feet from where they stood, caused him to think twice of his decision.

- "I'm sorry—"

But that was not enough for the man. While he could not presently lay hands on his son, Warren nevertheless stepped close enough into him so that every bit of the fury burning within him could be felt on Kiefer's skin.

- "Do you know how difficult it was to get the DA to get you out of prison when he did? Huh?"

Kiefer knew of the information his father had on Mitchell Auerbach; however, even with such information, it had taken more than a flick of a wand for the district attorney to successfully have his prison sentence significantly reduced.

- "I get it, I'm sor—"

And before the final syllable could be uttered from his lips, Mac, accompanied by two police officers, approached them.

- "Hello there! Did you miss your friends down at Pentonville, Kiefer?"

Warren wanted terribly to wipe the smug look off of the commissioner's face, but he knew better; no good would come if both Kiefer and he landed in prison that evening. Instead, he quickly transformed into the role of the concerned parent acting as his son's attorney.

- "Don't say a word, son."

Mac smirked at the man's gesture; Warren's transformation had not gone unnoticed by him.

- "Yea son, listen to your father. Officer, do Mr. Bauer here the favor of reading him his _Miranda_ rights; we wouldn't want him getting off on a technicality."

* * *

After walking out the bathroom, she noticed that Sonny had fallen asleep. She thought it best given that the longer he slept, the more strength he could perhaps regain; if he intended to help their daughter, he would need as much of it as possible. She quietly stepped out before the light-sleeping man awoke.

As she exited the room, she noticed her granddaughter running passed.

- "Hey you!"

She scooped the little girl into her arms and covered her face with kisses.

- "Where are you running off to, Jellybean?"

Dani smiled widely at the sight of her grandmother. She tapped the woman's nose.

- "I can't tell you that, Nana!"

Alexis laughed at the sing-song manner in which the little girl responded. There was nothing in her to indicate that even the tiniest morsel of Bauer blood ran through her.

- "And why's that? We don't keep secrets from Nana, you know! Sooner or later she finds out _everything! _ Your Mommy didn't tell you that?"

She shook her head causing the ringlets in her hair to dance in her head.

- "Nope!"

Noting that Dani had been rushing in the direction in which she had planned to go, Alexis figured that she would walk with her; when they would reach the redhead's destination, surely she would request for her to stop.

- "Hmm… okay then. Where is your Mommy anyway?"

- "Taking a bath. She was crying. Do you know why?"

She ran her fingers through her granddaughter's hair.

- "Did you ask your Mommy why she was crying?"

She nodded.

- "Yes. Daddy was crying too. They said it doesn't matter why, but I wanna know. Are you gonna tell me, Nana?"

Alexis smiled at the girl before slipping into Greek.

- "There's a Greek phrase that says, 'Curiosity is the beginning of wisdom,' but Americans _also_ have a saying; do you want to know what _that_ one is?"

Dani once again nodded, so the woman continued.

- "Americans say that 'Curiosity killed the cat.'"

Not understanding the meaning of either phrase, the little girl frowned.

- "That's not nice, Nana. You shouldn't hurt animals."

Tina, who had snuck up behind her sister, poked her in the sides. The act caused Alexis to scream in shock while Dani giggled at her grandmother's fright.

- "Yea, Alexis! We don't _ever_ want to hurt animals!"

With a smile, she took her niece from her sister's arms.

- "What are you teaching this child, Jiminy?"

Alexis rolled her eyes.

- "Dani noticed that both Sam and Lucky were crying; she asked me if I knew why and if I would tell her why they were crying despite both of them telling her that it didn't matter. Am I right, DanDan?"

Innocently nodding, she smiled at her aunt.

- "Are _you_ gonna tell me, Ant? I don't think Nana will, but I wanna know!"

Tina shook her head in amusement at the four-year-old's precociousness; she was every bit her mother's… or mothers' child. She could see both Sam and Kristina in her.

- "I tell you what, if you can get Uncle Nikolas to… um… toooo—"

She tried to think of something that would occupy her niece's time long enough that she might forget about her parents' trouble; choosing Nikolas was an easy target given his reluctance to adapt to change. Much like her brother, her nephew was a creature of habit raising a miniature version of himself.

- "Get your Uncle Nikolas to try my vegan ice cream I have in the fridge, then I will. Can you do that?"

Dani tapped her chubby cheek as though she were deep in thought.

- "But it's almost lunchtime! I'm supposed to get keep Auntie Krissy and Auntie Molly busy until Mommy finishes taking a bath so that she won't be the last one downstairs."

She leaned in closer to her aunt so that their noses were nearly touching; she did not want her grandmother to hear her mother's secret plan. She whispered as softly as a four year old child could.

- "She doesn't want _Nana_ to say she's _always_ late… even though she is!"

Alexis attempted to muffle a laugh, but she could not hold it in; Dani filled her family's dark day with the most beautiful light. Her innocence was captivating.

- "Alright, while you two figure out your _secret_ mission—"

She leaned over Dani's shoulder and gave her a raspberried kiss on the cheek.

- "I need to go speak with Uncle Stefan before lunch. Remember, don't be late!"

Continuing on to her brother's office, she did not bother to knock upon arriving at his door; she let herself in.

- "Stefan—"

Wearing his thick-framed glasses, he sat at his desk studying a few documents. At her entrance, he simply indicated with an open hand the free seat in front of him.

- "Have a seat."

She did not like his formal demeanor with her; however, it was expected.

- "Look, I know that you don't agree with my going along with Sonny's release—"

He looked up from the file. Without interrupting, he stared intently at her while she spoke.

- "But Stefan, what other choice did I have?"

The answer was simple. For as intelligent as his sister was, he did not understand how she had failed to see it.

- "The choice you had, Alexis, was to leave him in the hospital where he should be seeking medical treatment for that tumor in his brain. He is unstable. You know that."

She could not argue against his last point, but what her brother failed to realize was that just like him, Sonny was stubborn. That was one of the many reasons the two men failed to get along.

- "He didn't give me a choice—"

Stefan shook his head.

- "Yes, he did, darling. You had the choice to leave him where he was, or allow him to fend for himself—"

She cut him off.

- "Yea, because that worked out so incredibly well, Stefan! _My God_, the last time I did that, Sonny attacked Kiefer, nearly killed Mike, and then made an attempt on his own life. My _only_ choice in the matter was to take him with me where I could watch him myself."

It was moments such as those where Stefan cursed ever allowing his sister to move to the States in the first place. Her life in Greece was safe and her daughter was happy. The only downfall of regretting his decision was, of course, the loss of his two nieces and great-niece, all of whom he adored. However, at least his sister and eldest niece would not have been in the position that they were presently in.

- "Have you stopped to consider the danger he might therefore pose to—"

She once again stopped him from continuing. She knew what he would say.

- "Of course I have, Stefan! But if I had believed for a second that he would hurt me or the girls, I wouldn't have allowed him to be here."

She thought about the one time where he had pushed her on the pier step as she attempted to stop his attack on Warren Bauer. His act had caused a larger rift in their marriage than what had already existed, and yet they had made it through. That was telling of their love for one another.

- "_That_ would _NEVER_ happen."

Stefan had always suspected Sonny had been the culprit to his careful sister's supposed trip on the pier, but out of respect for her, he never pushed the subject. However, had he seen any further suggestions of violence directed toward her, he would have disposed of the mob boss.

- "Hmm—"

She frowned at him; but before she could question his response, he continued.

- "He might not harm you or your children and granddaughter, but what about your sister, Nikolas, and—"

She squeezed the bridge of her nose. She was becoming angry. She did not appreciate his insinuations.

- "He has _never _threatened them! What the hell is wrong with you, Stefan?"

He handed her the file that he had hoped he would not have had to show her.

- "Understand that my only intention is to keep you safe, Alexis. I might not care for your husband, but I would never do anything to ruin your marriage. I should think you would know this."

Half listening to him, she looked at the file.

- "What is this?"

Once again, he thought it rather obvious. Her love for her husband blinded her.

- "He views everyone who is not a part of this family – that being you, the girls and Danielle – as a threat. Darling, what you have in your hands is a copy of his purchase for weapons from his former dealers."

She looked at the date of the purchase order to be delivered to _their_ pier associated with their café and restaurant; it was placed a week earlier. While to the layperson unfamiliar with the way in which the mob placed their orders for weaponry, it would appear to be a shipment of goods related to his business, to her it was clear. Having been his attorney in both his illegal and legal lives, she was shocked. It had to be a mistake.

- "I would ask how you got your hands on this, but I already know. Instead, I'll ask how you know this was placed by him?"

Stefan removed his glasses.

- "I do not know for certain, but even you must be curious about this. Jason has his computer friend looking into it."

She was shocked that Jason already had the information.

- "And how long have you been keeping this from me?"

Stefan stared at her for a moment; he could not tell if she were angry with him for further involving Jason in the matter, or simply not coming to her first.

- "I only learned of this last night, Alexis. I attempted to speak with Sonny about it, however he had already entered his… _mania_. Instead, I gave to Jason a copy of the file and informed him of the need to get this situation rectified before it escalates into something unfortunate. Alexis, I may not like your husband, or find him worthy of you and your daughters, however I am doing whatever necessary to protect _all_ of you. Surely you know this."

She slowly nodded her head.

- "I'm sorry, Stefan. I'm just… ugh… I don't know. I just… I wonder what else he's done."

He moved around the desk so that he could sit beside her.

- "Darling, he is not safe. I understand that he would like to help Kristina; but do you suppose his best use is to seek help before he does more harm than good? That tumor—"

She wiped a tear from her cheek before turning to look at him.

- "I know… it needs to come out."

Stefan handed her his handkerchief.

- "Sooner, rather than later. There is no telling what else he's done for which he is unable to recall."

Alexis stared at the paperwork; she could only hope that Sonny had not done anything more than place a weapons order. The question now was how she would handle it.

* * *

**Your turn! Good, Bad, Ugly.**


	39. 4:6 The Path of No Return

As usual, many thanks to my reviewers. Keep them coming and I'll keep posting. Also, I'm having a bit of writer's block with respect to the chapter I'm currently writing. Lemme know what you'd like to see that I haven't already written. I'm trying to stay a few chapters ahead for your sanity and mine, so help me out if you have any requests.

Somewhat edited.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**The Path of No Return**

- "Hmm…curious seeing you down here already, Mushroom. Have a little help?"

Sam innocently shrugged at her mother's entrance.

- "I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about, Mama."

Alexis passed her hand over her daughter's cheek and forehead before giving her son-in-law a kiss on the cheek.

- "Sure you don't. How are you feeling?"

She took her seat across from the couple.

- "No more lightheaded episodes?"

After speaking with Lucky, and having a few minutes of normalcy with their daughter, Sam managed a genuine smile.

- "Nope. I'm okay. I mean, until everything is completely resolved, I'm not sure I'll be _exactly_ where I want to be, but—"

She took Lucky's hand into her own. After their daughter had left them, he had gently washed, dried and moisturized every inch of her body, before finally helping her dress. The tenderness he had showed her helped to release her stress and fear that they might not survive this latest blow to their relationship. He assured her that he was not going anywhere. He showed her that his love for her was all she needed to keep her sane in the crazy times in which they were living.

- "We're good. We're in this together."

Although his mother-in-law mouthed a word of thanks to him, Lucky quickly shook his head; no thanks was ever necessary when it came to his wife and daughter.

- "Sam's right. I might not like what was done… rather, _how_ it was done; but there's nothing we can do about it now. I love my wife and that little girl of ours; that's all that matters."

It was at moments such as the one before her that Alexis was reminded of how blessed her daughter had been to have Lucky in her life; he was truly a gift.

- "Exactly. And I just want you two to know that Stefan and I are working incredibly hard to make sure that everything goes according to plan with the paperwork. He's told me that he already called Gregor at the government office—"

Sam frowned in confusion.

- "Wait… when did you guys figure all this out? I thought… I mean, that's what I was trying to tell you last night, babe… before—"

Lucky cleared his throat.

- "This morning, Sam. I, uh… well, Tina and Stefan spoke to me. We made the decision this morning… while you were at the hospital with your mom and your sisters—"

Alexis covered her face; she knew that knowledge of the reason for the rush would only cause stress for her daughter.

- "Do you think this is… _wise_? I mean—"

He did not want to have to tell his wife of the way that Warren had appeared at her aunt's door, but they had since promised to reveal everything; there was no longer going to be secrets between them or _their_ family.

- "Alexis, it's okay"

Sam looked from her husband to her mother, then back to her husband; things were about to get worse. Although she was not sure what could possibly have been worse than knowing that Kiefer had in some way learned the truth about her daughter's true parentage.

- "Just tell me. What's going on?"

Lucky continued.

- "I don't want you to worry because we've got this under control."

She stared at the man.

- "Will you just—"

He blurted it out.

- "Warren Bauer showed up at Tina's door this morning—"

Sam gasped. _That_ was worse than Kiefer knowing.

- "Oh God! Please don't tell me that—"

At the younger woman's fright, Alexis quickly moved around the dining table to her side.

- "We don't know if he knows; but honestly, honey, I don't think he does. Warren Bauer is not the type who would sit on news like this. For whatever reason, I don't think Kiefer's said anything to him, and I would bet my life that Melinda hasn't said anything either…"

In thinking about the unrecognizable woman that she had seen the previous evening being brought into the hospital, Alexis knew in her heart that it had to have been her granddaughter's grandmother. She wondered if her disfigurement was the result of their secret.

- "I think we should count our blessings about that one."

Sam let out a breath; she knew her mother was right. However, she also knew that they did not have much time to figure out their next move. The moment Warren learned that Dani was his granddaughter he would come after them; he was ruthless. She could not allow that to happen.

- "Okay… okay… is Krissy's name is going to be removed from—"

Knowing more about the plan, Alexis continued.

- "Only from the government paperwork. The hospital—"

Before her mother could finish speaking, however, Sam shook her head in disagreement. That was not enough.

- "No. I want _everything_ to say that that little girl is mine, Mom. I don't want _anything_ indicating, even by some—"

She agitatedly made air quotes.

- "'_negligence_' of the hospital's staff to indicate that Kristina was the one who had her. I don't care how far buried those medical records are, they need to be changed… _now_, Mom. You and I both know that if Warren finds that information, he's gonna run with it. And he's gonna run with _my_ daughter in his arms, and I'll be _damned_ if that happens. So, _please_… change _everything_."

Alexis looked to Lucky for his opinion on the matter; he had a say, after all.

- "Well? What do you think?"

He held tightly to his wife's hand and in a form of solidarity gave it a squeeze. He too would do whatever necessary to keep their daughter safe.

- "I think we should do it Sam's way. If the government is working with us as much as Stefan says they are, then—"

The man entered the room followed by Tina; he overheard Lucky's statement.

- "I assure you that they are."

Before taking his seat at the head of the table, he moved to his niece's side and placed a kiss onto her cheek.

- "You look well, darling. Dare I say your husband is proving his worth after all?"

The worried frown that had covered her face was quickly replaced with a smile as she playfully smacked her uncle's arm. Rather than entertain his desire to allow Lucky to think any conversation he held in Greek were about him, she reproached him in English.

- "You're so bad, Uncle! You should just _admit_ that it's possible for a Cassadine to like a Spencer, or at the very least that they're not bad people."

At her comment, Stefan narrowed his eyes at the young woman. He continued in Greek.

- "You shame me and your upbringing, Samantha. The Spencer's are horrible people; but for our influence on this one here, I would shun you for marrying him."

And to prove that he was joking he placed a kiss on the top of her head before taking his seat at the table. Getting down to business, and for Lucky's sake, he spoke English.

- "Now, as I said at my entrance, the government is willing to do whatever necessary for… and I do not believe this word appropriate to the situation at hand, however, I suppose for lack of a better word it is the _best_… but because of our titles and who we are in Greece and in Russia, _both_ governments will cover up any… _deceit…_ we have forged. Samantha—"

He leaned forward in his seat in her direction.

- "Darling, the Cassadines _never_ lose; you know this. This will _not_ be the war where we do. Do you understand that?"

Feeling her aunt squeeze her shoulders, Sam nodded.

- "I do, Uncle."

Blowing a raspberry into her niece's cheek as though she were once again a little girl, Tina then moved to her sister's side. Knowing that Sonny would not be joining them for lunch, she took his seat beside her; albeit in different ways, both mother and daughter needed her support.

- "BamBam, if having my name placed in flashing lights over the hospital, Dani, and even myself, will put you at ease, I'm willing to do that. Okay? We're in this together—"

She looked to her nephew.

- "_All _of us are_._"

Sam blew her aunt a kiss, which the woman caught and placed over her heart with a smile.

- "Always, BamBam. Never forget that."

Noticing that the expression on Alexis' face had changed at her sister's taking of her husband's seat, Lucky figured it was the best time to change the subject.

- "Um—"

He knew his mother-in-law was also going through her own personal hell; however, because she tended to mind her family first, she allowed her own feelings to go overlooked. He thought it best to nevertheless check on her.

- "How are you doing, Alexis? Sam told me that Sonny's here? Is he okay? I mean, out of the hosp—"

But seeing Molly and Kristina, holding Dani in her arms, enter the room, Alexis shook her head; she had yet another group of loved ones to look after.

- "I'm working on that. For now, he's taking a nap."

She stood to give her daughters each a kiss before they found their places at the table. The sight of her granddaughter giving her mother a thumb's up behind Kristina's back at her plan's success made her smile.

- "There're my other babies."

Molly sat in her usual seat beside her.

- "Hmm—"

Alexis wrapped her arms around the teen.

- "You smell good, baby."

She placed her cheek on the top of her head taking in the smell of the girl's shampoo.

- "I'm sorry you didn't have a chance to nap; I'm sure you're exhausted after sleeping on those uncomfortable couches in the hospital lounge."

Molly nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders; even if she had wanted to, with all the thoughts that were running through her mind, she was not sure sleep would come easily. The revelation of what had occurred to her sister, and the fact that Dani was not truly Sam's daughter, but Kristina's, overwhelmed her.

- "I'm sure I slept better than you did. I mean, did you even sleep, Mommy?"

Alexis smiled at the sound of the girl referring to her as '_Mommy_;' she was sure that in an act of defiance at being treated like a baby, the teen would have abandoned her continued habit.

- "Um, hopefully I'll get some rest tonight. I'm sure it'll be an early night for all of us."

Kristina, who had found it difficult to take her eyes off of Dani as the little girl had quickly left her side and moved to Sam's lap where she played a game of magic with Lucky, finally turned her attention to her mother.

- "Where's Daddy?"

Alexis knew that she would need to tell them the truth concerning their father's condition, but she was not sure how to respond to the already suspicious girls without prematurely alerting. She figured that they needed some sense of normalcy by way of an incomplete family lunch; she would break their hearts later.

- "He's resting. He needed some… _rest_."

But Kristina could tell her mother was not being entirely truthful; but as her attention had shifted back to Dani, she let it go. Staring at the beautiful child, she rubbed her arm on which a bruise had formed from where Kiefer had grabbed her.

- "Um… okay."

And just as the grandfather clock chimed noon, Nikolas and Spencer entered with smiles on their faces.

- "It looks like we're the last ones. That should make you happy, Sam."

Spencer poked Dani in the stomach. The little girl had promised him that if his father and he had stayed behind on their arrival to lunch, she would eat his vegetables and share her dessert.

- "I hear we're eating brussel sprouts, I hope your Mom and Dad are ready for clean-up. I bet they wish your cast was off now."

Smiling as Dani hid her face in her mother's chest, Nikolas and Spencer took their seats as the servant brought in the family's meal.

* * *

_- "Nice of you to join us."_

_He smiled his million-dollar smile at his beautiful wife before placing a long kiss on her lips._

_- "Blame that one—"_

_He pointed to Molly who slipped into the seat Alexis had previously occupied beside Sam. _

_- "She wanted a brand new order of books. We had to choose enough to last her a month."_

_Alexis wrapped her arms around her husband. _

_- "I guess you bought out the store then."_

_She looked at the fourteen year old._

_- "Mol, we're going to have to extend the house because of your book collection, you know. Usually kids eat their parents out of house and home; you're burying us, baby."_

_The teen giggled as she shrugged her shoulders. Much like her mother when Alexis was younger, Molly was shy with those whom she did not know well. Books introduced her to a world of characters from a variety of backgrounds. Knowing a small portion of her parents' childhoods, she particularly enjoyed those books detailing how love overcame the struggles of the protagonists' hearts. She was a bookworm with a vivid imagination._

_- "Well, we can donate some of my old books! Just not my classics. Those have to stay. And Uncle has a library—"_

_Sonny stopped her. He would never think of having her give away her books. He loved that he was able to provide to his daughter the opportunities his father and stepfather did not seem concerned with giving him when he was her age._

_- "Nah, we're just kidding with you, Mol. We'll build wall-to-wall bookshelves for you in your room. I mean, there's no need to go all the way to Wyndemere for a book."_

_And before the conversation could continue onto the wonders of Stefan's book collection, he gently directed his wife into the booth. Having not yet greeted his eldest daughter, Sonny kissed his hand and reached across the table to touch her cheek._

_- "Hey Trouble."_

_Sam smiled at the man. She hated the nickname, but given her proclivity to finding trouble, since before her parents married, the man thought it suitable._

_- "Hey Dad."_

_She felt her stomach growl._

_- "I hope we're not waiting for Krissy before we order—"_

_Alexis interrupted her._

_- "Yes, we are. I ordered starters a few minutes ago, so I'm sure you can have your fill on those by the time she gets here."_

_This was the first time Sonny was realizing that the girl was late. He always worried when he was unsure of where she might be. Flashes of the past haunted him._

_- "Where is she? Did she—"_

_She sensed his unease. _

_- "She's fine, honey. She's just running behind schedule. She said tennis practice ran late. She'll be here in a few minutes."_

_He let out a sigh of slight relief; he would not be entirely comfortable until he saw the young woman enter safely. _

_- "Alright. Do you want to just order for—"_

_Alexis rolled her eyes at her husband. He clearly had ignored what she had just told their eldest daughter._

_- "Goodness, you're just as bad as Sam! I told you I already ordered appetizers. They'll be here before—"_

_And as though the girl knew her family was speaking about her, Kristina stumbled into the restaurant before Alexis could finish her statement. Sonny jumped from his seat._

_- "Kristina!"_

_Her lips were split and bloodied, her eyes were swollen shut, and her clothes were torn. Sonny immediately ran to help her before she fell to the floor._

_- "KRISTINA!"_

_But as he approached her mid-descent, several bodies blocked his path._

_- "Daddy's coming!"_

_He attempted to push past, but his efforts were for naught; they would not let him get to his daughter. They would not let him through._

_- "She needs me!"_

_And then he heard his wife's voice in the center of the crowd. Although she whispered, he heard every word._

_- "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry, my beautiful girl."_

_Sonny could not believe his ears. His daughter could not be dead. He could still save her. Why would they not let him through?_

_- "KRISTINA! ALEXIS! I'M COMING! I'LL SAVE YOU, PRINCESS!"_

_As his determination grew, as did his anger; the situation became clearer. Looking at those who blocked his path he noticed among them a woman with red hair, along with an olive skinned young man with dark hair matching that of his three beautiful girls, and then there was the final man. Sonny reached for the impeccably dressed man's shoulder; he forced him around._

_- "STEF—"_

_But upon facing him, he realized instead that he saw only himself. He was looking in a mirror._

- "OH MY GOD!"

He jolted from his sleep. He looked about the room; he realized that he was in Wyndemere, but he did not recall how he had arrived there.

- "Alexis?"

He called out for his wife, but received no response. It was the tumor; he knew it. He simply needed a little while longer to take care of Kiefer and Warren before he would allow for the surgery. He simply needed to protect his daughter.

- "I need to get out of here."

The sleep had served him well as he had managed to regain his energy. He pulled back the covers and made his way to the door.

- "I'll save you, princess. Daddy will always save you."

He exited the room, but staring at the long corridor, he realized that he had forgotten his way.

* * *

Lucky entered the den hoping to find his brother. Despite exchanging pleasantries with the man at lunch, he could not deny the slight resentment that filled him; of all people who had lied to him throughout the years, Nikolas' betrayal had hurt him almost as much as Sam's had. While he understood his wife's reasoning, he would have expected better from his brother; their bond should have meant something to him.

- "Hey, can we talk?"

Nikolas was seated with Spencer playing a game of cards. Amid the smiles and laughter at lunch, he had felt the tension between them. He would have approached him and apologized himself, but he figured that Lucky would he would find him when he was ready. The time had come.

- "Spence, will you excuse us, please?"

The thirteen year old was already told of the secret after Dani had arrived earlier that day; while the girl napped, Nikolas sat with him and explained the situation. He apologized for the lies, but also told him that it had not been his place to say anything on the matter; Sam and Kristina had made a decision that was for the best way to keep Dani safe. That was all that mattered.

- "Alright."

As the young teen passed him, Lucky pulled him into a hug.

- "Hey Spence. Thanks for keeping Dani occupied earlier. I'm sure it wasn't the most manly thing playing tea and swinging on the swing-set, but she had fun with her Cousin _Alexei_."

He blushed at the thought that his friends might ever learn of what he had done; but Lucky noticed his reddened face. He messed with his hair.

- "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. It's not like I tell the other detectives about my teaparties with her. I don't think I'd be able to step foot into the station with that kind of information. You keep my secret, I'll keep yours?"

With a sigh of relief, Spencer nodded.

- "You got it."

Upon his exit, Lucky moved to the couch where his brother stood.

- "Um—"

He did not know how to approach the man, or how to begin the conversation.

- "I… uh—"

Nikolas, however, took advantage of his brother's moment of hesitancy to speak up first.

- "Look, I'm sorry, Lucky. I know that as your brother I should've given you the heads up, especially when Sam moved to St. Lawrence. I should've told you the truth so that you could make an informed decision, especially since you were leaving Cam and Jake here to go four hours away. If I were in your position, I'd probably be just as pissed. I mean, I lied directly to your face when I told you that Tina carried Dani. That was completely inappropriate. I'm sorry."

Lucky stared at the man for a moment. His brother had just apologized for every attack that he would have made against him. He could not help but smirk at the man.

- "That was so… _Cassadine_ of you, Nik."

The formal gentleman feigned ignorance.

- "What do you mean?"

Lucky pointed an accusatory finger at the man.

- "Oh come on, you just made it incredibly hard for me to get too angry at you because you… I don't know… in your formal, and ridiculously polite way… you _apologized_ before I could even yell at you."

Nikolas had learned such a tactic from his uncle. A Cassadine was never spoken down to; in any argument they always found the upper hand, remained calm, and always kept their manners. It was a skill that had never failed on anyone regardless of how angry that person might have gotten; the Cassadine never looked the fool.

- "Well, I _am_ sorry—"

He moved to the refreshment cart. He poured two glasses of water before handing one to his brother.

- "Look, from the moment that you drooled all over my cousin when you saw her enter Kelly's for the first time, and when Sam decided that she just _had_ to have you, I was put in a _really_ bad position. You two can't get into an argument without me being somewhere in the middle being pulled back and forth and expected to choose a side."

The younger man took a seat before placing the coasterless glass onto the coffee table; he knew his act would irk the man as the table was probably worth more than the home he shared with his wife and daughter.

- "Yea, but this wasn't some ordinary fight, Nik. Sam and the rest of your family led me to believe this entire time that Tina had carried her the entire time. How am I supposed to feel about that?"

As predicted, Nikolas placed a coaster under his brother's glass.

- "You're supposed to be angry. No one is attempting to take that from you, Lucky. We're all…"

He thought about his unapologetic uncle.

- "Well, _most_ of us understand your anger and accept whatever resentment you might have toward us. I, however, want you to understand the position that I was in throughout this whole ordeal."

He retook the seat that he had previously occupied.

- "You may be my brother, but Sam is just as much of a sister to me as Lulu actually is. Unlike with you two, I grew up with her, Lucky… and Tina, and Alexis, and Stefan. They've been my family my _entire_ life."

_**Flashback**_

_- "Mama!"_

_She stepped off of the porch and onto the sand. After returning from her final exam, she wanted only to sit on the beach with her little girl and do absolutely nothing. _

_- "Mushroom!"_

_She scooped the soon-to-be four year old girl, dressed in her striped bathing suit, into her arms as she walked toward the beach blanket where the child had left her aunt, uncle, and three year old cousin to run to her. _

_- "Did you have fun? I see you got Uncle Stefan to come to the beach and play with you."_

_Sam wiggled free from her mother's arms so that she could run towards the seated man. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she attempted to climb his back._

_- "Mama's back, Uncle!"_

_The man was not only seated with his family, but his pants were rolled up half his calves and his shirt sleeves up to his elbows, as he helped the little boy he raised as his own build a sandcastle; he had clearly only just returned from work. Laughingly, he held his overly active niece from behind so that she might not hurt herself or her teenaged aunt who lied beside him with her nose stuck in a book._

_- "Samantha, calm down, darling. Come finish helping Nikolas with this castle."_

_Taking the shovel from her younger cousin's hands, the girl began to dig a moat around the structure she, Nikolas, and their uncle had built together._

_- "You gotta put water in it Nikolas. Go get some!"_

_Shaking her head in amusement at her daughter's hyperactivity, Alexis finally made it to her family._

_- "Stefan."_

_She placed a kiss on both of his cheeks._

_- "Alexis, I take it the exam went well?"_

_She nodded as she bent to take her nephew into her arms as he attempted to stray from where they sat. _

_- "Nikou, my love. Hi! Where are you going?"_

_Lifting the bucket in his hands, the boy pointed to the sea._

_- "We need water."_

_Alexis pursed her lips to which the toddler gave her a peck._

_- "Ah, very cute, Nikou. However, I think it's probably for the best that you two forgo the water unless one of us is with you, okay?"_

_Smiling as the little boy nodded, Alexis handed him to her brother as she took a seat beside her sister; she passed her hand over the girl's fair-skinned back._

_- "Honey, did you put any sunblock on?" _

_She lifted the back of her suit top so that she could see the difference in the girl's skin._

_- " You're getting a little red."_

_Before Tina could respond, however, Sam left Nikolas' side and hopped onto her mother's lap._

_- "She did! I helped her before we came out!" _

_She looked down at her aunt before turning her attention back to Alexis._

_- "I don't think I put enough on her! My hands are too little! But, I don't think she did a good job for me either even though she's got big hands. See?"_

_She held her tanned arm out to Alexis so that she might see what the day in the sun had done to her coloring._

_- "Look at my tan!"_

_Alexis smiled at the girl. _

_- "I see that! Like me, Uncle, and Nikolas, you have Papou's color… and Tina, well she got Yaya's."_

_She turned Sam around to get a better look at her. Her daughter was about two shades darker than normal. She looked over at Nikolas; his coloring matched his cousins._

_- "Did you put any sunblock lotion on either of the kids before coming out here? How long have you all have been sitting here anyway?"_

_Thirteen year old Tina finally sat up to look at her sister._

_- "I caked it on both of them before they dragged me out; clearly, it was pointless. Lex, look at her!"_

_She pulled a part of the child's bathing suit down so that her sister could see the difference in coloring on the girl._

_- "She makes me look like a ghost… or a lobster!"_

_Despite the sadness that filled him, Stefan smirked in their direction._

_- "Soon enough, that will no longer be a worry for you, Kristina. You will not be getting the Greek sun in—"_

_Although Tina was aware of their impending move, Alexis quickly shook her head; she had not yet informed her daughter of the fact that they were leaving Greece so that she might attend law school in the States. She did not want Sam to become overly excited that she grew impatient throughout the summer, and she also did not want her baby to be sad about the prospect of leaving the only home she knew._

_- "Stefan, stop kidding around. Tina, I think you should probably get out of the sun before you really do turn into a lobster." _

_Sam ran her hands through her aunt's fiery hair._

_- "It's too late, Mama; her skin matches her hair!"_

_Hearing even the usually quiet Nikolas laughing at the comment, the teen playfully swatted the girl's bottom before pulling her nephew onto her lap._

_- "That's not funny! You two are lucky I get tutored; I'd hate for anyone to see me looking like this."_

_Staring at the vastly different coloring between her arm and Nikolas', she used her foot to poke her brother's side._

_- "Jesus Stefan! Why didn't you say anything? This is just… embarrassing."_

_Laughing aloud at the profound difference between his sister and nephew, he gave her foot a squeeze. Unlike Alexis and Sam, he tended to get a slight tan courtesy of his own mother's fair skin._

_- "Darling—"_

_But then he looked at her reddened leg next to his nephew's darkened skin and his own olive-colored hand. He attempted to hide his laughter, but the vast difference in their coloring was remarkable._

_- "Oh, I suppose I should have said something. I… uh—"_

_Noticing the look on his face, the entire lot laughed at the poor teen's reddened skin. While Nikolas stared up at her to laugh, Sam hid her face into her mother's chest while her shoulders visibly shook to her audible, yet muffled, giggles. Tina shook her head._

_- "Ugh! You guys suck! This isn't funny!"_

_Nikolas and Sam looked at one another before continuing to giggle._

_- "Yes it is!"_

_Sam continued._

_- "I bet when you take your clothes off you're gonna look like a lobster… with white underwear on!"_

_Tina scowled at the girl._

_- "Alexis, until my tan fades, I'm not sharing a bathroom with her."_

_Seeing as the conversation had taken a turn, Stefan turned his attention to his nephew._

_- "A house full of women is no place for a man during the summer heat."_

_He lifted Nikolas into his arms._

_- "Come, my son. We'll allow these women to discuss their suntans. Let's seek safety and have some wine and grape juice before dinner, yes?"_

_The boy smiled at his uncle._

_- "Yes! And kourambiethes!"_

_Stefan glowed with pride; his nephew loved the Greek cookies as much as he did._

_- "That's my boy! Your taste is impeccable."_

_With a wink, he walked away from his family. _

_- "Save some for my little mushroom as well, Stefan!"_

_Alexis smiled as she watched him wave his hand as he departed. It was about time she got her daughter inside as well. _

_- "I think we should probably follow Stefan's lead before you turn as brown as a mushroom; I won't recognize you!"_

_While her mother as much sand as she could get off of her, Sam shook her head; she had managed to collect as much sand in her hair as she had on her tiny body._

_- "But my face is the same, Mama! And if you forget, I can remind you! I'm the same little girl who wakes you up everyday!"_

_Every morning, she would sneak through their adjoining bathroom and into her mother's bedroom. She would climb up the sheets, sit on the woman's stomach, and shake her until she awoke. It was her morning ritual._

_- "So you'll remind me, huh?" _

_Sam nodded as her mother lifted her into her arms. She squeezed her daughter's cheeks before giving her a peck on the lips._

_- "It's hard to forget your cute little face."_

_When her sister stood beside her, Alexis wrapped her arm around her._

_- "Come on, Garfield."_

_**End of Flashback**_

- "So your allegiance will always be to her?"

He shook his head. His brother's words were the exact problem. He was expected to have an allegiance for one over the other. He could not do that; he loved both his brother and cousin.

- "That's not what I'm saying. I'm a Cassadine; you're a Spencer. We're not supposed to get along, let alone be related… but we are. My allegiance is supposed to be with my family, but you happen to also fit in that category despite your unfortunate last name."

With a shake of his head, Lucky pointed a finger at his brother.

- "Very funny."

But Nikolas continued.

- "I can't make a decision with respect to anything between Sam and you, without going against one of you. This situation happens to be one where I had to truly weigh everything and put aside any allegiance I have for either of you; I had to choose what I believe was best for Dani, and what I believe I would have wanted if my son were in that position. I'm sorry that hurt you."

Lucky leaned back into his chair. He covered his face as he let out a sigh of exasperation. His brother's chivalry was sickening at times; there was no way he could ever be angry with the man.

- "Damn it. You don't make this anger thing easy."

Pushing the deck of cards to his brother, Nikolas smiled.

- "Well, I'm sure my uncle already told you: a Cassadine never loses… especially not to a Spencer."

And that was the second time in the day that he had the _good_ fortune of being reminded of that _fact_.

* * *

Skipping down the halls toward her bedroom to retrieve one of her many puzzles, she squealed in delight at the sight before her.

- "Grandpa!"

She had not seen the man in a month; she had missed him terribly.

- "I didn't know you were here!"

She ran toward him, jumping and grabbing hold to his waist as she locked her legs in place; she hugged him as though she were a Koala in a tree. She did not give the weak man much of a choice but to lift her into his arms.

- "Hi Kris—"

He stopped himself. The hair he had for a moment mistaken for brunette, turned into the fiery red that belonged to his granddaughter. He smiled at her.

- "Dani, what are… you doing here?"

She went to hug his neck, but quickly noticed the large bandage. She frowned at the sight of his injury.

- "What happened? Did you get hurt, Grandpa?"

He nodded.

- "Yea, Grandpa did. Um… I'm a little bit embarrassed to ask you this, but—"

She was captivated by the injury.

- "Can I see it? Did they sew you up like a doll like me?"

She went to lift her t-shirt to show him the scar on her belly from her surgery, but she realized that her aunt had dressed her in a pair of overalls.

- "I had a big band-aid on my stomach too, Grandpa. Did you know that? Mommy and Nana took me to get it taken out; that made me cry because it hurt! But we went for ice cream after, so it was okay. Except Mommy didn't eat any; I don't know why because ice cream is her favorite."

She stopped speaking long enough to take his face into her hands. She smiled at him revealing the dimples she had inherited from her grandmother.

- "You don't look the same, Grandpa. You look tired. Is that why you didn't visit me in the hospital? You were sleeping? Cuz I was there for a looooong time; Mommy stayed with me even though she wasn't sick. Did you know that? The doctors didn't care that they had a big person in the kids' section. They even brought her a big bed to sleep in. Sometimes Auntie Krissy would sleep on the couch in the room. We had sleepovers. Grandpa Mike sent us food! And look!"

She showed him her cast.

- "He put stickers of cookies on it! Do you like it? It's purple because that's my favorite color; did you remember that? I have to wear this for a few more days. After that, I get to take long baths again! I can't do that with this. If I do, it'll get _nasty _and soggy like cereal. I don't like soggy cereal, do you?"

He shook his head, but before he could verbally responded, she continued.

- "Oh! And the best part, Grandpa, is that Mommy and Daddy and Nana will let me use the bathroom by myself again. They won't have to clean me up anymore because I'm not a baby anymore. I'm a big girl. But, they don't let me do it now because they say we have to keep it purple. They say I'll get it dirty—"

She whispered into his ear.

- "Especially when I go number two."

Although he had forgotten the reason he was standing where he stood and how he had managed to have the child in his arms, Sonny smiled at the realization that she was there. He had missed her as much as she had clearly missed him.

- "Wow, Mommy, Nana, and Daddy are brave. I remember your diapers, DanDan; they were yucky."

Dani emphatically nodded.

- "Yea! We've been eating different food now and—"

So as to not enter into a conversation he was not willing to have, Sonny stopped her. He needed her help. He only hoped that in asking her for it, she would not become frightened.

- "Ok sweetheart, um… can you tell Grandpa… can you tell him where he is?"

The hallway no longer appeared familiar to him; although he was sure that he should have known, he simply did not know where he was.

- "He's feeling really goofy right now!"

Thinking nothing of the man's forgetfulness, Dani smiled.

- "We're at Windy Mere."

Noting the frown that appeared on her grandfather's face, Dani wiggled free from his grasp. She took him by the hand, led him back into his bedroom and to the windowseat overlooking the harbor and city of Port Charles.

- "See? We're on Spoon Island, Grandpa! Uncle Nikolas said that everyone is going to be staying here for a little while! It's gonna be fun! Like Greece!"

* * *

Alexis had asked that the girls meet her in the family's private library so that they could speak. Much like their home in Greece, the library was completely private and restricted to only the family; the servants entered only when asked.

- "I need to talk to you… about Daddy."

Sam sat on one side of her mother while Tina sat on the other. Because they both knew of the situation, they provided the woman with as much support as she would need to tell the two 'Daddy's Girls' the horrible news.

- "I didn't want to tell you this so late, but with everything that happened, I—"

From the moment that they had entered the room, Kristina had braced herself for the horrible news. Her mother's hesitancy made her more nervous.

- "Is he sick? Like _dying_?"

Although she had screamed at the man for all that he had done to wrong their family, Molly could not bear to hear such a thing. She quickly smacked her sister's arm.

- "Why would you say something like that? He's not sick… he's… he's a drunk… like Grandpa. He didn't want to admit that to me, but… but I know that that's what he is. Mom, tell her!"

If only it had been something so simple. She would have never wished the disease of alcoholism on anyone, and especially not on her husband; but if she could have had her choice, it certainly would have been the better, and certainly easier, disease to combat at that time. Unfortunately, she had to shake her head.

- "No baby, that's not what's wrong with Daddy."

Alexis covered her face so that she could gather her thoughts. This was the most difficult thing that she ever had to do. She did not know how to tell her daughters that her their father had a tumor resting on his brain, let alone that he had refused treatment and was therefore risking his life because of it.

- "Okay… um…"

Kristina grew impatient. Her gut told her that her mother's nerves meant that the news was horrible. She must have been right.

- "He's dying, isn't he? That's what's going on, right? Mom, TELL US!"

Tina quickly moved from Alexis' side to Kristina's. She wrapped her arms around her.

- "This is _really_ hard on your mother, Twinny; give her a break. She's spread a little thin right now."

But even Molly had also become nervous. While she could not see their mother's hidden face behind her hands, the woman's shoulders had begun to shake; Sam had pulled her to her.

- "Krissy's right. He's… dying. Or… or he… is he _already_ dead? Is that why—"

Alexis garnered enough strength to finally face the two girls. She shook her head.

- "No… he isn't… _dead_—"

Kristina spoke up.

- "But he's _dying._"

Alexis shrugged as she let out an exasperated breath.

- "I don't know, honey. We don't know if he's dying or not—"

She pulled away from her aunt so that she could pace the room. She did not understand her mother's statement.

- "How don't you know if he's dying? He's _here_, Mom! He's _not_ in the hospital! If he's here, that _must_ mean that they let him go because there's nothing more that can be done for him, doesn't it?"

She looked from her mother, to her sister, and then to her aunt; the three women knew the situation, but they refused to say anything. She was becoming angry. She could not handle the thought that among everything else that had gone terribly in their lives over the past month, let alone the day, that there was more terrible news on the horizon. It was too much.

- "WHAT aren't you TELLING us?"

Sam leaned into her mother and whispered into her ear.

- "Mom, come on; you can do this. They need to know."

Alexis felt run down; she felt as though she had been standing in quicksand. She no longer had the strength to withstand the pull it had on her. She was sinking.

- "_Shit_."

But she had to fight. She could not let her girls down. They needed her. Her husband needed her. Her granddaughter needed her. _Everyone_ needed her to be strong for them. She had to find the strength to stay with them, one hundred percent.

- "Kristina, sit down… _please_."

The young woman noticed the look of desperation on her mother's face. She did as she was told.

- "Mommy—"

Sam held out her hand. As difficult as the wait was in learning of their father's fate, it was far more difficult on their mother to openly admit and tell them.

- "Krissy, _stop_. Give her a minute."

Molly, who had taken the time to reflect on everything that she had observed about her father and his behavior, stared at her eldest sister.

- "Sam, can you—"

But she shook her head. It was not her news to tell. She continued to rub her mother's back.

- "Just… just give her minute, Mol. This isn't easy for her."

When Kristina made to speak again, Tina gave her shoulder a squeeze.

- "Honey, please."

After a few minutes of silence, Alexis finally found the strength to pull herself free from the quicksand that had found its way around her neck in its attempt to suffocate her. For the moment, she was able to stand on her two feet… until the next trap found her.

- "Krissy, Mol, your father… he has a brain tumor—"

The immediate flow of tears from her daughters' eyes did not make the revelation anymore easy. She knew that her more emotional middle daughter would take the second part harder than her more reserved baby who took in everything until she exploded.

- "And…"

Without needing to hear more, Molly immediately moved to her mother's side where she could bury her face into her chest.

- "Is he going to die?"

And while she wrapped her arms around the teen, she could not take her eyes off of Kristina who had simply allowed the tears to flow as Tina held her hand.

- "I don't know, baby. We won't know much about the tumor until it's removed, but—"

It clicked. The reason her father had returned to Wyndemere with them. The disapproving glances exchanged between her uncle and her mother. The reason he did not join them for lunch. Kristina spoke up.

- "He won't have it taken out because of me. He's not going to take it out because if he does, he'll be in the hospital while Kiefer… while he's free to come after me…"

She looked to Sam.

- "Or Dani."

And not needing her mother to confirm what she already knew to be true, Kristina walked out of the room. If her father died, or if her niece… _daughter_… were taken, or if her sister miscarried because of the stress, it was all be on her. She had caused her family to take the path of no return.


	40. 4:7 Blessed Are The Persecuted

There will not be an update posted next week. My computer needs to be shipped to Apple for maintenance.

Many thanks to my reviewers! You are always appreciated. Readers who are not commenting, consider the hours it takes to give you this; please take a moment to share your thoughts. Good, bad, ugly are always welcome. I assure you, between this and the upcoming chapters, you're going to want to comment. **I'm going to want to read your comments…**

**Next 3 Chapters**: the three-part ending of Section 4.

Edited… kinda… some sections better than others.

**Chapter Forty**

**Blessed Are The Persecuted**

- "Hey—"

Giving the door a single knock before poking her head into the room, she found her sister lying on her bed staring into space at nothing in particular. Her heart broke at the sight before her.

- "Krissy?"

With tears trickling from the corners of her eyes onto her tear-stained pillow, she lowered her gaze from the ceiling to notice that the woman had entered.

- "I messed everything up."

Sam frowned as she made her way to the bed so that she could sit beside her.

- "Messed everything up? What are you talking about?"

With guilt weighing on her shoulders, Kristina sat up to face her. But for her decisions, her family would not have been in the positions that they were in; they would not have been sitting on the fear that their lives were on the verge of implosion.

- "If I had just let you, Mom, Daddy, and _anyone_ else who knew about Dani know that she was… _mine_—"

She hesitated at the claim of possession she had just made; she had no right to a child she had given up to be raised by her sister.

- "Um… that _I _had been the one to have her, not _you_ or _Tina_, then we wouldn't be in the middle of this… I don't even _know_ what to call it, Sam. It's just all… screwed up! Kiefer, Dani, Daddy… I can't help but think that if I hadn't been so adamant about—"

Sam stopped her from continuing. Like their mother, Kristina was liable to place more guilt on her shoulders than she was truly responsible; she felt the burden of the weight of a world that wronged her. Despite their family's efforts, it was a poor habit of which they could not break her.

- "Honey, no! None of this is your fault. You didn't ask to be raped—"

She shook her head.

- "No, but I _did_ ask that you guys keep this secret. If I had—"

Sam placed her hand onto the sister's leg.

- "First of all, Krissy, you weren't the only one who made the decision; I went along with it, as did Mommy, Tina, Dad, _and_ Uncle Stefan. Hell, even Nikolas was roped into it and put into a horrible position of lying to his brother—"

She threw her hands up in the air before attempting to move from the bed.

- "SEE!"

But Sam pulled her back.

- "I don't see anything except that we all decided _together_ that for Dani's safety it would be best to not let _anyone_ know who her real parents were. And as for Dad's situation—"

She gave her sister's hand a squeeze.

- "That has _nothing _to do with you!"

However, the younger woman was not easily convinced. As she rolled her eyes in disagreement, more tears streamed down her cheeks.

- "It has _EVERYTHING_ to do with me, Sam! He won't have the surgery because of _ME!_ He thinks _HE_ has to save me! He doesn't want _anyone _else—"

Sam knew more than her sister. It was not just anyone whom her father did not want to save her sister; it was her uncle. While a part of her knew that it was Sonny's tumor speaking, when her mother told her of the man's upset at Stefan's involvement in their lives, another part of her resented it; her uncle meant the world to her. Any insult against him was an insult to her as well; his influence in her life was evident in more ways than she cared to ever admit.

- "Krissy, he's _sick_—"

- "And he won't get treated."

Sam took her sister's face into her hands.

- "I know that right now it seems like it's all going to shit, but it is _NOT_ your fault, Krissy! If Sonny chooses not to have this operation, that's on him. It's not something that you could've foreseen when you decided to give Dani up or go along with this cover up."

Rather than lock eyes with Sam, Kristina looked away; she could not believe the woman's words to be true. Sam, however, saw this; she shifted her body so that she was directly in her sister's line of vision.

- "I mean, given everything you know about Kiefer and Warren… not even thinking about Sonny and his issues right now… would you have changed the decision if you could?"

Kristina went to open her mouth and speak, but she stopped; she did not know how to answer the question.

- "I… I… don't _know._"

Given how the young woman had responded to Molly's earlier questioning on how she could allow someone else to raise her child, Sam was taken aback. She stared into Kristina's eyes in search of some understanding. When she could not, she… _asked_.

- "Wait, are you… are you saying that you don't know if you would have kept Dani's paternity a secret, or…"

She released her.

- "Are you saying that you… that you don't know if you would've given her to _me_?"

Kristina bit the inside of her cheek; it was yet another answer for which she did not have a definitive response. Everything around her was changing; the decisions that she had made five years earlier were beginning to bite her. Feelings that she had suppressed when her sister had moved away had begun to resurface from the moment she had thought that she would lose Dani forever. The thought that now Kiefer might take _her_ daughter because she had lied and denied him a right, even from prison, to know her, terrified her. And in that terror came more feelings… _maternal_ feelings.

- "Sam, I would _never_ take Dani from you—"

That was true. She loved her niece… _daughter_… more than her own life. For her own selfish reasons, she could never think to take her from the only mother she had ever known. She would not have been able to bear the sight of the happy little girl in tears at the loss of her parents. It would not be fair.

- "She's _your_ daughter in _every_ single way that counts. She's happy and she loves you—"

Sam stared at her; she had prematurely stopped speaking. She knew there was more that needed to be said; her sister was only afraid to say it. So, she spoke up.

- "_But_—"

She saw the knowing look on Kristina's face.

- "You want to say that if you could go back, you would've decided to keep her. Am I right?"

Kristina could not tell if her sister was angry, upset, or perhaps both; for the first time in her life, she could not read her best friend. And yet, she hesitatingly nodded.

- "I'm not trying to hurt you, Sam; I'm not—"

It was Sam's turn to attempt to move from the bed, but be stopped. The look on Kristina's face was a plea to be heard; it was the same look she had given her husband just a half hour earlier. She could not deny her.

- "Well, I… I can't say that I'm _not_ hurt, Krissy."

With a nod, she wiped an escaping tear.

- "I know you are; but I'm being straight with you. I mean, you asked me an honest question, and apart from everything that went on with Kiefer, I've never lied to you; I'm not going to start now. You deserve better than that, Sam. I love you—"

Sam nodded in agreement as she wiped her own tears.

- "I know—"

Kristina continued.

- "I'm not saying that I _regret_ giving Dani to you; I don't. She is _so_ happy with you and Lucky, Sam. She loves you so much, and I can see how much you guys love her. "

- "We do."

She gave her hand a squeeze.

- "Exactly. You guys are such a happy family that when I see the smile on her face whenever you walk into the room, I know that I made the right decision. _But—_"

She paused.

- "I also can't help but feel… I don't know… a little bit jealous because I know that if I hadn't given her up, she'd be lighting up to see me… instead of me just feeling that way about her."

Unable to look at her sister as she bared her sole, Sam looked down at the bed's duvet; she ran her hands along its prints.

- "She _does_ light up for you."

That was also true, however it was not the same. The look Dani got on her face when she saw her was the same that she had for Molly, Tina, and even her grandmother; it was nothing comparable to what she had for Sam.

- "I mean, when she came in here earlier and asked me to play a game with her and her dolls… Sam, I love that. She was giggling and laughing. I… I almost forgot that she _wasn't _mine."

Sam sniffled as she attempted to make sense of her sister's words. She wanted to respond, but she could not; there was not much she could say about a child that technically was not rightfully hers to begin with.

- "And then when we came down to lunch… and she saw you and Lucky… she wiggled free of me, and went right to you."

Staring at her in disbelief, Sam finally found her voice.

- "I'm her _mother_, Kristina!"

She reached to wipe her sister's tears.

- "I know that, Sam. And you're _the _best mother she could ever ask for. That's why I could NEVER regret giving her to you. But, the point I'm trying to make is that whenever she's hurt, or _threatened_, this part of me that I thought had gone away… or _something_… when you guys moved to St. Lawrence… it feels like I'm being torn in two. And I feel _guilty_! I shouldn't feel like this because I gave her to you!"

When Sam attempted to speak, Kristina shook her head; she wanted to continue.

- "Look, I know that the state I was in when I had her, I could never have raised her. I was a _mess_; you know that. The best thing I could've done for her was to give her up; she didn't deserve a mother like me—"

Although she knew her sister wanted her time to say her piece, Sam needed to respond.

- "You would've been a great mom anyway, Krissy. How many women would pump for a kid they gave up?"

She rolled her eyes.

- "That was to help me lose the weight before Molly—"

Sam stopped her.

- "Don't discount that, Krissy. You did it because you were bonded to her. That was your best way to keep that bond alive between you. In spite of everything that happened to you and the way that she came to be, you _still _felt an attachment to her. You would've made a great mom regardless of if you were completely ready to be one; we would've helped you."

She knew that; her mother had even told her that she would. Sam continued.

- "I mean, Mom had me when she was 16. I'm sure she wasn't ready to be—"

And there lied the difference and perhaps the greatest reason why she could not bring herself to _consider_ raising the child she had come to guiltily love.

- "Mom wasn't _raped_, Sam! Keeping you wasn't some kind of admission or desire to raise a kid she had with the abusive love of her life. If I had kept her—"

Sam recoiled slightly at her sister's response. She was not sure if her emotions had misconstrued what was said, or if what she had just heard was in fact how younger woman's true feelings.

- "Wait… do you look at Dani and see your rape?"

She hesitated. It was a loaded question.

- "I… I…"

Sam felt a stabbing in her heart. She felt as though the wind had been knocked at her.

- "She's _not, _Krissy! She's more than that! How could you—"

Kristina covered her face; she felt ashamed at the admission.

- "I love her, Sam!"

It was not everyday that she saw in Dani the worst night of her life; it was those times of day where she sat in their living room and the flash of the attack would hit her as she watched Dani play in the exact spot where it had occurred. It was the anniversaries of that time, when she stared at her niece with thoughts of how she was conceived. And now it was with any mention of Kiefer's name, and the fact that he was free, and knowing of her secret that brought all of the pain to the surface. She did not know how to explain that to her sister without hurting her.

- "That… that hasn't changed!"

Before Kristina could stop her, Sam moved from the bed to the other side of the room. She stared out upon the harbor.

- "But when you see her, Kristina, you see the worst night of your life. You see yourself being _beaten_, and _raped_… and… and _deafened… _and being _broken_ into a million pieces that you _NEVER_ thought you'd heal from! You can't tell me that you don't hate her… even a _little_ bit, Kristina! You can't tell me that when you see the stretch marks or fail to hear something someone's said across the room, that _some_ part of you _HATES_ that she exists!"

- "NO!"

It was Kristina's turn to feel a stabbing; but rather than in her heart, she felt it instead in her abdomen. She could never hate a child she had carried and felt move within her for all of those months; it was impossible. Regardless of how Dani came to be, she was loved with every fiber of her being.

- "I love her completely and entirely! If I could go back and swallow that pill, Sam, I _wouldn't! _ I would NEVER change my decision in having her. She's _not_ Kiefer, she's _not_ that night, but—"

She hesitated.

- "I can't help but look at her and _remember_ it! I try not to, and I try to put it out of my mind, but I _can't."_

_**Flashback**_

_They sat in the bathroom watching the timer slowly make its way to zero. It was the longest three minutes of their lives to confirm what they had already figured out in their hearts: she was pregnant._

_- "If… if I am… I want you to have it."_

_Sam had taken a seat on the edge of the tub. Resting her elbows onto her knees, she covered her face. She felt as though she might faint as her sister's declaration._

_- "What?" _

_Kristina sat on the vanity chair. She had thought long and hard about it. She had made her decision before she was even certain a life had existed within her. She had made it the night she spit out the morning after pill before anyone could notice what she had done._

_- "I heard you. I heard you talking to Mom and Aunt Tina—"_

_Given the fact that her sister was still having difficulty fully hearing out of her right ear, Sam stared at her in puzzlement._

_- "What are you talking about?"_

_Knowing of the need or desire for discretion, the teen lowered her voice._

_- "You had a miscarriage—"_

_Sam's face blushed crimson. No one, apart from their mother, aunt, and Kelly Lee, knew of her ill-fated pregnancy… or so she had thought._

_- "How—"_

_The teen guiltily continued._

_- "When you came back home… that night…"_

_It was the child Lucky and she had created on their one-night stand. After the D&C procedure, rather than allow her to return to the apartment she shared with Tina, Alexis brought her home where she could properly care for her._

_- "I… heard you guys in your room."_

_The revelation smacked her as though it were a ton of bricks._

_- "Krissy, please… please tell me that you didn't do this… for me. Please tell me you didn't… I don't know, not take the pill because… God! Why?"_

_Kristina shook her head as the tears had once again begun to well in her eyes. She looked down at her hands. She could not look at the woman; she did not want her to think her dumb._

_- "I… just… I couldn't let this… I couldn't let this memory be just about what Kiefer did to me, Sam. I needed something… GOOD… to come from all of this."_

_Allowing her sister's revelation to sink into every part of her body, Sam slowly moved to her side. She knelt before her so that Kristina's gaze onto the tile floor could be blocked by her presence._

_- "Honey, you were beaten and brutally raped by someone who was supposed to love you. You might be pregnant with a baby who… who would always be looked at like… a rape baby. What good can POSSIBLY come from this?"_

_And before she had a chance to respond, the buzzer rang. It was time to confirm their suspicions._

_**End of Flashback**_

- "Sam—"

She moved to her sister's side hoping that she would look in her direction, but the hurt woman simply looked ahead.

- "I love her… I love her as though she were mine—"

At that, Sam finally turned to face her remorseful sister. The hurt that was felt between them filled the air to the point of near suffocation.

- "But she is, Krissy—"

From the very first time Kristina had placed the tiny infant into her arms for the very first time, she had vowed to her baby would _not _be known as a 'rape baby.' She would not an act independent of her character to define her. She would protect her daughter. But she had failed; this was only the beginning of her daughter's life filled with preconceived notions, or a blanketed inherent hatred for everything that she was because of how she had come to exist.

- "She's your daughter because you were raped."

She simply never thought such a judgment would ever come from the person who had given her daughter life.

* * *

- "Damn it!"

Exiting the operating room, he threw his scrub cap into the bin; he had just lost a patient on the table.

- "DAMN!"

He kicked the bin in irritation. While he loved his profession, he hated this part of the job; losing people. It was the hardest part.

- "Patrick—"

Some people claimed her husband had a God complex; however Robin knew better. He was passionate; he took his failures to heart.

- "It's not your fault—"

Having consulted and done the research on the patient's case, she watched from the observatory while Patrick and his brother, Matt, performed the intricate procedure. Even from that distance and behind his mask, the look of disappointment on his face had been evident.

- "The tumor was too far lodged into his brain. We couldn't have known that before advising the family on his situation."

She grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away from her.

- "Without the surgery, he would've died, Patrick—"

But he pulled away from her. Her statement was not a consolation.

- "He's dead anyway, Robin."

Moving to the door, he stopped; he could not leave like that.

- "Fine—"

He had to let it go. If he allowed every loss, regardless of how few in number, to consume him, he would lose his mind. There were other surgeries about which he needed to think.

- "Have you spoken to Alexis?"

Watching as the surgical team exited the room, he noted the guilty look on his wife's face. For the purposes of appearances, he clarified.

- "About Sonny. Has she gotten him to reconsider the surgery?"

Regardless of how Patrick felt about her affiliation, or lack thereof, with the family, she would do whatever necessary to help them. And so, she had forgone participating in the procedure in order to continue to research the man's case… among other things.

- "Yea… yea, I did. She said she's working on it. "

He could see that she was holding back.

- "Is that all?"

As the last person on her husband's team exited the room, she continued.

- "Um… not exactly."

He let out a sigh in irritation.

- "Robin! You told me—"

- "I told you that I'd drop it… I just didn't say I'd let it go, Patrick."

Shaking his head he moved away from her; his anger, mixed with his disappointment of losing a patient, was quickly causing a further decline in his mood.

- "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you—"

Before another person could enter the room, she quickly locked the door.

- "Will you lower your voice, please? God, Patrick! What's your wrong with you?"

His wife's need to insert herself into matters that did not concern her concerned _him_. There was no telling into what kind of trouble the Cassadine-Corinthos family had gotten themselves. Whatever it was they had done, the family could afford to pay off whomever they needed in order to get their way, or to get out of trouble; Robin, on the other hand, did not have that luxury. He was not even sure if, in spite of her friendly association with the family, the same courtesy would be extended.

- "I told you to leave it alone, and when I turn around you…"

Rubbing his temples, he stopped.

- "What did you do, Robin?"

She stared at him for a moment before responding.

- "I… uh… I… _changed_—"

Without allowing her to complete her statement, Patrick quickly interrupted; he was certain of her act.

- "You… you _tampered_… wait… no—"

He covered his mouth as he paced the room.

- "No… you _ran_ a DNA test _WITHOUT_ consent. Do you… oh my God, Robin! That's _illegal!_ What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you—"

She spoke over him.

- "Those people… the Bauers… are _poison_, Patrick! It's clear that—"

He glared in her direction. He had never been so angry with her in their life together.

- "It's clear that you _crossed_ the line! No… no… you _passed_ the line _SO_ far over that it's not even visible to you. Jesus _Christ_, Robin! You're so over the line that you've _probably_ found your way over an entirely _different_ line!"

- "Patrick—"

He angrily pointed at her.

- "No, seriously! Did you think for a minute that maybe your acts in, _saaaay_ running a DNA test would, I don't know, _hurt_ them more than anything? I mean, why would someone just _randomly_ run a DNA test if—"

She once again spoke over him.

- "I _DIDN'T_, Patrick!"

Standing with his hands on his hips, he stared at her.

- "You didn't?"

She shook her head as she lowered her voice.

- "Kelly is Kristina's doctor… she _knows—"_

He was losing his patience.

- "Knows _what_? That she had a baby four years ago?"

She nodded.

- "And… _delivered_. It's in her medical files—"

- "Which are _confidential!_ What the hell is wrong with you? If that girl had a baby four years ago, who just _might_ be the one that Sam is raising, and the family hasn't said _anything _to _ANYONE_ about it, don't you think that perhaps, Robin, _PERHAPS _there's a reason?"

She knew the reason.

- "Yea, and—"

He did not want to hear her explanations; there was no excuse for what she had done. He once again began to pace.

- "What did you do?"

Despite his anger, she remained unapologetic. Given the chance to do it over, she would not have changed her act. Melinda Warren was currently lying just two floors above them with bruises and broken bones because her husband was incapable of keeping his hands to himself. Having a child of her own, just a few months older than Dani, she would have done exactly what Sam _and_ Kristina had done.

- "I changed… well, _deleted_…"

Unable to stay in the same room with his wife without breaking or punching something, Patrick quickly made his way to the door.

- "You deleted parts of her medical file, Robin?"

She nodded.

- "And moved that information to Kristina _Cassadine's_ medical file… with a few changes to make it—"

And without waiting for her to finish her statement, he stormed out. As far as he was concerned, she was on her own with regard to any fallout from her actions.

* * *

Alexis walked into the bedroom with a sandwich and a glass of lemonade. She was not entirely sure her husband could even eat the meal, but she figured he could make an effort. At the very least, he could have the drink.

- "Honey—"

Knowing that he was still wobbly on his feet, she looked in the direction of the bed; but he was not in it.

- "Over here."

Seeing him look at the harbor from the window seat of their room, she could not help but smile; in his lap, was their granddaughter.

- "Danielle, did you wake up Grandpa?"

With her ringlets bouncing, the little girl innocently shook her head.

- "Noooo! I didn't know he was here, Nana! How come you didn't tell me?"

While her thoughts stated exactly what Stefan had openly verbalized – she did not truly know how safe her husband was – her lips instead formed a smile.

- "Because I was sure that if you had known, you would've woken him up."

Matching the dimpled grin she had inherited from the woman, Dani guiltily leaned back into the man. Her grandmother was right; she would have done just that.

- "He has a cut on his neck. Did you know that, Nana?"

When she reached up to touch it, Sonny gently took her hand into his own. He placed a kiss onto it.

- "She knows, pumpkin."

Alexis set the tray onto the bed before approaching the two. Rather than move the little girl from her husband's lap, she sat down beside them. For a moment, she allowed herself to forget her worries; she wanted a return to normalcy… even if only for a little while.

- "So, are you _sure_ you didn't wake Grandpa, jellybean?"

She nodded.

- "I promise! When Mommy told me to go play, I saw Grandpa. He already woke up from his nap, but he forgot his way around here… he was lost. This is a big house, Nana; sometimes I lose my way too. So I—"

Alexis did not hear a word from that point onward; her husband's illness once again smacked her in the face. She locked eyes with him hoping that somewhere within him she could see the person with whom she had fallen in love rather than the man who had become so turned by his tumor that he would choose his own ego, than their children's emotional and mental wellbeing in order to prove that he was… _relevant_. Regardless of how much she loved him, she could not entertain his delusions. They were no longer the normal family that they had once been. And they never would be if he did not seek help.

- "Dani—"

She pulled the little girl toward her.

- "Nana needs to talk to Grandpa, okay? Can you give us some time to talk?

With a smile, the little girl poked her grandmother in the chest. She slipped into Greek so that she might scold the woman as her family members tended to do to her and to one another.

- "I'm gonna turn into a yoyo if everybody keeps kicking me out of the room! I just wanna play with you!"

Alexis covered the girl's face with kisses before carrying her to the door. It was moments such as those when she tended to forget that Dani was not her eldest daughter's biological child; the two were just alike.

- "Well, I'll be sure to buy you the most beautiful purple string to wrap around you! Now—"

With a kiss and a swat on the bottom, she set the child down in the hallway.

- "Off you go. I'm sure Ant will want to play with you, DanDan. Go find her, okay? Nana will do a puzzle with you later."

Watching as the little redhead nodded and skipped down the hall, she turned her attention back to her husband. The normalcy for which she had longed had vanished.

- "You should eat."

She pointed to the tray of food she had placed onto the bed.

- "Or at least have something to drink… for your throat, you know?"

Without moving from his spot, he simply stared at her; even with the tumor skewing his senses, he could nevertheless tell that she was keeping something from him. Her hesitancy and distance, even with Dani in the room was, from what he could tell, uncharacteristic.

- "What's… wrong?"

Alexis moved to the tray; onto it like a place mat, she had placed from him to see the file her brother had given her.

- "What is this?"

She handed it to him. Watching his every move as he looked over the paperwork, she crossed her arms against her chest. Although she knew his actions to be the result of his tumor, she could not afford to be a loving wife; she had her family to think about.

- "You told me you weren't back in the mob, but—"

His vision made it difficult for him to focus on the words on the page. Rather than inform her of this, however, he angrily threw it across the room.

- "I'm not… Alexis!"

She watched as he squeezed the bridge of his nose; a headache had clearly come upon him.

- "You should have a drink."

He disregarded the coldness of her tone; he needed instead to focus on the pounding in his head.

- "No, I'm fine—"

Rolling her eyes, Alexis grabbed the glass before moving to his side.

- "Your head is—"

The mere shifting of his gaze from the position she had held standing before him to sitting beside him nearly paralyzed him with pain. Although he had learned throughout the years he had been in the business to shield and mask any injury he had suffered, he was unsure if he had been able fool her; she could always read through him.

- "My head is… it's fine. I just… I need you to—"

He slowly turned his head to look at her; the simple act aggravated the erupting in his brain. He pressed his face into his hands.

- "Just… _believe_ me, Lex. I… I'm not in… I left a _long_ time ago. I don't know—"

She continued to hold the drink in her hands. Noticing that any movement she made aggravated his pain, she concentrated on remaining still..

- "I want to believe you, but—"

She was interrupted by the knock on their door.

- "You're… you're not yourself, Sonny."

With that, she slowly made her way to the door. Before opening it, however, she turned back to look at her husband; she watched as he composed himself so as to not put anyone else on notice of the pain that radiated through his body.

- "Are you okay?"

Groaning in pain, he nevertheless nodded.

- "Yea. Go… ahead."

Letting out a sigh, Alexis nodded to the door before opening it to their guest.

- "Hi baby; come in."

The teen sadly smiled as she stepped inside; her eyes fell upon her father with whom she wanted to speak.

- "Do you mind if I… if I talk to him? I… I need to ask him a favor. I need him, if he loves me… _us_… I need him to do this for me… for _us._"

Although certain Molly wanted to speak with her father alone, Alexis could not leave her alone with him; Sonny's current state was unpredictable.

- "Come on."

However, the conversation to be had could be the Hail Mary they needed.

* * *

Warren pounded his fist onto the interrogation room table in irritation. It had been an hour since Mac had ripped Kiefer from his mother's side, placed him under arrest, and brought him back to the station; he was growing impatient.

- "This is why I _told_ you to stay away from that girl, Kiefer! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kiefer had not said a word to him since the arrest; it was as if he did not care if he were sent back to prison.

- "Like I told you before, you broke your probation. Do you realize that? You were supposed to stay away from that bitch! You couldn't help yourself, could you? You just had to go after her. Now, I want to know why!"

Kiefer continued to look ahead rather than at his father. The man was too much of a hot head to allow him any knowledge of his daughter; the secrets and the lies were not his father's battle. He would need to deal with Kristina on his own. He would need to convince her to form a family with him, or… well, he did not know what he would do. The thought that she would deny him was not something he wanted in his mind. She simply could not.

- "Kiefer!"

Warren grabbed his son by the collar.

- "Answer me, God damn it! Do you want to go back to prison?"

Feeling his father's breath hitting his face, he clenched his jaw. He would not respond.

- "Kiefer, I swear to God, if you don't—"

Mac entered the room.

- "Hmm, I see where your son gets his temper. Is that fist the culprit for your wife's—"

Warren released his son so that he could focus his attention on the arrogant commissioner.

- "My wife's condition is none of your concern."

But grabbing a seat, Mac shook his head.

- "Ah, you'd think as a lawyer, you'd be smarter than that Mr. Bauer. You know just as well as I do that your wife's _'condition'_ is nothing more than yet another bad night gone worse at Casa Bauer. And you should also know that we're investigating. The moment she regains consciousness, I wouldn't be shocked if she finally gains the strength to put your ass in prison right next to your son here."

Without allowing Warren a retort, he smiled toward the young man who had allowed a bright future to go to waste at the balling of his fist. His father's influence had destroyed his life.

- "You wanna tell me what was worth risking your freedom? I mean, you _do_ know that you you're going back to prison, right? After _all_ your daddy did to get you out, you basically shred your 'Get Out of Jail' free card. You can't just go around attacking people—"

Warren scoffed from his seat.

- "Tell that to Corinthos. Did you forget that only yesterday he not only attacked my son, but also his own father? I don't see him in a prison cell. The last time I checked, he was running around free!"

They both knew that was not entirely true. Sonny was imprisoned in his own spiraling mind.

- "We're not talking about him, are we? We're talking about your son and the fact that his bunk is barely cold from his absence. He needs to learn that he can't go around attacking defenseless women, or anyone else. Regardless of whatever you've taught him, that's just not how we do things."

Following a single knock, the door was opened.

- "Commissioner—"

With a long face, District Attorney Auerbach stood at the doorway.

- "You have to let him go. There's no evidence I can get him on."

Mac stared at him in disbelief.

- "What? He attacked a young woman in the middle of the day in front of the hospital where security cameras are running and you're telling me—"

The DA interrupted him.

- "Those cameras weren't on; the systems crashed. We've got nothing on him except Ms. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan's words. I'm sure you know how well that'll go before the judge. We don't have a case; let him go."

Livid, Mac abruptly stood from his chair. He approached the man he had known for over a decade. He had never felt more disgust toward him than in that moment.

- "You should be ashamed of yourself for siding with these pieces of garbage!"

The man cleared his throat.

- "I'm not siding with them, Mac. I can't prosecute—"

But Mac was not convinced. He could see the guilt written all over the man's face.

- "You're married, Mitch! How would you feel if someone attacked Claire? Or Daphne? You call her your pride and joy, right? What would you do if you came home one day and found her beaten and naked in the middle of your living room floor? Huh?"

Mitch felt uncomfortable. He did not like the position that he was in, but there was nothing that he could have done; if he did not help the Bauers, Warren would cost him his job and his family. He did not have a choice.

- "Mac, listen—"

The Commissioner shook his head at the man.

- "Well, that's how Alexis… you remember her right? The woman whose wedding you attended fifteen years ago? The woman whom you claim to be a friend of yours? Yea, that's how she found her sixteen year old daughter five years ago. That's what he did to her! And now, _that_ piece of shit—"

He pointed in Kiefer's direction.

- "—is threatening that young woman's life _again!_ What the hell is wrong with you?"

Mitch felt as though he would vomit at the memory of what Kristina had looked like the night of her attack. As he spoke with her then, he forced himself to think only of the beautiful little girl who had run around the ballroom the night of her parents' wedding. What had been done to her was truly evil.

- "I wish I could do something, but I can't. There's no evidence. Let him go."

And yet, he played a role in setting her attacker free.

* * *

Seeing the man appear at his doorway, Stefan flagged him inside. He was on a long distance call with the Greek hospital where his entire family, with exception of American-born Molly, had been born.

- "Very well. Thank you, Kristoff. I will personally deliver to you anything you may need; this is to be handled with the utmost discretion."

He nodded as he listened to the man on the line.

- "Thank you. Good evening."

Hanging up the line, Stefan turned his attention to Lucky who patiently waited for the conversation to end; he appreciated the man's cooperation.

- "That was the CEO of the hospital; he has promised me that the changes Samantha and you have requested will be done efficiently and expeditiously."

Lucky let out a sigh of relief; at least one thing was going well for them.

- "So what now?"

Stefan handed him a file.

- "Now, you sign these—"

- "What are they?"

The papers were written in Greek.

- "Adoption forms. These will _now_ be our back-ups if in case anything were to happen to stop our plan from happening accordingly."

Knowing how Stefan felt about him, Lucky frowned; he was not willing to sign any forms written in a language he did not understand without first having someone verify their contents.

- "I'll show these to Alexis—"

Stefan chuckled at the man's suspicions.

- "I suppose I should not be offended that a Spencer would not trust a Cassadine. Take as long as you need to… in other words, the next _hour_… to have her look at those yet again; she was, after all, the one who drew them up. They must be filed retroactively. We'll just call this one of the many things you had signed on your wedding day to my niece."

The couple had married in Greece in a small ceremony of only their immediate family. It was a beautiful day of… confusion. Lucky simply went wherever he was directed, and signed whatever Alexis and Sam had indicated was appropriate for him to sign.

- "I guess we should."

He stared once again at the paperwork before him.

- "So what exactly will this mean?"

Stefan poured himself a drink at the thought that he would have to admit the contents of the paperwork. It turned his stomach.

- "It means that with every bit of information concerning Kristina's maternal relationship with Danielle being wiped out of the Greek system, Samantha is exactly who she has been to that child from the day was born… and you…"

He took the shot.

- "You are, and will be, upon signing those papers, and of course Jason Morgan's release of his parental rights, Danielle's true father."

Noticing the man's discomfort, Lucky felt a sense of victory; it appeared that at least in this battle, the Spencers won.

- "Wow… I give you credit for not choking on those words, Stefan."

He took another shot before glaring in his niece's husband's direction.

- "Yes well, it was not my proudest moment. Nevertheless, that child loves you just as much as her mother seems to. Whatever makes my girls happy, I will do whatever necessary to preserve."

From the corner of his eye he saw the file he kept on Sonny.

- "Even if I think they are making the biggest mistakes of their lives. Whether or not I care for you, I love my family first; their happiness is of the utmost importance."

- "Lucky?"

With tear-filled eyes, Sam entered the room. She saw her uncle's immediate worry at her upset, but she wanted only one man to comfort her. Her heart felt heavy after the conversation she had just had with her sister.

- "You're probably not going to agree with me on this, but I… I need you to… I need you to side with me on this, okay?"

He immediately stood and took her into his arms. He placed a kiss onto her lips before wiping the tears that fell from cheeks. The tears his wife shed in the past day and a half alone would have certainly filled the Mediterranean Sea. He hated the stress that she was under. It was neither good for her, their unborn baby, nor their intuitive four year old.

- "What's wrong?"

Her sister's words continued to replay in her head. The thought that the woman might see the worst violence with every glance in her daughter's direction made her sick. It was a pain that she could not handle along with everything else that was happening in their lives. She needed a break.

- "I wanna go home. I don't want to stay here anymore. I want to get away from the Bauers, from the stress of my father's illness, and…"

She could not admit that she wanted to get away from her beloved sister. For the first time in her life, she willingly wished to part from the girl for whom she had wept every day of her disappearance.

_**Flashback**_

_- "Sam—"_

_With a soft knock on the door, Alexis entered her fourteen year old's bedroom. She wanted more than anything to tell her daughter that everything would be alright, and that they would soon find her little sister, but she did not know that. While in her heart she knew her baby was alive, the fact that Sonny had just informed her that he believed that his son had lost his life and that he had heard the seven year old's final moments, she began to doubt what her maternal instincts dared her to believe. And so, she simply crawled into the full sized bed with the girl. She pulled her into her arms._

_- "Oh Mushroom—"_

_It had been a week since her sister had been kidnapped. With each passing moment, she was losing faith. And that made her angry._

_- "We… we should've—"_

_She pulled away from her mother._

_- "We shouldn't have ever come back. We should've stayed in Greece!"_

_While her uncle and cousin had since moved to the States from the moment that they had heard of Kristina's kidnapping, Sam could not help but feel as though they would not have been in the position that they were in had they remained home where they belonged._

_- "Why'd you make us come back here? I remember why we moved, Mommy! We were almost killed on the pier because of Sonny's life. You left because you didn't want anything like that happening again, but… but here we are!"_

_She quickly moved from the bed so that she could face her mother._

_- "You wanted us away from his violence, you PROMISED that it wasn't the same and that he had changed, but now Krissy… she could be…"_

_She hesitated to say the word._

_- "She could be… DEAD. And… and it's ALL your—"_

_As she made to say the final word that would tear her mother's heart entirely out of her chest, the look on the woman's face broke her. The terror, anguish, and upset on her face mirrored that of her own. She could never hurt her in such a way._

_- "I'm… I'm sorry."_

_But there was nothing for which she needed to apologize; everything that she had said had already run through Alexis' own mind. It was all her fault. She could not fault her daughter for repeating what she already knew._

_- "Come here."_

_She held her arms open for her teenaged daughter who, at that moment, looked more like a little girl._

_- "It's okay."_

_Sam quickly melted into her mother's embrace as she began to sob for her kidnapped sister._

_- "I want her back!"_

_Alexis ran her hands through her hair. Whenever she looked at her eldest daughter, she saw her younger; they were the spitting image of one another. In times such as these, the resemblance broke her heart._

_- "Me too, Mushroom."_

_Sam looked up at her mother._

_- "Do you think—"_

_She whispered softly as though she were afraid that the cosmic gods her aunt consistently referred would hear and smite her._

_- "Do you think she's dead… like Michael?"_

_Alexis gasped at the question. She took the girl's face into her hands. She wanted to shake her head no, but she kept it as still as stone as she locked eyes with the teen. She knew that the teen had hidden somewhere while she had spoken with Sonny after the last phone call with Michael._

_- "THIS is exactly why we do not condone eavesdropping, Samantha! You should NOT have been listening to that conversation. You… you didn't need to hear that—"_

_But it was too late. She already had, and she felt sick to her stomach._

_- "Mommy, please!"_

_And although she shook her head, she also shrugged her shoulders. She simply did not have an answer to give._

_- "I don't know, honey. I… I don't know."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sam leaned into her husband so that she would not have to look him in the eyes when she admitted her feelings.

- "I need to get away from… my sister. I want to go home… tonight. I can't… I can't stay here with her. Not with Dani. Not right now."

* * *

**Your turn. Sam and Kristina? Patrick and Robin? Alexis and Sonny? Etc. Leave your thoughts. Thank you in advance. See you in two weeks.**


	41. 4:8 Fight or Flight: Part One

Many thanks to my reviewers. I'm only one chapter ahead of you all; I'd like to keep it that way. So, you keep reviewing as you've been, I'll keep typing away. Remember, what takes you a few minutes to write in response, takes me days and hours to create.

* * *

**Chapter Forty One**

**Fight or Flight: Part One**

Sonny could not help but smile at Molly's entrance into the room. After their last conversation, he was sure that she was done with him, and that he had lost his baby girl. Her presence and request to speak to him, however, was a good sign that perhaps the tides had turned; he hoped that she could forgive him.

- "Hi Stink… Bomb."

Although she attempted not to react, the nickname had always made her giggle. But knowing that it was what she believed to be another one of his schemes for undeserved forgiveness, she quickly became stone-faced; alas, she was not there for pleasantries.

- "Hi Daddy. Um—"

But she did not know where to begin. She knew what to say and why she needed him to hear it; she simply did not know _how_ to say it.

- "I need you to…"

Feeling her mother's supportive hand on her shoulder, she looked up to the woman; she needed a mere morsel of the woman's courage and strength.

- "I—"

Alexis gently placed a kiss onto the top of her head.

- "It's okay, baby; you know Daddy won't hurt you or be mad. Just talk to him."

Molly slowly nodded as she turned her attention back to the man and continued.

- "I know that you're sick."

Even in his inability to keep straight the timeline of his day, weeks, and months, Sonny steadied his gaze on his daughter; he hated that she knew about his illness. The look on her face as she stared in his direction indicated what his own wife felt: he was weak. Neither appeared to see his desperation to keep his family intact; he could not lose them again.

- "Mol—"

But she stopped him. Moving from the safety of her mother's touch, she slowly approached him where he sat at the window seat.

- "No, lemme finish."

Lowering his head, he nodded for her to continue.

- "You're _really_ sick; I know that. And so do Sam and Krissy. And we… I… we…"

She looked at her mother. She knew better than to speak for the woman as she was certain her mother had her own plans to get her father to cooperate, but she knew no other way to phrase her statement so that he would listen.

_- "All _of us… we want you to get better, Daddy. We want you to do whatever it takes to _fix_ this… so you're not sick, anymore. And—"

She took a seat beside him. Unsure of how much of what she said he understood, she slowly spoke.

- "You have to have the surgery. You_ have_ to, Daddy… because if you don't, you're going to die. You know that, right?"

Groaning at having his fourteen year old worry about him, he took her hands into his own.

- "I have to… protect Kristina… and Dani, Mol. I can't let him _hurt _them. And Sam—"

- "STOP!"

Although she was sure that Kristina had been correct in her assumption that their father would not have the surgery in order to protect her, the words actually leaving the man's mouth nevertheless shocked to the teen. She could not wrap her mind around his reasoning. She would not.

- "You don't have to protect them!"

He spoke over her.

- "If I don't—"

And she spoke louder.

- "Last night you nearly _killed_ Grandpa, Daddy!"

The idea that he could essentially risk his life and other's made her angry.

- "And… and… you could've killed yourself! Why would you… why would you think you could help _anybody_ when you can't even help yourself right now?"

Shocked by her daughter's outburst, Alexis quickly moved to her side. Although her heart told her that her husband would never harm their children, given Sonny's unpredictability, she could not be certain.

- "Baby, calm down."

Furiously wiping the tears that had begun to fall, she shook her head in the woman's direction.

- "No! He's dangerous without the surgery, Mommy! You know that! I mean, you didn't know what was wrong with him before; that's why you kept me from seeing him. He wasn't himself! He hurts people! He's not _safe! _If he doesn't have the surgery, he's gonna _kill_ someone… and it might not be Kiefer or Mr. Bauer!"

_**Flashback**_

_She stepped onto the patio to find her father and her sister's soon-to-be father-in-law seated with cigars in their hands. Although missing their jackets and ties, both men were already dressed in their suits for the wedding._

_- "Daddy?"_

_Sonny turned to see his youngest daughter dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt smiling at him. He held his arms open to her._

_- "Stinkbomb, aren't you supposed to be getting ready?"_

_Luke nodded in agreement. _

_- "I know this is a simple wedding, Brain… well, as much as a Cassadine can do simple… but I'm sure Uncle Vlad—"_

_Molly frowned._

_- "Who's Uncle Vlad?"_

_Settling the girl onto his lap, Sonny shook his head at the man. His daughter did not need to know the extent to which his brother-in-law and Luke despised one another._

_- "He's joking, baby—"_

_But she was smarter than her family tended to give her credit. She kept her attention onto the man who was slowly but surely drinking his way to intoxication._

_- "You don't like my Uncle Stefan very much, do you, Mr. Spencer?"_

_Luke wanted to honestly answer the eleven year old, but Sonny's glares in his direction prompted him instead, to move from his seat._

_- "You know, little lady, your uncle and I have our differences. See, I like casinos and bars, and he… well… he likes caves and bats. But it's okay! The most important thing today is the fact that we both love the people who are getting married. Any differences we might have can be put aside for the day."_

_Extending his hand to Sonny, he took a sip from his glass of Russia's finest vodka he had confiscated from the private library into which he had gained unpermitted access._

_- "I'll see you at this… thing."_

_Nodding, Molly leaned back into her father. _

_- "So, are you ready to give Sam away to Lucky?"_

_It was hard to imagine that he would have to hand his eldest to another. In his eyes, like Kristina and Molly, Sam was captured in her innocent youth; he could still imagine her in his wife's office sitting on her mother's lap._

_- "I don't know. She's my little girl—"_

_She looked up at him._

_- "But you didn't raise her from that time… that's why Uncle is walking her halfway down to the beach."_

_He shook his head._

_- "You're right, I didn't. I didn't become Sam's daddy until she was fourteen when your Mama came back into my life. But, she's my little girl just like Krissy and you are. I love you girls equally regardless of how long I've been in your life."_

_She nodded in agreement. It had never been a secret that Sonny was not Sam's 'real' father. The matter was irrelevant as there had never been a difference in her treatment in their household. Her eldest sister felt their father's wrath and love as equally as Kristina and she had._

_- "So, if Krissy had wanted to marry Kiefer—"_

_Although stiffening to the man's mention, he allowed her to continue._

_- "Would you have walked her down the aisle too?"_

_Given his anger, however, he did not know how to respond to his daughter's question without scaring her._

_- "What… what do you mean?"_

_She shrugged._

_- "I mean, Uncle Stefan hates Lucky and Lucky doesn't seem to care much about him either. And well, I guess the same goes for Mr. Spencer. But, Uncle's still walking Sam down the aisle—"_

_Sonny frowned at the comparison._

_- "Baby, Kiefer is a troubled young man; I would never allow Kristina to marry him… even after he's released from prison. Lucky he's—"_

_Snuggling into him, she cut him off._

_- "How do you know that Lucky won't do the same thing to Sam that Kiefer did to Krissy? He was a nice guy in the beginning. He was really sweet that you even loved him, and you NEVER like anyone who wants to date Sam or Kristina. How do you know that Lucky isn't the same way, Daddy? That he won't… hurt her, too… or hurt Dani like Mr. Bauer hurt Kiefer."_

_He did not know what to say to assure her that Lucky was nothing like Kiefer; the two men were cut from different cloths, classes and breeds. _

_- "Listen to me, Mol. I will NEVER allow what happened to Krissy, to ever happen to anyone of you girls. I'm going to protect my girls at all costs. You girls and Mommy mean too much for me to allow anyone to touch a hair on your heads." _

_He placed a kiss onto her forehead._

_- "As long as I'm alive, that will NEVER happen again."_

_**End of Flashback**_

She stared at him for a moment.

- "You came home yesterday afternoon; do you remember that?"

He did not. He was not sure. Everything had begun to merge in his mind. He was uncertain of when that had begun to occur, but over that time in which Alexis had banished him from her life, it had. And so, in some form of cognizance… sanity… _desperation_… he set his alarm for every waking hour of his day; at its chime, he knew to call his wife. Even in her pleas that he stop calling her, or the sound of her voice in her voicemail begging the same, she kept him sane. That was all he knew.

- "I—"

She saw it. In his hesitation to respond, she could tell that even that he could not recall.

- "Well, you did. And you were upset. And you were screaming at Nikolas so loudly that I could hear you all the way from the den. You were saying how you needed to protect your family. That _we're_ _YOUR_ family. That we don't belong to—"

She stopped. She did not want to say her uncle's name for fear that her father might lose his composure. She lowered her voice.

- "That we don't belong to _anyone_ else. But, considering everything you've done, I don't want—"

She stood from her seat and took a step away from him. Before entering the room, she had made a decision; she could only hope that if he loved her as much as he claimed, it would cause him to change his mind.

- "If you refuse to have the surgery, Daddy, I don't want to be a part of _your_ family anymore. For however long you might have left to live because of this tumor… I… I don't want you in my life.

She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. This was the most difficult thing she had ever done.

- "I… I'm not going to be here for you… you can _die_ by yourself—"

Alexis stared in shock at the girl.

- "Molly!"

But the teen stood firmly in her spot.

- "I'm not… I'm not dealing with this. It isn't fair to expect us to watch you die because you want to be a hero, Daddy… _Sonny_. That's… _cruel_. And I won't do it. I won't feed into your ego."

The look of despair on her father's face crushed her, but she could not back down. He needed to see that she was serious; she would not change her mind.

- "If you want me in your life, you'll do this… you'll have the surgery."

And without waiting for either of her parents to speak or respond, she quickly walked out of the room before she could change her mind.

* * *

- "Dad—"

Since exiting the interrogation room, the man had been silent. Knowing how volatile his father could be, Kiefer thought it best to diffuse the anger his arrest had caused in him.

- "Look, I… I didn't mean—"

But he knew that he could not yet inform his father of what he had learned about Kristina, Sam, and _his_ daughter. He first needed to think, without the man's influence, of how he should proceed.

- "I'm sorry about all this. I know that you went through a lot to get me out of prison in the first place and I'm basically screwing that up—"

Buckling his seatbelt as he entered his vehicle, Warren spoke over his son.

- "It's fine."

However, Kiefer knew that it was not. Whenever his father claimed that things were _'fine'_ the person who bore the brunt of his suppressed anger was his mother. Then again, given her status at the hospital, the man could not project onto her. He would need a new punching bag.

- "Since you didn't really have a chance to see your mother earlier, I'm going to drop you off at the hospital. I'd come up with you, but I have to make a stop, first."

Kiefer could only pray that it would not be him. He had not experienced Warren's wrath in years; prison had spared him.

- "Dad, look, I promise I'll keep my distance from Kristina. She just… she makes me… _angry. _I just… I hate that she's gotten away with… _ruining_ my life, you know? It's not fair."

Without truly listening, Warren remained silently as Kiefer spoke. Instead, he thought of how he would go about ensuring that his son would remain free from prison, while the Cassadine-Corinthos family paid for their roles in the boy's life ruin.

- "Do you trust me, Kiefer?"

Considering how gallantly his father had fought for him, he nodded.

- "Yea, I do, Dad."

Warren continued.

- "You know I love you, right?"

But, he often wondered whether Warren's actions were for his love of him or for power. A man such as Warren Bauer tended to act with the intention of being seen, respected, feared and envied. Love was not a word that was often spoken in his vocabulary. And so, to the man's surprise, Kiefer hesitated.

- "I—"

Stopping at a red light, Warren turned to his son.

- "I do. I do love you, Kiefer. I realize that our situation hasn't always been… ideal, but I'm taking care of you. Everything I've done and will do for you is because I love you."

He grabbed the back of the younger man's neck.

- "You'll understand when you have kids of your own."

Once his father released him so that he could continue the drive, Kiefer simply turned to stare out of his window. He did have a child of his own.

* * *

- "Saman—"

At seeing her uncle's attempt to approach and console her, Lucky held his hand out to stop him. Although he knew that Stefan meant only the best, and that his concern prompted him to intervene, at that moment, it was not Stefan his wife needed; it was him.

- "It's okay—"

And watching Stefan nod in understanding and place a kiss onto the top of Sam's head before leaving them to their privacy, Lucky held tightly to her.

- "What's going on?"

He took her tearful face into his hands.

- "Why do you want to leave? I thought the point of staying here was for you to be with your family and have added support during the pregnancy?"

She nodded. While that was true, everything had changed. The support was no longer enough to keep her there.

- "It was, but not anymore, Lucky."

She hated the way the stress of the time and the hormones of her pregnancy had left her feeling weak.

- "I can't stay in a place where our daughter's life is in danger because some rapist didn't have a chance to know her or because his father needs someone else to use as a punching bag. I can't do it!"

He stopped her.

- "I get that, but we're working on that. Stefan's got everything changed. I'm even going to adopt Dani after Jason signs away his rights to her!"

Given her upset, he knew she was not telling him everything.

- "Sam, what's wrong? When you came in here, you said something about your sister—"

At Kristina's mention, a sob escaped from her lips. He once again pulled her close.

- "What happened with you two, honey? What's going on?"

She used his shirt to dry her tears. She could not continue as she was. Now that the secret was on the verge of complete exposure, she needed to harden her heart. She could not allow the world's prejudice about Dani to affect her as terribly as her sister's admission had. She could not fight for her daughter if she fell apart.

- "Kristina… she… she can't look at Dani and see the beautiful little girl she is. All she sees is that horrible night. She… she can't see the precious gift she gave away. It's all _pain_… and _nightmares_."

_**Flashback**_

_Dressed in her bathrobe and holding a fussy eighteen month old Dani in her arms, Sam exited the bathroom. Since they landed in Greece the previous evening, the little girl had had a slight fever. As a result, from that time, she clung to her mother._

_- "Okay, we're all clean. Right, DanDan? That bath was helpful, huh?"_

_The usually jovial toddler stuck her thumb into her mouth as she pressed her face into her mother's neck._

_- "Jellybean, Mommy needs to get ready; today is a big important day! You know what it is?"_

_Sam gratefully accepted the thermometer her mother handed her._

_- "Thanks, Mom. – Dani, today Mommy and Daddy are getting married! What do you say about that? Hmm?"_

_The thermometer beeped in the child's ear._

_- "100 degrees – that's not too bad DanDan; I think that bath with Mommy definitely made a difference, right? Now, we have to figure out how we're going to get me ready with you still attached to me, huh?"_

_Concerned for her niece's sudden illness, Kristina took a seat beside Sam. She reached for Dani's hand, but the girl pulled away preferring instead to cling to her mother's robe. Although the rejection stung, she tried once again._

_- "How about you let Auntie Krissy dress you so that your Mommy can get ready? You want her to look pretty for your Daddy, right?"_

_Noticing that Dani was unresponsive to Kristina's attempts, Alexis smiled as she sat beside her eldest daughter. Removing the little duckie hood covering her granddaughter's head, Alexis ran her fingers through her fiery hair while she whispered softly into her ear in Greek._

_- "You don't feel good, do you, baby?"_

_Without a word, Dani shook her head._

_- "You feel icky, huh?"_

_She nodded._

_- "Can you let Nana take you? I know I'm not as good as your Mommy, but I can help, right?"_

_Alexis ran her fingers over her granddaughter's knuckles._

_- "Nana and you can have a little something to eat? Maybe some Psomi and sweet potato spread? I know Ant made some last night. Can you do that? Can you come to Nana?"_

_Looking up to her mother for reassurance, at Sam's nod, Dani allowed her grandmother to take her. She responded to her grandmother in the language. _

_- "I sick."_

_- "Oh, I know, baby, but we're going to make you feel much better really soon."_

_Giving the toddler a kiss on the top of the head, Alexis then grabbed a fresh diaper to place on her. Looking at her middle daughter, she could tell that Dani's rejection and preference to be placed in another's arms had hurt her. _

_- "It's okay."_

_Sadly, it was not the eighteen month old's fault she had grown less attached to the teen. _

_- "I'm here to talk whenever you want, Peanut."_

_Seeing the girl nod, Alexis placed a kiss onto her cheek before turning her attention to her eldest._

_- "Mushroom, I know that you want today to be simple and you don't want much fuss, but please do something to your hair other than… that."_

_She smiled at her mother._

_- "You don't like my bun, Mama? I thought it was pretty! Now my feelings are hurt!"_

_With a roll of her eyes, Alexis shook her head._

_- "Don't be a smart you know what, Samantha. You need to wash it."_

_Sam smirked as she playfully tickled her daughter's feet. Rather than giggle as she normal, however, Dani instead attempted to shield them from her mother's reach. _

_- "That was a little difficult to do seeing as I had a little companion demanding all my attention. Honestly, I'm really not sure now if I actually was able to wash myself."_

_She turned to Kristina._

_- "If I start to smell during the ceremony, will you be sure to put flowers around me? We wouldn't want to scare Lucky off."_

_Seeing Kristina softly snicker as she nodded, Alexis smiled; her daughter's mood had changed._

_- "Look, I have plenty of experience attempting to get clean with a sick baby attached to me—"_

_Knowing she spoke of them, both girls made faces. However, Alexis once again rolled her eyes._

_- "Oh stop it! Since you girls were born, I'm lucky if have an uninterrupted moment in the bathroom, let alone have time in the shower to wash my hair! You never go to Daddy, you always come to me at the most inconvenient times. 'Mommy, I need this… Mommy, I need that… Mom, can I… Mom—'"_

_Unable to deny the charges, with Kristina continuing to laugh beside her, Sam playfully smacked the woman on the arm as she spoke over her._

_- "Fine! You win. We get it! We're annoying!" _

_Alexis rolled her eyes._

_- "Yes, you are annoying! I remember a few times someone, and I won't name names, coming to me while I was on the toilet to sign a permission slip for some wild trip—"_

_- "It was probably Tina, Mom. You know how 'free' she can be; she doesn't have boundaries. I blame her vegan and yoga lifestyle. Hippies."  
_

_Kristina laughingly poked her sister in the side knowing that having grown up with their aunt, she had inherited some of her 'free' ways.  
_

_- "But to be fair, what did you expect from girls? We're not going to do that to Daddy."_

_Laughingly, Alexis nodded as she ran her hands through Dani's crimson hair._

_- "Well, Daddy lucked out, but he also enabled your poor behavior, so, you can't fault me for multitasking when you were little. Now, while I have this little red jellybean, take another shower, clean up, and wash your hair. I mean, it's not like we can start this thing without you."_

_Watching their mother exit, Sam immediately turned to her sister. _

_- "Feel better? You know Dani loves you. She's just not feeling well." _

_Kristina shrugged._

_- "She's not used to me anymore… not since I stopped coming to visit with Mom and Mol. God, Sam! I haven't seen my…"_

_She stopped. She wanted to say that she had not seen her baby or her daughter, but she realized that she could not; Dani was not hers._

_- "I haven't seen my niece in two months!" _

_In fact, in order to stop those maternal thoughts, she had spent the past two months avoiding her sister and backing out of any trip her mother had taken to St. Lawrence. Instead, during that time, with her parents, aunt, and sometimes uncle, as her companion, she had made numerous trips to a variety of colleges and universities outside of Port Charles. She had decided to reclaim her life free from all reminders of her time with Kiefer. _

_- "She… she doesn't know me anymore."_

_However, although proud of her sister's decision to attend NYU in the fall, Sam knew in her heart that the decision was made predominantly to be further away from her and the baby they somewhat shared._

_- "She does too, Krissy! She just wants her Nana since Mom's been with us since last week while we went dress shopping and got everything prepared for this."_

_She put her hand to her sister's cheek._

_- "That's all it is, babe. She still loves you! How could she not?"_

_Giving her a raspberry kiss, Sam then moved back toward her bathroom._

_- "If I'm not out in 15 minutes, come get me! I wouldn't want to give Uncle a reason to claim the wedding is off because I ran off or something. You know how he is."_

_And noticing that the comment had not even brought the faintest of smiles back to her sister's lips, Sam returned to her._

_- "She loves you, Krissy! Just as much as you love her."_

_While for Sam's sake, she nodded in agreement, the teen's heart knew that it impossible; no love was greater than a mother's love._

_**End of Flashback**_

Not knowing how to respond to his wife's upset, Lucky held her tightly.

- "Sam—"

But she knew that he would only attempt to tell her that she was wrong; and so, she shook her head as she looked up at him.

- "I'm not wrong, Lucky! You weren't there! Kristina blatantly told me that when she looks at Dani, she _can't help_ but see that day. But then, in the same breath, she basically said she would have kept Dani for herself… she wouldn't have given her to me. I mean, what am I supposed to do with that? How am I supposed to stay in the same house with someone who not only sees her worst nightmare when she looks into our daughter's eyes, but then regrets her decision in giving her to a person who could never see her that way?"

She used the back of her hand to furiously wipe her face.

- "How can we stay in this town and hope to have a healthy baby if the animal who raped my sister _knows_ that Dani is his daughter and knows that we've been lying about it this entire time? We… we have to go! We have to go before… before we lose our daughter… _and_ this little one."

She held onto his shirt with such a grip he thought she might tear it off of him.

- "I don't—"

She cut him off yet again.

- "I know I told you that I could handle losing this baby, but I can't… I want them _both, _Lucky. Please don't fight me on this… please… just… just support me. "

He kissed the top of her head as he held her close.

- "I do support you, honey. I'll do anything to keep Dani safe. You know that right?"

Sam stared up at her husband with pleading eyes; she needed him to listen to her. They could not stay in Port Charles. But at the same time, while she fought to keep her children, she essentially tore him from his own.

- "I feel as though all I'm doing is… I'm making you choose—"

Leading her to the couch, he frowned at her words.

- "What are you talking about? You're not making me choose between anything."

But she nodded. Since their marriage, and ignorant of all the facts, when it came to Dani and her, all he had done was make choices. Given their current predicament, she was not sure how he could continue to stand by her side.

- "I did, Lucky! You married me, took my daughter as your own, and moved _hundreds_ of miles away from your _sons_ just to be with me! And I… I didn't even have the decency to tell you _why_. And now—"

He placed his finger to her lips.

- "I know now, Sam. And as angry as I am that you lied to me, you never kept me from my boys. I still see them _all_ of the time! I know with work over the last few months, it stopped us from visiting, but they know I love them. And you know what else? They're safe, honey. The one we need to focus on right now is our spitfire of a little girl. Cam and Jake wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

Sam leaned into her husband and rested her head onto his shoulder.

- "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Looking about the room filled with photographs of her family, her childhood, Greece and even Russia, he let out a sigh.

- "You chose me."

She wept softly as she nodded. She had always chosen him.

- "Does that mean you'll go? You'll support me on this?"

Without responding to her, he pulled out his phone and dialed. As his wife had done for their daughter, he had to now do the same… now that he was given a choice.

- "Hey, I know that this is an odd request, but um… how quickly can you get your jet ready?"

Running his hands through her hair, he listened to the man on the line.

- "Um, I… I can't tell you where we're going… the less you know… the better. I just… I need your help. Can you do that? _Please_?"

With the Bauers on a rampage, going home was not an option.

* * *

Running out of her parents' room, she felt as though she were suffocating. She needed to get away from it all; she needed a place to hide. However, despite the size of her family's home, there was no place to go; regardless of where she went, someone would find her.

- "Mollitsa?"

Unfortunately for her, having taken the chance of seeking solace in the family's private library, she encountered the one person she would have preferred not to meet at that very moment.

- "Are you alright?"

Her uncle would never understand.

- "I'm fine, Uncle."

With tears streaming down her face, they both knew it was not true; given all with which the family had to contend, it was evident that she could never be fine. However, neither Stefan nor Molly had the courage to say otherwise. While they loved one another, the feelings and the level of trust regarding the person for whom the tears were shed were not mutual.

- "I'm tired. It's been… a long day."

As a result, the teen would never open up to him concerning her heartbreak.

- "You are very right about that, darling. This family has had quite the day… _month_, really."

At his statement, he noticed a scowl appear on her face, but he had not meant anything against her father.

- "Molly—"

Placing a hand over his young nephew's shoulder with whom he had been enjoying a conversation, he approached the girl.

- "I hope you know how much I love you. I want nothing but the best for you, your sister, and your _parents. _We are in this together. I hope you know that."

Allowing him to wipe the tears from her cheeks, Molly nodded.

- "I do. I just… I don't want to talk about it, okay? Can you just… can you just let this drop… please?"

- "Hey Mol?"

Before their uncle could respond, Spencer looked in their direction. Given their close proximity in age, his cousin and he were best friends; they were one another's confidants.

- "Can you help me choose a topic for my Italian paper?"

He looked from the girl to the man he looked upon as a grandfather rather than an uncle.

- "Do you mind, Uncle?"

Although Stefan knew he was once again being asked to leave, his chest nevertheless swelled with pride. Like Nikolas, the boy was the epitome of the strong and protective Cassadine man.

- "Of course not, Alexei."

He placed a kiss onto Molly's forehead.

- "I have some important phone calls to make."

At the man's exit, Molly immediately moved to sit beside her cousin on the couch.

- "Geez, thanks for the save Spence. I know he means well—"

She never liked to discuss their uncle with the boy; it was almost the equivalent as having Spencer speak negatively about her father. There were certain lines that neither teen ever crossed. But given the situation, Spencer thought an exception was necessary.

- "Look, I know that Uncle can be pretty judgmental…"

Noticing the grimace on his cousin's face, Spencer smiled.

- "_Fine_, Mol! Uncle is _VERY_ judgmental. But, he does love us. He's just… overprotective."

She lowered herself onto the couch as she hugged her knees against her body. Over the past month she found herself defending her father's actions. She had isolated herself from every member of her family, with the exception of Spencer. However, after learning all that she had, she wondered if she had been wrong to shun them all.

- "Do you think he… he thinks less of me because—"

He stopped her from continuing; he already knew the answer to her question.

- "He definitely doesn't. I heard him talking to my Dad a few weeks ago—"

- "What did he say?"

Kicking his feet onto the coffee table as he lowered himself to his cousin's level he nudged her with his shoulder.

- "He said that he thought it was foolish of you to side with Uncle Sonny on this at the expense of Aunt Alexis—"

Her heart sunk.

- "I thought you said—"

He put his hand onto her knee.

- "You didn't let me finish! He then said that of you three… Sam, Krissy, and you… you're the one in whom he most sees Aunt Alexis. And because of that, if there's anyone who could help her pull your dad through whatever it is he's going through and make him see reason, it was you. He said that in spite of his disagreement with your actions, he commended your loyalty. Like a true Cassadine, you remained loyal to your family."

She rested her cheek onto her arm as she sadly looked over to him.

- "Even if that family wasn't the Cassadines?"

He smiled.

- "Mol, it's not like you sided with the Spencers. Poor Dani, if she's anything like you – and I think she is – she doesn't stand a chance."

And without realizing it, the teen awakened yet another fear within the girl.

* * *

- "I need you to drink this, Sonny."

He stared at the door that had just been slammed by his youngest and most innocent daughter. Taking the glass from his wife, he finally guzzled the juice down before placing it onto the nightstand.

- "I don't want… to say yes to the… surgery… and you think I'm… leaving you… again."

She muffled a faint whimper as she found herself taking his face into her hands; she slammed her lips into his own. She was not sure if she had hurt him, or if she should even bother to argue; all she knew for certain was that she loved him. Her husband was not ideal for most. He was arrogant, egotistical, and incredibly insufferable when he wanted to be; but he was hers. And as angry as he could make her, she could not imagine losing him… _forever. _

- "Is that…"

She had barely removed her lips from his own as she spoke.

- "Is that what you think, Sonny?"

Raising her eyes to gaze into his own, their lashes fluttered against one another's as butterflies among the flowers and the trees.

- "I would rather you gone for a moment, a week, or a _month_, Sonny, rather than a lifetime. Can't you…"

In spite of the tears that welled in her eyes, she continued to search within the delusional man, the man with whom she had raised a beautiful family. When all was said and done, and their children moved on and began their own lives, careers, and family, she wanted only him beside her in their empty house by the lake.

- "Can't you see that? Can't you see how _much_ I love you? How much this _hurts_… to watch you like this? To not _know_ you like the back of my hand? I'm _lost_, Sonny… we're _all_ lost. Those girls love you _so_ much! It took so much courage for Molly to come in here and tell you what she did. And… and to think of a life where you're… you're just not there… because _you_ decided this surgery wasn't worth having—"

He closed his eyes so that he could concentrate on remaining with her… in that _moment… _In that moment that he hoped was _not_ a dream… or a false reality he had created for himself throughout those lonely nights, days, hours, minutes, and seconds in which she was not beside him. He prayed it was real.

- "That's… that's not it."

She ran her hand along the lines of his jaw, the tip of his chin, his ears, cheekbones, nose, and… _teardrop_.

- "So _tell_ me, Sonny. Tell me _why_ you won't let _me… us_… save _you."_

He could not be saved if his own child was running for her life.

- "I can't be a good… father if… I let him… hurt… her. He will _kill_… her, Alexis. He'll kill her… I… I can't let that… happen… not again."

His mind flashed to those final moments when he watched as she plummeted to her death down the flight of stairs. He thought of the beat-up little girl he saw in the hospital bed barely able to hear his words declaring how much he loved her. He recalled the tiny coffin lowered into the ground as his family looked on in despair. And he remembered how they screamed and shunned him for leaving while they sat by her bedside praying she would awaken from negligent way in which he had hurt her. He had ruined everything.

- "I can't leave… I can't hurt you… anymore. I have to… make this right. _Everything_."

And in that moment, Alexis knew that he was truly gone. Her husband's body remained beside her, but he had in fact disappeared; the man before her was one of a tortured past from which he could not escape. While they had all attempted to move on from the pain in their lives, past and present, he had allowed the grief and the horrors of life's cruel jokes to manifest into a world in which only hate and destruction existed. He had forgotten all of the good times they had shared. He had lost his will to live. She could not save him; he would have to save himself.

- "Adela, Lily, and Michael, they forgive you… and so have Kristina and Dani, and everyone else you might have hurt, Sonny… _I_ forgive you, too. Why…"

She held firmly to his face as she willed him to open his eyes again. Although it took every ounce of his strength, the part of him that still remained did as she wanted. She recognized him.

- "Why won't you forgive yourself? Why won't you allow yourself to _live _and enjoy the wonderful family we created together, Sonny?"

_**Flashback**_

_Watching her daughter slip on the simple strapless and flowing long white dress she had chosen for the occasion, Alexis felt a tear trickle down her cheek._

_- "I still can't believe my baby is getting married."_

_She quickly moved to Sam's side so that she could zip her up. Wrapping her arms around her daughter's waist, Alexis rested her chin onto her shoulder as they stared into the mirror._

_- "Do you remember when your father and I got married and you were pining after Lucky terrified to speak to him during the reception?"_

_Sam laughed aloud at the memory._

_- "Oh, you mean when you all but embarrassed me to death by making comments about my strawberry allergy, threatening to show him my naked baby pictures, pulling me onto your lap, and making me dance with you? Is that the day you're talking about?"_

_Alexis gave her one last squeeze before turning Sam around so that she could fix her hair._

_- "Yes. It was also the day that you called your father and me gross and said that you could never imagine having a boy see you naked."_

_Sam rolled her eyes._

_- "Mom!"_

_But the older woman continued._

_- "Well, I think it's time that we have a chat—" _

_Taking a flower from the table, she sniffed it before smiling at her mortified daughter._

_- "About the birds and the bees." _

_Sam attempted to cover her face, but Alexis grabbed her hands._

_- "It's going to happen, honey. Before the night is up, we're going to have this talk."_

_- "Mom—"_

_Before the young bride could respond, however, Tina poked her head inside the room to ensure that her niece was dressed. She gasped at the sight of her._

_- "Oh… my… God… BamBam—"_

_Watching as her sister gently placed a flower into Sam's hair, the redhead quickly wiped a tear that had escaped. In looking at her niece, all she saw was her little companion from the time that she was ten years old. It was hard to imagine her grown up and ready to marry the love of her life._

_- "You're so… beautiful, honey." _

_Sam smiled widely as she gave her mother's hand a squeeze before approaching her aunt._

_- "Thanks T! Is it time?" _

_Nodding to the open door, Tina indicated Stefan's presence. Moving to where his beloved niece stood glowing like the ray of beauty she was, the dapper gentleman swelled with pride._

_- "You are quite the vision…"_

_As his sisters quickly exited the room in order to start the procession, he gave her a kiss on either cheek._

_- "I hope that Lucky knows what a treasure it is he is receiving in you. Shall we?"_

_They slowly descended the back-steps of the family's home toward the private beach on which many family memories were formed. Before taking those final steps onto the sand, Stefan once again placed a kiss onto her cheek._

_- "I will always be here for you, darling."_

_As she made to respond, however, he stopped her_

_- "There is no need to respond. The mere fact that you have allowed me this honor is sufficient. Now—"_

_He caressed her cheek as tenderly as a father would to his daughter._

_- "No tears, darling; a Cassadine never cries for a Spencer." _

_In his life, his proudest achievement was his ability to be a good husband and father. Thinking of the heartache that had existed for the majority of his life, he would have never thought that such a moment would have been blessed upon him. Watching as they finally approached him where he stood halfway down the short sandy aisle, he smiled widely; she was a sight to see._

_- "My God—"_

_He shook hands with Stefan, adjusted the flower in his daughter's hair, and placed a kiss onto her cheek._

_- "I'm sure you've heard this all afternoon, but you're absolutely stunning, Trouble."_

_He took her hand into his own._

_- "And I am proud and honored to be your father and to walk you the rest of the way to your soon-to-be husband."_

_The day had been a challenge of holding in her tears after having her make-up done. She had not wanted all of the extravagance that had been her mother's wedding day twelve years earlier. Given all that she had been given, she already had it all; all that was therefore needed was her family. _

_- "Thank you, Daddy."_

_He could not help himself but to place yet another kiss onto his forehead._

_- "Are you ready?"_

_She nodded as her eyes found her husband's. She had been waiting for this day for what felt like her entire life._

_- "Yea, yea I am."_

_And watching as his brother-in-law found his spot beside Tina, Sonny led Sam the remainder of the way to the groom. _

_- "I'm entrusting my daughter to you, Lucky. I realize that this is against the Cassadine-Spencer war, but I'm sure you know that that has nothing to do with me. I think you're a good man."_

_He could not keep his eyes off of his soon-to-be-wife; her radiance was blinding._

_- "Thank you."_

_But Sonny was not finished._

_- "However if you hurt her—"_

_While Sam's gaze had remained entirely on the love of her life, her father's statement did not go by unnoticed. She stared at him in disbelief._

_- "Dad!"_

_With a reassuring smile, Sonny took his eyes off Lucky long enough to look at her._

_- "Honey, it's okay! I know that he's a good guy; he wouldn't hurt you. I'm just… I'm just giving him the warning I received when I married your mom, you know. It's only right." _

_He turned his attention back to the man he had known from the time he was a young boy._

_- "You understand don't you, Lucky?"_

_There was no other response he could give the man._

_- "Yea, of course! Sam, it's fine! Your dad loves you. I'd do the same for Dani."_

_Sonny continued._

_- "This is my little girl. I'm very protective of my children. If you hurt her, you might as well just give yourself up to the Cassadines because—" _

_Continuing to smile, he grabbed the man by the back of the neck._

_- "Your fate will be far worse with this Corinthos."_

_- "Oh my God—"_

_Sam turned to her mother for help in reeling in her overprotective father. Between Sonny and Stefan, it was a miracle that Lucky had wanted any part of her dysfunctional family._

_- "Mom! Will you control your husband, please?"_

_With Dani once again in her arms, Alexis quickly moved to her husband's side._

_- "Jesus Christ, Sonny! Will you hurry up and give our baby up so you can come stand with me, already? Stop being a thug. Let them get married." _

_Sam let out a sigh in relief._

_- "Thank you!"_

_However, just as the words left her mouth, Alexis continued._

_- "I mean, Lucky knows what I'll do to him if he breaks her heart. So—"_

_Throwing her hands up in the air, the bride glared at her mother._

_- "Come on! Not you too!"_

_She looked over to Lucky._

_- "I knew we should've eloped."_

_Loosening his constraining tie, Lucky wiped the sweat from his brow._

_- "Yea, uh… I'm beginning to think they would've found a way to… uh… threaten me."_

_Luke, standing next to his ex-wife, and holding an opened bottle of Jack Daniel's, called out to his son. _

_- "There's still time to run, son. I love you, Sam, but you and I both know your family is a bit… you know, not right in the head. Let's quit while we're ahead."_

_And before Stefan could comment, Tina, ever the voice of reason, finally spoke up._

_- "Will you three fools PLEASE allow these two to marry before I turn into the main entree? No one will be killing ANYONE because we all know that Lucky loves Sam wholeheartedly. Their love is real and it's pure."_

_Sam quickly blew her aunt a kiss to which the woman placed over her heart._

_- "Alright, Mom, Dad, put the guns away. Luke, you keep drinking over there." _

_He raised the bottle._

_- "I will! Don't you worry, little lady! Uncle Vlad has a great selection and taste."_

_Knowing that Stefan wanted terribly to speak up, Sam glared in his direction._

_- 'Um… I really want to marry this man so everybody, HUSH!"_

_With that, Sonny led Alexis from the couple. He smiled as he watched them turn to face the minister and begin their journey with one another. His love for his family threatened to overwhelm him. Placing a kiss onto his wife's cheek, he caught her by surprise._

_- "What was that for?"_

_He wrapped his arm around her waist as he watched their daughter receive the ring that symbolized the love she had for her soulmate. The sight of the woman receiving all that she had ever wanted reminded him of the day that he had received such a gift. Nearly twelve years earlier, he had been in that exact spot. He was truly blessed._

_- "For giving me a family."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Because they could not. He had killed them or allowed them to be killed because he was not there. He _needed_ to be there.

- "I…"

His head felt heavy as he fought against his body's desire to take him from her. He needed to save them. He needed to save her.

- "… can't."

But he could not. Holding her husband's unconscious body in her arms, she placed a kiss on the top of his head before taking her phone from her pocket.

- "Nikolas, call General Hospital; tell Patrick and Robin that Sonny is having the surgery the moment we arrive."

The young man was under the impression that his uncle had declined the procedure. Knowing Sonny, he had not been certain the man's mind would have been easily changed.

- "And when will that be?"

With the empty glass of juice noticeable from the corner of her eyes, she gently laid her husband's head onto her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair.

- "Right now. Whether or not he likes it, I'm getting my husband, and my children are getting their father back."

* * *

**What say you? **


	42. 4:9 Fight or Flight: Part Two

Having dealt with ridiculous writer's block, I'm no longer ahead of you all. So, it's on you to continue to review and let me know what you think if you want the muse to feel inspired. _**My regular reviewers have been incredible with sharing their thoughts; please continue to do so. Those of you who are not, take a few extra minutes of your time to comment on something that took days and hours of mine.**_

That said, there'll no longer be weekly updates. I'm aiming for every other Thursdays. Work with me here as I try to crank out chapters while working.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**Fight or Flight: Part Two**

- "I feel as though I've been waiting here forever—"

Tina watched as her sister paced the room. Upon their arrival to General Hospital, Patrick had rushed an unconscious Sonny into the operating room. An hour of the estimated three hour-long surgery had since passed.

- "Honey, why don't you sit down? It's going to be a while; with all this pacing you're doing, you're going to tire yourself out."

She frantically ran her hands through her hair as her movements appeared to quicken. If she took a seat beside her sister, her mind would allow her to think about all that could go wrong in a surgery she had literally dragged her husband in to have. Sitting down meant that she would have to then think about the guilt _both_ Molly and Kristina would have over the man's death. And finally, taking a moment to not pace would allow her to consider the implications of the Bauers learning the truth about her granddaughter; from that, her eldest daughter's pregnancy would undoubtedly end in yet another miscarriage. Sitting down was simply not an option.

- "Do you think I made a mistake?"

Without allowing either her sister or nephew to respond, she continued.

- "I married him knowing that he had his own _unresolved _issues with his past. And, well he's got this strong desire to help his family. I mean, what kind of man or father would he be if he didn't, right? He has a _right_ to want to save his daughter from some _animal_ he threatens her life. What right do we have to… to… I don't know… take that away from him? You know?"

While neither Tina nor Nikolas were shocked by the woman's characteristic ramblings, both were a bit out of sorts as to how to respond to her as the answer was obvious to them all: Sonny needed the surgery.

- "You're saving his life, Aunt Alexis."

Nikolas found his words. They were simple, but true. Short of performing the surgery herself, any means by which the tumor could have been removed could not have been _wrong _or a mistake_._

- "He would've died without the surgery—"

She nodded in agreement; that was an indisputable fact.

- "Yea… that's true."

However, there were other facts that she could not deny.

- "And, he could also die on the table—"

She hated to think in such a way, but the truth was the truth. And it scared her.

- "I mean, who's to say that this tumor isn't lodged in further—"

But Tina could not allow the woman to continue. She knew her sister was being realistic about what could very well happen to the man, however they could not think that way. They needed to have faith in Patrick's ability to save Sonny because the alternative could not be an option; their family's stability and well-being was already on shaky ground.

- "Alexis—"

Alexis stared at her sister. She knew her well enough to know what she would say.

- "Tina, it's the truth! I've been living and sleeping with a man who's had a ticking time bomb growing in his head for God only knows how many years. This thing's been skewing and changing his personality so much that he basically became Jekyll and Hyde. And the sad part is that I either didn't notice it or… _or_… I guess I _accepted_ it because… because I—"

She finished her statement.

- "You love him."

The nervously rambling woman nodded.

- "I do… _so_ much. But I feel like… like it's constant _work_ to love him, you know? It's like I'm consistently being tested as to how much I'm going to take from him before I finally say forget it and just… give up."

Tina stood to block Alexis' paced path. She took her sister's hands into her own.

- "And you _haven't_, honey."

She knew better.

- "But didn't I? Up until yesterday I kicked him out of my life, Kristina. I ignored his phone calls, I didn't allow him to see Molly or me, I discouraged Sam from allowing Dani to see him, I—"

Tina smiled as she looked up at her sister.

- "Lex, no one said that love was supposed to be easy. Yea, you two have had your share of drama, but you wouldn't be standing here if you'd _truly_ given up on him and your marriage. Over the years, I've seen you put up with his mood swings, his absences, and his drinking because… well, because he's a wonderful father and husband. But now, he's—"

Alexis let out a breath.

- "He's sick."

The redhead nodded as she gently ran her hands over the woman's shoulders.

- "Yea, he's sick. And as much as he wants to be that wonderful father and husband again, you know that he can't be… not with that tumor in his brain. You told me yourself that _that's_ the most important thing for him, honey… that that's what he wanted to be, so he refused this surgery to protect you all. But you're giving that to him right now. In doing what's best for you and your girls, you're giving him the chance to be the best father and husband that he can be."

She reached up to touch her sister's cheek.

- "If Sonny had been completely in his right mind, Alexis, I have _no_ doubts that he would have done the _exact_ thing you did. Hell, given how impulsive he is, you and I both know that he wouldn't have tried to talk to you, or have the girls talk to you. If you were in his position, and he in yours, he would've just… well, he would've _drugged_ you… like you did him."

Seeing Alexis smile at the comment, Tina brushed some hair behind the woman's ear.

- "Don't regret this, Lex. In the end, that man is going to thank you for doing this for him."

She did not want to feel any form of regret, but she could not help herself. If something went wrong, his blood would not only be on her hands, but also on their youngest daughter's; Molly would never forgive herself for her final words to the man.

- "I hope you're right."

As she attempted to move away from her, Tina caught her wrist.

- "I _know_ I'm right, honey. Everything is going to be fine. Sonny's going to make it."

And although she wanted to put Sonny's surgery from her mind, it was the least of her worries. Her family's plate was full of problems.

- "Yea well, that doesn't mean that Dani—"

But it was Nikolas' turn to intervene. While his aunts were speaking, he had taken the liberty to exchange messages with his uncle; things were moving according to plan.

- "Aunt Alexis, Dani will be fine. Uncle's just told me that everything has been filed and confirmed with the government and the hospital."

For the first time that evening, she felt a sense of relief.

- "Kristoff… did he personally take care of all that information? I don't—"

Handing his aunt his handkerchief to wipe her tear-stained face, Nikolas nodded.

- "Uncle would have no one else informed of or privy to the information or task. Sam is as she should be, as are Jason and Tina. In addition, upon signing the paperwork you drew up, Lucky will be known as Dani's legal father—"

Alexis cut him off.

- "Well, Jason has to sign away his rights to her first—"

He continued.

- "Uncle has invited him to Wyndemere tonight—"

Tina frowned. Her brother had _never_ allowed Jason's presence in their family's home.

- "Come again?"

Nikolas nodded to the woman. He too had been shocked by his uncle's change of heart.

- "Apparently, he wants to personally see him sign the paperwork, but he does not want to leave Sam, Kristina, Molly, and Dani alone at the house. He says he can put his supposed disdain for the man aside when it comes to his family's safety."

Continuing to keep her arm around her sister's waist, Tina smiled.

- "That's one less thing you need to worry about, Lex. Kiefer might know about this—"

And at the troubled young man's mere mention, the weight on her shoulders felt unbearable.

- "Exactly, Kristina. Kiefer _knows_; and it's only a matter of time before he tells Warren—"

Pulling away from her, Alexis shook her head. Nothing ever seemed to _stay_ well with her family. Her mother died when she was young, her father died soon thereafter, the man with whom she had conceived her first beautiful little girl wanted nothing to do with her, she fell in love with a man whose life had caused her fear and terror on more than one occasion, her second baby was beaten and raped, and now _this_. When would it end?

- "I'll be back."

Seeing the woman quickly make her way to the door, Tina moved to stop her.

- "Honey—"

But she needed to leave. She could not just… _wait_ any longer.

- "Tina, I'm fine. I just don't want to be in here right now. I need some… air."

Noticing her nephew approach, Alexis agitatedly shook her head.

- "Alone, Nikolas. I don't need a baby sitter right now."

However, realizing that her response to the man was short, she took his face into her hands.

- "You're such a gentleman, my little prince. But, I'm fine… I really am."

He eyed her for a moment. The women in their family were open books and easily read by those who knew them well. He could see the pain that lied beneath her smile.

- "Are you sure?"

Looking at the man, he was every bit of his father; he had the man's dark features, his handsome face, and his stature. Yet everything else about him exuded the confidence and gentleness of Stefan. Given Stavros' feral nature, it was a blessing.

- "I just want to be alone for a little bit… I need to think."

She knew she should not dare do what she was about to do, but something compelled her.

* * *

- "Auntie Molly?"

Having been informed by Spencer of the teen's presence in the family's private library, Dani skipped to the chair where her young aunt was seated.

- "You wanna play on the swing with me?"

Among the many other things running through her head as she hid from her family, her niece's presence was yet another point of concern. Although the little girl's relation to her had not changed, Molly could not help but look at her differently.

- "Um… I… uh—"

She looked at the crook in Dani's smile, and the way she raised her eyebrows when she leaned into their family members to make a request; unsure if they were attributable to their loved ones, she wondered if those characteristics belonged to Kiefer. Was he an adorable little boy who would later become a monster? Was he loving and sweet… until he wasn't? When did he turn? When did he become the type of person who showed his superiority by beating on others? Would Dani be and do the same?

- "I'm… um… do you—"

The little girl climbed onto the couch and scooted onto her young aunt's lap.

- "Don't you _wanna_ play with me, Auntie Molly?"

Molly winced at the hurt look on the little girl's face.

- "Yea… yea… I do."

But Molly's hesitance was evident to the perceptive child. Never had her aunt turned her down for any game. Even over the past month, when she shunned the family, the teen had played and colored with her when she was home.

- "What's the matter? If you don't wanna do all the work, I'll push _you_, if you want! You don't have to push me, Auntie Molly. I can use my other hand instead of this one—"

She held up her casted arm.

- "I'm strong. I can push you with one hand."

Shaking her head, Molly attempted to remove the thoughts from her head.

- "I'm fine… it's okay. I'm just… I was just thinking—"

With her eyebrows curiously raised, she leaned into her aunt.

- "About what?"

Molly shook her head; she could not tell her. She never would.

- "Nothing. It's not important—"

But given that it was the second time in the day that she had been given such an excuse, Dani frowned. Being quite intelligent for her age, she did not appreciate the runaround her family insisted on giving her.

- "How come grown-ups always say it's not important when they don't want me to know something? If it's not important, how come they don't just tell me anyway? I wanna _know_ things, Auntie Molly!"

Molly shook her head.

- "I'm not a grown-up—"

With a pout on her face, the redhead emphatically nodded.

- "Yes you are! You're _bigger_ than me! _And_ you _know_ things. People _tell_ you things. Nobody tells me _anything_! They send me out of the room so they can _talk_. Today Mommy and Daddy kicked me out of the bathroom, Nana kicked me out of her room, and Ant… she… she said she wouldn't tell me anything until I made Uncle Nikolas eat tofu ice cream even though she knows he doesn't like it! They want me to be _dumb_ even though I can talk in _TWO _languages."

Molly smirked; at least she was not the only person who was kept in the dark.

- "Yea well, I can speak English, Greek, French _and_ Italian, and they do the same thing to me, DanDan. But, instead of sending me out of the room, they leave the country. "

Having stood unnoticed at the doorway watching her sister hesitate for the second time with… _her daughter_… Kristina finally emerged. Molly's reaction to Dani was the main reason she had wanted the girl's identity kept a secret.

- "Hey jellybean, I tell you what—"

She knew that her sister needed to somewhat vent about things the little girl could never understand.

- "If you run to my room—"

Crossing her tiny arms against her chest, Dani looked up at Molly.

- "See, I gotta go do _something_ else _again_! Nana said she's gonna buy me purple string so I can _REALLY_ be a yo-yo."

She glared at her latest assailant.

- "How come you grownups don't want me to know _anything_?"

Kristina lifted her niece into her arms. She smiled at the way in which the spoiled child pouted in the hopes that she could finally get her way that day.

- "No, no, Dani-Natty. I need my sneakers! I can't play on the swings with you if I don't have them."

She tapped her nose.

- "That's Nana's rules for Auntie Molly, Mommy, and me. You don't want me to get in trouble, do you?"

As she shook her head, the pout on Dani's face softened.

- "No! If Nana puts you in time-out, you'll _never_ be able to play with me! It'll be my bedtime when you come out."

Given that time-outs were allotted to one minute per age, Kristina frowned at the veiled insinuation that she was old. Tickling the little girl, she continued.

- "If you grab them for me, then Auntie Molly and I can play on the swings with you."

She turned to her sister.

- "Right, Mol?"

The teen could tell that Kristina had observed the hesitant way in which she had begun to treat the little girl she had viewed for so long as a sister, rather than a niece. When Dani had come into her room earlier that afternoon, Molly had sent her after Kristina, rather than entertain her. It was not to shun the child, but instead to hide the tears that welled in her eyes each time she laid eyes on her.

- "Yea… yea, I'll play too."

- "Good!"

With that, Dani made a mad dash from the room.

- "Ok—"

Kristina moved to her sister's side.

- "The way you're looking at her, Mol… the way you're probably _thinking_ about her—"

She covered her face in shame.

- "I can't help it, Krissy! I… I don't—"

But she did not need to explain herself to the young woman; Kristina understood all too well.

- "I know you love her Mol—"

Nodding, Molly locked eyes with her; the thoughts she had had while at the hospital had calmed but nevertheless returned to mind. She had a lot of questions.

- "Can I ask you… _something_?"

Once again, Kristina already knew what it was her sister wanted to say.

- "Yea, sure."

Despite her earlier courage at both confronting and threatening their father, Molly found herself filled with nerves. She did not know how to approach the subject; she did not know if her question might further hurt, if not humiliate, her sister. Having just learned of what had truly happened to the young woman, she did not want to do anything that might further upset her.

- "Um—"

But she needed to know.

- "How come… well… why did you… um… _do _you—"

Kristina put her hand onto the teen's knee.

- "I don't really know _why_ I decided to have her Mol… I just… _did_. I mean, I… I told Sam that I need something good to come out of what happened; Ii was the worst experience of my life, you know?"

Although she did not really know, she nodded; she could only imagine her sister's pain… but she did not want to. She did not want to ever know what it felt like to be so… _violated_.

- "Why didn't you… like… _keep_ her then? Why'd you give her to Sam?"

She let out a sigh as she thought about her earlier conversation with their older sister. She wondered if the woman would ever forgive her.

- "Because I knew that she would be the best mother that little girl could ask for. Sam is _incredible_ with her. She's given her a family that I never could have imagined giving her. Rather than have someone like Kiefer as a taint in her life, Sam's given Dani Lucky. And they _love_ her more than… more than… I don't know—"

Leaning forward, Molly whispered.

- "More than you?"

_**Flashback**_

_Sitting alone and away from her family, she watched as Sam smiled and danced in the middle of the dancefloor of their Greek island beach house with Dani sandwiched between her and her new husband and their two sons; she had everything._

_- "Hey Peanut."_

_With a smile on her face of both pride and joy, their mother slipped into the seat beside her. She placed three gentle kisses on her cheek as though she were once again a little girl needing her comfort._

_- "Look who I found."_

_Kristina turned to see that her father had returned to join them. Soon after the ceremony, the toasts, and the father-daughter dance, Sonny had disappeared with the father of the groom. The two men were not fans of the grand affair that had become the simple wedding. And so, they snuck to the private library where they smoked cigars and had a few drinks. _

_- "Where'd you go?"_

_He nonchalantly waved his hand in the air._

_- "Eh, away from all of this. It's hard enough keeping up with all of you Greek speakers at home, but with your entire family here, I need an escape."_

_But her attention had again wandered. She let out a breath as she indicated toward Sam and her new family._

_- "She's happy."_

_Alexis gave her hand a squeeze. The look on Sam's face as she finally received everything that she had always dreamt of having in comparison to Kristina's face of conflicted feelings over what she was witnessing broke her heart. She hoped one day her little girl would feel the same joy._

_- "You did the right thing, you know. You gave that little girl something that you knew in your heart you weren't ready to give her. Look at her."_

_Continuing to look at her sister and Dani, who had since the ceremony become glued to her, she felt her father wipe the fallen tear from her face._

_- "I know. It's just… I feel like I let her forget me—"_

_Sonny interrupted her._

_- "Dani could never forget you, Princess."_

_Kristina countered._

_- "She did today. She wouldn't look at me, let me touch her, or… or help her feel better—"_

_Much like Dani needed earlier, Kristina simply needed her parents. Staring at the girl, Alexis realized that her daughter was having a difficult time coming to terms with the fact that she could not have it both ways; she could not have her cake and eat it too._

_- "Sweetheart, Dani… she needed her… she wanted—"_

_Kristina heard the hesitation in her mother's voice at saying her sister's name; so, she said it for her._

_- "Sam. She wanted her mommy. And that isn't me. I get that, Mom. I know I'm not her mother. I'm just the person who gave birth to her and then gave her away."_

_Sonny looked about the room filled with his wife's extended family that had decided to celebrate with the happy couple. Not wanting any one of these people he knew nothing about to overhear their conversation, he ushered Alexis and Kristina outside so that they could take a walk on the beach._

_- "Honey, you didn't just give Dani away; you're protecting her from people who could hurt her, and you're giving yourself the chance to heal from what that bastard did to you." _

_Knowing that in spite of the love she had for the baby, Kristina had had a difficult time separating Kiefer's act from Dani's existence, Alexis spoke over her husband whose own anger was ever prevalent whenever discussing that horrific night._

_- "Look at how far you've come since then, sweetheart! My goodness, you're going to NYU in a couple of months! You're moving on from what happened to you—"_

_She stopped in her spot; the entire island reminded her of the most difficult time of her life._

_- "Without her. I mean, she already doesn't want me…"_

_She looked at her parents who each appeared to want to speak up; she put her hands out to stop them._

_- "And I know that she wanted her mother… she wanted Sam… but she also wanted you Mom… and when you were helping Sam get dressed, she wanted Aunt Tina. She wanted the people she's… used to. And that's not me… not anymore." _

_She stopped speaking so that she could gather her thoughts. She was grateful when her parents did not attempt to fill the gaps of silence between them. She did not need them to paint a wall of pink to hide her from her world of gray._

_- "I'm just scared that if living four hours away from her had kinda put this… this wall between us… even as just her aunt… what'll eight hours do? What'll that make me to her? I'm not going to be able to come home every week or every other week when I'm away. She's going to have this new life with Sam and Lucky, Cam and Jake, and everyone else… Luke and Lulu… and when I come back for holidays, she's… she's not going to want me anymore. And… I don't know how to deal with that because—"_

_She finally let the tears fall as she stared at her parents – the two people who would understand how she felt. Her mother had left her father in order to protect her; and her father, on the other hand, had sacrificed knowing her, for that same reason. But, it could not have been easy. She did not know how they lived with the constant feeling of their hearts breaking within their bodies. Her heart shattered at each thought of her daughter, the way she had come to be, and the sacrifice she had made in order to preserve her safety._

_- "All I want is her."_

_But she knew that she could never have her. To do so would be selfish._

_**End of Flashback**_

- "Maybe… I don't know. All I know is that she loves Dani in a way that I couldn't… _then._ Sam gave her… _still_ gives her… everything I could have ever asked for my daughter to get. I'm grateful to her for that. She helped turn something awful into something good… just like what I wanted."

Once again, the teen looked intently at her sister.

- "Do you… do you… think she's anything _like_ him? Like… _Kiefer?_"

As she had tried to explain to Sam, Kristina shook her head.

- "I don't, Mol. I mean, regardless of what we want to believe, or how we want to see her, the truth is that she wouldn't be here if Kiefer hadn't… if he hadn't _raped_ me. It's not to say that she's… _him_, or anything, but… I don't know… sometimes… when I look at her… I see what he did to me. But… I don't think she's _like_ him. How could she be?"

But not wanting to revisit the conversation and the guilt of her admission, she decided to change the subject before Molly could respond. She would battle her demons without planting the same confused seed about the little girl into her loved ones.

- "So you spoke to Daddy?"

Molly rolled her eyes as she thought about the conversation she had had with the man. It was no secret that their father was stubborn and stuck in his ways; however his selfishness angered her.

- "I told him that if he didn't have the surgery, then… I'm done with him. I told him that I'm not going to watch him die just because he thinks he needs to be your hero."

Her final statement stung, but Kristina understood; their father's decision _was_ selfish _and _painful. Had she the strength her sister had clearly shown, she would have done the same; but she did not.

- "Thanks Mol. I know he didn't really listen since Mommy basically drugged him, but… still… _Thanks_."

Before Molly could respond, Dani breathlessly ran back into the room holding out the pair of sneakers she had been asked to retrieve.

- "Okay! Here, Auntie Krissy! Let's go play!"

At the child's excitement Kristina playfully poked her in the belly as the girl placed the shoes at her feet.

- "You're right on time, Jellybean! I was just telling Auntie Molly that I'm sure you can swing much higher than she can. How about we prove I'm right?"

Smiling widely from one aunt to the next, Dani excitedly nodded.

- "I can already swing higher than Mommy! You're gonna be a big fat loser Auntie Molly!"

And without waiting for the teen's response, Dani made her way out of the side door leading onto her private playground.

* * *

Walking into the man's office as though he owned it, Warren Bauer took a seat at Mitchell Auerbach's desk.

- "I don't have all day, Mitchell. Where the hell are you?"

He had called the man the moment Kiefer had finally been released from custody; he needed another favor. Looking at the family pictures on Mitchell's desk, Warren could not help but laugh to himself. Too often he found people who judged him for his imperfect family to have themselves their own faults; the DA was no exception.

- "It would be a shame if your dear wife found out to what detriment you've found yourself, Mitch—"

- "She won't, will she, Warren?"

With obvious irritation at the sight of his blackmailer seated at his desk, Mitchell entered the office.

- "I've done what you've asked of me; I can't suppose that you would now go back on your promise. I assure you that I could easily reinstate the charges against your son. We all know that with his past, it wouldn't be too difficult to find him to be unfit for parole."

Warren sat back in his chair; he smirked at the DA's arrogance.

- "Relax, I'm not here to threaten you."

As though his act would correct the wrong he had done to his family, Mitchell fixed the photos on his desk.

- "So why exactly are you here? You and I no longer have any business with one another; your son has just used his last _'get out of jail free'_ card."

Except Warren was not as willing to end their unfortunate alliance; the information he had on the DA was too valuable to entitle the man a say as to when their dealings had truly ended.

- "Oh Mitch, you can't be serious here. If you don't help my son or me, you'll be handing out more '_get out of jail free'_ cards than you could have ever imagined. You and I both know that! You don't get a say here. That was not the deal!"

But for the impact of the revelation that he had been carrying on an affair with a prominent judge, Mitch would have made public the news himself. His hand in protecting persons as vile as the Bauers turned his stomach, especially since it was at the expense of a woman he had once been a good friend.

- "Jesus Christ, Warren! What the hell do you want from me? I'm already putting my neck out on the line for you! Your son needs help… and so do you for that matter! That girl—"

Warren felt his blood pressure rising at the man's accusations. He pounded his fist onto his desk.

- "That girl is a lying _whore, _Mitchell! She cost my son _EVERYTHING! _He could have had a future, but he—"

However, Mitch would not back down. Warren would do anything to protect his son; in order to do so, he needed his help. He would have to hear whatever he had to say.

- "He's a rapist _and _a batterer. He beat that girl, then he raped her, and then he left her to die as though she were some kind of roadkill! He _deserves_ to be in prison, Warren! He needs help! He needs to be stopped before he goes after her _again_, and perhaps finishes the job!"

At each attack against his son, Warren clenched his jaw. He needed to remember that he was, at that moment, in the DA's office; he could not handle the man the way he would have liked had they been outside or in neutral territory.

- "There's nothing wrong with me son—"

Despite seeing Warren's upset, Mitchell was not finished.

- "Of course you wouldn't think that! He's just like _you_!"

And at that comment, Warren found himself on his feet with his hands balled into fists.

- "I have _NEVER_ raped—"

Not remotely intimidated by the man, Mitchell nonchalantly leaned back into his desk chair.

- "No, but you certainly do beat your wife every chance you get. And from what I've heard, Melinda is at the hospital as we speak; is she not?"

Not receiving a prompt response to the contrary, Mitch continued.

- "That boy has witnessed you beating his mother for something as simple as _breathing_; it's no wonder why he would do the same thing to Kristina. And you know what? The fact that I'm helping you—"

Warren finally found his words.

- "Yes, why _are _you helping me, Mitch? Surely your marriage to Claire is perfect and without fault; you _are_ the ideal husband and father after all."

He calmly responded.

- "I never purported to be."

But Warren scoffed.

- "Please! Just your air right now is of a man who's judging me on what's going on, or alleged to have gone on, in my household—"

- "The only person you're fooling here is yourself, Warren. I've cheated on Claire, but I'm in no way doing _anything_ as disgusting as you; I have _never_ laid a hand on my wife. When I go home, my daughter knows I love her, and Claire—"

Tired of the man standing on a soapbox, Warren waved his hands in the air. He did not go to his office so that he could be lectured on how to be a better father and husband. He did not need judgment from a fool who could not manage to carry on an appropriate affair.

- "Claire doesn't realize that you're a careless and reckless piece of garbage whose affair will cost this city millions of dollars, as well as her young daughter's familial stability. You might not be a _batterer_ as you claim me to be, Mitch, but you damn sure are a piece of shit husband and father."

Before Mitchell could respond, Warren quickly pulled out a file from his briefcase. He threw it onto the man's desk.

- "I need you to request an arrest warrant."

Letting out a sigh, Mitchell knew that he did not have a choice in the matter. Opening the file, he reviewed its contents.

- "How much of this is true?"

Moving to the door, Warren smirked at the man.

- "As much as had been true about the evidence used to send my son to prison for five years of his life."

* * *

Walking down the hall toward his office, he heard his niece speaking in rapid French. Although he presumed that given the nature of her job with the Canadian-US border patrol it was a regular occurrence, it was not often he heard the young woman speaking the language; he became curious. As the door to his sister's adjacent office was left ajar, he entered the room.

- "Samantha?"

Pacing the room as she spoke on the phone, she held up her hand as she watched him enter. She had not intended to have him find out her plans before she had spoken with her mother, but given that she had decided to use the woman's office, she had assumed the risk of being caught.

- "D'accord. Au revoir."

With a furrowed brow, she hung up the phone before retaking her seat at the desk.

- "Uncle—"

Also taking a seat, he crossed his legs as he watched her close a file that had presumably been taken from the opened filing cabinet. He would have gone to read what the cabinet held, but he already knew.

- "May I ask what you are doing in here?"

She felt his eyes follow her as she nonchalantly placed the file back in its place.

- "You may."

Without a word, he tapped his fingers against his knee as he waited for to answer his question.

- "Samantha—"

Rolling her eyes she remained in her spot as she watched him. She knew that she should not be upset with the man for he had done nothing wrong, but she also knew that he would attempt to discourage her decision; that was not an option she was willing to accept from any member of her family.

- "Uncle, you came in here and you saw me on the phone. I believe that you already have your answer."

He found himself chuckling at her dismissive attitude. While they had had often their differences, she rarely disrespected him; it was only in moments of vulnerability where the person before him emerged. Given the circumstance in which they currently lived, it was not shocking to find that she had lost her manners.

- "Does your mother know that you are in here?"

Sam shook her head.

- "No she doesn't. Although I'm fairly certain that if she did, she wouldn't mind me using her office in order to make a few phone calls."

When it came to his family, he was a patient man; however, he had never been fond of keeping important secrets among them. If there was something to be known, he insisted on being kept in the loop for he could help them in any way possible.

- "I am not going to continue this game of Twenty Questions with you, Samantha. I am going to ask you a question, and I expect a direct response—"

He noticed the change in her demeanor as her arms crossed against her chest, while her stance stiffened.

- "I am here to help you in anyway that I can. I am not your enemy here—"

She knew that.

- "I never said you were. I would never presume that you could be my enemy, Uncle."

Although genuine words left her lips, the coolness of her tone further raised his suspicions.

- "Please, correct me if I am wrong here, darling—"

He watched as she returned to the chair she had previously occupied.

- "The filing cabinet from which you have just moved contains information on this family."

And waiting for the woman to argue against his observation, Stefan paused. However, when she merely rapped her fingers against the desk, he continued.

- "As you and I both know, the drawer you so openly perused—"

For the first time since he had begun to analyze her acts, Sam smirked.

- "_Perused?_ Really Uncle, that doesn't even sound like you—"

Knowing that she would have caught his uncharacteristic language, Stefan countered.

- "I should say the same for you at this moment in time, Samantha. What are you keeping from me? Why are you treating me as though I am your enemy?"

_**Flashback**_

_With Dani feeling much better and seated in his lap while she drank a bottle of milk, Stefan smiled at his eldest niece. His disapproval over her choice in husband was well documented, however it was buried beneath the love he felt for the young woman._

_- "As a child, while your mother was at school, and when I worked from home, you would often spend the day in my office. Although I had a playpen set up for you in the corner—"_

_Sam smiled at the man. According to her mother, her playpen and crib often went unused; she preferred to sleep, eat, or sit on top of whomever had the task of babysitting her. _

_- "You screamed until you were beside me."_

_He ran his fingers through Dani's hair._

_- "So, once I tired of hearing your wails—"_

_Sam rolled her eyes and she rested her head against her fist as she marveled at her daughter's comfort in his arms._

_- "That's really nice, Uncle."_

_He raised an eyebrow at the young woman._

_- "It is the truth, darling. On more than one occasion, Nikolas was witnessed removing his pacifier from his mouth and placing it into yours so that I might work in peace."_

_Sneaking up behind his cousin, Nikolas placed a kiss onto her cheek._

_- "Uncle's right, Sam. You were an incorrigible child. I can only hope this little one—"_

_He moved to take Dani from Stefan's lap, but the child shook her head._

_- "Ohi. Thelo Theo."_

_Sam snickered as Dani snuggled tightly against Stefan. She may not have given birth to the child, but her daughter shared the same affection for the man as she did._

_- "That's what you get for insulting her mommy, Theo Nikolas."_

_For the first time, the young man realized that although he had always viewed the little girl as his niece, Sam's marriage to Lucky somewhat made it official. He could not help but smile._

_- "Hmm, I like the sound of that. Theo Nikolas. Perhaps I'll be a better uncle than—"_

_Speaking over his nephew, Stefan shook his head._

_- "My influence on you is great, my son; however, there can be only one 'Uncle Stefan.' Perhaps after I am gone, you will be able to emulate my… greatness."_

_And raising his hand to stop both children he had raised from responding, he continued._

_- "Samantha, as unfortunate as I find this union—"_

_With Nikolas groaning, Sam rolled her eyes._

_- "Uncle!"_

_But the man ignored her._

_- "I am certain that your new husband will treat you and this little girl as well as, if not better, than… Sonny… your father… has treated your mother."_

_As Sam attempted to respond, Stefan glared in her direction._

_- "I will deny the statement if you ever repeat it darling."_

_- "Deal."_

_Nikolas, however, simply patted the man's shoulder before walking away and toward the table at which his aunt and mother were reacquainting themselves._

_- "That young man will—"_

_Reaching for her daughter, Sam finished her uncle's statement._

_- "Make you proud. He's just like you, Uncle… only more openly accepting. You… you like to pretend you hate all the Spencers, but everyone who knows you knows that isn't true. You might hate Luke, but I think you actually do like Lucky because you know that he makes me happy, he loves Dani and, me and will continue to make us happy for as long as we're married."_

_She took his hand into her own._

_- "Which, as far as I'm concerned, will be forever."_

_And placing her hand to his lips, Stefan nodded in agreement. In his heart of hearts he knew that Lucky was worthy of his niece; however, he would never admit it for if he were wrong, he would not be made the fool._

_- "Just know that I will always be here to protect you and this little one. You will always have a home—"_

_Standing from her seat, Sam shook her head in amazement._

_- "Is this the speech you gave Mom when she married my Dad? What, do you just whip it out at every wedding, Uncle? Is it memorized and ready for the next one? Is it—"_

_Her sense of humor had always amused him._

_- "Darling, there is no point in changing the words to my 'speech' because I feel the same for you as I do your mother, aunt, and sisters. As long as I am living, I will protect you and… your family… whomever that might include."_

_With that, he nodded in the direction of her approaching husband and placed a kiss onto her cheek before leaving to entertain their guests._

_**End of Flashback**_

- "As I have always told you, I am here for you. I am here to protect you."

Despite her efforts to remain strong and composed in her need to push her family away so that she might leave, a tear nevertheless rolled down her cheek.

- "I'm leaving town, Uncle. Lucky, Dani, and I… we're leaving… tonight."

As he had already deduced that fact, he stared at her as he awaited some form of explanation. When one did not come, he simply asked.

- "Why? You know that we are stronger together than apart. We, your mother and I, we can protect you. And your father—"

She stopped him.

- "I just… I can't stay here, Uncle."

But she could not bring herself to tell the man who believed so strongly in family - _their_ family – that she needed to escape from one of them. If she did, she would have to recount the terrible way in which her daughter was viewed. She would have to plant the seed into his mind of what Dani _could_ be because of the blood that ran through her veins. She could not do it.

- "If I want to have a healthy baby and protect the child I already have I can't stay here… It's too stressful here. Lucky's gone to take care of the details."

Watching as her chin quivered with every syllable of every word she uttered he knew there was more to the story than she recounted. Given her earlier emotional meltdown, he knew it had everything to do with Kristina.

- "Darling, you do not have to do this alone. _This _family is dedicated to helping _your_ family."

She looked at his pleading eyes. Knowing the contents of the cabinet and the drawer in which she had been, he knew what she had planned and where she intended to go. No one would have wanted such distance between them again; but it was necessary.

- "Uncle, I think you should focus on helping Kristina. Let Lucky and me focus on our daughter."

Reaching across the desk, he held tightly to her hands.

- "You do not have to move across the ocean to have a healthy baby and protect Danielle. We can help you with both, darling."

But she had already made up her mind.

- "No… you can't."

And standing just outside the ajar door, holding onto the hand of the petite four year old girl she had loved enough to give away was the young woman.

- "Sam?"

Having heard her uncle's pleas, she pushed the door fully open to reveal her presence.

- "You're… you're… leaving town?"

* * *

Although she saw the woman's name clearly marked on the door, as if her eyes had perhaps deceived her, she cautiously entered.

- "Melinda?"

But how could they have? For years she had seen the woman with her overly made-up face walk about town in clothing inappropriate for the weather but appropriate to cover her wounds. She knew the life Melinda faced; yet she did nothing to help. With all the money she had at her disposal, she never once extended a hand to the battered and unfortunate soul.

- "_God_—"

And now, there she stood, in her hospital room hoping… _praying_… that the woman would help _her_ in any way that she could.

- "Are you… are you awake?"

She slowly moved to the beaten woman's bedside. Taking a seat in the chair that had undoubtedly been previously occupied by Warren, her assailant, or Kiefer, his carbon copy, Alexis stared at Melinda's bruised and slightly unrecognizable face.

- "You... you somewhat…"

It was as though she stared at a window of her past.

- "You remind me of Kristina… after—"

Knowing that the woman was afraid to say the words, Melinda said them for her.

- "After my son… attacked your daughter."

The words were both physically and emotionally painful, but they were true.

- "I didn't… say… anything to _him_—"

They both knew who had attacked her; his name was irrelevant. But looking over to Alexis with the one eye that had not swollen shut, Melinda continued.

- "But Kiefer—"

Alexis slowly nodded.

- "He knows. I don't know how he found out about her, but… he did."

She took in the extent of the woman's injuries. She did not even need to remove the sheet or the gown that covered her body to know what damage Warren had inflicted upon her; from the moment Kiefer returned, the images of her daughter's bruised body had begun to haunt her at night.

- "I'm so sorry this happened to you. If I hadn't—"

Melinda painfully shook her head.

- "This isn't your fault, Alexis. It's mine… for never leaving him. _Everything_… is."

Alexis wished she could have disagreed, but she could not; she felt the same way. If only Melinda had had the courage to leave her husband before he had had the gall to raise his hand to her, then perhaps none of this would have happened.

- "I see how much… your family loves Danielle."

And as much as she loved her granddaughter, if her nonexistence would have spared her daughter the pain and humiliation of all that had occurred to give her life, given the chance, Alexis would have turned back the hands of time and done it all over differently. She would have waited for her beautiful Danielle-Natasha.

- "We do."

Melinda looked her directly in the eye.

- "I couldn't and would never… tell my husband what I know."

Alexis wiped an escaping tear.

- "Is that why he… why he beat you? Because you wouldn't—"

Shaking her head, she sighed.

- "I wouldn't tell him where I was—"

She stopped. That was not right.

- "Rather, he didn't believe me when I told him where I was—"

- "Where'd you tell him?"

She attempted to smile, but the effort was far more difficult than even a woman of her strength could master.

- "Honestly... I don't remember. And really, it… it doesn't matter; he would've… done this… to me… anyway."

That was a fact.

- "Alexis, just like… my husband… Kiefer is going to… do whatever he can… to get her. He's angry. You can't let him—"

Alexis stopped her.

- "I won't. Melinda, I won't let him get anywhere near my… _our_… granddaughter. I know you love your son—"

A tear rolled down her cheek. While he might consider her actions a betrayal, she knew it to be otherwise.

- "I would… die for him."

Her companion would do the same for her children.

- "I know—"

However Melinda continued.

- "But, even if I did that, I still wouldn't be saving him. He'd still be in danger… from… himself. And now, to… _her_."

Alexis slowly nodded in agreement. It was not an easy task for a mother to accept such a thing, but Melinda was quickly proving herself to be no ordinary mother. The woman before her was extraordinary.

- "I don't want him hurt, Melinda; I hope you know that."

She nodded as she allowed Alexis to continue.

- "I just… I don't ever want to see my daughter so broken again; I don't think she would survive that. And that little girl… I want… I _need_ her to be safe… and—"

Melinda finished her sentence.

- "She can _never_ be safe with my son… or my husband."

She let out a sigh.

- "You have to… protect her."

Making eye contact with the tattered and torn woman, Alexis attempted to keep her voice strong in spite of her breaking heart.

- "That is _ALL_ my family has wanted to do… all we've ever done. I'm _so_ sorry we had to… we had to keep her from you, Melinda. If we could've—"

For the first time, Melinda reached for her hand. She understood.

- "It's okay. Knowing me… would've only caused her pain. From what I've seen, she's… happy. I want her to _stay_ that way."

They were in agreement.

- "Um… I… I need to… to go. I will do everything in my power to ensure that she's safe. I promise you that. And… I hope… I hope you get better soon, Melinda."

She quickly moved to the door, but she could not exit. She turned once again to face her.

- "This life… you can save yourself from it… the way you're helping us keep Dani—"

She could not leave her that way. She had to help her. For _once_.

- "We can help you too, you know. We can create a new life for you; you don't have to live this way. We can get you away from all of this… _crap_. I know you love your son—"

But it was too late for her. She had already made her decision.

- "No, I'm okay, Alexis… _really_. Go take care of our… granddaughter. I'll be fine."

And smiling sadly at the woman, Alexis exited the room; she could not save a person who was clearly unwilling to save herself. With each step she took toward the elevator and away from Melinda's room, her thoughts went to Kristina; for she could have been the one she had visited. But for that horrible night, where she stumbled upon her little girl beaten and cast aside like garbage, she might not have ever known the pain and suffering Kiefer had inflicted on her daughter… or perhaps, she might not have caught it… _in time_.

- "Hey—"

So lost in thought, she had not even realized that the elevator doors had opened; instead, it was the forceful grip on which her arm had been held that took her from her thoughts.

- "What the—"

It was Kiefer.

- "I know what—"

Without allowing him to complete his statement, she immediately attempted to yank her arm from his grip; but pushing her onto the elevator away from anyone who might come to her aid, he nevertheless held firmly to her.

- "Oh no you don't."

She struggled against his hold.

- "I suggest you take your hands off of me right now!"

With the doors closing behind him, he quickly stopped the elevator from moving from the floor they were on. Stepping close enough to her so that he could whisper into her ear, he roughly pinned her against the wall.

- "I know what you and your bitches did. She's my daugh—"

Although she was a bit frightened of what he might do to her, Alexis nevertheless spoke as icily as she had ever before; she conjured the intensity of every Cassadine who had come before her.

- "If you do not get away from me, I swear to God, you won't leave this elevator in one piece."

In a show of seriousness, she attempted to knee him in the groin, but his sudden movement caused the strike to land hard against his thigh.

- "You bitch!"

His hand connected to her cheek.

- "Shit!"

While shocked by his strike, she took advantage of his release of her arm to scratch his neck so that he might be stunned long enough for her to restart the elevator and hit the next floor.

- "HELP!"

But he once again pushed her hard against the wall. Despite the pain of her attack, there was nothing she could have done to him worse than what Kristina had already accomplished; she had stolen his family.

- "I'm getting her back, Alexis, and neither you nor those bitches of yours can keep my daughter away from me."

He was willing to do whatever it took to have a family with or without her.

- "She wasn't Kristina's to give away."

Then feeling their arrival on the next floor, he lowered his own voice as he gave her one last push.

- "I'm getting her back."

Stepping off the elevator, he watched her until its doors closed. He watched as she became undone as the doors began to close. He smiled in the charismatic way that had caused her to entrust her daughter to him.

- "She's _mine_."

And as she disappeared from his sight, he was certain that he heard from the elevator's descent, a loud sobbing cry.

* * *

**Please leave some thoughts. See you in two weeks.**


	43. 4:10 Fight or Flight: Part Three

As usual, thank you so very much to my loyal readers and reviewers. It is because of you that I don't simply drop the story. I appreciate you more than you know.

Part Four of the story will end in the next chapter, **Fight or Flight: Part Four**. I believe I'll be ending this story in Part Five.

Not completely edited.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**Fight or Flight: Part Three**

- "Thanks for helping us with this. You have no idea how helpful this is to us."

Shaking the man's hand, Lucky was grateful that the man had agreed to charter his private plane for his family.

- "Look, I'd do anything for you and Sam. Technically, you're my cousin, and Sam is like a niece to me. I want that son of a bitch caught too."

Upon his arrival, and with Sam's consent, Lucky had explained everything to Jax. If there were a person outside of the family who could have been trusted with the news, it was him.

- "Yea well, it seems like the DA is doing his damndest to make sure that doesn't happen. And the longer he's free, the longer he poses a danger to my family. Sam can't deal with all of this stress, Alexis is… well, you know Alexis—"

Although he and the woman had allowed their friendship to lapse over time, the love had always been there; despite any time that had separated them from one another, they still knew one another like they knew themselves.

- "She has a lot on her plate. She thinks she's superwoman—"

Lucky chuckled to himself; it seemed that was a character trait of the Cassadine family.

- "Have you met Stefan?"

Jax tapped his pen onto his desk. Unlike most, he was actually fond of the man, and he knew the feeling was reciprocated. Both men would have unhesitatingly taken a bullet for not only Alexis, but for every member of that family. It was for that reason they shared a mutual respect.

- "I have, and I think even he realizes that Alexis is becoming undone. She's attempted to be calm throughout all of this, but it's obvious that she's boiling over. And honestly, Lucky, if you haven't yet seen her when she's taken to that level of anger, I think you might be shocked. She becomes this wild animal unchained—"

The younger man was not shocked; his wife, like her mother, had a boiling point.

- "It was one thing dealing with Sonny's antics over the month, but now, the Bauers are stepping their game up. The fact that they know about Dani—"

Jax slowly shook his head.

- "How did they figure that out? Dani's four years old; she's been in town enough time for at least Warren to have seen her, but nothing. Now all of a sudden—"

Lucky had been attempting to figure this out as well; the entire situation was suspicious.

- "I know. And what's weird is that Sam only told me last night, and _today_, Kiefer was attacking Kristina."

- "Where did she talk to you?"

The moment would always be in his mind; for the remainder of his life, he would recall every minute detail of that evening.

- "Stefan's office—"

And that as all the man needed to hear. He immediately hit the speed dial on his office line.

- "It's bugged. It has to be. I mean, Melinda knowing about Dani doesn't mean she told her husband anything; that would certainly explain why she's in the hospital right now. She walks around town, and no one notices… or at least we pretend not to. I've no doubts that she's managed to figure it out just be being observant. But Kiefer—"

When the person on the other line finally responded, he put his hand up to Lucky.

- "Nikolas, it's Jax. I'm going to call in a favor; I'm pretty sure Stefan's office at General Hospital has been tapped. Don't go in there, and make sure that Alexis knows to watch who she speaks with and around. The Bauers are making moves against your family."

He quickly hung up with the man before turning his attention back to Lucky. The Bauers clearly thought they had friends in powerful places; with the Cassadines and Jackses, they had met their match.

- "Go home, pack a bag, and I'll have the plane ready. Don't worry about being found out; you'll be off the radar."

And with that Lucky left. He needed to make a stop before returning to Wyndemere. Dialing the familiar number into his fun, he awaited her response.

- "Elizabeth, I have a favor to ask of you. I'm coming over."

* * *

- "Mac, you tell me _right _now how the hell that man can attack my daughter in broad daylight in front of the hospital and he's out free within a few hours? Why the hell isn't he back in prison where he belongs?"

She attempted to speak as quietly, yet sternly, on the phone, but her nerves did not allow her to gage whether or not she was successful. After getting over the initial shock of what had just occurred, Alexis composed herself; like the Bauers, she was out for blood.

- "I'm sick and tired of this!"

For as terrified as she had been on the elevator with the man, she imagined instead the pain and terror Kiefer had inflicted on her daughter. The memories of the moment when her eldest daughter and she came upon her bloodied and tattered filled her mind. She thought of the way in which in spite of all that Kiefer had done to her child, the man still had the audacity to lay his hand on her once again. She was furious.

- "I want him in prison, Mac. He's gone after my daughter on more than one occasion, and now he just attacked _me_! WHY is he out? Why do you continue to let this psycho roam free?"

At the mention that the man had once again assaulted another woman, Mac stormed from his office and into the squadroom. This was what he had feared in allowing DA Auerbach to somehow use his influence to set Kiefer free. The man was unstable.

- "Look, it wasn't my call; the hospital claims they don't have the surveillance! They said the systems crashed—"

She did not want to hear any excuses. She simply wanted something done.

- "Mac, I'm headed to the security office right now. My family sits on the board of this hospital; if they do not put into _my _hands the security footage from that elevator, there'll be hell to pay on both sides… _THIS_ hospital, as well as _YOUR_ department!"

He snapped his finger to get Detective Domestico's attention. He would have the man procure a warrant.

- "Alexis—"

But she was done listening. For as much as she had persecuted her husband for seeking to protect their family, she was beginning to wonder if she was wrong. She was tired of playing by the rules.

- "No Mac! I'm serious. This man attacked, raped and left my daughter for dead, but yet _five_ years later he's free from prison? Then no sooner is he released, but he attacks her on the pier, she presses charges, yet next thing we know he's free again? And _finally_, he comes after her in front of _THIS_ hospital, and it's as though he hasn't created some kind of pattern in attacking her? What the hell will it take for your department to do something? Does he have to—"

She hesitated to speak, but she could not back down; she needed the police to finally hear her.

- "Does he have to actually succeed in _killing _her before you take charge?"

_**Flashback**_

_They stood on the sand just outside of where their… her… family and friends celebrated their daughter's wedding. With his arms around her, she felt at home. It was true that they were in Greece, in the home in which she had raised her eldest daughter for nearly half of her life, and in which she had given birth to her second child, but to her, Sonny was home._

_- "When I helped Sam get ready for today, and I watched you walk her down the aisle, I have to admit, I got a little teary eyed—"_

_His dimples deepened in his handsome face as he chuckled at her. Teary-eyed was a bit of an understatement when used to describe his wife throughout the day; she had been a puddle of tears._

_- "Lex, come on—"_

_She knew that he would make fun of her._

_- "Fine! Okay? I'll admit, I might have cried a bit—"_

_Laughingly, Sonny placed a kiss onto her lips._

_- "Honey, Molly told me that you cried when you zipped her dress. And then, she said she thought she was going to suffocate when you hugged her. She described it as a bear—"_

_Alexis rolled her eyes as she leaned in and playfully bit his lip._

_- "I'm happy, okay? Can't a mother cry tears of joy for her first baby getting married?"_

_But he knew it was more than that. In spite of the obvious joy in her heart, he also saw the pain that filled her as they walked along the beach with their second daughter; it was the same he felt every time he held the teen in his arms. _

_- "She'll be happy, Alexis. You have to believe that."_

_Slowly nodding, she rested her head onto his shoulder; at times, she needed him to remind her. The many nights she had spent wiping away her daughter's tears, or picking her up from her despair, left her questioning her faith._

_- "I just hate that he's taken away her smile. I mean, she's… better – God knows I've seen her at her worst; but I don't know… at times it's two steps forward and one back… or three back. Today—"_

_He ran his hands up and down her back. Holding her in his arms was the only way in which he could keep his self-control; after their discussion with the teen, he wanted to throw something. He wanted to board a plane back to Port Charles so that he could make his way to the prison where Kiefer was kept, and pummel him to death. _

_- "When I look at Kristina, I think about us. I think about the day when Sam and Dani moved, and Krissy told us… she told us that it was our fault… that she wanted to be like us… that's why she decided to be with that piece of garbage. How did we let her think that was okay? How did she think it was okay for that punk to put his hands on her?"_

_She let out a sigh as she pressed her face into his neck. They slowly moved to the beat of music playing inside of the home of laughing party-goers. Cracks formed in their hearts with every step they took._

_- "Where did we go wrong? How didn't we see this coming? How do we help her get through this? Without Dani? How do we tell her that… that she can't… she can't have a do-over? How do we do that?"_

_During the day, he attempted to focus on his family; but at night, he imagined a slow and painful death for the young man, one far worse than what had been done to Kristina. He wanted nothing more than to be the man's torturer and executioner. And but for his wife and children, he would have turned his dreams into reality. But for the woman in his arms, he would have killed him. For his family, he would have given his life._

_- "I'm so happy that Sam has found Lucky, you know? Dani's happy, they've got this family… this perfect family of two boys and a little girl. It's what we would've wanted for our girls; that's what YOU wanted, Lex. That's why you left me all of those years ago; you wanted that." _

_She kissed his neck before looking up at him._

_- "I don't regret that, Sonny. I don't regret leaving you and having Kristina here."_

_She ran her hand along his smooth and shaven face._

_- "And most of all, I don't regret for a single moment returning to you."_

_She had given him everything he had always wanted – a family. And that was all he wanted for their little girl. _

_- "You made me the happiest man in the world, honey, you did. But when I listen to our princess, Lex, and I… I see in her… I see my mother—"_

_Alexis sadly smiled; it was not often the man spoke of the woman. The guilt made the topic too difficult._

_- "She's not, Sonny."_

_He brushed away the hair that stuck to her face._

_- "But she's… I don't know. It's the… it's the guilt.. for not being there for their kids. My mother, after Deke… after he beat her, she would sneak into my room because she knew that I saw what he did… and she would apologize, Alexis. She'd tell me she was sorry for keeping me… that she should send me somewhere safe… that she was sorry I had to live through—"_

_He cleared his throat._

_- "When I think about what that punk did to our little girl, and the toll it's taken on her that she couldn't even imagine keeping that beautiful little girl because she… she was too damaged… or she didn't want to have to explain to her what Kiefer did to he—"_

_As his eyes reddened in the moonlight, a whimper escaped from his lips._

_- "I hate it, Lex. Our daughters should be happy… ALL of them. We shouldn't feel… we shouldn't feel guilty… for being happy that one of our children finally has everything she's ever wanted after waiting years for it. We should just be happy because she deserves it."_

_She gently kissed his cheeks as her thumbs wiped away his tears. The guilt… she would never have admitted it to anyone… except him. But she did not have to. He knew her like the back of his hand. He knew how she felt without needing her to explain it to him. He was her soulmate._

_- "I hate that one child's happiness is almost at the expense of the other. I hate that I'm praying in my heart that Kristina never tells Sam how she feels about Dani because—"_

_He finished her sentence._

_- "Because it'll break her heart."_

_She nodded._

_- "Both of their hearts. And Sonny, I don't know if they'd be able to ever come back from that."_

_She connected her forehead to his._

_- "Why can't they just be happy? Why is everything always so hard for them?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

He too was sick of the way in which Kiefer had been allowed to skirt the law; if it had been one of his daughters, he would have been as furious as Alexis. He wanted to inform her of Mitchell's hand in allowing Kiefer to go free, but he knew that was not what she wanted to hear. He needed to ensure that he could catch the troubled young man, his father, and even the DA without much interference.

- "Listen to me, Alexis—"

She once again interrupted him.

- "No, you listen to me _Commissioner_. Even though I've quite a bit on my plate right now, including my husband's tumored brain, I'm about to make your life and your _job_ far easier than it's been in a while. I'm going to get this surveillance tape, and I will _personally_ wait for you to arrive with a search warrant so that you can have the video in _your_ hands and _then_ you can go _back_ upstairs and arrest Kiefer Bauer _again_."

She squeezed the bridge of her nose as she attempted to think of the ways in which Warren Bauer could attempt to skirt the law.

- "You know what? Also get an arrest warrant just in case Kiefer decides to go home; we wouldn't want his father to come up with a reason that you can't lawfully take him into custody. I want this done tonight, Mac. My family has been through enough, don't you think?"

There was nothing else he could say; there was nothing else she wanted to hear.

- "Fine. I'm working on it."

Passing Nikolas who had, per her text, met her outside of the security office, Alexis curtly nodded as she entered without bothering to knock.

- "You do that."

And disconnecting the line, she glared at the man who appeared perplexed by her sudden entrance, but nevertheless remained quiet given his knowledge as to her identity.

- "Hello Sir. Do you see that elevator—"

She pointed to the television screen that read _'Elevator 12_._'_

- "I want a _copy_ of the footage you've taken from it over the last hour."

Given his short conversation with Jax, Nikolas shook his head in disagreement. There was something about the man that he did not trust; there was too much suspicious activity surrounding their family's predicament. If anyone were bugging his uncle's office, this man or his coworkers had ample means and opportunity to do so.

- "No, we want copies of the footage from _every_ elevator over the last twenty-four hours, as well as the footage from just outside of the elevators on _every _floor."

The security guard stood in protest.

- "We can't—"

But, with her arms crossed against her chest, Alexis let out a laugh.

- "I'm sorry, but that wasn't up for negotiation—"

She looked at his nametag.

- "Jeffries. We're _telling_ you that we want all of the footage right now!"

Nikolas moved to his aunt's side. He could tell that she had reached her boiling point; if the man did not do as she had asked, she was angry enough to push him aside so that she could access the footage herself.

- "Unless you intend to lose your job—"

Jeffries resented the threat. He hated the way in which the powerful families of Port Charles threw their power around.

- "Excuse me?"

However, before Nikolas could repeat himself, Alexis once again spoke up; her patience was nonexistent.

- "I'm certain you're aware that our family, the Cassadines, sit on the Board of this hospital. And not only this, but our good friends, the Quartermaines, also sit on that Board. How do you think they'll feel knowing that you not only claimed that the video taken from outside of this hospital earlier today when my daughter was being manhandled by a convicted rapist, who _by the way_ happened to rape _her _five years ago, was unavailable—"

- "The systems crashed! That was not our fault!"

Despite his attempts to provide an excuse for the missing footage, Alexis spoke above him; she did not have time to listen to the reasons the hospital failed to protect her daughter.

- "But _also_ that _now _you won't give me a copy of the surveillance from the elevator on which I was being attacked and threatened by that _same_ man."

She took a step closer to him.

- "Let me explain something to you—"

Her voice went chillingly cold. To show him that she had no intention of striking him, she crossed her arms against her chest.

- "Regardless of the fact that my family sits on the Board, I have no qualms in bringing suit against this hospital for negligence. You had a foreseeable harm in the fact that this man, a convicted rapist, had access to the hospital where no security guards were at their posts at the entrance at the time of my daughter's attack. Also, his mother is a patient in this hospital _AND_ my husband, who is currently in surgery here, but had been an overnight patient at the time—"

He attempted to speak over her.

- "Mrs. Corinthos—"

She smiled. It was the first time that he had said her name.

- "Oh, so you _are _aware of who I am. That's a good thing, Jeffries. Since we got that out of the way, shall I continue proving my case of negligence against this hospital, or will you save me the trouble by giving me what I asked for?"

And looking from the woman to the man, and back to the woman, the security guard returned her smile.

- "I apologize, Mrs. Corinthos. I'll… I'll get that to you, right now."

Alexis locked eyes for a moment with her nephew; she too had grown suspicious in the man. His sudden change in mind left her curious.

- "Do you think—"

She spoke to Nikolas in Greek, but quickly stopped. If Warren were attempting to keep Kiefer out of prison and keep tabs on her family, he would undoubtedly have chosen a person who could do more than obtain footage; he would have wanted someone who could also comprehensively eavesdrop. That meant speaking the language he knew the family spoke most frequently.

- "He works for him, Nikolas. He's working for that son of a bitch."

She ensured to speak Russian, but in a lowered voice.

- "I guarantee you that the footage from earlier today—"

Nikolas stepped closer into her. Until they themselves viewed the surveillance tapes, there was no telling if the man had already begun to tamper with them.

- "You know who could possibly get that for us _and_ the recent surveillance?"

She knew exactly what he meant.

- "Watch him; I'll be right back."

Patting his back as she nodded in agreement, she quickly pressed the speed dial on her phone before stepping out of the room. She could not believe she was doing what she had vowed against, but she did not have a choice. The Bauers were waging war against them.

- "Jason, I need your help."

* * *

- "Auerbach."

He knocked on the door frame. While Detective Domestico procured the search and arrest warrants for the video surveillance and Kiefer, Mac decided to pay a visit to the district attorney.

- "I'm just here to give you a heads up about your buddy-"

Looking up from his desk, Mitchell frowned at the man.

- "My buddy?"

Without waiting to be asked to either enter or take a seat, Mac did both. He would not show any respect for a man who clearly had none for the law and those it was meant to protect.

- "Yea, Kiefer Bauer-"

At the young man's mention, Mitchell's mood further soured. He hated the hold Warren had on him, his power, and most of all his reputation. He had always been known as a hardworking man who made attempts at neither thwarting the law nor prosecuting those undeserving of punishment. Alas, his reckless mistake of carrying on an affair with a judge before whom he had appeared on numerous occasions in order to effectuate his job, was on the verge of ruining the lives of the people around him, including his own.

- "I already told you that there was nothing I could do—"

Mac interrupted him.

- "That was then, Mitch; this is now. Right about now, my detective is securing a warrant to seize video surveillance from the hospital that'll give me cause to arrest Mr. Bauer, _yet again_, for assault—"

He rubbed his temples. He could not believe he had managed to entangle himself in such a mess.

- "That video does not exist, Mac."

The Commissioner, however, smirked at the man. His mind spun as to what it was the Bauers had on him that would allow him to turn a blind eye on the investigation.

- "Oh, but it does. Approximately fifteen minutes ago, Kiefer Bauer decided to make Alexis Cassadine-Corinthos his latest victim—"

Mitchell felt a drop of sweat roll down his brow.

- "Did he… did he… _rape_ her?"

The reaction was not lost on Mac; it was clear that it was one of guilt, rather than shock.

- "Oh, so you _are_ aware that this man you continue to allow free is a rapist. I'm glad to hear that because I was getting a little nervous about you, Mitch. I mean, I get why you would help the Bauers, but if you weren't completely in the _know_ of what kind of business they're up to, I would've hated for you to be so in over your head and just… well, _ignorant_."

Mitchell stared at him wondering if perhaps he knew something. It was no secret that the Warren Bauer was not one to be trusted; he lied on a daily basis as to the causes of his wife's continuous visits to the hospital. It would not have shocked the district attorney if the man turned on him as well.

- "Mac, I don't know what you're alluding to; I already told you that I couldn't prosecute Kiefer—"

Mac laughed as he once again interrupted him.

- "Yea, I heard you the first few times; the surveillance cameras for outside the hospital weren't on because the systems had crashed. But you know what—"

He leaned forward in his seat as he tapped the man's desk.

- "I have a hard time understanding how a hospital could allow their surveillance to miss _anything_, system crash or not. Isn't that a liability suit waiting to happen?"

Attempting to hide his frustration of the situation, Mitchell leaned backward into his chair.

- "That has nothing to do with my office, Mac."

The commissioner could tell that he was getting under the district attorney's skin. He knew that the likelihood in procuring the reason behind Mitchell's continuous help of the Bauers was slim, but that was not his goal; he simply needed to shake up the devious man enough so that he would step aside and allow the law to work.

- "You're right, Mitch. But you know what _does_ have to do with your office? Prosecuting people like Kiefer Bauer so that they're not out there terrorizing defenseless young women."

Mitchell cleared his throat as he reopened the folder he had been reading before Mac's entrance.

- "When your department provides me with enough probable cause to prosecute—"

Mac wanted to respond to the comment, but he instead decided to let the man continue.

- "Then I will, Commissioner. At present, you have not. I cannot, in good conscience—"

The district attorney let out a slight cough before taking a sip of the water he kept on his desk. His conscience had long ago been sullied.

- "I cannot waste the hard-earned money of the taxpayers of this city prosecuting cases that will only be thrown out for want of evidence. I am well aware of Kiefer Bauers' criminal history; however, the word of Kristina Corinthos and a known mobster are not enough to prosecute. I'm sorry that the hospital was negligent in keeping adequate video surveillance, but that is not the fault of this office, Commissioner. Now—"

He put on his reading glasses.

- "If you will excuse me, I do have actual cases with substantial proof that requires my attention."

Mac smirked at the man he had once considered a close friend and colleague. Whatever he was hiding and managed to have inadvertently revealed to Warren Bauer must have been enough for him to sacrifice his integrity. A true man of the law would have fallen on his sword rather than risk the lives of the citizens of his city.

- "I couldn't agree with you more, Mitch. I'm just hoping that after Kiefer decided he was invincible and able to get away with going after Alexis a mere thirty minutes from leaving my department, those security cameras found their way to being on where I need them to be. It would be a nice shift in the balance of good and… well, evil. You know, for the hospital's sake, not your office."

And with that, Mac walked out of the man's office and directly into his detective who had been waiting just outside.

- "Did you get it?"

Ronnie held up the paper.

- "I sure did, but there's a problem."

Mac rubbed his temples; problems seemed to walk hand in hand with the investigation.

- "What is it?"

And holding out the other paper he pulled from his pocket, Ronnie continued.

- "There's an arrest warrant out for Sonny Corinthos. Auerbach requested it less than an hour ago."

* * *

- "You're leaving town?"

The young woman was so stunned by her sister's inadvertent announcement she failed to realize that the little girl whose hand she had held had, upon seeing her mother, released her.

- "When? _Why_?"

Stefan looked from Sam to Kristina; the look of hurt was evident on both of their faces as they stared at one another.

- "Why don't we—"

Sam shook her head. She did not need the man to mediate the situation, or alleviate the tension that filled the room. Regardless of how they continued the conversation, it would be painful; the betrayed feelings were surrounded them.

- "We're leaving tonight. Lucky is with—"

She did not need an explanation of her brother-in-law's whereabouts; she needed a reason.

- "Why?"

But as the single word left her mouth, and her sister, seated at their mother's desk, protectively wrapped her arms around her niece, she knew.

- "You… you can't…"

Watching the young woman stutter in shock over the impromptu decision that had been made, Sam felt a piece of her heart break. She hated the idea of moving away from her family, but it was not about her; as a mother, she had to put her children first. By leaving, she was doing just that… for _both_ of her babies.

- "I can't stay here, Kristina. And—"

She wanted to tell her that it was not only because of Dani's wellbeing, but also for the sake of her unborn child, but she could not; she could not speak in front of the young child.

- "Um… Dani, I need you to stay with Auntie—"

The little girl pouted at the request. It was clear she had lost her patience; a tantrum formed at the tip of her tongue.

- "That's NOT fair, Mommy! You keep—"

Knowing her daughter's proclivities and sensing her frustration, Sam firmly took Dani's chin into her hands as she lowered her voice to a stern whisper.

- "Danielle Natasha, this is _not_ up for debate."

However, being a Cassadine child, the little girl was stubborn and relentless. She did not want to leave without a fight.

- "But, Mommy—"

But Sam immediately spoke over her.

- "I said, no, Danielle. Unless you want to go to timeout—"

And fully aware that her mother's patience was running out, Dani leaned further into the woman as she innocently smiled up to her.

- "Here?"

Under normal circumstances, Sam would have done as Stefan had clearly begun to do in softly chuckling, but these were not normal circumstances; she was fighting for her children. She was fighting to ensure that the one in her arms would always know her… _identity_. With Dani present and Kristina staring at her waiting for a response as to why they would leave town, she could not accomplish those goals.

- "This is not a joke or an option; you need to go to Auntie Molly, _now_."

Slipping off of her mother's lap, Dani sighed at her loss.

- "_Okay_."

At the little girls' exit, Kristina quickly closed the door behind her before stepping further into the room.

- "You can't leave, Sam. You… you can't _take_ her—"

In hearing her exclamation, Sam could not tell if Kristina seriously believed her unable to leave town with Dani, or whether it was from shock that they would leave.

- "I'm sorry?"

Kristina looked at her uncle knowing that he was aware of situation before turning her attention back to her sister. The woman seemed determined to punish her for daring to see the worst night of her life when she looked at the little girl they both loved in a way no one else could.

- "Why are you doing this?"

Sam nonchalantly bounced on their mother's chair; she attempted to hide from her sister the fact that she too was pained by the situation. She could not allow her emotions to take over; she needed to think first of her children, Dani and the one not yet born.

- "I'm not doing anything, Kristina. I'm stressed out here; Dani's obviously tired of being bounced from one room to the next-"

Stefan hated the way in which the Bauers' poison was harming his family.

- "Kristina-"

But just as Sam had previously done to the man, Kristina shook her head at their uncle's interruption and attempts to diffuse the situation. As she had done when Sam openly asked her about her feelings about Dani, she wanted simply for her sister to speak honestly to her.

- "Sam! You know that's not true-"

The older woman continued to fight the tears that welled in her eyes as she attempted to focus on the teen.

- "Didn't you just see her? My number one goal is to make sure that Dani is happy. She can't be if anytime we need to talk, she needs to be sent out of the room to some other family member who'll just send her to another and another. She's not happy... and that makes me unhappy, Kristina. If I'm unhappy, then I'm stressed, and that's another child that I have to either have scraped out of my or bury."

Unable to hold in her tears, she finally allowed them to fall; the thought that her baby Steven was rotting underground made her sick.

- "I don't want to go through that again. I don't want to have to explain to Dani why I'm too sad to play with her. I don't want Mom to have to leave Molly again to come and take care of me because I didn't want to admit to Lucky that he was right."

She furiously wiped her face.

- "I'm sorry if this hurts you, but this... _ALL_ of this, it hurts me, too. And worst of all, it hurts Dani. I can't… I _won't_ allow that."

Kristina could no longer stand; she needed to take a seat.

- "I told you how I felt, and now you're... you're _punishing_ me! That's not fair, Sam!"

It was perhaps one of the most difficult things she had to do in remaining glued in her seat without making any efforts to console the girl.

- "I don't know why you're making it seem like I'm trying to hurt _you_, Krissy. I already told you-"

She did not want to hear her sister's excused; they both knew the truth.

- "I told you that there are times when I look at Dani, that I see what Kiefer did to me-"

Sam shut her eyes.

- "Please, stop-"

But she would not; not until her sister understood.

- "You're acting as though that's _all_ I see, Sam! You're acting as though I can't see any of the good in her that _you_ helped to create!"

She stopped to wipe her tears.

- "I see _everything_ you've done, Sam! Every time I look at her, I see the _reason_ I chose _you_ to raise her! You did exactly what I wanted! You made something _wonderful_ come out of something _horrible_."

While moving to Sam's side with a box of tissues, Stefan handed Kristina his handkerchief.

- "This is not the time for this family to implode upon itself. Samantha, Kristina loves you and that little girl; there is a connection between a mother and child that cannot be broken in spite of anything that might have occurred. Yes, she gave Danielle to you, but you cannot for one second believe that the love you feel for her is not equivalent to that of yours."

The older woman attempted to speak, but the man held up his hand. He had allowed the girls to speak their minds, but from what he could tell, they were not getting anywhere; without some form of interference, only further damage could result.

- "I understand your concern that she sees in Danielle a horrible, and /unforgettable/ moment in her life. But darling, how could she not?"

Sam stared at her uncle as though he had smacked her in the face.

- "She _shouldn't_ because that isn't who Dani is!"

**Flashback**

_Putting Dani onto the dancefloor, Sam pointed to the direction in which Kristina sat with Molly and their aunt._

_- "Look, Jellybean! See Auntie Krissy? She's a little sad; having you with her will make her happy. OK? Go to her!"_

_The petite redhead nodded as she quickly ran to the teens side._

_- "Auntie SiSi!"_

_Kristina's face lit up at the child's approach._

_- "Dani-Natty?"_

_Smiling, the child put her hands onto her aunt's lap._

_- "Happy?"_

_Staring in Sam's direction as the woman was pulled into a dance by their mother, Kristina laughed aloud. Upon quickly catching her sister's attention, she mouthed a word of thanks._

_- "I am happy, DanDan! Are you feeling better?"_

_The child energetically smiled as she shifted in her seat on the teen's lap._

_- "No more sick! Better!"_

_She gently tapped her aunt's face as softly as a child her age could manage._

_- "Better?"_

_Knowing that her niece would want some time alone with the toddler without any chance of the girl's desire to go to them, Tina pulled Molly to her feet._

_- "Come on, Molly Muffett; dance with me before Uncle Stefan makes you do the waltz."_

_Ever a fan of her family's culture, the young girl did not mind the idea of being made to do such a dance. _

_- "Aunt Tina, the waltz is a great dance! It's just like Anastasia! That's our family—"_

_Tina wrapped her arm around the girl as she led her toward the dance floor._

_- "Until you've been made to dance for hours on end to various waltzes, I seriously doubt you'd be singing the same tune little girl."_

_And with her sister and aunt gone, Kristina smiled at the little girl who gleefully pointed toward her mother and grandmother as they danced._

_- "Mama! Nana!"_

_She looked up at her aunt._

_- "See?"_

_Kristina wanted nothing more than to tell the little girl how happy having her in her lap made her, but she could never understand. Instead, she was satisfied with having her as she was._

_- "I do see them, jellybean. Did you and your mommy dance?"_

_As the little girl nodded, four year old Jake led his grandmother Laura to the table._

_- "This is my sister, Grandma. Did you meet her yet?"_

_Although she had had a chance to be introduced to the girl who had, at that time, attached herself to her mother, she had not had the chance to properly meet the child; the many guests to the reception demanded the bride's attention._

_- "I did, but I didn't have a chance to have a conversation with her."_

_Kristina's heart fell at the interruption. She wanted Dani to herself; she wanted to be selfish. However, knowing that Laura was a guest in their home, she could not be rude. And so, putting a smile on her face, she looked at the woman and the boy._

_- "Well, that would be a little difficult seeing as she can't really carry a conversation just yet."_

_Lifting her grandson to her lap, Laura then reached to tap Dani's nose, but the bashful child quickly turned her face into her aunt's chest._

_- "Uh oh!"_

_Kristina could not help but smile widely at the girl's act; Dani had not forgotten her._

_- "Sorry about that, Mrs. Spencer—"_

_Laura put her hand over the teen's hand._

_- "We're family, Kristina; call me Laura."_

_She nodded as she continued._

_- "Dani can be a little shy, Laura. I think with the crowd, and she not feeling completely well, she's sticking to… us… like glue. I mean, she even snubbed Nikolas!"_

_Laura chuckled at the thought; her eldest son was quite charismatic and debonair; no one was able to ignore his charisma._

_- "Oh my goodness! Aside from relearning some Greek, I think I have a ways to go!"_

_Fixing Dani's dress, Kristina shyly smiled. Since the incident with Kiefer, she had not been one to speak to those outside of her family without cause or reason; impromptu conversations were not things she was sure she knew how to do any longer._

_- "She'll warm up in no time. She just… she has to get to know you. Since she's been with Sam in St. Lawrence, she's been hearing and speaking more Greek, but once Lucky and my nephews move in, it'll be a different story!"_

_And even though the toddler had rejected the kind woman's nose tap, Laura nevertheless ran her hands through her crimson hair._

_- "Well, even though she won't speak to me, I still think she's a beauty. My goodness, that red hair!"_

_Jake pointed to where Tina danced with Molly beside Sam and Alexis._

_- "She looks like Aunt Tina! Look! She has red hair too!"_

_Laura was aware of the surrogacy, however as requested by the family, she kept it quiet; it was not information they wanted to explain to children._

_- "Yes she does! And you know what? I would say that she looks just like your Aunt Tina, but I actually think she looks just like your Aunt Krissy here."_

_The teen was taken aback by the comment; that was the last thing she wanted._

_- "No, she definitely looks most like Sam. Well, she got our mom's dimples, but other than that, she looks just like her Mommy. Right, DanDan?"_

_- "No, I'm serious. She looks just like you, Kristina-"_

_She felt herself becoming more uncomfortable by the minute._

_- "Well, Sam and I do look very much alike. It is possible that that's what you're seeing."_

_Although the woman shrugged, something within her made her wonder why the teen had become so adamant to deny any resemblance to the toddler. She was a beautiful girl; it was a compliment to the child's beauty she attributed to Kristina.._

_- "I guess, but it's weird because you have some features that belong to your father, that Sam doesn't, and-"_

_And looking more intently at the teen, she wondered if the feeling she had might have been accurate._

_- "I suppose you would know better, right? This is the longest I've spent with my new granddaughter."_

_But she decided to let it alone; it was not her. place to question a family her son had not only known a majority of his life, but had also just married into._

_- "She's just a gorgeous little girl. She's a wonderful mixture of the Cassadines and... the Quatermaines."_

_Kristina slowly nodded. She hoped that the conversation with the woman had come to an end; she had grown uncomfortable._

_- "Yea, she is. And now, she's a Spencer. Who'd would've thought something like that would've happened again?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Frustrated, Kristina pounded her fist onto the desk.

- "I _never_ said she was Sam! That isn't what I'm saying! Why won't you listen to me?"

She could not. She could not distinguish what her sister saw from what she heard. As the mother of a child who had been created from the worst of situations, she could not allow _any_ association to that horrible time with her baby; it was impossible.

- "What do you want me to think when you tell me that you see your rape when you look at her, Kristina? I get that I will _never_ know what it felt like for you. I do. I would _never_ make it seem as though I ever could, because I don't ever _want_ to. But—"

She had never spoken so candidly about that day with anyone, not even her mother who had been with her when they made the horrible discovery. She hoped that she never would have to relive the day. However, for her daughter's sake, she needed to.

- "Do you know how _long_ it took for me to get over having nightmares from seeing you like... like _that_... when Mom and I got home? You were unrecognizable, Krissy. Your face… your right eye… it was swollen shut because your entire face had gotten so big. I remember _screaming _when I walked in because that was the first thing I noticed. I wasn't even sure it was you. I called out your name, but—"

She took in a deep breath as the memory of that day replayed in her mind like a movie. She swallowed the excess saliva that had formed in her mouth; her body wanted her to vomit, but she fought the desire. She needed to continue.

- "Mommy hadn't gotten inside yet; she was a few steps behind me. But, when she heard me scream, she ran in. You… you should've seen the look on her face; she didn't know what to do. I think she wanted to believe that it wasn't you, but she couldn't take the chance in wondering. She shook me to get me out of the shock, and then she asked me to help her move the chair that hid the rest of you. When we pushed the chair out of the way, you were completely undressed… bloody. I don't know… it was as though he tried to hide you or something, but he _still_ left you like a ragdoll."

She felt her uncle's hand soothingly move up and down her back; she would have liked to simply cry in his arms, but she could not. All of the pain that she had bottled inside of her out of a desire to protect and care for her sister, then to raise that beautiful little girl, wanted to be released. Given all of the stress, it was time for its escape.

- "Your entire body was black and blue. Mom didn't know _what_ to do. She knew we had to call the ambulance because there was no way that a bandage could've helped you, and we needed to call the cops because it was obvious what had been done, but the _way _he _left_ you, Kristina… the way he just… he didn't _care_… Mommy didn't want you to be any more embarrassed than she knew you would be if Dad or Uncle had been the ones to find you. So, we… we called Robin, then the paramedics, and then we called Mac. Robin told us to try not to move you, but to make sure that you were breathing."

Thinking of the night she had overheard her mother sobbing on the phone with their father after he had learned of Michael's death, Sam once again stopped speaking; she needed to catch her breath.

- "When I walked into that living room, I swear to God, I thought you were dead, Krissy. When I saw you on the floor of our living room where we watched I don't even know how many movies, I thought that you were _dead_. I thought that my _worst _fear had finally come true; I had actually lost my sister."

As manly as he was, Stefan felt a tear roll down his cheeks. Like Sonny, aside from the words of his sisters, he had no true knowledge of the true extent of damage Kiefer had inflicted onto the girl. To preserve her dignity, only his sisters and eldest niece had had full view of what had been done. For as heartbreaking as Sam's recount of the time was, his heart hurt most for the pain having to witness and experience it. The strength of the Cassadine women knew no boundaries.

- "Saman—"

She knew he wanted to stop her from continuing as he saw how distressed she had become, but she wanted to continue. She _needed_ to continue. For as much as Kristina wanted her to understand, it was just as important that the young woman hear _her_; she might not have been raped, but she certainly was scarred by the experience.

- "I didn't sleep most of the time you were in the hospital. None of us did, actually. Mommy, Dad, and Molly moved into Tina and my apartment because they couldn't stay at the house, but even there, they didn't sleep, Krissy. Except for Molly, we all took turns taking her to school and picking her up, we spent most of our time in the hospital. We barely ate. We barely spoke to one another because we didn't know what to say. I mean, _how_ do you talk? Dad was _so_ angry, Mom was trying to control him for _everyone's_ sake, Molly was confused, Tina… you would be shocked how shaken she was. The only people who were remotely sane, were…"

She looked at the man.

- "Well, Uncle… and Nikolas. The rest of us, we... we were like zombies."

With a steady stream of tears rolling down her cheeks, and sobs escaping her lips, Kristina looked down at her hands while her sister spoke. Although she felt Stefan move to her side and take her into his arms, nothing would have stopped her tears in that moment. She had always known the pain her condition must have caused her family, but it was nevertheless shocking to hear.

- "I'm sorry… I didn't know."

Stefan kissed the top of her head.

- "You have nothing for which to apologize. It was that animal who harmed you."

Finally, feeling as though she was on an equal footing with the younger woman, Sam moved around the desk so that she could stand in front of her. She sat on the edge of the desk as she looked to the younger woman.

- "Kristina, I know it's not the same, but we were all hurt that day and those months that followed. But when I look at Dani, I can't stop and think about all of that. When I look at her, I don't see you lying on the floor of our living room, or lying in the hospital bed being poked and prodded and photographed, or—"

She stopped. With every word she spoke, she could see Kristina flinch as though she were striking her.

- "All I see when I look at my…"

She stopped.

_- "_At _our_… daughter… is a _beautiful_ little girl. That's it. I don't see anything else, but that when I put her to bed, give her a bath, or even put her in time out. And… I just… I _can't_… I _don't_…"

She rubbed her brow as she attempted to find the words with which to deal the final blow to her best friend's heart.

- "Kristina, I don't want to stay here if I have to worry that you'll see her as anything but that. I think for yours, Dani's, and… well, and for _our_ relationship's sake, this is the best thing for us… for _me_ right now."

Resigning herself to knowing that there was nothing she could do to change her sister's mind, Kristina sadly nodded.

- "Where are you going?"

And noticing her uncle stiffen as he awaited confirmation of her plans, Sam quietly responded.

- "I'd… I'd rather not say."

* * *

Before entering the room to visit her, he sat in the hospital cafeteria for some time, smoked a cigarette, and finally walked up and down the halls; he needed to calm his nerves. Thinking of how his mother had come to be in the hospital, he did not want her to realize how angry he had just been; he did not want her to correlate his anger with his father's rage. He was nothing like the man. He would never… he shook his head. Not again. He would never hurt someone he loved again.

- "Mom."

He slowly stepped into the room.

- "Are you… are you awake?"

After thinking of his encounter with Alexis, he wondered if the woman had had the nerve and the audacity of visiting his mother. If there were any other persons responsible for her current predicament, it was the Cassadine-Corinthos family; after all, it was due to them, that his father was overly stressed and therefore found unhealthy ways to take out his anger.

- "I—"

She had anticipated his arrival.

- "Kiefer—"

She turned her face so that she could see him. Despite having seen him the previous day, he looked like a man whom she had not laid eyes on in well over a year; it appeared that he had aged overnight.

- "What's… what's wrong?"

She was not certain if it was her vision that had changed him, but from what she could tell, he had begun to look more like his father than she could have dared dream.

- "You… you look… _angry_. "

He moved to her side. He hated that she had found a way to read him; she had done the same thing the night he had returned home after… after _his_ daughter, unbeknownst to him, had been conceived.

- "Um… I'm sorry. I'm…"

He cleared his throat. Staring at the woman was a difficult task; all he saw when he looked at her was… _her_. It was as though Kristina were lying in the bed waiting for him to tell her that he knew that he was the father of the baby she had given away without a thought as to his desire to _finally_ have the family they had discussed while together.

- "I don't know if you heard me when I was here earlier—"

Without bothering to tell him that she had heard every word, she listened to him recount to her the way in which he had come to learn of Dani's existence; it gave her a moment to think of how she could deter him from attempting to take her from the only family that she had ever known.

- "I can't believe she'd do that to me, Mom. She took my daughter from me… from _you_! You have a granddaughter."

Staring at him, she wanted terribly to see the sweet little boy he had once been. Unfortunately, as he continued to speak and vow revenge against Kristina, all she could see in him was his father. And thinking of the beautiful little girl she had seen only a handful of times throughout the years, she recalled the _countless_ times in which Kiefer had stood in the doorway of her bedroom, or behind the stairwell, or… on the couch… when his father had struck her… shortly before turning his rage onto him. She recalled the tears that flowed in their _home_; they were more than the laughter. She could not allow the precious little girl raised in love to experience what she had been _unable_ to give her son.

- "Kiefer—"

He stopped speaking to give her the attention that she deserved. In spite of everything, Melinda was the one person in his life who had never hurt him.

- "Do you want some water… or ice… or _something_, Mom?"

But she shook her head.

- "No, honey… thank you."

She reached over to touch him. It was the sound of his voice that distinguished him from his father. Where anger and bitterness spewed from Warren's mouth when directed at her, love and devotion was always at the forefront of Kiefer's tone.

- "I need you… to do me a favor. _Please_."

Taking her hand into his, he leaned forward so that she would not have to strain herself in speaking too loudly.

- "Anything."

If only that were true.

- "I know how much… you _love_ her—"

She felt the hold he had on her hand loosen. So, to the best of her ability, she tightened her grip; she was not letting him go.

- "And I know how much she's _hurt_… you—"

Although he wanted to interrupt her and to tell her that she was wrong, he could not. It was true. In spite of the hatred he felt in his heart for Kristina, a part of him would always love her; she was the mother of his child.

- "I want you to… to _remember _how much… you love her, Kiefer. And—"

He knew it was coming. He could see the look in her eyes. He closed his so that he would not have to look at her as she begged him to give up all that he had wanted his entire life.

- "Kiefer—"

But she needed him to look at her. She needed to see his eyes. She needed to ensure that he understood from where her request had come. She needed him to see _her_.

- "Open your eyes."

Everything in him wanted to fight her request, but he could not; it was a simple request from a woman who had spent her entire life on the other side of an order. However, he could not look at her.

- "Please… don't ask me to do what I know you're going to. She's _mine_, Mom. She's—"

Melinda shook her head.

- "She's _not_ yours, Kiefer. She's _not_ Kristina's either—"

He clenched his jaw at the utterance of her name. He finally looked at her.

- "Don't—"

But she continued.

- "No. You _raped_ her, Kiefer—"

_Me_. That was what he heard.

- "Danielle is not yours. You don't have a _right_… to… to take her away. You don't have a right… to take her from her family."

Shaking his head, he slowly pried her hands from his own. After all she had done and failed to do, she could not make any requests of him.

- "You… you can't expect me to give her up! I WON'T! What about _ME?_"

She knew that she had struck a nerve with him at the utterance of the word _'family.'_

- "You have a second chance, honey. You can… you can find someone _new_. Someone you'll treat… _right_. And then you can have your—"

He stopped her from repeating the word for a second time.

- "WHY? I _already_ have one, MOM! I have a family! Regardless of how you think she came about, I have a _daughter_ already. I don't _want_ a _new_ family—"

His voice softened.

- "I want the one I already have."

She watched his face once again transform. This time, however, he looked like the sweet little boy she had not seen in years. Tears filled his eyes.

- "Honey. I know… that I messed up. I… I didn't… I—"

She stumbled over her words as she came to terms with how terribly she had wronged him. She might not have been the one who had struck him, but she was the one who had condoned it. She did nothing to save him. She did not save herself. She did not know how.

- "I should've run away. I should've taken you and… and run away… from him. I should've given you… a family. I'm _sorry_, Kiefer."

But her apology came too late.

- "You have to… you _need_ to leave her. She _already_ has a family. If you… if you want to be a father… a _real_ one… you'll make this sacrifice. You'll leave her with her family."

The tears that rolled down his cheeks, matched her own. They were two desperate people who had wanted nothing else in their lives except to be loved. They were broken people.

- "Love your daughter enough to let her go, Kiefer. _Please_. You don't want her to be… to grow up like you did."

The two had been so focused on one another in the hopes that they would each understand the other's position that they failed to notice the man standing at the doorway.

- "That bitch had your child, Kiefer?"

* * *

**Now that you've read this, please take a few extra minutes to leave your thoughts. Good, bad, ugly. Where do you think LuSamDan are going? How do you feel about Kristina and Sam's current relationship? Understandable? Does Alexis make you want to shit your pants right now? Melinda, Kiefer, Warren, your thoughts?**


	44. 4:11 Fight or Flight: Part Four

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

_**Good News**_: I passed the monstrous New York State Bar exam. I will be a full-fledged attorney after jumping through New York's procedural red tape. I thank those of you who've wished me luck during this ordeal.

_**Bad News**_: Thank you so much to those of you who have taken the time to review each update. You're very much appreciated, but given the dwindling numbers, I fear people have lost interest in this story. If that's the case, it's not worth my time in continuing as I've other projects that can use my attention.

So, if you're interested in this story's continuation, let me know. Leave some actual thoughts and reviews. Good, Bad, Ugly, things you'd like to see, whatever. If you're no longer interested, well then I thank you for reading this far. I hope you enjoyed what I had to offer.

UNEDITED... like, not even reread.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**Fight or Flight: Part Four**

- "Are we going on a trip, Mommy?"

Skipping into her parents' Wyndemere room, Dani found her mother seated on the bed with tears streaming down her cheeks as she threw clothing into a bag. Concerned by her mother's continued upset, the little girl crawled onto the bed and into her lap.

- "You're still crying!" She wiped her mother's face with her tiny hands. "How come you're sad? How come _everybody_ is so sad today? I wanna know!"

Sam readjusted herself onto the bed so that she could most comfortably hold her baby in her arms. Placing a kiss onto the top of her head, she held Dani's hand in her own. She stared it over for a moment the way she used to just after she had been born. Would those tiny hands ever ball themselves into a fist in order to strike someone she cared to love? Would there come a time when someone might strike _her_ and leave her for dead?

- "Jellybean—" Sam's voice felt tiny as she attempted to find the words to speak… _lie_… to her little girl as to why they were leaving… why they _had_ to leave the family they loved. "We… you, me, and Daddy… we're going on a trip."

Dani rested her head onto her mother's chest. She could sense that something was wrong with her family, more importantly between her mother and her aunt; that made her sad. She was merely four years old, but she was also a Cassadine; a sense of family was engrained within every fiber of her being.

- "But… I don't _want_ to leave," she folded her hand into her mother's. "I wanna stay here with Nana, and Grandpa, and Ant, and Uncle Nikolas, and Spencer, and Auntie Molly, and Auntie Krissy! I like being here!"

A heavy tear escaping from Sam's eye fell onto Dani's crimson hair. In truth, she did not want to leave either; she wanted to stay with her family. She wanted to wake up each morning and know that she could see her parents, sisters, cousins, aunt and uncle. She wanted her daughter to have the childhood she had – one surrounded by the love and support of a large family.

- "I know you do, Jellybean. I like being here too—" she began.

- "So how come we're going away?" Dani stared up at her with tears welling in her own eyes. "How come—"

Sam held her baby's face in her hand.

- "I don't…" she did not know how to answer her questions. "We just… we just _have_ to go away for a little while—"

- "But… _why_?" The tears began to stream from her eyes and down her chubby cheeks. "How come you won't _tell_ me _why_?"

For the first time since she had had the pleasure of being her mother, she noticed a glimmer of Kiefer in the confused look in Dani's face. It was not a look that she feared, but one that she pitied. It was one she was sure had covered his face throughout his childhood as he watched his father strike his mother like an animal. It was perhaps the same look he had the first time he had struck her sister… Dani's mother.

- "Baby, sometimes things are too complicated… too _hard_… to explain to kids because—" she noticed a pout form across her daughter's lips. "Well, because it's hard for grown-ups to… to… _understand_ it themselves. Do you understand that?"

Dani slowly nodded before once again placing her head onto her mother's chest.

- "Where are we going?" She placed her thumb into her mouth.

- "Um…" Sam hated keeping secrets from her family, but she knew that if she wanted to keep her daughter safe, it was something that she would need to do. Telling Dani their whereabouts was therefore out of the question. "It's a surprise. We'll just… we'll just call it an adventure. Okay?"

Fully aware that she would continue to live in the dark about most things that concerned her family, Dani nodded for the second time.

_**Flashback**_

_- "So, I suppose there's no better time than now for us to have that conversation, huh?" Alexis spun her petite daughter as they danced. "You know, the birds—"_

_Sam, however, far from the bashful teen who turned beet red at the thought that her crush, the love of her life, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer, Jr. might catch her dancing with her mother, quickly pulled her hand from the woman's._

_- "I swear to God, Mom, if you start talking about that, this dance is over."_

_Alexis laughed at the expression on her daughter's face. She clearly knew that the woman had long ago taken the advanced course in sex ed. with a man she always believed far unworthy of someone as special as her daughter; however, teasing her was always enjoyable._

_- "Come on," she pulled Sam back into her arms before placing a kiss onto the top of her head. "Indulge your old mom… just for a little bit. I mean, once upon a time you promised me you would come talk to me when you were ready—"_

_- "I did," Sam smiled as the woman once again spun her. "Granted, it was after you nearly had an aneurysm after finding me at Jason's—"_

_Alexis groaned._

_- "Please, don't remind me." She shook her head as that moment replayed in her mind. "I think you should be grateful your father didn't send you to that convent in the middle of nowhere like he had planned. Besides, like you said, that talk you and I had was after the fact—"_

_- "But we had it, right? That counts?" She looked hopeful that she might be saved from her mother's insanity. "I mean, we had the birth control talk, the doctor's visits, the pamphlets, the pill—"_

_Alexis placed her hand over Sam's lips._

_- "None of that counts," she began. "You're married now, honey. And there is nothing more… I don't know… more special… than that first time with your husband. It's one thing to sleep with your boyfriend, or fiancé; but it's something entirely different being with the one man you've just vowed to spend your entire life with."_

_For the first time since her mother had begun speaking on the subject, Sam found herself speechless; she had never thought about it that way._

_- "Really?" Her tone softened. _

_- "Yes, really," Alexis caressed her cheek. "You're connected now, honey. You're a family… and I mean one that is separate and apart from the one you'll always have with me, your father, your sisters, Nik, Spencer, Tina and Stefan. Everything you do now… it's for the best of your husband and children first." She held Sam's face into her hands as she bent to meet her gaze on an equal footing. "And don't ever let anyone tell you any different, okay?"_

_With tears welling in her eyes, Sam slowly nodded._

_- "Is that what you did?" She knew her parents' relationship was complicated, but the fact that they had survived as much as they had must have been attributed to her mother's advice. "It wasn't an easy road—"_

_- "Hmm—" Alexis thought about the many times in which she had been certain she might lose her husband, or that he might lose her. Above all else, in spite of their many faults and mistakes, it was their profound love that had save them. "Well, I have always put your girls first; as your mother, that is something I had promised each of you the day you were born. I would lay down my life for you girls, regardless of how old you are, married or not. But—"_

_She looked across the room to where her husband stood apart from the Greek-speaking guests – her family – watching as she held their daughter in her arms. Even when they fought, she loved him with every fiber of her being. She loved him with every breath she took. He was her soulmate as Lucky was Sam's._

_- "I'd like to say that each and every time that I had to make a choice between the family and your father that I had chosen him," she caught his eye. "But, I didn't. And that was sometimes his fault, other times mine. It was something that I had to learn over time because I had lived for so long in THIS world… as have you—"_

_Sam adjusted the necklace around her mother's neck. Except for the few heartbreaks, she would not have changed her childhood; she loved the world in which she had been raised. She loved her culture, her family, and her home where they stood. She wanted the same for the little girl with whom she had been blessed._

_- "It's a great world, Mom—" She began. "I wouldn't be half the person if—"_

_Although they had been speaking Greek, Alexis slipped into English in order to make her point._

_- "But it's not your husband's world, Mushroom." She blew a kiss to the man before turning her attention back to her daughter. "And from the moment that Lucky and you consummate this union, that is a balance that you're going to need to find."_

_And as though he knew they spoke about him, the young man approached the bride and her mother hoping to steal her away for a dance._

_**End of Flashback**_

- "Sam?" After a single knock, Molly poked her head inside the room. She noticed her niece's upset and her tearful sister on the bed. Given their family's current state, her heart filled with panic. "What's… what's going on?"

- "Nothing, Mol." Sam wished she could kick the bag from the bed so that she would not have to explain to her youngest sister her impending departure, but it was already too late; the teen's eyes fell upon it. "Dani and I were just having a little Mommy-Daughter chat. How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

She hoped that if she continued to speak the girl's curiosity would escape. Alas, unlike her four year old daughter, her fourteen year old sister was not so easily distracted.

- "Where are you going?" Ignoring Sam's questions, Molly cut to the chase. "You're not going back to St. Lawrence, are you?"

Sam ran her fingers through Dani's hair. Children's lives were easy. They lived without a single care in the world; they simply went wherever they were led. There were no complicated concerns of the effects their every action might have, or of the means by which they would accomplish their tasks. Children simply lived. Sam envied her daughter.

- "No, we're not," she softly responded. "We're just… we're just going away."

Molly slowly entered the room, unsure of whether or not she was welcome.

- "Away?" Her eyes locked with her sister's. "What does that even _mean_? Like, does Mommy even know you're leaving?"

Sam shook her head.

- "I haven't told her… _yet—"_

_- "_When?" She interrupted. "When do you plan on telling her you're leaving?"

- "As soon as Lucky calls me to tell me that the plane is…" From the moment she spoke, she knew that she had made an error. Unfortunately, she could not turn back from her words. "That the plane is ready."

Molly allowed the words to settle around them. They held more power than anyone outside of their family would ever understand.

- "Uncle knows then?" She watched Sam once again nod before continuing. "So, you're taking the Cassadine—"

- "We're not," Sam softly replied. "We're not taking the Cassadine jet. And before you ask me any more questions, I can't… I can't answer anymore. Just let it drop, Mol."

From what she could gather, Molly realized that it was an impromptu decision made without any thought of their family. It angered her.

- "How could you… how can you just… just… _leave_?" She stood at the foot of the bed uncertain of if she should proceed further. "I mean, Daddy's in surgery, Mommy's a nervous wreck, Kristina—"

- "I know all of that, Mol!" She did not want to speak to loudly to upset her already saddened daughter, but Molly failed to realize that she had already assessed every impact of every decision she made. She knew her decision was not ideal for the family; however, it was necessary for _her_ family. "I know that this particular moment is probably not the greatest time for leaving. But you know what? I _have _to—"

- "WHY?" She pounded her fist onto the footboard. "WHY NOW? Everything is falling apart and you're just… you're just going to leave? Just like _that_? That's not RIGHT!"

The teens exclamation startled Dani who then began to cry.

- "Oh Jellybean," glaring in Molly's direction, Sam slowly sat up and covered her baby's face with kisses. "It's okay. Auntie Molly is just—"

- "She's _yelling_ at you!" Dani crawled onto her mother's lap before hiding her face into her neck. "How come she's making you sadder?"

While remorse filled her heart at upsetting her niece, much like the four year old, Molly remained confused and in the dark. And while she understood that it was perhaps for the best, she nevertheless resented it for the hurt in having been lied to was far more painful to her than the knowledge of the concealed truth.

- "Dani—" she softly spoke to the girl. "I don't _mean_ to make Sam sad—"

The little girl clutched tightly to her mother's shirt as she pouted in her aunt's direction.

- "You _are_, Auntie Molly!" She forcefully replied. "You're making my Mommy cry! I'm not your friend anymore."

But unbeknownst to the little girl who refused to free the woman from her grasp, Sam's tears had begun to flow at the sudden and painful realization that things had gotten worse for her.

- "Dani," she attempted to pull the girl from her lap. "I… uh… I… I need you—"

Molly noticed her sister's face pale.

- "Sam?" She rushed to her side, but the older woman quickly shook her head. "What's wrong?"

- "Take Dani… _please_," she asked of the girl. "Keep her with you… and Uncle Stefan."

Before the little girl could argue, Molly pulled her into her arms. Although she attempted to fight her aunt, something within her told her to do as her mother had asked.

- "Mommy?"

Sam pulled Molly down toward her so that she could quickly kiss her baby.

- "It's okay," she reassuringly smiled. "Mommy just… she just needs you to stay here for just a little bit. It's very important."

At the girl's nod, Sam turned her attention back to her youngest sister.

- "Get Kristina," she felt a bead of sweat roll down her brow. "I… I _need_ her."

* * *

Stepping into the room, he quickly shut the door behind him. Under normal circumstances he would have thought he had misheard what the young man had told his mother; however, upon hearing those words, he knew it was true. All of the pieces fit into place. The extended vacation Kristina had taken soon after the trial, the return with a baby they claimed belonged to her sister whom he knew had fertility issues, and the picture of Sam appearing more like a visitor than a patient in the maternity ward. It all fit.

- "I knew it," Warren pulled Kiefer away from Melinda's bedside and pinned him against the wall. "That little girl… the little redhead… I forgot her name, but they claimed she was born through surrogacy. She looks just like that hippie, Kristina Cassadine who supposedly was the surrogate, but she didn't really give birth to that kid did she?"

Kiefer looked past his father to the woman lying in the bed. They locked eyes with one another. He could see her willing him to deny everything… to deny his first born… his family.

- "I… I don't know what…" he stuttered as he willed himself to stare in his father's eyes… to lie to him. "She's…. she's not… _Dad_."

Warren shook his head in disbelief. He knew what he had heard. He had _not_ misheard.

- "You're _LYING!_" he roared in the young man's face.

Kiefer flinched as though the man might strike him.

- "I'm… I'm not!" He prayed he would believe him. "She's not mine! She's Sam's!"

Alas, Warren was an astute liar. Noticing the nervousness in his son's voice and the hesitancy of his speech, he knew none of what he said was truthful. Kiefer was the child's father; he simply refused to admit it.

- "Why are you protecting that bitch? Huh? Kristina _Cassadine_ did NOT give birth to that baby, Kiefer," he sneered in his son's face_. "_Kristina _Corinthos_ did! You know it, and now _I_ know it!"

Melinda felt her heart racing in her chest as she watched the scene before her unfold. This was what _she_ had caused. This was her doing. She had remained with a man who had taken pleasure in beating her. Because she was broken in a hospital bed, he took his anger out on the one person she should have protected more than anyone else.

- "Warren," her voice felt sore, but she was compelled to stop the man from harming her son any further than he already had. "It's _NOT_ true! That child… she's not Kiefer's. Isn't that right, son?"

Kiefer quickly nodded as he looked from his mother to his furious father.

- "She's not, Dad."

- "If she isn't yours," Warren released him, "then whom were you talking about?"

Unsure of what he had heard, Kiefer took a step backward and toward the bed.

- "Um… I… I don't," he began in an attempt to feign ignorance.

- "Oh stop it!" His suspicions began to grow with every passing moment. "You and I both know that you're lying… _both _of you are lying."

He began to pace the room. If his son intended to lie about his daughter's identity, that was fine; Warren, on the other hand, would not allow the Cassadine-Corinthos family a hand in keeping from him what was rightfully his.

- "That child, she belongs to you, Kiefer." He stopped pacing long enough to glare in the boy's direction. "Are you okay with that family keeping her away from you?"

He was not. Danielle was _his_ family. She was everything that he had every wanted.

- "I—" But as he began to speak, he felt Melinda's hand slip into his own. "She's… she's not—"

Warren shook his head in frustration. His wife, the woman who had disappeared for countless hours the previous evening and refused to honestly answer for her whereabouts, she had turned his son into a coward.

- "You knew, didn't you, Melinda?" He stared at her in disgust. "And you've been keeping this a secret? Keeping _our_ granddaughter away from her father?"

Although his voice was calm, she had known him long enough to know that behind his question was a poisonous venom waiting to strike her where she lied.

- "Warren—" Every word was an effort for she felt as though her throat were constrained. She no longer feared for her life; instead, she worried about what would become of Dani's if her husband were able to get a hold of her. The terror made her sick to her stomach. "Kiefer… he already told you—"

He threw onto the floor the lunch tray from the cart that had been moved to the edge of the bed.

- "What he told me was a _LIE!" _He screamed before pulling his son away from the woman. He turned his attention to him. "Why are you allowing that bitch to keep your child from you, Kiefer? Huh?" He smacked him hard against the chest. "That bitch is probably poisoning that child's mind with all this disgusting talk about the _boy_ she once dated. Do you know that? She's probably telling her how she should stay away from good kids like you, Kiefer. The All-American football player."

With every word he spoke, he could see the anger building within his son; he took in every syllable of every word.

- "She's telling _your_ daughter that good kids like you, with a bright future and career in their hands, are nothing but abusers and…" he paused in order to allow all that he had said to sink completely into his son. "She's probably telling her how people like you… that you're nothing but _rapists_, Kiefer. That's what she's telling her. You're a _rapist_. Despite the way she threw herself at you and at other men, she's telling that little girl that she was a product of rape. She's teaching _your _daughter to be a lying _WHORE_ who won't admit that she asked for_ everything _that happened to her!"

- "STOP!" She screamed as loudly as she could. It took every ounce of strength in her, but Melinda could no longer tolerate the poison her husband had begun to feed her son. "Kiefer, none of that is true!"

Warren pushed the man to the side as he made his way toward his wife.

- "You shut your mouth _right now_, Melinda!" He raised his hand in order to strike her. "You're no better than those people! You're protecting them"

- "NO!" As he went to strike her, however, Kiefer took hold of him. "You've done enough to her already! Can't you see that?"

Warren pulled his arm from the younger man's grasp.

- "Don't you _ever_ touch me," he once again pushed him in a show of his power against him. "I'm trying to help you, Kiefer. I'm trying to make you see what you're too blind to notice; Kristina is, and has always been a lying tramp whose sole aim is to ruin your life. She's already taken five years from you, and any hope that you'll have any type of real future; Now… _now_ she's taken your daughter. What more are you going to give her, Kiefer?"

Kiefer could not deny that his father's words had gotten to him. He had lost everything because of his love for Kristina; Danielle was yet another thing he would never have… but only if he allowed her this victory.

- "Dad," his voice softened. His father _did _seem concerned with his well-being. "I… I'm sorry."

From the corner of his eye, he could see his mother's heart slowly break.

- "Don't do this Kiefer," she tearfully whispered. "She isn't yours. Leave her with her family."

And there was that word again: family. Unlike what she had failed to give and do for him, he would protect his daughter. He would be her family. He would teach the girl all that he would have liked his parents to teach him. He would love her.

- "I just… I just…" Watching as tears rolled down his mother's cheeks, he hesitated to speak. "I just… I probably have no _right_ to her anyway, but I just… I want to _know_ her."

With a smile forming across his face, Warren slowly nodded.

- "You will, son." He pulled him into his arms. "You're going to get your daughter back. I promise you that."

* * *

Stepping off of the elevator, he noticed her at the nurses' station. While he would have liked to see his sons, he thought it best to first speak with his ex-wife; perhaps she would be able to find a gentle way for him to explain to the boys that the summer would not pan out the way they had planned. He would not be able to take them swimming, or on the vacation they had planned, or… tuck them in at night. His heart hurt.

- "Elizabeth!" He called out to her as he approached. "I'm so sorry to bother you at work—"

She walked around the station to where he stood.

- "Hey, it's not a problem. It's not like I was supposed to be here today anyway; they're short-staffed."

She stared at him for a moment. Although it had been years since they had been with one another, she had known him for years; she could read him like the back of her hand. When he had called her, he had only told her needed a favor.

- "What's wrong?" Knowing that his father-in-law was in surgery, and his wife was currently in a high-risk pregnancy, her mind began to spin with thoughts of what might have occurred. "Are Sonny and Sam okay?"

He dug his hands into his pockets. In choosing to meet her at the hospital, he had taken a risk. There were people all around him any of whom might have been a mole for the Bauer family. Alas, there was not much time to waste. He needed to speak with her.

- "Is there anywhere we can talk?" He looked around to see whether or not someone might have been eavesdropping in on their conversation. "It's really important, but I can't—"

She quickly nodded.

- "Yea, yea. Let's go to a conference room." When she noticed his hesitancy, she paused. "Lucky, what's going on? Why do you look so upset?"

_**Flashback**_

_- "Thank you so much for dealing with all of—" with a wide smile on her face, Sam released her husband's neck long enough so that she could wave her hand around the room filled with guests. "This. You're such a Godsend, you know that?"_

_Running his fingers through her hair, Lucky chuckled as he continued to dance with her in the middle of the room. Although he felt every eye on him – some judgmental and mistrusting, others kind – he did not care; he had the woman he loved in his arms, and their three children dancing alongside of them. In that moment, he was the happiest he had ever been._

_- "Sam, if you had asked me to marry you in the middle of a snowstorm, I hope you know that I would have." He tucked her hair behind her ear before placing a gentle kiss onto her lips. "If you had said you wanted to marry in the middle of the desert in nothing but a burlap sack, I would have done that too."_

_It was Sam's turn to laugh aloud. _

_- "Really?" She ran her hand against his smooth shaven face. "A burlap sack?"_

_- "Yea! You don't believe me?"_

_She bit the inside of her cheek as though she were pondering his question. There truly was no response to it; she would have done the same._

_- "Well, what if I told you that I traded in our tickets—"_

_- "Tickets?" Lucky frowned. "Sam, we flew here on your family's private plan. And we're leaving here on the yacht your family bought for you for your what? Sixteenth birthday?"_

_She rolled her eyes. Although her parents had raised her sisters and her rather normally, they could not help but indulge them… a bit… for important events. Her Sweet Sixteen happened to be one of those big deals._

_- "Come on, you're making it seem as though it's some ginormous yacht!" She smiled up at him. "Really, it's small… like… tiny! I mean, we might be a little cramped in there—"_

_He pulled her closer._

_- "Oh yea?" He breathed into her ear. "How cramped?"_

_She pulled him further down so that she could playfully bite his ear._

_- "Well, let's put it this way: our kids will be worn out from the day running around in cities most people only dream of going. Then after they've gone to bed, you, me, the cool night air… naked under the moonlight." She coyly smiled at him as a cameraman snapped a picture of them. "How many people can say they've made love along every coast of the Mediterranean?"_

_He wanted terribly to have his way with her at that very moment. It took everything in him to not lift her into his arms and whisk her from the room._

_- "Well, if we're occupied in the moonlight, who's going to be steering the boat?"_

_She shook her head at his lack of imagination._

_- "Well, I was thinking that while I'm anchored to you, the boat can be anchored as well." She winked at him. How's that sound?"_

_And connecting his forehead to hers as he continued to slowly dance with her, he smiled._

_- "It sounds like we better need to end this party so we can practice."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Thinking of his honeymoon, he wondered whether or not Sam and he could perhaps recreate it. It was true they were leaving town in order to protect Dani and allow Sam the chance to have a healthy baby, but he could not help but feel as though they had planned an escape. Surely they could turn what was an unfortunate trip into a vacation.

- "Um…" he scratched his scruffy chin. "Where are the boys right now?"

The look on his face had changed. From despair, in a matter of seconds, he had become hopeful. It confused her.

- "Ok, seriously Lucky, what's going on with you right now?" Given his previous reaction to the privacy they might find from the conference room, she lowered her voice. "Are they in danger or something? _Tell_ me!"

- "Look," bringing her closer to him, he also lowered his voice. "Sam, Dani, and I have to leave town—"

Worry once again filled her as she began to question whether or not she still knew the man as well as she thought she had. Perhaps it was not hope she had just seen on his face.

- "Lucky—" she began.

He took her hand into his own.

- "Elizabeth, it's a lot to explain right now… and right _here_," he interrupted her. "Just… um… the short story is that Sam needs a break from her family right now. You know she's pregnant—"

She slowly nodded as she attempted to read between whatever lines he had begun to create.

- "Yea… and it's _high _risk," she stressed to him. "Is she even allowed to travel? Is that good for the baby?"

Traveling was the least of his worries.

- "She needs to distance herself from Port Charles right now," he dared not go into the details of their move.

- "Are you guys going back to St. Lawrence?"

Noticing Alexis approach the nurses' desk, he shook his head.

- "We're… we're just taking a relaxing trip away from the stress." He swallowed hard before continuing. "And I know this is really short notice, but… well, I wanted to take the boys along."

Under their informal custody agreement, Elizabeth had allowed Lucky to take the boys for the first half of the summer, while she had them for the second half. While she was in no way an overbearing parent or ex-wife, she did require basic information concerning her son's well-being. From what he had said thus far, Lucky had left out an integral piece of information.

- "Where are you going? And when are you leaving?" She asked just as Alexis approached them.

- "Don't answer that, Lucky," she responded as she ushered them to a corner. "At least not here. Warren Bauer planted a bug in Stefan's office, and I've just learned he's people here on his payroll. God only knows where else he's put them."

Elizabeth stared from Lucky to Alexis. As far as she knew the only recent problem they had with the Bauers involved Kiefer's premature release from prison and attempt to speak with Krisitna. For that reason, the young woman had kept a low profile. Warren's need to so intrusively survey the family left her uneasy.

- "Ok, Lucky I know you love the boys, but until you tell me what's going on here, they're not going _anywhere_ with you!" She spoke through gritted teeth. "My God, what the hell?"

He looked to Alexis who sympathetically shook her head. Revealing the secret where they stood was not only imprudent, but essentially a handing over of any ammunition Warren needed to accomplish whatever vendetta he sought against their family.

- "Elizabeth—"

- "No," she held up a threatening finger. "Unless you plan on telling me what's going on—"

Alexis stepped forward.

- "If we could, we certainly would," she began. "But we can't… not here at least. Can you… can you _leave_—"

- "Alexis, I'm on duty," Elizabeth interrupted. She had not meant to be curt with the woman who had enough to worry about with Sonny in surgery, but now Warren on her family's tail; however she was growing more nervous by the minute. "I'm sorry—"

- "I just need five minutes," Lucky spoke up. "That's all. Just _five_ minutes and I'll explain everything to you and why I want to take the boys with me."

When she hesitated at his final statement, he continued.

- "I promise you that they'll be fine. I will _personally_ bring them home to you in August. I just," his voice cracked under the pressure he felt around his neck. He hated feeling as though he needed to choose between his sons and his… _family_. "I promise."

And with a nod, Elizabeth relented; her ex-husband would never knowingly put their sons in danger.

- "Ok, fine… that's… that's fine." She prayed she was not making a mistake. "Um, I just… I need to let someone know I'm stepping away for a few minutes."

As she walked back to the nurses' station, Lucky turned his attention to his mother-in-law. Since her approach, he had noticed a change in her demeanor; she appeared ready for battle.

- "Is there something I should know?" He asked. "Did something happen?"

Having only just heard of his intention to leave Port Charles, Alexis felt she should perhaps ask him the same question.

- "You first," she countered. "Sam and you are leaving town? Where are you going?"

However, upon reconsidering her question, she held up her hand to stop his response; she did not want to know the answer. She could not know.

- "Forget it—"

He stared at her in disbelief.

- "Forget it?" He asked in confusion. If there were a single person Sam and he would have informed of their whereabouts it was the woman before him. "Are you sure?"

She slowly nodded.

- "Yes," as the words sloppily left her lips, her heart broke. "If you are, I think it best you not tell me… at least not here. Um…" she felt her eyes well with tears. Warren's venom would soon be countered. Neither he nor his son could continue to tear apart their family without just repercussion. "If you're gone before I get back to Wyndemere, please let Sam and Dani know how much I love them."

For the moment, she would accept ignorance if it meant keeping Sam and Dani safe.

- "Tell them I'll… _all _of us… will be with them soon."

And just as Elizabeth returned, Alexis left. To stop any further tears from finding their way into her heart, Lucky vowed the end of the war. There was no other option.

- "Let's go—"

As he led his ex-wife into the awaiting elevator, his phone found reception for a mere moment as it vibrated in his pocket. Looking at the display, he noticed he had a voicemail… marked urgent.

* * *

- "Hey, listen, I thought you might be interested in this information," on a call, Mac held up his hand when Ronnie knocked and entered his office. "There's a warrant out for Sonny's arrest."

Stefan threw his glasses onto his desk. This was the last thing he needed to hear.

- "Whatever for?" However, no sooner had the words left his mouth did he quickly move from his desk to his filing desk. "Wait—"

When he had called the man, Mac knew that he would have the information behind the Bauers' latest stunt and tête-à-tête with the district attorney. The next step was finding a way to either make the warrant disappear, or delay its execution. Either way, he needed to make an ally of Stefan.

- "Well, as you probably just realized, a shipment of weapons from Sonny's former dealers, were delivered to his pier," Mac began. "Now, I've had my issues with your brother-in-law in the past, but I have a hard time believing that he'd be this irresponsible."

Unfortunately, Stefan was not as convinced. Given Sonny's behavior over the last month, he was not certain of anything the man did. His brother-in-law had proven himself to be rather unpredictable.

- "Surely you forget that he's currently in surgery to remove a tumor that has been slowly growing in his brain." He flipped through the files he had on the man. "If you had told me this, perhaps last year, then I would doubt you. However, Sonny has not been himself for some time. The mere fact that he attacked not only Kiefer yesterday, but also Mike, and also attempted to do the same to Jax before turning on himself—"

- "Only goes to show that the Bauers are taking advantage of his illness, Stefan!" He exclaimed. He had never before vouched for Sonny's integrity until that very moment. The man's fifteen years as an upstanding resident of Port Charles would not be trumped by a month of uncharacteristic behavior. "Would it really shock you to find out that Warren was the one behind all of this?"

Stefan returned the glasses onto his face so that he could look over the documents for what seemed like the thousandth time. He wanted to believe that the Bauers were behind the suspicious activity at his pier, but that would be an easy scapegoat for it was no secret that Warren hated his family. It seemed as convenient to pinpoint one man, as it was to do the same to the other.

- "Considering that Sonny has returned to carrying a gun on his person, and has gone to Jason Morgan for help in protecting his daughter from Kiefer Bauer, would it be shocking to _you_ Mac to learn that he was in fact behind all of this?" He hated the words the left his mouth, but they needed to face the reality of the situation. "I am not in anyway attempting to ensure that my sister's husband is in fact imprisoned, but I cannot in good conscience say that he is _not_ responsible for the shipment."

Squeezing the bridge of his nose, Mac nodded on the line. It was a tough situation.

- "Alright, I hear what you're saying here, Stefan," he sighed. "But _considering _everything that's going on right _now_, I'm going to ask you to do me a favor."

He already anticipated the commissioner's question.

- "From what I can tell, the D.A. has had quite the lapse of judgment as of late," he rapped his fingers along his desk. "Where exactly did this information come in to give probable cause for an arrest warrant… or even better, a _search_ warrant, of Sonny's property? From what I see in the records I have of deliveries to the pier, there is nothing to suggest any criminal activity on Sonny's part. Goodness, was there even an investigation?"

Mac frowned by Stefan's line of questioning. A few minutes earlier, he was not denying Sonny's involvement in the weapons shipment that arrived at the pier. In fact, he somewhat condemned the man. Now, he appeared to provide a defense… against the warrant's execution.

- "Oh, you're smart, Stefan," Mac leaned back into his chair as a light bulb went off in his mind. He pointed Ronnie to an empty seat. "I tell you what? While you use your connections to make this disappear, I think I'll pay another visit to our double-side playing district attorney. It seems that someone must have been attempting so hard to get the Bauers off his back, he made a silly mistake—"

Stefan chuckled softly on the line. Mitchell Auerbach was not a foolish man. He had not gotten to the position of the District Attorney of Port Charles by making silly errors in criminal procedure. His act was undoubtedly intentional.

- "_Mistake_? Or a mere appeasement?" He questioned. "I do wonder what judge would sign off on a warrant so lacking in probable cause. Curious, isn't it?"

- "Curious, indeed." Mac quickly scribbled a note and held it up to Ronnie to see. "So, you'll make this disappear?"

There was no question. The Cassadines were a very well-connected family; they could accomplish anything.

- "Of course," he began. "I simply ask that you do me the favor of not mentioning this to Alexis when you see her. She has enough on her plate at the moment."

- "Believe me, I do not need to add anymore fuel to your sister's rage. She's not in the best of moods right now."

This was the first time Stefan had heard of anything regarding Alexis speaking with Mac that day. He frowned.

- "Excuse me?"

Mac questioned whether or not he should speak on the woman's behalf; but given the help Stefan was offering that could not be run by anyone in his department for fear of impropriety, he knew her should.

- "Kiefer attacked Alexis today in the elevator." Before the man could question him further, Mac continued. "She's fine. We've got an arrest warrant for him, and are procuring the videotapes from the hospital. But we're sure that there are moles there as well, so we're proceeding with extra caution. Warren is doing whatever he can to make sure that your family is destroyed—"

- "That will never happen," Stefan interrupted.

- "I agree with that," Mac countered. "But I'm just letting you know where _we_ stand right now. And if it's war he wants, I'm behind you one hundred percent. Kiefer needs to be back in prison; and his father, considering the way he's going, he needs to join him."

But the man's words were lost on Stefan as he noticed Molly and Dani appear at his doorway. The look in the older child's eyes terrified him.

- "_Mollitsa?_" He lowered the phone from his ear. "What is it? What happened?"

Filled with uncertainty, she shook her head.

- "Sam," she replied, for that was all she could say _with_ certainty. "She… I don't know. She just… she just asked me to come to you… and… to get Krissy."

And although Mac had continued to speak on the line, Stefan slowly put the phone back to his ear.

- "Mac, I need to go," he spoke without any concern with whatever had been said. "Call me with any updates."

Hanging up the phone, he moved to his nieces' side. The tears rolling down both of their cheeks broke his heart for his family's pain seemed endless.

* * *

- "Alexis?" Accidentally dropping the phone in her hand, Tina stood at her sister's entrance. "Are you okay? Have you heard anything?"

Alexis shook her head as she reached for the phone her sister had just dropped to the floor.

- "About Sonny? No," she stared at the display to realize that her daughter had been on the line. "Kristina, honey?"

Still upset from her encounter with her own sister, the young woman sat alone in her bedroom. While she would have loved to speak with her mother, she did not want to bother the woman with her issues; their father's surgery should have been the foremost concern for her at the moment.

- "Hi Mom," she cleared her throat in an attempt to sound as normal as she could under the stressful circumstances. "Um… is Daddy okay?"

But despite how much the girl attempted to hide her pain, Alexis knew her children better than they knew themselves.

- "Daddy's fine; he's still in surgery. What's wrong?" She asked while she looked in her sister's direction. "Did something happen at the house?"

Kristina folded her legs into herself as she stared across the harbor at the docks where Kiefer and she had long ago shared their first lunch; they were mere steps from her grandfather's diner where he had first struck her. And then there was the MetroCourt; it was Jax's hotel and restaurant, but also the place where her sister had been shot. It was the place that led to the woman's continuous heartbreak whenever each new life she hoped she would meet eventually died within her. Finally, the roof where the words _General Hospital_ were clearly marked caught her eye; she could not help but feel ill. It was simply the home of death, heartache, pain, and sorrow. Truly, it was no wonder her sister wanted to leave Port Charles. Aside from her, it was a place filled with horrible memories. In spite of all the good that had occurred there, the pain of its horrors seemed to greatly outweigh the joy.

- "Everything's fine," she lied. "I have to go. Tell him I love him."

Before Alexis could say another word, the line was disconnected; Kristina had hung up.

- "Is she okay?" She directly asked her sister. "What happened?"

- "She and Sam got into an argument," Tina sighed. "And now Sam's decided to—"

Knowing what the woman would say, Alexis quickly shook her head in order to stop her from continuing.

- "Don't say anything more," she replied in Swedish, a language for which she was certain Warren had not thought to find a translator. "Stefan's office has been bugged. That's how _HE _found out the truth about…"

Understanding her sister's vague speech, Tina nodded. She allowed her mind to reflect on what she and Kristina had spoken about in the time in which she had been alone in the waiting room; although she had spent the time listening as the girl cried her heart out, she was not certain if she might have given away anything to any listening ear.

- "Jesus, Lex," she retook her seat. "Do you know if _HEEE _knows?"

Alexis moved to sit beside her sister. She could still feel her heart racing over Kiefer's attack, and the adrenaline she felt over everything that had occurred thereafter. It was only a matter of time before Mac and Jason would arrive. By the grace of God, Sam and her family will have already left for wherever it was they were going.

_**Flashback**_

_- "I promised myself I wouldn't cry," she whispered into her daughter's ear as she held her in her arms. "But I think I might end up breaking it."_

_Attempting not to laugh at her upset, Sonny ran her hand up and down his wife's back. When she had told him the previous evening that she would not cry when it came time to allow the girl to officially leave her, he had bet her a night of lovemaking that she could never succeed. It appeared to him that he would soon have his way with her._

_- "Alexis—" he gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Will you please let her go so that the rest of us can tell her goodbye?"_

_At the sound of his final word, Alexis audibly sobbed into Sam's hair._

_- "I'm just a blubbering mess right now," she held the younger woman's face in her hands. "I don't want to let you go. Even when you were in St. Lawrence, you were still… mine."_

_Sam felt tears well into her own eyes as she held her mother's wrists. It was true, her mother had always been by her side; it would be quite the change to now lean first and foremost on someone else. Now, she had her own family._

_- "I'll always be yours, Mom," she gave the woman a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."_

_- "I love you too, Mushroom," Alexis tearfully replied as she placed a kiss onto the girl's forehead. "Call me if you need anything."_

_Sonny looked over to Lucky who also seemed rather amused by the women's parting; Sam had also made the same bet with her husband._

_- "You know, we're going to be on a boat for two weeks, right?" He spoke to his father-in-law. "Alexis knows that we won't be able to speak to her until be dock in a town, doesn't she?"_

_- "Theoretically she does," Sonny left his post by his wife's side to move beside his son-in-law. "But right now, that's not what she's thinking about."_

_The two men stared at the mother and daughter's long farewell._

_- "Yea, I can see that. Um… I should get the kids," he gave Sam a kiss on the back of the head before he disappeared back into the family's beach home._

_- "Alright, can a father say goodbye to his little girl, Lex?" He tickled her side in the way she hated._

_- "Will you stop?" With a giggle, she released her daughter long enough to smack him hard on the arm. "You're like a child some time."_

_He pulled her into his arms so that he could kiss her hard on the lips._

_- "I'll let you punish me later—"_

_- "Whoa… Dad, please," Sam grimaced, "this isn't something I want to hear about before I leave for my honeymoon. God—"_

_Tina snuck up behind the woman._

_- "Says the woman taking her three kids with her on this honeymoon," she blew a raspberry into her niece's cheek. "Talk about traumatizing. I hope you wait until they're fast asleep before—"_

_Sonny disapprovingly shook his head._

_- "Tina, seriously?" He hated thinking of his daughter in any way except as the little girl he had met all of those years ago. "Let's not talk about Sam and Lucky… like that, please."_

_- "Yea, let's not," Sam nodded in agreement. "Have you seen Kristina? When I went into her room this morning, she wasn't there."_

_Alexis frowned. She had ensured to stop by the teen's room the previous evening before bed. Although a bit tearful, Kristina had been in high spirits. She was excited about the new life Dani would have with her new family. She was happy that all she had hoped for her baby was in fact coming to life… it simply saddened her that it all occurred without her._

_- "Did you check Molly's—"_

_- "I'm right here, Mommy," the young girl stepped onto the back porch with Dani's tiny hand in her own as she toddled beside her. "Check my what?"_

_Lifting Dani into his arms, Sonny kissed his granddaughter on the cheek._

_- "Have you seen your sister?" He leaned forward to give his baby girl a kiss. "Sam, Lucky, and the kids are leaving for their honeymoon. She wants to see her before she leaves."_

_- "She wasn't in her room last night," Sam ran her fingers through Molly's hair. "Did you three have a sleepover?"_

_Molly shook her head._

_- "I mean, she stopped by last night, but then she went to bed. She might be in the shower. Did you check there?"_

_Exchanging a knowing look with Sonny, Alexis ran back into the house to find the teen. When Molly followed, Sam turned her attention to the man._

_- "Dad," Sam saw the look in her father's eyes. "What's going on? Is there something wrong with Krissy? Why isn't she… why is she…" she scratched her forehead. "Is she avoiding me?"_

_He handed Dani to Tina so that Sam and he could have a chat._

_- "Let's walk on the beach," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Or maybe you can show me your boat again. We'll make sure it's stocked with everything you need for this trip."_

_Pulling away from the man so that she could give her daughter a quick peck on her forehead, nose, and tiny lips, Sam nodded in agreement. If they were to have a discussion about Kristina's behavior, it was best to be had away from the house where her husband might learn the truth of what she had decided to keep from him._

_- "She's been acting a little strange," she began as they approached the dock where her boat, renamed 'Grateful,' sat waiting to begin their journey. "It's like, it's not even from the wedding, Dad. She's been avoiding Dani and me since we moved to St. Lawrence. And I know that she's trying to move on from her life, and she pretty much regrets not coming around in these past few months, but… I don't know."_

_He would have liked to tell her all that Kristina had told Alexis and him during the reception, but he thought it best to keep the teen's confidence. After all that had happened to her, it was not an easy task to admit that a small part of her would have perhaps liked to be her 'niece's' mother, rather than her aunt. It was an admission she feared would not only have betrayed the sister she loved, but would have also retroactively consented to what Kiefer had done to her. There was a lot weighing on his princess' mind._

_- "Kristina loves you, Trouble," he began. "But with that love comes pain because she doesn't want to lose you, or Dani."_

_Sam understood her sister's feelings for she felt the exact same way. While she loved her family, the fact of the matter was that the bond she shared with her teen sister was far deeper than any standard sisterly bond. It was and irreplaceable, indescribable, and invaluable love she prayed her own daughter would one day share with either a sibling she could provide for her, or a cousin given to her by her dear Aunt Krissy._

_- "But she's avoiding us—"_

_- "No, she's not, Sam," he shook his head, "she's avoiding the pain. She doesn't want to face it. That's why she hid in the house when you first left for St. Lawrence. That's why she's avoided visiting you. And that's why she's hiding right now. She doesn't want to say goodbye—"_

_But he was wrong. She felt it. She knew Kristina better than the teen knew herself._

_- "It's not me, Dad," her eyes welled with tears as she turned back to the house to see the teen standing alone on the porch. "She can say goodbye to me. It's to Dani she doesn't want to say it… not again. She doesn't want to have to watch me take her and leave. It hurts too much."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Alexis shrugged her shoulders.

- "I _pray_ he doesn't know, Tina," she rubbed her eyes as exhaustion began to overcome her body. "Because if his son is anything like him, I don't want Kristina to have to deal with that hell all over again."

She pressed her face into her hands. Her mind rewound to those moments she spent with the troubled young man in the elevator. It made her sick to think that a man such as Kiefer could have been but a carbon copy of something far worse. Her heart broke for the woman lying bruised and broken some floors above where she sat.

- "Lex," as Tina ran her hand against her arm however, Alexis flinched. "Whoa… are you okay?"

She slowly shook her head.

- "I'm not, Kristina," she turned to look at the woman whose face was an exact replica of their mother's. "I'm not okay… but that doesn't matter right now. I need to concentrate on my girls and my husband."

- "Okay… um… it is about that time when he should be out of surgery," she stood and held her hand out for Alexis to take. "Let's go see if there are any updates."

And taking her best friends' hand, Alexis allowed her to lead her back to the nurses' station.

- "Hi," she smiled at the young clerk on duty, "can you tell me—"

Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket.

- "I'm sorry, hold on just a second."

Pulling it from her pocket, she looked down at the display; there were several text messages and voicemails displayed.

- "Why… why didn't I," her heart raced in her chest as she stared at her sister who stared at her own phone. "Our phones must've lost service in the waiting room—"

She stopped speaking when she noticed from the corner of her eye several men standing in the elevator. Everything felt as though it were suddenly moving in slow motion.

- "Alexis," Tina shook her. "We need to get down to the emergency room!"

The elevator doors had opened to allow Robin and Patrick out, but behind them were Mac, Det. Domestico, and Kiefer.

- "Alexis, did you hear me?" Tina turned to face what had caught her sister's attention. "Honey, it's Sam."

It was Warren. As he stood beside his son, whose hands were handcuffed behind his back, he stared angrily in her direction.

- "She's… down there… with Kristina—"

And just as the doors began to close, he stuck his hand out to stop them.

- "Alexis," Tina tried to force the woman to hear what she had just said. "She's down there with Kristina, Molly, Spencer, Stefan… and Dani."

With a smile on his face, he slowly, but exaggeratingly nodded. He was letting her know that he knew her family's secret.

- "Alexis," but it was Patrick who now attempted to pull her from her trance. "We need to speak with you… about the surgery."

And the elevator doors closed.

* * *

**_Alright, that's that. Let me know if you're still interested, otherwise we'll just keep in the holiday spirits of ABC and cancel this._**


	45. 5:1 The Percentage of Normalcy

**The Cassadine-Corinthos-Spencer trio is back... Maybe.**

For my sanity, I wasn't going to post this until I finished writing the story as this will be the final part of the story. However, despite having 95% of this chapter written for the last 2.5 months, I realize that I have NO inspiration. I know what's to happen, but nothing inspires me to write it. Perhaps you all can do so… **assuming you're still interested.**

Edited, but not really, but maybe…

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**The Percentage of Normalcy**

Leaning against the doorframe she watched him stand at the sink in only his boxer shorts brushing his teeth. It was as though time had rewound itself and brought her back to the morning after their eldest daughter had returned home… when everything seemed normal. But then she saw him wince. And of course, she noticed the bandage on his neck… and the bandage around his head. Things were far from normal.

- "What's wrong?" She reached for his bandaged head but immediately pulled back when he jerked away from her touch. "Are you… are you okay?"

Although he saw the pain in her eyes at being rejected, he hated the daily, or in many instances, hourly questions of concern. He hated that his place in his family had moved from the head to something far less than that. It made him feel inadequate… like a dying man.

- "Lex, I'm fine," he sighed as he put down his toothbrush. "I'm just... I feel better, _okay_. And I... I hate feeling as though I'm one of the kids, rather than… your _husband_."

Running his fingers through her hair, he softened his voice so that she might know that he understood her own frustration.

- "You shouldn't have to worry about me the way you do," he began. "I'm going to be fine."

Allowing him to kiss her lips, Alexis slowly nodded. It was hard not to worry when she spent every waking and even sleeping hour of her time in such a state. There was no escape from the fear that one of her loved ones was hurting, or in a pain she could not heal, or simply unhappy, for that was the reality of her everyday life. In spite of how hard she tried, these were the things through which she could not help her family.

- "I can't help but worry about you, honey," she swallowed hard as her eyes fell on the bandage on his neck; a lump rose to her throat. "I don't want to lose you—"

Taking her face into his hands, he brushed away her messy morning hair from her face. To him, she was most beautiful at that time of day – sans make-up, in her simple tank-top and pajama bottoms, and uncombed hair. There were few people who saw her in that state – her natural state – for it was reserved for those in her intimate circle of family. And while he shared her with the others, he reveled in the depths of their sole… _soul_… connection for it was his and hers alone.

- "You won't," he softly replied.

But for as much as she wanted to believe him, she knew it was not entirely true.

- "Sonny," she relented as she patted his bare chest before grabbing her toothbrush from the holder. "I really wish you'd reconsider."

He heard the tone of resignation in her voice; she knew his decision was final.

- "Alexis, you took away my choice already—"

- "Yea, to stop you from _literally _killing yourself, Sonny_,_" she sighed.

He understood that.

- "That's fine, honey; I get it," he took her hand into his own. "But I _need_ to make _this_ decision on my own."

He stared into her eyes and brought his hand to her cheek. She was beautiful, and he could not imagine another day where he would be unable to look upon her face. He brushed away a piece of hair that stuck to her lips. He kissed them. However, it was a chance he was going to have to take… _again._

- "And my answer is _'no.'_"

_**Flashback**_

_Like she had done less than twenty-four hours earlier, Alexis sat her husband's bedside. She held his hand, caressed his cheek, and watched him sleep. She did not know how much more of the stress she could take, but she knew that she could not give up; she needed to fight for her family._

_- "Alexis?" Patrick walked into the room holding the charts that put into images the news he had given her. "Do you want to talk outside?"_

_She shook her head. If she were to leave her husband, the only logical place she would need to have been was beside her daughter. Standing in the hall was not an option. However, splitting herself into two person needed to be._

_- "No," she replied. "Just tell me how big the remaining tumor is. And also tell me whether or not leaving it lodged in his brain is—"_

_He opened the chart to reveal the images from the MRI._

_- "Do you see this dark area here?" _

_He circled the oddly shaped mass spanning approximately one inch in a compact-like area through which Alexis was certain she could never navigate. So, she slowly nodded._

_- "That's the tumor," he flatly stated. "And while we were able to resect a large portion of it, this is what is remaining."_

_- "Is it cancerous?" She asked hoping for some good news to come her family's way. "Can he live with it in there? I mean, what do we do? Is he going to continue having these rage issues and unpredictable mood swings?"_

_Knowing the troubles of her family, Patrick wished that he could give the woman a clear-cut answer in only to put her mind at ease. While he hated that his wife had become involved in the family's troubles, a small part of him wished that he could help._

_- "I can tell you that it isn't cancerous, but I can't say with one hundred percent certainty that his days of rage are over, Alexis," he admitted. "Given that 95% of the tumor was removed, I can honestly say that his behavior should greatly improve. BUT, I'm not going to tell you that he'll be back to the Sonny that you married."_

_She hated the answer, but she appreciated his honesty._

_- "So what can we do? Wait and see if he attacks someone… or himself… again?"_

_Placing the chart onto the tray, he gave the only solution available._

_- "Radiation and chemotherapy."_

_- "I'm not doing it," the patient suddenly replied. _

_They had not realized that he had awakened. _

_- "Sonny—" Alexis began._

_But he swallowed hard as he interrupted her._

_- "Not until… I know my daughters… and granddaughter… are… safe."_

_**End of Flashback**_

She gently kissed the palm of his hand before pulling away; there was no changing his mind once it was set. She needed to accept that. Much like she had done everyday of her life from the moment their children had come to be, he was putting their lives ahead of his own. She could not begrudge him that right… regardless of how deeply it hurt.

- "I need to take a shower," she quickly turned away from him. "Um… I should probably go to Wyndemere before I head to the PCPD to see Mac. He has to have some information on the Bauers and their connection to Auerbach. There's no way that any normal district attorney would have allowed this level of harassment unless there were some sort of blackmail or something."

- "Money talks, Alexis," he simply stated. "Bribery—"

She did not believe that.

- "Mitch was at our wedding, honey!" She shook her head as she began to undress. "He was one of my friends. There has to be more to this story than what we're seeing. There _has_ to be."

He watched as she ran the shower before shedding her clothing. Even after having three children, the last of whom was born via caesarean section, he loved her body as he had the very first time he had seen it over twenty years earlier. Watching her, seeing her in the most vulnerable state any person could truly be, he could not help but to fall in love with her all over again. He hoped that this meant that some part of her trusted him again.

- "I missed this," running his hand against his bare chest imagining instead that it was her he touched, he mumbled almost to himself.

- "What?" She thought she had heard him, but she could not have been certain. She wondered whether or not it had been wise to finally let down her guard with the man, but she could not hide from him any longer_._ He was in her bed… in the bathroom they shared… in their home. It had been over a month since things between them had felt normal. _She_ needed this just as badly as he did. "Um… are you… _okay_?"

She nonchalantly asked him so as to not make it appear to him that she thought anything of allowing him to see her body as he had everyday of their marriage.

- "Is your head hurting?" She wanted to cover herself, but she could not. He was her family… her husband. Her body was his as much as his was hers. "Do you need me to—"

- "No," he quickly responded. "I'm… fine."

And he did not want her think he was rushing their relationship. That he was rushing his recovery. That he was rushing _her_ by making her aware of how much he had… _missed_ her. And perhaps it was the tumor, or his heart protecting him from the pain of the relationship with his wife he was uncertain he would ever have again, but he could not remember their last embrace, touch, or passion. He longed for the morning conversations they had as they prepared for each day… for the sounds of their daughters arguing down the hall before running to them to play interference. He longed for the days when he could kiss her lips without questioning if she would pull away from him. He longed for… well… exactly _this_.

- "Um… what have Jason or Stefan found out?" But he would never tell her that. "Do they… do they know anything? They're working together right?"

She could sense the weight of his concerns on his mind that he dared not reveal for fear that they might be skewed by a remaining portion of a tumor he could not remember having. She wanted terribly to let him know that as she had in the years they had been together, she forgave him for all that he had done and put her through over the past month. That she did not hold any of it against him. That she loved him just as much as she always had. That she wanted him standing beside her as they fought this battle against an enemy who seemed almost invincible. And most of all, she wanted to tell him that she missed him too.

Alas, she could not.

- "Well, you know my brother," she stated as she stepped into the transparent glass box and away from him. "He's doing his own investigation, while Jason and Spinelli do theirs. And together, they're not finding anything that would tie Mitch and Warren together, but—"

- "You know there's more to this, and Mac has a hunch," he finished her sentence as he slid the door open. It was a habit he had always done when speaking to her while she showered. "He's not letting Auerbach and Bauer find a way to free that little punk, right? Attacking you—"

Allowing the water to hit her directly on the face and head, she drowned out her husband's words. She did not want to be reminded of Kiefer's attack on her for it was nothing in comparison to the pain he had inflicted on their daughter five years earlier. The memory of that day, and her daughter's slow physical and emotional recovery remained burned in her thoughts; they haunted her dreams.

- "Honey?" After a moment, he touched her arm. "Are _you_ okay?"

- "Sonny," she began to wash her face to hide her fallen tears. She suddenly felt overwhelmed. "You're going to get water all over the floor—"

She was changing the subject.

- "Lex—" he sighed knowing she was shutting him out. He took a chance in touching her side as he always had whenever she seemed upset; she would normally then melt into his arms.

- "The last thing we need is for you to slip, fall, and crack your head open." But it did not work. "Close the door," she continued as she ensured to look only toward the flowing showerhead. "I know you want to figure something out, but—"

- "Mommy?" Molly called out from the bedroom. "Are you in there? I need to talk to you!"

While over the years she had often scolded their daughters for their ill-timed desires to speak with her, she felt somewhat grateful for the distraction Molly presented.

- "Can you go see what she needs, honey?" She began to wash her hair. "Tell her I'm in the shower—"

- "You already know that she won't talk to me, Lex," Sonny rubbed his brow. His heart was filled with regret. "I wish I could remember what I did—"

She stared at him for a moment before deciding not to recount or relive the man's self-destructive behavior. She did not have the time to return to an unchangeable past; the future was far too tenuous.

- "Just… just see what she needs. If she doesn't want to talk to you, then send her in and I'll try to convince her that you're not the monster she thinks you are—"

- "But aren't I?" He interrupted her. "I mean, wasn't I—"

- "Mommy," hearing the shower running, Molly hesitantly knocked on the bathroom door before slowly opening it enough so that she might be heard. "Are you in here? Or… or is it Daddy? Um… I'm sorry, if it is—"

- "Yea, sorry for interrupting _your_ shower… _Daddy_,"Alexis rolled her eyes as she mumbled to herself. Sonny was right; the teen would not speak to him in order to provide her with the few moments of peace she so desperately needed. Their daughter would do to her what all of their girls had done to her from the moment they came into the world. "_Mommy_, on the other hand, hasn't had privacy or enjoyed a quiet shower since her daughters came into this world."

Remaining on the other side of the threshold unsure to which parent she was speaking, she hoped her mother might respond. Her father was in no shape to handle the news she had to give.

- "I just… I just _really_ need to talk to Mom," Molly continued.

- "What do you want to do, Lex?" Sonny asked.

- "Go back and have boys," she retorted. For the first time since bringing her children into the world, Alexis found herself angry and resentful. And she hated herself for it. "Just… just go, Sonny… _please_."

Sonny watched as his wife exhaustingly sighed before stepping further under the running water to quickly finish her morning shower. She was mentally drained and exhausted, and sadly, there was nothing he could truly do to help her.

But he would try.

- "Hey Stinkbomb," Sonny smiled as he moved to the door to stop the teen from entering.

- "Morning Daddy," she slightly smiled at the thought that the last month had been a nightmare. "Is Mommy in there?"

For a moment, Molly nearly forgot things were not as they had always been. With her mother in the shower, and her father dressed in boxer shorts, she half expected that he would ask her how she wanted her eggs that morning, or whether she wanted pancakes or waffles. Surely it was only a matter of time before her mother poked her head out to tell him to put on a t-shirt and pants before he cooked and burned himself, and then yelled at her to let him handle whatever issue was occurring before her morning coffee. It was a normalcy she would have gladly welcomed.

- "She's taking a shower, right?"

Smiling at the realization that his baby girl acknowledged his presence, he nodded. Perhaps normalcy had returned to their home.

- "Yea, honey. She's in the shower." He touched her cheek. "But why don't you give her a few minutes to finish up? You know how she can get before her coffee… especially now."

And it was the last two words that threw the teen back into reality. This was an illusion. Her parents were not as they had always been. There would not be any scrambled eggs and bacon, or pancakes or waffles. Her mother would not run into the kitchen in her bathrobe, or towel when she was running late, just to grab her cup of coffee before running back to her room to get ready for the day. Her aunt would not come into the house screaming for the carnivores while her sisters doted over Dani. This was not the normal morning in their home she wanted. The man before her was not who he seemed. All of that was a thing of the past; _this_, the tears and the pain, was their new reality.

- "Well, I need to talk to her," she coldly responded as she brushed past him and further into the bathroom. It was his fault. "It's important."

It was over. Sonny saw the wall between them quickly rebuild. With the small portion of the terrifying tumor still lodged inside of him, he knew his little girl feared he might transform into that monstrous stranger for whom she had stupidly turned against her family, and most notably, her mother. His baby was afraid to allow herself to once again become attached him.

- "Mol, just let her—" he sighed. "Just… just give her a little privacy. Let her finish her—"

Ignoring him, she knocked on the shower door.

- "Mommy," she called out to her. "I need to talk—"

Not waiting for her youngest daughter to finish her request, Alexis frustratingly slid open the door.

- "Molly, seriously? This needs to wait." She snapped at the teen. This was not the sense of normalcy she had been looking. "I don't mean to be short with you, honey, but just give me a few minutes! Talk to me when I'm actually dry and perhaps _dressed_! You know, the way you enjoy speaking with Daddy. Give me the same courtesy you give to him."

Unfortunately, the teen shook her head. The note she concealed from her father's view, felt as though it were burning a hole into her hand; it was imperative the woman see it sooner rather than later.

- "Mommy, I'm sorry, but—"

- "You girls really need to give me some time in the morning," she continued to scold the teen. "That's all I ask of you! Give me _one_ morning where I can take a shower without one of you coming in here and tapping on the glass! _Especially_ now! Daddy is _right_ there, Molly! Talk to _him_!"

Molly could not deny her mother's accusations; she and her sisters were notorious for their ill-timed desires to speak to the woman. However, this time, it was different.

- "It's _important_!" she stressed the final word as she locked eyes with her mother. "I _really_ need to talk to _you_."

Looking from her husband, whose face bore the sorrow of a remorseful and rejected man, to the anxious teen whose final statement was made in Greek, Alexis knew something was not right. Regardless of what had occurred with the man, the teen never used her knowledge of their family's language against him.

- "Okay… fine," she finally relented. Shutting off the water and reaching for her towel she looked sympathetically at her husband. "Sonny, can you—"

Having already realized that his presence was not wanted, he nodded as he stared mournfully at his baby girl. If only his mind would allow him to recall all he had done to her to make her hate him so deeply.

- "I really do love you, Mol," he somberly stated. "I hope you know that'll never change… despite all that I… I did… in the last month."

Molly opened her mouth to respond, but the words would not come out. Instead, she stared desperately at the man hoping that he would see that she still loved him in spite of… _everything._

- "Um… I'll leave you two alone," he said before slowly nodding to the girl in painful understanding. "I'll go… I'll go order breakfast."

And it was not until the door closed behind the man that the words found their way to her lips.

- "I'm sorry," she softly apologized with her eyes lowered in shame. "I'm—"

Tightening her robe around her waist, Alexis approached the teen. She could see the pain written all over her baby's face. It was the same look she had seen on Sam and Kristina's faces. The day she could find the words to forever wipe away every tear that might form in their eyes would be one of the happiest of her life. Her heart broke for them.

- "It's okay, baby." she kissed her forehead as she pulled her into her arms. "He knows that forgiveness isn't going to happen overnight. It's going to take time."

* * *

Seeing her enter the dining room carrying a pitcher of orange juice, he quickly jumped to his feet to help her. As was his habit when he entered the stage of _overcompensation_ and _regret_ for his actions, he hated to see the woman lift a single finger for herself. As though it were enough to absolve him of his crimes, Warren Bauer showered his recovering wife with gifts and aided her in any way in which she might have needed his help.

- "Sweetheart," he sweetly called out to her, "what are you doing? Have a seat!"

Ushering her into the seat she had occupied at every meal during their two decade long marriage, he took the pitcher from her. He gently placed a kiss onto the top of her head and poured her a glass of the juice before filling his own.

- "Did you sleep well, honey?" He smiled at her once he retook his seat. "Are you in any pain? Do you need any medication? Your doctor gave me—"

Melinda slowly shook her head as she choked down the orange juice. Her husband's sudden show of affection and concern sickened her more than it had ever had before. Something had changed over the last few days. No longer did she feel a sense of self-deprecating love. For the first time in her life, she felt a loathing for this man.

- "I'm fine," she whispered. "Thank you."

The mere showing of gratitude to the man who had turned their son into a monster made her skin crawl. Yes, she had enabled his behavior in not holding him accountable for his actions, and allowing their son to live in a home where such levels of abuse had become _normal_, but she could no longer do this. Her son was once again in prison, her granddaughter's life was in jeopardy, and the child's mother… Sadly, her husband was healthy and ready to ruin countless lives if only just to fan his own ego. She could not allow it. She would not allow the vicious pattern of abuse to begin again with another helpless child.

- "Alright, what would you like for breakfast, then?" Warren seemed to fail to notice his wife's deep thought. He continued to smile as though the sight of her bruised and swollen face did not make him uncomfortable. "I made eggs, but if you would prefer something—"

- "I'm fine," she replied.

She noticed his face darken at her interruption. He hated that. Under normal circumstances, he would have smacked her for her _disrespect_. But, these were not normal circumstances.

- "Well, you have to eat something, Melinda," he cleared his throat to hide his irritation. "You can't take your medication without—"

- "I'm not in any pain, Warren," she lied as she once again interrupted him. She knew the longer she defied him, the more likely it was he would react it. She hoped that he would. She wanted him to strike her. Perhaps if he beat her enough in such a short window of time, she would finally find the strength to file a complaint… or perhaps he might actually kill her and the police would be forced to react. And instead of blackmailing Mitchell Auerbach as a means to be set free as he had done for months, there would be no other choice but to prosecute him for her murder. No one could turn a blind eye to that.

These were the thoughts of a desperate woman.

- "I actually think I would like to go—"

He kept his hands balled into a fist at his sides. He suppressed his desire to strike her.

- "You _have_ to eat," he replied through gritted teeth. "I can see that you're in pain. I will _not_ let you suffer."

For the first time since he had first struck her, Melinda found the strength to look him in the eyes.

- "And yet," she began but quickly held her tongue. Too much too soon would serve no purpose. She would lay her life on the line for her son and granddaughter, but she needed to be smart… and logical… as much so as her husband for if he were to kill her, he would do so in a way that, given her injuries, seemed accidental. There would be no justice in that… certainly not for her son and granddaughter. "Perhaps you're right. I do have an appointment this afternoon; I would not serve Kiefer any purpose if I were to be readmitted."

Warren eyed her for a moment. His wife's demeanor was arrogant and uncharacteristic of her nature. She was acting suspicious. Surely she was up to something.

- "Certainly not, sweetheart," he responded as he kept his eyes locked to hers. "Certainly not."

He noticed her slightly smile. He stood from his seat and kissed her forehead.

- "I need to go visit our son."

She slowly nodded. She prayed that he would not continue to fill the boy with his poison; her husband had done enough damage over the years.

- "Tell him," she choked back her emotion. "Tell him I love him."

And gently holding her face with the hand that had struck it on more than one occasion, he felt a tear roll down her cheek. Perhaps he was being paranoid. His wife's upset was for the pain of once again losing their son.

- "I will."

* * *

- "Sam," Lucky put his hand onto his wife's shoulder. "Let your mother and Mac handle this! You need to—"

- "I want to know _EVERYTHING_ you've found, Spinelli!" Jerking her body from her husband's touch, she screamed into the phone. "I'm looking up what I can find on my side, but the more we work together, the better chances will be that we'll find whatever the fuck it is Auerbach is hiding!"

- "Perhaps Fair Samantha should consider taking a much needed and deserved—"

- "No, Spinelli!" She yelled at the man. "I want you to—" rummaging through the drawers of a home that was not her own, she paused when she realized that things would not get done unless she did them herself. "You know what? Forget it!"

She threw the phone onto the bed. She was a Private Investigator by training. Much to her uncle and parents' chagrin, she had foregone college in order to focus on the profession with which she had fallen in love. It was time that she put it to some use.

- "Sam," Lucky tried once again to get the woman's attention. He could see her hands shaking. Her anger was liable to send her to the hospital if she did not get it under control. "Are you okay? Why don't you sit down for a bit?"

Her head hurt with the constant fury that filled her. She hated the endless sense of dread at not having control over the situation before them. She hated not knowing where her child stood in her life. She knew that she would never let Dani go – she would fight like hell to keep her – but, she did not know how hard of a fight she would be required to put up for she did not know the Bauers' plans. Of all the troubles in her life, she hated that the most.

- "Lucky, I'm fine," she began.

He knew better.

- "Honey, I just think you should ca—"

A chill ran through her body as she anticipated the statement that would come out of his mouth.

- "Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Lucky!" She shot a harsh glare in his direction. "Being calm didn't do _anything_ for me! In fact—"

- "Honey," he put his hands up as though to show her he meant no harm. "Look, I hate the Bauers and Auerbach just as much as you do. I just—"

- "I can't just sit at home and do _nothing_!" She wrapped her arms around herself hoping that would stop the shaking. "I… I tried that. It didn't… it didn't work, Lucky."

He nodded in understanding.

- "Sweetheart," not wanting to upset her further, he remained in his spot. "Listen to me—"

She could not.

- "I… I ate everything I was supposed to eat. I let my mother, uncle, and _hell_, I guess even my dad take the lead in this just… just because… I…" her nose reddened; she could not continue.

- "Sam—"

He watched as the emotions she had suppressed over the past few days while she kept their daughter and family at arm's length emerged.

- "I need to find all the information I can," she blinked numerous times to rid herself of the tears welling in her eyes. "Um… I need to go… uh… take a shower. Can you… can you…"

When her voice began to drift, he finally moved to her side. Taking the clothes she had finally retrieved and placing them onto the bed, he took her into his arms.

- "We're going to get through this together, Sam," he wiped her fallen tears before placing a protective kiss onto her forehead. "You're going to get through this, okay?"

_**Flashback**_

_- "You were right," Sam lied in the fetal position gripping the hand of the man she had shunned when she had first learned of her pregnancy. "I couldn't do it."_

_But he did not want to be right. If anything, he had wanted his wife to prove him wrong. He had never before wanted to be more wrong than he had been in that moment._

_- "Sam," he struggled to find the words that would soothe her pained heart. "I... I love you... you know that? Right?"_

_A tear rolled from her eye down the bridge of her nose. She knew he did, but she wondered at what point he might stop. When would he realize that being with her resulted in more heartache than loving her was truly worth?_

_- "Lucky," she began._

_But releasing her hand, he caressed her cheek and wiped away each tear that escaped from her overworked tear ducts. This was a pain he could never understand her willing to endure. Knowing the risks, his wife continued to take on all of life's challenges. It was this strength that made him fall in love with her each and every time._

_- "I already know what you're going to say," he interrupted her, " and you're wrong. Honey, you're the strongest person that I know."_

_- "Not strong enough to carry our child," she cried. "And obviously being with me means that you'll lose not only our baby, but also time with your sons-"_

_He gently placed his hand over her lips._

_- "Our sons," he replied. "The way that Dani is our daughter, Jake and Cam are our sons. And just because we lost this baby, it doesn't mean that we're going to lose, or we've lost our other kids. We're not losing them, Sam," he stressed to her so that she could hear him. "We're going to fight like hell to have our family again."_

_She felt more tears well into her eyes._

_- "What if that isn't enough?" She asked him with the weight of her empty womb threatening to break her into millions of pieces. "I mean, we fought to make sure that I had a healthy baby; but look... we're in the same place we always end up in."_

_- "Look at the stress you've been under, honey. This hasn't been an easy situation. Unfortunately-" he sob caught him by surprise, "unfortunately, our baby couldn't hold on. That's... that's not your fault—"_

_For the first time since he entered the room, she agreed with him entirely. It was not her fault... at least not entirely. If she had remained in the care of her family as she had been, without the stress of the Bauers' threats against them, perhaps she could have found the strength to carry her child. But for the poison that was the men of that family, she could have finally had her baby._

_- "You're right," a new voice left her lips. It was the icy voice of a Cassadine. "And they're going to pay for that."_

_**End of Flashback**_

She pulled away from him. She needed him more than ever, but his touch was too much than she could bear. It was a distraction. It made her lose focus on what was most important – she needed to save her daughter… _their _daughter. The only child she had left.

- "Can you give me a few minutes… please?" She lowered her eyes; she could not bear to look at him. "I just… I need some space."

She had been released from the hospital the same day she had entered it. She had entered with a life inside of her, but left… _dead_ inside. The life that had been within her – her own life – had disappeared. She had pushed him away to focus instead on avenging not only their unborn baby's life, but also the life that they had with their daughter, the life she had with her own family, and the life her sister had once had. Sam had a one-track mind; crushing the Bauers and anyone who stood behind them in this war was her light at the end of a dark tunnel.

- "I asked Tina to come over this morning," he replied.

- "What?" Sam screamed. She did not want her daughter to see her so… _broken_. "Why would you do that? I don't—"

- "You need to see Dani, Sam," he grabbed her arm as she attempted to walk away from him. "And she needs to see you! It's been nearly a week; she misses you!"

When he heard her gasp at not only his grasp of her arm, but also at the realization that for the first time in her life she had been separated from their daughter for such a long period of time, he released her. The tears quickly rolled down her cheeks.

- "I know you're hurting, honey," he wiped her face before once again pulling her into his arms. "I wish everything could've been different—"

- "I shouldn't have ever come back here," she sniffled into his chest. "Maybe if I had gone back home with you after I found out I was pregnant, none of this would've happened. Maybe I wouldn't have lost the baby. Maybe—"

- "You just never know, Sam. Anything could've happened, even if you were home—"

She did not believe that. And in her heart, she knew that he did not either.

- "You know what? It doesn't matter." She brushed her tears away as she grabbed her clothes from the bed. "We're in this situation, and I… I just don't… I don't think Dani needs to see me like this… not again."

If she had never stayed in Port Charles, they could have disappeared once they realized how great of a threat the Bauers actually were. But she had been stubborn.

- "Tell Tina to keep her at Wyndemere. She's safer there."

He shook his head.

- "I'm not going to do that, Sam," he sighed. "She should be home—"

- "Well we're _NOT_ home, Lucky!" She screamed. "This isn't _our _home! This is _your_ childhood home! _Ours _is in St. Lawrence!" The guilt of their predicament once again consumed her. "But we can't even go there because we don't know what the hell the Bauers are up to! So, for _now_, we need to keep her at the _only _place where she's safest—"

- "And _alone_!" He countered back to her. "Alexis, Sonny, Kristina, and Molly are all at the lake house; the only people at Wyndemere are Tina, Stefan, Nikolas, and Spencer. They're all great, and Dani's really close with all of them _especially _Tina, but they're not who she needs most right now."

Shaking her head, Sam made her way toward the bathroom door. She could not deal with everything at once. She knew that her husband was right, but she could not risk losing Dani the way she had lost her baby.

- "I'm going to go shower," she quietly responded.

Frustrated with her dismissive attitude, he threw his hands up in annoyance.

- "Sam," he sighed, "for you to just push her aside—"

But it was as though he had punched her in the gut.

- "That's not what I'm doing and you know it!" She pointed an angry finger in his direction.

- "No, I don't know it because you don't talk to me! You won't talk to _anyone_!" He yelled back at her. "You just _scream_ at everyone to do whatever the hell you want! I get that you want the Bauers' heads on a platter—"

She rolled her eyes as she moved as far away from him as the room would allow.

- "Because that's such a bad thing—"

- "It's not a bad thing," he responded. "But at what expense are you doing it right now, Sam?"

- "If you don't see it then—"

He spoke over her. He had to make her see.

- "You say you don't want Dani to see you the way you were after Steven died because it upset her… and she regressed… and she just… she didn't react well to the way you were. But you know what?"

He moved to the window where she stood gazing out at nothing in particular.

- "She's not reacting well to not seeing you either, Sam! And _this_…" he pointed at her. "THIS is exactly why I didn't want you to keep trying to get pregnant. I can't see you this way just as much as I can't stand to see Dani lost about how to deal with everything!"

And just before she could respond to the stabbing comments her husband threw at her, the doorbell rang at almost the precise moment as her phone did the same. But neither of them moved from their spot for doing so would betray the other and the pain they felt.

- "You can't leave them out there forever," Sam finally whispered as the doorbell rang for the second time. "Tina doesn't have a key."

Lucky sighed at the defeated tone of his wife. It took moving heaven and earth to bring her back to him after their son's death; it would take far more than that to keep her with him in this difficult time.

- "I love you, honey," he pressed a kiss onto her temple. "And I only want to do whatever will keep our family safe and—"

Moving from his touch, she grabbed her clothes from the bed, as well as her flashing cell phone from the dresser.

- "Keeping our daughter at Wyndemere and away from the Bauers is the only way to do that, Lucky."

And with that, she shut the bathroom door behind her leaving him alone to answer the ringing doorbell.

* * *

Using the set of keys his sister had made for him, Stefan let himself in through the kitchen door. It had been his habit since the previous month when Alexis had banished her husband from her life to bring her family… _his _family… breakfast, lunch, and often dinner. Knowing that they were not eating as they should have, he had ordered the Wyndemere cook to make all the items he was certain they each loved: chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, eggs benedict, a large fruit salad, waffles, bacon, and the like. And while he did not support the recent changes of the past few days, his family needed to keep up their strengths for a war had been waged against them.

- "Stefan," Sonny entered the kitchen to find the man unpacking the bags. "How—"

He watched in shock as the man placed the bags onto the kitchen island. He wanted to ask how his brother-in-law had entered their home, but he already knew.

- "Good morning," he instead stated as he moved to the coffee maker. "Alexis just got out of the shower; she's talking to Molly. I'm sure they'll be down soon enough."

- "Was this exit from the shower willingly done, or—"

Sonny apprehensively smiled at the man's friendliness. He might not have remembered much about the last month, but he was certain that if his children were uncomfortable around him, this man who purported himself to be the _entire_ family's patriarch would not be so willing to exchange pleasantries.

- "Yea well, you know how the women in this family are," he commented. "They like to corner each other in places they can't really escape. Unfortunately, I think having girls, Alexis is beginning to regret not having a place of total… privacy."

Sonny hesitated on his final word as he realized into what corner Stefan had put him.

- "Look, I know what you're going to say, and—"

The formal gentleman cut him off before he could continue.

- "Were you in the midst of getting ready to shower yourself, Sonny?" He looked over his sister's husband who stood before him bare-chested and in only a pair of boxer shorts. "Is that the explanation for your current state of undress?"

In spite of the catalyst known as Sonny's tumor, given his behavior not only during the past month, but over the years, neither trust nor acceptance were words Stefan attributed to the man. A return to the family fold needed more than a surgical procedure.

- "Surely you don't find it appropriate for you to—"

Without allowing him to say another word, Sonny interrupted Stefan.

- "I know that I've just gotten out of the hospital and this is my first morning waking up in this house in over a month, Stefan," scratching his neck, Sonny smirked, "but this is still _my_ home, and _my_ family."

Stefan could tell he was getting under the man's skin.

- "I would not dare tell you that this isn't your home or family, Sonny," he nonchalantly remarked as he began to unpack the food he had brought. "Do not misunderstand what I am saying—"

Slamming his mug onto the counter somewhat unintentionally, but mostly _intentionally_, Sonny stared at the man. He could not recall what had occurred in the time prior to his surgery, but from the bandage on his neck, the broken relationship he now had with his youngest daughter, and the distance at which Alexis kept him, he knew he had been a monster. However, his wife had allowed him to return home. She had allowed him to speak to their children. She had allowed him into their bedroom and into their bed. She had allowed him their family… _his_ family. And he would _not_ allow Stefan to make him feel like a stranger in that family's home.

- "So what exactly _are_ you saying, Stefan?" He asked.

The older gentleman drummed his fingers onto the countertop. He was aware of the man's refusal, in spite of the side effects of the tumor, to treat the last remaining portion of the time-bomb. He wondered how long it would be before the man once again exploded.

- "I am saying that as a _father_ to three _daughters_, two of whom currently live in your home and of the two one is attempting to heal from a traumatic experience, you would dress more… _appropriately_," he nonchalantly stated. "It is one thing for the girls to see their mother, and vice versa, but this is not the way a father should present himself to his daughters."

Sonny's eyes darkened at the insinuation that he was in some form harming the children for whom he would have gladly given his life. He was offended.

- "The last time I checked, this is _my_ house _and _those girls are _my_ daughters," he took a step toward the man. "Don't come into _my _house, _Stefan_, and tell me how I should and should not dress!"

- "Well, given your nerve to suggest that I had improper thoughts or desires with respect to my sister, I should think that you would show a bit more… _decorum_—"

Sonny immediately covered his face. While he never cared for the man's influence in his life and marriage, he never thought the gentleman incestuous… or did he? Surely his tumor heightened his subconscious feelings. He must have believed on some level the things he had said and perhaps _done_ to his family.

- "I'm… _sorry_," he replied. "I—"

Stefan curtly nodded.

- "I do believe your attire… or lack there of… to be inappropriate," he refused to hide his disapproval, "_but_, I am well aware of how devoted you are to your children. Anyone paying attention to your antics over the last month, however wild they might have been, cannot deny this."

Sonny eyed the man suspiciously.

- "I feel a '_but'_ coming up somewhere," he filled a coffee mug for the man.

Stefan gratefully took the mug from his brother-in-law as an olive branch. He had no intention of picking a fight or argument with him; he simply needed Sonny to see the pain his actions had caused _their_ family.

- "_But_, you must understand that your actions have had consequences," Stefan finished. "You believe you are doing everyone a favor by allowing the remainder of the tumor to remain lodged in your brain, however I would like you to keep in mind the dangers you posed to every member of this family over the past month." He paused to allow his statement to sink into the thickheaded man's brain. "I'm certain your father would agree with me on this."

Sonny once again covered his face. He had stopped to see his father prior to his discharge from the hospital the previous evening; he could not believe that he had harmed the man so terribly. No amount of apologies could absolve what he had done.

- "Patrick Drake is not _one hundred percent_ certain that your rage issues have either diminished or in fact disappeared," he continued. "For your family's sake, Sonny, I suggest you think about this before you begin making plans to save your daughters from the Bauers."

Although he would have normally argued with his wife to not worry about the tumor, Sonny could not allow himself to do the same with Stefan. Never once had the man lied to him concerning his feelings; he had always been infuriatingly honest. However, he could not agree with him on this point; he would not sit idly by and twiddle his thumbs while everyone else attempted to help his daughters.

- "I think we can probably say the likelihood of me _unintentionally _attacking anyone again because of this tumor has been greatly diminished, Stefan," he countered. "Patrick removed 95% of the tumor—"

- "But are we certain that your rage was located in _that_ percentage of the tumor?" Stefan took a sip of his coffee as though they had been discussing the weather. "Who is to say that this five percent is not the ticking time-bomb that nearly cost you your wife and children?"

* * *

Forgetting about why she gone in to speak to her mother, the teen turned to leave; she did not feel like discussing the man she had once put on a pedestal.

- "Um… I'm sorry I interrupted your shower—" she sighed.

But Alexis quickly caught her by the arm.

- "Baby, come on," she pleaded. "You came in here clearly needing to talk to me about something. And it's obvious you still have a lot to work through with Daddy—"

Her eyes began to water.

- "I just… what if he… _hurts_ one of us? What if he hurts someone else… _again_… and then goes to prison? Then—"

Alexis held Molly's face in her hands.

- "Baby, he won't," she quietly but forcefully replied.

- "How do you _know_ that?" The teen countered. "How do you know—"

- "I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that Daddy is one hundred percent better, because he isn't," she spoke over her. "_But_, he's much better than he was, and he's _not_ going to attack you, me, or _anyone_ else. Okay?"

Having nothing else to say, the young teen nodded while averting her eyes from her concerned mother's gaze.

- "There's a lot going on right now, honey," Alexis continued as she wiped the tears from the teen's cheek. "You know, this is one of the reasons we kept so much from you. We didn't want you to deal with _any_ of this."

Given all that had occurred over the past few days, Molly finally understood her family's hesitance in involving her in the drama that had unfolded. Unfortunately, there did not seem to be a way to not involve her. The mess had affected them all.

- "I know," she quietly replied.

- "And I know that you don't like to be treated like a child, but," Alexis raised the girl's chin so that their eyes met, "you're our baby. You'll _always_ be our baby. We wanted to protect you… and to keep you safe. We _never _wanted you to see Daddy… like _that_."

The teen frowned.

- "But he's sick."

While true, the point of the matter was that _The_ Sonny Corinthos from whom Alexis had fled back home to Greece with her eldest daughter and young sister, had not been too far from the man diagnosed with a brain tumor. The rage, unpredictability, and impulsive behavior had remained the same.

- "That's true, that's true," she thought for a moment on how she could make sense of it all. "But if you ask Sam, who remembers more than Kristina—"

And upon her sister's name being mentioned, Molly's mind allowed her to realize that in her hand she still held the note she had meant to give her mother.

- "Um," she interrupted the woman as she held out the note, "I found this on the kitchen table when I went down there a few minutes ago."

Alexis nervously ran her hand through her wet hair. She made a face at the odd feeling between her fingers; she had not rinsed all of the shampoo out of it.

- "Is this the reason you pulled me out of the shower?"

Molly slowly nodded.

- "You know, if I had had boys, I wouldn't have had this constant battle for a few minutes of peace in the morning," Alexis joked as she playfully tickled the teen's belly while subconsciously ignoring the piece of paper awaiting her immediate attention. "I think I'm going to start using the lock on my door."

Although Molly giggled, she squirmed away from her mother's touch.

- "Mommy, _please_," she pleaded.

- "Alright, I'm getting nervous now, honey. What's the matter?" She crossed her arms against her chest. "Um… you said it was important?"

- "Yea," Molly bit her lip as she once again held out the note. "You should read this."

Finally taking the note, her heartbeat quickened. She felt as though it would explode from her chest.

- "I feel like I should probably sit down for this." She felt breathless.

- "You're only going to want to get dressed and run out of here instead," Molly mumbled under her breath as she walked from the bathroom back into her parents' bedroom.

And reading the note, Alexis realized how accurate her daughter's statement truly was.

- "Shit," she cursed. "Damn it!"

She quickly ran into her closet.

- "How long ago did you find this?" She called out in rapid Greek. "Did you see her when you woke up? Did she say anything?" When the girl did not answer as quickly as she would have liked, Alexis called out to her, "Molly? Come on! This is important!"

Nervously pulling at her pajama sleeves, she appeared at the doorway.

- "I didn't see her when I woke up. When I went downstairs to make breakfast, I found it," she quietly responded in the language. "That was a few minutes ago; I came to get you as soon as I found it. That's why I didn't want to tell Daddy—"

As was her habit when angered or frustrated, Alexis continued to swear in Greek. She had been juggling her family's problems the best way she could. Her daughters' mental stabilities had been at the top of her priorities; unfortunately, it seemed Kristina had just put her own stability at risk.

- "Is she gone? Did she leave already?" She rummaged through her drawers. "Did you check her room?"

She nodded.

- "Mommy, she's not there." She hated to disappoint the woman. "I even checked the bathroom, Sam's room, and her bathroom too… and Dani's room. She's not here."

Alexis could not imagine why Kristina, the young woman who had proven over the last few weeks to be terrified of her shadow enough to spend most nights sharing a bed simply so she would not be alone, would suddenly choose to disappear from their home. She was perplexed.

- "Do you have your phone on you?" She held out her hand as she moved to her racks of clothing in search of something to wear. "Did you try calling her? Is her car outside?"

Molly handed the frantic woman her cell.

- "I tried calling—"

- "What did she say?" Alexis continued to spit out questions to the girl. "Did she tell you why she would do something this _stupid_?"

The teen watched as her mother paced the closet with the phone attached to her ear. Given the woman's reaction, she knew she had done well in causing her father to leave; he would have certainly exploded.

- "She didn't pick up when I called," she began. "And I don't know about her car—"

- "Damn it! It's going straight to voicemail!" Alexis screamed in frustration. She needed to think. "Ok… um… I need to get dressed… and I need to… to stop her before she makes a mistake that'll not only hurt her, but _all _of us! But…" she stopped pacing as a thought struck her, "she might've already gone to see him… _damn it._"

Molly's heart sunk. Their family could not take yet another blow.

- "What are you going to do?" Her voice was filled with concern. "Mommy?"

Alexis hit speed dial once again as she held her hand up to the girl. She could not answer her youngest daughter, think of what to do with her middle daughter, and call her eldest daughter up all at once; her brain was overloaded with thoughts.

- "AGAIN!" She squeezed the bridge of her nose when she was sent to voicemail. "Sam, it's Mom. Call me the_ second_ you get this message. It's important!"

She nearly threw the phone at the teen before finally throwing on a blouse and a pair of jeans.

- "Mom, where are you going?" Molly asked. "Do you know where she went?"

Alexis pulled her wet hair into a messy ponytail. There was no time to concern herself with appearances; she needed to get to her daughter.

- "Pentonville," she quickly replied hoping her assumptions were correct. "Don't tell your father."

And walking past the teen who quickly followed behind her, she failed to realize that the note had long ago fallen to the floor.

'_I'm going to fix this. All of it. He'll listen to me. Don't worry."_

* * *

**Kindly take a moment to REVIEW.**


	46. 5:2 Unhinged

Things are heating up. Lucky for you, there won't be too much of a delay between this and the next chapter. Most of it is already written courtesy of the train ride into the office.

_**You asked that I continue. I did. So please take a moment after reading to leave thoughts on this family's situation. Is there anything you'd like to see or see more of?**_

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**Unhinged**

- "What are you going to do?" Molly was fast at her mother's heels. "Do you really think she went to Penton—"

Alexis stopped short just as they had arrived in the living room causing the teen to crash into her. She took hold of the girl's shoulders as she lowered her voice.

- "Baby, you can_not_ say that out loud," she whispered in Greek. "I understand that the last thing this family needs right now is more secrets, but I think it would be best for all of us if Daddy did not know about this. There's no telling what he'll do if your sister did exactly what I'm thinking she did; I cannot take that chance. Not with everything going on. Is that understood?"

The teen slowly nodded.

- "Well then, can I come with you?" she asked. "I don't... I don't want to stay here... not with him—"

- "Sweetheart, I already told you that he won't hurt you—"

Molly shook her head as she spoke over her mother.

- "Mommy, it's not that! He'll ask me questions..." she looked away from the woman, "and I... I... I don't want to lie to him."

The teen hated to have her mother think that she might be insinuating that she was a liar. She had thrown the term in the woman's face enough times over the last month.

- "I don't..." she bit her lip. "I'm sorry—"

She attempted to apologize, but Alexis took her face into her hands. She understood.

- "I get it," she smiled as she placed a kiss onto her forehead. "And as much as I hear and understand what you're saying, I can't let you come—"

- "Mommy," Molly whined as though she were once again a little girl. She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck before burying her face into her shoulder. She could not handle the lies. She could not be a part of it. "_Please… _ Don't _leave _me_—"_

Prying her daughter's arms from her, Alexis wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

- "Shh, come here," she brought the girl back into her arms. Covering her face with kisses, she held her tightly to her. "Baby, I'm sorry. I _really _am! But I don't want you to be involved in any of _that_ or whatever might happen if I do find your sister at Pentonville. It's... it's not safe. You have to _trust _me."

_**Flashback**_

_Sitting at her sister's desk, Sam read through the online articles posted about the second week of the Kiefer Bauer trial. It had been a month since the… incident… but given her sister's emotional and physical state, time did not make the situation any easier. Life remained as chaotic, if not worse, than it had ever been for the girl. The new developments surrounding her pregnancy and decision to keep the child she was not meant to have left the family in shock. A final and solid plan needed to be made... quickly._

_- "Bam-Bam," Tina poked her head into the room. "Are they done?"_

_Sam began to shake her head, but upon hearing the shower faucet turn off, she nodded._

_- "I guess so. Come in," she smiled. "Keep me company."_

_Placing a kiss onto the top of the younger woman's head, she leaned against the desk. _

_- "How's she doing today? Kristina, I mean," she clarified. She spoke to her sister nearly every hour; the conversation focused on the woman's well-being rather than the teen's. How well could Kristina be if Alexis were to fall apart? "This insane trial, the lies, and now the morning sickness—"_

_- "All day long," Sam sighed. She closed the computer so that the image of the bastard who created this nightmare could be buried away and out of sight. "I can't believe she did this, T," she admitted. "I mean, what in the world was she thinking? She was supposed to swallow that pill, and be done with all of this!"_

_- "Do you not want this baby?" Tina whispered. "Do you want her to—"_

_She did not know what she wanted. _

_- "I… I'm," Sam covered her face. The nightmares she suffered each night only became a reality during the day. She felt as though she were falling apart, but the only thing that kept her together was knowing that she could not; her sister needed her. "I hate seeing her like this. She hates feeling helpless. She hates that she depends on all of us. She hates that her entire life is on display for people to judge her because they think she's an idiot for staying with Kiefer despite how much he beat her… and now—" _

_She noticed the tears welling in her niece's eyes. Much like Tina did with her own sister, Sam felt Kristina's pain; it was the bond between sisters. She caressed her best friend's cheek._

_- "Come on, BamBam!"_

_But Sam shook her head. She needed to shed all of the weight from her shoulders before the teen exited the bathroom with their mother._

_- " Whenever she throws up, it's obvious it's killing her, T," she cried. "And I can't help but feel as though because she's doing this for me, that it's my fault. I mean, would she even bother having this baby if I weren't… if my…" she took a deep breath. "If I could have a kid of my own?"_

_Tina felt a stab in her own heart. _

_- "Sweetheart, I don't think it's that at all," she framed the younger woman's face in her hands. "I don't think it's you, at all. She loves you, yes; but I don't think her decision to have this baby is just because you have a difficult time carrying one of her own," she locked eyes with her niece. "I think she wants exactly what she told you she wanted: something good to come from this ordeal."_

_Sam slowly nodded as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand. She had to believe her aunt._

_- "I just want her to… to get through this without any more scars than she already has," she sniffled. "She already lost a part of her hearing, her dignity in both the courtroom and here at home in that she's too broken to do most things on her own, and she's lost faith in herself, T! I think that's the worst thing yet."_

_- "Well, with you by her side, she'll be fine," she tapped her nose. "With all three of us, she'll be good as new." she paused. "And with our family? Need I even comment on the invincible army we'll create around this baby? I defy the Bauers to come near him or her."_

_Sam could not dispute her aunt's statement; their family's ability to unite and act as one was what made them so powerful. The Cassadines were one unit. Any attack on a single member was an attack on the entire family. They retaliated with distinct and unapologetic force._

_- "So, you're going to carry my baby, huh?" She playfully tapped her aunt's leg as she shifted the conversation. "Are you going to give in to the typical pregnancy cravings of popcorn and maple syrup, or vegan burgers with jelly as opposed to ketchup or barbecue sauce much like Mom did... minus the vegan burgers of course? Because if you do, I'm either moving... or kicking you out of our apartment-"_

_Tina laughed aloud as she smacked the back of the young woman's head. _

_- "What would be the deciding factor of whether or not I can keep MY apartment?"_

_Sam looked up at the woman. She did not remember a time in her life when she did not have her in her life. From the moment she was born up until she was fifteen years old when her parents purchased this home by the lake where they could live as a family with her father, she woke up each morning with her aunt either in the bed next to hers or in the room down the hall or through the bathroom they shared. As much as she relied on her mother, she was not certain she could have remained as strong throughout this entire ordeal without Tina by her side. She kept her grounded and believing in the power of whatever cosmos or positive forces existed._

_- "It depends on the destruction you've left in OUR apartment, T," she took her aunt's hand into her own as she twirled the ring she wore that had once belonged to the grandmother she had never known. "You're lethal as it is with the diet you keep-"_

_Feigning offense, she yanked her hand from her niece's grip. When Sam chuckled at her reaction, Tina pulled at her hair as a schoolchild would do to a nemesis._

_- "You've no room to talk, BamBam," she winked. "You're pretty bad in your own right. Let's be clear about that. All of that dead carcass you inhale on a daily basis-"_

_Stepping out of the bathroom with her arm wrapped around her daughter's waist, Alexis smiled. She loved the relationship the two women before her shared._

_- "Dead carcass, huh? Are you two discussing bodily functions again?" She asked as she led the teen to the bed. "If so, let's end it, please; Kristina has lost enough of her lunch and dinner."_

_- "Mommy, I'm fine," the teen winced with every attempt her mother made to painlessly help to lower her onto the bed. "Plus, like you said, I lost enough of my lunch and dinner; I don't think it's possible to lose any more than I already have. So, talk away. It's better than the twenty-four seven recounting from the trial of what Kiefer did to me," she sighed. "I just need a break."_

_It had been a month since the attack and while she was in far better shape than she had been, the broken arm and ribs combined with the morning sickness of what would surely be a difficult pregnancy impeded her recovery both physically and emotionally. Each night after her shower, as her mother carefully wrapped her ribs in the hope that the pressure would allow them to heal more quickly and to alleviate some of the pain she felt as she lost the contents of her stomach, Kristina wondered how she had ended up in that position. How had she, who hated to be babied and smothered by her parents, become so enraptured by a boy who would beat her nearly to death, and when he was done, and without any regard to the pain, rape her? How had she been so fooled by her parents' relationship to allow such a thing to happen to her? How could have failed to realize that in spite of all that her father had done in his past, she could not do for Kiefer - a teen living in a situation similar to what Sonny had experienced - what her mother had done for him? She had allowed him to steal from her her dignity, her innocence, her pride, and... her baby._

_- "I guess I can't really take much of a break, can I?" She sighed. "We have to figure out all of this, right?"_

_Sam moved to sit on the bed beside the teen. She placed a kiss onto her cheek._

_- "Hey," she ran her hand through her damp hair, "if you're not ready to discuss this, we can-"_

_- "We don't have time to waste on my issues, Sam," Kristina spoke over the woman. "The trial's almost over, and we need to figure out what we're going to do. How are we going to-"_

_Handing Kristina her medication, Alexis spoke over her._

_- "Honey, if you're certain that you want to have this baby, we've-"_

_She glared at her mother. In her heart, she knew the woman supported her decision to have the baby, but her mind felt as though Alexis did not entirely believe she should; surely the woman must have believed her baby to be cursed. How could she not? Bauer blood ran through its veins._

_- "There's no IF! I'm having this baby, Mom!" She screamed as she protectively covered her stomach as though the woman might actually take the child from her womb. "I'm having it and I'm giving it Sam-"_

_While Sam placed her hand onto the teen's leg, Tina moved to stand beside her sister who looked as though she had been struck. _

_- "Honey, it's okay," She wrapped her arm around her sister as she spoke to Kristina. "No one is saying that you shouldn't have this baby-"_

_Sam nodded. As grateful as she was to her sister for considering to give her the child, she understood the difficulties the pregnancy might pose for her. Although she wanted a child more than anything else in the world, she was not willing to sacrifice her sister's mental health in order to accomplish what appeared to be the unattainable dream._

_- "Krissy, Mom just wants to make sure you know what you're getting into," she looked at the woman with a smile. She needed her to understand that she knew that in no way was she attempting to stand in the way of that dream. "We're all standing with you regardless of anything you decide. I mean, even if you were to decide to keep this baby for yourself-"_

_- "No," the teen fiercely shook her head. "I don't want it, Sam. I can't... I can't handle it. I want you to have it. That's... that's what I want."_

_Alexis cleared her throat. She would attempt to speak once again on the matter. She would ensure to be more careful with her words._

_- "Okay," she began. "Well, after speaking to your father and with your uncle, we've come up with a solution to this. We'll help you through this pregnancy, sweetheart, and we'll ensure that this child is safe and-"_

_- "Kiefer... he... and Warren... they," she bit her lip. The mere mention of the men terrified her. "I don't want them to know, Mom-"_

_Sam squeezed her uncasted hand._

_- "The day either Warren or Kiefer know about this baby and attempt to take him or her from us will be the last day of their lives," she looked her mother, aunt and finally sister in the eyes. "I promise you that, Krissy."_

_Both Alexis and Tina opened their mouths to reprimand her, but words could escape neither of their lips. What the younger woman stated was a truth by which they would all swear._

_**End of Flashback**_

- "But what if," Molly once again began to plead.

Alexis softly whispered into her ear.

- "Do you want to go to Wyndemere? I'll-"

- "Is everything alright?" Stefan entered the room. He stared from his sister to his niece awaiting a response; given all that had happened, Molly's tears worried him.

Turning around as she leaned backward into her mother, she wiped her face as she nodded to the man.

- "Im fine," she continued to speak in the language. "I just... I'm... um-"

- "She's not feeling well," at the sight of her husband entering the room, Alexis quickly spoke up in English for the girl. She kissed the top of her daughter's head as she patted her belly. "You know how my girls are; she wants Mommy to stay with her."

Sonny took a step forward, but hesitated to move any further as he knew that he was not wanted. Instead, he moved to the side where he could observe his family from a distance.

- "Is that what you pulled your mama out of the shower about?" He sounded almost hurt. "I… I was always good at curing your stomach aches, Mol." It was no secret that in spite of all that Alexis had attempted to do to make him feel welcome, he had become a guest in his own home. He could not wait for the day when he would not feel like an outsider. "I know you're not a little girl anymore, but remember when you used to lay on the couch and watch TV as I made you something to eat? And when your Mama was in Greece, we would watch a movie together? I mean, we could-"

When she felt Molly's hand tighten around her own, Alexis interrupted him as he spoke. While she knew how much her daughter treasured the time she had shared with Sonny while Sam and Kristina were in Greece, it hurt too much to be reminded of the man she had once believed him to be. Everything had changed.

- "Honey, sometimes a girl needs her mother," she responded over his statement. She gave Molly another squeeze as though to brace her for her next statement. "I'm sorry, but there are things... _female_ things... you can't possibly be able to relate."

Noticing that the teen had blushed before turning her head slightly into her mother, he understood. As close as he had been with their daughters, he had never been comfortable with the topic of... _female _issues. He did not like to think of the implications of his girls growing up.

- "I... uh... I could make you some soup... or something," he cleared his throat before hesitatingly speaking. "I mean, if you want. If that'll... if it'll make it easier for you... Stinkbomb."

Though embarrassed by her mother's statement in front of the men, Molly knew that they could no longer waste any more time. She quickly nodded toward her father before turning her attention back to the woman.

- "Um... Mommy, I'm fine," she reassuringly looked up at Alexis. "I'm sorry I interrupted your shower. I know how much you hate that. You... you can go. I'll stay with Daddy."

Alexis hated that she had asked the girl to lie, but she knew no other way to protect her husband and get to her other daughter before the young woman caused more havoc for the family.

- "I want to tell you anytime, but I'm sure I'll live to regret those words. I like to think that at some point I'll be able to enjoy a shower that isn't interrupted by one of you girls," she smiled.

- "Maybe," Molly wrapped her arms around her in order to assure her that everything would be fine. She would stay.

Gratefully holding the girl to her, Alexis ran her hand through the teen's messy hair.

- "So, how about you go to bed? I'll come and check on you when I get back?"

With a nod, Molly allowed her mother to kiss her forehead before turning to her father.

- "I'll take that soup, Daddy," she forced a smile. "My... my stomach... it... um... it still kinda hurts."

- "You got it, Stinkbomb. Chicken soup coming right up!" Sonny smiled at his small victory. "Don't worry about her, Lex. She'll be fine."

Feeling a sense of relief that the man appeared to have bought Molly's act, Alexis moved to where he stood. She gave him a kiss on the lips.

- "I know she will be, honey," she replied. "Just please make sure you're also taking care of yourself."

Stefan eyed his sister's interaction with her family. He knew her well enough to know that things were not as they seemed.

- "I brought breakfast for you, Alexis, but it seems that you might not have the time to eat it," he paused once he caught her knowing eye. "If you don't mind, I suppose I shall walk out with you? I'm certain Sonny is more than capable of caring for Mollitsa without my interference."

- "Of course I don't mind, Stefan," she finally properly greeted him with a kiss on either cheek before moving to the door. She needed to get out of the house. "Thank you."

- "You do not ever need to thank me, darling," he replied to his sister while staring at his niece who stood uncomfortably beside her father. He did not know what had occurred to upset her, but he knew the excuse told to him was untrue; she was not sick with anything except for fear and worry. And so, he held his hand out to the teen. "I will help your mother with whatever is going on," he soothingly whispered in Greek into her ear when she willingly went into his arms. "Do not worry_,_" he continued as he felt her wet tears against his cheek. He framed her face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "I know that you are afraid, but you are helping your father help your family by allowing your mother to take care of whatever needs to be done. However," he locked eyes with her, "_if_ you believe he is not himself, do not hesitate to call me. I will not judge him... nor you. I am here to help you and to keep you safe in any way that I can. I love you, _kapelia mou._"

Molly understood her uncle's words. There was not an ounce of reproach from the man; he simply made clear what had always been his intention for their family: to protect them. She appreciated him.

- "I'm sorry... for everything," she quietly replied in spite of his quick head shakes. She deeply regretted the way in which she had insulted the man's honor; there could never be a question of his love and concern for every single member of their family. "I love you, too."

After placing a kiss onto her forehead, Stefan nodded toward his sister.

- "Are you ready?"

- "Yea," she smiled at her husband and daughter. "I'll see you two later-"

Sonny frowned at his wife. It suddenly dawned on him that he had not seen their middle daughter all morning.

- "Two?" He asked. "Isn't Kristina here?"

Molly bit her lip to stop her nerves from causing a gasp to escape from her lips. She had never been known for her keen abilities at keeping secrets. And given that she was certain that they had been found out, the words threatened to escape. Knowing this, however, Alexis quickly covered her slip up.

- "Kristina is already in the car," she responded without batting a lash. "She stopped by the room to find out if I was going out this morning. I told her I needed to check on the status of things, so she decided to leave with me. She needed some air. She's suffocating in here, you know. You know how she is."

If it had been anyone else, he would have been suspicious of the woman's ramblings; however, he was more than familiar with his wife's, and their daughters' inherited, ways of answering direct questions.

- "Aren't you afraid she'll run into Warren at the station?"

Once again, Molly appeared nervous. She knew her father's reaction to Kristina's disappearance would not end well. In fact, his discovery that her mother had lied to him would be worse. This would be a disaster. She could sense it.

- "She's going to stay at Wyndemere with Dani," Alexis once again lied. "It'll be good for her to see her. Dani will be a reminder that she needs to continue to fight and trust that we'll protect her."

And before her husband could ask any more questions, she stepped onto the other side of the threshold.

- "I have to go," she said. "Baby, I'll call to check on you. Call me if you need _anything_."

Once on the porch, from where he noticed her empty car in the driveway, Stefan pulled his sister to him.

- "Care to tell me what has happened?"

And knowing she could trust in her oldest ally, Alexis let out a sigh in frustration.

- "Kristina's gone to do something incredibly stupid," she began. "And I need to go stop her."

* * *

Approaching their destination, Tina gave her niece, who sat like a ball in her lap, a squeeze. Her little companion had been attached to her like glue since Lucky had asked her to keep her safe at Wyndemere as he tended to Sam's latest heartbreak, and Alexis worked with law enforcement, as well as Jason and Spinelli, to defeat the Bauers. While she and the family wanted the best for Dani, Tina could not help but wonder if they had all failed her in the way they had handled the situation from the very beginning. The secrets and the lies upon which they had built this child's life were bound to destroy it. When she cradled a distraught Dani each night, she hated herself for it. They should have done and known better. They were Cassadines, after all.

- "Hey Pebbles, how about you and I stop at Kelly's and pick up some breakfast?" But she had to put a smile on her face and pray that the cosmos would soon turn around their luck. She had to be positive for her fellow redhead. "Would you like that?"

Allowing her aunt to lift her into her arms as they stepped off the launch from Spoon Island, Dani immediately rested her head onto the woman's shoulder. Having had a difficult night of sleep, she yawned as she slowly nodded.

- "Mommy likes sausage," she began. "Daddy likes bacon better. He says it fills his tummy more because he can eat like a lot of pieces. And they… they like pancakes and eggs, but Daddy doesn't like it when Mommy cooks them because she tricks him."

Walking up the pier steps toward the diner, Tina smiled as she listened to the child recount everything she knew and could recall about breakfast with her parents. Dani spent her days telling Tina all that she had done and experienced with the couple. She told her of their lunches, bedtime, and even bathroom habits. From her own experience having lost her parents at a young age, she wondered if the girl were afraid if she did not continue to talk about their life together she might forget them.

- "She tricks him?" She laughed as she lowered the child from her arms. "How does Mommy trick Daddy, Pebbles?"

- "Daddy says that her pancakes look like chocolate, but they taste like charcoal." She looked up at the woman. "How does Daddy know what charcoal tastes like?"

- "I don't know, sweetheart," she smiled. "You should ask him when you see him in a little bit."

Entering the diner, Tina approached the counter where her sister's father-in-law usually greeted her. She missed seeing the man's bright smile in the morning. While the doctors had given them positive news as to his recovery, it would be months before he would be able to return to work.

- "Luke!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were out of town."

- "Well, I heard all the trouble that's been going on," he threw his apron onto the counter. Someone else could run the place while he spoke with his second favorite Cassadine. "So, I figured I should probably come see what I can do to help," he replied.

Never being one to judge others, Tina allowed Stefan and Nikolas' complaints and disgust for the man to move to the back of her mind. Luke Spencer had many faults, but in spite of them, he loved his children and grandchildren. She believed that. He simply did not know how to be a father.

- "Well, at least you're here now; that's what matters," she smiled. She ran her free hand over his stubbly cheek. "Have you gone to see Lucky and Sam?"

- "Not yet," he admitted. "I'd like to say that I'n giving them some space, but well, when you haven't seen them in months... since-"

He uncomfortably cleared his throat. There was no point in repeating it. The last time he had seen his son and daughter-in-law was the day they buried their stillborn son.

- "Hello Little Lady," he smiled at his granddaughter who turned her face into her aunt's leg just as he reached for her cheek. He felt the tiniest of hurt in his heart at the rejection; however, he had long ago conditioned himself to love his family from a distance. They were often better off without him. However, in spite of this, when his family was threatened, he thought it best to do what he could to protect them. This was no exception. "I hope you're not allowing this vegetable here feed you anything unnatural."

- "I'm vegan, Luke," she playfully smacked his arm. "Everything I eat is natural."

- "Tofu is _not_ natural, Wilma," he paused as he stared at Dani. "Or is that inappropriate a name for you now that we know Pebbles here isn't—"

It was evident that the man was aware that the family had lied about Dani's birth; she was no longer Wilma to her niece's Pebbles. Slightly shamefaced for the lies her family had told and secrets they had kept from her niece's immediate family, Tina bit her lip.

- "Um, I don't think that's something we should discuss here—"

- "I get it," he raised his hand to stop her from continuing. "I get why you all did what you did; but you know, in spite of my faults, you can trust me. I mean, I might enjoy a few _spicy_ drinks here and there—"

Gently rubbing her niece's back as the little girl continued to press her tiny face into her leg, Tina could not help but laugh. Luke was not known for his sobriety, after all. But he was right; he also was not a gossip.

- "Look, it wasn't my place; I honored my nieces' wishes the best way I knew how," she admitted. "But you know what? Even though I think we handled this all wrong, I'm not even sure if I could go back, I would change my decision. I mean, I would've done a few things differently, and voiced my opinion more, but you know me, Luke; I'd do anything for my family… _especially_ this little one."

- "You can't help yourself, Wil," Luke tauntingly held a cookie out to his granddaughter who snuck a peak in his direction. He smiled as he watched her keep her soon-to-be unacasted arm wrapped around her aunt's leg, while her thumb remained planted firmly in her mouth. She took no interest in the treat he held before her. "Vlad raised you... dare I say, _well._"

- "Wow!" she laughingly exclaimed. "You're admitting that _Stefan _did something well? I think this might be something that we report to the papers. It needs to be recorded for the history books."

Ignoring her comment, Luke looked from Dani to Tina. While the family had only claimed Tina to be a surrogate, there had never been any explanation as to whose egg might have been used, be it Sam's or the redhead's. And given the way in which the petite child had turned out with red hair and dark eyes, no one would have suspected a ruse. As always, the Cassadines had played their hands well. It was for this reason, they had always been his most formidable opponents.

- "It's not like it's implausible; look at her," he shook his head at the resemblance they bore to one another. Considering their loyalty to one another, it would not have been a shock to anyone if Tina had donated to her beloved niece an egg in order to allow her dream to come true. "She's Wilma… _squared_. You guys lucked out on that one-"

- "Are we discussing _my _granddaughter," Warren mockingly retorted. "The funny thing is that I don't think I've ever really had the pleasure of meeting her. Care to introduce me, _Kristina_?"

Realizing that he stood inches from them, Tina quickly lifted Dani into her arms.

- "No-" she growled as a mother bear would to a predator.

- "No, you're not discussing my granddaughter," Warren took another step closer to the woman and child. "Or no, you won't introduce her to me? Because I have to tell you, I'm almost certain that even if the answer to the latter is no, it _can't _be the same for the former. We _all _know that that little girl is _my _son's-"

Luke protectively pulled Tina and Dani closer to him.

- "It's funny that you would _want _to claim a child who was conceived from," he lowered his voice so that Dani might not hear from him what he was certain her family would have liked to conceal from her. "_Rape._"

However, Warren was not at all perturbed by the man's statement.

- "Isn't it ironic that a rapist would be concerned with-"

- "Well, we all know what I've done in my past, Mr. Bauer," Luke unabashedly countered. "Unlike your son, I've never denied it. But it _is _funny, that _you_ haven't denied that _my _granddaughter wouldn't have come to be but for your son's own heinous act."

In spite of what appeared to a verbal blow to his ego, Warren caught Luke's slip of the tongue.

- "Are you admitting that she's my son's?"

- "I can't admit anything," Luke smirked. "I was no where in the room when this child was conceived be it in a petrie dish or," he hesitated to continue, but taking a step closer to Warren and away from Tina and Dani, he finished his statement. "Or in a room of broken glass and lamps because your son decided to beat the living daylights out of a young woman whom you now presume to be her mother." He paused for a moment before continuing. "And might I add you have _yet _to deny... the _latter_."

Warren felt his hands ball into fists. As much as he would have liked to teach this man, notoriously known for his drunkenness, a lesson, he knew that if he were to strike him as he so deserved, his plans for the family would have been ruined. Instead, he decided he would prove a simple point to this bunch.

- "Well-"

After years of practice, his movements were quick. Without warning, his hand, one of which that had been used for acts of unthinkable violence, caressed Dani's cheek. Although lasting for less than a tenth of a second, Tina quickly spun as she tightened her grip around her niece.

- "Don't you dare touch her!" She screamed at him.

It was Warren's turn to smirk. He had no other words to exchange; her reaction was proof of the success of his act. He could touch and take the child far more quickly than the family even realized. He could do so under their noses, and their acts to stop him would undoubtedly come far too late. They were not as powerful as they believed. He had proven his point.

- "Wilma," Luke attempted to usher the usually calm woman away from the toxic man. He could have kicked himself for allowing Warren to get as close to them as he had. "I know Danielle is probably hungry. Why don't you go in-"

But Tina felt her blood boiling at Warren's nerve to touch _her _baby. In no way could she remain a pacifist where her family's lives and safety were involved.

- "It's disgusting how you view children as though they're pieces of furniture you can claim," she raged. "I have a pretty good idea of what goes on in your house and what you've done to screw up that son of yours, especially given what he did to my niece, but _this_ baby is not now, nor has she _ever_ been, your-" However, upon hearing the little girl whimper, she stopped herself from continuing her statement. "Stay the hell away from my family, Warren! You have _no _idea-"

He could not contain himself; over the past month, he had heard the threat more times than he could count.

- "Yes, the lengths your family will go to protect one another," he smiled. "_Especially _my granddaughter."

- "I assure you, we do _not _make idle threats," she sneered. "Mark my words, this... _this_ touching of _my _kid? That's the last time you'll _ever _touch her again-"

Luke noticed the darkness in Tina's eyes.

- "Wil," he attempted to take hold of her arm, but she fiercely yanked it from him while whispering softly into a crying Dani's ear. "Come on-"

Seeing Warren _laugh _as though what she stated were a joke, she could feel her entire body shaking with fury. But for the child in her hands, there was no telling what she would do. Dani was no longer Sam and Lucky's child, she was _all _of theirs. They would fight for her as though she had been conceived from a violent act against each and every one of them.

- "Understand me," she tuned out those around her; only Warren and the heart she held against her were in her line of vision. "That was a direct assault on _my _family. We do _NOT _take those things lightly. We... no, _I..._ will-"

And knowing that what most would call a threat would soon slip from her lips, Luke knew he needed to stop her. To Kristina _Cassadine, _it was a promise.

- "Alright!"

In all his years of war with the family, he had seen that look just before a true battle would begin. Stefan and Stavros, and even Alexis came to mind when he recalled that day on the pier so many years ago. But while Kristina had always been the gentle and peace-loving antithesis of the man who had raised her, the touch of evil onto the skin of someone as innocent as young Danielle was the first blow in this battle against her family. It was now their right to fight to the deaths of every Bauer who stood in their way of protecting _their _baby.

- "Kristina," Luke now gently pushed her toward the exit as opposed to the kitchen where she might find a weapon with which to finish off this arrogant man. "Go _home._" And he had learned enough Greek over the years to complete his next statement: "I'll take care of this."

Finally hearing the man, she carried the sobbing and terrified little girl from the diner.

- "Come on, baby," she whispered softly in Greek. "We'll go to Nana and Grandpa's; Grandpa'll make you, Mommy, and Daddy breakfast, okay?"

Confused about what she had heard, and terrified of her aunt's reaction, Dani simply nodded. Nothing made sense.

* * *

- "Nikolas?" Lucky opened the door shocked to find his brother on the other side of the threshold. He stepped aside to let the man into the room. "What are you doing here?"

He held up the bag from the MetroCourt in his hand.

- "I was bringing you two breakfast," he replied. "I wasn't sure if you had had the time to make anything, and my uncle wanted to ensure that Sam was eating."

Lucky gratefully took the bag from his brother. While he always found Stefan to be overbearing, he could not deny that his wife and brother's uncle cared deeply for his family.

- "You're just like him, you know," he smiled. "I'm sure that even if he didn't ask you to bring anything for us, you would've done it. It's in your nature."

Nikolas could not deny the truth in what the man had said. Having grown up with her, Sam was for all intents and purposes his sister; there was nothing that he would not do for her. Stefan had groomed them all to view family as their first priority.

- "I suppose you're right about that," he smiled slightly before truly looking at his younger brother; his face bore the marks of a man who had aged in days. "When was the last time you slept?"

They were staying in the home in which his brother had grown up with their mother. There were pictures throughout the room of the _happy _Spencer family throughout the years. In another lifetime, he would have been jealous of the years his brother had spent with Laura and the family she had given him, but no longer. Given the turmoil surrounding her younger son, where was she? Why had she not come to support them? Why had she not called him to perhaps send the jet so that she might be with them? And what about Luke and Lulu? They called to check on Lucky and Sam, but in no way did they ever come to the level in which the Cassadines worked together to resolve this evil that attempted to wrong the tiniest member of _their_ family. Surely Lucky might have needed their support as Sam had the support of their family. Where were they? It was no wonder Stefan turned his nose down to the Spencers.

- "Are you okay? Is everything alright?" He paused. "Well, other than the obvious."

Taking the bag from his brother's hands, he set it onto the table. Asking whether or not he was okay was more of a formality - a polite gesture. It was the Cassadine thing to do. The obvious truth, of course, was that he was not okay. His family was falling apart and there was nothing he could do to save it.

- "Um... Sam's in the shower," he replied as he ignored his brother's question. He had noticed the man's eyes look about the room at the family's pictures. While they shared blood, the blood of the Cassadines was thicker. He too felt the absence of his own family. "I actually thought you were Tina with Dani."

Nikolas smiled at his niece's mention. Like everyone in their family, he was in love with her. She brought light to the dark castle Stefan, Spencer, and he called home. But, for the moment, he wanted to focus on his brother.

- "I know how much you wanted this baby, Lucky," Nikolas sympathetically stated. "And I know that you're hurting just as much as Sam is-"

- "I'm fine," he lied. "I find that I go into these pregnancies hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. There really is no other way to deal with them when you have a wife who won't stop, you know? I hate feeling like this, but what else can I do? _Especially _now."

Nikolas could not lie; their entire family felt the same way. The _whens _always outweighed the _ifs_. But rather than respond, he allowed his brother the time to speak; surely no one had allowed him this since this entire debacle had begun.

- "I try to comfort her, but it's as though _I'm _the enemy!" He finally took a seat onto the couch before covering his face with his hands.

As much as he attempted to put the pain he felt in his own heart behind him and locked away, he could not because a part of him did not think of _ whens _as his wife's family and anyone who knew them did; he had dared to think of, _when_ this baby is born. He dared to give Tina's thoughts of positivity a chance. He dared hope. And that was what hurt the most.

- "There isn't anything I can say to Sam to help her because just like when Steven died, she was convinced she was going though this alone. She believes that only a piece of _her_ died since she's the one who has the privilege... or _curse... _of carrying these babies! There's no way that _I _could possibly understand what she's going through because _my _pain isn't remotely close to _her _pain." He nervously tapped his foot on the floor as he felt himself becoming undone. He felt as though he was drowning in the grief his wife could not allow him to express. "And God knows that since I didn't know anything about how Dani came to be, all of this... this... _SHIT... _can't _POSSIBLY _be affecting me, Nik. She's _that_ much less my little girl than Sam's. This doesn't hurt or terrify me as much as it does her."

His eyes burned as he attempted to keep at bay the tears that wanted to flow from them. But, he would dare not do such a thing in front of his brother; Cassadine men did not cry or show tearful emotion for that was a sign of weakness. And so, he kept his head bowed low for eye contact with the man would break the walls he had built around his emotions.

- "No one is judging you, Lucky," Nikolas took a seat beside his brother. He could see the pain in his eyes and the desire to wash it over with tears. He had felt the exact same way when he had lost Courtney, and then Emily. "If you think none of us have shed a tear or two for Sam, or Kristina, or anyone in our family, you're fooling yourself." He read the man's mind. "Believe me - and he would kill me for telling you this - my Uncle, whose heart is made of nothing but armor, broke down in his office and far away from my aunts on those few times when he felt as though he had failed them. I remember when Kristina was first attacked..." but he shook his head. He knew he could not dare to continue. He could not and would never betray his Uncle's privacy - not even for his brother. "Just know that we feel just as much as you do. And we know that for as much as Sam hurts, you're also falling apart."

Lucky dug the palms of his hands into his eyes as though they might soak up like a sponge the tears he had begun to shed.

- "Yea well, nevertheless, I'm fine," he lied once again. "I just need to get Sam out of this slump... or whatever this is. And I think that the only way I'll be able to do that is by having Tina bring Dani over-"

Realizing that his brother was not yet ready to _truly _discuss his feelings - it was the Spencer in him - Nikolas let it alone. He allowed the change in the conversation.

- "Oh, they're coming by?" He asked.

Lucky nodded.

- "Sam, she needs to see her," he sadly responded. If he could not help his wife, surely their little girl could bring a smile to her face. "She's not speaking to anyone. She's got Dani at Wyndemere with you and Tina; she won't even go and see her. She had a fit because I asked Tina to bring Dani here. They need to see one another."

- "I agree with that," Nikolas stated. Dani is glued to Tina's side, Lucky. You saw her the other day; she misses Sam." While his brother had been to see the child, his cousin had spent the week avoiding her at all costs. Her focus had been entirely on finding a way to beat the Bauers at their own game. "Tina is thisclose to sleeping in a plastic covering since Dani's wetting the bed every night. She's waking up with her shirt soaked because you know how your daughter sleeps. She's going to put her in overnight diapers if this continues."

Lucky once again covered his face. He wished he could pull Sam from this _thing _in which she was drowning so that she might see for herself what it was doing to their daughter. Unfortunately, it did not seem as though that would be possible; at least not by himself.

- "That's why I have Tina bringing Dani here today. Like I told you, I thought when you got here, you were them," he finally responded. "Sam's gotta see her. She's gotta see what this whole thing is doing to her."

- "Granted, I don't have room to speak on this since my cousin hasn't allowed anyone to see her except Alexis - and that's probably because my aunt didn't give her much of a choice in that-"

Lucky laughed at the thought of his mother-in-law. She had somehow gotten herself a key to the house and had, on a daily basis, come by to ensure that her daughter had showered and eaten. However, her efforts were often for naught. While the pain his wife felt was perhaps similar to that from their son's death, the reaction was far from it; the nearly catatonic woman paralyzed with grief did not exist. Instead, in her place came someone dark and determined. She was far from that helpless woman she had been then; instead, she had built for herself an island where she could prepare for this battle... _alone._ She had the taste of blood and revenge on her lips.

- "She's _angry_, Nik," he admitted. "Angrier than I've ever seen her. And I don't... I don't know how to calm her down. I'm almost afraid of what she'll do... and regret."

- "Maybe you should reconsider leaving town?" Nikolas suggested. "Dani could use the time away alone with you two and perhaps with Cam and Jake. I'm sure Sam could as well. It would be a good distraction."

- "She won't leave! At least not if I suggest it." Lucky grew more agitated by the situation by the moment. "The bags are packed and waiting. But unless I drug and kidnap my own wife, there's no way she'll go willingly... not when she's on this vendetta. And if I try anything like that, I'll lose her forever."

- "Maybe that's a chance you're going to have to take," he sighed. Despite her pain, his cousin could not continue this way. The anger and the vengeance was not worth the damage it was causing. In fact, it was allowing the Bauers to win. "Right now, you can save them both. But soon, you'll end up at either losing Sam or losing the Dani you've always known, Lucky. And if you're not careful, you'll lose them both."

- "That's what I'm afraid of," Lucky sadly responded.

It was a possibility that was perhaps not too far from becoming a reality.

- "And Sam's old enough to realize that you're doing what's best for her, but Dani-"

- "She can be permanently damaged by all of this," he finished his brother's statement.

Nikolas sadly nodded. Knowing that he was the one who could force her to truly deal with her loss, he decided they should first attempt a Hail Mary pass. It was not often he had to play the role, but on the rare occasion when she shut down completely from them all, he was to Sam what Stefan was for Alexis and Tina.

- "I know that she's been avoiding us... especially me, but before you make any decisions, why don't you let me talk to Sam?"

_**Flashback**_

_He stood patiently in the hospital hallway waiting for her to exit the room. Like most of their family, he could not believe that he was staring at the name written outside of the hospital room: Kristina Cassadine Corinthos. It broke his heart to know what had happened to the girl at the hands of her first boyfriend. It saddened him even more to learn that it had not been an isolated incident._

_- "Sam," he softly called out to his cousin when she finally walked out of the room. Her eyes were red from her efforts to remain strong for her mother whom she had left behind in the room with the teen. "Come-"_

_He did not need to say another word for the mere calling of her name was enough to cause the flood to flow from her eyes._

_- "He raped her, Nik." She nearly collapsed onto the hospital floor, but he caught her. "He broke her... he broke my sister!"_

_He held her tightly in his arms. _

_- "It's okay," he whispered into her ear as she beat his chest. "We're going to take care of her, Sam. And we're going to make sure that son of a bitch pays for what he did to her."_

_She allowed him to lead her to an empty conference room where he forced her to take a seat. She quietly sobbed to herself as her mind replayed all that had occurred and the images of her bloodied sister on their living room floor. She had kept herself calm in her mother's presence, but she could no longer. Even she was not strong enough to accept what had occurred. It seemed unfathomable. _

_- "I almost lost her once before, Nik," she took a sip from the glass of water he placed in her hands. "Well, no," she paused as she thought of her sister just before they came to the States to be with Sonny. Her sister nearly died soon after her premature birth, and yet again two and a half years later when she had been diagnosed with aplasty anemia shortly before their mother brought them back to the States to be with Sonny where she would be kidnapped by a madwoman who killed their brother. Sam could remember crying herself to sleep every night at the thought that she might lose her baby sister. "She's nearly died so many times!"_

_Without his cousin needing to recount the events, Nikolas knew what she meant. He had stood beside her every time._

_- "But she survived, Sam," he replied as he wiped her face._

_- "Yea, but at some point her luck is going to run out!" She pulled her face away from his touch. "How do I know that this wasn't her last life? How do I know that her punctured lung isn't going to cause her to suffocate? Or that she doesn't have some kind of internal bleeding that'll-"_

_When she attempted to stand from her seat, Nikolas grabbed her by the arm to keep her in her spot._

_- "Sam, stop!" He was far more stern with her than he had intended, but it caught her attention. "Do you remember when we were kids, a little before you moved back here, and Kristina got sick?"_

_- "How could I forget?" Sam asked. Her sister was two years old when she was diagnosed with Aplastic Anemia; they were terrified that they might lose her. "I spent the two months she was sick crying myself to sleep. I could barely function, Nik. I can't even begin to count the amount of times Tina threw me into the tub because I forgot to shower—"_

_- "You were often ripe," Nikolas scrunched his nose in jest earning him a hard punch in the arm. _

_- "Will you shut up?!" She yelled at him. "I wasn't that bad! You're such a liar."_

_- "I often thought about throwing you into the sea in the hopes that the salt—" he rubbed his arm as he quickly ducked another oncoming blow. "It was Uncle who finally told Tina that she needed to get you into the bath because your scent… lingered—"_

_But in spite of her laughter, Sam tearfully recalled that time. _

_- "Is this your way of making me feel better?" She gave his hand a squeeze._

_- "Is it working?"_

_She could not deny that despite his obvious insults as to her hygiene during a terrifying and stressful time, he had taken his mind off of her family's current troubles._

_- "I'm just... I'm... I'm afraid for her, Nik," she admitted. "Yea, you've made me feel better, but it's only a band-aid-"_

_Sometimes that was the most someone could do for a wound._

_- "It's better to have a band-aid over your heart than to let it continue to bleed out, Sam," he calmly replied in a manner reminiscent of their Uncle. _

_Sam did not need to tell him that she saw in him the man. It was obvious._

_- "You have such a way with word, you know that?" _

_- "What can I say? I'm charismatic," he laughed before getting serious once again. "Look, my point in reminding you about when Krissy was younger is to show you that she's a fighter. She's always been a fighter. You admitted that just a few moments ago when you brought up her many challenges. Isn't that right?"_

_Without responding to his question, she lowered her eyes. She knew that he was right._

_- "Well, you're right, Sam! She's been through more than anyone her age should ever have to go through," he grabbed both of her hands. "But you know what? She made it through. And I don't care how many lives a normal person has, neither Kristina nor you are normal. You're Cassadines. How many times has Uncle told you that we are too strong to fall?"_

_She smiled as she straightened his tie._

_- "I think it was part of Grace at dinner."_

_With a nod, he gave her chin a playful jab._

_- "And remember, you've also survived a lot for your age, Sam," he smiled. "Don't forget that."_

_She thought about the recent miscarriage she had suffered. Only her mother and aunt were aware of what had occurred. She had thought about telling Nikolas, but she knew that while he was as close to her as a brother, he might have the inclination to tell his actual brother what had occurred. Lucky was, in fact, the baby's father._

_- "It's just—"_

_He shook his head. He would not allow her to doubt his words._

_- "From whom do you think Kristina's learned to fight if not from seeing you do it first-hand?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Lucky ran back into the living room after leaving to check on his wife as she showered. His heart raced with thoughts on what she could have done. This was a disaster.

- "She's not here!" He nearly tripped as he moved from the last step. "Damn it!"

Nikolas, who had just received a call from his Uncle informing him that Kristina had disappeared, stared at his brother in disbelief.

- "Wait, what?!"

- "Sam's gone!" He screamed to his brother as he grabbed his car keys and cell from the table. "The bathroom window is open! She must've climbed out."

While the situation was of course serious as he had no doubts as to his cousin's target, Nikolas could not help but laugh to himself. Climbing out of a window was a typical and characteristic move for the rebellious woman. Unfortunately, his cousin was unhinged.


	47. 5:3 Disconnect

Over this?

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**Disconnect**

They sat quietly in the car, neither of them knowing what to say to one another. They were hurt. They had said and done things to one another that could never be unsaid or undone. And yet, they needed to work together toward a common goal: defeating the men who threatened the life of _their_ child.

- "Mom left me another voicemail," Sam said as she placed her phone onto her lap. While she spoke to the teen for the first time since she had entered the car, she continued to stare out of the window. "I think it's safe to say she knows you're _missing_."

Kristina kept her eyes on the road as she drove toward their destination. She knew her mother would be livid, but she did not care; she was done allowing others to fight her battles. Over were her days of cowardliness.

- "Well, I think she'll understand—"

Without allowing the younger woman to finish speaking, Sam finally turned to look at her. She could not believe the young woman's foolishness.

- "No she won't!" she snapped. "She was screaming like a madwoman in the first voicemail, Kristina! And now? This second one? Not only did she revert to Greek - which in and of itself should be an indication of her state of mind-"

Alexis often stated that thinking things out in one of her native languages helped her put into perspective whatever it was she needed to say. For all the trouble in which Sam had found herself in her teenage years, her _conversations _with her parents were often in two languages: Greek for Alexis, and English for not only Sonny, but also for her as she translated for her father the threats to her life her mother had made.

- "She was as calm as I've heard her in a really long time," Sam recounted. "She's got that weird monotone that she reserves only for when she's threatening someone. And you know when she does that, she's pretty pissed." She paused. "Actually, I'd say that she's surpassed the level of being pissed. And considering everything she's dealing with with Dad, I think it's safe to say that your _plan_ is giving her more stress than she needs right now!"

Feeling her own upset at the way in which her sister treated her for doing exactly what she had asked - telling her the truth about how she felt about Dani - Kristina furiously tapped her thumb against the steering wheel.

- "Well, I didn't see you fighting to stay at home," she countered as she stopped at a light.

- "That's not my home," Sam mumbled to herself.

But the young woman did not seem to notice as she continued.

- "You're sitting right here with me, Sam," she retorted. "Think of how happy she's going to be when she finds out that you're _also _missing. I'm sure you weren't thinking about her stress when you climbed out of the window to join me."

- "No, I wasn't," Sam admitted. "I was thinking that I should probably come with you since you're not only putting _my _daughter's life on the line—"

The words stung. It was clear that the woman did not understand anything that she had attempted to explain when she spoke of her feelings about the night she had been raped and the birth of the child that came to be because of it. It hurt to think that her sister did not know her well to know how deeply her love for Dani ran; it was because of that love she was able to give her to the person best suited to care for her.

- "I would never do that," Kristina responded as she somewhat recoiled from the direction of the blow. "Why would you _ever _think that, Sam?"

But just as her sister had failed to realize her offense at having called the Spencer home her own, Sam failed to notice the change in Kristina's voice at her last statement.

- "And before you get yourself killed," she continued. "I think that would probably be worse for Mom to deal with than if Sonny weren't to survive his issues because he's trying to be a superhero."

Kristina shook her head in disagreement.

- "Kiefer is behind bars, and security. He can't touch me!"

Sam scoffed at the young woman's statement.

- "And what about Warren, Krissy?" She asked. "Did you forget that he learned how to be an asshole from someone?" She could not believe her sister would be so dumb as to forget that she could have been Melinda Bauer. "It's only a matter of time before Warren kills his wife. Do you even realize how _dangerous _that son of a bitch is? Do you even get that? Be lucky all you lost was some of your hearing because Mrs. Bauer's _thisclose _to losing her life. That's how little Warren cares."

Having her father's quick temper, Kristina did not attempt to figure if perhaps what the woman said might be true. She heard only the sound of contempt and judgment in every word her sister spoke.

- "Say what you really mean to say, Sam!" She screamed. "It's not about protecting me! You've made it _very _clear that you don't want anything much to do with me anymore. You weren't even going to tell me where you were leaving town and taking my-"

She stopped speaking. By the look in Sam's eyes, she knew the woman understood the next word that was to leave her lips.

- "The bottom line is that you want to take down the Bauers as badly as I do," she quietly continued. "Especially—"

And yet again, the words remained trapped on her tongue. Never had a time come when she was unable to speak to her sister about anything that was on her mind; she had always been her confidant and sounding board whenever angry. Regardless of the situation, even if she and the woman were in a disagreement with one another, they had always aired fully their grievances. This time, however, too much had been said. Too much hurt had occurred. Too much had gone _unsaid _and for far too long to be said now.

- "Especially after what? Krissy?" Sam finally asked when she noticed that her sister would not continue her statement. As the younger woman stared out onto the street, she stared at her profile. "Especially after I've lost yet _another_ baby? Is that what you were going to say? That I don't really care about you and what that bastard did? That I'm only angry because my shotty uterus couldn't handle the stress of knowing Kiefer was out of prison and looking to take my daughter from me and _maybe _teach you a lesson for lying and keeping her from him? Is that what you were going to say?"

Kristina guiltily turned to meet her sister's gaze. She saw in her best friend a mixture of fear, anger, and pain. She wondered which of those feelings she herself had caused her. It broke her heart that they had allowed the likes of the Bauers to tear them apart as they had. Cassadines were supposed to be strong. No one could tear apart their family.

- "Sam, I'm sorry," she tearfully apologized. "You've done everything you could do take care of me. You put me together again when I was broken. You, Mom, and Tina were my everything when Kiefer... when he-"

Loud honks of car horns took them from their argument.

- "You should probably drive." Staring down at her wedding ring, Sam whispered as a tear rolled down the bridge of her nose. She did not want to argue with her sister. She had enough anger in her; she wanted to save every ounce of it for the bastards who threatened her daughter's safety.

Quickly wiping her own cheek, Kristina put her foot back onto the gas as she continued to drive toward their destination.

- "Okay," she sighed in resignation.

_**Flashback**_

_She sat at the window seat of her room looking out at the harbor. Her relationship with her sister was ruined beyond repair. Her father was perhaps dying. And her daughter's... niece's... life was in danger from a man who wanted her only for a right of ownership from a night of terror. She sat at the window seat attempting to put together a timeline of when her life had been torn apart. At what point did she she cross the point of no return?_

_- "Auntie Krissy," Dani pulled away from Molly with whom she remained upset for the way in which she had upset her mother. "Mommy said she wants to talk to you."_

_Having been lost in her own thoughts, Kristina had not noticed that the little girl had entered the room. It was not until she felt her tiny hand tap her lap that she had realized her attention was needed._

_- "I'm sorry, Jellybean," she lifted her baby into her arms before placing a kiss onto her cheek. "What did you say?"_

_Much like she had noticed in her mother, Dani sensed her aunt's upset. She frowned as she traced around the young woman's eyes. Her aunt had been crying._

_- "How come you and Mommy are so sad?" she asked. "Today, she was crying even though she was taking a bath, and that's the best... like ice cream! And just now-"_

_Molly did not know what was wrong with her eldest sister, but given the look on her face and the way in which she had ushered Dani from the room so as to not scare her, she knew that small chitchat was not what she needed at the moment._

_- "Krissy, Sam told us to get you," she quickly spoke over her niece. "She seemed, I don't know, worried. She-"_

_Taking a good grasp of Dani in her arms, Kristina jumped from her seat before placing the child down._

_- "Is she okay?" Her mind ran through the number of things that could have been wrong with her sister. At the top of her list was the baby. "Um..." she was at the door before Molly could answer her question. "Stay here-"_

_Dani frowned._

_- "I don't want to stay with her," she ran to take Kristina's hand into her own. "She was mean to Mommy. She made her sad."_

_- "DanDan, I'm sorry!" Molly pleaded with the girl. She knelt in front of her. She hated that she had become her niece's enemy. "I didn't mean to make your Mommy sad. She's my sister; I love her, but sometimes we fight. You've seen Nana smack our bottoms whenever we argue too much." _

_While Dani knew what her aunt said to be true, given all of the tears she had seen her mother shed throughout the day, she was not too quick to forgive her. She continued to grip Kristina's hand._

_- "But you never made her cry before," she pouted. "I don't like it when she cries."_

_Kristina pried her niece's hand from her own. Caressing the child's chubby cheeks, she smiled as she stared at her. Though she saw Kiefer in her tiny face, it did not terrify her; she saw the sweetness that had made her fall for him the first time she had laid eyes on him. Such innocence was proof that at some point in his life he had been human._

_- "I know you don't, jellybean," she tapped her button nose. "But you know how much Auntie Molly loves your Mommy, and how much your Mommy loves Auntie Molly. You know that she didn't mean to make her cry. That's not something that she really does, right?"_

_Dani shook her head._

_- "Exactly," Kristina ran her hands through her baby's hair. "There are some people you know make other people cry because they're just mean all of the time," she admitted. "But you know that Auntie Molly isn't like that, right? You've seen how much she loves your Mommy and me, right?"_

_Eyeing Molly's every movement, Dani slowly nodded._

_- "She makes Mommy laugh more than she makes her cry," she whispered. "And she gave me this sticker to cover my cast when I got it dirty," she pointed to the Pebbles Flintstones sticker. _

_With a smile, Kristina ran her finger over the sticker; the little girl had loved from infancy the redheaded character who looked so much like her. She knew in that moment that things would quickly be resolved between Molly and Dani._

_- "Okay, so can you forgive Auntie Molly?" She asked._

_- "I guess," the child responded before turning to look at her youngest aunt. "I forgive you, Auntie Molly... but you can't make my Mommy cry anymore!"_

_Both Kristina and Molly could not help but smile at their niece's protective nature. _

_- "I won't," the teen took Dani into her arms while watching Kristina finally sneak from the room to presumably where their sister waited for her. "Let's go find Spencer and see if he wants to have a tea party."_

_Running down the hall to her sister's bedroom in the castle, Kristina's heart felt as though it would explode. Something was not right. She could feel it. The look of worry in her younger sister's eyes and the mention that Sam appeared worried sickened her. _

_- "Sam?" She called out upon arriving and bursting into the room. "I'm sorry it took so long-"_

_And that was when she realized to some extent the fear her sister had described when she had found her on the floor of their living room that fateful day._

_- "SAM!" She slid onto the floor to where the woman was crumpled in a ball cradling her stomach. "What's going on?!"_

_But upon noticing the spot of blood on Sam's pants, her heart sunk._

_- "Ok, come on," she gently tapped her sister's face. "Sam, can you hear me? It's Krissy."_

_She reached for the phone on the nightstand. She needed someone to prepare the launch so that she could get her sister to the hospital._

_- "Alfred, I need the launch here right now!" She screamed into it before hanging up without awaiting a response. She turned her attention back to her sister who had begun to respond to her. "Sam, I'm going to get you to the hospital, okay? Do you think you can walk if I helped you?"_

_Tears rolled down the woman's cheek as she nodded._

_- "Call Mom," she begged. " I know that she's busy with Dad and his surgery, but I really need her. Please."_

_Kristina understood her sister's need to be with their mother. The woman had an ability to keep them calm during times of high stress._

_- "Ok," she helped Sam to her feet. "I'll call her on our way. Don't worry. We'll fix this. Okay?"_

_And as much as she wanted to believe the younger woman, Sam knew the truth of the matter. Her baby was gone. She would fight like hell to ensure the same did not happen to Dani. _

_**End of Flashback**_

- "Hi Mom," she attempted to sound cheery as she answered her ringing phone. Given that her mother had called her numerous times since even before she had entered the car with her sister, Sam figured that at some point she should have answered lest the woman should find them and she would need to deal with her then. "I'm sorry I haven't-"

But the woman spoke over her.

- "Samantha, where the hell are you?" Alexis yelled on the line as Stefan drove them toward the prison. "Lucky called me and told me you snuck out of the window! You are thirty years old!"

Biting the inside of her cheek, Sam blushed slightly. She always hated getting caught in the act, but she nevertheless attempted to cover up her act.

- "I'm... um-"

Once again, Alexis cut her off mid-sentence. She knew her kids far too well to fall for their lies when they stuttered while answering simple and direct questions.

- "Do not lie to me," she spoke in Greek through gritted teeth. "I'm going to ask you one more question, and you had better tell me the truth." She paused for a moment. It was her style in getting her daughters to do as she liked. She believed it put in the air the suspense of what might happen to them if they decided to deceive her. It almost always worked. "Are you with your sister?"

Imitating her sister's bad habit, Kristina looked at the woman. While she could not hear the conversation on the other end of the line, she knew that not only had she been found out, but her accomplice had as well. Facing her mother was almost as terrifying as facing Warren Bauer for the woman had the alliance of everyone in her family would undoubtedly call her current plan idiotic.

- "What's she-"

Sam quickly shook her head. She did not want her mother, whose hearing was impeccable, to hear the younger woman's voice.

- "Mom, I needed some air," she sighed as she avoided the question. It was not entirely a lie; but it certainly was not the entire truth. "I couldn't stand being in the house any longer. Lucky was suffocating me. He was-"

- "So you climbed out of the window?" Alexis suspiciously questioned her.

She squeezed the bridge of her nose. She was digging herself into a hole.

- "How else was I supposed to get out of the house?" She asked. "He watched me like a hawk, Mom. The only way I could get out of there is if I told him I needed some time to myself."

Although she believed her daughter, she was not one to forget the questions she had asked. As a litigation attorney, it was not in her nature to forget.

- "Samantha, are you with your sister?" She once again asked her. "Please do not make me ask a third time."

But as though by an act of Providence, the call dropped before Sam could answer her mother's question. The two women were approaching their destination.

* * *

While she grew terrified that she might slip and tell her father into what trouble her sister had undoubtedly run, Molly nervously accommodated his desire that she should lie down on the couch so that he could appropriately care for her. Just as he had always done whenever she had taken ill, and because her mother did not allow for a television to be in their rooms, he threw a sheet over the couch, grabbed her pillow and blanket from her bedroom, and had her comfortably in the living room as he sat on the floor dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt ready to tend to her every need. For a man who had once been a dangerous mob boss, there was not a single bone in his body that the teen could have ever believed would be capable of the horrific acts attributed to a man in such a role. Her father had always been her hero. It broke her heart to now view him in a different light.

- "Daddy, I'm really okay," she guiltily told him. "You don't have to do all of this. I just need a couple of tylenol or something, and I'll be fine. You know how we all get... at this... time of the month." She blushed. "I'm sure you have other things-"

She stopped. She wanted to say that he must have other things that he needed to tend to, but the reality was that he was a porcelain doll. There was not much that he could do for their family at the moment that did not involve him murdering one of the members of the Bauer group. And that, was clearly not something that would work to anyone's advantage given the stress under which their family was. The ticking timebomb, albeit far smaller than it had been a week earlier, weakened this man who had once been a giant amongst the residents of this town.

- "I'm just... I'm fine, Daddy," she sat up so that she could prove her point to the man. She accepted the glass of water and pills he handed her. "Have you eaten yet?"

Dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he smiled at her. He could hear the hesitation in her voice with each word she forced out of her mouth in order to speak to him. He did not know how he could prove to his children, especially the one before him, that he had _changed._ He could not, at least not in that moment, begin chemotherapy and radiation to rid himself entirely of the tumor for he would certainly be more of a burden to his family than they needed. He wanted to _help_ them. He wanted to _protect _his children and granddaughter. Having chemotherapy in the middle of this turmoil was not ideal for anyone.

- "I had some of the food your uncle brought," he admitted.

He took the empty bowl of soup and placed it onto the coffee table before playfully smacking her feet so that he could sit on the other end of the couch.

- "Let's have a talk, Mol," he simply stated. He needed to explain himself to her. Although everyone wanted to believe that it was solely his ego on the line in wanting to take down the Bauers himself - and admittedly, it was a large part of his decision to forgo the treatment - but there was more to him than that. He needed her to understand that. "Do you remember when Mommy was sick?"

Although knowing that he spoke of the time when her mother had been diagnosed with lung cancer, she shook her head. Her father's tumor had clearly affected some parts of his memory.

- "Daddy, I was a baby," she whispered. "I don't think I was even one yet."

- "Yea, I'm sorry. You're right," realizing his error, he nodded in agreement. How could he forget the fear his wife had expressed in leaving their children motherless, especially an infant Molly, the way in which her mother had left her sister and her? "Well, your mama, she got really sick, Mol-"

The family barely ever spoke of that time for to do so would be to imagine a time when the reality of losing Alexis had been a real and terrifying possibility.

- "She had cancer," she quietly finished his statement. She knew what he would tell her. "I know that. And I know that the chemo made her really sick and really weak-"

Sonny slowly nodded.

- "Yea, and we had to take care of her, Mol-"

She did not understand his point.

- "Well, we'll do the same for you!" She once again spoke over him. "We'll make sure you're taken care of, Daddy! Don't you know that?"

He leaned forward so that he could take her hand into his own and bring her to him. He knew that it was a risky move as for as far back as he could recall the girl had barely spoken to him, but he had to try. It was the only way he would be able to get her back.

- "Mol-"

- "You can't use that as an excuse!" She screamed as she fought his embrace. "There's no way that we'd let you fend for yourself. It's not... it's not the same like... like... last month! We know now that you were acting crazy because of the tumor!"

He did not allow her rejection to deter him. He continued to pull her toward him until the few tears she had allowed herself to shed weakened her.

- "I know that," he gently admitted when she finally allowed him to put his arms around her. She was tense to his touch, but it was a step. "But we don't have time to have any focus off from protecting Dani and Kristina-"

But he ruined it.

- "So what? We watch you die?" She shook her head in disbelief as she quickly shifted from his embrace. She wanted terribly to remain in his arms, but when he spoke in such a way, she would have preferred to be detached from him than to, when he was truly gone from her forever, miss the closeness they had had. She moved from the couch so that she could be as far from him as the room would permit. "Is that better than accepting help from us?"

However, knowing that he would never be placed into the position of having once again lost his family, especially his baby, he relentlessly moved to where she stood. He dared not touch her for it was clear the wall he had fought to destroy, she had rebuilt.

- "No! It's better than risking your sisters losing Dani!" he pleaded with her. "Don't you know I'd give up everything I have if that meant I could keep you all safe? You, your sisters, Dani, and your mama are my world. If I don't have you, I have nothing."

Although she did not want to cry anymore than she already had, the tears streamed down her cheeks.

- "But what about _us_, Daddy? Don't you think we would be lost without you?" She asked him. "What about Mommy? I know she thinks I hated her and didn't care about her all last month, but I saw how sad she was because you weren't here. What do you think it'll do to her if you're... if you're-"

However, before she could finish the dreadful statement, the door swung open; Tina stood, holding a sniffling Dani in her arms, pale as though she had seen a ghost.

- "Where's Alexis?" She asked without bothering to greet either of them. "Is she home?"

They watched as she made her way from the living room without awaiting their response. Clearly something had occurred.

- "What's going on?" Sonny quickly caught up to her. He gently touched her arm so as to neither startle her nor his clearly equally upset granddaughter. "Is everything-"

- "I just... I really just need to speak to my sister, Sonny," she was on the verge of tears from both anger and upset. On one hand, her heart beat heavily in her chest as she anticipated her sister's reaction to what had just occurred. She had allowed Warren to get too close; she knew that. She should have known better than to goad him on while Dani was in her arms. She had to take responsibility for some of the damage that had been caused to the child. And so, she continued to make her way toward her sister's bedroom certain that at this hour she would have been awake. "Is she here? It's _important_."

On the other hand, she was filled with fury; for the first time in her life, she was certain she could murder someone. She had always hated what Kiefer had done to Kristina, but she also pitied the boy for he was clearly damaged; she wanted him to seek help. However, today, after Warren Bauer touched her baby simply to prove his ability to get close to her at his own choosing, her pacifist character was set ablaze. She would murder him in cold blood if it meant Dani would be safe and untainted by his poison.

- "I hate to be short with you, but I need to speak to her _right _now, Sonny!"

- "I get that, but-"

- "Molly, call Samantha! Tell her that she needs to call me immediately," she screamed in Greek to the teen as she disappeared from their view down the hall.

When the teen did not bother to translate the woman's statement, but instead quickly ran out of the room to retrieve her phone, Sonny followed his sister-in-law to _his _bedroom.

- "Tina!" Sonny called out to her when he saw her exit the bathroom and make her way toward the closet _he _shared with _his _wife. He understood that there were no privacies among any of the women in the family, but there should have been some respect for his ownership of half of the household. He knew that he needed to accept that his role had somewhat changed when Alexis had asked him to leave their home, but she had since allowed him to return; as far as Sonny was concerned, the old rules applied. This was _his _home and _his _bedroom. Tina needed to recognize and respect that. "You wanna tell me what the hell is going on?! She's not here!"

Under normal circumstances he would have never used such language in front of his granddaughter, but his frustration at the situation began to boil over. Given the climate in which his family lived, it did not take a rocket scientist to realize that something had occurred. Something to which he should have been privy.

- "What happened?" He asked. "What's wrong with Dani? Why is she so upset?"

And although she loved her grandfather, she did not reciprocate his attempt to take her into his arms. She clung tightly to Tina's shirt as she whimpered into her shoulder.

- "I want Mommy," she whined in Greek to her aunt. "I want her now!"

Looking at her brother-in-law, even in those few words spoke in a language he would never understand, Tina could see the rage building underneath the helplessness he clearly felt at the situation. It was such looks that caused the family to remain apprehensive and unwilling to involve him in their current problem.

- "Well, where'd she go?" She asked as she stepped out of the closet and moved toward the bedroom door so that she could exit and go to either wherever her sister had gone, or directly to her niece and nephew so that they might learn of the _attack _against their daughter. "Did she go to check on Sam? I know that that's-"

He quickly took a step in front of her.

- "You didn't answer my question," he calmly, but coolly stated. "What's wrong with Dani? And what's going right now? Why are you looking for Alexis?"

- "She's my sister-"

He shook his head. She was lying to him.

- "Tina, what's wrong with Dani?" He asked again. "And don't tell me nothing because it's obvious that whatever is wrong with her it's also upsetting you which is probably why you're looking for my wife."

He would have continued, but something caught his eye. The woman had exited the bedroom closet, but there was something on the floor. He moved to take a look at it. Perhaps it would give him a clue as to what it was she was hiding.

- "Did you drop something?" He asked as he bent to pick up the piece of paper. "Is this yours?"

Tina frowned at the man. She did not have time to answer his many questions.

- "Sonny, I have no idea what that is," she responded in a fashion that clearly indicated to him that she was growing more and more frustrated by his questions. "But I really need to-"

He read the note and immediately recognized Kristina's handwriting. He was infuriated.

- "Did you know about this?!" He screamed. "Is this why you're looking for Alexis?!"

Molly stood quietly at the bedroom entrance terrified as to how she should respond to her father's question. She wanted to speak up, but she was not certain if she should. Surely her mother would have wanted her to keep from him the truth, but he already found it out. How could she lie? Especially since he seemed to want to blame her aunt for something she did not appear to know.

- "Um, Daddy," she whispered. "I... _I... _found the note."

Hearing the stutter in her niece's voice, Tina turned to face her. She held her hand out to the terrified teen.

- "What does it say?" She asked when the girl tucked herself into her side as though afraid of what the man might do upon hearing the answer to her question. "What's going on?"

But before Molly could respond to the woman's question Sonny furiously spoke up for her. He glared at the teen upon realizing that he had been once again lied to. She was not sick, and Kristina was not anywhere near Wyndemere as his wife had told him she would be. She had clearly gone to either see Kiefer or to confront Warren.

- "It says that Kristina went to _fix _this." He waited to see if the girl would answer further, but when she did not, he took another step toward her. "Molly, is this what your mother ran out of here to take care of? Were you lying when you said you weren't feeling well? Did you know about this?"

As Dani had done, Molly tightened her grip onto her aunt's shirt as she responded to her father's questions.

- "I'm sorry, Daddy," she bit her lip. "I didn't think-"

He raged at the betrayal. He had suffered the embarrassment of being forced to have a surgery he had decided he would not need while his daughters and granddaughters' lives remained in danger, and yet in spite of this, they still ostracized him. He could not take it any longer.

- "No, Molly! You didn't think!" He punched a wall causing the teen to jump. "Is that why you wanted to speak to your mother? Is that the real reason why she ran outta here?!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She did not know how to answer when he had already discovered the truth. She simply pressed her face into her aunt's side flinching at every fit of rage the man released.

- "Do you understand that the Bauers think they're already above the law? That they've got cops, district attorneys and their assistants, and judges in their pockets? Don't you see that? Don't you see that we need more-"

Tina whispered quietly into Dani's ear before handing her to the teen. She then handed to Molly her keys.

- "Molly Muffett, wait for me in the car," she softly stated in Greek. "We're leaving. Call Stefan."

- "What if he," she quickly glanced at her self-destructing father before continuing in the language, "what if he _hurts _you, T?"

Without giving her comment a moment's thought, she gently pushed Molly toward the door.

- "It'll be fine," she reassured her. "Now go."

When the girls were gone, she turned her attention to her brother-in-law whose face had reddened as he threw about the room anything on which he could get his hands.

- "You need to calm down, Sonny," she ordered of him. "I know that you're pissed because this family is keeping secrets from you, but considering the way you're acting right now and not to mention you're just out of the hospital, maybe this should be a clue of why we're reluctant to share with you-"

He refused to give her thoughts the slightest attention. The _Cassadine _family had been keeping secrets from him for years... or at the very least deciding to inform him of things they believed he needed to know _after _the fact. He knew things on their terms.

- "That's _bullshit_ and you know it, Kristina," he went into his closet for a moment before returning. "You and I both know that your family is filled with control freaks-"

She shook her head.

- "We're trying to make sure you don't do anything stupid," she flatly stated.

- "Oh, like falsifying documents concerning Dani's birth?" he countered. "Do you even get that we probably wouldn't be in this situation if you all-"

She spoke over him.

- "_You _agreed to it, Sonny."

But once again disregarding her comment, he continued to speak.

- "If you all had just _admitted_ from the beginning that this baby was Kiefer's, none of this shit would be happening right now!" He felt as though his head would explode, but he could not focus on the oncoming splitting headache that threatened to overtake him. He needed to stop his daughter. "This mess could have been avoided..." but then he paused when his mind returned to the unanswered question that lingered in the air. "You didn't know about this note, did you, Kristina?"

Caught off guard by his behavior, she did not even realize that she was falling into his trap. She shook her head.

- "I still don't even know what it says, Sonny-"

He had lived with an attorney long enough to know how to tactically attack his opponent.

- "So, why were you looking for Alexis if you didn't know about it?" He asked.

When she stuttered instead of immediately answering his question, he knew he had caught her.

- "You never did tell me what was wrong with Dani," he continued. "Did something happen?"

But even still, she knew better than to answer him. Warren's assault would have certainly pushed this man over the edge. Instead, she backed her way toward the door. She was not afraid that he would hurt her, but also knew she could not remain any longer; there was a different warpath she needed to divert.

- "She just missed her mother, Sonny," she lied. "That's it. She threw a tantrum in the middle of Kelly's. When I went to bring her to Lucky and Sam, neither of them was home. So I came here."

He wondered whether or not she was lying, but like her, he did not have the time to attempt to figure it out. His daughter had disappeared _somewhere _in the presumed vicinity of one of the Bauer trash and he needed to find her. Despite the family's faults, he knew that he could trust them to care for Dani. Family was, after all, their greatest strength... and _weakness_.

- "Fine. Keep taking care of Dani... and well, I guess Molly, too," he nodded as he beat her to the door. "I need to find my daughter."

And so, taking out his phone from his back pocket, he quickly made his way toward the backdoor. He felt like a new man in those minutes. Although recovering from brain surgery, he felt a surge of adrenaline hit him. He was not as weak as his _family_ believed him to be.

- "Bernie?" He spoke to the man who had answered the phone the moment it rang on his end. "Do you remember those imports Alexis accused me of having sent to the warehouse? Jason must've told you about them... Did you check them out? ... No, I don't know where they came from... but yea... well, I need... I need to borrow one of those guns."

Just as he was about to disconnect the line, he remembered something else.

- "And listen," he lowered his voice, "get me a pair of gloves... and a new set of fingerprints with the name of Bauer. It's time that family pays for what they did to my family. I'm done letting the _Cassadines _dictate how this is happening."

* * *

Alexis smacked her hand against the car's dashboard. She was not certain whether or not the call had truly disconnected or if Sam had simply hung up on her. If it were the latter and she learned that her eldest daughter had indulged her middle child with this foolishness, she would murder them both.

- "Stefan, there's no way we're going to make it before they do," she sighed in frustration. "They had too much of a head start on us."

But he did not believe that. He was certain that with a little help, they could in fact beat his emotional nieces to their destination. And so, using the voice automation on his car, he decided to use his resources.

- "Call Commissioner Scorpio," he commanded before turning to look at his sister. "I'm quite certain that not only will they not arrive before us, but if they did, they would not be permitted to see that _boy._"

- "Stefan," Mac finally answered when the call finally connected. He had needed to speak to the man. There had been additional information in regard to the shipments that had arrived at Sonny's coffee warehouse. "I was just calling you. That warrant out for-"

The overprotective gentleman quickly spoke over the man. Because he had believed the warrant that had been issued for Sonny's arrest concerning the weapons at his warehouse had disappeared, courtesy of the use of another set of resources he had, he had allowed that certain problem to be placed in the back of his mind. It was not a priority in the long list of problems his family currently faced. And so, he had never told the sister who sat beside him what had transpired.

- "I'm calling you for help on another matter, Mac," he replied. But he knew from the look he spied from his peripheral vision of his sister's face, his deceit was uncovered. "I need you to circumvent Kristina and Samantha's plans in seeing Kiefer Bauer at Pentonville."

Mac jumped from his seat at his desk. After the conversation he had had with Alexis the day Kiefer had attacked her, he had worked hard to ensure the young man's removal from the streets of Port Charles. Having figured out that the illegal warrant Auerbach had himself signed off on against Sonny, Mac had alluded to some false knowledge of the blackmail for which the Bauers had against the corrupt district attorney, in order to sign off on Kiefer's proper and long overdue warrant. He figured that he would use Auerbach's belief in his knowledge of the situation as a means to ensure his continued cooperation.

- "I'm on it," he exclaimed. "Those girls are not going anywhere near that prison's visitor's hall. I'll have them pulled over and returned to Port Charles."

Satisfied with Mac's response, but much to Alexis' dismay, Stefan turned the car around and made his way toward the Spencer home.

- "I am well aware of your thoughts, Alexis," he responded before she could question him. "The warrant in question is with regard to your husband's supposed, or shall I say _alleged_, dealings with his former business associates-"

Covering her face with her hands, Alexis let out a scream of frustration. There was too much going on in her family. She wondered when the calm would return... perhaps it never would.

- "Stefan, how do we even know-"

Approaching the light, he pulled at her wrist. He wanted her to look at him.

- "Listen to me," he urged her. "We've already squelched that warrant. The Bauers and Auerbach are playing a very dangerous game, it seems. And it seems rather clear to me that your husband is being made to have returned to the mob-"

She refused to believe that.

- "I know that Sonny's been sick, Stefan, but when exactly would he have found the time to reconnect-"

- "Well, we certainly cannot account for all of the time he had been out of your home, darling," he replied as honestly as he could. "But, please do not think for a moment that I am attempting to accuse him of putting your family's life in danger by doing such a foolish thing. I am simply making it clear that there is a rebuttal to his illness-"

She knew this.

- "He had black-outs," she finished his thought. "He could have done anything and not realized it."

- "Exactly," he gave her hand a squeeze. "And so somehow such a shipment was _discovered _and an arrest warrant was signed by Auerbach for his arrest last week just as you had taken him into the hospital for his surgery. My only concern now is what has since transpired. I sincerely hope that in some way-"

Alexis' mind spun with thoughts of what could have occurred that Mac would bring up a week later the warrant that had been suppressed.

- "How did you find out about the shipments?"

He hated to admit to her the level of his distrust in the man in whom she had decided to spend her life, but he could never lie to her.

- "Since you were determined to remain, I have been tracking your husband's business dealings from the moment you returned to the States in order to be with him," he admitted. "I did not want a repeat of the kidnappings as a result of the enemies he had formed throughout the years. I did not want for the next time for you to lose _your_ child. And so, I began to research and work with those shippers whom your husband has used."

She should have known when her brother had allowed for them to return to the States that it was under complete supervision. While she was no longer the young adult barely in her twenties when Tina, Sam, Kristina, and she returned, Stefan was far too overprotective to allow them to do so with full independence. Sonny's life was still unpredictable. It was unheard of for a mob boss to simply walk away from the life that made him millions at the expense of his enemies' lives; there were always consequences to such idealistic views of life. Michael had paid the price for it.

_**Flashback**_

_- "Hey Lex," Tina walked into her sister's bedroom in the apartment they shared. Given that it had been weeks since Alexis had enjoyed a full night's rest, she hated to awake the woman. Alas, their brother did not give her a choice in the matter. "Stefan's here. He wants to speak to us."_

_She groaned in annoyance. It was the day after the funeral and while she had pledged the previous evening her love and devotion to her fiancé, the reality of what they had just done in burying young Michael had finally hit her. While she lied in bed with her two children enveloped in her arms, she could not help but think about Carly alone in her home without that tiny person she loved most in the world. She could not have imagined such pain. She did not want to._

_- "What does he need?" She asked as she slowly sat up careful not to stir her nightmare prone four year old from what appeared to be a peaceful sleep against her chest. "I wish he would've waited until like tomorrow or something. I just... I don't want to leave these two. It took forever to get them to fall asleep. I mean, you saw Sam last night, she... she's tried to be so brave, but... she can't even sleep at Sonny's place anymore."_

_Tina moved to where her eldest niece slept with her hand clutched onto the back of her mother's t-shirt. She looked almost as small as Kristina who remained asleep against Alexis._

_- "She loves Krissy as much as I love you, Lex. The thought of almost losing her... again... it terrifies her," she stared at the young teen who slept in a t-shirt stolen from the redhead's dresser. Tina chuckled to herself as the teen was notorious for ransacking her room for any item she deemed trendy. Perhaps her act was a sign that she was turning a corner. "She's a great big sister. She'll pull through this just like you will."_

_Her mind returned to the conversation she had had with her fiancé the evening prior. She had sworn to him that she would not leave him, but in that moment, she felt uncertain. Her children were the loves of her life. Their pain tore her in two._

_- "I just... I don't... God-" she wiped her cheek as she gently bounced Kristina when she began to whimper in her sleep. "Shh... shh... go back to sleep." There were so many decisions that needed to be made. She prayed she made the correct one. "I can't lose them, Tina."_

_- "You won't," Tina answered, although in the back of her mind, she wondered about the veracity of her statement given the mate she had chosen in Sonny. Was not Michael's death proof of the danger his life, even outside of the mob, posed? "Come on before Stefan makes any unilateral decisions."_

_Feeling her mother attempt to rise from the bed, Sam tightened her grip on her shirt. As much as she hated to admit it, especially since she had often given the woman grief for her overprotectiveness and fear in allowing her from her sight throughout this whole ordeal began, she was terrified of being alone. What if she were taken as her sister and brother had been?_

_- "Mama," her eyes popped open as she reached for her mother's hand. "Please don't leave-"_

_Moving Kristina into Sam's arms, Alexis once again took a seat on the bed. She gently made circles on the teen's back until she saw her eyes begin to flutter then close. It was a trick that had worked on the girl from infancy. _

_- "It's okay," she whispered in Greek into her ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right outside. Protect your sister the way I'll always protect you, mushroom."_

_The words appeared to soothe the girl for she simply nodded, wrapped her arms around the toddler, and fell back asleep. Feeling her own sister's arms around her, Alexis was relieved. It was just what she needed._

_- "Speaking of unilateral decisions, I can already guarantee that he'll want us to move back to Greece," she sighed._

_- "Would that really be a bad thing?" Tina asked. While she would have never left her sister, she would not have argued with their brother's decision to have them return to their country. Given all that had happened, she would have welcomed it. "Do you really think it's safe to stay here?"_

_But before she could respond, Stefan stood at their entrance into the living room. He had heard the younger woman's question. He answered for Alexis._

_- "It does not matter whether or not you think it is safe, we are returning to Greece," he ordered. Kristina and she had been gone less than six months, and just as he had predicted when he had warned Alexis of the implications of returning to a man whose hands were covered in the blood of his family, friends, and enemies, disaster had struck. In no way would Stefan allow his family to be a casualty in such a mess. Regardless of Alexis' age, it was clear that she was blinded by her love for Sonny. He was not giving them a choice in the matter. "The plane is leaving in an hour."_

_The decision had been made well before Michael had been murdered in cold blood. From the moment he had learned of his youngest niece's kidnapping, Stefan had decided that he had given his sisters far too much independence. Prior to leaving Greece to be with Alexis in her time of grief, he had informed the girls' tutors of their imminent return, and had prepared their bedrooms for their return. Upon notice of the funeral arrangements, he also had prepared their family's jet. He would protect his family at whatever cost. Their lives were too valuable to allow to be carelessly taken._

_- "Do not worry about your apartment, or the children's schooling. I have taken care of all of it," he responded over Alexis' immediate protests. "Please get dressed and prepare the children for traveling."_

_But Alexis was not ready to leave behind in his time of grief the man she loved. While she understood her brother's concerns, she no longer feared her children's safety; the enemy had been... neutralized, for lack of a better word. Although her heart was broken for Carly, Michael's death crossed the line of whatever honor and code of conduct the mob families seemed to hold dear: the children were to never be harmed for they were not the enemy. With Faith Roscoe's death at the hands of the leaders of those families, it was understood that Sonny Corinthos and his family would no longer be a target. So long as he cut ties with the life, he was no longer one of them._

_- "We're not leaving, Stefan," she immediately stated. "I understand your concern-" _

_- "Do you really?" He crossed his arms against his chest. "I don't think you-"_

_She put up her hand to indicate that she was not finished speaking._

_- "I do," she curtly responded. It was her turn to speak over him. "However, I can't... and I won't leave him. He's my children's-"_

_- "That man is not Samantha's father," he irritatingly replied with a slight flare of his nostrils. In spite of all that he had done for her from the moment she had entered the world, he could not deny Sonny's relationship to his youngest niece; but Sam was different. Since the young man involved in her creation showed his true colors of cowardice and stepped away with his tail tucked between his legs, it was Stefan who had taken on the responsibility, as he had done with Tina and Nikolas and especially since Alexis had been so young and finishing her education, to raise her. He would not allow this supposedly reformed mobster to take possession of the child he viewed as his own. "I understand that you would like for him to care for her as-"_

_Alexis squeezed the bridge of her nose. She could not deal with her brother's pride and feelings of possession over various members of their family. Now was not the time._

_- "Sam would like it as well, Stefan," she interrupted him. "She asked me - and might I add, in tears - if he would be her dad too. I appreciate everything you've done, I do, but I'm not going to deny her a relationship with Sonny because you don't like him. I'm sorry." She knew that her words might have stung him, but she could not bear to have this conversation when her fiancé was mourning the loss of his child. She would not take from him another. "Now, can we discuss the fact that I'm not leaving, please?" _

_Stefan gave her a long stare before nodding curtly. Once she had made up her mind, there was not much he could have done to persuade her from it; such was the unfortunate trait of the Cassadines._

_- "Well, I hope for your sake that you are not one day in the same position as the former Mrs. Corinthos, Alexis," he replied._

_- "Don't say that," she seethed. With her children lying in tears in the next room over their ordeal, she could not imagine Carly's pain. "Don't ever say something like that!"_

_But he would neither back down nor mince words with her; as far as he, and any person in his opinion with a brain in his or her head was concerned, her decisions were poorly made and likely at the expense of her children's lives._

_- "I've already told you on countless occasions that a life with that man will bring you nothing but misery and danger," he ignored her growing anger as he continued. "And I believe that it is clear from what has transpired not only to Michael, but to you, darling, when you returned to Greece four years ago, that you know that his life is not safe for your children. Ask Samantha if she would still want that man for a father if she knew that it was because of him she was nearly killed on her birthday that day on the pier. And then ask yourself whether or not you would be so quick to accept him in either of your children's lives if such a thing would have happened. Be smart, Alexis! Make the decision before you are forced to bury your children." He took a step toward her. He took both her hands into his own. "Think with your brain, not with your-"_

_- "Don't you dare," she spoke through clenched teeth as she yanked her hands away from his grasp. For the first time in her life, she felt them ball into fists wanting to strike him. "You have a lot of nerve, Stefan! You really do. When have you ever seen me choose anyone over my children. I gave up years of a life with him for the sake of my children! Do you really think I would've come back here and taken them from their home if I thought for one second their lives could be in danger?"_

_- "I do not believe you realized the extent of how dangerous his life still was until the day you received that phone call that Kristina had been taken from her bed in her father's home, Alexis," he calmly responded. "I think it should be quite clear that regardless of how much he claims he is out of this life, there will always be enemies that exist who'll be prepared to kill your husband if and when he steps out of the home you intend to share with him. And let us please consider the possibility that this man, whom you claim to be willing to become the type of father you see on television who will mow the lawn and take the children to soccer practice, that it is his turn to take the children to school. And so, when he opens the front door to this white-picket fenced home you undoubtedly intend to purchase, his enemies decide to strike without a care that two innocent children are standing beside him," He watched the look of both terror and anger register on her face. "What will you say then? Will your obvious fury in this moment be directed at me? Sonny? Or yourself WHEN this situation plays out, Alexis?"_

_Tina, who had remained silent as she watched the two people who had cared for her as parents would to their child, finally broke her silence. It was clear that her sister would not change her mind, and regardless of how true her brother's words might have been, the reactions to them from both sides could be disastrous to their relationship. Their sibling bond could not afford to be broken. And certainly not for the likes of Sonny Corinthos._

_- "Okay, guys. I think we all need to calm down a bit," she nodded to them both. "Look, Stefan, I know that you want to protect us-"_

_He also knew that his sister's mind had already been made; she would foolishly remain in Port Charles. However, if she were to do such a thing, he would certainly not have allowed her to take Kristina along for this dangerous ride. Although only his youngest sister, given that he had raised her from the time she was seven years old, he viewed her more as his daughter. He would not have her life risked for the sake of keeping her with Alexis._

_- "Kristina, Alexis might choose to stay, but you are returning to Greece with Nikolas and me," he responded. On this he would not compromise. "I will not allow-"_

_And just as her sister had done, she shook her head in disagreement._

_- "I'm not leaving Alexis, Stefan," she spoke over him. "And I most certainly am not leaving those girls. I get that you love us and that's the only reason you're doing and insisting on this, but like Lex, I'm an adult, and I'm more than capable of making my own decisions. Regardless of how much I love you, this is one that I'M not compromising on; I'm not leaving my sister."_

_His nostrils flared in both annoyance and anger at their stubbornness. _

_- "Why are you two determined to remain on this suicide mission?" He raged. "I apologize for my words, Alexis, but I will certainly not apologize for caring enough about you to make you see how foolish you are being. This is not-"_

_Knowing that they would never agree, Alexis simply moved to her brother's side, placed a kiss onto his cheek, and walked out of the room. In that moment, she wanted only to be with her children._

_- "If you insist on remaining here," he screamed so that she could hear him, "I will be here ensuring that I will not be forced back from Greece to arrange the transport your remains back home."_

_If she would be so foolish as to put her entire trust in this love she shared for the man, he would do everything in his power to ensure that she would always be protected._

_**End of Flashback**_

- "Well, what did you find out?" She asked almost afraid of the answer she might receive. She needed to know whether or not the lives that her husband and she had lived was a lie. She needed to know if he had lied to her for the fifteen years of their marriage. "Were these companies legitimate coffee importers? Or was he lying to me?"

She stared at her brother as he drove the remaining way to the Spencer home.

- "Was my husband covertly working for the mob all of this time?" She pleaded for an answer. "Is that how you found out about these shipments?"

And just as he made to answer his sister's questions, she received her answer: Sonny, driving in his black BMW, turned the corner toward Pier 52. It was his former territory.

* * *

**What do you think of Sonny? Is he guilty? Is he being set-up? Is he still sick?**

**Please take a moment to review.**


	48. 5:4 A Deal With The Devil

For my sanity, I contemplated posting this story again when I finished it entirely, but I've had THE WORST writer's block in the world, and with my schedule, it certainly would not have helped and this would probably never get finished. So, here this chapter is. Hopefully, some of you will take a moment to leave a comment concerning this family. And hopefully I'll find the inspiration to keep working on this in my free time.

Just a note: This entire chapter is a flashback for three reasons: 1) it answers some questions lingering from previous chapters, 2) it ties together other flashbacks, and 3) it's what my frustrated muse wanted.

I don't know how this looks on your computers because this was typed on my iPad and uploading was a PITA. So, if you're going to leave a comment on the chapter, please let me know if it looks odd w re formatting.

Unedited.

**Chapter Forty-Eight  
A Deal with the Devil**

Sitting alone and in the dark at his desk in his living room, Sonny stared at the last picture he had taken of Michael; it was from the day before his kidnapping. Cradling a glass of scotch, he used the back of his hand to wipe his nose.

- "Max," he called out to the man who had stood beside him for over a decade protecting his family. "Get in here!"

He did not know how he would get through this. His first wife and their unborn baby were killed in a carbomb meant for him. The love of his life and her beautiful girl were nearly attacked on the pier because of him. His baby girl and son were kidnapped because of him. And his little boy... that sweet child his wife had allowed him to raise as his own was dead because of him. When would this end? In or out of this mob he had called a business, lives were lost or nearly taken. And yet, Alexis had agreed to stay with him.

- "Max!" He screamed for the man once more. He slammed his glass onto the desktop before staggering to the living room door to find the man. "Don't make me call you again! It's important!"

In spite of everything she had said the previous evening to assure him, he had to protect her and her children. He was not safe. His life, in or out of the mob, would kill them. He could not let that happen. He could not attend another funeral.

- "MAX!" He roared when he opened the door to find no one standing on the other side of the threshold. He moved to the dining room, but once again, he found an empty room. "Where the hell are you?!"

And like a punch to the gut, it hit him. There was no Max, or Milo, or Jason, or... anyone. He had given them all up for this normal life he had promised Alexis and their children. But he was lost without them. He did not know what a normal life was; he had never had one. All he had was power. And now, it was gone.

- "God, what the hell did I do?" He groaned aloud to himself as he stumbled then slid onto the foyer floor. Hot tears flooded his cheeks at the images of his dead son filling his mind. He had not been permitted to view the body, but the thought that his little boy had spent weeks rotting in the middle of some shallow grave dug up by the very same people who had ended his life, felt like a knife to the gut. He would have gladly given his life so that his precious son might live again. "I can't... this... this can't... it can't happen again."  
For the very first time, he felt more alone in that large home than he had previously ever felt. He was free-falling without a parachute or safety net into the life he had never known he had wanted... until meeting her. But how would he keep her safe? How would he keep his family from their own untimely deaths when this life without the protection of his other family? Was he signing their death certificates?

He patted his pants pockets until he found his cellphone. He dialed the number of the one person who could possibly guarantee his family's safety.

- "I need you," his voice trembled when the line had finally connected. He was embarrassed that he found it difficult to hold it together. His pride had never afforded him the confidence to cry in front of anyone... until recently. "Please."

And when the line disconnected, he wondered if he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

Her eyes popped open from her sleep. With both her babies sleeping soundly against her, she let out a sigh of relief and a word of thanks to the higher power that allowed her this sweet moment. Her heart continued to break for Carly whose arms would never again know the feeling of having her young son in them. But her brother's words resonated in her mind: her children could be shot while their father walked them to school. It would be exactly as Stefan had warned her would happen if she stayed in Port Charles with Sonny. There was no real way to leave a life in the mob. Death was the only way. And like Michael, her children could pay the price. She would never be able to live with herself if such a thing happened.

- "Mushroom," she whispered as she rubbed her daughter's back; the girl had been whimpering in her sleep. She felt the beads of sweat of what she knew had been the result of a nightmare. "It's okay," she fixed the girl's t-shirt before tightening her grip on the other little one who slept on top of her. "I'm here, so is Krissy. We're safe and sound. Aunt Tina is probably doing something weird since it's almost dinner time. So, we should probably get up now since we've been sleeping all day."

Instead of moving however, Sam snuggled in closer to the woman as she dug her arm underneath her sister's body and across her mother's stomach. In the privacy of their home and the room that the three of them shared more often than not for fear of the dark and being alone, it was apparent how traumatized she truly was. She felt safe within the confines of their apartment with this woman, her aunt, and her sister.

- "Mama," her whine was muffled as she buried her face into her mother's chest. "Five more minutes."

Although her daughter would have been mortified if anyone knew of their sleeping arrangements, Alexis could not help but smile at her reluctance to leave her side. Straining forward, she placed a kiss onto the top of her head. She loved waking up to the sight of her children's faces.

- "Honey, I don't have five more minutes," she laughed when the fourteen year old shifted slightly to make a face at her. She brushed the hair from Sam's face. "Sweetheart, I have to use the bathroom. Kristina is lying on top of me practically pressing on my bladder. And you've decided to add more pressure by digging your arm between my poor stomach and your sister. This can't end well, baby."

And no sooner had the words left her mother's mouth did Sam feel her arm moisten. With a scream, she yanked her arm from it's position causing the four year old to awaken as she rolled off their mother and onto the bed.

- "Did you just pee on me?!" She made a disgusted face before running into the attached bathroom to wash her arm. "Mommy, that's gross!"

- "Honey, I think it's safe to say that it was Kristina, and not me," she replied as she lifted Kristina to her hip and followed the teen into the bathroom. Placing the toddler into the tub, she quickly ran to the toilet to relieve herself. "Peanut, be a big girl and get out of those wet pajamas; you need a bath. Mushroom, can you please-"

Drying her freshly washed arm, Sam waved the hand-towel at her mother as she moved to sit at the tub's edge.

- "Yea... yea... come out for a sec, Krissy," she lifted her sister from the tub as she ran the faucet. While they waited for it to fill, Sam's mind began to wander. Thinking of what might have happened if Kristina had been the one who had died instead of Michael, her throat tightened. She suddenly felt terrified of what the future held in store for them in this town that her uncle had deemed destructive and filled with uncivilized animals who roamed on two legs. "Mama?"

- "Hmm?"

- "Is Uncle Stefan going to make us go back to Greece with him? He's leaving soon, right?" She asked. "Like, do you think we should go with him?"

While she was not aware of the argument her mother and uncle had had hours earlier, she knew the man well enough to know that he would not want them to remain in what clearly was an unsafe situation. However, before she could continue to question the woman, Kristina handed her a bottle with Miss Piggy's head for a top.

- "Can I have bubbles, Sam?"

- "You peed on my arm and all over Mama, squirt," she poked her sister in the belly. "Do you really think you deserve bubbles for that?"

Giggling, Kristina playfully poked Sam back before turning to their mother.

- "Mommy, tell Sam I can have bubbles," she said with an innocent smile. "Tell her you want them too! She can't say no to you."

- "You know she's joking with you, Peanut," Alexis replied as she moved to wash her hands. "Look, she already put the bubbles in, silly girl! Why don't you get in? I'll join you in a little bit."

She smiled when the teen stuck her tongue at the toddler before placing a kiss onto the top of her head as she dropped her into the water. Her act was met with a bubble on the nose, a splash in the face, and a fit of giggles. Like the one she shared with her sister, her daughters' bond was strong. It hurt her heart to think that they had come close to losing it.

- "Tell me, Mushroom," she took a seat beside the girl. "How would you feel if we went back to Greece?" She asked in the language. She tucked Sam's hair behind her ear. "Do you want to go back home?"

Admittedly, she had angrily lashed out at her mother for making the decision to leave their home in order to have a family with Sonny in the States, especially given the circumstances that had resulted in their original departure; however the other part of her cherished the time she had with the man. He was the father she had never had. While she had always had Stefan, it was not the same. He was her uncle. She could not call him 'Dad,' a term she had never, in her near fourteen years of life called any man until recently. She did not want to lose that. She did not want to lose her Dad. She loved him.

- "But... what about... what about Dad?" She questioned the woman. "Mommy, we can't leave him. He just lost Michael. How are we going to just-"

- "Mommy, we're leaving Daddy?" Kristina looked up from her playing to question the woman. "I don't wanna leave Daddy. What if we never see him again? What if he decides to go be an angel like Michael?"

Alexis smiled sadly. While she battled with whether or not she was making the correct decision for her children, it made her decision to stay easier knowing that they too worried about their father's well-being if they were to leave.

- "It's just a question," she reassured them both. Noticing that at her reassurance, the little girl's attention returned to the bubbles, she spoke directly with the teen. "I want to make sure that if we were to stay after everything that's happened, that you'd be comfortable here. I don't want for either you or Kristina to feel as though you can't ever tell me if something is bothering you, or that you can't talk to me about anything. You know you can, right?"

Sam quickly nodded.

- "I know, but-" she bit her lip before moving to sit on the counter. "Forget it."

- "Forget what, Mushroom?" She asked. If her daughter truly feared remaining in Port Charles, in spite of what her heart wanted in Sonny, she could not stay. Just as she had told him the previous evening as he begged her to leave him, her children would always come first; she would not put their lives or emotional well-being in danger. "Talk to me."  
She pressed her face into her hands; she did not know what to say. She did not want to be the one responsible for breaking up her family, but she certainly did not want to be, if she asked to stay, to send them to their deaths. It was too much responsibility.

- "What if... what if... what if we leave, and Dad... he really is innocent... and he finds... someone... else... and he forgets about us," she quietly stuttered. When her mother moved to stand in front of where she sat, she lowered her voice so that her sister would not hear her. "But what if... if we stay, Mommy... what if it's not Krissy who's hurt, but me? Or worse, you? What if that happens? What are we going to do then? Are we gonna say it was a mistake and then leave then after everything is messed up even more? I don't want that... any of it. I don't want to go to another funeral again... especially not for a kid... and definitely not yours... or mine!"

Caressing her cheek, Alexis nodded. She had also thought of such a result. She almost felt as though there was no winning solution; either decision was simply a gamble. She believed truly in her heart that Sonny was out of the business, but at the same time, she wondered whether or not it was true that all of his enemies would leave them at peace given all that had happened. It was a lot to swallow. She did not know what to do. Was she risking their lives by staying? Or would she, because of the fear of possible danger, deprive them of a life with their father by leaving?

- "Do you trust me," she finally asked her daughter. When the girl nodded, she continued. "Do you trust I'll make the right decision for you and your sister?"  
There was no question.

- "Yea," she responded. "But Mama, what if-"

Alexis gave her daughter's hands a squeeze.

- "Sweetheart, life is always filled with what ifs," she replied as she gave the girl's hands a kiss. "I cannot promise you that we won't ever lose the people we love in our lives." When Sam's eyes filled with tears at the prospect, Alexis took her face into her hands. "Mushroom, if we always believe the worst will happen, we'll never live our lives. You have to trust me on this; if we stay, and I find in any way that your father's enemies continue to target us, we'll be gone. And if at that time, your uncle can't get the plane to us quickly enough, we'll be on the first flight out and back to Greece." She wiped her daughter's fallen tears. "I will never let anything happen to you or your sister again. I promise you that."

Sam nodded. She knew all her mother said to be true. After all, they had left the country once before; the reasons for their departure the day after her ninth birthday would forever be embedded into her memory.

- "K."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Alexis gently pulled her from the counter. She had never known such profound love for another being until her children came into her life; she could not imagine a day in which she would have to do as Carly had just done in burying them. The life that she had given them was the most cherished accomplishment she had achieved. Their death would undoubtedly kill her. And that's what made this decision so difficult.

- "Don't worry, Mushroom; I'll protect you," she caressed her cheek before placing a kiss onto her forehead, nose and lips as she had always done when tucking her in at night as a child. "You and that little one are the most important people in my life. I love you two more than anyone else in this world."

The same was true for Sam. While she loved her uncle, cousin, and father beyond words, she did not think she could ever survive in a world without her mother, sister, and aunt. They were her whole world.

- "I'd hug you, but," she grabbed a corner of the woman's t-shirt with a smile, "you have baby pee on you."

- "I'm not a baby, Sam!" Kristina frowned. She turned to her mother for support. "Tell her Mommy! Tell her I'm not a baby!"

Alexis playfully swatted Sam's bottom before moving to Kristina; it was the first "argument" her daughters had had since the little girl's return.

- "Of course you're not, Peanut," she connected her forehead to Kristina's before giving her a peck on the lips. "Ok, move over; I'm coming in." Tossing off her shirt and shorts, she slid into the tub. She pulled her into her arms. "You're my little artist."

- "Well, for your sake, I hope she doesn't practice her water colors while you're in there with her, Mama," she said as she tossed a rubber duck into the water. "I'm going to remind Aunt Tina it's my turn to pick dinner. The last thing she ordered gave Krissy and me diarrhea."

- "Please, don't remind me," Alexis called after her while tickling the little one giggling in her arms. "Sam and your tummies reject bean sprouts and tofu and whatever else was in that indecipherable meal Aunt Tina ordered, don't they, Krissy? And that gives Mommy a lot of yucky clean up work!"

With a roll of her eyes, Sam exited the bathroom and made her way towards the living room. However, as she neared her destination, Tina barreled into her and pushed her back towards her mother's room.

- "T!" She met the redhead's attack with resistance. "I'm hungry and I don't feel like trying to figure out what you've ordered when it's either on my plate or later on in the toilet when it comes out of my mouth or my a-"

Tina swatted her bottom as they re-entered Alexis' bedroom. Her niece's quick and sassy retorts were a constant battle that often got her into trouble; Stefan was certain it was the American influence.

- "BamBam," she gave the teen's shoulder a squeeze as she closed the bedroom door behind them. "I need you to put on some shorts."

Wearing only the t-shirt she had taken from the woman's room over her boyshort underwear, Sam made a face; her aunt was not known for her own modesty.

- "T, really? It's like a house rule: if you get to streak from the bathroom to your room everyday, I get to forgo pants." When she attempted to once again move past her, the woman stood firm and blocked her exit. "MOM! Tell your crazy hippy sister to let me get a menu so we can eat some normal food for once!"

Washing Kristina's hair, Alexis shook her head. Her sister and daughter's arguments over food were a constant battle for they remained firmly planted at opposite sides of the nutritional spectrum.

- "If you don't let these children eat something normal, Kristina, I swear to you, they're sleeping in your bed tonight!" Alexis called out to her. "We'll see how keen you are about mixing tofu and my kids when you wake up covered in various forms of that dinner tomorrow morning. That'll learn ya!"

Grabbing Sam's hand so that she would not run away, Tina poked her head into the bathroom.

- "Lex, I stand by my belief that your children are dying for vegetables. That's the only reason they got sick; their bodies weren't used to getting hit with all those healthy nutrients at once. If it weren't for me, you'd feed them processed junk out of cans and boxes," she replied to the audible groaning of both her niece and sister. Undeterred, however, she continued. "But that's not why I'm here."

Sam took her aunt's slight pause as a moment to jump in to give her two cents.

- "Mama, Tina, of all people, wants me to put on pants," she rolled her eyes. "You wanna tell her that she's obviously lost her mind seeing as she's practically a nudist?"  
Being used to mediating her sister and daughter's arguments, Alexis simply shook her head; since the two fought as though they were sisters rather than aunt and niece, she felt as though she had three daughters, as opposed to two. But, this was a wonderful change from the doom and gloom that had filled her home over the last few weeks; her home life was returning to normal since the kidnapping.

- "While both of you could really learn the concept of modesty, I'm hoping that there's more-"

Reaching for a towel, Tina moved toward Alexis as she spoke over her.

- "Steffy's back," she replied. She watched her sister wait in anticipation for the next statement that would explain their brother's return. "And with suitcases-"

- "NO!" She screamed loudly enough for her brother to hear from the living room in which he undoubtedly smugly sat waiting for her reaction. "I don't think so! Peanut, please excuse Mommy. She needs to go talk to Uncle Stefan. Why don't you let Aunt T give you a bath?"

This was typical Stefan Cassadine behavior. She could have kicked herself... or better yet, him. She should have anticipated that her brother would not have allowed them their way so easily. She would not stand for it. Accepting the towel her sister handed her, she cursed under her breath.

- "He's so ridiculous," she spoke to herself as she quickly wrapped it around herself without any effort to dry off or remove the bubbles Kristina had placed onto the top of her head. "Unbelievable."

As she stormed from the room leaving a trail of water and suds behind her, Tina moved to the tub's edge to attend to Krissy. And before Sam could question her, she grabbed her sister's discarded shorts from the floor and tossed them to her.

- "Here, get used to wearing these, BamBam," she said. "It's no longer just us girls. Stefan's decided to move in here with Nikolas. As long as we stay in Port Charles, he's refused to go back to Greece."

* * *

They walked into the dark foyer of his home to find the shattered pieces of the large vase that had previously stood in the corner of the room, and the overturned entry table and chairs. Knowing Sonny as they did, they knew to expect further destruction until they found him somewhere in the large home. They could not blame him; their own grief over Michael's death had led them down the same path for as he was Sonny's son, they loved the boy as though he were their nephew.

- "Sonny?" Jason called out to the man. He was but twenty-three years old, but since his life had been altered - or shattered, if you were to ask the people who claimed to have been his family - Sonny Corinthos had been the only family he had known. In spite of what his past might have been, this man was his brother and he needed help; that was all he needed to know. It was for that reason that the moment his brother told him that he wanted out - which was something that was unheard of in their line of work - he did whatever was necessary to help him safely make that transition from the mob boss, to the family man. Knowing that he would not be able to have a family of his own - he was brain-damaged and incapable of providing the emotional support such a life required - he had readily accepted the task of becoming the head of the organization. "Bernie and I have some news for you. Come out!"

The older gentleman, the business' accountant, had known Sonny since he had branched off from Joe Scully, Sr.'s organization in Atlantic City and moved to the little known town of Port Charles, New York. He had tried his best throughout the years to guide the hot-tempered younger man who was young enough to be his own son, but given Sonny's aversion to father-figures in his life, Bernie handled him with kid gloves. Instead, he became the wise older brother who counseled, rather than the father who advised. And just as Jason was, Bernie became his family - the person who stood beside him as he married his first wife, then buried her, married his second wife, and then buried the child they shared together. They were his rock.

- "Jason, he's over there," he whispered to the younger man whom he did look upon as a son. He pointed to the dark figure seated on the floor in the corner of the room staring out of the glass doors. "Listen Sonny," he slowly took a step toward him unsure of his recently often questionable mental state. "Jason and I, we had a discussion with the five families about the recent... events... that-"

Sonny groaned from his spot. To those in the room, he sounded like a dying animal hoping to be put out of its misery.

- "It wasn't a recent event, Bernie!" He screamed. "They killed my son!"

Without any concern for his safety, he threw his glass of scotch at the glass door; he broke one of the panes. But, he did not care - he would have destroyed every inch of his home if it meant he might be able to see his son once more. He would have shattered every piece of property he owned and purchased with the blood of his enemies if it meant he might have been able to turn back the clock on the mistakes he had in his life. He would have done anything to erase this... nightmare. But there was nothing that could be done. He, a man who needed only to snap his fingers in order to have his way or have done what he wanted, was powerless in the worst possible way. And it was this loss that was destroying him. He could do nothing for the boy he loved more than his own life.

- "They murdered a seven year old little boy, Bernie," he staggered toward his brother. "And they left him alone in a shallow grave where he was exposed to animals and bugs who tore into him as though he was a piece of dinner meat!" At that, he stopped in his spot; the image and the pain from it caused him to retch. He was choking on his emotions. He could feel the bugs as they crawled onto his son's skin, and the animals as they picked at him. He felt as though he were suffocating in his grief. "We... we couldn't even... his mother... she couldn't even... she-"

A wail escaped from his throat. It was a sound that he had never before made, but this was a feeling he had never before felt. It was deeper than guilt and pain; it was an indescribable feeling that made him feel as though his head might explode and the room might close in around him. He wanted to die.

- "They had to use his dental records to identify him!" He continued. "Oh God... what... what have done?"

And his mind went again to Alexis and her children. He needed to disappear from their lives before this nightmare repeated itself. He could not allow another mother to lose her child. He could not stand around and watch another mother bury the tiny life she had created. He could not do it.

- "I need to disappear," he finally said to the men who had simply stood aside and allowed him to express his grief. "I need you to make sure that I'm dead. That the Five Families... that they know that I'm dead... and that no one I love is ever harmed again. I need you to kill me."

Jason stared at him for a moment. There was no question that his brother was experiencing a mental breakdown - it was understandable. But he wondered whether or not he truly wanted what it was he had just asked. If he did, this was one thing that Jason was not willing to give to him.

- "You need to listen to us, Sonny," he spoke more sternly to the man than he had ever done. "As far as the Five Families are concerned, you are dead."

Bernie nodded in agreement.

- "We spoke to them," he softly began. "They're disgusted with this situation, Sonny. They don't ever condone the murder of a child - an innocent child - to send a message to one of the members of this organization. As difficult as it is to believe, but this was not their doing. You know that. This was Faith Roscoe's doing."

- "And they killed her," Jason continued. "It wasn't enough to have her spend the rest of her life in prison. They killed her to show you that they're on your side, Sonny."

He did not believe them.

- "Yea? For how long?" He asked. "Until I step outside of this house with Alexis? Sam? or Kristina? She says she won't leave me, you know. After everything that's happened, she still wants to raise her kids with me!"

Bernie let out a sigh of relief. He had feared what would happen to Sonny if Alexis had once again chosen to return to Greece with the children. He would not have blamed her for any woman in her right mind would have done the same; but he certainly could not help but worry that yet another loss would have completely destroyed his friend's life.

- "She's very loyal," he calmly stated. "She believes in you and your ability to have the life that you've always wanted." He paused for a moment in order to see if Sonny might have something more to say on the matter. When the man remained silent, he continued. "And the Five Families are willing to give that to you. They can't bring Michael back, no; but they can and they have promised to allow you to live your life in peace with your family."

Jason put the contract the heads of the Five Families had signed onto the table closest to wear Sonny struggled to stand. Much could be said about those in the mob, but their word was their bond... as were their families.

- "And they've promised to provide you with the protection necessary to ensure that no harm will come to you or your family... from anyone." He slid the paper toward the man. "After all of this, you can have everything you've always wanted."

* * *

- "What the hell are you trying to pull, Stefan?!" Tightening the towel around herself, she raged at her brother who sat cross legged on the couch reading through a business report. "We do not need a babysitter! And certainly not in this apartment. There's no room for you and Nikolas-" She looked over to her nephew. "No offense, Nikou," she smiled at the thirteen year old boy who sat next to the man.

- "It's okay," he sighed. Given the look on his face, it was obvious that he was not too keen on remaining in Port Charles either; the mother who had abandoned him happened to live in this city with her family. "Believe me, I get it."

- "As much as I love and adore you and your uncle, although perhaps him not at this very moment, there's no way all six of us can live together-"

Stefan nonchalantly looked up from his report and at his sister.

- "I believe we have always done so, Alexis," he calmly replied as he removed his reading glasses. "There have never been any incidents or issues, darling. And the children enjoy having one another as companions."

- "Yes, but we also did so in a large home where everyone had their own space, Stefan," she countered. "This apartment has only three bedrooms, of which Sam and Kristina share one. Where do you suppose Nikolas and you will sleep? I'm sure he's looking forward to sharing a room with you."

- "I should think we could figure this out quite easily," he replied as he ignored his sister's last statement. "To my knowledge, the children have been sleeping with you-"  
Alexis; scoffed at his unspoken suggestion.

- "Are you aware that when those girls are in bed with me, one is drooling all over my chest and shoulder, and the other is peeing on me?" She stared at him in disbelief.

- "Mommy!" Sam blushed as she walked into the room pulling the drawstrings on her mother's shorts she wore. "Let's make it clear that I'm not the one who pees on you, that's Krissy... and I don't drool that much."

Ignoring her daughter, she kept her attention focused on her brother who remained unbothered by her protests. That further angered her.

- "I haven't taken a shower alone in weeks, Stefan; Kristina is either in there with me, or she's on the floor coloring little boys lying in what she calls red paint! I'd like very much for that to end at some point and to get her back on a normal routine," she continued. "But, that's not going to happen if you're here taking over her bedroom and hogging one of the bathrooms!"

However, when he finally moved to respond to her arguments, she put up her hand to stop him. She was not finished.

- "And since we're on the subject, please keep in mind that while our home in Greece has several bathrooms, two of which are on the side of the house Tina, the girls and I share, that is the total number of bathrooms here. In case you missed it, this clearly means you'll be sharing with two children who barely ever remember to knock before entering-"

If only to annoy her proper Uncle who disapprovingly glared in her direction as she sat on the sofa's arm with her feet on the cushion, at her mother's comment, Sam once again rolled her eyes.

- "That's not fair!" She protested. "No one knocks in this apartment! It's not just Krissy and me! Aunt Tina's probably worse than all of us because she eats all this crap and then her stomach gets upset and then she traps you in there with her if she's gotta go and both bathrooms are occupied." When her mother gave her a look, Sam nonchalantly shrugged. "Mama, it's true and you know it! She's a hippy with no boundaries. My height isn't a coincidence, you know! I've been stunted."

Alexis playfully ran her hand down the teen's face to shut her up.

- "While we could have done without Sam's colorful description of life with our little sister, you should know, Stefan, that she is quite unconventional and free," she smiled at Tina's entrance with a freshly bathed Kristina in her arms. "She streaks from the bathroom to her bedroom because she won't use a towel after showering so she doesn't unnecessarily cause more laundry and increase her carbon footprint, she'll only flush the toilet for... solids, and she does yoga completely nude right here in the living room... unless of course, we're in Greece and she does it on the beach. You remember that, don't you, Stefan?"

- "She totally does," Sam nodded in agreement. She laughed when she noticed her cousin redden and squirm in his seat. "I don't think Nik wants his aunt to be the first naked lady he sees in his life, Uncle... or does he?"

And while Nikolas groaned at his cousin's poor taste in jokes, Stefan smacked Sam's leg hard enough that it stung. However, before he could scold her, Tina spoke up in her own defense.

- "Excuse me, but unless you wake up at five in the morning - which you never do, Samantha - I think it's safe to say that the living room is free space," she replied. "Plus, given that the purpose of the bedroom is to sleep and the living room is to live, I'm not certain where else it would seem appropriate to revitalize my soul each morning. Unless, of course, you want me to do it on the terrace because that was actually my first choice, but Alexis won't allow that."

Stefan knew Alexis' intentions were to leave him feeling uncomfortable enough to change his mind concerning this decision; however, he was not so yielding when it came to the safety of his family. He would do whatever necessary for them.

- "I am certain we can come up with a compromise in order to make this work," he smiled at the equally stubborn woman. "I'm certain that you all can learn to knock and await an answer prior to entering a room. Kristina," he looked at the four year old who, wrapped in her duck towel, remained in Tina's arms, "you will need to do the same."

- "Good luck on that one," Sam scoffed as she continued to rub her leg. "The word privacy isn't a part of her vocabulary, Uncle. I mean, it's not like it matters or anything, we're all girls. And like T says, we all have the same lady parts-" however, when she met her mother's threatening gaze, she stopped speaking; the woman had always hated that phrase her sister had seemed to implant in her mind from a young age. "But it's true!"

He ignored her as he turned to the redhead.

- "Darling, I am sure given Nikolas and my presence here, you can find a way to curb some of your habits or leave them to the bathroom in Alexis' room and be fully clothed for your morning exercises-"

But she quickly spoke over him.

- "You have to be one with the universe, Stefan," she replied. "How can I feel centered enough to begin my day if I'm confined in an unnatural state? I really think you should try it one day, Steffy; it would loosen you up some. It's completely natural. Ask Alexis; she's tried it. She doesn't have a problem with it!"

- "I wouldn't say that I don't have a problem with it, Garfield," Alexis countered. "I'm just used to waking up and seeing you... all of you... in the morning."

- "And I think I will pass, thank you," Stefan replied. "It is one thing if it is just you, your sister, and the girls, but I should think that Alexis would agree that with Nikolas and me staying here-"

- "Well, you're in for a rude awakening, big brother," Tina retorted to the prudish man. "Lex, I'm going to get Krissy dressed, then we're going to go pick up dinner. Oh, and Stefan," she spoke over her shoulder as she left the room. "You should probably also know that we eat vegan when it's my night to choose."

- "Which isn't tonight, T!" Sam screamed at the woman before moving to where her mother stood. "Mama! We can't eat Kristina's crap-" she jumped when her mother's hand quickly, but sharply, connected with her bottom. "Why does everyone keep hitting me?!"

Alexis once again ignored the opinionated teen.

- "The bottom line, big brother," she took a step toward him, "you love privacy, but believe me, there isn't any here. There are a lot of interruptions, a lot of oversharing, and a lot of hormones from two adults, a moody teenager, and a curious and inquisitive toddler. And I'm not going to ask our sister to change who she is or make the girls feel uncomfortable because you've decided to disrupt their lives-"

- "I hardly think wanting to ensure your safety is a disruption to your lives," he responded. "I think the disruption lies when you prematurely bury-" He stopped when he noticed the look on his sister's face change; for the second time that day, he had offended her and this time, in front of her daughter. Alas, apart from Sam's presence, he did not care. Alexis clearly did not take seriously what had happened. "I understand that neither of you care for this arrangement, but I will not take no for an answer, and I suspect that regardless of how strongly you feel, you will not say no."

She hated the smirk on her brother's face when he knew he was right; as upset as he could make her, given all that he had done for Tina, her girls and her, she could never turn him away. Considering the looks she received from Sam, it was clear she too knew the fate of their apartment; she wrapped an arm around the groaning teen.

- "Nikolas and you can share the girls' bedroom," she said as she turned to leave with the girl. "And to spare us any issues of teenaged boys being traumatized for the entirety of their lives, you may also have the main bathroom. Tina, the girls and I will share mine."

- "Mama! You can't do that!" Sam screamed in protest. "Where are Krissy and me supposed to sleep?! This isn't fair! Why can't Uncle Stefan and Nik stay at a hotel!"  
Alexis gave the teen's shoulder a squeeze. Although neither of her children had slept in their room in weeks, it was obvious that Sam did not like the option of doing so taken from her. Much like Stefan, her daughter liked to maintain control.

- "You and your sister can sleep with either me or with your Aunt Tina," she replied before turning her attention back to her brother. "We're not leaving Port Charles again, which obviously means you aren't either. So, two weeks," she plainly stated as she tightened the towel around herself. "That's all you'll have to find a place to live, Stefan. And if you don't think I'll kick you out of here after that time, try me, big brother. You've got the girls' bedroom and the main bathroom, but that's it. If you insist on being here, don't expect Tina or the kids to change their normal behavior. We'll try our best to respect your privacy, especially with Krissy, but at the end of the day, Stefan, you're moving into a place where we're all comfortable around one another. You're going to have to work around the barging in, nude yoga, streaking and all. Regardless of what you think, I won't have our sister or my children feeling displaced in their own home especially after everything that's happened."

And with her clearly annoyed teen fast on her heels, she left the room.

* * *

For an hour, he stood outside of the brownstone in which she rented an apartment. He was uncertain if he should give her the out that she so desperately needed from this dangerous life, or if he should trust what the Five Families had promised him of a lifetime of protection and take her into his arms forever. Never in his life had he ever believed that it would be possible for him to have a normal life where he could give to his children what his father had never given to him. But the two people he had trusted most in the world had just handed him proof that it was possible. If he wanted it to be.

And so, with a stomach filled with rocks, and legs that felt as though they were made with jelly, he walked up the seven steps to the door. He allowed his finger to slowly find its way to the third floor buzzer that belonged to her, but he hesitated before pressing it. He was afraid that perhaps she might have changed his mind. Or worse, that she had simply fled without allowing him the time to say goodbye because she knew that that act would have only made things more difficult for them, and more importantly, for their children whose emotional states were shaky, at best.

He thought of Sam, who banged on their bedroom door the previous evening with a tear-stained face begging Alexis to take her home because she could not sleep without hearing her brother's laughter throughout the halls. His heart broke when she dragged her mother from the house stating that she would never be able to sleep in that house again; Michael was still there. His little girl was always so strong and protective of her family, but he had broken her and turned her into this shell of herself.

Then there was Kristina. From what Alexis had told him, his baby found it difficult to part from her side. When she was not sleeping with her, she slept with Sam or with Tina. The four year old's nights were filled with nightmares which resulted in frequent accidents for which Alexis was forced to put her once again in diapers. She had regressed, and Sonny could not help but feel every bit of responsibility for it.

Removing his finger from the bell, Sonny sat on the steps of the building; he needed to think. Although he had this promise of the Five Families to protect him and his family, was it enough? Who would protect them from him? Was he the best thing for them? Would it have been better for them to return to Greece where their lives were perfect and there was no fear that one day they would wake up from an afternoon nap in a place unknown to them with people who wanted nothing more than to do them harm simply because they hated their parents? He did not know what to do. But he also needed to see her. And so, rather than pressing the doorbell, he pulled out from his pocket his cellphone. Dialing the phone number he knew by heart, he held the phone to his ear.

- "Hello?" A young voice answered. "Dad?"

Sam would not have normally answered her mother's cell, but the woman was in the shower, and she knew that the only person who would have called her during her leave of absence from Cassadine Industries would have been her father, she could not help but to answer.

- "Dad?" She asked again. She could hear him almost holding his breath on the line unsure of how to answer her. He was afraid to speak to her. He was afraid to take responsibility of another life, especially one that he did not help to create, for fear that the nightmare they had just lived might repeat itself. "Daddy, please talk to me."

Tears spilled from his eyes as he struggled with his desire to speak to his daughter, and the need to disconnect the line so as to spare her of his destruction. He had attempted to keep his distance from his children by holding them at arm's length, but being so close and given the latest development of his life, it became increasingly more difficult. He just wanted to hold them.

- "Mom's in the shower," Sam tried once more to evoke some form of response from her father. "Do you... do you want me... to get her for you? Do you want... to talk to her?" She waited to see if he might speak to her. When he did not answer her, but continued to clearly listen to her as she spoke for he did not disconnect the line, she moved from the bed to the bathroom door. Pressing her ear to it to ensure that the shower continued to run, she moved to her mother's large closet and sat on the floor after closing the door behind her. "She doesn't want to leave you, Dad. I don't want to either. And I know Krissy doesn't. She... she knows everything is all fuc-" she cleared her throat. "She knows everything is all messed up, but she doesn't want you to think that she blames you for everything that's happened. She know that it's not your fault that Michael..." she could not finish her sentence. "Um... what happened to Michael wasn't your fault. She knows that."

But before she could continue to speak, the closet door opened to reveal her mother. At first it was apparent that the woman did not notice her, but always aware of her surroundings, especially after everything that had transpired, she saw her.

- "Samantha, what are you-" she had intended to scold the teen for seemingly hiding, but she noticed the distraught look on Sam's face and the phone she pressed to her ear. Tightening her towel around her, Alexis knelt in front of her daughter. "Mushroom, what's wrong?" She asked her in Greek. "Who are you talking to?" Although she asked the question, in her heart, she knew the answer. "Come out of here, please."

Sonny listened to the shuffling over the phone as Sam crawled out from underneath Alexis' clothing in the closet. He closed his eyes as he imagined his fiancee wrapped in her towel with her hair dripping down her back standing barefoot in the middle of her bedroom waiting for an explanation from the teen. He could see the perplexed look on her face at having found the teen hiding while begging on the phone to be spoken to. He knew it would be only a matter of time before it was her voice instead of their daughter's he heard pleading with him to speak.

- "Is that Sonny on the phone?" Alexis asked when Sam finally emerged. She held out her hand to the girl. "Let me speak to him, please."

- "He's not saying anything, Mama," Sam whispered to her in Greek as though he might be able to understand her. "He's just... breathing. But... but I think he's listening. He's still there."

Alexis nodded as she took the phone.

- "Why don't you go take a shower and change out of those clothes," she held Sam's chin with her free hand. "Let me speak to your father alone."

Throwing her arms around her mother, Sam nodded.

- "He needs us, Mama," she whispered into her ear. "We can't leave him. He'll die if we do. I... I just know it."

Her heart sunk, but she could not allow her daughter to know how deeply her words affected her. Instead, she gave the girl a squeeze before patting her back to encourage her release; she desperately needed to hear Sonny's voice as much as she was certain he needed to hear hers. She needed to... save him... or whatever part of him was left.

- "I don't want you to worry about that, Mushroom," she kissed her forehead. "Go take a shower. I'll bring you a change of clothes in a few minutes so you don't have to walk into the hallway in your towel since your uncle and Nikou are here."

When Sam finally released her and went into the bathroom, Alexis waited a moment before she spoke into the phone. For some time she did exactly as the man did and simply listened. There was something vaguely familiar about the sounds that she heard, but she was unable to place it. When she heard the shower begin to run, she poked her head into the bathroom to ensure that her daughter was not attempting eavesdrop by pretending to do as she had been told. However, when she noticed the clothing thrown onto the floor and the girl's silhouette in the shower, she let out a sigh of relief as she slowly closed the door and moved toward the window that looked out toward the street.

- "Sonny, I know you're there," she whispered into the phone. "I need for you to talk to me." She paused to give him time to respond to her. When he continued to simply listen on the line, she sighed. "I can't just be the one talking, you know. And I can't assure Sam that you're okay if you won't assure me that that's the-" Before she could finish her statement, a car alarm went off on the block. Alexis was certain that she heard the very same sound coming from the phone. "Sonny," she pressed the phone to her ear as she went into the closet and closed the door. She wanted to be sure that what she suspected was in fact true. When the car alarm continued to sound both in her neighborhood and over the line, she knew he was exactly where she thought him to be. "I'm coming downstairs. Please, don't leave."

She quickly dropped the phone onto her dresser as she rummaged for something to wear. She found a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and threw them on before running into the next bedroom to retrieve an outfit for her daughter. She ran back into her bedroom and placed the clothes onto her bed. Finally, she made her way into the living room where her sister, brother, daughter and nephew sat together and said not a single word to them as she ran out of the house. She thought better of her action when she realized that either Stefan or Tina might follow her out. But, she did not care.

- "Sonny," she let out the breath she did not realize that she was holding when she saw him seated on the steps. At first she did not know if she had heard him for he kept his head down as he pressed his face into his hands, but when he shifted slightly in his seat so that she might sit beside him, she obliged. "I'd ask you if you were okay, but I'm pretty sure I already know the answer."

When she sat down on the step beside him, a surge of emotion hit him; he sobbed as he had the very moment he received confirmation that his son's body had been found. He found himself resting his head into her lap as he held tightly onto her without any concern that a passerby might see him. He was filled with far too much shame to pretend that pride continued to control him. His shame, guilt, grief, and regret paralyzed him. He hid his face in her stomach.

- "I'm here," Alexis whispered as she leaned forward to envelop him into her arms. "I love you. I hope you know that. I hope you know how much our daughters love you."

- "I don't deserve you," he sobbed. "You deserve better. You didn't deserve to spend weeks without your baby-"

She clicked her tongue.

- "Nor did you," she whispered as she ran her hands through his curly and disheveled hair. "I've told you this before, but it's not your fault-"

He could never understand her logic. How could it not be his fault? It was his past acts that caused the retaliation to be made against his children. If it was not his doing, then whose was it? He finally looked up at her.

- "It's not," Alexis quickly spoke before he could argue. "When it comes to my children and their safety, I'll never defend your actions. I think it's safe to say that I would never defend you if you were still involved in the mob and this... this... tragedy... had happened then. God, Sonny, if that had been the case, don't you know that I wouldn't have come back? And I certainly would've been already home in Greece the moment Kristina was returned? Do you even think I would've come back in the first place? Allow those girls to become attached to you only for this to happen?" She stared into his bloodshot eyes. She could smell the liquor on his breath and seemingly seeping from his pores. Not seeing his car anywhere on the block, she wondered how it was that he had gotten there. "I came back to be with you, Sonny, because you have changed. You have done everything that you promised me you would. You have become the man and the father that any little boy and little girl would have ever wanted. It is not your fault that Michael was..." she swallowed hard before saying the word, but she knew that she needed to say it; they could not hide from reality. "Murdered."

There was no sense in arguing with her on this point; she had already decided that he was not to blame. She had already made up her mind. Instead, he sat up with a sigh, and took from his jacket pocket the document that Jason had slid toward him. He handed it to her.

- "Here."

She hesitantly took the paper from him. Given it's appearance, she knew that it was nothing legal, insomuch as it could have been a contract, but her hand nevertheless shook as she quickly looked it over as tears filled her eyes.

- "This is your out?" She asked him. She was not certain how these things worked within the world of the mob. She knew that Sonny's exit from the organization was unheard of, but when she had agreed to return to the States, she was certain that it had been done and it had been accepted by all. This paper, signed by the leaders of the families, appeared to confirm it. "They're vowing to leave you in peace? To let us truly be a family?"

He did not know if he could truly allow the latter, but he did believe the former.

- "I'm out... again," he whispered. "It turns out that they're just as disgusted with what happened as we all were. They're promising to let me live a normal life... if I stay out of the life."

Alexis nodded in understanding.

- "There's no going back," she said.

- "There's no going back," he repeated.

And while she held in her hand the page of the document promising to leave him and his family at peace if he agreed to remain out of the organization, he kept for himself the second page. It was the page that simply read: _An eye for an eye._


	49. 5:5 Honor Thy Family

Oh... we're on Chapter 49, are we? Well, in the spirit of redundancy, I ask that you kindly take a few minutes of your time to **write a review** upon finishing this chapter. You won't read this request for too much longer; this story is nearly complete.

Barely edited.

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**Honor Thy Family**

Opening his door, Jason was shocked to find her standing on the other side of the threshold. He could not recall the last time in recent _years _she had come to his door. When he had taken the reigns of the business, and even more so when she had had her daughter, he had distanced himself from her. As proven in his nephew's death, his life was not suited for the presence of children... and certainly not their mothers. And so, he hesitated before addressing her.

- "What are you doing here?" He finally asked her when it was obvious that she would not speak until he had recovered. "Um..." Without allowing her to answer, he stood aside to allow her inside from the hallway. "Come in."

Opening her bag, she pulled out some medical files she had confiscated from the hospital. When he opened his mouth to object to what she had just brought into his home, she held her hand up to stop him.

- "Before you say anything, I'm well aware of the legalities of what I've done," Robin let out in an exasperated breath. Knowing that her absence would soon be noticed, she did not have time to waste. "Jason, when I look at Dani, I think about Emma and all of the things that I would do to protect her. I would go to the ends of the earth to ensure that _no one _laid a hand on her the way Kiefer attacked Kristina, and the way that Warren seems dead set on doing to _your _daughter-"

- "I wish you hadn't-" Regardless of her reasoning, he did not want her involved in a fight that was not hers. He had willingly participated in the lies in order to protect not only Kristina, but her unborn child from the taint of her parentage be it through the shame or simply being in Warren's presence. He knew that in no way would Kiefer have ever obtained custody of Dani even it they had told the truth from the beginning, but his father was poison. Warren Bauer would have stopped at nothing to torment and torture the teen and her baby in the name of his son. If there was one thing Jason could not tolerate, it was the use of innocent children to torture an enemy. So he went along with the ruse. "If anyone found out about this, you could lose your license, Robin. You have to take these back before anyone realizes they're gone."

She shook her head. She had already heard all the reasons she should not have interfered from her husband; she did not need to hear the same from a man she had at one point in her life considered her best friend.

- "Warren is out for blood," she continued. "_Literally_."

He paced the room for a moment as his mind reeled with thoughts of what the man's next move might be.

- "What do you mean, _literally_?"

She opened all of the files onto his desk. There was no question of whether or not anyone would notice that the files had been taken off of the hospital premises. They were duplicate copies of their medical records: Dani, Sam, Kristina, Tina, Alexis, Sonny, and Jason.

- "He's using his spies at General Hospital to get him Dani's medical records," she began. "And as you know, Sam isn't Sonny's biological daughter," she stated plainly. "Since we inherit fifty percent of our genetic markers from each of our parents if Sam were truly Dani's mother, Dani shouldn't share _any_ DNA with Sonny-"

- "But she does since she's _Kristina's _biological daughter," he replied.

Pointing to Dani, Tina, Sam, and Sonny's files, Robin nodded.

- "And that's exactly what these show," she continued. "Dani shares a quarter of her genetic markers with Sonny, given that she's his biological granddaughter, and only an eighth with Sam since-"

- "Kristina and Sam don't share the same father," he finished his sentence. He cursed under his breath as his medical background allowed him to easily follow the woman's reasoning . "So what are the other files?"

- "Well-" she bit her lip. "These are the files that'll be in the records-"

He rubbed his forehead in shock. He did not know what to think about her act. It was one thing to take files from the hospital, it was another to change entirely the records of seven people.

- "Please tell me you didn't change-"

She put her hand up to stop him from speaking.

- "I changed only Dani's paternity by changing what are Kiefer's markers for yours," she replied. "I only swapped names."

- "And what about the other ones?"

Given that Alexis, Kristina, Tina, and Sam had most of the medical files from Dani's birth under strict protection in Greece, she did not worry so much for them; she was certain that they had made their own provisions in ensuring their safekeeping. And so, she continued to do to those files what Patrick had previously caught her doing.

- "I moved some records around," she admitted. "Anything pertaining to Kristina having been pregnant, or having given birth were all moved to _Tina's_ files-"

He knew that the similarity in their names would do exactly what the Cassadines believed would happen if the Greek files were found; it would appear to be a simply clerical error. However, he knew that it could never be that simple when dealing with the Bauers. The Cassadines had taken great pains to ensure their meticulous care of this situation.

- "What else did you do?"

She flipped a page in Sam's files so that he can see what had not previously existed.

- "Well, the fiction is that given her difficulty having children, Sam had undergone fertility treatments-"

Taking a seat on the couch, he covered his face; he knew already what she had done, but he allowed her to finish speaking.

- "I created false records of the fertility treatments and visits you would have had to have prior to the family going to Greece," she paused. "As well as the implantation of Tina with-"

He braced himself for her revelation.

- "With what, Robin?" He asked almost afraid of the answer. "Whose supposed eggs did you... _use_?"

She then opened Tina's files and compared them to Sam's.

- "Like I said, Dani shares only a quarter of her genetic markers with Sam," she pointed to the DNA tests she had run on the entire family, but ensured to keep from the files that would return to the hospital. "And considering that Dani _should_ have fifty percent of her genetic markers from Sam, there is no plausible way she could ever be her biological daughter-"

He continued to cover his face as he waited for it.

- "Robin-"

But she continued.

- "At first I thought I would I have to do some switching around of Alexis' markers with Sam, and manipulate them so that it could look as though Sam had donated _her _eggs, but then," she watched his reaction. "Then I realized that would be too obviously complicated and messy. So, I just switched Kristina and Tina's markers, and made it seem as though Tina used her own eggs, which would make-"

- "So, out of love for Sam, as my ex-girlfriend, I _intentionally _got her aunt pregnant with _my _baby, Robin?" He facetiously asked. As far as he could tell, she had made things worse; this was not necessary. "When I agreed to do this, it was agreed that they would tell everyone that Sam had donated _her _eggs; Tina would be the carrier. Why would you think _anyone _would believe anything other than that?"

- "It could easily have been a mistake," she replied.

She held up Tina's true file.

- "Because of her mother's death to cancer, and her sister's past diagnosis, Kristina _Cassadine _had frozen her eggs as a preservation should she have suffered the same fate. She didn't want to risk losing the opportunity to have children of her own," she admitted. She knew her admission was a clear violation of HIPPAA laws, but after already stealing files from the hospital, doctoring them, and creating false visits, this was the least of her worries. She was as in over her head as she could have possibly gotten. "Don't you think someone could have made a mistake in having switched Sam's eggs for Kristina's?"

Jason shockingly stared at the woman.

- "So you're saying that you're going to make it look as though Dani is _really _Tina's and my biological child instead of Sam's through some error in the lab?"

Robin nodded.

- "I already did," she smiled. "And you can thank God for ensuring that Dani turned out looking exactly like her."

Knowing that there were footprints on computer programs to every change made to its files, he needed to get Spinelli on the task to undo the changes Robin had made. The last thing they needed was to allow a very meticulous Warren Bauer to notice the numerous modifications made on the very same day to all of the files he would undoubtedly attempt to access. As helpful as she might have thought she had been, there was a strong possibility that she had made things far worse.

* * *

Shock filled her. Her husband's black BMW with the long scratch on the left passenger side door caused when Krissy had reversed too closely to the trashcans that had been put out for pick up at the end up of the driveway one Wednesday morning, turned toward Pier 52 - his former territory. Surely this must have been a misunderstanding. It had to be. Given the stress that had consumed them all over the past few months, Sonny had undoubtedly made an error. That had to be what had happened. No other explanation would have made any sense.

- "Would you like for me to follow him?" Stefan asked after some time. He had slowed the car to well below the speed limit in order to give his sister the time to thing of her response. Although he was certain what they had seen was proof of the man's deceit; he knew Alexis would not so easily accept this betrayal. She had fought for this relationship too hard to roll over and accept it for what it clearly was: a lie. "Darling?"

She did not know what to say. She wanted more than anything to tell him to turn the car around and to follow Sonny into his old world. She would have liked to tell him to do just that in order to prove him wrong for she knew that he believed only the worst in her husband. She wanted to be able to laugh in her brother's face, to throw back at him the paperwork indicating that Sonny had contacted one of his former distributors for weapons, and to revel in her family's victory that Stefan was wrong about him. But her heart skipped a beat. What if he was right?

She knew she needed to see for herself if her husband had truly betrayed her. This was more than a phone call for help to the man who purported to be her granddaughter's father; it certainly was more than an active step into the mob. This was a full fledged reentrance into the world that had taken the life of his son. He had been given one out from this world; in no way would he be afforded a second. The Five Families, having laid a truce on the line for him for his promise that he would never return, would surely kill him. And if not him, then _his _family... her children and her. She could not stand for this. She _would _not stand for this.

- "Why would he do this?" She spoke to herself, but loudly enough that her brother might hear her. However, upon thinking of the man's blatant honesty, even when unwanted, she shook her head. "You know what? Don't answer that. You warned me about him when I decided to move back to here, after I moved and Kristina was kidnapped, when we became engaged, and again just before we were married. I don't think I can handle you telling me that you told me this would happen, Stefan."

But he would have never done such a thing to her. He might have been overprotective of his family, but in his habit of tough love, he was never cruel. In that moment, it was clear that she was quickly crumpling to the floor at the destruction her family faced at the hands of its supposed head. He would hold her up before she hit the bottom; he would never bring her down. Her husband was already doing a good enough job at doing such a thing.

- "I should hope you would know me better than that," he calmly replied as he continued to drive. She was not yet ready to learn the truth about her husband's whereabouts and actions. Rather than to keep her in her misery of figuring out what she wanted, he drove toward the Spencer home where he knew Samantha and Kristina would undoubtedly return upon their arrest. "You must know how terribly it hurts to see any of you in pain, darling. I simply want for us to figure out how we will work through this collectively. The Bauers are clearly a bigger devil than we had ever imagined. They are tempting far too many in our family and causing a rift in what makes a strong. We cannot allow this to happen. I want this hell to be over."

- "Me too," she sighed. Looking down at the ring on her finger, she wished that it truly could have been a nightmare from which she could simply awaken. She wished that at some point she would roll over and she would be in the bed she had shared with her husband over the past fifteen years and find him beside her. "I really just want... I want Sam to be happy with Dani and Lucky in St. Lawrence, and I don't know... _pregnant_? And by pregnant, I mean, I want her to actually be able to _have a _child without any worry that today might be the day she miscarries. You know?"

He reached over to give her hand a squeeze.

- "I do," he nodded. "That girl deserves to know the joy of having a child of her own... for once. She has had more heartbreak-"

- "Than any woman should," she finished his sentence. "It's cruel. Sometimes I just want to scream '_Why?!' _But then I almost don't even want to know the answer because I'm sure a giant arrow will point to me. It'll say that I'm the cause of my baby's constant heartache." She shook her head in disgust at the way in which this _universe _her sister so profoundly believed in had treated her children so unfairly. She found it difficult to have the faith the younger woman had. "And my poor Krissy-"

Stefan clicked his tongue. He would never forget the way in which she looked lying helplessly in the hospital bed. She was unrecognizable. The baby he had held in his arms a mere hour after she had prematurely entered the world, had been broken into pieces by a man they had all accepted as worthy of one day becoming a part of their family. After leaving the hospital that evening, he had returned to Wyndemere where cried for the loss of her childhood and innocence.

- "That young woman has proven to us on more than one occasion her excessive strength," he replied. "She too has been thrown into a battlefield and asked to fight for her life. Darling," he looked at her as he came to a stop at a light. "She will make it through this as well."

- "But in what kind of shape, Stefan?" She asked. "There's a limit to the amount of times a person can take a beat down from life, and pick herself up again." She wiped a fallen tear from her cheek. "I mean, how can she possibly ever trust another man again? After everything that's happened to her, do you _honestly _think that she'll _ever _be able to be in a relationship again? That she'll be able to have a child of her own? I don't know if there's enough counseling in the world to make her get through this."

Her words shocked him. Defeat was a four-letter word to members of the Cassadine family. It was unacceptable. They were better than it. They won... _always._

- "Have you forgotten from what family she comes?" He asked her. "You are her mother, Alexis. You have seen and experienced enough heartache in your life to know-"

She stopped him.

- "That's not even remotely the same, Stefan," she argued. "I was _never _beaten and raped. I've never given birth to my rapist's child, then gave her up to my sister to raise. And I've certainly _never _experienced the return of not only my rapist into my life, but also his father, who now wants to claim this child as his own!" She felt her hands ball into fists. "I've had _shit _in my life, yes; but _that _kind? I can't even put myself in the same league as my daughter."

- "Do you believe her to be weak?"

She looked down at her hands. Of course her daughter was not weak; she had managed to somewhat pick herself up from the rape and continue her life. However, things were not the same. She was not as social as a girl her age should have been. She did not date. She did not talk about any boys in whom she might have been interested. And she certainly did not make any claims of interest in marrying and having a family of her own. If this was how her daughter was from Kiefer being imprisoned the first time, how exactly did Stefan expect her to believe that things would be _better _after all that had happened since?

- "Stefan, it's... it's not that easy," she honestly answered him. "It's not a yes or no answer. It's... it's just... I don't know. I just hope that she'll be able to trust again. After all this? She deserves a chance at love. But..." she hesitated. "I don't think she'll ever truly accept it even if it's in her face." She paused. "She'll run away because she'll be afraid the same thing will happen again. Stefan, I'm afraid she won't ever give her heart again to another person. I'm afraid she'll end up alone."

He pulled into the Spencer driveway to find Luke on the porch searching for what Stefan could only presume to be the spare key. The man was not known to spend his time in a home that would force him to settle down and become a family man. It was at least for that much Stefan was able to give Sonny credit; in spite of his dealings throughout the years with company's that had dual ties with honest businessmen and men who purported themselves as such, he had given Alexis and the girls a normal life for the fifteen years since Michael's murder. The problem, however, was that he was never certain on which side of the dual ties the man fell... until that very moment. Regardless of the means Sonny had insisted on taking in order to achieve his goes, Stefan could not fault him for wanting to protect his family. Placing himself into the man's shoes, he could not have imagined being told to remain home or in the hospital while the threat grew against the people he loved. He doubted that he would have been able to do the same. For the first time, he understood his brother-in-law.

- "The moral of the story is that we must stick together," he paused when he realized that someone had pulled in beside him. He looked over to notice that it was Tina. He smiled at her. "As a family."

_**Flashback**_

_He took each step up to her apartment with a hesitancy he had never thought he would feel when it came to her or their children. Although she assured him that everything would be alright, he could not shake the feeling that perhaps he was allowing her to make the biggest mistake of her life. Regardless of what the Five Families had promised him, there was no guarantee that she and the girls would be safe; enemies existed everywhere. And after all that he had done in his life, they could have lived around the corner from him and he would not have known... until it was too late._

_- "Lex, wait," he tugged at her arm just before arriving at their door. "Are you... are you sure? I don't... I don't want you to... I'll be fine-" He lied. "Like I told you, if you want to take the girls back to Greece... I wouldn't blame you. They'll be safer-"_

_She put her fingers over his lips. This is the same argument she had had with herself from the moment Kristina had been returned to her and Michael's body had been discovered. Her mind was already made._

_- "We're not leaving," she simply stated. "I'm going to tell you just as I told my brother: I love you, I love our children, and I love the family that we're going to have together. I gave up on you once before, Sonny; I won't do it again, not when you've changed and become the man I've always known you could be."_

_- "But the world hasn't changed, Alexis," he argued. "I can be out, and they can say they'll leave us alone, but people lie! I lie!"_

_- "You wouldn't lie about this," she countered. She knew him well enough to know this to be true. Michael's death had affected them too deeply for him to lie about this. "If you said you're out, you're out. I know you. And as for the rest of them, after everything that's happened, I think that even they can be trusted to leave us alone." She wrapped her arms around him. "I know you're scared, but we'll be okay."_

_Leaving no room for any further argument on his part, she took him by the hand and led him into the apartment. Under normal circumstances she would have thought twice of the act, especially since Stefan stood upon her entrance with a judgment glare in her direction; but, this was her home. She would not allow her brother to make her feel ashamed to bring the father of her children into it._

_- "Tina," she looked over to her sister who had begun to set the table for their impending food delivery. "Set another place for Sonny, please. He's staying for dinner."_

_Sonny noticed that slight hesitation in the young woman; he did not blame her for she did not know if she should honor her brother's overt display of disapproval, or her sister's wishes. But, she did as she had been asked. He was grateful for that._

_- "Are you sure you want to do this?" But he nevertheless leaned into Alexis to question her yet again. "There's still time for me to go. I don't want the girls to see me if... if... if we're not sure about this."_

_Having excellent hearing, Stefan heard every word the man had said; for the first time, he respected Sonny for his putting the girls' feelings and emotional states before his own. And so, before Alexis could respond, he made his opinion clear._

_- "Darling, perhaps Sonny is right about this," he made eye contact with this thug for the first time since his arrival. "I believe they've been through enough-"_

_Alexis put her hand up to stop her brother from continuing._

_- "Yes, they have been through enough, Stefan," she agreed with him. "But so has Sonny. He's just lost his son. And as I've already made clear to you, I will not take from him his daughters." She ensured to stress the end at the end of the final word. Regardless of what Stefan thought, by her own request and his desires, Sam was as much of Sonny's daughter as Kristina was. " He's given up that life that took Michael from him... from us. He won't make that mistake again. Sam and Krissy will have their father in their-"_

_- "Daddy!" Kristina, who had run into her mother's bedroom to let her sister know that dinner would soon be served, spoke over the woman. Leaving Sam's side upon seeing her father, she launched herself into his arms. "Are you gonna stay for dinner?"_

_It astounded him how different this little girl was in the daytime, than what she was when left alone even for a moment, or late in the evenings and the middle of the night when visions of her dead brother haunted her. If he had not known better, given her current attitude while surrounded by her family she knew would always protect her, this whole nightmarish ordeal had not occurred. If he would have simply dialed Carly's phone number, he would have heard in the background Michael laughing and playing his video games. He would have been able to ask the woman to allow him to simply say hello to his little champ. And he would have been able to once again tell him how much he loved him. But this would never be. Unable to respond to his baby girl's question, with tears welling in his eyes, he simply enveloped her in a hug. _

_- "He is," Alexis responded for him. "And he'll be at dinner always, Peanut. We're a family; we're going to act like one." Her eyes fell on Sam who, in that moment standing in the same spot where Kristina had left her, seemed uncertain as to where she belonged: with the Cassadines or with the Corinthoses. But holding her hand out to her daughter, she answered her unasked question - she belonged with her. "You, Sam and me, we're Daddy's family." When the teen buried her face into the crook of her neck as she also held onto Sonny's free hand, Alexis looked over to her sister, brother and nephew who stood watching her with her new family. "And Daddy is also part of our family."_

_Sam nodded thoughtfully. _

_- "I guess we're the Cassadine-Corinthos family now?" She sniffled as she looked from her mother to her father. "Right?"_

_First meeting Stefan's watchful eye, then turning to look into those of the love of his life, Sonny raised Sam's hand to his lips._

_- "It would be my honor."_

_**End of Flashback**_

She was not shocked to see her sister at Lucky's home with Dani; she had undoubtedly planned to bring the little girl to see Lucky and Sam. But it was Molly's presence that left her feeling uncomfortable. And from the look on the teen's face, Alexis knew something had occurred.

- "Molly." Her heart beat heavily in her chest as she exited the car and quickly moved to the second car's passenger side door where her daughter sat. She nearly threw the door open in order to get to her. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" She cupped her baby's face in her hands. Tears streamed down the teen's cheeks. "What are you doing here? Where's your father?"

From the moment she had entered the vehicle and placed her niece into the child-seat, the tears had uncontrollably and incessantly poured from her eyes. As angry as she might have been at her father for all that she had been _told _he had done, it had terrified her to see him in such a state for she had been certain she would be his next victim. He would have beat her the way he had done to Mike. Her hands shook at the thought.

- "He knows," she whispered to the woman without looking her in the eyes. If she did, she knew she would crumble in her spot. "He found Krissy's note on your closet floor! And now he... he's pissed. He punched a hole into the wall."

Alexis took the teen's arm and pulled her from her seat. Her baby had finally met the monster from whom they had all attempted to shield her. Sonny Corinthos had returned.

* * *

There it was - the prison that housed the troubled man who in his attempt to destroy their family, had actually blessed it with Dani's creation. Kristina stared at the structure thinking of all those other animals it held who held themselves out amongst one another as having some sense of moral code depending on the crime they had committed. She wondered if a murdered were treated more respectfully than a rapist. But for her mother's constant interference and skills in the courtroom, her father might have been in there alongside Kiefer. Would her father have finally gotten his wish to kill him if he had been imprisoned there as well? Would she have even had such a life and relationship if her mother had failed to have him released? Would she have believed the fairytale that they had created if her father had been behind bars? Driving toward this building filled with so many hot-blooded and angry individuals, Kristina could not help but wonder how differently her life could have been if even one decision her parents had made had been different.

- "Krissy," Sam gently placed her hand onto her sister's arm so as to not shock her. She could tell that the girl was driving on autopilot. "You have to pull over."

Her mind continued to think of the ways perhaps she could have changed the course of history through her own actions. Perhaps if she had spoken up sooner, before it was too late, about the way in which Kiefer had treated her, none of this would have occurred. Of course, with these thoughts came the guilt that any change in either her or her parents' choices would have likely erased Dani's existence; but if she had learned anything from her aunt's strong belief in fate and the cosmos, her niece would have come into their lives anyway. Maybe in a different and less painful fashion. She had to believe that.

- "Kristina," Sam said a bit more forcefully than she had previously. It was clear that the young woman was lost in deep thought. "Honey, you _have _to pull over _right _now!"

Finally realizing that she was being spoke to, Kristina turned to look at her sister. She loved this woman more than anything; the rift that had formed between them tore her heart in two. She prayed their relationship would someday recover the blow this turbulent time had caused it.

- "What's going on?" She asked as she did as her sister had asked of her. "Are you okay?"

- "The cop-" Sam pointed behind her to the flashing lights that had appeared behind them. "He's been trying to pull us over for the past half mile." She would have asked what was on her sister's mind, but she was certain she already knew. "Just get out your license and registration so that we can get out of here and to the prison. We're almost there."

Kristina turned to look. She knew that she had not been speeding, and she certainly had not followed too closely to anyone on the road as the area was actually trafficless. She wondered the cause or reason for this encounter.

- "Um... okay," she fumbled to open her glove compartment. She never liked encounters with police officers. She felt they must have all known her story; given the direction they were headed, she had no doubts that any officer on the road would have easily figured out that she was going to see the man who had written the angst-filled novel of her life. But for the sudden feeling of her sister's hand on her own, she would have felt overwhelmed. She smiled gratefully at the woman. "I'm sure it's nothing, right?"

- "From what I could tell, you have nothing to be nervous about, honey," Sam sincerely responded. All the animosity that had existed between them had dissipated; she would always look after her sister. This was the promise she had made to God when he had returned her to their family's safekeeping. "Don't worry. It's probably routine."

Kristina nodded as she watched from her side view as the man approached them. She knew him; he was Dante Falconeri, the new detective that had just arrived from Brooklyn approximately a month and a half earlier. She had not yet met him, but from what she had heard from Lucky since he went to visit the PCPD, he had high recommendations and would be an asset to the department.

- "Hello Detective," she attempted a smile when he had finally reached her driver's side window. "Is there something wrong?"

- "Kristina Cassadine-Corinthos and Samantha Cassadine Davis-Spencer?" Dante asked the two women with a smile. He knew who they were, but it was formality purposes that required that he confirm their identities.

Before her sister could respond, however, Sam placed a hand onto her lap.

- "Is there a reason you've pulled us over, Detective Falconeri?" She asked him. "As my sister has just asked you, is there something wrong?"

Dante stared at the woman for a moment; knowing her mother in passing, he could tell that she had acquired her quick skills at assessing a legal situation. She would not easily divulge information if she did not see a legal reason for the questioning to have occurred in the first place. But knowing that her mother was aware of the PCPD's intention to stop the women from making it to Pentonville, Dante was not remotely concerned with any write-ups against him for improperly and illegally stopping them.

- "I just need to make sure you're who I'm looking for," he vaguely replied. "Now, are you Samantha Cassadine-Davis-Spencer and Kristina Cassadine-Corinthos?"

When Kristina attempted to answer once again, Sam shook her head once again.

- "You don't have to answer him," she whispered in Greek to her before turning her attention back to the man. "You can't just stop whomever you feel like stopping in the street, Detective Falconeri. You actually need to have probable cause-"

He smiled at her.

- "Actually, I only need to have a reasonable suspicion you are in the process of doing something illegal, or will be in the process of doing something against the law," he replied. "I only need probably cause if I want to search your vehicle."

- "Nevertheless," Sam spoke over him. She would not allow her slip-up in the law to cause him to outsmart her. There was something fishy going on, and she did not like it. She wondered whether or not either her husband or mother had something to do with this sudden hiccup in Kristina and her plans to confront Kiefer. "Well, what reasonable suspicion do you have to pull us over?"

He was prepared for her question.

- "This vehicle matches the description of one that was reported stolen from the Davis-Corinthos household this morning," he replied to the shocked faces of both Kristina and Sam. Of course what he stated was untrue; neither Alexis nor Sonny would have ever reported their car stolen. But their daughters did not need to know that. "So now, I'm going to ask you again. Are you two Samantha Cassadine Davis-Spencer and Kristina Cassadine-Corinthos?"

- "Fine," Sam relented with an exasperated breath. She would not have put it past her mother to play hard ball and do such a thing especially if she had already figured out that she was with Kristina. When determined, Alexis Davis was capable of anything. "Obviously we're who you're looking for. Now what do you want from us?"

Looking at Kristina, Dante could see the fear written all over her face. When Mac had assigned him the task of stopping the stubborn Cassadine-Corinthos women, he had given him a quick summary of what had happened five years ago. While there were no physical scars left from that night, the emotional ones were as clear as day: the way she gripped the steering wheel although her hands and arms shook, the way she had not once made eye contact with him, and the way she bit her lip as she allowed her sister to take the lead. Kristina Cassadine-Corinthos was a scared little girl.

- "Although I'm well in my rights to arrest you," he began. "I won't if you to turn this car around and return this car to where it belongs."

Kristina looked at her sister. They would not be seeing Kiefer after all. If being honest with herself, she could not say that she was too disappointed; she crumpled in his presence. The hold this man held on her, even behind bars, was paralyzing... and humiliating. Since his return, she had relived _night _over and over.

- "Let's just go home, Sam," she softly replied in Greek. "I... I don't... I don't want to any more trouble than we're obviously going to get in with Mom. Let's just-"

With a nod, Sam gently squeezed her sister's thigh. One day the girl would be ready to confront her attacker. Today would not be it.

- "Thank you, Officer Falconeri," she smiled politely. "We'll go back home to our family."

- "Um, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I actually have to follow you back to your destination-" When Sam opened her mouth to interject, he put his hand up. "Look, I could've arrested you both for stealing your mother's car-"

Sam rolled her eyes.

- "This is my sister's car," she began. "The only reason it's in our parents' names is because she was a teenager when they got it for her, and since she's lived in the city all of this time in school and drove it only when she came home on vacation, they didn't bother to change it."

- "Nevertheless, it isn't her car," Dante reiterated. "And your parents have every right to report it stolen. So, unless you want to sit in the back of my squad car, you're going to have a chaperone back to the address where this car is registered."

Sam turned from the man and faced forward in her seat, thus letting her sister know that she had resigned to their fate; their mother was going to have their heads.

* * *

- "Thanks for meeting me," he said as he extended his hand to the man he was not certain he had seen in some time. He knew that he had spoken to him several times, especially about the weapons shipment he was now certain Warren Bauer had put in his name, but seeing him face to face was not even a blur in his memory. He tried to hide from those around him how much he truly had forgotten about the past month and the things that he had done. He was not proud of what he had said and the acts that resulted from his tumor; in fact, he was incredibly ashamed. Surely, a piece of him - and certainly that portion of the tumor that remained lodged inside of his brain - believed the terrible words and wanted to throw those life-threatening punches. Why else would they have come so easily to him? Why else would he have thought to say them if not for the fact that they had already been at the tip of his tongue? How else would he have caused the damage he had if not for his fists that had already been balled?

But things were different now. In spite of that small tumor that remained, he regained control of his impulses. He was no longer incapable of caring for his family. He could once again return to his post as the head of _his _family. This last point was one that not even a tumor could have allowed him to forget. He would protect _his _family from _anyone _who threatened their lives and their well-being. It was _his _responsibility. He would not allow anyone to have him sit in the background awaiting instructions. He would handle this as he should have five years earlier.

- "Did you get me the gun?" He asked the man. There was not any time to mince words. "And the prints?"

Bernie held tightly to the briefcase in his hand. Eyeing his long-time friend, he knew that putting a gun in Sonny's hand would mean nothing but disaster. Even when healthy, the man was unpredictable and impulsive.

- "You know this isn't necessary," he began. "The Five Families-"

Before he could finish his statement, however, Sonny's hand flew up to stop him from speaking.

- "This is _not _their responsibility!" He spoke through gritted teeth. "I need to do this, Bernie."

- "I understand why you think you do-" When Sonny shook his head, Bernie quickly continued before he was once again interrupted. "But think about the _impact _this might have on your family, Sonny. You could lose them-"

- "I already have," he simply replied. "I've sat back for years letting other people dictate how I should take care of my kids," he turned from the man as he walked to the end of the dock. "I'm done. If protecting them means that I have to lose them and my family forever, so be it. At least I'll know they'll be safe."

Bernie did not think that his friend was thinking clearly. Knowing him as well as he did - and even in spite of the distance between them over the last decade and a half - it was easy for him to tell that he was acting on impulse. He moved to stand beside him.

- "Sonny, I know that you want to take care of the Bauers on your own, but why don't you just let the Families take care of them for you?" Bernie once again attempted to suggest to him. "Why risk everything you've fought to have?"

Looking across the water at Wyndemere some distance to his right, he stood with both of his hands in his pocket. Regardless of where he stood on the dock or at any of the piers, that home was always visible. It was a constant reminder of the world he had entered when he had left the world he had known.

- "Understand this," Sonny spoke so low that Bernie, in his advancing age, had to strain to hear him. "It doesn't matter whether or not Kiefer and Warren die by my hands or the Five Families; my wife won't forgive me for it. So what difference does it make?"

_**Flashback**_

_He sat uncomfortably on her living room couch feeling as though all eyes were strictly on him. He would not have felt so uneasy if it had been just their daughters and her, but as the man had done throughout dinner, her brother continued to glower at him. With every movement he made, the man's eyes followed him. And with his glare came the inquisitive looks from the quiet young man he had raised as his own, as well as the uncertain one from his youngest sister. He was the odd man out in this tight-knit family; and after everything that had happened because of him, he did not think that he would ever truly become part of them. _

_- "Thank you for dinner," he said as he finally resigned to this realization that struck him hard in his face. As much as Alexis might have wanted this to work out, he could not and would not allow a rift to occur in her family because of him. He stood from his seat. "I'll... I'll talk to-"_

_Leaving her own seat on her uncle's lap, Krissy ran toward her father._

_- "No wait, Daddy!" She grabbed hold of his hand. "Can you read me a bedtime story?" _

_The sound in the room seemed to mute with that one little question. He looked down at his beautiful little girl dressed in her brand new princess nightgown as she smiled up at him. Her eyes sparkled with the hope that things would return to normal for their family. As much as he would have liked to forget all that had happened, he knew that this four year old child wanted more than anything for some semblance of normalcy; she wanted back what she had had when her family and she had first arrived from Greece less than six months earlier. Staring at her, he was suddenly overwhelmed by the sense of love he felt for her and the desire he had to give her all that she wanted. When he turned to look at Alexis who had her arms wrapped around Sam, he felt his eyes once again well with tears. _

_He wanted to give back to all three of his girls the normalcy they had had before he reentered their lives._

_- "I would love to, but-"_

_- "But you have to choose your book first, Peanut," Alexis spoke over him. She fixed her eyes onto his so that he might know that she knew about what he was thinking; if he wanted to restore normalcy in their lives, he would need to start with himself. He was their new normal. And she was not letting him go. "Why don't you go do that? Daddy will be in to tuck you in shortly. Okay?"_

_When the little girl jumped in excitement, released him, and ran down the hallway, Sonny nearly collapsed in his spot. He did not normally cry in front of others, but the grief was too much. What he would have given to have his son back to help read to Kristina; his own life was at the top of the list._

_- "Mama," Sam looked up to her mother. Her father's reaction startled her for as much as the family weeped at Michael's burial, the man had remained stone-faced; this was the first time that she had seen him cry. "What... what should we do?"_

_But before she could respond to her daughter, Stefan moved to where Sonny sat hunched over with his face buried in his hands. He stared at the man for a quick moment; he actually pitied him. If he had been in the same position as having lost one of his sister, nieces or nephew, it was likely he would have felt the same; but this man was clearly in a worse position in that the life he had chosen had been the cause for this pain and suffering. This rare moment of empathy that moved Stefan's feet._

_- "Get up," he quietly said to him. "Your daughter has made a request of you," he continued when the man did not budge from his seat. "You will not disappoint her."_

_Alexis stared in shock at her brother. As much as he disapproved of the relationship, he supported the happiness of her children; this was the closest to an olive branch that Sonny would ever receive. She moved to stand beside her brother and fiancé._

_- "Thank you," she mouthed to him with a squeeze of his arm before turning her attention to Sonny. "Honey, come on," she lowered herself to her knees. Aside from his grief, it was also his pride that stopped him from showing his face; she knew this. He was embarrassed for having broken down in front of her family. He would not be easily moved. So, she turned to the group. "Can you all go... I don't know... do something... someplace else?" She asked them in Greek so that he would not be able to understand her. "Mushroom, go check on your sister. Make sure she's used the bathroom before getting into bed, and please put a diaper on her so we don't have a repeat of this evening-"_

_- "We should just put her in a crib now since Uncle's staying here," Sam remarked. "At least the bed won't be so crowded, and we can remain dry."_

_Alexis gave the teen a sharp look of disapproval; now was not the time for her smart-alecky comments._

_- "If we get a crib, you won't be pleased to learn who'll be sleeping in it," she responded. When Sam rolled her eyes with a smirk, Alexis realized that her daughter's comment had been an attempt, albeit poor, to lighten the somber mood. She returned a smile to the girl. "We'll be in right behind you."_

_While his sister, niece and nephew had done as her Alexis had asked, Stefan remained in his spot. He would not be so easily swayed... and certainly not for Sonny's precious pride. He should have been ashamed for what had occurred; and the guilt should have eaten him alive. However, it was not prudent for Alexis to coddle him. He needed to hear tough truths; this was not the time to lie to him about his lack of culpability in order for him to feel better about himself._

_- "If you want to be of some usefulness to your children, Sonny, you will need to pick yourself back up again," he began much to his sister's disapproving eye. "Michael is gone. Kristina... and Samantha... remain. They need to know that you will be alright after this trauma. If they know that you are unable to pick yourself back up again, how do you expect them to do the same?"_

_Alexis bit her lip at her brother's statement. She wanted to tell him that it was not his place to speak to her fiancé in such a way; but if he did not, who would? Whatever the man was thinking, he was likely right; she, herself, was too damaged to truly let Sonny have it at both barrels. She could not expect to pick him up from his depression when both her hands were busy tending to their two daughters. Perhaps her brother's tactic was just what Sonny needed. At some point, the tears needed to stop; as horrible as it might have sounded, but he would soon need to either move on or put on the facade for the sake of the girls that he at least had._

_- "I know it's easier said than done, but you have to let this grief and guilt go," she passed her hand across his back. Holding onto him as her brother stood over him, Alexis realized, for the first time, how small he appeared in that very moment. He was that terrified little boy his stepfather used to lock inside of the closet for hours at a time. "Stefan is right; the girls need you. They need to see that you're okay, Sonny. They need to see that you're not afraid that the same thing that happened to Michael won't happen to-"_

_- "He can't promise them that," Stefan immediately spoke up. "He cannot promise those girl that they will not be kidnapped and murdered because of something he did-"_

_Alexis gasped as she glared at the man who remained glued to his spot._

_- "Why would you say that?"_

_- "Am I lying?" He asked as his gaze remained on Sonny, rather than on her. "Can you promise my nieces that they will be safe? Can you promise my sister that she will not herself become a victim of this life that you've chosen to live? Because if you cannot, I will ask that you do the responsible thing and leave this house right now."_

_It was Stefan's final statement that caused Sonny to finally lift his head to look at the person speaking to him._

_- "I... can't," he whispered. But he did not make any moves toward the door as Stefan had requested. "I can only promise that... that I will never return to that life. The Five Families gave me a pass and a free exit from this... life. I can't promise that someone outside of that might not take advantage and try to harm my family, but I would take a bullet to the heart before I let anyone hurt my kids again, Stefan," he defended far more forcefully than he had originally. "I can promise Alexis that I will NEVER do anything to provoke retaliation-"_

_- "Isn't your mere existence provocation enough?" Stefan questioned him._

_Alexis wanted to respond for him, but she dared not. Sonny could hold his own against her brother; if he wanted to become a part of their family, he would need to. _

_- "I can't blindly pretend that my life won't in some way harm them," he said after some time. "But can you make that same promise? Can you promise that if you're driving you won't get into a car accident? Or that Krissy might fall and skin her knee while in your care? Can anyone really make any type of promise that their kids will never get hurt? When can only do our best. That's all I can promise you for certain."_

_Meeting his sister's gaze, Stefan finally nodded to her. In no way did he support this relationship, but there was nothing he could do to stop it; Alexis was a grown woman. He simply had to accept her decision not out of respect for it, but instead out of respect for her. However, despite this respect, he would never leave her... at least, not entirely._

_- "Well, I suppose I will be looking for a place to live here in the States," he replied before placing a kiss onto Alexis' cheek then turning on his heel to make his way down the hall._

_Fully aware that this was the closest she would get to acceptance from the man, Alexis turned her attention back to her fiancé. Taking his face into her hands, its scruffiness shocked her; it was so unlike him to be so disheveled. She wanted nothing more than to throw him into a bath where she could have washed his hair, shaved his growing beard, and simply allowed him to feel as special as she knew him to be._

_- "We're going to get you through this, Sonny," she smiled at him. "Regardless of what you might think, you're family. In spite of our faults - and believe me, there are many - we stick together."_

_**End of Flashback**_

He sighed heavily at the memory that flooded his brain. He had always known that this life, the one where he had everything that he had always wanted, was temporary. A person like him, who had taken the lives of countless people, did not deserve love or happiness. In spite of all his attempts to reconcile his past, it always caught up to him; and his children... they paid the price.

- "If the Five Families would like to honor their deal, let them take Kiefer down," he finally decided. Taking the briefcase that the man had held, but left mere feet from where they stood, Sonny placed it onto a barrel. Upon opening it, he was pleased to find all that he had requested. "But Warren?" He slipped on a pair of gloves before taking the gun from its place. He loaded it and placed it securely into his waist belt. "That son of a bitch is mine."

* * *

**Your turn... Please leave your opinions. Remember, it takes you less than 5 minutes to comment on something that's taken me weeks to finish given my schedule. **

**If there is anything you'd like to know/see before this story completely wraps up, now is the time to let it be known.**


	50. 5:6 Word is Bond

Welcome to **Chapter Fifty, **which is being posted less than a month after Chapter 49. Such growth. Anyway, I'm sick and did not even reread this... so, yea... You'll tell me if it's crap, won't you? Please take a moment when you're done reading to _**review**_.

UNEDITED.

**Chapter Fifty**

**Word is Bond**

Noticing her mother's car in the driveway, Sam covered her face as her sister pulled in behind it. She was not prepared to deal with the woman's fury.

- "Why aren't I shocked that she's here?" She mumbled to herself. She felt once again like that teenager who nervously waited for her mother to return home from work so that she could explain the dent in the bumper on the car she had had no business moving from its spot in the garage. Her mother's rage had no consideration for the age of her children (or nephew). Where she felt those she had raised needed discipline for actions beyond foolishness and sense, Alexis had the ability to de-age them all. "We're going to be in so much trouble."

Over the last hour's drive, she had attempted to come up with excuses she might tell her mother as to the lies she had so obviously told her and the reasons behind them. Even when Dante had driven ahead and directed them instead to the Spencer home, and she knew she would need to eventually face not only the woman, but also her husband, she had remained lost for thought. The bottom line, she realized, was that there was no excuse. If given the chance to escape once more in order to face Kiefer, and to help her sister do the same, she would have taken it.

- "Are you ready to go in?" Kristina timidly asked her. She was unsure of where they stood in their relationship. She wanted her sister back; but she was uncertain if the feeling was mutual. "If we don't go in, you know she'll just come out, right? And God knows that's a hell of a lot more embarrassing especially since this cop is here. Maybe she'll take pity on us if she sees that we're willingly facing her wrath."

Sam smiled at the young woman's attempt to lighten the mood. Their mother had said that Kristina had gotten that trait from her big sister.

- "Listen," she turned to her. "I love you, Krissy." She decided to extend an olive branch to the girl. They had been through far too much in their lives to allow anything or anyone to come between them The rift had lasted long enough. "You're my little sister and my best friend. And regardless of how much pain you were in after... well... you know," she refused to say the word so as to avoid any association with the act to her daughter. "You had a baby and you gave her to me because... well, I don't really know why you did it, but you did-"

- "I gave Dani to you because you deserved to have her," Kristina stated matter-of-factly. "I don't think I could have ever taken that pill, even if you and Mom had shoved it down my throat. I think it has something to do with innocence... you know?" She thought of Michael who had died because of who his father was. He was an innocent who had deserved to be viewed as an innocent. Alas, not everyone thought the way she did... or had been taught to believe. "Children aren't to blame for what their parents do... or did. It's not right."

The older woman sighed as she looked down at her hands. She felt incredibly selfish for criticizing her sister for feeling as she did for something that had happened _to _her. She was disgusted with herself and her actions. Kristina was far stronger and braver than anyone dared to give her credit; she simply showed it in a different and more subtle form.

- "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I had no right to make you feel guilty for expressing the pain you experienced that night. Regardless of the good that came out of it, it's not right for me to act as though you don't have a right to-"

- "I know that you weren't trying to make me feel guilty, Sam," Kristina stopped her. "And I know that the only thing you want to do is protect Dani and the way people look at her. I mean, we all know that when she gets older, those who might know how she came to be might make her feel like... like a _monster_. You don't want those first thoughts to come from the person who gave her life," she continued. "I mean, that's why I gave her to you, Sam. That's why I thought you'd be the best person to take her and raise her the way she deserved to be raised." She grabbed her sister's hands. "Just because she came from... and I know you don't want to say it, but the truth is the truth, and it's looking like we're going to have to face it sooner rather than later... _rape... _it doesn't make her a monster. And believe it or not, I don't know if anyone else - besides Mom and Daddy, of course - would've been able to love her more than you do."

Sam hated to feel as though she would once again cry, but her emotions from having miscarried for yet another time, and the stress of their lives, made it difficult to not.

- "Well, I don't think there are enough ways for me to say thank you to really make clear how much both you and Dani mean to me," she said. "And I hope you know that not even for a second do I think of her as Kiefer's child. I don't see him when I look at her. I don't see Warren. I don't even see Melinda." Still holding the girl's hands, Sam gave them a squeeze. "I only see you, honey."

_**Flashback**_

_The four year old woke up the next morning in arms she did not quickly recognize. She would have screamed at the thought that someone had yet again taken her from her parents and the people she loved, but she felt the familiar yank of her hair that would have been no one but her sister. She turned her head._

_- "Stupid," she smiled sleepily at the girl whose body was enveloped by their mother's arms. Turning her head, she was ecstatic to find that the arms that held her belonged to none other than her father. "Da-" She stopped speaking when she felt her sister once again tug at her hair. "Stop it Sam!"_

_But the teen only wanted for the girl to try her best not to awaken their father who had fallen asleep while reading a bedtime story; their mother did not have the heart to awaken him and make him return to his empty home. Instead, Alexis took off his shoes, and covered him with a blanket, changed into her own pair of pajamas, and pulled Sam onto the king-sized bed (that always seemed smaller) and comfortably into her. And that was exactly how she awoke that morning._

_- "Don't wake him up, Krissy," Sam whispered. "Mommy said he doesn't sleep much. This is probably more sleep than he's had in a really long time."_

_- "But how come he's here? Uncle Stefan's not gonna like it," Kristina whispered back as she wiggled out of her father's arms so that she could be closer to her sister. She pressed her face into the teen's face. "I don't think Uncle Stefan likes Daddy very much." _

_Although she knew that their mother would undoubtedly awaken if she moved from her arms, Sam also knew that the woman would not interrupt them; she appreciated those moments when they became the sisters Tina and she were. So, Sam turned with a smile to look at the woman before lifting her arm from her body,_

_- "Come on, let's go brush your teeth, Krissy," she smiled at her sister as she changed the subject. She knew better than to answer her questions concerning their uncle and father's complicated relationship. "You're kinda killing me right now. Plus, I have to pee... and unless you already went on yourself, I'm sure you have to go too."_

_Kristina blushed. She did not feel the need to relive herself as she appeared to have already done so at some point in the night. It was a good thing they put her in her "special underwear" before bed. She would not have wanted to have an accident with her father there; she would have been as mortified as a four year old could have possibly been. But embarrassment was not a feeling she ever felt around her mother, sister, and aunt who had taken great pains over the last few weeks to keep a smile on her tiny face._

_- "Your breath smells bad too, Sam!" the little girl made a face as she hopped off the bed and took Sam's hand. "You gotta brush your teeth too!"_

_The teen rolled her eyes as they entered the bathroom. She grabbed Kristina's toothbrush, put toothpaste onto it, then ran to the toilet. For the first time in weeks, there was a sense of normalcy in their routine. On those school days when they had stayed at their father's house, while her mother prepared for work, Sam had taken on the responsibility of ensuring that her sister had awoken, brushed her teeth, and was dressed for her day at preschool. She smiled at her tiny companion._

_- "You know, since Uncle Stefan is living here now, we could probably get him to take us out for breakfast," she suggested as she washed her hands before grabbing her own toothbrush. "Then we could avoid eating whatever Aunt Tina makes. Now that we only have one bathroom, I think it's probably for the best we avoid her cooking and menu options."_

_- "I don't think it's fair that Uncle Stefan and Nikolas get to have their own bathroom, and me, you, Mommy and Aunt Tina have to share this one," Kristina whined as she threw her toothbrush into the sink. "How come he can't share?"_

_Retrieving the toothbrush, Sam handed the girl a glass of water. _

_- "He can't share because between you and T, neither he nor Nikolas would have any privacy whatsoever, and you'd probably end up seeing something that might scare you half to death, and then Mama would have to explain-" she stopped speaking. "Well, let's just say as annoying as this situation is, it's probably for the best." When Kristina looked as though she wanted to question her, the teen quickly changed the subject. "Why don't you get in the tub so I can give you a bath? That way, we can already be dressed when we tell Uncle Stefan just how hungry we are and he'll be more willing to take us out to Kelly's or something."_

_Looking down at her feet, Kristina shook her head. When Faith had kept her, she had taken advantage of her fear of the dark by leaving her to bathe alone in pitch-black each night. She cried out for her mother until her captors set her free._

_- "But I need Mommy," she whispered._

_But Sam shook her head._

_- "Krissy, do you now how proud Mama will be if she sees that you've taken a bath completely by yourself? That you didn't need her to be with you?" She knelt in front of the girl. "Look how you let Aunt Tina give you a bath yesterday! You didn't cry or anything when Mama left to go yell at Uncle Stefan." When the toddler would not meet her gaze, Sam continued. "You know I'll take care of you; I won't leave you alone like that bad lady did."_

_- "Even if I get on your nerves?" The four year old repeated a phrase her sister had used to describe her on countless occasions just before storming out of the room they shared. "You're not gonna leave me?"_

_Knowing that this was her chance to prove to her sister the depths of her love and loyalty, Sam stuck out her pinky finger to her. _

_- "Even if you get on my nerves and you make me want to hit you-"_

_- "Mama doesn't like that," she countered. _

_- "I know, silly!" Sam giggled. "But even still, I'd never leave you Krissy. You're my little sister; I'm gonna protect you and take care of you... always."_

_And trusting in her big sister, Kristina simply wrapped her arms around Sam's neck for she did not yet understand the concept of a pinky promise._

_**End of Flashback**_

- "Ladies, I know that you're probably afraid of facing your mother right now," Dante spoke loudly as he tapped on the window. Since they had pulled up to the Spencer home, he had allowed the two women some time to mentally prepare themselves for what was to come in facing the wrath of Alexis Davis. "And if she's anything like she is in the courtroom with you two, I'd probably be terrified too, but my orders are to bring you directly to her, so-"

Quickly giving her sister's hand a squeeze, Sam exited the car before the man could finish his statement. She was not concerned with his orders; she knew this was her mother's own plan to return them from the prison before they had a chance to see Kiefer.

- "We've got it from here, Detective," she spoke over him. "If I know my mother - and believe me, I know her very well - she's either waiting at the door, or she has our Uncle doing so. So, we can handle it from here. Consider your orders fulfilled." Without allowing him to continue to speak, she opened the driver's side door to allow her sister out. "Come on, Krissy."

The young woman immediately stepped out of the car and without a second's glance at the Detective walked hand-in-hand with her sister to the door. Given the butterflies that flew inside of her stomach, she prayed he would not insist on following them inside; she did not want to deal with the embarrassment. She simply wanted to get this situation done and over with.

* * *

- "Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice, gentlemen," Sonny calmly, but authoritatively stated as he took his place at the head of the table. It had been some time since he felt the power of such a seat. Looking upon the faces of the heads of the Five Families, he remembered the high he had once had while being in the business. He almost missed it. But in thinking of his family - his wife and their beautiful daughters - he knew he had made the right decision. "I'm here to accept the offer you made to me over fifteen years ago-"

He watched as the men sat straighter in their seats. He had their attention.

- "My daughter... the second one..." he cleared his throat so as to keep his emotions at bay in front of these powerful men. He would not show them weakness for in his acceptance of their offer, he also had a request to make of them. "My Kristina... when she was fifteen, she was attacked by a _monster_-"

- "Kiefer Bauer," Mr. Jerome flatly stated. "He dated your daughter for several months - and beat her for a majority of that time - before he brutally raped and nearly killed her in the middle of your family's living room." He recounted the story as though he were doing nothing more than reading items listed on a dinner menu. "Although the physicians at the hospital undoubtedly provided your daughter with the morning after pill, she either refused to take it, or pretended she had for your wife's sake, and she ended up pregnant. That baby, Danielle Natasha, is now believed to be the daughter of Jason Morgan and your wife's first daughter, Samantha, who because she was shot while dating Mr. Morgan, can't have children of her own. Am I correct?"

Sonny took a deep breath before he spoke. There was a lack of respect that was shown in the manner in which Mr. Jerome spoke of Kristina's rape; he did not appreciate it. But for the fact that these five men would have easily , and without any concern of being caught, murdered him right in his spot, he would have shown this man what it meant to be so brutally and savagely beaten as his daughter had been. Alas, he could do nothing more than to show reverence for this man, and the other men at the table.

- "Yea," he sighed. "Even though we tried to keep this a secret, both Kiefer and Warren found out about it, and now-"

- "Now, they want to take the girl," Mr. Jerome yet again spoke over him and in the same flat and lackluster manner. A meeting of the heads of these five dangerous families who were neither friends nor associates, was not meant to be social. They were not there to share pictures of their children with one another; they were enemies whose only shared opinion was for the safety of those offspring whom they loved so dearly. "What is it that you want from us, Mr. Corinthos?"

Of course every man at the table knew the answer to this question, but they required of this once arrogant and impulsive former mob boss to humble himself before them. In spite of the promise they had made to him so many years ago, they wanted to see him on his knees for it was in such a way that many of their friends had spent the final moments of their lives before having been _taken out _by his enforcer, Jason Morgan. This was a form of humiliation.

- "Years ago, when I left the business, you made a promise to me," he softly replied, but with his gaze falling upon each person at the table in a show of defiance. "When my son, Michael, was murdered and left out like trash in the woods to rot like an animal, and you allowed me to leave the business without issue and you agreed to spread the word that my family and I should not be harmed in any way as a result of mob violence, you also gave this-" He took out that second page of their agreement he had not dared to ever show his wife. He slid it down the table so that they each could see the words written on the page. "I'm cashing in on this."

For what felt like an eternity, silence filled the room as the page was passed from man to man until Mr. Jerome set it back onto the table. Not a word was spoken amongst the men for they knew that they would adhere to the agreement. Their word was their bond, after all. However, there lied a problem that each immediately saw: it was the singularity of the promise.

- "Whom shall it be?" Mr. Jerome vaguely asked. "The father or the son?"

Sonny laid both his hands flatly onto the table.

- "The son," he firmly replied. "The father is my problem. I will handle him."

And it was in this statement that the men stirred slightly in their chairs. Family men as they were, they stared at Sonny wondering if he understood what his actions would mean. They had given him an out - a free pass - from a life in which he had taken countless lives for the sake of money and territory. They had ensured his family's safety. But now, the terms of the agreement would be met. Surely he knew what this would mean.

- "Mr. Corinthos, I hope you're understanding this," Mr. Solito spoke up. "We kill Kiefer, we're done here. We don't owe you any favors on that end. But if you kill his father, our agreement is broken. We can't protect you or your family anymore. We won't. We already have the shipping supply against you-"

- "I did _not _place that order!" Sonny loudly defended himself. "_That _was Warren Bauer!"

Solito leaned forward in his seat in a clear showing of his disapproval of the way he had just been spoken. His voice lowered.

- "You take that man's life, we're done here," he said. "I'm not saying that we'll take you out, but understand that we're not protecting you anymore. You wanna look like you're back in, you're going to be treated like you're back in... especially from people who've been waiting for that moment when you cracked. They'll be on your doorstep before Warren's put in the ground."

But Sonny had been anticipating this response. And so, he too leaned forward in his seat and lowered his voice to meet that of Mr. Solito's.

- "If you ask me, it seems that our agreement wouldn't be broken," he said with a smile on his face. "My family didn't lose only one life because of the business," he continued. "It lost at least four-"

Mr. Jerome's nose flared as he narrowed his eyes at the man's continued arrogance.

- "And from where exactly did this number come?"

Sonny stood. He was done with this conversation. He had already won.

- "You were supposed to protect my family, yet _MY_ daughter, Sam," he stressed the possessive for Mr. Jerome's benefit. "Was not." He was certain that the man had taken advantage of the fact that legally speaking Sam was not his child, and therefore not under the protection of the Families. He hated Jason Morgan more than anyone else seated at the table for it was at the man's hand that his brother was murdered. And although Sam had not been the target that night, she had been hit because she was not protected. "You allowed your hitman to take a shot at Jason even though _MY _daughter was in his arms. And _that_," he slammed his hand onto the paper that had returned in his possession, "has caused _MY_ family continued grief as she has suffered miscarriage after miscarriage."

He allowed his gaze to fall upon each of the men who guiltily looked away from him. They knew what he said to be true.

- "Your word is your bond, right?" He calmly said. "And I'm not asking you for four additional lives. I'm just asking for one."

* * *

- "Hey, look who it is! It's Bonnie and Clyde," Luke laughed upon their entrance. Sitting in the arm chair drinking a beer, he ducked slightly when heard the light, but quick footsteps of the feisty redhead behind him; he barely missed the impact of her hand against the back of his head. "What? Weren't you all just complaining how they had gone on the run? I mean, that one over there-" he pointed to Sam. "She climbed out of a window to get out of this house. Although, I can't say I really blame her; I never did like this place. I should've burned it to the ground years ago."

- "Will you shut up," Tina half-seriously reprimanded the man before moving to her nieces. "Are you two okay?" She asked them as she pulled them into her arms. Seeing the continued sadness in both of their eyes that seemed to have been a constant over the last month, she placed a kiss onto each of their foreheads as though they were once again the little girls who had followed her around so long ago. She missed those simpler times. "I hope you know that if you are, you won't be for very long; I don't think I've seen my sister _this _angry in a really long time."

Sam shrugged out of her aunt's embrace. Her mother's anger with them was something that she could handle; it was her aunt's presence at the house that left her uneasy. Her baby girl, whom she had all but abandoned over the last week, was surely somewhere in the house. She hated herself for the pain she knew that she had undoubtedly caused her.

- "Where's Dani?" She asked. "I have to see her."

- "With your mother," Tina replied. "She was a bit upset at seeing Molly upset plus we had a bit of a situation at Kelly's this morning."

When he noticed Sam's face pale, Luke stepped forward to speak to his daughter-in-law. He had always liked the young woman; she, like her mother and aunt, were the exception to the stick in the mud Cassadines he hated - namely Stefan, Helena, Mikkos and Stavros. Thankfully, two of the four were dead.

- "Listen," he held his hand up to stop her from speaking. "Everything's fine. We handled it-"

She met her sister's worried gaze. In their hearts, they knew that the only incident that could have occurred was one involving a Bauer; since Kiefer was imprisoned, and Melinda was harmless, Warren was the obvious culprit for her daughter's distress. They both shuddered.

- "What _happened_?" Sam asked as she took Kristina's hand into her own. "Is Dani... Did he... did he _hurt _her?"

When both Luke and Tina shook their heads in response to her question, Sam and Kristina let out a sighs of relief. There mere thought that Warren had gotten close to _their _little girl was enough to make them change their course of action from Pentonville to the Bauer home. Their mother's threats on their lives would not have stopped them from first taking his.

- "Wilma and Pebbles came into Kelly's to pick up breakfast, and Ike snuck up behind them," he said in his normal fashion of giving nicknames to the people around him. "He started running his gob, we put him in his place, and your aunt and daughter left. It really wasn't anything for you to get too angry about because like I said, we handle it."

Sam stared from the man to the woman. There was something that she was missing in this story that they seemed unwilling to share with her; it did not sit well with her.

- "What aren't you telling me?" She questioned them. "If that's all that happened, then why would Dani be so upset?"

- "Because she saw Molly upset, honey," Tina covered well. They had already decided that they would not tell Sam and Kristina the full story of Warren's approach at the diner. If Sam had learned that he had managed to touch her little girl, she would have stopped at nothing to kill him. As much as they all wanted him dead, they would not have allowed this woman the opportunity to do it; Dani could not lose her mother. "And when we got here, you were already gone. So, when your mom took Molly upstairs, Dani followed."

Kristina frowned. Even she noticed the large hole in the story her aunt told. Much like her, the woman was not a very good liar; they always got caught.

- "But why was Molly upset?" She asked. "And when did you see Mol since you said you came here? Why would she even be here?"

But before the redhead could think of another lie, and before Luke could string together a story with the mismatched pieces Tina had thrown into the pot, Alexis cleared her throat. With her hands on her hips, she glared at her two daughters.

- "You want to know why your sister was upset?" Without any regard for the man seated in the armchair, she spoke calmly to the girls in Greek. "It's because she was so busy covering for you and your idiotic plan to go to Pentonville that she lied to your father. When he found out, he, _of course,_ went berserk, and punched a hole into the wall. Your sister is now _terrified_ that he'll do the same to her because, and I'm not certain if you two remember, he just got out of the hospital after having _brain _surgery for that tumor that was altering his personality? You do remember that, don't you?"

Luke's eyes widened.

- "Well, that was a whole lotta Greek," he commented with a chuckle as he took a sip from his beer. "I didn't need an interpreter to tell me that she just told you two off." He looked over to Sam whom he knew would speak up to defend both her sister's and her actions, and thus take the brunt of their mother's fury. "Your turn... and please keep it to English this time. You're not as animated as she is when you're angry. OW!" He rubbed his head; this time, he had failed to anticipate the redhead's assault. "Goodness, Wilma, for someone who calls herself a pacifist, you're pretty slap-happy today. You know that?"

Stefan cleared his throat as he entered the room. He hated to see the likes of Luke Spencer watching for sport his sister reprimand her children; the Cassadines were a private family. This was a private moment.

- "Samantha, Kristina," he held out his hand for them to follow. "Why don't we have this conversation in the kitchen. It is quite inappropriate to have this discussion out in the open."

But in that moment, Alexis was not as level headed as the man. Nor was she concerned with the privacy for which the Cassadine family was so well known; her anger was through the roof.

- "I am waiting for an answer," she icily stated as she continued to speak in the language. "What the hell were you two thinking? Did you think that you'd stroll into Pentonville, talk to Kiefer, and all would be right in the world? Or did you think that you could go in there and kill him without getting yourselves killed by the prison guards? Did you _seriously _think this ridiculous plan out at all? Did you even have-"

Releasing her sister's hand, Sam stepped forward to face their mother.

- "Did you expect us to sit around and do nothing after that son of a bitch beat and raped Krissy, then taunted her throughout this town over the last month?" She began.

- "Did you consider allowing _us _to continue to work this out?" Alexis found the level of her voice increasing. "What the hell is wrong with you two?!"

- "I mean, he got out of prison after serving five years for everything he's done!" Sam spoke over the woman. "How long do you think it would've been before Warren got Auerbach to get him out again? And then what would we have done? Let him kidnap Dani after her beat the crap out of either Krissy or me? What about raped one of us? I mean he _has _been in prison for a while, I'm sure he's pretty tired of being the bottom, Mom!"

- "Samantha!" Stefan disapprovingly called out to her. "That is disgusting!"

- "I swear to God, Samantha," Alexis growled at her daughter as she took a step forward, but was quickly stopped by her brother. Perhaps it was best that there was distance between the two women.

Noticing that her sister had winced at her final comment, Sam gave her a quick squeeze.

- "I'm sorry, Krissy," she whispered before turning her attention back to her mother and uncle. "You're right, Uncle. That _is _disgusting. But you know what? It's a fact. And I think that considering the way we've just sat _idly_ by allowing the law to work in our favor, both Warren and Kiefer are using it against us!" She threw her hands up in the air. "_God_, I already took Dani and ran away from here and moved to St. Lawrence because of him; and I was ready to take my family and run away _yet again _to someplace even further away and away from you guys and from Lucky's sons. Tell me, Mom, how far do we have to take Dani before _we _finally win? 'Cause right now, it's looking like we'll be on the other side of the world without any type of relationship in order to keep her safe. And you tell me if we'll have actually won then!"

Luke puzzlingly stared at the group of hot-tempered Cassadines. If ever there was a time he wished he had taken the time to learn the language, it was in that moment.

- "Somebody wanna place subtitles on this dialog?" He asked. "I mean, isn't it a bit rude to carry on like this in the presence of a non-Greek?"

- "You're absolutely correct, Luke," Alexis stated... but in Greek. She knew he would not understand her words, but her actions were clear. To appease her friend, she moved toward her daughters, grabbed them both by the arms and dragged them from the room. "If you'll excuse us-"

Chuckling at the face their Spencer friend made when Alexis and the girls had departed, Tina leaned over to tap him on the arm.

- "Just in case you were still looking for a translator," she smiled. "She just told you that you were absolutely correct about it being rude to carry on in Greek when you don't understand it."

_**Flashback**_

_When the couple finally awoke from a deep slumber - one that neither had experienced in some time - they quickly freshened up in the one bathroom that was shared with their daughters and Tina. No words concerning their future together needed to be exchanged between them as their presence with one another was enough. They were happy. It was a brand new day._

_They walked hand-in-hand from the room and into the living room where they found their family finishing up a breakfast that was clearly not prepared by the redhead who sat beside her namesake. They were all chattering away in Greek concerning nothing in particular; it was simply a normal Cassadine meal. Except, this morning, they had a new guest._

_- "Kalimera, Mama," Sam accepted a kiss from her mother before smiling at her father. "Morning, Dad."_

_Sonny awkwardly smiled at his two girls as he allowed Alexis to drag him to an empty seat. He wondered for how long this out-of-place feeling would last when it came to this family._

_- "Good morning, Trouble," he caressed her cheek. "And good morning to you too, Princess," he winked at his baby girl who sat too far from him to reach. "Looks like Daddy fell asleep reading to you."_

_Stefan watched the interaction between Sonny and the children. Despite the man's faults, Stefan could not deny the love the girls had for him, and he for them. There was no doubting that he would have given his life for them; for this, the formal gentleman was grateful. However, the likelihood of such an occurrence happening was too great in his eyes. It terrified him. Kristina's kidnapping had shaken him to his core._

_- "I took the children this morning to get breakfast while you... both... slept," he stiffly spoke. "We attempted to wait for you, but a certain little one," he placed his hand on top of Krissy's head. "She was too hungry to wait any longer."_

_- "English, Stefan," Alexis gently reprimanded him. Noticing his own discomfort at this change in his family's dynamic, she knew his act was not intentional. Breakfast and dinner were his favorite times of the day as he was able to spend it with the family, laughing and talking about their day. He never had to concern himself with whether or not someone understood what was said. Sonny's presence but yet another wrench into Stefan's life. "And thank you for taking the girls out for breakfast. I'm certain that given how we've just slept, a certain younger one, whom shall remain nameless, would've taken advantage of the time alone she had with them and had my children eating something disastrous."_

_Nikolas, who usually remained quiet throughout the clearly uncomfortable moments between his aunt's fiancé and his uncle, smiled; even he knew better than to eat anything prepared or ordered by the young woman._

_- "Well, Aunt Alexis, in spite of any of that, I don't believe Krissy would've allowed it," he laughed. "She made it quite clear that because she can only use one bathroom in this apartment now, she has to take caution around Aunt Tina."_

_- "You people really act as though a little bit of vegetables will harm you in the least bit," Tina defended._

_- "From what I've heard," Sonny slowly began with an encouraging squeeze from Alexis. "There was a bit of an incident... and I'll leave it right there seeing as we're eating."_

_Taking advantage of her father's slowly increasing comfort in their family's presence, Sam spoke up in rebuttal._

_- "Actually, WE'RE all done eating," she said as she waved to the four other people apart from herself who had finished their meals. "And Mama doesn't exactly have a week stomach given all the cr-" She stopped herself when she noticed the darted glares coming from both her mother and uncle; Tina, of course, merely chuckled from her place. "Well, you know what I mean. It comes with the territory when dealing with Krissy."_

_Not fully understanding what it was her sister spoke about, but certain that she meant something embarrassing, the toddler leaned over her aunt to pinch the teen. Stefan, however, was prepared for her mischievous intentions; he quickly scooped her up from her seat and brought her to his lap. Crossing her arms against her chest as she leaned back into the man, Kristina stuck her tongue out her sister. The family could not help but laugh at the reemergence of her personality. _

_- "Are you gonna live here now, Daddy?" She asked after a beat. "Because Sam, me, Mommy, and Aunt T already have to share Mommy's bathroom. And Sam said we can't use the other bathroom because I'm gonna see something I don't wanna see." She noticed the family groan at her comment as they all looked over to Sam who blushingly sunk a bit in her seat. "I think if you live here-"_

_Seeing Sonny lean forward into his plate and Stefan tense his jaw, Alexis interrupted the curious little girl._

_- "Sweetheart, Daddy isn't going to live here," she stated. "Daddy has his own house."_

_- "Are we gonna move to Daddy's house?"_

_In anticipation of her mother's response, Sam grabbed hold of her aunt's hand; she would not move into that house. She met her mother's knowing and understanding gaze._

_- "No, baby," Alexis continued. "Daddy is going to live in his own house, and we're going to live here until we get married to one another. Then, we'll buy a brand new house so that we can all live together. Okay?"_

_- "And no one is gonna come get us when we're sleeping?" _

_The family all gasped at the child's innocent question. And their eyes fell on him... the outsider... to make this promise to the girl. It was one that he was certain he would need to make every day of his life until every last one of them believed him. He moved from his seat to her place on Stefan's lap. Taking her into his arms without request of the man, he brought her back to a sit with her mother and him. All four of them were now together._

_- "No one will ever hurt you, Princess," he said as he placed a kiss onto the top of her head. He looked to Sam who sat to his right and gave her hand a squeeze. "Or you. I will NOT let anyone hurt you girls again. THAT is a promise." He looked over to Alexis. "I NEVER break my promises."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Moving to stand on the other side of the kitchen island so that no harm would come of her daughters due to her terrible mood that they had only partially caused, Alexis let out a deep breath as she pointed to the two stools she wanted for them to find their bottoms.

- "I would simply like to know what it was you two thought you would accomplish by going to Pentonville," she more calmly and less icily asked the girls. "I mean, _really_, what did you think would happen? And I want an honest answer."

When Sam moved to speak up for her yet again, Kristina spoke first.

- "I'm just tired of all of this, Mom," she quietly replied. "I'm tired of someone taking care of me because you guys think that I'm too weak to take care of myself-" As both her mother and sister attempted to deny her allegations, Kristina shook her head; they did not need to spare her feelings. She knew the truth. "If you don't think I'm weak, then you definitely think that I'm not _as _strong as you guys. So, you think you have to take care of me. That's how it's _always _been for as long as I can remember."

- "And that's how it's always going to be," Sam defended her position. "You and Molly are my little sisters. And I'll be damned if I ever let you guys go through something alone... not again."

Both girls recalled the promise that had been made that morning so long ago. It was a promise that every member of the family had made to the girl upon her return to them. It was a promise that they all felt as though they had broken. They had not protected her.

- "You guys didn't cause this to happen to me," Kristina sighed. "There was _nothing _you could've done to stop it from happening. I mean, I didn't even tell you what was going on-"

- "We should've seen the signs-" Alexis spoke barely above a whisper the same words of guilt that had crossed her lips countless times over the years.

But Kristina rolled her eyes.

- "_What_ signs? The ones where I was a moody overemotional teen who '_preferred,'" _she made air quotes, "to be with my boyfriend than my family? Or that I asked for privacy by locking a door when I changed or showered? I mean, isn't that normal American teenager behavior? Not wanting to spend every waking hour with my family, and being a bit self-conscious about my changing body? How can anyone fault you for thinking that? _Why _would anyone ever think that someone like Kiefer, who was great at playing the part of the all-American teenaged boy, was beating me? Come on, Mom!" She threw her hands up in the air. "None of you knew what was going on because _I_ didn't want you do know. It really is that simple. And you can't blame yourselves for it."

Sighing, Alexis knew that there was no arguing with her stubborn daughter whose strength was showing through her crumbling walls. Despite her fury with the girl, she admired and respected the respectable adult she was becoming.

- "But you _cannot_ just go to Pentonville, honey," she scolded. "_What_ were you thinking? Did you think that by telling Kiefer that Dani was-" The word caught in her throat; she could not say it.

- "He already knows! It's not a secret anymore, Mom!" she spoke over her. "He knows, and so does Mr. Bauer! We can lie all we want, but they _already _have figured out that all of this was a massive lie! And that's why they're mad."

Sam turned to look at her sister. Listening to her as she spoke, she now had second thoughts about having accompanied her to the prison. She was certain that whatever Kristina had wanted to tell him, it would have been an ambush not only on Kiefer, but also on her.

- "Krissy, I think it's safe to say that they're _more _than mad," she said. "Warren is determined to make us _pay _for lying. And not because he wants to know Dani, but because he thinks she's his property. And he'll do anything to get her back. God, what were you planning on telling Kiefer?!"

The young woman rolled her eyes as she moved from her seat at the kitchen island. She began to pace instead.

- "I wanted him to understand why we kept Dani from him, and why he wasn't a good fit for her," she began. "I wanted him to see how much you and Lucky loved her, and how much better off she is with you than anywhere near his family. I figured that if I told him the truth instead of lying - he hates it when people lie right to his face... that's why... that's how this all-" She let out a breath as her mind went back to the night of her attack. There were so many things she could have done differently to change the course of history. If only... if only... She shook her head. "I just thought that if we were finally honest with him, he would understand. He would see that we respect him and maybe then he'd listen."

Finishing her thoughts, she realized how stupid she must have sounded to her mother and sister, but she did not care. They did not know Kiefer the way she did. As damaged as he was, she understood him. And most of all, she pitied him. All he ever wanted was a chance at something normal and true, but that was not destined for him. She did not believe it ever would be.

- "But what about Warren, Krissy?" Sam broke the silence that had filled the room. It was rather obvious that the sisters had very different intentions concerning the trip to the prison. "Even if Kiefer understood and said he'd leave us alone, he's behind bars, honey. He doesn't really have much of a choice! But what were you going to do when Warren visited him and he tells him exactly what you said? Do you really think that that man would have been remotely as _understanding_ as you'd like us to believe Kiefer would be?!" She realized that she was getting louder with each word she spoke, but the anger that filled her at the thought of Warren Bauer coming near her child had reached close to her boiling point. She had to make her sister understand. "If you think being partially deaf is the worst physical injury you've received from that family, when Warren comes into the picture, you'll be sorry! _God, _Krissy, what the fu_-_"

- "Samantha," Alexis warned as she smacked her hand on the counter to stop her eldest daughter from continuing any further. Clearly, where when of her children thought she could diffuse the rather tenuous situation by empowering the wounded predator, the other had every intention of pouncing on him in the same fashion as he had done to her sister. Neither of the girls' plans would have been successful. In fact, they were bound to wreak further havoc. The decision to stop them in their tracks had been a good one. She turned to her middle child. "Kristina, we have a plan in place. You _cannot _go against it... not if you want to protect that little girl upstairs. I know that you want to confront him... and God knows you have every right to, but you just..." She walked around the island to where the young woman stood. She took her face into her hands. "You _can't_, my love. You can't _change _him from what he is, sweetheart. And as much as you want to help this situation, you can't do so without consulting with me first. We have to do this together. That's what we-"

Before she could finish her statement, however, Stefan, who had entered the kitchen undetected several minutes earlier, cleared his throat.

- "I am sorry to interrupt," he began. "However, Jason has arrived. He says that he has some news."

* * *

Entering Auerbach's office with neither appointment nor announcement, he found the man staring intently at documents on his desk. He slammed the door shut in order to get his attention.

- "Seeing as you're hard at work, here's something that you can work on now," he stated as he threw the file onto the desk. "I want this family and everyone helping them destroyed."

And opening the file, Auerbach was in possession of both the original and doctored medical records for all of the Cassadine women.

- "And while you're at it, I want my granddaughter."

* * *

**Kindly leave a review. Thank you.**

**Do you agree with Sonny's actions? Will they backfire?**

**What do you think Jason's come by to tell the family?**

**Warren's out for blood. Will he cause any to shed?**

**Alexis is maaaaaad...**


End file.
